High School Story
by LoveKP
Summary: Levi un chico rebelde, Hange una adolescente estudiosa, Erwin el más popular de la escuela ¿Qué tienen en común? Los tres necesitarán unirse para poder cumplir con sus propósitos personales, pero en el camino descubrirán que existe algo más que los une.
1. Chapter 1

**Es el primer día, no tengo idea de donde estoy**

**Saludos mis amados lectores, hoy damos inicio a una nueva aventura basada en la versión Junior High de SNK.**

En su sueño él sostenía entre sus brazos a una mujer y sus manos estaban ensangrentadas. El rostro de esta misteriosa mujer era borroso, solo podía ver que su cabellera era castaña amarrada en una coleta algo despeinada, usaba un uniforme color negro y el escudo de dos alas (una blanca y la otra azul) entrelazadas, de alguna forma savia que se trataba de las alas de libertad. La sangre que tenía en las manos era de la mujer, ella estaba muriendo en sus brazos y él se aferraba a ella.

-Ni la misma muerte podrá separarnos -le decía pasando su mano por la mejilla de él-. Te amo Levi.

Dichas sus últimas palabras la mujer moría y él soltaba un gran grito lleno de ira y dolor. Llamaba su nombre, pero ya no lo escuchaba.

.

Entonces la alarma de su despertador sonó y Levi se despertó, ese sueño había sido demasiado raro, sentía como si fuera real, incluso noto que unas lágrimas habían resbalado por su mejilla.

-Es oficial, no volveré a comer nada que prepare Kenny -dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y abriendo las persianas para ver el nuevo día.

El día era soleado, las aves volaban y en la calle todos salían rumbo a sus trabajos, los niños a la escuela y las personas se despedían alegres, pero para Levi solo era un día más en la vida.

Levi Ackerman era un chico de 16 años próximos a cumplir 17 y cursaba su segundo año de preparatoria. Él era bajito de estatura, media 1.60, de complexión delgada, cabellera negra y ojos color gris ceniza acompañados de una expresión malhumorada estática en su rostro y por ello en la escuela solo tenía dos amigos Farlan e Isabel.

Se vistió con una camisa blanca y jeans negros, arremango las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y una vez listo bajo las escaleras dispuesto a irse.

-¡Mi niño lindo! -grito su madre al ver a Levi y lo abrazo.

Ella se había levantado para preparar el desayuno.

-Madre ya no soy un niño -dijo de la manera más cordial que pudo mientras esperaba a que su madre lo soltara.

-Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada porque hoy es tu primer día de tu segundo año de preparatoria -dijo alegre su madre.

Kuchel Ackerman era una mujer bella, esbelta, con una cabellera negra como la noche que le llegaba a la cintura y grandes ojos grises, Levi era su viva imagen. Ellos vivan con el hermano mayor de Kuchel llamado Kenny y el abuelo de ambos.

-Como sea, me largo -dijo fastidiado tomando su mochila.

-Pero prepare el desayuno -dijo Kuchel antes de que Levi saliera de la casa.

* * *

La alarma del despertador sonó con música clásica de fondo, Hange se despertó y apago inmediatamente el despertador, no toleraba esa música, pero era una buena técnica para despertar.

Salió de su cama y miro a su alrededor, la pesadilla de ella iniciaba cada vez que se levantaba, pues tenía que mirar su cuarto y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que le pertenecía a otra persona. Las paredes eran color rosa claro, los muebles blancos con miles de corazones pintados, estantes con un montón de trofeos y libros, su closet repleto de vestidos, falas y blusas femeninas, incluso su cobija era fuera de su gusto, era rosa como todo lo demás en esa habitación de tortura con un montón de holanes.

Hange se cepillo su castaña cabellera, se amarro su cabello en una cola alta y se puso una falda rosa de rombos con una blusa blanca y un chaleco rosa, se calzo unos zapatos bajos blancos y se miró al espejo con desagrado, esa no era Hange Zoe se repitió al mirar su reflejo.

Hange bajo las escaleras y camino a la puerta principal.

-Hange -llamo su madre en tono cebero y salió de la sala a su encuentro. Hange no recibió ningún saludo amable y tampoco un abrazo o una sonrisa, solo la inspección meticulosa de su madre que la repasaba de arriba abajo en busca de algún defecto.

-Ese fleco -dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado-. Debes cortártelo -dijo en tono firme.

-Así lo hare madre -contesto y salió apresurada antes de recibir otras miles de críticas.

Al salir vio como su vecino Levi Ackerman salía apresurado. Ellos vivan a un lado desde niños, así que se conocían de toda la vida, aunque en realidad nunca habían hablado. Ella solía verlo y desear su vida, una sin preocupaciones y con una madre amorosa.

* * *

Erwin se despertó al sonar la alarma, salió rápidamente de su cama, se vistió y comenzó a sonar su celular inundado con miles de mensajes de sus amigos, él sonrió, amaba ser popular entre las personas y sabía que ese día, así como los anteriores, sería el mejor en su vida. Reviso que su cabellera rubia estuviera perfectamente peinada y que el atuendo fuera el correcto, tomo su chaqueta y bajo apresuradamente.

-Erwin, vámonos o se nos hará tarde -apresuro su padre quien estaba en la puerta de entrada con portafolio y termo en mano.

El padre de Erwin era maestro de la escuela donde estudiaba, aunque él y su hijo no coincidían mucho, de hecho, no tenían nunca nada de qué hablar porque Erwin prefería los deportes y salir con amigos que pasar unos minutos hablando con su padre.

Erwin subió a la camioneta enojado por tener que ir a la escuela con su padre y no se molestó en demostrar su enfado, pues azoto la puerta.

-Oye, si sacas buenas notas la camioneta es tuya -dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y por primera vez Erwin sonrió.

-¿En serio? -pregunto, siempre había querido tener su auto.

-Si, ya tienes edad y no es lindo que tu padre tenga que llevarte a todos lados, quizás así puedas llevar a Marie a una cita -contesto y arranco el auto.

* * *

Levi bajo del transporte y contemplo el centro de la ciudad con sus enormes edificios, multitudes de personas, ruido y basura. Camino unas cuantas calles, giro en un callejón y vio como dos personas hacían un grafiti en la pared de ladrillos.

-Pero miren quien está aquí -dijo el chico cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con la gorra de su sudadera.

-Señor limpieza ha llegado -dijo la chica cuyo cabello era rojo y lo llevaba amarrado en unas coletas, su ropa era holgada, sus jeans negros estaban rotos y sus botas sucias.

-Hola -saludo serio mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

Ambos sonrieron y saludaron amistosamente con un choque de puños.

-Pensé que no vendrías, que irías a la escuela como niñito bueno -dijo de burla Farlan.

-¿Te gusta mi nueva obra maestra aniki? -pregunto Isabel.

En la pared había pintado unas alas encontradas, unas rosas, un unicornio y dos espadas cruzadas. Por alguna extraña razón a Levi se le hicieron familiar.

-¿Que planes tenemos para hoy? -pregunto para distraerse de ese dibujo.

Él acostumbraba faltar a clases y reunirse con sus amigos para realizar fechorías, a veces asistían a la escuela, pero era solo para hacer fechorías a sus compañeros o profesores.

Isabel y Farlan eran sus mejores amigos desde siempre, se habían conocido el primer día de secundaria y desde ese momento hasta ahora se habían vuelto inseparables.

* * *

Hange llego a la escuela, dejo sus libros en el casillero seleccionado y luego se apresuró a ir a clases hasta que se tropezó con Marie.

Marie era la chica más popular de la preparatoria Erdia, tenía una cabellera castaña que le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos estaban delineados y resaltados con sombras haciéndolos ver más grandes, sus labios siempre llevaban brillo, usaba ropa a la moda que dejaba ver su buen físico y se pavoneaba por la escuela como si le perteneciera. A donde iba los chicos la miraban babeando por su belleza.

-Apártate nerd -dijo empujando a Hange quien termino en el suelo y perdiendo sus gafas.

-Mis lentes -se quejó palpando en el suelo a ciegas pues lo veía todo borroso.

-¿Te refieres a estos? -pregunto Marie y luego los partió pisándolos con su tacón.

Hange escucho como el vidrio se hacía pedazos y luego Marie derramo su bebida encima de la cabeza de Hange.

La gente que había visto todo soltó un montón de risas y burlas.

-Eso es por arrugar mi blusa nueva y de marca -dijo Marie burlona y luego se alejó dejando a una Hange humillada en el suelo.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte -dijo una voz familiar y Hange estiro su mano-. Por suerte para ti siempre traigo un repuesto -dijo el chico y le entrego a Hange unas gafas. Ella se las coloco y en cuanto pudo ver le sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Qué haría sin ti Moblit? -dijo Hange sonriendo.

Moblit Berner era un chico delgado, rubio y de alma noble. Era el mejor amigo de Hange desde que ella tenía memoria, siempre estaban juntos en todo y era la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo.

-Pues gatear por toda la escuela -contesto sonriente-. Ve el lado bueno, al parecer era un té negro -dijo mirando como había quedado empapada su amiga- dicen que es bueno para el cabello, no mancha y olerás bien todo el día.

-Marie es una odiosa y creo que se ha vuelto más odiosa durante el verano -dijo enojada Hange.

-No entiendo porque lo permites -dijo Moblit.

-Porque si le hiciera algo llamarían a mi mamá quien daría el grito en el cielo, su preciosa hija castigada en dirección -se lamentó-. Si fuera por mí ya le hubiera roto su nariz falsa.

-¿Es falsa? -pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

-Moblit ella tenía la nariz más grande que la mía -hablo mientras señalaba su rostro.

-Velo por este lado, ella se operó para no parecerse a ti, aunque debo decir que el medico cirujano hizo un buen trabajo.

-¿Es enserio? -pregunto mirando con desaprobación a su amigo-. ¿Acaso estas diciendo que Marie Carlstedt es guapa?

-No niego lo que veo, ella es guapa -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Hange le miro furiosa-. Oye no soy yo quien usa lentes, quizás deberías de verificar la graduación porque si dices que Marie es fea…

-O quizás tu deberías hacerte un estudio, a lo mejor necesitas lentes -dijo alejándose de Moblit.

-Moblit un consejo, decirle a la chica que te gusta que su archienemiga es guapa no te va a ayudar a conquistarla -dijo Abel acercándose a su amigo.

-Es que ella no entiende de indirectas, le dije que era parecida a Marie y que Marie me parecía guapa, por ende, ella también lo es -dijo triste Moblit.

* * *

Erwin llego a la escuela y bajo apresurado del auto. Nile, su mejor amigo ya lo esperaba en la entrada recargado en la pared.

-Super estrella -saludo amigablemente.

-¿Yo o tu? -pregunto Erwin sonriente.

-Vamos, el entrenador te nombrara capitán, yo no tengo tanta oportunidad -dijo Nile fingiendo amabilidad

Nile Dok era uno de los chicos populares de la escuela Erdia, no porque fuera un gran atleta y en definitiva no porque fuera guapo, él era rico y eso atraía a las chicas, además de que sabía emplear muy bien su labia. Él era un hombre flaco, alto, de cabellera negra y ojos hundidos. Era el mejor amigo de Erwin, o al menos eso fingía, en el fondo le tenía muchos celos a su amigo pues tenía todo lo que deseaba, era el más popular de la escuela, estrella del deporte y llamaba la atención de las chicas, sobre todo de Marie, la chica más guapa del instituto y por la que se derretía. Nile estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería y Marie era algo que se le escapaba de sus manos.

En ese instante Marie hizo acto de presencia y paso de largo frente a Nile para saludar a Erwin.

-Hola Erwin -saludo sonrojada Marie-. He escuchado rumores de que te nombraran capitán del equipo a finales de este mes -dijo de forma coqueta.

-Bueno, me dirán si seré capitán, pero el cargo lo tomare hasta el próximo año -contesto sonriente Erwin.

-Yo te estaré animando -le dijo y luego se alejó para ir con sus amigas quienes reían y se sonrojaban al ver a Erwin.

-Smith tu sí que tienes suerte. Marie se puso más guapa este año -dijo Nile sin dejar de ver a Marie.

-Es verdad -coincidió Erwin también mirándola.

Marie lo miro y Erwin le guiño el ojo haciendo que ella sonriera tímidamente y luego sus amigas comenzaron a cuchichear mientras reían.

.

-Tienes suerte Marie -dijo una de las chicas-. Erwin es tan lindo, miren esos músculos -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Es lindo, pero no tiene la riqueza de Nile, si tan solo Erwin fuera rico -se lamentó Marie.

-Pues para mi ambos son unos tontos -comento Nanaba quien había permanecido callada.

-Por favor Nanaba ¿cómo puedes decir eso? -dijo Marie.

-Son seres superficiales sin sentimientos -objeto Nanaba.

-Los chicos con sentimientos son como esos de ahí -dijo despectiva señalando a un grupo de chicos que platicaban. Entre ellos estaba un chico rubio con el cabello alborotado y demasiado largo que le cubría parte de los ojos, llevaba una playera y sudadera además de unos jeans holgados.

-Mike es amable y es amigo de Erwin -dijo Nananba tomando uno de sus largos mechones rubios y retorciéndoselo en sus dedos.

-Que Erwin sea amable con él no significa que sea su amigo, además es desagradable. No, yo no permitiré que salgas con alguien así -sentencio Marie haciendo una mueca de asco-. Si me decido por Nile tú te quedaras con Erwin -Marie la tomo del brazo-. Así seguiremos siendo amigas y saliendo a todos lados juntas, pero si nombran este año capitán a Erwin entonces saldrás con Nile, porque si llegas a salir con un sujeto como esos dejaras de ser mi amiga.

-Pero yo no le gusto ni a Erwin o a Nile -dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y eso que? -dijo fastidiada.

-Pues que a mí tampoco me gustan.

-Por favor Nanaba, no seas tonta, las relaciones son estatus, no amor.

* * *

Durante la mañana Levi se la paso paseando con sus amigos y escapando de dos oficiales de la policía.

Hange asistido a clases y se encargó de participar, tomar apuntes y preguntarles a los profesores si existía algún trabajo extra que pudiera realizar para ir ganando puntos.

Erwin se dedicó a saludar chicas, bromear en clases y básicamente holgazanear.

Todo eso hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo.

-Oh no aquí viene Marie -dijo Hange colocándose detrás de Moblit para que Marie no la viera.

-No entiendo porque te da tanto miedo Marie -dijo Moblit.

-No es miedo, es instinto de preservación -explico Hange agachándose para quedar mas oculta detrás de Moblit-. No puedo golpearla y odio que me fastidie así que lo mejor es evitarla.

Pero Marie no le hizo caso, ni siquiera se acercó a la barra de comida, en su lugar mando a Nanaba.

-Tranquila Hange -le dijo Nanaba al ver a la chica oculta-. Marie ya encontró a quien más fastidiar -dijo señalando a la aludida quien estaba ahora molestando su amiga Nifa, Marie le había quitado su libro y ahora ella brincaba para recuperarlo.

-Marie es una abusadora, no sé cómo la toleras -dijo furiosa Hange reprimiendo las ganas de actuar.

-Pues Marie muy, pero muy en el fondo es amable y bondadosa -dijo Nanaba aunque no creyó ninguna de esas palabras-. Tú eras su mejor amiga de niñas.

-Si, pero eso fue cuando el demonio no tenía todos sus poderes -dijo Hange.

-Marie huele como el mismísimo infierno -interrumpió Mike-. Bueno, en realidad huele a flores silvestres, pero ya saben a qué me refiero.

-Ya lo creo -coincidió Hange.

-Hola Mike -saludo Nanaba, pero Mike solo le sonrió y se alejó.

-Mike me odia -se lamentó Nanaba.

-Mike no te odia, solo es callado y reservado -dijo Moblit.

-En su vida solo me ha dicho dos frases, lindo cabello y hueles a fresas -suspiro resignada Nanaba.

-Bueno al menos no te ha dicho que procedes del infierno como Marie -argumento Moblit.

-¡Nanaba! -grito Marie haciendo una rabieta.

-Debo ir, su alteza real llama -se lamentó Nanaba tomando dos bandejas de comida.

-Pobre Nananba -dijo Hange mientras observaba.

-Odio a Marie -dijo furioso Abel mientras se ajustaba los lentes que se le habían resbalado-. Es odiosa.

-Pero es la reina abeja -dijo Hange-. Toda organización social requiere de una abeja reina y de abejas obreras -Hange miro a Marie, ahora ella estaba coqueteando con Erwin Smith, el chico más guapo y popular del colegio y por quien Hange sentía una gran admiración.

-Por otro lado, en unos años nosotros tendremos grandes empleos, Erwin engordará y Marie perderá toda su gracia, ambos tendrán una vida miserable y nosotros seremos exitosos -dijo entusiasmado Moblit.

-¿Quién dijo eso? -pregunto Abel ajustándose nuevamente las gafas- Es solo un cuento que te dicen los padres para que no veas tu vida tan deprimente, pero en el mundo real Marie tendrá un gran trabajo porque se acostara con su jefe o será modelo o será esposa de un millonario y Erwin será el más querido por el jefe y tendrá un gran puesto junto con una gran oficina, un gran auto y una linda casa con su sexy esposa e hijos perfectos que continuaran el legado y serán justo como sus padres.

-Y la amante, no olvides a la amante -bromeo Hange.

-Si tiene una sexy esposa ¿para que querría una amante? -pregunto confundido Moblit.

-No lo sé, es el cliché -respondió Abel.

-Nosotros seremos obreros y ellos los reyes del mundo -coincidió Hange-. Así es como funciona la vida real.

* * *

Ya en las practicas Erwin y Nile corrían hasta que el entrenador soplo su silbato y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

-Chicos como saben antes de fin de año tengo que nombrar un capitán, pero he decidido adelantar el procedimiento y avisarles la siguiente semana, trabajen duro y será alguno de ustedes -les dijo y ambos sonrieron-. ¡Ahora a entrenar! -grito y volvió a hacer sonar el silbato.

* * *

-A fin de mes tendremos que comenzar a estudiar en serio -dijo Hange frente al grupo que estaba reunido en el laboratorio-. Tenemos el decatlón académico y ganaremos -dijo entusiasmada-. Los Guerreros de Mare son buenos en los deportes, pero en inteligencia nosotros les ganaremos, ahora vamos a comenzar a estudiar la tabla periódica -dijo señalando el pizarrón con el apuntador.

* * *

Levi regreso en la noche a su casa, entro y vio a Kenny tirado en el sofá frente al televisor.

-Mocoso llamaron del colegio, primer día y has faltado -dijo Kenny sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, noto que su cigarrillo estaba por terminarse haci que lo dejo en el cenicero que ya estaba repleto de ceniza y colillas de cigarros, después encendió otro.

-No es de tu incumbencia -respondió Levi caminando a las escaleras, subió un par de escalones y luego se detuvo pues Kenny hablo de nuevo.

-Has lo que quieras a mí me da igual, pero no quiero escuchar a tu madre gritar cuando yo estoy -dijo y luego pareció que se había centrado en la programación pues lo siguiente que grito fue- ¡gooool! Jaja ganare la apuesta sin duda.

Levi entro a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, giro la vista a la ventana y vio como la luz del cuarto de su vecina se encendía. La silueta mostraba a Hange sentándose frente a la ventana y sacando un libro. Levi sabía que Hange se quedaría hasta la madrugada a estudiar, eso le agradaba, de alguna manera se hacían compañía pues Levi solía quedarse hasta la madrugada despierto mirando al techo y pensando que algo le hacía falta a su vida.

.

Hange estudiaba cuando escucho la voz de su vecino, él tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, para ella estaba bien, no era mucho el ruido que generaba y le ayudaba a hacer más ameno sus estudios, incluso ella comenzó a tararear.

Today is the greatest  
Day I've ever known  
Can't live for tomorrow  
Tomorrow's much too long

_Traducción: Hoy es el más grande día que he conocido, no puedo vivir para mañana, mañana es demasiado largo._

**¿Y qué tal? La vida de nuestros queridos personajes es demasiado complicada y diferente a la que conocemos en snk, pero pronto dará un giro e irán tomando caminos que los llevara a ser las personas que ya conocemos, no solo Levi, Erwin y Hange cambiaran conforme avance a la historia, aquí una pista, Nanaba tiene una cabellera rubia larga, ¿será que llegue a tenerla corta? y ¿porque será? La canción que canta Levi se llama Today y es de The Smashing Pumpkins. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tengo mis manos en los bolsillos, estoy mirando al suelo**

**Saludos amados lectores, tengo un anuncio: voy a hacer un pequeño concurso. Quien adivine en que canción están inspirados los títulos de esta historia se llevara la opción de poder elegir una de estas opciones: 1. Decidir la siguiente historia que será publicada, 2. Que suba todas las historias que faltan de Calendar Girl o 3. Podrán escoger una peli que quieran que adapte con la parejita LeviHan así como le hice con el fic A Love Story basada en la película La cruda verdad. ¿El motivo de este concurso? pues son vacaciones y tengo mucho rato libre jaja. El concurso termina el día jueves 18 de julio del 2019.**

-Ustedes tres son la deshonra de esta honorable institución -dijo el director mientras se paseaba por la oficina mirando a los tres aludidos-. Este historial de faltas y mala conducta tiene que terminar, el año pasado fue una suerte que pasaran, ya están en segundo año de preparatoria y como tal espero que se comporten, veo que apenas llevamos una semana con dos días y solo tienen dos asistencias -dijo dejado caer un gran expediente frente a cada uno de los chicos-. He decidido que necesitaran un tutor -se sentó finalmente y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Director Zackly -interrumpió una mujer-. Ya están aquí los estudiantes -dijo.

-Hágalos pasar -ordeno y entraron a la oficina tres estudiantes-. Isabel, Farlan y Levi les presento a sus tres tutores Hange Zoe, Erwin Smith y Moblit Berner.

Levi inspecciono a los tres presentes, no los conocía más que de vista, una era su vecina molesta y el otro el popular del colegio.

-Hange tú te encargaras de la señorita Isabel Magnolia, Erwin haras buena mancuerna con Levi Ackerman y Moblit tú te llevaras bien con Farlan Church. Sé que serán buenos tutores y evitarán que se metan en problemas.

Los seis alumnos salieron de la oficina, unos lucían molestos y otros asustados.

-Bueno pues yo tengo hora libre, podríamos estudiar en la biblioteca -se animó a decir Moblit nervioso.

-Yo paso de esas ñoñadas -dijo Farlan alejándose de Moblit y los otros dos lo siguieron.

-¡Esperen! -intervino Hange-. Lo que pasa es que bueno… -ella al notar que tenía la mirada de los otros presentes sobre ella, se encogió y su voz se hizo más apagada-. Es que si ustedes…

-Habla de una maldita vez torpe cuatro ojos de mierda -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Lo que la cuatro ojos quiere decir es que… -comenzó a decir Erwin.

-Hange -lo interrumpió.

-¿Disculpa? -pregunto Erwin mirándola extrañado por el repentino valor de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Hange y no cuatro ojos -dijo lanzándole una mirada furiosa tanto a Erwin como Levi.

-Perdona -dijo sonriendo con su perfecta dentadura blanca-. Lo que Hange quiere decir es que si ustedes no ponen de su parte nosotros no obtendremos créditos extra y se verá mal en nuestro curriculum para la universidad -termino de explicar.

-Tsk ¿y a mí que más me da? -pregunto fastidiado Levi.

-Miren no fastidien, ustedes se metieron en esto por idiotas, nosotros no teníamos opción así que adiós -dijo burlona Isabel y los tres se alejaron.

Erwin tenía que pensar algo o los planes que tenia para esos tres se irían a la basura.

.

La campana sonó y Levi estaba guardando sus libros en el casillero cuando Erwin lo abordo.

-Hola de nuevo -dijo sonriente.

-¿Que? -pregunto fastidiado Levi.

Erwin miro dentro del casillero de Levi, este estaba perfectamente organizado lo cual le llamo la atención pues pensaba que, así como era un desastre en la escuela, supuso tendría su cuarto y casillero hecho un muladar.

-Mira yo quiero quedar bien con el director, tú quieres aprobar -comenzó a decir.

-Ve al grano Smith -dijo molesto cerrando de golpe el casillero.

-Bien como sabes soy hijo del maestro de matemáticas y resulta que sé que ha enviado al director los exámenes con las respuestas, yo tengo una llave de la escuela, un día se la robe y le saque copia -dijo mostrándole la llave-. Tú y tus amiguitos son buenos escabulléndose ¿no? -inquirió.

-¿Porque me ayudarías?

-Tengo la contraseña del director, un favor que me debía una amiga -explico-. Y también tengo la llave así como un problema, tú. Es ganar ganar, mira no tengo tiempo de andar jugando al tutor, se viene un partido importante y quiero entrenar para ganar el puesto de capitán del equipo, así que… -dijo balanceando la llave frente al rostro de Levi.

-Tsk bien, lo pensare -dijo arrebatándole la llave.

-Una cosa más -hablo Erwin-. Si vas actuar tiene que ser esta noche, pues la contraseña la cambian diario -advirtió, aunque eso en realidad era mentira y le entrego un papelito doblado-. Suerte en los exámenes -dijo alejándose mientras agitaba su mano.

* * *

Amigo esto es el gran botín -dijo Isabel-. Podríamos vender las respuestas.

-No seas idiota -interrumpió Farlan-. Si lo hacemos nos podrían atrapar.

-Farlan tiene razón, tenemos que actuar de manera inteligente, robar las respuestas y entonces aprobar el examen.

-Así no reprobamos y nos quitamos de encima a esos ñoños -dijo divertido Farlan.

-¿Tan mal te fue en tu sesión de estudio con el rubio? -pregunto burlona Isabel.

-Es un pesado -admitió Farlan.

Ellos estaban en la biblioteca y habian ido a un rincón muy alejado para poder platicar sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Ese era su escondite dentro del colegio, pues la biblioteca era obscura, grande y con un montón de libreros altos.

-Bueno tengo que irme, me toca clases con la ñoña -dijo Isabel y los tres caminaron acompañándola.

-Buenos días Isabel -saludo Hange emocionada.

-Silencio -regaño la bibliotecaria.

-Lo siento -se disculpó en voz muy baja. Ella dejo una pila enorme de libros en la mesa y se sentó-. Ah Levi, Farlan ¿también van a estudiar? -pregunto entusiasmada.

-Ni loco -dijo Farlan saliendo rápido del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desagrado a Hange, la cual Levi noto y quien por el contrario se quedó mientras su amigo salía a toda prisa.

-Mira Isabel te he traído golosinas, si veo que prestas atención te daré más -dijo Hange sacando una bolsita de celofán decorada con estrellas y unicornios.

-¡Dulces! -dijo emocionada Isabel arrebatándole la bolsa a Hange y sin perder el tiempo la abrió sacando un gran caramelo rojo-. ¿Pero tendré que leer todo eso? -pregunto al ver la pila de libros mientras se llevaba otro dulce a la boca.

-Claro que no, esta es mi lectura ligera -dijo sonriente Hange-. Esto es lo que vas a estudiar-. Ella saco tres hojas de su mochila.

-¿Solo esto? -pregunto extrañada.

-Si, solo eso, esas hojas contienen explicaciones menos detalladas y más practicas con ejemplos y todo lo que necesitas saber a lo largo del curso hasta el primer examen.

-Oh mira aniki, esto no se ve tan complicado -dijo emocionada Isabel.

-Levi ¿así que si vas a estudiar con nosotras? -pregunto Hange.

Él no dijo nada y solo se retiró.

-¿Que he dicho? -pregunto extrañada ante tal actitud.

-Aniki es raro y un ser de pocas palabras -dijo Isabel comiendo esta vez dos caramelos.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento de futbol, Erwin salió a festejar con sus amigos, ellos tenían una banda e iban a tocar en vivo esa noche en la pizzería local, un gran avance para ellos.

-Nile he escrito algo nuevo -dijo entusiasmado Erwin y le entrego unas hojas, Nile las leyó y luego hizo una mueca.

-Esto no es nuestra onda, son demasiado cursis, a las chicas les gusta nuestra banda de chicos malos.

-Lo que cantamos no tiene sentido -dijo Erwin.

-Pero es lo que llama la atención.

-Esto también podría tener éxito -rebatió.

-Lo siento, yo soy el líder y vocalista principal, tu solo tocas la guitarra así que la decisión es mía -dijo un poco molesto.

-Noiseboys a escena -lamo el encargado del lugar y los chicos subieron al escenario.

My girl is hotter than your girl  
You know it, you know it  
Yeah, my ride is sweeter than your ride…

Erwin tocaba fastidiado por esa canción, no entendía cómo la gente podía estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

You know we own this party  
You know we run this town  
I'm about to steal your girlfriend  
I'm about to knock you down

Y luego venia el coro que era el más desagradable.

Hey what, ¿don't you wish you were us?  
Hey what, ¿don't you wish you could rock?

_Traducción: Mi novia es más sexy que la tuya. Lo sabes, lo sabes. Mi viaje es más dulce que tu viaje. Sabes que somos dueños de esta fiesta. Que manejamos esta ciudad. Estoy a punto de robarte a tu novia. Estoy a punto de noquearte. ¿No te gustaría ser como nosotros? ¿No te gustaría poder rockear?_

Al final de la canción las chicas gritaban y aplaudían.

-¡Erwin ha sido fantástico! nadie toca la guitarra como tú -dijo Marie colgada del cuello de Erwin.

-Ha estado bien, aunque la canción es muy superficial y hace falta una vocalista mujer -dijo Nanaba.

-Si, eso mismo pienso yo -coincidió Erwin.

-Ellos son perfectos así, estoy segura de que ganaran el premio de las bandas este año -dijo abrazando ahora a Nile-. Nile me llevaras a casa ¿verdad?

No es que Marie quisiera realmente la compañía de Nile, pero si quería subirse a su descapotable negro y que la vieran sus vecinos en aquel flamante acuto para causarles envidia.

-Claro, todo para ti princesa -dijo Nile abrazándola de la cintura.

-Yei, gracias -festejo con unos saltitos-. Nanaba acompáñame al tocador -ordeno Marie jalando a su amiga.

-Dioses Nanaba esta como quiere -dijo Nile mientras las veía alejarse.

-No es más linda que Marie -dijo otro miembro de la banda.

-Marie es linda, pero Nanaba es preciosa, claro que Marie es más fácil -dijo y sus amigos comenzaron a reír y bromear sobre lo fácil que sería llevarse a Marie a la cama.

A Erwin le fastidiaba cuando sus amigos comenzaban a portarse de esa manera tan despectiva, pero tampoco dijo nada en defensa de las chicas, simplemente se quedó callado.

-Por cierto, Erwin -llamo Nile-. ¿Ya está planeado todo? -pregunto.

-Claro, de hecho, es tiempo de partir, ellos no tardaran en llegar a la escuela y robar las respuestas -dijo Erwin sonriendo.

-Esos idiotas se van arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo y no lo olvides también quiero las respuestas -dijo Nile.

-Por supuesto, pero tu no olvides la paga -dijo Erwin.

Nile de mala gana saco su billetera y le entrego un gran fajo de billetes a Erwin.

-Sabes a los amigos no se les cobra -alejo mientras volvía a guardar su billetera.

-En los negocios no existe amistad -contesto Erwin.

Nile quería vengarse de Levi y sus amigos después de lo que le habían hecho…

Todos en la escuela sabían que la reina abeja era Marie y que Nile junto con su sequito gobernaban los pasillos de esa escuela, pero Levi y sus amigos no se dejaban gobernar por nadie.

Ellos entraron a clases, cosa rara, pues siempre estaban fuera de la escuela. Ese día Farlan tomo asiento en el lugar favorito de Nile.

-Fuera de aquí idiota -dijo Nile de mala gana.

-¿O qué? -pregunto Farlan dispuesto a no moverse.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? -pregunto Nile disgustado.

-¿Y tú sabes quién soy yo? -pregunto Farlan burlonamente.

-Es mi lugar -rebatió enojado.

-No veo tu nombre aquí.

-Y el tuyo tampoco.

-Eso se puede arreglar -dijo sacando pluma y pinto su nombre en la mesa.

-Es vandalismo a la escuela.

-Bien, acúsame, me da igual, ahora largo -dijo y le quito su botella a Isabel de la cual estaba tomando agua y la apachurro empapando a Nile.

Todos en la clase se burlaron y Nile enfureció.

-¡La pagaras caro! -amenazo.

-Oh mira como tiemblo -dijo entre risas Farlan.

Nile se enteró que Erwin estaria de encargado de uno de sus amiguitos así que decidió que la forma de hacer pagar a Farlan era también molestando a sus amigos y metiéndolos en un lio tremendo.

.

-Nanaba tu cabellera es tan linda -dijo una chica tomando un mechón de la cabellera rubia de Nanaba.

-Lo sé, me lo cuido mucho -dijo orgullosa y movió grácilmente su cabello.

Marie observaba furiosa, todas las chicas de la escuela alababan el cabello de Nanaba y lo peor era que le estaba robando protagonismo esa noche, había comprado un vestido nuevo para la ocasión y nadie se lo había adulado debido a Nanaba.

-Nanaba vámonos, Nile me está esperando -dijo jalando a su amiga fuera del baño.

Marie y Nanaba salieron de los baños y se reunieron con la banda.

-Estoy lista para ir a casa -dijo Marie de manera coqueta a Nile.

-Erwin no me falles -advirtió Nile antes de salir del local.

Erwin suspiro resignado y se dirigió a la escuela.

* * *

Levi y sus amigos entraron gracias a la llave, hasta ahora todo estaba en orden, caminaron de puntitas por los pasillos y entraron a la dirección.

-Farlan busca las respuestas, yo vigilo -ordeno Levi y Farlan se sentó frente a la computadora, ingreso la clave e inicio sesión.

-Pues parece que tu amigo rubio dijo la verdad, aquí están todos los exámenes y sus respuestas -dijo asombrado Farlan-. Ya que estamos aquí vamos a borrarnos unas cuantas inasistencias y reportes -sonrió y tecleo rápidamente.

-Apresúrate Farlan -regaño Levi y Farlan imprimió las respuestas, en cuanto las tuvieron en sus manos salieron corriendo del lugar. La misión había tenido éxito.

Pero no notaron que Erwin los había atrapado, una foto estupenda de Levi en la oficina, Isabel chismorreando en el archivero del director y Farlan detrás de la computadora. Admiro la foto y sonrió complacido.

* * *

Al día siguiente Nile lo esperaba como siempre en la entrada y estaba por entregarle la foto cuando su amigo hablo.

-El entrenador hablo conmigo en la mañana -dijo Nile y no lucia feliz-. Me citó unos diez minutos antes para decirme que tú serás el capitán regresando de vacaciones -dijo haciendo una mueca-. Pero tú le dirás que no quieres ese puesto.

-¿Y porque haría eso Nile? -pregunto Erwin retándolo.

-Porque si no yo tendré que enseñarle este video al director -Nile le enseño su celular y en el video aparecía Erwin saliendo de la escuela de noche.

-Me mentiste y tendiste una trampa, bravo no lo vi venir -dijo Erwin sonriendo al ver lo idiota que había sido-. ¿Quién fue el que gravo? -pregunto y antes de que Nile contestara volvió a hablar-. Deja, no me importa saber cuál de los idiotas que creía amigo en realidad es un traidor, porque en cierta forma todos lo son.

-No lo tomes tan personal Erwin, veras ayer le dije a Marie que yo sería el nuevo capitán después de recibir un mensaje del entrenador citándome hoy en la mañana. Marie me beso y ahora somos pareja oficialmente, pero ella se molestaría si sabe que mentí, así que has lo que te dije o de todos modos te arriesgas a una expulsión. Sea como sea seré el capitán del equipo.

Erwin estaba por decir algo, pero en eso Marie llego y se arrojó a los brazos de Nile besándolo en los labios.

-Buenos días linda -dijo Nile sonriendo pues finalmente le había ganado a Erwin.

-Erwin ¿Nile ya te conto la noticia? -pregunto Marie alegre.

-Si, felicidades capitán -dijo fingiendo amabilidad y se largó.

Erwin necesitaba un plan maestro, Nile no podía quitarle todo lo que era suyo y salirse con la suya, no, Erwin era un ganador y pronto tendría su revancha. De hecho, ya estaba formulando mentalmente su lista de deberes. Paso número uno, tendría que volverse capitán de un deporte que tuviera más éxito que el futbol americano. Paso dos, tendría que buscarse una nueva banda que fuera mucho mejor que la de Nile y ganarle en el concurso. Y finalmente el tercer paso, pero no por ello menos importante, buscaría una novia mucho mejor que Marie.

No era difícil ¿un equipo bueno? lo lograría pues tenía mucho ingenio para hacer jugadas ganadoras, ¿una mejor banda? Ya tenía en mente varios candidatos, ¿una chica mejor que Marie? Erwin se detuvo y miro a su alrededor ¿Dónde la conseguiría? Pero entonces vio a Hange quien caminaba en compañía de Moblit y sonrió. La chica no tenía que ser más guapa o popular que Marie, solo ser la persona en el mundo que Marie más odiara. Hange era la candidata ideal, con que saliera con él se volvería popular, a decir verdad no era para nada fea y sabía que con eso haría rabiar a Marie.

**Nile no sabes con quien te metiste jaja Erwin es el rey de los planes y pronto se recuperará y así poco a poco vamos avanzando en la trama, la cual tiene parecido con la original de SNK como el hecho de que Erwin va a chantajear a Levi y sus amigos por andarse metiendo en problemas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando camino por los pasillos ¿acaso me caeré de cara?**

Erwin había decidido esa misma mañana que su vida necesitaba un cambio radical, así que dejo el equipo de futbol, se alejó de sus amigos y decidió que se juntaría con Mike su viejo amigo.

-Tiene que haber un deporte en el que le pueda ganar a Nile -dijo pensativo.

-Olvídalo Erwin, el futbol es el único deporte que tiene fama y chicas -hablo Mike.

Ambos estaban en las gradas observando la clase de educación física.

Entonces llego el autobús de la escuela.

-Mira, los fracasados de journey llegaron -señalo Mike mientras reía.

Journey era el deporte más peligroso que se habían inventado y también era el más popular. Consistía en dos equipos enfrentándose, usaban un aparato llamado equipo de maniobras tridimensionales que los elevaba en el aire. Los equipos competían por arrancarse las bandas que llevaban a la cintura, si te la quitaban estabas fuera (o muerto como le decían). Ganaba aquel equipo que siguiera de pie o que hubiera hecho más anotaciones. Las anotaciones se tomaban en cuenta cuando un miembro del equipo llegaba al otro extremo. Era algo parecido al futbol americano, pero con más extremo, pues los jugadores estaban en el aire y no en el suelo. El juego era emocionante y peligroso, mas de uno salía lastimado y corría el rumor de que uno que otro había muerto.

El equipo campeón hasta el momento eran Los Guerreros de Mare y el peor era Los Titanes de Erdia. Esto había incrementado la rivalidad entre las escuelas.

Menos de la mitad del equipo habían regresado casi ilesos pues se les notaba a simple vista los moretones por los múltiples golpes recibidos, pero para ellos era un milagro el poder regresar a casa en una pieza y caminando, el resto del equipo seguro estaba en el hospital.

-El journey es un deporte arriesgado, si tuvieran buenas estrategias apuesto a que ganarían -medito Erwin y entonces una idea se le vino a la mente-. ¡Eso es! Yo puedo generar buenas estrategias y conducir al equipo a la victoria, incluso podría darle un cambio radical al equipo, un nuevo uniforme, uno en que el equipo se vea genial y ya en eso también necesitaríamos un nuevo emblema y una mascota que de miedo -dijo emocionado.

El uniforme del equipo era un pants rojo horrible, no, Erwin necesitaba algo más ergonómico y que luciera bien. El nombre del equipo no lo recordaba, pero ya tenía una nueva propuesta, serían las alas de la libertad e incluso tenía un logo nuevo cortesía de Isabel pues él había visto el grafiti en la pared de la escuela y había sacado foto, las alas cruzadas color azul y blanco lucían bien, por otra parte, la mascota tenía que ser algo aterradora, digna de un buen equipo y no una dama que parecía la estatua de la libertad.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un equipo calificado, Erwin estaba maquilando su plan, primer paso encontrar seres competentes. Entonces vio a Levi y compañía, ellos corrían rápido y saltaban con facilidad los obstáculos.

-Son buenos -dijo señalándolos.

-Practican parkour, es lógico que sean rápidos y buenos esquivando cosas -dijo Mike.

.

Erwin no perdió tiempo y fue a buscar al entrenador Shadis quien no lucia contento.

Todos sabían que él era un hombre amargado, incluso su mirada daba miedo, pero Erwin tenía que poner en acción su plan.

-Entrenador -saludo Erwin-. Veo que ha tenido bajas.

-Si, si no consigo nuevos jugadores no podremos ir al próximo partido -dijo de brazos cruzados y furioso.

-Yo quiero unirme -contesto Erwin-. También puedo ayudar a conseguir más jugadores -se ofreció.

-No soy idiota joven Smith ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? -pregunto Shadis.

-Total libertad para rediseñar el equipo como uniforme, logo, mascota y jugadas -contesto firmemente.

-Si, has lo que quieras, de todos modos, siempre perdemos -contesto sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo-. Si logras que esos niños no mojen sus pantalones a la hora de salir al campo y que no tengamos tantos lesionados por mi puedes ser el capitán del equipo desde ahora -contesto y Erwin festejo en sus adentros pues no quería demostrar todo el entusiasmo que sentía.

-Gracias entrenador, no se preocupe, ya vera que no solo conseguiré eso, sino que también una victoria, la primera de muchas.

* * *

Levi y sus amigos corrían por las calles, nuevamente escapando de policías que los querían atrapar por hacer un grafiti en la patrulla, un acto heroico y digno de mención como decía Farlan.

-Si dejaran de comer rosquillas nos atraparían -se burló Isabel saltando ágilmente una malla.

Los tres brincaban y corrían como si fuera algo demasiado sencillo, hasta que notaron que alguien los seguía.

-Isabel, Farlan separémonos -dijo Levi-. Nos veremos en la madriguera -ordeno.

La madriguera era el nombre de su escondite que tenían en la ciudad, un viejo vagón abandonado en la estación de trenes, donde los chicos se reunían, platicaba y disfrutaban de la vida, incluso lo habían decorado y llenado de cosas para hacerlo agradable.

Levi brinco una barda y entonces fue derribado por alguien más alto.

-Sabía que tomarías este camino -sonrió complacido Erwin y Mike se puso de pie mientras sujetaba a Levi.

-Tú de nuevo -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Yo de nuevo -sonrió-. Mira tengo algo que podría interesarte -Erwin le enseño la foto a Levi-. Únete al equipo de journey y yo eliminare esta foto -dijo estirando su mano y Levi no tuvo más opción, no quería que sus amigos fueran expulsados.

* * *

Después de ese éxito ahora tenía que enfocarse en encontrar una banda decente, sabía que Mike tocaba la batería de manera grandiosa, Nanaba ya le había dicho que podía tocar el piano y ser el coro, pero no quería ser la voz principal, por ende, solo necesitaba un guitarrista y una voz, entonces vio en las gradas a Moblit tocando la guitarra y a Hange cantando.

-Cant wait for tomorrow, tomorrow never come -cantaba Hange y decidió que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-Hola Hange -saludo Erwin amablemente mientras subía las gradas.

-¿Yo? -se señaló sorprendida.

-Así es, te llamas Hange ¿no?

-Si, pero no pensé que recordarías mi nombre -comento.

-Cantas bien, con un cambio de look serias toda una estrella del rock -dijo emocionado-. Estoy iniciando una banda, los troublemakers y quería que te unieras como la voz principal y tu amigo Moblit como la guitarra -dijo y espero ansioso la respuesta.

-Tu estas formando un nuevo equipo de journey ¿no es verdad? -pregunto Hange pensativa.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido -contesto.

-Sabes, un deporte en mi curriculum luciría bien, además mi psicólogo dice que tengo mucho estrés guardado…

-¿Quieres estar en el equipo? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Ya presenté mi solicitud en varios equipos deportivos y todos me rechazaron, si yo canto tú me aceptas ¿hecho? -dijo estirando su mano.

-Bienvenida al equipo Hange -dijo tomando su mano-. ¿Qué me dices tu Moblit? -pregunto viendo al chico rubio.

-Pues no quiero estar en ese equipo de muerte, pero considérame dentro de la banda -dijo y también estrecho la mano de Erwin.

* * *

Hange despedía a sus padres, ellos saldrían de viaje y la dejarían sola. A ella no le preocupaba, era demasiado capaz para poder cuidarse sola y la verdad es que lo prefería así.

-Y recuerda que cualquier cosa tendremos el celular encendido -dijo su madre antes de subir al auto y este arranco.

Sus padres se fueron y ni siquiera le habían dicho un adiós hija te extrañaremos, pero eso no le molesto a ella, tenía la casa sola y eso le daba tranquilidad, sin pleitos, sin molestias, sin padres.

Hange entro a su cuarto y tomo su celular, comenzó a mensajearse con Moblit y luego decidió ponerse a leer una novela, hasta que un ruido le hizo asomarse.

Era su vecino Levi quien salía de fiesta con sus amigos Farlan e Isabel. La pelirroja noto que estaba asomada por la ventana y saludo alegremente.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto Farlan.

-Es Hange -dijo contenta.

-¿La nerd de la biblioteca? -pregunto Farlan a Levi.

-Es mi vecina -aclaro.

Isabel camino a la casa y llamo a la puerta.

-Isabel ¿qué haces? -pregunto Levi sorprendido.

Hange abrió e Isabel la abrazo.

-Ven Hange, vamos a ir al centro a pasear por el boulevard -dijo entusiasmada.

-No puedo, no me dejan salir de noche y menos al centro -dijo tímidamente.

-Pero tus padres están dormidos -dijo al ver que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

-Mis padres no están -aclaro.

-Mejor aún -dijo animada Isabel y jalo a Hange del brazo-. Hange viene -informo a sus amigos y se pusieron en marcha caminando por las calles.

-Iremos a ver a unos amigos, quizás nos colemos en algún bar -dijo animada Isabel sin soltar a Hange-. ¿Tienes identificación falsa? No importa te conseguiremos una.

Hange se sentía extraña en compañía de los chicos, más porque a pesar de que Isabel era amable y Farlan fingía una sonrisa Levi parecía no estar feliz con la situación.

.

Llegaron al centro y pasearon por el boulevard, las tiendas lucían diferentes con las luces encendidas y la gente incluso lucia más alegre, era un nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo y ella decidió relajarse. A medio camino se topó con unos adolescentes que estaban en circulo charlando, al verlos a los cuatro saludaron y caminaron hacia ellos.

-Chicos ella es Hange, salvara mi trasero de reprobar y que mi madre me dé una tunda -dijo alegre Isabel al momento de presentarla con los demás.

-Hola -saludo alegre, todos lucían caras antipáticas, pero estas cambiaron al instante que saludo. Pronto se encontró bromeando y divirtiéndose.

Mas noche los chicos la llevaron a la madriguera, su escondite en la ciudad. Caminaron entre vagones hasta llegar al suyo. Este estaba decorado con luces fluorescentes, una grabadora de batería, muchos almohadones y posters de bandas. Los amigos tomaron asiento y platicaban de proezas o de música, el ambiente estaba muy animado y entonces Hange sintió como su celular vibro.

Ella estaba tan contenta que había olvidado que sus padres llamarían, así que asustada salió a contestar pues llevaba seis llamadas perdidas.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! -le grito por teléfono su madre.

-Yo… lo siento, es que yo… -ella tenía que pensar en una excusa y comenzó a caminar por las calles sin fijarse-. Es que me quedé dormida tuve una semana difícil.

En cuanto la conversación termino Hange se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, no sabía done estaba, decidió tratar de encontrar un mapa o alguien que le diera indicaciones, pero se sorprendió al ver las tiendas cerradas. Era la una de la mañana, claro que ya no encontraría transporte y tampoco locales abiertos, Isabel había dicho que no tenían problema porque un amigo los llevaría de regreso a sus casas, pero ahora que no sabía dónde estaba no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Camino sin dirección esperando reconocer algún lugar y luego un chico le cerró el paso.

-Hola linda, ¿estas perdida? -pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No, yo… estoy con mis amigos -dijo Hange tratando de fingir no estar asustada.

-Bueno ¿qué te parece si pasas un rato agradable conmigo y mis amigos? -dijo tomándola de la mano y ella se jaloneo, pero el sujeto no la soltaba.

-¡Suéltame! -grito.

Ella tenía que pensar algo, esos sujetos no la soltarían y tampoco tenía a nadie que la ayudara, así que decidió darle un gran golpe en la entrepierna.

-¡Dije que me sueltes! -grito furiosa, el sujeto se dejó caer adolorido en el suelo y los demás amigos no lucían contentos. Hange sabía que no lograría detenerlos a todos, pero en ese momento apareció Levi dándoles golpes y patadas tan rápido que Hange no lo podía creer.

-Vámonos -dijo jalándola en cuanto los dejo tumbados.

Ya alejados Hange estaba en silencio mientras caminaban por las calles.

-¡Ha sido fabuloso! -dijo emocionada-. Y golpear a ese hombre fue divertido.

-¿Estas loca? -reclamo-. Pudiste haber muerto.

-Supongo, pero sigo viva -dijo aun con la adrenalina a tope.

-¿Por qué saliste sola? ¿No sabes que esta parte de la ciudad es peligrosa? -continúo preguntando enojado.

-Pues es que tenía una llamada de mis padres -comenzó a explicar.

-Ya, claro, a ellos no les agradaría que te juntes con la escoria de la ciudad -dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro que no, Isabel es mi amiga.

-¿Desde cuándo? -pregunto con ironía.

-Desde que estudiamos juntas ¿sabías que quiere estudiar derecho para dedicarse a proteger a los animales? -pregunto emocionada-. Claro que para eso tendrá que mejorar sus notas, pero tiene mucho tiempo y pronto será una gran licenciada y…

-Isabel solo vive fantasías -interrumpió.

-Claro que no, ella puede estudiar lo que se proponga, es muy inteligente -dijo contenta.

-Eso no importa, las universidades son caras, sus padres no tendrán dinero para pagarla.

-Puede sacar una beca -alego Hange.

-Para obtener una beca se necesita tener algo especial, ser un atleta o un cerebro andante como tu -dijo fastidiado.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes sueños? ¿No sabes lo que quieres hacer después de graduarnos? -pregunto intrigada.

-Tsk tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello -dijo sin mirarla.

-Puede ser -medito-. Yo quiero ser investigadora del CDC -dijo emocionada.

-¿Centro de Control de Enfermedades? -pregunto.

-Si, es algo emocionante, viajar a otros países para curar personas.

-No me parece buena idea -Levi pensó en los microbios y le dio escalofríos.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes fobia a las bacterias -dijo burlona-. Te he visto, todo tiene que tener un orden y estar limpio, algo raro para alguien que se reúne en callejones y salta por las paredes -dijo soltando una risita-. Quizás trabajar en el CDC seria tu oficio ideal, todo arreglado y libre de bacterias.

-No suena mal.

-Seria grandioso, tu y yo, viajando por el mundo descubriendo nuevas enfermedades, ayudando a las personas -Hange lo sujeto del brazo-. O podríamos entrar al ejército, pareces ser un tipo duro y yo también soy dura de matar -bromeo enseñando su brazo debilucho.

-Oye ¿porque piensas por los dos? -se quejó apartándola.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre supongo -dijo pensando-. Es que con Moblit suelo imaginar cómo será la vida al graduarnos.

-Moblit, tu novio -dijo Levi agachando la mirada.

-Moblit no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos de siempre -dijo contenta-. Él quiere ser diseñador o pintor, tiene mucho talento sabes…

Hange continúo hablando hasta que pronto estuvieron en la puerta de su casa.

-Oh bueno llegamos, que lastima -dijo triste.

-Lo que haces por Isabel -hablo Levi y Hange pensó que le reclamaría por meterle sueños a la cabeza-. Gracias -dijo dándose la media vuelta.

-Levi -llamo Hange-. También te puedo ayudar a estudiar -se ofreció-. Después de todo si seremos colegas en el CDC tendremos que comenzar a apoyarnos -ella le dedico una sonrisa-. Ven, entra, te prestare mis apuntes -invito a pasar y Levi accedió.

Al entrar Hange encendió la luz y Levi noto que todo estaba en orden y limpio, la casa entera tapizada de un blanco perfecto.

-Los tengo en mi cuarto -dijo Hange invitándolo a subir.

Al abrir la puerta Levi volvió a sorprenderse pues todo estaba en orden.

-Es…

-Demasiado rosado -dijo buscando en su mochila-. Lo sé.

-Yo iba a decir ordenado -dijo mirando a todos lados-. Trofeos de karate y aun así no pudiste defenderte -dijo señalando los trofeos que estaban sobre una repisa arriba de la cama de Hange.

-Bueno, es que nunca me había visto en la necesidad de usar lo aprendido, además también tengo de ajedrez, deletreo, matemáticas…

-Demasiados.

-Mi madre dice que debo dar lo mejor siempre, el fracaso no es opción.

-Pero ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿siquiera te gusta el rosa? -pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-Lo odio -admitió y le entrego un cuaderno-. Odio hasta mi ropa, pero no puedo ser yo misa, porque no se ni quien soy yo, solo sé que no soy esta persona.

Levi tomo el cuaderno y rozo la mano de Hange, entonces unas imágenes extrañas invadieron su cabeza, una Hange más adulta con una puesta de sol de fondo.

_-Ven Levi ¿no es bonito? -preguntaba sonriente en la imagen._

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Hange.

En cuanto recupero la conciencia pudo ver que ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

-De repente te desplomaste al suelo, pensé que te habías desmayado -aclaro preocupada y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien -dijo soltando a Hange-. Será mejor que me vaya -anuncio y bajo lo más deprisa que pudo.

-Levi -llamo Hange desde las escaleras-. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Prueba el color amarillo -dijo abriendo la puerta principal.

-¿Disculpa? -pregunto confundida.

-Dijiste que el rosa no es tu color, prueba el amarillo -dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hange llego a la escuela y saludo a Moblit quien estaba en su casillero.

-No contestabas los mensajes -dijo preocupado.

-Lo siento es que salí con Levi y sus amigos -dijo contenta.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado Moblit y entonces Levi apareció por el corredor.

-Hola Levi -saludo alegremente, pero él solo le lanzo una mirada fría y siguió su camino.

-Que sujeto tan grosero -dijo enojado Moblit y cerro su casillero de golpe machucándose la mano y soltando un gran grito de dolor.

.

-Tienes los dedos fracturados -dijo la enfermera del colegio-. Vamos a tener que llevarte a un hospital para que te enyesen la mano.

-Oh Moblit -dijo triste Hange.

-No te preocupes Hange, podre seguir pintando con la otra mano, pero no poder tocar la guitarra, debería disculparme con Erwin -dijo triste.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, creo que ya se quien toca la guitarra.

**Saludos a todos, quería contarles que elegí que el deporte se llamara Journey debido a que significa viaje y pues la legión de reconocimiento realizaba expediciones (viajes) fuera de las murallas… la verdad no se me ocurrió nada mas así que me quede con ese nombre jaja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todas las cosas raras sobre mí, quizás debería dejarlas en otro lugar**

Hange salió del hospital y caminaba por las calles cuando vio un stand de adopción, los cachorros lucían hermosos y dos juguetones de color negro llamaron su atención.

-Hola lindos -saludo Hange y los acaricio. De inmediato los perros lamieron su rostro mientras agitaban sus rabos.

-¿Quiere adoptar? -pregunto una chica-. Parece que le agradan.

-¿Que raza son? -pregunto Hange.

-Dóberman, pobres nadie los quiere, por la fama que tiene su raza.

-¿He? -Hange no entendía cómo no podían querer a esos lindos perritos.

-Es una raza complicada y de mal carácter -explico la chica.

-Bueno, en ese caso -ella se puso de pie decidida-. Tú serás Sawney y tú serás Bean -dijo a los perros y estos ladraron como si aceptaran sus nombres-. Encantada de conocerlos ¿Dónde firmo?

* * *

Levi decidió ir a entregarle unos apuntes a Hange, ella había ido al hospital con Moblit y por ello había faltado a clase, así que decidió que pasaría por su casa para decirle que tenían de tarea y así no se retrasaría. Llamo a la puerta y dentro de la casa escucho gritos.

-No, pequeños ¡dejen eso! -escucho gritar a Hange y tras unos segundos abrió la puerta. Ella estaba despeinada y llevaba un mandil manchado de comida-. Hola Levi -saludo e invito a pasar-. Pasa, estoy un poco ajetreada.

Levi entro y se llevó la gran sorpresa de su vida.

-Mierda, ¿qué paso aquí? -pregunto al ver la casa tirada, huellas de lodo por la alfombra blanca y tierra por todos lados.

-Es que tengo unos niños -explico Hange.

-No sabía que eras niñera -dijo inspeccionando el lugar.

-No, lo que pasa es…

En ese momento escucho como unas huellas bajaban velozmente las escaleras, Sawney y Bean corrían hacia Levi con la intención de tumbarlo.

-¡Sawney, Bean no! -grito aterrada.

-¡Sentados! -grito Levi firmemente y los perros se detuvieron para sentarse-. ¡Quietos! -les ordeno e incluso los perros guardaron su lengua quedándose estáticos.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Son animales, responden ante la autoridad -explico y luego les rasco detrás de las orejas-. También necesitan pasear y desgastar la energía o se comerán todo en la casa.

-Entiendo, voy por las correas y daremos una vuelta -dijo Hange contenta.

.

Levi no tenía la intención de pasar toda la tarde con esa loca y sus perros, pero ella lo había arrastrado contra su voluntad.

Así que ambos terminaron dando una vuelta en el parque.

-¿Por qué los adoptaste si no sabes nada de perros? -pregunto Levi.

-Pues la chica me dijo que eran una raza conflictiva y que tenían mala fama -contesto mientras trataba de no ser arrastrada por los dos canes-. Yo creo que son tiernos y no me dejo llevar por lo que los demás opinen -ella miro a su compañero-. Todos merecemos el beneficio de la duda ¿no lo crees?

-Tsk supongo -contesto.

-La verdad es que ellos me recordaron a ti -dijo soltando una carcajada-. Aunque comparados con otros perros, ellos son altos a diferencia de ti -bromeo.

Ella recordó la infinidad de chismes que circulaban por los pasillos del colegio sobre Levi y sus amigos, decían que andaban metidos en una pandilla peligrosa, que eran ladrones o que simplemente eran chicos con los que no te convenía juntarte, pero la verdad ella jamás se había dejado llevar por aquellos chismes y menos ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Levi e Isabel.

-Oye, tu eres una torpe cuatro ojos de mierda y no te lo ando restregando en la cara -dijo serio pues odiaba que hicieran burlas sobre su estatura.

Al terminar de decir eso pensó que Hange se ofendería, pero en su lugar ella seguía contenta.

-Bien, tu puedes llamarme cuatro ojos y yo te diré enano, los buenos amigos se hablan con apodos -dijo alegre y dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Además estas loca, creo que el cerebro lo tienes lleno de mierda, culpo a tus padres de eso.

-Ves, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, son honestos, se dicen sus verdades y bromean -comento-. ¡Vamos por un helado! -grito de repente y señalo el carrito de helados.

La tarde fue amena para ambos, caminaron, comieron helado, Sawney y Bean jugaron en la fuente y después pasaron a la tienda de mascotas para comprar juguetes, camas, comida y un montón de cosas que Hange insistió en que necesitaban sus hijos, aunque Levi insistió en que no quería nada que ver con los perros, pero Hange le dijo que no tenía opción, los perros ya se habían encariñado con él y no podía abandonarlos.

-Fue divertido -dijo contenta mientras Levi cargaba todas las bolsas y chunches que Hange había comprado.

-El desorden de tu casa, puedo ayudarte -se ofreció Levi en cuanto llegaron al pórtico de la casa de Hange.

-Lo dejare así hasta mañana, un poco de caos siempre es bueno -dijo sonriendo.

-Hablando de caos ¿qué mierda estas usando? -dijo inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza, pues su nuevo look no le había sido indiferente.

Ella llevaba una blusa amarilla y un pantalón blanco con unas botas altas cafés.

-Un nuevo estilo -dijo contenta-. Resulta que el amarillo me gusta.

Hange abrió la puerta y Levi dejo las cosas en la entrada. Los peros salieron corriendo a la cocina en cuanto Hange les quito las correas.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy -agradeció, él no contesto nada y solo se retiró.

.

Levi regreso a su casa y en cuanto cruzo la entrada vio a su madre se estaba preparando para salir.

-Hola cariño -saludo con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Saliste con Farlan e Isabel?

-Con Hange -contesto.

-¿La vecina? -pregunto sorprendida, pero Levi ya no contesto. Kuchel sabía que su hijo era hombre de pocas palabras así que no lo presiono para que hablara-. Bueno, me encantaría poder escuchar toda la historia -dijo bromeando, pues sabía que no obtendría ni el resumen de la historia-, pero hoy tengo doble turno, de verdad lo siento -se disculpó mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Levi odiaba el contacto físico, pero nunca despreciaba los abrazos de su madre, nunca sabia cuando podían llegar a ser los últimos-. Por favor sube la cena a tu abuelo y no te pelees con Kenny-advirtió-. Esta atrás en el patio buscando no sé qué cosa -dijo acostumbrada a las excentricidades de su hermano. Dicho esto salió apresurada.

El abuelo Ackerman era un hombre ya viejo que odiaba a Levi y viceversa, nunca platicaban y él evitaba tener que estar en su presencia. El motivo del odio era debido a que su hija se había embarazado de un cliente, así es, Kuchel en su juventud rebelde se había escapado de casa y al no tener dinero o estudios se dedicó a ser bailarina o mejor dicho stripper y a veces se metía con los clientes para ganar más dinero, en una de esas ocasiones había quedado embarazada trayendo (como decía su abuelo) la más grande vergüenza a la familia Ackerman. A decir verdad, Kenny tampoco traía mucho orgullo a la familia. El único digno de mención era un primo de ambos que en su vida había visto, este había terminado con honores la universidad y básicamente su vida era perfecta, tenía una esposa perfecta, hija perfecta, trabajo bien pagado, una casa lujosa y una cuenta con muchos ceros en el banco.

Para colmo el viejo molesto había encontrado la forma de volverse más desagradable ahora que estaba prácticamente en las puertas de la muerte y a veces decía incoherencias.

Levi entro al cuarto con la cena, su abuelo estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas mirando por la ventana.

-Aquí está la cena anciano -dijo de mala gana Levi y dejo el plato en la mesa junto al señor.

En ese momento vio que un auto estacionaba frente a la casa, se trataba del amigo de su tío Kenny con quien siempre salía de fiesta.

-Uri Reiss -hablo el abuelo Ackerman-. Una mala amistad para Kenny, los Ackerman antes éramos grandes amigos de los Reiss -comenzó a decir sin mirar a Levi.

-¿Qué incoherencias dices viejo? -pregunto Levi confundido.

-Los Reiss nos tienen miedo porque no pueden manipularnos -continúo hablando.

-¿Que?

-Las murallas -fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

-Tsk esos medicamentos deben de ser muy fuertes -se dijo Levi inspeccionando el frasco donde estaban las pastillas que eran la medicina de su abuelo y decidió que lo mejor era fingir que no había escuchado nada retirándose a su cuarto.

Al entrar se sentó frente a la ventana y vio el reflejo de Hange en la persiana, ella paseaba de un lado a otro, luego salió un momento y cuando regreso noto que traía algo en su mano, era un cuchillo, ella lo alzo sobre su cabeza y lo enterró en algo, esto le extraño ¿y si no era Hange?

-¡Hange! -grito y lanzo un cuaderno a la ventana. Ella abrió la persiana y saludo a Levi con la mano en la que traía el cuchillo.

-Hola vecino -saludo como si fuera una psicópata.

-¿Que mierda haces? Te informo que si piensas matarte la sangre nunca se quitará de la alfombra blanca y tu madre morirá del infarto -dijo bromeando, aunque su rostro permanecía serio.

-Estaba por hacer un ritual ¿vienes? -pregunto inocentemente.

-Es lunes y son las diez de la noche -contesto, estaba por cerrar su ventana, pero entonces algo lo empujo a hacer lo impensable. Salió por la ventana, se deslizo por el pequeño tejado que tenía debajo de la ventana, este se juntaba con la rama de un árbol que estaba en medio de las propiedades y la uso para poder saltar a otra rama.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto sorprendida Hange pues se movía con la agilidad de un gato.

-Apártate -dijo y Hange se hizo a un lado, Levi salto cayendo dentro de la habitación dando una rápida voltereta para terminar levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Asombroso! -dijo impresionada mientras aplaudía.

Levi hizo su habitual sonido para restarle importancia y miro a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba lleno de plumas por todos lados y un cojín desgarrado.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Acabo de matar una almohada -dijo emocionada.

-Estas loca -concluyo al mirar la cara de psicópata que mostraba en ese momento.

-No lo estoy -contesto ofendida-. Solo estoy haciendo un nuevo cambio en mi habitación -dijo más calmada-. Toma un cuchillo y ayúdame.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Vamos Levi, será liberador -dijo animada.

Levi la miraba y se preguntaba ¿dónde había quedado la nerd que conoció en la oficina del directo?, esa nueva Hange tenía una apariencia desalineada y actuaba como loca apuñalando cojines y tomando decisiones repentinas como adoptar dos perros, pero de alguna forma le agradaba esa nueva Hange, podía estar loca, pero necesitaba un poco de esa locura en su vida.

Resignado tomo el cuchillo de la mano de Hange y apuñalo la almohada, de alguna forma había sido liberador, la loca tenía razón en ese punto.

-¡Si! -Hange festejo con un brinco.

Después de matar almohadas Hange comenzó a hablar sin detenerse salo cuando esperaba una respuesta de Levi, él se limitaba a contestar con si o no, salvo cuando las preguntas eran mas personales, entonces se limitaba a quedarse callado y mirar seriamente a Hange.

Tras unos minutos hablando decidieron ver una película en la sala debido a que Hange insistió en eso, no podía creer que él en su vida nunca hubiera visto el club de los cinco. Al cabo de unos minutos Hange se había quedado dormida y su cabeza estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Levi. Sus ronquidos hicieron que Levi se diera cuenta de que se había dormido, él apago la tele y se levantó con cuidado para no levantarla, la tomo entre sus brazos y camino seguido por Sawney y Bean hasta el cuarto de Hange. Al entrar los perros se acostaron en sus camas y Levi recostó a Hange en la suya, la tapo y aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro mientras la miraba dormir pacíficamente.

-¿Quién eres Hange Zoe? -pregunto mientras recordaba un sueño. Ambos estaban en el mar, Hange agarrando algo y él gritándole que no lo tocara porque podía ser venenoso.

Al despertarse Hange noto que dormía en su cama y que su cuarto estaba ordenado, bajo las escaleras y vio todo reluciendo de limpio.

-Levi -dijo sonriendo, sabía que ese maniaco de la limpieza lo había hecho.

* * *

Levi guardo sus libros en el casillero y al cerrar la puerta se topó con el rostro de Hange haciendo que diera un brinco del susto.

-Mierda, ¿qué haces cuatro ojos? -dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-Quería agradecerte por ayudarme con la limpieza -dijo contenta y le entrego una bolsa de celofán roja-. Galletas de chocolate, las hice para ti.

-Espero que no ensuciaras la cocina.

-No, lo deje todo limpio -dijo alzando su mano y mostrando su palma-. Palabra de explotadora.

-Bien -dijo Levi y se giró dispuesto a irse a algún lado lejos de Hange.

-Por cierto ¿has pensado en tocar en una banda? -pregunto caminando a su lado.

.

En toda la mañana no se había podido deshacer de aquella loca, por lo que se mostró aliviado cuando finalmente llegó la hora de la primera practica del journey, pues sabía que ella no estaría ahí, pero se equivocó.

-Muy bien, el día de hoy practicaremos unas cuantas técnicas que invente -dijo decidido Erwin frente a su equipo mientras el entrenador Shadis estaba sentado en la banca leyendo una revista, ahora Erwin entendía porque siempre perdía el equipo.

-Hola, lo siento, llegue tarde -se disculpó Hange.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto sorprendido Levi.

-Yo voy a jugar journey -dijo Hange contenta-. Igual que unas amigas -señalo a un grupo reducido de chicas que habían llegado con Hange y entre ellas estaba Nanaba.

-Muy bien, pues a jugar -dijo emocionado Erwin.

Las practicas no resultaron ser tan desastrosas, Erwin estaba confiado de que tenía un buen equipo y que podrían ganar.

* * *

Lo siguiente que tenía que tachar de su lista era conseguir que los Troublemakers no fueran un asco y esa misma tarde tendrían su primera reunión en su garaje para practicar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Hange y Mike.

-Hola chicos lamento el retraso -se disculpó Nanaba al entrar al garaje.

-No pasa nada. Seguimos esperando a nuestro guitarrista -informo Erwin y en eso llego Levi.

-Levi, ¡viniste! -dijo emocionada Hange.

-Tsk, no lo hice por ti si eso piensas -dijo desviando la mirada.

-Bien, atención banda, esta es la canción que tocaremos -dijo entregándoles a cada quien una hoja.

-¿Tú la escribiste? -pregunto Hange sorprendida-. Es muy linda.

-Mike a la batería, Nanaba coro y teclado, Hange voz principal y Levi segunda voz junto con guitarra -ordeno Erwin y todos a excepción de Levi tomaron su lugar.

-¿Disculpa? -hablo Levi sorprendido.

-Le he dicho a Erwin que cantas bien -explico Hange.

-He hecho modificaciones a algunas canciones para que sea un dueto -dijo Erwin-. Comencemos.

El ensayo tampoco fue del todo malo, Erwin estaba satisfecho. Su plan se estaba ejecutando a la perfección, un nuevo equipo que pronto seria campeón, una banda mucho mejor que los Noiseboys y ahora que sabía que no apestaban del todo podía ir a registrarse para la competencia.

* * *

El miércoles por la tarde Erwin camino decidido por los pasillos hasta la pizarra donde colgaban anuncios e inscripciones a talleres, entre otras miles de cosas.

-Hola Erwin, últimamente no te hemos visto -dijo Nile al ver a su amigo frente a la hoja de registro.

-He estado ocupado Nile -dijo terminando de escribir.

-Erwin, ¿vas a participar como solista? -pregunto Marie.

-No, mi banda tocara y ganara -dijo confiado y luego se alejó de la parejita.

Nile y Marie se miraron sorprendidos, para después echarle una mirada a la hoja de registro donde se leían los siguientes nombres:

_Troublemakers_

_*Nanaba Inocencio_

_*Hange Zoe_

_*Levi Ackerman_

_*Mike Zacharius_

_*Erwin Smith_

-¿Nanaba? -pregunto Marie sorprendida y llena de coraje al mismo tiempo, por lo que no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de su supuesta mejor amiga.

.

-Hola amichi -saludo furiosa Marie en cuanto la vio en el pasillo-. Conque estas en la banda de Erwin.

-Si, Erwin me lo pidió -contesto contenta y se pasó su larga cabellera rubia atrás del hombro.

-Pero estarás compitiendo contra mi Nile -dijo Marie.

-Hola Nanaba -saludaron unas chicas interrumpiendo la conversación tensa. Nanaba no pudo estar más aliviada-. Me muero por escucharte cantar ¿Marie sabes que Nanaba canta divino? -dijo una chica.

-Y toca el piano extraordinariamente -argumento otra.

-Bueno, yo no voy a cantar -admitió contenta-. Hange va a cantar y…

-¿Hange ñoña Zoe? -pegunto furiosa Marie. Nanaba había olvidado el odio que esta sentía por Hange.

Las chicas notaron como la cara de Marie se tornaba roja, así que por puro instinto de conservación decidieron alejarse.

-Mira Marie es solo una competencia amistosa -dijo Nanaba intentando calmar a su amiga.

-No, no lo es -dijo tratando de moderar su voz pues estaba a punto de explotar-. Si Nile pierde será un perdedor y yo no salgo con perdedores -dijo furiosa y luego decidido tomar aire para calmarse, ella se dio la vuelta y de su bolsa de marca saco un chicle metiéndoselo a la boca, luego una gran idea se le vino a la mente, se giró y sonrió a Nanaba fingiendo amistad-. Pero oye, lo que más me duele es que no me lo digieras, después de todo somos mejores amigas -dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Si, por supuesto que somos amigas, lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada -dijo Nanaba más tranquila al ver que Marie había superado su rabieta.

-Bueno ¿abrazo de amigas? -dijo sonriente y Nanaba la abrazo, en ese momento Marie se sacó el chicle de la boca y se lo embarro en el pelo.

-¡Ah Marie! -grito aterrada Nanaba mientras intentaba quitarse el chicle.

-Ups, es lo malo de tener el cabello tan largo linda, que pena -dijo sonriente-. Y por si esto no lo ha dejado claro te informo que tú y yo ya no somos amigas -dijo alejándose con su actitud de superioridad.

Nanaba tuvo que faltar a una clase para ir a que le quitaran ese desastre del cabello, a su regreso ella ingreso a clase de matemáticas con un gorro y la cabeza baja.

-Maestro -hablo Marie alzando la mano y el profesor la miro-. ¿No existe una política sobre entrar con gorras a clase?

Nanaba se deslizo para ocultare en su banca, pero eso no la libro de la mirada del profesor.

-Es verdad Inocencio quítese esa gorra inmediatamente -dijo y Nanaba tuvo que quitársela dejando expuesto su nuevo corte, su cabello era tan corto que ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros.

Muchos soltaron risitas y otros miraron asombrados.

-Creo que Rapuncel ha perdido su peluca -bromeo Marie y Nanaba se levantó apresurada para salir corriendo.

-¡Inocencio necesitas un permiso! -le grito el profesor y Hange se levantó dispuesta a ir tras su amiga.

-Eres una arpía Marie -le dijo furiosa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Zoe -llamo el maestro, Hange no quería dejar sola a su amiga y estaba dispuesta a retar a quien fuera-. Toma tu pase y el de Inocencio -dijo lanzándole los pases y Hange sonrió para luego salir al pasillo-. Los demás, atentos al pizarrón -regaño.

.

Hange salió al pasillo y no vio a Nanaba, miro a su alrededor y supo donde se había escondido.

Ella entro al baño y llamo a su amiga.

-Nanaba -llamo y escucho unos llantos-. No le hagas caso a Marie, ella es una arpía con el corazón helado -dijo Hange.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? -pregunto triste-. Ella era mi amiga.

-Estaba celosa, todos adulaban tu cabellera, pero este corte es lindo, se te ve bien, yo digo que te ves como toda una chica ruda y las chicas rudas que juegan journey y están en una banda no lloran -dijo recargándose en la puerta.

-¿Crees que soy chica ruda? -pregunto sonándose la nariz y salió.

-Claro que si -dijo Hange tomándola de los hombros-. Y las patea traseros como nosotras no lloramos, nosotras…

-Pateamos traseros -dijo sonriendo y Hange asintió.

* * *

Superado el drama de la clase fue hora del almuerzo.

-Hola Hange ¿almorzamos juntos? -pregunto Erwin interceptándola.

-Claro -contesto y tomo asiento junto a Erwin en una mesa vacía.

-¿Nanaba se hizo un nuevo corte? -pregunto al ver a la chica que hacía fila.

-Cortesía de Marie -dijo Hange furiosa y le conto lo ocurrido.

-No entiendo, Marie es amable, al menos conmigo.

-Erwin, Marie era amable contigo porque quería contigo, pero ella es una arpía con el corazón de hielo -dijo furiosa Hange.

-Supongo -dijo Erwin- ¿Nanaba está bien?

-Sí, ella lo está llevando como campeona.

Ambos miraron a Nanaba que estaba formada para tomar su bandeja.

-Hola Nanaba -saludo Mike-. Lindo corte.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo pasándose la mano por su cabellera corta.

-Claro, es muy lindo y lo más importante es que sigue oliendo a fresas -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y Nanaba también sonrió.

-Mike es raro -dijo Erwin al ver que olfateaba cabello de Nanaba.

-Todos tenemos nuestras rarezas, Mike ama olfatear a las personas, Levi tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza…

-¿Y tú? -pregunto interesado Erwin

-Yo, pues no lo sé, pero cuando lo averigüe te lo informare -contesto-. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Quizás algún día te lo enseñe o lo descubras por tu cuenta -dijo Erwin acercándose más a Hange.

**Saludos a todos, debo aclarar que el apellido de Nanaba no es Inocencio, este lo he sacado del manga Befor the Fall y pertenece al personaje Carla Inocencio. Ahora ¿quien opina que Marie debe morir? jajaja levanten la mano.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dale tiempo, está bien si no lo averiguo todo de la noche a la mañana**

Levi se sentó frente a la ventana, Hange estaba bailando y su figura se reflejaba en la persiana. Él sonrió, miro su celular y decidido mandarle un mensaje. Tenía apenas unos días de conocerla, pero de alguna forma se sentía conectado a ella.

-_Hola_ -escribió-. _¿Qué haces?_ -presiono enviar y vio como Hange se detenía de bailar para poder ver su celular.

Espero un rato y luego recibió un whats.

-_Hola, escuchando música._

Estaba por mandarle otro whats cuando escucho un ruido y vio que Moblit llegaba. Hange bajo rápido y en unos segundos ya estaba en la entrada abrazándolo emocionada por verlo, lo invito a pasar y Levi sintió algo extraño en su interior, una clase de furia pero no sabia a que se debía.

Decidido borrar lo que había empezado a escribir y en este se leía _bailas bien para ser una torpe cuatro ojos_. Entonces recibió un whats de ella.

-Peli en casa con Moblit ¿nos acompañas?

Levi dejo su celular y se recostó en la cama mientras escuchaba como su celular vibraba de nuevo debido a otro mensaje.

-¿Quién eres Hange Zoe? -dijo casi en susurro y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

.

En su sueño ella estaba mirando algo y su rostro reflejaba felicidad absoluta, la habitación era iluminada únicamente por una vela que estaba enterrada en un mini pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi torpe cuatro ojos-. Escucho estas palabras con su propia voz. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aquello que miraba Hange contenta era a él-. Pide un deseo.

-¿Que puedo pedir si todo lo que quiero esta aquí? -preguntaba Hange con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo se, cualquier cosa -le decía y después besaba su mejilla, ella entonces soplaba y apagaba la vela.

* * *

Erwin estaba en la cama lanzando una pelotita de esponja al aire mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Conquistar a Hange no sería tan fácil como lo había previsto.

-La cena esta lista -dijo su padre ingresando a su cuarto-. Llama a Nile, he hecho pasta, a él le encanta, últimamente ya no lo he visto por aquí.

-Nile y yo ya no somos amigos papá -dijo Erwin en tono triste.

-¿Qué me dices de tus amigas? recuerdo que ellas también amaban la pasta, aunque Marie se quejaba constantemente de los carbohidratos.

-Marie y Nanaba tampoco son más amigas, Marie está saliendo con Nile -explico e hizo una mueca.

-Lo supuse cuando la vi salir llorando de mi clase por culpa de Marie -dijo su padre mientras recordaba los acontecimientos.

-No quiero seguir hablando de Marie -dijo Erwin dejando de lanzar la pelotita.

-Ya, entiendo, mal de amores -dijo su padre-, pero esa otra chica, Hange, es muy linda e inteligente, ella podría darme clases de matemáticas a mi -dijo de broma y finalmente logro que su hijo sonriera.

-Si Hange es muy inteligente y bonita -dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Deberías invitarla a salir -animo su padre.

-Supongo, pero no la conozco muy bien, apenas de unos días.

-Bueno, pero prácticamente estas con ella todo el día, en las practicas, en las clases y en las tardes para tocar con la banda.

-Mañana es su cumpleaños -dijo mirando su celular que le había anunciado la fecha.

-Deberías darle un ramo de flores, eso las vuelve locas -dijo guiñándole el ojo-. Por cierto, creo que adelantare tu regalo -su padre le lanzo las llaves-. Si vas a tener novia vas a necesitar un auto para llevarla a una cita y por otro lado si ella te rechaza podría reprobarla -bromeo-. En realidad no lo haría, pero suena bien como motivante.

-Claro, le diré eso si llego a pedirle una cita -contesto Erwin-. Hange antes de que me rechaces ten en cuenta que tu profesor es mi padre y podría reprobarte.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo Hange? -pregunto Moblit tomando asiento a su lado y entregándole un bowl de palomitas.

-Levi, él no me contesto los mensajes, le invite a ver la película -contesto decepcionada con la mirada fija en el celular.

-Bueno es que él es raro y tú eres demasiado amable con él -alego Moblit y le arrebato el celular.

-Moblit -regaño Hange.

-Te lo devolveré cuando termine la película.

La película avanzo y Moblit quiso pasar su brazo detrás de Hange, pero uno de los perros estaba en medio y cuando vio sus intenciones comenzó a gruñir haciendo que Moblit desistiera de ese intento.

-Pobre Sawney, debe estar asustado por la película -dijo Hange y acaricio la cabeza del perro.

-Si, pobre Sawney -dijo asustado Moblit e intento acariciar al perro, pero este otra vez volvió a gruñir haciendo que retirara su mano-. Hange ¿estas segura de que estos perros no...? -Hange lo miro sin entender-. Bueno ya sabes, que un día de estos no te atacaran.

-No seas ridículo Moblit, claro que no, ellos son super lindos -dijo Hange dándole besos a Sawney en la cabeza. Al hacer esto el perro se puso contento y estiro las patas traseras empujando a Moblit.

-Mejor me paso del otro lado y así Sawney tendrá más espacio -dijo Moblit y en cuanto se levantó del sillón, Bean quien había estado echado en la alfombra se subió colocándose al otro lado de Hange y recostando su cabeza en las piernas de ella-. O mejor me quedo en mi lugar para no molestar a Bean -dijo y al querer sentarse en su antiguo lugar vio que Sawney ya había ocupado toda la otra parte.

-Sawney dale espacio a Moblit -regaño Hange, pero el perro mas se estiro.

-No, déjalos, yo me siento en el suelo -dijo resignado Moblit-. Malditos -murmuro.

-¿Dijiste algo? -pregunto Hange.

-No.

* * *

Levi se levantó incluso antes de que el despertador sonara, miro la fecha en su celular y sin siquiera pensar como lo sabía decidido bajar rápidamente a la cocina en busca de algo.

-¿Mocoso que haces? -pregunto Kenny asomándose a la cocina mientras bostezaba. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón nuevamente con la tele encendida y Levi lo había despertado cuando bajo corriendo.

-Nada que te importe Kenny -dijo encontrando su objetivo justo atrás de la caja de cereales.

-Oye esa mantecada es mía -dijo enojado.

-Te traeré mas de regreso -contesto restándole importancia mientras buscaba una vela entre los cajones de la cocina, en cuanto la encontró la coloco en la pieza de pan y salió corriendo.

-Buenos días cariño -saludo su madre quien bajaba las escaleras, pero Levi no contesto y salió apresurado de la casa-. ¿Acaso Levi llevaba la misma ropa de ayer? -pregunto a Kenny quien se encogió de hombros.

Levi llamo a la puerta y Hange abrió, topándose con un pastelito en su cara.

.

-Feliz cumpleaños torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi y Hange le miro confundida, ahora Levi se sentía como idiota, había hecho caso a un sueño sin siquiera saber si realmente era su cumpleaños.

-¡Levi! -Hange se lanzó a sus brazos contenta-. Gracias, ¿cómo lo has sabido? -pregunto extrañada.

-Solo lo he sabido y ya -dijo tratando de apartarla-. Pide un deseo.

-¿Que puedo pedir si todo lo ue quiero ya lo tengo?

-No lo se, cualquier cosa -contesto y en ese momento recordó su sueño, había pasado exactamente así.

Hange sonrió, cerro los ojos y pidió su deseo, luego soplo la vela.

-Muchas gracias Levi -dijo y noto la mirada perdida de su amigo-. ¿Todo bien?

-Si, no es nada -contesto dejando atrás las imágenes que habían surgido en su cabeza. Estas eran de una cena, Hange usando un lindo vestido rojo y tomándolo de la mano mientras le decía lo mucho que lo amaba-. Cena esta noche a las siete por tu cumpleaños -dijo sin pensar.

-¡Perfecto! -grito contenta.

* * *

Hange al llegar a la escuela recibió muchas felicitaciones de sus amigos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hange -dijo Erwin y le entregó un ramo de rosas rojas.

Marie pasaba por el lugar y enfureció al ver el detalle que Erwin había tenido con Hange.

Pero lo que le hacía enfadar más era que su cumpleaños seria al día siguiente y este había quedado eclipsado por esa chica. Entonces su cabeza comenzó a formular un plan terrible.

-Hange -saludo Marie-. Feliz cumpleaños y déjame decirte que bellas flores. Erwin tu siempre tan lindo -dijo besando la mejilla de este y lanzándole una mirada retadora a Hange-. Toma -le extendió una invitación a Hange-. Es para mi cumpleaños este fin de semana -dijo alegre, ven con tus amigos, entre más mejor. ¿Tu si iras verdad Erwin? -pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

-Claro que sí, te llevare un regalo.

-Tráeme 24 rosas color rosa, las rojas son para la gente ordinaria -dijo mirando el ramo que Hange tenía en las manos, luego se retiró dejando a Hange pasmada.

-Ves, te dije que Marie era buena.

-Eso ha sido tan raro -dijo Hange y aventó la invitación dentro del casillero.

-¿No vas a ir?

-No gracias.

-Sera divertido, anímate, música, comida, amigos…

En ese momento apareció Moblit con un peluche enorme.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -grito emocionado.

-Moblit, que lindo, gracias -dijo Hange y tomo el peluche entregándole el ramo a Erwin.

Erwin se lamento el no haber pensado en un peluche gigante en lugar de unas rosas cursis.

-Pero ¿Qué hare con esto todo el día? -pregunto Hange.

-Puedo pedirle a mi padre que lo guarde en sala de profesores -se apresuro a ofrecer Erwin-. Solo si prometes que iras a la fiesta de Marie conmigo.

Erwin sabia que seria la oportunidad perfecta para poner celosa a Marie.

-Seria traicionar a Nanaba -dijo Hange, aunque en realidad ella no quería ir porque entre más lejos estuviera de Marie mejor.

-Hange, feliz cumpleaños -saludo Nanaba abrazándola-. ¿Planes para este fin? -pregunto-. Marie me ha pedido perdón y ha invitado a la fiesta, creo que debería ir, después de todo me ha pedido perdón y eso es algo muy nuevo en Marie.

Erwin miro a Hange en busca de un sí y ella suspiro resignada.

-Bien, iremos a la fiesta -dijo resignada-. ¿Que me dices Moblit? -pregunto girándose para buscar a su amigo, pero este ya se había ido-. ¿y Moblit?

Moblit se había dado cuenta de las rosas que Hange había recibido y sabia que desde el primer año Hange siempre había sentido una gran admiración por Erwin Smith.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy? -pregunto Erwin-. Es tu cumpleaños, tenemos que festejártelo.

-Lo siento, quede de ir a cenar con Levi -dijo Hange.

-No veo problema, todos somos amigos -dijo Erwin.

-Erwin entiende que es una cita -regaño Nanaba y Hange se sonrojo.

-Nada de eso, solo somos amigos, ustedes pueden venir, entre más mejor.

* * *

Levi decidió faltar aquel día a clases, se había prometido ya no hacerlo, pero necesitaba pensar ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Qué significaban todas esas imágenes? nada de eso tenia sentido y ahora todo se había complicado, antes soñaba con una versión de Hange mas adulta, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que esas versiones adultas estaban enamoradas hasta que los sueños comenzaron a intensificarse y volverse mas claros, pero ¿eso que significaba? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de Hange? ¿o acaso eran recuerdos de una vida anterior? como fuera, ahora tenia que pensar en la cena perfecta de cumpleaños para Hange.

-Ya estoy aquí aniki -saludo Isabel en cuanto lo vio-. ¿Por que el mensaje de SOS? -pregunto mirando su celular.

-Invite a salir a Hange -confeso desviando la mirada.

-¡Si! -grito emocionada Isabel-. Ya veo, necesitas mi ayuda para planificar la mejor cita del mundo, necesitaremos flores y...

-La invite a cenar por su cumpleaños, no es una cita -alego furioso Levi.

-Lo que digas, bueno, tengo el lugar ideal, el roof garden de los departamentos donde vive Farlan -sugirió-. Piénsalo, luces, la comida favorita de Hange y una linda vista rodeados de un bello paisaje.

-No se ni cual es la comida favorita de esa torpe.

-Italiana -contesto Isabel-. A ella le gusta el espagueti...

-Espagueti al pesto.

-¿Como lo supiste? -pregunto Isabel asombrada-. ¿Acaso lees las mentes?

-No, yo solo... tuve un recuerdo, es todo, creo que ella lo menciono en una ocasión.

-Bien, entonces yo me encargo de todo, lo primero que hare será...

Isabel comenzó a hablar sobre los miles de planes que tenia que hacer mientras Levi se sumergía en sus pensamientos nuevamente. ¿seria siempre asi? destinado a recordar cosas que él nunca había vivido y todas ellas sobre Hange y de ser así ¿terminaría volviéndose loco?

-Isabel, creo que es mala idea -dijo Levi.

* * *

Hange se la paso buscando que ponerse, ya se había probado un sin fin de prendas.

-Mis niños ¿ustedes que opinan? -pregunto a los canes quienes ladearon la cabeza y luego bajaron las orejas-. ¿No? bueno -ella arrojo la blusa al suelo y busco otra-. ¿Y esta?

Así estuvo hasta casi acabar con su armario y entonces encontró la indicada, una falda negra con una blusa blanca y un suéter amarillo.

Ella decidió salir a esperar en el pórtico, no había visto a Levi en todo el dia y las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas, pero supuso llegaría para ir a cenar, quizás estaba con Farlan e Isabel. Ella espero, el cielo se tornó oscuro y estrellado, saco su celular para ver la hora, Levi llevaba una hora de retraso, pensó que era raro, pero él no la dejaría plantada, así que reviso si tenía señal su celular, al parecer si tenía pues seguía recibiendo mensajes de felicitaciones de familiares y amigos, pero ninguno era de Levi. Al cabo de esperar tres horas Hange pensó en llamar a Levi, pero la mandaba directamente a buzón de voz, pensó que algo malo le había pasado, así que camino a su casa y quien abrió fue su tío Kenny.

-Buenas noches ¿se encuentra Levi? -pregunto amablemente Hange aunque por dentro deseaba darle un gran puñetazo a Levi en cuanto lo viera.

-¡Kuchel! -grito Kenny y una mujer muy hermosa salió de la cocina-. Esta chica busca al mocoso.

-Hola, soy Hange Zoe, usted debe ser la madre de Levi -se presento sonriente.

-Hola Hange, perdona, mi hijo no ha llegado, mando un mensaje, dijo que etaria con sus amigos en el centro.

-Oh ya veo -dijo tiste-. Supongo se quedó sin pila -medito.

-Pues me mando el mensaje hace una hora, de todas formas, Levi no es de los que dejan el celular sin pila, le diré que viniste a buscarlo.

-No, está bien, solo quería entregarle unos apuntes -fingió sonreír-. Que tenga buena noche.

.

Hange regreso a su casa y fue recibida por sus mascotas, ambos le lamieron la cara y ella derramo lágrimas, subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Entonces su celular sonó. Ella pensó que podía ser Levi, que tenía una excusa para haber faltado, quizás se le había hecho tarde, quizás Farlan o Isabel tenían un problema y debía de quedarse a apoyarlos, por ello no vio de quien era la llamada y contesto inmediatamente.

-Levi, ¿está todo bien? -pregunto emocionada mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Soy Erwin -dijo del otro lado de la línea.

-Oh Erwin, perdona, he contestado sin ver la pantalla -dijo Hange.

-¿Levi te dejo plantada? -pregunto.

-No, él de seguro tuvo un inconveniente.

-Ando cerca de tu casa, llamaba para ver si habías llegado y quería hablar contigo sobre una noticia.

-Pues si quieres puedes venir, tengo helado en el refrigerador -dijo alegre.

-Bien, yo llevo pastel, lo compre para festejar la noticia, así como por tu cumpleaños, llame a todos, pero Nanaba está en una cita con Mike y en el celular de Levi me contesto Farlan.

-¿Te contesto Farlan? -pregunto.

-Hum si, mira hablaremos cuando llegue, estoy cerca -dijo Erwin y luego colgó.

Hange se limpió la cara para que Erwin no viera que había llorado y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¿Alguien ordeno pizza? -dijo Erwin mostrando la caja al momento que Hange abrió la puerta-. En realidad es pastel.

-Serias un buen repartidor de pizza -dijo Hange soltando una carcajada.

-¿Por que soy guapo?

-Porque llegaste rápido -aclaro.

Ella lo invito a pasar y de inmediato se topó con sus mascotas Sawney y Bean.

-Ellos son mis perrhijos Sawney y Bean -dijo alegre Hange.

-Muy lindos, hola Sawney, hola Bean -saludo con una gran sonrisa, pero los perros le contestaron enseñando los colmillos.

-Tranquilo, no muerden, ellos son como el lema, perro que ladra no muerde -dijo Hange tomando el pastel y camino a la cocina.

-Si, conozco el dicho -dijo fingiendo una risa y en cuanto Hange no lo pudo ver les lanzo una mirada severa, los perros se encogieron asustados y subieron las escaleras para alejarse de él-. Sabes yo tengo una perra collie, se llama Halsi -le dijo asomándose a la cocina donde Hange estaba rebanando el pastel-. Ambos podríamos ir a pasear por el parque algún día.

-Seria lindo -dijo Hange terminando de servir el pastel-. Pastel y helado, la mejor de las combinaciones -dijo Hange contenta-. Ahora dime, ¿qué noticia importante tienes? -pregunto extendiéndole un plato y ambos se sentaron en la barra.

-Marie quiere que toquemos en su fiesta dijo emocionado.

-Oh vaya eso es fabuloso -dijo Hange-. Estarán muchos estudiantes.

-Si, en realidad vamos a abrirle a la banda de Nile, pero es un inicio -dijo Erwin.

-Pues salud por eso -dijo Hange elevando su tenedor y Erwin hizo lo mismo, chocaron los tenedores y luego se llevaron el pedazo de pastel a la boca- ¡Esta delicioso! -grito abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Es sabor pétalo de rosa con vainilla, alguien me dijo que era tu favorito -sonrió Erwin.

-Así que anduviste preguntando -dijo bromeando y comiendo otro pedazo de pastel.

-Es gracioso -hablo Erwin mientras la veía atento-. A Marie también le encanta este pastel -luego medito un rato-. Ustedes solían ser las mejores amigas ¿no es así?

-De niñas -contesto-. La gente decía que nos parecíamos en extremo, así que nosotras fingíamos que éramos gemelas, nos poníamos de acuerdo en la ropa que usar y hacíamos todo juntas -ella cruzo sus dedos-. Éramos así de unidas, se diría que inseparables.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto Erwin intrigado.

-Bueno a Marie no le gusta que le roben el protagonismo y un día mi abuela me mando un suéter por mi cumpleaños, mi madre insistió en que lo usara, yo no quería porque ya me había puesto de acuerdo con Marie sobre lo que usaríamos, pero mi madre insistió, así que me presente a clases y a todos les encanto -ella soltó un suspiro-. Como dije a Marie no le gusta que le roben protagonismo, así que con las tijeras me hizo un enorme agujero en la espalda.

-¿En serio hizo eso? -interrumpió la historia pues recordó el incidente con Nanaba.

-Si, y mi suéter quedo arruinado, no me importo, no me gustaba, pero entonces comencé a ver la clase de persona que era Marie ¡era una niña y ya era una mente diabólica! -esto último hizo reír a Erwin.

-Así que así termino su amistad -dedujo.

-No, en realidad fue al día siguiente. Teníamos clase de pintura y Moblit ya demostraba su talento, Marie enfureció porque todos alababan su dibujo y a Marie…

-No le gusta ser opacada por nadie -completo la frase Erwin.

-Arruino el dibujo de Moblit y luego el suyo a propósito, después acuso a Moblit de haberlo hecho y lo llevaron castigado, yo enfurecí y le di un gran golpe en la nariz. No lo vas a creer, pero su nariz no lucia así de niña -dijo riendo.

-Bueno le hiciste un gran favor rompiéndole la nariz -comento Erwin.

-¡Lo se! Debería agradecérmelo -dijo entre risas-. Como sea, ese día decepcione mucho a mi madre y jure nunca más hacerlo, también perdí a mi amiga, pero gane un amigo, Moblit ha sido mi mejor amigo desde entonces -termino su narración.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que Marie sea capaz -dijo Erwin meditando en lo que le acababan de contar-. Era una niña, las personas cambian.

-Oh claro que cambio, dejo de ser una pequeña diabla para convertirse en el mismísimo satán, incluso decir eso es ofensivo para el diablo.

-Es que la gente no ve lo que yo veo, Marie siempre ha sido muy honesta conmigo, la he visto llorar y reír, incluso usar ropa fuera de moda.

-Erwin, a veces nos engañamos pensando que las personas son de una forma y en realidad no es así -dijo compadeciendo a su pobre amigo, él estaba cegado por el enamoramiento que tenía hacia esa terrorista emocional.

-Como Levi -comento Erwin-. Te dejo plantada, tu pensaste que era diferente y resulto que no.

-Me dijiste que cuando llamaste a Levi te contesto Farlan…

-Si, lo llamé antes que a ti y Farlan me contesto, me dijo que estaba con Levi, así que pensé que ya te había dejado en casa -explico.

-Levi me dejo por ir con ellos -Hange tomo un pedazo grande de pastel y se lo metió a la boca-. Pero está bien, son sus mejores amigos -dijo metiéndose más pastel a la boca sin haberse terminado el anterior bocado-. Alguna razón tendrá para no haber llamado, quizás pensó que sería gracioso que lo esperara, quizás nunca fue su intención ser mi amigo, quizás… -ella cada vez se metía más y más pastel a la boca pro su enojo.

-Hange, creo que deberías masticar o te vas a ahogar -dijo sorprendido Erwin.

Hange ahora no podía tragarse la bola de masa que tenía en la boca así que hizo una seña con su mano para indicarle a Erwin que la disculpara un segundo y camino al baño. Erwin escucho como Hange escupía el pastel y luego regreso.

-Pensé que estaba bueno -dijo en burla.

-Lo está, por eso no dejaba de comer -dijo avergonzada.

-Oye Levi es algo reservado, dale tiempo, quizás tenía que hablar con sus amigos -defendió Erwin y Hange asintió.

**Y hasta aquí este cap ¿Por qué Levi dejo plantada a nuestra Hange? bueno en el siguiente capitulo lo sabrán.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Es demasiado tarde para volver atrás ahora**

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! -gritaba Levi desde el interior del baño en el departamento de su amigo.

Farlan lo había encerrado y se negaba a abrir, para colmo también le había quitado su celular sin que se diera cuenta, su amigo podía dedicarse a ser carterista profesional.

Levi camino por el diminuto baño, tenia que pensar en sus opciones, la primera era derribar la puerta de una patada, darle una golpiza a Farlan y luego correr esperando no llegar tarde con Hange y de ser así que ella lo perdonara y la segunda era seguir encerrado hasta las ocho que era cuando la madre de Farlan regresaba de trabajar.

-Al menos dime la hora -dijo molesto.

-Las 8:30 -contesto Farlan.

-Bien, tu madre me sacara en cuanto llegue.

-¿No te conté? mamá llamo, dijo que llegara tarde, al parecer el día de hoy tuvo que quedarse a trabajar horas extra.

Levi maldijo su suerte y cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mas tentador el derribar la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato escucho como sonaba su celular y pensó que podía ser Hange.

-¡Abre esta maldita puerta o la derribare!

-Si rompes la puerta a tu pobre amigo le darán una tunda ¿quieres ese cruel destino para tu mejor amigo?

Por mucho que estuviera enfadado no podía buscarle problemas a su amigo, pues sabia que sus padres no le tenían mucha paciencia.

-Esta es su segunda llamada -dijo Farlan del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Hange?

-No, tu madre -aclaro-. Son las nueve, supongo que le enviare un mensaje para que se tranquilice, le diré que estas en mi casa.

Dos horas, llevaba dos horas de retraso, Hange lo mataría.

-¿Que mierda fue la que se te metió ahora en el cerebro Farlan? -pregunto Levi fastidiado por la situación.

-Tómalo como una intervención -dijo Farlan del otro lado de la puerta-. Ya casi nunca estas con nosotros, todo el tiempo estas con esa chica y cuando no es así entonces estas metido en el celular mandándose recaditos, dime ¿estas enamorado de ella?

-No es de tu incumbencia -contesto furioso.

-Mira lo siento, no es nada personal, me han pedido que te deje encerradito unas cuantas horas -confeso.

-¿Quien? -aguardo, pero al no recibir respuesta de su amigo decidió amenazar-. Cuando salga de aquí será mejor que corras.

-¿Amenazas a tu amigo?

-Vaya mejor amigo que tengo, me traicionas y ni siquiera eres para decirme por quien.

-No puedo.

-¡Dime o partiré en dos esta puerta!

-Es que no puedo decírtelo porque ni yo se.

En ese instante Farlan deslizo un sobre por abajo de la puerta y Levi lo tomo, en su interior estaba escrita una nota que decía: _Evita que tu amigo llegue a su cita con Hange o las autoridades sabrán quien fue la que pinto la barda de la escuela. _

-Como ves no es por mi, es por Isabel -Farlan abrió la puerta y miro a su amigo que no lucia contento-. Elige, puedes ir a tu cita con esa chica, pero al hacerlo estarás perjudicando a Isabel.

-No sabes siquiera si tienen alguna prueba.

-Entonces estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo, estas dispuesto a poner en peligro a Isabel por esa chica que apenas conociste -reclamo Farlan.

-No pienso discutir eso, además felicidades, cumpliste tu misión -dijo furioso mientras caminaba a la salida-. Voy tarde con Hange y es tu culpa -dicho esto salió azotando la puerta.

Salió corriendo del lugar, esperaba que Hange lo perdonara y si no ya pensaría en hacer algo para encontentara, quizás debería de mandarle un whats explicándole el motivo de su retraso, así que se detuvo y busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón, fue cuando recordó que el celular se lo había quedado Farlan y regreso lo mas rápido que pudo.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta y Farlan abrió.

-Supongo que has regresado por esto -dijo Farlan enseñándole el celular y Levi se lo arrebato de la mano con un rápido movimiento-. Por cierto, la cuatro ojos llamo hace rato y la mande directo a buzón.

-No le digas así -dijo furioso.

-Perdón, no pensé que fueras tan sensible respecto a tu noviecita.

Levi no contesto nada, en su lugar se alejo, no quería tener una gran discusión con su amigo.

-También llamo el chico de las cejas raras -grito Farlan en el pasillo y Levi se detuvo-. Algo de una fiesta mañana, pregunto por ti y le dije que estabas conmigo.

Levi ya no dijo nada, solo se alejo, en ese momento sentía un terrible coraje con Farlan y quien fuera que había enviado la nota. Tomo el transporte, para su mala suerte esa noche el trafico era terrible, pensó mil veces en mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole perdón a Hange, pero decidió que lo mejor seria explicarle todo de frente.

.

Al llegar vio salir a Erwin de la casa de Hange, este también lo vio e intercambiaron miradas desaprobatorias.

-Pedazo de mierda, así que fuiste tu -dijo furioso y camino hacia Erwin de manera amenazante.

-No se de que hablas.

-La nota que recibió Farlan -dijo mostrándole la pequeña hoja de papel-. Fuiste tu -acuso.

-Yo no envié tal nota -dijo Erwin y Levi inspecciono el rostro del chico, lucia ofendido ante tal acusación, pero no podía confiar el él pues ya una vez los había amenazado-. Hablo en serio, yo no fui -volvió a decir.

-¿Y porque habría de creerte? ya una vez me has amenazado.

-Exacto y lo hice de frente -contesto-. Mira no se ni el contenido de la nota, pero prometo ayudarte a encontrar el culpable.

Levi seguía mirándolo, su mirada reflejaba desconfianza y Erwin no podía culparlo, después de todo lo había amenazado para que se uniera al equipo.

-Sabes, Hange es una buena persona, nunca haría nada que la lastimara así obtuviera algo a cambio -dicho esto regreso a su auto, se subió y emprendió marcha.

Levi lo miro marcharse y después camino hacia el pórtico de Hange, toco el timbre y dentro se escucharon los ladridos de los perros. Hange se asomó y abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola -saludo furiosa-. Supongo que me dirás porque te espere tres horas.

-Estaba con Farlan -contesto.

-Mira, sé que son tus mejores amigos, pero hubiera sido lindo que me mandaras un mensaje -dijo Hange dispuesta a cerrar la puerta.

-Hange espera -pidió Levi y ella aguardo-. Lo lamento.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Un lo lamento? -pregunto ofendida-. Bien, disculpa aceptada.

-Te prometo que te compensare lo del día de hoy.

-No mal interpretes las cosas Levi, acepto tu disculpa, pero no creas que te he perdonado.

Levi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos.

-Levi -llamo Hange y él se detuvo-. Para que te perdone tendrás que pedir un sinfín de disculpas y tendrás que llevarme a comer a algún lado prácticamente cada fin de semana -dijo caminando hacia él.

-Sin falta -dijo caminando hacia Hange.

-Hecho -dijo alegre-. ¿Pastel?

-¿Por qué? -pregunto-. ¿Por qué me has perdonado tan fácilmente? -volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno Erwin dijo algo muy cierto sobre ti, tu res así y no te voy a presionar para que seas abierto conmigo.

-Alguien amenazo a Farlan -dijo entregándole la nota a Hange-. Farlan me encerró en el baño y me quito el celular.

-Bueno no puedo ni siquiera enfadarme con Farlan -dijo en cuanto termino de leer la nota-. Lo peor de todo es que conozco la letra -dijo Hange arrugando la nota por el coraje-. Agrégale corazones a cada puntuación y pluma de color morado y tendrás a la culpable.

-Marie -dijo Levi.

-Exactamente, ella vio la oportunidad de amargarme mi cumpleaños y pensar que mañana tendré que verla -Hange entonces recordó que Levi no sabia nada-. Tocaremos en su fiesta mañana.

-¿Después de lo que hizo?

-Es una buena oportunidad, además no creo que tenga nada incriminatorio, de ser haci habría dicho que prueba tiene solo para hacer la amenaza mas creíble.

-Maldito Farlan, lo matare por imbécil.

-No lo hagas, él solo actuó en defensa de alguien que le importa -defendió Hange.

* * *

-Es una perra con p mayúscula -dijo Nanaba en cuanto Hange termino de explicarles lo sucedido a ella y a Mike-. Tenemos que vengarnos.

Mike asintió y sonrió demostrando estar de acuerdo.

-No, yo no me rebajare al nivel de Marie, una vez que entre en su juego será una rueda que nunca se detendrá -contesto Hange decidida.

-No sabemos si realmente fue ella, alguien mas pudo amenazar a Farlan para que encerrara a Levi -comento Erwin.

-Erwin es su letra, la conozco a la perfección -alego Hange.

Levi se limito a permanecer en silencio.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en la entrada de la casa de Marie.

-No se ustedes, pero a mi me huele algo mal todo esto -comento Mike y antes de que pudieran decir algo Marie abrió la puerta.

Ella llevaba un vestido corto blanco y una corona en la cabeza.

-Felices 17 Marie -dijo Erwin y la abrazo.

-Gracias Erwin, Nanaba -ella se acercó con la intención de abrazar a su ex amiga, pero Nanaba se apartó al instante-. Tranquila, uno pensaría que te he hecho algo malo -dijo y soltó una risita-. Mike, Hange y Levi -dijo repasando los rostros de los aludidos-. Me sorprende que llegaran temprano, he escuchado que se les da muy bien el llegar tarde a algunos de ustedes -dijo burlona.

-No se de donde has sacado esa idea Marie -hablo Hange y tomo de brazo a Levi con una gran sonrisa.

-En fin, disfruten de la fiesta -dijo ahora con una mueca en su cara y se retiro evidentemente furiosa.

Nanaba y Hange intercambiaron miradas, sabían que Marie nunca admitiría frente a Erwin lo del incidente con el pelo y mucho menos lo de la nota, pero no les importaba, estaban para divertirse así fuera la fiesta de Marie.

La banda atravesó la puerta principal y miraron a su alrededor. La mayoría de los hicos de la escuela estaban presentes, la casa estaba decorada y las personas bailaban, reían y disfrutaban del ambiente fiestero.

-Ven Mike vamos a bailar -dijo animada Nanaba y jalo a Mike a la pista de baile.

-Erwin -saludaron sus antiguos amigos del equipo de futbol-. ¡Ven a jugar, tenemos cerveza! -gritaron animados mientras jugaban ping pong.

-Erwin no deberías tomar -dijo Hange.

-No voy a tomar, soy un experto en ese juego -sonrió y se alejó.

-Bueno pues a la mesa de comida -dijo Hange animada y jalo a Levi de la manga de su chamarra.

Después de comer unos cuantos aperitivos y deambular por la fiesta, todos se reunieron en el escenario que estaba frente a la alberca.

Una vez en el escenario Marie los presento. La música comenzó a sonar y Hange respiró hondo. Jamás se había imaginado cantando sobre un escenario frente a una gran multitud, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

_Traducción: Aquí estoy, esta soy yo y soy más fuerte de lo que pensaste que seria, ¿Estas sorprendido? ¿Estas molesto? Ahora parece que la broma esta sobre ti, porque la chica que creías conocer, ella se ha ido, eso es todo ahora, ella se ha ido, no la encontraras cerca. Puedes buscar, pero no la veras, la chica que solía ser, porque ella se ha ido._

Al término de la canción todos lucían contentos. Habían tenido una buena presentación y los cinco estaban satisfechos. El público aplaudía y pedía más.

Hange miro a Marie preocupada por que hiciera algún berrinche, pero curiosamente ella sonrió.

Al bajar del escenario se toparon con Nile y su banda.

-Bueno Erwin no ha sido del todo un asco, pero nunca serán tan buenos como los Noiseboys -dijo con su aire de superioridad acostumbrado.

-Marie luce contenta -dijo Nanaba, pero el tono de su voz era de preocupación-. La sonrisa que nos dio era porque está tramando un plan maligno -dijo en confidencia con Hange y ambas miraron a la chica que ahora estaba atenta a la banda de Nile así como los demás que gritaban como si se tratara de la banda de pop del momento.

Después de que canto la banda de Nile llevaron el pastel que era enorme, de tres pisos y un montón de decoraciones hermosas.

Todos se juntaron más para poder estar cerca y cantarle las mañanitas a Marie.

-Hange ven conmigo y sopla las velas -dijo entusiasmada Marie jalando a Hange, ella volteo a ver a Erwin y él le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Todos estaban alrededor cantando feliz cumpleaños a Marie y a petición de ella, también le cantaron a Hange, aunque su cumpleaños había sido el día anterior.

Ella recordó los buenos tiempos cuando sus cumpleaños los festejaban con una gran fiesta para las dos.

-Por cierto, linda blusa -dijo Marie con una sonrisa que era todo menos amable, Hange lo noto, quiso apartarse, pero era tarde, Marie le clavo las uñas postizas en el brazo. Al concluir la canción todos aplaudieron, Marie soplo las velas y miro amenazante a Hange-. Que mi deseo se haga realidad -dijo.

Durante la canción los demás presentes pensaban que era raro el comportamiento amable de Marie, pero no le dieron importancia, solo Nanaba se dio cuenta de que Nile tenía la cámara de su celular enfocada en Hange, ella sabía que algo malo iba a pasar así que se abrió paso entre la multitud, pero tristemente no logro llegar a tiempo.

-Una mordida al pastel -dijo Marie y empujo a Hange quedando embarrada toda de pastel-. Oh no, Hange -dijo Marie fingiendo compasión-. Déjame ayudar a limpiarte -en ese instante la empujó a la alberca y todos reían-. Eso es por querer opacar mi cumpleaños -dijo reflejando odio en sus ojos.

Levi le dio la mano y la ayudo a salir de la alberca.

-¡Marie! -le grito Erwin furioso.

-Fue solo un accidente -dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Basta! -le grito-. No tienes idea de las veces que te defendí de muchos comentarios desagradables sobre ti, ahora veo que tenían razón -dijo lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación-. Al final resultaste ser el monstruo que todos decían que eras -dicho esto camino hacia Hange y le coloco sobre sus hombros su chamarra. Los tres caminaron a la salida. Ahora el público ya no reía, se habían quedado completamente callados.

-No, Erwin, espera -pidió, pues no quería que se fuera furioso.

-Eres la reina de las perras -dijo Nanaba y empujo a Marie a la albera aprovechando su distracción.

-¡Nanaba! -grito molesta-. ¿Como pudiste? ¡Eres mi amiga!

-Hange es mi amiga -dijo dándole la espalda.

Esto hizo rabiar más a Marie, no solo Hange le había robado su amiga, también el cariño de Erwin y su cumpleaños se había arruinado. Juro que se vengaría, algún día le quitaría toda su felicidad a Hange, cuando menos lo viera venir.

.

Hange en compañía de sus amigos abandonaron la fiesta.

-Hange -llamo Levi pues ella había permanecido callada.

-Estoy bien Levi, una broma pesada no me va a hacer llorar, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas -dijo Hange sonriendo y al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo ella volvió a hablar-. Lo digo en serio, estoy bien, fue divertido cantar y estar en la fiesta con todos.

-Si fue un poco divertido -dijo Nanaba.

-Sobre todo cuando arrojaste a ese demonio a la alberca -coincidió Mike rodeando a Nanaba con uno de sus brazos.

-Lo lamento tanto Hange -dijo Erwin con el ánimo decaído-. Yo te puse en esa situación.

-Oye, me defendiste frente a toda la escuela -dijo Hange tomándolo del brazo-. Eso ha sido lo más genial de todo.

-Se puede decir que al final el hechizo de la malvada bruja se ha eliminado -dijo Mike.

-Nunca pensé que Marie fuera así -dijo Erwin.

-¡Aleluya, nuestro líder ha visto la luz! -festejo Hange.

* * *

El lunes en la escuela todo fue peor, pues en plena clase proyectaron el video de Hange cayendo a la alberca y muchos de la clase no pudieron evitar reír. Pero a Marie no le pudieron hacer nada pues alego que había sido un accidente que cayera a la alberca y que respecto al video no sabía de donde lo habían sacado. Como nadie pudo demostrar que fue Marie quien puso los videos en la escuela ella salió impune.

-¡Que malditos! -dijo Isabel furiosa pues también se había enterado de la nota-. Debemos vengarnos -propuso-. Déjame rapar a esa... a esa…

-Cuida tu lenguaje -regaño Faran-, además, no sé por qué te enfadas. La conocemos ¿de qué? hace unas semanas, no es que sea una gran amiga.

-Pues para aniki y para mi si, ¿verdad aniki? -rebatió Isabel.

-¿No ven que les está metiendo ideas en el cerebro? Isabel ahora se la pasa estudiando y don estrella del rock tiene practicas todas las tardes ya sea de journey o de la banda -dijo Farlan fastidiado.

-Farlan no exageres -dijo Isabel.

-Claro que sí. Incluso hoy querías que almorzáramos todos juntos como buenos amigos ¿saben qué? Adelante, déjense lavar el cerebro, es más, no se para que estudian, tenemos las respuestas ¿lo olvidaron?

-Como olvidarlo, es por ti que me metí en el journey para empezar -reclamo Levi.

-Claro, échame la culpa a mí, pero no recuerdo que te opusieras a hacerlo, además si tan amigo tuyo es ese Erwin, deberías decirle que borre la foto -dijo Farlan y se fue hecho una furia.

-Farlan tiene un punto aniki -dijo Isabel-. Si Erwin es tu amigo no tiene por qué chantajearte.

Levi se quedó meditando aquella pelea, comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud que tenía Farlan respecto al nuevo rumbo que estaba teniendo su vida.

* * *

-Erwin -llamo Levi y Erwin lo saludo.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa?

-La foto incriminatoria… mira ya estoy en el equipo, bórrala, no quiero que alguien más la vea y poner en peligro a mis amigos, más con Nile y Marie haciendo de las suyas.

-Claro, toma -dijo Erwin dándole su celular. Levi reviso la galería, pero no encontró la foto-. Ya la había borrado, de echo, lo hice cuando accediste a entrar al equipo y para que lo sepas Nile tiene un video mio con el que me puede chantajear, yo no soy como ellos, no traiciono a mis amigos.

Levi miro a Erwin, quizás era diferente, siempre había pensado que era el típico chico superficial, ahora demostraba ser una persona decente, eso o sabia mover muy bien sus cartas.

* * *

Quizás Hange no deseaba vengarse de Marie, pero Isabel estaba harta de aquella princesita presumida, así que ella junto con Nanaba idearon un plan.

-Este es su casillero -dijo Nanaba e Isabel abrió el candado rápidamente-. ¿Cómo lo has...?

-Por favor, soy una experta en esto -dijo Isabel restándole importancia.

-Marie no puede vivir sin dos cosas, su perfume y la crema de manos -dijo Nanaba y del interior del casillero extrajo un frasco.

Ellas agregaron un polvo a la crema de manos.

-Esto le causara una terrible alergia -dijo Isabel con una gran sonrisa.

Y el contenido de la botella de perfume fue cambiado por un liquido demasiado apestoso.

-Y esto alejara a todo el mundo -dijo Nanaba.

Por suerte para ellas todo salió bien, en cuanto Marie se coloco el perfume termino oliendo como coladera y la crema le causo irritación en las manos haciendo que se vieran rojas e inflamadas. Lo mejor de todo fue que esto causo un montón de burlas por los pasillo del colegio.

* * *

Después de clases todos se reunieron para una última práctica.

-Equipo, mañana competimos contra una escuela que no es tan buena en el deporte.

-Como nosotros -dijo Mike y algunos soltaron unas risitas.

-Mike -regaño Erwin-. Como decía, ellos no son buenos, es un calentamiento para ir probando nuestra fuerza. Estoy consciente de que es nuestro equipo es nuevo en su mayoría, pero iremos orgullosos y daremos lo mejor -dicho esto se dirigió a unas cajas y saco una chamarra verde-. Nuestro nuevo uniforme -dijo mostrándoles la chamarra con el escudo-. Y nuestro nuevo emblema gracias a Isabel -señalo a la chica pelirroja que estaba sentada atrás-. Ahora somos las alas de la libertad de la preparatoria Erdia ¡Entreguen sus corazones! -grito y todos victorearon.

**La canción que canta Hange en la fiesta se llama She´s so gone de la banda Lemonade Mouth. **

**Próximo capitulo el primer partido de los chicos ¿Cómo les ira?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta todo en mi mente, la gente conocerá mi nombre**

-¿Café? -dijo Erwin extendiéndole un vaso desechable a Hange en cuanto ella salió de su casa.

Era demasiado temprano y el clima era frio.

-Gracias, lo necesito para despertar -dijo Hange tomándolo.

-¡Sube Hange o todos nos congelaremos! -grito Nanaba asomándose por la ventana del auto.

Erwin había ido primero a buscar a Nanaba junto con Mike y ahora había pasado por Hange y Levi. Él conduciría hasta el lugar de encuentro del partido, un viaje entre amigos para calmar las ansias.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser de día el partido y no más tarde como la mayoría de los deportes? -se quejó Hange.

-Oye no te quejes -reclamo Levi-. Llevamos esperándote siglos.

-Bueno, andando -dijo Erwin abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Hange y ella subió. Después subió de su lado correspondiente y arranco.

-¡Pido poner la música! -grito animada Hange.

-¡No! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, pues a nadie le gustaba la música que escuchaba.

-Yo pondré la música -dijo Nanaba-. Hange tu eres el copiloto, tu deber es guiar a Erwin.

-Pero yo no sé leer un mapa -dijo avergonzada Hange.

-No importa, tenemos el GPS -dijo Erwin entregándole su celular-. Solo veme guiando.

-Ok -dijo y miro la pantalla-. Ah ya veo, somos el punto que se mueve -dijo mirando con detenimiento.

-No puede ser -se quejó Levi-. Literalmente eres la más inteligente de todos nosotros ¿y no sabes leer un maldito GPS?

Erwin se orilló para detenerse.

-Hange lo lamento, pero tendrás que cambiar de lugar con Levi -dijo Erwin decidido.

Una vez hechos los cambios Erwin siguió el camino.

-No es justo -se quejó Hange, ella no quería ir atrás con los dos tortolos (Mike y Nanaba).

Durante el trayecto bromearon y platicaron. Nanaba comenzó a tararear la canción que en ese momento sonaba, unos segundos después Hange también comenzó a cantar, solo que a todo pulmón y los demás no pudieron evitar también cantar a todo pulmón en especial la parte más importante.

_Nota: yo sé que también ustedes van a cantar y pamba al que no jaja_

Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!  
Subete no gisei wa ima kono toki no tame ni  
Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!  
Susumu beki mirai wo sono te de kirihirake

Todos se divertían y pronto comenzaron a cantar más canciones hasta que llegaron al partido.

* * *

-Bien equipo, recuerden las jugadas y regresaremos a casa con la victoria -dijo Erwin entusiasmado y puso la mano en el centro- ¡Entreguen sus corazones! -grito y todos también hicieron lo mismo.

Levi en su vida había visto a tanta gente reunida, la mayoría apoyaba al equipo local, pero uno que otro apoyaba a las alas de libertad de la preparatoria Erdia. Los espectadores gritaban y agitaban sus banderas emocionados.

-Saludos a todos los espectadores, mi nombre es Willy y en conjunto con mi hermana Mindy Tybur seremos los narradores de este partido -hablo por los altavoces el estudiante que se encargaría de narrar el partido.

-Así es Willy y damos la bienvenida a la escuela visitante las alas de libertad de la preparatoria Erdia -fue el turno de hablar de la chica-. Como todos saben existen diferentes campos de juego en los que se puede jugar el journey, como por ejemplo, un laberinto, un bosque de arboles gigantes, un bosque de coníferas y un pueblo fantasma.

-Nuestra escuela se enorgullece por su amplio bosque de coníferas cuyo tamaño es el triple de tamaño de una cancha de futbol normal.

Mientras los narradores continuaban hablando Erwin inspeccionaba el campo, tenían suerte que el primer partido fuera en una simulación de un bosque de coníferas, así podrían maniobrar con el equipo sin problemas, pero claro esta, el otro equipo también tenia esa ventaja.

El partido dio inicio, todos corrieron a sus posiciones, Erwin lo llamaba la maniobra de expansión de exploración. Consistía en que todos se desplegaban por el campo en grupo reducido de cinco donde cada uno seguía a un líder. Los de la delantera eran los encargados de despejar el terreno, los de la retaguardia bloquear por si el otro equipo intentaba pasar y los del centro se dedicaban a intentar llegar al otro extremo.

Levi era el líder de su equipo y hasta el momento no se habían topado con enemigos, hasta que diviso a tres miembros del equipo contrario. Tal parecía que la delantera no había hecho un gran trabajo. Él los esquivo con gran agilidad, demostrando su destreza, aquel que se topaba en su camino le arrebataba con gran facilidad la tira que llevaba atada la cintura quedando eliminado del partido. Aun así, logro divisar que uno que otro se coló por el flanco izquierdo.

Hange hacia equipo junto con Erwin y se encontraban ubicados del lado izquierdo. De camino al partido ella había sentido nervios, pero ahora que estaba e el aire le parecía un deporte maravilloso, jamás cambiaria esa sensación de libertad.

Erwin tenia despiertos sus sentidos y vigilaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, podían estar ocultos los del bando contrario y no darse cuenta, al cabo de unos segundos se toparon con dos jugadores enemigos, pero los eliminaron fácilmente, lo que no sabían era que esos dos habían sido una distracción y estaban por caer en una trampa.

Erwin ya podía divisar la meta, pero de la nada salió un jugador dispuesto a derribarlo. Hange supo que no podría detenerlo, para complicar las cosas otros dos jugadores también aparecieron dispuestos a dejar fuera a Hange, ella esquivo el primer ataque y arrebato la banda de la chica, el segundo estaba por arrancarle su banda cando apareció Levi dejando fuera del partido al otro adversario, había sido tan rápido que solo se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros tacleando al jugador que se le había acercado a Erwin dejando a este también fuera del partido.

-¡Una excelente jugada por parte de ese jugador! -grito emocionado Willy.

-Levi Ackerman señoras y señores, no lo olviden -coincidió la chica.

El público se volvió loco al ver aquella rápida maniobra, pero el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato.

-¿Porque la amonestación? -pregunto Shadis furioso.

-Exceso de violencia -dijo mirando con desaprobación a Levi.

-Eso no tiene sentido, además el chico esta bien -reclamo Shadis, lo cual era cierto.

Nanaba y Mike cuidaban el flanco derecho, el increíble olfato de Mike les fue de mucha utilidad para encontrar enemigos escondidos entre el falso follaje.

El silbato sonó en señal de medio tiempo y Erwin aprovecho para reunirse con su equipo, mas de la mitad ya habían sido eliminados y aunque habían hecho varias anotaciones los de la otra escuela tenían la ventaja.

Estaba claro que los árbitros estaban del lado de la escuela local ya que cualquier jugada que hacían era invalida, mientras que sus contrincantes usaban su fuerza con el objetivo de dañar. Uno de los miembros de su equipo perdió el equilibrio por culpa de el bando enemigo y se estampo en el suelo rompiéndose una pierna.

El marcador siguió avanzando, Erdia iba muy abajo y era debido a lo corrompido que estaba el juego.

-¡Perdedores! -se burló uno de los oponentes tras hacer una anotación.

-¡Ven y dilo de frente si tienes las agallas! -reto Hange quien estaba por golpearlo si Erwin la soltaba.

-¡Atrévete cuatro ojos! -se burló.

-Oye, ten respeto, es una dama -dijo furioso Erwin.

A ese jugador no le fue nada bien, ya que Levi se desquito en la jugada siguiente tumbándolo, el chico del dolor no podía pararse y se quedó helado al ver la mirada amenazante de Levi.

Al final el equipo perdió. Todos estaban sentados o recostados en el pasto deprimidos y llenos de moretones.

Hange se colocó una botella de agua fría en el brazo por un golpe que había recibido y Nanaba le ponía una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza a Mike.

Erwin se sentía fracasado mientras miraba a su equipo, alzo la vista y entonces vio el marcador, al hacerlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Saben equipo, estoy orgulloso -dijo alegre-. No ganamos, pero miren, ven eso -señalo el marcador-. En la vida las alas de la libertad de Erdia habían llegado tan lejos, estuvimos a punto de ganar y yo sé que algún día lo haremos. Si logramos esto con unas semanas de practica imaginen lo que lograremos el próximo año.

-Tienes razón muchacho -dijo Shadis dándole una palmada a Erwin en la espalda-. Salvo Dirk, todos quedaron en una pieza y eso también es un gran logro.

Los demás presentes estaban de acuerdo, así que sonrieron y se pusieron de pie, aunque al hacerlo soltaron quejidos de dolor.

-Vamos a casa satisfechos de haber dado lo mejor -finalizo Erwin.

Todos se quitaron el uniforme y en cuanto estuvieron listos subieron a la camioneta dispuestos a regresar a sus casas y tumbarse en la cama. Hange estaba segura que el cuerpo entero le dolería al día siguiente por tantos golpes.

-¿Pizza para festejar? -pregunto Erwin en cuanto se subió, todos aceptaron, ya mañana se quejarían del dolor, así que manejo hasta la pizzería que conocía a la perfección y la que era de sus favoritas.

* * *

-Hola Erwin tiempo sin verte -saludo una mesera al momento que él entro en el local-. ¿Nuevos amigos?

-Así es Carla -contesto.

-Y por lo visto nuevo deporte -dijo señalando la chamarra verde que usaba.

-Journey, las alas de libertad de Erdia -dijo con orgullo señalando el escudo.

-Mi hijo ama el journey, pero es demasiado peligroso, si lo ves te pido que no le metas ideas en la cabeza y no permitas que se una a tu equipo el próximo año -dijo la mesera y luego de tomar la orden siguió con su trabajo dejando a los cinco chicos solos.

La pizza llego y todo era alegría en la mesa, incluso entraron animados por Hange a la cabina fotografía para tomar unas fotos de recuerdo.

-¡Pose ridícula! -grito Hange y todos hicieron muecas a excepción de Levi que salió siempre son una cara seria.

Al salir de la cabina todos miraron las fotos.

-¡Son geniales! -grito Hange y a cada uno le entrego una, ella se quedó con la última en donde salía abrazada de Levi y Erwin, mientras que Nanaba besaba a Mike en la mejilla.

Después de ello todos subieron a la camioneta nuevamente, esta vez Mike tomo el lugar del copiloto y los otros tres que iban en la parte trasera se quedaron dormidos tras tanta emoción por un día.

-¿Cómo va tu plan maestro? -pregunto Mike a Erwin echando una mirada por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que todos seguían dormidos-. Ya eres capitán de un equipo, la banda tuvo éxito en la fiesta, solo te falta la chica.

-Sabes -hablo Erwin quien también miro por el retrovisor-. Creo que la chica ya está apartada.

En la parte de atrás Nanaba dormía recargada sobre el hombro de Hange quien a su vez estaba recargada en el hombro de Levi y él la abrazaba.

-Bien, hacen buena pareja -dijo complacido y olfateo el aroma, era el olor de la paz y felicidad.

* * *

El lunes todo fue una locura, al entrar todos los victoreaban a los del equipo y sobre todo a Levi quien había tenido una gran participación en el partido.

-¡Mira esto Levi! -dijo Hange emocionada enseñándole el periódico escolar-. Te han llamado la gran esperanza.

-Tsk que fastidio.

-Hola Levi -saludaron coquetamente unas chicas y soltaron unas risitas.

Levi estaba harto de tanta atención así que camino a toda prisa por el pasillo de la escuela. A donde veía las personas lo miraban, pero no eran miradas donde lo criticaban, eran de emoción y admiración, también noto que más de una chica se sonrojaba y sonreía al verlo.

-Mira, aquí está la super estrella del deporte -se burló Farlan en cuanto Levi entro al salón.

-No fastidies -se quejó tomando asiento.

-¿Yo fastidio? -pregunto ofendido-. Tu eres el que nos fastidia, has estado tan enredado con tus amiguitos que nos has dejado de lado -reclamo-. Ya casi no te vemos y ahora eres el popularcito del cole, no me sorprendería que en unos meses nos desconocieras, solías burlarte de los atletas y ahora eres uno de ellos -se quejó Farlan.

Levi estaba por decirle algo a Farlan cuando entro el profesor Pixis.

-Silencio, todos tomen asiento -dijo sobándose la cabeza-. El día de hoy vengo con una terrible resaca.

* * *

-Felicidades por el partido Erwin -dijo Marie acercándose a él mientras guardaba sus libros en el casillero, Erwin solo la miro enojado, cerro su casillero y se alejó de ella.

-Erwin, no puedes seguir furioso -dijo Marie persiguiéndolo.

-No Marie -dijo deteniéndose de golpe-. No estoy furioso, estoy decepcionado, sabes pensé que eras una persona decente, me gustaba esa persona, pero tras la fiesta me di cuenta que no te conocía en lo absoluto.

Erwin siguió su camino y Marie se quedó estática viendo cómo se alejaba.

* * *

Era de noche y Levi miraba hacia el techo mientras estaba recostado en su cama, no le gustaba estar enojado con Farlan.

-Hola corazón -entro su madre y se sentó a su lado-. Estas muy callado últimamente -dijo y le sonrió.

-Supongo.

-Me he topado con esto -ella le mostro el celular donde se veía la foto de Levi y el articulo narrando su gran desempeño en el partido-. Mi hijo ahora es un atleta famoso -dijo orgullosa-. También me he enterado que vas a casa de los Smith a tocar en una banda, me alegro.

-¿De qué? ¿Que no ande por las calles metiéndome en problemas? o ¿qué les diera la espalda a mis amigos? -dijo molesto.

-De que estés ampliando tus horizontes, tener otras actividades no es darles la espalda a tus amigos, puedes tener una infinidad de amigos -dijo y luego se levantó.

-¿Y si dejara el deporte y la banda? -pregunto Levi.

-Igual estaría orgullosa de ti -contesto Kuchel y se retiró.

En ese momento Levi escuchó un ruido en la ventana y se asomó para ver de qué se trataba.

-Hola vecino -saludo Hange-. Quería ver si aun tienes tiempo para esta cuatro ojos, ahora que eres la super estrella del colegio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto de una forma seria y seca, pero Hange seguía sonriendo, sabía que esa era la personalidad de Levi.

-Necesito ayuda para la venta de pasteles de este año, entre el partido, los estudios y cuidar de Sawney y Bean me temo que he descuidado mis otras obligaciones -explico Hange-. Tengo que hacer un montón de pastelitos para recaudar fondos, se lo prometí a la maestra, es para apoyar al equipo en el decatlón académico.

-No se cocinar -admitió Levi.

-Serás mi pinche -al ver la expresión de pocos amigos de Levi ella explico-. Así se le llama al asistente del chef.

-¿Por qué no te ayuda Berner?

-Oh bueno pensé en pedirte ayuda a ti primero, pero si estas ocupado no me queda más que llamarle a él, estoy segura que en menos de cinco minutos estará aquí -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Voy en seguida -contesto cerrando la ventana.

En cuanto Levi entro a la casa Hange ya había sacado todos los instrumentos de cocina.

-Haremos brownies, son fáciles de cortar y decorar -dijo entusiasmada-. Tú serás el encargado de partir huevos -dicho esto le paso un bowl y la caja de cartón que contenía los huevos-. Sabes se me acaba de ocurrir algo, yo te enseño a cocinar y tú a tocar la guitarra ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Para qué quieres aprender a tocar guitarra? -pregunto.

-Bueno es algo que no se hacer y quiero aprender.

-¿Pero por qué?

-De eso se trata la vida, saber de todo y haberlo intentado todo.

-Estas loca -dijo partiendo un huevo-. La vida es demasiado corta y el conocimiento infinito, una vida no te bastaría.

-Bueno para eso existirán más vidas -dijo centrada tomando la medida de la harina.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que para eso existirán más vidas, sabes soy ser de ciencia y esta nos dice que somos energía, ahora bien, como sabes la energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma y existen estudios que demuestran que existe eso de la reencarnación…

Hange comenzó a arrojar datos sobre estudios científicos y un montón de cosas más que respaldaban aquella teoría.

-De acuerdo, bien, te enseñare a tocar la maldita guitarra si solo te cayas -dijo harto de tanto parloteo por parte de ella.

-Oh vamos no seas tan enojón -dijo y le lanzo un poco de harina a la cara.

-Has cavado tu propia tumba cuatro ojos -dijo Levi quitándose la harina del rostro.

**En este capitulo se menciono a Eren quien después tendrá su debut, por otra parte la narración del partido se me hizo un poco complicada pero espero les gustara o se les hiciera un poquito emocionante jaja, yo me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo el cual espero estarlo subiendo mañana, saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando quiero hablar mi voz decide hacerse muy pequeña**

-Hange -saludo Nifa a lo lejos y se acercó a ella.

Nifa era una chica bajita pelirroja muy tímida que formaba parte del equipo del decatlón académico.

Hange estaba en la biblioteca estudiando con Isabel como de costumbre. Ahora su vida estaba llena de deberes y apenas tenía tiempo de dormir.

-Hola Nifa te presento a Isabel -dijo Hange alegre y Nifa solo miro a la chica de una manera seria, luego regreso su vista hacia Hange.

-Oye Moblit y los demás estamos preocupados, es que no has ido al laboratorio en lo que llevamos de este año y el decatlón académico será a finales de octubre.

-Es verdad -medito-. He estado ocupada con las asesorías, la banda y el deporte, lo lamento mucho -dijo Hange.

-¿Entonces vendrás? -pregunto Nifa animada.

-Es que los lunes y jueves tengo lo del journey y martes y viernes ensayos con la banda, miércoles asesorías… Sí, claro después de asesoría iré gustosa al laboratorio y los ayudare a prepararse para el decatlón académico -dijo Hange sonriente.

-Podríamos estudiar el sábado también -dijo Nifa-. Es que de verdad necesitamos prepararnos.

-Pero los sábados tengo clases de guitarra con Levi -se apresuró a decir Hange.

-¡Pero el decatlón también es importante! -grito furiosa Nifa y la bibliotecaria la silencio-. Lo siento -se disculpó en voz baja.

-Se que es importante, solo que tengo un montón de cosas…

-Olvídalo Hange, está más que claro que ahora prefieres otro tipo de compañía -dijo mirando furiosa a Isabel.

-Oye niñita ¿Qué insinúas con ese tono al decir otro tipo de compañía? -pregunto molesta.

-Por favor no discutan -se apresuró a interceder Hange.

-Mira Hange, siento tener que hacer esto, pero si no vienes al laboratorio a practicar quedaras fuera del equipo -dijo tratando de sonar lo más seria posible, ya que Nifa era muy tímida y amistosa.

Dicho esto, se fue con la cabeza en alto para reflejar su indignación.

-Pero que pesada -se quejó Isabel.

* * *

Esa tarde más malas noticias llegaron. Ella estaba haciendo su tarea cuando sus padres llegaron a casa. Estaba tan centrada en sus estudios que no escucho hasta que el grito de su madre la trajo a la realidad.

-¡Hange! -grito su madre al ver a los perros, cuando Hange bajo vio que ellos movían el rabo alegres y su madre lucia aterrada oculta detrás de su padre.

-Mamá, papá ellos son Sawney y Bean -presento alegre.

-Hange cuando me dijiste que habías adoptado unos perros pensé que eran más pequeños -dijo su padre tratando de ocultar el terror en su voz.

-Son una ternura, lo prometo y Levi les ha estado enseñando trucos, mira esto -alego Hange-. Sawney, Bean -llamo y ello la miraron atentos-, pantuflas para mi padre ahora -ordeno y los perros subieron las escaleras, al poco rato bajaron con las pantuflas en el hocico-. ves.

El padre de Hange tomo la pantufla, esta estaba babeada y medio rota, pero al menos las habían llevado.

-Bueno, si están entrenados no le veo el problema ¿y tú cariño? -medito su padre contento y ambos perros se lanzaron para lamerle el rostro.

-¡No niños! -grito Hange.

-No me agrada, Hange estos perros van a tirar pelo por toda la casa -alego su madre furiosa, su miedo había quedado atrás.

-Pero ellos son muy limpios y yo me hare cargo, lo prometo -suplico.

-No, mi decisión es final -sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo digo que si -dijo su padre armándose de valor mientras acariciaba con miedo la cabeza de Sawney. El miedo no era debido al perro, era a su esposa, en su vida se había enfrentado a ella, pero al ver la cara triste de su hija no pudo evitar hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Hange los ha cuidado durante estas semanas y la casa parece intacta, eso demuestra su compromiso, así que ellos ahora son parte de la familia -sentencio y Hange sonrió.

-Que locura -se quejó y luego miro a su hija-. ¿Hange que llevas puesto? -pregunto su madre al notar los jeans, playera y tenis de Hange.

-Mi nueva ropa -dijo.

-Y ese cabello tan despeinado, ¿Hange que has estado haciendo? -pregunto asustada.

-Yo digo que te ves linda hija -dijo su padre.

-Gracias papá.

-No, inaceptable, vete a cambiar ahora mismo. ¿Y qué es eso de que andas juntándote con ese vecino Levi? -su madre no lucia contenta con ese nuevo cambio en la vida de su hija-. Esa familia está llena de vagos.

-Mamá, Levi no es así.

-Siento que ya no te conozco Hange, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hijita adorada? -dijo horrorizada.

-Oh vamos mamá -se quejó Hange.

-Bien, si quieres desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo es tu problema.

-No lo estoy desperdiciando -alego.

-Solo tienes que ver al chico.

-¿Que?

-Es un vago problemático que no le interesa la escuela y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, ve a su familia, es pura genética -dijo su madre.

-Eso no es verdad -defendió.

-Que decepcionada estoy de ti Hange -dijo lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria, la antigua Hange hubiera bajado la cabeza, pero la nueva no le interesaba complacer a los demás.

-Si bueno -dijo y apretó los puños para darse valor-. Yo no puedo vivir para complacerte -contesto haciendo que su madre cambiara su expresión a una llena de furia.

-¡Estas castigada y te prohíbo ver a ese chico! -le grito.

Hange subió a su cuarto a toda prisa y después de que Sawney y Bean entraran azoto la puerta con furia.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Levi asomado por la ventana.

Ella camino a la ventana y sonrío, la vida era mas alegre al lado de Levi.

-Mi madre es una patada en el trasero -dijo Hange-, ella…

-Adivino, no está contenta por la forma en la que luces ahora.

-Y también ha dicho cosas malas de ti -admitió-. Me ha prohibido verte, pero por mi puede irse muy lejos.

Levi noto la cara de furia que reflejaba Hange.

-Hange, pienso que tú y yo deberíamos alejarnos.

-Levi, lo que dijo mi madre…

-No necesito que me lo digas, yo se lo que ella piensa.

-Escucha, ella está equivocada.

-Olvídalo Hange.

-¡Ya basta! siempre me estas apartando, es más, no sé nada de ti y aun así decido confiar ciegamente, dime una cosa ¡una sola cosa que deba saber! -grito desesperada.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Porque somos amigos -dijo Hange.

-No, no lo somos -dicho esto cerro su ventana.

-¡Eres un idiota! -le grito Hange y arrojo un cuaderno a la ventana de Levi.

* * *

-Hange -saludo Moblit cuando se la encontró en el pasillo del colegio.

-Hola Moblit -dijo triste Hange.

-¿Vienes al laboratorio? Nifa dijo que ibas a asistir -dijo Moblit entusiasmado.

-Es que no estoy de humor -confeso bajando la mirada.

-Nunca pensé que fuera posible -dijo Moblit enojado.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto confundida y vio el rostro de su amigo ¿acaso estaba enojado con ella?

-Que llegara el día en que Hange Zoe se sintiera mejor que sus antiguos amigos -dijo Moblit alejándose unos pasos de ella.

-Oye eso no es verdad -alego ella.

-¿A no? Bien, pregunta rápida ¿con quien pasaste tu cumpleaños?

-Bueno no lo pase con Levi.

-¡Exacto! -grito-. Nos dijiste que no podías salir con nosotros porque tenías un compromiso con Levi y adivina que, él te dejo plantada, pero ¿me llamaste? No, en su lugar llamaste a Erwin y el sábado fuiste a esa fiesta con tus amiguitos, ¿acaso pensaste en invitarnos? pero hey cantaste y te divertiste.

-No me divertí, sufrí humillación publica ese día. Tú viste el video -dijo ofendida.

-Si, lo vi, lo más triste es que tu solita te metiste a la boca del lobo. -Dicho esto Moblit se alejo dejando a Hange más triste todavía.

* * *

-Entonces el resultado de la ecuación es negativo -explico Nifa mientras escribía en el pizarrón el resultado y todos lucían confundidos.

-En realidad es positivo -dijo Hange entrando al laboratorio y todos se sorprendieron al verla, pronto esas caras de sorpresa cambiaron a caras de desaprobación-. Chicos tengo que pedirles perdón, en serio, perdónenme por haber estado ausente estos últimos días, no volverá a pasar -se disculpó y miro a cada uno de los presentes para ver si la expresión de su rostro cambiaba-. Moblit -llamo a su amigo buscando apoyo.

-Hey no hay nada que perdonar, bienvenida líder -dijo sonriendo y quitando su mochila que estaba sobre un banco a un lado suyo. Hange sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

-Ahora escuchen equipo -dijo alegre mientras buscaba su cuaderno-. Tengo un plan de estudio para ponernos al corriente en menos de unas horas.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Hange y prestaron atención.

* * *

La semana avanzo. Hange había regresado a sentarse junto a sus amigos del club mientras que Levi también había regresado a sentarse solo con Farlan e Isabel. Cuando se veían en los pasillos del colegio Hange decidía ignorar a Levi, no quería verlo y mucho menos hablar con él.

Incluso había dejado de ir a los ensayos de la banda y a las prácticas del equipo.

-Y recuerden este será su primer examen, pero toda nota es importante -dijo su profesor mientras entregaba los exámenes.

Hange miro rápidamente sobre su hombro y le sonrió a Isabel quien también le sonrió y saludo de vuelta. Después miro su examen, sabia todas las preguntas y lo resolvió rápidamente. Ella fue la primera en terminar y antes de salir del salón miro nuevamente a Isabel, ella lucia nerviosa y confundida, pero tenía fe en ella.

Decidido aguardar en el pasillo, savia que Moblit no tardaría en salir, así que se puso sus audífonos, se recargo en la pared, puso en aleatorio su lista de reproducción y sonó una canción que le encantaba, así que cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de la letra hasta que alguien le quito los audífonos, ella pensó que era Moblit, pero a quien se topo de frente fue a Levi.

-¿Tan rápido has terminado el examen? -pregunto y esto le sorprendió a Levi, esperaba algún reproche o que le gritara.

-Tuve una buena tutora -contesto.

-Me alegra -dijo volviendo a colocarse los audífonos e incluso subió el volumen, esto con el objetivo de indicarle a Levi que no le interesaba continuar hablando.

-Hange -la llamo, pero ella giro la cabeza para no verlo-. Oye cuatro ojos esto es ridículo, estas actuando como niña, se que puedes escucharme -al ver que no obtenía respuesta volvió a quitarle los audífonos y esta vez le arrebato en celular de las manos.

-¡Devuélvemelo! -grito furiosa.

-No hasta que hablemos.

-¿Para qué? Después de unos días volverás a buscar algún pretexto para alejarte de mi -contesto y aunque por fuera lucia enfadada por dentro sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, cosa que no deseaba, odiaría que él la viera derrumbada-. Dime ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

-No lo entenderías -contesto.

-Pruébame -pidió Hange.

Levi medito unos segundos ¿acaso podría contarle a Hange sobre esos sueños extraños? Sabia que no lo llamaría loco y que tampoco se burlaría, pero temía a lo que pudiera llegar a pensar sobre los sueños.

Hange al notar que Levi se quedaba callado enfureció.

-Bien no me lo digas, ya no me importa, pero los amigos se cuentan cosas y si no puedes confiar en mi…

-Perdona Hange -dijo entregándole su celular y se alejó.

Ella estaba por seguirlo, pero en ese momento salió Moblit.

-¿Esperamos al resto de los chicos? -pregunto animado y luego vio el rostro de su amiga-. ¿Estás bien?

* * *

-¡Mira Levi! -grito contenta Isabel -aprobé sin usar las respuestas, tengo un ocho y soy feliz -dijo mostrándole el examen.

-Me alegra, pero yo te he ganado, tengo un diez -dijo mostrándole el examen a Isabel.

-¡Urra! -grito Isabel-. Se que lo has ganado y no has hecho trampa como otros -dijo burlona y le saco la lengua a Farlan.

-Oye, no sabes nada -alego y mostro su examen-. He sacado un seis, no importa, arriba de cinco es vanidad o eso es lo que dice mi madre -dijo burlonamente-. El próximo examen sacare una nota más alta, quien sabe, quizás entre al journey -dijo bromeando, pero a Levi no le hizo gracia.

Él pensó en Hange y miro la pantalla de su celular, le había mandado whats, pero ella no los contestaba.

-Aniki, deberías hablar con ella -dijo Isabel adivinando el pensamiento de Levi.

-Ella esta bien, esta con sus amigos y es feliz sumergida entre libros y esas cosas -dijo Farlan.

Levi se levantó y decidió alejarse sin decir nada.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa? -pregunto Farlan al notar la actitud de Levi.

-Farlan eres un idiota -regaño Isabel-. ¿Qué no ves que nuestro amigo está enamorado?

-¿De la cuatro ojos? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Hange -dijo enojada-. Se llama Hange y ella es genial, si llegaras a conocerla apuesto a que te agradaría.

-No me interesa conocerla y Levi estará bien, él no esta enamorado, solo… -medito un momento para encontrar un justificante, pero no lo encontró-. De acuerdo, supongamos que lo está ¿ahora qué?

* * *

Hange caminaba por el parque en compañía de Erwin, ellos habían salido a pasear con sus perros, resulto de el perro de Erwin era demasiado extrovertido y amable, a toda persona que veía decidía que quería saludar saltando sobre ellos.

-Nunca pensé que eras de esos que aman a los perros -dijo divertida.

-Debo confesar que no es mía en realidad -dijo Erwin mientras evitaba que Halsi se lanzara sobre un peatón-. Es mas la mascota de mi padre, mi idea de mascota es una roca.

-Entonces por qué…

-Quería platicar contigo -confeso.

-Se que deje la banda sin mencionarlo antes y de verdad lo lamento Erwin -comenzó a disculparse.

-En realidad quería hablar contigo para invitarte al baile de Halloween -dijo animado.

-No iré, los bailes no son lo mío -confeso.

-Anímate, será divertido, Nanaba y Mike van a ir disfrazados de sal y pimienta.

-Lo voy a pensar.

La conversación después cambio de tema, reían y disfrutaban de la caminata cuando se toparon de frente con Farlan.

-Farlan -saludo amablemente Hange, aunque él no le regreso el saludo.

-Hola -también saludo Erwin quien solo obtuvo una mirada de desaprobación-. Bueno, fue una buena platica, adiós -se despidió dispuesto a rodear a Farlan cuando este lanzo una pelota y el perro de Erwin salió corriendo detrás de ella arrastrándolo.

-¡Halsi detente! -gritaba Erwin.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -pregunto confundida Hange.

-Así que te alejas de mi hermano para pasear con la super estrella -dijo mirándola con desaprobación.

-Yo no me aleje de Levi, él se alejo de mi -contesto enojada e intento alejarse de Farlan, pero él le corto el paso.

Sawney y Bean sintieron que aquel desconocido estaba amenazando a Hange, así que comenzaron a gruñir, erizarse y mostrar los dientes.

-Controla a las bestias -dijo asustado Farlan.

-No pueden evitarlo, ellos protegen a su madre -contesto Hange.

-Todo esta bien, todos somos amigos aquí -dijo Farlan en un intento de calmar a los perros.

-¿Qué quieres Farlan? -pregunto seria.

-Quiero que hables con Levi, él te ha estado mandando mensajes -confeso-. Mira él es raro y reservado, a veces mete la pata y no sabe expresarse muy bien.

-Bueno pues es su problema, no el mío -contesto Hange y continuo su camino.

Farlan tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que ella se fuera, por mas que no le agradara la idea tenia que aceptar que al lado de esa chica su amigo era feliz.

-¡Él está enamorado de ti! -grito y Hange se detuvo-. Lo digo en serio, no lo dirá y mucho menos a ti, pero lo conozco, así que -él soltó un suspiro-. Por favor, no le rompas el corazón -pidio.

Hange se giro para verlo, en su rostro se reflejaba sorpresa, ella estaba impactada por aquello que le había dicho Farlan, quiso decirle varias cosas, pero en ese momento regreso Erwin quien tenía un montón de hojas en el cabello y lodo en la ropa.

-Toma tu pelota -dijo enojado mientras le entregaba el juguete a Farlan, camino hacia Hange y la tomo de la mano-. Vamos, iremos por un helado, adiós Farlan.

Hange lo miro por ultima vez y luego continuo su caminata con Erwin.

A su regreso ella se sentó frente a su escritorio y miro el tablón de corcho que tenia postrado en la pared donde colocaba fotos y recuerdos importantes. En una foto estaba Hange de niña abrazada de una pequeña Marie, en otra estaba junto a Moblit cuando habían ganado por primera vez en el decatlón, justo debajo estaba una foto de sus amigos Abel, Keiji, Moblit, Nifa y ella sujetando el trofeo, después estaba una hoja con la canción de Erwin y en medio de todo estaba la foto que habían sacado en la pizzería, ella la contemplo por unos minutos o mas bien contemplo a Levi, las palabras de Farlan seguían en su mente y supuso que ahora todo tenia sentido, Levi le había dicho que no lo entendería, también dijo que él le había estado mandando mensajes. Ella miro su celular y ahí estaban, los mensajes de Levi.

* * *

-Había pensado en que nuestros disfraces de este año deben ser geniales -dijo Moblit entusiasmado porque pronto seria Halloween y como era tradición ellos vestirían igual.

-Supongo -dijo Hange mientras miraba los posibles disfraces, en eso entro a la tienda Nanaba tomada de la mano de Mike.

-Nanaba, Mike -sonrió al verlos.

-Hola desconocida -dijo de broma Nanaba.

-Erwin me dijo que eres novia de Mike -dijo contenta.

-Bueno, solo los novios se toman de la mano -contesto divertida y mostrando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Necesito saber cómo y cuándo paso.

-Lo sabrías si contestaras los mensajes -dijo Nanaba-. ¿Café el viernes? -pregunto y Hange giro para ver a Moblit.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada -dijo tristemente.

-Hange no tiene nada que hacer el viernes -interrumpió Moblit.

-Pero estoy castigada -le recordó a su amigo.

-Tu madre no dirá nada si le digo que iras conmigo a estudiar -alego Moblit.

-Perfecto, entonces los vemos a los dos en el café el viernes a las seis -dijo Nanaba y entonces la pareja salió de la tienda en cuanto recogieron sus disfraces.

-Moblit, teníamos planes de ver una peli en casa -dijo Hange.

-Una peli o un café, no importa -contesto encogiéndose de hombros-. Hange soy tu amigo y últimamente no he estado actuando como tal, el hecho de serlo no me da derecho a decirte con quien juntarte o con quien salir, aunque debo decir que me puse un poco, bueno en realidad, muy celoso.

-Moblit, todos ustedes ocupan un lugar en mi corazón -dijo Hange contenta.

-Bueno entonces no se diga mas -dijo entusiasmado- ¿Qué te parece este? -le enseño un disfraz y Hange se apresuró a negar-. Ya encontraremos algo -dijo colocando el disfraz nuevamente en su lugar.

-Moblit, tu te molestarías si fuera a la fiesta con...

-¿Levi? -se apresuró a decir y fruncio el ceño-. Pensé que no se hablaban.

-En realidad iba a decir que con Erwin -aclaro.

-Oh -dijo y luego se giro para no ver a Hange mientras fingía que buscaba un disfraz-. ¿En plan pareja?

-No, claro que no -dijo Hange.

-Es que, veras Hange, cuando alguien va a ese tipo de eventos con otra persona en plan juntos pues generalmente es una cita o son pareja -explico.

-No es así, tu y yo vamos juntos siempre y no somos pareja -contesto Hange-. ¡Mira que tal estos! -dijo emocionada.

* * *

Hange miraba su celular, seguía debatiéndose entre leer los mensajes de Levi o no.

Llevaba así un largo rato, soltó el celular y se cubrió la cara con la almohada para ahogar su grito. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Hange y su padre entro.

-La cena esta lista -informo.

-Papá -llamo Hange-. ¿Crees que me dejarían ir a la fiesta de Halloween? -pregunto.

-No creo que tu madre te deje y para ser honestos ella ya anda muy enojada últimamente, no es prudente jalar mas la cuerda -dijo su padre y al ver la cara de su hija decidió hacer algo-. Te diré que, llevare a tu madre a cenar y a ver una película ese día, quizás regresemos tarde, eso te daría como -medito-. Cinco horas ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias.

-No lo menciones -le sonrió-. En serio no lo menciones o tu madre nos matara y en cuanto a ese chico Levi.

-Papá no quiero hablar de él.

-Yo pienso que es un buen chico -finalizo y salió del cuarto.

Hange estaba por bajar a cenar, pero decidió mirar su celular y entonces se armo de valor para ver los mensajes. El primero era de un día después de la llegada de sus padres y decía así: _Mi bebida favorita es el té_. Ella sonrió, le había pedido que le digiera una cosa sobre él y lo había hecho. El segundo mensaje era después de su plática el día del examen y decía: _No es que quiera alejarte, solo me cuesta confiar en las personas y no encuentro las palabras para explicarte por que tengo tendencia a alejarte de mi lado._ Hange medito sobre este mensaje y luego vio el ultimo mensaje, lo había recibido unas horas después del segundo justo en la madrugada, quizás Levi había pasado la noche pensando en que escribir y este decía así: _Lamento no poder explicártelo, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que no sabía que rumbo tomaría mi vida hasta que te conocí, ahora sé que quiero trabajar a tu lado en el CDC y ver el mundo, pero hasta que eso pase me conformo con practicar con la banda, jugar journey y verte todas las mañanas esperando que me perdones._

Hange sintió una gran punzada en el corazón, Levi había revelado gran parte de su vida y sueños en este último mensaje y ahora no sabia que hacer.

Bajo a cenar o al menos eso intento ya que no tenía hambre, soporto las criticas de su madre respecto a su vestimenta y actitud y finalmente regreso a su cuarto. Tomo el celular y llamo a Levi, después de que sonó un rato ella perdió la esperanza de que le contestara, pero entonces contesto.

-Es tarde y mañana tenemos clases -dijo Levi.

-¿Ahora quién es el ñoño? -pregunto divertida-. Escucha, me quede pensando -dijo mientras caminaba por el cuarto pues estaba nerviosa-. Nunca cumpliste tus promesas.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Levi.

-Jamás me llevaste a cenar por haberme dejado plantada el día de mi cumpleaños y tampoco me enseñaste a tocar la guitarra.

-Estas castigada ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ahora yo soy la rebelde ¿lo recuerdas? -dijo notando que sus manos sudaban y su corazón estaba acelerado.

-Bien, practicaremos en la escuela y te invitare el almuerzo.

-Oh podría verte ahora y practicar, abre tu ventana -dijo animada.

Levi camino a la ventana y vio que Hange salía de la suya mientras se equilibraba sobre el pequeño filo de la ventana.

-Si te caes te romperás el cuello y no pienses que pasare a visitarte al hospital -le dijo esperando que Hange desistiera de tal acción tan arriesgada.

-Practico Journey -dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de esconde el miedo-. Esto no es nada para mí, además ya calculé la distancia y el impulso que tengo que tomar para poder llegar -dicho esto se armó de valor y brinco logrando sujetarse con las manos de la rama del árbol, se impulso hacia arriba y luego se equilibro mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo, llego al pequeño techo debajo de la ventana de Levi y él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir y poder entrar.

Hange cayó sobre él y de inmediato se levantó.

-¿Lo ves? Fue pan comido -dijo riendo.

-Fue algo arriesgado -regaño Levi.

Hange miro a su alrededor, la recamara estaba completamente ordenada y limpia, lo mas raro que noto fue que las paredes estaban lisas, ella esperaba que tuviera algún poster de alguna película favorita o de una banda que le gustara, en su lugar el cuarto parecía deshabitado, no era el típico cuarto de un adolescente, no había nada que pudiera decir quien era Levi, salvo una minúscula foto que estaba sobre el escritorio, era la de la cabina fotográfica, en ella salían todos juntos sonriendo, a excepción claro de Levi.

-Bien, espero que seas de rápido aprendizaje porque no tengo la paciencia para enseñar -dijo Levi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Estás hablando de mí, ya verás que pronto seré una experta -dijo alegre.

Levi le extendió la guitarra y Hange se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Él se colocó detrás y miro por encima del hombro de ella, tomo su mano y ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa pues en su vida había estado tan cerca de él.

-Te lastimaste -dijo mirando la palma arañada de Hange.

-Supongo que fue con la rama del árbol, pero no importa, no me duele y puedo tocar sin problemas.

-Bien -Levi coloco las manos de Hange en la posición en la que deberían ir y una imagen surgió en su cabeza.

Levi abrazaba a Hange, estaban sentados mirando el atardecer y al parecer se encontraban en un lugar demasiado alto, una clase de muralla.

-¿Todo bien? -pegunto Hange al ver que su amigo se había quedado estático.

-Si, no preguntes tonterías -dijo eliminando esa imagen ¿le pasaría eso cada vez que la tocara? Sabia que no, pues en otras ocasiones habían tenido contacto y las imágenes no habían aparecido. -Lo primero que debes aprender son los acordes básicos -comenzó a explicar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Probare que hay más para mí de lo que ves**

**Saludos y mil gracias por los reviews, sobre el ultimo... recuerdos fogosos jajaj no lo había pensado y morí de la risa al leerlo jaja no se que sucedería con Levi si tuviera ese tipo de recuerdos de Hange, me sentare a meditar y quizás incluya algo así jaja y respecto a los recuerdos pues... Levi no es el único que los tiene, solo tienen que regresar al capitulo 4 y pronto tendrán una explicación del porque, solo tengo que terminar de acomodar mis ideas, ahora si a la historia. **

-Eso está horrible -saludo Levi quien había entrado por la ventana sorprendiendo a Hange.

Ella miraba indecisa una blusa, había estado revisando entre su ropa para saber que ponerse en el decatlón.

-¿Tú crees que esta feo? -pregunto mirando nuevamente la ropa que tenía en sus manos.

-Bastante -contesto-. ¿Un último repaso antes de la final? -pregunto enseñándole un libro.

-Venga, dame todo lo que tengas, estoy lista.

Levi le había estado ayudando a estudiar para el decatlón en las últimas noches. Él le hacía preguntas y Hange contestaba.

La noche avanzo y ambos lucían cansados.

-Deberías dormir -sugirió al verla soltar un bostezo.

-Dormiré en el autobús camino al decatlón -contesto recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

-Bueno yo no podré dormir así que será mejor que me retire -dijo poniéndose de pie y salió por la ventana antes de que Hange pudiera despedirse.

* * *

Ya en el decatlón Hange miro sorprendida, la escuela Mare era mil veces mas grande y hermosa que su instituto.

-Escuela de ricos -dijo con desagrado Abel.

-Sera divertido patearles el trasero en su hogar -dijo decidido Moblit.

-O nosotros le daremos una lección a su retaguardia -dijo un chico rubio que se había acercado para darle la bienvenida a los alumnos de Erdia-. Saludos, mi nombre es Zeke Jaeger y junto con mi compañera Pieck los vamos a escoltar al auditorio.

Zeke Jaeger era un chico alto, distinguido y de buen porte, usaba lentes y vestía de manera muy formal con un saco azul marino y pantalones caqui. Su compañera Pieck era una chica super delgada, cabellera negra larga y un poco enmarañada, su rostro reflejaba somnolencia y llevaba una falda larga hasta los tobillos, zapatos bajos y una blusa blanca arrugada además de que caminaba encorvada

Zeke saludo a cada miembro del equipo con una gran sonrisa y cuando fue el turno de Hange tomo su mano llevándola hasta sus labios y le dio un beso.

-Hange Zoe líder de equipo, encantado de verte, he escuchado mucho de ti.

-Si bueno gracias -dijo soltando su mano y limpiándosela en la ropa.

-Por aquí por favor -indico dándole la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Que joven tan galán y caballeroso -dijo Nifa soltando un suspiro y mirando de lejos a Zeke.

-A mi me pareció un ser repugnante -dijo Hange y miro su mano, ella había sentido un escalofrió al momento de tocar a Zeke, como si su cuerpo supiera que había algo que debía de temer respecto a ese hombre. En ese momento su celular sonó, ella contesto y vio que era una videollamada.

-Hange te amamos y apoyamos desde casa -dijo Nanaba a la cámara.

-Animo, trae un gran trofeo a casa -dijo Erwin.

-Huelo victoria, eso y que algo se quema -dijo Mike.

-¡La comida! -grito Nanaba y salió corriendo junto con Erwin, Mike le paso el celular a Levi y luego salió detrás de los otros dos.

-Oye torpe más te vale que ganes, no me desvele en vano ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo -dijo sonriendo a la cámara.

Erwin regreso y le arrebato el celular a Levi.

-La pasta se salvó -informo Erwin mostrándole un recipiente medio quemado.

-No piensen que comeré eso -se quejo en el fondo Levi.

-Animo Hange y para que no estés nerviosa Erwin te compuso una canción, no tenemos tiempo de cantarla toda así que escucha el coro.

Dicho esto, Nanaba comenzó a cantar

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Traducción: todo está cambiando, pero una cosa es cierta, entiende, siempre seremos más que una banda.

-Adiós Hange y suerte -se despidieron al mismo tiempo y colgaron.

-¿Lista líder? -pregunto Moblit.

-Muy lista -contesto abrazando a su amigo-. Vamos a ganarles a esos presumidos de Mare.

* * *

Al final el equipo de Hange gano y al bajar del autobús fue recibida por una pequeña multitud.

-¡Felicidades! -gritaron al ver a Hange con la medalla colgando de su cuello y el trofeo en sus manos.

Ahí estaban Farlan, Isabel, Mike, Erwin, Nanaba y Levi. Lo mejor de ese día fue que sus amigos del club convivieron con la banda además de Isabel y Farlan, por primera vez todos estaban reunidos y en paz.

Hange regreso en compañía de Levi y Erwin quien manejo. Al llegar a su casa sus padres también la felicitaron y subió a colocar su medalla junto a todos los demás trofeos.

-Mi hija es un genio -dijo orgulloso su padre mientras veía a Hange poner la medalla en su sitio.

-Bueno lo saque de ti -dijo contenta.

-Mañana tendremos otro trofeo más, ¿no es acaso la fiesta de Halloween y el concurso de bandas?

-Si, iremos al concurso, pero no tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta, además con todo esto no tengo disfraz -dijo Hange resignada.

-Bueno, yo no puedo solucionar eso, pero veras, aquí tengo algo que quizás te ayude con el dilema -dijo enseñándole una caja enorme.

-Gracias papá -dijo tomándola.

-En realidad yo no fui -confeso-. Vino un chico rubio muy bien parecido y me entrego la caja.

Hange vio la tarjeta que colgaba y la leyó.

-Espero que esto te convenza de acompañarme al Halloween atentamente Erwin S.

-Creo que tienes una cita -hablo su padre.

-No es una cita, somos amigos -dijo Hange, aunque ya no estaba tan segura.

Esperaba que no fuera un disfraz ridículo y cursi como los que solía usar Marie (de ángel, princesa o hada) peor aun, que fuera un disfraz de esos que no dejan nada a la imaginación.

Lentamente deshizo el moño naranja que envolvía la caja blanca y quito la tapa.

-Seré un vampiro al parecer -dijo divertida Hange mostrando su disfraz que consistía en un vestido largo negro y una capa negra con rojo.

-Bueno, espero te diviertas mucho, recuerda que cenicienta debe regresar a casa antes que su madre -dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Hange escondió la caja en el closet y luego camino a la ventana. Las luces del cuarto de Levi ya estaban apagadas, de seguro ya estaba dormido, aun así, decidido abrir la ventana y mirar un momento, después se quedo dormía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hange se despertó con una molestia en la garganta, se había quedado con la ventana abierta y quizás se había enfermado. Durante el día comenzó a tener estornudos, pero pensó que podía ser una leve gripe.

Llego la noche y su madre subió a despedirse, entro y vio a Hange en la cama con un libro.

-Ya nos vamos cielo -dijo su madre-. ¿Estas segura que no quieres que me quede?

-Mamá es solo una simple gripe -contesto Hange.

En cuanto vio que sus padres se iban ella corrió para sacar su disfraz del closet, se cambio por el atuendo que usarían en el concurso de bandas y luego salió apresurada. Justo en ese momento llego Erwin en su camioneta y tanto ella como Levi subieron rápidamente, los tres verían a Mike y Nanaba en el concurso.

Al llegar se toparon con ellos en el estacionamiento y en la entrada para su mala fortuna se toparon con Nile.

-Erwin y su equipo de perdedores -se burló Nile quien abrazaba a Marie y ella miraba furiosa a Hange.

-¿Preocupado de que te ganemos? -pregunto Erwin.

-Ni es sueños -dijo Nile borrando su sonrisa-. Ven preciosa, me han dicho que la mediocridad es contagiosa -dijo alejándose con Marie.

Al final los cinco ya estaban reunidos detrás del escenario, todos vestían trajes negros y unas bandas alrededor de la cara.

Todos aguardaban su turno animados, aunque Hange no dejaba de toser.

-Creo que estas enferma -dijo Levi.

-No, estoy bien, lo juro, puedo cantar, solo es un pequeño dolor de la garganta, se quitará cuando cante.

-Hange abre la boca -pidio Erwin y alumbro con la linterna del celular-. Hange la garganta está muy mal, así no puedes cantar.

-Pero si yo no canto ¿quién? ¿Nanaba?

-No, olvídenlo, tengo pánico escénico, no saldré a cantar delante de tanta gente a menos que quieran que los vomite.

-Eso seria un buen show -dijo Mike-. Es Halloween, podríamos decir que estábamos recreando la escena del exorcista.

-Levi tu cantaras -dijo decidido Erwin-. Hange lo siento.

-Pero yo quiero estar en el escenario con ustedes.

-Así no puedes cantar -explico Erwin.

-Yo lo hare y Hange tocara la guitarra -intervino Levi-. Tocaremos la nueva canción.

-No la hemos ensayado lo suficiente -medito Erwin-. Pero es nuestra única opción. Levi espero que fueras un buen maestro para Hange.

-Pero yo no me siento lista -dijo nerviosa Hange.

-En realidad si, la hemos practicado un millón de veces -dijo extendiéndole la guitarra.

.

Al lugar también asistieron los amigos de Hange quienes estaban aterrados por estar entre tanto publico que se empujaba y gritaba. La mayoría vestía de negro y ellos cuatro eran como un gran punto en ese mar de gente, pues llevaban sus disfraces puestos para la fiesta de Halloween.

-Hola chicos -saludo Isabel quien estaba acompañada de Farlan.

-¿Cómo nos han visto? -pregunto Moblit.

-¿Bromeas cierto? -dijo Farlan mirando a los cuatro de pies a cabeza-. Son los únicos que en lugar de venir a escuchar música parece que vienen a pedir dulces.

.

-Bien, es hora, manos a centro y pase lo que pase el punto es divertirnos -dijo Erwin mirando a sus amigos.

-A la mierda la diversión Smith estamos aquí para ganar y dale una patada en el trasero a Nile -dijo Levi y todos parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Bien, pues hagámoslo -dijo Erwin alegre.

.

-Recibamos con un gran aplauso a los noiceboys de la escuela preparatoria Erdia -dijo el presentador y Nile junto con su banda salieron a escena. Mucha gente los aclamo, gritaban y agitaban sus letreros, Nile y sus amigos lucían como todos unos profesionales. Cuando terminaron su canción el público estallo en aplausos y más gritos. Después subió a escena el presentador-. Son grandiosos, ¿no es así? y ahora otros chicos que les gusta causar problemas y que también vienen de la escuela preparatoria Erdia, con ustedes los troublemackers.

Nota: _Ustedes ya conocen la canción, nuestro sexy Levi va a cantar, así que ¡arrodíllense ante Levi!_

Hizamazuke buta domo ga  
Kirisaite misete yaru mirai sae mo  
Sukui o motomeru nonaraba hizamazuke  
Yodomu shikai yuganda jōshiki  
Kono sekai (gakkō) wa dare no mono ka?  
Kotae nante wakaru hazu mo nai  
Ima kono te de nurikaete yaru

Al final todas las chicas gritaban eufóricas y aplaudían.

Los cinco salieron del escenario y festejaron tras bambalinas.

-Ha quedado genial -dijo Hange con la voz ronca.

-No gracias a ti torpe -dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza-. Te has enfermado por descuidada -regaño.

Los Troublemakers fueron los penúltimos en tocar, después de eso solo aguardaron unos minutos y el presentador subió a escenario con sobre en mano.

-Los ganadores de este año son… -hizo una pausa dramática-. ¡Los Noiseboys!

Nile subió junto con su banda al escenario. Los cinco no se deprimieron, el próximo año ganarían o al menos eso fue lo que se prometieron.

-¡Hora de la fiesta! -grito Nanaba animada.

-Si -coincidió Hange entusiasmada, aunque no pudo gritar ya que su garganta la estaba matando.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado, estas enferma -regaño Levi.

-Por favor -suplico y luego estornudo-. Solo un ratito.

Levi sabia que Hange no dejaría de fastidiar así que acordaron que solo seria un rato, ella se cambió rápidamente en los baños con Nanaba e Isabel, al salir se reunieron con todos quienes ya llevaban sus disfraces puestos, Hange se sorprendió al ver a Erwin disfrazado de fantasma y que era Levi quien llevaba el atuendo de vampiro.

Moblit vestía de hombre lobo, Nifa de Hada, Keiji y Abel iban vestidos de zombis, Farlan solo llevaba unos lentes oscuros y chamarra negra muy estilo película vaselina, e Isabel llevaba puesto un disfraz de animadora.

-Nada da mas miedo que una porrista -alego burlona.

* * *

El gimnasio estaba decorado con globos negros y telas moradas que caían por todos lados, las mesas tenían manteles negros con figuras de arañas color plateado, habian contratado una maquina de niebla y millones de luces iluminaban la pista de baile. Mike y Nanaba quienes iban disfrazados de señora sal y señor pimienta no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Ven Farlan -animo Isabel jalando a su amigo también a la pista a pesar que él se negaba rotundamente.

-¿Qué me dices Hange? -pregunto Erwin estirando su mano. Hange la tomo y salió a bailar.

Ambos bailaron una cancion y luego regresaron con los demás a pesar de que Hange quería seguir bailando.

-Levi -llamo Erwin y le lanzo las llaves de la camioneta, Levi las atrapo si ningún problema-. Creo que cenicienta ya tiene que irse.

-Ya escuchaste torpe, es hora de irse -dijo cargándola sobre su hombro con gran facilidad como si fuera peso pluma.

-No, quiero quedarme -protesto, pero Levi continúo caminando hacia la salida-. Adiós chicos -se despidió alegre agitando su mano.

Levi la metió en el asiento del copiloto y antes de que ella pudiera bajarse echo seguros a la camioneta.

-Ni un rasguño o mi padre me matara -dijo Erwin en tono serio como si le hablara a su hijo.

-Claro papi -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Directo a casa y a la cama -luego añadió-. Cada quien a su cama.

-Si, si -contesto Levi subiendo del lado del conductor.

-Adiós Erwin -se despidió Hange y la camioneta inicio su marcha.

-Oye abróchate el cinturón -regaño Levi y coloco su mano sobre la frente de Hange-. Tienes temperatura, pero no me explico como es que actúas como si estuvieras borracha.

-Tome unas pastillas después del concierto -explico.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es automedicarse? -regaño sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Sabes, no entiendo como es que logras llegar a los pedales -se burló-. Es que eres tan bajito -dicho esto comenzó a reír-. Creo que me dormiré un momento.

Al llegar a la casa Hange cabeceaba, Levi la cargo e hizo mil malabares para poder abrir la puerta de entrada, para colmo al llegar Sawney y Bean brincaban alegres.

-Sawney, Bean quietos -ordeno Levi, pero los perros estaban demasiado entusiasmados para hacer caso complicando mas el poder subir con Hange sin ser derribado. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto, Levi la dejo en la cama y miro a su alrededor.

El cuarto de Hange había cambiado bastante desde la primera vez que entro, ahora ya no era todo rosa y corazones, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y tapizadas con un montón de posters de películas y bandas que le gustaban, su escritorio estaba hecho un tiradero con envoltorios de comida y libros por doquier, ropa tirada en el suelo y la cama destendida.

Esa era la verdadera Hange, la chica que estaba tan ocupada en otras cosas como para levantar una blusa del suelo, la chica que le preocupaba mas terminar de leer un capitulo de un libro que cepillarse el cabello, la Hange que recordaba de sueños y de la que estaba enamorado, ella era mas de lo que la gente lograba ver.

-Una pena que no te quedaras en la fiesta, todos parecían divertirse -dijo Hange medio adormilada.

-No importa, alguien tenía que cuidarte hasta que lleguen tus padres -contesto sentándose al borde de la cama y se inclinó para tocar la frente de Hange.

-No deberías acercare mucho -dijo estornudando-. Estoy enferma.

-No me molesta -él se levantó y tomo la clinera que tenía Hange en el tocador y se la paso. Ella se sonó y volvió a estornudar.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado-. Ella miro el rostro de su amigo y pudo jurar que le había visto sonreír-. ¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Tsk ya estas alucinando.

-Una lástima que no pude usar más tiempo mi disfraz -dijo Hange-. ¿Levi por qué elegiste ese disfraz?

-Erwin lo envió, supongo que sabía que me negaría a disfrazarme.

Hange sonrió.

-Sabes, te ves lindo con ese pañuelo en el cuello -dijo Hange tomando la tela ente sus dedos-. Deberías usarlo a menudo.

-Me vería ridículo.

-A veces siento que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos en otra vida -dijo recargando su frente en el hombro de Levi.

-No digas más tonterías cuatro ojos -regaño mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, la fiebre y las pastillas hacen que diga tonterías -dijo soltando una risita, levanto la vista y miro a Levi directamente a lo ojos-. Así que podría decirte que me gustas, me gustas mucho y al día siguiente negarlo, pero no lo voy a decir.

Eso hizo que Levi sonriera de verdad.

-Hey una sonrisa, ahora ya puedo morir -dijo Hange-. Levi, si yo no estuviera enferma ¿me besarías? -pregunto Hange.

-Si no estuvieras enferma… -medito y paso su mano por la cabellera castaña de Hange apartándole un mechón del rostro.

-Tu miedo a los gérmenes te lo impide -dijo burlona-. Eso o yo no te gusto.

-No es eso. -Él se acercó a la boca de Hange, aunque no seguro del todo-. Si te besara fingirías que nunca paso alegando no estar en tus cinco sentidos.

-Eso en palabras de Levi quiere decir que yo te gusto -dijo Hange sorprendida.

-Tsk no digas tonterías, no me gustas, yo te amo -dijo Levi inclinándose levemente y Hange cerro sus ojos a la espera del beso que nunca llego-. Cuando te recuperes -dijo casi en susurro dándole un beso en la frente.

En ese instante se escucharon las puertas de un auto cerrarse, eran los padres de Hange que regresaban.

-Tengo que irme -dijo y salió por la ventana en cuanto los padres de Hange entraron a la casa.

-Hange -se escucho a su madre que llamaba desde abajo.

-Déjala, probablemente este dormida, la luz de su cuarto esta apagada -dijo el padre.

Hange de inmediato se cubrió con las cobijas pues llevaba el disfraz puesto y fingió estar dormida.

Sus padres abrieron la puerta y la vieron dormir.

-Te dije que estaría dormida -hablo su padre y cerraron la puerta.

Hange sonrió y pensó en Levi. En definitiva, Levi era mucho mas de lo que las personas alcanzaban a ver, no era el chico rebelde y frio que todos creían, él era el ser más amable que hubiera podido conocer y también era un poco torpe en cuanto a demostrar sus sentimientos, pero eso estaba bien, ella ahora podía entenderlo y sabia que con el tiempo las palabras carecerían de sentido, bastaría una sola mirada para saber en qué estaba pensando y moría de ganas por que llegara ese día.

* * *

En cuanto ingreso a su cuarto Levi no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor en su cabeza, todo daba vueltas, se llevo la mano a su nuca y dio unos pasos antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

.

En su sueño él sostenía entre sus brazos a una mujer y sus manos estaban ensangrentadas. El rostro de esta misteriosa mujer ya no era borroso, era Hange solo que una versión adulta y además llevaba un parche en el ojo. Levi miro la sangre que tenía en las manos y que salía a montones del abdomen de Hange, ella estaba muriendo en sus brazos y él se aferraba a ella sin saber que hacer.

Detrás suyo había un montón de monstruos y personas luchando.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Estaban en guerra con Mare y esos gigantes no eran monstruos, eran titanes.

-Hange -llamaba mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

-Ni la misma muerte podrá separarnos -le decía pasando su mano por la mejilla de él-. Te amo Levi.

Su respiración era agitada, luchaba por continuar y después simplemente se detuvo. Hange ya no respiraba, había muerto y sus ojos, o más bien dicho ojo, ya no tenían vida. Él soltaba un gran grito lleno de ira y dolor.

-¡Hange! -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y la abrazaba, unas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos-. Por favor, regresa -suplicaba, pero no escuchaba mas el latido de su corazón y luego recordaba la promesa que una vez se habian echo "La vida es muy corta para amarte solo en una, prometo buscarte en la próxima vida".

Colocaba delicadamente el cuerpo sin vida de Hange en el suelo, cerraba su ojo, besaba su frente y pronunciaba su promesa en voz baja. Después se levantaba, desenfundaba una cuchilla y caminaba decidido hacia el caos. Él terminaría esa guerra ese día.

.

Levi se levantó empapado de sudor y con la respiración agitada, así como su pulso, se sentó en el borde de la cama e intento controlarse mientras meditaba ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Después de estar unos minutos sentado logro normalizarse y pensó que al final era solo un sueño, eso o había terminado de perder la cabeza.

* * *

**Por cierto, la canción que inspiro los títulos de este fanfic es de Laura Shigihara y se llama First Day. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Viviré mi vida, todo en el primer día**

**Saludos amados lectores, quería informarles que tomare una semana de descanso para poder acomodar mis ideas y continuar el fanfic, pero no se preocupen, no lo dejare tirado, una semana y estaré de regreso, el martes subiré un nuevo capitulo, se los prometo y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, mientras aquí un adelanto de lo que se viene:**

**-El escuadrón de Levi aparecerá.**

**-Hange va a tener un rival de amor y Levi también.**

**-Se viene navidad y el cumpleaños de Levi ¿Cómo lo celebrara? y lo más importante ¿con quién?**

**-Mas revelaciones sobre el misterio detrás de los sueños de Levi.**

**-¿Acaso es el único con estos recuerdos?**

Hange había regresado al colegio después de un par de días ausente por culpa de la enfermedad, durante su descanso Moblit había estado visitándola para llevarle los apuntes, todos le habian estado texteando incluso Levi, pero sus mensajes sonaban distantes, él solo se limitaba a saludarla con un Hola y preguntarle como seguía. No le sorprendía que no hubiera ido a visitarla pues sabia que su madre ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado entrar, así que a en cuanto entro a la escuela lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza era que tenía que ver a Levi.

Busco entre las personas y al no verlo decidió ir a esperarlo a su casillero. Cuando llego lo vio hablando con una chica linda, de cabello corto color caramelo. Ella sonreía y se movía nerviosa, luego se despedía de Levi agitando la mano.

-Hola -saludo Hange en cuanto quedo solo.

-Ya estas mejor -dijo inspeccionándola.

-Si ¿Quién era ella? -pregunto sin perder el tiempo.

-Petra Ral de primer año -contesto sin darle importancia.

-¿Y ella es tu amiga? -pregunto Hange sorprendida pues hasta el momento solo conocía a Farlan e Isabel.

-Una conocida -aclaro y continuo su camino, después noto que Hange se había quedado estática-. Oye torpe ¿vienes o no? -pregunto y Hange sonrió.

-Si, sabes después deberíamos hablar sobre ya sabes -dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-No se de lo que estás hablando.

-Después del Halloween, cuando me llevaste a mi casa…

-Tenias la fiebre alta, estabas alucinando -dijo evitando contacto visual con ella.

-Dijiste que yo diría eso y ahora tu utilizas ese pretexto -reclamo.

-Bien, charla después de clases -dijo resignado. Él había deseado que Hange dejara atrás lo sucedido esa noche, pero al parecer ella no lo haría.

* * *

-Erwin -saludo Nile en cuanto vio a su antiguo amigo-. ¿Escuchaste del concurso navideño? -pregunto y antes de que Erwin contestara él volvió a hablar-. Mi banda concursara, pero estoy seguro de que la tuya no.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Nile?

-Bueno, pues si tu decides concursar un video podría llegar a manos del director -amenazo y después le dio la espalda-. Fue bueno volver a hablar contigo Erwin.

Erwin observo como su enemigo se alejaba, debía pensar en como deshacerse de ese video incriminatorio de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

La campana sonó y todos ingresaron a clases.

-Shakespeare -dijo el maestro Pixis con gran jubilo-. El maestro del amor, vamos a estudiar algunas de sus obras mas famosas como Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, Otelo y muchas mas.

La clase lucia aburrida y mas de la mitad no prestaba atención.

-Su trabajo para antes de vacaciones consistirá en aprenderse un poema de Shakespeare -anuncio y muchos se quejaron en voz alta-. Silencio, no se quejen -silencio a la clase-. Ya me lo agradecerán después, mi maestro me dejo el mismo trabajo y piensen esto, cuando sean mayores habrán olvidado un montón de cosas, pero un día me verán y dirán profesor olvide resolver una ecuación de segundo grado, pero el poema que aprendí lo recite en mi boda -dicho esto se escucharon algunas risas-. Yo les sugiero aprender un poema que les ayude a ligar.

-Yo me pregunto si el profesor puede recitar el poema estando borracho -dijo Moblit en confidencia con Hange y ella soltó una risita, pues todo mundo sabia que al profesor le encantaba la bebida.

-Ahora señorita Zoe -regaño Pixis pues había notado que platicaba con Moblit-. Díganos ¿Por qué Romeo y Julieta es una obra de gran relevancia?

Hange se sorprendió y todos la miraron.

-Pues... ¿por el amor? -contesto indecisa.

-¿Me esta preguntando o afirma? -pregunto Pixis levantando una ceja.

-Esta claro que es la obra de amor mas relevante en la historia, aunque yo pienso que Shakespeare se estaba burlando del amor -contesto mas decidida.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Por que de haber estado enamorado de Julieta entonces Shakespeare no nos hubiera mencionado al inicio de la obra que Romeo estaba sufriendo por amor -explico-. Julieta fue su desquite.

-Interesante teoría -dijo Pixis rascándose la barbilla-. ¿Alguien tiene algo mas que agregar? -miro a todos lados y fijo su vista en la siguiente victima-. Joven Ackerman.

-Shakespeare quería reflejar algo con lo que todos pudieran identificarse.

-Explíquese.

-El amor joven, lo impulsivo y carente de todo raciocinio. Si hubieran sido mas inteligentes Romeo y Julieta no hubieran muerto.

-Como en el Titanic -dijo burlón Farlan y esto hizo que muchos en la clase rieran.

-Silencio -volvió a callar a la clase-. Joven Church ya que esta muy atento a clase y dispuesto a hablar entonces podría explicarnos de que se trata esta obra tan importante.

-Las familias se odian, Romeo y Julieta se enamoran y al final mueren -contesto nervioso e Isabel solto una risita.

-Señorita Magnolia ¿algo mas que agregar? -regaño Pixis.

-Douglas Booth esta bueno -dijo y todos en la clase rieron-. Ya sabe, el actor que interpreta a Romeo en la película del 2013.

-¿Quien es ese? -pregunto Nanaba-. Yo pensé que salía Leonardo DiCaprio.

Eso causo mas risas en la clase.

-No, ese es del Titanic -dijo Mike.

-¿Lo ven? ¡El Titanic! -dijo Farlan.

-Basta -regaño Pixis-. Quiero que se tomen esta tarea muy en serio y recuerden que ese trabajo es importante y por estar haciendo sus bromas quiero un ensayo sobre la obra y no la película -dijo mirando severamente a Isabel-. Ahora nos enfocaremos en su biografía. Joven Smith ¿podría decirle a la clase algún dato sobre Shakespeare?

-Estaba casado con Anne Hathaway -dijo Erwin.

-¿Leonardo DiCaprio esta casado con Anne Hathaway? -pregunto Farlan.

-En realidad seria Joseph Fiennes -intervino Isabel-. El actor que hace de Shakespeare en la película Shakespeare enamorado.

-Señorita Magnolia ya que parece disfrutar del arte, usted y el joven Church me ayudaran con la obra de teatro y el siguiente que hable también formara parte del elenco de este año.

Todos guardaron silencio debido a que si existía algo peor que el castigo era participar en la obra de teatro de la escuela.

-Así es joven Smith -dijo Pixis contento de recuperar el orden en la clase-. William Shakespeare estaba casado con Anne Hathaway y no, no es la actriz -aclaro-. De echo él escribió la frase "La vida es demasiado corta como para amarte solo en una, prometo buscarte en la siguiente".

Esta frase causo una gran sorpresa en Levi y recordó el sueño que tuvo el día de Halloween. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos y dejo de escuchar la clase hasta que la campana sonó.

-Bueno salgan y no olviden lo que les dije -les dijo a sus alumnos quienes ya no lo escuchaban y salían en estampida hacia su próxima clase.

* * *

El día transcurrió de lo mas normal posible, durante el almuerzo Hange se sentó con todos. Mike y Nanaba estaban acaramelados, Moblit se había sentado junto a Hange del lado izquierdo y Erwin del lado derecho, para su pesar Levi estaba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa con Isabel y Farlan.

-Que horror -se quejaba Isabel-. ¿Cómo voy a leer esto? -ella miraba el libro de Romeo y Julieta.

-Yo te ayudare -se ofreció Nifa-. Si lo leemos juntas será mas rápido y podría ayudarte en la redacción de tu ensayo.

-¡Yei! -festejo Isabel y abrazo a Nifa enérgicamente.

A Hange le agradaba ver que ahora todos se llevaban bien y pensó que todo finalmente estaría en paz, hasta que una voz reventó su burbuja.

-Hola Levi -saludo Petra con una gran sonrisa.

Hange ya había investigado sobre ella, se llamaba Petra Ral y era estudiante de primer año, animadora, con un perfecto promedio, además de ser guapa y amada por todos. Era bajita de estatura, su tez blanca y suave, de contextura delgada, nariz pequeña y respingada, sus ojos color ámbar eran grandes y estaban acompañados de unas pestañas largas, su cabellera color pelirrojo claro era sedosa y brillosa que se movía grácilmente como si estuviera en un comercial de shampoo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón entallado color blanco y una blusa verde con escote que dejaba ver sus atributos.

Por otro lado, Hange llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y holgado, una blusa amarilla arrugada y ahora que lo notaba estaba mal abotonada. Ella era alta, incluso mas alta que Levi, su complexión era delgada, pero carecía de atributos, su nariz era prominente, su cabello castaño estaba enmarañado y siempre lo usaba amarrado en un intento de coleta, además de que tenía orzuela y sus ojos color café claro estaban ocultos tras una ceja sin depilar y unos anteojos.

Ella nunca había sido de las mujeres que se comparaban con otras chicas o que sintiera celos, pero era debido a que en su vida había sentido mariposas en el estomago por ningún chico hasta que Levi entro en la ecuación.

-La mesa esta llena -escucho decir a Isabel quien miraba enojada a Petra.

-Queda un lugar -alego Farlan sonriente.

Hange soltó un bufido, por supuesto, Farlan se portaba amable ante tal belleza y para colmo el lugar vacío era junto a Levi. Petra se sentó y agito su cabellera.

-Levi, me encanto tu presentación en el concurso de bandas -dijo Petra.

-No solo aniki estaba en escenario, también estaba Mike, Nanaba, Erwin y Hange -alego Isabel-. Por cierto ¿ya conoces a Hange? ella y aniki son muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad Hange? -dijo mirando a la aludida.

-Todos somos amigos -contesto avergonzada de sus pensamientos. Ella no conocía a Petra y ya había decidido odiarla por unos celos tontos, después de todo ella y Levi no eran nada.

* * *

Hange miraba el reloj durante la ultima clase, ella ya no prestaba atención al maestro, solo deseaba que las clases llegaran a su fin para poder hablar con Levi y fue cuando escucho la campana. No perdió tiempo y corrió a dejar sus cosas al casillero donde Levi ya la esperaba.

-Vamos -dijo emocionada jalando a Levi rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Ambos ahora caminaban en completo silencio. Hange sentía como su corazón latía acelerado y las mano le sudaban, miraba de vez en cuando a Levi y este parecía calmado.

-Si que fue un día muy interesante -dijo para romper el silencio-. No conocía a Petra ¿Es amiga tuya de antes? -pregunto, pero al recibir mas que una mirada severa de Levi como respuesta, se dio cuenta de que había sido una tonta al preguntar eso-. Digo, perdón, se que dijiste que era solo una conocida -ella se detuvo y bajo la mirada-. Es muy bonita.

-Es bajita -dijo Levi deteniéndose unos pasos después de Hange.

-¿Y que con eso? -pregunto Hange mirando al suelo.

-Me gustan altas -concluyo y Hange levanto la vista.

-¿Que tan altas? porque para ti la mayoría lo son -dijo recuperando su alegría de siempre.

-No preguntes tonterías -dijo iniciando nuevamente su caminata.

Hange lo miro sin entender que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo, generalmente era callado, pero ahora lo era mas que en otras ocasiones.

-¿Todo bien Levi? -pregunto.

-Hange ¿nunca has tenido un sueño que te parecía real y al despertar piensas que quizás no era un sueño? -dijo mientras recordaba las imágenes del sueño que había tenido, aún después de días aquella imagen con la muerte de Hange seguía doliéndole en el alma y deseaba convencerse de que era un sueño solamente.

-Oye, ¿qué cosas dices Levi? -comenzó a reírse-. Generalmente yo soy la rara.

-Solo olvídalo torpe cuatro ojos.

-Levi lo que paso después de la fiesta...

Hange no quería presionar a Levi, pero necesitaba saber en que situación se encontraban.

-Lo que dije era verdad -contesto.

-Dilo una vez mas -pidió Hange.

-Olvídalo, nunca sucederá -contesto desviando la mirada.

-Eso quiere decir que yo... bueno que yo te gusto y tu me gustas -concluyo poniéndose roja, ella podía sentir como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba en consecuencia de la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Seré directo, quiero estar a tu lado, pero aun no lo tengo claro -dijo esperando no enfadarla.

-Bien, seamos amigos por el momento -dijo ella contenta.

Estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario y se juro que jamás volvería a molestarlo con el tema de Petra.

-Tsk idiota ¿Qué parte de quiero estar contigo no has entendido?

-La parte en la que dices que no lo tienes claro -contesto.

-Es debido a... -Levi deseaba contarle todo a Hange, pero sabia que no podía, por otro lado deseaba tenerla junto a él, protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño, ya una vez le había fallado y no quería que volviera a pasar.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para no decirme?

-Dame tiempo -pidió.

-Ya no estoy entendiendo, me dices que quieres estar a mi lado, pero enseguida agregas que no lo tienes claro y me pides tiempo...

En ese instante Hange fue silenciada por un beso de Levi dejándola sorprendida. Él sostenía el rostro de ella entre sus manos atrayéndola hacia él.

Hange no terminaba de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, había estado tan distraída que no recordaba ni como era que Levi se había acercado tanto como para poderle arrebatar un beso y no cualquier beso, era su primer beso, pero no duro tanto pues Levi separo sus labios de los de ella casi al instante.

Hange se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo mucho que anhelaba recibir mas besos de Levi, así que antes de que se apartara ella se inclino para reclamar nuevamente aquellos labios, ahora era ella la que sujetaba el rostro de Levi mientras que él la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura terminando de eliminar el poco espacio de separación que quedaba el uno del otro.

-Hange -llamo en cuanto dejo de besarla-. Esto no es darme tiempo.

-Tu iniciaste.

Levi tomo las manos de ella, estaba frías debido al clima.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu casa antes de que te congeles -dijo iniciando su caminata tomado de la mano de Hange.

Cuando llegaron a su destino ella se despidió de él agitando su mano mientras Levi la veía alejarse y entrar a su casa.

-¡Oi mocoso ya te vi! -grito su tío quien estaba en el pórtico de la casa fumando un cigarro-. ¿No estás muy chiquito para andar de Romeo? -se burló y arrojo la colilla de su cigarro al suelo para después pisarla con su bota baquera-. Perdona, eres enano, pero ya no eres tan mocoso.

-Kenny -saludo con desagrado-. ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? -Levi camino hacia su tío.

Kenny Ackerman era un hombre que lucía una que otra arruga en el rostro, su cabello negro tenía una que otra cana y le gustaba vestir atuendos baqueros, lo que más amaba era su sombrero, beber y ligar con chicas jóvenes y atractivas.

-Pensé que a esta hora estarías en algún bar apostando y bebiendo o vomitando en algún callejón.

En cuanto estuvo frente a su tío le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Oye mocoso, más respeto a tus mayores, mi casa, mis reglas -regaño, pero Levi fingió no escucharlo y entro a la casa.

**Y hasta aquí este capitulo, ven no soy tan mala, solo tendrán que esperar una semana y les he dejado un beso de nuestra quería pareja LeviHan jeje hasta el próximo capitulo donde arrancaremos con una segunda etapa donde los chicos tendrán líos amorosos, festejaran navidad y se viene el concurso navideño así como la obra de teatro ¿Qué puede salir mal?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quiero empezar, pero no sé cómo hacerte saber cómo me siento**

**Saludos a todos mis amados lectores, es martes y estoy de regreso como lo prometí, debo confesar que me encerré toda la semana y una vez acomodadas mis ideas junto con un par de capítulos escritos estoy lista para continuar. Por otro lado hoy 30 de julio es cumpleaños de Gunter y el 26 fue el de Sasha, no aparecen en este capítulo, pero se tiene en cuenta su cumpleaños.**

Hange entro a su casa y fue recibida por Sawney y Bean quienes brincaban y ladraban por la emoción. Seguía sin entender que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos, así que decidió mandar un mensaje al grupo que tenía con sus amigas, aunque no sabía que poner, no podía soltar la noticia de golpe y menos por whats, por lo que decidió mandar un mensaje con la palabra SOS. Al instante todas contestaron:

Isabel: SOS ¿te refieres al arroz?

Nanaba: ¿Por qué Hange mandaría un mensaje escribiendo la marca de un arroz?

Isabel: No lo sé, podría haberse equivocado y era para su madre.

Nifa: Todos saben que SOS significa ayuda, emergencia, socorro, problemas, crisis…

Hange sonrió al ver los mensajes y se apresuró a escribir.

Hange: El arroz ya se cosió.

Isabel: Ven, les dije que hablaba de arroz. Que bueno amiga, espero te quedara delicioso (emoticón de pulgar arriba).

Nanaba: Se refiere a Levi.

Isabel: ¿Aniki preparo arroz?

Nanaba: No, se refiere a que ella y Levi ya son oficial.

Isabel: ¿Por el arroz?

Nifa: El arroz ya se cosió es un dicho popular para decir que el asunto concluyo, termino, es un hecho…

Isabel: ?

Nanaba: Cuando preparas el arroz y está listo se dice que ya se cosió, osease que está listo para comerse.

Isabel: Ohh ya entendí Hange se comió a aniki (emoticón sonrojado) usen protección, no quiero ser tía tan joven.

Nifa: (emoticón carita sorprendida)

Hange: Dejen de decir burradas, lo que quiero decir es que Levi y yo nos besamos, luego me dijo que no lo tenía claro y que le diera tiempo, pero que en definitiva quería estar conmigo.

Nifa: No entiendo.

Nanaba: Pero que idiota tan indeciso.

Isabel: Eso en palabras de aniki significa que le pidió ser su novia, pero quiere ir despacio, ósea no creo que sea prudente que llegues a la escuela y te lo comas frente a todos, eso en definitiva no le agradaría y tampoco esperes que te llame novia frente a los demás o que tome tu mano... bueno ya entendiste.

Hange: Gracias Isabel.

Nanaba: ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Hange: No, hablar sería peor. Las veo mañana chicas.

Hange estaba camino a la cocina, tomaría un bocadillo, haría la tarea y después tendría toda la noche para pensar en lo que sucedería mañana cuando viera a Levi, en ese instante su celular sonó. Era Nanaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? -pregunto antes de que Hange pudiera contestar.

-No lo sé -contesto.

-Bueno, era lo que querías ¿no?

-Nanaba en serio no sé qué va a pasar ahora -contesto un poco fastidiada de que la estuviera presionando su amiga-. Ya habíamos hablado de nuestros sentimientos la noche de Halloween, pero pensé que había sido porque la situación se prestó para eso, es decir, quizás porque era de noche y yo estaba enferma y… en fin, supuse que al día siguiente nos daríamos cuenta de que estábamos cometiendo un terrible error.

-Pero es lo que pasa cuando dos personas se gustan, se hacen pareja -dijo Nanaba.

-Lo sé, solo que piénsalo, Levi y yo -Hange medito estas palabras unos segundos-. Una cosa es la posibilidad y otra muy diferente salir con alguien como Levi, la verdad no creo poder, sería raro.

-¿Qué tiene Levi de malo?

-Nada -contesto al instante Hange-. Es que… no es como yo, somos seres diferentes.

-¿Quieres decir que no es un cerebro andante? Si ese es el caso déjame decirte que jamás encontraras a nadie con tu misma capacidad cerebral.

-Levi es muy inteligente -rebatió Hange.

-Ya lo sé, es por ello que no te entiendo.

-Yo me refiero a que es distinto -trato de explicarse-. Si bien somos de la misa edad, bueno él de seguro tiene más experiencia en ciertas áreas que yo no.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tiene más experiencia que tú.

-Porque Levi es la clase de chico que atrae a las mujeres -explico sintiendo un gran dolor en el estómago, ella no quería pensar en Levi besándose con otras chicas antes que ella.

-Espera, dame unos minutos -pidió Nanaba-. Te llamare después.

Hange no se enfadó con su amiga, pensó que quizás tenía algún pendiente y que en cuanto estuviera desocupada la llamaría. Se preparo un sándwich y después subió a su cuarto decidida a hacer su tarea y probablemente ver a Levi, esto la hizo ruborizarse.

-Vamos Hange, estas actuando como una niña -se regañó mientras subía y en ese instante su celular sonó, era Isabel, ella no quería tener la misma conversación, pero no podía no contestarle a su amiga.

-¡Aniki no ha tenido novias ni fulanas de una noche! -grito Isabel en cuanto Hange contesto.

-Así que Nanaba ha hablado contigo -dijo Hange sentándose en las escaleras.

-Así es y por eso te lo digo, aniki jamás ha tenido novia, jamás ha besado a nadie y mucho menos ha tenido sexo.

-Isabel eso era algo que no quería saber o más bien pensar.

-¿Por qué? Piénsalo, aniki es un modelo nuevo y listo para ser usado.

-No pienso usar a Levi, además no es un auto -reclamo Hange.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si te preocupa la supuesta experiencia que tiene aniki… pues ya te lo dije, jamás ha tenido novia ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Porque lo conozco de años y porque soy su amiga y confidente.

-Pero aun así no tenemos nada en común, somos polos totalmente opuestos.

-Solo es un chico -dijo Isabel y Hange podía adivinar que estaba haciendo muecas de fastidio del otro lado de la línea-. Y claro que no se parecen, nunca vas a encontrar un cerebro andante idéntico a ti, piénsalo, eso sería escalofriante.

-Pero… de todos modos esto parece como si no fuera algo real -dijo recargando su cabeza en el barandal-. Los chicos como Levi no salen con chicas como yo -explico.

-¿Amables e inteligentes?

-Raras y sin gracia -aclaro y escucho como Isabel se reía-. Lo digo en serio, quizás piensas que no estoy loca, pero es porque solo has visto la punta del iceberg, soy un completo desastre -dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Pero aniki si ha visto el iceberg completito -dijo Isabel logrando que Hange recuperara el ánimo-. No es que te viera desnuda -se apresuró a aclarar-. O quizás si… ¿aniki ya te vio desnuda?

-¡Isabel, por supuesto que no! -grito mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Lo siento, tenía que preguntar, el punto es, estas loca ¿y eso que? No tiene importancia porque aniki esta flechado por esa loca.

-¿Qué haríamos juntos? -pregunto Hange, aunque más que pregunta para Isabel era para ella-. Como dije somos polos totalmente opuestos.

-Pues ya han salido juntos ¿no? -pregunto Isabel y en su tono se escuchaba un poco de fastidio.

Hange medito un momento, era verdad, ya habían estado juntos a solas un millón de veces mientras paseaba a Sawney y a Bean, cuando estudiaban o simplemente platicaban.

-Pero no voy a intentar convencerte -continúo hablando Isabel-. Sobre todo, si vas a decir tonterías, solo ten en cuenta algo, aniki es solo un chico, uno muy bueno, quizás el mejor que existe y tú le gustas tal y como eres, así que deja de ser una tonta y no compliques tanto las cosas.

-Tienes razón, gracias.

Dicho esto, Isabel colgó, Hange se giró para tomar su plato que había dejado a un lado y se sorprendió al ver que este estaba vacío, su merienda se había esfumado y sabía quiénes eran los culpables.

Subió a su cuarto y se dejó caer en el escritorio, miro en dirección a la ventana de Levi. Él había dejado su persiana abierta y estaba sentado haciendo sus deberes, Hange sonrió, tomo una hoja de papel y la lanzo dándole a Levi en la cabeza, logrando que se levantara y caminara con dirección a la ventana.

-¿Acaso tienes cinco años cuatro ojos?

-¿Hacemos la tarea juntos? -pregunto sonriente-. No tengo decidido que poema usar para la clase y tengo un libro enorme con sonetos de Shakespeare.

Levi ingreso al cuarto de Hange por la ventana y se pusieron a revisar los poemas durante un largo rato.

-¿Qué te parece este? -pregunto Hange señalando uno.

-Que para la unión de dos alas sinceras yo no admita impedimentos -leyó Levi.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama pues el escritorio de Hange era un completo desastre, al inicio se había sentido indecisa al recostarse junto a Levi, luego pensó que no tenía nada de malo, no es que fueran a hacer algo, solo estaban reunidos es su cuarto para estudiar como lo habían hecho millones de veces.

-No esta tan mal -concluyo al terminar de leer.

-Me gusta el final -dijo cerrando sus ojos y acomodando su cabeza para poder escuchar los latidos de Levi-. Si esto no es verdad y se me es demostrado yo nunca escribí y ningún hombre jamás amo. Shakespeare estaba tan seguro de lo que era el amor que decidió expresarlo así en esa frase.

-Shakespeare solo era un idiota que sabía escribir mierda romántica -dijo Levi cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

-¿Qué poema usaras tu? -pregunto intrigada Hange-. Pienso que deberías usar el de "mi amor es una fiebre que incesante ansia lo que su virus alimenta".

-No pienso aprenderme un poema sobre enfermedades, ese hombre tenía mierda en el cerebro.

Este comentario hizo reír a Hange.

-Ya suficiente tengo con tener que decir un poema estúpido frente a todos.

-Pero tendrás que elegir uno -dijo Hange dispuesta a tomar el libro para buscar alguno ideal para Levi.

Solo que Levi sujeto su mano antes de que ella lograra tomar el libro.

-¿Te comparo con un día de verano? Vos son más templado y placentero -dijo justo antes de reclamar los labios de Hange depositando un ligero beso y luego susurro en su oído-. A veces quema el sol con su destello -continúo diciendo el poema mientras trazaba un camino de besos hasta los labios de Hange y antes de besarla nuevamente concluyo el poema-. Mientras los hombres respiren y los ojos vean, vas a vivir en aquellos que me lean.

-¿Si sabes que ese poema lo escribió para un hombre ? -pregunto Hange en cuanto dejo los labios de Levi.

-Ahora has arruinado el momento -contesto mirándola con su cara seria que era común en él.

-Por otro lado, no tenía idea de que sabias poemas de Shakespeare -dijo golpeando a Levi con la almohada-. Eres todo un romántico después de todo.

-Me lo he aprendido antes de reunirme contigo -contesto desviando la mirada.

-Mentiroso -volvió a darle con la almohada.

-Torpe -contesto él arrebatándole la almohada.

-Enano -contesto ella intentando arrebatarle la almohada.

-Cuatro ojos -dijo jalando la almohada mientras ella intentaba arrebatársela.

-Maniaco de la limpieza -dijo Hange entre risas.

-Loca amante de los...

Levi estaba por decir loca amante de los titanes, pero esa no era la Hange con la que estaba. Había decidido dejar fluir aquellos recuerdos y que no le afectaran en su relación con Hange. Mientras estaban leyendo los poemas había experimentado una visión. En esta ambos estaban recostados y Levi le había recitado el poema del verano a Hange antes de pasar a los besos y caricias.

-¿De los que? -pregunto Hange aun con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-De los libros -dijo rápidamente y le dio un almohadazo.

Hange le arrebato la almohada a Levi y la lanzo dando contra el escritorio lo que hizo que cayeran varios libros y un vaso, pero ella no le dio importancia y se abalanzo sobre Levi reclamando sus labios.

-Hange -dijo Levi apartándola unos centímetros-. Esto no es darme tiempo.

-No, solo es para que lo tengas claro -dijo ella intentando nuevamente besarlo.

-Tengo que irme antes de que tus padres lleguen -explico apartándola para ponerse de pie-. Te ayudare a limpiar este desastre.

Hange se puso de pie y abrazo a Levi por detrás.

-Dime que es lo que somos -pidió. Isabel le había recomendado no fastidiar a Levi, ella también sabía que no debía insistir en el tema, pero su corazón anhelaba escuchar palabras lindas de los labios de él.

-No pidas tonterías -contesto girándose para poder besarla-. ¿Por qué necesitas darle nombre a lo nuestro? -pregunto en cuanto dejo sus labios.

-No lo sé, porque es lo que se hace, uno es amigo o -ella bajo la mirada- pareja, ya sabes, novio y novia.

-Novia es una palabra ridícula -dijo caminando a la ventana-. Te diré compañera y eso es todo, no pienso discutir eso contigo.

Hange levanto la vista y sonrió, podía vivir con ese título.

-Pero la mayoría de las veces te diré torpe cuatro ojos -informo antes de salir del cuarto de Hange.

Ella cerro la ventana y la persiana, había sido un gran día.

Hange levanto la almohada y se dejó caer en la cama mientras la abrasaba, olía a Levi, jabón mesclado con algo dulce como el té. De alguna manera ella supo en ese instante que todo estaría bien entre ellos y se durmió sumergida en sueños agradables.

.

Levi ingreso a su cuarto y recogió la bola de papel del suelo que Hange le había lanzado, estaba dispuesto a tirarla a la basura cuando noto que tenía escrito algo, la desdoblo y vio las palabras _te quiero _que abarcaban toda la hoja, al reverso tenía escrita una estrofa:

Si solo amigos  
acepto mi destino  
pues no puedo vivir sin ti  
voy a seguir a tu lado  
siempre iré con cuidado  
hasta que sientas algo por mi  
seguiré en tu camino, contigo  
y el tiempo dirá si seremos solo amigos

Al terminar de leer sonrió, esa nota podía catalogarse como la primera carta romántica que Hange le había enviado, tomo un libro y guardo la hoja de papel en su interior con el propósito de quitarle lo arrugado.

Al día siguiente Levi bajo y paso por la cocina topándose con una mujer desconocida.

-Hola -saludo la mujer- Kenny no me dijo que tenía hijos.

Era una chica rubia, llevaba el cabello suelto y alborotado, así como una camisa, la cual sabia a la perfección que pertenecía a Kenny. La chica no era tan grande de edad, parecía una universitaria, apenas un par de años mayor que Levi.

-¡Kenny! -grito Levi enfadado, su tío había llegado a un nuevo nivel de cinismo.

-Mocoso guarda silencio -se quejó Kenny en cuanto entro a la cocina sobándose la cabeza-. Ah sí, ella es… -medito unos segundos-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?

-Ese -contesto- Linda.

_Nota: no recuerdo cómo se llama la subordinada de Kenny así que el nombre me lo he inventado._

-No sabía que tenías hijos -dijo la chica y le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a Kenny.

-Este no es mi mocoso -aclaro.

-Buenos días, tengo una noticia -saludo Kuchel con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró en cuanto vio a la mujer semi desnuda en la cocina-. ¡Kenny! -grito.

-¡Y tienes esposa! -grito dándole una cachetada, después salió corriendo hacia las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de Kenny, probablemente para recoger su ropa e irse antes de que la supuesta esposa la matara.

-¡Hermano, no puedes traer a tus mujerzuelas a la casa! -reclamo Kuchel-. ¿Qué le estas enseñando a Levi?

-¿A ser un hombre? -contesto y Kuchel le lanzo un trapo directo a la cara-. Además, ella no es una piruja, es estudiante.

-¡Y con una menor! -grito asqueada.

-Ella no es menor de edad, se lo pregunte.

-No vuelvas a traer a tus mujerzuelas a la casa.

-Mi casa -aclaro Kenny.

-¿Y quién te ayuda a pagar las cuentas? ¿Quién te cuida de las resacas? ¿Quién mantiene limpia esta casa y prepara la comida? -reclamo.

-Ya Kuchel no te enfades, mejor dime ¿Qué noticia tienes? -pregunto en un intento de darle un giro a la conversación.

Kuchel tomo aire intentando calmarse, en ese instante escucharon como la chica bajaba las escaleras y salía corriendo de la casa.

-Nuestro primo tiene que viajar con su esposa y no tienen a nadie que cuide de su hija…

-¿Otra mocosa en mi hogar? ¡que se joda! -grito.

-¡Kenny! -regaño Kuchel.

-Ellos tienen dinero, que contraten una niñera.

-Son familia -dijo Kuchel decidida.

-Bien, pero espero que recibamos dinero por cuidar de la mocosa.

-Mikasa -aclaro y esto llamo la atención de Levi pues el nombre se le haca familiar.

-¿Quién le pone Mikasa a su hija? -se burló-. Pobre mocosa, las burlas que debe recibir.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de ella -regaño-.

-Bien, que venga la mocosa ¿Dónde dormirá? -Kenny abrió el refrigerador y saco una lata de cerveza-. El sofá esta super bien, ayer comprobé su resistencia.

-En la habitación de Levi y él dormirá contigo.

-¡No! -respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Kenny no deseaba tener como compañero de cuarto a un mocoso y Levi no se imaginaba que sería de su vida si lo privaban del único acceso que tenía a Hange durante las tardes.

-Es temporal, vamos a arreglar el sótano de la casa y quedara un cuarto grandioso.

-Me niego a dormir en el sótano -alego Kenny arrebatándole la frase a Levi.

-Ninguno de ustedes dos dormirá en el sótano, este quedará como un departamento muy lindo para el abuelo -aclaro Kuchel.

-Eres perversa hermanita, vas a mandar al viejo al sótano.

Kuchel puso los ojos en blanco fastidiada por la actitud de su hermano.

-Es la única solución -dijo arrebatándole la lata a Kenny antes de que pudiera darle un trago.

-Que la mocosa se quede en mi cuarto y prefiero dormir en el sillón antes que compartir cuarto con un mocoso -dijo Kenny sorprendiendo a madre e hijo presentes-. Con una condición.

-No dejare que entren tus pirujas a la casa -sentencio Kuchel-. Ahora más que nunca tendrás que comportarte.

-No iba a pedir eso, pero no suena mal -bromeo, pero al ver que a su público no le hacía gracia continúo hablando-. No más reclamos de que llegue tarde y no más deberes para mí, nada de sacar la basura o ir al supermercado por la despensa o podar el césped o…

-Como si realmente lo hicieras -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-No lo hago, pero no quiero ser regañado constantemente por eso -dijo arrebatándole a su hermana la lata de cerveza.

-Bien Kenny, Levi te ayudara en la tarde a sacar todas tus cosas y dejar el cuarto presentable -dijo Kuchel emocionada.

Aunque ella amaba a su hijo no podía ocultar el entusiasmo que sentía por tener una chica en la casa ya que todos los días tenía que lidiar con puro varón.

A Levi le daba igual, no dejaría su cuarto, así que se pondría a juntar todas las cosas de Kenny enseguida.

-Maldita sea -se quejó Kenny mientras caminaba con dirección a las escaleras-. Siempre he sido responsable, cuando me dicen sin condón Kenny, yo les contesto inmediatamente que no y ahora tengo que lidiar con una mujer peor que una esposa, un anciano y dos mocosos que ni siquiera son míos.

Kenny continúo quejándose mientras subía las escaleras y Kuchel sonrió.

-Kenny no lo quiere admitir, pero tiene un gran corazón -dijo ella mientras abría el refrigerador en busca de ingredientes para hacer el desayuno.

-Si claro -dijo incrédulo Levi.

-Él fue quien me busco cuando me salí de casa -explico ella mientras dejaba los ingredientes en la encimera-. Pobre Kenny, siempre me ha cuidado, como si temiera perderme o que algo malo me fuera a pasar.

-Tú cuidas más de ese idiota.

-Bueno es lo que hacen los hermanos. Kenny me protege y yo cuido de él desde niños -dijo mientras preparaba la comida-. Antes tenía unos sueños terribles que no lo dejaban dormir, a veces decía incoherencias -ella soltó un suspiro-. Pensé que se estaba volviendo loco, afortunadamente un día cedieron esos sueños.

-¿Cómo el viejo? -pregunto intrigado Levi recordando lo que le había dicho sobre las murallas, ahora se maldecía por haberlo olvidado o simplemente no prestar atención.

-Antes él no decía tanta locura, aunque debimos darnos cuenta tiempo atrás. Tenía delirios de persecución, el abuelo afirmaba que nuestra familia era perseguida -contesto Kuchel soltando una risita como si eso fuera de lo más absurdo-. Afortunadamente Kenny no esta tan mal -bromeo-. Creo que nuestra familia tiene tendencia a la locura.

-La chica Mikasa ¿está loca? -pregunto intrigado, deseaba saber más, sin imaginárselo su madre le estaba ayudando con su dilema.

-Cuando era una niña, mi primo me conto que se levantaba sonámbula, bajaba a la cocina y tomaba un cuchillo -medito Kuchel y luego lamento decir ese comentario-. Nunca hizo nada malo como apuñalar a alguien o algo así -se apresuro a aclarar-. Y además los psicólogos pensaron que fue debido al trauma que sufrió -y antes de que Levi preguntara ella explicó-. Mi primo tiene dinero e intentaron secuestrar a su hija cuando era muy pequeña para cobrar rescate, afortunadamente el intento de secuestro se vio frustrado, pero me temo que la pobre quedo traumada.

-¿Dices que Kenny también tenía sueños extraños?

-Si, pero no te preocupes, la locura Ackerman no es hereditaria -soltó una risita y dejo un plato frente a Levi-. Yo nunca he tenido sueños raros y tú tampoco.

**La canción en la bola de papel que le lanza Hange a Levi se llama solo amigos del grupo casi ángeles y la canción que me inspiro para escribir la segunda parte de este fic es Hear on fire de Jonathan Clay. **

**Por otra parte, lo prometido es deuda aquí he agregado como que no quiere la cosa recuerdos fogosos jajaja**

**Este capítulo también tiene información importante, en conclusión, todos los Ackerman están locos. **

**Pronto aparecerá Mikasa, también Eren y Armin, en cuanto a los demás no lo tengo todavía muy claro como meterlos, mi idea es hasta que Levi y Hange entren a tercer año, pero falta mucho para eso. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Tengo muchas esperanzas, estoy ganando**

-Buenos días compañero -saludo Hange en cuanto vio a Levi salir de su casa-. Luces raro -determino al echarle un vistazo rápido.

-Mi madre me conto algo interesante -dijo aun meditando todo lo que se había enterado.

-¿Qué cosa? -quiso saber Hange.

-Tonterías -contesto rápidamente-. Mi prima se quedará una temporada y adivina, está loca.

-¿Loca en el buen sentido o loca en el mal sentido?

-¿Cómo clasificarías a una chica que de niña caminaba sonámbula por su casa con un cuchillo? -antes de que Hange contestara él volvió a hablar-. Olvídalo, le estoy preguntando a la loca que apuñala almohadas.

-Tú también lo hiciste -reclamo-. Si esta chiflada como yo entonces nos llevaremos bien -dijo alegre-. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Va en la secundaria -contesto Levi.

Hange beso a Levi tomándolo desprevenido y antes de que pudiera hablar la madre de Levi fingió toser para hacer notar su presencia, había salido a buscar a su hijo y al parecer había presenciado el beso.

-Cariño quería pedirte que el viernes no llegaras tarde porque será el día que llegue tu prima y quiero hacer una cena con la familia -Kuchel miro a Hange y sonrió-. Hange puede venir.

Dicho esto, se alejó contenta.

-¿Le has hablado a tu madre de mí? -pregunto confundida.

-Tsk claro que no, no digas idioteces -contesto un poco enfadado por la intromisión de su madre.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en que asista a la cena? -pregunto confundida.

-No tienes opción, ella me mataría si no apareces.

* * *

-Abran sus libros en el capítulo dos, hoy hablaremos de Napoleón -dijo su profesor de historia Hannes. Él al igual que Pixis era un alcohólico, tal parecía que ese era un requisito para ser profesor en aquella escuela. Ese día en particular apestaba a alcohol más que de costumbre, aunque Erwin no prestaba mucha atención a clases, su concentración estaba en el dilema que tenía. Nile toda la vida lo fastidiaría con aquel video, por ello era de vital importancia encontrar una solución a ese problema cuanto antes.

-Quiero que lean en silencio, Dot y yo salimos de fiesta ayer y hoy tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Erwin comenzó a leer la biografía de Napoleón, había sido un gran estratega, gano batallas importantes, pero también había metido la pata en otras ocasiones causándole la derrota, incluso existía una canción burlándose de su fracaso en Warerloo. Erwin no quería ser como Napoleón, no quería perder la batalla conta Nile y ser exiliado a una isla donde moriría derrotado y fracasado, bueno él no moriría en una isla, pero la situación era clara, o borraba el video o temería eternamente a Nile.

La campana sonó y Erwin salió apresurado.

-Erwin -llamo Hange-. Tú también luces raro esta mañana, eso y que tienes unas grandes ojeras -dijo señalándole el rostro.

-Lo siento Hange, he estado dándole vueltas a un asunto importante -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sea lo que sea puedes decirme -dijo preocupada por su amigo.

Erwin estaba por inventarse alguna escusa cuando Levi apareció.

-Te ves de la mierda -dijo al ver a su amigo.

-Gracias, era el aspecto que quería tener hoy -contesto Erwin.

-¿Que ridícula canción vamos a tocar para el concurso navideño? -pregunto Levi.

-No concursaremos -dijo Erwin sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos y también a el mismo ¿estaba aceptando la derrota?

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Hange y Levi solo lo miro intentando encontrar la respuesta.

-No tiene importancia -dijo Erwin-. Hange ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -pidió y antes de que contestara hablo-. Perdí mi libro de Química ¿me prestarías el tuyo para hacer la tarea?

-Si, lo deje en el casillero, iré por el -dijo Hange.

Levi sabía que era mentira, que ella tenía el libro guardado en la mochila, pero al parecer Hange había entendido la indirecta, Erwin quería hablar a solas con Levi.

En cuanto Hange se alejó Levi fue el primero en hablar.

-Escúpelo Smith ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nile me está chantajeando con el video -explicó-. No quería tratar este tema frente a Hange, no sé si te importe que ella se entere que tu junto con Farlan e Isabel ingresaron a la computadora de dirección y robaron las respuestas.

-Que amable de tu parte, quizás no quieres que Hange se entere que tenías la intención de fastidiarme.

-Pensé que éramos amigos.

-Somos amigos, por eso soy tan honesto contigo -ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos y Levi volvió a hablar-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Sigo pensando en ello -contesto Erwin-. Quizás podría alegar que el video es falso o que esta truqueado o…

-O podrían hablar con Abel -dijo Nifa detrás de Erwin haciendo que él se sorprendiera.

-Nifa ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente -contesto ella.

-¿Por qué con Abel? -pregunto Erwin.

-Es un genio informático, si alguien puede desaparecer un video ese es Abel -informo.

Erwin y Levi intercambiaron miradas y en ese omento apareció Hange.

-Aquí tienes Erwin -dijo entregándole el libro a su amigo-. Hola Nifa -saludo a la aludida.

-Hola Hange ¿vienes al laboratorio? -pregunto, Hange asintió y se alejaron.

-Entonces tendremos que hablar con Abel -dijo Erwin y Levi asintió.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo Petra volvió a sentarse junto a Levi ya que nuevamente Hange se había quedado hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. Ella la veía reír y coquetear descaradamente dándole coraje y más porque Levi parecía no importarle estar alejado de ella y que aquella chica le lanzara indirectas.

Durante las prácticas de journey tampoco pudo librarse de Petra, ya que al momento de ingresar al gimnasio las animadoras aparecieron también.

-Hola Erwin -saludo Marie, Erwin no regreso el saludo, solo se limitó a verla furioso, seguía sin perdonarle lo ocurrido con Hange en la fiesta-. ¿Te importa si las chicas practicamos aquí? -continuo sin obtener respuesta-. Usualmente practicamos en el campo, pero debido al frio preferimos entrenar adentro.

-Has lo que quieras Marie -contestó finalmente, aunque no fueron las palabras que Marie quería recibir.

Por su parte Petra se acercó a Levi, ella llevaba puesto su uniforme de animadora color verde que consistía en una falda corta y un top.

-Espero que no les importe, lo que pasa es que por el clima el gimnasio está ocupado todo el tiempo y el entrenador Shadis dijo que ustedes solo estudiarían estadísticas y harían un poco de ejercicio -dijo Petra señalando al entrenador Shadis quien estaba sentado en la banca leyendo una revista y tomando una cerveza.

Levi estaba por decirle algo a Petra cuando Hange apareció.

-Levi, vamos, tenemos que aprendernos las nuevas jugadas -dijo y miro a Petra-. Erwin ya hablo con su capitana, dice que ustedes se quedaran en el otro extremo y así nadie molestara a nadie -dicho esto miro a Levi-. ¿Vienes?

-En un momento -contesto y Hange se alejó refunfuñando-. Lamento su comportamiento -se disculpó.

-¿Qué le pasa?¿Esta en sus días? -pregunto mirando a Hange quien no despegaba la mirada de ellos dos.

-Ella piensa idioteces -contesto mirando a Hange rápidamente.

-¿Piensa que tú y yo…? -Petra ya no completo la frase pues la vergüenza se apodero de ella.

-Como dije, solo piensa idioteces.

-No tendría que actuar así, a menos que ustedes fueran… -nuevamente se quedó sin completar la frase.

-¡Petra! -grito Marie quien la miraba desde lejos y lucia fastidiada por tener que esperar.

-Tengo que irme -dijo pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Ten cuidado con Marie, ella es… -Levi busco la palabra adecuada sin ofender a la chica, después de todo no era lo suyo ofender a las mujeres-. Digamos que no tiene un buen historial con las amigas.

-Marie es mi amiga, la conozco desde inicio de año, fue la primera en ser amable conmigo.

-Lo mismo dijo Nanaba -dijo y después se alejó.

-Oye Petra -llamo Auruo-. Veo que has venido a verme.

-Ni loca -contesto y se alejó del chico con una cara de asco.

-Eres patético -hablo Gunter dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Ella está loca por mi -dijo Auruo.

-Ella tiene la vista en otra persona -alego señalando a Levi.

-¿Qué tiene él que yo no? -pregunto triste.

-Toca en una banda, es bueno en el deporte, es físicamente atractivo y tiene buenas notas, además de un aire de chico malo y misterioso -explico Erd quien se había sumado a la conversación.

Erd, Gunter y Auruo eran tres chicos de primero completamente diferentes tanto en físico como en gustos, pero por alguna extraña razón se habían hecho amigos.

Erd era un mujeriego empedernido, Gunter cumplía el papel del chico serio y Auruo se la pasaba haciendo chistes malos y cuando no los hacia perseguía a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, Petra Ral.

-No es justo, éramos amigos desde niños -se quejó Auruo-. Después se unió a las porristas y se alejó de mí.

-Ella se aleja de ti porque no dejas de fastidiarla y tirar baba cada vez que la vez -dijo Erd fastidiado de la actitud de su amigo.

-Ustedes Tres ¿Qué están esperando? -llamo Erwin y los tres chicos se unieron al círculo donde estaban los demás miembros del equipo de journey.

Ellos no eran los únicos nuevos en el equipo, también lo eran Farlan e Isabel quienes habían decidido unirse para apoyar a sus amigos.

* * *

-Me fastidia no saber ni como se conocieron -dijo Hange enojada.

Ella estaba a solas en el laboratorio con sus amigos Moblit, Nifa, Abel y Keiji.

-Yo estaba ahí -dijo keiji y entonces Hange lo tomo de la playera.

-Cuéntamelo todo -ordeno y miro a su amigo con ojos de psicópata causándole un gran miedo a Moblit-. ¡Habla! -exigió.

-Bueno, pues, veras… Levi caminaba por el pasillo, era lunes, recuerdo que era lunes porque en la cafetería estaban sirviendo pastel de carne, un platillo que evito porque odio la carne que preparan en la escuela, me hace daño ¿sabes?...

-¡Al punto! -grito Hange desesperada.

-Como decía, Levi caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a tu casillero, no sé ni porque lo hacía ya que él tiene su casillero en otro pasillo y la clase que le tocaba no era en esa dirección, así que supuse que iba a buscarte, por ello le dije: Hange no va a venir, está enferma. El me miro con esos ojos asesinos y se retiró sin siquiera saludarme, claro que yo me mantuve firme y en estado sereno…

-¿Bromeas? Contestaste tartamudeando -interrumpió Nifa.

-Eso no es verdad, tu estabas más ocupada pensando en los hijos que llegarías a tener con tú sabes quién, que prestando atención a los acontecimientos -reclamo Keiji.

-Eso no es verdad -alego Nifa poniéndose roja y mirando rápidamente a Moblit-. Estaba distraída escuchando el anuncio del director Zackly mientras tu estabas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y viendo chicas en minifalda.

-Petra no llevaba minifalda ese día -alego Moblit.

-Ya llegare a ese punto. Además, la inmortalidad del cangrejo no existe, no sé de dónde se inventaron eso ¿Cómo el cangrejo va a ser inmortal? -dijo Keiji.

-Keiji estoy comenzando a desesperarme -dijo Hange furiosa apretando los puños.

-Entonces Levi camino de regreso por donde había venido, en ese momento una chica joven y guapa, a la cual conocemos como Petra apareció en escena, ella bajaba las escaleras apresurada. Como soy monitor de pasillo quise gritarle ¡alto! Ya que no está permitido bajar corriendo por las escaleras, puede ser muy peligroso, pero después pensé, quizás esa pobre chica va apurada ¿y quién soy yo para detenerla? A lo mejor tiene algún problema y necesita llegar pronto a su destino, así que dije corre hermosa gacela, corre hacia tu destino…

-¡Suficiente ya me hartaste! -grito Hange y comenzó a zangolotearlo.

-No, si lo matas no te podrá contar nada -dijo Moblit mientras intentaba liberar a su amigo del agarre de Hange.

Cuando finalmente logro que lo soltara Keiji tomo aire y continuo su relato asustado.

-Ella tropezó, rodo por las escaleras y aterrizo en el suelo, fue cuando dije tengo que ayudarla, pero Levi me gano, solo porque estaba más cerca, por cierto, Petra si llevaba minifalda ese día Moblit -dijo mirando al aludido-. Porque cuando cayó al suelo pude ver que llevaba calzones rosas.

-¡Eres un asco! -grito Nifa indignada.

-No es que quisiera ver, solo paso y ya -se explicó-. Como sea, el punto es que Levi se agacho y la ayudo a levantarse diciéndole algo así: hola nena, mírame soy serio y misterioso y mi cuatro ojos no ha venido a la escuela, me siento solo ¿quieres tocas mis músculos?

-Levi no diría eso -reclamo Hange.

-Seguramente lo pensó -alego Keiji.

-O tu pensaste en eso mientras Levi solo ayudaba a la chica porque él sí es un caballero y no se la pasa viendo los calzones de las chicas -reclamo Nifa.

-Yo estoy contando la historia.

-Pues cuéntala bien -regaño Hange.

-De acuerdo, Levi solo ayudo a Petra a levantarse, pero no podía ponerse de pie pues le dolía la rodilla, ella dijo algo así: Oh joven y gallardo caballero, gracias por rescatarme de la humillación publica, por cierto ¿Quién es ese chico atractivo que esta junto a la chica con cara de estar perdida?

-Keiji te lo advierto -interrumpió Hange.

-Como a ella le dolía la rodilla él se ofreció a acompañarla a la enfermería y yo me ofrecí a ayudar con los libros.

-Por eso desapareciste tan repentinamente -dijo Nifa recordando que un minuto tenia a Keiji a un lado, después escucho el anuncio del director y cuando giro su cabeza para hacerle una pregunta a su amigo, este ya no estaba.

-¿La llevo cargando? -pregunto Hange conteniendo su ira.

-Cual princesa rescatada por su príncipe -contesto Keiji.

-¿Y luego?

-Al llegar a la enfermería la revisaron, la doctora dijo que no tenía nada malo, que de seguro solo era el dolor por el golpe, se la vendaron y prestaron unas muletas. Levi se ofreció acompañarla a clases y yo dije ¡No, nos hemos perdido la clase de matemáticas!

-¿Y eso fue todo? -pregunto.

-Si, al día siguiente ella apareció, parecía que ya no le dolía la rodilla y le dio las gracias a Levi, desde ese día se la pasa pegada a él.

Hange se quedó pensando en la historia que Keiji le había contado, algo no cuadraba del todo y sabia a quién acudir para resolver el misterio.

* * *

Aquella tarde Levi se enfocó en sacar las cosas del cuarto de Kenny y dejar el lugar presentable mientras Kenny se quejaba de un lado a otro por toda la casa diciendo malditos mocosos y maldita vida. Levi le miraba y seguía meditando lo que su madre le había dicho, necesitaba sacarle la información.

-¿Ya perdiste la cabeza? -pregunto Levi dejando de barrer.

Ya que había iniciado con la limpieza de un cuarto decidió que debía de continuar con toda la casa.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos mocoso -contesto Kenny dejándose caer en el sillón dispuesto a ver la tele y holgazanear un momento.

-No es mi culpa que escuches voces y veas cosas -dijo con el propósito de enfadarlo, sabía que esa era la forma más efectiva de hacer hablar a Kenny.

-Con que Kuchel te lo ha dicho -dijo encarando a Levi-. Bueno era un mocoso, tenía mucha imaginación.

-Lo que digas.

-Tú también tienes mucha imaginación -dijo soltando un largo suspiro y apago la televisión-. ¿No es así?

-No es de tu incumbencia -contesto Levi, él no deseaba ponerse a platicar con Kenny sobre aquellos recuerdos.

-Con el tiempo mejora -dijo tapándose la cara con su sombrero vaquero-. Eso o te vuelves loco como el viejo.

Levi le arrebato el sombrero y Kenny protesto.

-¡Hey!

-Dime todo lo que sepas. -exigió mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Kenny.

-No sé nada, cada quien lidia con sus problemas -contesto arrebatándole el sombrero a Levi-. El viejo antes de ser declarado loco y llenarlo de medicamentos dijo que nosotros tenemos una clase de conexión.

-¿Conexión?

-Así es, quizás es de familia, solíamos bromear y decir que cada vez que un Ackerman llegaba al mundo los dioses lanzaban una moneda.

-Pues al parecer me ha tocado la misma cara que a ti -dijo fastidiado.

-Podría ser peor, no has visto tu muerte -concluyo Kenny-. O la de tus seres queridos.

-Tú no tienes seres queridos -alego dándole la espalda.

Kenny lo vio retirarse y cerró los ojos mientras repasaba en su cabeza imágenes de esa otra vida, principalmente en aquellas en las que aparecía su sobrino.

-No tienes ni idea mocoso -dijo en tono bajo para que su sobrino no pudiera escucharlo. Kenny sabía que esa otra persona había sido un desgraciado y por ello había perdido todo, él no sería igual de idiota, no perdería a su hermana y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo tampoco perdería aquel niño irritante.

Decidido esto se levantó y camino al pasillo donde Levi seguía con la limpieza.

-No me ensucies -dijo Levi con tono enojado, a decir verdad, nunca había saludado a Kenny con alegría.

-Toma -dijo lanzándole un frasco el cual Levi atrapo con agilidad-. Elimina las pesadillas, creme es lo mejor y lo que hayas visto olvídalo.

Levi miro el frasco.

-Una cada doce horas y también toma esto -dijo arrojándole las llaves de su auto-. Kuchel me ha pedido que lleve a la mocosa a la escuela y pase por ella todos los días. Yo ni loco voy a hacerlo.

-Es tu auto -Levi miro sus manos, en una tenía el frasco, en otra las llaves del auto descapotable, vehículo que sabía era la adoración de Kenny.

-Tengo la moto y esa me ayuda a ligar más nenas -contesto para restarle importancia-. También tendrás que conseguir empleo de medio tiempo porque ni pienses que te ayudare con la gasolina -ahora fue el turno de darle él la espalda a Levi-. Ojo chaval, el acuerdo del auto se anula si no usas las pastillas -advirtió.

-Así que me quieres mantener drogado.

-Te hago un favor.

-¿El mismo que te hiciste tú?

-Yo no las uso, aprendí a lidiar con eso hace tiempo -él se giró para ver a Levi nuevamente-. Mírame, estoy muy bien sin ellas ¿no lo crees? -dijo extendiendo sus brazos y sonrió, después se volvió a girar y abrió la puerta de entrada-. Regreso en la noche, necesito un buen trago.

.

Kenny regreso en la madrugada, había intentado perder la conciencia con el alcohol, si bien no usaba las pastillas la botella de un buen whiski siempre era buena opción, esa era su forma de lidiar con la cara de la moneda que le había tocado.

Sus pesadillas desde niño siempre eran las mismas, Kuchel muriendo, él llegando tarde para sacarla de la miseria donde había estado viviendo, a cambio la vida le daba otra oportunidad, el hijo de su hermana, Levi, un muchacho que lo había hecho sentir orgulloso, después se alejaba de él y luego más conflictos surgían. Al final había perdido a su familia, no había obtenido su libertad y moría. Solo que no moría solo como lo hubiera esperado, a su lado estaba Levi, pero su mirada era de odio. De haber tenido elección, Kenny hubiera preferido morir solo en lugar de ver esa mirada, mirada que llevaba unos años notando en el chico.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, la luz del alumbrado de la calle sería un fastidio que no lo dejaría dormir ya que en la sala se colaba demasiada luz exterior. Decidió que si no podía dormir entonces vería televisión, se incorporó para tomar el control de la mesita y al hacerlo vio el frasco a un lado de las llaves.

-Maldito mocoso -dijo con una sonrisa-. Kuchel tu hijo tal vez no es tan tonto como tu hermano.

Por la mañana Levi bajo y Kenny ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Que? -pregunto mirando con odio a su tío quien solo le enseño el frasco-. Olvídalo.

-Bueno, entonces si has decidido no evitar los problemas por lo menos intenta cambiar tu destino -dijo apartándose para que Levi pudiera salir-. ¡Y otra cosa! -le grito cuando atravesó la puerta de entrada-. El auto sigue siendo tuyo, pero como dije, la gasolina corre por tu cuenta -Kenny le arrojo las llaves y cerró la puerta.

Levi miro las llaves y luego el garaje de la casa.

-¿Listo para irnos compañero? -pregunto Hange sonriente.

-No tenemos prisa -contesto enseñándole las llaves del auto.

**Misterio revelado jeje y en el siguiente capítulo tendremos: **

**-La aparición de michoza. **

**-Cena con la suegra jaja.**

**-Erwin intentando quitarle el video incriminatorio a Nile **

**-Y Hange desconfiando de las intenciones de Petra. He aquí una pista: Después de la fiesta Marie prometió arrebatarle la felicidad a nuestra querida Hange cuando menos lo viera venir. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Los días son brillantes y también las noches**

-No olvides la cena -le recordó Levi a Hange en cuanto ella bajo del auto.

-Soy distraída, pero no al grado de olvidar cosas importantes -contesto Hange-. No puedo creer que tu tío te diera el auto.

-Quizás está muriendo y es su forma de evitar ir al infierno -dijo para evitar decirle la verdad a Hange-. Te esperare hasta que termines con la reunión de los cerebritos.

Él sabía que Hange se quedaría después de clases a estudiar con su equipo pues tenían otro concurso importante en puerta.

-No, caminare a casa y pasare por algo antes de ir a la cena -contesto inmediatamente y un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que le mentía a Levi.

-Tsk como quieras -contesto sin dejar de pensar que la actitud de Hange había sido extraña.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y ella salió corriendo rumbo a la sección del periódico escolar. Al ingresar pudo notar el caos, todos corrían de un lado a otro y al extremo del salón estaba una chica bajita de cabello negro y pecosa, ella dirigía a todos y les gritaba órdenes.

-Beaure no olvides la noticia que me debes -regaño Ilse al chico.

-Ilse Lagnar -saludo Hange.

-Olvídalo -dijo en cuanto vio a Hange-. Tú podrás ser todóloga multifuncional, pero yo no, no me uniré al equipo del decatlón, lo deje claro a inicio de año.

-No vengo a eso -contesto-. Vengo a cobrar el favor que me debes.

Si existía alguien en todo el colegio que supiera todo de todos esa era Ilse. Ella siempre estaba enterada de todo, nadie podía conservar un secreto por mucho tiempo sin que Ilse se enterara de este. Ella tenía su lema y era "el conocimiento es poder."

-Bien, te debo una por pasarme esa nota sobre el journey, fue un éxito total, los periódicos se acabaron al instante -dijo mientras revisaba unas notas-. Ven, vamos a la oficina del profesor Roy, a él no le molestara y podremos hablar en privado.

Hange le hecho una mirada rápida al maestro quien dormía la siesta en ese momento. El profesor Roy era un hombre bajito y robusto con bigote que siempre usaba la típica vestimenta de un detective, muy estilo Sherlock Holmes. Durante las tardes era el encargado del periódico escolar y por las mañanas era el profesor de Química. Él decía que la ciencia siempre tenía una gran participación en la búsqueda de la verdad, aunque su búsqueda de la verdad siempre acababa en una explosión.

Ambas ingresaron a la oficina, esta estaba decorada con un sinfín de recortes de periódicos enmarcados y colgados en las paredes, un archivero metálico, un escritorio de madera con una computadora y dos sillas.

-Bien, cuéntame -dijo dejándose caer en la silla-. ¿En qué te puede ayudar esta humilde servidora y buscadora de la verdad?

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso el lunes a primera hora en el pasillo de la planta baja cerca de las escaleras -contesto decidida.

-Pasillo, lunes… -medito estas palabras y ladeo la cabeza-. Te refieres al encuentro de Levi Ackerman con Petra Ral -dijo no como pregunta, sino más bien como afirmación-. Hange, los celos son algo muy feo.

-Cállate y dime como paso, Keiji ya me conto una parte de la historia, pero algo no me cuadra.

-Así que acudes a mí, la gran observadora de todo el colegio -ella sonrió-. Eso y que mi casillero esta justo a un lado de las escaleras.

-Entonces si lo viste.

-Te diré algo, en lugar de contártelo, te lo voy a enseñar -dicho esto fijo su atención en el monitor de la computadora y comenzó a teclear velozmente, cuando encontró lo que buscaba ella giro la pantalla para que Hange pudiera ver.

Era un video donde aparecía Levi y Keiji estaba del otro lado del pasillo junto a Nifa quien veía embelesada a Moblit, en ese momento Petra caía por las escaleras y Levi se apresuraba a ayudar a levantarla, ella se tambaleaba, intercambiaban palabras, Keiji levantaba los libros y Levi la cargaba para llevarla a la enfermería.

-Algo no me cuadra -dijo Hange meditando.

-No me sorprende pues tienes el don de la vista y deducción -dijo Ilse y luego giro el monitor, tecleo nuevamente y volvió a mostrarle otro video a Hange.

Este era de la cámara de seguridad del segundo nivel, en ella se mostraba a Petra hablando con Marie, luego ella caminaba a las escaleras, miraba rápidamente a Marie y luego bajaba unos escalones apresurada sujeta del barandal, se le doblaba la pierna, se soltaba y caía escaleras abajo.

-¡Esa tramposa! -grito Hange al terminar el video.

-Claro que notaste que el supuesto accidente no fue un accidente -dijo Ilse-. ¿Por qué Petra Ral correría al primer nivel si su clase es en el tercero? -inquirió-. Además, ella está en el club de teatro, ahí les enseñan a fingir golpes y caídas, sobre todo a caer sin lastimarse, está claro que esa era su intención pues se soltó del barandal justo después del supuesto tropiezo.

-Y lo de la rodilla también es mentira, ella jamás se pegó en la rodilla -dijo enfadada Hange.

-Al día siguiente ella caminaba muy bien, un milagro diría yo -dijo soltando una risita.

-¿Como puede ser tan idiota Levi de no darse cuenta? -dijo Hange apretando los dientes de coraje.

-Es una actriz y porrista, está claro que sabe sobre el engaño y la seducción.

-Pues se acabó, ese enano idiota me va a escuchar.

-¿Y qué le dirás? Él no te va a creer.

-Lo hará si ve los videos.

-Lo siento -dijo apagando el monitor-. No puedo hacer tal cosa, esta es información privilegiada, si el profesor Roy se enterara mi prestigio quedaría arruinado, además me expulsarían de la escuela.

-¿Quién te ayudo a hackear las cámaras de seguridad?

-Hange ¿acaso vas a romper las reglas? -pregunto arqueando la ceja.

-¡Dime! -exigió golpeando el escritorio con su palma.

-Abel -contesto-. Pero mostrarle los videos no te ayudara, quedaras como la loca obsesiva-. dijo mirándose las uñas fingiendo poco interés.

Hange camino a la puerta hasta que Ilse la llamo.

-Y Hange -al ver que la aludida se detenía continúo hablando-. Fue un placer, si deseas más información sobre no se… digamos lo que están ocultando Erwin y Levi ven a verme y haremos un trato que beneficiara a ambas.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto y miro a la chica, los ojos de Ilse brillaron.

Hange savia que tenía que tener cuidado con Ilse, ella era como una araña, tejía su telaraña y si no tenías cuidado podías acabar atrapada en ella.

-De lo que te están ocultando esos dos -dijo con una sonrisa aterradora-. Pero si quieres saber eso… yo necesito detalles. Quiero saber cómo cuando y donde Levi se te declaro.

-No voy a decirte nada, conociéndote vas a inventar un chisme y ponerlo en la portada del periódico.

Dicho esto, Hange salió apresurada e Ilse frunció el ceño enojada porque su víctima había logrado escapar. En ese instante apareció su compañero de periódico Beaure.

-El profesor Roy te busca -informo y noto la cara de enfado de Ilse-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No he logrado obtener la información que necesitaba -contesto echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. Hange no entiende lo que está sobre la mesa.

-¿Te refieres al continuo duelo por los ships? -pregunto Beare terminando de ingresar en la oficina.

Sin siquiera notarlo, Hange ahora era popular y estaba en boca de todos, claro que esa fama traía un gran problema, todos querían saber por quién se decidiría al final, podrían ser Moblit, Erwin o Levi.

-Sigo sin entender la importancia -dijo Beaure tomando asiento.

-Si ella comienza a salir con Erwin será más que claro que ganaran la corona del rey y reina en el baile de fin de año. Si se decide por Levi la nota se vendería como pan caliente ¿puedes imaginar la decepción en la cara de las chicas al enterarse que el soltero más cotizado del colegio ya tiene novia? Y si se decide por Moblit sería el reportaje más cursi de la historia, solo imagínate el titular "de mejores amigos a novios."

-Yo le pondría "una gran historia de amor" o "lo imposible encontró lo posible."

-Como sea, el reportaje sacaría suspiros en millones de lectores.

-Solo miles -aclaro su compañero-. La preparatoria no tiene millones de alumnos. Además según informes ella y Levi ya son oficial.

-No lo son hasta que no tenga una foto de ese par besándose y pueda colocarla en la portada del periódico -argumento molesta y saco una libreta donde apunto una nota: _conseguir foto_-. En fin, vamos a ver que quiere el profesor -dijo levantándose de la silla.

* * *

Levi salió de la escuela y camino al estacionamiento donde vio a Petra, ella estaba agachada y miraba la llanta de su auto.

-Hola Levi -saludo ella.

-¿Problemas?

-La llanta y no tengo un repuesto, intente llamar una grúa, pero me dicen que van a tardar en llegar mínimo dos horas -contesto soltando un bufido-. Para colmo tengo que llegar a mi clase de esgrima, prometí ayudar a los de nuevo ingreso.

-Yo puedo llevarte -se ofreció.

-No, no quiero causarte problemas con tu novia -dijo bajando la mirada y pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Hange no...

-Lo siento, asumí que era tu novia por la platica en el gimnasio -dijo nerviosa y antes de que Levi pudiera argumentar nada ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo-. como sea, creo que aceptare la oferta y saliendo de la clase ya liderare con esto.

-Te traeré de regreso a la escuela cuando salgas de tu clase.

-No quiero molestar.

-Insisto, la escuela estará sola, será tarde y podría ser peligroso.

-Gracias.

Petra sonrió y se pusieron en marcha.

.

-Como compensación te daré una clase de esgrima ¿Qué te parece? -dijo en cuanto llegaron a su destino.

Levi accedió y una vez que tuvo puesto todo el equipo se reunió con Petra.

-¿Por qué esgrima? -pregunto mientras la seguía.

-Napoleón practicaba esgrima y también Shakespeare. Muchos grandes héroes se convirtieron en leyenda por el manejo de este arte. La espada es la protagonista de historias llenas de romanticismo, aventura, pasión, pero también de odio, venganza y muerte -contesto con gran emoción-. A mí siempre me atrajo ese espíritu heroico, el héroe que lucha y no solo por quedarse con la chica al final de la historia, si no por hacer lo correcto -dijo entregándole el florete-. Una parte mía siempre quiso ser audaz y valiente, ser el héroe de mi propia historia, enfrentar mis miedos e inseguridades, ya sabes, luchar a capa y espada por lo que amo, aunque en realidad en lugar de atacar me limito a defenderme.

-Así que no quieres ser la princesa a rescatar.

-Las princesas tienen mas merito de lo que piensas, ellas no solo están para ser rescatadas, ellas son el motivo de que el héroe se encuentre a si mismo y continúe luchando. Por algo la reina es la pieza mas importante en el ajedrez.

Levi podía identificarse con lo que Petra le decía pues había podido sentir como el otro Levi se desmoronaba en el momento en que Hange moría, como si el propósito de vivir se extinguiera en ese instante y después se maldijo por haber recordado aquel sueño, él no perdería a Hange, lucharía a capa y espada contra todo lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle daño, Kenny tenia razón en algo, él iba a cambiar su destino.

-Te he aburrido tanto con mi discurso que te has quedado pensando en otra cosa -hablo Petra sacando a Levi de sus pensamientos.

-Me quede pensando en lo que dijiste.

-Me alegro -Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron.

Sentados en las colchonetas estaban cuatro niños pequeños a espera de instrucciones.

-Hola chicos, yo seré su instructora Petra -dijo sonriente para después señalar a Levi-. Y él mi compañero Levi -Ahora les enseñare la posición de inicio con su ayuda. Elijan pareja y miren con atención. Pie derecho adelante, la separación debe de ser menor -indico al ver la posición de Levi-. Flexionen las rodillas y ahora separen del tronco el brazo armado -Levi siguió las indicaciones-. Tienes que levantar el antebrazo -dijo tocado su brazo-. Ahora nunca olviden mantener la espalda recta -ella paso su mano por la espalda de Levi- Y el florete arriba. Esta es la posición inicial -dijo apartándose y mirando a los niños, tras corregir posturas se colocó frente a Levi asumiendo la misma posición-. Ahora les enseñare a desplazarte hacia atrás y adelante -anuncio colocándose la careta.

La clase continuo y a su término Levi reviso su celular.

-Dos llamadas perdidas.

-¿Tus padres? -pregunto Petra.

-De Hange -aclaro y luego guardo su celular.

-Deberías llamarla -sugirió.

-Lo hare cuando lleguemos a la escuela.

* * *

Hange salió de su charla con Ilse y se dirigió a su pastelería favorita. Le hubiera gustado preparar el postre, pero la invitación le había caído de sorpresa y con tantas cosas por hacer no le había dado tiempo de preparar nada. Ella revisaba los pasteles sin poder decidirse y tras unos minutos meditando las opciones ella llamo por teléfono a Levi, pero la mando a buzón de voz, eso se le hizo extraño.

No fue hasta que camino de regreso a casa que recibió la llamada de Levi.

-Hola, quería preguntarte si tu familia es alérgica a algo -dijo al momento de contestar-. Porque compre un pastel y no sería bueno que alguien terminara en emergencias.

-No, nadie es alérgico. Bueno creo que Kenny a las fresas, pero no me importaría que muriera, si lo mataras serias mi heroína.

-Ups, el que compre es de fresas -dijo Hange mirando la caja-. ¿Crees que a tu tío le importe no comer pastel?

-Que no te importe Kenny -contesto.

-Bueno, llego a casa, me cambio e iré temprano ¿Qué opinas?

-Tardare en llegar -contesto-. Estoy en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Te dije que no me esperaras -contesto alegre de saber que Levi se había preocupado por ella.

-No lo hice, estoy ayudando a Petra con la llanta de su auto.

-De acuerdo, entiendo -contesto decepcionada y al mismo tiempo enojada-. ¿No tiene otros amigos que le ayuden?

-No actúes así -regaño.

-Es solo que… -ella quería gritarle y reclamarle por pasar tanto tiempo junto a Petra, pero decidió en su lugar tratar de calmarse-. Es una llanta ¿ella no puede hacerlo sola? ¿es tan complicado?

-Hange -advirtió Levi al notar el enojo de ella.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? -pregunto y después lamento haberlo hecho porque al parecer Levi se había enojado y colgado.

.

-Mierda -maldijo su suerte al ver su celular sin pila, últimamente estaba con tantas cosas en la cabeza que había olvidado cargar su celular.

-La grúa dice que no va a tardar, al parecer hubo un error -dijo Petra acercándose a Levi-. ¿Todo bien con Hange?

-Si, solo la batería se agotó.

-Tengo un cargador, pero no sé si te sirva -se ofreció mientras buscaba en su bolsa.

-No importa -dijo guardando el celular.

* * *

Hange miraba indecisa que ponerse y mientras lo hacia pensaba en que decirle a Levi e cuanto lo viera, podía reclamarle y gritarle en la cara o podía olvidar el asunto y continuar felices.

-Ustedes que piensan pequeños -pregunto a los perros mostrándoles una blusa-. ¿Les agrada?

Al final termino usando una falda larga roja y una blusa negra de manga hasta los codos, sus zapatos eran de tacón bajo y dejo su cabello suelto. Inspecciono su atuendo una vez más y salió de la casa, sus padres habían salido a cenar así que le pareció perfecto pues no quería tener una gran discusión con su madre.

Llego y quien abrió fue una chica delgada de cabello negro largo y ojos grises, ella debía ser la prima de Levi.

-Hola soy Hange la nov… -ella se mordió la lengua antes de pronunciar la palabra novia-. La compañera de tu primo Levi -dijo finalmente y sonrió- Tu debes ser Mikasa.

-Hola Hange -saludo Kuchel quien apareció con un mandil-. Veo que ya conociste a Mikasa, ella es muy callada, pero pasa.

Hange entro y miro a su alrededor, finalmente conocía la casa donde vivía Levi, era pequeña pero acogedora, lo más importante era que se sentía el ambiente familiar.

-He traído el postre -dijo mostrando la caja.

-Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado -agradeció mientras la tomaba.

-Tiene fresas y Levi menciono que su tío es alérgico -Advirtió.

-No es alérgico, solo las odia -aclaro-. Lamento que la cena todavía no esté lista, he salido tarde del trabajo y algunos no ayudan mucho por aquí -ella miro a Kenny para ver si había entendido la indirecta.

Kenny como siempre estaba sentado frente al televisor y pareció no importarle el comentario de su hermana.

-Mikasa está terminando de desempacar y tú puedes hacerme compañía.

-O podría ayudarla, soy buena en la cocina -sugirió.

Al cabo de un rato la cena estuvo lista, Hange había ayudado a la mamá de Levi a preparar lasaña y Mikasa puso la mesa. En la cabecera se sentó el abuelo Ackerman, a su lado Kuchel y del otro lado Hange dejando el lugar a un lado suyo vacío a la espera de Levi, Mikasa se sentó junto a Kuchel y en la otra cabecera se sentó Kenny.

-¿Dónde está el mocoso? -pregunto Kenny.

-Lo llame, pero me manda a buzón -contesto Kuchel-. Deberíamos esperarlo.

-¡A la mierda esperarlo, yo tengo hambre! -se quejó frustrado Kenny.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos iniciar -dijo Kuchel y sin pensarlo Kenny se lanzó sobre la comida.

-Pásenme el pan -hablo con la boca llena y Kuchel meneo la cabeza ante tal comportamiento de su hermano frente a Mikasa y Hange.

Ellos estaban en el postre cuando Levi llego.

-Lamento el retraso -dijo en cuanto entro al comedor.

-No importa -dijo su madre aliviada de ver a su hijo llegar a casa-. ¿Postre? Lo ha traído Hange, también me ha ayudado con la cena, lamentablemente alguien se ha comido todo -dicho esto miro a Kenny.

-Ha sido divertido, pero yo me retiro, quede de ver a Urie en el bar -dijo agarrando la botella de vino que estaba casi llena.

-Los Reiss no son de fiar -dijo el abuelo Ackerman-. El titan fundador.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos y luego él se quedó dormido.

-Se me olvidaba, al viejo se le patina el coco -aclaro Kenny a las dos invitadas y luego salió del lugar quedándose todo en silencio.

-Mikasa ¿Por qué no me ayudas con los platos? -sugirió Kuchel poniéndose de pie y Mikasa la imito-. Cariño por favor la próxima vez llama -pidió antes de salir del comedor seguida por la sobrina dejando solos a Levi y Hange.

-Ya tengo que irme -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie.

-Hange…

-No pasa nada, solo que nuevamente me has dejado plantada -dijo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y camino a la puerta-. Y se me olvidaba decirte algo más -dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo de nuevo-. ¡Contesta el maldito celular! -grito y después salió azotando la puerta.

En cuanto salió lamento no haberse llevado un suéter porque en ese instante sintió el aire frio.

-Hange -llamo Levi saliendo tras ella y tomándola del brazo.

-Olvídalo Levi.

-La grúa tardo en llegar y la batería se agotó.

-Tu nunca dejas el celular sin pila -reclamo.

-He tenido la cabeza en otra parte -explico.

-Pensé que me habías colgado porque estabas furioso.

-Estaba ayudando a una amiga ¿puedes entender eso?

Hange quería gritarle que Petra se pasaba de amistosa con él, pero se dio cuenta que al reclamarle eso se vería como una niña posesiva.

-Si -contesto-. Bueno en realidad no, lo que pasa es que… entiendo que tenías que ayudarla, pero, no lo sé, pudiste pedirle su celular.

-Torpe cuatro ojos, lo que te pregunte fue que si podías entender que Petra es solo una amiga.

-Tratare -contesto.

-Entra a la casa y me contaras de lo que me perdí en la cena.

-Tu odias cuando me pongo de habladora.

-Esta noche voy a soportarte.

Hange beso a Levi. Ella no podía estar furiosa con él, aunque lo deseara y ahora que lo besaba sentía que el enojo desaparecía. Ella sonrió y en su mente festejo "toma eso Petra" se dijo a sí misma en pensamientos.

-Pero no borraras el hecho de que me has dejado plantada dos veces.

-Cena, tu y yo -dijo abrazándola-. Prometo estar todo el día a tu lado para que te asegures de que asistiré.

-Solo llega temprano y contesta el celular.

Levi asintió y tomo la mano de Hange.

-Comenzare diciéndote que tu madre me enseño fotos tuyas de bebe -dijo Hange mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa-. Eras tan lindo, aunque en ninguna sales sonriendo...

Levi comenzó a arrepentirse de haber permitido que Hange comenzara a hablar.

* * *

Marie llego a su casa después de que Nile la dejo a una hora demasiado tarde. No le interesaba, después de todo sus padres nunca estaban así que no se molestó en entrar a hurtadillas, en su lugar azoto la puerta. Camino a la cocina y dejo el picahielos que había usado para ponchar la llanta de Petra. Sonrió, todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan, todos eran fichas en su juego.

-Pronto vas a llorar -dijo Marie pensando en Hange.

* * *

El fin de semana llego y Levi salió a correr para distraerse y pensar. Escuchaba música y tenía el volumen tan alto que no escucho cuando Nifa le gritaba hasta que lo alcanzo cuando se detuvo.

-Lo siento Nifa -dijo al verla toda sudada y agotada.

-No importa -logro decir y tomo una gran bocanada de aire-. Quería pedirte un favor -tomo más aire-. De haber sabido que correría mejor le hubiera entregado el libro a Hange en su casa -bromeo y saco el libro de la bolsa-. Hange lo dejo en clases, salió apresurada y como era la última hora ya no pude verla.

-¿No tuvieron reunión de estudio? -pregunto tomando el libro.

-No, Hange dijo que tenía una cena importante así que se fue ese día temprano -contesto Nifa.

Levi miro el libro, Hange le había mentido y ahora se preguntaba que había hecho toda la tarde y lo peor, ¿que era tan terrible como para que decidiera mentir?

**Quiero decir que Petra me cae bien, era un grandioso personaje y su muerte me dolió en el coreco, solo que ni modo, no existe otra rival de amor de Levi, bueno muchos lo emparejan con Mikasa, pero a mí se me haría raro poner a Mikasa porque son familiares. Aunque aclaro que yo respeto todos los ships.**

**Próximo capitulo la primera cita de nuestra parejita ¿Qué puede salir mal?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Porque cuando estoy contigo estoy sonriendo**

-Me siento mal por no decirle a aniki de lo nuestro -dijo Isabel tomando la mano de Farlan.

Ellos habían salido a cenar para pasar un tiempo juntos como pareja.

-Es muy reciente y ya sabes, podía no tomarlo bien, él es muy protector contigo -contesto Farlan.

Farlan antes de enamorarse de Isabel había sido un mujeriego empedernido y por ello sabía que Levi no aceptaría tan fácilmente la relación de ambos.

-Pero ya cambiaste -dijo con voz tierna-. ¿Verdad? -ella dejo la ternura atrás y le apretó fuertemente la mano a Farlan.

-Si -contesto con gran dolor.

Isabel lo soltó y continuaron esperando la comida.

-¡Oh no! -dijo Farlan y se metió debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Isabel y luego miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie viera la escena que estaba montando Farlan, fue cuando vio a Hange y a Levi-. Tenemos que irnos -sugirió, pero entonces Hange señalo a Isabel.

-Isabel -saludo Hange y ambos caminaron hacia su mesa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía hambre, vine a comer algo, ya saben, lo normal -contesto.

En ese momento el mesero apareció con la orden.

-¿Todo eso te comerás? -pregunto Levi.

-Tenía hambre -repitió soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Esta es su mesa -dijo el empleado señalando la mesa junto a la de Isabel y ambos tomaron asiento.

-Así que tenías hambre. -dijo Hange.

Sin haberlo deseado ahora estaban en una situación incómoda la cual empeoro cuando todos decidieron quedarse callados.

Isabel encontró escapatoria cuando sonó su celular.

-Ya regreso -informo y salió corriendo.

-Levi, no luces feliz -dijo al ver el rostro de su pareja.

-Todo esto me parece extraño.

-Lo sé, arruinamos la cita de Isabel -dijo Hange.

-¿Cita?

-¿En serio piensas que Isabel vino sola?

.

Isabel entro al baño y contesto.

-Sácame de aquí -dijo Farlan en voz muy baja para que Levi y Hange no lo escucharan.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Crea un alboroto para que yo pueda salir -sugirió.

-Buen plan -dijo animada y Farlan colgó.

Isabel miro a todos lados para pensar en alguna distracción y entonces vio su objetivo, la alarma contra incendios.

-Lo siento tanto aniki -dijo Isabel jalando la palanca, pero ninguna alarma se encendió-. ¿En serio? -dijo furiosa y de pronto una nueva idea se le vino a la mente.

.

Isabel camino de regreso a la mesa y al ver que un mesero se acercaba con una charola le metió el pie y este tropezó tirando la comida sobre una comensal quien empezó a gritar. Todos miraban el alboroto y Farlan aprovecho para salir debajo de la mesa y correr a la salida. Miro atrás para ver a Isabel y se estampo de frente con Mike quien iba acompañado de Nanaba.

-¿Esos no son Farlan, Mike y Nanaba? -pregunto Hange.

-Así que estamos todos aquí -dijo Isabel y pego la cara a la mesa, su cita se había ido al traste.

-Si, todos juntos -coincidió Levi fastidiado.

La cosa empeoro porque no tenían más mesas disponibles.

-Pues entonces sentémonos todos en la misma mesa -sugirió Nanaba.

Hange al escuchar esto se sintió frustrada, ella había preferido salir sola con Levi y ahora estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos.

-Ya vuelvo -dijo Hange levantándose y Levi salió tras ella.

-Luces frustrada.

-Lo estoy y también estoy triste -contesto.

-Hange…

-Amo a nuestros amigos, pero se suponía que esta sería una cita, nuestra primera cita y quería que fuera especial -confeso y Levi tomo su mano.

-Escapemos -sugirió y ambos se echaron a correr fuera del lugar.

* * *

-¿A dónde quieres ir? -pregunto Levi tomado de la mano de Hange mientras paseaban por el parque de noche.

-Aquí es lindo, jamás habíamos venido de noche -dijo Hange mirando a su alrededor.

A pesar de la poca luz las copas de los árboles se alcanzaban a ver gracias a la luz de la luna, la cual se reflejaba en el lago creando un ambiente romantico.

-Siempre venimos de día y acompañados de Sawney y Bean. Es nuestra salida sin los niños -bromeo Hange-. Tengo una idea, veamos una película, quiero ver la película nueva, Titanes.

Levi quiso protestar pues no quería ver una película de monstruos gigantes devora personas.

-No creo que sea buena idea Hange -dijo Levi, pero ella lo arrastro al cine que se encontraba justo enfrente.

Levi compro las entradas sin estar del todo seguro de poder soportar ver la película y se lamentaba que Hange no fuera la clase de chicas que prefiere ver películas cursis, prefería mil veces ver la película del vampiro enamorado de la chica.

Ellos dos no fueron los únicos en tener esa idea, Farlan e Isabel se habían escapado del restaurante y se metieron a ver la primera película que encontraron, la cual resulto ser Titanes.

-Fue buena idea -dijo Farlan besando la mejilla de Isabel.

-¡Oh no! -dijo ella ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Farlan-. Levi y Hange -señalo.

-Diablos -se quejó Farlan-. Escóndete y yo los distraigo.

Isabel se tiro al suelo y avanzo pecho tierra y así, mientras Levi y Hange subían por un pasillo, ella bajaba por otro.

-Levi -saludo en cuanto los tuvo de frente.

-¿Farlan, estas en una cita? -pregunto Hange al ver los dos refrescos.

-No, bueno si, en realidad ella se fue -contesto nervioso.

-Creo que estos son nuestros lugares -dijo Hange lamentando su suerte pues le había tocado junto a Farlan.

Farlan logro ver como Isabel salía de la sala del cine y decidió que era hora de irse.

-Sin problema, yo creo que mejor me voy a ir a otro lado -dijo levantándose y entregándole el bote de palomitas a Levi-. Las palomitas las invito yo.

Y antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo Farlan salió corriendo.

-Farlan actuó un poco raro -dijo Hange.

Levi se quedo meditando unos segundos.

-Ya vengo.

-Pero Levi la película ya va a empezar -se quejo Hange y sentó a la fuerza a Levi.

.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto Isabel fastidiada en cuanto se reunió con Farlan en el vestíbulo.

-Entraremos a ver otra película.

Pero la única disponible fue la de la princesa pony. Farlan estaba fastidiado rodeado de puros niños y para colmo uno de ellos estaba pateando su asiento. Pensó que la forma de hacer más amena la cita seria besándose con Isabel, pero ella lo empujo en cuanto se acercó.

-Quiero saber si la princesa encuentra la corona -regaño Isabel mientras veía emocionada la película.

-Maldita sea -se quejó Farlan y sintió como nuevamente golpeaban su asiento.

.

A Levi tampoco le iba bien en la cita, hasta el momento en la película el hermano del protagonista moría y este juraba vengarse, después iba en una misión suicida acompañado de un grupo de amigos y la chica que le gustaba. Mas avanzada la película varios morían en el camino de una forma sanguinaria y cruel, cosa que le revolvió el estómago, por su parte, Hange comía palomitas y miraba emocionada, de vez en cuando le hacia un comentario a Levi y luego regresaba su atención a la pantalla.

-Mira cuanta sangre -dijo Hange emocionada-. Qué triste, era su mejor amigo y ha terminado partido en dos, pero la escena ha sido genial ¿no lo crees? -ella se giró para ver a Levi, parecía un poco alterado pues no dejaba de apretarle la mano. Ella pensó que quizás a él no le gustaba ver tanta sangre y muerte así que sonrió, Levi a pesar de su desagrado por esa película había decidido entrar solo para hacerla feliz.

-Levi -llamo y luego lo beso en los labios tomándolo desprevenido.

El beso aumento en intensidad e incluso tiraron el bote de palomitas. Como distracción no era mala idea y de pronto estar en el cine viendo esa película (o más bien dicho fingiendo ver la película) ya no resultaba tan terrible hasta que una imagen termino con el buen momento que estaba pasando.

_-Capitan Levi mi hija esta en su escuadron, quería hablar con usted antes de verla, soy el padre de Petra -le decía un señor mientras caminaba a su lado-. Mi niña me ha enviado esta carta -dijo el hombre mostrándole una hoja-. dice que la valora y jura que se comprometera en cuerpo y alma a usted. Vera ella es demasiado testaruda como para escuchar la opinion de su padre, pero pienso que es demasiado pronto para que se comprometa..._

_Después esa imagen daba paso a otra donde Petra tomaba su mano y se acercaba a él o mejor dicho a sus labios._

Al terminar de ver esas imágenes aparto a Hange.

¿Qué pasa Levi? -pregunto Hange.

-Ve el final -dijo para justificarse y ella sonrió regresando su atención a la película.

Al final de la película la chica del protagonista moría asesinada por el villano. En la pantalla aparecieron los créditos y Hange se puso de pie.

-Quién diría que la chica muere al final, eso no lo vi venir, que triste-. dijo Hange, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Levi.

.

Ambos regresaron a sus casas y en cuanto Hange entro él camino a la suya.

Kenny no estaba, su mamá de seguro había trabajado doble turno y la chica Mikasa, así como su abuelo, debían de estar dormidos para esa hora.

Era perfecto para él, necesitaba calma y pensar en lo que había visto. Sabía que amaba a Hange, sabía que su contraparte de aquel mundo amaba a la otra Hange, pero no terminaba de entender donde entraba Petra en esa ecuación. Compromiso, aquel señor había mencionado algo sobre casarse, pero no podía ser verdad, ¿Petra había sido antes que Hange?¿Acaso Hange había sido antes que Petra?

Levi no lo resistió más y camino a la sala, rebusco entre las cosas de Kenny y encontró lo que buscaba, miro el frasco y saco una pastilla, antes de llevársela a la boca se detuvo y medito las cosas. Decidido que no lo haría y subió a su cuarto dejando el frasco en el cajón de su escritorio.

Miro por la ventana y lanzo una goma a la ventana de Hange.

-Hola compañero -saludo en cuanto se asomó.

-No te dije buenas noches -dijo mirándola y recordó lo mucho que la amaba, quizás esa visión había sido un error. Él no podía haber salido con Petra.

-No es necesario, todavía no tengo sueño -contesto y salió por la ventana.

-Si te caes…

-Y me rompo el cuello no iras al hospital a visitarme -bromeo recordando lo que le había dicho la primera vez que lo había intentado-. Lo sé. -dijo en cuanto ella ingreso al cuarto de Levi y puso las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Iba a decir que si te caes y te llegara a pasar algo yo…

Hange lo beso y él la atrajo más tomándola de la cintura. Los besos que habían iniciado dulces y tiernos ahora estaban cargados de pasión, Levi tumbo a Hange en la cama quedando sobre ella y dejo sus labios para dirigirse a la clavícula mientras una de sus manos dejaba la cintura de ella y bajaba a su muslo.

-Levi -dijo Hange con la voz entrecortada mientras Levi le subía la falda.

Levi entonces tuvo una visión, ambos disfrutaban de una gran noche y mientras la imagen avanzaba él acariciaba con más entusiasmo a la Hange que en ese momento tenía en su cama.

-Espera -dijo apartándolo un poco y logrando que él recuperara su cordura.

Levi se levantó y miro a Hange recostada, ella ya no tenía la blusa y él tenía la camisa desabotonada. No podía recordar cómo habían terminado en esa situación y se maldijo, quizás Hange lo había apartado porque no deseaba continuar.

-Lo siento -dijo abotonándose la camisa.

-Pensé que querías continuar con lo que dejamos en el cine -dijo incorporándose y mirando extrañada a Levi.

-¿Podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión? -pidió inclinándose para poder besar la frente de Hange.

-Sin problema -contesto en parte un poco aliviada y en parte decepcionada.

* * *

Llego el lunes y Levi se levantó más temprano debido a que tenía que llevar a su prima al colegio.

Bajo a la cocina y preparo dos termos, uno con café para Hange y otro con té para él. Cuando termino Mikasa bajo usando su uniforme escolar el cual consistía en una falda gris, una blusa blanca, un suéter amarillo y encima de este llevaba una bufanda roja de la cual nunca se separaba.

-Hora de irse -dijo Levi, tomo los termos junto con las llaves y ambos salieron.

-Buenos días compañero -saludo Hange-. Y buenos días pequeña -dijo a Mikasa quien sonrió levemente y subió al auto.

-Ella no habla -dijo Levi entregándole el termo.

-Pues mal de familia entonces -dijo Hange dándole un sorbo al termo-. ¡Esta caliente!

-Tsk idiota claro que esta caliente, debiste tener más cuidado, ahora apresúrate a subir o llegaremos tarde -regaño Levi.

Ellos dejaron a Mikasa en la secundaria donde fue recibida por dos amigos, un chico de cabello negro y uno rubio, Hange miro por la ventana y había notado como Mikasa sonreía al ver a aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Tu primita tiene un flechazo -dijo Hange.

-Es una chica -contesto Levi.

-El rubio es niño y no me refería a él, hablaba de él -dijo señalando a Eren.

-Tiene cara de idiota.

* * *

Al llegar al estacionamiento Hange estaba por salir del auto cuando Levi invadió su espacio y le cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto al ver la cara seria de él.

-Tu libro -dijo enseñándole el libro de química a Hange-. Nifa me lo dio el sábado por la mañana, no quise discutir contigo antes de la cita, pero espero que me expliques porque mentiste.

-Yo… -Hange no supo que decir, así que decidió que la mejor opción era decir la verdad-. Fui a ver a Ilse.

-¿La del periódico? -pregunto.

-Si -contesto.

-¿Por qué la mentira?

-No quería que me acompañaras -confeso y Levi le lanzo una mirada interrogante-. Solo no quería y ya -dijo girando su cabeza para ver por la ventana y evitar la mirada de Levi.

Levi no dijo nada más y bajo del auto azotando la puerta. Ella bajo e hizo lo mismo.

-No sé porque te enojas -reclamo mientras seguía a Levi-. Tú me ocultas algo con Erwin y no me lo dices.

Levi se giró y miro furioso directamente a los ojos de Hange.

-Es un problema de Erwin, ¿quieres saberlo? adelante, ve y habla con él, yo no tengo porque andar revelando asuntos de mis amigos -le grito y después volvió a darle la espalda a Hange.

Ella se quedó estática unos minutos mientras veía como Levi se alejaba de ella, él subía los escalones de la entrada principal del edificio y luego Petra se acercaba a saludar a Levi. Él nunca sonreía, pero supuso que de ser del tipo de chicos sonrientes le dedicaría una gran sonrisa a Petra Ral.

.

Durante el almuerzo Levi volvió a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa acompañado de Petra y durante las practicas del equipo Petra y las demás animadoras estuvieron presentes practicando su rutina aprovechando cada descanso para platicar con Levi.

Hange termino harta de la escuela y agradeció cuando las clases llegaron a su fin. Metió sus libros en el casillero y pensó que quizás podría hablar con Levi mientras pasaban por su prima. Pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Levi que decía: _Mikasa tiene clase extracurricular y yo tengo otra cosa que hacer, nos vemos en la tarde._

Hange no hizo ni el intento de contestar el mensaje, solo cerro su casillero deprimida y camino a la salida. Estaba claro que Levi seguía enojado.

* * *

Levi releyó el mensaje que le había mandado a Hange mientras esperaba a Erwin y Abel, pensó que quizás el mensaje sonaba muy distante.

-Abel nos vera en el salón de computo -informo Erwin en cuanto llego.

-Vamos -contesto Levi guardando su celular.

Él le había prometido a su amigo ayudarlo a deshacerse del video con el que lo chantajeaba Nile y quizás entre los dos lograrían convencer a Abel de que los ayudara.

Al entrar al salón de computo vieron que los chicos presentes estaban jugando videojuegos y tenían la mirada fija en el monitor, ni siquiera parecía que se hubieran dado cuenta de que habían ingresado ellos dos.

-Abel -llamo Erwin en cuanto estuvo a su lado, él tenía unos auriculares y tecleaba rápidamente.

-Saludos -contesto sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla-. En cuanto llegue al siguiente nivel hablaremos.

Levi estaba fastidiado así que decidió actuar apagando el regulador.

-¡Chico! -grito en cuanto su pantalla se tornó negra-. Eso no fue buena onda -regaño.

-Charla, ahora -dijo Erwin y le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

-Bien -dijo resignado y volvió a prender el regulador para que sus amigos se centraran en la partida y no en la plática-. Ya me explicaste lo básico, Nile, video y deseas eliminarlo sin que quede rastro -enumero mientras se ajustaba los lentes que se le habían resbalado-. Lo que necesitas es esto -dijo mostrándoles una memoria USB que extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón-. Tendrás que conectarlo a su celular y esta belleza eliminara todo video e imagen del celular, así como de su nube y correo -Erwin estaba por tomarla cuando Abel la aparto-. No tan deprisa -dijo ajustándose nuevamente los lentes-. Yo quiero un pago.

-Espero que no muy elevado -dijo Erwin.

-Una cita -sonrió-. Con Petra Ral, ella es su amiga ¿no? Y es toda una lindura, quiero una cita y a cambio les daré esta belleza ¿Qué dicen belleza por belleza?

-Le preguntaremos -dijo Levi y Erwin asintió mostrando su conformidad mientras en su cabeza ya estaba planeando como manipular a Petra para que aceptara.

-Petra tiene teatro después de clases -informo Erwin y ambos salieron del salón.

* * *

Erwin decidió que lo mejor era que Levi le explicara la situación a Petra ya que era quien mejor se llevaba con la chica, así que él se dirigió solo al auditorio de la escuela.

Moblit salía de la biblioteca acompañado de Nifa. Se habían quedado a estudiar y ambos vieron cuando Levi ingresaba al auditorio.

-Ese infeliz mujeriego -dijo Nifa furiosa.

-No sabes si fue a ver a Petra, recuerda que Isabel y Farlan están en la obra de teatro como castigo por las bromas en clase -defendió Moblit.

Nifa saco su celular y mando un whats al grupo.

Nifa: SOS y no es arroz, Levi en el auditorio, Isabel informa.

Isabel estaba sentada en las butacas mientras Petra estaba en escenario interpretando a Julieta, Farlan era Romeo y ella tenía un personaje secundario sin importancia. Ella escucho la notificación de su celular y lo saco a escondidas del profesor Pixis.

Isabel: Aniki no ha entrado ¿segura que era él?

Nifa: Si, Moblit y yo lo vimos ingresar por la puerta que da detrás del telón.

Nanaba: Quizás fue a ver a Farlan.

Isabel: Farlan en escena.

Después del mensaje envió una foto de Farlan en el escenario con Petra a un lado.

Isabel: ¿Conque el arroz ya se coció con Moblit?

Nifa: Solo somos amigos (emoticón carita avergonzada)

Nanaba: Concéntrense en buscar al infiel.

Isabel: Aniki no es infiel (emoticón carita enojada)

Nanaba: ¿Entonces que está haciendo en el auditorio a esa hora?

Isabel: Quizás vino a ver a Farlan.

Isabel dejo el celular y se puso de pie para ir tras el telón en busca de Levi. Petra dejo el escenario y cuando Isabel estaba por seguirla el maestro la llamo.

-Señorita Magnolia a escena que ya es su turno -regaño Pixis e Isabel maldijo su suerte.

* * *

Hange estaba haciendo la tarea y después fijo su mirada en la foto que se habían sacado los cinco en la cabina de la pizzería. Ella sonrió al ver a Levi, hasta que su celular vibro y regreso a la realidad. Desbloqueo su celular y noto que tenía un montón de mensajes del grupo de chicas, leyó los whats y su mundo se derrumbó.

Sin pensarlo decidió marcar y de inmediato Levi contesto y pensó que esa era una buena señal.

-Te llamare luego -dijo Levi al momento de contestar.

-No te atrevas a colgarme -advirtió Hange poniéndose de pie tan rápido que tiro su silla-. ¿Estas con Petra?

-Si, estoy con ella -contesto y su tono era de fastidio.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto alterada.

-Es solo una amiga, tú ves a Moblit todos los domingos y yo no te pregunto qué hacen -dicho esto colgó.


	15. Chapter 15

**Todos sueñan con tener lo que nosotros tenemos**

Hange lloraba sobre su cama mientras comía un gran tambo de helado y escuchaba canciones tristes.

_Que fue del amor que un día nos unió_  
_¿Como pudo morir?_  
_para ti yo fui un error que el tiempo borro_  
_que no fue bueno vivir_

_pero yo sé que en el fondo de ese cruel corazón_  
_tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor_

_y que al final del camino tu reconocerás_  
_que no del todo me has podido olvidar…_

Ella también cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones y luego se sonaba. Estaba tan centrada en su dolor que no escucho cuando entraron Nifa y Nanaba.

-Oh Hange no -dijo Nanaba al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Ella aparto unos pañuelos sucios y se sentó a su lado para consolarla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto con la boca medio llena de helado.

-Venimos a ver como estabas, Isabel dijo que vio a Levi y Petra en el auditorio y que se fueron juntos -dijo Nanaba.

-Yo me tope con Erwin, me dijo que Levi tenia algo importante que decirle a Petra -dijo Nifa.

-Ya no me interesa Levi -hablo y después se sonó-. Tengo dos nuevos amores, uno se llama Ben y el otro Jerry -dicho esto les mostro un bote de helado Ben&Jerry a sus amigas-. Y ellos nunca me van a abandonar por una porrista con grandes curvas.

-Amiga no por favor nada de helado -dijo Nifa tratando de arrebatarle el bote, pero Hange no lo permitió.

-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? -pregunto Nanaba al ver la penumbra del cuarto.

-Puse cartulina negra en la ventana, no quiero ver infieles.

Dicho esto, ella comenzó a cantar la siguiente canción.

_Tu dulzura corre por mis venas_  
_Creí en tu intención_  
_No pensé que fuese un engaño_  
_Ni una mentira tu amor_

_Me dices que te está llamando_  
_Te vas sin un adiós_  
_Se muy bien que harán tus brazos_  
_Dime ¿qué hago yo?_

-Basta Hange -silencio Nanaba y apago la bocina.

-Se venia el coro -alego entre sollozos.

-Se lo que dice el coro -dijo cruzada de brazos-. Hange Levi no te ha dejado y no sabemos si te ha puesto el cuerno o no.

-Fue a buscarla y me colgó el celular -contesto mientras raspaba el helado que quedaba en las paredes del bote-. Ya no tengo más helado.

-Bien, es mucho helado para un solo día -dijo arrebatándole el desechable vacío y lo tiro en el bote de basura con los miles de pañuelos usados que Nifa había levantado.

-¿Qué hago Nanaba? -pregunto triste.

-Hablar con él y decirle como te sientes cada vez que lo ves con Petra.

-Lo estoy perdiendo -se lamentó-. Con cada escena de celos lo estoy perdiendo y si no hago nada sé que de todos modos lo voy a perder.

Nanaba estaba por decirle algo, pero en ese momento sonó su celular, ella vio la pantalla y lo silencio.

-Es Mike -informo.

-Deberías contestarle antes de que llegue una porrista y se lo lleve.

-No creo que llegara a pasar tal cosa -dijo soltando una risita-. Creo que es más probable que yo traicionara a Mike que él a mí -Hange al escuchar esto volvió a llorar-. No es que Levi te engañe.

-Estudios revelan que en las parejas siempre va a existir uno que ame más que el otro, en el caso de Nanaba digamos que Mike es el que la ama más a ella que ella a él.

-Y en mi caso yo amo más a Levi que él a mí.

-Yo podría decir que es lo contrario -aseguro Nanaba.

Su celular volvió a sonar, esta vez eran varios mensajes de Mike con corazones y diciéndole que la amaba.

-Quiero alguien como Mike, que me llame hermosa y no cuatro ojos, que me diga que me ama y no vea a otras chicas.

-A veces es asfixiante -confeso apagando su celular pues Mike nuevamente le estaba marcando.

-No quiero saber nunca más nada de Levi, él se puede quedar con Petra, yo me quedare con los carbohidratos y los niños -dijo abriendo una bolsa de papas y señalando a Sawney y Bean.

-No, dame las papas -pidió Nifa y le arrebato la envoltura.

-¡No! -grito y volvió a prender la música. Ahora la canción que sonaba era la de Taylor Swift titulada You belong to me haciendo llorar nuevamente a Hange-. Taylor entiende el dolor por el que estoy pasando -dijo y después comenzó a cantar.

Sus amigas estaban por decir algo cuando escucharon un golpe en la ventana.

Nanaba se levantó y abrió la persiana topándose con la cartulina negra, la arranco y vio que tenía escrito del otro lado las palabras: vete a la mierda enano infiel.

-Levi ¿sabes que existe algo llamado celular? -dijo al ver a Levi asomado por su ventana. Él contesto algo, pero Nanaba no pudo escuchar debido a la música-. ¿Que? -pregunto gritando lo más fuerte que pudo y luego señalo su oído para poder indicarle que no escuchaba nada. Él señalo abajo, luego escribió algo y mostró una hoja en donde tenía escrito: voy a ver a esa torpe.

Nanaba cerro la ventana y apago la música nuevamente.

-Levi viene -informo y luego jalo a Nifa hacia la puerta.

-No quiero ver a ese infiel -dijo Hange nuevamente poniendo la música para terminar de escuchar la canción.

Nanaba y Nifa bajaron las escaleras y le abrieron a Levi. Nanaba le lanzo una miradas de desaprobación mientras cruzaba la puerta y Nifa se detuvo frente a Levi.

-¡Maldigo el día en que naciste! -le grito y después su rostro cambio de enojo a arrepentimiento-. Bueno, en realidad no, eso fue demasiado cruel -dijo apenada.

-No hables con el infiel Nifa -regaño Nanaba y regreso para llevarse a Nifa sujetándola de la muñeca, no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada furiosa.

Levi subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Hange presenciando el mismo escenario que Nifa y Nanaba minutos atrás.

-Hange -llamo y recibió un almohadazo.

-Lárgate, no quiero verte -dijo y luego se sonó la nariz.

-Oye esto es ridículo -dijo acercándose y al ver que no era atacado por almohadas se sentó a su lado e intento tomar la mano de Hange pero ella la aparto.

Levi apago la música y en ese momento Hange lo golpeo con la almohada.

-¿Por qué Levi? -pregunto derramando unas lágrimas.

-Eres torpe -dijo quitándole los lentes y limpiándole las lagrima-. Entiende, es una amiga.

-Eso lo dices, pero yo veo cómo te mira, ella y otras chicas -contesto Hange.

-Creo que exageras.

-Se que eres un poco idiota, pero ¿cómo no puedes darte cuenta?

-Porque yo solo veo a una chica.

Al escuchar esto Hange sonrió y abrazo a Levi.

-¿Por qué me amas?

-Un día estás viviendo tu vida y de pronto llega alguien que con su torpeza y rareza te enamora y te hace ver cuan grandiosa es la vida.

-Sabía que eras un romántico Levi.

Ella se acercó al rostro de Levi para besarlo, pero esta vez él fue el primero en dar el beso. Hange se sintió como la primera vez que la había besado, solo que este beso no era dulce y tierno, este estaba cargado de amor y pasión.

-Debería irme o tu madre me atrapara en tu cuarto -dijo Levi interrumpiendo el beso.

-Dime que es lo que pasa contigo Levi. Hace un tiempo no muy lejano me dijiste que existía algo que no podías decirme.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso? -pregunto molesto.

-Porque me interesas, casi no sé nada de tu vida. Pones un montón de barreras absurdas y solo me permites el acceso a una pequeña parte de ti.

-Exacto, barreras. Un cordón de seguridad, lo hago por tu bien.

-No lo hagas, podre soportarlo. Los secretos y mentiras fueron el principal problema.

-No, lo que causo esta pelea fueron tus celos tontos -rebatió Levi.

-¿Tan malo es que no puedes decirme?

-No tienes ni idea.

-Levi, por favor -pidió.

-No insistas -Levi acaricio la mejilla de Hange mientras la veía directamente a los ojos-. En este momento tienes la nariz de Rodolfo -bromeo-. Te ves de la mierda.

-Gracias, es lo que a todas las chicas nos gusta escuchar.

Hange sonrió y Levi la abrazo.

-Hange en serio tengo que irme o tu madre nos matara.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme porque fuiste a ver a Petra?

-Fui a pedirle un favor -contesto.

-¿Cual?

-No te incumbe.

-Si me incumbe, eres mi novio y no me gusta que vayas a buscar a otras cuando…

-Compañero -corrigió Levi.

-¡Eso es una idiotez! -grito enojada y aparto a Levi-. Eres mi pareja y es ridículo que no puedas pronunciar esa estúpida palabra. No tienes cinco años.

-Lo que me parece ridículo es que te obsesione una palabra inútil carente de significado.

-¿Dices que lo nuestro carece de significado? -pregunto indignada.

-Digo que la palabra novia es estúpida.

-¡Tú eres el estúpido!

-Bien -contesto y camino a la ventana.

-Levi -llamo Hange, su voz ya no estaba invadida por el enojo, ahora se escuchaba triste-. No quiero seguir peleando.

Él regreso, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo la mano de Hange.

-Yo no te cuestionare y tú tampoco. Yo no me pondré celoso y tú no te pondrás celosa. Yo nunca te abandonaré y tu no me vas a abandonar. Tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

Dijo las palabras que habían recitado como votos en sus otras vidas.

-¿Eso fue un poema? -pregunto sonriente y Levi negó con la cabeza-. No me puedes pedir que no sea celosa.

-Tener celos de Petra es como si el sol se comparara con un foco.

-Tú también te pondrías celoso.

-Lo hacía, me ponía celoso de Moblit y sigo sintiendo celos de vez en cuando -confeso Levi.

-Moblit es mi amigo -dijo Hange.

-No, es mucho peor, él forma parte importante de tu vida y te conoce mejor de lo que yo podría llegar a hacerlo.

-Prometo no ponerme celosa -dijo y medito las palabras de Levi-. ¿Cómo era? Los celos y algo de tu eres solamente mío y de nadie más.

-Yo no te cuestionare -dijo reduciendo la distancia entre él y Hange.

-Yo no te cuestionare -repitió Hange.

-No me pondré celoso.

-No me darás motivos para ponerme celosa -bromeo.

-Así no es torpe -dijo Levi dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Solo bromeaba, está bien -dijo riendo-. No me pondré celosa.

-No te abandonare -susurro Levi al oído de Hange.

-No te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase.

-No te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase -repitió Levi-. Tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

-Tu eres mío y yo soy tuya.

Al concluir su juramento Levi se apodero de los labios de Hange...

* * *

Hange cerro la puerta del casillero, ese día tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro suspiro.

-Veo que alguien se dio un buen festín anoche -dijo Isabel tomando desprevenida a Hange.

-No se de lo que hablas Isabel -dijo avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Bien, no me digas, aniki ya me lo conto todo -dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Hange entonces recordó su conversación telefónica ¿Qué había dicho Isabel? entonces sintió como el calor invadía su cuerpo, era verdad, Isabel era la confidente de Levi.

-¡Él inicio! Además se supone que los caballeros no tienen memoria -dijo avergonzada abrazando mas fuerte los libros que lleva en la mano y la situación empeoro cuando Levi apareció.

-Oye torpe cuatro ojos dejaste el celular en el auto -dijo Levi mostrándole el celular.

Esa mañana Hange había estado callada y al llegar a la escuela había salido corriendo lejos de él.

-Gracias -dijo avergonzada y tomo el celular-. ¡Adiós! -grito mientras salía corriendo.

Levi miro a Isabel pues no entendía la actitud de Hange.

-A mi no me mires, no es mi culpa que no sepas controlarte -dijo bromeando Isabel-. Por cierto no quiero ser tía tan joven.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, Hange asistía a clases, por la tarde tenían practica con la banda, practica de journey o sesión de estudio con su equipo. Paseaba a sus mascotas en el parque acompañada de Levi e incluso habían conseguido que la banda tocara en la pizzería favorita de Erwin a cambio de una pequeña paga y pizza gratis. Mikasa a veces los acompañaba ya que el hijo de una de las meseras siempre andaba por ese lugar, se llamaba Eren y al parecer ella tenía un flechazo por ese chico de ojos verdes.

-Y recuerden que este fin de semana tenemos nuestro segundo partido -dijo Erwin entusiasmado-. Jugaremos con un equipo fuerte, los guerreros de Mare, pero tenemos la ventaja de que el partido será en nuestra escuela, así que el campo lo conocemos a la perfección.

Al concluir el anuncio todos se dispersaron y Levi se acercó a Erwin.

-¿Abel te dará la memoria? -pregunto.

-No, la oferta sigue igual una cita con Petra a cambio de la USB -contesto en confidencia-. Deberíamos decirle a Hange, ella es su amiga y quizás logre convencerlo.

-Supongo.

-O podrías decirle a Petra y ahórranos todo este drama.

* * *

Hange estaba de visita en casa de Levi y hacían la tarea cuando Kenny entro sin tocar en el cuarto.

-¡Los atrape! ¡la policía ha llegado para poner orden en este lugar! -grito abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Hange estaba sentada en el escritorio y Levi al otro extremo tomando un libro.

-¿Qué mierda Kenny? -pregunto Levi.

-Vi la puerta cerrada y Kuchel me encargo vigilarlos a los cuatro.

-¿Los cuatro?

-Si, la choza tiene un amigo de visita -informo.

-Deja de ponerle apodos -regaño Levi, pero Kenny se fue sin escucharlo.

Últimamente la diversión de Kenny era hacer bromas sobre el nombre de Mikasa, él hacía comentarios como: mi casa es tu casa, la casa invita o bienvenidos a mi casa, a veces incluso se limitaba a llamarla como michoza, mihouse, mihogarcito, micabaña, crédito Infonavit y muchas más.

-Tu tío es raro -dijo Hange.

-Es por eso que nunca hemos hecho nada aquí -aclaro Levi acercándose a Hange-. Demasiada gente loca.

-Tu familia está loca y yo estoy loca, somos tal para cual -bromeo ella.

Levi la beso rápidamente temiendo otra intromisión de Kenny, de un tiempo a otro había desarrollado una gran capacidad auditiva y mejores reflejos.

Hange solo se preguntaba cómo era posible que segundos antes de que Kenny entrara Levi había pasado de estar justo a su lado y después en unos segundos se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Te has movido como gato -bromeo Hange.

En ese momento escucharon a Kenny gritar en la otra habitación.

-¡Los atrape!

-Será mejor que salves a tu prima de tu tío -sugirió Hange.

Levi abrió la puerta y al instante que lo hizo un perro pequeño color café obscuro ingreso al cuarto ladrando y saltando por todos lados.

-Maldita bola de pelos -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Oh vamos Levi, solo es Aren y es una monada -dijo Hange cargando al perro quien no dejaba de ladrar al aire-. ¿Quién es un buen perro? -le hablo como si fuera un bebe mientras miraba sus expresivos ojos verdes.

-Esa bestia lo que necesita es disciplina -se quejó Levi-. Si no está ladrando está temblando o aullando como perro cobardica.

-Yo digo que este pequeño tiene mucho valor -dijo Hange poniendo nuevamente a Aren en el suelo, dio unas vueltas alrededor de los pies de Levi y salió corriendo-. Además tu le agradas mucho.

Aren era el perro de Mikasa. Se lo había regalado Eren en su cumpleaños y era su adoración. Hange sentía un gran respeto por el perro pequeño ya que en una ocasión se había enfrentado a Sawney y Bean, claro que al final Mikasa había tenido que salir a su rescate.

-¡Maldita bestia! -grito Kenny desde el piso inferior.

-Es lo único que me agrada de ese perro -dijo Levi pues de seguro el perro había mordido nuevamente a Kenny en el tobillo o lo había orinado.

Levi salió del cuarto y Hange decidió que era una buena oportunidad para dejarle un pequeño detalle en su escritorio, ella había cocinado galletas y quería que cuando las descubriera fuera una sorpresa, así que abrió el cajón con la intención de guardarlas ahí, pero se topó con las pastillas que Levi había guardado. Ella observo el frasco, cerro el cajón y oculto las pastillas en la mochila antes de que Levi entrara de nuevo.

.

-Oye Mikasa -llamo Eren quien estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de su amiga, ellos estaban jugando un videojuego-. ¿No deberías ir a ver que paso con tu tío? -pregunto y Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

Ella casi no hablaba y con quien más lo hacía era con sus dos amigos Eren y Armin.

-Adiós Mikasa, vamos a salir -anuncio Hage mientras bajaba las escaleras en compañía de Levi.

-Tu primo es genial, toca en una banda y juega journey -elogio Eren-. Que envidia que pases tanto tiempo con él.

-No lo hago, está ocupado con su novia -contesto justo antes de derrotarlo en el videojuego.

-¿Tu primo tiene novia? -pregunto tan sorprendido que no le importo haber perdido la partida.

-No lo sé, nunca los he visto tomados de la mano o besándose, pero siempre esta con ella -explico.

* * *

Por la noche Hange observo las pastillas que había sacado del cuarto de Levi y recordó que siempre había algo que él no le podía decir ¿acaso Levi era adicto? Considero el preguntárselo a Isabel, pero después decidió no hacerlo, en su lugar guardo las pastillas en una caja que metió debajo de la cama.

Ella miro la foto enmarcada que tenía al lado de su cama, esta era una selfi de Levi y Hange recostados en el césped del parque.

-No es tuyo -dijo su madre en cuanto entro a su habitación.

-Madre -dijo Hange con fastidio.

Su relación con Levi jamás había sido un secreto, pero desde que su madre se enteró se había puesto furiosa y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para decirle a su hija que el chico la dejaría tarde o temprano.

-Espero que entiendas eso Hange, te veo mirar esa foto todos los días y sé qué piensas que te pertenece, pero no es así, él te dejara tarde o temprano.

-No es así -contesto furiosa.

-Hija, es tu primer amor, las oportunidades de que crezcan, se casen y formen una familia son de uno a cien. Ya vendrán otros chicos, luego te casaras con otro quien tambien terminara dejándote, porque el mundo funciona así -su madre cruzo la habitación y acaricio el cabello de su hija con cariño-. El mundo es cruel y lleno de horrores y las personas fuertes devoran a las débiles.

Dicho esto, su madre se fue. Hange decidió no tomar en cuenta las palabras de su madre y miro de nuevo la fotografía. Si, el mundo era cruel y lleno de horrores, pero bello a la vez porque en él estaba Levi y pese a lo que decía su madre ella recordaba su juramento.

-Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío -dijo sonriente a la foto.

**Siguiente capítulo tendremos el partido contra Mare, Isabel y Farlan van a jugar ¿será que esta vez sí salgan vivos? Jaja ok no que sad mala broma.**

**Por otro lado la parte del perro me inspire en un fanart donde todos los personajes son perros y dije bueno Erwin tiene a Halsi que es idéntica en personalidad que Hange jaja así que por eso decidí ponerlo y el nombre Aren es un conjunto: A de Armin y ren de Eren.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Déjame caminar por la vida contigo.**

**Saludos, quería subir este cap ayer, pero por mas que quise la inspiración no vino a mi y el motivo por el cual quería subirlo ayer era debido a que el 1 de agosto fue el cumpleaños del macaco y dije que mejor regalo que Levi haciéndose una rica sopa con él jajaja, pero ya que no pude terminar el cap mejor decidí festejar su cumple viendo la pelea épica Levi vs Zeke ya que también pienso que fue un capitulazo :) **

Los miembros del equipo estaban reunidos y listos para el partido, las gradas estaban llenas de espectadores, entre ellos estaba Mikasa y sus dos amigos Armin y Eren, quien estaba super emocionado de presenciar el partido.

-¡Acábenlos! -grito Kuchel emocionada.

-Hermanita, vas a avergonzar al mocoso -se quejó Kenny quien prefería estar en otros miles de lugares que en ese partido congelándose-. Maldito clima -maldijo antes de estornudar.

Las porristas animaban enérgicamente agitando sus pompones y realizando acrobacias.

-¡Vamos alas! -gritaban las porristas para animar el ambiente, después hicieron su rutina.

-¿Como es que no tienen frio con esa ropa? -pregunto Mike.

-Quizás porque son el demonio -dijo entre risas Isabel.

-Vamos, no se burlen de las animadoras -regaño Erwin-. Es un deporte igual de arriesgado que los demás.

-Es cierto, en cualquier momento pueden caer y romperse su cuello -dijo Hange y Levi la miro severamente-. No es que le dese nada malo a una porrista en particular, lo dicen las estadísticas, una de cada diez porristas sufre una lesión.

.

-Bienvenidos sean todos al encuentro más esperado de la temporada, los guerreros de la escuela preparatoria Mare se enfrentará al equipo local, las alas de libertad de Erdia -hablo Ilse por los altavoces-. Existen diversos campos de juego en los que se puede jugar el journey y en esta ocasión jugaran en el bosque gigante.

-Así es Ilse -coincidió Beaure-. Este campo a pesar de su reducido tamaño lo convierte en una zona de desastre ya que existen muchas áreas a campo abierto principalmente cerca de la meta siendo un blanco fácil cualquiera que intente acercarse.

-Por otra parte, la caída es más grave debido a la altura de los árboles y para complicar las cosas tenemos este clima frio que vuelve más peligrosos los golpes.

-Recordemos el año pasado cuando uno de los jugadores se rompió todos los huesos -dijo Beaure y en las pantallas apareció el video del accidente del chico-. Pobre Moses lo único que no se rompió fue el brazo izquierdo.

.

Kuchel miro horrorizada el video, Mikasa no demostró ninguna expresión, Armin se cubrió los ojos asustado y Eren miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Viste eso Armin? -pregunto Eren emocionado mientras zangoloteaba a su amigo.

-Kenny ¿Levi juega este deporte tan peligroso? -pregunto Kuchel y se giró para ver a su hermano, pero él ya se había quedado dormido-. ¡Kenny!

.

-¿Erwin no nos va a pasar eso verdad? -pregunto Farlan nervioso después de ver el video.

-Ese video es viejo -dijo Erwin-. Pero eviten caer.

-Aniki yo ya no estoy tan segura -dijo Isabel temblando.

-Tranquila Isabel, Levi te protegerá. Tú y Farlan están en su equipo -dijo Hange para calmar a su amiga.

-Oye torpe ten cuidado -dijo Levi tomando la mano de Hange-. No quiero pasar mis vacaciones de navidad visitándote en el hospital.

-Calma, si regresamos con vida te invitare la cena -dijo alegre.

El silbato de inicio sonó y todos salieron usando la maniobra de expansión creada por Erwin separándose en grupos reducidos de cinco personas.

Levi junto con sus dos amigos Farlan e Isabel engancharon su arpón en los falsos árboles y escalaron. Su trabajo consistía en ser la línea defensiva así que debían esperar y atacar a quien se toparan del equipo contrario.

Hange, Mike y Nanaba eran la ofensiva, su trabajo consistía en abrirle camino al equipo de Erwin para que cruzara la meta.

Los narradores tenían prohibido el rebelar la posición de los miembros de cada equipo, así que tenían que tener sumo cuidado con sus comentarios.

-Damos inicio al partido y vemos claramente como cada equipo ha desplegado sus técnicas, usualmente los equipos se enfrentan cara a cara en una masacre y competencia por arrebatar las bandas de vida, pero en esta ocasión parece que los capitanes han optado por que el primer duelo sea uno de estrategia.

-Así es Ilse, esto es como jugar gotcha, se requiere de técnicas de defensa y también de ataque.

-¡Oh no! parece que tendremos nuestro primer encuentro.

Un grupo reducido había logrado colarse por el flanco izquierdo, iban directo a la posición de Levi. Y en cuanto estuvieron en su línea de visión ellos tres aniquilaron rápidamente al enemigo.

-Maravillosa jugada por parte del jugador Ackerman, ha sacado en cuestión de segundos a tres participantes y ahora Mare cuenta con cinco jugadores menos.

El público aplaudió ante tal proeza, pero el problema era que ahora Levi había revelado su posición y más jugadores posiblemente intentarían atacar por ese lado.

-Y aquí vemos otra jugada -dijo Beaure.

Un equipo enviado por Erwin había intentado cruzar la meta, pero fueron eliminados rápidamente.

El partido estaba tomándose su tiempo, hasta el momento ningún equipo había logrado hacer una jugada hasta que fue momento del medio tiempo.

-Creo que los capitanes deberán planear mejor sus estrategias si quieren dejar de perder miembros de su equipo y hacer un punto -sugirió Ilse.

-¿Alguien quiere ver nuevamente el video de Moses rompiéndose todos los huesos? -bromeo Beaure.

-¿Cuál es la estrategia Erwin? -pregunto Hange.

-Mantenernos así hasta el final del partido y después realizar una ofensiva directa, nosotros contamos con más miembros de equipo gracias a nuestra vanguardia -dijo viendo a Levi-. Hacemos un punto y ganamos.

-Que aburrido -se quejó Farlan.

-Es un poco arriesgado la ofensiva directa ¿no lo crees? -pregunto Hange.

-Es la única opción.

-¡Levi! -saludo Petra agitando sus pompones y corriendo hacia él.

-Tienes animadora personal -se burlo Farlan e Isabel le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

El medio tiempo termino y los jugadores regresaron al partido.

Todos se dispersaron en el campo asumiendo sus posiciones y entonces ocurrió algo que no vieron venir.

-El juego de las tácticas acabo, al parecer el capitán de Mare ha decidido un ataque directo y jugarse el todo por el todo. El equipo delantero de Erdia es el primero en ser eliminado.

Al escuchar esto Levi se preocupó por Hange y entonces decidió abandonar su posición.

-¡Aniki espera! -grito Isabel y salió detrás de él y como era de esperarse Farlan salió detrás de Isabel.

-Estamos presenciando una carnicería brutal -dijo Beaure sorprendido.

-El capitán Erwin Smith está lidiando con cinco enemigos -narro Ilse.

Levi apresuro el paso y después vio marcas en los árboles falsos haciendo que se detuviera. El otro equipo habían cruzado y él no los había notado y entonces se encontró entre la espada y la pared, de un lado estaba Hange y Erwin y del otro Farlan junto con Isabel. Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho como si su cuerpo le indicara que debía de ir al rescate de sus dos mejores amigos.

Levi tomo una decisión y espero no ser la equivocada, continuo su camino y llego justo a tiempo antes de que le arrebataran la banda de vida a Erwin. Con un rápido movimiento dejo fuera a tres jugadores y después ayudo a Erwin a despejar el campo mientras se dirigían a la meta.

-Y ya tenemos el primer accidente un pobre chico de Mare, espero que eso que se ve no sea el hueso -dijo Beaure.

-Un segundo incidente del lado de Erdia, pero se mueve y eso significa que al menos está vivo -narro Ilse.

La gente estallo en gritos y brincaban en la grada, ambos equipos estaban cerca de la meta.

Farlan e Isabel habían dejado de seguir a Levi y en su lugar habían retrocedido para detener al equipo contrario, ellos vieron como una chica estaba por llegar a la meta y Farlan la derribo antes de que saliera de la sección boscosa. Solo que al hacerlo el arpón de su equipo se soltó y ambos cayeron desde una altura equivalente a un cuarto piso.

-¡Farlan! -grito Isabel horrorizada y bajo a tierra para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¡Isabel cuidado! -le grito y entonces apareció un jugador del bando contrario, ella logro esquivarlo con una pirueta atrás, subió unos metros de altura y el chico la siguió, estaba claro que su propósito era distraerla pues mientras Isabel lidiaba con ese jugador otro se colaba hacia la meta.

Estaba cerca de llegar e Isabel debía evitarlo. Su perseguidor la siguió, ella salto con la ayuda de su equipo al otro árbol y luego descendió para correr detrás del jugador antes de que anotara un punto. Isabel logro taclearlo y le arrebato la banda de vida.

Mientras tanto al otro extremo del campo Levi y Erwin se enfrentaban con miembros del otro equipo que intentaban dejarlos fuera del partido.

Una chica de cabello negro intento arrebatarle la banda a Levi, pero él fue mas rápido esquivándola con una pirueta y mientras lo hacia le arrebato a ella la banda.

-Maldición -se quejo Pieck-. ¡Zeke a tu izquierda! -le grito a su compañero que perseguía a Erwin con el objetivo de derribarlo antes de que lograra llegar a la meta.

Pieck había sido eliminada y ya no podía intervenir en el partido, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue advertirle a su amigo.

-¡Corre Levi! -grito eufórica su madre.

-La zona boscosa ha quedado atrás por lo que ahora no pueden hacer uso de sus equipos de maniobras -narro Ilse.

-El capitán de Mare persigue a nuestro querido capitán- narro Beaure-. Nuestro jugador estrella Levi tendrá que correr si quiere salvarlo.

Zeke estaba por taclear a Erwin cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, girándose a tiempo y esquivando a Levi antes de que este lo dejara fuera del juego.

Ahora ambos se encontraban eludiendo a su adversario evitando quedar fuera mientras Erwin se dirigía a la meta.

Zeke estiro su mano para poder arrebatarle la banda de vida a Levi, pero fue recibido por una patada directa a la cara seguida por otra en el pecho tumbándolo en el suelo y antes de que Levi lograra arrebatarle la banda se escucho el sonido que indicaba anotación.

-¡Punto para Erdia! -gritaron eufóricos Ilse y Beaure.

-Te has salvado por poco -se burlo Pieck estirando su mano para ayudar a su compañero a levantarse.

-Al menos no me han eliminado -dijo molesto Zeke mientras miraba como Levi y Erwin se alejaban.

Todos regresaron a su punto de partida inicial y Levi vio a Farlan recostado en una camilla.

-¡Farlan! -grito al ver a su amigo.

-Estoy bien -dijo levantando los pulgares-. Solo me he jodido la espalda. El medico dice que en unos días estaré como nuevo, pero debiste ver a Isabel, ella estuvo grandiosa.

El partido dio inicio nuevamente, ahora tenían menos de la cuarta parte y Mare tenía más jugadores, la siguiente jugada de seguro sería igual a la anterior solo que ahora sus defensas eran casi nulas.

-¿Qué hacemos Erwin? -pregunto Levi.

-Ofensiva, todos atacaremos.

La jugada de ofensiva funciono, Levi y Hange despejaron el campo para que Erwin anotara, pero a retaguardia sufrió demasiados daños, entre ellos Isabel quien se había lastimado el cuello.

-El medico dice que estaré bien -informo a Levi-. Es solo una torcedura que sanara rápido, pero tendré que usan un collarín -se quejo pues el collarín le molestaba.

Continuaron jugando, pero al final nuevamente terminaron perdiendo.

-El partido ha concluido y los guerreros de Mare se llevan la victoria -dijo sin ánimos Ilse.

.

Todos fueron a vestidores a cambiarse. Cuando Hange salió vio a Levi platicando con Petra, ella trato de calmarse y recordar su promesa.

-Hange Zoe -llamo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Hange se giró y vio a Zeke Jaeger quien llevaba una chamarra roja con el escudo de los guerreros de Mare.

-Zeke ¿cierto? -saludo-. Te vi en el campo, buenos movimientos.

-Soy el capitán, no se podía esperar nada mas de mi -dijo sonriente.

-Capitan de decatlón y de journey -medito-. Muy impresionante.

-¿Tu también juegas? -señalo la chamarra de Hange-. Porque no recuerdo haberte visto ¿O es la chamarra de tu novio?

-Estabas mas ocupado peleándote con Levi y después colándote en nuestra meta -contesto-. ¿Te dio miedo volver a enfrentarlo? -se burlo-. Porque después del primer encuentro dejaste tu posición de defensa.

-Utilizaron buenas estrategias, tenia que cambiar las mías -se justifico.

-Pues funcionaron, nos ganaron.

-No es por presumir, pero todos los puntos los hice yo -se señalo orgulloso-. Pero en serio, fueron muy buenas estrategias, tuve que ser agresivo, de no hacerlo hubiéramos perdido contra ustedes, ese jugador Levi es todo un prodigio, jamás vi a alguien tan rápido y se que mañana me dolerán los golpes.

Hange sonrió y miro con dirección a Levi quien seguía hablando con Petra.

-Si, Levi es grandioso -dijo contenta.

-Llegando a casa revisare las jugadas, quiero ver que tan grandiosa eres.

-Solo me dedico a defender, es todo, no soy ni la mitad de buena que otros jugadores -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo creo -sonrió-. Oye ya que el partido termino supongo que no somos más enemigos, así que había pensado que ya que estoy de este lado de la ciudad podría conocer un buen lugar para comer.

-Puedo recomendarte muchos lugares.

-Yo te estaba invitando a salir.

Zeke pensó que aquel comentario alteraría a Hange, pero ella permaneció tranquila y estaba por contestar cuando Levi llego y la aparto de Zeke tomándola de la mano.

-Aléjate de ella -dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a Zeke.

-Levi -regaño Hange.

-Es hora de irnos torpe -dijo jalando a Hange.

-Hasta que volvamos a coincidir -se despidió Hange contenta agitando su mano libre mientras Levi la arrastraba lejos.

-Zeke eres incorregible -dijo Pieck acercándose a su amigo-. Te encanta perseguir caperucitas rojas.

-Soy un lobo muy feroz -dijo riendo.

-Esa caperucita tiene a su cazador y si te distraes se hará un bonito abrigo con tu piel.

-Au contraire Madame, quizás yo me haga un lindo gorro con ese cazador, no creo que alcance para más -dijo burlón debido a la estatura de Levi-. Y me devore a esa caperucita.

-A veces actúas como simio -dijo empujando a su amigo-. Vamos lobo feroz, tengo ganas de festejar el triunfo.

.

Cuando estuvieron alejados Levi soltó a Hange quien no dejaba de verlo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza durante el partido y has quedado idiota? -pregunto fastidiado de esa sonrisa burlona.

-Te has puesto celoso.

-Tsk claro que no -dijo sin mirarla.

-Claro que sí.

-Es el enemigo.

-Los deportes son para crear vínculos con otras escuelas, no son el enemigo -aclaro Hange.

-Está bien, me enoja que le sonrías a ese idiota ricachon y presumido -admitió-. ¿Contenta?

-¿Qué paso con eso de no te celare, cuestionare…?

-Mierda, si te ibas a poner así no te hubiera dicho nada.

-Lo más importante es que has olvidado lo último -dijo tomando sus manos-. Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío.

-Así es, nos pertenecemos eternamente.

Cuando Levi se había enfrentado a Zeke en el partido había sentido una corriente eléctrica que cruzaba todo su cuerpo, como si su subconsciente le advirtiera que debía de tener cuidado con él.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hange y Levi decidieron ir a visitar a Farlan para ver cómo se encontraba. Al llegar su madre les abrió y en cuanto ingresaron al cuarto, Levi enfureció por lo que vio. Farlan e Isabel estaban compartiendo un beso, Levi salió del lugar e Isabel lo siguió, Hange decidio guardar su distancia y escucho la discusión.

-Aniki espera -pidió Isabel saliendo al pasillo detrás de Levi.

-¿Con Farlan? -dijo en cuanto se detuvo-. ¿En serio? Él es un mujeriego, lo conoces, cambia de chica cada semana.

-No es así -defendió de inmediato-. Al menos no ha cambiado de chica desde principios de noviembre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -reclamo-. Puede estar contigo y después irse a ver a otra.

-Farlan es tu amigo también.

-Era -aclaro-. Solo va a jugar con tus sentimientos.

-Exacto, son mis sentimientos no los tuyos.

-Bien, cuando suceda no vengas llorando.

-No planeo hacerlo -contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Con esa frase has admitido que te lastimara inevitablemente.

-Al menos él no liga frente a mis ojos con porristas huecas.

-No metas a Petra en esto.

-Críticas a Farlan y tu juegas con dos.

-Petra es amiga y Hange es… importante.

-Levi, por favor ¿no puedes simplemente decir: espero que sean muy felices y estar contento por los dos?

-Isabel, estamos hablando de Farlan.

-Levi -llamo Hange metiéndose en la conversación-. Deberías…

-No Hange, no te metas en esto, no te incumbe -dijo conteniendo su enojo.

-Farlan e Isabel también son mis amigos.

-Bien, que estén juntos, pero no quiero saber nada de ustedes -sentencio y en ese momento llego el elevador-. Vamos Hange.

-Yo vine a visitar a Farlan -dijo negándose a ir con él.

-Perfecto -presiono el botón y las puetas comenzaron a cerrarse, pero Isabel metió el pie evitando que Levi escapara.

-Escucha, eres mi mejor amigo, pero tener ese título no te da el derecho de decidir a quién tengo que amar -Isabel derramo una lagrima-. Amo a Farlan y lamento que eso sea tan terrible para ti y no sabes lo mucho que lamento haberte mentido y ocultado esto, pero creme cuando te digo que yo lo amo y se quién era en el pasado, no soy idiota. No puedes protegerme todo el tiempo y si no puedes aceptarlo entonces no puedes seguir siendo mi amigo.

Dicho esto, Isabel quito el pie y dejo que las puertas se cerraran. Levi se recargo en la pared del diminuto elevador, ver llorar a Isabel y debido a su culpa había sido terrible. El elevador llego al primer piso y camino a la calle, sentía la necesidad de alejarse lo mas rápido posible.

-Levi, son tus amigos -dijo Hange mientras salía apresurada, pues había decidido seguirlo para intentar razonar con él.

-Y los conozco, Isabel esta encaprichada y Farlan… ¡maldición! -grito furioso-. Farlan es un imbécil mujeriego ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en aburrirse de Isabel e irse con otra?

-Pero es su vida, es su elección.

-No significa que tenga que sentarme a ver como se lanzan al precipicio. Ahora sube al auto.

-¿Y qué pasa si no voy contigo? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Va a terminar conmigo?

-¡Maldición Hange, nunca me la pones fácil! -grito y por primera vez Hange pudo ver una expresión diferente en el rostro de Levi, era de furia mesclada con melancolía.

Levi comenzó a sentirse mareado y un gran dolor de cabeza haciendo que se recargara e intentara tomar aire.

-Levi -llamo Hange preocupada.

-Estoy bien -dijo y le entregó las llaves a Hange-. Lo mejor sería que tu manejaras.

Levi se subió del lado del copiloto y Hange arranco un poco asustada pues no tenía mucha experiencia manejando.

-Levi esos dolores de cabeza -comenzó a decir y giro su cuello para verlo.

-Idiota, mantén la vista en el camino si no quieres que nos matemos -regaño.

-Voy a ser clara contigo -Hange tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor y después hablo-. Vi las pastillas ¿te drogas? Si es así yo puedo entenderlo y no voy a juzgarte ni…

-Deja de decir idioteces.

-Pues explícame -dijo frustrada.

-Tengo sueños -confeso.

**Finalmente, Hange se enterará de la verdad ¿Qué más pasará? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto el nombre Moses aparece en el primer capítulo, es el miembro de la legión que muere y solo recuperan su brazo entregándoselo a su madre.**


	17. Chapter 17

**No te dejare ir. Ahora lo sabes.**

-Ya dime algo, dime que estoy loco, que todos los Ackerman tenemos tendencia a perder la cabeza.

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Hange. Levi le había contado todo, lo de los recuerdos y sobre su familia que padecía lo mismo. Durante esos minutos Hange permaneció atenta y sin hablar, se limitaba a mirarlo tratando de razonar todo lo que le decía y ahora que esperaba una respuesta ella se dio cuenta de que carecía de palabras.

-Lo sabia, sabia que no entenderías.

-No pienso que estés loco -contesto Hange y tomo la mano de Levi-. A decir verdad pienso que nuestro amor debió de ser tan grande como para que volviéramos a encontrarnos en esta vida.

-Te amo -dijo Levi apretando más fuerte la mano de Hange.

-Yo también te amo -contesto-. Pero si tu tío dice que lo mejor es olvidar, deberías tomarlo en cuenta.

-No voy a ser un cobarde como Kenny.

-Pero esos recuerdos no te ayudan en nada, solo te vuelven más idiota.

-También tengo buenos recuerdos, principalmente tuyos y míos.

-Y vamos a crear más, pero quizás lo mejor es dejar ir esa vida.

-Si no fueran por esos recuerdos jamás te hubiera besado.

-Es que ese es el problema -alego Hange con voz melancólica-. Tú quieres que yo sea esa Hange y no lo soy porque esa mujer vivo experiencias que yo no. Esta Hange es inmadura, celosa y torpe. No soy una guerrera que decapita titanes y comanda ejércitos. Pienso que deberías de tomarte un tiempo para pensar en que Hange es la que quieres.

-¿Por qué siento que estas terminando conmigo?

-No es un adiós, es darnos un tiempo -dijo acariciando la mejilla de Levi-. Para que lo tengas claro.

Hange recordó las palabras de Levi cuando la había besado por primera vez y pensó que quizás tenía razón, ella debía darle tiempo para que aclarara el caos en su cabeza.

-Pero yo te amo -dijo juntando su frente con la de ella-. Y tu también me amas.

-Lo hago, te amo.

-¿Entonces porque estas terminando conmigo?

Levi la beso, pero inmediatamente Hange lo aparto.

-No me lo hagas mas difícil -pidió y sintió un gran nudo en la garganta-. Estarás bien -dijo al ver la mirada de derrota de Levi-. Se que lo entiendes y quien sabe, quizás algún día volvamos a estar juntos, pero ahora cada quien debe seguir su camino.

-No es que me estés dando opción -dijo resignado.

-Es lo mejor para los dos.

-También existe otra cosa que tengo que confesar, veras cuando fui a buscar a Petra…

-No, no quiero hablar de Petra -dijo Hange negándose a escuchar.

-Es importante, cuando fui al auditorio lo hice porque Erwin tiene un dilema.

* * *

Marie llegaba de sus prácticas de animadora cuando vio a Hange en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo Marie bajando del auto.

-Quiero que dejes de fastidiar.

Hange camino decidida hacia Marie y con una mirada asesina. La Hange patética que se dejaba pisotear había quedado atrás hace bastante tiempo.

-No sé de qué hablas. Mi vida no gira en torno a ti -dijo Marie apartándose de Hange.

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema conmigo. Me odias desde aquel incidente y fuiste tú la que me agredió primero -reclamo Hange harta de esa enemistad ridícula con Marie.

-Claro, siempre te ha gustado jugar el papel de buena -dijo Marie continuando su caminata a la puerta de su casa.

-Porque lo soy y tú eres un demonio -contesto.

-¡Tú siempre me has quitado todo lo que amo! -grito y una vecina de la tercera edad que caminaba por la calle voltio a ver a Marie-. Buenas tardes señora Azumabito -saludo Marie avergonzada.

-Cariño no olvides comentarle a tu madre sobre la reunión de los vecinos -dijo amablemente la mujer de facciones asiáticas y luego continuo su andar.

-Ahora me has hecho quedar en ridículo frente a los vecinos -reclamo abriendo la puerta principal de la casa.

-Y tú me has hecho quedar en ridículo en la escuela incontables veces -reclamo.

-No voy a tener esta discusión contigo aquí -dijo Marie entrando y se quedó parada esperando que Hange también lo hiciera-. ¿Vas a entrar o no?

-No lo sé, quizás quieras asesinarme y no pienso ponértela tan fácil.

-Hange por dios -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Prometo por mi cabello que no te hare nada.

Hange entro a la casa que conocía a la perfección, incontables veces había estado en ella jugando por todos lados con Marie y también era el lugar donde Marie le había estampado contra el pastel y tirado a la alberca.

Marie subió a su cuarto y Hange la siguió.

El cuarto de Marie estaba tapizado todo de rosa, tenía un montón de peluches y objetos en forma de corazón.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso afuera? -se apresuró a preguntar Hange-. ¿Por qué siquiera estamos hablando?

-Supongo que estoy harta de este juego del gato y el ratón -dijo Marie.

Antes de que alguna pudiera continuar hablando la puerta se abrió e ingreso la madre de Marie.

-Hija quería pedirte que… -ella se quedó callada cuando vio a Hange.

-Buenas tardes señora Carlstedt -saludo Hange.

-Hange, que… sorpresa -dijo sorprendida sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-Madre largo, estamos ocupadas -dijo fastidiada Marie.

-Lo siento, adiós.

La madre de Marie cerró la puerta y nuevamente se quedaron a solas.

-Has dicho que te he quitado todo lo que amas -dijo Hange sin perder tiempo.

-No finjas que no lo sabes -al ver la cara de Hange ella soltó un suspiro-. ¿En serio no lo sabes? Moblit -aclaro-. Cuando éramos niñas yo estaba enamorada de Moblit y luego tú me lo quitaste.

-Arruinaste mi suéter y el dibujo de Moblit, yo no hice nada -alego Hange.

-¡Claro, Hange la buena! -grito furiosa-. El dibujo que Moblit estaba haciendo era un retrato tuyo y por ello lo rompí, me enoje y los celos me dominaron -admitió-. Además tú me traicionaste rompiste nuestra promesa con ese maldito suéter -explico enojada.

-¡Estas loca! Éramos niñas y lo del suéter no fue mi idea, fue de mi madre, ella siempre ha querido competir con la tuya.

Ambas madres siempre estaban en guerra, si la madre de Marie preparaba un pastel la de Hange lo hacía de dos pisos y después la madre de Marie decidía hacer otro de tres pisos. Con sus hijas era igual y era por eso que la madre de Hange se había enfurecido al ver que su hermosa princesa prefería un libro que unos pompones de animadora.

-Ese día supe que no podía confiar en ti, eras idéntica a tu madre -dijo Marie bajando el tono de su voz.

-Yo no te quite a Moblit -argumento cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y Erwin?¿Y Nanaba? -pregunto cómo reproche-. Yo amaba a Erwin y también me lo quitaste.

-No Marie, tú los alejaste. Tú alejas a las personas porque eres malvada con todos. A Erwin lo cambiaste por su amigo, a Nanaba le embarraste chicle en el cabello, a Moblit le arruinaste su dibujo y a mí me lastimaste -Hange camino hacia Marie, esta vez como amiga y no enemiga-. Se lo que le pediste a Petra, lo sé porque Levi me conto y a él le conto Petra.

-No era justo, tú tenías felicidad y yo no -dijo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Ya no voy a discutir por el pasado, sé que muy pero muy en el fondo la Marie que conocí de niña sigue dentro, la Marie que era buena…

-Por favor Hange -interrumpió fastidiada-. Ahórrate el discurso de la bondad y dime que quieres. Debes estar muy desesperada si has venido conmigo -Marie sonrió y asumió su típica pose de superioridad con sus manos en la cadera y la barbilla en alto-. Tu preguntaste porque estábamos hablando, bueno quiero ver tu cara cuando te niegue el favor o quizás te pida hacer algo humillante a cambio de mi ayuda.

-No pienso hacer nada que me pidas, pero tú puedes hacer algo por Erwin -dijo sacando la memoria USB y mostrándosela-. Nile tiene un video y con este pueden expulsar a Erwin -explico-. Esta USB debe conectarse a su celular y eliminara todo rastro del video -dicho esto tomo la mano de Marie y coloco la memoria en su palma-. Por una vez has lo correcto por alguien que te importa -pidió.

-Voy a ayudar, pero lo hare por Erwin -aclaro-. No sé ni cómo voy a lograr que Nile me de acceso a su celular, pero lo intentare.

Ambas se miraron y después lo que paso fue sorprendente, Marie sonrió y Hange también y por ese breve instante el mundo parecía estar en paz hasta que el sonido del claxon de un auto interrumpió el momento. Hange se asomó por la ventana y vio a su padre salir del auto, la madre de Marie salía de la casa y corría a los brazos del padre de Hange para después besarse.

-Supongo que tampoco sabias eso -dijo Marie detrás de Hange y también contemplo la escena.

-No -contesto triste.

Ambos padres subieron al auto y se alejaron, Hange pensó que era buena idea retirarse, pero un nuevo auto apareció haciendo ruido en la calle pues tenía el volumen super alto. Se trataba de Nile quien estaciono y camino a la entrada.

-¡Escóndete! -grito y empujo a Hange-. Debajo de la cama, rápido.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Hange negándose a hacer tal cosa.

-Tengo un plan para que tengas acceso al celular de Nile -dijo Marie y por alguna extraña razón Hange confió metiéndose debajo de la cama.

Nile ingreso a la casa sin ser invitado y comenzó a llamar a Marie, seguramente sabía que los padres de la chica no estaban y por ello no le importaba anunciar su llegada.

Marie salió y al cabo de unos minutos ambos ingresaron al cuarto envueltos en un beso.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así de apasionada -dijo Nile manoseando a Marie y Hange sintió asco, ella no quería presenciar eso y para colmo en ese instante sonó su celular.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? -pregunto Nile dejando de besar a Marie.

-Mi celular -contesto Marie nerviosa.

Hange saco su celular y lo silencio.

-¿Cambiaste el tono? -pregunto Nile extrañado por la curiosa canción.

-Si -contesto Marie y antes de que Nile hiciera más preguntas lo beso.

Nuevamente un celular sonó, pero esta vez fue el de Nile. Él lo saco de su bolsillo trasero dispuesto a contestar, pero Marie lo detuvo sujetándole la muñeca.

-No contestes -dijo Marie en tono meloso-. ¿Tus amigos son más importantes que yo?

Marie le quito el celular de la mano a Nile y lo arrojo a la cama mientras continuaba besándolo.

-Hagámoslo en la cama de mis padres -sugirió Marie-. Y recuérdame que tengo un cable para conectar la memoria al celular en el primer cajón de mi buró -dijo a Nile aunque en realidad el comentario era para Hange.

Antes de que Nile pudiera decir algo ella se lo llevo afuera del cuarto mientras lo besaba.

Hange salió rápidamente de debajo de la cama sintiéndose un poco asqueada, tomo el celular de Nile, conecto el cable y a este la USB, enseguida se escuchó un sonido y la pantalla de Nile brillo, la memoria estaba trabajando pues se veía una barra que se llenaba rápidamente. Cuando finalizo Hange desconecto la USB y después abrió la puerta un poco para asegurarse de que no la vieran. Cuando estuvo segura salió del cuarto y camino de puntitas por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras.

Marie se había visto muy ágil al quitarle el celular, pero había olvidado cerrar la puerta del cuarto de sus padres y Hange no podía pasar, para colmo cuando dio un paso la madera del suelo crujió.

Marie seguía besándose con Nile y ella logro ver a Hange antes de que se ocultara y Nile girara al escuchar el ruido.

-¿Escuchaste eso? -pregunto dispuesto a salir al pasillo.

-Nile, mis padres no están, no seas exagerado -dijo Marie logrando que Nile se detuviera antes de salir al pasillo, ella camino a la puerta y la cerró.

Hange aprovecho cuando la puerta se cerró y cruzo el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer ruido, bajo las escaleras y antes de salir por la puerta principal se detuvo pues escucho un ruido, era Nile quien abría la puerta y salía al pasillo.

-Te digo que escuche algo.

-Nile, la casa está sola -reclamo Marie desde el interior de la recamara.

Hange había actuado rápido y antes de que Nile la viera se dirigió a la cocina, salió por la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás y brinco la cerca cayendo frente a la mujer asiática que había visto minutos antes.

-Buenas tardes -saludo avergonzada, se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo.

* * *

Horas atrás…

Levi y Hange tenían su charla.

-Cuando fui a buscar a Petra…

-No, no quiero hablar de Petra -dijo Hange negándose a escuchar.

-Es importante, cuando fui al auditorio lo hice porque Erwin tiene un dilema.

-¿Es lo que me estaban ocultando? -pregunto Hange.

-A inicio de año Erwin me dio las llaves de la oficina del director. Entre con Farlan e Isabel para robar las respuestas del examen y Erwin nos sacó una foto -explico-. Me chantajeo para que me uniera al equipo.

-Maldito Erwin -dijo enojada.

-Borro la foto tiempo atrás -aclaro-. Pero Nile tiene un video de Erwin abandonando la escuela esa misma noche, Nile lo amenazo, no podemos participar en el concurso navideño o Erwin será expulsado.

-Tenemos que quitarle ese video a Nile -medito Hange.

-Abel tiene la solución, un dispositivo que eliminara todo rastro del video, pero quiere una cita con Petra a cambio.

-Pues que ella tenga la cita, si es tu amiga lo va a hacer -dijo Hange furiosa.

-Por ello fui a ver a Petra aquel día, pero no pude pedirle ese favor, sé que lo haría, pero... no es correcto -al ver la cara de enojo de Hange decidió continuar hablando-. Lo mismo pasaría si la cita fuera con Nifa o Isabel, simplemente no está bien obligar a alguien a hacer algo.

-De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón.

-Eso era todo, no tengo más secretos.

-Yo si -dijo Hange cerrando sus ojos para armarse de valor-. Estaba celosa y acudí con Ilse, ella me mostro un video. Petra fingió su caída -Hange esperaba que Levi digiera algo, pero no lo hizo, abrió sus ojos y al mirarlo él continuaba sereno como si no le importara-. Ella se ha estado metiendo entre nosotros todo el tiempo, apuesto a que ella poncho su llanta.

-¿Estas segura?

-Metería mis manos al fuego -dijo enojada.

-Pues ya te has quemado -dijo y decidió que Hange merecía saber-. Las porristas tienen un ritual de iniciación y cuando eres nueva debes cumplir un reto. Marie le dijo a Petra que tenía que fingir caer por las escaleras y lograr que un chico la llevara a la enfermería o quedaría fuera del escuadrón.

-Maldita Marie, ella sabía que estabas ahí, el objetivo eras tu -Hange apretó los puños para contener su ira.

-Cuando acompañe a Petra a su salón ella se sentía tan avergonzada que me lo dijo todo y me pidió disculpas y Mike dice que él vio cuando Marie ponchaba la llanta del auto de Petra.

-Ahora la trae contra ella -dijo Hange.

-No, lo hizo porque quería que tú te pusieras celosa, lo hizo porque quería que peleáramos.

-Todo este tiempo… fui una estúpida.

* * *

Petra practicaba esgrima con un muñeco de prácticas cuando Levi entro.

-No tenías que hacerlo -dijo para hacerle saber que estaba presente.

-Debía y lo hice -ella hizo un rápido movimiento-. Eres mi amigo, necesitabas un favor y yo te cause problemas con Hange -dijo haciendo una estocada.

-Gracias.

-No fue tan mala la cita, me llevo a cenar a un lugar caro y todo el tiempo hablo de videojuegos y computadoras -dijo bajando su espada y girándose para ver a Levi.

-Hablaste con Hange.

-Ella me pidió perdón por su actitud conmigo y me conto el dilema. Si me hubieras pedido el favor hubiera aceptado.

-Espero poder algún día ayudarte -Dicho esto, estaba por retirarse cuando Petra hablo.

-Necesito un Romeo -dijo y Levi se giró-. Para la obra, tu amigo Farlan se lastimo la espalda y no podrá participar, la obra significa mucho para mí, mamá interpreto a julieta y papá a Romeo. Eran actores. Así fue como se conocieron.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre entenderá…

-Ella murió de cáncer hace unos meses -dijo Petra y la sonrisa que tenía fue sustituida por la tristeza-. Ella tenía tanta ilusión de verme actuar.

Levi podía entender el dolor que Petra estaba pasando así que decidió aceptar.

* * *

Isabel estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando Levi se sentó frente a ella.

-No me hace muy feliz todo eso de su romance -dijo serio, pero después le sonrió, era a la única a la que siempre le sonreía pues la consideraba una hermana-. Si Farlan te rompe el corazón yo le romperé las bolas -sentencio.

-Gracias aniki -dijo contenta Isabel.

-Ahora necesitare de tu ayuda para practicar -Isabel le miro sin entender-. Seré el nuevo Romeo.

-Practica con Hange -dijo reteniendo la risa.

-Hange y yo terminamos -confeso.

-¡No! -grito y la bibliotecaria la silencio-. Lo siento -se disculpó con la bibliotecaria-. ¿Fue por culpa de la piedra esa?

-Petra y no, no fue por ella.

-Lamento escuchar eso aniki.

-Necesitábamos tiempo.

* * *

Moblit llego a la casa de Hange temeroso y la razón eran los perros, cada vez que lo veían le gruñían y seguían por toda la casa siempre alertas de que no tocara ni un pelo de Hange porque si lo hacía o si se acercaba demasiado ellos comenzaban a ladrar. Ese día decidió tomar el consejo de Keiji, busco en su mochila, saco dos huesos y suspiro pensando que quizás si les daba comida a los canes, estos lo querrían un poco o al menos dejarían de fastidiar. Toco el timbre y Hange abrió.

-Hola Moblit, pasa -saludo y al ingresar vio a los perros.

-He traído un regalo para tus niños -dijo asustado mostrándole la bolsa de plástico con los huesos.

-No lo sé, he leído que los huesos pueden hacerles daño -medito Hange-. Muchos perros mueren ahogados, pero supongo que por comer uno no les pasara nada.

Moblit le dio a cada uno el suyo temeroso de que le pescaran la mano y los perros salieron corriendo dejando al fin solo con Hange.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Hange y ella miro por la ventana, Levi no estaba y sintió alivio, no quería que se enfadara por ver a Moblit, aunque ya no fueran nada.

Moblit inspecciono la habitación y supo que Hange debía de estar triste, pues todo estaba en orden y ella tenía tendencia a limpiar cuando estaba deprimida. Mientras recorría la habitación pudo notar que el marco de la foto de ella y Levi estaba boca abajo.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -pregunto señalando el marco.

-Levi y yo terminamos -dijo Hange tomando un libro y sentándose en el suelo-. Vamos a hacer el trabajo de química.

Moblit ya no quiso hablar del tema debido a que sabía que le dolía a Hange y a él también le lastimaba hablar del novio de la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Él se sentó también en el suelo y saco su laptop de la mochila.

-Yo escribo -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Los minutos pasaron y Hange se estiro agobiada de tanto trabajar.

-Iré por agua -anuncio poniéndose de pie-. ¿Quieres algo?

-Estoy bien, solo necesito una memoria para pasarte el trabajo -dijo apartando la vista de la pantalla.

-En mi escritorio tengo una -señalo antes de salir del cuarto.

Después de unos segundos Hange subió y se horrorizo al ver la memoria que estaba usando Moblit.

-¡Moblit no! -grito Hange lanzándose sobre su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto confundido.

Hange miro la pantalla y vio que una carpeta, extrañada la abrió y esta mostró un sinfín de fotos y videos.

-¿Esa es Marie desnuda? -pregunto Moblit al ver las imágenes.

-Son fotos del celular de Nile -dijo asqueada Hange de ver muchas fotos de chicas besando a Nile o de chicas haciendo poses sexys que de seguro se las enviaban para ligar con él.

-¿Por qué tienes fotos del celular de Nile? -pregunto Moblit.

-Larga historia -dijo Hange cerrando la carpeta y expulsando la memoria.

Moblit estaba por continuar interrogando a Hange cuando vio que uno de los perros se paraba de su cama y tosía fuertemente mientras hacía arcadas.

-¿Sawney? -llamo Hange preocupada-. ¡Se está ahogando! -grito asustada y Moblit maldijo su suerte, si el perro moría Hange lo odiaría por siempre.

-Rápido llevémoslos al médico -sugirió.

-¡Tenemos que aplicarle RCP! -dijo histérica.

-Sawney no me hagas esto -dijo Moblit mientras buscaba en el celular como aplicar RCP a un perro.

-¡Moblit tenemos que llevarlo al doctor! -grito Hange.

-Fue lo que te dije -reclamo. Hange caminaba de un lado al otro histérica, así que Moblit cargo al perro-. Vamos -dijo saliendo apresurado del cuarto y bajo las escaleras con el perro en brazos mientras Hange y el otro perro lo seguían unos pasos detrás.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Moblit quien condujo apresurado.

.

Ahora estaban en espera de que les digieran que había pasado con Sawney. Hange miro su celular, deseaba llamar a Levi y pedirle que la acompañara para eliminar la angustia, pero sabía que no contestaria, Levi nunca le contestaba, esa era su maldición.

Bean soltó un chillido y Hange se tiro al suelo para abrazarlo.

-No llores Bean -dijo soltando también unas lágrimas.

-Hange, lo siento tanto, yo no quise…

-No fue tu culpa Moblit -dijo triste.

Sabía que su amigo quería consolarla, pero ella no necesitaba a Moblit, necesitaba a Levi, así que decidió tomar su celular y marcar. Sonó unos instantes y Levi no contestaba, ella se decepciono, pero en el fondo sabía que eso pasaría. Estaba por colgar cuando escucho la melodía del celular de Levi. Él de alguna forma estaba frente a ella.

Bean levanto la cabeza y movió el rabo al ver a Levi.

Levi atravesó la habitación y abrazo a Hange quien se había puesto de pie.

-Estará bien -le dijo y Hange comenzó a llorar, después miro a Moblit quien le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo pues sabía que era él quien le había marcado a Levi.

Entonces el veterinario salió con Sawney a su lado.

-Está bien -informo-. Solo tenía dolor de estómago, no más huesos ni otra comida que no sea para perros para este muchacho.


	18. Chapter 18

**He estado loco por ti todo este tiempo**

**Saludos, primero que nada quiero agradecer por los comentarios, son el motivo de que actualice rápido y en segundo lugar quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso en la actualización, tenia planeado subir el cap en la mañana, pero tuve visitas. Por otra parte quiero decirles que lamentablemente mañana no podre actualizar ya que tengo un compromiso, perdonen :( pero prometo que el lunes a mas tardar 10:00 am tendré listo el cap y como saben yo nunca rompo una promesa.**

Erwin llego contento a la escuela, saludo a todos los chicos que le saludaban y atravesó los pasillos con gran confianza y una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba a su objetivo. Se detuvo frente al tablón de anuncios y registro su grupo en el concurso navideño.

-Erwin, veo que prefieres la expulsión -dijo Nile a sus espaldas.

-Has lo que quieras Nile -dijo Erwin contento.

-¡Lo sabia! -dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca-. Sabia que habías sido tu quien vació mi celular y la nube y los respaldos.

-No se de que me hablas -dijo sin siquiera fingir o dejar de sonreír.

-Puede que eliminaras el video, pero esta me la pagaras Smith -amenazo antes de irse.

Erwin sonreía mientras veía como se alejaba su rival derrotado.

-Todo como debe ser -dijo Erwin satisfecho.

Su vida volvía a ser la de antes, popularidad, chicas que lo miraban por los pasillos y suspiraban, chicos que le envidiaban y era el capitán del equipo, solo le faltaba la chica y en ese instante apareció frente a sus ojos Hange quien caminaba hacia él.

-Platica ahora -dijo seria y continuo su caminata.

Erwin la siguió hasta un salón vacio y al cerrar la puerta decidió romper el momento de tensión con una noticia.

-Hange, te tengo noticias, vamos a participar en el concurso navideño -dijo alegre, pero noto que ella lucia molesta-. ¿Todo bien?

-No, nada bien -contesto furiosa mientras tomaba su mano y coloco la USB en su palma-. Sabes, hace no mucho tiempo tuvimos una conversación sobre las manías de las personas -comenzó a decir mientras recordaba aquel día en la cafetería-. Mike olfatea a la gente, es su forma de saber el tipo de persona con la que está lidiando. Levi ama la limpieza, quiere tener al menos algo en orden y ya descubrí tu manía -al decir eso la sonrisa de Erwin se borró-. Te gusta manipular a las personas, ser el amo, tener el control total y absoluto. Todos somos piezas en el tablero de Erwin Smith el chico popular de la preparatoria Erdia o mejor dicho lo eras hasta que Nile te robo la corona y todo este tiempo lo único que deseabas era recuperarla. Bueno, lamento que fuera tan terrible el juntarte con una banda de desadaptados sociales.

-Hange déjame explicarte -pidió Erwin.

-Ahí tienes -dijo señalando la USB-. Información de sobra sobre Nile, ahora puedes chantajearlo ¿no era eso lo que querías? Apuesto a que esa parte del plan no se la contaste a Levi.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?¿Abel te conto?

-Sabes, tambien descubrí cual es mi manía. Yo tengo la necesidad de quererlo saber todo y ahora se porque Levi se unió al equipo, felicidades, lograste manipularlo a tal grado que decidió mentirme todo este tiempo. Creaste una pelea entre nosotros cuando fue a ver a Petra, pudiste explícale a Nifa o incluso a mi, pero no lo hiciste, no podías porque temías lo que fuera a pensar de ti, pero ya no tienes porque temer porque ahora ya se que eres un egocéntrico, manipulador que solamente se interesa en si mismo.

Dicho esto, Hange le dio la espalda y Erwin la sujeto de la muñeca.

-Tambien estaba protegiendo a Levi de lo que pudieras llegar a pensar…

-Ahórrate esa mierda Erwin, todo lo hiciste por ti, no finjas -contesto furiosa y con un tirón logro que Erwin la soltara.

-Lo admito, pero tambien debes saber que la banda, los chicos… todos son importantes para mí y esa no es una mentira -Erwin se recargo en la pared que tenía a sus espaldas y medito un segundo-. Perder mi antigua vida fue lo mejor que me paso, estaba perdido y ya me encontré

-Sigues siendo un arrogante narcisista y superficial -dijo Hange y Erwin la miro, sus ojos ahora ya no reflejaban enfado y eso le animó, quizás ella le perdonaría-. Y no dudo que nos quieras, que realmente te importemos como amigos, pero siendo honestos, si estuviéramos todos en un avión y este se estuviera desplomando al suelo tu no dudarías en tomar el único paracaídas y salvarte sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-Te equivocas -dijo Erwin y se acercó más a Hange tomándola de la cintura-. Existen paracaídas que son para dos, siempre puedo salvarte a ti tambien.

Esto tomo desprevenida a Hange.

-Erwin -regaño apartándolo.

-Quería a Marie por su belleza y popularidad, después conocí a esta chica, su doppelganger. Ella es linda, amable e inteligente y resulta que estoy enamorado de ella. No al grado de cederle mi paracaídas por supuesto, pero… -Erwin miro la memoria y la tiro al suelo, luego la piso con fuerza y esta se rompió-. Yo te pregunto ¿Está mal anteponerse a los demás? Nos dicen desde niños que debemos poner la otra mejilla, pero el mundo, las demás personas… jamás lo harán y si tu no cuidas de ti ¿Quién lo hará? -mientras decía esto él avanzaba hacia Hange y ella retrocedía hasta que se topo contra el pizarrón.

-No me quieras vender tu discurso egoísta y yo que tu pensaría dos veces antes de intentar hacer algo -advirtió intentando no sonar nerviosa.

Erwin coloco sus manos en el pizarrón encerrando a Hange entre sus brazos y se inclino hasta estar a centímetros de la boca de ella.

-Aunque si lo ves por otro lado, en este momento estoy anteponiendo mi amistad con Levi -dicho esto se aparto de Hange-. No puedo besar a su chica, eso no estaría bien. Solo quiero que tengas eso en cuenta porque es lo único que me impide robarle un beso a esos labios tan tentadores que tienes.

-Eso jamás te lo permitiría -dijo enojada.

-Tranquila Hange, nunca te besaría -Erwin le dio la espalda y antes de abrir la puerta miro sobre su hombro a Hange-. El día que te llegue a besar será porque tu me lo pidas.

Dicho esto salió del salón dejando a Hange sorprendida y en un gran aprieto ¿debía contárselo a Levi?

* * *

Los días pasaron hasta que llego el día en que tenían que recitar sus poemas, así que los nervios se sentían en el ambiente.

-Silencio, primero que nada, tengo un anuncio que hacer -dijo Pixis en cuanto entro al salón-. La obra Romeo y Julieta sufrirá un cambio en el reparto ya que nuestro Romeo se lastimo la espalda, lo cual me recuerda -fijo su vista en Levi-. Joven Ackerman usted será el encargado de llevarle su tarea al joven Church y decirle que ya que no podrá hacer examen entonces deberá hacer un ensayo sobre Hamlet y no me refiero a la película -dijo mirando severamente a Isabel.

-¿Hamlet tiene película? -pregunto extrañada.

-Si, es en donde sale Mel Gibson y la mortifaga loca de Harry Potter -dijo Nanaba.

-Como decía -intervino Pixis un poco enojado-. Tendrá que entregar un ensayo sobre la obra y regresando de vacaciones veremos las obras de Jane Austen y si señorita Magnolia, existen un sinfín de películas sobre sus obras que estoy seguro podrá ver durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Este comentario provoco risas entre los alumnos.

-Ahora vamos a comenzar ¿Les parece por orden alfabético? -pregunto tomando la lista de su escritorio-. Joven Ackerman deslúmbrenos.

Levi maldijo su suerte y recito el poema del verano a la perfección frente a la clase.

-Maravilloso, estoy seguro de que será un gran Romeo -elogio Pixis.

Uno a uno pasaban a recitar los poemas, Nanaba y Mike eligieron la escena del balcón de Shakespeare y Erwin recito ser o no ser a la perfección.

-Muy bello señorita Inocencio y tambien usted joven Zacharius, si no tuviera a mi Romeo y Julieta ustedes serian mi primera opción -felicito Pixis.

-Por último, pero no menos importante, señorita Zoe a escena.

Hange paso enfrente y comenzo a hablar eliminando los nervios fijando su vista en Levi.

-Déjame que el enlace de dos almas fieles no admita impedimentos. No es amor el amor que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra o que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse…

Levi miraba a Hange y cada palabra del poema perforaba dentro de su ser ¿su amor sería tan fuerte como para soportar la distancia?

-Es un faro siempre fijo que desafía a las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse…

Ellos dos habían soportado varias peleas, pero ¿de que servía? Si al final estaban separados.

-Es la estrella para todo barco sin rumbo cuya valía se desconoce, aun tomando su altura…

Hange era su estrella y mientras la viera sabía que jamás perdería el camino o la cabeza, siempre estarían el uno al otro, aunque ya no fueran pareja.

-No es amor bufón del tiempo, aunque los rosados labios y mejillas corva guadaña sigan…

Esta frase le hizo estremecer, ni la muerte los separaría y eso estaba más que claro.

-El amor no varia con sus breves horas y semanas, si no que se afianza incluso al borde del abismo.

Él amaba a Hange y no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, la esperaría y seguiría amándola y si algo había aprendido en esas semanas a su lado era que aun en el abismo sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

-Si esto es erróneo y se me es demostrado yo nunca escribí y nadie nunca amo.

Concluyo Hange y todos en clase aplaudieron. Levi pensó que quizás después de todo Shakespeare no escribía mierda.

-Muy lindo señorita Zoe me ha sacado las lágrimas -felicito Pixis e Isabel levanto la mano-. Señorita Magnolia tendrá que esperar al final de clase para ir al baño.

-No es eso, yo quería preguntar ¿Ese no es el poema de Jane Austen?

-Aparece en la película sensatez y sentimiento, pero es de Shakespeare -regaño.

-Es donde sale la chica que mata a Jack en el Titanic -intervino Nanaba.

-¿Lo ven? ¡El Titanic! -grito Hange ya que Farlan no estaba presente y quería honrarlo, sabia que a él le hubiera gustado.

-Que decepción señorita Zoe -regaño Pixis-. Joven Smith -dijo al ver que Erwin también levantaba la mano-. ¿Algo que agregar?

-En esa película también sale Snape de Harry Potter.

-¡Castigado, todos están castigados! -grito, pero a pesar de eso la clase no dejaba de reír.

En ese momento la campana sonó indicando el final de la clase y todos salieron apresurados.

* * *

Al termino de clases todos tuvieron que ir al auditorio para ayudar como forma de castigo. La mayoría ayudaba con los últimos retoques de la escenografía para la obra y Hange ayudaba a Petra con su vestido de Julieta ya que necesitaba dobladillo.

-Ya quedo -dijo Hange haciendo un remate.

-Muchas gracias Hange -dijo Petra dando una vuelta para lucir el vestido- Quedo muy bien, ahora ya puedo tachar el tropezar frente al publico -dijo aliviada-. Una de las tantas cosas que me dan miedo cuando salga a escena.

-Petra no digas tonterías, eres muy buena en teatro -elogio-. Digo, yo nunca he podido verte actuar, pero muchos te elogian por ello.

-Pues gracias, pero siempre que salgo a escena me da miedo ¿Qué pasa si olvido la línea? ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco?

-No tienes nada que temer, lo has practicado varias veces.

-Es verdad, solo que esta escena no la he practicado y me da miedo -confeso.

-¿Cual?

-La final, la escena donde Julieta muere -contesto avergonzada.

-Son solo un par de líneas, antes de eso solo tendrás que estar recostada así que no corres el riesgo de tropezar -dijo para tranquilizarla.

-No es por eso, es… pues por el beso -dijo y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Pensé que ya habías ensayado el beso.

-No, Pixis la postergo hasta el día de hoy.

-Estoy segura de que el Romeo al que debes besar no es del todo feo.

-¿No lo sabes? -pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Levi va a interpretar a Romeo ya que Farlan no puede.

Hange medito esa información ¿acaso Levi le había dicho? Seguramente sí, pero no había prestado atención y después las palabras de Pixis en clase rebotaron en su cabeza, el profesor le había dicho a Levi que sería un gran Romeo.

Hange estaba meditando cuando llamaron a Petra a escena.

-¡No Levi! -grito Hange y corrió para asomarse al escenario.

Levi estaba en escena con una Petra fingiendo su muerte y a ella le dieron ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo.

Ellos ya no eran pareja, aun así, no quería que Levi anduviera besando a otras. Vio como Levi fingía su muerte, Petra se levantaba, decía su dialogo y se inclinaba para besarlo. Hange soltó un gran grito presa del horror, el cual hizo que todos miraran en su dirección y ella sintió vergüenza.

-Una cucaracha -se invento en el momento esa escusa-. Vi una cucaracha y por eso grite -explico tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Pediré que fumiguen -resolvió Pixis-. Continuemos desde el dialogo final para seguir con el beso por favor señorita Ral -pidio Pixis.

Petra estaba por decir su dialogo cuando Hange volvio a gritar.

-¡NO! -grito esta ves invadiendo el escenario.

-¿Ahora qué? -pregunto Pixis.

-¿Qué mierda se te ha metido en el cerebro torpe cuatro ojos? -pregunto Levi irritado por la actitud de Hange.

-Es que yo… -medito unos segundos y una idea se le vino a la cabeza-, pensé y ¿no sería mejor que el beso fuera hasta el día del estreno?

Pixis medito y Hange sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

-Tiene razón señorita Zoe, así el público sentirá la tensión del momento, buena idea.

Hange respiro aliviada.

-Es todo mis pequeños actores, dejen la utilería y retírense a casa que mañana es el gran día.

Petra camino a camerino para cambiarse mientras que todos los demás se enfocaron en lo suyo o corrían directo a la puerta de salida tras su libertad.

Hange decidió que era momento de salir corriendo, pero Levi la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -pregunto.

-Yo, pues el insecto y…

-No me vengas con idioteces Hange ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¡No quiero que la beses! -grito y después miro a todos lados esperando que nadie escuchara lo que acababa de decir, para su alivio noto que ya estaban solos-. No quiero que beses a ninguna otra chica.

-Es una obra -dijo molesto por la actitud de Hange-. No es mi culpa que tu cerebro este lleno de mierda y seas tan idiota de pensar que el beso es real o que significa algo.

-Pues para mi si significa algo -dijo triste.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No sé, solo no quiero que la beses.

-Tenías razón cuando terminamos -dijo soltándola-. Eres inmadura y estúpida.

Hange sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, tambien sintió como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir así que salió corriendo para que no la viera llorar.

Levi de inmediato se sintió mal, él no quería decir que Hange fuera estúpida, solo se refería a que era tontería que pensara que el beso que le diera a Petra significaría algo cuando a la única que amaba era a ella.

-Eso no ha estado bien -dijo Erwin quien había escuchado todo detrás del telón.

-Lo se.

-Se que podemos hacer, pero tendremos que trabajar toda la noche -dijo Erwin.

Él estaba en deuda con Hange y después de todo era el amo de los planes.

* * *

Hange estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas y miraba la foto enmarcada que tenia de Levi y ella, esa foto representaba algo que ya no existía, ya no eran pareja y sintió un gran dolor en el estómago, quizás eran las mariposas muriendo en su interior. Coloco la foto en su lugar y abrazo la almohada, olia a Levi y este aroma hizo que la abrazara con más fuerza ¿Cuántas veces no había estado recostado en su cama? ¿Cuántas veces no habian compartido un momento especial en esas cuatro paredes? Una lagrima resbalo y cayo sobre la almohada, sabia que con el paso del tiempo el aroma desaparecería, no volvería a tenerlo e hiciera lo que hiciera ese aroma no seria eterno, su madre tenia razón, nada era para siempre, más sin embargo sonrió, sí, el aroma se iría con el tiempo, pero eso significaba que tambien lo haría el dolor insufrible que sentía.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta y su padre entro.

-Princesa, tenemos que hablar -dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Ya lo se todo papá, se lo de la madre de Marie y tu -dijo mirándolo y limpiándose las lágrimas-. ¿Cómo puedes cambiar a mamá? Se que a veces es irritante, pero…

-Porque el amor se acabo y cuando eso pasa las personas se separan -contesto.

-¿Al menos luchaste por ese amor? -pregunto enfadada.

-Lo hice, fuimos a terapia y platicamos, pero las personas cambian, comienzan a distanciarse y luego…

-No es amor el amor que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra o que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse.

-Hange esto no es un poema o una película, las personas terminan y encuentran el amor en otra parte, tú debes ya saberlo -dijo y su mirada se coloco en el retrato que tenía Hange.

-Lo mío es diferente, nuestra separación no fue por falta de amor y en tu caso de exceso -reprocho el engaño de su padre.

-Amar no es malo, ser posesivo lo es -dijo su padre molesto-. ¿Preferirías que me quedara al lado de tu madre cuando no la amo?

Hange agacho la cabeza y negó.

-Escucha, pasaras navidad con tu madre y año nuevo conmigo y con…

-Marie y su madre.

-Cuando crezcas lo entenderás -dijo su padre caminando a la puerta y saliendo sin decir adiós.

Hange tomo la foto enmarcada y la miro.

-No eres mío -dijo recordando lo que su madre le había dicho-. Pero yo si soy tuya.

* * *

Llego el amanecer y con este el festival navideño, después todos festejaría sus vacaciones.

Hange se despertó en la tarde, había pasado toda la noche en vela hasta que el cansancio le permitió dormir. Ella miro su reloj, era tarde y debía de prepararse para ir a cantar con los demás y patearle el trasero presumido a Nile.

Salió de su casa apurada y camino con rumbo a la escuela.

.

Hange llego y vio a Isabel quien era acompañada de Farlan.

-Hola Hange -saludo Farlan-. Mira ya pude dar mas pasos y la columna no me duele tanto -dijo emocionado.

-Que bueno Farlan -dijo mirando en todas direcciones-. ¿Sabes si nuestro turno ya paso?

-No, no han pasado, pero no deben tardar informo Isabel.

-Con ustedes los Troublemakers -anunciaron y Hange salió corriendo al escenario.

-¿Troublemackers? -llamo por tercera vez la presentadora.

Todos a excepción de Hange subieron al escenario y el publico aplaudio.

Levi tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar mientras Hange se abria paso entre la multitud.

Hand in hand  
Sparkling eyes

The days are bright  
And so are the nights  
Cause when I'm with you I'm grinning  
Once I was screwed now I'm winning  
No I won't let you go  
Now you know

I've been crazy for you all this time  
I've kept it close  
Always hoping  
With a heart on fire  
A heart on fire

_Traducción: Mano en mano, ojos chispeantes. Los días son brillantes y tambien las noches, porque cuando estoy contigo estoy sonriendo, una vez estaba jodido ahora estoy ganando. No, no te dejare ir, ahora lo sabes, he estado loco por ti todo este tiempo, lo he mantenido cerca siempre esperando con un corazón en llamas._

Al término de la canción la gente aplaudía y Hange logro llegar a las escaleras que daban al escenario.

-Fue grandioso y lamento no haber llegado a tiempo -se disculpo en cuanto los vio.

-La verdad pensamos que no vendrías -dijo Mike y Nanaba le dio un codazo.

-Que bueno que estas aquí Hange -dijo Nanaba-. Ven Mike, Erwin, vamos por un chocolate caliente.

Nanaba jalo a ambos de la cordata que llevaban puesta y se alejó dejando solos a Levi y Hange.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Marie interrumpió entregándole la guitarra a Hange.

-Tu tienes una deuda conmigo -dijo ella y Hange sonrió.

.

Días atrás…

Cuando Hange se entero lo que estaba pasando entre su padre y la madre de Marie supo que ambas estaban es ese barco les gustara o no, así que decidió hacerle una visita a Marie.

-De haber sabido que estarías fastidiando no te hubiera dejado entrar la primera vez -dijo Marie en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Vine a decirte que Nile te engaña -dijo Hange recordando las fotos que había visto y las fechas.

-¿Es tu venganza por lo que hice con Levi y Petra? -pregunto Marie.

-No, lo hago porque a pesar de todo tu me importas, éramos amigas y no soporto que un idiota te vea la cara.

-Bueno pues para tu información yo se que Nile me engaña -dijo abriendo más la puerta y dejando pasar a Hange.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? -pregunto Hange en cuanto ingreso a la casa.

-Porque el noviazgo en la escuela es estatus no amor -contesto.

Ahora que Hange estaba cerca de Marie podía ver que tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Has llorado? -pregunto.

-No es de tu incumbencia -dijo dándole la espalda y camino a la cocina-. No te voy a ofrecer nada, si quieres algo agárralo -dijo sentándose en el banquito de la barra donde tenía un montón de hojas y otras más echas bola regadas por el suelo.

-No sabia que compusieras -dijo echando una mirada rápida.

-No sabes mucho de mi -contesto con desagrado.

-Marie vengo con la bandera blanca.

-No, vienes porque sientes que me debes algo, te ayude traicionando a Nile y ahora te sientes mal por eso y creíste que al decirme que el me engaña todo estaría emparejado.

-Bueno, esta bien -dijo fastidiada-. Te debo un favor, ya puedes pensar una forma maligna de cobrármelo.

-¿Siquiera le dijiste a Erwin que ayude? -pregunto molesta y al ver a Hange obtuvo su respuesta-. No, deja, se que no lo hiciste.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo decirle -se ofreció.

-Ya se como vas a pagarme el favor -dijo Marie.

.

Ambas subieron a escenario, Hange comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Marie canto una canción lenta y llena de sentimiento.

Te perdí  
cómo te perdí  
eras todo lo más grande  
y te perdí  
lo más bueno y lo más lindo  
tan perfecto para mí

Marie busco entre el publico el rostro de Erwin y en cuanto lo vio sus miradas se cruzaron.

Te perdí  
no te conocí  
no aprendí a mirar  
a reconocer en mí  
que podía soñar con amarte  
con amarte y ser feliz

Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero lamentaba el haber elegido a Nile sobre Erwin, lamentaba preferir su popularidad y el dinero que haber luchado por amor.

Y así te fuiste sin un adiós  
y ahora comprendo que sola estoy

Bonito mío  
lindo de amar  
¿Cuántos amores en tu vida encontrarás?  
bonito mío  
lindo de amar  
yo te prometo que siempre te voy a amar  
te voy a amar

**La canción que canta Marie se llama Bonito mio y la canta Maria Eugenia Suarez Riveiro.**

**Proximo capitulo la obra de teatro.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Siempre esperando con un corazón en llamas**

**Lunes y de regreso al trabajo o a clases, pero para hacerlo mas ameno les dejo este capitulo. Saludos y que pasen un buen lunes.**

La ganadora fue Marie y después del concurso todos se dirigieron al auditorio para ver la obra de teatro tomando asiento muy cerca del escenario.

-¿Dónde está capitán cejas? -pregunto Farlan a los demás antes de que las luces se apagaran.

-Erwin está en una misión -dijo Levi tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿No tenías que estar en escena? -pregunto Farlan.

-¿Dónde está esa torpe cuatro ojos? -pregunto Levi al notar que no estaba con los demás.

-No lo sé, Hange ha estado rara el día de hoy -dijo Nananba aun molesta porque Hange había ayudado a Marie a arrebatarles el premio.

.

Mientras tanto tras el telón Pixis estaba pasando por un infierno.

-¿Cómo que el joven Ackerman no va a participar? -pregunto Pixis.

-No se preocupe maestro, todo saldrá bien -dijo Erwin.

-Mas te vale o los repruebo a ambos -sentencio-. ¿Dónde está la señorita Ral?

.

-¡Ayuda, abran, la puerta se atoro! -grito Petra intentando abrir la puerta de los baños.

Mientras que Isabel sonreía por lograr con éxito su última broma del año.

-Tu no vas a recibir ningún beso de aniki -dijo satisfecha.

.

-¡Que horror! -grito Pixis-. Necesitamos un suplente ¿Dónde está? -pregunto a un miembro de la obra y el chico se encogió de brazos.

-Maestro ¿Por qué me mando a llamar? -pregunto Hange.

-Confío en tu rápido aprendizaje y lectura -dijo Pixis tirándose al suelo dispuesto a suplicar.

-No entiendo -dijo confundida.

-Además tengo fe en que serás buena improvisando.

-¿Que no tiene suplente? -pregunto al entender lo que quería Pixis.

-Enfermo y necesito una Julieta capas de memorizar rápidamente las líneas.

-Me halaga, pero no soy tan rápida como para memorizar toda una obra en cuestión de minutos.

-Hemos colocado hojas con las líneas en el escenario, solo debes leerlas y actuar.

-Pero ¿Dónde está Petra?

-Nadie sabe y la obra está por iniciar, busca un atuendo que te quede y sal a escena.

Antes de que Hange pudiera decir algo mas, una de las chicas la arrastro al camerino.

El telón subió y dio inicio.

-En la hermosa Verona, dos familias de igual nobleza arrastrados por antiguos odios…

Pixis daba vueltas desesperado, pronto sería la primera escena de Julieta y Hange no estaba lista.

-Pero en serio yo no creo poder… -protestaba Hange mientras era arrastrada al escenario por una chica y leía unas hojas.

-Hange la obra, rápido, ya no tenemos tiempo -apuro Pixis.

-¡Eh julieta! -grito Isabel en el papel de nodriza.

Hange entro a escena gracias a un empujón que le dio Pixis haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, pero logro mantenerse en pie.

Miro asustada al público y noto la presencia de Levi quedándose sin habla. Si Levi estaba en el publico entonces ¿Quién era Romeo?

-Pobre, se ha quedado sin habla -dijo Isabel improvisando.

La respuesta la tuvo en la escena cinco. Esta era cuando Julieta conoce a Romeo.

-Si mi indigna mano profana con su contacto este divino relicario he aquí la expiación -dijo Erwin seguro de sus líneas, pero después olvido lo que seguía y miro a Levi quien le hizo señas y entonces recordó-. Ruborosos peregrinos, mis labios se hayan prontos a borrar con un tierno beso la ruda impresión causada.

-Buen peregrino -hablo Hange y luego le susurro a Erwin-. Estas pisando la hoja, dicho esto Erwin se aparto un poco y Hange leyó rápidamente memorizando lo que leía y después hablo-. Sois harto injusto con vuestra mano que en lo hecho muestra respetuosa devoción.

La obra continuo con uno que otro incidente, Erwin de vez en cuando olvidaba sus líneas, así que Levi decidió ir tras bambalinas y se coloco fuera del escenario donde el publico no lo podía ver pero Erwin si y en un pizarrón escribía palabras clave lo mas deprisa que podía.

Llego el momento del receso y Levi aprovecho para hablar con Hange.

-¿Qué mierda Hange? -le pregunto en cuanto la tuvo de frente.

-Pixis me obligo -alego.

-Y ahora besaras a Erwin.

-¿Te molesta? -pregunto entendiendo el enojo de Levi.

-¿Tiene que molestarme?

-No lo sé, yo estaba molesta porque tenías que besar a Petra -confeso.

En ese instante Petra apareció corriendo.

-Me encerraron en el baño -dijo molesta.

-¡Petra, que alegría! -grito Hange aliviada-. Ya estás aquí, yo me retiro.

-Espera Hange, no podemos cambiar ahora -dijo deteniéndola-. Sería raro cambiar de Julieta en el segundo tiempo porque ni siquiera nos parecemos.

-Pero yo no quiero continuar. La obra está saliendo horrible -dijo avergonzada.

-Deberías salir a escena Petra -sugirió Levi recordando lo mucho que significaba para ella.

-Hange, tengo fe en ti -dijo tomando sus manos.

-Pero, la escena… Levi, yo…

Hange quiso encontrar un argumento válido y no pudo decirlo, no frente a Petra.

-¿Dónde está el maestro Pixis? -pregunto Petra y Levi señalo al maestro que estaba tirado en el suelo-. ¿Qué le paso? -pregunto asustada.

-Dijo que bebería por cada error. Se ha terminado la botella antes de que terminara el primer tiempo -explico.

Petra corrió a ver que Pixis estuviera bien dejando a Levi y Hange solos.

-No quiero besar a Erwin -confeso Hange.

-Rápido Julieta a escena -la llamaron pues el telón estaba por subir.

Hange se giró para poder decirle algo más a Levi, pero en cuanto lo hizo él la beso tomándola por sorpresa. Solo que en lugar de sentir los labios de Levi sintió una cinta. Ella se la arranco y lo miro sin entender.

-Trucos de teatro -explico-. Petra me lo enseño y para que lo sepas nunca tuve intención de besarla.

Nuevamente Hange se sentía tonta por haber actuado como una niña celosa. Ella tenia que encontrar una solución al dilema y la respuesta la encontró cuando estuvo fuera de escenario durante unos minutos mientras la historia avanzaba en escenas donde no aparecía Julieta.

Llego la escena que todos aguardaban, la del beso. El telón subió y Julieta yacía supuestamente muerta.

-¡Oh amor mío, esposa mía! La muerte que ha extraído la miel de tu aliento no ha tenido poder aun sobre tu hermosura…

Erwin tomaba el veneno y moría.

Después de esa escena Levi decidió retirarse, ya no tenía que ayudar a Erwin con sus diálogos y tampoco deseaba ver el beso por muy falso que fuera.

.

Levi salió, el frio invierno se notaba cerca ya que en el exterior soplaba un viento helado.

-Levi -llamo Hange-. Pensé que te quedarías.

-Hange -llamo girándose para verla y ella camino hacia él-. No debiste dejar la obra.

-No lo hice, encontré un remplazo -dijo rodeando el cuello de Levi y luego lo beso.

-Esto no es darme tiempo -dijo en cuanto ella dejo sus labios.

-Es para que lo tengas claro -dijo soltando una risita-. Yo no te cuestionare ni te celare, pero lo más importante es que no te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase porque puede que tu no seas mío, pero yo si soy tuya.

-Tsk eres torpe -dijo antes de besarla.

Y luego ambos vieron como copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabezas.

-Está nevando -informo Hange sonriendo.

-Vamos adentro antes de que te congeles -dijo al notar que Hange comenzaba a temblar por falta de abrigo que la tapara.

.

-Avaro tomárselo todo sin dejar ni una gota amiga para ayudarme a ir tras él. Quiero besar tus labios, acaso exista en ellos un resto de veneno -dijo una voz que no era la de Hange y acto seguido ocurrió el beso dejando sorprendido a Erwin pues de quien se trataba era de Marie-. ¡Oh dichoso puñal! -Marie tomo la daga de utilería y aprovecho para leer lo que tenia escrito en la palma de su mano-. Esta es tu vaina, reposa ahí y déjame morir -dicho esto Marie fingió su muerte y se dejó caer sobre Erwin quien fue golpeado por el codo de Marie y soltó un quejido que el público pudo notar.

-Lo siento -susurro Marie avergonzada.

Unos diálogos finales de Fray Lorenzo y el telón bajo.

El público aplaudió y después el telón nuevamente subió para que todos los actores recibieran aplausos e hicieran reverencia.

-Erwin -llamo Marie mientras recibían aplausos-. Cuando dije que lo lamentaba, yo me refería a todo, a lo de Nile y a lo de Hange.

-Estas perdonada -dijo Erwin y le dedico una sonrisa.

* * *

Todos salieron al patio a disfrutar de su último día de clases, el pavimento pronto estuvo cubierto por nieve y todos comenzaron a jugar guerra de bolas de nieve.

Hange le lanzo una bola a Levi y después salió corriendo.

-Ya verás cuatro ojos -dijo persiguiendo a Hange.

-No es justo -se quejó Farlan cuando fue bombardeado por bolas de nieve por parte de Isabel y Levi.

Después Isabel se dedicó a hacer ángeles de nieve mientras el resto tomaban chocolate caliente.

Todos reían y platicaban sobre la obra y la escena que más risa les había dado debido a los errores y fue cuando Levi noto que Petra no estaba.

.

Petra estaba sentada al filo del escenario y lloraba.

-No soy bueno consolando -dijo Levi-. Pero ya vendrán más obras.

Petra se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miro a Levi.

-Supongo -dijo intentando sonreír.

Levi le extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y ella la tomo.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños -dijo entregándole una cajita miniatura color rosa.

Petra la abrió y vio una pulsera plateada que de inmediato se colocó.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Auruo, él te quiere mucho y me hizo saber que hoy era tu cumpleaños, fastidio toda la semana con eso.

_Nota: Petra cumple años el 6 de diciembre._

.

Ambos salieron y Hange arrastro a Isabel de la oreja hasta que quedara frente a Petra.

-Vamos Isabel dilo -regaño Hange.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz baja.

-Isabel, más fuerte y dile que es lo que lamentas -dijo Hange como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo malcriado.

-Siento haberte encerrado en el baño, era solo una broma -dijo avergonzada y temiendo el enojo de Levi.

-No te preocupes Isabel -dijo Petra abrazándola.

-Bueno vamos todos por una pizza -sugirió Hange, tenemos que festejar el fin de las clases y un cumpleaños.

* * *

Las vacaciones habían dado inicio. Hange se despertó entusiasmada. Se vistió y salió de su casa, ese día habían quedado de reunirse todas para ir al centro comercial.

-Hola -saludo entusiasmada al llegar.

-Hange has tardado mil siglos -regaño Nanaba.

-Lo siento, me he quedado dormida -se disculpó.

-Las tiendas estarán llenas -se quejó Nifa.

-Odio las compras -argumento Isabel-. No se ni que hago aquí cuando podría estar con los chicos en el boliche.

-Vamos Isabel, yo también odio las compras, pero será divertido -dijo Hange y su amiga hizo una mueca-. Animo, al termino pasaremos por un pastelito.

-La mueca no fue por las compras -dijo enojada y señalo detrás de Hange-. ¿Qué hace la piedra aquí?

Todas miraron detrás de Hange y vieron como Petra se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Petra nos acompañara el día de hoy, vamos sean amables -contesto Hange antes de que Petra se les uniera.

-Hola -saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola -saludaron a coro.

-Lamento el retraso, fue culpa de la nieve.

-¿A dónde iremos primero? -pregunto entusiasmada Nifa.

-Ropa -dijo Petra al instante.

-Electrónica -hablo al mismo tiempo Isabel.

-Libros -respondió Hange al mismo tiempo que Isabel y Petra.

-Si, vamos primero a la ropa porfis -suplico Nifa.

-No, electrónica -dijo Nanaba-. Quiero buscar el regalo de Mike.

-Pero yo de verdad necesito ir a los libros -alego Hange.

.

-Tenemos dos horas antes de reunirnos con las chicas -dijo Erwin a sus amigos como si estuviera comandando un ejército-. Sabemos que el enemigo, digo las chicas, estarán de compras y nuestra misión es conseguir los regalos sin que se den cuenta.

-No tengo intención de meterme en tiendas infestadas de gente -dijo Levi fastidiado de tener que estar ahí.

-Pero debes comprar algo lindo para Hange -alego Erwin.

-Yo hice mis compras desde hace días para no tener que estar aquí durante estos días -se quejó.

-Yo quiero buscar algo lindo para Nanaba -dijo Mike y olfateo el ambiente-. Desde aquí me llega su olor a fresas.

-Eso o que atrás de ti tienes un pastel de fresas -dijo Farlan también fastidiado-. Pensé que iríamos al boliche -se quejó.

-Iremos, después de hacer las compras -argumento Erwin-. Tu también tienes que conseguir algo lindo para Isabel.

-¿A dónde iremos primero? -pregunto Moblit.

Y todos los chicos miraron a su alrededor. La plaza era enorme y no tenían ni idea de a donde ir.

-¿Ropa? -pregunto Mike-. A las chicas les gusta la ropa y podre encontrar algo lindo para Nanaba.

-Gran idea genio y cuando nos topemos con ellas y pregunten que hacemos en la sección de damas ¿Qué vamos a decir? -dijo Farlan cruzado de brazos.

-Electrónica -sugirió Erwin-. Puedes comprarle algo lindo en esa sección y como dijo Farlan, las chicas estarán en las tiendas de ropa.

-Pero yo quería ir por... -alego Moblit solo que no lo dejaron terminar.

-Esta decidido, vamos -dijo Farlan arrastrando a Moblit

-Ustedes hagan sus compras, yo los esperare en el café -dijo Levi señalando el local.

.

Nifa y Petra habían escogido un montón de ropa y de inmediato se metieron a los vestidores, mientras tanto Hange estaba sentada viendo su celular y Nanaba junto con Isabel se pusieron a criticar ropa.

-Mira esto, es el suéter mas feo que he visto -dijo Nanaba enseñándoselo a Isabel.

El suéter era de un color verde fosforescente con copos de nieve rojos y la cara de un reno en la parte de atrás.

-Y mira este pantalón -se quejó Isabel-. Esta tan rasgado que ya no clasifica como pantalón -dicho esto miro la etiqueta y le sorprendió el precio-. Por esta cantidad yo mejor agarro unos pantalones viejos y los arrastro por el suelo, quedan igual de rotos y me sale más barato.

-¿Las chicas tardaran mucho? -pregunto Nanaba a Hange.

-Yo que ustedes tomaba asiento -sugirió sin despegar la vista del celular.

-Ven Isabel, vamos a la sección de hombres, quiero comprar un suéter idéntico a este para Mike.

-Pero acabas de decir que es el suéter mas horrible de mundo -dijo confundida.

-Si, quiero que mi regalo navideño sea algo divertido -contesto.

-De acuerdo ¿vienes Hange?

-No, adelántense, yo esperare a las chicas -contesto.

-¿Ya tienes el regalo para aniki? -pregunto interesada.

-Desde hace una semana.

.

Las chicas abandonaron esa sesión y decidieron ir a la de hombres, una ves comprada la ropa se dirigieron a las tiendas de electrónica en el tercer nivel.

Los chicos miraban audífonos y otros aparatos cuando Mike vio que se hacercaban las chicas subir por las escaleras eléctricas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo Mike.

-Retirada -coincidió Erwin y salieron apresurados.

Y decidieron entrar a las tiendas de ropa del segundo nivel para no toparse con las chicas.

-Mira esto -dijo Mike mostrándole a Erwin un suéter color verde fosforescente con copos de nieve rojos y la cara de un reno en la parte de atrás-. Le va a encantar a Nanaba -dijo entusiasmado, pero Erwin no lucia tan seguro de aquella decisión.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, Nanaba ama la navidad y este suéter es muy festivo.

.

En la fuga Farlan se había escapado y entro rápidamente a la cafetería tirándose al suelo junto a Levi quien disfrutaba de una taza de té.

-¡Ayuda! -grito.

-¿Que? -contesto serio, su día tranquilo se había acabado.

-Como mi amigo y mejor amigo de mi chica es tu deber ayudarme a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Isabel -pidió Farlan.

-Bien -contesto poniéndose de pie un poco fastidiado, aunque sabia que encontrar un regalo para Isabel no le tomaría ni media hora-. Vamos a la sección de juguetería -dijo y Farlan lo miro sin entender-. Compraremos el peluche mas esponjoso y jodidamente tierno.

.

Hange había dejado la tienda de ropa y se dirigió a la tienda de libros en busca de lo que deseaba, durante el día había estado consultando su celular por si alguien se llevaba el único ejemplar de ese libro y hasta el momento había corrido con suerte.

Moblit también se dirigió a la librería y revisaba los estantes en busca del regalo perfecto para Hange.

-Hola -saludo Hange a un encargado-. Quiero este libro -dijo mostrándole el celular.

-Por supuesto, deme un minuto -contesto el encargado y se alejo en busca del libro. Al poco tiempo regreso-. Lo siento, al parecer ese libro ya no lo tenemos.

-Pero la pagina dice que si -contesto frustrada.

-Si, al parecer hubo un error y no actualizaron el sistema, el libro pudo ser comprado días antes o incluso el día de hoy.

.

-No lo sé -decía Farlan mientras veía los peluches-. Isabel ama los conejos, pero odia el rosa y este conejo es rosa.

-Entonces llévate el gato -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Pero el gato no es tan tierno como el conejo ni tan grande como el perro -alego Farlan acercándose más al peluche-. ¿Qué le vas a dar a Hange? -pregunto.

-No te incumbe -contesto.

.

-Ya estamos listas chicas -dijo Nifa en cuanto les entregaron todas las bolsas.

-¿Dónde están? -pregunto Petra mirando a todos lados.

-No lo se -contesto Nifa y miro su reloj-. ¡No puede ser! -grito.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos hemos tardado horas.

.

Mike y Erwin fueron los primeros en llegar y a los pocos segundos llego Hange.

-Hola -saludo-. ¿Dónde están los demás? -pregunto al no ver a los otros.

-Ellos, ellos… -dijo Mike nervioso.

-Fueron al baño -invento Erwin.

-¿Todos juntos? -pregunto Hange.

-Si, todos juntos, las chicas no son las únicas que se acompañan al baño.

-No tenía idea.

En ese instante apareció Moblit y Hange se sorprendió de verlo llegar solo sin los demás.

-Pensé que habían ido todos al baño -dijo Hange.

-¿Salí antes? -contesto nervioso mientras veía las señas que le hacían Erwin y Mike.

Después de Moblit llegaron Isabel y Nanaba.

-Bien ¿Quién va ganando? -pregunto Isabel.

-No hemos empezado -contesto Mike.

-Pero llevan horas aquí -alego Nanaba.

-Todos fueron al baño -contesto Hange-. Puede que la pizza les cayera mal, porque ya se tardaron mucho tiempo.

-Comencemos una ronda -sugirió Erwin para distraerlas.

.

Nifa y Petra no fueron las únicas en llegar tarde ya que Farlan continuaba viendo los peluches.

-Pero este es menos esponjoso, mientras que este es mas grande, pero este tiene el color que le gusta, mientras que el otro es su animal favorito…

-¡Maldita sea Farlan! -grito Levi desesperado –Una persona con estreñimiento es más rápida en el baño que tu eligiendo -dijo molesto ocasionando que una mujer que estaba detrás de ellos le tapara los oídos a su hijo.

-Es que es importante -alego Farlan.

-Toma este maldito peluche -dijo tomando el peluche y dándoselo bruscamente-. Ahora vámonos.

.

-Apresúrate Farlan -decía Levi mientras caminaban rumbo al boliche, pues primero habían ido a guardar la bolsa de regalo para que no la viera Isabel.

Al llegar notaron que las chicas ya estaban.

-¿Todo bien en el baño? -pregunto Isabel.

-¿Baño? -pregunto Farlan.

-Empezamos sin ustedes -anuncio Nanaba-. Estamos por equipos, en el primero esta Hange con Erwin, en el segundo Isabel y Moblit y en el tercero estamos Mike y yo.

-Bueno, Levi y yo los derrotaremos a todos -dijo Farlan seguro.

-Lamentamos el retraso -dijo Nifa apareciendo junto con Petra.

-¿Moblit que te parece si cambiamos parejas? -pregunto Farlan.

-No tengo problema -contesto Moblit.

-Pido a Moblit -grito Nifa.

-Entonces Levi y Petra son equipo -dijo Erwin.

Levi le lanzo una mirada interrogante a Hange para asegurarse de que no tuviera problema con eso y ella asintió y sonrió.

-No importa cuales sean los equipos porque Erwin y yo les patearemos el trasero -dijo Hange entusiasmada.

El equipo NanaMike era muy bueno y cada vez que hacían chuza festejaban abrazándose y besándose.

-Bien hecho amor -dijo Nanaba saltando a los brazos de Mike tras hacer un strike .

El equipo MobliFa era el peor, a veces se le iba la bola al canal y otras solo tiraban uno que otro bolo.

-¡Tire uno! -grito emocionada Nifa mientras chocaba los cinco con Moblit.

El equipo FarBel aveces hacia trampa, ya que en una ocasión atraparon a Farlan alterando los resultados y hacían de todo para distraer a sus contrincantes.

-No es justo aniki -se quejo Isabel e hizo puchero haciendo que Levi perdiera a propósito-. ¡Yei aniki es el mejor! -dijo contenta y abrazo a Levi.

-En mi defensa estoy mal de la espalda -se defendió Farlan.

El equipo RivEtra a pesar de los constantes chantajes de Isabel no iban mal en puntos, debido a que Petra era muy buena jugando.

-¡Animo Hange! -dijo Petra para animar a Hange ya que no se le daba muy bien el juego.

El equipo EruHan iba en segundo lugar empatados con el Rivetra, debido a que Erwin era muy bueno jugando, pero Hange no tanto.

Era el turno de Hange y ella se levanto para ir por la bola.

-Tengo una teoría -dijo Erwin acercándose a Hange-. Imagina que es un problema de física, calcula la distancia, la fuerza y el peso.

Hange medito unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Lo intentare -dijo concentrándose en el objetivo. Hizo su jugada e hizo chuza-. ¡Si! -festejo-. Erwin, tenías razón -dijo contenta y abrazo a Erwin.

Erwin la soltó y ambos se sentaron.

-Levi ¿Por qué luces tan enojado? -pregunto Hange al ver la cara de Levi, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Al final el equipo ganador fue NanaMike, seguido por el RivEtra. Tercer lugar por pocos puntos abajo se lo llevo el EruHan. Cuarto lugar quedo el FarBel, aunque Moblit alego que de seguro habían alterado los resultados pues no recordaba que hicieran tantos puntos y en último lugar quedo el equipo MobliFa.

**Próximo cap llega la navidad y sabremos que regalo le dará Levi a Hange y ella a él. Aquí una incognita ¿Quién creen que compro el libro Erwin, Levi o Moblit?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Navidad**

Quedaban doce días antes de navidad y Hange tenía un plan perfecto para hacer de esos días los mejores.

Ella tomo una pequeña caja y camino a casa de Levi y quien le abrió fue Mikasa.

-Hola Mikasa -saludo Hange y entro sin recibir respuesta de ella, pero Hange no le dio mucha importancia, sabía que la prima de Levi casi no hablaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -pregunto Levi bajando las escaleras y Hange le enseño una cajita envuelta en un papel color café decorada con un muñeco de nieve en la tapa-. Todavía no es navidad.

-No, pero es una pista para la actividad que realizaremos hoy -dijo entregándole la caja en cuanto estuvo frente a ella-. Ábrelo.

Dentro venia una bufanda roja con una nota y Levi la leyó.

-El primer día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: Ni de piel ni madera hecho esta, hazlo ahora o se derretirá -leyó-. A riesgo de equivocarme diría que quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve -dijo mirando a Hange quien sonrió y junto sus manos como señal de súplica-. Iré por mi abrigo.

En cuanto bajo ella lo envolvió con la bufanda.

-Así pareces Mikasa -bromeo Hange.

-Si llego un punto en el que me la pase diciendo solamente tu nombre te pido que me apuñales.

-No lo sé, seria lindo -dijo meditando-. Ya te imagino todo el día -ella frunció el entrecejo y trato de lucir enfadada-. Tsk torpe cuatro ojos.

Levi se quedó callado pues lo único que se le venía a la mente era esa frase.

-Puedo decirte torpe gafotas -dijo besándole la mejilla-. Vamos.

Levi sujeto la mano de Hange, pero al momento de hacerlo se quedó viendo su mano fijamente.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Hange mirando la cara de Levi-. ¿Estas teniendo un episodio? -pregunto curiosa.

-No, solo… tu mano.

-¿Qué tiene? -ahora estaba confundida.

-Nunca más vuelvas a usar guantes -dijo quitándoselo.

-Pero se congelarán mis manos -reclamo.

-Yo las mantendré calientes -dicho esto tomo la mano de Hange entre las suyas.

-¡No hagas eso! -grito y aparto su mano-. Dices esas cosas y yo… ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? -pregunto avergonzada y giro su cabeza para que Levi no notara que estaba sonrojada.

-Vamos a hacer tu estúpido muñeco.

* * *

El primer día no había estado tan mal, ella y Levi habían hecho el muñeco de nieve y luego pasaron por una bebida caliente a la cafetería más cercana.

Era el segundo día y Hange volvió a ir a casa de Levi con un regalo.

Esta vez quien le abrió fue la mamá de Levi.

-Hola Hange, pasa -dijo emocionada de verla.

-Buenos días señora Ackerman -saludo Hange mientras entraba.

-Dime Kuchel -dijo sonriente-. O mamá si lo prefieres -dicho esto le guiño el ojo.

Hange sintió vergüenza pues lo suyo con Levi no era tan serio como para llegar a esos extremos, pero afortunadamente Levi bajo en ese instante.

-Saludos compañero -dijo emocionada mostrándoles otro regalo.

La caja era color rojo con la imagen de un trineo en la tapa. Levi la tomo, dentro venían unos guantes rojos acompañados de una nota la cual leyó.

-En el segundo día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: Para quitarte ese ánimo tan feo no existe nada mejor que una vuelta en trineo.

-Quiero hacer notar que los guantes los había hecho antes de saber que los detestabas -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Aw Hange -interrumpió la madre de Levi.

-Madre creo que tu celular está sonando.

-No, yo no escucho nada -contesto y luego entendió a que se refería su hijo-. Ah entiendo, si creo que me llaman.

Dicho esto, ella se alejó y los dejo solos en la entrada.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en trineo?

-Asi es -contesto emocionada pues ya se podía imagina a ambos sobre el trineo abrazados mientras disfrutaban de un paseo romántico como en las películas.

Al llegar al parque Hange dirigió a Levi hasta donde estaba un señor aguardando con el trineo y un caballo.

Ambos se acercaron y el señor saludo agitando su brazo en cuanto vio a Hange, pues al parecer la conocía. Esto no le sorprendió a Levi ya que Hange siempre tenia tendencia a hablar con extraños hasta que se hicieran sus amigos.

Ella se acercó y saludo contenta mientras Levi acariciaba al caballo.

-Muchísimas gracias por reservarnos este tiempo -dijo emocionada Hange.

-Son días muy ocupados, pero lo que sea por ti Hange -dijo sonriente el señor.

-Vamos -apresuro a Levi pues no quería desperdiciar ni un momento.

-Tengo una mejor idea que un paseo en trineo -dijo Levi.

.

El señor en pocos minutos tuvo listo al caballo y Levi monto ágilmente.

-¿Seguro que sabes cabalgar chico? -pregunto el señor y Levi asintió-. Bueno, en media hora los veré aquí mismo. Hange disfruta de tu paseo.

-Pero… es que yo… -Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no podía formular oraciones.

Levi le estiro su mano para ayudándola a subir y ella la tomo insegura.

-Tendrás que sujetarte -le indico a Hange.

Hange abrazo a Levi temerosa.

Ambos emprendieron su marcha montados sobre el caballo y Hange se abrazaba de Levi lo más fuerte que podía.

-Oye debes relajarte -le dijo al notar los nervios de Hange-. Solo es una lenta caminata por el parque.

-Lo siento, no dudo que la otra Hange fuera buena en todo esto de la equitación, pero esta Hange jamás se había subido a un caballo -contesto abriendo los ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados debido al pánico-. Además, estar tan cerca de ti no creo que sea buena idea, imagina que te da un episodio de esos que te dan cuando recuerdas cosas y nos caemos o peor aún, se descontrola el caballo.

-En primera no se si eras buena cabalgando -contesto-. En segunda no me dará ningún episodio porque me toques -esto último tranquilizo un poco a Hange-. A veces me dan sin que estés cerca -agrego.

-¡Eso no ayuda! -le grito.

-Escucha torpe, debes relajarte o el caballo va a sentir tus miedos e inseguridades y entonces si vamos a caer.

Hange tomo una gran bocanada de aire e intento relajarse. Decidió centrarse en el paisaje mientras el caballo continuaba su caminata.

Los arboles estaban sin hojas y la nieve cubría sus ramas así como el suelo que era todo blanco, los niños jugaban en la nieve y varias personas paseaban acompañadas de familia o de una pareja, esto la hizo sonreír y abrazo mas fuerte a Levi recargando su cabeza en su espalda.

-Oye, te dije que te relajaras -regaño al sentir como Hange lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Levi, tu no permitirías que me pasara nada ¿cierto? -pregunto.

-Claro que no -contesto mientras meditaba sobre la imagen de su muerte.

.

La media hora paso y ambos regresaron.

-¿Disfrutaron del paseo? -pregunto el señor.

-Si, fue muy lindo -contesto Hange.

De regreso Hange lucia contenta y tenía ese brillo en el rostro que llamo la atención de Levi.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?

-Ahora sé que te gustan los caballos -dijo contenta.

* * *

El tercer día Hange salió alegre con dirección a la casa de Levi, pero esta vez Levi ya la esperaba afuera.

-¿Qué actividad me tienes planeada hoy? -pregunto en cuanto la vio.

Hange le enseño la cajita color naranja con la imagen de un Santa en la tapa, dentro venia un calcetín y la nota.

-En el tercer día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: Niño ya no serás, pero lo que no conseguiste con su magia tendrás -termino de leer y miro a Hange mientras le mostraba el largo calcetín.

-Es para la chimenea, por cierto, todo lo he tejido yo -dijo contenta.

-No me pienso disfrazar de Santa ni ir a sacarme una foto -aclaro temiendo lo peor.

-En realidad solo esperaba que me acompañaras un momento -dijo Hange y desabotono su abrigo mostrando un atuendo de duende.

-Hange, ¿Qué mierda? -pregunto sorprendido.

Hange llevaba una blusa roja de manga larga y cuello alto, una falda tutu color verde, unas calcetas rayadas color verde y rojo y unas botas altas negras.

-Trabajo de medio tiempo en el centro comercial -explico Hange-. Acompáñame un rato.

.

Al llegar a la plaza Levi se llevó otra sorpresa cuando vio a Erwin disfrazado de Santa y a Isabel como duende.

-Buen material de chantaje para Erwin -dijo Levi y saco su celular dispuesto a sacar una buena foto.

-Hola aniki -saludo alegre mientras se comía un bastón de caramelo.

-Yo quiero uno -dijo un niño jalando la falda de Isabel.

-Ya no hay -contesto Isabel y el niño pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-Isabel -regaño Erwin-. Los caramelos eran para los niños.

-Aniki, Farlan esta en la cafetería, ¿podrías hacerle compañía?

-¿Me estas pidiendo que lo vigile?

-Algo así -dijo Isabel y junto sus manos para suplicarle.

-Bien.

-Los veremos dentro de dos horas -dijo Hange y le entrego su abrigo.

* * *

El cuarto día Hange salió con dirección a la casa de Levi y él nuevamente ya la estaba esperando afuera.

-Alguien es muy impaciente -dijo contenta.

-Solo te ahorro tener que lidiar con la familia -contesto Levi.

Hange le entrego una cajita envuelta en papel amarillo con el dibujo de un ángel en la tapa, al abrirla dentro venia un ángel de navidad decorativo acompañado de una nota.

-En el cuarto día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: Recibir regalos es genial, pero ayudar es más angelical.

-Iremos hoy al hospital -explicó Hange.

-¿Nuevamente vas disfrazada de duende?

Hange asintió.

.

Los niños pasaban de uno en uno pidiéndole deseos a Santa Erwin. Levi no era muy bueno lidiando con niños, pero le agradaba ver como Hange se las arreglaba para interactuar con ellos y no pudo evitar pensar si en su otra vida habían logrado llegar a formar una familia.

-Aquí tienes pequeña -dijo Hange bajando a la niña y le entrego un bastón de caramelo mientras le sonreía.

-¿Si eres un duende porque eres tan alta? -pregunto curiosa.

-Pues los asistentes de santa son de todos los tamaños -contesto.

-Hange -la llamo Levi-. Tengo que irme, pasare por ti mas tarde.

-Erwin me puede llevar -contesto-. ¿Por qué te tienes que ir tan de repente?

Antes de que Hange recibiera su respuesta la niña jaloneo la falda de Hange y ella se distrajo atendiéndola.

-¿Que pasa pequeña?

-¿Él es un duende? -pregunto inocentemente y Hange soltó una gran carcajada.

.

Levi salió del lugar lo mas deprisa que podía y choco con una chica.

-Levi -saludo Petra antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

-¿Petra? -se preguntó extrañado de verla justamente en ese lugar.

-Hago voluntariado en esa época del año -explico.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? -pregunto.

-Hange, ella esta en el segundo nivel disfrazada de duende -contesto.

.

Hange miro por la ventana y contemplo a Levi hablando con Petra causándole un poco de enojo.

-Duende Hange -llamo un pequeño-. ¿La señora Claus no siente celos de las duendes que acompañan a Santa todo el tiempo?

-No, claro que no, la señora Claus sabe que solo son amigos -contesto de inmediato y trato de recordar eso en su cabeza, Levi y Petra solo eran amigos.

* * *

El quinto día Hange se levantó pues escucho un ruido en su ventana y al abrirla vio a Levi.

-¿Cuál es el plan el día de hoy? -pregunto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos planes el día de hoy?

-¿Estas molesta por lo de ayer?

-No -contesto rápidamente-. Algo.

-Hange ya lo hablamos -dijo fastidiado pues estaba harto de que Hange pretendiera no tener celos cuando sabia que era todo lo contrario.

-No me puedes reclamar porque tu estabas dispuesto a tumbarle todos los dientes a Erwin cuando te conté lo que paso en cuanto le di la USB -alego.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer una modificación en nuestro juramento. En lugar de no me pondré celoso deberíamos cambiarlo por no te diré que me pongo celoso.

Dicho esto Hange sonrió.

-Te veo en unos minutos en la puerta.

.

Hange se arregló y salió de su casa topándose con Levi quien ya la esperaba en la calle.

-On the five day of Christmas my love sent to me -canto mientras se acercaba a Levi y le entregaba una caja más grande de las que había recibido con anterioridad, esta era color verde con un dibujo de un copo de nieve en la tapa. Dentro estaba un suéter verde acompañado de una nota.

-En el quinto día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: Tumbarse en la nieve y estirar los brazos te hará crear nuevos lazos.

-Apuesto que esta es más difícil de adivinar -dijo contenta.

-Ángeles de nieve -dijo Levi de inmediato.

-¡Rayos! -se quejó-. ¿Cómo has adivinado tan rápido?

-Puedo leer tu mente.

* * *

El sexto día Hange se levantó más temprano y se coló en la habitación de Levi. Él dormía y ella beso su mejilla mientras le quitaba un mechón de su cabello del rostro.

-¿Hange? -preguntó adormilado.

-On the six day of Christmas my love sent to me -le canto al oido.

-Debe ser demasiado temprano -se quejó abriendo sus ojos y tomo la muñeca de Hange para poder ver la hora en el reloj de mano que siempre usaba-. Son las cinco.

-Quería agarrarte desprevenido -dijo y le entrego el regalo, el cual era un costal tamaño mediano color azul cielo.

-¿Se te acabaron las cajas? -pregunto mientras lo tomaba y quitaba el listón para poder abrirlo. Dentro venia un peluche de Santa Claus y una nota pegada a este-. En el sexto día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: La nieve es para gozar y que mejor que poderse deslizar.

Al terminar de leer vio el rostro de Hange, ella lucia emocionada.

-No es tan difícil, patinaje.

-¡Rayos! -grito y de inmediato Levi le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Silencio torpe -regaño.

-Lo siento -se disculpó en voz baja.

-Y no vuelvas a cruzar así -regaño-, por la nieve te podrías resbalar de la rama, caer y...

-Romperme el cuello o una pierna o un brazo o la cabeza... -enlisto restándole importancia.

-Hange, para mi no es un juego que salgas lastimada o te pase algo peor.

-No moriré por caer de un árbol -dijo fastidiada-. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan sobreprotector?

-Ya te lo conté -dijo bajando la mirada y viendo sus manos, hablar de eso hacia que sintiera la sangre de Hange en sus palmas.

-Que yo muriera en esa vida no significa que...

-Hange en verdad no quiero hablar de eso -dijo interrumpiéndola.

-De acuerdo, lo siento.

Hange podía entender a Levi de cierta forma, porque ella no podía imaginarse que haría si en un sueño viera morir a Levi o si en la vida real lo llegara a perder.

-Pero tengo que regresar a mi cuarto por la ventana, no hay manera de que salga por la puerta principal, van a pensar que dormí aquí -dijo avergonzada.

-Pero ten cuidado.

.

En cuanto Levi estuvo listo se reunió con Hange en la entrada y se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje.

Hange entro confiada pues no era la primera vez que patinaba, pero por el contrario Levi se tambaleaba mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-Finalmente -dijo contenta mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Levi-. Algo que el gran Levi Ackerman no puede hacer.

-Cállate torpe cuatro ojos -dijo furioso perdiendo la concentración y estaba por caer cuando Hange lo sujeto de las manos.

-Toma mi mano y veras que pronto patinaras como un profesional.

Dicho esto, ella comenzó a deslizarse sujetando fuertemente a Levi.

-No me has dicho porque haces esto.

-Yo también puedo ser romántica -contesto-. Y no me hagas enfadar porque te soltare -amenazo y luego sonrió.

**Faltan mas días para llegar a los doce días de navidad, pero debido al trabajo esto fue lo único que logre escribir en mis tiempos libres, pero no se preocupen que seguirán teniendo su actualización diaria solo que ahora cambiaremos de horario ya que antes actualizaba por las mañanas y ahora iré subiendo los capítulos en las noches. **


	21. Chapter 21

**NAVIDAD**

**PARTE 2**

**Saludos y mil disculpas Zandruky por mantenerte esperando, ahora me siento pésimo, pero por mas que le quise meter prisa no lo tuve tan temprano como lo deseaba y es que las musas de la inspiración me abandonaron y me quede como tonta frente a la pantalla por una hora. Espero me perdones y que este cap te levante el animo.**

El séptimo día Levi se levanto y escucho un ruido en su ventana, en cuanto se asomo recibió una bola de nieve justo en el rostro.

-Tsk idiota -se quejó quitándose la nieve de la cara.

-Si te quieres vengar te veo en mi patio en unos minutos -dijo Hange y cerro su ventana.

Levi salió y brinco la cerca del patio trasero de Hange, en cuanto lo hizo sintió como una bola de nieve se aproximaba a él y logro esquivarla.

-¡Toma eso por decirme cuatro ojos -dijo! Hange mientras reía y lanzaba bolas de nieve que Levi esquivaba.

-Eres una tramposa -se quejo Levi y corrió hacia ella.

Hange soltó la bola de nieve y emprendió la fuga, pero Levi la alcanzo al instante rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Ok, me atrapaste! -grito pataleando.

Levi resbalo y ambos cayeron de espaldas. Hange aprovecho para ponerse de pie y comenzar a hacer una bola de nieve, pero antes de terminar de hacerla ella recibió el impacto de una bola justo en el rostro.

-Es por ser una torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi mientras hacia otra bola de nieve.

-Toma esto por ser un enano idiota -dijo Hange mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve a Levi.

Ambos se lanzaron varias bolas de nieve mientras se perseguían hasta que cayeron rendidos.

-Tregua, estoy empapada y muriendo de frio -dijo Hange recostada en la nieve.

-Tregua -contesto Levi quien estaba a su lado, después se puso de pie y ayudo a Hange a pararse.

-Vamos adentro y te doy el regalo -dijo tomando a Levi de la mano y lo arrastro al interior de la casa hasta la cocina donde el regalo aguardaba en la barra.

-Ábrelo.

El regalo era una caja pequeña color morado con el dibujo de una esfera en la tapa y en su interior estaba una taza con decoraciones navideñas.

-En el séptimo día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: Olvida el lamento y tira copos de nieve al viento -leyó la tarjeta.

-Ahora tu y yo tomaremos un delicioso chocolate con malvaviscos mientras vemos una película.

-Con una condición -dijo Levi-. Nada de películas cursis o de muerte.

-Ni navideñas -agrego ella al instante-. Así que nos queda comedia, infantiles, misterio y acción.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver navideñas?

-Son… predecibles -contesto mientras preparaba las bebidas y evitaba contacto visual con Levi.

Esa actitud en Hange le llamo la atención, pues pensaba que ella amaba la navidad debido a todas las actividades que había planeado.

-¿Acaso no todas las películas son predecibles? -pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Es solo que, odio todo eso que te ponen en las películas navideñas -dijo caminando lejos de él con la escusa de buscar algo en la alacena.

-¿El amor? -pregunto persiguiéndola.

-La familia -contesto Hange y Levi la abrazo por detrás para que dejara de escapar.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? -pregunto-. No soy bueno consolando, pero puedo tratar.

Levi recordó ue los padres de Hange se estaban divorciando y que quizás eso le estaba afectando.

Hange se giro para poder ver a Levi y le sonrió.

-Podemos ver el cascanueces, es lo único que tolero.

Al cavo de unos minutos ambos estaban en el sillón acompañados por Sawney y Bean mientras veían una película abrazados envueltos en una cobija.

* * *

El octavo día no era una sorpresa para Levi, pues ya sabía que era lo iban a hacer. Él junto con la banda iban a ir a cantar villancicos al parque, una idea que había tenido Nanaba al ver una propaganda.

-Recuerden no es una competencia, pero daremos lo mejor -alentó Erwin a sus amigos mientras caminaban hacia el quiosco.

Al lugar también habían acudido el resto de sus amigos y mientras se acercaban más veían a personas disfrazas de renos, santas y mucho más. Entre ellas estaba Petra quien llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado con unas botas altas negras, un gorro de santa Claus y unos guantes negros.

-Levi, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto contenta de verlos.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? -pregunto molesta Isabel.

-El escuadrón de porristas bailara Gingle Bell Rock, es parte del trabajo de filantropía que debemos realizar -explico.

-Y que buena filantropía -dijo Farlan examinando de arriba abajo a Petra.

Isabel lo noto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste Farlan? -pregunto lanzándole una mirada asesina a su novio.

-Que es bueno que hagan filantropía -dijo asustado Farlan.

-Bueno, los veo después -dijo Petra y se alejó.

-Petra se veía bien ¿verdad Levi? -pregunto Hange mientras veía como Farlan era regañado por Isabel.

-No se compara con un duende sexy que conocí hace unos días -contesto tomando la mano fría de Hange.

-¿Tengo que ponerme celosa de esa duende?

-Si, bastante, estoy tentado en iniciar un amorío con ella, solo que ella no me hace caso.

-Que lastima porque yo iba a darte tu regalo -dicho esto le extendió un sobre color rosa pastel.

Levi lo abrió y desdoblo una hoja.

-En el octavo día antes de navidad tu amor te regala:

Cuando me enamoro  
Yo le doy la vida  
A quien se enamora de mi

Y nadie en el mundo  
Puede convencerme  
De que me separe de ti

-Una estrofa con mucho significado, he visto que guardaste la anterior.

-Así que estuviste fisgoneando de nuevo -dijo Levi guardando el sobre en el bolsillo del abrigo.

-Fue un accidente, tomé el libro y vi la hoja -contesto.

-Hange, deberíamos hablar de...

-¡Ya es nuestro turno! -grito y se alejo corriendo.

Los chicos subieron a escenario y Hange junto con Levi cantaron a dueto Silent Night.

* * *

El noveno día Levi se levanto y bajo las escaleras dispuesto a ir a buscar a Hange

-Hola compañero -saludo cuando abrió la puerta. Hange estaba cubierta de harina y usaba un mandil-. Tu serás mi asistente el día de hoy.

-No lo sé, ya no soy tan torpe en la cocina -argumento.

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido -dijo soltando una carcajada-. Tu aceptando que eres torpe.

-Tsk al menos no soy tan torpe como tú.

Levi entro y se sorprendió al ver la cocina hecha un desastre. harina por doquier, el suelo sucio y un montón de trates en el fregadero, además de que Sawney y Bean estaban al asecho de ver que se comían subiendo las patas a la barra.

-Antes de que me mates ten en cuenta que no te he dado tu regalo -dijo entregándole una bolsa de celofán con decoraciones navideñas de varios colores.

-¿Nada de notas y eso? -dijo inspeccionando la bolsa en busca de la nota acostumbrada.

-No, solo eso -contesto-. Vamos a preparar una casa de jengibre -anuncio.

Al finalizar la casa lucia un poco chueca y extraña, pero Hange la miraba entusiasmada.

-No ha quedado tan mal -dijo mirándola más de cerca-. Por cierto, mañana necesitare que te vistas elegante -anuncio girándose para ver a Levi quien terminaba de limpiar la barra. Él había insistido en limpiar todo el lugar hasta que quedara completamente reluciente.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Te adelantare este regalo -dijo sacando de un cajón un sobre blanco y entregándoselo a Levi-. Vamos a ver el cascanueces.

-¿Ballet? -pregunto mientras veía los boletos.

-¿No te gusta? -pregunto tímidamente-. ¿Por qué podemos cambiar de actividad?

-Mañana a las siete.

* * *

Levi esperaba impaciente a Hange al pie de las escaleras mientras veía con dirección al segundo nivel esperando verla. Su madre le había abierto y después encontró una excusa para retirarse. La relación que tenía Levi con la madre de Hange se limitaban a tres frases: Buenas tardes (días o noches dependiendo del horario), Hange no tarda y me retiro, lo cual era perfecto para él, así que a su parecer era una buena relación.

-¡Oye se nos va a hacer tarde! -le grito mirando nuevamente el reloj.

-Ya voy -grito y escucho como salía corriendo del cuarto-. Estoy lista -dijo mientras bajaba apresurada.

Ella llevaba un vestido corto color rojo y unas botas altas color negro.

-Tsk se te congelaran las piernas -dijo después de inspeccionarla.

-Que amable, nada de te ves hermosa ni lindo vestido -dijo sonriente mientras Levi le pasaba el abrigo.

-Se porque te has vestido así y eso no me hace feliz -contesto.

A decir verdad Hange había sentido un poco de celos al ver a Petra en su traje de Santa y por ello había decidido ir a comprar aquel vestido rojo que no era de su gusto.

-¿Tu que sabes? -pregunto mientras salían.

-Se que ese vestido es nuevo -contesto Levi.

-Así que eres un fisgón de armarios -se burlo.

-Solo me fijo en lo que usas siempre -contesto mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

.

Al regreso ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Hange.

-No te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy -dijo Levi mientras se acercaba con la intención de besarla.

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal -contesto ella apartándose y dispuesta a entrar, pero Levi la sujeto de la mano-. Si no entro mi madre me matara y creo que empieza a tolerarte solo un poco -bromeo.

-Bien, pero tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar -dijo soltando a Hange.

-Levi -se quejo.

-Hablo enserio Hange, tenemos que aclarar esto. Estas a mi lado, pero desde la obra cada vez que intento besarte tu simplemente te alejas.

-Estaba intentando darte tiempo -contesto.

-Yo no necesito tiempo -dijo y se acerco a su rostro, solo que en lugar de besarla en los labios, él le beso la mejilla-. Descansa.

Dicho esto la soltó, Hange entro a la casa y el emprendió su camino a la suya.

* * *

-Dos días para navidad -anuncio Hange contenta mientras Levi le ayudaba a colocar las luces navideñas del árbol.

-¿Este es el plan para el día de hoy? -pregunto mientras terminaba de colocar el ultimo tramo de la serie de luces.

-Pues sí, hoy dedicaremos tiempo a hacer todo lo de las decoraciones, si no lo hago yo nadie más lo hará -contesto mientras habría una caja y bolitas de unicel salían por todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa con tu madre? -pregunto sentándose en el suelo frente a Hange-. ¿Odia la navidad?

Ese día la madre de Hange se encontraba en casa, pero había decidido encerrarse en el estudio para adelantar trabajo.

-Su idea de navidad es ponerme un horrible vestido e ir a una horrible fiesta elegante a casa de su jefe mientras los presumidos de sus colegas juegan a mi hijo es mejor que el tuyo. Supongo que todos los científicos son iguales.

-Ahora que lo pienso no se ni en que trabajan tus padres.

-Supongo que estamos igual entonces -dijo pues ella tampoco sabia mucho de Levi y su familia.

-No necesitas saber mucho de mi familia, básicamente Kenny se gana la vida apostando y mi madre es bailarina.

-¿Qué tipo de danza? ¿ballet, contemporánea…?

-Otro tipo de baile.

-Oh entiendo -Hange guardo silencio un instante y luego hablo-. Bueno mi familia es aburrida, mi madre se dedica a la física y trabaja como investigadora en una universidad y mi padre es medico neurocirujano, creo que eso explica porque a veces están y otras no.

-Creo que eso explica de donde sacaste lo cerebrito -dijo mientras le quitaba una bolita de unicel del cabello.

-Esto es lindo, jamás habíamos hablado de nuestras familias.

-Supongo.

-Por cierto, esa caja plateada es para ti -dijo señalando una caja debajo del árbol.

Levi la abrió y dentro venia una esfera plateada con la nota.

-En el onceavo día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: Los colores de la navidad son brillantes, pero el verde y rojo los más importantes -leyó-. Sigo sin entender el propósito de todo esto.

-No se de lo que hablas -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie-. Vamos que nos falta el resto de la casa.

* * *

Llego el día 24 y Levi observaba las notas que Hange le había escrito.

-¿Qué planes tienes con Hange el día de hoy? -pregunto su madre que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-No lo sé -contesto sin despegar la vista de las notas.

-Es lindo que acompañes a Hange en estos días -dijo su madre y al ver el rostro de su hijo decidió explicar-. Nuestra familia es caótica, pero estamos reunidos para discutir en navidad. La familia de Hange a veces está, pero al mismo tiempo no está.

Levi solo guardo silencio y medito lo que su madre le había dicho.

-Iré de compras con Mikasa para tener todo listo -dijo y se retiró, después escucho como su madre saludaba a Hange y ella subía.

-Ultimo regalo -anuncio emocionada mientras le enseñaba la diminuta caja color morado.

Levi la tomo y abrió.

-El doceavo día antes de navidad tu amor te regala: La sentencia de amor condenatoria, besos que se dan con la memoria -dicho esto saco el muérdago que venía dentro y Hange lo beso.

-¿Este era tu diabólico plan? -pregunto tomándola por la cintura para atraerla mas a él.

-Si y no -contesto-. Después de ayer yo me quede pensando y tienes razón, había estado actuando rara.

-Creo que la que necesitaba tiempo era otra persona -dijo y volvió a besarla, esta vez con mas intensidad.

-Levi no -dijo Hange apartándolo un poco-. Cualquiera de tu familia puede entrar -se explico mirando hacia la puerta.

-Mikasa y mi madre salieron y Kenny se fue desde temprano -contesto y volvió a besarla mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba debajo de la blusa de Hange.

-Levi, recuerda que ya lo hemos intentado miles de veces -dijo recordando como incluso después de la terrible pelea por sus celos hacia Petra no habían pasado de segunda base.

-Yo te dije que tu madre estaba por llegar -alego recordando aquel suceso, ellos estaban semi desnudos cuando la madre de Hange había llegado y Levi tuvo que escapar rápidamente.

-Y le contaste a Isabel, chismoso -reprocho.

-Yo no le dije nada, ella se lo invento para sacarte a ti la información y pensó que de hecho habíamos hecho el amor -contesto besando el cuello de Hange.

-¿Y si tu madre regresa? -pregunto mientras Levi continuaba besándola.

Levi ya no contesto y comenzó a besarla en los labios mientras se dirigían a la cama. Hange tropezó y cayo sobre el colchón con Levi quedando encima de ella.

-Van a tardar -dijo y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de ella.

-Eres mío -dijo quitándole la playera a Levi.

-Soy tuyo -le susurro al oído.

.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Hange mientras se dirigía apresurada a la puerta-. Pero nos veremos mañana e intercambiaremos regalos.

Antes de que saliera él la tomo de la mano para detenerla y la beso.

-Y no te pongas rara como la ultima vez -dijo en cuanto dejo sus labios-. Cada vez que me acercaba salías corriendo.

-Es que no estaba lista y luego Isabel me puso mas nerviosa -confeso.

* * *

La cena de nochebuena fue tan horrible como lo había esperado, Kenny termino borracho antes de las doce, la cena se quemo y su madre discutió con su tío, pero como lo había dicho su madre, eran una perfecta familia disfuncional y no podía pedir más.

Esa misma noche a las doce exactamente su celular sonó, era una llamada de Hange y contesto de inmediato.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti -comenzó a cantar Hange alegre-. Feliz cumpleaños amado mío -dijo esta frase casi como en susurro-. Que los cumplas feliz.

-¿Cómo es que cantas tan bien, pero esa canción la cantas tan mal? -pregunto mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto pues no quería que los demás escucharan su conversación.

-No lo sé, es un don y una maldición -contesto del otro lado de la línea-. ¿Cómo va tu cena? ¿Kenny ya esta borracho? -dicho esto soltó una risita.

-Ya nos conoces -dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

-Mañana nos veremos temprano y me contaras todo -dijo emocionada-. Y adivina, ¿recuerdas el libro que no pude comprar aquel dia en el centro comercial?

-Si.

-Pues abrí mis regalos y resulta que me lo regalo Moblit.

-Que bien -dijo recostándose en su cama mientras trataba de no sonar enojado.

-Erwin me regalo una pulsera muy bonita -continuo diciendo.

-Que bien -volvió a decir esta vez con mas desagrado.

-No te pongas celoso, mejor no te hubiera dicho lo que paso con Erwin.

-No, esta bien, me agrado que me contaras y no me pongo celoso.

-Bueno porque quería decirte algo y no estaba segura.

-Que -pregunto fastidiado.

-Estoy en la fiesta que ofrece el jefe del trabajo de mamá y me tope con alguien -dijo e hizo una pausa-. ¿Recueras a Zeke? ¿Capitán del equipo de Mare?

Al escuchar esto Levi se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Hange te lo pido aléjate de él -dijo alterado.

-No seas celoso -reclamo.

-No es por celos -contesto antes de sentir un dolor en la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? Te escucho raro -pregunto-. ¿Estas teniendo un episodio? ¿Levi?

.

-¿Levi? -pregunto preocupada, pero ya no obtenía respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Zeke y le entrego un vaso a Hange, ella lo había mandado lejos con la escusa de la sed para poder llamar a Levi.

-No, nada -contesto-. Dame un minuto.

Hange se alejó de Zeke para poder hablar con Levi.

-Levi contéstame por favor -aguardo unos segundos y después grito desesperada-. ¡Levi!

-No seas tan escandalosa -contesto del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tuviste otro episodio? -pregunto mordiéndose la uña por la preocupación-. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No, te veo mañana -contesto-. Y respecto a Zeke… aléjate de él.

Zeke miraba a lo lejos a Hange intrigado pues sabia que ella estaba hablando con Levi. Hange se giro para verlo y su mirada no era de estar contenta, mas bien lo analizaba como si se tratara de una amenaza.

-¿Sera posible? -se preguntó-. Si es así entonces el juego se ha vuelto más interesante.

**Próximo capitulo la continuación y finalmente sabrán que le regala Hange a Levi y viceversa. Por otro lado espero que este cap aclarara las dudas sobre si Levi y Hange eran oficiales, después de la obra de teatro se había quedado esa laguna que ni nuestra parejita había discutido jeje pero ahora vuelven a ser oficiales, se que no he puesto lemon y ni ha llegado a lime en el capitulo pero es debido a que soy pésima escribiéndolo y para hacerlo tengo que tomarme unos días, así que estaba entre la espada y la pared, o publicaba capitulo o les daba el lemon, pero en compensación prometo mas adelante poner algo de este contenido.**


	22. Chapter 22

**NAVIDAD**

**PARTE 3**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya no los hare esperar más, hoy por fin sabrán que se van a regalar nuestra parejita y es que debo confesar que ni yo sabia jaja así que ahí me tienen en la oficina como reportera preguntando ¿Qué sería el regalo más romántico que podrías regalar?**

Hange regresaba de la fiesta de nochebuena con su madre. Tras terminar su plática con Levi ella no sabía que pretexto dar para alejarse de Zeke, pero su madre la saco de ese dilema sacándola de inmediato de la fiesta argumentando que había surgido algo importante.

Ella ahora miraba por la ventana del auto las luces de la ciudad mientras su madre veía el celular. Hange supuso que debía de tratarse de trabajo ya que alternaba sus expresiones entre asombro y enojo.

-Idiotas -dijo y luego miro a Hange quien seguía mirando el exterior-. Lo siento -dicho esto volvió a su celular.

-¿Malas noticias? -pregunto intrigada pues su madre casi no decía palabrotas.

-El laboratorio me informo que se presento una variable el día de hoy y no pudieron dar con el origen. -contesto y bajo su celular para ver a su hija nuevamente-. Estamos trabajando en la teoría del IMM de John Von Neumann -explico y al ver que Hange no entendía regreso a su celular.

-Podrías explicarme -dijo sin siquiera mirarla pues sus ojos seguían fija en la ventana y la bella vista que esta le ofrecía-. No soy tonta.

Su madre soltó un suspiro de fastidio y volvió a dejar de ver su celular.

-¿Si quiera sabes quién es? -pregunto y Hange negó con la cabeza-. Entonces no vale la pena explicarlo -dijo y regreso a su celular.

-Si me lo permite señora, yo tampoco se quien es ese, pero tengo un celular e internet, no creo que sea tan complicado buscarlo en Wikipedia -dijo el chofer y le hecho una mirada a Hange quien lucía desanimada.

-Enfóquese en manejar o voy a calificarlo como pésimo servicio -dijo con voz amenazante.

-Como diga madame -dijo el conductor y regreso su vista al camino.

Hange dejo de mirar por la ventana y saco su celular, en el tecleo aquel nombre y se sorprendió al ver la información.

-¡¿Madre tu enserio estas estudiando esto?! -pregunto mostrándole el celular casi restregándoselo en la cara.

-Si Hange -dijo apartando el celular de su cara-. Junto con varios científicos, matemáticos, biólogos y muchos más.

-¿Y tú que piensas de esa teoría? -pregunto emocionada pues deseaba saber as.

-Soy partidaria de lo que dijo -contesto tranquila y como si el tema fue de lo más común-. Que existen unos objetos no físicos llamados conciencia que no están sujetos a las leyes de la mecánica cuántica y que resuelven el problema respecto a la paradoja cuántica.

-¿Dices que existen cosas más allá de lo que nuestra vista puede percibir?

-Positivamente correcto y la maquina que estamos diseñando nos podría ayudar a demostrarlo ¡imagínate Hange, infinidad de mundos paralelos coexistiendo en una sola línea o imagínate que existan múltiples líneas! -dijo emocionada haciendo la misma cara que Hange hacia cuando le apasionaba algo-. Y sin ser percibidas por el humano.

-¿Y dices que se presentó una variable hace unos minutos? -medito.

-Exactamente a las doce con dos minutos.

-¿Llevas registro de todos esos eventos?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -dijo mientras miraba curiosa a su hija.

-Es un tema fascinante -contesto y miro nuevamente por la ventana-. Bastante fascinante.

-Bueno, ya que parece intrigarte podría prestarte la documentación para que le des una leída, pero para ser honesta no creo que entiendas muchos conceptos.

-La verdad señoritas yo me perdí en cuanto menciono las palabras mecánica y cuántica -dijo el conductor.

Hange sonrió y su madre hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Concéntrese en el camino -regaño y le mostro el celular con la aplicación del servicio abierta.

-Si, ya entendí o de lo contrario me pondrá baja calificación -contesto el conductor.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa su madre bajo rápidamente mientras atendía la llamada de su jefa.

-Lo se Dina -decía al teléfono-. En seguida lo hare, yo misma me quedare en el laboratorio las 24 horas hasta dar con el origen de ser necesario.

Hange bajo del auto y le sonrió al conductor.

-Mil gracias y no se preocupe, yo ya he dado la calificación del servicio -dijo mostrándole el celular.

-Gracias jovencita -dijo y emprendió marcha-. Pobre niña, lidiar con esa señora -se dijo a si mismo mientras veía por el retrovisor a Hange.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hange bajo y se topó con su madre quien tenía un montón de papeles dispersos por toda la mesa del comedor.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto a su madre quien estaba detrás de la laptop-. Si cariño, solo necesitaba mas espacio -dijo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

-De acuerdo -Hange hecho una ojeada rápida a los documentos y luego volvió a ver a su madre-. ¿Puedo leer la investigación? -pregunto y antes de recibir una contestación se apresuró a agregar-. Tú lo prometiste ayer.

-Supongo puedes hacerlo -contesto sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Puedo empezar con los registros de actividad? -pregunto y al ver la mirada de su madre decidió inventarse algo-. Para ver si encuentro un patrón.

-Hange, contamos con grandes matemáticos -dijo burlona-. ¿No crees que si existiera un patrón ya lo hubieran descubierto?

-A veces la verdad se encuentra oculta en algo que nuestra vista no alcanza a percibir.

-Folder rojo -dijo señalando el folder que estaba al otro extremo-. Folder amarillo investigaciones de mecánica cuántica, folder verde física cuántica, folder azul teorías descartadas.

Hange tomo el folder rojo y se alejó.

* * *

Hange salió de su casa apresurada y se dirigió a la de Levi, llamo a la puerta enérgicamente y Mikasa le abrió.

-Hola Mikasa -saludo y entro corriendo mientras subía apresurada las escaleras y entraba a la habitación de Levi azotando la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora? -dijo calmado mientras veía como los ojos de Hange lucían como los de un psicópata.

-Tengo algo sumamente importante -dijo mostrándole el folder rojo.

Levi lo tomo y miro las hojas sin entender de que se trataba. En algunas aparecían graficas y en otras solo tablas con símbolos y números.

-Un registro de…

-Actividad cuántica -aclaro emocionada y al ver la expresión de Levi decidió explicar-. Mira el ultimo registro -dijo señalando con su dedo-. A las doce con dos minutos, justo cuando te dio tu episodio.

-Deja de llamarlo episodio -se quejó.

-Mira las fechas y dime si coincide.

Levi miro las fechas y horarios detenidamente.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto emocionada.

-Deja de poner esa cara, pareces loca -se quejó-. Algunos cuadran, otros no, son demasiados -explico-. Todavía no alcanzo ese nivel de locura.

-Pero dices que en tu familia se dan esos emmm -se quedo pensando en otra palabra para describir los sueños de Levi.

-Esta bien, puedes decirles episodios.

-Bueno el punto es que muchos son de años atrás, así que podrían ser de Kenny o de tu abuelo o algún otro familiar tuyo -explico-. Pero estos meses se ha incrementado de manera drástica, dos episodios por día y se que no eres tu porque he estado contigo, además de que me lo hubieras dicho, así que debe ser alguien mas -explico y Levi solo meditaba la información en silencio-. Pero lo mas interesante de todo es que mientras estos episodios son en una frecuencia baja otros son en una sumamente alta -dijo quitándole el folder y revisando hasta encontrar la hoja que buscaba-. Mira esto, el episodio que tuviste ayer elevo al tope la gráfica, fue más intenso que el que tuviste el día del Halloween.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?

-Mi madre esta trabajando en eso, ella cree que existen multiversos coexistiendo al miso tiempo y dadas tus visiones…

-Entiendo, suena lógico -contesto y miro el folder preocupado-. ¿Le has dicho?

-No, nunca lo haría -contesto de inmediato asustada-. Si le digiera algo te usaría como rata de laboratorio sin dudarlo y te extirparía el cerebro, su sed de conocimiento podría llegar a matarte.

-Entonces tendrás que tener cuidado, que no sospeche.

-¿Bromeas? Mi madre es la clase de mujer que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada a los 9 meses.

-Dejando este tema -dijo entregándole el folder-. Se nos hace tarde para ir con los demás.

Todos habían quedado de reunirse en casa de Erwin para festejar.

-Pero antes de irnos quiero darte mi regalo -dijo sacando un pequeño estuche color negro con un moño rojo.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? -pregunto tomándolo.

-Tsk no seas idiota, solo ábrelo -dijo mostrando fastidio, aunque Hange savia que lo hacia debido a que estaba nervioso.

Hange lo abrió y sonrió. Dentro venia un dije de corazón con su cadena.

-Es muy… -dijo sin dejar de verlo y se quedó callada.

-Si no te gusta puedo darte algo más, un libro o…

-Me encanta -contestó y abrazo a Levi-. Es hermoso.

-No has visto la inscripción.

Hange saco el collar de su estuche, miro al reverso y vio que tenia escrito: Siempre te amare L.

-Me lo pones -pidió extendiéndole el collar.

-Tsk eres tan torpe que ni siquiera puedes ponértelo -dijo fingiendo fastidio.

Hange se dio media vuelta y Levi le abrocho el collar. Ella sintió el contacto frio del dije en su piel y lo toco con su mano, sabía que tendrían que pasar miles de vidas para que olvidara aquel momento.

-Ya está, es hora de irnos -dijo Levi rompiendo la burbuja de ensoñaron en la que había estado.

-Aguarda Levi, falta mi regalo -dijo apresurada y le entrego una caja.

Levi la tomo y desenvolvió, al hacerlo vio un libro en donde la caratula mostraba el emblema de las alas de libertad. Lo hojeo y dentro venían letras de canciones, fotos y poemas.

-Te dije que crearíamos nuestros propios recuerdos -dijo alegre-. Note que conservaste la foto de la cabina fotográfica de aquel día en la pizzería -Hange inspecciono el rostro de Levi-. Si no te gusta siempre te puedo comprar productos de limpieza. Escuche que el cloro tiene un 50% de descuento.

Bromeo, pero Levi no le presto atención pues estaba mirando el contenido del libro.

Entre las fotos venían las de Sawney y Bean, fotos de practicas con la banda en la cochera de la casa de Erwin, una foto de la obra escolar, la portada del periódico escolar donde venia la nota que hablaba de Levi y lo elogiaba como un gran jugador, el poema de Shakespeare y muchas más.

-Me encanta -contesto sin despegar la vista de la foto en la que aparecían ambos recostados en el césped del parque, podía recordar ese día…

.

-Oye Levi.

Ambos estaban sentados en el césped bajo un árbol. Habían salido a pasear a Sawey y Bean y decidieron tomar un descanso o mas bien Hange lo había decidido y lo arrastro hasta ese lugar.

-No -contesto serio y sin mirarla.

-Pero no te he dicho nada -dijo y fingió inocencia.

-Quieres una foto de ambos -dijo mirando el celular que traía en la mano-. Eso no va a pasar.

-Por favor, por mí, por esta torpe cuatro ojos que amas con devoción -pidió.

-¿Quién dijo que te amo con devoción? -pregunto con el propósito de hacerla enfadar.

-Tu, el día del Halloween me dijiste y cito: tsk no digas tonterías, no me gustas, yo te amo -dijo emocionada-. ¿Recuerdas? Porque yo sí.

-Tsk tenías fiebre, alucinaste.

-También dijiste: Un dia estas viviendo tu vida y de pronto llega alguien que con su torpeza y rareza te enamora y…

-Bien, de acuerdo, solo una estúpida foto y no volverás a pedir algo así nuevamente, no me importa si sales con los ojos viscos o si sale borrosa.

-¡Siii! -grito emocionada y se acercó a Levi-. Déjame pensar… una foto besándonos… -medito-. No, podría salir borrosa, una foto solo sonriendo a la cámara… -volvió a meditar-. No, sería demasiado aburrida, una foto haciendo alguna cara graciosa…

-Oye, deja de ponerte rara -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Es que tengo que pensar muy bien como quiero que sea nuestra única foto que tendré como prueba de nuestro amor -dijo recostándose en el pasto.

-¿Por qué necesitas una prueba de lo nuestro? -pregunto recostándose a su lado y rozo la mano de Hange con la suya. Hange sintió el contacto y tomo la mano de Levi entrelazando así sus manos.

-Porque quiero tener una foto que ver cuando no te tenga a mi lado y que me recuerde como me siento justo ahora -explico.

-¿Cómo te sientes justo ahora?

-Total y completamente feliz, como si no necesitara nada mas en esta vida -contesto.

Levi se incorporo y beso a Hange tomándola desprevenida, mientras lo hacia le arrebato el celular y abrió la cámara.

-Solo sonríe -dijo estirando su brazo y sacando la foto, después le entrego el celular a Hange y se levantó-. Hora de irnos -dijo estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Después comenzaron a caminar de regreso.

-Es muy linda -dijo mirando su celular sin fijarse por donde caminaba.

-Deja de ver esa foto o te vas a caer o peor terminaras siendo atropellada -se quejo Levi mientras jalaba a Hange para quitarla del camino antes de que un chico que pasaba corriendo se estampara contra ella.

-La voy a enmarcar -dijo decidida.

.

-Y crearemos mas recuerdos -dijo cerrando el libro.

-Exacto -coincidió Hange-. Hora de irnos.

* * *

Ellos se dirigieron a la casa de Erwin, donde ya estaban esperándolos todos. Nanaba llevaba un suéter idéntico al de Mike, este era verde con copos de nieve rojos y la cara de un reno en la espalda.

-Y en cuanto lo abrí pensé que era el suéter mas bonito que había visto jamás -dijo con una gran sonrisa Nanaba y Mike beso su mejilla mientras sujetaba su mano.

Isabel se quedó confundida y decidió hablar.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Sed, tengo sed -interrumpió Nanaba-. Amor, por favor -pidió mirando a Mike.

-Si, ya vengo -dijo levantándose y alejándose de los presentes.

-No puedo romperle su corazón a Mike -dijo Nanaba-. Así tenga que usar este feo suéter hasta que seamos viejos y ya no pueda ver.

-Yo digo que es lindo -dijo Isabel-. Ahora tienen suéteres iguales.

Nanaba estaba por decir algo, pero en ese momento regreso Mike.

-¿Dinos que te dio Farlan? -pregunto tomando nuevamente la mano de Nanaba.

-Un peluche hermoso con una rosa blanca y una caja de chocolates -dijo entusiasmada.

-Que tierno -dijo Hange.

-Aunque yo se que aniki ayudo a escoger -dijo mirando alegre a Levi.

-Tsk claro que no -contesto de inmediato.

-¿Insinúas que no te conozco lo suficientemente bien? -pregunto Farlan fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Insinuó que eres tan indeciso que nunca hubieras decidido que comprar -contesto Isabel y compartió un beso esquimal con Farlan.

-¿Y ustedes par de tortolos? -pregunto Nanaba tanto a Levi como a Hange quienes por primera vez se se habían sentado juntos y se encontraban tomados de la mano.

-¡Nada que les incumba! -gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-A mi me huele a otra cosa -dijo Mike olfateando el ambiente.

-Pero puedo decirles que Erwin me dio una linda pulsera, Moblit un libro, Nifa chocolates… -comenzó a enlistar Hange para cambiar de tema.

-La comida ya esta lista -anuncio Erwin y Hange se sintió aliviada.

* * *

Hange y Levi ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Hange mientras empacaba para ir a la casa de su padre.

-Odio tener que ir a ese lugar -dijo Hange molesta-. No quiero compartir habitación con Marie -continuó hablando mientras aventaba un suéter a la maleta-. No quiero que Marie sea mi hermanastra -hizo una mueca y aventó un pantalón-. De solo pensarlo me da asco.

-No tienes opción -contesto Levi mientras sacaba lo que Hange aventaba a la maleta y lo doblaba o descartaba ropa que consideraba que no era la adecuada para la temporada-. ¿Un traje de baño? -dijo sosteniendo la prenda para que Hange la viera.

-No eso no va en la maleta, lo siento -dijo tomándolo y aventándolo en el interior del closet.

-Odio tener que estar entre la espada y la pared y que no tomaran en cuenta mi opinión -continúo quejándose mientras cerraba la maleta.

-¿Es Marie la que te molesta o te molesta más lo del divorcio? -pregunto mientras sacaba el traje de baño del closet y lo guardaba en el cajón correspondiente.

-Odio que sea la madre de Marie -contesto Hange abriendo los cajones en busca de algo.

-¿Por Marie? -pregunto mientras colgaba y acomodaba por colores la ropa o descartaba la que lucía sucia.

-No, bueno si, no lo se -dijo sacando su pijama del cajón.

-Ya empacaste una -aclaro cerrando las puertas del closet.

-Y también me molesta que estés arreglando mi recamara a escondidas -reclamo lanzándole la prenda.

-De no ser por mí no llevarías ropa interior, pero si un traje de baño, además de solo un pantalón y un montón de suéteres -alego mientras doblaba la prenda.

-Es solo que… -Hange se sentó en la cama y bajo la mirada-. En verdad no quiero ir. -dijo triste.

-Todo saldrá bien -le dijo sentándose a su lado-. Sera una semana y después estarás de regreso y además puedo llamarte para festejar al mismo tiempo año nuevo.

-Mientras no te de otra crisis -dijo animada-. Nunca me contaste que fue lo que viste, de hecho, no me has contado todo, solo me dijiste: Hange te vi morir. Pero no se ni como morí y además también me has dicho que tienes visiones nuestras como el día de mi cumpleaños y que por eso supiste mi fecha de nacimiento.

-Algunas visiones no son lindas.

-Pero me gustaría saber -alego Hange-. Tengo un plan, vamos a crear una línea temporal -dijo poniéndose de pie y camino al escritorio para tomar una hoja blanca-. Me vas a contar cada una de las visiones que has tenido y vamos a ir anotándolas para tener un rastreo de la vida de ese otro tu.

-No estoy muy seguro…

-Anímate, quizás así logres entender más esa vida.

Levi lo medito un instante y después accedió.

-Bien.

-Entonces comencemos con la primera visión que tuviste -sugirió.

-Tu muriendo -contesto.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue? -pegunto mientras apuntaba en la hoja blanca-. ¿Qué veías a tu alrededor?

-No quiero hablar de eso -dijo levantándose dispuesto a escapar.

-Levi, por favor, es importante, es algo que deseo saber -pidió.

-Es algo que me duele -contesto amargamente-. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -pregunto y miró enojado a Hange-. Por supuesto que no lo entiendes -dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus manos-. Cuando tengo una visión no solo veo lo que pasa, también siento lo que ese otro yo esta sintiendo y lo que llegué a sentir cuando te vi morir… -tomo unos segundos para tranquilizarse y después volvió a hablar-. Fue el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido, como si me arrancaran el corazón, mi pecho dolía terriblemente, la visión me fallaba y lo único que dio fin a tal dolor fue que caí desmayado.

-Perdona, no tenía idea -contesto sintiéndose mal por haber tocado ese tema.

-No tenias porque tener idea, no tenias porque si quiera saber esto -dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de Hange.

-No es justo que tú pases por esto solo, yo solo quiero darte mi apoyo -dijo tomando el dije que Levi le había regalado y el cual juro que siempre lo llevaría puesto.

-El 24 cuando llamaste…

-¿Pasa algo malo con Zeke?

-No, bueno no lo sé, con ese sujeto me ocurre algo raro, cuando lo tuve cerca sentí como una corriente eléctrica -trato de explicar mientras recordaba aquella sensación-. Como si cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritara que no confíe en él.

-Eso me hace pensar ¿Has tenido visones de alguien más que conozcamos?

-Si -contesto y de inmediato se arrepintió por haberlo dicho.

-¿Quien? -pregunto curiosa.

-No importa -contesto y le dio la espalda a Hange.

-Si importa porque por algo no quieres decir -alego y después medito unos segundos.

Levi esperaba que Hange no llegara a la conclusión de quien se trataba hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza con un libro que ella le arrojo.

-Eso duele torpe -se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Has soñado con Petra! -reclamo-. ¡Eres un infiel de pensamiento! -dijo tomando otro libro dispuesta a lanzárselo.

-Si, tuve una visión de ella, es todo -contesto intentando calmarla.

-¿Y de que se trataba? -pregunto furiosa, pero a pesar de su coraje ella decidió dejar el libro en su lugar.

-Ni yo termino de entender.

-Dime -exigió.

-Te pondrás furiosa.

-Solo dime -pidió-. Prometo no arrojarte más libros, prometo no ponerme furiosa.

Levi soltó un suspiro resignado y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Hange se sentaba a su lado.

-Estaba comprometido con Petra y en otra visión la besaba -confeso.

Hange sintió justo lo que Levi le había descrito, como si le arrancaran el corazón y un gran dolor recorrió su pecho mientras se esforzaba por mantener la calma.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado mientras la veía.

-No -logro decir mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta-. Quisiera estar bien, quisiera decirte que no me importa, pero no puedo.

-Eso no tiene por qué afectarnos -dijo tomando su mano.

-Pero nos amábamos -logro decir y apretó con fuerza la mano de Levi.

-Si, nosotros en esa vida nos amábamos, yo mismo lo he podido sentir.

-Y con Petra -inquirió-. ¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste?

-No puedo recordarlo -contesto.

-Vamos dime, se que lo he tomado mal, pero…

-Es solo que no puedo recordarlo -volvió a decir-. Pero yo no siento nada por ella, eso ya lo sabes, yo soy tuyo.

**Pronto sabrán que fue lo que vio Levi y también pronto tendrán el lemon, ya estoy trabajando en el. Por otro lado hoy me quede sorprendida por el contenido del manga 120 de SNK y dije wow no cabe duda de que Hange es el ser mas inteligente del mundo, ella ya tenia la teoría de que existía algo mas de lo que alcanzaban a ver y se lo comenta a Eren en el cap 15 de la primera temporada y ahora con lo que Isayama nos revelo dije ha y decían que Hange era una loca.**


	23. Chapter 23

**LAS MEMORIAS PERDIDAS DE LEVI**

**Saludos, primero que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, salí super tarde del trabajo y llegué a la casa a morirme. Además, les tengo una mala noticia, la semana siguiente estaré ocupada entre el trabajo y la escuela :( y por ello dejare en pausa el fanfic, pero estaré de regreso el lunes 19 se los prometo y ya saben que cumplo.**

**Ahora si a la historia**.

Levi se encontraba peleando contra un titan con la apariencia de un simio. Se movía rápidamente y cortaba partes de este en pedacitos, dio un salto en el aire y estaba por caer en la nuca cuando el vapor que desprendió el titan le nublo la vista y fallo el ataque. El cuerpo del titan se desplomo al suelo derribando unas casas que estaban en su camino.

-Hoy cumpliré mi promesa -dijo mientras reponía sus cuchillas y caminaba hacia la nuca del titan entre el vapor caliente que no le permitía ver más allá de sus narices.

Fue por ello que de entre el vapor no vio venir a su atacante hasta que lo derribo. Ambos cayeron del cuerpo del titan, impactaron en el suelo y rodaron un poco hasta que ambos se soltaron y Levi de inmediato se puso de pie con un rápido movimiento.

-Levi, veo que sigues vivo -dijo el otro sujeto mientras se ponía de pie.

Levi no contesto y en su lugar corrió al ataque sacando un cuchillo que llevaba guardado en su bota ya que había usado su ultimo par de cuchillas. El otro sujeto esquivo los ataques, tenia una ventaja y era que a pesar de estar agotado por las transformaciones que llevaba creando a lo largo de la batalla, su oponente estaba mal herido debido a la explosión que había ocasionado.

Después de esquivar unos cuantos ataques, aquel hombre con barba y lentes logro acertar un golpe en las costillas logrando derribarlo.

-Te diré algo Levi -dijo satisfecho de salir airoso de aquel enfrentamiento-. Siempre pensé que eras una gran amenaza-. Dicho esto, desenfundo su pistola y apuntando a la cabeza de Levi-. Pero ahora que estas débil y herido no pareces la gran cosa.

-Y tu eres un idiota -contesto y escupió sangre cerca de la bota de aquel hombre misterioso.

-También solía verte como mi gran enemigo, mi némesis. -dijo ladeando su cabeza y propinándole una patada en las costillas-. Pero recién me doy cuenta de que no es así -al decir esto sonrió pues logro escuchar que algo se acercaba a su ataque-. Mi máximo enemigo ¡eres tú! -grito y creo un brazo de titan de la nada logrando protegerse del ataque.

En cuanto el vapor se disipo Levi logro ver que el atacante se trataba de Hange. las cuchillas estaban incrustadas en el brazo gigante perteneciente al titan y el hombre pudo ver lo cerca que había estado de morir.

Hange cambio rápidamente sus cuchillas, pero no fue tan rápida para esquivar el golpe del brazo titan. El impacto la arrojo unos metros y cayo de espaldas.

-¡Bastardo! -grito Levi e intento ponerse de pie, pero antes de hacerlo aquel hombre lo tumbo en el suelo poniendo el pie en su espalda y usando toda su fuerza para mantenerlo a raya.

-Te diré algo sobre los héroes -dijo burlón-. Estos deben ser fuertes, valientes y estar dispuestos a sacrificarse.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo nuevamente -amenazo Hange quien ya se había puesto de pie.

Levi la miro y deseo gritarle que se alejara, aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible, ella no lo dejaría del mismo modo que él jamás lo haría.

En su lugar intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo carecía de la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Podía sentir como las heridas que le habían suturado con anterioridad se abrían y que su visión fallaba, quizás debido a que estaba perdiendo sangre.

Su atacante lo dejo y camino hacia Hange decidido.

-Hange Zoe, comandante de la legión de exploración -hablo mientras le daba la espalda a Levi-. Mi gran enemiga -Hange lo ataco, pero aquel hombre desconocido era mas rápido y con un movimiento sujeto las manos de Hange aplicando presión para que soltara las cuchillas -Tu fuiste quien invento esas armas del infierno que me han causado muchos inconvenientes, esas a las que llaman lanza trueno -él acerco mas a Hange mientras ella intentaba liberarse- Tu descubriste lo de Ragako y el origen de los titanes antes que nadie-. Dijo furioso-. Y salvaste a Levi así que indirectamente arruinaste mis planes -dicho esto Hange logro soltarse de una mano y le propino un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero este golpe no le causo gran dolor-. Eres tu quien es un constante dolor en el trasero -dijo y aplico una llave torciendo el brazo de Hange hacia su espalda sujetándola ahora por detrás.

Levi había logrado ponerse de pie y aquel sujeto usaba a Hange como escudo humano. Sabía que no intentaría nada si la vida de ella estaba en juego.

-Como te decía Levi, los héroes deben estar dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de los demás -dicho esto beso la mejilla de Hange, después de eso le lanzo una mirada asesina a Levi-. Ellos siempre van a salvar al mundo, aunque eso signifique perder el suyo en el proceso.

Levi miro a Hange y sus miradas se cruzaron justo antes de escuchar el sonido de un disparo.

-¡Hange! -soltó un grito cargado de dolor mientras veía como su asesino la soltaba para que cayera al suelo.

-Nos vemos Levi, tengo un plan que continuar sin interrupciones -dijo dándole la espalda y caminando lejos.

Ese había sido un terrible error y el ultimo que cometería, pues antes de que pudiera darse cuenta fue derribado por Levi quedando de espaldas en el suelo con una de las cuchillas de Hange en la garganta.

-No me puedes matar, necesitas el poder titan -alego y sintió como la cuchilla se incrustaba mas en su piel-. Corre o no podrás despedirte de ella, tienes dos opciones -alego en un intento de salir librado de aquella situación.

Levi intentaba ver el rostro de aquel sujeto, pero este seguía un poco borroso, deseaba saber quién era el asesino de Hange, pero solo era un mero espectador y no podía controlar las acciones de aquella visión, solo se limitaba a ver lo que ocurría y sentir lo que pasaba mientras aquel cuerpo que no era suyo actuaba por si solo, era una sensación extraña y pensó que nunca se acostumbraría a eso.

Levi le arrebato la pistola a aquel hombre y la lanzo lejos, después se levanto y dio la espalda.

-Sabia que eras un blandengue -dijo burlonamente mientras se levantaba y entonces su cabeza era degollada sin siquiera haberlo visto venir. Levi miraba ahora la cabeza que había caído a un lado del cuerpo que se desplomaba sin vida.

-Imbécil -dijo soltando la cuchilla manchada de sangre. Sabia que al matarlo no traería fin a aquella lucha que se libraba en el fondo, pero era un inicio.

Camio hacia el cuerpo de Hange y se dejo caer de rodillas sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Se quito el pañuelo que siempre llevaba puesto alrededor de su cuello e hizo presión en la herida.

-Vas a estar bien -dijo y pudo sentir como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y que una de ellas caía sobre la mejilla de Hange-. ¿Me escuchaste torpe?

-Tengo frio -hablo débilmente.

-Dime que hago, dime como te ayudo -dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Vivir, por los dos -contesto Hange.

Levi ya sabía que ocurría después, Hange moría en sus brazos y deseo no tener que ver aquella escena nuevamente, hasta que escucho en su cabeza como Hange llamaba su nombre.

-¡Levi! -gritaba Hange al otro lado de la línea.

-No seas escandalosa -contesto notando el dolor en su pecho y como su corazón latía agitado.

En cuanto colgó el celular decidido que debía hacer algo, era su deber proteger a Hange, ya le había fallado una vez y no la volvería a perder.

.

Ahora se encontraba acompañando a Hange mientras llegaba su padre. Ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa y escuchaba lo que ella le decía o más bien lo intentaba, pues sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

-Y no olvides que tendrás que cuidar de Sawney y Bean -dijo Hange y al notar que Levi no contestaba y que tenia la mirada perdida en otra parte decidió darle un golpe en el hombro-. ¡Y no me ignores! -reclamo trayendo la atención de Levi nuevamente.

-Lo siento, estaba…

-¿Teniendo otro episodio? -pregunto curiosa.

-No, solo estaba pensando.

-¿En el episodio del 24? -pregunto sujetando el brazo de Levi-. Solo dime lo que viste, porque sonabas alterado y pareces alterado.

-No tiene importancia -contesto poniendo su mano sobre la de Hange-. Puedo contarte otra visión que tuve en una ocasión -dijo y Hange recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

-Bueno, dime algo lindo.

-Tu y yo nos casamos, lucias hermosa ese día.

-¿Con vestido blanco y toda la cosa? -pregunto mirando la calle y las casa con sus tejados cubiertos de nieve.

-No, llevabas un vestido negro y creo que nos casamos a escondidas pues lucias muy nerviosa y no dejabas de preguntar ¿Qué pasa si se enteran?

-Como Romeo y Julieta -dijo soltando una risita y llevo su mano libre hacia el dije que Levi le había regalado.

-No podría decírtelo.

-Así que básicamente soy la otra o mas bien dicho era la otra -dijo meditando-. Porque estabas comprometido con Petra.

-No lo sabes porque yo tampoco lo sé. Solo sé que su padre se me acercó y me dijo que era muy joven como para comprometerse y me hablo de una carta que ella le había mandado.

-Eso me suena a compromiso y no olvidemos lo del beso.

-Técnicamente no se en que acabo eso, solo vi que ella se acercaba a mí con la intención de besarme.

-De acuerdo, usemos el pensamiento lateral -propuso Hange-. Ya sabes, ver más allá de lo que parece a simple vista.

-Se lo que es el pensamiento lateral -dijo molesto.

-Bueno entonces muéstrame como fue que Petra se te acercaba en esa visión.

Levi miro a Hange quien lo soltó y entonces se inclino hacia ella hasta que Hange lo detuvo.

-Si te iba a besar -concluyo.

-¿Qué paso con el pensamiento lateral?

-Pues ¿Qué quieres que piense? -pregunto molesta-. Además, esta el asunto de la carta.

-Tengo la teoría de que el padre de Petra se refería a que era muy joven como para comprometerse a una vida luchando contra los titanes.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso -contesto un poco enojada.

-Bien, pero tu comenzaste a preguntar.

Dicho esto, ambos se quedaron viendo hacia la calle en completo silencio.

-¿Y el día que fuimos a visitar a Farlan? -pregunto rompiendo la tensión.

-Fue algo rápido, solo vi que llovía intensamente y varios cuerpos descuartizados a mi alrededor. Creo que mi otro yo estaba tan furioso y alterado que no alcance a comprender ni siquiera que sucedía.

-Debe ser horrible ver tanta muerte -se lamentó y bajo la mirada

-Ya te dije que no todos los recuerdos son de eso.

-Si ya lo se -contesto y Levi la rodeo con su brazo-. ¿Has tenido otro tipo de recuerdos?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Ya sabes de otro tipo -dijo mientras sentía como comenzaba a subir su presión y sus mejillas se coloraban.

Levi ya no volvió a preguntar, pero le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva mientras veía como Hange lucia avergonzada.

-Ya sabes… tu y yo… divirtiéndonos… -Hange miro a Levi quien no dejaba de mirarla curioso-. Recuerdos subidos de tono.

-¿Tú te refieres a que si he tenido recuerdos de nosotros teniendo relaciones?

-Exacto.

Levi estaba por contestar cuando en la calle apareció el auto de su padre y estaciono frente a la casa.

-Hola princesa -dijo en cuanto salió del auto.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el auto.

-Buenos días Levi -saludo sonriente.

-Buenos días señor Zoe -contestó el saludo.

El padre de Hange abrió la cajuela y tomo la maleta de Hange. Levi abrió la puerta del copiloto y Hange subió.

-Ya hablaremos después -dijo y se apartó unos pasos.

El padre de Hange subió del lado del conductor y emprendió su marcha.

Levi miro alejarse a Hange y ella también lo vio por el espejo mientras desaparecía poco a poco en la distancia hasta que dejo de verlo. Entonces saco unas hojas para poder leer en el trayecto.

-¿Tarea? -preguntó al mirar rápidamente Hange

-Mama me ha dejado leer sobre su investigación -contesto y vio como su padre hacia una mueca de desagrado-. Tu trabajaste una temporada con mama en esto ¿no es así?

-Si, cuando trabajaba en la universidad -contesto.

-¿Y qué paso?.

-Era una perdida de tiempo y además tuve diferencias con mi colega Grisha Jaeger, él también es médico -aclaro-. Él y Dina parecían obsesionados y la verdad he visto demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción como para saber que eso no va a terminar bien -explico y luego hecho otro vistazo rápido a Hange-. Lo siento, no quería asustarte, es solo que Grisha es de ese tipo de personas que se obsesionan con las cosas, pero no es que hicieran cosas raras o malas como matar gente y eso, eso solo pasa en las películas de ciencia ficción -dijo y soltó una carcajada-. Aunque todo eso de los mundos cuánticos ya parece algo de ciencia ficción.

-¿Por eso renunciaste? -pregunto Hange

-En parte y en otra porque me ofrecieron un mejor empleo en el hospital y mejor pagado. Me desvelo de la misma forma que hacía en la investigación, pero al menos estoy haciendo algo con mi vida y salvo vidas en el proceso.

-¿Por eso dejaste a mama?

-No, tu madre siempre ha sido de esas mujeres perfeccionistas y un poco desesperantes -contesto-. Pero dejemos ese tema atrás y hablemos de otra cosa, como por ejemplo yo se que te va a gustar el departamento que compre, Marie y Tina ya están instaladas, pero quiero que sepas que, aunque no vivas conmigo siempre tendrás un lugar en ese hogar.

.

Al llegar fue recibida con un abrazo por parte de la madre de Marie y una mueca por parte de Marie. Después de la bienvenida ambas caminaron a la habitación y en cuanto Hange entro se dio cuenta de que Marie ya se había encargado de la decoración pues todo era color rosa con un montón de corazones y posters de bandas y actores de moda.

-Este es mi lado de la habitación, tu quédate de tu lado y sobreviviremos esta semana -dijo Marie molesta mientras se sentaba en su cama y colocaba los audífonos para indicarle a Hange que no era su intención continuar hablando con ella.

-Por mi perfecto -dijo Hange y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo y esperando que esa semana terminara pronto.

* * *

Después de despedir a Hange. él subió a la habitación de su abuelo donde se encontraba recostado y camino hacia él, tomo las pastillas que estaban en la mesita al lado de su cama y se las llevo al baño para deshacerse de ellas, depuse relleno el bote con pastillas de dulce parecidas a las píldoras blancas que eran la medicina y regreso dejando el frasco en su lugar.

-Tu y yo tendremos una larga platica sobre las murallas y los titanes cuando estés lucido.

Levi sabia que no obtendría información por parte de Kenny, pero no importaba, después de todo no era el único Ackerman con aquellas memorias de ese otro mundo.

**Y ahora ya saben que fue lo que Levi vio y quien mato a Hange, también ya saben que fue lo que vio en el cap 16, solo que no alcanzo a ver los cadáveres de Farlan e Isabel y en cuanto a Grisha, de este capitulo se puede llegar a deducir que tiene dos familias, una con su esposa Dina y Zeke y otra con Carla y Eren. A mi regreso mas memorias perdidas de Levi y no se, quizás un lemon jeje pero no prometo nada. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Los buenos y los malos momentos, hemos pasado por todos ellos **

**Saludos a todos mis amados lectores, domingo 18 y estoy de regreso antes de lo que había pensado debido a ****que es el cumpleaños de Shadis y aunque no aparezca en este capitulo, se le quiere, respeta y recuerda pues es el primer amor de Hange, aunque no en este fic. **

-Es por ello que después nuestra familia comenzó a ser perseguida en aquel mundo, los Reiss no pueden controlar nuestras mentes.

-Pero eso no explica porque tenemos ese vínculo con aquel mundo. -hablo Levi quien había permanecido cayado y escuchando toda la historia sobre la creación de los titanes y de Paradai.

-Debido a la coordenada, con ella el portador puede recurrir a la memoria de los anteriores portadores. Este poder fluye hasta otras dimensiones y solo algunos pueden percibir esas aberturas, como si abrieran la cortina por un segundo y pudieras echar un vistazo por la ventana. El titan fundador tiene el poder para abrir la ventana cuando lo desea, nosotros tenemos la desgracia de que no podemos controlar lo que veremos o cuando sucederá.

-Pero cada vez que tocaba a Hange…

-Podría ser pura coincidencia o un vínculo demasiado fuerte.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Kenny siempre ha sido amigo de Uri Reiss, existe algo que los une además de su gusto por las fiestas y el alcohol.

-Uri Reiss tiene memorias de ese otro universo -dedujo.

-Así es, gracias a él puedo decir que Kenny no se ha vuelto loco.

-Y dijiste que Uri es el portador de la coordenada.

-No, es lo malo de este mundo, cada universo tiene sus similitudes, pero no es una copia perfecta, Uri no tiene ese poder.

-Así que lo que paso en ese mundo puede no ocurrir en este.

-Como dije, no es la copia idéntica, pero a pesar de esas grandes diferencias, el destino o como quieras llamarlo, encuentra su camino. A lo largo de mi vida fui encontrando personas con las que guardaba un vínculo de esa otra vida y sus destinos no cambiaron, unos años antes, unos años después, no importa, al final el destino los alcanzo de la misma manera que me va a alcanzar a mí y a ti, así como todos los que te rodean.

-Puede que no, puede que sea solo casualidad.

-En ese otro mundo tu madre dejaba a la familia, se volvía prostituta, te tenia, luego moría -dijo sin demostrar un poco de compasión o medir sus palabras-. Entonces dime ¿cambio algo? De ser así no estarías aquí. Jamás te dije mi razón de despreciarte tanto muchacho y es que tu nacimiento solo marco el principio de la muerte de Kuchel.

-Tu no lo sabes, para entonces ya eras comida de gusanos.

-Lo sé porque Kenny de pequeño tenía esas visiones ¿no me crees? Adelante pregúntale.

-Suficiente, ya no pienso hablar más de esto -dijo enfadado dándole la espalda.

-Ódiame, eso está bien -dijo serio-. Soy la única persona que te ha sido honesta y si por decir aquello que no deseas escuchar vas a darme la espalda y escapar cual cobarde entonces no hubieras perdido tu tiempo hablando conmigo.

-Si, perdí mi tiempo, porque yo no deseo saber lo que va a pasar, deseo saber cómo prevenir que pase -dijo molesto y recordó como Hange había sido asesinada.

-No puedes borrar algo que ya está escrito.

Levi salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

* * *

Desde sus días en casa de su padre había tenido que soportar a Marie y su madre, además como su padre tenía vacaciones había planeado un sinfín de odiosas actividades familiares con la intención de que se afianzaran los lazos de esa nueva familia que estaba formando.

El primer día salieron a cenar, lo cual no fue tan molesto, pero solo porque tanto ella como Marie permanecieron en silencio y se limitaron a contestar con un sí y un no y de vez en cuando un quizás.

El segundo día salieron de compras a la plaza, tampoco había sido del todo horrible pues su madrastra y hermanastra estaban más ocupadas comprando que charlando y Hange se limitó a leer un libro en su celular.

El tercer día acudieron al cine, lugar donde tampoco tuvo que hablar.

Para el cuarto día ella tenía la esperanza de que todo siguiera tan bien como hasta el momento, pero para entonces su buena suerte había terminado.

Atravesó el pasillo hacia la cocina sin hablar y mientras desayunaba su padre decidió hablar con ella.

-Marie y Tina no se han despertado -dijo sonriente y Hange contesto con un sonido mientras se llenaba la boca de cereal con leche-. Hange quiero que el día de hoy tu decidas que quieres hacer, las compras que sugirió Tina no fue un gran éxito y el cine… supongo que Marie decidió eso para no tener que hablar al menos por dos horas.

-Cielos, gracias -dijo ofendida-. Gracias por dejarme escoger primero, en verdad que buen padre eres.

-Hange por favor, solo decide que quieres hacer el día de hoy o yo decidiré.

-Quiero ir a un museo -contesto-. El que sea estará bien, Tina o Marie pueden elegir o incluso tú, me da igual.

-Hange, no creo que un museo sea un gran lugar para hablar, yo pensaba en algo más alegre y divertido.

-Entonces no me preguntes y has lo que quieras -alego molesta.

-Por favor, pon de tu parte.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo la que ponga de su parte?

-Porque sé que, a pesar de todo, eres una persona madura, lo demostraste siendo capaz de convivir con Marie a pesar de su enemistad.

-Enemistad que ella provoco -dicho esto se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse-. ¿Sabes cómo es nuestra relación en el colegio? -pregunto indignada-. Bueno te lo voy a resumir, ella me humilla y me hace todo tipo de bromas de mal gusto o se limita a insultarme mientras que yo no hago nada.

-Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-Así es, pasamos de tener ganas de matarnos a ignorarnos.

-Es un avance -bromeo y Hange se cruzó de brazos-. Bien, un museo -dijo su padre para apaciguar el enojo que tenía Hange- ¿Cuál?

Hange sonrió y eligió ir al de la tortura, Marie y su madre terminaron horrorizadas después de ver la primera sala y decidieron salir y esperarlos afuera, lo cual fue grandioso para Hange.

El quinto día pensó que su padre desistiría de los intentos de juntar a la familia, pero no fue así. Aquel día todos desayunaban en completo silencio cuando su padre lo rompió.

-Quiero que hoy hagamos una actividad familiar y con el objeto de que esta familia este unida lo que haremos será jugar un tranquilo juego en casa.

-No tengo seis años -alego Marie e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Que mal, porque yo ya hice todo tipo de actividades que ustedes quisieron y es mi turno, así que decido que jugaremos mímica el día de hoy y los equipos serán padres vs hijas.

Hange quiso protestar, pero su padre le lanzo una mirada severa guardando silencio y limitándose a comer, aunque ahora su desayuno se había arruinado.

Marie y ella eran pésimas para el juego, además de que Marie se la pasaba quejándose o molestando a Hange, por lo que perdieron y en pago por perder terminaron lavando los platos.

-¿No te molesta ni un poco? -pregunto Hange mientras limpiaba un plato.

-Pues de mi padre al tuyo prefiero al tuyo -contesto Marie secando el plato que anteriormente Hange le había pasado.

-¿Tan malo era?

-No tienes idea -contesto Marie.

-Lo siento -dijo pasándole el plato limpio para que lo secara con el trapo y guardaron silencio nuevamente.

-Sabes, mama no es del todo mala, si la llegaras a conocer te darías cuenta.

-No te ofendas Marie, pero yo tengo una madre y puede que tu padre sea una mierda de persona, pero mi madre no lo es -contesto molesta y después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho-. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

-Está bien, no me molesta, tienes razón, era una mierda de persona -dijo Marie guardando el plato limpio en su lugar.

Aquella actitud serena sorprendió a Hange, ella esperaba que Marie enloqueciera y la insultara solo para herirla emocionalmente en retribución, pero en su lugar le había dado la razón.

.

Y finalmente llego el día de año nuevo, la cena había sido deliciosa y tranquila. Supuso que quizás si Marie estaba poniendo de su parte, ella debía de hacer lo mismo, así que durante la cena cuando la madre de Marie le preguntaba algo ahora se aseguraba de como mínimo responder con tres palabras.

-Hange, tu padre me dijo que tienes novio -dijo su madrastra con una gran sonrisa.

-Se llama Levi -contesto.

-Espero que sea bueno y con un montón de cualidades.

-SI, así es.

-¿Conoces a Nile? Es el novio de Marie, un chico tan amable y además detallista. Él le regalo un collar hermoso y sumamente caro a Marie por navidad.

Hange sonrió y se llevó la mano a su dije.

-¿Levi te lo dio? -pregunto señalando el dije.

-Si, en navidad -contesto y miro el celular que traía en sus manos, Levi continuaba sin llamar y él le había prometido que festejarían año nuevo, pero supuso que quizás la dejaría plantada por tercera vez. El pensar eso la deprimió y decidió levantarse para irse, no quería estar en compañía de nadie y sobre todo de Marie.

-Hange ya va a ser año nuevo -alego su padre mientras Hange se alejaba y entonces sonó su celular, el cual contesto de inmediato.

-Déjala que celebre con su chico -dijo la madre de Marie-. El amor joven es el más tierno, ¿no lo crees hija?

Marie no contesto pues ella no sentía ni amor, respeto o admiración por Nile, lo único que le interesaba era lo que recibía de él cómo dinero, lujos y estatus.

.

-Hola, pensé que lo olvidarías -contesto alegre Hange mientras se alejaba.

-No lo haría, te dije que llamaría.

-Pero ya has roto tus promesas con anterioridad -alego Hange.

-Te marco y lo primero que haces es reprocharme -dijo Levi del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento ¿te parece si iniciamos nuevamente?

-Me gustaría, pero estamos a menos de un minuto de año nuevo.

-¿Ya tienes tus deseos?

-Algo así, pero no te los diré o vas a querer copiarlos -contesto y Hange no pudo evitar reír-. Diez, nueve -comenzó con la cuenta regresiva.

-Ocho

-Siete

Ambos se intercalaban los números mientras la cuenta regresiva avanzaba.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! -grito Hange alegre-. No puedo esperar para verte.

Ella salió al balcón y vio como el cielo se llenaba de fuegos artificiales.

-Estoy viendo fuegos artificiales.

-Yo también -contesto Levi y pudo escuchar como el sonido de las explosiones se colaba por la bocina.

-Te amo Levi -dijo entusiasmada.

-Te amo Hange -respondió, pero algo en su voz no estaba bien-. Tenemos que hablar en cuanto estés en tu casa.

-Te escucho raro -dijo preocupada-. Y nada bueno sale después de la frase tenemos que hablar, esa frase se usa cuando alguien quiere terminar con su pareja.

-No pretendo terminar contigo.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza.

-Te veré en dos días -dijo y colgó.

Hange entro al departamento y se dejó caer en su cama preocupada. Marie ingreso al cuarto como si nada y la miro.

-Dejaste tus uvas -dijo extendiéndole la copa con las uvas dentro y Hange la tomo-Buena técnica para evitar el abrazo de año nuevo, me encantaría haberla pensado antes -dijo caminando a su lado de la recamara.

Marie esperaba que Hange contestara con algo sarcástico o se limitara a decir algo malo sobre ella, en cambio Hange se quedó en silencio.

-Que pasa Hange ¿te han dejado? -pregunto al ver la cara de tristeza de Hange.

-No es de tu incumbencia -contesto furiosa-. Pero no, para tu desagrado no me han dejado, de echo Levi me ha dicho que me ama por teléfono.

-Que mal carácter -se burló-. La verdad es que no se para que te pregunte -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. No somos amigas, no somos hermanas, no somos nada.

-Exacto -coincidió y Marie decidió que era tiempo de retirarse, solo que antes de que se fuera Hange volvió a hablar-, pero a mí me gustaría.

-¿Qué fuéramos hermanas? -dijo con una mueca de asco.

-No, que horror, pero quizás amigas -propuso.

-Me vas a hacer llorar -dijo burlona.

-Bueno ya una vez lo fuimos y ya vi que estas dispuesta a cambiar y dado que no nos matamos en estos días…

-No te confundas, lo de Nile fue caso aislado y lo hice por Erwin.

-Se que me quieres, aunque sea un poquito -dijo sonriendo.

-Solo un poco, si no te odiara tanto supongo te querría más.

Ambas se sonrieron y luego el celular de Marie sonó apareciendo en la pantalla Nile.

-Marie, sé que dices que las relaciones son estatus y todo eso, pero si no amas a Nile y amas a Erwin ¿Por qué hacerte miserable?

-Porque primero Erwin me perseguía y luego ya no, ya no le importo -contesto sentándose junto a Hange-. Ahora le importas tu.

-Marie te juro que con Erwin… jamás. Ni con él ni con Moblit -contesto apresuradamente recordando que Moblit había sido el amor de infancia de Marie.

-Está bien, no me molestaría que salieras con Erwin, capas y así termino de olvidarme de él o en todo caso él terminaría de darse cuenta de que soy mil veces mejor, además ni que lo amara, el amor es para idiotas, mira cómo te trae a ti -dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Yo digo que si te importa el amor, pero por alguna extraña razón le tienes miedo.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa eso -contesto enojada.

-Entonces deberías estar contenta porque tienes lo que quieres, estatus, popularidad y un novio que está claro que no te ama.

-Que mala eres -contesto apartándose de Hange.

-Esa respuesta significa que si te importa el amor y que no quieres estar sola -dijo triunfante Hange-. Quizás si no fueras tan mala y te aislaras, tendrías amigos y a Erwin.

-No es que no quiera eso -contesto-. Solo prevengo, no dejare que me ilusionen para que después me rompan el corazón o me traicionen.

-Pero vaya que eres tonta, eres mala para que las personas no te lastimen, pero te terminas lastimando tu sola. Sales con un idiota para que no te rompa el corazón, pero en el proceso renunciaste a la persona que amabas. No tienes amigas porque temes que te traicionen, pero te quejas porque estás sola, la verdad es que no te entiendo.

-Exacto, no me entiendes, tú tienes novio y amigos y eres lista -enumero desesperada-. Eres un poco fea y tonta, pero…

-¡Hey!

-Lo que digo es, que para ti todo es fácil, para mí nunca lo fue -dijo derrotada-. Porque imagina que me pongo de novia con Erwin. Él me va a conocer y sé que soy una mala persona y al final me va a dejar.

-No creo que seas mala Marie -dijo Hange abrazándola y dejando sorprendida a su hermanastra en el proceso.

Al inicio Marie no le regreso el abrazo a Hange, pero después sonrió y termino abrazándola también.

-De acuerdo, suéltame -dijo incomoda y aparto a Hange-. Y no creas que en la escuela seré amable contigo -amenazo-. Solo me limitare a ignorarte, pero no porque me importes, sino porque no vales mi tiempo.

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto y Hange sonrió. Marie había dado un gran cambio esas vacaciones y esperaba que continuara así.

* * *

Hange regreso el día dos de enero y lo primero que hizo fue subir rápidamente a su cuarto mientras llamaba a Levi.

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo Hange alegre en cuanto Levi contesto.

-¿Tienes ropa negra? -pregunto y esto sorprendió a Hange.

-Creo que si -respondió mientras caminaba a su armario-. ¿Por qué?

.

Hange sostenía la mano de Levi mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Ella miro rápidamente a Levi, pero su rostro permanecía sereno, no mostraba ningún indicio de dolor o tristeza, solo se limitaba a ver en completo silencio.

Al término de la ceremonia muchos de los amigos y familiares se acercaron a dar el pésame, aunque Levi los ignoro totalmente.

.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto? -pregunto Hange quien estaba recostada junto con Levi en el cuarto de él, mientras que en la planta inferior tenían visitas.

-No es necesario hablar de eso -contesto y sintió como Hange lo abrazaba con más fuerza-. Tampoco es que me importara mucho, sabes que no llevábamos una buena relación.

-Aun así, era tu familiar, alguien con quien pudiste hablar sobre lo que te pasaba.


	25. Chapter 25

**Cada vez que nos besamos, juro que podría volar **

**En compensación por esperar una semana ahora les dejo doble capitulo, espero les guste.**

Sin darse cuenta las vacaciones terminaron y todos estuvieron de vuelta a clases.

-Y recuerda ser directa -le decía Hange a Marie.

Ella había accedido a ayudarle con Erwin, pero el primer paso que debía dar era terminar con Nile.

-Ser directa, entiendo -repitió nerviosa Marie-. Mejor termino con él después de febrero.

-¿Dónde quedo la Marie con agallas que caminaba segura de sí misma por los pasillos? -pregunto Hange al ver los nervios de su hermanastra.

-Se perdió al mismo tiempo que apareció esta Hange con agallas -dijo mientras daba vueltas por el salón vacío.

-Escúchame bien -dijo sosteniéndola de los hombros-. Tú eres Marie Carlstedt, líder de porristas y la chica más popular de la escuela, así que vas a caminar por los pasillos con tus tacones de marca, iras directo hacia Nile y le dirás…

-Se acabo, soy una mujer demasiado valiosa como para salir con un animal como tu -dijo segura de sí misma y apartando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Exacto -dijo sonriente-. Y después iras con Erwin y le dirás…

-Soy grandiosa y por ello deberías dar gracias de que te estoy dando una oportunidad.

-No, vas a ir y le dirás lo que sientes.

-Pero es lo que siento -alego y Hange le lanzo una mirada seria-. Bueno, le diré que lo lamento, que estoy intentando cambiar porque él me hace querer ser una mejor persona y que siento a… amm… amo…

-Amor por él -termino la frase Hange.

-¿Tengo que decirle eso?

-Si -contesto-. Y recuerda, pase lo que pase…

-Tú me apoyas. Que cursi eres.

-Animo -dijo abriendo la puerta del salón para que Marie saliera, ella tomo asiento y decidió esperar a que la clase diera inicio, mientras tanto saco un libro y se puso a leer.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Levi al ingresar-. Vi a Marie salir.

-Si, ella está intentando enderezar su camino -dijo cerrando su libro-. Fue amable conmigo ¿Te conté que después de año nuevo ella y yo nos quedamos platicando y riendo hasta que amaneció?

-Si lo hiciste.

-Además de que hoy terminara con Nile y quizás tengas que soportar verla más seguido -agrego y al ver que Levi no daba señales de que le importara decidió continuar hablando-. Ella quiere salir con Erwin.

-¿Quién va a salir con Erwin? -pregunto Nanaba ingresando al salón.

-Marie -aclaro Hange.

-¡Qué horror! -dijo sorprendida-. Tenemos que alejar a esa bruja de nuestro amigo ¿Ya tienes un plan?

-La cosa es que…

Antes de que Hange pudiera hablar fue interrumpida por Nifa.

-¿Plan para qué? -pregunto curiosa.

-Marie anda queriendo hechizar nuevamente a nuestro capitán -dijo Nanaba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -dijo asustada Nifa.

-Yo me apunto -dijo Isabel uniéndose a la conversación.

-No sabes de que están hablando -regaño Levi.

-Sea lo que sea yo me apunto -dijo alegre Isabel.

-¿Una travesura? -pregunto Farlan quien había ingresado al mismo tiempo que Isabel-. Cuenten conmigo.

-Es contra Marie -aclaro Nifa.

-Me apunto doblemente -dijo entusiasmado Farlan.

-Chicos, Marie no es el enemigo -alego Hange.

-Es secuas de Nile, claro que es el enemigo -aclaro Nanaba.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde están Mike y Moblit? -pregunto Hange.

-Con Erwin -contesto Nanaba-. Y que bueno porque así lo protegen de esa bruja malvada.

-Marie no es una bruja -defendió Hange.

-Tienes razón, es ofensivo para las brujas -dijo divertida Isabel.

-Chicos, hablo enserio, si me dejaran terminar de hablar yo…

-Mas que bruja es un demonio -interrumpió Farlan-. Si ella está en la tierra es porque ni el diablo la quiere.

-Marie tiene que usar mucho perfume o si no las moscas olfatearían la mierda de persona que es -dijo Isabel y todos menos Levi y Hange comenzaron a reír.

-Yo quiero saber el chiste -interrumpió Moblit acompañado de Mike.

-Estamos diciendo que tan terrible es Marie -dijo Isabel conteniendo la risa.

-Yo se me uno -dijo Mike-. Marie tiene el corazón tan frio que le gana a la mismísima reina de las nieves.

-Es el único ser que sigue sin estrenar su corazón y lo tiene guardado en una caja fuerte con un perro rabioso como guardia -dijo Moblit.

-Marie nunca tuvo pesadillas con el coco porque ella se las creaba a él -dijo Nifa.

Y todos volvieron a reír.

.

Continuaron contando chistes sobre Marie hasta que el salón comenzó a llenarse de alumnos, entre ellos Nile y el ultimo en ingresar fue Erwin. Hange quiso en ese instante preguntarle si había visto a Marie, pero entro Pixis y todos tomaron asiento.

Hange miro con dirección a la puerta. Marie no había ingresado a clases y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Silencio, sé que hoy es el primer día de vacaciones, pero vamos a guardar la calma- regaño Pixis en cuanto entro al salón-. Espero que leyeran algo de Jane Austen en sus vacaciones y en el caso de la señorita Magnolia que viera un montón de películas -dijo lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Isabel.

-Estuve ocupada viendo películas navideñas profesor -contesto Isabel.

-Iniciaremos con Lady Susan -anuncio agitando al aire el libro y todos se quejaron-. Sin quejas.

-Profesor, no se ofenda, pero la verdad no nos quejaríamos si nos dieran lecturas más actuales -dijo Farlan.

-Joven Church en primer lugar baje los pies del pupitre -regaño-. En segundo lugar, si yo les dejara que eligieran lectura, leerían novelas vampíricas o cosas así.

-Los vampiros ya no están de moda -dijo Nanaba en susurro a Nifa quien mostro estar de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo leería lemon en fanfic -dijo Isabel en voz baja-. O una buena historia romántica con mi pareja favorita.

-No preguntare siquiera de que se trata eso -dijo Pixis-. Ahora continuemos con la clase.

* * *

Las clases de literatura llego a su fin y Hange se preocupó pues durante la clase no había visto a Marie y solo a Nile. Pero supuso que la vería en clase de química, lo cual fue así, pero al ingresar ella fingió no verla y camino directo a su lugar.

-Y recuerden agregar la sustancia lentamente -decía el profesor Roy mientras agregaba la sustancia, pero el sonido por los altavoces lo asusto y derramo la sustancia creando un monto de efervescencia.

-¡Oh no! -grito apartándose-. Señor Berner ayúdeme con esto.

-Buenos días estudiantes y buen inicio de clases -hablo por los parlantes el director Zackly y continúo dando las noticias del día- …Tendremos lluvia de estrellas a mediados de febrero y para concluir no olviden comprar sus boletos para el baile del corazón -concluyo y todos regresaron a lo suyo hasta que volvieron a escuchar la voz de Zackly-. El baile del corazón es una tontería, solo sirve para que las porristas saquen más dinero y recordar a los perdedores sin novia que están solos ese día.

-Director -se escuchó como su asistente lo regañaba-. El micrófono sigue encendido.

Todos rieron y después regresaron a su trabajo.

-Tienes que agregarle solo 15 gramos de potasio -dijo Hange leyendo las instrucciones mientras le pasaba la sustancia a Moblit-. Y también dice que inmediatamente debes agregar la otra sustancia -aclaro.

-¿Segura? -pregunto acercándose más a ella para poder leer sobre su hombro.

-Si, está segura -dijo molesto Levi.

Él junto con Erwin tenían su lugar del otro lado de la misma mesa en la que estaban Hange y Moblit.

-Levi -regaño Hange.

Moblit se había limitado a apartarse de Hange poco a poco.

-Levi no olvides pasarme la sustancia -dijo Erwin sin percatarse de la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente pues estaba más centrado en la lectura de las instrucciones.

Levi hacia equipo con Erwin ya que después de que terminara su amistad con Nile se había quedado sin compañero de laboratorio.

-Yo mejor voy por el tubo de ensayo -dijo Moblit nervioso.

-No tenías que ser tan grosero con Moblit -regaño Hange mientras agregaba agua oxigenada al vaso de precipitado.

-No hice nada malo -alego Levi.

-Aniki ¿Cuánto tengo que agregar? -pregunto Isabel que hacía equipo con Farlan-. Olvidamos traer el libro -dijo avergonzada.

Isabel y Farlan se sentaban al lado del equipo de Levi y Erwin y mientras ellos platicaban Farlan decidió agregarle más potasio a la preparación de Mike y Nanaba para hacer una broma mientras estos habían ido por material.

-Yo te escribo las instrucciones Isabel -dijo Hange y escribió rápidamente-. La verdad es que no entiendo porque tratas así a Moblit -alego Hange mientras escribía y accidentalmente agrego otra cantidad más elevada a las instrucciones.

Erwin agrego la sustancia y estiro la mano para que Levi le pasara la siguiente, pero él no la había escuchado y la sustancia comenzó a burbujear descontroladamente.

Erwin se apartó de la mesa y Moblit soltó un grito atrayendo la atención de Levi y Hange. En ese instante Isabel agrego la mescla concentrada a la sustancia creando una gran reacción y lo mismo paso con Nanaba. La sustancia seguía aumentando y abarcaba la mesa rápidamente, todos se alejaron, pero Hange se agacho para quitar el libro y cuando lo hizo una burbuja le exploto directo en el rostro.

-¡Mi ojo! -grito quitándose las gafas.

-Hange -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y Moblit la arrastro hasta el fregadero del laboratorio para que se echara agua al rostro.

-Vamos a la enfermería -dijo deprisa Levi apartando bruscamente a Moblit y sacando a Hange del lugar.

-Yo no pienso tocar eso -dijo Isabel apartándose de la sustancia y Farlan hizo lo mismo.

-Todos tranquilos -hablo el profesor a la clase-. No ha pasado nada. Señor Berner queda a cargo, iré a ver que la alumna Zoe no quede ciega.

* * *

-Estaré bien, la enfermera dijo que solo tengo irritado el ojo -dijo Hange quien ahora llevaba vendado el ojo y miro a Levi-. Levi no fue tu culpa, bueno en parte lo fue, pero también fue mi culpa y la de Farlan, además yo fui la torpe que quiso quitar el libro.

Levi la miro y recordó que la Hange de ese otro mundo usaba un parche en el mismo ojo que Hange se había lastimado.

-¿Estas segura que no tendrás que usar un parche ni nada de eso?

-No, mi ojo está intacto, pero tendré que usar unas gotas -dijo mostrándole el frasco-. Descuida, mañana ya podre quitarme la curación del ojo, así que no tendrás que estar con una ciclope -bromeo para animar a Levi, pero no resulto.

-Casi te dejo ciega -dijo Levi.

-Ya te dije que no me quedare ciega, además no fue tu culpa al cien por ciento, vamos no hagas un drama por esto -reclamo fastidiada de la actitud de Levi.

Levi estaba por decirle algo a Hange cuando Erwin llego a interrumpirlos.

-Tengo algo que decirles -dijo sonriente y les enseño un papelito de propaganda.

-No veo bien -dijo Hange señalándose el ojo.

-Ah claro, lo siento -se disculpó y Levi le arrebato el papel.

-Concurso de cupido -leyó.

-Una nueva oportunidad para ganar, solo tenemos que cantar la canción más cursi y romántica de la historia.

-Si perdemos esta vez juro que me comeré mi libro -dijo Hange.

-Tu fuiste la que ayudo a Marie a quitarnos el triunfo -reclamo Erwin.

-Erwin, ¿hablaste con Marie esta mañana?

-No, no la vi, de echo pensé que no había venido hoy hasta que la vi en clase de química -contesto-. Eso me recuerda-. Erwin busco en su mochila y saco un cuaderno-. Ten, es la clase de matemáticas que te perdiste por el incidente. Iré a hablar con Shadis, pero guárdenme un lugar en la cafetería.

-Gracias, Levi y yo copiaremos los apuntes durante el almuerzo y te lo regresaremos -dijo Hange dispuesta a tomar el cuaderno, pero Levi se lo arrebato.

-Vamos a la cafetería -dijo serio y agarro a Hange del brazo para llevársela.

Caminaron lejos de Erwin y cuando Hange se aseguró de que no podrían escucharlos ella se soltó.

-¿Que te pasa hoy? -pregunto molesta.

-Nada -contesto, pero el tono de su voz demostraba que estaba enojado.

-Dime, has estado actuando raro -dijo cruzándose de brazos y dispuesta a no caminar más hasta que Levi le contara.

-Tuve un…

-¿Episodio? -pregunto y Levi asintió.

-Erwin aparecía en el -dijo enojado.

-¿Enserio? -Hange cambio su cara de enojada a su cara de sorpresa-. Que bien. Eso es interesante ¿me pregunto quién más podría llegar a aparecer? ¿Mike? ¿quizás Nanaba? -comenzó a divagar mientras decía nombres y suposiciones.

-Hange -dijo molesto para llamar su atención.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. ¿Qué viste exactamente? -pregunto.

-A Erwin y a ti, hablaban en una habitación y la puerta estaba medio abierta -comenzó a narrar.

-¿Alcanzaste a escuchar lo que decíamos? -pregunto intrigada.

-No -contesto desviando su mirada-. Vamos a que comas algo -dijo dando unos pasos y luego se dio cuenta de que Hange seguía parada.

-No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas todo, porque no soy tan idiota como para creer que te has puesto celoso solo porque me viste hablando con Erwin en ese episodio tuyo.

-Te lo contare después de clases -dijo Levi y Hange comenzó a caminar hasta estar al lado de Levi.

-Pero hablaremos.

.

-Hola chicos -saludo Petra y estaba por sentarse al lado de Levi como era su costumbre cuando Isabel se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento piedra no te vi -dijo Isabel fingiendo inocencia.

-Petra -corrigió Levi ya que Isabel había decidido ponerle de apodo piedra porque decía que era tan molesta como una piedra en el zapato.

-Te hablan -dijo Isabel y se miró las uñas.

-Isabel -regaño Levi, pero ella fingió que no lo escuchaba.

-Pero puedes sentarte a mi lado -dijo Farlan con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Isabel enfurecerá.

-Hange, escuche lo del accidente en clase de química, siento lo de tu ojo -dijo Petra mirando a Hange quien estaba al otro lado de Levi pues ambos estaban copiando los apuntes de la clase.

-Si, pero para mañana estaré mejor, lo malo es que me perdí la clase de matemáticas -contesto ella sonriéndole a Petra.

Hange trataba de ser amable con Petra y cada vez que la veía trataba de verla como amiga y no como enemiga ya que pensaba que así dejaría de sentir celos de su amistad con Levi.

* * *

Después del almuerzo se dirigieron a clases de historia con el profesor Hannes.

-La segunda guerra mundial -dijo escribiendo en el pizarrón-. Una época oscura llena de miedo y persecución.

-Como Voldemort –dijo Farlan a Isabel y ella reprimió las ganas de reír.

-¿Quiere agregar algo a la clase señorita Magnolia? -pregunto Hannes e Isabel solo negó con la cabeza rápidamente y levanto el libro para cubrirse la cara.

Hannes se giró hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir mientras explicaba a la clase.

Ella le había prometido a Hange que se comportaría en clases y se concentraría en sacar buenas notas para subir su promedio o de lo contrario ella dejaría de ayudarla a estudiar.

* * *

Las clases llegaron a su fin y Hange caminaba rumbo al entrenamiento del journey cuando Marie le corto el paso.

-Marie -saludo alegre Hange, pero su hermanastra no lucia contenta-. ¿Todo bien? -pregunto inspeccionando la cara de Marie.

-No lo sé, supongo que todo debería ir bien en mi vida ya que soy el único ser cuyo corazón no ha sido estrenado y lo mantengo encerrado en una caja fuerte -dijo enojada repitiendo una de las bromas que habían hecho los amigos de Hange.

-Marie, ellos no hablaban enserio, bueno si, pero es porque has sido mala con ellos.

-Quise ir a hablar con Erwin, pero me entro el pánico -explico-. Regrese al salón y antes de entrar escuche como tú y tus amiguitos se burlaban de mí.

-Marie, yo intente…

-Tu no dijiste nada, apuesto a que incluso te reíste con alguno de esos chistes.

-No lo hice y lamento si te lastimaron.

-¿Lastimarme? -pregunto y sonrió-. Seres como tú y tus amigos que están por debajo de mi jamás podrían lastimarme -miro de arriba abajo a Hange-. Nos vemos perdedora -dijo pasando de largo, no sin antes agitar sus pompones en el rostro de Hange.

-Y ahí está la Marie que odio -dijo resignada y decidió no darle importancia, sabía que actuaba así porque se sentía ofendida y dolida por los comentarios.

En ese instante apareció Levi y ella sonrió.

-Vamos a la práctica -dijo alegre.

-Tú no iras a la práctica, Erwin está de acuerdo en que debes descansar.

-Pero, estoy bien, lo juro, no es nada -alego, pero Levi no estaba de humor para discutir, así que la cargo sobre su hombro mientras ella pataleaba y se quejaba.

-¡Suéltame enano idiota!

Levi no la bajo hasta que estuvo en el estacionamiento y metió a la fuerza al auto.

-Esta no te la perdonare -dijo indignada.

-Ya lo harás -contesto restándole importancia.

-Tengo dos horas para llevarte, asegurarme de que te quedes en casa y pasar por Mikasa a la secundaria.

.

Hange bajo furiosa y entro a su casa del mismo modo, al subir a su cuarto ella arrojo la mochila y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Deja de hacer rabietas -regaño y la alarma de su celular sonó-. Te tocan las gotas -dijo al ver el recordatorio.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Por eso me tienes a mí.

Levi se sentó al lado de Hange y ella se quitó la curación, su ojo estaba rojo, pero intacto y eso le tranquilizo en cuanto lo vio, acariciando la mejilla de Hange.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Levi -alego Hange- No seas exagerado -logro decir antes de recibir las gotas en su ojo y entonces se quejó por el ardor-. ¡Maldición, eso duele! -grito e intento sobarse el ojo, pero Levi la detuvo sosteniendo sus manos.

-No te toques -regaño.

-Lo siento.

-Ahora quédate acostada un rato, yo tengo que ir por Mikasa, pero te veré más tarde -dijo dispuesto a levantarse para irse, pero Hange lo tomo de la muñeca.

-Dijiste que me dirías que fue lo que escuchaste de la conversación que tenía con Erwin.

Levi soltó un suspiro resignado y comenzó a hablar.

.

En la visión Hange y Erwin discutían dentro de la oficina de Erwin, Levi caminaba por el pasillo cuando escucho la voz de Hange y se detuvo.

-No es tu decisión -alegaba Hange y su tono de voz daba a entender que estaba enojada.

-Bueno ya que son mis subordinados y requieren mi firma yo digo que, de hecho, si es mi decisión -contestaba Erwin molesto.

-Tu firma no es esencial Erwin -alegaba.

-Pues buena suerte encontrando quien firme esa autorización.

Hange entonces molesta decidía darle la espalda a Erwin y retirarse hasta que él la sujetaba de la mano.

-Entiéndeme, no hace mucho tú estabas conmigo -le decía, pero Hange se soltaba con un brusco movimiento.

-Eso fue hace años Erwin.

Entonces la visión terminaba.

.

-Eso es lo más loco que he escuchado -dijo Hange y luego soltó una carcajada-. Yo siendo pareja de Erwin, si él es un ególatra -logro decir mientras reía.

-A mí no me parece gracioso -alego Levi.

-Es porque tú nunca te ríes -dijo y luego se incorporó para tener más cerca el rostro de Levi-. ¿Te has puesto celoso? -pregunto con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Qué paso con nuestra promesa?

-Claro que me pongo celoso -contesto antes de que ella lo silenciara con otro beso.

-Tú no tienes por qué ponerte celoso -dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho y en el proceso desabotonaba la camisa que él llevaba puesta.

-A ti te encanta cuando me pongo celoso -alego quitándole el suéter amarillo a Hange-. Eres una provocadora.

Hange sonrió al escuchar esto.

-Es lindo que te pongas celoso, solo un poco, debo confesar que me hace sentir amada ¿A ti te gusta que me ponga celosa? -pregunto antes de besarlo.

-Lo odio -contesto quitándole ahora la blusa blanca que llevaba debajo del suéter.

-Pero no puedo evitar ponerme celosa -confeso mientras Levi trazaba un camino de besos hacia sus labios.

-Yo soy solo tuyo.

-Eso no es verdad ¿Qué pasa con Petra? -alego y después se concentró en las caricias y besos que Levi repartía por su cuerpo.

-Y tú estabas con Erwin-. respondió.

Hange desabrocho el cinturón de Levi mientras estaban enfrascados en un beso cuando la alarma del celular de Levi sonó nuevamente haciendo que él se apartara.

-Salvada por la campana -bromeo separándose de Hange y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quién dijo que quería ser salvada? -pregunto Hange mientras buscaba su blusa.

-Tengo que ir por Mikasa -se justificó mientras se abotonaba la camisa-. Te veré más tarde. Le dio un beso en la frente y después salió apresurado de la habitación.

* * *

Erwin estaba en su escritorio intentando componer la canción más ridícula y cursi del mundo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, entonces saco su celular para poder poner música e inspirarse y vio la foto que tenia de fondo de pantalla. En está aparecían los cinco posando para una foto grupal después del concierto navideño y fue cuando llego su inspiración y comenzó a escribir.

Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
Never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good

Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Hange, I'm in love with you  
No matter you're the Levi´s girl

Traducción: Una vez fui un tonto egoísta, quien nunca entendió, nunca miré dentro de mí, aunque por fuera me veía ben. Entonces nos conocimos y me hiciste el hombre que soy hoy. Hange estoy enamorado de ti, no importa que seas la chica de Levi.

Al terminar de escribir tacho las últimas líneas y se sintió mal por pensar en Hange. Ella era la novia de su amigo y si algo tenía claro es que no sería aquel que se metiera entre ellos, no sería tan egoísta como Nile.

**En este cap han tenido una mini escena de celos por parte de nuestro amado maniaco de la limpieza, porque ya era justo que fuera él quien sintiera celos jaja. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento**

**Saludos a todos y mil gracias por los reviews, ustedes hacen que mi coreco lata de felicidad y son la razón de que me desvele hasta las dos de la mañana escribiendo o que me den ganas de gritarle a mi jefa ¡no este molestando con el presupuesto! ¡¿Que no ve que estoy escribiendo y se me va la inspiración?! jajaja es verídico, estaba en plena inspiración y de repente escucho ¡Kells el presupuesto!**

**Ahora lo del mini colosal me dio risa jaja no lo había visto de ese modo pero tienes toda la razón y lo de Erwin y Hange lo averiguaran al tiempo y el lemon lo tendrán (trompetas por favor) ¡este fin de semana! así es, ya esta en el horno, solo necesito terminar unos capítulos mas y quedara listo para su deleite y ahora si a la historia. **

Meses atrás la banda había conseguido un trabajo tocando música en vivo en la pizzería los sábados por la tarde y al terminar su presentación se quedaron para pensar que tocarían para el concurso.

-Debe ser una canción romántica y si es original eso nos daría puntos -sugirió Mike.

-Estoy trabajando en eso -dijo Erwin fingiendo tranquilidad y solo Hange logro ver el agobio detrás de esa sonrisa-. Iré por la pizza -dijo poniéndose de pie para alejarse de sus amigos.

-Ayudare a Erwin -dijo Hange y se pudo de pie para seguir a su amigo.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto a espaldas de Erwin.

-Si, solo no he dormido bien -se justifico y Hange le sonrió para animarlo.

-Sabes, soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo se -contesto sin ánimos.

Levi solo observaba como Hange platicaba y reía con Erwin, sabia que no debía ponerse celoso, después de todo Erwin era su amigo, una persona en la que confiaba a pesar de todo y también confiaba en Hange, pero en ese momento sintió como estaba por tener un episodio, así que se levanto de la mesa rápidamente y salió a la calle. En cuanto sintió el aire del exterior se recargo en la pared y la visión comenzó.

.

-Deberías dormir -decía Levi mirando a Hange quien estaba trabajando.

-No puedo, Erwin quiere el informe terminado para mañana -contestaba sin dejar de escribir o sin siquiera verlo.

-Erwin un día de estos te matara, ese idiota debería ser mas considerado contigo -decía Levi entrando en la habitación sin ser invitado.

Con cada paso que daba hacia Hange sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que lucia bajo la luz de la vela que alumbraba su escritorio.

-¿Porque debería recibir mejor trato? -contestaba Hange despegando finalmente la mirada y ahora lo miraba indignada-. ¿Por ser su pareja? -preguntaba quitándose los lentes, ella hacia eso cuando estaba enojada.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Quizás por ser mujer?

-Tienes razón, me refería a lo primero -contestaba para calmar su enojo.

Levi ahora estaba a centímetros de Hange y podía admirar cada rasgo de su rostro, esos ojos llenos de furia y esa boca que moría por besar.

-Pues precisamente por ser su pareja es mi deber el esforzarme mas, demostrar que no tengo mi puesto debido a que me acuesto con mi capitán.

Dicho esto Hange regresaba a su trabajo y Levi se alejaba, tenia que hacerlo, de quedarse no podría controlar sus actos y mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de un pasillo se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podría reprimir ese sentimiento?

.

La visión había terminado y ahora estaba en su presente, donde Erwin era el amigo de Hange y ella era suya, tal como debía de ser. la puerta se abrió y la persona que salió fue Hange.

-Aquí estas -dijo e inspecciono a Levi-. ¿Todo bien?

Levi asintió con la cabeza y Hange continuo inspeccionándolo.

-¿Te has ido por celos? -pregunto al recordar lo que le había contado.

-Tsk claro que no, estaba por tener otro episodio y no quería que la gente me viera como loco -contesto.

-En realidad no sabría decirte como te ves cuando tienes un episodio -dijo meditando-. Salvo la vez de la visita a Farlan y antes de que te diera ya actuabas como loco.

-Esa ocasión solo duro unos segundos.

-¿Cuanto suelen durar? -pregunto curiosa.

-Yo que se, nunca me he puesto a pensarlo -contesto enojado y Hange solo lo miro y sonrió.

-Vamos a casa y me cuentas en el camino -sugirió tomando su mano. Levi solo asintió y se alejaron del local.

Al llegar a la calle donde vivían, Levi acompaño a Hange a la puerta de su casa para despedirla.

-Te veré mañana -dijo dándole un beso rápido y dispuesta a entrar, pero Levi la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano.

-¿Todo bien con Erwin? -pregunto tranquilo.

-Esta agobiado por la canción nueva y me pidió ayuda, eso es todo -contesto Hange-. Y pensándolo bien, tú también deberías ayudar -sugirió-. ¿Ya me contaras lo que viste?

-Nada, solo trabajabas en algo, yo te miraba y pensaba en lo mucho que te amaba -contesto omitiendo la parte de Erwin.

-¿Amabas?

-Lo mucho que te amo -contesto besándola y después se retiro.

* * *

Hange estaba en su cuarto con un montón de bolas de papel a su alrededor. Había pasado parte del domingo y de la semana intentando componer una canción, pero la inspiración no llegaba a ella y ahora entendía a Erwin.

-Nada, no siento nada y tampoco tengo idea de nada -dijo frustrada-. Levi ¿tú que llevas escrito? -pregunto curiosa y se acostó en la cama junto a él.

-No está listo aun -dijo cerrando el cuaderno antes de que Hange pudiera leer.

-Vamos, déjame leerlo -dijo intentando arrebatarle el cuaderno.

-No seas fastidiosa -regaño alejando el cuaderno de Hange.

-Hagámoslo en equipo -dijo Hange mientras reía y estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar el cuaderno y tras varios intentos Levi accedió dándoselo.

-¡Victoria! -grito emocionada y lo ojeo hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

_No volveré a perderte y si te encuentro_

_No volveré a dejarte nunca tan lejos_

_Y si me quedo solo y al final te pierdo_

_No me dejes la llave de tus recuerdos_

-Sabes que no me vas a perder ¿cierto? -dijo sin despegar la vista de la hoja.

-Son solo un montón de palabras acomodadas para que se escuche bien -alego quitándole el cuaderno.

-Salgamos por la ciudad para buscar inspiración -sugirió intentando animarse y también a Levi.

-Tengo cosas que hacer mañana -dijo tomando la mano de Hange y la miro pensando en las veces que le había dado miedo tocarla debido a los episodios, ahora sabia que estar junto a Hange era como una anestesia, pues no importaba de que se trataran aquellos recuerdos, al finalizar sabia que tenia a Hange a su lado para brindarle una gran sonrisa que le indicaba que todo estaba bien-. Oye, estamos todo el tiempo juntos -dijo al notar la desilusión de Hange-. En la escuela, después de clases…

-Excepto los domingos por las tardes.

-Si, porque sales con Berner -dijo molesto.

-Son salidas de amigos, es que siento que lo estoy dejando a un lado y él es mi mejor amigo, trata de entender, antes de tenerte en mi vida yo pasaba todo el día a su lado -explico.

-Y antes de ti yo le contaba todo a Isabel, pero ahora puedo hacer una lista inmensa de lo que no le he dicho.

-¿Cómo tus episodios? -pregunto curiosa ya que jamás se había puesto a pensar en que existiera alguien además de ella que supiera lo que padecía Levi.

-Exacto, no le he dicho nada de eso y básicamente la mantengo a raya sobre nuestra relación.

-Ahora me siento mal porque le ocultas cosas a Isabel -dijo Hange bajando la mirada.

-A Isabel no le molesta, ella entiende que estamos en otra etapa de nuestras vidas, yo no le digo nada sobre nuestra relación y ella no me dice nada de la relación que tiene con Farlan.

-Pero yo no quiero llegar a ese punto con Moblit.

-Lamento no poder acompañarte mañana, pero yo sé que la inspiración llegara a ti -dicho esto se despidió con un rápido beso en la frente de Hange y salió por la ventana.

* * *

-Vamos Moblit -suplicaba Hange-. Acompáñame, piénsalo, iremos por la ciudad en busca de inspiración.

-¿Pero porque no vas con Levi? -pregunto confundido.

-Porque Levi está ocupado y Erwin quiere algo para el sábado o morirá del estrés -contesto frustrada.

-Entonces no tienes problema ya que te queda hoy y mañana -dijo y vio la mirada suplicante de Hange a la que no pudo resistirse-. Bueno ¿Cuál es el plan?acepto resignado.

-Vamos a deambular por todos lados buscando inspiración, ya sabes, cosas que hacen las parejas, ir al cine, ir a cenar, un paseo romántico por el parque, ver películas románticas, escuchar música cursi… -comenzó a enumerar mientas Moblit se ponía nervioso.

-¿Quieres salir en una cita conmigo?

-Tómalo como una investigación de campo, porque bueno… yo tengo novio y…

-Claro, lo sé y además somos amigos -hablo a pesar de sentir como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

Deseaba acostumbrarse a que Hange tuviera novio, pero cada día le era más difícil, era una eterna tortura verlos juntos o ver como se lanzaban miradas cuando no estaban cerca el uno del otro.

-Si, eres mi mejor amigo -dijo emocionada y abrazo a Moblit-. Entonces te veo después de clases -se despidió alegre.

-Moblit -llamo Abel detrás de Moblit ocasionando que diera un brinco del susto.

-No te aparezcas así -reclamo.

-Existe una zona entre amigo y novio, es lo que llamamos la zona del amigo y es la zona más tenebrosa y horrible en la que puedes llegar a estar.

-Ella esta con Levi -dijo deprimido-. Si solo soy su amigo no me importa, está bien, solo quiero que sea feliz.

-Si, es justo lo que dicen los que están en tu situación -dijo ajotándose los lentes.

* * *

-Levi -llamo Hange alegre mientras agitaba su mano y caminaba hacia él-. Hoy no iré contigo -anuncio y dicho esto estaba por irse hasta que Levi a sujeto de la manga del suéter.

-¿Por? -pregunto molesto aunque Hange no lo noto.

-Saldré en una cita con Moblit -dijo alegre y fue cuando noto la cara furiosa de Levi-. ¿Te has enojado? -pregunto inspeccionando cada parte del rostro de él.

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿mi pareja va a salir con otro chico y no debo enojarme?

-Querrás decir compañera -dijo burlona pues ella siempre le decía compañero para evitar decir la palabra novio-. Y es una cita falsa.

-Sigue sin agradarme -contesto Levi e intento robarle un beso a Hange, pero ella se apartó inmediatamente.

-No, recuerda que Ilse puede estar asechando con una cámara lista para publicar la foto al día siguiente -dijo asustada y mirando a todos lados en busca de algo sospechoso.

-No seas tan paranoica -regaño Levi.

-Pero prometo compensártelo, a partir de ahora los domingos por la noche veremos una película, como lo hicimos cuando recién nos conocíamos -dijo recordando aquella ves cuando después de apuñalar almohadas para dejar atrás a la antigua Hange ambos vieron una película hasta que ella se quedó dormida y Levi la cargo hasta su cuarto, no solo eso, sino que al despertar se topó con que él había limpiado el desastre que ella había dejado en la casa.

-Bien -contesto, aunque su rostro no demostraba estar de acuerdo con todo eso.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y ella salió apresurada tomada de la mano de Moblit.

La primera parada que hicieron fue el parque ya que Hange tenía que sacar a pasear a Sawney y Bean quienes seguían sin querer a Moblit.

-¿Esto es lo que haces con Levi? -pregunto caminando apartado de Hange y los perros.

Hange intentaba mantenerlos a raya ya que estaban inquietos y se jalaban a cada momento.

-Si, generalmente son más tranquilos -contesto jalando a Sawney para que no atacara a un corredor que había pasado muy cerca de Hange-. ¡Lo siento! -grito avergonzada al ver la cara de miedo del hombre-. Moblit, ¿te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Levi? -pregunto Hange meditando la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Levi.

-No… bueno algo -contesto con miedo.

Moblit se puso a recordar como antes de los perros y de Levi, Hange era solo suya. Desde más jóvenes él había estado presente en la vida de Hange, se sentaban juntos en el autobús escolar y platicaban sobre comics o películas, en la escuela hacían equipo para todo y de regreso él se quedaba en casa de Hange para hacer la tarea. Existían veces que la madre de Hange lo invitaba a quedarse a cenar y él se llevaba muy bien con el padre de Hange. Los fines de semana salían al cine o a la plaza y después la semana volvía a iniciar.

Hange había estado presente en su vida las veinticuatro horas del día, porque cuando estaban lejos se mandaban mensajes y podían permanecer al teléfono por horas charlando y riendo. Pero eso ahora era parte del pasado, Moblit ya no llegaba a la escuela con Hange, ella llegaba en el auto de Levi y también se iba con él. Hange ya no hacia las tareas con él, las hacía con Levi. Ahora durante las tardes salía a pasear a sus perros en compañía de Levi y por las noches antes de irse a dormir con el que hablaba era con Levi. Mientras que él se tenía que conformar con robar minutos de su compañía.

-Antes éramos solo tú y yo, las cosas están cambiando y lo entiendo, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo -confeso.

-Siempre serás mi más grande amigo, nada puede cambiar eso -dijo abrazándolo del brazo y continuaron su paseo de esa forma.

Lo que Hange no vio, fue que Marie la había visto desde lejos y saco una foto de lo que parecía la típica caminata de novios. Marie inspecciono la foto y sonrió.

* * *

Levi había decidido no acompañar a Hange ya que ese día seguiría a Kenny y a su amigo Uri Reiss. Por lo que había escuchado de su conversación telefónica Uri tenia algo importante que decirle "sobre el tema que ambos compartían".

Kenny se reunió con Uri en una plaza comercial en el área de comida.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí? -se quejó Kenny mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo y miraba a todos lados-. Vamos al bar o algún lado donde apostar -dicho esto saco su cigarro para poder fumar.

-Kenny el letrero dice que es un área libre de cigarro -regaño tranquilamente Uri y Kenny maldijo por lo bajo mientras apagaba su cigarro.

Uri Reiss era un hombre de la misma edad que Kenny, tenía algunas canas en su cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro rodeados por unas ojeras, de hecho, estaba sentado encorvado y aparentaba más edad de la que tenía.

-Te ves de la mierda. ¿Has tenido pesadillas últimamente? -pregunto acercándose más a su amigo.

-En ocasiones, pero ya no son tan seguidas, así como tú.

-Afortunadamente -dijo Kenny-. Pero los recuerdos están aquí -señalo su cabeza-. Y nunca se van a esfumar, continuaran atormentándome y también a ti, tantos errores, tantos años desperdiciados.

-Siento la muerte de… -dijo Uri.

-Era viejo -interrumpió y Uri entendió que no debía de volver a tomar ese tema.

-La cosa es que mis sobrinas tienen problemas.

-¿Qué tan graves? -pregunto intrigado Kenny.

-La mayor, Frieda, sus episodios se presentan con mayor magnitud, como solía pasarme a mí -contesto.

-Dale la dosis, ese será el fin, a menos que sea tan terca como mi sobrino, entonces estas jodido.

-Kenny nuestra condición no es una enfermedad o algo de lo que se deba escapar.

-Si, ya se lo que piensas -dijo fastidiado-. Tu y tu familia piensan que es un maldito don y no una maldición.

-Rod siempre me odio por poseer este don como mi padre y ahora que se dio cuenta de que Frieda lo tiene… -soltó un suspiro-. La gente teme lo que no comprende y temo que llegue el día en que quiera encerrarla en un psiquiátrico.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga para proteger a la mocosa? -pregunto Kenny.

-Que tus hombres la mantengan vigilada y a mi hermano -dijo Uri pasándole un sobre a Kenny, él lo abrió y conto rápidamente el dinero-. De hecho, quiero que mantengas a ambas vigiladas.

-Ah sí, me dijiste que tienes dos mocosas -dijo y saco de su bolsillo una botella metálica cuadrada donde guardaba su alcohol-. ¿Qué pasa con la otra mocosa?

Levi escuchaba atentamente desde una distancia prudente, daba gracias a que al parecer sus sentidos se habían intensificado y según lo que le había dicho su abuelo antes de morir era que esos sentidos seguirían aumentando debido a lo que ellos llamaban el despertar.

-Hola Levi -lo saludo una voz femenina y él se giró para ver a la chica, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Frieda Reiss -saludo.

Frieda Reiss era una chica de la misma edad que Levi, de cabello suelto lacio color negro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, grandes ojos azules acompañados de largas pestañas negras, cara angelical y de cuerpo esvelto. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un suéter tejido negro y unos botines. Sus brazos estaban cargados por miles de bolsas de sus compras y en una mano llevaba un café frio de Starbucks.

Frieda no iba a la misma preparatoria que él, pero la conocía debido a que de niño acompañaba a Kenny a hacer encargos y muchas veces esos encargos eran en la mansión de los Reiss.

-Estas más… -ella lo inspecciono y pensó en la palabra para describirlo- cambiado.

-Tú también cambiaste Frieda, ya no podre molestarte diciéndote cerdito -dijo recordando viejos tiempos.

Frieda se sentó junto a Levi y dejo las bolsas de las compras sobre otra silla.

-¿Viniste con Kenny? -pregunto y fijo su vista en los dos adultos que estaban sentados unas mesas alejados.

-Vine siguiendo a Kenny y acabas de delatarme -contesto mirando de reojo como Kenny se giraba y notaba su presencia.

-Lo siento -se disculpó apenada, entonces se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

-Tranquila Frieda -dijo tomando su mano para calmarla y ella la apretó hasta que el episodio paso.

-Creo que no he dormido bien -se escuso rápidamente. Levi la miro imaginando las veces que había tenido que usar esa ridícula mentira.

-Está bien Frieda, yo también tengo visiones de ese mundo -admitió y Frieda apretó más la mano de Levi la cual no había soltado.

-¿Cómo sobrellevas eso? -pregunto y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos amenazando con llorar.

-Hange -contesto-. Ella lo es todo.

-Me gustaría tener una Hange -dijo triste.

-No puedo ayudarte mucho, pero si hablamos de loco a loca quizás no nos volvamos por completo locos -propuso y Frieda sonrió.

-Por los Reiss y los Ackerman -dijo levantando su bebida-. Una amistad inquebrantable que trasciende mundos.

Levi tomo la botella de agua que tenía y la choco con la bebida de Frieda.

-Por nuestros genes de la mierda.

Frieda soltó una carcajada y mientras ella reía Uri y Kenny los miraban.

-Harían una buena pareja -dijo sonriente-. Prácticamente es tu hijo y yo quiero a Frieda como mi hija.

-En este mundo puede ser, pero en el otro ellos serían enemigos mortales dispuestos a arrancarse la cabeza -dijo Kenny.

-Yo no te arranque la cabeza -hablo Uri recordando aquel mundo.

-Fue por mi personalidad.

-Tu personalidad seria la razón por la que arrancaría la cabeza en este mundo y en el otro viejo amigo.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana Levi recibió un mensaje de un celular que no tenía registrado, él lo abrió y se topó con la foto de Hange tomada del brazo de Moblit mientras paseaban por el parque en compañía de Sawney y Bean, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Bajo a preparar los termos acostumbrados, Té para él y café para Hange, mientras esperaba a que Mikasa estuviera lista. En cuanto bajo ambos salieron y Hange ya los esperaba afuera con su cara que reflejaba cansancio.

Todos subieron al auto y emprendieron su camino hacia la escuela de Mikasa, al llegar ella saludo contenta a Eren y caminaron juntos hacia el edificio.

-Debería de darle consejos a Mikasa para que tenga valor e invite a salir a Eren -dijo animada.

-No molestes a la mocosa -regaño Levi y en ese momento su celular sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

-¿No vas a contestar? -pregunto mirando el celular.

-No -dijo recordando la foto que alguien le había mandado y supuso que debía de ser esa misa persona fastidiando, lo peor era que podía adivinar que se trataba de Marie-. ¿Te divertiste en tu cita falsa con Moblit?

-Termine la canción-. Dijo emocionada Hange-. Ayer se la mande a Erwin y dijo que se pondría a escribir las notas para practicarla el siguiente viernes.

Al llegar Levi decidió ver de qué se trataba y era un mensaje, solo que este provenía de Frieda e inmediatamente contesto.

Durante las clases Levi estuvo contestando y Hange noto que él estaba muy pegado al celular, ni siquiera había saludado a Petra como siempre lo hacía, en su lugar la había ignorado totalmente.

-Levi está actuando raro -dijo Hange a Isabel mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Aniki es raro -contesto restándole importancia.

-Me refiero a que está muy metido en el celular, hoy casi se estampa con la puerta de un casillero por estar viendo ese celular.

-¿Insinúas que se está mensajeando con una tipa? -pregunto y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Quizás sí, piénsalo, todos sus amigos estaban en la cafetería y él seguía en el celular.

-Pregúntale -dijo simplemente como si no se tratara de nada.

-Claro que no, no puedo hacer eso -alego Hange.

-Entonces le pregunto yo -resolvió-. Hange deja de pensar que aniki te pondrá los cuernos, él no es infiel y si yo puedo confiar en Farlan tú puedes confiar en aniki.

Hange deseaba confiar en Levi y en lo que le decía Isabel, pero sus celos tontos no dejaban tranquila su cabeza, además recordó que existían cosas que ahora Levi le ocultaba a Isabel.

-Por cierto, yo quería hablar contigo de algo -dijo incomoda por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar-. ¿Te molesta que Levi ya no pase tanto tiempo contigo?

-No -contesto de inmediato Isabel-. Ahora tengo a Farlan, la verdad si siguiera con nosotros jamás hubiéramos podido iniciar una relación. Todo está en perfecto equilibrio.

Al escuchar esto Hange se sintió aliviada.

**En el anime Frieda y Levi no son de la misma edad y tampoco se conocen, pero aquí quería meter la relación que tiene los Reiss con los Ackerman y es una forma de introducir más adelante a Historia, Ymir y quizás a Reiner, Bert y Annie, ya que me daba risa como en la versión chibi Ymir y Reiner luchaban por el amor de Historia jaja.**

**A la pregunta de si existían personas con episodios más fuertes, pues la respuesta es: algo así, Frieda tiene episodios más seguidos y a veces fuertes. **


	27. Chapter 27

**¿No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido?**

Hange había notado que Levi tenia un nuevo apego a su celular, todo el tiempo lo mantenía cerca y en cuanto sonaba inmediatamente lo contestaba y se alejaba de ella o si eran mensajes se la pasaba horas hasta que volviera a prestarle atención. Incluso había salido de clases para poder contestar una llamada mintiendo al profesor alegando que era asunto familiar.

Después de clases ella decidió que era momento de ayudar a Mikasa, así que paso a la casa de Levi para poder darle ánimos a la chica.

-Debes ser directa y pedirle una cita -alentó emocionada mientras Mikasa la veía asustada.

-Pero Eren…

-Pero nada -dijo Hange.

-Iré por el cargador -anuncio Levi separándose finalmente del celular y dejándolo en la mesita de la sala.

-Yo tengo tarea -dijo Mikasa y salió corriendo de la sala para alejarse lo más posible de Hange.

En cuanto estuvo sola tomo el celular y tecleo la contraseña que era cuatro ojos. En las llamadas pudo ver que una chica llamada Frieda Reiss le había marcado durante la clase y cuando abrió el whatsapp comprobó que era justo esa chica con la que se mensajeaba, no solo eso, sino que al ver su foto vio que se trataba que era muy linda y al abrir la conversación pudo leer los últimos mensajes:

Frieda: Ella ya lo sabe?

Levi: Si, pero no puede entenderlo del mismo modo que tú.

Frieda: Me refiero a si ya le contaste sobre mí.

Levi: No, solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado para tener esa platica.

Frieda: Por?

Levi: No sé cómo va a tomarlo.

Hange sintió ganas de estrellarle el celular a Levi en la cabeza por el coraje y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento ¿acaso Levi pretendía terminar con ella por esa tal Frieda? Ella checo la fecha en la que habían comenzado a hablar, era el día en el que no la acompaño debido a que tenía algo más que hacer. Ahora sabia a que ese día se había reunido con Frieda Reiss, no solo eso, sino que por lo que había leído ella también sabia sobre los episodios de Levi y eso le partido el corazón pues creía que ella era la única a la que le tenía confianza para contarle sobre eso ya que ni Isabel sabía nada al respecto. Este último pensamiento le termino de romper el corazón. Después medito las cosas y recordó el juramento que le había hecho a Levi.

-No te cuestionare, no me pondré celosa -se repitió.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante en el celular? -pregunto Levi quien la había atrapado fisgoneando.

-Levi yo… -quiso buscar alguna excusa, pero no quería fingir que no había leído la conversación, simplemente no quería mentiras en su relación-. Quería saber que tanto haces con el celular. Ahora ya lo sé.

-Me mensajeo con una amiga de la infancia, Frieda Reiss -contesto como si no importara-. ¿Tiene algo de malo? -pregunto y miro el rostro enojado de Hange.

-Si, que al parecer a ella le tienes mas confianza que a mi -dijo molesta y se puso de pie.

-¿Acaso no puedo tener amigas sin que pienses mal? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-El problema es que te pasas de amistoso -reclamo y camino hacia la puerta-. Y también me ocultaste el hecho de que ibas a verla -dijo entregándole el celular.

-No fui a verla -aclaro.

-¡Ya no me interesa! -grito furiosa y le dio la espalda.

-Torpe cuatro ojos -Levi la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo-. Te he dicho millones de veces que te amo ¿acaso no te es suficiente?

-Tu trata de ponerte en mi lugar -dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Y tú en el mío -dicho esto la soltó-. Quédate.

Hange miro el rostro de Levi y este le suplicaba que se quedara, que hablaran y resolvieran todo, pero ella no podía porque sabia que si se quedaba entonces lloraría y no quería eso.

-Tu error fue no decirme -dijo abriendo la puerta de entrada.

-Y tu error es nunca confiar en mi -contesto Levi y Hange salió apresurada.

* * *

En cuanto estuvo en su casa tecleo en su celular el nombre de Frieda Reiss, pues se le hacia conocido el nombre y al ver los resultados en internet ella soltó una grosería.

-¡Hijo de...!

Después de eso convoco a una reunión de emergencia con las chicas y acordaron verse en la pizzería acostumbrada.

-Es modelo de ropa interior ¿y eso que? -dijo Nanaba al ver las fotos de la amiga de Levi.

-No es modelo de ropa interior, son trajes de baño -alego Hange mientras comía su tercera porción de pizza ya que cuando estaba deprimida tenía tendencia a comer-. Además, es super esvelta y guapa.

-No es tan guapa -dijo Petra mientras veía las fotos.

-Estas fotos luego son arregladas -coincidió Nifa.

-No lo sé, un cuerpo así no creo que sea arreglado -dijo Isabel arrebatándole el celular a Nifa para ver más de cerca.

-Siendo honesta si es hermosa, es decir yo tengo ese mismo traje de baño y si nos comparamos no luciría tan sexy como ella -dijo Nanaba.

-Entiendo, es decir, yo soy buena porrista, pero si me comparara con porristas profesionales esperaría perder -dijo Petra mirando las fotos que había arrojado la búsqueda en internet.

Hange escucho esto y comenzó a llorar.

-Y aquí esta, celos la secuela -dijo Isabel fastidiada por la situación.

-Tu no leíste los mensajes Isabel -alego mientras trataba de no llorar más.

* * *

Después de la reunión de emergencia con Hange Isabel decidió ir a buscar a Farlan a su departamento, ella se sentía alegre por tener un novio del cual no desconfiaba y quería darle una sorpresa.

Muchas veces él había querido subir al siguiente nivel en la relación y ella siempre le rechazaba alegando no estar lista. Pero después del drama de Hange ahora se sentía lista pues confiaba en que Farlan no le rompería el corazón.

Ella llamo a su celular y él contesto.

-Hola amor -dijo Isabel en tono meloso.

-Amor ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto y su tono de voz se escuchaba asustado.

-Nada, solo que estoy cerca de tu casa y quería pasar a verte.

-¡No! -grito Farlan-. Es que no estoy en mi casa.

Isabel miro arriba y vio la silueta de Farlan por la ventana y las luces encendidas.

-Ok -dijo y colgó-. Ese maldito perro -murmuro molesta y camino a la entrada buscando entre su bolsa las llaves del departamento de Farlan, ahora daba gracias de haberlas robado de su casillero y sacarles copia.

Entro decidida y subió hasta llegar al departamento, abrió la puerta e inspecciono el lugar.

-Ahora sí ¿Dónde está esa mujerzuela? -dijo mirando en todas direcciones y entro al cuarto de Farlan encontrándolo únicamente en boxers.

-¡Así te quería agarrar! -grito enojada.

-¡¿Amor qué haces aquí?! -pregunto asustado por la cara que tenía Isabel.

-¡Nada de amor, maldito infiel! -regaño mientras se agachaba para poder ver debajo de la cama y si bien no encontró a ninguna mujer si encontró una envoltura plateada además de que la cama estaba destendida-. ¡Esta es la prueba de que te acuestas con otra! -reclamo agitando la envoltura.

-¿Estas loca? -pregunto molesto-. ¿O no sabes leer? ahí dice crema.

Isabel miro la envoltura y leyó comprobando que era verdad.

-¿Entonces porque me dijiste que no estabas en casa? -reclamo tirando la envoltura al suelo.

-Porque tenía planeado conectarme y jugar una partida con los amigos -dijo señalando la consola.

-¿Así semi desnudo?

-Yo no uso pijama así caiga nieve, eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Que quieres que piense si te llamo y me dices que no estas y además te veo semi desnudo con la cama destendida?

-Sabes que soy muy desordenado -dijo sonriendo al ver a Isabel enojada, aun con el ceño fruncido y esa mueca en su boca se veía tierna.

-Lo siento, creo que la paranoia de Hange se me está pegando -dijo Isabel avergonzada.

-Pobre Levi si tiene que soportar esto día tras día, por favor Isabel no seas celosa. Puede que antes fuera un mujeriego, pero jamás te engañaría.

-¿Dices que solo tienes ojos para mi? -pregunto dejando el enojo a un lado y sonriendo.

-Bueno... es que tampoco estoy ciego, si me ponen una chica linda enfrente claro que voy a voltear a verla.

Isabel enfureció y Farlan noto como su cara se tornaba roja del coraje.

-Bueno es que tu quieres que sea honesto y lo estoy siendo -dijo en un intento de calmarla-. Fidelidad y honestidad ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?

Isabel se calmo y ambos se abrazaron. Luego a Farlan le surgió una duda.

-¿Cómo entraste? -pregunto.

Isabel se quedo pensando en que excusa inventar y la cosa empero cuando la mamá de Farlan entro al cuarto y Vio que su hijo estaba semidesnudo en el cuarto con Isabel.

-Señora Church -saludo avergonzada Isabel-. No es lo que piensa.

-¿Un juguito, refresco, galletas, condones...? -pregunto sorprendida.

* * *

Hange miraba las fotos de Frieda y no podía evitar sentir celos, esa mujer era más linda incluso que Petra y peor aún, era la amiga de la infancia de Levi y ahora estaban peleados por la culpa de esa chica o mas bien por su propia culpa ya que había violado la privacidad de su novio además de no confiar en él, ahora se lamentaba no ser directa como le había sugerido Isabel y se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera contestado Levi de preguntarle que tanto hacía en el celular?

Ella no pudo más y marco al celular de Levi, en cuanto contesto ella hablo.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo por esa chica que usa trajes de baño?

-Hange, ella es amiga, si retome el contacto con ella es porque compartimos algo -contesto del otro lado de la línea.

-Eso no me deja tranquila -dijo tumbándose en la cama.

-Aguarda un segundo -dijo y colgó.

Hange estaba por enfurecer y después recordó lo que Isabel había dicho. Eran celos la secuela y recordó lo furiosa que estaba cuando Levi fue a buscar a Petra y la cosa fue peor cuando él le colgó el celular, pero después paso a verla teniendo su reconciliación y haciendo un juramento que hasta el momento ella no había podido mantener. Cerro sus ojos y lo recito.

-Yo no te cuestionare y tú no me cuestionaras, yo no me pondré celosa y tú no te pondrás celoso, yo jamás te voy a abandonar pase lo que pase, yo soy tuya y tú eres mío.

En ese instante Levi entro por la ventana y ella corrió a sus brazos.

-Solo dime que no te gusta y que se te hace super fea -pidió.

-No es fea, pero no me gusta.

-Soy de esas novias locas -se lamentó-. ¿Me perdonaras por mirar el celular y no confiar en ti?

-Frieda tiene episodios como yo -confeso Levi-. Eso era de lo que hablábamos.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella?

-Porque sabía que te pondrías celosa.

Hange deseaba decir que no seria así, pero sabia que de todas formas aun cuando Levi le hubiera contado sobre Frieda, ella se hubiera puesto histérica.

-Pensé que solo los de tu familia tenían ese problema -dijo sorprendida.

-Al parecer no -dijo y saco su celular desbloqueándolo y dándoselo a Hange.

-Levi, no es necesario -dijo avergonzada-. No debí leer los mensajes y me siento terrible por hacerlo.

Ella soltó a Levi y se apartó mientras pensaba ¿Cuántas más le soportaría Levi antes de hartarse de ella y sus celos?

-Soy un ser terrible.

-No lo eres -dijo rodeándola por detrás.

-¿Por qué? -cuestiono dándose media vuelta para quedar de frente y Levi solo la miro sin entender-. ¿Por qué me sigues soportando? No hago más que celarte y ponerte en situaciones difíciles, además de causarte dolor.

-Ya también te he contestado esa pregunta -dijo besándola en los labios-. ¿Donde más encontraría a otra loca como tú?

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

-Trata de entender, yo te tengo a ti, Frieda no tiene a nadie. Ese día en la clase ella me llamo, había tenido un episodio, estaba triste, sola y asustada.

Hange no conocía a Frieda, pero podía imaginarse a una chica asustada llena de preguntas sin respuesta y completamente sola o mejor dicho casi sola, solo tenia a alguien que la entendiera y ese para su desgracia era Levi.

-Tu también trata de entenderme ¿Te hubiera gustado enterarte que me mensajeo con alguien más?

Levi no necesitaba pensar la respuesta porque esta era obvia, claro que podía ponerse en el lugar de Hange ya que si fuera al revés él hubiera enfurecido.

-No puedo apartarme de Frieda, ella me necesita -confeso esperando no enfurecer a Hange.

-Entiendo -dijo bajando sentándose en la cama con la mirada triste.

-Hange yo te amo, nada ni nadie puede cambiar esa verdad.

-Pero ella puede entender por lo que pasas mejor de lo que yo podría -dijo soltando unas lagrimas.

Levi se sentó en cuclillas frente a Hange y tomo sus manos.

-Ella podrá entenderme, pero tu eres mi calma en la tempestad -le dijo.

Levi decidió contarle todo sobre ese día, que su intención era el seguir a Kenny para ver lo que averiguaba de su platica con Uri y que fue cuando se reencontró con Frieda.

-Creo que ya estas al corriente -termino de hablar y aguardo a que Hange digiera algo.

-¿No te hace sentir mejor que no solo tu familia esta maldita? -pregunto para animarlo. Ambos estaban recostados mirando al techo en la cama de Hange tomados de la mano -. Piensa, quizás los Reiss y los Ackerman no son los únicos.

-Yo no quiero saber cuantos mas padecen de lo mismo -confeso mirando las estrellas fluorescentes que Hange había colocado en el techo y apretó mas su mano -. A veces pienso en tomar la medicina, después me doy cuenta de que es el medio mas cobarde que puede existir. Si tengo estos episodios quizás es por algo -dicho esto miro el reloj sobre el buró de Hange y vio que era demasiado tarde-. Debería irme.

Hange no quería que se fuera, no después de lo que había dicho, deseaba quedarse a su lado e indicarle que todo estaría bien, que la tenía como apoyo.

-Quédate a dormir -pidió ella mientras sujetaba el dije que Levi le había regalado. Era una costumbre que había desarrollado cuando se encontraba ante algún sentimiento ya fuera tristeza, angustia, felicidad o amor.

-Y si tu madre me encuentra en tu habitación a esta hora me matara.

-Ella no está. Esta en el laboratorio, siguen trabajando como locos.

-Bien, pero solo dormiremos -dijo firme.

-¿Temes que te seduzca por la noche? -se burló.

-No, solo que mañana tenemos clases y debemos levantarnos temprano.

-Ñoño -se burlo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-. Sera nuestra primera noche juntos -dijo contenta destendiendo la cama.

-Solo espero que no ronques -dijo Levi acostándose junto a Hange y ella acomodo la cabeza en su pecho.

-No prometo nada.

-Estas fría -hablo en voz baja mientras besaba la cabeza de Hange.

-Hace frio -objeto Hange.

-Tus manos siempre están frías -medito mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo de Hange para que la fricción generara calor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mis manos frías? -pregunto.

-Odio sentirlas frías porque me recuerdan tu muerte -confeso y su mente fue inundada por la imagen de Hange agonizando posando su mano fría en la mejilla de él.

-Pero fuiste tú quien dijo que odiabas que usara guantes, así que no te quejes.

-Si me dan a escoger entre sentir tus manos frías o no sentirte, creo que ya sabes lo que elijo, además me gusta cómo van tomando calor cuando las sostengo.

Hange tomo la mano de Levi y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

-Ahora pondré más atención a ese detalle -dijo mirando como sus manos se encontraban unidas-. ¿Algún día me dirás como fue que morí? -pregunto, pero ya no recibió respuesta y fue debido a que en ese momento él estaba teniendo una visión.

Levi sintió como si tiraran de él y sabía lo que significaba, estaba por tener un episodio, pero al menos este no parecía ser tan grave debido a que no le dolía la cabeza.

.

En esta visión Levi estaba con Hange, acababan de hacer el amor y estaban justo como ellos dos habían estado momentos atrás, Levi la abrazaba y ella tenía recargada la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué haremos con todo esto que está pasando? -preguntaba Hange.

-Tenemos que proteger a Historia Reiss y esperar instrucciones de Erwin-. contestaba él.

.

-Levi -llamo Hange tranquila mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de él y miraba atentamente su rostro-. Tus ojos cambian de color cuando te dan tus episodios -dijo al notar que ya no tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿En serio?

-Si, cambian de gris a azul, un azul tétrico diría yo, como si tu alma dejara el cuerpo.

-Los de Frieda cambian de azul a purpura -dijo meditando aquella información que le había dicho Hange.

-Tienes prohibido mencionar a Frieda Reiss en mi cama -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Que lastima, iba a decirte lo que vi.

-Si me dices que viste a Frieda o a Petra te lanzo por la ventana- advirtió.

-Nos vi a nosotros y hablábamos de proteger a Historia Reiss.

-¿Quien? -pregunto Hange un poco curiosa y otro poco enojada.

-Uri, el tío de… la innombrable en la cama de Hange -dijo para evitar decir el nombre y a cambio recibió un almohadazo directo en el rostro, Levi le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego prosiguió-. Uri le menciono a Kenny que tenía dos sobrinas y que ambas necesitaban protección. Menciono los episodios de Frieda, pero no alcance a escuchar lo que decían sobre Historia.

-¿De que teníamos que protegerla? -pregunto curiosa.

-No lo sé.

-Entonces deberíamos de encontrar a Historia -sugirió-. Pienso que es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que ella este bien. Como dijiste antes, quizás estas visiones tengan un motivo mas profundo.

-Hablare con Frieda mañana, por ahora de verdad necesito dormir -dijo cerrando los ojos.

-En realidad eso de los ojos es interesante -dijo meditando-. Es como el síndrome de Alexandria -comenzó a explicar y Levi soltó un gruñido pues sabía que ella estaba por ponerse a hablar sin parar-. Este explica la mutación de color en los ojos grises y azules a violeta o purpura. No solo eso, también estudios revelan que aquellos que padecen este síndrome tienen mejor vista, son inmunes a muchas enfermedades, envejecen más lentamente que el promedio, tienen una buena condición física…

-Maldición Hange, solo cállate y duérmete -dijo frustrado, tomo un respiro para calmarse y volvió a hablar, pues se sentía mal por haber actuado así-. Mira, amo tu enorme cerebro con capacidad de acumular millones de datos, pero justo ahora yo solo quiero dormir un poco.

-Solo una pregunta mas -dijo y a Levi no le quedo remedio-. ¿Si no tuvieras estos episodios habrías vuelto a hablar con Frieda?

-No, y para que lo sepas de niña ella era gordita si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-¡Eso me hace sentir peor! -le grito y zangoloteo-. ¿Cómo piensas que eso me hará sentir mejor? Lo más importante ¿Cómo consiguió verse tan delgada? -medito.

-Maldición Hange, si no quieres que mañana me quede dormido en el volante déjame dormir de una maldita vez.

-Ok, perdona don amagado -se burló y cerro sus ojos. Pronto se quedó dormida y Levi pudo escuchar como roncaba ligeramente, esto no le molestaba así que pensó que finalmente tendría un poco de paz hasta que Hange se giró y jalo toda la cobija.

-Tsk, torpe cuatro ojos de mierda -se quejó y levanto en busca de una cobija extra la cual sabía que Hange guardaba en el closet, al regresar y acostarse la abraso por detrás para poder sentirla junto a él, pero Hange se movió dándole un golpe en la nariz-. Idiota cuatro ojos -maldijo en voz alta, aunque eso no despertó a Hange.

.

La alarma sonó y Hange se despertó dándose cuenta que tenía la toda la cobija enroscada en su cuerpo y que estaba invadiendo casi toda la cama, además de que tenía un brazo y una pierna sobre Levi quien ya estaba despierto.

-Dime que no me veo tan mal -se quejó tapándose la cara con la cobija.

-Tranquila, yo me debo ver peor -contesto y Hange retiro la cobija de su rostro para admirar el de Levi quien tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Te ves de la mierda -dijo sorprendida.

-Gracias -contesto serio-. Por cierto, a menos que quieras morir en un accidente yo te sugiero que manejes el día de hoy.

-¿Fui yo verdad? -pregunto avergonzada-. No te deje dormir.

-Solo diré que si en unos años llegamos a casarnos entonces comprare la cama más jodidamente grande que pueda encontrar.

* * *

El viernes los chicos se reunieron para practicar la letra que Hange había escrito.

You walk me home, so wonderful  
It starts to snow, it's incredible  
Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this

Do you like Shakespeare?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go, oh oh

Traducción: Me acompañas a casa, tan maravilloso. Empieza a nevar, es increíble. Ahora estamos caminando por mi calle y lentamente te vuelves hacia mí, estas a tres pulgadas de mis labios, pero antes de hacer esto ¿Te gusta Shakespeare? ¿Ver películas el domingo? Te gusta, necesito saber ¿Qué te gusta? Antes de que te vayas.

Resulto que la canción que Hange había compuesto era inspirada en el primer día que Levi la había besado. Ese día él la había acompañado a su casa, le confeso que le gustaba y la beso, más tarde se reunieron para hacer la tarea de literatura, que era encontrar un poema de Shakespeare para recitar frente a la clase. También había incluido la parte en la que ambos veian películas los domingos después de cada reunión con Moblit.

**El síndrome de Alexandria existe y los ojos grises o azules cambian a purpura, violeta o azul-violeta ¿me pregunto si Isayama se inspiró en esta mutación para los ojos del titan fundador? Ya que aquellos que padecen este síndrome tienden la tendencia a ser prácticamente super humanos, debido a que envejecen más lento y su esperanza de vida es más alta, no se enferman con facilidad, tienen más desarrollada la vista y no tienen tendencia a engordar y es cuando digo caray ¿por qué no me da este síndrome? ganaría juventud, no engordar nunca más y tendría unos hermosos ojos violeta jajaja. **

**Para finalizar, la canción final se llama Shakespeare y la canta Miranda Cosgrove.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Quiero que esto dure**

Sin darse cuenta enero había quedado atrás y ahora estaban a casi a nada del día de San Valentín por lo que las chicas decidieron reunirse en la plaza y encontrar los regalos perfectos.

-No lo sé, no sé qué darle a Farlan-. Dijo Isabel deprimida.

-Yo ya tengo el regalo de Mike -dijo Nanaba orgullosa.

-¿Otro suéter feo? -se burló Isabel.

-Claro que no -contesto ofendida-. Le compre una corbata.

-¿Por qué Mike usaría una corbata? -pregunto curiosa Isabel.

-Bueno, en alguna cita o para el baile del corazón -contesto y soltó un suspiro al pensar en el baile que estaba muy próximo.

-¿Esta vez sí nos dirás que tienes preparado de regalo para aniki? -pregunto Isabel mirando a Hange.

-No -contesto simplemente y fingió no ver las caras de sus amigas que lucían enojadas.

-No es justo -se quejó Nanaba.

.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -grito emocionado Farlan. Él se había estado rompiendo la cabeza para poder pensar en la cita perfecta con Isabel-. Salida a la feria, conseguiré un peluche en los juegos de destreza, comeremos algodón de azúcar que tanto ama y para finalizar subiremos a la rueda de la fortuna para darnos un lindo beso mientras vemos el paisaje.

-Me huele a la cita perfecta -dijo Mike olfateando el ambiente-. Yo le cocinare a Nanaba, voy a preparar su platillo favorito, después bailaremos pegaditos y para rematar una noche perfecta de pasión.

-Rayos ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? -se quejó Farlan-. ¿Levi tú que planeas hacer? -pregunto y ambos lo miraron intrigado.

-Nada -contesto y evito ver la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos-. San Valentín es estúpido, Hange y yo no participaremos en esta fiesta comercial.

.

-¡¿Cómo que no van a hacer nada?! -pregunto Isabel sorprendida por lo que acababa de confesarles Hange.

-Es solo que San Valentín es una fecha comercial -explico-. Levi y yo lo hablamos, nada de regalos, nada de citas cursis, es más, ni siquiera iremos al baile del corazón, solo nos presentaremos al concurso de cupido por la banda y eso será todo.

-Pero es un baile importante -dijo Nanaba triste.

-Es tonto, no pienso ir a un baile y a Levi ni le gusta bailar -alego-. Además, estaré ocupada siendo cupido.

Isabel y Nanaba se le quedaron viendo a Hange sin entender y en ese instante ella saludo a la chica que iba entrando a la cafetería. Se trataba de Mikasa.

-Mikasa es la prima de Levi y voy a ayudarla -explico mientras la chica tomaba asiento-. Preparare la cita perfecta para ella y el chico que le gusta.

-Pero… -Mikasa quiso alegar, pero se vio interrumpida por Hange.

-Vas a invitarlo y nada de peros, las chicas debemos tomar siempre la iniciativa, de lo contrario moriríamos de viajas mientras esperamos que los hombres capten las indirectas.

Mikasa miro a las otras chicas y ellas asintieron.

-Yo fui la que tuvo que invitar a salir a Mike -confeso Nanaba.

-Yo prácticamente me le lance a Farlan -dijo Isabel-. Y después del beso el tonto todavía me pregunto ¿entonces que somos?

-Andando, no perdamos tiempo -dijo animada Hange levantándose y jalando fuera del establecimiento a Mikasa-. Nos vemos luego chicas.

* * *

-Este es el plan -dijo Hange asomada detrás de una pared y miraba a Eren quien platicaba con Armin junto a la fuente-. Nos desharemos del rubio y después iras y le preguntaras si tiene planes para el viernes y antes de que conteste le invitaras a salir, recuerda ser rápida para que él no tenga tiempo de decir absolutamente nada, así no le quedara de otra más que ir ¿Quedo claro? -pregunto mirando a Mikasa quien lucía aterrada.

-Pero Eren…

-¡Hagámoslo! -interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera decir algo y ambas caminaron hacia donde estaban Armin y Eren.

-Hola Eren -saludo Hange.

-¿Hange cierto? -saludo Eren.

-Exacto, me has visto miles de veces en casa de Levi -contesto-. ¿Tú eres Armin? -pregunto al rubio-. Mikasa habla mucho de ti y sobre todo de Eren -dijo guiñándole en ojo a Eren.

-¿Mikasa habla mucho? -se preguntó Armin pues sabía que su amiga casi no hablaba.

-Si, dice que eres muy inteligente y tengo unas preguntas que hacerte -dijo tomando a Armin del brazo-. Vamos, acompáñame.

-Pero… -Armin quiso decir algo, pero Hange hablo primero.

-Vamos, hablaremos de ciencia y mientras tanto Mikasa y Eren pueden hablar de lo que harán el fin de semana… el día del amor… y claro de la amistad.

Dicho esto, Hange se llevó a empujones a Armin y lo subió al ascensor que no estaba lejos de la fuente.

-Te veré arriba Armin -dijo Hange y presiono el botón.

-Pero… -Antes de que Armin pudiera decir algo las puertas se cerraron.

Y Hange se sintió satisfecha por el buen trabajo, después regreso a la fuente a espiar a la parejita.

-Entonces… -dijo Eren balanceándose nerviosamente mientras Mikasa lucia avergonzada-. ¿Viste el capítulo de ayer? -pregunto Eren en un intento de romper el momento incomodo que Hange había creado.

-Si, me gustó mucho, las escenas de pelea fueron buenas -contestó Mikasa.

-¡Claro, fueron asombrosas! Pensé que el protagonista moría en esa batalla, pero después apareció el ejército y...

Hange escuchaba y decidió interrumpir, pues a ese paso jamás concretarían nada.

-Hola chicos -saludo Hange interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Y Armin? -pregunto Eren confundido.

-Lo perdí, la plaza está muy concurrida -se justificó-. No pude evitar escuchar sobre el capítulo de la serie y saben algo, a mí me gusto más la parte romántica, la declaración de la chica fue linda -dijo y miro a Mikasa-. ¿Qué opinas Mikasa? -ella no contesto y se puso roja de la vergüenza-. Escuche que van a transmitir un capítulo especial este viernes. Eren, tu deberías de verlo en casa de Mikasa -sugirió emocionada-. Piénsalo, una cena deliciosa, un capítulo de tu serie favorita y buena compañía -dicho esto abrazo a Mikasa.

-¿Ustedes verán el capítulo también? -pregunto confundido Eren.

-¿Bromeas? A Levi y a mí nos encanta la serie -mintió-. Bueno, entonces nos vemos el 14 Eren -dijo alegre y al ver que Armin se acercaba tomo a Mikasa del brazo-. Hora de irnos -antes de irse ella decidió agregar algo más-. Ah y no es por excluir a Armin, pero es que Levi se engenta muy fácilmente así que solo seremos los cuatro.

-Si, muchas gracias por la invitación Hange -contesto emocionado Eren.

-Adiós Eren -se despidió mientras ambas se alejaban.

Una vez lejos Mikasa decidió hablar.

-Pero a Levi no le gusta la serie.

-No me importa lo que le guste a ese enano o no, además solo estaremos un rato, después desapareceremos y te quedaras en casa solita con Eren.

* * *

-No -dijo Levi en cuanto escucho el plan de Hange.

-Vamos, por mi -suplico.

-No -contesto nuevamente cerrando su libro fastidiado.

-Bueno, no quería llegar a esto, pero… -Hange se lanzó sobre Levi robándole un largo y apasionado beso y en cuanto dejo sus labios Levi contesto.

-No -dijo soltando a Hange.

-Pues espero disfrutaras de ese beso porque será el último que recibirás de mi si no me ayudas -dijo decidida.

-Teníamos planes de no tener planes el 14 y ahora tendré que estar con dos mocosos irritantes viendo una serie estúpida -se quejó.

-Es la serie más aclamada del mundo, la numero uno en el top ¿Cómo puede no gustarte? -alego.

-Tiene demasiadas muertes -confeso y entonces Hange se sintió terrible.

-Oye no tienes por qué ver el capítulo, solo estaremos un rato y entonces nos iremos con algún pretexto para dejarlos solos.

-Quince minutos y me largo.

Hange festejo y soltó un grito de alegría mientras abrazaba a Levi.

-Gracias, gracias, eres el mejor.

* * *

Una vez juntada una parejita Hange pensó que le faltaban más parejitas por reunir como Erwin con Marie y Nifa con Moblit.

-Tienes que ser directa Nifa -le aconsejaba Hange mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela.

-¿Y si dice que no? -pregunto nerviosa.

-Es solo un baile -contesto Hange y le entrego los boletos a Nifa y luego le dio un empujoncito por la espalda-. Vamos, ten valor.

Nifa camino hacia Moblit quien guardaba sus cosas en el casillero y al cerrar la puertita vio a Nifa.

-Hola Nifa -saludo Moblit con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, quería… yo quería… baile… -comenzó a decir tartamudeando mientras le enseñaba los boletos a Moblit.

-¿El baile del corazón? -pregunto confundido-. No, no voy a ir, pero después me cuentas como estuvo.

Hange quien nuevamente estaba de chismosa decidió actuar.

-Hola Moblit -saludo alegre Hange-. ¿Esos son boletos para el baile? -pregunto fingiendo demencia, solo que fingir no se le daba bien-. Yo también iré, así que ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro juntos? -dijo abrazando a Moblit.

-Pero es que Nifa y yo no…

-No se diga más -lo interrumpió-. Los veo el sábado después del concierto de cupido y bailaremos una canción Moblit, como el año pasado ¿recuerdas? -pregunto Hange y Moblit se avergonzó, claro que recordaba aquel baile-. Entonces adiós -dijo alejándose.

-Lo siento tanto Nifa, no se siquiera si tienes una cita para el baile -se disculpó Moblit.

-No, en realidad te iba a sugerir ir todos juntos como amigos -mintió Nifa y le entrego el boleto-. Te veo el sábado -dijo alegre.

* * *

Hange ahora tenía más problemas pues debía convencer a Levi de ir al baile y además debía de conseguir dos boletos.

-¿Cómo que agotados? -pregunto triste a Petra.

Ella junto con las porristas eran las encargadas del baile y la venta de los boletos, así que había acudido a Petra con la esperanza de conseguir algunos.

-Lo siento Hange -se disculpó-. Se vendieron super rápido, de saber que los querías te hubiera apartado dos, pero es que faltan solo dos días, no pensé que fueran a ir.

-Pero es super importante -dijo mientras daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Acude con un revendedor -sugirió Petra-. O pregunta si alguien no ira, muchos hacen planes para el baile y después no pueden ir por alguna razón.

-Ahora tendré que hacer pacto con el demonio -se quejó al pensar en la persona que podía tener dos boletos.

* * *

-Necesito dos boletos para el baile -dijo Hange abordando en el pasillo a Ilse.

-¿Qué obtengo a cambio? -pregunto inmediatamente.

-Lo que quieras -dijo frustrada.

-¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?

Hange odiaba esa parte de Ilse, ella no era como la mayoría de chicos, no aceptaba dinero, ella prefería cosas más importantes como un buen secreto pues decía que la información valía más que cualquier otra cosa. Así que mas le valía ofrecerle algo jugoso a Ilse a cambio de los boletos.

-La foto que tanto quieres -dijo desesperada-. Imagínatelo, el baile del corazón, un perfecto escenario y yo besando a ya sabes quién.

Los ojos de Ilse se iluminaron ante tal propuesta.

-Tú y Levi besándose a solas en el arco de entrada al baile y Beaure listo con una cámara para tomar esa foto tan ansiada -negocio.

-¿Tiene que ser bajo el arco? -pregunto asqueada al recordar que este estaría hecho con globos de corazones y un montón de figuras de cupido colgantes.

-¿Es un trato? -pregunto sacando dos boletos de su mochila-. Son los últimos -dijo agitándolos frente al rostro de Hange.

-Hecho -dijo arrebatándoselos.

-Y si no cumples recuerda que puedo ser tu peor pesadilla -amenazo y luego sonrió-. Ten un lindo baile Hange.

Hange se alejó mientras veía los boletos, ahora estaba en serios problemas, no solo tendría que convencer a Levi de ir al baile, si no que también tendría que sacarle un beso y enfrentarse a la nota que Ilse publicaría para el lunes. Acababa de venderle no solo su alma al diablo, si no que también había arrastrado a Levi con ella.

-Nifa mas te vale que le robes un beso a Moblit -se dijo a si misma mientras veía los boletos.

* * *

Una vez arreglado lo de Nifa y Mikasa, tenia que pensar en que hacer respecto a Marie, pero su solución llego solita cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa. Al abrirla vio que era Marie la que estaba frente a su puerta.

-¿Marie? -pregunto sorprendida y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-No te ilusiones, no vine porque quisiera verte, es más, no quería ni venir -dijo mientras ingresaba a la casa y revisaba el lugar-. Demasiado blanco para mi gusto.

-¿A qué has venido? -pregunto-. No es que no me agrade que vinieras, de hecho, quería hablar contigo.

-Bueno vine a dejarte esto -dicho esto le entrego una blusa-. La dejaste en año nuevo y mi madre insistió en que te la diera.

Hange la extendió y vio que estaba pintarrajeada y rota.

-Era desquitarme con la blusa o contigo -dijo mirándose al espejo que estaba en la entrada mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Marie lamento no haber salido en tu defensa -se disculpó.

-No me interesa lo que digan tus amiguitos -dijo ahora viéndose las uñas para fingir que no le importaba-. ¿Seguiremos hablando aquí?

-No, vamos a mi cuarto -ofreció animada y ambas subieron las escaleras.

.

Al ingresar Marie inspecciono el cuarto e hizo una mueca.

-Una limpieza no caería mal -dijo pateando un pantalón que estaba en el suelo.

-Es que entre el journey, la banda, el decatlón y lo demás pues no tengo tiempo.

-¿Y tus perros? -pregunto al notar la ausencia de los perros recordando que Hange se la había pasado una hora hablando de ellos en año nuevo.

-En el patio o atormentando al cartero -contesto-. Escucha, estaba pensando en lo de Erwin y Nile.

-¿Es lo que cantaras en el concierto? -pregunto señalando las hojas que estaban sobre la cama de Hange.

-Si, estaba practicando la letra -contesto Hange.

-¿La escribió Erwin? -pregunto mientras la miraba.

-No, él solo le puso la música.

Hange estaba por ponerse a hablar sobre la canción y un montón de cosas cuando Marie comenzó a llorar.

-Nile termino conmigo -confeso entre sollozos.

-Eso es bueno, ahora puedes invitar a Erwin al baile -sugirió dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

-Lo siento, no quería venir a molestarte, pero es que no tenía a nadie más.

Hange abrazo a Marie.

-Ya, todo saldrá bien, de todos modos no es que te importara mucho Nile -dijo en un intento de consolarla.

-Tienes razón -coincidió y se alejo de ella, Hange le extendió un paquete de pañuelos y luego volvió a darle palmaditas.

-Ya Marie, vas a arruinar tu maquillaje -dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-¡No soy un perro! -le grito apartando la ano de Hange de su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no se como consolar a las personas.

-Agua, necesito agua -pidió y Hange asintió.

En cuanto Hange dejo el cuarto Marie saco su celular y le saco foto a la letra de la canción, después se la envió a Nile.

Marie: Tu regalo de febrero bebe.

Nile: Eres la mejor engañando nena.

Marie sonrió e inspecciono su rostro en el espejo, su maquillaje se había arruinado, pero valía la pena si con ello fastidiaba a Hange. Después escucho como ella subía y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, la actuación debía continuar.

unas cuantas lagrimas mas y Marie salió apresurada de la casa de Hange alegando tener otras cosas que hacer. Ella despedía a Marie mientras se alejaba de la puerta y vio a Levi.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto al ver a Marie alejarse en su auto rosado.

-No, rompió con Nile, estaba triste y necesitaba una amiga -explico.

Levi no le había dicho lo de la foto y que Marie era la principal sospechosa. Quería suplicarle que no confiara en ella, pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal, así que decidió no decir nada. Mas le valía a Marie no hacer nada en contra de Hange o entonces pensaría en una venganza.

-Escucha hable con Frieda -dijo Levi y vio la mueca que Hange hacia en su rostro-. Hange -regaño.

-Lo siento -dijo e intento sonreír.

-No hagas eso -volvió a regañar inspeccionando la cara de Hange-. Cambia esa cara -dijo y Hange comenzó a hacer todo tipo de muecas-. Con esa pareces loca, pon tu cara normal.

Al final Hange había terminado nuevamente con la cara que reflejaba enojo.

-Frieda es amiga no enemiga -dijo fastidiado.

-Aun cuando lo digas infinidad de veces no voy a estar tranquila, puede que ella no te guste, pero ¿Que tal que a ella le gustas?

-Hange, ya basta, no tendré esta conversación de nuevo contigo, el punto es que ella no quiso hablar conmigo de su hermana Historia y tampoco he obtenido información por parte de Kenny.

-Yo busque en internet -dijo Hange sacando su celular y abriendo la pagina-. Aquí mencionan los hijos que tiene Rod Reiss, pero en ninguna parte mencionan el nombre de Historia.

-Pero Uri la menciono.

-Puede que no sea hija de Rod Reiss -sugirió Hange-. ¿Uri tiene mas hermanos? ¿Algún primo?

-Continuare investigando -dijo para ponerle fin al tema.

-Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras -dijo Hange para cambiar de tema.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -pregunto esperando que Hange se negara pues tenia otras cosas que hacer.

-No, la verdad es que me quede de ver con Nanaba y Nifa -contesto apresurada.

Ella tenia que ir a buscar el vestido adecuado para el baile del corazón y había pedido a sus amigas ayuda. Así que técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo a Levi, solo le ocultaba a donde iría.

-Entonces te veré mas tarde -dijo Levi.

* * *

Hange se reunió con Nanaba y Nifa. Caminaron en varia tiendas mientras se probaban vestidos, ambas amigas ya habían encontrado el ideal, pero ella seguía sin encontrar nada que le gustara. Este debía ser rojo a petición de Ilse pues decía que luciría bien en la foto y su gran problema era que todos los que veía eran demasiado femeninos para su gusto o demasiado caros. Además de que debía de pensar como decirle a Levi que tendrían que ir al baile.

-Ya encontraras algo -dijo Nifa para animar a su amiga.

Las tres salieron de la plaza y se despidieron. Hange camino hacia la parada del autobús y aguardo hasta que vio como Levi salía de un restaurante en compañía de una chica de cabello negro y que ella reía tomada del brazo de él.

-Haremos una escala primero en mi casa -dijo Frieda y en ese instante llego un auto negro lujoso.

El chofer bajo para abrir la puerta y ambos ingresaron.

Hange sentía como su cuerpo hervía de coraje y paro un taxi enseguida.

-Siga a ese auto -indico y se puso en marcha.

.

Al llegar admiro la gigantesca mansión blanca. Se asomo por el portón metálico y vio como Frieda bajaba tomando la mano de Levi.

-Ese enano infiel -dijo llena de coraje y luego se calmó. Levi no le era infiel, Frieda era solo una amiga y miro nuevamente, pero lo que vio sue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ella presencio como Levi la tomaba de la mano y después la abrasaba.

-¡Ese hijo de…! -grito una grosería-. Tranquila Hange, piensa de forma lateral, es un abrazo de amigos... amigos que se toman de la mano... - al final decidió que entraría a la mansión para gritarle a esa mujer que se alejara de Levi.

Rodeo el perímetro buscando una forma de entrar y vio su oportunidad cuando dos jardineros que trabajaban arreglando el árbol afuera de la mansión decidieron distraerse viendo algo en el celular. Hange trepo la escalera junto al árbol y brinco la barda cayendo sobre el pasto. Se levanto y atravesó el jardín. Se asomó por una ventana enorme que abarcaba gran parte de la pared y al mirar al interior vio como Levi estaba sentado demasiado pegado a Frieda y ella reía como loca.

-Desgraciado, a mí nunca me ha hecho reír así.

Hange se agacho antes que Levi la viera cuando él giro su vista hacia la ventana y Hange escucho un gruñido mirando en dirección al sonido.

-Hola, lindos perritos, se parecen a mis niños -dijo nerviosa al ver a los perros doberman que le enseñaba los colmillos mientras gruñían.

Ella soltó un grito y salió corriendo mientras la perseguían.

Levi alcanzo a ver pasar corriendo a Hange por la segunda ventana de la sala.

-¿Una chica? -pregunto Frieda confundida.

.

Hange miro atrás presa del miedo por los perros y por no mirar hacia donde se dirigía termino en la alberca. Afortunadamente para ella, los perros no la siguieron y solo se limitaron a ladrar en la orilla.

-Chicacchironi, Albert -llamo una chica y los perros se calmaron-. Lo siento tanto -dijo extendiéndole la mano a Hange para ayudarla a salir-. No eres un ladrón o algo por el estilo ¿verdad? -pregunto y le sonrió.

Hange miro a la chica, era demasiado bajita, tenia los ojos grandes color azul claro, una gran sonrisa que inspiraba amabilidad y un cabello rubio. A decir verdad parecía una muñequita o un ángel de navidad.

-No, soy am…. Amiga, sí, eso -contesto nerviosa mientras salía de la alberca empapada-. Amiga del amigo de la chica que vive aquí, Frieda Reiss -explico y luego decidió presentarse-. Me llamo Hange.

-Un gusto, soy Histo… -la chica se tapó la boca unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar-. Digo Christa Less.

A Hange se le hizo raro la actitud de la chica, pero ya no pudo seguir platicando con ella porque enseguida aparecieron a lo lejos Frieda y Levi que corrían rumbo a ellas.

-Adiós -dijo y salió corriendo antes de que ellos llegaran hasta donde estaban, Hange deseo también salir corriendo, pero sabia que no podía hacer eso.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Frieda en cuanto estuvo frente a Hange.

-¿Frieda ya te hable de Hange? -dijo Levi mirando con desaprobación a Hange y ella se sintió más avergonzada.

**Chicacchironi y Albert son los nombres de otros titanes que capturo Hange antes de Sawney y Bean. Próximo capitulo mas sobre Historia y el misterio de los Reiss, además pronto tendrán el baile del corazón ¿será que Hange asista con Levi? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Te necesito en mi vida**

Frieda insistió en prestarle ropa a Hange para que se cambiara la mojada y antes de que ella pudiera negarse Frida la arrastro hasta su cuarto.

El cuarto era enorme y su closet todavía más.

-Ten, esto te quedara -dijo extendiéndole un vestido azul.

-No uso vestidos -contesto groseramente, aunque esa no fuera su intención.

-Oh, bueno, echa un vistazo y ve que te queda o gusta -ofreció amablemente.

-No quiero nada tuyo, solo dame una toalla y listo.

-Entiendo que estés enojada -hablo mientras buscaba una toalla en uno de los cajones del enorme closet-. Yo también soy celosa, pero Levi… no es mi tipo -dijo entregándole la toalla a Hange y ella se la arrebato.

-Levi es el tipo de todas -alego.

-No, no es mi tipo, a mí me gustan de otro tipo.

-Oh ya entendí, diablos ahora me siento una tonta -dijo avergonzada.

-Bueno y ahora que lo sabes ¿qué dices del vestido azul? -pregunto enseñándole nuevamente la prenda a Hange.

Ella lo tomo y le sonrió a Frieda.

-Tienes demasiada ropa -dijo amigablemente mientras repasaba los vestidos.

-Si, mucha de la ropa la he usado una sola vez -contesto.

-Este es lindo -dijo tomando un vestido negro con decorativos rojos.

-A mí me gusta más este -Frieda busco entre los vestidos y saco un vestido largo color rojo que tenia encaje en la parte superior y el resto estaba confeccionado con tela chifón, los tirantes eran gruesos y tenia poco escote, además de ir decorado son un gran moño que se ajustaba en la parte de atrás.

-Es muy hermoso, ojalá encontrara algo así para el baile -dijo agobiada.

-Úsalo -respondió extendiéndoselo.

-Acabas de decir que es tu favorito.

-Y solo lo he usado una vez, porque tengo miles de vestidos.

-¿Segura? -pregunto indecisa entre tomar o no el vestido.

-Segura -contesto Frieda con una gran sonrisa y Hange tomo el vestido.

Hange se cambió su ropa mojada por el vestido azul y después Frieda le ayudo cepillándole el cabello ya que fue muy insistente.

-Tienes un lindo cabello -dijo Frieda mientras pasaba el cepillo por el cabello castaño de Hange-. A pesar de estar algo maltratado.

-No he tenido tiempo de cuidármelo, el cabello no es una de mis prioridades -contesto mirando el reflejo de Frieda en el espejo.

-Claro entre tantas cosas que tienes que hacer -hablo como si conociera la vida de Hange y al notar su mirada inquisitiva continuo hablando-. Levi me ha hablado tato de ti que siento que ya te conozco de toda la vida -aclaro.

-¿Levi te ha hablado sobre mi? -pregunto llevando su mano al dije de corazón.

-Todo el tiempo, Hange esto, Hange aquello -contesto-. La verdad moría por conocerte, eres grandiosa en todo lo que haces, yo no podría, me volvería loca, mas loca de lo que ya estoy -dicho esto ultimo comenzó a reír.

-Levi me conto que también tienes episodios, que puedes ver ese mundo -comento Hange y eso borro la sonrisa del rostro de Frieda.

-Una maldición, aunque mi tío dice que es un don -dijo en tono triste-. No tiene mucho desde que iniciaron, aun recuerdo mi primer episodio, fue un sueño, en este yo...

Frieda se quedo callada y Hange noto que le temblaba la mano.

-Esta bien, puedes hablar conmigo, se que no puedo entenderte, pero...

-Estaba en una especie de cueva con toda mi familia y entonces moríamos debido a un gigante.

-¿Un titan? -pregunto Hange y Frieda asintió.

-Todos moríamos excepto Historia -logro decir antes de llorar.

-Lo lamento Frieda, no debí preguntar.

Hange se puso de pie y abrazo a Frieda en un intento de consolarla.

-Solo he hablado de esto con Levi -dijo entre sollozos.

-Se que debe ser difícil, pero no todas las visiones son malas -dijo recordando lo que Levi siempre le decía.

-Para mi si, solo veo muerte y dolor -confeso apartándose un poco de Hange-. En una visión yo mataba a mi tío Uri.

-¿Has hablado de esto con tu tío? -pregunto y Frieda negó con la cabeza.

-Él solo quiere que aprenda a controlarlo y mi padre odia que hable de esto, para él es mas simple fingir que todo esta bien.

Hange miro la imagen de aquella chica, ella lucia asustada, confundida y aterrada. Ahora entendía el apego que Levi tenia hacia Frieda, él podía identificarse, padecían de lo mismo, tenían un montón de preguntas sin resolver, su familia no ayudaba y temían parecer locos ante la sociedad o alejar a alguien cercano.

-Bueno, ya no tienes de que preocuparte -dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica-. Cuando necesites hablar con alguien puedes contar con Levi y conmigo.

Frieda miro a Hange y ella le sonrió.

-Lo se, se que tampoco resulta tan fácil para ti, después de todo Levi te cuenta sobre sus visiones.

-Si, algunas son raras y confusas -dijo recordando lo de Erwin y lo de Petra.

-No debió ser fácil escuchar sobre tu muerte, morir así... es horrible -dijo sintiendo escalofríos.

-Creo que tu me ganas, ver tu muerte debe dar mucho miedo.

-En realidad mi otro yo sintió paz, de alguna forma rara y extraña.

.

Levi miraba el reloj una y otra vez preguntándose ¿Por qué tardaban tato?

-Tsk maldición -dijo mirando nuevamente el reloj mientras caminaba en circulos por la enorme sala.

-Ya estamos aquí -anuncio Frieda entrando agarrada del brazo de Hange quien lucía demasiado arreglada con su cabello suelto, zapatos de tacón y un vestido corto color azul cielo.

-Mierda Frieda ¿qué le hiciste? -pregunto inspeccionando de arriba a abajo a Hange.

-Solo un retoque aquí y allá -dijo Frieda-. Ya hablé con el chofer para que los lleve, lamento haberte tenido aquí esperando Levi, pero tu amiga es muy muy interesante -dijo mirando Hange y abrazándola más del brazo.

-Andando -dijo molesto mientras caminaba hacia ellas, cuando estuvo junto a Hange la tomo de la mano y la aparto de Frieda.

Los tres salieron y el auto ya los esperaba en la puerta principal.

-Adiós Hange, fue muy lindo conocerte, vuelve cuando quieras o llámame -dijo emocionada Frieda y Hange se despidió sonriéndole y agitando su mano.

-Oye Frieda, ella es mía -dijo Levi con cara de pocos amigos.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale Levi querido -dijo en confidencia.

Levi ingreso al auto y este se puso en marcha mientras Frieda los despedía agitando su mano.

Hange se sentía nerviosa y no sabía que decirle a Levi, supuso que él estaría enfadado, lo miraba de reojo y él veía hacia la ventana, así que supuso que no deseaba hablar con ella, decidió mirar al exterior por su ventana y entonces sintió como Levi tomaba su mano.

-Lo siento -dijo sin verlo antes de que él le reclamara.

-Si no fueras celosa no serias la Hange que amo -contesto girándose para poder ver a Hange y ella hizo lo mismo-. ¿Por qué te ha prestado dos vestidos? -pregunto mirando la funda de plástico que envolvía el vestido que tenía sobre sus piernas.

-Pues… -Ella medito, era su oportunidad de soltarle la bomba del baile, pero en su lugar decidido esperar-. Me ha gustado, creo que puedo usarlo para el baile de fin de curso y Frieda dijo que me lo llevara -explico.

Levi noto que Hange mentía porque cuando lo hacia ella se ponía nerviosa al hablar.

* * *

Al llegar Hange estaba por entrar a su casa, pero Levi la detuvo.

-No te vas a salvar de la discusión -dijo serio.

-Mira, lo siento, sé que no debí seguirte y sé que no debí de entrar y sé que no debo ponerme celosa, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Te vi Salir de ese restaurante con ella agarrada de tu brazo y al llegar veo que están riendo y que te toma de la mano ¿se supone que debo no ponerme celosa? ¿Qué harías tu?

-No lo sé, déjame pensar ¿qué harías tu si te envían una foto de tu pareja tomada del brazo de otro hombre mientras pasean por el parque?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me enviaron anónimamente una foto tuya y de Moblit donde salías muy alegre abrazándolo -explico-. Y por anónimo me refiero a Marie -aclaro.

-Pero no puede ser, Marie ya es diferente -dijo incrédula.

-¿Quién más mandaría una foto así? -pregunto y Hange ya no quiso responder, sabía que Levi tenía un buen punto-. Ahora respecto a tus celos.

-Ya lo sé, sé que lo prometimos, sé que debo confiar en ti, se todo eso.

-¿Y entonces porque continuas teniéndolos?

-Porque soy así, soy tonta y celosa y un día terminaras dejándome por eso -contesto bajando la mirada.

-Escúchame bien torpe cuatro ojos -dijo tomando el rostro de Hange entre sus manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella pudo ver que estaba enojado-. La única razón para dejarte seria que me dejaras de amar, así que ya deja de pensar que te voy a dejar o que te voy a engañar porque eso no va a pasar. No existe nadie en este mundo o en cualquier otro mundo que pueda llegar a tentarme y el motivo es porque tu eres todo mi maldito mundo.

Hange reprimió las ganas de llorar. Ahí estaba Levi diciéndole las palabras mas hermosas que jamás hubiera podido soñar y deseaba también poder expresarle cuanto lo amaba, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera decir no se equipararía a aquella confesión, al final Nanaba había tenido razón, Levi la amaba mas de lo que ella podría llegar a amarlo.

-Lo siento -contesto derramando unas lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

-Deja de llorar torpe -la regaño mientras le limpiaba una lagrima.

-Lo siento -volvió a decir y esta vez lo abrazo.

-Y deja de disculparte -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-. Vamos adentro porque estas haciendo una escena.

Ella hubiera deseado decirle que nunca más lo celaría, pero de habérselo prometido entonces agregaría una mentira más a la lista de cosas que no se decían y no quería que siguiera aumentando.

* * *

Ambos entraron a casa de Hange donde fue recibida con brincos y lengüetazos de sus niños.

-Quizás Frieda les presente a los suyos y puedan ser amigos ¿Qué opinas Levi? -pregunto Hange mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ambos perros.

-Hablando de ella, ya se quien es Historia.

Hange dejo a los perros y miro a Levi sorprendida.

-Sabes, yo la conocí y también Frieda menciono algo.

-¿Conociste a Historia? -pregunto sorprendido-. ¿Cuando?

-Cuando caí a la alberca, ella me ayudo, estaba por mencionar su nombre pero al final mintió diciendo que se llamaba Christa Less.

-Tiene sentido que mienta sobre su nombre. Frieda me dijo que Historia es su media hermana, hija de una sirvienta que trabajaba en la mansión de los Reiss.

-Ahora entiendo porque no aparece nada en internet sobre ella -dijo meditando la información-. Sabes Frieda me dijo que vio morir a toda su familia menos a Historia, quizás por eso teníamos que protegerla, piénsalo la ultima de los Reiss, es como el mito de Anastasia -agrego esto ultimo para eliminar la tención que se había generado.

-En realidad es algo así -confeso Levi y sintió como le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Estas por tener un episodio? -pregunto Hange al notar que Levi se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-No, solo que tanta locura me da migraña.

-Deberías sentarte -sugirió.

Ambos caminaron a la sala y Levi se sentó abrazando a Hange.

-El viejo me conto que los Reiss eran la familia real en este otro mundo -comenzó a explicar-. Ellos poseían un poder llamado la coordenada que se transmitía de generación en generación. Frieda tuvo que transformarse en titan y comerse a su tío para poder adquirir este poder.

-Eso es horrible -interrumpió Hange y se sintió asqueada a la ves de triste debido a que sabia que Frieda había tenido aquella visión.

-Piénsalo, si Frieda y su familia murieron y si este mundo tiene parecido con el otro...

-Historia también debe existir en ese mundo, hija del amante del gobernante -dijo asombrada-. Y si toda la familia murió, eso la hace...

-La reina -completo la frase Levi-. Quizás por ello debíamos protegerla.

-¿Y si asesinaron a su familia para hacerse de ese poder que has mencionado?

-El único que podría saberlo es Kenny y él no dirá nada -dijo y pensó en lo que había escuchado recientemente-. Lo último que supe fue gracias a una llamada de Uri a Kenny donde le decía algo de mantener alejado a un tal Grisha Jaeger de sus sobrinas, pero no se quien sea.

-¡¿Grisha Jaeger?! -pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Él y su esposa trabajan con mamá en el proyecto IMM (Interpretación de mundos múltiples) -explico-. Ahora ya se porque hacen el rastreo de las actividades cuánticas, es decir los episodios, están buscando la fuente, ellos están buscando...

-La coordenada, el poder capas de abrir las ventanas a otros mundos, otras líneas.

-¡Lo resolvimos! -grito emocionada Hange.

-No tan rápido, no sabemos quien tiene la coordenada.

-¿Historia o Frieda? -se pregunto Hange.

-O alguien mas -medito Levi.

Levi se despidió y Hange ingreso a su cuarto dejándose caer en la cama y la funda del vestido a un lado. Ella lo miro y se tapó la cara con una almohada para ahogar un grito, tenía que decirle a Levi del baile y del trato con Ilse. Tenía que ser honesta, aunque eso le ocasionara una gran pelea.


	30. Chapter 30

**SAN VALENTIN**

**Viernes lleno de amor ¿Que mejor forma de iniciar el fin de semana?**

Llego el viernes, pero no cualquier viernes, era el 14 de febrero y todos en la escuela paseaban de un lado al otro con flores, globos y peluches.

-¿Rosa para tu enamorado? -pregunto una de las porristas a Hange y Nanaba quienes estaban platicando en el pasillo.

-Si, aquí tienes una lista -dijo Hange entregándole una hojita de papel doblada.

-Yo también -dijo Nanaba y la chica le entrego una pluma-. Mike Zacharius, salón 204, segunda hora -dijo mientras apuntaba y después le pago a la chica-. De parte de su corazoncito de fresa -dijo y la chica sonrió.

-Que tierno -dijo llevándose las manos al corazón.

-Eres una cursi Nanaba -se burlo Hange.

-Así me llama Mike -se justifico-. Ya sabes, porque huelo a fresas y soy su corazón.

-¿Y tu como lo llamas? -pregunto curiosa.

-Mike -contesto Nanaba.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres cero romántica.

-Por favor como si tu tuvieras las venas llenas de romanticismo -se burlo Nanaba-. Sus apodos son tope cuatro ojos y enano idiota.

-¿Hablan de Levi? -pregunto Isabel apareciendo repentinamente.

-Hablamos de los motes románticos -dijo Nanaba.

-Farlan me dice Bell y yo le digo Far far, ya saben por las canciones -explico y al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigas comenzó a cantar algo desentonada.

Far far, there's this little girl  
She was praying for something to happen to her  
Everyday she writes words and more words  
Just to speak out the thoughts that keep floating inside.

Traducción: lejos, lejos, hay una niña. Ella estaba orando para que algo le sucediera. Todos los días, ella escribe palabras y más palabras. Sólo para hablar de los pensamientos que mantiene flotando en el interior.

-Y la de bell hace referencia a la canción Bella de Wolfine? -se burlo Nanaba.

-Ayer me dijeron tus amigas que andabas buscándome como loca en la calle -comenzó a cantar Hange.

-Y yo bebiendo como un loco cerveza con unos parceros dañándome la cabeza -continuo cantando Nanaba

-Borracho con el corazón malo caminando solo me la encontré a ella -cantaron juntas.

-Que malas, Farlan ya no es mujeriego -dijo enojada Isabel-. Bell significa campana -explico.

Hange y Nanaba intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a cantar.

-Campana sobre campana y sobre campana una...

-¡No me refiero a esa canción! -grito haciendo puchero y después canto la estrofa.

Aquella noche, esa madrugada,  
era Campanita que bien estaba.  
Nada me acuerdo, solo que soñaba  
que esos tiernos labios me besaban.

-Ah que tierno -dijo Nanaba-. Saben creo que pensare en un mote lindo para Mike.

* * *

-Silencio chicos, sé que hoy es un día emocionante para ustedes, pero precisamente por ser el día del amor espero presten atención a clases -dijo Pixis al ingresar al salón-. Hoy vamos a hablar del día de San Valentín -dijo mientras escribía en el pizarrón-. Llamada así por Valentín de Roma, un sacerdote que casaba a los soldados a pesar de estar prohibido por el emperador que quería que los soldados se enfocaran en la guerra. Al final fue ejecutado y antes de eso le envió una carta a su amada con la nota final "tu Valentín". Es de ahí de donde surgió la historia de San Valentín.

-Que romantio y triste -dijo Nifa soltando un suspiro.

-Y retomando la parte de los griegos y romanos hablaremos de Lisistrata y se preguntaran ¿Quién es ella? Pues fue la primera mujer feminista. Una comedia escrita por Aristofanes.

-¿Aristoteles escribía comedias? -pregunto Farlan.

-Aristofanes -corrigió Pixis-. Es muy diferente a Aristoteles. Ahora ¿Quién ha leído la obra? -pregunto mirando a la clase que lucia aburrida-. ¿Señorita Zoe?

Hange hizo una cara de fastidio, pero comenzo a hablar.

-Lisistrata insita a las mujeres a que hagan una huelga de cero sexo hasta que acabe la guerra -explico y muchos se pusieron a reir.

-Exacto, Lisístrata estaba harta de la guerra y de que los hombres solo regresaran en busca de sexo para después regresar a la guerra.

-De seguro al final ese plan absurdo fallo -dijo Nile y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse.

-En realidad joven Dok Lisístrata tuvo éxito y logro la paz -dijo Pixis.

-¿Qué no tenían dinero para burdeles? -se burló Farlan e Isabel le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Es una comedia romántica joven Church.

-Exacto, si fuera real los hombres hubieran matado a Lisístrata -dijo Nile-, o se hubieran ido a un buen table dance.

-No todos los hombres son unos imbéciles como tu Nile -dijo enojada Hange.

-No existe nadie como yo -dijo con aire de superioridad.

-Gracias al cielo -intervino Erwin.

-Existen muchos que tienen complejo de inferioridad, no los culpo, algunos somos elegidos y otros deben conformarse con las sobras -rebatió Nile.

-Existen algunos que son unos perros y otros que somos hombres Nile -dijo molesto Erwin girándose para poder encararlo.

-Algunos que siempre serán plato de segunda, pregúntale a Marie o a Hange -dijo burlonamente.

Erwin le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Nile quien no aparto la vista.

-Suficiente o los enviare castigados a ambos a la dirección -advirtió Pixis.

En ese momento entraron las animadoras al salón y la clase dejo atrás el ambiente de tensión que se había generado.

-¡Dame una A! -grito Marie agitando los pompones.

-¡Dame una M! -grito Petra.

¡Dame una O! -grito otra porrista.

-Por favor solo entreguen las malditas rosas y sáltense la porra -dijo Pixis tomando asiento y sacando de su cajón del escritorio una mini botella de alcohol.

-De acuerdo -dijo triste Petra.

-Atención, tenemos muchas rosas que entregar -hablo Marie mientras desenrollaba un pergamino-. 42 para Erwin Smith, felicidades -dijo, aunque su cara no lucia muy animada.

Mike y Nanaba intercambiaron rosas, lo mismo Farlan e Isabel y así continuaron con la lista.

-Dos para Moblit Berner.

-Una para Levi Ackerman -dijo Marie y Petra le entrego la rosa.

-Y cuatro para Hange Zoe -dijo animada Marie.

-Eso es todo -concluyo cerrando el pergamino y las porristas salieron agitando los pompones mientras recitaban una porra.

-Bueno, la clase termino, salgan y sean libres -anuncio Pixis.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a salir mientras platicaban sobre los planes para ese día y Moblit camino hacia Hange.

-Gracias Hange -dijo Moblit avergonzado.

-Hey, es la rosa anual -contesto Hange.

Ella siempre le enviaba una rosa a Moblit cada 14 de febrero por su amistad y el también le enviaba una. Era una tradición que tenían desde que se conocían y la cual Hange nunca dejaría de tener con su amigo.

Moblit sonrió y salió del salón en compañía de los demás.

-¿Así que le enviaste una rosa a Berner? -dijo Levi molesto.

-Si y el también me envió una -contesto enseñándole la rosa.

-¿Y las otras? -pregunto tomando una y leyó el papelito que traían las rosas enrollado en su tallo-. Erwin. Que novedad.

-Vamos Levi, es el día de la amistada también, las rosas de Erwin y Moblit son por amistad.

Levi tomo otra de las rosas y leyó el papelito.

-¿Nifa?

-Si, como dije es día de la amistad, las chicas también nos damos regalos, yo le envié una a Nifa, otra a Nanaba, en fin, a todas y todos mis amigos -aclaro.

-Y a mí.

-Claro que también a ti y por cierto me encanto que me mandaras una, aunque fuera bajo el seudónimo de admirador secreto.

-Yo no te envié nada.

-¿Entonces? -pregunto Hange confundida.

* * *

Después de entregar las rosas Marie se fue a cambiar el uniforme de porrista y miro la rosa que Hange le habia enviado, esta era color rosa y en el papelito decía: Las rojas son demasiado ordinarias, te quiero hermana.

Marie sonrió, Hange se había acordado de lo que le dijo a Erwin el día del cumpleaños de Hange. Ese día Marie se había puesto celosa por el ramo que Erwin le regalo a Hange y le había pedido a él que le regalara 24 rosas color rosa ya que las rojas eran para la gente ordinaria. Entonces derramo una lagrima, Hange estaba dispuesta a perdonarla y a empezar desde cero, mientras que ella había estado conspirando en su contra.

-¿Todo bien Marie? -pregunto Petra al ver a Marie triste.

-Si, no es nada, solo necesito encontrar una botella para poner mi rosa y que no se marchite -dijo Marie.

-Yo tengo una -dijo Petra y le extendió su botella de agua que saco de su mochila-. ¿Quieres que te la guarde junto a las rosas sobrantes?

-Gracias, pero la guardare en el casillero hasta que terminen las clases.

-Es lindo que Nile te enviara una rosa -dijo Petra cuando Marie tomo la botella.

-Si, ya sabes, así es él, es un romántico -contesto mintiendo.

* * *

Al termino de clases Marie corrió detrás de Hange antes de que se fuera.

-¡Hange! -llamo y ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Marie? -pregunto.

-Quería decirte varias cosas -dijo mientras tomaba aire.

-¿Qué fuiste tú la que mando la foto a Levi? -dijo, pero no lucia enojada-. O que fuiste tú la que envió la rosa y todo para poner celoso a Levi.

-Si y si -contesto una vez recuperada-. Y que lo lamento, en verdad lo siento.

-Bueno lo de la foto no causo daño alguno y lo de la rosa lo tomare como un regalo tuyo de hermana a hermana -dijo abrazándola.

-Qué asco Zoe apártate de mí -dijo apartando a Hange y mirando a todos lados-. Tengo una reputación que mantener, pero también tenía que decirte algo, yo…

Marie quería advertirle sobre la canción y lo de Nile, que ella había robado la canción para el concurso, pero en ese instante aparecieron los amigos de Hange y adopto otra cara y pose.

-Y no me fastidies más ñoña Zoe -dijo y se alejó.

-¿Todo bien con Marie? -pregunto Nanaba.

-Ya sabes, lo normal -contestó Hange con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Ya se quién me envió la rosa -dijo Hange contenta mientras preparaba la comida para la cena antes de la doble cita con Eren y Mikasa.

-¿Quien? -pregunto Levi todavía molesto por aquella rosa.

-Marie -contesto.

-¿Marie?

-Si, ella quería hacer las paces, bueno en realidad quería que te pusieras celoso y me armaras un escándalo, pero si, fue ella -aclaro.

Levi estaba por decirle algo cuando noto un ramo de rosas en un florero.

-¿Y estas? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Son de Frieda -contesto contenta-. Las trajo su chofer justo a las 12:00, la nota decía que ella quería ser la primera en desearme un lindo San Valentín y también me dejaron la ropa mojada que deje en su casa.

Levi saco su celular y le tomo foto al florero, luego le envió un mensaje a Frieda con la foto y de comentario puso:

Levi: ¡Frieda! (emoji cara enojada)

Frieda al instante contesto.

Frieda: Es día de la amistad... y del amor (carita guiñando ojo)

Levi: Ni judas fue tan traidor.

Hange miro a Levi que estaba en el celular y sonrió pues supuso que estaba hablando con Frieda, eso ya no le molestaba y entonces sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¿Quién será? -se preguntó mientras caminaba a la puerta de entrada y al abrirla vio un adorno florar enorme y ostentoso.

-¿Hange Zoe? -pregunto el repartidor.

-Si -contesto ella asombrada.

-Firme aquí por favor y necesitare una identificación -pidió extendiéndole una libreta.

-¿Sirve la credencial escolar? -pregunto y el chico asistió-. Permítame un segundo.

Hange subió a su cuarto y Levi se acercó a las flores tomando el sobre que estaba en el arreglo.

-Busqué por todo el mundo y no encontré ninguna flor tan bella como tú, feliz San Valentín atentamente Zeke Jaeger -leyó Levi.

-Aquí tiene -dijo Hange en cuanto bajo apresurada y cuando el repartidor confirmo la identidad de ella se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias y feliz día -dijo mientras se iba.

Hange cerró la puerta y dejo el enorme arreglo floral en la barra de la cocina.

-Si que es pesado, no debiste -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Levi.

-No es mío, es de Zeke -dijo molesto entregándole el sobre con la nota.

-Oh, vaya, no sabía que supiera donde vivo -dijo confundida y entonces su celular sonó con un número desconocido-. ¿Diga? -pregunto al contestar.

-¿Recibiste mi regalo? -preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Zeke -dijo Hange.

-No suenas muy feliz -dijo y Hange escucho una risita.

-No, bueno, es decir si, es lindo pero muy ostentoso -continuo hablando mientras salía de la cocina para alejarse de Levi quien decidió seguirla.

-¿Leíste la nota? -pregunto.

-No he tenido la oportunidad -confeso Hange.

-Pero sabias que eran mis flores.

-Si, larga historia.

Ella caminaba en un intento de alejarse de Levi, pero él la seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? -pregunto.

-Tengo contactos, mi madre es jefa de tu madre, la llame y le pedí tu número -confeso.

-Ah que alivio, pensé que lidiaba con un acosador, supongo que mi madre también te dio la dirección.

-Estaba entusiasmada -contesto Zeke-. ¿Planes para esta noche?

Antes de que Hange contestara Levi le arranco el celular de la mano.

-Imbécil aléjate de mi novia -dijo molesto.

-Ah Levi -hablo Zeke-. ¿Cómo te va? el moretón del partido tardo en curarse, buena patada.

-Y recibirás otra si no te alejas de Hange -amenazo.

-Hange no es una propiedad -dijo burlón.

-Ya te lo advertí, aléjate de ella -volvió a amenazar.

-Técnicamente no estoy cerca de ella -contesto y Levi mas enfureció al escuchar la risa de Zeke del otro lado de la linea.

-No la llames y no la busques, si me entero que vuelves a cruzar una sola palabra con ella o que siquiera la miras yo mismo iré hasta donde vives y te romperé cada uno de tus huesos ¿me has entendido?

-Dios Levi, ni que fuera a darle un balazo por la espalda a Hange -dijo y esto dejo petrificado a Levi.

-Levi devuélveme el celular -regaño Hange.

Levi miro a Hange y corrió a encerrarse en el medio baño situado en la planta baja.

-¡Levi abre! -grito Hange mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil? -pregunto alterado.

-Ya me escuchaste Levi -contesto Zeke.

-Fue algo demasiado especifico.

-Supongo, algún día deberíamos reunirnos y platicar sobre titanes y esas cosas. Ven a visitarme o yo visitare a Hange -dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Levi sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y no era debido a que estaba teniendo un episodio. Entonces sonó el celular de Hange, era un whatsapp con la ubicación de Zeke Jaeger. Zeke le estaba invitando a ir, quizá podía ser una trampa, quizás solo era para fastidiarlo, fuera como fuera él no podía verse como un cobarde y no ir, así que envió la dirección a su celular y salió del baño.

-Lo siento tengo que irme -dijo apresurado mientras le daba su celular a Hange.

-Levi, regresa -pidió Hange un poco molesta y otro poco preocupada, pero Levi no le hizo caso, en su lugar salió de la casa y subió al auto-. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto asustada y luego vio como Levi se alejaba.

Hange miro su celular y noto que Zeke había mandado una ubicación. Ahora sabia a donde había ido Levi y decidió hacer una llamada.

-Erwin -dijo en cuanto contestaron el celular-. Necesito tu ayuda y pronto.

* * *

A los pocos minutos Erwin apareció y Hange subió rápidamente.

-Sigue el mapa -dijo alterada Hange.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunto Erwin.

-Levi va a hacer una idiotez -contestó.

El lugar marcaba la universidad donde la madre de Hange trabajaba, ella había ido en varias ocasiones y gracias a eso sabia cual era la ruta mas rápida.

.

Por su parte Levi llego al punto marcado, era un estacionamiento y estaba totalmente desolado, bajo y miro a todos lados en busca de Zeke, al no verlo decidió llamarlo.

-¿Donde estas imbécil? -pregunto en cuanto contestaron.

-¿Con esa boquita besas a Hange? -dijo burlonamente.

-No estoy aquí para jugar contigo. ¡Ten valor y enfréntame! -dijo molesto por el celular.

-Estoy justo aquí.

Levi se giro debido a que escucho la voz de Zeke detrás suyo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas mientras guardaban silencio hasta que Zeke hablo.

-¿Quieres saber porque te traje aquí? -pregunto y sonrió al ver la cara llena de furia de Levi-. En ese edificio mis padres junto con otros científicos buscan algo que podría cambiar al mundo -dijo señalando el edificio que estaba a un costado de ellos dos-. Mi padre tenía unas visiones cuando era joven -comenzó a explicar-. Veía este mundo lleno de recursos y posibilidades. De seguro ya sabes que los titanes cambiantes tienen un poder regenerativo, imagínate ahora lo que harían si pudieran manipular la regeneración. Ese mundo carece de tecnología que el nuestro tiene y si logran manipular varios mundos ¿Qué mas aprenderían? ¿Qué mas recursos podrían explotar? Algo muy tentador para la compañía Fritz y mas para mi madre.

-Eso no explica el porque estoy aquí.

-Mi padre no vio el panorama completo, no como yo -dijo y su sonrisa se borro-. El no sabe en lo que me convertí, él no sabe los horrores que existen, él busca el bien de la humanidad, mi madre dinero, pero si tienen éxito algo malo podría pasar, imagínate que el experimento se sale de control y de repente nos vemos invadidos por titanes, es algo que simplemente no puede pasar.

Levi podía imaginarse un mundo sumido en el caos y terror, montones de titanes deambulando por las calles comiendo gente y destruyéndolo todo. Todo por el afán de unos científicos locos.

-Sigo sin entender que hago aquí y comienzo a desesperarme.

-Pues veras, como ya sabes yo también tengo estas visiones, a decir verdad aparecieron hace muy poco tiempo. En ellas comencé a ver a esta chica, una mujer bella, fuerte e inteligente, imagina mi sorpresa cuando la conocí hace unos meses en el decatlón académico. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil, mis manos sudaban y mi cabeza, bueno esta exploto, pero no en el buen sentido, esa noche tuve un sueño. Ella tan linda, tan hermosa -narro sonriendo al recordar la imagen de Hange y luego esa sonrisa se borro-. Y tu besándola, siendo tuya nunca mía. Esto despertó algo en mí, era furia, odio, necesidad de venganza, pero no comprendía mi destino hasta aquel día en la cena de navidad. Ese día supe que en ese mundo mi yo estaba enamorado de esa hermosa comandante, pero si no era mía no era de nadie, imagina el dolor que sentí cuando la vi morir, mejor dicho cuando yo la mate.

Estas ultimas palabra resonaron en la cabeza de Levi como un gran eco que se hacia mas y mas grande "Yo la mate" era lo único que necesitaba para odiar mas a Zeke, ahora entendía porque cuando se enfrento a él en el partido su cuerpo le decía que no confiara.

-¡Maldito! -grito presa de la furia. Zeke apenas y pudo detener el puño de Levi antes de que se estampara en su cara.

-Pero sabes, es algo que no voy a hacer -confeso apretando el puño de Levi con mas fuerza, a pesar de ello su enemigo no mostraba dolor-. No voy a matarla, no soy ese asesino.

Levi vio la mirada de Zeke, esta no era la de un asesino, esta reflejaba un alma atormentada, supuso que quizás así como Kenny Zeke también había decidido cambiar y de pronto las ganas de golpear a Zeke y de hacerlo sufrir desaparecieron.

-Te pregunto nuevamente ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -pregunto Levi tratando de calmarse y Zeke solto su puño.

-La verdad me acerque a Hange en busca de apoyo para fastidiar los planes de nuestros padres -confeso y adopto una pose firme mientras veía fijamente a Levi-, pero se presento la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo. Juntos podemos lograr lo que nuestras familias no han podido, encontrar la forma de remediar nuestros destinos, yo no matare a Hange, tu no me mataras a mí, todos en perfecta armonía -dijo estirando su mano.

-Solo aléjate de Hange y estaremos en paz.

-Me temo que esa parte no la cumpliré porque veras, yo me siento atraído a ella -dijo y entonces recibió una patada por parte de Levi tumbándolo de espaldas, después lo tomo del cuello de la chamarra que llevaba y le propino un gran puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que su boca sangrara.

-Regenera eso simio imbécil.

Zeke soltó una carcajada.

-Típico de Levi Ackerman.

Levi estaba por propinarle otro golpe cuando la luz de un auto lo cegó y escucho la voz de Hange quien bajaba del vehículo.

-¡Levi, ya basta!

-¡No te acerques Hange! -le grito sin verla pues sus ojos grises estaban fijos en los ojos de Zeke.

-Ya basta Levi -dijo Erwin tomando el brazo de su amigo-. Suéltalo, estamos irrumpiendo en propiedad privada y además Hange esta alterada.

Levi desvió la mirada del rostro de Zeke para ver a Erwin.

-¡Suéltalo! -ordeno y algo en Levi hizo que lo soltara-. Ven, vámonos.

Levi se puso de pie y siguió a Erwin, Zeke se quedo tumbado en el suelo y Hange dio un paso al frente pues su primer impulso fue el ir a ayudarle y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, luego miro a Levi y decidió ir con él tomándolo de la mano. Levi apretó mas la mano de Hange y miro a Zeke quien contemplo a la pareja, después se puso de pie y les dio la espalda.

-Nos veremos nuevamente Levi -se despidió caminando lejos de ellos.

-Levi nunca mas vuelvas a hacer algo así -dijo Hange y aunque quería hacerle notar que estaba furiosa en realidad solo reflejo angustia.

-No sé lo que pasa aquí, pero algo si se y es que no vas a manejar en ese estado -interrumpió Erwin viendo como su amigo se encontraba alterado-. Suban ambos a la camioneta ahora -ordeno.

-Hange ira contigo, yo necesito meditar unas cosas -dijo soltando la mano de Hange.

-No, ¿Qué paso con no te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase? -pregunto molesta.

-Hange no empieces -dijo molesto.

-No, ahora tu me vas a escuchar a mi o mejor dicho a Erwin y vas a subir tu trasero al auto -hablo medio furiosa y a la vez asustada.

Levi se negó y comenzó a caminar pero Erwin se puso enfrente para bloquearle el paso.

-Levi, sube al auto -volvió a ordenar firmemente. Levi estaba por decirle que se fuera a la mierda pero Erwin volvió a hablar-. Hazlo por Hange.

Él miro atrás y vio el rostro suplicante de Hange, soltó una maldición en voz baja y regreso a su lado.

-Vamos a casa Levi -dijo sonriéndole y ambos subieron a la parte de atrás del vehículo.

En cuanto estuvo junto a él Hange recargo su cabeza en su hombro y lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Interesante San Valentín -dijo Erwin y emprendió la marcha de regreso a casa.

Después de unos minutos de manejo llegaron a la calle donde vivían. Levi bajo inmediatamente y Hange se acercó a la ventana del lado del conductor.

-Gracias Erwin -dijo y le entregó las llaves del auto de Levi-. ¿Podrías? -pidió.

-Mañana pasare por el temprano -dijo tomando las llaves.

-Gracias -volvió a decir.

Erwin arranco y Hange ingreso a casa de Levi siguiéndolo.

**Se que este capitulo no quedo tan romanticón, pero calma, San Valentín todavía no termina.**


	31. Chapter 31

**SAN VALENTIN**

**PARTE 2**

Levi ingreso a la casa en compañía de Hange y ambos vieron a Mikasa y a Eren dormidos en el sillón con la tele encendida.

Hange se acercó y contemplo la escena, Eren tenia abrazada a Mikasa quien estaba tapada con la chamarra de Eren. Casi lamentaba tener que despertarlos.

-Mikasa -llamo zangoloteando levemente su hombro y la chica abrió sus ojos-. Es tarde, Eren tiene que ir a su casa antes de que lo regañen.

-¿Levi lo llevara? -dijo Mikasa frotándose los ojos.

-Bueno es que el auto esta indispuesto el día de hoy -confeso-. Pero llamaremos un Uber -dijo tomando su celular.

-Eren -llamo Mikasa y este despertó.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto medio adormilado.

-Es tarde -contesto Mikasa.

-¿Hange? -pregunto confundido al verla parada frente a ellos y después noto que abrazaba a Mikasa soltándola enseguida con el rostro sonrojado-. ¡Lo siento, me quede dormido! juro que solo dormimos... digo no en mal sentido, en buen sentido...

-Tranquilo Eren -calmo Hange divertida al ver a aquel chico avergonzado y supo que su plan no había sido del todo malo, a Eren le gustaba Mikasa y solo necesitaba un empujón.

El auto llego por Eren y ambas despidieron al chico.

-A la cama -ordeno Hange.

-¿Dónde estaban? -pregunto Mikasa.

-Es una larga historia -confeso Hange-. Tengo que ir a hablar con Levi.

Ambas subieron y Hange acompaño a Mikasa hasta su cuarto.

-Por si Levi pregunta tía Kuchel ya esta dormida y tío Kenny no ha regresado -informo Mikasa.

-Yo le diré -contesto Hange-. Mañana platicaremos de como te fue.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza y tomo su bufanda roja con su mano, luego sonrió e ingreso a su cuarto. Hange también sonrió e hizo lo miso, solo que en lugar de tomar una bufanda ella tomo el dije que Levi le había regalado.

* * *

-Eren se fue -informo Hange al entrar al cuarto de Levi.

Él estaba recostado y ni siquiera volteo a ver a Hange cuando ella entro.

-Tu también deberías irte, tu madre se preguntará donde estas -contesto.

-Yo le diré que estaba contigo -dijo caminando hacia él y se acostó a su lado-. Que piense lo que quiera.

-Lamento lo de hoy -dijo abrazando a Hange.

-Dime que paso, porque sé que debe haber algo más de fondo que unos simples celos.

-Zeke tiene episodios como los míos -confeso-. Y es peligroso -logro decir a pesar de que deseaba no hacerlo.

-Dime -pidió Hange mientras escuchaba como el corazón de Levi latía agitado.

-No... yo no... yo no puedo -contesto abrazando mas fuerte a Hange.

-Levi, sea lo que sea que este pasando por esa cabeza yo quiero entender -pidió viendo a Levi directamente a los ojos-. ¿Por qué es malo que Zeke también tenga esos episodios?

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso -dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de Hange mientras admiraba su rostro-. Arruine el día de hoy. Tenía planeado dejar a los mocosos, salir a ver las estrellas, entregarte tu regalo…

Levi había planeado la perfecta cita con Hange sin que ella se enterara. Sabia que a ella le encantaba todo lo que tenia que ver con las constelaciones. Él había ayudado a pegar las estrellas en el techo de su habitación mientras escuchaba a Hange hablar sin parar sobre las constelaciones y justo ese 14 de febrero habían anunciado una lluvia de estrellas, así que planeo ver aquel evento juntos.

-¿Regalo? -pregunto sorprendida-. Dijimos que no nos daríamos regalos.

-En realidad mentí.

-¿Puedo ver mi regalo? -pregunto Hange-. Creo que ya no alcanzaremos a ver la lluvia de estrellas, pero podría enseñarte una que otra constelación.

Levi se puso de pie y tomo una cobija, saco una caja de regalo del armario y camino escaleras abajo tomado de la mano de Hange.

Tendieron la cobija en el césped y se recostaron para ver el cielo estrellado.

-Bueno cuatro ojos, ilústrame -dijo abrazando a Hange.

-¿Ves esa figura en forma de zigzag? -pregunto señalando al cielo y Levi aparto la vista de Hange para fijarla en el cielo-. Es Casiopea, está formada por cinco estrellas, pero durante una parte del año se ve en forma de zigzag y en otra en forma de la letra M mayúscula.

Levi guardo silencio y miro la constelación.

-Y justo debajo esta Perseo -continuo explicando mientras trazaba una figura en el aire con su dedo índice-. Andrómeda está a un lado de Casiopea y arriba de ella Pegaso en forma de un cuadrado.

-No veo nada más que puntos.

-Bueno es que Perseo es la constelación del verano porque es cuando es más visible -aclaro Hange-. Esas constelaciones están unidas debido al mito -comenzó a decir mientras Levi tomaba su mano y se la besaba-. Casiopea era la madre de Andrómeda, una princesa a la que iban a sacrificar para salvar el reino y entonces apareció Perseo quien había derrotado a medusa y derroto al monstruo marino Ceto -explico emocionada-. Entre muchas aventuras que tuvo Perseo una de ellas fue que monto a Pegaso, el caballo alado.

-Así que Perseo era todo un héroe.

-Y afortunado ya que es uno de los pocos que murió de viejo, tuvo un reino próspero y una esposa linda.

-Todos los héroes mueren porque se sacrifican o sacrifican su mundo -dijo recordando las palabras de Zeke. Levi había logrado derrotar a los enemigos, pero había perdido su mundo, a Hange.

Al recordar esto se incorporo y quedo sentado al lado de Hange. Ella noto que algo le afligía, así que también se incorporo.

-No todos -le dijo abrasándolo por detrás-. Puedo mencionarte un sinfín de héroes con un buen final.

Levi guardo silencio y Hange medito como animarlo, miro a todos lados y entonces se le ocurrió una idea al ver la cajita de regalo color amarilla con el moño verde.

-¿Puedo abrir mi regalo? -pregunto emocionada. Levi la tomo y se la entrego.

-Feliz San Valentín -le dijo al oído y después beso su mejilla.

Hange deshizo el moño y abrió la caja. En su interior venia una rosa roja protegida por un capelo de cristal y la base era de madera.

-Dicen que estas rosas rehidratadas quedan preservadas por varios años.

-Es hermosa -dijo mirándola más de cerca-. Me gustaría que viviera para siempre como nuestro amor. -Hange la dejo en el suelo y beso a Levi-. También tengo tu regalo -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Iré por él.

Hange dejo a Levi unos minutos y después regreso sosteniendo una caja grande y se la entrego. Él no perdió tiempo en abrirla y noto que en la tapa traía escrita la frase "te prometo todo menos monotonía". Dentro venían un montón de sobres, una caja de su té favorito y otra pequeña caja blanca. Levi la saco y al abrirla vio un reloj digital dentro.

-Es para medir tus pulsaciones mejorado con la ayuda de Abel -explico mientras se lo colocaba en la muñeca a Levi-. El día que te dio el episodio pude notar que tu ritmo cardiaco aumenta drásticamente y se que a veces te dan cuando no estoy presente, este reloj esta vinculado a mi celular, así que cada vez que tengas un episodio podre llamarte. Tu dijiste que era tu calma en la tempestad, quiero asegurarme de que nunca estés solo y que al terminar tu episodio no importa que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro, tu vas a escuchar mi voz y sabrás que todo estará bien.

Hange termino de explicar, Levi miro los sobres y tomo uno.

-Cada uno trae algo especial, son para días en los que necesites un poco de mí.

Levi tomo un sobre amarillo y leyó lo que traía escrito.

-Ábrelo cuando necesites: Un recordatorio del porque te amo -leyó y miro a Hange-. ¿puedo abrir este?

-No, es cuando lo necesites, conociéndote los abrirás todos -dijo arrebatándole el sobre.

-¿Puedo abrirlos todos?

-No -regaño mientras metía el sobre a la caja-. Solo uno y tendrás que hacerlo sin mirar.

Hange le atapo los ojos con sus manos y Levi metió la mano para sacar un sobre.

Al abrir los ojos leyó lo que tenía escrito.

-Lista oficial de Hange Zoe -al terminar de leer lo abrió y desdoblo la hoja, era una lista con doce puntos.-. Lo que deseo hacer antes de morir:

1\. Pintarme de mil colores el cabello

2\. Tener un baile lento con Levi

3\. Componer una canción de amor

4\. Publicar un libro

5\. Casarme con Levi

6\. Tener hijos con Levi

7\. Plantar un árbol

8\. Viajar al extranjero con Levi

9\. Trabajar en el CDC

10\. Ganar un concurso con la banda

11\. Ganar en el journey

12\. Celebrar mis bodas de oro.

Al termino de leer la lista Levi sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, pues sabía que si el destino no era amable con ellos quizás Hange no lograría cumplir esa lista.

-Es una lista que hice en año nuevo -dijo contenta-. Y si lo miras con detenimiento en casi todas apareces tu.

-Tengo una duda -dijo mirando la lista-. ¿En serio quieres pintarte el cabello de mil colores?

-¿No me vería bien?

-Lucirías como un payaso -dijo in siquiera imaginársela-. Yo quiero agregar mi lista, como número uno pondría lanzarme de paracaídas.

-¿Paracaídas? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Si tu vas a hacer una locura yo también -contesto-. Dos... ¿Qué canción quieres bailar?

-My heart Will go on -contesto inmediatamente.

-¿La del Titanic?

-A Farlan le daría risa -dijo-. No existe historia mas romántica que la de Rose y Jack.

-Me niego rotundamente -contesto-. Yo pensare en la canción.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que la canción que elijas será la que bailaremos por primera vez, y eso tiene mucho peso porque será la que usaremos en el vals de nuestra boda, será la que cada vez que la escuchemos digamos ¡Hey es nuestra canción!

-Confía en mi, ya encontrare algo y si no siempre puedo usar la tres, después de todo tu ya escribiste una canción de amor.

-Pero no es la indicada para un vals -se quejo Hange.

-Entonces yo tendré que componer una -sentencio-. Cuatro yo pondría leer el libro de Hange.

-¿Lo leerías así hablara de bacterias? -dijo contenta.

-Así tratara de asesinatos -contesto y volvió a leer-. Cinco proponerle matrimonio a Hange, seis… ¿De cuántos hijos estamos hablando? ¿Cuentan Sawney y Bean?

-No, yo hablo de niños reales, con tu sangre y mi sangre y quiero un niño idéntico a ti y una niña idéntica a mí.

Levi deseaba decirle a Hange que eso no pasaría, que él jamás tendría hijos con ella debido a su genética, no deseaba que sus hijos padecieran lo mismo que él, pero no tenía el valor para decir eso.

-Solo dos, ni uno más -mintió-. Siete… ¿algún árbol en específico?

-Manzano -dijo Hange-. Y quiero plantarlo en nuestra casa para verlo crecer, que nuestros hijos tengan una casa del árbol y que luego nuestros nietos jueguen en ella -continuo diciendo mientras su rostro se iluminaba-. Y que continúe de pie por años y años aun cuando nosotros ya no estemos vivos.

-¿Tu construirás la casa del árbol?

Levi miro el rostro de felicidad de Hange y supo que jamás olvidaría aquel momento.

-No, tú lo harás.

-Entonces debo agregar tomar clases de carpintería en vez de tirarme de paracaídas. Ocho… ¿Algún lugar en específico?

-Paris, la torre Eiffel, donde me propondrás matrimonio mientras de fondo estallan fuegos artificiales.

-Anotado. Nueve se queda igual y también el diez, once y sobre el doce... ¿Estas consiente que para eso tendrás que soportarme durante 50 años?

-Sera difícil, pero pagare mi penitencia -dijo rodeando el cuello de Levi y luego lo beso.

-Para entonces tendré como 70 años, seré un viejo arrugado y calvo, quías incluso panzón -bromeo y Hange soltó una carcajada.

-Tendrás mas de 70 años, quizás 80.

-No, tendré que ahorrar bastante, pero en cuanto reúna lo suficiente para que tu y yo viajemos a Paris entonces tendrás que decir si acepto, así tengamos 18 años.

-Entonces tratare de fingir sorpresa cuando estemos en la torre Eiffel -acordó y ambos se miraron, Hange sentía como su corazón se agitaba y entonces recordó que existía algo que debía de decirle-. Vamos al baile del corazón -pidió-. Sera nuestra oportunidad para tener nuestro baile lento.

-No tenemos boletos -alego para no tener que ir a ese evento.

-¿Si te digo que los compre te enojaras? -pregunto con miedo.

-Así que por eso Frieda te presto el vestido -dedujo.

-Si -admitió fingiendo arrepentimiento-. ¿Podemos ir?

-Tsk No me queda de otra.

-¡Si! -grito poniéndose de pie para festejar.

* * *

**El san Valentín de Mikasa.**

**Aquí una escena extra con otra parejita aunque déjenme decirles que yo soy partidaria de mi amado y dulce Jean, pero quería intentar escribir sobre este par, un desafío que me puse ya que algunas veces debes salir de tu zona de confort y escribir algo diferente. **

Mikasa esperaba a Hange y Levi. Eren estaba por llegar y ellos no aprecian lo cual la ponía más nerviosa haciendo que diera vueltas por la sala para calmar los nervios cuando llamaron a la puerta y abrió rápidamente.

-Hola Eren -saludo a su amigo quien ingreso a la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y esos grandes ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

-Traje pokis, sé que te encantan -dijo mostrándole la caja de dulces a Mikasa y ella la tomo avergonzada.

-Gracias Eren.

-¿Dónde está tu primo y Hange? -pregunto al ver que solo estaban ellos dos.

Mikasa estaba por contestar cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Hange donde están? -pregunto al instante.

-Surgió un problema y vamos a ir a solucionarlo, no llegaremos para ver el capítulo, pidan pizza, Levi guarda el dinero en el segundo cajón dentro de una caja metálica y animo con la cita -dijo y luego colgó sin que ella pudiera decir algo.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Eren al ver la expresión de Mikasa.

-Ellos van a tardar, pero pediremos pizza.

-Mitad pepperoni para ti, mitad hawaiana para mí -dijo Eren mientras tomaba el teléfono para ordenar. Él conocía muy bien a su amiga y sus gustos en todo.

La pizza no tardó en llegar antes de que empezara el capítulo especial de su serie. Mikasa se sentó junto a Eren y pensó que era la primera vez que estaban solos pues desde niños siempre habían salido los tres, Eren, Armin y ella.

El episodio inicio y conforme avanzaba Mikasa se pegaba mas a Eren.

-Se viene la pelea, espero que salga mucha sangre -dijo Eren emocionado mientras veía el capítulo y luego miro a Mikasa que lo veía en ves de la televisión.

-Eren yo quería decirte que… -ella miro su bufanda, era su posesión más preciada pues Eren se la había regalado para animarla después de que la habían intentado secuestrar, si no fuera por Eren quizás no estaría viva o su madre hubiera muerto-. Gracias por todo, por darme la bufanda, por estar para mí siempre -dijo mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Claro, eres como una hermana para mí -dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro como símbolo de camaradería mientras en la mente de Mikasa aparecía un letrero enorme de BROTHERZONE que para ella era peor que la friendzone-. ¡Oh mira, van a matar al amigo! -dijo emocionado mientras comía una rebanada de pizza.

Al final Eren había decidido quedarse y Mikasa pensó que podrían platicar, pero en su lugar el quiso ver la entrevista y adelantos exclusivos de la serie. Avanzada la noche ella se quedó dormida y Eren noto que Mikasa tenia frio pues temblaba. Así que se quitó la chamarra y se la coloco a Mikasa para quitarle el frio, ella soltó un quejido y se recargo en Eren quien la abrazo y sonrió. Mikasa junto con Armin eran las personas más importantes para él y sobre todo lo era ella. Solo ella entendía ya que ambos pasaban por la misma situación entonces se quedó dormido abrazándola y en su sueño vio a Mikasa de niña, ella lucia aterrada y triste, era de noche y Eren estaba junto a su padre, él se quitaba la bufanda roja y se acercaba a Mikasa para ponérsela.

-Vamos -decía tomándola de la manga del vestido-. Vamos a casa, a nuestra casa.

-Si -contestaba mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Después el sueño terminaba. Eren infinidad de veces lo había tenido, sabía que era su deber proteger de Mikasa, ella también lo había tenido y decía que era su deber protegerlo a él, así que ambos habían acordado que se protegerían eternamente hasta que eventualmente la muerte los separara.

-Te amo Mikasa -murmuro mientras dormía y lamentablemente Mikasa tampoco pudo escucharlo ya que ella también dormía, eso hasta que Hange la despertó.

* * *

Hange al día siguiente se reunió con sus amigas en la cafetería de la plaza, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y todas lo notaron.

-Veo que a alguien le fue bien el día de ayer -dijo Isabel quien lucía enfadada.

-¿A ti no? -pregunto Hange sorprendida.

-Me enoje con Farlan -confeso, el muy tonto preparo la mejor cita de todas y luego me di cuenta de que lo único que quería era tener sexo, le dije que no estaba lista y él se enojó, así que yo también me enoje y terminamos insultándonos.

-Oh vaya -dijo Hange sorprendida pues jamás había visto tan enojada a Isabel.

-Yo no me enoje con Mike, pero la cita fue un asco -dijo triste Nanaba-. Quemo la cena. Si no sabe ni como se enciende la estufa no entiendo para que lo intento. Terminamos ordenando sushi, pero el olvido decir que soy alérgica a la nuez y adivinen, el sushi traía nuez, así que termine en el hospital porque los labios se me hincharon. -dijo molesta y luego trato de calmarse respirando hondo-. Amo a Mike, pero a veces puede ser muy torpe -confeso-.

-Lo siento mucho Nanaba -dijo Hange al ver la cara furiosa de su amiga-. Al menos los labios ya no se te ven hinchados.

-No todo fue malo -confeso y sonrió-. Fue muy atento conmigo mientras estábamos en el hospital y me regalo una linda pulsera que tejió a mano -dijo mostrándole una pulsera tejida color rojo de la cual colgaba una figurita metálica en forma de corazón.

-Es linda, sencilla y linda -dijo sonriente Hange.

Isabel estaba por decir algo, pero Farlan entro corriendo y se tiro de rodillas tomando las manos de Isabel.

-Bell por favor, perdóname -pidió-. Amorcito, vamos.

-Ya no soy más tu bell ni tu amor ni nada -dijo molesta quitándole su mano a Farlan.

-Entonces pasare al plan B -dijo haciendo unas señales y Mike apareció con un ramo de flores que le entrego a isabel.

-Ni pienses que me vas a convencer de perdonarte con estas cochinas flores -dijo aventándoselas y entonces farlan saco de su bolsillo un chóclate con una nota-. ¿Eres idiota? A mí no me gusta el chocolate amargo ¿ves cómo nunca me escuchas? Es como si le hablara a la pared, le haces más caso a tus amigos cuando juegas en línea y aun así pierdes cuando están jugando campaña por no escucharlos.

-Pero bell…

-Era mejor cuando éramos solo amigos -dijo enojada.

-Friendzone -se burló Mike.

-A si -dijo poniéndose de pie enojado-. Tienes razón, necesitamos darnos un tiempo.

-claro, vete con tus amiguitas del Facebook -le dijo indignada poniéndose también de pie.

-Son solo amigas -se defendió.

-Amigas a las que les das like a cada foto donde se les ven las nalgas o el escote -reclamo.

-Yo no te critico por seguir hablando con tu ex.

-Somos amigos y él era mejor que tu.

-Entonces regresa con él.

-Se lo diré esta noche cuando lo vea en el baile al cual ya no pienso ir contigo.

-Entones yo iré acompañado de una de mis amigas del face o quizás lleve dos, quizás ni siquiera lleguemos al baile por estar en otras actividades -dijo molesto y entonces se arrepintió pues pudo ver que había dañado los sentimientos de Isabel.

Ella ya no dijo nada y en su lugar tomo su café frio y se lo aventó a la cara, después salió corriendo del lugar.

-Felicidades, erres un imbécil -le susurro Mike.

-¡Bell espérame! -grito mientras la seguía-. Bell, por favor -suplicaba detrás de ella.

-Olvídalo Farlan -dijo sin verlo.

-Te quiero, eres mi amiga, confidente, mi todo, nunca más te presionare para que estemos juntos, te prometo que seré paciente, borrare a todas mis amigas del face, ¡borrare el face! -dijo tirándose de rodillas.

Isabel se detuvo y luego lo miro.

-¿hablas enserio far far? -pregunto conteniendo el llanto.

-Claro mi bell -dijo aun de rodillas.

Isabel corrió hacia él, Farlan se puso de pie y ella salto a sus brazos.

-Te quiero -dijo Isabel y Farlan la levanto del suelo y luego giro con ella.

-Yo también te quiero -contesto contento por reconciliarse con Isabel, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando vio la cara de susto de Isabel.

-Debo decirte que hice algo muy malo anoche -dijo señalando detrás de Farlan y cuando él giro soltó un grito por el terror que sintió en ese momento- ¡Corre far far! -grito Isabel mientras Levi lo perseguía.

-Está muerto -dijo Hange detrás de Isabel.

-Aniki lo va a matar.

-Levi, hablemos como amigos -dijo Farlan mientras corría por su vida.

Levi estaba por alcanzarlo y se refugio detrás de Isabel.

-Bien, hablemos, después de que te deje estéril -dijo rodeando a Isabel, pero Farlan salió corriendo antes de que lo alcanzara.

-¡Policía intenta matarme! -grito a un policía que estaba comiendo una dona, pero el policía no le hizo caso a Farlan y continuo en lo suyo-. Levi, recuerda los años de amistad -suplico ocultándose ahora detrás de Hange.

-Levi escúchalo -abogo por él Hange.

Farlan estaba por salir corriendo nuevamente, pero esta vez Levi logro sujetarlo de la ropa por la espalda.

-Por favor aniki no lo mates -suplico Isabel.

-No lo matare, solo le daré una lección -dijo mirando enojado a Farlan y e trago saliva asustado.

.

-Si no sobrevivo Bell por favor llora por mi -pidió Farlan tomando las manos de Isabel.

-Se valiente far far -pidio Isabel y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después Farlan camino hacia Levi -Va camino a su muerte -dijo Isabel mientras veía como Farlan se alejaba.

-Yo ganare mucho dinero con este video -dijo Mike mientras gravaba con el celular.

-¡Mike! -regaño Nanaba.

Farlan se detuvo frente a Levi temblando de miedo.

-No puedo verlo -dijo Isabel cubriendo sus ojos.

Entonces Levi pateo a Farlan en la entrepierna y él se deplo al suelo por dolor.

¡Far far! -grito Isabel y corrió a ver como se encontraba.

-Bell -logro decir con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así ya no le quedaran más ganas de tener sexo y aunque quiera va a tardar en recuperarse -dijo complacido Levi.

-Creo que exageraste -defendió Hange al ver como Farlan se retorcía de dolor.

-Necesito ir al doctor -logro decir a pesar del dolor que sentía.

**Próximo capitulo el baile y el concurso, además de lo prometido.**


	32. Chapter 32

**BAILE DE SAN VALENTIN**

**Saludos a todos y mil gracias por sus comentarios y he aquí las respuestas:**

**-Los sobres de Hange... claro que podrán saber mas adelante su contenido y también poco a poco nuestra amada parejita ira cumpliendo la lista de Hange.**

**-En cuanto a la parejita MoblitxNifa ¡claro que si! tratare de incluir mas escenas de ese par ya que a mi también me encanta esta parejita.**

**Y ahora vámonos al capitulo donde tendremos el concurso, el baile y lo prometido :)**

Después del incidente de Farlan todos excepto él acudieron al concierto.

-La mamá de Farlan dice que entrara a cirugía pronto -informo Isabel después de leer el mensaje de su celular y miro molesta Levi.

-De nuevo ¿Cómo es que sucedió? -pregunto Erwin.

-Justo así -dijo Mike mostrándole el video-. Ya tiene dos millones de visitas en youtube, ahí puedes ver como vomita del dolor.

-Levi, pudiste dejar a Farlan estéril -regaño Hange.

-Todo es diversión hasta que alguien sale con torsión testicular -coincidió Erwin.

-Tsk debería agradecerme, si lo dejo estéril no tendrá que preocuparse por dejar embarazada a ninguna chica.

-Aniki, eres malo -reclamo Isabel.

-Yo le advertí lo que le pasaría si te rompia el corazón.

-Bueno, hora del show -dijo Erwin y los cinco caminaron detrás del escenario donde se toparon con Nile.

-Buena suerte perdedores -se burlo Nile, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

A su lado se encontraba Marie quien miro a Hange y le sonrió, ella noto aquel gesto y también le sonrió a Marie.

Marie se sintió mal por traicionar a Hange y decidió ir a buscarla, pero apenas dio unos pasos Nile la detuvo sujetándola fuertemente del brazo.

-¿A donde vas? -pregunto molesto Nile.

-¡Nada que te importe Nile! -le grito Marie.

-Mira Marie, te estoy dando una oportunidad de cantar con nosotros, no metas la pata -advirtió y luego la saltó.

-Olvídalo, yo no voy a participar en tus engaños -dijo enojada y decidió alejarse de Nile.

-Marie antes de que pienses en traicionarme recuerda todo lo que se de ti -advirtió Nile antes de que Marie se alejara mas.

-Y tu recuerda todo lo que se de ti antes de amenazarme -dijo dándose la media vuelta para encararlo.

-Por eso tu y yo nos pertenecemos nena, ambos estamos totalmente jodidos sin el otro -dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

Marie entonces sintió repulsión por Nile y se alejo.

El concierto de cupido había iniciado y muchas bandas pasaron antes de que llegara el turno de los Noicyboys.

-Y ahora con ustedes los Noicyboys de la preparatoria Erdia -dijo una chica que la hacía de presentadora y dejo el escenario para que subieran Nile y su banda.

Empezaron a tocar y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que la canción que tocaban era la que había compuesto Hange.

-Esa es nuestra canción -se quejó Nanaba.

-Y se quien la robo -dijo Hange furiosa recordando el día que Marie fue a su casa.

-¿Ahora que Erwin? -pregunto Levi y miro a Erwin quien estaba meditando.

-Tocaremos una diferente. Nanaba, presta atención al sonido, Mike mantén un ritmo bajo de tambores, yo tocare la guitarra y ustedes dos van a cantar -dijo Erwin y saco su celular para que escucharan la canción-. Nanaba, necesito que le prestes tu vestido a Hange -pidió Erwin mirando el vestido que ella llevaba.

Este era un vestido color negro de estilo gótico que resaltaba la figura de Nanaba gracias a un cinturón ancho decorado con estoperoles.

-¿Porque no puedo salir a escena con lo que traigo?

-Solo confía en mi -pidió Erwin-. Nanaba, ayúdala con maquillaje y peinado.

Nanaba asintió y jalo a Hange rumbo a los baños para cambiarse.

-Vamos a necesitar más tiempo -dijo Levi.

-Yo me encargo -hablo decidido Erwin-. Con mi encanto todo se puede.

Erwin camino hacia la presentadora e intercambio unas palabras. Terminaron de cantar los Noicyboys y la presentadora salió a escena.

-Ahora con ustedes las Bellas de la preparatoria Barden -dijo la presentadora.

-La soborno -dijo Mike y Levi asintió.

El grupo estaba por acabar la canción cuando Hange y Nanaba aparecieron, Hange llevaba puesto el vestido de Nanaba, el cabello suelto y un poco ondulado además de labial rojo y sobra negra.

-Estamos listas -dijo Nanaba.

-Hange, te ves… -hablo Erwin, pero no termino la frase y solo se quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Levi tampoco pudo apartar la vista de Hange.

-Ahora con ustedes los Troublemakers de la preparatoria Erdia -anuncio la chica y todos salieron a escena.

_Nota de autora: Nuestra parejita va a cantar La Pasión interpretada por Sarah Brightman y Fernando Lima. _

Nanaba comenzó a tocar el piano y Hange espero para empezar a cantar. Sentía nervios ya que nunca habían ensayado esa canción y espero no olvidar la letra.

HANGE

Sueñas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión

LEVI

Sueñas con un amor  
Limpio, con devoción

Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Y volar a dónde anida la pasión

AMBOS

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar

HANGE

Es viajar sin miedo entre las  
estrellas y la inmensidad

LEVI

Es atravesar el fuego,  
caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad

AMBOS

La pasión es esa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Mas allá dónde se oculta el sol

HANGE

Es borrar por siempre de  
tí la palabra soledad

LEVI  
Son dos almas que se unen  
llegando así a la eternidad

AMBOS

Vives con un amor  
Fuerte y sin condición  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar adónde anida la pasión

Hange termino de cantar a centímetros de la boca de Levi mientras lo tomaba de la mano. El público aplaudió y después de dar gracias la banda salió del escenario.

-Fue tan lindo, realmente se notaba ese fuego y la psion -dijo la presentadora limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

.

Mas grupos pasaron y después llego la hora de saber el ganador.

-Y el ganador de este año es… ¡los Troublemakers! -grito y también lo hicieron los chicos.

-¡Ganamos! -grito Hange saltando a los brazos de Levi.

-Algo que tachar de la lista -dijo robándole un beso a Hange.

-Tortolos, vamos por el premio -interrumpió Nanaba y los cinco salieron para sujetar el trofeo que era dorado con la figura de un corazón y en el escenario cayeron globos y confeti.

* * *

Las chicas se cambiaron en casa de Hange, mientras que los chicos se cambiaron en casa de Levi, en cuanto estuvieron listos fueron a esperarlas.

Nanaba bajo luciendo un vestido largo color plateado con corte estilo sirena y Mike la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Como una belleza como tu se fijo en alguien como yo? -pregunto Mike abrazando a Nanaba.

-Tu no te ves nada mal -dijo sonriente mientras miraba la corbata que le había egalado Nanaba a Mike.

Isabel bajo usando un vestido morado de dos piezas, el top tenia lentejuelas mientras que la falda era de tul y en lugar de usar zapatillas llevaba puestas unas botas negras.

Erwin sostenía el celular y en la pantalla estaba Farlan quien había hecho una video llamada para poder ver el vestido del que tanto había hablado Isabel.

-Te ves muy hermosa mi bella bell -dijo Farlan desde el hospital.

-Aniki se siente mal por mandarte al hospital -dijo Isabel tomando el celular para ver mas de cerca a Farlan.

-Se que estas mintiéndome -dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Diviértete por ambos en el baile, pero si Erwin se propasa contigo yo lo golpeare.

-Jovencito, ya se le dijo que no puede usar celulares -se escucho como regañaba una enfermera a Farlan.

-Tengo que irme mi bella bell -dijo mandando un beso a la camara antes de terminar la video llamada.

Nifa bajo luciendo un vestido estraple ampón en la parte de abajo que le llegaba a las rodillas color azul cielo y que hacia juego con la corbata de Moblit.

-Te ves bien Nifa -elogio Moblit y ella se sonrojo.

-Esperen a ver como quedo Hange -dijo Nanaba y Hange hizo su gran entrada.

Erwin y Moblit se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras veían como Hange bajaba las escaleras luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo que resaltaba su figura, sus ojos estaban delineados haciéndolos lucir mas grandes y sus labios se conservaban rojos desde el concierto. su cabello lo llevaba recogido y de accesorios usaba únicamente el dije de Levi. Nanaba había insistido en que usara pupilentes, pero Hange se negó rotundamente ya que ella siempre seria la cuatro ojos de Levi.

Levi no pudo apartar la vista de Hange ni un segundo mientras bajaba las escaleras y sintió como si el tiempo fuera mas lento hasta que ella estuvo frente a él.

-Hora de irnos -anuncio Mike y todos salieron de la casa dejando solos a Levi y Hange.

-Luces hermosa -dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Tu también luces muy bien -dijo mirando el traje negro que Levi llevaba puesto y coloco su mano en su pecho, ella estaba por besarlo cuando escucharon un claxon sonar.

-¡Tortolos vámonos! -grito Isabel.

-Sera mejor irnos -sugirió Levi.

* * *

Al llegar todos entraron al lugar y Hange se detuvo junto con Levi en el arco de entrada, este era un arco hecho de globos de corazón con miles de imágenes de cupido colgando de este.

-Levi yo quiero decirte algo… -dijo avergonzada por el trato con Ilse. Levi se acero a Hange para besarla y ella lo detuvo. -En serio necesito decirte algo, yo conseguí los boletos debido a que, bueno quería juntar a Moblit con Nifa y tuve que hacer un trato con Ilse y básicamente el trato era una foto de nosotros besándonos bajo este horrible y cursi arco -confeso y espero a que Levi le gritara furioso, en su lugar Levi la atrajo hacia él.

-No me importa -dijo antes de besarla.

Al separarse Hange espero ver a Ilse o ver el flash de una cámara, en su lugar solo vio cuando Ilse y Beaure caían fuera del arbusto y noto como Ilse estaba despeinada y que Beaure traía labial por toda la cara

-¡Idiota, te dije que no era el momento! -regaño Ilse poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento Ilse, el momento ya paso, espero que sacaras una buena foto -dijo Hange aguantando la risa y entro al baile tomada de la mano de Levi.

.

El gimnasio estaba decorado con un montón de globos y corazones rojos, luces de varios colores animaban el ambiente al compas de la música. Muchos bailaban y otros estaban platicando.

Isabel se paseaba de un lado al otro sacando fotos, decía que ya que Farlan no podía estar presente entonces le mostraría fotos para que no se sintiera tan mal.

Mike y Nanaba bailaban y también lo hacían Nifa junto a Moblit.

-Moblit, yo quiero decirte algo -dijo Nifa, pero la música no dejaba escuchar.

-¡¿QUE?! -pregunto casi gritando.

-¡Dije que quería decirte algo! -grito Nifa y al ver que él no escuchaba decidido jalarlo fuera.

Hange miro como Nifa salía tomada de la mano de Moblit y sonrió.

.

Nifa camino hasta que el ruido disminuyo y sus oídos dejaron de zumbar.

-Moblit yo quería decirte algo -dijo nerviosa y agarro una cinta de su vestido mientras lo enrollaba en sus dedos nerviosa-. Me gustas Moblit, eres lindo, amable y bondadoso ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti si eres tan bello? Amo tus ojos azules que irradian bondad y ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en la primaria y mi hámster murió? Tú le hiciste un funeral y me compraste uno nuevo, además permaneciste a mi lado hasta que me hiciste reír para eliminar el dolor y por eso y mucho más yo… te amo Moblit Berner, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nifa miro a Moblit y espero una respuesta.

-Nifa, eres linda, amable y me alaga que yo te guste, pero… -Moblit bajo la cabeza-. Yo ahora no puedo estar contigo.

-¿Por que? -pregunto reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-No importa el porque -contesto.

-¿Hange? es ella ¿no es así? -dijo molesta-. Por qué ella tiene novio y no te ama.

-Sé que tiene novio, sé que le ama a él y no a mi, pero eso no evita que no duela -dijo e intento acercarse a Nifa para consolarla pues noto que había comenzado a llorar, pero ella dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse mas de él.

-Eres un tonto Moblit -dijo y salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

-¡Nifa espera! -grito Moblit.

Su primer instinto fue el salir corriendo tras ella, pero no lo hizo porque ¿Después que haría? podía imaginarse una relación con ella, Nifa era amable, bonita y divertida, tenían muchas cosas en común, pero primero tenia que arreglar su corazón que había roto Hange para poder ofrecérselo a ella, de lo contrario no seria justo para Nifa.

.

Marie decidió acercarse a Hange cuando la vio sola, Levi había ido a bailar con Isabel a petición de ella y debido a lo sucedido con Farlan él no pudo negarse. Mientras tanto Hange estaba sentada en una mesa mirando a sus amigos en la pista de baile.

-Hola -saludo, pero enseguida noto la cara de enojo de Hange-. Hange yo quería…

-Olvídalo Marie -contesto furiosa.

Marie la sujeto de la muñeca y la arrastro afuera del baile.

-Hange por favor escúchame -suplico.

-Ya no quiero escucharte, confié en ti, creí que habías cambiado, pero resulta que no fue así.

-Si, yo robé la canción y te mentí sobre Nile, estaba furiosa por lo que dijeron tus amigos, también estaba furiosa contigo, pero quería pedir disculpas, de verdad quiero cambiar -confeso y miro esperanzada a Hange.

-Ya no se que creer -confeso-. Te enojaste conmigo sin razón y conspiraste en mi contra, no solo robaste la canción para el concurso, si no que además intentaste causar conflicto entre Levi y yo solo para lastimarme.

-Entiéndeme, estaba enojada.

-No hice nada mas que tratar de entenderte -dijo subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz debido al coraje que sentía-. Sabes, cuando escuchaste lo que los demás decían no escuchaste mi opinión -ella miro con desaprobación a Marie y hablo-. No eres una bruja, pero actúas como tal -dicho esto la aparto y regreso adentro.

Marie se giró para seguir a Hange, pero Erwin le corto el paso. Él había visto como Marie jalaba a Hange fuera del baile y había decidido acudir por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda.

-Déjala en paz Marie -le dijo serio.

-Claro, defiende a la pobre Hange -dijo furiosa sin pensar las cosas.

-Sí, porque a diferencia de ti ella es buena persona y tú eres un ser horrible -dijo Erwin y estas palabras lastimaron a Marie más de lo que quiso dar a notar.

-Tú la amas, pero ella jamás te va a hacer caso y para que lo sepas eres tan imbécil como Nile -logro decir antes de perder de vista a Erwin.

.

Hange bailaba con Erwin ya que Levi bailaba con Isabel. Levi le susurro algo a Isabel y ella asintió dejando la pista de baile para dirigirse con Nanaba.

La música se detuvo y hablo Mike por el micrófono.

-Saludos a todas las parejitas del baile, todos esos corazones que han encontrado a su media naranja, yo ciertamente tuve la fortuna de encontrarla y hoy los va a deleitar con una canción.

Hange no lo podía creer, Nanaba finalmente vencería su miedo escénico y cantaría frente a varias personas. Ella subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono mientras todos aplaudían.

-Esta canción es a petición de un amigo para la mujer que ama -hablo Nanaba-. Él quería que supiera que encontró la canción que será suya eternamente.

Todos lucían conmovidos ante tal mensaje y entonces la música comenzó a sonar mientras Nanaba cantaba.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

Traducción: El corazón late rápido, colores y promesas ¿cómo ser valiente? ¿cómo puedo amar cuando temo caer?

Hange miraba hacia el escenario hasta que Levi la tomo de la mano.

-Levi esa es...

-Sera nuestra canción -dijo tomándola de la cintura-. Sera la que bailemos cada vez que la escuchemos, será la que bailare contigo el dia de nuestra boda y la que bailaremos año tras año en nuestro aniversario incluso en nuestras bodas de oro.

But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Traducción: Pero viéndote solo, todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen, un paso más. He muerto todos los días esperándote, querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya amado durante mil años. Te amare por otros mil más.

-Una cosa más que tachar -le dijo a Hange y ella sonrió-. Pronto cumpliremos toda tu lista.

Ella miro a Levi y sintió como su corazón latía y supo que siempre amaría a su chico de los hermosos ojos grises.

-Te amo Levi, realmente lo hago.

-También te amo Hange -contesto

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron. Mientras tanto Levi y Hange aprovecharon la distracción y ambos salieron del lugar tomados de la mano.

.

-Espera, no tenemos medio de transporte -dijo entre risas Hange una vez afuera.

-Caminaremos -sugirió Levi.

-Traigo tacones -contesto ella y antes de que Levi hablara ella se los quito-. Vamos.

-No voy a permitir que camines descalza ¿sabes cuantas bacterias están en el suelo?

-Entonces tú me cargaras hasta la casa.

-Tsk, para nada, vas a tener que caminar con tacones -dijo en broma y Hange así lo tomo.

-Eres un desgraciado con la mujer que dices amar.

-Si no fueras tan pesada te cargaría todo el trayecto.

-Malo -se quejó Hange-. Tengo frio, dame tu saco -pidió y Levi se lo coloco sobre sus hombros.

-La próxima trae suéter -regaño.

Al final Levi la cargo sobre su espalda y la bajo al llegar a la calle donde vivían.

-Todos se preguntaran donde estamos -dijo riendo.

-Nadie notara que desaparecimos -dijo y entonces la cargo estilo nupcial. Atravesaron la puerta de la casa de Levi, subieron las escaleras y la dejo sobre la cama.

-Pesas demasiado -se quejó sentándose a un lado de Hange que estaba acostada.

-Grosero -regaño Hange incorporándose y Levi la beso-. Tu familia -recordó apartándolo un poco.

-Mikasa esta en casa de Eren, Kenny nuca esta y mi madre aunque odie decirlo tiene una cita el día de hoy.

-¿Una cita? -pregunto contenta por Kuchel, ella era una mujer amable y hermosa que merecía tener a alguien a su lado que la hiciera feliz-. Eso quiere decir que si todo sale bien tendrás un padrastro -dijo burlándose de Levi.

-Espero que no -contesto y luego la beso.

El beso cobro mayor intensidad y solo se interrumpió cuando requirieron de aire.

-Eres mía -dijo al oído de Hange y ella volvió a besarlo.

-Tu eres mío -dijo y entonces Levi sonrió dejando a Hange boquiabierta.

-Maldición, nunca creí que vería eso -dijo sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar mientras tomaba el rostro de Levi entre sus manos e inspeccionaba cada milímetro-. Esa maldita sonrisa curaría todas las enfermedades del mundo.

-Deja de decir idioteces -dijo besándola nuevamente.

Él recorrió la espalda de Hange con sus manos para después bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Hange lo atrajo más hacia ella enredando sus dedos en la negra cabellera de él y con su otra mano rodeándole por el cuello.

-Te amo tanto Levi -dijo casi en susurro mientras Levi continuaba besándole desde el hombro, pasando por su cuello y encontrando camino hacia sus labios.

Hange se recostó quedando Levi encima de ella y se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista su torso denudo.

Hange repaso con su mano el pecho de Levi y dejo su mano a la altura del corazón de su compañero, a ella le gustaba sentir como su corazón palpitaba agitado cuando se encontraban en esos momentos íntimos.

Levi dejo los labios de Hange y la miro unos instantes.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto al ver como la miraba y vio que sus ojos brillaban.

-Nada, solo... nada.

Hange sonrió y sus manos bajaban al pantalón de él para desabrochar su cinturón.

La noche avanzo entre besos y caricias y pronto ambos quedaron completamente desnudos sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro mientras recorrían cada milímetro de su piel. Hange se sentía derretir en cada área que Levi posaba sus labios y él sentía una corriente eléctrica por donde ella lo rosaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus latidos estaban agitados, carecían de respiración y sentían como cada terminación nerviosa se encontraba alerta ante tantas sensaciones.

Hange recordaba como la primera vez había sido un encuentro de emociones entre el placer y dolor, ahora solo sentía placer, un gran placer que la volvía loca y despertaba todos sus sentidos. Podía sentir como su piel se erizaba por donde Levi la acariciaba. Su sentido de la vista estaba centrado directamente en esos ojos grises tan profundos y encantadores que con una sola mirada le indicaba lo mucho que la amaba. Teniéndolo tan cerca podía oler ese aroma tan característico de él, jabón mesclado con algo dulce, quizás el té que tanto le gustaba beber. Escuchaba como gemía por el placer que ella le proporcionaba y saboreaba cuando los labios de Levi la besaban sin tregua.

Por su parte Levi podía recordar los episodios en los que se había visto teniendo relaciones con Hange, pero tenerla entre sus brazos y poder sentir su cuerpo unido al de ella era una sensación completamente diferente y placentera. La amaba realmente y no podía imaginarse estar sin ella.

.

Hange yacía dormida desnuda en brazos de Levi mientras él la miraba. Generalmente Hange era inquieta e insufrible para dormir con alguien mas, pero en ese momento estaba completamente dormida y permanecía quieta. Levi beso su hombro y sintió que estaba a punto de tener otro episodio.

En esta visión Levi aguardaba frente a una escalera, entonces Hange aparecía luciendo un hermoso vestido largo color rojo, guantes negros que le llegaban arriba del codo y un peinado sofisticado. Levi pudo sentir nuevamente esa sensación de amor cuando vio a Hange bajar las escaleras de su casa en el vestido de Frieda. En la visión ella lucia hermosa, solo que esta vez la persona que la recibía al final de los escalones no era Levi. Ella tomaba la mano de Erwin y era él quien le decía lo hermosa que se veía.

La visón cambio a otra imagen que avanzo demasiado deprisa. En esta aparecían ellos dos bailando un vals en una fiesta glamorosa, después decidían escapar de la fiesta mientras corrían por las calles empedradas de una ciudad tomados de la mano para después ingresar a un lugar que lucia abandonado y comenzaban a besarse.

-Te amo Levi -decía Hange mientras él besaba su cuello-. Ya me decidí, voy a dejar a Erwin.

Levi podía sentir las emociones que ese otro Levi sentía y estas se resumían en amor por Hange, mientras que por otro lado sentía culpa pues cada beso que le daba, cada centímetro de piel que tocaba de ella era una traición a su amigo.

La imagen comenzó a verse borrosa hasta desaparecer y sintió la mano de Hange que pasaba tiernamente por su frente. Ella se había despertado debido a la alarma del celular que le indicaba que Levi estaba teniendo un episodio.

-Hola -saludo sonriente cuando la miro-. Diez minutos -dijo y luego aclaro al ver la cara de confusión de Levi-. Fue lo que duro tu episodio.

Levi no dijo nada, en su lugar continuo pensando en lo que había visto. Había traicionado a Erwin y no podía evitar sentir culpa.

-Hange -dijo mientras la abrasaba fuertemente.

-Aquí estoy -dijo tomando la mano de Levi y besando su frente-. Sea lo que sea que vieras aquí estoy.

**Saludos, debo decir que la noche de Hange y Levi no la hice tan explícita, lo siento si los decepcione, pero como he dicho en historias anteriores, soy muy mala para escribir lemon. Ahora un comunicado importante, el día de mañana por la noche estará llegando para su deleite la historia paralela a esta, donde escribiré el porque Levi se vuelve el amante de Hange traicionando a Erwin, también escribiré lo que paso con el beso de Petra ¿la beso o no la beso? y de lo que iba la discusión entre Hange y Erwin en su oficina ¿Para que necesitaban su autorización? además de que esta historia contendrá escenas lemon mas detalladas de nuestra amada parejita. Así que ya saben, mañana se estrena "La llave de tus recuerdos" una historia llena de pasión y misterio además de uno que otro spoiler de visiones que a futuro tendrá Levi respecto a Hange.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Justo desde el principio fuiste un ladrón, robaste mi corazón**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por comentar, Meiko me alegra que los datos que pongo en los fics te ayuden a aprender algo nuevo. Ahora una disculpa por no actualizar ayer me enferme y me quede tumbada en cama.**

Hange había salido a escondidas durante la madrugada esperando que nadie la viera, abrió sigilosamente la puerta de entrada y salió deprisa y a su vez contenta, pues había logrado salir como un ladrón profesional sin ser detectada. Llego a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama cansada por aquella noche. Se envolvió en sus cobijas y quedo dormida al instante hasta que escucho a su madre que la llamaba.

-¡Hange, Moblit vino a verte! -anuncio y ella abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-Ya voy -contesto cansada.

Se levanto sintiéndose agotada y miro su reloj. Era medio día y aun así sentía que no había dormido casi nada.

Se puso lo primero que encontró y bajo con pesadez las escaleras.

-Luces como si tuvieras resaca -dijo Moblit inspeccionando la cara de Hange.

-Hola a ti también -hablo y soltó un bostezo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es domingo ¿recuerdas?

-Podemos no hacer nada este domingo? -pregunto sentándose en los escalones y recargo su cabeza en el barandal cerrando sus ojos.

-Vamos, te comprare un expreso doble para despertarte y además tengo que contarte algo que paso anoche.

Hange entonces recordó lo de su plan con Nifa y de inmediato sintió como si la energía se le recargara.

-¡Es verdad! -dijo alegre y tomo de la mano a Moblit-. Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la casa apresurados.

* * *

Se detuvieron en una cafetería y ella aguardaba impacientemente.

-Aquí tienes café caramel con dos de azúcar y crema batida -dijo dándole su vaso de café a Hange.

-¡Vamos cuéntamelo todo ya! -exigió mostrando toda la emoción que sentía.

-Tranquila, creo que tanta azúcar te está afectando -dijo Moblit apartando de ella la bebida que le había entregado hace unos segundos.

-Oye deja mi café en paz -regaño dándole un manotazo y luego lo miro esperando a que hablara.

-De acuerdo, la cosa fue así, Nifa se me declaro anoche -dijo Moblit y pudo ver como Hange se entusiasmaba-. Pero…

-¡La rechazaste! -grito Hange haciendo que mas de uno de los que estaban en ese lugar voltearan a verlos.

-Silencio -pidió avergonzado-. Es solo que, ella es… bueno me refiero a que… -Moblit trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mientras la voz de Nifa seguía rebotando en su cabeza, Hange no le amaba, ella amaba a Levi, ella estaba con Levi y sabia que tenia que cerrar ese capítulo. Entonces miro a Hange quien le veía sin comprender lo que le pasaba.

-Moblit, si no te gusta Nifa espero que se lo digieras de manera mas dulce posible -dijo Hange sintiéndose mal por haber puesto en esa situación incomoda a sus dos amigos.

-No es que no me guste Nifa, solo que… nunca la había visto de esa manera, enterarme que le gustaba fue como un cubetazo de agua fría ¿entiendes?

-La verdad no.

-Hange -Moblit tomo las manos de Hange y la miro directamente a los ojos-. He estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho y Nifa me hizo darme cuenta de algo y es que tu nunca me veras como algo mas que un amigo, pero antes de tirar la toalla yo quería dar un último intento.

-Ahora soy yo la que ha recibido un cubetazo de agua fría -contesto Hange y apretó mas las manos de Moblit-. Moblit eres mi mejor amigo, la perdona la que siempre querré a mi lado, pero…

-No la persona que amas -completo la frase Moblit y Hange agacho la cabeza.

-La cosa es que mi corazón le pertenece a Levi y solo a él.

-Si esto fuera una comedia romántica la chica se quedaría con el mejor amigo que resulto estar enamorado de ella y se daría cuenta que el chico popular es un patán -dijo bromeando.

-Creo que mas bien es la comedia romántica donde la chica se enamora de su chico malo.

-Solo ten cuidado, esto no es una película y los chicos malos algunas veces terminan rompiéndole el corazón a las chicas buenas -dijo Moblit algo triste.

-Levi no va a romperme el corazón.

-Hange yo creo que si estas en peligro de que te lo rompan -dijo y luego decidió agregar-. Porque ese es el riesgo cuando uno ama de verdad.

-¿Entonces le darás una oportunidad a Nifa? O ¿tendré que decidir con que padre me quedo en la cafetería? -bromeo para dejar de lado aquella confesión romántica e indicarle a Moblit que todo seguiría igual entre ellos.

-Bueno tengo que darme un tiempo, arreglar el caos en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Además, creo que Nifa no se lo tomo muy bien -confeso y despues le conto a Hange lo ocurrido.

Hange comenzó a bromear con Moblit mientras seguían agarrados de las manos como buenos amigos, pero Nifa que paseaba por ese lugar no lo tomo de esa forma, ella vio a Hange sonriendo con Moblit y tomados de la mano, entonces sintió un gran coraje que crecía en su interior, apretó los puños con fuera y luego de contemplar una vez mas a la parejita, decidió que era momento de irse. Al darse la vuelta se topo de frente con Marie a quien le tiro el café.

-¡Ah fíjate! -le grito Marie a Nifa.

-¡Fíjate tu hueca descerebrada! -le grito dejando sorprendida a Marie pues Nifa siempre había sido de las chicas amables y buenas.

-Dios se te está pegando lo agresiva de tu amiga Hange -dijo molesta Marie e intentando no agredir a Nifa para no hacer enojar mas a Hange ya que ella buscaba su perdón.

-Ella ya no es mi amiga -dijo enojada y después se alejó de Marie.

-Un poco de yoga no haría mal -dijo y entonces siguió su rumbo.

Hange seguía en la cafetería hablando con Moblit cuando su celular sonó, era una llamada de Frieda y de inmediato contesto.

-Hola Hange -saludo alegre Frieda.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? -contesto Hange.

-Estaba viendo el periódico local y ¿adivina quien aparece en la sección de entretenimiento? -dijo y espero unos segundos para volver a hablar sin darle tiempo a Hange de decir o pensar en una respuesta-. ¡tu! -grito emocionada-. A si y bueno también Levi y sus demás amigos cuyos nombres no recuerdo.

-¿En serio? Eso es increíble -contesto alegre y después miro a Moblit-. Frieda dice que aparece la banda en el periódico local.

-¿Quién es Frieda? -pregunto Moblit.

-Como sea, quería decirte que luces hermosa en ese vestido y pensé claro Hange es muy linda y luego te imagine en el vestido que te preste, pero no tengo buena imaginación así que espero que me mandes una foto tuya.

-Claro, creo que Isabel tomo algunas fotos del baile, en cuanto tenga una te la enviare.

-Perfecto, besos, adiós -dijo y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién es Frieda? -pregunto nuevamente Moblit

-Una amiga de la infancia de Levi -aclaro-. Se llama Frieda Reiss.

-¿La modelo de ropa interior? -pregunto abriendo más los ojos.

-No es ropa interior, son trajes de baño, existe una gran diferencia -aclaro.

-¿Y no te molesta que Levi tenga una modelo como amiga?

-No, Levi y yo estamos en una nueva etapa -dijo poniéndose derecha y alzando la cabeza-. Somos dos seres maduros que estamos conscientes del amor que nos tenemos y que no se terminara -dijo segura de sus palabras.

-Ha, permíteme que me ría -interrumpió Nanaba quien había entrado en compañía de Mike.

-Pues así es, nosotros estamos super bien, los celos quedaron en el pasado, esta nueva Hange es madura.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea, ya veras amiga, solo bastara con que aparezca otra chica linda para que tu explotes cual volcán.

-Creo que el Vesubio causo menos estragos -se burló Mike.

-Adelante ríanse, pero Levi y yo juramos nunca mas pelear por celos y eso es todo -contesto indignada.

-Si, es lo que pasa después de una noche de pasión, el cerebro se te nubla -dijo burlón Mike.

-¡Eso no es así! -rebatió Hange un poco avergonzada y en ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar como si estuviera poseído.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Moblit al ver que en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje en el que se leía: Alerta Levi.

-Eso es un nuevo nivel de acoso ¿Le has puesto chip o qué? -pregunto curiosa Nanaba mientras veía el celular.

Hange tomo el celular y abrió la aplicación en la que se desplego un mapa, Levi seguía en su casa, así que eso le tranquilizo.

-Tengo que irme -dijo y salió apresurada del local.

-Eso fue tan… -dijo Mike mientras veía como corría Hange.

-Raro y tenebroso -completo la frase Nanaba.

Y Mike asintió mientras que Moblit solo se había quedado viéndola sin comprender nada.

.

Hange miraba el celular atenta a que terminara la alerta, esta ya no sonaba, en su lugar había aparecido un reloj en la pantalla y sabia que este se detendría cuando Levi dejara de tener ese episodio.

Por estar atenta al celular no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba y choco con Erwin.

-Hange -dijo y vio que ella no despegaba la vista del celular.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, pero sin mirarlo.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Malas noticias? -pregunto intrigado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-No, si, es decir… -Hange levanto la vista para ver a erwin-. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? -pidió y Erwin asintió.

Cuando Hange subió al auto de Erwin finalmente pudo descansar ya que el episodio de Levi había acabado y de acuerdo al registro final, este no había sido tan grave. Aun así, decidió llamarlo, solo que no contesto preocupándole un poco, decidió hacer un segundo intento y no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Todo bien? -volvió a preguntar erwin mientras estaba centrado en el camino.

-Si, solo que recordé que tena que hacer algo importante -mintió y Erwin lo noto, ella era muy mala para mentir.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Hange bajo apresurada.

-Gracias Erwin -dijo mientras corría a casa de Levi y llamaba a la puerta.

-Hola Hange -saludo Eren quien le había abierto la puerta.

-Hola Eren -saludo entrando rápidamente- ¿Dónde está Levi? ¿En su cuarto? -pregunto sin detenerse y subió las escaleras.

Mikasa se asomó desde la sala y vio a Hange subir apurada, Eren la miro preguntándose que podía pasarle a Hange y Mikasa se encogió de hombros ya que tampoco tenía la respuesta.

Hange entro apresurada al cuarto de Levi quien estaba al teléfono y la miro sorprendido por aquella intromisión.

-Levi ¿todo bien? -pregunto alterada y se lanzo sobre sus brazos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

-Tsk torpe que te pasa ahora? -pregunto tomando su celular-. Te llamare después Farlan -dijo y colgó.

-Tuviste un episodio -dijo Hange quien seguía abrazándolo-. No me contestaba s el celular y ayer el episodio que tuviste pareció afectarte.

Hange recordaba que ayer después de que Levi se recuperara del episodio se había limitado a abrasarla en completo silencio y así había permanecido hasta que quedó dormido.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien y si no conteste el celular fue porque lo deje en el cuarto, después subí y me entro la llamada de Farlan, lo darán de alta mañana.

-¡¿Por qué nunca me contestas el celular?! -le grito entre enojada y a la vez aliviada.

-¡Ya te dije que lo deje arriba! -le grito Levi.

En ese instante como Hange había dejado la puerta abierta entro Aren, el pequeño perro de Mikasa y comenzó a ladrar sin control.

-y en vez de marcarme decidiste contestarle a Farlan -continúo reclamando Hange y Aren continuaba ladrando

-¡Ya basta! -grito desesperado Levi. Hange se callo y Aren salió corriendo asustado-. Ese perro cobardica un día de estos lo mandare a un entrenamiento militar -se quejó poniéndose de pie y azotando la puerta.

-¿Levi estas enojado? -pregunto Hange inspeccionando a Levi.

Levi decidió tomar un respiro y trato de tranquilizarse

-No estoy enojado y estoy bien, estoy perfecto -contesto acercándose a Hange.

-¿Me dirás lo que viste? -pregunto poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo.

-A ti y a mi -contesto antes de besarla.

-Vamos, acompáñame a sacar a pasear a Sawney y Bean y así me cuentas lo que viste -dijo contenta y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras se toparon con una nueva sorpresa, Mikasa estaba en la puerta despidiendo a Eren y ambos compartían un beso.

Eren noto que lo habían descubierto así que su cara cambio a una aterrada al ver la cara seria de Levi.

-¡No paso nada, lo juro! -grito inmediatamente.

Hange soltó un grito de felicidad y bajo corriendo para abrazar a Mikasa.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! y tu Eren -dijo mirándolo como una loca-. Eres un picaron.

Eren ahora se había tornado rojo y se puso nervioso. Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un claxon y sintió alivio.

-Mi padre -informo-. Adiós.

Eren salió corriendo y subió al auto. Hange y Mikasa salieron a despedirlo antes de que se fuera y ella alcanzo a ver a un hombre delgado, alto de cabello largo castaño oscuro con bigote y barba que usaba unos lentes circulares. Hange lo conocía de la fiesta de navidad, era colega de su madre, ese hombre era Grisha Jaeger y eso hacia a Eren hermano de Zeke la persona que Levi más odiaba en la vida.

Hange miro a Mikasa, ella lucia contenta, sabia que si le decía a Levi el enfurecería a tal grado de no permitirle el acceso a la casa a Eren, así que decidió callar por el bien de Mikasa. Le parecía tan tierno, eran como Romeo y Julieta.

-Así que Eren y tu -dijo Hange.

-Sucedió ayer -dijo sonriente y tomo las manos de Hange-. gracias Hange, tome tu consejo y tome la iniciativa.

-Me alegro, ¿eso quiere decir que lo harás oficial en tu festejo? -pregunto emocionada.

Mikasa había cumplido quince años el día 10 de febrero, pero su cumpleaños se había recorrido para el siguiente fin de semana para que sus padres pudieran llegar a tiempo.

-Oye cuatro ojos deja de traumar a la mocosa -regaño Levi y Mikasa aprovecho para salir corriendo.

-Si no fuera por mi ella seguiría siendo amiga de Eren. Yo le di un empujoncito, así como contigo -contesto alegre tomando el brazo de Levi.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Fui yo la que te dijo que me gustabas la noche del Halloween y fui yo la que te pidió que habláramos y fui yo la que…

Levi la silencio con un beso, había descubierto que esa era la única forma de silenciarla cuando se ponía de habladora.

-Vamos por Sawney y Bean -dijo tomándola de la mano.

* * *

Ambos paseaban por el parque y Hange levanto la vista para ver como algunos árboles ya tenían hojas.

-Pronto será primavera -dijo contenta y tomo el brazo de Levi.

Levi levanto la vista y vio una pequeña ave cantarina de color amarilla con verde.

-Apuesto a que se el nombre de esa ave -dijo y Hange miro en la misma dirección que Levi.

-Es tan linda ¿Cómo se llama?

-Al fin, algo que la cuatro ojos no sabe y yo sí.

-Dime -exigió.

-Zosterops de Paradai o anteojitos de Paradai

Hange incrédula saco su celular y lo busco.

-¡No juegues, si se llama así! -grito sorprendida-. No sabia que te gustaba la ornitología.

-Es como tu -dijo tomándola de la mano-. Una hermosa voz, con un circulo blanco en los ojos que parecen lentes.

Hange volvió a ver el ave y sonrió. Esta salió volando y ambos la observaron.

Levi recordó su episodio, en ese entonces aquel otro Levi estaba preocupado por la vida de Hange, pero tras haber tenido aquel episodio pudo entender algo y era que las cosas en su mundo eran diferentes, no existían titanes, no tenían que luchar por su vida y libertad y lo mas importante Hange y él estaban juntos sin Erwin en medio o una guerra con Mare. Todo estaba en paz como debía de ser.

-Estas sonriendo -dijo Hange al ver el rostro de Levi-. Creo que sonreír ayer te afecto.

-Tsk cállate torpe.

Ambos continuaron caminando y después regresaron a casa de Hange, los perros subieron apresurados y dejaron a la pareja sola.

-Extrañare a Mikasa cuando regrese a su casa -dijo Hange-. Ya tengo su regalo por cierto y le he puesto en la tarjeta tu nombre, así no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

Hange comenzó a hablar sin parar y Levi la observaba contento de tenerla a su lado, hasta que comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y una gran punzada en el pecho.

-¿Levi? -pregunto Hange al notar que algo le pasaba. Su primer instinto fue el revisar su celular pues pensaba que se trataba de un episodio, al notar que no era así comenzó a preocuparse más-. ¡¿Levi que pasa?! -pregunto histérica al ver como se hiperventilaba.

-No respiro -logro decir mientras miraba sus manos debido a la sensación de adormecimiento que tenia y continuaba sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

* * *

-Te digo que estoy bien torpe -dijo molesto Levi quien estaba recostado en la cama de Hange mientras ella le tomaba la presión.

-Tuviste un ataque de pánico, no creo que eso sea estar bien -regaño colocando la banda en el brazo de Levi.

-No fue un ataque de pánico fue…

-Fue un ataque de pánico, te temblaban las manos, respirabas, pero sentías que no y ese dolor en el pecho -comenzó a enlistar-. Son síntomas de ataque de pánico.

Dicho esto, presiono el botón de inicio del baumanometro y este comenzó a inflar la banda para tomar la presión.

-¿Tu como sabes todo eso y porque tienes un baumanometro en casa? -pegunto molesto por las insistencias de Hange.

-Porque llegue a padecerlo de niña -contesto-. Demasiada presión que me imponía mi madre, a la larga logre superarlo -dicho esto miro atenta al registro final que arrojo el equipo-. Además, si dices que no fue un ataque de pánico entonces fue un problema cardiaco y eso es mucho peor.

Levi se quito la banda y se puso de pie.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto mirando la diminuta pantalla.

-Esta normal, eso explica porque la alarma de mi celular no se disparó.

-Te lo dije, no tengo ataques de pánico, solo fue…

Se quedo pensando y vio la cara de Hange llena de preocupación.

-Tsk no importa lo que fuera, ya paso y estoy perfecto.

**Saludos, en este capítulo Hange ya descubrió que el padre de Eren es Grisha, ya tenemos la pareja eremika y pronto tendremos los 15 de Mikasa donde aparecerán algunos personajes de la 104 y ahora un dato inútil pero no tan inútil, los ataques de pánico se pueden derivar del miedo de que algo malo va a ocurrir y con esto ya he dado un poco de spoiler. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Aquellos que guardan memorias**

La vida monótona de Zeke iniciaba siempre igual, despertaba, se ponía el uniforme ostentoso de la escuela a la que iba, para posteriormente bajar a comer el desayuno con su madre Dina y pelear con su padre Grisha.

-Buenos días madre -saludo dándole un beso a Dina en la mejilla.

-Hola cielo -contesto Dina alegre.

Dina Jaeger era una mujer rubia de cabello corto demasiado delgada y su carácter era dulce y amable a menos que la hicieran enfadar. Ella siempre era amorosa con su hijo Zeke quizás para compensar la falta de amor de su padre Grisha.

-Padre -dijo secamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Llegaron las calificaciones Zeke -dijo su padre bajando el periódico para poder verlo-. Son lamentables.

-Dos nueves, no veo nada malo en eso -defendió Dina y le sonrió a su hijo.

-Tal vez si dejaras ese deporte ridículo y te concentraras en las clases tendrías excelencia académica. Debes sacar buenas notas si quieres aspirar a grandes universidades.

-¿Para qué? -contesto molesto-. Tengo dinero, puedo inscribirme en cualquier universidad que quiera, no requiero una beca.

-Haces bien hijo, no te llevaras el dinero a la tumba tu gástatelo -dijo Dina tomando la mano de su hijo.

-Ese es el problema Dina, tú lo maleducas -dijo y después tomo su café.

-O siempre puedo casarme con una mujer rica y así vivir cómodamente ¿Qué opinas padre? -dijo burlonamente Zeke.

-Zeke -advirtió su madre.

-Para ti la vida siempre ha sido un juego Zeke -dijo Grisha mirándolo severamente.

-¿Prefieres que sea un amargado como tú? -pregunto Zeke desafiando a su padre con la mirada.

-¡No tolerare más insultos en mi casa! -grito Grisha poniéndose de pie y dando un golpe con su puño en la mesa.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? -dijo también poniéndose de pie y retando a su padre.

-Zeke, Grisha -llamo su madre para que ambos se calmaran.

La tención se sentía en el ambiente, padre e hijo se miraban furiosos y en cualquier momento comenzarían a insultarse, pero la pelea se detuvo ya que en ese instante Zeke comenzó a sentirse mareado.

-Me largo, disculpa madre -dijo saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal apresurado.

Zeke tenia un secreto que no le podía contar siquiera a su propia madre y era que tenia visiones de una vida pasada. Salio apresurado de la casa y al hacerlo se topó con su amiga de la escuela Pieck quien siempre lo acompañaba.

-Pieck sácame de aquí -logro decir antes de que sus ojos cambiaran de color y comenzara a ver restos de esa otra vida.

.

Zeke estaba en un bar, muchos hombres bebían, apostaban y reían. Él estaba sentado en la barra esperando a la persona que enviarían desde Paradai para planear el plan de rescate de Eren. Estaba por tomar de su bebida cuando en ese presiso instante entraba una mujer de cabello castaño suelto que cubría uno de sus ojos, esta mujer usaba una gabardina que estaba mojada debido al clima del exterior y al cruzar la puerta ella se la quitaba dejando ver su hermosa figura. Llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado y una blusa negra. Al caminar un hombre decidió que sería buena idea posar su mano sobre la retaguardia de aquella dama, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla la mujer tomaba su mano y la retorcía haciendo que soltara un gran grito de dolor.

-¿Intentabas algo basura? -preguntaba la mujer y después le quebraba la muñeca.

El hombre se retorcía del dolor, pero a esa mujer no le importaba, ella camino hacia la barra y luego miro seriamente a Zeke.

-¿Zeke Jaeger? -preguntaba y Zeke no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa, letal y seductora que lucía.

-Hange Zoe, el contacto que ha enviado Paradai -contesto sonriéndole.

-No te pareces a tu hermano -decía tras inspeccionarlo rápidamente.

La mujer mostraba fuerza e indiferencia, algo que a él le parecía sumamente sexy.

.

Finalmente la visión terminaba y ahora estaba recostado sobre el pasto al lado de Pieck quien miraba al cielo.

-¿Dónde estoy? -decía sobándose la cabeza.

-Pesas mucho, te arrastre hasta el jardín de tu casa, es lindo -contesto Pieck-. Entonces dime -Zeke sonrió y soltó un suspiro-. Ella nuevamente, la mujer castaña y sexy que tan loco que tiene -dedujo por la actitud de su amigo.

-La mujer de mis sueños literalmente -contesto sonriendo y miro al cielo-. Hange Zoe.

Desde la primera vez que Zeke había presentado aquellos episodios había tenido solo la confianza de contárselos a su mejor amiga Pieck y la mayoría de estos recuerdos eran sobre una mujer, aquella mujer fuerte de cabello castaño llamada Hange Zoe.

El día del decatlón oculto con todas sus fuerzas su entusiasmo cuando la tuvo enfrente recordando aquel ultimo recuerdo que había tenido hasta esa fecha y era de Hange vestida en un traje negro con una mirada intensa y sosteniendo dos cuchillas.

Durante el decatlón no dejaba de mirarla, ella contestaba rápidamente todas las preguntas y jamás erraba, era tan inteligente como la recordaba.

Su segundo encuentro fue después del partido de journey, pero entonces vio a aquel hombre, Levi, otra persona que recordaba de sueños. Lo recordaba siempre cerca de Hange y eso lo volvía loco de celos.

Aquel día habían salido a cenar para festejar su victoria.

-¿Que pasa Zeke? -pregunto Pieck quien lo veía extrañada-. Te has quedado con la mirada perdida -dijo al ver que su amigo se giraba para verla.

-Ese chico, Levi, eso es lo que pasa -se quejó.

-¿Estas furioso porque te pateo el trasero? -pregunto burlona.

-No es por eso, estoy furioso porque lo recuerdo, aquel enano me persiguió con dos cuchillas dispuesto a rebanarme.

-Ha que gracioso, algo habrás hecho para hacerlo enojar -dijo Pieck.

-Mate a sus amigos -recordó-. En aquel mundo.

-Entonces no te hagas la victima -dijo y le robo papas fritas de su plato.

La tercera vez que vio a Hange fue en la fiesta de navidad, ella lucia hermosa con ese vestido y noto como su pulso se aceleraba mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Hija, seguramente recuerdas a Dina Jaeger y él es su esposo -dijo su madre y Hange miro aquel hombre delgado, alto, de cabellera hasta los hombros castaña, barba y lentes circulares.

-Hola -saludo Hange estrechando la mano de Dina y de Grisha.

-Y él es nuestro hijo Zeke Jaeger -presento Dina haciéndose a un lado para que Hange lo viera

Zeke se acercó y tomo la mano de Hange.

-Nos encontramos nuevamente -dijo Zeke sonriéndole a Hange.

-Eso parece -contesto Hange.

Y durante la velada todo fue bueno, platico con Hange y rieron juntos, hasta que ella se apartó para hablar por teléfono, él no era tonto, sabía que con quien hablaba era Levi su gran enemigo y entonces sintió como la cabeza le dolía. Zeke salió del lugar apresurado y entonces tuvo la visión.

En esta él mataba a Hange y luego a él lo mataba Levi, al finalizar se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban y sudaba.

.

Tras regresar del colegio Zeke ahora meditaba en su escritorio sobre su último encuentro con Levi y Hange, ella tomada de la mano de Levi y mirándolo, pero no como un monstruo, si no como un alma en pena, de la misma manera que lo había visto en esa otra vida.

.

-Algún día cuando todo esto termine te enseñare mi colección de libros, es muy amplia y estoy seguro de que te encantara -decía Zeke a Hange.

Ella le había comentado una frase de un escritor y Zeke supuso que debían de gustarle los libros.

-Eso no sucederá Zeke -contestaba indiferentemente.

-Déjame soñar -decía y se acercaba más a Hange para admirar sus facciones.

-Eso no sucederá porque tu mataste a mis amigos -dicho esto Hange se giraba para verlo finalmente de frente y se apartaba el cabello del rostro mostrando que su ojo era cubierto por un parche.

-Eso te paso en Shiganshina -dedujo.

-Es solo un ojo, no es que me fuera muy útil antes -decía para restarle importancia y se señalaba los lentes-. Soy prácticamente ciega.

-Bueno yo tambien tengo que usar lentes así que somos dos ciegos -decía ajustándose sus lentes y podía jurar que la había visto sonreír.

-Si sirve de algo no era mi intención matarlos, pero estamos en guerra -trataba de escusarse y entonces aquella mujer lo miraba, no lo veía con odio, no lo veía como un enemigo, ella lo veía con pena.

-A veces hacemos cosas que no nos enorgullecen. Mis manos ciertamente no están limpias.

.

Dejo de pensar en aquel recuerdo de ese otro mundo y tomo su celular, marco el numero esperando que le contestara y cuando lo hizo sintió que su corazón palpitaba velozmente.

-Zeke -dijo Hange, aunque sin ánimos.

-Me sorprende que contestaras -dijo Zeke mientras jugaba con la pluma que tenía en la mano.

-Te escuchare por dos minutos, luego te colgare.

-Necesito que nos veamos, quiero explicarte tantas cosas.

* * *

Frieda se despertó empapada en sudor, había soñado nuevamente con la muerte de su familia. Se arreglo y bajo para comenzar su día. Un sirviente le sirvió el desayuno y ella miro a su alrededor, ahí estaban todos sus familiares con vida. Su tío y su padre discutían sobre cosas de la empresa, también estaban Ulklin, Dirk, Abel y Florian ocupados en lo suyo mientras que su madre los regañaba por no comportarse en la mesa. Todo era paz, todos estaban bien, pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Terminado su desayuno salió al jardín en busca de Historia quien estaba recostada en el pasto y veía al cielo.

-No te vi en el desayuno -hablo Frieda sentándose junto a ella.

-Preferí comer en la cocina -dijo-. La cocinera Olga es muy atenta y tiene historias divertidas.

-Se que no es fácil para ti -dijo recordando como un día su padre había llegado a casa con una niña pequeña y había comunicado a su familia que era su hija nacida de una aventura con una antigua empleada de la casa. Su madre se había puesto furiosa y desde entonces no perdonaba a su padre, sus hermanos jamás la habían aceptado, pero ella no podía ser mala con aquella niña, después de todo Historia no tenía la culpa, ella no había pedido nacer y asumió el rol de hermana mayor que le correspondía.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la plaza de compras y por un helado solo tu y yo? -pregunto para animarla y ella accedió.

Historia se puso de pie y dio unas vueltas de felicidad, Frieda la observo y una lagrima se le salió mientras se preguntaba ¿cuanto tiempo seguiría al lado de Historia y quien la cuidaría después?

* * *

Zeke aguardaba en la cafetería que lo había citado Hange y entonces la vio entrar, ella no llevaba el cabello suelto cubriéndole un ojo, en su lugar lo llevaba levantado en una coleta y su vestimenta era muy diferente a la de aquel recuerdo, llevaba una larga falta café y una blusa blanca, aun así Zeke quedo maravillado.

-Dime que hago aquí Zeke -dijo sentándose frente a él.

-Ni un hola, buenas tardes, buenos días, nada, se han perdido los valores -dijo sonriente-. Hola Hange ¿Cómo estás? yo estoy bien, por cierto, lindo día y luces muy linda, y por supuesto no tienes que decir nada, porque sé que tambien lusco lindo.

Hange reprimió las ganas de sonreír y Zeke lo noto.

-Al menos dame una sonrisa -pidió acercándose más a Hange.

-Olvídalo Zeke -dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-Ya se, te contaré un chiste, si no te hace reír sabre que mi caso está perdido -propuso y como Hange no dijo nada lo considero un sí-. Este te va a encantar ¿lista? Bueno, dime ¿Cuál es el colmo de una persona bajita?

-Zeke -advirtió Hange.

-Que la policía lo detenga por la calle diciéndole ¡Alto!

Hange trato de reprimir la risa y en su lugar sonrió.

-¡Si, damas y caballeros he logrado que esta dama sonría! -grito poniéndose de pie y varios de los que estaban en el local lo miraron.

-¡Zeke basta! -regaño Hange y Zeke se sentó nuevamente.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo -dijo mirando la sonrisa de Hange-. Así te recordaba -dijo admirándola.

-¿Te refieres a la otra Hange? -pregunto intrigada.

-No, me refiero a ti, cuando nos conocimos y en todas las veces que nos vimos, siempre traías una sonrisa enorme -dijo sin apartar la vista-. ¿Levi te conto que también tengo estas visiones?

-Si, Levi me cuenta todo... bueno todas las cosas que necesito saber y respecto a lo que no me dice he decidido no cuestionarlo, tendrá razones de peso para no decirlo.

-Así como tú tampoco le cuentas todo a él -dedujo-. Al menos no le dijiste que viniste a reunirte conmigo ¿O me equivoco?

-Levi te odia y si no fuera un delito creo que ese día te hubiera matado -contesto preocupada Hange-. Quiero saber porque lo arrastraste hasta ese lugar ese día.

-Después de que te cuente voy a requerir tu ayuda Hange.

* * *

Levi llego a la mansión Reiss y fue recibido por Frieda quien lo llevo a la biblioteca de la casa. Esta era enorme, abarcaba dos niveles y todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de libreros repletos de libros de todos tamaños y colores. La biblioteca era alumbrada por enormes ventanales y decorada por vitrinas y cuadros.

-A Hange le encantaría este lugar -dijo admirando todo a su alrededor.

-Quizás un día la traiga, gracias por el tip -dijo Frieda.

-Frieda -regaño Levi.

-Solo era una broma -dijo riendo.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Estamos aquí porque aquí se han recopilado toda la información sobre ese otro mundo. Veras cada miembro de la familia Reiss que presenta estos casos registra sus visiones en un tipo de diario -explico-. Mi tío me dijo que la coordenada tiene el poder de abrir las diferentes líneas, yo quiero cerrar esas líneas, librarme de esta maldición ¿tú no quieres eso Levi?

Levi miro a su alrededor y una pintura llamo su atención.

-Ymir y su descendencia, uno de nuestros ancestros lo pinto -dijo e indico con el dedo la firma del pintor-. Karl Fritz.

-¿Así que buscaremos en todos los diarios para saber que miembro de tu familia tiene la coordenada? -pregunto dejando de ver el cuadro.

-No, esa es la cosa, desde que se tiene registro nadie en mi familia ha tenido la coordenada.

-Así que entonces…

-Vamos a ver qué fue lo que paso con ese poder, quizás encontremos algo que mi familia no noto.

Frieda camino a un estante y tomo un cuaderno que lucía viejo y desgastado con sus hojas amarillas.

Ambos comenzaron a leer los diarios en busca de algo que les sirviera. En uno de ellos Levi encontró un árbol familiar demasiado extenso, algunos nombres ya ni siquiera eran legibles, pero uno le llamo la atención.

-Dina Fritz casada con Grisha Jaeger y tuvieron un hijo Zeke Jaeger -leyó-. ¿Sera el mismo Zeke que conozco? -Se pregunto.

Frieda estaba por preguntarle porque la importancia de ese nombre cuando escucharon que alguien entraba a la oficina a un lado de la biblioteca y de la cual como separación estaban unas puertas dobles de madera, ellos se ocultaron detrás de un sillón al ver que se trataba de Uri y de Kenny.

-El segundo de esta semana -se quejó Kenny sentándose en la silla de la oficina y subiendo las botas al escritorio-. Esos malditos se la pasan fisgoneando como moscas, peor que moscas.

-Y es por ello que te contrate, por su insistencia -dijo sirviéndole un vaso de bebida a su amigo.

-Familia, nunca puedes estar a gusto con ella -dijo Kenny tomando el vaso y bebiendo hasta el fondo.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué tenemos que mantener protegida a Frieda? -pregunto Uri sentándose frente a Kenny.

-Si si, la gran portadora de la coordenada -dijo fastidiado Kenny y Frieda se sorprendió al escuchar esto, al instante Levi le tapó la boca para que no emitiera ningún sonido-. ¿Seguro que es ella?

-La profecía dice que el ultimo heredero del primer rey portara ese poder y hasta donde sabemos Frieda es la última según su visión que tuvo. En ella toda la familia moría dentro de una cueva.

Frieda se sintió traicionada, había tenido la confianza de contárselo todo a su tío y él hablaba con el tío de Levi como si no fuera algo importante.

-No en realidad, tu otra sobrina Historia quedo viva.

-Ella no pose ningún indicio de tener esta conexión, pero siempre puede ser el blanco del enemigo, esos tontos, desean algo que no pueden controlar.

-¿Y cómo sabremos que la mocosa tiene esos poderes? ¿Se le hace un test o qué?

-Los presentara con el tiempo. Ella tendrá el poder de ver no solo en sus memorias, si no que tambien en las de sus ancestros.

-A mí no me interesa nada de esas locuras, mientras reciba dinero estará todo bien.

-Kenny aquí se mueven más factores -dijo Uri y entonces Kenny lo silencio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la biblioteca-. Juraría que escuche algo-. dijo y miro en ambas direcciones inspeccionando el lugar, al no ver nada cerró las puertas dobles.

Levi y Frieda aprovecharon para salir corriendo y en cuanto estuvieron lejos Levi hablo.

-Frieda, si esto es verdad entonces tu eres la portadora de la coordenada.

-Pero yo no puedo ser, ya lo has visto, no tengo control de mis visiones.

-Pero todos piensan que sí, eso significa que estas en peligro.

-No entiendo ¿Para qué quieren la coordenada y quiénes?

-Creo tener una idea. Zeke menciono que su padre Grisha Jaeger está trabajando en una máquina para abrir la ventana a otros mundos. Con la coordenada eso sería posible y en una llamada telefónica tu tío le menciono a mi tío que mantuviera alejado a Grisha Jaeger de ti.

* * *

Eren abría los ojos y veía el rostro de Mikasa cuando era niña.

-Debemos regresar -le decía Mikasa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Parecía que tenías un sueño profundo, pero parece que sigues soñando despierto.

-No, creo que estuve teniendo un sueño muy largo -contestaba él.

Después se ponían de pie y miraba a su alrededor, todo era verde y luminoso y a la distancia se veía una muralla enorme. La muralla que servía para protegerlos de los titanes.

.

Eren despertó y miro a Mikasa, solo que ella era la Mikasa que conocía y él estaba en la sala de su casa.

-No me digas que parecía que tenía un sueño profundo -dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-No, ya sabía que estabas en otra parte -contesto tomando la mano de Eren-. ¿A dónde fuiste esta vez?

-Nos vi de niños -dijo-. Solo que en el otro mundo -dicho esto inspecciono la cara de Mikasa, ella lucia triste-. ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

-Es solo que ayer vi nuevamente la muerte de mis padres -contesto dejando salir las lágrimas.

-Oye todo estará bien, ellos regresaran este fin de semana -le dijo Eren tratando de tranquilizarla y ella asintió.

Ella se sentía feliz de tener a Eren y compartir ese momento hasta que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de entrada.

-Carla, Eren -llamo el padre de Eren.

-Hola papá -saludo Eren.

-Hola, veo que estas aquí Mikasa.

-Buenas noches doctor Jaeger -saludo Mikasa.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a cenar a ese restaurante que les encanta? -pregunto y ambos jóvenes sonrieron-. Vamos a festejar a Mikasa ya que no pude estar ese día.

-Nada de eso, Eren está castigado -intervino la madre de Eren quien bajaba las escaleras-. Han llegado las notas, ha sacado puro seis -dijo agitando la hoja enojada.

-¿Eren que te he dicho de sacar seis? -pregunto su padre lanzándole una mirada seria.

-¿Que arriba de seis es vanidad? -contesto.

-¿Hiciste tu esfuerzo?

-Si, lo juro -dijo levantando su mano y fingiendo inocencia.

-Entonces vamos a cenar y pidamos doble postre para festejar que al menos aprobaste -dijo cambiando su cara seria por una sonrisa y Eren celebro poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¡Grisha! -regaño la madre de Eren.

-Amor no seas tan exigente, ve el lado positivo, no va a reprobar -dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu siempre lo mal educas -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Papá es el mejor.

-Soy el mejor -dijo alborotando el cabello de Eren.

-Por eso papá me dejara jugar journey el siguiente año ¿verdad? -pregunto mirándolo esperanzado.

-Estaré en las gradas animándote.

-Ese deporte es un peligro -regaño Carla.

-Es solo un deporte que no le hará daño a nuestro hijo -dijo despreocupado Grisha-. Ahora vámonos.

* * *

Levi estaba en compañía de Hange, mientras estaban recostados en la cama, cada uno se encontraba centrado en su lectura. Él tomaba su mano y de vez en cuando la miraba.

-Oye cuatro ojos llevas media hora en la misma página -dijo dejando su libro.

-No me dejas concentrar -confeso sonriente y se acercó mas al rostro de Levi-. Tu también sigues en la misma página, te he atrapado mirándome cada cinco minutos.

-¿No tengo permitido verte?

-No cuando tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, por tu culpa reprobare y mi madre te odiara mas -dijo antes de besarlo.

-Tu nunca reprobarías.

Esta vez Levi fue quien la beso mientras sentía como su respiración se agitaba, eran completamente felices y deseaba que eso continuara así, hasta que comenzó a tener un episodio.

.

Levi seguía a Erwin hasta la oficina.

-Malditos políticos -se quejaba Erwin.

-Al menos esta vez pudiste golpear a Nile -decía Levi.

-Eso fue lo único bueno -decía Erwin y abría la puerta para encontrar un desorden dentro de la oficina.

Libros regados por todos lados, mapas en el suelo y migas en la alfombra. Y en medio de ese caos un niño de cabellera castaña de grandes ojos cafés.

-Alexandre Smith ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a la oficina? -regañaba Erwin y el niño fingía sentirse culpable.

-Madre me corrió del laboratorio -contestaba.

La visión comenzaba a borrarse y Levi deseaba aferrarse a ese recuerdo, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Entonces pestañeo y en un segundo ya estaba frente a Hange nuevamente.

-Calma Levi, todo esta bien -dijo e intento besarlo, pero él de inmediato se levantó-. ¿Levi que pasa? -pregunto Hange al notar aquella actitud extraña.

Levi miro a Hange y pudo notar el parecido que tenía con ese niño.

Él estaba por contestarle a Hange y entonces volvió a sentir aquellos síntomas, mareo, falta de aire, presión en el pecho, visión borrosa y adormecimiento en las manos antes de comenzar a hiperventilarse.

-¡Levi! -grito Hange asustada.

**Saludos, apuesto a que se han quedado de a seis, pero pronto tendrán su respuesta en el otro fic. Recuerden que no todo es lo que parece, como el beso de Petra, que en realidad nunca lo beso, pero este Levi no lo sabe y solo sabe lo que ve en esos episodios. Ahora un dato mío, a mi me encanta saber el significado de los nombres, siento que esto interviene mucho en el desarrollo de un personaje, como por ejemplo:**

**Levi = El que une a los suyos**

**Zoe = Vida**

**Jaeger = Cazador**

**Eren = Santo**

**Y en este caso Alexandre es un nombre francés derivado de Alejandro y significa defensor del hombre. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Te dejé ver las partes de mí que no eran tan hermosas**

**y con cada caricia las arreglaste**

-La letra escarlata -decía Pixis emocionado como siempre cuando iniciaban un nuevo libro-. Una novela llena de pecado y culpa. Hester Prynne es acusada de adulterio obligada a usar una letra A color escarlata en su pecho.

En ese instante Isabel estaba por hablar, pero Pixis le gano a hablar.

-Si señorita Magnolia -dijo con cara de fastidio-. También existe una película con Demi Moore.

-Eso no era lo que quería decir -alego.

-Puede hablar, pero espero que sea importante.

-¿Cómo saben que cometió adulterio? -pregunto intrigada.

-Bueno, el esposo llevaba dos años lejos de casa, creo que se puede saber muy fácilmente -contesto Pixis-. Ahora de tarea quiero que lean el libro y me entreguen un ensayo sobre su opinión y no intenten hacer trampa viendo la película.

La clase continuo y al terminar Levi enseguida saco el celular para contestar un mensaje de Frieda.

-¿Quién es el padre? -pregunto Isabel intrigada a Hange.

-Tendrás que leer el libro para averiguarlo -dijo Hange con el propósito de alentar a Isabel a leer el libro.

-El reverendo -contesto Levi sin verla pues su mirada seguía en el celular.

-Dime más aniki -pidio Isabel zangoloteándolo.

Levi dejo su celular y miro a Isabel.

-El reverendo era el hombre más popular y amado de la comunidad, tuvo un amorío con una mujer casada y de ese amorío nació una niña llamada Pearl.

-¿Y al final se quedan juntos? -pregunto entusiasmada Isabel.

-No, pasan siete años y mientras el esposo busca quien dejo embarazada a su esposa el reverendo entra en depresión por sus pecados, luego decide escapar con Hester y vivir felices, pero al final muere heredándole todo a su hija por lo que madre e hija pueden dejar ese pueblucho de mierda.

-Ese no es un final feliz -dijo Isabel decepcionada.

-No merecían un final feliz, el reverendo era un cabrón egoísta y Hester una loca.

-¡Levi! -regaño Hange.

-Es la verdad y ahora ya no va a leer el libro esperando un final feliz.

-No todo es malo en el libro Isabel -dijo Hange en tono dulce para animar a Isabel-. Pearl es el mejor personaje del mundo, es la hija de Hester y es una mocosa astuta que critica la hipocresía del pueblo.

-Pearl solo representa el pecado -alego Levi.

-¡Ya no quiero leer ese libro! -grito Isabel y abrazo a Farlan-. No me importa reprobar.

-¿Unas palabras Levi? -pidió Hange y lo saco del salón tomándolo del brazo furiosa-. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Has sido poco amable con Isabel -dijo sorprendida-. ¡Estamos hablando de tu Isabel!

-Tsk en primera torpe cuatro ojos Isabel no es una cosa como para que digas que es mi Isabel, en segunda en ese caso sería de Farlan y además solo dije la verdad.

-Has estado enojón toda la mañana -dijo Hange e inspecciono rápidamente a Levi-. Sé que lo que paso ayer y lo de el domingo te ha afectado mas de lo que quieres dar a notar.

-Tsk no digas idioteces -dijo cruzado de brazos-. Estoy bien, estoy perfecto.

-No, no lo estas, algo te esta causando estos ataques se pánico y no me quieres decir -dijo preocupada.

-¡No son ataques de pánico! -grito Levi enojado.

-¡Lo son!

-No tendré más esta conversación -dicho esto le dio la espalda a Hange y se alejó de ella.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Isabel quien junto con Farlan habían escuchado la discusión-. ¿Cómo que aniki tiene ataques de pánico?

-Todo bien, nada de que preocuparse -contesto enojada-. ¿No lo han escuchado? Está bien, es más, esta perfecto -repitió las palabras que Levi seguía diciendo, aunque ni él o ella lo creyeran.

-Pues ninguno de los dos luce bien -contesto Farlan.

Hange quería pedirle a Isabel que hablara con Levi, pero sabía que existían secretos que Levi le guardaba a su amiga y que solo los conocía Hange. Sentía que veía a Levi ahogarse y que no podía pedir auxilio o quizás sí

Hange camino por el pasillo para alejarse de Isabel y Farlan e ingreso al baño, reviso que nadie estuviera y una vez que supo que no la escucharían saco su celular y le marco a Frieda.

-Hange -contesto emocionada-. Mi semana ha mejorado.

-Hola, oye perdóname, no tengo mucho tiempo, note que Levi te mando un mensaje y sabes él ha andado un poco enojado y extraño últimamente, quería saber si tu tienes idea del porqué, quizás es debido a algún episodio que ha tenido o algo así.

-Levi es raro y siempre tiene esa cara de enojón -contesto Frieda-. Supongo que puedo preguntarle si todo esta bien ¿Qué te parece?

-Me ayudarías mucho -contesto.

-Hablare con él por la tarde, ahora tengo que ir a clases.

-Igual y Frieda -hizo una pausa-. De verdad gracias-. dijo y colgó.

.

Hange entro a su siguiente clase y se acercó a Levi para abrasarlo por la espalda.

-¿Oye, estás hablando con Frieda? -pregunto al ver que Levi estaba en el celular.

-Ilse podría sacarte foto -advirtió.

-No me importa, solo no quiero estar enojada contigo -dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.

-No estoy enojado contigo.

-Lo estas, te fuiste -alego.

-Lo hice para no continuar con esa discusión.

Hange miro rápidamente el celular de Levi y vio que estaba leyendo algo en internet.

-¿Qué investigas? -pregunto curiosa.

-¿Sabías que si el padre de un niño tienes el cabello rubio y la madre lo tiene castaño es muy probable que el niño herede el cabello de su madre? -dijo apagando la pantalla de su celular.

-Si, se les llama gen dominante y recesivo -dijo y soltó a Levi para sentarse en la banca de un lado-. Veras Mendel hizo muchas investigaciones sobre… -Hange se quedo callada pues no quería comenzar a parlotear-. Como sea, el caso es que supongamos que Marie tiene un hijo con Erwin, este saldría castaño ya que el cabello rubio no es dominante. En nuestro caso si tuviéramos un hijo entonces seria idéntico a ti ya que tus genes son mas dominantes y en el caso de Moblit y Nifa sus hijos serian rubios, para que fueran pelirrojos Moblit tendría que serlo. Claro que siempre existen sus excepciones -termino de explicar-. ¿Por qué te ha llamado la atención ese tema? -pregunto.

-Solo curiosidad -contesto y antes de que Hange continuara preguntando el profesor ingreso al salón.

* * *

La semana había pasado rápido y ese día era la fiesta de los quince años de Mikasa. Muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado y saludaban a la cumpleañera que vestía un vestido rojo con holanes.

-¡Tía! -grito Mikasa y corrió a abrazar a una mujer mayor de edad con facciones asiáticas que vestía un kimono.

-Mi linda niña -saludo alegre correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Tía, quiero presentarte a alguien especial -dijo Mikasa y le hizo señales a Eren para que se acercara-. Eren ella es mi tía abuela por parte de mi madre, Kiyomi Azumabito.

-Un placer, Mikasa ha hablado mucho de usted, dice que ha viajado por el mundo -saludo alegre Eren.

-Así que este es Eren -dijo inspeccionándolo mientras lo rodeaba-. Mikasa tambien te ha mencionado mucho jovencito.

Mikasa miraba alegre, todo estaba en perfecta armonía, sus padres platicaban con la madre de Levi y reían mientras que Kenny bebía aburrido por estar en esa fiesta.

-Vamos Sasha, deja algo de comida -dijo un chico con la cabeza rapada a una de sus amigas mientras ella se atascaba en la mesa de golosinas y él hacia el intento por detenerla.

-Mikasa ¿Qué te parece si bailas conmigo una pieza? -pregunto un chico castaño invadiendo el espacio vital de Mikasa.

-Oye Jean aléjate de mi novia -dijo molesto Eren.

-Jean, no inicies una pelea -suplico un chico pecoso.

-¡Cállate Marco! -le grito Jean.

-Eren vamos, no discutas con Jean -suplico Armin sujetándolo del brazo.

La fiesta avanzo entre risas y armonía. Mikasa bailo con Eren y Hange revoloteo a su alrededor tomando fotos emocionada avergonzando a la parejita hasta que Levi intervino.

-Déjalos en paz, eres una anormal -regaño mientras se llevaba lejos a Hange para que la parejita pudiera tener un momento a solas.

-Extrañare a ese par -dijo Mikasa sonriendo.

-Yo también, gracias a Hange estamos juntos -dijo Eren y tomo la mano de Mikasa mientras ambos sonreían.

Hange miraba de lejos emocionada.

-Creo que a pesar de todo Mikasa se la está pasando bien -dijo dejando de tomar fotos.

-Supongo -contesto Levi sin mirar a Hange, pero en su lugar tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

Había decidido olvidar aquel episodio y centrarse en su presente. Amaba a Hange y ella a él, estaban juntos y Erwin era solo un amigo o quizás solo estaba en negación.

-Levi ¿crees que en ese otro mundo existen Eren y Mikasa y que están juntos? -pregunto sin apartar la vista de la parejita que seguía bailando.

-No lo sé.

-Supongo que no todos pueden tener la misma suerte que nosotros -dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

-No es que nosotros tuviéramos tanta suerte.

-Levi, algo malo te esta pasando y quiero saber que es, por favor, se que prometimos no cuestionarnos, pero quiero ayudarte, dime -suplico harta de los secretos.

-No es nada, estoy bien…

-Es más estas perfecto -interrumpió enojada y soltando la mano de Levi-. Llevas repitiendo esa frase desde el baile del corazón, pero sabes, decir esa frase miles de veces no significa que sea verdad y no soy tonta como para tragármela.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que insistir en querer saberlo todo? -pregunto molesto.

-Porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas, se dicen confidencias -dijo y después trato de eliminar su enojo tomando aire-. Levi mírame -pidió y Levi la vio directo a los ojos-. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, incluso la mas terrible que pueda imaginar y eso no me va a alejar de ti.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo decírtelo.

-Nunca puedes decirme nada -dijo decepcionada.

-Lo hago por tu bien ¿no puedes entenderlo?

-No, trato, pero no, ya no puedo -contesto e intento retirarse.

-Y tú siempre te vas -dijo tomando de nuevo su mano impidiendo que se fuera-. Ya no más Hange ¿me escuchaste? Si sales por esa puerta no iré nuevamente a buscarte.

-¿Jugaremos a eso? Pues bien -dijo lanzándole una mirada retadora-. Si tu no me dices algo, lo más mínimo entonces se acabó, me iré y habremos terminado.

Ambos se miraron retándose por unos instantes hasta que Levi cedió bajando la mirada.

-No puedo decírtelo.

Al pronunciar estas palabras Hange sintió como su mundo se caía en pedazos.

-Adiós Levi -dijo demostrando fuerza, aunque apenas podía caminar del dolor que sentía en el alma.

-Hange, no puedo decírtelo, no aquí -dijo antes de que ella le diera la espalda.

-Pero hablaremos mañana.

-Lo haremos.

Con esa promesa había logrado ganar tiempo, pero sabia que el domingo por la tarde después de su salida con Moblit ella insistiría en hablar y él debía de tener una mentía creíble preparada para entonces.

* * *

El domingo llego y Hange despidió a Mikasa.

-Oye no es que se mude a otro país -dijo Levi notando la nostalgia de Hange.

-No es eso, es que... -dijo con cara de triste pero de inmediato la cambio a una alegre-. Finalmente podre dormir una hora extra todas las mañanas -termino la frase y sonrió.

-Eres increíble -dijo molesto Levi.

-Si, ya sé que soy increíble y que por eso me amas -dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Iré con Moblit a ver una exposición de pinturas y a mi regreso pediremos la cena, veremos una película de tu elección y hablaremos.

-Claro -contesto Levi y diviso a Moblit que recién llegaba.

-Hola -saludo alegre y Hange respondió al saludo de la misma forma.

Levi jamás pensó que se alegraría tanto de verlo como en ese momento. Hange se fue y decidió ponerse a meditar que decirle más tarde a Hange.

* * *

-¿Moblit has hablado con Nifa? -pregunto Hange mientras recorrían el lugar admirando las pinturas.

-No, ella no ha querido hablar conmigo y pensé que si me alejaba de la cafetería ella hablaría contigo -confeso algo deprimido.

-Tampoco he podido hablar con ella, le he marcado cientos de veces a su celular y no me contesta, ya ni hablar de los mensajes y al termino de clases sale apresurada, creo que esta molesta conmigo porque yo la alenté a que confesara sus sentimientos.

-En realidad creo que esta celosa -medito Moblit-. Recuerda que sabe lo que sentía por ti -al momento de decir esto Moblit se dio cuenta de que no sintió miedo el confesar aquello, quizás al haber revelado sus sentimientos a Hange finalmente la había logrado superar.

-No tendría por qué estar celosa -medito.

-Hange, como mi amiga yo quiero pedirte un favor -dijo avergonzado, pero no por estar en presencia de Hange, si no por lo que iba a decir-. Quiero que me ayudes a planear una declaración de amor -logro decir a pesar del miedo que sentía.

Hange soltó un gran grito de emoción y abrazo a Moblit.

-Claro que sí, yo te ayudare, necesitaremos flores y música y…

Comenzó a enlistar poniendo nervioso a Moblit, quizás esa no había sido buena idea después de todo.

* * *

Hange regreso de su salida con Moblit y vio a Levi quien ya la esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Comida china o pizza para cenar? -pregunto mientras caminaba hacia él-. Olvídalo, ya sé que prefieres la comida china -dijo alegre y entonces ambos entraron-. ¿Qué película veremos hoy?

-He decidido que dejare que tu elijas -contesto.

-Estas muy generoso el día de hoy, ¿Qué prefieres charla primero o después?

-Así que por eso estas tan alegre e impaciente.

-¿Pensaste que lo olvidaría?

-No, yo medite -dijo tomando las manos de Hange-. Tienes razón, mereces saber las cosas, siempre me has preguntado sobre tu muerte y yo te lo he ocultado. Zeke te mato, éramos enemigos y estábamos en guerra -logro decir a pesar de la gran punzada en el corazón que sentía, pero penso que quizás así entendería por qué debía de mantenerse alejada de Zeke-. Listo, ahora elige la película mientras yo ordeno la cena -dijo soltando las manos de Hange.

-Levi, no te vas a librar así de fácil -regaño Hange.

-Tu me pediste que te dijera, aunque fuera lo más mínimo y lo he dicho.

-No uses mis palabras en mi contra.

-Tu no te pongas furiosa porque yo cumplí -rebatió Levi.

-Eso no es cumplir -alego.

-Lo es, solo que estas molesta porque no es lo que esperabas.

Levi sabia que pronto Hange comenzaría a gritarle y reclamarle y que al final terminaría teniendo que decir todo, pero en su lugar ella le sorprendió hablando calmada.

-Tienes razón, pide la cena mientras elijo la película -hablo Hange y le sonrió.

Levi inspecciono cada parte del rostro de ella en busa de un signo de mentira, pero no fue así, ella estaba sonriendo realmente.

-De acuerdo -contesto sorprendido y un poco confundido.

-Levi hablo en serio, todo está bien, tienes razón, tu cumpliste -dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de Levi.

-Creo que te has vuelto completamente loca, eso o estoy soñando.

-Solo trato de cumplir nuestra promesa, ya sabes la parte de no te cuestionare.

Hange camino a la sala y prendió la tele en busca de una película mientras Levi la seguía mirando sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-Se que me estas viendo -dijo sin siquiera mirar para comprobarlo-. La comida no se va a pedir sola.

Levi camino hacia Hange y se sentó a su lado sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Que? -pregunto finalmente volteándolo a ver.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi torpe cuatro ojos?

-Bueno, si prefieres pelear me hubieras dicho antes -contesto dejando el control y acercándose al rostro de Levi con la intención de besarlo, pero entonces Levi sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y se puso de pie al instante. El celular de Hange comenzó a sonar y ella miro asustada a Levi pues parecía que ese episodio era diferente ya que seguía quejándose por el dolor de cabeza.

-Levi, calma aquí estoy -dijo abrasándolo.

Ella se sentía impotente y entonces Levi la miro con sus ojos grises que tanto amaba y soltó un suspiro pues sabia que el episodio había terminado.

-Hange -Logro pronunciar antes de desmayarse y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Hange tomo su celular y miro la escala basada en los registros de su madre, este había sido mas fuerte que los anteriores y recordó lo que le había dicho en una ocasión. Que al verla morir había sentido un dolor tan grande que se había desmayado y eso había pasado en Halloween, después en navidad tuvo otro episodio más fuerte y ahora este había superado la marca.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Levi? -se pregunto mientras acariciaba su frente preocupada ¿acaso la intensidad de esos episodios irían aumentando con el tiempo?

Levi movió su cabeza dando signos de recuperar su conciencia y abrió los ojos notando que estaba en el suelo y que u cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de Hange.

-Siento que la cabeza se me esta partiendo en dos -dijo al ver el rostro angustiado de Hange.

-Es que este episodio ha sido el mas intenso desde navidad -aclaro.

Levi intento pararse, pero Hange lo detuvo.

-Creo que deberías de continuar recostado en el suelo un momento.

-Esta vez te hare caso cuatro ojos.

-¿Qué viste Levi? -pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Muerte -contesto y después cerro sus ojos.

Hange supo que no era el momento indicado para llenarlo de preguntas y puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Levi sintiendo como su corazón todavía estaba agitado.

* * *

Mas noche Levi se fue alegando que necesitaba descansar y mas tarde su madre regreso a casa.

-Deberías de estar dormida Hange -dijo en cuanto entro a su cuarto y vio las luces prendidas.

Hange estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su cama y miraba al vacío.

-Estaba pensando -contesto y antes de que su madre se fuera ella la miro y pregunto-. ¿Mamá que es más doloroso que la muerte de una pareja?

Su madre inspecciono a Hange pues no entendía a que se debía esa respuesta y después hablo.

-Bueno el dolor es un estimulo que manda tu cerebro a tu cuerpo para… -comenzó a explicar y entones vio la expresión de su hija-. Tu hablas de sentimientos -dedujo y camino hasta ella sentándose en la cama-. No lo se Hange, cada persona es diferente -contesto mirando a su hija con cariño-. Pero para mi pues veras... cuando pierdes a tu pareja eres viudo, cuando pierdes a tus padres eres huérfano, pero cuando pierdes a un hijo -dicho esto tomo las manos de su hija-. No existe palabra para definir tal perdida porque ninguna palabra puede expresar ese dolor. Un padre no debería enterrar a su hijo -dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Hange busco debajo de la cama la caja donde había guardado las pastillas que tomo del cuarto de Levi cuando no sabía sobre sus episodios. Miro el frasco y cerró los ojos en un intento de convencerse de que era lo correcto.

-Perdóname Levi -dijo en voz baja.

.

Al día siguiente se apresuro y bajo a la cocina, preparo una bebida, trituro una pastilla y el polvo lo disolvió dentro del termo.

Mientras agitaba la bebida ella se repetía una y otra vez por qué lo hacía. Los episodios estaban afectando más a Levi de lo que quería admitir y por culpa de eso su relación también comenzaba a verse afectada por tantos misterios y mentiras.

-No lo estas traicionando, lo estas ayudando -se dijo para convencerse. Tomo sus cosas y salió apresurada-. Buenos días compañero -saludo lo más animada posible en cuanto vio a Levi.

-No tienes por qué fingir que estas bien -dijo caminando hacia ella y en cuanto la tuvo cerca la rodeo con sus brazos-. Tienes razón, no he estado bien y ya no quiero fingir estarlo, pero prometo que encontrare la solución.

-¿Tomaras terapia? Dicen que ayuda, se que no te ayudara con lo de los episodios, pero si con tus ataques de pánico y no digas que no te dan.

-No tomare terapia, no estoy todavía tan loco.

-La terapia no es para la gente loca -alego.

-Me niego, sube al auto y deja de decir tonterías -dijo soltándola y antes de que se alejara de ella, Hange lo sujeto de la camisa y lo atrajo a ella robándole un beso.

-Ya que durante varios meses tu me preparaste café en compensación por despertarme temprano he decidido que yo te preparare ahora té -dijo enseñándole el termo y Levi probo la bebida mientras ella miraba nerviosa, pues no sabia a ciencia cierta qué efectos tendrían las pastillas o si Levi notaria el sabor-. ¿No sabe raro o diferente? -pregunto pues no había podido probar la bebida para ver si tenían buen sabor.

-Es diferente, pero no sabe mal ¿Qué es?

-Hiervas… la verdad no sé, ya lo tenía -dijo mintiendo y a la vez no ya que en realidad no sabía que contenían las pastillas y en efecto ya las tenía-. Pero si te gusto te preparare uno diario.

**En el próximo capitulo sabrán que fue lo que vio Levi y también quería decir que en efecto, la parte de Zeke me base en el secreto de Adaline, amo esa peli es super romanticona y el chiste que hizo fue a propósito pensando en Levi jaja.**

**Ahora un anuncio, mañana voy a subir capitulo en ambas historias ¿porque? bueno lo que pasa es que el lunes voy a salir tarde de trabajar y no creo poder actualizar. Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el sig cap.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Has estado hablando en sueños cosas que nunca me dices**

Levi se sentía mal por ocultarle las cosas a Hange, pero ni el mismo lograba entender lo que había visto, solo sabía que Erwin en ese otro mundo tenía un hijo y que este era muy parecido a Hange o quizás solo se estaba formulando una telenovela en su cabeza y era precisamente por eso que no podía tampoco decirle nada. Al ver que no podía dormir decidió pararse a caminar y meditar o quizás olvidar. Entonces vio la caja que Hange le había regalado en San Valentín. Abrió la caja y tomo un sobre, este decía: ábrelo el siguiente San Valentín, así que decidió regresarlo, el siguiente que tomo le indicaba que lo abriera cuando estuvieran enojados cosa que no era así, por lo que también lo regreso, saco otro sobre y este le causo escalofríos, en este se leía: Ábrelo cuando no esté más a tu lado. Inmediatamente lo regreso a la caja y pensó que quizás si tenía suerte jamás tendría que abrirlo. Al regresarlo vio uno que supuso era el indicado para abrir, este era un sobre color verde y decía: Ábreme cuando te sientas impaciente por abrir el resto y era justo lo que necesitaba, así que lo abrió y leyó:

Saludos Levi, no se cuanto tiempo te tardo en abrir esta carta, espero que una buena temporada, aunque conociéndote de seguro la abriste en cuanto me di la vuelta.

Seguramente ya leíste todos los títulos de las demás cartas y te preguntaras sobre sus contenidos, pero debes ser paciente. Paciente, una palabra que inicia con P y me he dado cuenta que tendremos que usar mucho esa letra en nuestra relación. ¿Porque el amor se escribe con P?

Porque para amar se debe tener PACIENCIA en los momentos en que el mismo amor te pone a PRUEBA.

Porque para olvidar un mal recuerdo debe existir PERDON antes que odio.

Porque para obtener lo que deseas debes PERSEVERAR hasta alcanzar lo que te has propuesto.

El amor es una PRUEBA y para superarla debes juntar esos tres ingredientes PASIENCIA, PERDON Y PERCEVERANCIA, con ellos se que nuestro amor PERDURARA.

El amor es una PALABRA tan grande que muchos no se atreven a PRONUNCIAR o que siquiera se PERMITEN sentir. Es esa PASION que acelera mi corazón al pronunciar tu nombre o que ilumina mi mirada al verte cada mañana.

No te puedo PROMETER amor eterno porque no se lo que pasara a futuro, pero algo si puedo decirte y es que pienso PERMANECER a tu lado hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Levi término de leer la carta y decidió que tenia que arreglar todo ese lio en su cabeza pensando que no era justo para Hange, pero de alguna forma sabía que no podía contarle todo lo que veía, él tenía que protegerla de tanto dolor, era su deber, ya una vez le había fallado y no volvería a repetir esa historia.

Pero ni en sueños pudo olvidar lo que vio.

.

Levi estaba frente a un corral, veía un caballo grande color negro que galopaba mientras su crin ondeaba al aire, pero en realidad no veía al caballo, veía a una niña pequeña con una gran sonrisa de cabello negro largo que ondeaba con cada movimiento del caballo.

-¡Es suficiente Tomoe deja descansar al caballo! -le gritaba Levi y la niña se acercaba a la barda hecha de madera.

-Pronto podre cabalgar de pie sobre el lomo de tormenta como papá -decía la niña pequeña.

-Claro que si -decía bajándola del caballo-. Eres mi pequeña guerrera.

Levi la tenia en brazos y la miraba examinando cada parte de la pequeña, la veía como si lo fuera todo para él. La niña era muy pequeña tanto de edad como de estatura, de tez pálida, ojos pequeños color grisáceos con unas enormes pestañas, de finas facciones muy parecidas a las de él enmarcadas por una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura. La niña lo veía con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro que después se borraba al estornudar.

-Espero que no te estés enfermando -decía preocupado y luego la niña movía su cabeza rápidamente como signo de negación.

-¿No? ¿Segura? -preguntaba.

-Lo juro -decía poniendo ojos tiernos en un intento de convencimiento-. Odio ir al médico.

La imagen parecía ser feliz, un cielo azul, un valle verde, caballos pastando o cabalgando libremente y él cargando en brazos a esa pequeña que era suya, pero de algún modo sentía dolor. La imagen se desvaneció y cambio a otra, donde Hange estaba metida entre sus libros mientras él la observaba desde el marco de la puerta como lo hacía siempre, solo que en lugar de sentir amor sentía dolor.

-Debes comer algo -decía y entraba al cuarto-. Llevas encerrada días -dicho esto ponía sus manos en los hombros de Hange y ella agachaba la mirada.

-No puedo, tengo que terminar esto, este plan para eliminar a los titanes puede funcionar, solo tengo que hacer unos ajustes y… -ella guardaba silencio y luego unas lágrimas descendían cayendo unas gotas sobre las hojas de papel.

-No fue un titan Hange -decía Levi sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta-. Fue la naturaleza y no puedes luchar contra ella.

-Es lo que mas duele, si hubiera sido un titan o una persona podría tener a alguien a quien culpar.

-Yo pienso que te estas culpando a ti misma.

-Era su madre, era mi responsabilidad.

La escena luego cambiaba y veía a Kenny recargado de espaldas a un árbol con el rostro ensangrentado, se notaba que le costaba respirar y más sin embargo seguía teniendo fuerzas para hablar con él.

-Toda la gente que he conocido es igual, alcohol, mujeres, un dios, familia, el rey, un sueño, un hijo, poder… todos necesitamos embriagarnos de algo para poder seguir adelante. Todos éramos esclavos de algo ¿Qué necesitas tu? ¿Ser un héroe?

Levi se agachaba y tomaba de los hombros a Kenny

-¿Por qué me abandonaste ese día?

Porque yo no estoy hecho para ser el padre de nadie -decía sus últimas palabras para después morir.

Esa imagen se borraba y después veía a su madre recostada en la cama, parecía dormida, pero de alguna forma Levi sabía que estaba muerta. La imagen regresaba a una ya conocida, Levi poniéndose de pie sintiendo un gran dolor en el cuerpo y Zeke saboreando su victoria usando como escudo humano a Hange.

-Como te decía Levi, los héroes deben estar dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de los demás -dicho esto besaba la mejilla de Hange y pronunciaba algo rápido en su oído mientras veía a Levi con una mirada asesina-. Ellos siempre van a salvar al mundo aunque signifique perder el suyo en el proceso.

Levi y Hange compartían una ultima mirada llena de amor y no dolor para después escuchar el disparo.

.

Al día siguiente seguía pensando en aquella visión, un dolor terrible que le oprimía el pecho, pero debía parecer normal ante Hange y ya después pensaría en alguna mentira sobre aquel episodio. Bajo las escaleras y se topó con su madre.

-Hola cielo, se te ha hecho tarde, generalmente estas despierto desde antes -dijo Kuchel y Levi la abrazo-. Oh vaya, de acuerdo.

Ella correspondió el abrazo y no hizo ninguna pregunta.

-Gracias mamá -dijo soltándola.

-Amor, no se que te pasa ahora, pero siempre puedes contar conmigo -dijo dulcemente y Levi sonrió.

Salió de casa y vio a Hange que fingía una sonrisa. Él odiaba que hiciera eso, no quería verla fingir alegría, quería verla sonreír como siempre, quería ver esa sonrisa que iluminaba sus días, aquella sonrisa que le indicaba que todo estaría bien por malas que fueran las cosas y esa sonrisa que había heredado su hija en ese otro mundo, porque aunque no lo supiera realmente, ver a esa niña y su sonrisa le había recordado a Hange.

.

Llegaron a la escuela y enseguida fueron abordados por Erwin quien lucía agitado.

-Les tengo grandes noticias -dijo entusiasmado y Levi reprimió las ganas de golpearlo directo a la cara, debía recordar que ese era Erwin su amigo que le había ayudado a cambiar su vida y no el sonsacador de novias del otro mundo ¿o el era el sonsacador y Erwin la victima?

-Habla, no te quedes con esa cara de idiota.

-Si Erwin dinos -dijo emocionada Hange.

-Bueno primero dejen tomar aire, he venido corriendo para avisarles ¿eso es agua? -pegunto mirando el termo.

-Té -contesto Levi extendiéndole el termo para que diera un trago.

-¡No! -grito Hange y ambos la miraron confundidos-. Es que se lo prepare a Levi con amor, ten toma de mi agua -mintió rápidamente y saco de su mochila una botella.

-Estamos contratados para tocar en el baile de fin de curso -dijo después de tomar un poco de agua-. Solo tenemos que pensar en un gran espectáculo que los deje maravillados.

-Son grandes noticias -dijo emocionada Hange.

-Lo sé, pero necesitare que me ayudes a pensar algo.

-Claro Erwin, cuenta conmigo -contesto de inmediato Hange.

-Hange esta ocupada, yo te ayudare -intervino Levi mostrándose enojado.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en clases, iré a decirles a Mike y Nanaba -dijo alejándose alegre y Hange también lo estaba.

Levi esperaba que ella le reclamara por haber sido tan grosero con Erwin, pero en su lugar le miro contenta.

-Pues vamos a clases y termínate eso de una vez -dijo señalando el termo.

La semana avanzo de manera rápida, Hange continuaba dándole el té mesclado con las pastillas y al parecer todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Levi por su parte conforme había avanzado la semana se sentía cada vez más cansado, ese día en especial tenía que ir a la practica con la banda en casa de Erwin, solo que se sentía demasiado soñoliento y pensó que era debido a que no poder dormir bien cada noche.

-Creo que no iré a la practica -dijo Levi a Hange-. Me siento extrañamente cansado.

-Vamos a casa, yo conduzco -dijo inmediatamente Hange y miro preocupada a Levi.

* * *

Al llegar a casa decidió acompañarlo y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-Dormiré un rato -dijo tumbándose en la cama.

-Oye Levi, solo por curiosidad ¿tu tío no te dijo que efectos en específico tenían las pastillas? -pregunto preocupada mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar preocupada.

-No, solo sé que le adormecían los sentidos al viejo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejare descansar -dijo dispuesta a irse cuando Levi hablo.

-Hange tengo que confesarte algo.

Hange camino hasta la cama y se sentó para poder estar cerca de él.

-Leí una carta tuya de la caja -dijo e inmediatamente miro hacia la donde estaba la caja-. Solo una y entonces me di cuenta que te he estado poniendo en situaciones difíciles por mi egoísmo y tome una decisión -él tomo la mano de Hange y ella sintió como temblaba-. Tome la medicina de Kenny.

-¡¿Que?! -grito Hange alarmada-. ¿Desde cuándo? -pegunto y sintió una gran preocupación.

-Ayer y hoy por la mañana, es una cada doce horas así que…

-Levi levántate de inmediato, tenemos que llamar a emergencias -dijo alterada.

-Estoy bien, estaré bien y al estar bien ambos estaremos bien.

-No Levi, no entiendes -dijo sacando su celular con la intención de llamar al 911, solo que se quedo pensando en que decir, no podía simplemente decirles ayuda mi novio necesita un lavado de estómago porque lo drogue.

En ese instante escucho como la puerta de entrada se abría, se asomo y vio que era Kenny quien estaba por irse.

-¡Kenny! -grito golpeando la ventana y el aludido miro sin entender que pasaba. Hange salió corriendo del cuarto, al bajar las escaleras casi se tropezó y al final salió estampándose con Kenny-. Ayuda, es Levi.

-¿Qué le pasa al mocoso? -pregunto confundido y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también estaba preocupado.

Ambos subieron a su cuarto donde seguía recostado y semi despierto.

-Kenny idiota ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar de fiesta?

-Mocoso dime cuantas pastillas te has tomado -dijo acercándose a él y observándolo fijamente.

-Solo dos, no soy idiota.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Se contar -contesto.

-En realidad fueron tres, yo le di una -dijo Hange avergonzada-. Kenny dime que no necesitamos llamar a emergencias.

-No, afortunadamente no -dijo tranquilo y camino a la puerta-. Solo mantenlo hidratado, esa mierda hará que duerma toda la tarde y diga todo tipo de idioteses -estaba por irse cuando se detuvo y miro a Hange-. No me interesa lo que sabes o porque lo sabes, pero no vuelvas a hacer esa idiotez nuevamente -advirtió con una mirada asesina y luego sonrió-. Los veré más tarde.

Hange bajo por un vaso, lo lleno de agua y se lo subió a Levi.

-Kenny dijo que debes tomar mucha agua -dijo entregándoselo y sentándose a su lado.

-Kenny es un imbécil -contesto medio dormido, tomo toda el agua y luego recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Hange.

-Levi ¿Por qué? -pregunto acariciando su frene-. ¿Por qué decidiste tomar las pastillas? ¿Qué fue lo que viste que te hizo tomar esa decisión?

-Muerte -contesto desviando la mirada hacia otra parte para no ver el rostro de Hange.

-¿De quién? -pregunto preocupada.

-De todos a los que amo, mamá, tú, nuestra hija, incluso Kenny.

-¿Nuestra hija? -pregunto y recordó las palabras de su madre.

-Tomoe -pronuncio e incluso pronunciar el nombre de esa niña que no conocía le había causado un gran dolor.

Hange sonrío y después pronuncio el nombre.

-Tomoe, seguramente lo elegí yo, Tomoe Gozen una guerrera cuyo significado es bendición -Hange entonces se inclino y beso la frente de Levi-. Amor, sé que es triste, pero debes recordar algo y es que esa no es tu vida, esta es tu vida y aquí tu madre esta viva y para tu pesar también Kenny y yo estoy aquí a tu lado. Hicimos una promesa ¿recuerdas? Vamos a festejar nuestras bodas de oro mientras bailamos nuestra canción y miraremos atrás recordando todos nuestros momentos juntos y no me refiero solo los buenos si no también los malos y quien sabe, quizás en unos años podremos ver a Tomoe jugando en la casa del árbol que tu construirás.

-Trataba de protegerte del dolor.

-No lo hagas, quizás si hablas conmigo entonces ambos compartiremos la carga, no es justo que tu cargues con todo el dolor.

-¿Me llamaste amor?

-Porque lo eres idiota -contesto Hange-. Ahora dime todo lo que has visto, déjame ayudarte.

Hange escuchó atentamente mientras Levi hablaba como la primera vez que le había contado sobre los episodios y ahora entendía su actitud ante Erwin.

-Bueno que ese niño se parezca a mi no significa que sea mío -dijo Hange meditando aquella información. Todo depende del sentido que le quieras dar.

-Todo esta tan revuelto, primero lo de Petra, después lo de Erwin, se que nosotros nos casamos, luego veo a este niño y a nuestra supuesta hija… nada tiene sentido.

-Pues solo concéntrate en lo importante, que nos amábamos y que nos amamos, el resto déjalo fluir y que no te afecte.

Cuando fue de noche Hange noto que Levi estaba profundamente dormido, tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a su madre mintiéndole diciendo que se quedaría en casa de Nanaba, después cerro sus ojos y abraso a Levi.

-Descansa -dijo a su oído y no tardo en quedarse dormida hasta que sintió que la empujaban.

-Oye torpe levántate -dijo Levi zangoloteándola.

-¿Ya es de día? -pregunto tallándose los ojos.

-¿Que no ves el sol?

-¿Estas enojado por lo de las pastillas? -pregunto mientras lo examinaba, no lucia completamente feliz, pero tampoco parecía enfadado con ella.

-Pensé en lo que dijiste, todo es dependiendo de la forma en la que vea estas visiones y aquí tengo un ejemplo -dijo entregándole una hoja y ella leyó.

No te amo más

mentiría si te digo que

todavía te quiero

siento muy profundo que

no significas nada

y jamás usare la frase

yo te amo.

-Prometo no volver a hacer ninguna tontería de ese tipo, prometo ya no ser celosa, prometo lo que quieras Levi -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente-. Pero no me dejes -pidió y comenzó a llorar.

-Idiota, te estoy diciendo que todo es dependiendo de cómo lo veas.

-No entiendo.

-Léelo al revés -explico.

Yo te amo

Y jamás usare la frase

No significas nada

Siento muy profundo que

Todavía te quiero

Mentiría si te digo que

No te amo mas

-Amor se escribe con P, por Paciencia, cosa que debo de tener contigo por tus celos infundados y tus locuras. También es por Perdón, cosa que también siempre hago y sobre todo es por Perseverancia.

-¿Ya te dije que lo sentía? -pregunto avergonzada.

-A partir de ahora yo te contare todas y cada una de estas visiones -dijo mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a su rostro-. Vamos a compartir esta carga juntos y vamos a perdurar.

-¿Crees que ahora que has sido honesto esos ataques de pánico regresen?

-Sentía pánico, porque mi vida estaba en orden, pero pensaba que no podía ser así, así que cada vez que estaba a tu lado siendo completamente feliz…

-Pensabas que en cualquier momento esa felicidad terminaría -dijo y Levi asintió-. Yo no iré a ningún lado.

Hange estaba por besarlo cuando escucho que un mensaje entraba a su celular y lo reviso.

-¡Demonios! -grito poniéndose de pie rápidamente-. Tenemos que llegar a la pizzería rápido -dijo apresurada.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Levi confundido.

-Necesito gravar la declaración de Moblit.

* * *

-Y recuerda, estamos aquí para animarte -animo Hange a su amigo Moblit.

-Si o para recoger los pedazos de tu corazón -dijo Mike y Nanaba le dio un codazo en las costillas.

En ese instante Hange recibió un mensaje de parte de Petra.

-¡Ya vienen Petra y Nifa, todos a sus lugares! -grito Hange.

-Ven Nifa, te juro que Moblit ni la banda están aquí y así hablaremos -le dijo Petra mientras la arrastraba hacia el establecimiento.

En cuanto entraron Nifa vio que las mesas estaban apartadas dejando ver en el centro un enorme corazón hecho con pétalos rojos de rosas y dentro de este con pétalos blancos estaban las letras M y N.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -pregunto sorprendida.

Entonces Moblit apareció subiendo al escenario y tomo un Micrófono.

-Nifa, existe algo que quiero preguntarte -dijo logrando no mostrar miedo.

Nifa quería salir corriendo del lugar, pero Moblit y Erwin se lo impidieron tapando la puerta y Moblit comenzó a cantar.

I can't conceal it  
Don't you see?  
Can't you feel it?

Después Petra, Hange y Nanaba cantaron el coro.

Say I do

I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Después Moblit volvió a cantar.

Nifa please show it

You love me

And you know it

Say I do

I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

-Nifa, aquel día tenía un gran lio en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Pero estos días que no te he tenido cerca he sentido un gran vacío en mi pecho y me di cuenta de que me hacías falta y de que me gustas, me gustas mucho ¿Cómo no hacerlo si eres tan linda y bondadosa? -dicho esto dejo el micrófono y bajo del escenario para estar más cerca de Nifa-. ¿Recuerdas cuando fue el decatlón? Me sentía nervioso y tú tomaste mi mano y me dijiste que no la soltarías hasta que me me sintiera seguro y permanecí tomando tu mano todo el concurso, pero no la solté no por nervios, simplemente quería seguir sosteniéndola. Creo que fue cuando empecé a sentir algo por ti y el día del baile no corrí detrás de ti porque necesitaba tiempo para solucionar mi caos. Ahora Nifa te pregunto ¿quieres ser mi novia? -dicho esto aparecieron Farlan e Isabel sosteniendo unos enormes ramos de flores.

-Moblit Berner, eres la peor persona del mundo ¿lo sabias? -dijo seria-. Y si crees que no te voy a rechazar por declararte frente a todos nuestros amigos pues… -ella hizo una pausa y sonrío-. Tienes toda la razón -Dicho esto, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso mientras todos aplaudían emocionados y conmovidos-. Pero no creas que no se que todo esto lo planeo Hange, solo ella tiene tanto romanticismo en las venas y solo ella sabe que me encantan los musicales -dijo y soltó a Moblit para caminar hacia Hange-. Lo siento, estaba enojada contigo.

-Oye, tu eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga -dijo y la abrazo.

-Ya está la pizza -anuncio Eren apareciendo con una pizza dejándola sobre una mesa y al abrir la caja se veía en su interior una pizza con forma de corazón-. Sabes Mikasa, creo que Hange debió ayudarme con mi declaración -le susurro a Mikasa quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Cuál declaración? Si fui yo la que se te declaró -dijo tomando su mano.

-Oye no lo digas tan alto -dijo avergonzado.

Todos comieron pizza y Hange miro a su alrededor, ahí estaba Mike abrasando a Nanaba, Mikasa tomada del brazo de Eren, Isabel mordiendo el mismo pedazo de pizza que Farlan y Erwin con Petra platicando.

-Ya me decidí Levi -le dijo tomando su mano-. Para finales de este año voy a lograr que Petra y Erwin tengan pareja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todos merecemos amor -contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla.


	37. Chapter 37

**Lo siento no entiendo de donde viene todo esto pensé que estábamos bien**

-Tomoe Gozen fue una honorable guerrera. Decían que tenía la belleza de los dioses y la furia de los demonios. Ella No fue forzada a usar armas, sino que en ella nació el amor por el combate y según algunas fuentes ella era la alumna favorita de Yoshinaka un valiente y respetado guerrero del clan Minamoto -termino de leer y después reflexiono unos segundos-. Definitivamente no le pondremos Tomoe a nuestra hija.

-¿Por qué no? Tomoe era toda una guerrera patea traseros -dijo Hange emocionada. Ella estaba sentada en la cama mientras Levi leía en la silla frente al escritorio abarrotado de cosas-. Pero te falto leer lo más importante y es que ella carecía de apellido, Gozen era una palabra usada para referirse a una mujer guerrera y murió en combate. Ella participo en las guerras Genpei y se sacrificó en batalla para darle tiempo a su marido y… oh ahora entiendo tu aberración por ese nombre -dijo relacionándolo con su muerte-. Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo para elegir uno.

-Se dice que después de varias horas de combate ella era una de los siete últimos guerreros de pie, según la leyenda su última acción fue cuando al enterarse de que su esposo estaba a punto de ser derrotado decidió adentrarse en el campo de batalla con el objetivo de brindarle tiempo. Ella cabalgo hasta donde se encontraba el más diestro de los guerreros enemigos y lo reto –cerro el libro y volvió a quedarse pensando unos instantes-. Sabes creo que no me molesta el nombre Tomoe, seria en honor a todo lo que vivimos en aquella otra vida.

-A mí me gusta esta parte donde la describen -dijo y cerro sus ojos mientras recitaba-. Tomoe era bella de encantadoras facciones, de piel blanca y montada o a pie destacaba en combate por su gran domino de la katana.

Al decir esto Levi recordó la imagen que había visto, un lugar verde y hermoso y su hija cabalgando un caballo negro.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange al ver la expresión de Levi.

-Me quedé pensando en lo que vi -contesto poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Hange para estar a su lado-. Sabes, creo que nuestra hija pudo morir por una enfermedad.

-Y es por eso que trabajaremos en el CDC ayudando a las personas -dijo alegre Hange.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y pudieron sentir como su corazón se agitaba.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo? -pregunto acercándose a los labios de Hange.

-Todo el tiempo -contesto y termino de acercarse para poder compartir un beso, el cual fue tomando más intensidad.

Levi la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo y Hange lo rodeo del cuello.

-No podemos Levi -dijo en cuanto Levi dejo sus labios para tomar aire.

-Tu madre está concentrada en su trabajo -contesto y luego acerco su rostro con la intención de besarla nuevamente, pero ella giro levemente su cabeza.

-Pero podría escuchar -dijo mientras metía sus manos debajo de la camisa de Levi para después quitársela.

-Tus labios dicen una cosa, pero tus manos otra -alego sosteniendo una de sus manos para después besarla a la altura de la muñeca.

-Es que tú eres mi debilidad -contesto Hange.

-Y tú eres todo mi mundo -dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Hange para después besarla nuevamente.

Hange lo rodeo poniendo sus manos sobre su espalda desnuda para atraerlo mientras se recostaba quedando él sobre ella.

-Tal vez si somos muy silenciosos -dijo en cuanto Levi dejo sus labios para trazar un camino de besos hasta su oreja donde le dio una leve mordida a si lóbulo haciendo que Hange soltara un pequeño gemido.

-Muy silenciosos -dijo a su oído.

-No creo que eso sea posible -dijo Hange mientras sentía como su temperatura corporal aumentaba al tener a Levi tan cerca.

Ambos volvieron a besarse con intensidad hasta que el sonido del celular de Levi los interrumpió.

-Odio tu celular -se quejó Hange mientras Levi la soltaba para poder levantarse y toar el celular.

-Es Frieda -informo y maldijo por lo bajo, después contesto.

-Reunión en mi casa, es super importante -dijo alterada Frieda.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy?

-Si, es imperativo y si no vienes tendré que recurrir a Hange, es sobre el baile de fin de curso.

-No, ella está ocupada, llegare lo más rápido que pueda -dijo y colgó-. Frieda fastidiando con lo del baile de fin de año -explico mientras se ponía la camisa-. ¿Por qué le interesa eso? Ni siquiera va a la misma escuela.

-Ah es por un favor que le pedí -contesto Hange de inmediato-, en realidad son dos favores que le pedí -y antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo ella continúo hablando-. El siguiente año será una locura, tendremos que estudiar mucho e ir buscando universidades, una donde quedemos los dos para poder estar juntos y también tengo que pensar que hacer con Sawny y Bean ya que no creo que los permitan en el campus -dijo esto último casi en susurro como si temiera que ellos escucharan.

-Pensé que tu padre ya te había dicho que él se haría cargo.

-Si, pero no les he dicho -contesto con tristeza-. ¿Cómo les decimos a nuestros niños que no estaremos más con ellos?

-Hange son perros.

-¡No son solo perros, son nuestros niños! -le grito enfadada por ese comentario.

-Tsk mira será solo los primeros semestres, después buscaremos un lugar cerca del campus y se irán a vivir con nosotros -dijo sentándose al lado de Hange y abrazándola.

-¿Lo prometes Levi?

-Claro, iremos a la misma universidad, tomaremos las mismas clases y después viviremos con Sawney y Bean, trabajaremos en el mismo lugar, tendrás tu casa con ese manzano que tanto quieres y Tomoe jugara en la casa del árbol que yo intentare construir.

-Yo cocinare y tu limpiaras, suena un buen plan -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Porque lo es -dijo sujetándola de la barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos y darle un rápido beso en los labios-. Ahora tengo que irme o Frieda tendrá un infarto. ¿Tú veras hoy a Moblit? -pregunto recordando que los domingos Hange se reunía con su amigo.

-No, él está en la etapa luna de miel con Nifa, ellos van a ir al museo de arte -contesto desanimada.

-Oye, no has perdido a Moblit -dijo para consolarla.

-Me siento desplazada y olvidada.

-Prometo no tardarme, regreso por ti y te llevo a algún lado -sugirió.

-No, iré a la plaza por un libro y regresare a esperarte para ver una película y cenar.

-Suena bien.

En cuanto Levi salió ella recibió una llamada y contesto de inmediato aliviada de que no estuviera presente.

-Hola, no lo he olvidado, solo que surgió algo, nos vemos en media hora y no vuelvas a llamar.

-Vamos, es la única forma que tengo de escuchar tu dulce voz -contesto una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea-. Además, si no pronuncias mi nombre no le veo el problema, por ello tenemos nombres clave mi Julieta.

-El nombre es para tenerte registrado en el celular y que Levi no se ponga loco -dijo un poco enojada-. Y nunca accedí a que me llamaras Julieta.

-Incluso tu vos furiosa es hermosa.

-Nos vemos después Zeta -dicho esto colgó.

* * *

Levi se apresuró y llego a casa de Frieda donde ella ya lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta de entrada.

-Tarde, sumamente tarde -dijo molesta.

-No eres la única con cosas que hacer -contesto furioso.

-Vamos adentro y te cuento.

Levi y Frieda ingresaron a la mansión, un sirviente les llevo té y galletas y luego los dejo solos.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que quieras verme tan urgentemente? -pregunto Levi tomando la taza.

-Analicé mis visiones y me di cuenta de algo -dijo seria-. En mi visión donde mi familia muere yo era la primera en morir, me convertía en titan y luego otro titan me mataba devorándome, pero mi familia seguía viva, se que murieron debido a que vi sus cadáveres y me pregunto ¿Cómo pude haberlos visto?

-Murieron antes que tu -sugirió como si fuera muy obvio.

-No, cuando estaba peleando con el otro titan yo los vi vivos, creme ya lo analice todo y ayer tuve una visión diferente a las usuales -dijo esto último casi en susurro.

-Ahora ya no entiendo.

-Vi a tu tío, platicaba conmigo frente a un lago, hablaban sobre la coordenada.

-¿Y eso que tiene de diferente?

-Él se refirió a mi como Uri Reiss ¿entiendes? En ese otro mundo tu tío hablaba conmigo como si yo fuera Uri.

-El poder de la coordenada es acceder a las memorias de los antepasados -medito en voz alta-. Pero Kenny dijo que tu hermana estaba viva y supongo que ella pudo tener descendencia, Frieda tú no eres la última de los Reiss.

-Quizás la traducción de la profecía está mal hecha -sugirió-. Esta escrita en un idioma antiguo y raro, los errores pueden existir, una palabra puede tener otro significado y eso cambia todo en la frase.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Encontrar a un experto en jeroglíficos?

-No, ya no importa el motivo del por cual herede la coordenada -dijo acercándose más a Levi-. Lo que importa es que alguien la quiere y tengo miedo.

Levi vio los ojos de Frieda en los cuales se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Se que tienes miedo Frieda, temes que tus visiones se hagan realidad, temes perder a tu familia -dijo tomando su mano.

-Se que me entiendes y por ello gracias, gracias por ser mi amigo -dijo limpiándose una lagrima que le resbalo-. Otra cosa que leí en los diarios de mi familia fue algo sobre los Ackerman, es algo raro y fascinante -explico entregándole un cuaderno viejo y desgastado-. Karl Fritz menciona que tenía un gran amigo que era casi como su consejero, adivina su apellido.

-Ackerman -contesto Levi mientras ojeaba el cuaderno.

-Parece ser que nuestras familias tienen lazos desde tiempos memorables.

-Si, el viejo ya me había contado sobre eso, los Ackerman discutieron con el rey y fuimos perseguidos hasta la extinción.

-Lo importante de esto es que tu no sabias porque puedes percibir estas líneas, bueno ahora yo lo sé. Tu familia desarrollo grandes habilidades porque fue un experimento de los Fritz.

-Así que soy una maldita rata de laboratorio.

-Básicamente sí, se volvieron muy poderosos debido a que mis ancestros en ese otro mundo modificaron su ADN ocasionando que desarrollaran algo llamado…

-El despertar, también lo menciono el viejo.

-Correcto, eso explica porque tu madre no tiene visiones, si ella no experimento el despertar en ese otro mundo podría ser un factor a considerar -explico y sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Levi-. Tiempo atrás me confesaste que tenías miedo de que tus hijos heredaran esta maldición, el ver esas visiones del otro mundo. Bueno ahora te doy un poco de esperanza, si ellos no desarrollaron el despertar puede que sean normales como tu madre o el padre de tu prima Mikasa.

Levi medito esto último y pensó en Tomoe.

-¿A qué edad se puede desarrollar? -pregunto mientras regresaba a hojear en busca de la respuesta.

-Dice que varía, el sujeto debe experimentar algo que le haga despertar todos sus sentidos, como ver a alguien morir o estar en peligro inminente -explico-. Lo gracioso es que también dice que desarrollan un vínculo con la persona cercana cuando se produce el despertar, algo como amor platónico, una necesidad exagerada de proteger a esa persona, para ellos esa persona se vuelve…

-Su mundo -termino la frase Levi mientras pensaba en Hange.

-Esa fue la forma de protegerse de los Ackerman, Karl tenía ese vínculo con su amigo y eso le impidió matarlo tomando ventaja y matando a su clan poco a poco.

-Genial, soy un experimento y me volveré loco ¿algo más que me quieras decir?

-Si, ten cuidado, no sabemos cómo funciona este vínculo, Karl menciono que su amigo Ackerman era capaz de matar por él sin rechistar.

-¿Alguna buena noticia? -pregunto mientras estaba por tomar su té.

-Pues tu tío Kenny es indirectamente gay -contesto y Levi escupió la bebida-. Es que por el diario de mi tío puedo deducir que tu tío Kenny desarrollo este vínculo con él en ese otro mundo.

-Un vínculo no significa amor -contesto mientras limpiaba el desorden.

-Por la forma en la que Karl lo describe podría decirse que si y tiene sentido ya que este mejor amigo del clan Ackerman al que hace mención era mujer.

-Así que mi ancestro se enamoró de tu ancestro.

-Básicamente y las noticias continúan. Ymir tuvo descendencia y estos hijos heredaron los poderes titan, eso quiere decir que según la pintura que viste en la biblioteca existen nueve personas con poderes de transformarse en titan a su voluntad, estos poderes se heredan de generación en generación devorando a la persona…

-Ahórrate esa explicación -dijo fastidiado y sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno estos poderes no están más en la familia, se perdieron, eso quiere decir que en nuestro mundo existen nueve personas o incluso más que no son ni Ackerman o Reiss y que pueden percibir este otro mundo debido a su conexión con Ymir.

-¿Y eso que?

-¡Es terrible! no sabemos qué consecuencias pueda traer -explico asustada.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Acaso quieres encontrarlos a todos?

-Podría, si logro controlar mis poderes de titan fundador.

-¿Para qué?

-Es mi responsabilidad -dijo determinada-. Imagínate un niño que tiene estas visiones, que esta solo y no sabe lo que le está pasando. Una persona cuyos padres no lo entienden o que lo toman de a loco. Mis ancestros dejaron que el poder se les fuera de las manos, hicieron daño y causaron muerte, es mi deber remediarlo.

-Creo que ya conozco a un loco que esta fuera de control por culpa de estos poderes perdidos -dijo meditando en todo lo que sabía hasta el momento-. Grisha Jaeger, un hombre obsesionado con abrir la puerta a este mundo sin importar las consecuencias. No sabemos qué es lo que ha visto y que tan peligroso pueda ser.

-Por culpa de ese idiota ahora tengo prohibido salir, mi rutina es de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa -se quejó, pero después sonrió-. Pero la verdadera razón por la que te hice venir además de darte el diario fue porque Hange me pidió dos favores, el primero hablar contigo, ella está preocupada por ti.

-Ya hablé con ella y todo está bien -dijo un poco molesto.

-Y la segunda es porque se viene el bale de fin de año y ella me pidió que le prestara un vestido, así que he sacado fotos a varios que pienso le quedaran bien -dijo sacando su celular y dándoselo-. Quiero que tu elijas el vestido de Hange.

Levi tomo el celular de Frieda y comenzó a repasar las fotos hasta que vio una de Hange posando con el vestido rojo del baile del corazón.

-Oye Frieda ¿Por qué tienes una foto de mi novia? -pregunto molesto.

-Ah ella me la envió, no sigas de metiche o veras los desnudos -dijo riendo.

-Hange solo envía desnudos a mí.

Al decir esto Frieda se lanzó sobre él.

-Vamos Levi se compartido, dame tu celular -dijo buscando en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Oye quítate de encima o borro la foto -amenazo sujetando con una mano el celular y con la otra intentaba quitarse a Frieda de encima.

-¡No te atrevas! -le grito y entre los forcejeos ambos cayeron al suelo, rodaron y Frieda le logro quitar ambos celulares.

-Oye deja mi celular -le dijo sujetándola de las muñecas.

En ese instante aparecieron Uri y Kenny.

-¿Frieda? -pregunto Uri al ver a Levi sobre el cuerpo de Frieda.

-¿Mocoso? -dijo sorprendido Kenny al ver que la sujetaba de las muñecas impidiéndole a la chica moverse.

-¡No es lo que parece! -contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Levi regreso a casa de Hange para ver una película. Ambos estaban acurrucados en el sillón en compañía de Sawney y Bean quien estaban en el suelo echados sobre la alfombra.

-Qué triste, la engaño con la mejor amiga, ese Dexter es un patán -dijo Hange enojada antes de comer una palomita.

-Es una película.

-Una muy enredada, el mejor amigo Ethan estaba enamorado de Rachel quien está enamorada Dexter el prometido de su mejor amiga Darcy quien le pone el cuerno a su prometido con el mejor amigo Marcus quien la deja embarazada y al final resulta que le gusta Ethan al igual que la otra amiga Claire quien era la enamorada eterna de Ethan. Que revoltijo -dijo Hange-. Además, Rachel y Dexter no merecían quedarse juntos, engañaron a la pobre de Darcy.

-Darcy también le puso el cuerno a Dexter con el amigo.

-Y en medio de todo esto el pobre de Ethan sale con el corazón roto al igual que Claire.

Levi estaba por decirle algo a Hange cuando sintió que estaba por tener un episodio así que lo único que pudo hacer antes de cualquier cosa fue la de tomar de la mano a Hange.

.

En esta visión estaba Hange en una habitación con Erwin. Ella estaba sentada frente a una mesa y luego Erwin se le acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Se como puedes pagarme, no le digas nada a Levi -decía Hange.

La imagen se borraba y luego aparecía otra donde veía desde lejos a una mujer de castaña cabellera que estaba inclinada de forma que le cubría el rostro, ella sostenía sobre su regazo a un pequeño de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés el cual Levi reconoció al instante, era una versión más joven de Alexandre. La mujer estaba inclinada porque le leía un libro al niño, Levi observaba al parecer desde lejos y luego este niño le decía mamá y el solo podía sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, un sentimiento de pérdida.

La imagen se disipaba nuevamente y ahora veía varias casas destruidas. Él estaba sobre el tejado, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y en el suelo estaba Erwin con una herida mortal en el estómago.

La imagen cambiaba y Levi ahora veía a Hange, ella lloraba y le lanzaba cosas, tenia vendada la cabeza y el ojo sin mencionar que lucia demacrada.

-¡Tú lo mataste! -reclamaba histérica-. ¡Erwin está muerto por tu culpa! ¡Te odio, te odio!

.

La visión finalmente había terminado y ahora veía a Hange y recordó las palabras de Frieda sobre el vinculo y el despertar.

-¿Qué viste Levi? -pregunto Hange tranquila mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Fue muy grave? -pregunto tratando de pensar en lo que había visto.

-No, fue apenas perceptible mira -le dijo mostrándole el celular.

-Mate a Erwin, lo hice por celos, él tenia una familia contigo y yo lo mate -contesto y miro sus manos que estaban temblorosas.

-Levi, recuerda que no todo es lo que parece, debes respirar y calmarte -dijo Hange tomándolo de sus manos.

-¿Y si es verdad? -pregunto con miedo-. ¿Y si mate a Erwin? Entonces soy un asesino.

-No, no lo eres, no creo que fueras capas de eso Levi, mírame -pidió sosteniendo su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran-. No eres un asesino.

-No entiendes Hange, vi muerto a Erwin y esa otra versión mía sentía libertad, como si me quitaran una cadena, además tu me reclamabas que yo lo maté y me decías que me odiabas.

-Supongamos que es verdad, que ese otro Levi mato a Erwin ¿y eso que? ¿acaso estas planeando matarlo en este mundo? ¿A Erwin tu gran amigo, tu apoyo, la persona que fue por ti cuando paso lo de Zeke, la persona que iría a donde sea para ayudarte?

-No, no lo haría -contesto inmediatamente-. Aun cuando estuviera contigo no lo haría.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber -dijo y lo abrazo-. Solo necesitas saber que yo te amo, que Erwin es tu amigo y que nunca harías eso.

-Gracias Hange -dijo abrazándola y ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos mas y luego ella se levanto ya que Sawney y Bean estaban rascando la puerta para salir al jardín.

En ese instante un mensaje entro al celular de Hange y este se veía que era de un tal Zeta. Levi tomo el celular y lo desbloqueo usando la contraseña enano idiota, la suya era cuatro ojos, eso siempre les había hecho gracia, pero lo que no le hizo gracia fue lo que vio.

Zeta: Descansa mi hermosa Julieta, soñare con los ángeles, es decir contigo. Me gusto verte el día de hoy.

Levi sintió un enorme coraje ¿acaso Hange e engañaba? no podía ser, todo estaba bien entre ellos, se amaban y estaban juntos, quizás era un idiota intentando ligarla y por ello decidió que le marcaria para gritarle que se alejara de Hange, pero en eso vio que Hange regresaba.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto al ver a Levi con su celular.

-Si, revisaba el registro del episodio -dijo y antes de pasarle el celular borro el mensaje.

-Espero que con eso te des cuenta de que no es verdad que asesinaste a Erwin, si fuera así tu episodio hubiera sido mas alto -dijo Hange sentándose nuevamente junto a Levi.

En ese momento él puso una mano en la nuca de ella y la atrajo a él besándola con gran intensidad.

-Levi ¿Qué te pasa ahora? -pregunto sorprendida, pero él no contesto y volvió a besarla mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo-. Oye se que mama no está, pero no sé en qué momento regresara.

-Di que eres mía -dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-Soy tuya -contesto y entonces sintió una mordida por parte de Levi-. ¡Auch! Oye no eres un vampiro -se quejó.

**Ahora un poco de información sobre el capítulo, Tomoe Gozen fue una guerrera muy respetada en Japón y toda una patea traseros. La película que vieron Hange y Levi se titula no me quites a mi novio y es un adelanto a un fic que estoy planeando, es que yo no termino uno y ya mi cabeza esta creando miles de historias más jaja y la parte que ve a Hange con Erwin fue del capitulo de La llave de tus recuerdos donde Hange le ayuda a Erwin con su discurso, pero le pide que no le diga nada a Levi para que no se ponga celopata (claro que de todos modos él los ve) y finalmente la parte de la muerte de Erwin todos sabemos que el maldito de Zeke mato a Erwin y a todos los de la legión menos al inútil de Floch, ese es tan inútil que ni para ser carnada sirvió jajaja. Ahora se que dije que no subiría cap el dia de hoy, pero logre salir tempra y como ya tenia escrita una parte lo logre terminar a tiempo.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Tu cabeza se está volviendo loca, todavía tenemos todo **

**y está solo en tu mente**

**Día 5 y es cumpleaños de nuestra amada Hange Zoe, lamento el retraso en la actualización mucho trabajo y poca inspiración.**

El lunes al finalizar las clases Levi se reunió con Erwin para terminar de arreglar el espectáculo del baile de fin de año.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí afuera? -pregunto fastidiado Levi.

-Petra dijo que nos vería aquí -contesto Erwin.

-Pues ya se tardó -dijo mirando nuevamente su celular.

-Petra no va a poder venir -dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas y al girarse vieron a Marie.

-Marie -dijeron ambos e hicieron muecas de desagrado.

-Lo siento, doña perfección tuvo otro asunto importante -dijo ofendida ante tal reacción-. Síganme -informo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿No iremos al gimnasio? -pregunto Levi a ver que se dirigían al campo de futbol.

-No, esa es la cosa, el baile de fin de año será dentro de una carpa de circo porque esa es la temática -contesto Erwin-. Y el show que montaremos será un musical con la ayuda de varios compañeros.

-¿Exactamente que mierda hacemos aquí?

-Tenemos que tomar medidas del espacio que requerirán para el show y así el comité pueda acomodar las mesas, adornos, pista de baile… -comenzó a enumerar Marie.

-Solo imagínate -dijo entusiasmado Erwin-. Una pista circular aquí, telas colgando aquí y allá, todos bailando y cantando dentro de la pista y explosiones de confeti.

-Mientras no se salga de presupuesto pueden traer a un maldito elefante -dijo Marie mientras revisaba unas notas.

-Tranquila, juro que no nos saldremos del presupuesto -dijo Erwin levantando su mano como símbolo de promesa.

-Bien, su horario de practica les será entregado en la siguiente semana -explico entregándole unas hojas a Erwin-. Estas son las políticas de seguridad, presupuesto aprobado y normas de conducta que deberán seguir, esto quiere decir nada de ropa que deje poco a la imaginación, pirotecnia o uso de accesorios donde alguien pueda resultar herido… -explico mientras pasaba las hojas-. Y finalmente necesito la firma de todos los que van a participar en el show, una aquí, otra aquí, aquí y aquí -continuo, explicando mientras señalaba.

-Demasiado papeleo.

-Por supuesto que es demasiado papeleo -dijo Marie enojada-. ¿Pensabas que las porristas solo decorábamos y ya?

-Pues si -contesto avergonzado.

-Típico -dijo enojada-. Ahora continuemos con los detalles.

-Oye Erwin, veo que tienes todo bajo control, así que… -informo Levi y su amigo lo miro suplicante.

-No me dejes con Marie -le susurro.

-Creo que puedes controlar a la fiera -dicho esto se alejó.

-¡¿Erwin me estas escuchando o no?! -pregunto molesta.

* * *

El lunes Hange se la paso analizando su objetivo, ella se había propuesto que para fin de año Petra tendría pareja y ella creía saber quien seria el ideal, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento tenia que asegurarse de que fuera un buen chico y una vez confirmado esto decidido que el martes iniciaría su plan de conquista a Petra por lo que busco a Auruo a la hora del almuerzo mientras todos estaban en la cafetería.

-Te amo pastelito -decía Moblit mientras sostenía las manos de Nifa.

-Y yo a ti más pastelito -contesto Nifa y ambos intercambiaron un beso esquimal.

-Que asco -dijo Farlan al ver la escena-. ¿Saben que estamos comiendo?

-Mátame si llegamos a ser así de cursis -coincidió Isabel.

-Déjenlos son jóvenes y están enamorados -dijo Mike abrasado de Nanaba.

-Están en la etapa luna de miel -coincidió Nanaba.

-No tiene excusa para ser tan acaramelados -se quejó nuevamente Farlan.

-Si, nosotros nunca fuimos así de acaramelados y aniki menos ¿verdad aniki? -dijo Isabel abrazando a Levi.

-Los podemos escuchar, no somos sordos -hablaron al mismo tiempo Moblit y Nifa.

-Escalofriante -dijo Isabel-. Ya se volvieron de esas parejitas que hablan por los dos.

-Exacto, algo así como nos gusta pasear por la playa, nos gusta ver películas, no nos gusta estar separados -dijo burlonamente Farlan.

-Nosotros no hacemos eso -contestaron nuevamente al miso tiempo Moblit y Nifa.

-Isabel, Farlan, déjenlos en paz -dijo Erwin despegando finalmente la mirada de su celular.

-¿Con quién tanto te mensajeas? -pregunto Mike y le arrebato el celular-. Oh Julieta.

-¡Mike deja eso ahora! -grito nervioso intentando quitarle el celular.

-Querida Julieta ¿Nos podremos ver el día de hoy? -leyó Mike-. Y Julieta contesto: No porque tengo planes con el idiota de mi novio.

-Erwin -regaño Nanaba-. Me decepcionas.

-Y Erwin contesto: los rubios somos mas interesantes que los de cabello negro.

Todos en la mesa reían a excepción de Levi que había recordado el mensaje de la noche anterior, aquel sujeto se había referido a Hange como Julieta y por las conversaciones de Erwin podía sumar dos más dos.

-¿Aniki donde esta Hange? -pregunto Isabel al notar que no estaba.

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer -contesto mientras veía a Mike y Erwin forcejear por el celular.

* * *

-Hola Auruo -saludo Hange a un chico rubio que conocía del equipo de journey y al que incontables veces lo había atrapado viendo a Petra-. Sabes, estaba camino a la cafetería y pensé Auruo debería sentase con nosotros -dijo abrasándolo de costado-. Se que admiras a Levi y además podrías estar al lado de Petra.

-Petra -pronuncio ilusionado ese nombre.

-Se que te gusta y yo podría ayudarte a conquistarla -dijo entusiasmada.

-Eso es imposible -hablo soltando un suspiro de resignación y bajando la cabeza-. Petra jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo teniendo a su lado alguien como Levi.

Hange sintió ganas de golpearlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso si Levi era suyo?

-Vamos, anímate, con mis consejos Petra será tuya en cuestión de días -volvió a decir sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Imposible -volvió a decir deprimido.

-¡Escúchame bien! -le grito presa del enojo y lo tomo del cuello de su ropa levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo-. ¿Sabes cómo se logra que alguien se fije en ti? Aprendes todo de esa persona, su rutina, la comida que le gusta y la que no, su gusto en mujeres…

-¿Mujeres? -pregunto asustado.

-Digo hombres -se corrigió-. Incluso de ser necesario el numero de veces que va al baño. Averiguas cada pequeño detalle y si lo haces encontraras su punto débil que podrás explotar y solo así ganaras, si no entonces probablemente morirás.

-Me asfixio -logro decir y Hange noto que se estaba poniendo azul.

-Lo siento tanto -dijo soltándolo y Auruo cayó al suelo -pero básicamente es así -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo por ejemplo me di cuenta de que le gustaba la música y para acercarme a Levi fingí que no sabía tocar la guitarra -confeso-. Solo así pude averiguar más sobre él.

-¿Qué tu hiciste qué? -hablo Levi quien estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Levi! -grito asustada.

-Vine a buscarte -aclaro antes de que le preguntara Hange.

-Pues es que no es que supiera, ya había tomado una que otra clase… -comenzó a decir nerviosa.

-Así que me mentiste desde un inicio -dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola enojado.

-Fue un poco mentira porque tampoco es que supiera tocar bien -contesto sonriendo, pero al ver que Levi seguía enojado su sonrisa se borró-. Vamos Levi recuerda la regla de P, paciencia, perdón y perseverancia -suplico juntando sus manos.

-Bien, supongo que puedo olvidar eso -dijo tras meditar unos segundos.

-Por eso te amo -dijo alegre y lo abraso.

En ese momento sonó la campaña y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a clases.

-Dime que me guardaste algo para comer -dijo Hange y Levi le entrego un sándwich-. Dime que no tiene mayonesa.

-Estas hablando conmigo, claro que recordé lo de la mayonesa -contesto.

Mientras ambos se alejaban Auruo seguía en el suelo intentando respirar.

* * *

Las clases finalizaron y Hange guardaba sus cosas hasta que a su celular llego un mensaje.

Zeta: Necesito verte.

Leyó y estaba por contestar cuando Levi hablo.

-¿Lista para irnos? -pregunto y ella brinco por la sorpresa.

-Ah pues yo… -comenzó a decir nerviosa mientras ocultaba su celular-. Si…no… digo… -tenia que pensar en una excusa creíble-. Lo que pasa es que Erwin me pidió que lo viera el día de hoy para… la canción, si eso, la canción que cantaremos.

-¿Así que veras hoy a Erwin?

-Si, pero no te preocupes porque también estará Nanaba y Mike presentes -mintió nerviosa-. Erwin no te dijo nada porque yo le dije que tenías planes con Frieda y no quería que le cancelaras a ella -explico.

-Tengo tiempo, puedo llevarte a la casa de Erwin.

-¡No! -grito-. Digo, lo que pasa es que… -En ese momento diviso a Nanaba-. ¡Nanaba! -grito y corrió a abrazar a su amiga mientras le susurraba al oído-. Sígueme la corriente. -después la jalo hacia donde estaba Levi-. Me voy a ir con Nanaba y Mike, no quería darte molestias y ya se que Frieda odia que llegues tarde.

-Entonces las acompaño al auto de Mike.

-Pues es que…

-Hange acompáñame al baño -dijo Nanaba mientras trataba de analizar la situación-. Levi, no creo que te convenga esperarnos, vamos a tardar.

Dicho esto, ambas salieron directo al baño y al entrar Nanaba miro severamente a Hange.

.

-Dime ya lo que está pasando ¿acaso estas engañando a Levi? -pregunto.

-¡No! -grito inmediatamente-. Jamás lo engañaría, lo que pasa es que Levi es muy celoso y odia al amigo con el que me reuniré el día de hoy así que no quería que enfureciera -explico.

-Que alivio, por un momento pensé que eras Julieta -dijo Nanaba.

-¿Cómo que Julieta? -pregunto al recordar que así le había llamado Zeke.

-Larga historia, te la contare más tarde.

* * *

Levi había aprovechado que las chicas estaban en e baño para salir en busca de Erwin al estacionamiento y en cuanto lo diviso sintió que una gran furia lo llenaba.

-Hola Levi -saludo Erwin mientras veía como su amigo caminaba hacia él decidido y al parecer enojado.

El primer impulso de Levi fue el querer golpearlo tanto por su traición como por su hipocresía, estaba frente a él y sonreía mientras que se besaba con Hange a sus espaldas, estaba listo para soltar el golpe, pero justo en ese momento sintió como una corriente eléctrica circulaba por su cuerpo y causaba un leve dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto al notar que se había detenido de golpe justo a centímetros de él.

-¡Cállate imbécil no finjas amistad! -le grito y lo tomo de a chamarra-. Se que Julieta es Hange así que vete a la mierda tú y tus cejas.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto confundido y en ese momento sonó su celular que traía en la mano y apareció en la pantalla el nombre de Julieta.

-De eso estoy hablando -dijo arrebatándole el celular para contestar-. ¡Maldita traidora! -le grito, aunque después se arrepintió de haberle hablado así a Hange-. Digo, mira cuatro ojos... hablemos, ya se lo de Erwin y tu -dijo tratando de calmarse.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Levi? -hablo una voz femenina que no era la de Hange, más bien era…

-¿Marie? -pregunto-. ¿Tú eres Julieta?

En ese momento Erwin le arrebato el celular y hablo con Marie.

-Marie, lo siento, Levi se confundió -trato de explicar.

-¡Erwin Smith no puedo creer que estés jugando con las dos! -le grito-. ¡No vuelvas a buscarme! -dicho esto colgó.

-Gracias Levi, enserio que buen amigo eres -reclamo-. ¿Por qué pensaste que estaba saliendo con Hange a tus espaldas?

-Porque Hange recibió un mensaje de un tal Zeta donde él le llamaba Julieta -contesto.

-Bueno yo le puse el apodo a Marie de Julieta debido a la obra de teatro donde nos besamos -explico.

-Además Hange dijo que se reuniría contigo en la tarde y por lo que leyó Mike en la cafetería…

-Yo no me voy a reunir con Hange, tenia planes de ver a Marie el día de hoy.

-Así que tú y Marie.

-Todo paso el lunes cuando nos dejaste solos, nos pusimos a platicar, sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a hablar sobre su relación con Nile. Esto me hizo dar cuenta de que seguía gustándome, además ella esta intentando cambiar, así que nos besamos y así inicio todo esto. Ella me pidió que le de tiempo para terminar con Nile.

-¿Entonces quien es Zeta? -pregunto confundido-. ¿Y a quien vera esta tarde y dónde?

-Bueno no es que puedas rastrearla -dijo de broma Erwin y Levi miro el reloj digital que Hange le había dado.

-O quizás si -medito-. Necesito alcanzar a Abel.

* * *

-Usualmente la paga es mejor, pero dado que estamos hablando de una infidelidad y de que el chisme es demasiado jugoso -acepto Abel y de inmediato saco su tablet-. Solo que voy a necesitar el reloj para poder rastrearla, pero prometo no hacerle daño -dijo y extendió su mano en espera de que Levi se lo entregara.

-Creme si Hange esta viendo a otro sujeto por mi puedes destruirlo -contesto quitándoselo.

-Bien, veamos -dijo mientras vinculaba ambos aparatos y tras unos minutos un mapa apareció en la pantalla-. Por el momento parece que está en su casa -dijo ajustándose los lentes y mirando detenidamente la pantalla-. A menos que dejara olvidado su celular.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo Erwin mirando la pantalla-. Hange no te engaña.

-Si se va de su casa avísame.

-Eso te costara mas billetes -dijo Abel y sonrió al imaginarse su jugosa paga.

-Lo que sea necesario -contesto y Abel se froto las manos emocionado.

-Levi, esto es acoso, no puedes seguir a Hange y además ¿Por qué traes un rastreador en el reloj? -pregunto Erwin confundido.

-No entenderías -contesto.

-Pues tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar porque no pienso dejarte solo, no se qué locuras vas a hacer.

-Tengo que ir a otro lado -explico mirando la hora-. Mierda, Frieda me va a matar.

-Si lega a moverse te enviare su ubicación a tu celular -dijo Abel mientras guardaba todo y se retiraba.

-Llevas semanas ahorrando ¿recuerdas? es para llevar a Hange a Paris y en este arranque de celos has gastado mas de la mitad, no solo eso, le has dado el regalo de San Valentín de Hange a Abel -dijo Erwin intentando razonar con Levi-. Imagina que Hange en verdad no te engaña y que te ve en la tarde y nota que no lo traes ¿Qué vas a hacer? Yo te lo diré, le vas a tener que mentir y luego Abel te va a pedir mas dinero para guardar silencio y todos tus ahorros se irán en esta locura, no solo eso, una vez que empieces a mentirle a Hange tendrás que volver a mentir para cubrir la mentira que has dicho.

-Ahórrate tanta mierda Erwin, tu eres el que esta saliendo con Marie a escondidas de Nile.

-Es diferente -dijo justificándose-. Bueno vamos a ver a tu amiga y esperar lo que dice Abel.

-Le llamare -dijo sacando su celular y marcando el número de Frieda.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me dejaste plantada -regaño Frieda.

-Estaba ocupado -contesto y logro escuchar mucho ruido que venía de la otra linea-. ¿Dónde estás? Se escucha mucho ruido.

-Me escape de casa y estoy en la plaza -dicho esto colgó.

-Tenemos que ir a la plaza urgentemente -le dijo a Erwin apresurado. Levi sabia que Frieda estaba en peligro debido a la coordenada, pero ella en un arranque de locura había decidido escapar.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron Levi le envió una foto de Frieda a Erwin.

-Búscala y si la encuentras avísame de inmediato -pidió y Erwin asintió.

-Tu el segundo nivel y yo el tercero.

Levi recorrió todo el segundo nivel apresurado, pero no la encontró, en cuanto se asomo para ver si la veía en el primer nivel la vio subiendo por el elevador de cristal que iba directo al tercer piso y de inmediato le envió un mensaje a Erwin.

Levi: Frieda, vestido blanco, elevador, tercer piso junto a puerta principal.

Erwin: Entendido.

Erwin estaba justamente junto al elevador y busco a Frieda entre las personas que salían hasta que vio a una chica de vestido blanco, ojos azules y cabellera negra que era idéntica a la foto.

-Frieda Reiss -llamo tomándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! -grito asustada Frieda.

-Soy amigo de Levi, te está buscando.

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad? -pregunto mientras continuaba jalándose.

-¡Frieda! -grito Levi y corrió hacia ellos-. ¿Estas loca? ¡Podría pasarte algo! ¿y todo para qué? ¿por ir por ropa? -dijo molesto mirando las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Estaba harta! -grito-. No puedes esperar que continúe en mi casa fingiendo que todo esta bien y con miedo de salir. Eso no es vida -dijo y comenzó a llorar.

-Levi estamos llamando la atención -dijo en susurro Erwin-. Sugiero ir a algún lugar donde hablar.

Levi estaba por contestar cuando recibió un mensaje de Abel, al abrirlo vio que le había enviado la ubicación de Hange.

-Hange esta aquí -dijo decepcionado.

* * *

Hange llego a la plaza y miro a todos lados para asegurarse que ningún rostro conocido la viera. Cuando estuvo segura de eso ingreso al local y se reunió con la persona que había estado viendo esas últimas semanas.

-Hermosa como siempre -dijo Zeke inspeccionando a Hange.

-Zeke, ya hablamos de eso -dijo molesta mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Decirle a una mujer que se ve hermosa no es coqueteo, es caballerosidad -alego.

-Si claro, te conozco bien Zeke.

Zeke sonrió y después coloco un folder sobre la mesa.

-Te traje más documentos.

Hange no tardo en tomarlos para poder leerlos.

-Están avanzando y rápido -contesto mientras hojeaba.

-Y es por eso que debes hablar con esa chica Frieda cuanto antes.

-Tengo que decirle a Levi -dijo dejando el folder sobre la mesa-. Ya no puedo seguir ocultándoselo y Frieda es una buena amiga.

-Hange, sabes cómo es él, no lo entenderá.

-Levi también puede ser razonable, ahora me cuenta sobre sus episodios -contesto.

-Pero apenas lo hizo, no olvides que yo he sido honesto desde que iniciamos esta sociedad socia.

-Me dijiste como me mataste y varias de tus visiones, eso solo te hace más aterrador -contesto.

-¿Por soñar contigo? Otra mujer se sentiría alagada -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Pero no soy cualquier mujer.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo Zeke mirando nuevamente a Hange pensando en lo hermosa que resultaba.

-¿Alguna idea de porque Grisha piensa que Frieda es la portadora?

-No, solo se que se esta volviendo cada vez mas loco, ahora murmura cosas y es más agresivo, supongo que es debido a que se acerca el día de muerte de mi tía.

Grisha tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Faye quien había sido asesinada cuando era muy niña. Ambos caminaban por la calle y tuvieron la mala suerte de pasar por sonde se estaba llevando un asalto a mano armada, los policías llegaron y se vieron en medio del tiroteo resultando con una herida mortal por culpa de un policía. Zeke se había enterado de este pasado por su madre ya que su padre no solía contarle nada. Grisha había crecido culpando a los policías, la sociedad, el gobierno y sobre todo a sus padres por nunca estar presentes para impedirles a Grisha y Faye salir a esas horas viviendo en un lugar peligroso.

-Lo siento mucho Zeke -dijo tomando la mano de el chico para darle consuelo.

-Me preocupa mi hermano.

-Siendo honestos no creo que Grisha golpe a tu hermano, las veces que lo he visto siempre esta alegre y nunca he visto marcas.

-No lo sabes Hange, una persona puede sonreír y sentir un profundo dolor dentro.

-Si lo sé -contestó mirando a Zeke y evaluando su rostro, él fingía una sonrisa, pero por dentro moría lentamente y eso lo podía ver reflejado en sus ojos que carecían de brillo-. Por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir alertas, yo también he estado leyendo la información de mi madre -dijo mirando los documentos.

Zeke la observo detenidamente y se acercó más a Hange quien estaba distraída y entonces le robo un beso en los labios, este fue rápido ya que Hange se apartó y abofeteo al instante.

-¡Nunca más te atrevas a hacer eso! -dijo enojada y entonces su enojo cambio a horror cuando vio que detrás de él estaba Levi.

-Así que este es Zeta -dijo furioso y le soltó un puñetazo a Zeke directo en el rostro.

-¡Levi no! -suplico Hange.

La gente comenzó a ver la pelea y otros decidieron mejor alejarse.

Zeke se recuperó rápido del golpe y también lo golpeo.

-¡Zeke! -grito Hange.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear y a golpearse.

-¡Erwin detenlos! -grito Hange.

-¡Muy bien, ya basta! -dijo interviniendo en la pelea en un intento fallido de detenerla.

Zeke empujo a Levi cayendo sobre una mesa y Erwin intervino para defenderlo, pero recibió un golpe en el estomago que le saco todo el aire dejándolo en el suelo.

-Llama a la policía -dijo uno de los que trabajaban en el lugar a otro empleado quien de inmediato tomo el teléfono.

Levi se levantó y logro darle otro golpe a Zeke

-Basta Levi, Zeke por favor -volvió a decir Hange y sujeto a Levi por detrás-. Por favor Levi.

-¡Deja a mi amigo imbécil! -grito Frieda sujetando a Zeke y en cuanto lo hizo ambos sintieron una gran corriente eléctrica.

-¡Te voy a matar idiota! -le grito Levi logrando zafarse del agarre de Hange empujándola y se dirigió hacia Zeke tirándolo al suelo.

-¡No Levi! -pidió Frieda.

-¡Nunca mas vuelvas a tocarla o verla! -le grito a Zeke mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro.

Erwin se levanto e intento detener a Levi hasta que entraron cuatro policías.

-¡Policía, todos quietos! -gritaron unos policías en cuanto entraron-. ¡De pie y manos arriba! Ustedes también señoritas.

**Nuevamente una disculpa por apenas subir este cap y en unas horas mas subiré la continuación, ¿el motivo? pues porque ya tengo algo escrito de este y de la llave de tus recuerdos tengo casi nada mi perdones y no me maten porfa :( **


	39. Chapter 39

**Me dices que ya has tenido suficiente de nuestro amor.**

Hange y Frieda estaban encerradas en una celda mientras que Levi y Erwin en otra y a Zeke lo habían llevado directamente a curar sus heridas.

Todos permanecían en silencio hasta que Erwin hablo.

-Mi padre me matara -se lamentó Erwin.

-¿Tu quien eres? -pregunto Frieda.

-Erwin Smith amigo de este par -se presentó-. Tu no necesitas presentación, se que eres Frieda Reiss, hija de Rod Reiss miembro de una familia adinerada.

-Si, básicamente esa soy yo -contesto-. ¿Cómo te viste metido en todo esto del otro mundo?

-¿Otro mundo? -pregunto confundido.

-Él no sabe nada de eso -dijo Levi.

-Ahora quiero saber -hablo Erwin, pero en ese momento apareció su padre.

-Erwin Smith tu padre ha venido -dijo el guardia y abrió la reja para que saliera.

Y pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de su progenitor.

Mas minutos pasaron en silencio y entonces apareció la madre de Hange.

-Hange Zoe estoy muy decepcionada de ti -dijo su madre-. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a verte con este chico jamás! -grito mirando con desaprobación a Levi.

-Mama, déjame explicarte… -pidió Hange.

-Nada de explicaciones, nos vamos a casa ya -dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo y la arrastro a la puerta de salida donde se topo con Kenny y Uri.

-Damita guapa -saludo ajustándose su sobrero vaquero.

La madre de Hange solo soltó un sonido de desagrado y se retiró arrastrando a Hange.

Ambos tíos entraron y miraron a Frieda y Levi detrás de las rejas.

-¿No te recuerda a algo Uri? -pregunto sonriente Kenny.

-Si, esa ciudad ¿Cómo se llamaba? -contesto Uri.

-No lo sé, estábamos tan alcoholizados que lo olvide -dijo sin borrar su sonrisa-. Solo recuerdo a las mujerzuelas que llevamos al hotel y al despertar…

-Nos habían robado -dijo Uri.

-Fuimos a denunciar…

-Y nos encerraron porque pagarles a prostitutas era un delito -completo la historia Uri y ambos rieron.

-Y resulto que la mujer que había dormido contigo era la hija del comandante de la policía -dijo Kenny dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo.

-Y se puso tan furioso que nos prohibieron la entrada nuevamente, ojalá recordara donde fue, espero no ir por equivocación.

-Tu padre estaba furioso -dijo Kenny entre carcajadas.

-Buenos tiempos -dijo Urie y miro a Frieda quien había reído por la historia.

-Mocoso veo que tu no te ríes -dijo Kenny mientras inspeccionaba a su sobrino-. Ese ojo se pondrá morado, espero que el otro saliera peor.

-Solo sácame de aquí Kenny -dijo enojado.

-Bueno como figuras paternas debemos poner un alto a esto, primero los encontramos revolcándose en la sala y ahora te agarras a golpes con otro sujeto -dijo Kenny recargándose en el escritorio que estaba detrás de él-. Yo no te enseñe eso mocoso ¿o sí? Bueno creo que sí.

-Esa vez estábamos peleando por una foto de Hange tío y ahora la pelea también fue por Hange -contesto Frieda.

-Entonces todo aclarado, nadie se mete con tu mujer, recuerdo el día que conocí a Uri -dijo Kenny.

-Pensé que te habías metido con mi novia y me diste una paliza cuando intente golpearte por ello -reclamo Uri.

-Y resulto que fue tu hermano quien se metió con tu novia -narro Kenny y volvió a reír-. Luego yo le di una golpiza a tu hermano para vengar la paliza que te había dado por su culpa y tu…

-Yo te atropelle por golpear a mi hermano.

-¿En serio? Siempre pensé que fue porque al final si me metí con la vieja de tu hermano ¿o mejor dicho la tuya? -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Esa mujer era una provocadora.

-Pero que buena estaba -dijo al recordarla-. Buenas curvas y grandes… -se llevo las manos al pecho.

-¡Me importa un carajo! -grito enojado Levi.

-Ya esta bien mocoso cálmate, vámonos a casa.

* * *

Una mujer estaba curando a Zeke cuando una chica de cabellera negra larga y ropa holgada entro.

-Pieck -saludo alegre Zeke al verla.

-Vine a sacarte de aquí Zeke -saludo, aunque no se veía contenta-. Pero no pude encontrar a tu madre.

La sonrisa de Zeke se borro y mas cuando vio que entro su padre.

-A casa ahora -dijo serio.

Pieck insistió en acompañar a Zeke para que así su padre no fuera tan estricto, pero él se reusó.

Ambos entraron al estudio de Grisha. Desde que habían salido no habían hablado nada y ahora su padre le daba la espalda.

Su padre estaba por hablar cuando Dina entro rápidamente azotando la puerta.

-¡Oh mi pobre Zeke! -dijo tomando con delicadeza su rostro y observo los golpes-. Demandaremos al idiota que te agredió, va a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho -dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

-Déjanos Dina -pidió Grisha, pero no de una manera amable, más bien en su voz se podía escuchar como guardaba el coraje y que estaba por explotar.

-No -dijo firmemente Dina abrazando a Zeke.

-¡Dije largo! -grito golpeando el escritorio que tenia a un lado haciendo que Zeke se pusiera alerta y que Dina diera un salto por la sorpresa.

-Mama por favor -suplico Zeke.

-Pero mi niño…

-Mama -pidió y Dina bajo la vista al suelo.

-No seas severo con él Grisha -suplico antes de salir.

-Severo contigo -dijo Grisha en cuanto la puerta se cerró-. Quien escuchara a Dina pensaría que soy un padre muy malo contigo -dijo girándose para verlo-. Yo no soy malo Zeke. Tu eres el malo. Dina no sabe la clase de traidor que esta criando bajo su techo, ella sigue viendo a ese dulce bebe mientras que yo… -dijo mirando a los ojos a su hijo y Zeke pudo notar el odio-. Yo veo al monstruo, traidor y asesino -dicho esto sonrió e intento calmarse-. Pero un buen correctivo a tiempo hace al hijo bueno, no vamos a cometer esos mismos errores ¿verdad Zeke? No nos vas a traicionar -dijo acercándose a su hijo.

-No sé de lo que hablas padre -dijo desviando la mirada y recordó que en una visión había traicionado a sus padres, solo que no sabia el motivo y tampoco sabía que era lo que planeaban, solo podía recordar ver como los arrastraban lejos mientras su madre lloraba y su padre le preguntaba histérico por qué los había traicionado mientras lo veía con odio.

-No, claro que no sabes, pero los pecados no se borran con la ignorancia -contesto Grisha.

-Fue solo una pelea papa, no entiendo…

-Zeke, Zeke, Zeke -dijo negando con la cabeza y dejo un folder en el escritorio-. Mejor dime ¿Por qué tenías esta información? Me lo entregaron cuando recogí tus pertenencias.

-Solo hablaba con Hange, el trabajo es fascinante -mintió-. No es malo que nos interesemos en su trabajo.

-Entonces esa es tu respuesta final, muy bien, no me digas -dijo tomando un atizador de la chimenea.

-Papa…

-Como dije -dijo mirando con ojos de odio a su hijo-. Un correctivo a tiempo hace al hijo bueno.

* * *

Grisha ahora permanecía sentado en su escritorio, bebía y miraba fijamente al frente donde no había nada.

-¿Hago lo correcto? -pregunto y aguardo unos instantes-. Ya lo sé, es para salvar vidas, como la de Faye. Ese mundo no se salvó, pero este puede ser mejor -dijo tomando de su bebida hasta el fondo-. Lo que sea necesario para traerte a este mundo hijo mío, aquí serás libre -dijo derramando unas lagrimas y vio como un joven de cabello largo estaba frente a él y lo miraba severamente-. ¿Si abro la puerta tu harás de este un mundo mejor?

-Zeke va a intentar impedirlo papa, ya lo intento en ese otro mundo -contesto aquel joven que parecía la versión de 19 años de su hijo pequeño Eren-. Necesitamos la coordenada.

-Lo se, pero es una niña -dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, luego abrió el cajón de su escritorio y miro la pistola dentro de este para derramar más lágrimas mientras se hundía en su miseria.

* * *

Al día siguiente Zeke se levantó sintiendo un gran dolor, examino su cuerpo y vio que tenía varios moretones que le había dejado la pelea con Levi, su mejilla estaba inflamada y tenía una cortada en el labio, claro que también tenía marcas de golpes en los brazos debido a su padre. Se vistió y bajo lo más rápido que pudo y salió apresurado de su casa donde se topó con Pieck.

-Pieck, dame tu celular -pidió mientras se metían en el auto.

-¿Porque? -pregunto entregándoselo.

-Mi padre me ha quitado el celular, va a ver los mensajes y no tardara en averiguar quién es Julieta y cuando lo haga Hange estará en problemas -explico.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? -pregunto.

-La llamare y después vamos a ir con el maestro -tomo el celular y tecleo el número que se sabía de memoria-. Me manda a buzón -dijo y maldijo su suerte, quizás la madre de Hange le había confiscado el celular.

.

Al llegar Zeke y Pieck se dirigieron hacia la sala de maestros apresurados y antes de entrar se toparon con el profesor mas odiado de todos Teo Magath al cual por poco le tiraban el café.

-No corran en los pasillos -regaño a ambos jóvenes.

-Lo sentimos profesor -se disculparon y después entraron en busca de su maestro.

-Profesor Xavier -llamo Pieck-. Tenemos que hablar.

Tom Xavier era un hombre un poco robusto bajito de cabello oscuro que usaba lentes. Trabajaba como profesor de historia en la escuela de Zeke y desde el primer año de preparatoria había estado para él como una figura paterna dándole consejos o jugando con el a lanzar la pelota mientras hablaban de planes a futuro o de la vida. Y fue justo en una de estas conversaciones que le conto sobre sus visiones del otro mundo y resulto que su maestro también las tenia solo que menos especificas como Zeke, para Tom Xavier solo eran imágenes al azar sin poder establecer una conexión emocional, era como ver una foto, no sabia su historia, no sabia nada de lo que existía detrás de esa foto, solo estaba ahí.

El profesor Xavier levanto la vista y vio a Pieck y a Zeke, soltó un suspiro y cerro su libro.

-Vamos a un salón -dijo poniéndose de pie.

.

Al ingresar al salón el profesor miro a ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta y luego miro a los chicos.

-Bueno ¿Qué paso? -pregunto e inspecciono a Zeke-. Si ha sido nuevamente tu padre yo…

-Me metí en una pelea -contesto Zeke de inmediato.

-Espero que no la iniciaras -dijo mirando severamente a Zeke.

-Indirectamente si, bese a la novia de otro chico -dijo y sonrió al recordar aquel acto tonto, pero a su vez grandioso para él.

-No estamos aquí por eso maestro -intervino Pieck-. Dile Zeke.

-Mi padre me descubrió con la información y me quito el celular, pronto sabrá que Pieck y otros más tienen este don -informo.

-¡Como fue que lo descubrió? -pregunto rascándose la barbilla.

-Encontró que tenía la información cuando ocurrió lo de la pelea, fue mi culpa.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo -dijo tomando asiento-. Sigo sin entender. Sus visiones no deberían ser tan amplias -comento-. Se que tu las tienes mas claras que cualquiera de nosotros por ser de sangre real, pero…

-Su majestad -se burló Pieck haciéndole una reverencia a Zeke.

-No empieces Pieck -dijo Zeke ya que Pieck siempre se burlaba debido a su linaje.

-Como decía, mientras Pieck y yo solo tenemos estas visiones fugaces tu logras entender de que se trata, no solo eso también logras sentir lo que ese otro tu está sintiendo y tu padre al ser como nosotros no debería de tener visiones tan específicas.

-No soy el único, de acuerdo con lo que me conto Hange, este sujeto Levi también puede sentir lo que su otro yo esta sintiendo durante estas visiones.

-Eso es interesante -dijo meditando-. Pero tu padre no porta sangre real, no debería tener tanta idea de ese mundo, quizás si superamos porque este chico tiene la misma habilidad que los de sangre real entenderíamos la condición de tu padre.

-Entones ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Zeke.

-Necesitamos más información y evitar que tu padre tenga acceso a la coordenada -dijo desesperado el profesor.

-Aquí están -saludo un chico rubio alto con una gran sonrisa que había ingresado al salon.

-Colt -hablaron los tres al miso tiempo.

-Diablos ¿Que te paso Zeke? -pregunto a su amigo en cuanto lo vio.

Colt Grice era uno de los amigos de Zeke y a pesar de no poder ver nada del otro mundo sabía sobre las habilidades de sus dos amigos y trataba de ayudarlos brindandoles su amistad y apoyo.

-Una disculpa por esa palabrota -dijo avergonzado.

-¿Te refieres a diablos? -pregunto Pieck-. He escuchado peores -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno a trabajar, Zeke tu deber es hablar con esos chicos Hange, Levi y Frieda, si es necesario háblales de nosotros -dijo el profesor Tom y Zeke asintió-. Pieck tu y yo vamos a revisar y pensar en estas imágenes que tenemos en nuestros cerebros y también las descripciones de las memorias de Zeke para ver si encontramos a mas personas con el don y tu Colt -dijo mirando al chico-. Espero que hicieras a tarea.

* * *

Unas horas antes…

Hange regreso a casa y su madre lucia furiosa.

-Mama, puedo explicar -dijo.

-Tu celular -exigió estirando su mano.

-No por favor, juro no usarlo -dijo aferrándose a el pensando en Levi y que necesitaba estar para él si tenía un episodio.

-¿Dije que me lo des! -exigió y se lo arrebato-. Vete a tu habitación y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a este chico.

-¡Eso nunca! -dijo furiosa-. Puedes castigarme, encerrarme y hacer lo que quieras, pero nunca me separaras de Levi entiéndelo.

-¿No ves que ese chico solo te causa problemas? Has terminado arrestada por verte metida en una pelea que el provocó, no solo eso, ataco al hijo de mi jefa y además ha arruinado tu futuro, cuando las universidades investiguen tu expediente verán que has sido arrestada. Todo este trabajo criándote y educándote para nada, terminaras en un trabajo horrible con mala paga y viviendo en un lugar peligroso lleno de alimañas.

-No exageres madre -dijo fastidiada Hange-. Y sabes que, aun si así fuera no me importaría, porque sé que tendría a mi lado a Levi y si lo tengo a mi lado entonces jamás seré miserable.

-Que ingenua eres hija, el amor se acaba, las personas se separan.

-¿Y tu que vas a saber del amor? Nunca te vi ser atenta con papa y tampoco los vi enamorados ¿alguna vez se amaron o fue por no quedarse solos? -dijo molesta.

-A tu habitación -ordeno señalando las escaleras y Hange subió no sin antes mirar desafiante a su madre.

Hange entro a su habitación y se sentó frente a la ventana a espera de Levi. En cuanto lo vio llegar espero a que subiera a su cuarto y lanzo algo para que supiera que quería hablar. Levi camino a la ventana y la abrió.

-Por favor quiero hablar -suplico-. Déjame explicarte.

-No Hange, hoy simplemente no quiero hablar -dijo y cerro la ventana.

Hange también hizo lo mismo y se sentó en el suelo a llorar mientras se repetía que todo saldría bien, Levi la perdonaría, Levi siempre la perdonaba, aunque quizás ese era el problema, se había acostumbrado tanto a que la perdonara que suponía que podía hacer cualquier cosa y al final Levi seguiría ahí.

* * *

En cuanto Levi cerro la ventana miro la caja de Hange, y la abrió en busca de un sobre en especifico y lo tomo, en este se leía: ábrelo cuando necesites saber porque te amo.

Saludos Levi, esta carta la estoy escribiendo mientras te veo dormir, dentro de poco te levantare para darte uno de los tantos regalos que te tengo preparados para navidad. ¡Sorpresa iremos a patinar! He entrado a tu cuarto para tomarte desprevenido, pero me he quedado viéndote dormir y he pensado "mira a ese chico, quizás no lo sabe, pero voy a amarlo por siempre". Te miro soñando y nos imaginó en un futuro juntos despertando cada mañana dispuestos a enfrentar el día. Debes saber que al despertarme lo primero que se viene a mi mente eres tú, eso me hace sonreír y se que mi día será grandioso porque saldré de casa y te voy a ver, tomare tu mano y mis labios rosaran los tuyos y entonces de solo pensar eso mi corazón se agita debido al gran amor que te tengo.

Amo esos ojos grises tuyos con los que me miras, esa mirada que me indican tus emociones, en ella puedo ver amor, felicidad o tristeza.

Amo tu fortaleza de seguir adelante y que me hacer ser valiente, puede que no sea esa Hange comandante de ejércitos patea traseros de titanes, pero sin ti seguiría siendo ese ratón de biblioteca asustado escondiéndose de Marie y asintiendo como tonta frente a mi madre. Tu despiertas el fuego en mi interior, me haces ser mejor y a tu lado soy total y completamente feliz.

Eres la luna que ilumina a la noche, el sol que da calor a mi día, mi héroe dispuesto a rescatarme y la razón de que sonría.

Yo una vez te pregunte el porque me amabas y tus palabras permanecerán por siempre en mis memorias y mi corazón ¿no me crees? Bueno tu me dijiste: Un día estas viviendo tu vida y de pronto llega alguien que con su rareza te enamora y te hace ver cuan grandiosa es la vida.

Así que la próxima vez que te preguntes ¿porque te amo? es simple, porque me he enamorado de ti día a día con cada palabra, beso o caricia que me otorgas y he llegado a soñar, pensar e imaginar una vida ya sea larga o corta a tu lado, porque sin ti esto simplemente no seria vida.

Te he amado, te amo y te amare por siempre.

Tuya eternamente Hange Zoe.

.

Hange dormía tranquilamente cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Levi -hablo adormilada y abrió poco a poco sus ojos hasta que vio a Levi sentado frente a ella.

-¡Por qué Hange? -pregunto pasando su mano por su castaña cabellera-. ¿Por qué con Zeke?

-No te engañe con Zeke -aclaro-. Solo…

-Me mentiste, sabiendo que fue el responsable de tu muerte -dijo mirándola y entonces lo supo-. Tu ya sabias, por eso reaccionaste de esa forma tan indiferentemente el día que te lo conté.

-Lo siento Levi.

-¿Que más me has ocultado? -pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Bastantes cosas, así como tu también -dijo incorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama y poniéndose los lentes-. ¿Qué paso con no te cuestionare?

-Es diferente, las veces que yo te oculte cosas fue para protegerte -contesto.

-No es justo, tu siempre me has ocultado todo, lo de tus episodios, lo del video de Erwin, nuevamente sobre tus episodios y cada una de esas veces yo te perdone.

-Y tu me has mentido desde siempre, lo de la guitarra, lo del baile, la foto de Ilse, ver a Zeke a escondidas, lo de las pastillas -enumero-. No aguarda creo que ver a Zeke le gana a que me drogaras.

-No es justo -dijo nuevamente derramando unas lágrimas-. Yo te perdone por cada una de las cosas que me ocultaste.

-Ocultar es menos grave que mentir.

-Ocultar es mentir -alego.

-Ya no puedo más Hange -dijo dándole la espalda.

-Se que no piensas así, que lo haces porque estas enojado, de no ser así entonces me verías directamente a los ojos y no tendría problema para decirlo.

-No me interesa lo que piensas o no, tu y yo hemos terminado, quizás eso sea bueno, romper este maldito círculo en el que estamos atascados.

-No Levi por favor -pidió levantándose de la cama y abrazándolo-. No digas eso, no hagas esto -suplico.

Levi la tomo de los hombros y la aparto para después mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte besado aquel día.

Hange se quedo estática al escuchar esto y ya no hizo nada por evitar que Levi saliera por la ventana.

* * *

-Hange tienes que ir a la escuela -dijo su madre con voz autoritaria mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

-No puedo mama, estoy enferma del estomago -dijo Hange y su madre escucho como vomitaba.

-Bueno supongo que fue debido a lo de ayer, me voy a quedar en casa, si sigues vomitando iremos al doctor.

Hange escucho como su madre se iba, ella estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y pensó que una mentira mas no afectaría, pues no tenia el valor de ir a la escuela y ver a Levi sabiendo que lo suyo había terminado y entonces volvió a llorar.

**Saludos a todos, seguramente tendrán algunas dudas sobre el chico que ve Grisha, si algunos ya vieron el manga podrán saber que Eren usa su poder para influenciar a Grisha para que matara a la familia de Frieda y se hiciera de a coordenada. Bueno aquí nuestro Eren diabólico está haciendo de las suyas. Maldito Eren cada vez que intento perdonarlo me sale con algo nuevo, yo se los dije, Eren es malo y lo de los viajes en el tiempo también lo dije jaja todo esta en la historia Alas de libertad. Pronto tendremos mas sobre lo que pasa del lado del bando de Mare y las cosas se complican para nuestra parejita. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Solo dame una razón, solo un poco es suficiente**

**Saludos, plis nada de jitomatazos gomenasai, saben que amo el LeviHan y pronto tendremos a nuestra parejita de regreso, por otra parte, supongo que sin Eren todo estaría peor así que tras meditarlo un rato he vuelto a perdonarlo, pero si muere mi amado Jean por culpa de Eren yo lo mato. **

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes todo -dijo Levi mientras veía la cara de Erwin, esta no era asustada o de incredulidad, más bien no reflejaba ninguna emoción-. Deja esa cara de idiota y di algo.

-Es fascinante -dijo tras mediarlo.

-¿Fascinante? -pregunto furioso-. ¿Qué te matara? o quizás se te hace fascinante el hecho de tener un posible hijo con Hange o que en ese mundo todos éramos comida de titan. Dime Erwin ¿Qué se te hace fascinante?

-Todo y las coincidencias en este mundo -dijo sonriendo-. Piénsalo ¿Nos conocimos por casualidad o porque ya estaba predestinado? Y ya pensando en eso ¿Acaso se puede cambiar algo o todo está predestinado a ser?

-Creo que no escucharte ni una mierda.

-Si escuche, pero piénsalo objetivamente, supongamos que Mike fue comido por un titan, aquí no existen los titanes, entonces la muerte de Mike en este mundo no podría ser de esa forma.

-¿Por qué Mike? ¿Por qué no matar a Berner?

-Bueno supongamos que Moblit es comido por un titan -dijo Erwin.

-No lo sé, quizás termine en un accidente partido a la mitad, yo que se -contesto Levi.

-Supongo -dijo mientras se sumergía de nuevo en sus pensamientos y entonces divisaron a Abel que se acercaba, Erwin se puso de pie y enseguida sintió un gran dolor en el abdomen.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Levi al ver la expresión de dolor reflejada en el rostro de su amigo.

-Ese Zeke sí que sabe golpear -dijo sobándose el área que le dolía-. Amanecí con un enorme moretón a la altura de mi estómago.

-Saludos Levi, vengo por mi paga -saludo Abel en cuanto estuvo frente a ambos.

-Tks aquí tienes -dijo entregándole un fajo de billetes.

-Gracias y aquí tienes tu -contesto Abel entregándole su reloj y en cuanto Levi lo tomo comenzó a contar el dinero-. Por tu cara puedo ver que Hange si te fue infiel -dijo despegando la vista de su pago y examinando la expresión de Levi.

-Abel lárgate si aprecias tu vida -sugirió Erwin y Abel salió corriendo-. Ese es otro tema ¿Qué va a pasar entre tu y Hange? -pregunto Erwin.

Levi se colocó el reloj y se quedó pensando. Seguía amando a Hange, pero ella le había engañado con Zeke, no en el sentido de tener un amorío, pero si en el sentido de no decirle nada y era algo que no podía perdonar ¿o sí?

-Creo que ambos necesitamos darnos un tiempo -contesto y entonces sintió como estaba a punto de tener una visión y dio gracias a que estaba solo en el campo de futbol con Erwin.

.

Era una escena que él ya había visto antes. Levi seguía a Erwin hasta la oficina, entraban y la veían hecha un desastre y el culpable de este desastre era un niño pequeño muy parecido a Hange.

-Alexandre Smith ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a la oficina? -regañaba Erwin y el niño fingía sentirse culpable.

-Madre me corrió del laboratorio -contestaba.

Ambos intercambiaban miradas.

-¿Marie esta con Hange? -preguntaba Erwin preocupado.

-Terminaran matándose -contestaba Levi.

-Creo que a mama no le hizo gracia que tía Hange me hablara de cómo se hacen los bebes -contestaba Alexandre-. ¿Tío Levi tú sabes cómo se hacen los bebes? -preguntaba en confidencia y Erwin no podía evitar reír lo más discretamente posible.

En ese momento entraba apresurado Moblit.

-¡Capitán, comandante, se están matando! -decía alarmado.

-¿Quién va ganando? -preguntaba al instante Erwin.

.

-¿Levi? -pregunto Erwin pasando la mano frente a los ojos de su amigo.

-Lo siento -contesto regresando en sí.

-Te has quedado pasmado -dijo Erwin mientras continuaba inspeccionando la cara de Levi-. Oh ya entiendo, has tenido un episodio de los que mencionabas.

-Fui un idiota -logro decir y en ese instante el celular de Erwin sonó.

-Es Marie -dijo Erwin dudando en contestar.

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-Yo estuve pensando y no creo que tengamos un futuro, ella nunca dejara a Nile.

-No lo sabes, la vida puede sorprenderte -dijo recordando aquel episodio y que en ese mundo Marie y Erwin tenían un hijo, Alexandre Smith-. Sigue mi consejo y contesta.

-Entonces tu sigue mi consejo y ve a arreglar las cosas con Hange -dijo Erwin antes de contestar y apartarse para hablar con Marie.

* * *

La madre de Hange estaba metida en sus documentos cuando de repente el celular de Hange comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y a vibrar haciendo que brincara del susto.

-¿Pero qué…? -se pregunto tomando el celular y miro la pantalla donde aparecía el letrero de alerta Levi. Se quedo viendo unos instantes preguntándose ¿Qué podría significar? Cuando paso un minuto quedo en silencio y en la pantalla apareció un resultado final que se le hizo conocido. Ella dejo el celular y marco un número.

-Hola, quiero saber si han registrado actividad cuántica hace un minuto.

-Si doctora, al parecer si ocurrió, pero fue en una frecuencia tan baja que no le dimos importancia -contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Iré enseguida al laboratorio y también voy a requerir de alguien para desbloquear un celular -dijo inspeccionando con detenimiento el celular de Hange-. Alguien de suma confianza.

* * *

Hange estaba metida en su cama, se sentía agotada y triste, pero al menos ya no lloraba, quizás había terminado por derramar todas sus lágrimas. Ella estaba de lado mirando la foto de Levi y de ella mientras sentía como su corazón se rompia pedazo a pedazo, dejo de ver la foto y se giro para quedar boca arriba y ver el techo y entonces observó las estrellas pegadas recordando el día de San Valentín, esto la puso mas triste haci que volvió a girarse, pero entonces vio la ventana con la persiana abajo. Era inútil, todo en ese lugar le recordaba a Levi y ese dolor solo iría en aumento, entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo. Sawney y Bean que estaban en sus camas echados notaron el llanto de Hange y ambos subieron a la cama para estar a su lado.

-Lo siento bebes, prometo que estaré bien -dijo acariciando sus cabezas.

-Hange -llamo su madre detrás de la puerta y entonces abrió.

Hange de inmediato se giro boca abajo para que su madre no notara que había estado llorando.

-Mi amor -dijo acercándose a Hange y sentándose en la cama-. ¿Te sigues sintiendo enferma? -pregunto mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hange de forma maternal.

-Algo -contesto.

-Iré al trabajo, pero recuerda que estas castigada. No puedes salir ni hacer llamadas y cero computadora o tele. No me decepciones más.

Dicho esto, se levanto y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Levi regreso a su casa después de ayudarle con varios planes a Erwin para el baile de fin de año. Al llegar vio un auto estacionado frente a la casa de Hange, pero decidió no darle importancia pensando que podría ser de alguien que iba a buscar a la madre de Hange ya que ella estaba castigada y sabía que su madre no le permitiría visitas. Subió a su cuarto y entonces comenzó a leer la carta de Hange:

Ábreme cuando estemos enojados.

Antes que nada, perdón. Se que quizás yo he metido la pata, quizás me he puesto celosa nuevamente por alguna chica que ha aparecido en tu vida o quizás como toda pareja hemos tenido alguna diferencia.

Te pido que si continúas enojado conmigo te pongas en mi lugar y comprendas los motivos por los que actúe así.

Pero sobre todo te pido que por mas enojados que lleguemos a estar no seamos como las demás parejas que actúan con indiferencia, porque podre soportar que me grites, pero nunca soportaría tu silencio. Hablemos, encontremos una solución juntos o aclaremos un mal entendido. No quiero pasar un solo día sabiendo que estas molesto conmigo. Se que no es justo, pero te pido que perdones nuevamente mi torpeza, hagamos las paces para volver a ser los mismos locos enamorados de siempre. ¿Me perdonaras Levi?

Y en caso de que sea yo la que este enojada contigo te hago una promesa, una sola mirada tuya bastara para que sepa que a pesar de todo sigues amándome y entonces cualquier enojo se ira, porque es mas grande mi amor por ti que cualquier otra cosa. Quiero que nuestro amor sea tan fuerte como ese "faro siempre fijo que soporta rudas tempestades sin estremecerse". Afrontemos esta tormenta (pelea) tomados de la mano y continuemos así eternamente juntos.

.

Minutos antes…

Zeke había llegado a casa de Hange y llamo a la puerta apresurado. Hange bajo rápidamente y abrió, al ver el rostro de Zeke decidió cerrar dando un portazo.

-Hange por favor, es importante -dijo Zeke y Hange abrió tras tratar de calmarse.

-Mas te vale Zeke -dijo Hange y lo invito a pasar.

Zeke atravesó la puerta y de inmediato escucho un gruñido.

-Lindos perritos -dijo tratando de no mostrar miedo ya que ambos perros estaban erizados y mostraban los colmillos.

-Bebes no -pidió Hange, pero ellos no la escuchaban.

-¿Tuyos? -pregunto Zeke intentando no moverse.

-Y de Levi, quizás sienten el odio de su padre hacia ti -contesto y medito esa posibilidad.

-Oye ¿y no puedes sacarlos? No quiero ser asesinado por perros.

-¡Sawney, Bean al cuarto ahora! -regaño y entonces ambos subieron no sin antes seguir mirando a Zeke-. Listo.

-¿Segura que no volverán?

-Posiblemente están muy atentos desde el pasillo de arriba esperando su oportunidad de atacarte, te pido que no me uses de escudo humano si eso llega a pasar -dijo pensando en que cada vez que estaba cerca de Zeke era tentar a la muerte.

-Prometo salir corriendo si eso llega a pasar -dijo Zeke y siguió a Hange hasta la sala-. Por cierto, te ves muy mal, tienes los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

-Gracias, que caballero, es lo que nos gusta escuchar -dijo Hange.

-Soy honesto -contesto Zeke encogiéndose de hombros-. No me digas que Levi y tu terminaron.

-No finjas que te importa o que lo lamentas -contesto enojada-. ¿A qué has venido Zeke? -hecha su pregunta se dejo caer en el sofá subiendo los pies y abrazando sus piernas.

-Hange lo siento y hablo enserio -dijo sentándose al otro extremo del sofá.

-Ya no importa -dijo con la mirada baja y haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Si importa, sabes después de día de san Valentín yo sufrí al ver que estabas con Levi y entonces sentí envidia, él tenía un amigo a su lado y una linda chica que lo amaba, eso me hizo dar cuenta que si él podía ser honesto sobre estas visiones entonces yo también podía y hable con mi maestro al cual considero como un padre, el maestro Xavier me entendió, resulto que no estaba solo, ahora tengo a Pieck, Colt y el maestro Xavier ayudándome -explico-. Hace unos meses no tenia nada y ahora sí, solo lamento haberte dejado a ti sin nada.

-Necesitabas mi ayuda para entender como rastrean la actividad cuántica, espero te ayude a encontrar mas personas y las puedas ayudar.

-Hiciste lo que tu madre no ha logrado en años, diseñar un algoritmo capas de rastrear a estas personas con el don.

-Aun no esta terminado, no sabemos si funcionara.

-Tengo fe en tu cerebro y mientras tanto nos enfocamos en mis visiones, ahora sabemos que todo aquel que tenia el poder de ser un titan cambiante presenta esta posibilidad de ver este otro mundo.

-¿Cómo pueden esta tan seguros?

-Bueno Pieck y el maestro Xavier tienen estas imágenes recurrentes y de acuerdo a mis recuerdos ambos eran titanes cambiantes. Yo pienso que es debido a que gracias a estos poderes titan desarrollamos una conexión con Ymir que a su vez esta ligada a la coordenada que es la ventana a otros mundos.

-Sigo sin entender de donde ha sacado toda esta información tu padre.

-Ciertamente sin ti yo no sabría mucho, me hablaste de la coordenada, su poder, sobre Frieda, la habilidad de Levi…

-Creo que te he dado mucho y tu casi nada.

-Te he dado mucha información con la que tu madre no cuenta.

La primera vez que Zeke se había reunido con Hange le había explicado las intenciones que tenía su padre de abrir la puerta a ese otro mundo y las consecuencias que podría tener. A partir de entonces le había estado pasando documentos que tenían guardados sus padre como un árbol genealógico, del cual Hange había notado que era familiar de Frieda y eso le hacia portar sangre real, también le había entregado textos sobre ese otro mundo pertenecientes a Grisha y otra pieza importante había sido un libro donde se documentaba la historia de Ymir, pero que venía en un idioma antiguo del cual Hange solo había podido descifrar una que otra línea.

-Por cierto ¿cómo vas con la traducción del libro? -pregunto Zeke interesado en los avances.

-Lento ¿ya terminaste la tuya?

-También voy lento, es muy difícil, si tuviéramos acceso a un alfabeto o un fragmento traducido -se lamentó.

-Solo he logrado descifrar algunas palabras que son muy parecidas al griego y he podido entenderlas o quizás están mal y he perdido mi tiempo -dijo fastidiada Hange de encontrarse ante un dilema.

-He pensado -dijo Zeke-. ¿La familia de Frieda no tendrá alguna versión traducida?

-Podría preguntar, pero seguramente a esta hora Frieda debe odiarme por lo sucedido y no lo he hecho antes porque he estado ocupada, sabes también tengo una vida.

-Si, pero el tiempo se nos agota, la maquina esta casi lista, unos ajustes mas y mi padre estará desesperado por conseguir la coordenada.

-Hablare con ella en cuanto pueda -prometió.

-Algo más, mi padre ya sospecha de ti y me ha quitado el celular, no tardará en revisarlo y descubrirá que me estas ayudando, si eso pasa…

-Mi madre nunca lo permitiría.

-Tu madre no te puede proteger Hange.

-Tu padre no es un asesino Zeke, tampoco es un loco, solo esta obsesionado con esto. Eso no quiere decir que saldrá a matarme o a secuestrar a Frieda.

-No lo conoces, él es capas de todo con tal de ver su sueño cumplido.

.

Zeke se despidió y Hange subió a su habitación y al entrar vio a Levi causándole un pequeño susto.

-Pensé que nunca se iría ese simio idiota -dijo si mirar a Hange.

-No te engaño con Zeke -dijo Hange mientras se aproximaba a él lentamente.

-No, solo le contaste cosas que tuve la confianza de decirte como lo de mi familia, la coordenada, lo de Frieda. No solo me traicionaste, sino que también a Frieda y ¿Por qué? ¿Por Zeke?

-Existen mas cosas en juego y lo sabes.

-El libro -pidió sin mirarla-. El que te dio Zeke, dámelo.

-¿Para qué? -pregunto confundida.

-Tu no me cuentas nada ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? Además, ya vi que no puedo confiar en ti.

Hange sintió como si Levi le hubiera extirpado el corazón y lo hubiera triturado frente a ella. Pero decidió hacerse la fuerte, no le daría el gusto de que la viera llorar. Camino a la cama y se agacho sacando de abajo un libro grueso con cubierta de piel que lucía antiguo y se lo entrego a Levi.

-Perdóname -pidió mirándolo, pero noto como él eludía mirarla.

Hange soltó el libro y salió apresurada de su cuarto pues estaba por comenzar a llorar.

* * *

Levi llego a la mansión de los Reiss y e entrego el libro a Frieda.

-Definitivamente fue robado de la biblioteca y creo que se en donde va -hablo mientras lo examinaba.

Ambos caminaron a la biblioteca y Frieda se acerco hacia donde estaba una caja de vidrio que contenía dos libros y un lugar vacío.

-Justo aquí -dijo señalando el espacio vacío-. Son los libros que narran la historia de Ymir y los poderes titan, se dice que son presente, futuro y pasado y es de donde fue extraída la profecía de la coordenada -explico y se quedo mirando un momento aquellos libros-. Levi creo que vamos a tener que traer a Hange y a Zeke, son los únicos capaces de hacer esta traducción y puede que en medio de toda esta biblioteca encuentren lo que necesitan.

-¿Traerás el enemigo a casa? -pregunto confundido.

-Solo se hacen las paces con los enemigos -dijo decidida-, además, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

* * *

La madre de Hange regresó por la noche a la casa y entro al cuarto de Hange donde la vio acostada.

-¿Has comido algo? -pregunto su mama sentándose en la cama y Hange negó rápidamente.

-Entiendo -dijo y le mostro el celular-. Te lo estoy regresando y quiero que sepas que entiendo, puede que sea estricta contigo, pero hija… -ella miro directamente a los ojos de Hange-. Yo entiendo.

Dicho esto, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Hange desbloqueo su celular y vio que la aplicación con la que registraba los episodios de Levi estaba abierta. Su madre no era tonta como para haberla dejado abierta si quería que Hange no se enterara de que había husmeado en su celular, y entonces pensó que quizás era una manera indirecta de su madre para decirle que ya sabia lo de Levi. Tras este pensamiento enseguida sintió pánico levantándose de la cama rápidamente.

-¡Mama! -grito y bajo las escaleras para encontrarla a punto de entrar al estudio-. Por favor no digas nada -dijo suplicando incluso con su mirada.

-No lo haría -dijo para después entrar y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hange se levantó sintiéndose todavía triste, se alisto para ir a la escuela y después salió de su casa al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Levi, ambos se miraron unos instantes y al final fue ella quien aparto la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

Levi quería detenerla recordando lo escrito en su carta, no deseaba seguir sumido en esa indiferencia, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que deseaba regresar a su lado, pero por otra parte no podía perdonarla así que dejo que se fuera.

.

-El amor -dijo Pixis en tono dramático-. La fuerza que mueve a poetas, escritores, compositores y muchos más. De trabajo final quiero que busquen dentro de su ser y encuentren una estrofa, una cita o una línea que les haga sentir algo y tengan en cuenta que eso contara como parte de su calificación final. Como por ejemplo para mi una frase con mucho significado es "si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue" esto para mi significa valor, el valor para darte cuenta que una relación ha llegado a su fin o el valor para darte cuenta de que no quieres que esta relación llegue a su fin ¿irse o regresar? He ahí la cuestión.

Mientras Pixis hablaba tanto Hange como Levi hicieron un esfuerzo para no mirarse por puro instinto, aun así, ella no pudo evitar llevar su mano a donde debería de estar su dije de corazón, pero que no lo tenía puesto desde que Levi había terminado con ella porque sentía que no lo merecía. Por su parte Levi noto aquel movimiento de Hange y esto le hizo percatarse de que ella ya no llevaba puesto su collar.

.

Al momento del almuerzo Hange decidió que no iría a la cafetería, pues de todos modos no tenia hambre. En su lugar se reunió con Erwin en el campo de practicas para poder ponerse al día sobre el evento.

-Y básicamente eso sería todo -termino de explicar Erwin.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿tú quieres que hagamos unas maniobras con el equipo tridimensional?

-Seria como lo que hacen los trapecistas o siempre puedes intercambiar lugar con Nanaba, ella va a hacer un acto de gimnasia acrobática con tela, las porristas harán una rutina acrobática o puedes participar en la coreografía, pero de verdad necesito que hagas esa rutina con Levi -pidió-. son los únicos con las habilidades necesarias para usar el equipo.

-Pero es que Levi y yo…

-Aquí está la canción, por cierto -interrumpió entregándole una hoja de papel.

-¿Lo escribiste tu? -pregunto tras leer la canción.

-Tuve mucha inspiración estos días -dijo satisfecho.

-Bien, lo hare -dijo resignada.

* * *

Hange llego a la mansión de los Reiss y al mismo tiempo lo hizo Zeke. Frieda los esperaba en la puerta principal y los guio a la biblioteca donde Hange no pudo evitar mirar maravillada y Frieda noto su expresión.

-Levi dijo que te encantaría, veo que no se equivoco -dijo sonriendo y Hange también sonrió-. Aquí está todo lo que se ha recopilado sobre el otro mundo y estos son los tres libros esenciales -señalo la caja de vidrio y luego le entrego la llave a Hange-. Los dejare trabajar -camino a la salida no sin antes mirar a Zeke. Ella no olvidaba que había sentido una fuerza extraña al momento de tocarlo cuando estaba peleando con Levi. Zeke también miro a Frieda pensando en lo mismo y preguntándose el motivo, quizás porque ambos poseían sangre real.

-A trabajar socio -dijo Hange a Zeke mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

**Calmen, pronto tendrán LeviHan nada de jitomates plis, todo estaba en los títulos los cuales provienen de la canción Just give me a reason de Pink.**

**Ahora respecto al fic la llave de tus recuerdos me he retrasado en el capitulo ya que este contendrá un poco de lemon y escenas de acción y como saben este tipo de narrativa se me complica, pero espero el día de hoy estarlo subiendo por la noche.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones**

**Saludos a todos, el dia de hoy 11/09/2019 es cumpleaños de Flegel y aunque no aparee todavía en el fic se le tiene en consideración :) **

La practica del equipo había terminado, todos se alejaron para irse a disfrutar del resto de su tarde a excepción de Levi y Erwin.

-Hange no vino a las practicas -le dijo a Levi esperando obtener una respuesta.

-Salió apresurada, supongo que quería ir a la biblioteca de Frieda -contesto molesto.

-Ah ya veo, estas molesto porque esta con Zeke.

-Tsk no me importa lo que haga.

-Esa es la mas grande mentira que jamás has dicho -dijo Erwin evaluando el rostro de su amigo.

-Tengo que irme -dijo para alejarse de Erwin ya que no deseaba seguir hablando de Hange.

-Yo me quedare un rato más, estoy pensando en una nueva maniobra y quiero practicarla, si funciona quizás el próximo año no quedemos fuera tan miserablemente.

En todo el año escolar habían tenido mas partidos y todos los perdieron, no tan humillantemente como en años anteriores, pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que no lograron hacer grandes avances y Erwin sentía que había fallado.

-No seas tan duro contigo, el próximo año será mejor -dijo Levi antes de irse.

Erwin se alisto para practicar, pero no lo pudo hacer porque en ese instante apareció Marie.

-Siempre practicando -dijo mientras caminaba hacia él-. Debe ser divertido, sentir que vuelas con esos equipos.

-Es mas complicado de lo que crees.

-No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado, ¿Qué no es solo apuntar y ya?

Marie llego hasta Erwin dejando solo unos pocos centímetros de separación.

-Típico de las porristas el pensar que es solo jugar a lo tonto y ya -contestó Erwin recordando cuando Marie le había regañado por lo del baile de fin de año-. Primero debes tener buen equilibrio, después aprender a usar los mandos y finalmente practicar mucho las maniobras.

-¿Me puedes enseñar? -pregunto acercando su rostro al de él.

-Marie no puedo seguir con esto -dijo Erwin apartándose de ella-. Tu nunca dejaras a Nile y yo no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Es porque te gusta Hange -dijo conteniendo su enojo-. Ella no esta con Levi y quieres ver si tienes una oportunidad con ella.

-No le haría eso a un amigo.

-Pero lo has pensado.

-¿Y si así fuera? Tu no tienes el derecho de reclamarme nada.

-Tienes razón, no lo tengo. -Ella coloco su mano en el pecho de Erwin a la altura de su corazón-. Puede que ya no este presente aquí, pero siempre lo estaré en tu cabeza.

Marie se dio media vuelta y se alejo mientras Erwin la miraba esperando no haber tomado una mala decisión.

* * *

Hange y Zeke habían estado estudiando aquellos libros misteriosos durante horas y lo que llevaban descifrado era la historia de Ymir, la creación de los titanes y una descripción muy vaga del poder de cada titan.

-¿Cómo vas con la profecía socia? -pregunto Zeke al terminar de escribir la traducción de un párrafo.

-Casi la termino -contesto mientras le daba una última leída y apuntaba algo rápidamente-. Listo, He encontrado la explicación de porque Frieda tiene la coordenada, a lo que se referían con el ultimo en portar la sangre del primer rey, mas adelante hacen mención a que esta sucesión nunca se ha visto interrumpida, siempre lo habían portado los de sangre real, pero según la visión de Frieda tu padre le robo este poder y eso convierte a Frieda en la última de la familia en tenerlo antes que la línea de sucesión se cortara. Ha tontos los que hicieron la primera traducción.

-Yo encontré algo fascinante -dijo Zeke mirando sus notas-. El rey elimino los recuerdos de sus súbditos y que así como puede hacer olvidar puede hacer recordar.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que creo?

-Si esto es verdad Frieda podría hacer que cada persona recupere todas las memorias de ese mundo -sugirió Zeke.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea -dijo Hange meditando los contras de ese plan-. Las personas son más felices en la ignorancia.

-Yo no, yo desearía recordar todo, quizás así sería más simple.

-O más doloroso.

-Es algo que quiero intentar.

-Pero es algo que no pienso hacer -interrumpió Frieda entrando a la biblioteca. Hange pensó que en su vida la había visto tan seria como en ese momento-. No pienso traer memorias de ese mundo al nuestro, si he de hacer algo como eso sería eliminarlas.

-¿Así que eso es lo que quieres? -dijo Zeke poniéndose de pie y desafiándola con la mirada-. ¿Quieres hacernos olvidar a todos?

-Hange lo dijo, esos recuerdos solo han causado daños, lo mejor será cerrar esa puerta para siempre.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero Zeke, tu eras el primero en desear que esa puerta al otro mundo no se abriera.

-Lo sé, pero aquel que no recuerda su historia esta condenado a repetirla. La ignorancia nunca será una buena opción.

-Pero no es tu decisión, es mía puesto que en mi reside el poder. Ya lo decidí, una vez que aprenda como utilizarlo encontrare a todos y cada uno de los portadores del poder titan y les eliminare aquellos recuerdos.

Zeke y Frieda intercambiaron miradas furiosas por un momento hasta que Zeke desvió la mirada hacia Hange.

-No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo en esto ¿Qué opina tu noviecito al respecto?

-Como dijo Frieda, el poder y la decisión son de ella -contesto firmemente y Zeke tomo sus cosas furioso-. Zeke aguarda -pidió Hange. Frieda se apartó de la entrada y Zeke salió del lugar.

-Gracias por apoyarme Hange -dijo Frieda y ella asintió, pero no estaba tan segura de su decisión, después de todo ella creía en el ideal de que todos merecían saber la verdad, aquellos que tenían acceso a esos recuerdos pasados debían poder tener poder de decisión. Las memorias eran importantes, las memorias habían hecho que Zeke decidiera cambiar, pero claro está, como todo en la vida, aquellos recuerdos tenían pros y contras. Ella se puso a meditar y más debido a que metido en todo eso estaba Levi quien saldría afectado con respecto a la decisión que tomara Frieda y pensó en el día que le conto sobre sus visiones, le había dicho que sin ellas él jamás la habría besado y también recordó cuando le dijo que se arrepentía de ello. Su cabeza daba vueltas y cruzo la calle sin fijarse, un auto estaba por atropellarla, pero de la nada alguien la empujo fuera del camino. El auto se detuvo y de este bajo un señor acompañado de dos chicos.

-Papa casi los matas -alego el chico alto.

-Calma Berthold no los he atropellado, además yo tenía el verde -alego el padre del chico-. ¿Están bien?

Hange miro a su salvador, se trataba de Moblit quien se encontraba en el suelo al igual que ella.

-Si, yo estoy bien -contesto Moblit poniéndose de pie-. ¿Hange? -pregunto extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella asintió y tomo la mano de su amigo y se levantó, pero entonces se sintió mareada y se tambaleo.

-No luce bien, luce pálida -alego el señor.

-Bert si la chica muere tu padre será arrestado -dijo un chico rubio a su amigo en confidencia.

-No digas esas cosas Reiner -regaño asustado el chico.

-Sera mejor llevarla a un hospital a que la revisen -sugirió el señor dispuesto a llamar a emergencias.

-Su padre trabaja en un hospital cercano -dijo Moblit.

* * *

Llegaron a urgencias y mientras revisaban a Hange Moblit decidió llamar a Levi pues no sabía que a pesar de que estuvieran enfadados, sabia que él se preocupaba por ella.

A los pocos minutos apareció Levi corriendo por los pasillos en busca de Moblit hasta que lo vio.

-¿Dónde está?¿Qué paso? -pregunto alterado por el mensaje que Moblit le había enviado donde solo le había escrito que Hange estaba en el hospital debido a que casi la atropellaban.

-No lo sé, estaba pálida y a punto de desmayarse -contesto Moblit asustado-. Y no me han dicho nada.

-Ella está bien -contesto el padre de Hange a sus espaldas-. Acabo de verla, estaba débil y con la presión baja, pero sin ninguna lesión, se ha quedado dormida y la llevare a casa para que descanse.

* * *

Hange despertó y al ver el rostro de Levi pensó que seguia soñando porque sabia que él seguía enfadado con ella.

-Levi -hablo y trato de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

-No lo sé -contesto e intento recordar.

-Morirte de hambre no hará ningún bien -contesto pasándole un plato-. Debes comer, le he prometido a tus padres que haría que comieras, tu padre ha pensado que tu mama te estaba presionando de nuevo y ella ha pensado que estas deprimida por el divorcio, ambos continúan peleando abajo -explico-. Pero yo sé que no lo has hecho debido a que te la pasas encerrada en esa biblioteca.

-Eres un idiota -dijo enojada-. No es por estar metida en libros, no he comido por tu culpa -en ese instante sintió que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-. Te fuiste y desde entonces tengo un nudo en el estómago que me lo impide.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Me mentiste y me traicionaste, hablaste de cosas que solo tuve la confianza de contarte.

-Lo hice porque quería ayudar -alego-. Pero eso no lo puedes entender, eres muy egoísta.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos y después Levi la miro, sus ojos estaban brillosos y amenazaban con llorar.

-Comete eso o hare que comas a la fuerza -dijo desviando su mirada.

Hange quería discutir o retarlo a que lo intentara, pero en su lugar decidió comer porque no quería seguir peleando.

-Sabe de la mierda ¿lo preparaste tu?

-Tsk no es mi culpa que seas pésima maestra -contesto pasándole un vaso con agua-. Hange no quiero que dejes de comer, simplemente no quiero que sigas sufriendo debido a esto.

-Entonces vuelve conmigo, hablemos, perdonémonos -pidió tomando la mano de Levi.

-No puedo -contesto apartando su mano-. No sé si pueda perdonar y de ser así, no sería justo para ti.

-Es porque odias a Zeke por matarme en ese otro mundo, pero ya te lo dije esa no es tu vida ni la mía ni la de Zeke.

-No es por eso, bueno en parte -contesto-. Es porque te beso.

-Y yo le di una gran cachetada -alego.

-Lo sé, pero continuas a su lado.

-Es por un bien mayor.

-¿Y que hubiera pasado si a mí me besara alguien más? Apuesto a que te hubieras puesto furiosa ¿y si continuara hablando con esa chica?

-No te perdonaría tal cosa -confeso y medito unos instantes-. Lo siento, te he pedido que te pongas en mi lugar y yo no me he puesto en el tuyo.

-Ahora entiendes como me siento.

-Traicionado -contesto y pensó en la pelea de Frieda y Zeke-. Levi, si pudieras elegir entre recordar todo lo de ese mundo y no recordar nada ¿Qué elegirías?

-No lo sé -dijo y medito la pregunta, claro que su respuesta era muy simple, no importaba mientras siguiera teniendo a Hange a su lado, pero el orgullo no le permitían confesar tal cosa y se reprochó el no poder decírselo-. Debo irme, iré por algo comestible para ti -dijo poniéndose de pie y salió apresurado por la puerta.

* * *

Levi ya no regreso, en su lugar apareció Erwin quien llevaba el encargo que Levi le había dado.

-Te he traído hamburguesa -dijo en cuanto entro a cuarto de Hange-. Lo envía Levi -aclaro al ver el rostro deprimido de su amiga.

-¿Mama te ha dejado pasar? -pregunto extrañada.

-Ha dicho, lo quesea con tal de que coma, además lucia muy apurada por salir así que no le dio importancia.

-Seguramente regreso a su trabajo, ha estado muy ocupada y actuando raro -contesto desanimada y miro a la ventana.

-No esta -dijo Erwin al ver la dirección de la mirada de Hange-. Fue a casa de Frieda, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

-Gracias Erwin, por venir, no tenías que hacerlo -dijo tomando la bolsa y dándole una mordida a la comida, no fue hasta que lo hizo que se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-En realidad vine por dos motivos, el primero para decirte que tengas paciencia con Levi, él es… -hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras.

-Erwin ya tuvimos esta conversación el día de mi cumpleaños ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto -contesto recordando aquel día.

-Pensé que estos meses juntos cambiaria, pero no, siempre será el mismo idiota -dijo para después darle otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Las parejas pelean, es lo que los hace más unidos.

-Las parejas pelean por otras cosas, no por… -ella se interrumpió pues Erwin no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Levi ya me conto, sobre los titanes y ese otro mundo -explico Erwin.

-Bueno entonces ya entiendes, las parejas pelean por otras cosas sin sentido, no por mundos en otras dimensiones y asesinos -dijo mientras comía.

-Trata de entender, él odia a Zeke por otras razones.

-¡Estoy harta! -grito enojada-. Trato de entenderlo, pero nadie trata de entenderme a mí.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya? -dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente con su dedo.

-Pues pensé que al encontrar más personas que padecieran lo miso que él entonces ya no sentiría que esta solo o volviéndose loco, ustedes no lo saben, pero llegó incluso a desarrollar ataques de pánico debido a que le preocupaba un futuro trágico.

-Si, algo de eso ya me conto.

-Además soy el tipo de persona que ayuda a los demás, Zeke necesitaba mi ayuda ¿Qué querían que hiciera?

-Eres un ser de gran corazón -dijo burlonamente.

-Y si su padre tiene éxito abrirá la ventana a este mundo y podrían pasar cosas terribles.

-Esto ya parece una película muy mala de ciencia ficción.

-Dime ¿ahora puedes entenderme?

-Lo hago, te entiendo, querías ayudar a todos, a Levi, a Zeke, al mundo, pero no entiendo ¿porque mentiste?

-Porque Levi odia a Zeke y hubiera enfurecido si le contaba.

-Entonces si el final era el mismo ¿valía la pena la mentira?

-No, supongo que no, supongo que debí haber sido honesta -dijo meditando esto unos segundos-. Lo lastime, no lo culpo por odiarme.

-No te odia, te sigue amando, solo que es un cabeza dura que no sabe cómo decir metí la pata y aun te amo.

-Gracias Erwin, me alegra que Levi te contara todo -dijo tomando la mano de su amigo y él miro sus manos juntas y pensó en lo que había platicado con Marie.

-Siempre estaré para ti Hange.

-No siempre, ya me contaron el rumor de que estas con Marie -dijo al recordar que Nanaba le había enviado mensajes explicándole el asunto de Julieta y lo cerca que había estado Erwin de recibir una paliza por parte de Levi debido a su culpa por ocultar las cosas.

-En realidad, ya terminé todo con Marie -confeso y se armó de valor para poder decir las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios-. Porque sigo sintiendo algo por ti.

-Erwin esa conversación también la tuvimos, yo amo a Levi.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no están juntos.

-Pero lo estaremos, volveremos a estar juntos, siempre hemos estado juntos en este mundo y en cualquier otro.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Levi me dijo lo que vio, tu y yo estábamos juntos, quizás en ese mundo yo metí la pata y te aleje, quizás deberías darme una oportunidad.

-No puedo, yo amo a Levi, siempre será así y sé que él también me ama.

-Bien, pero no me puedes culpar por intentar -dijo resignado-. Tenia incluso la intención de invitarte al baile de fin de año, supongo que eso queda fuera de discusión.

-Puedo ir contigo, pero como amigos.

-Supongo que es mejor que nada.

.

Pocos minutos después Erwin se retiró y entonces Hange recibió una llamada.

-Saludos bella Julieta.

-No quiero hablar Zeke.

-En realidad quería disculparme -dijo del otro lado de la línea-. No actué nada bien.

-No es a mí a quien deberías pedir disculpas -dijo Hange.

-La verdad solo quería tener un pretexto para hablar contigo.

-No estoy de humor, además pensé que tu padre te había quitado el celular.

-Veneficios de contar con una buena tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Estas consciente de que eso solo enfurecerá más a tu padre?

-Valia el riesgo.

-Adiós Zeke -dijo dispuesta a colgar.

-Aguarda, tengo algo que decirte, prometo que será rápido -pidió y al ver que Hange seguia en la línea continúo hablando-. Veras faltan unas semanas para el baile de fin de año y no sé cómo sean en tu escuela, pero en la nuestra se organizan las mejores fiestas y quería pedirte que fueras mi pareja, claro que siempre puedes decirme que no.

Hange estaba por contestar, pero entonces Zeke volvió a hablar sin darle tiempo.

-Solo te pido que no contestes de inmediato, medítalo y avísame la siguiente semana.

* * *

Levi llego a casa de Frieda ya que le había dicho que era super importante que se reunieran. En cuanto entro a la sala vio que ella sostenía una funda blanca y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto al instante.

-El vestido de Hange, el que no quisiste elegir -dijo extendiéndoselo.

-Frieda -se quejo y miro enojado a la chica.

-Vamos, solo tienes que decir fui un idiota, perdóname, vamos al baile -dijo extendiéndole nuevamente la funda donde estaba guardado el vestido-. Y si tu no la invitas lo hare yo.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Adelante -dijo entusiasmada-. Hange lucirá hermosa, Erwin me ha dicho que el tema es el circo y me hablo sobre su presentación.

Levi bajo el cierre y admiro el vestido, podía imaginarse a Hange usándolo y luciendo hermosa. Claro que también podía imaginarse golpeando a varios de los presentes por voltear a verla.

-Eso me recuerda que también tengo tu traje.

-Luces muy animada el día de hoy -dijo para cambiar la conversación.

-Lo estoy, Hange y Zeke hicieron grandes avances y encontraron algo importante, resulta que tengo el poder de hacer que recuerdes todo lo de esa otra vida o de borrar esos recuerdos.

-Pero si los borras ¿afectara mis recuerdos presentes? -pregunto temeroso de que el recuerdo de Hange se viera afectado de alguna forma indirecta.

-No lo sé, no se siquiera si podre hacerlo -contesto.

-Ahora entiendo la pregunta de Hange -dijo recordando su conversación.

-Así que has hablado con ella -dijo sonriente.

-Algo así, es complicado.

-Al enterarme de esta habilidad tuve una discusión con Zeke, digamos que nuestras perspectivas difieren.

-No necesito preguntarte tu postura, se muy bien que deseas cerrar esa ventana, eliminar los recuerdos, lo has deseado desde que te conocí.

-Bueno, yo estaba decidida a hacer que todos olvidaran, pero luego pensé ¿en verdad es mi decisión? Todos tienen derecho a elegir, pero si los dejo elegir entonces podría ocurrir un enorme caos. Ante un gran poder los humanos son débiles. Alguien debe evitar que el poder de los titanes caiga en manos de la humanidad, es mi deber proteger este mundo. Después de todo el pueblo siempre va a necesitar que alguien tome decisiones y confiar que aquellos que tienen el poder tomen la mejor opción posible. Simplemente deberíamos fingir ignorancia y aceptar el destino que nos da este mundo.

-No es así Frieda, todos deberían ser libres de elegir, puedo entender que no resulta fácil, muchos de mis recuerdos de seguro están llenos de muerte y dolor, pero si juegas con los recuerdos de las personas estarás cometiendo los mismos errores que tus ancestros en ese mundo. Las personas en este mundo merecemos un reinicio, la historia sirve para que no cometamos los mismos errores, sin estos recuerdos ¿Qué evitara que nos tropecemos con la misma piedra?

-Levi sabemos de sobra que no podemos alterar el destino, de nada sirve que intentes rodear la piedra, al final tropezaras -dijo agachando la mirada-. Míralo conmigo, Grisha me persigue porque desea mi poder.

-Kenny podrá ser un idiota, pero te va a mantener segura, nadie te matara, solo debemos mantenerte alejada de Grisha.

-Me encanta tu optimismo, pero ¿no eras tu e que temía por la vida de Hange?

-Debo mantenerme optimista, porque si la pierdo no se si podría continuar.

-De nada sirve que te alejes de ella -dijo al entender los motivos de Levi de permanecer lejos de Hange-. Zeke ya entro a su vida.

-Zeke la mato porque intento protegerme, si no estoy a su lado, quizás...

* * *

La madre de Hange estaba ocupada en su computadora revisando documentos cuando Grisha ingreso.

-Doctora Zoe -saludo mientras se acercaba amenazante-. Siempre trabajando tan tarde, espero que tantas horas de trabajo rindieran frutos y ayudaran a desarrollar el rastreo de lo que le pedí.

-No hemos tenido avances, la actividad es en diferentes puntos de la ciudad así que… -contesto nerviosa mientras cerraba la página de su computadora.

-Nuestro trabajo está por concluir, pero sin esa llave, todos nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano -dicho esto miro por la ventana para contemplar la hermosa vista.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero no hemos logrado dar con ningún origen.

-Yo sí. Vera doctora tengo una voz en mi cabeza que me susurra cosas como la necesidad de encontrar la coordenada y siempre me hacia la misma pregunta ¿quién la tiene?

-No entiendo a qué se refiere con la coordenada -dijo confundida.

-No, claro que no entiende, esa cabecita suya no logra ver mas allá, pero no es su culpa, no conoce el poder con el que estamos lidiando.

-Doctor Jaeger, es tarde y creo que debería irme a descansar y usted también -dijo armándose de valor para ponerse de pie dispuesta a escapar del lugar.

-Por mucho tiempo vigile a los Reiss y al enterarme que la niña era la gran portadora me pregunte ¿Cómo acercarme?

Escuchar esto le trajo tranquilidad pues ella pensaba que aquel chico con el que salía su hija Levi Ackerman era el origen y se había estado debatiendo en su interior pues sabía que si algo le pasaba a ese chico su hija jamás se lo perdonaría, pero por otro lado estaba en juego todo por lo que había trabajado y la oportunidad de realizar grandes descubrimientos que beneficiarían a las personas.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Frieda Reiss es el origen, la coordenada -dijo girándose para verla, ella lucia asustada-. Tranquila doctora me mira como si hubiera matado a alguien.

-Es un ser humano del que estamos hablando, el plan ha cambiado.

-No le haremos daño. Es simple, ella entra en contacto con la maquina y eso es todo.

-¿Y cómo pretende lograrlo sin usar la fuerza?

\- Siempre me han dicho que soy muy persuasivo.

-Olvídelo, yo no continuare con esto -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Entiendo, es libre de dejar el proyecto, pero doctora, antes de que se retire y piense en discutir esto con alguna persona de uniforme azul yo quería saber ¿Cómo está su hija?

Ella entendió de inmediato que esta pregunta no era más que una amenaza, si ella acudía a la policía le harían daño a Hange.

-No diré nada -dijo antes de salir apresurada. En el pasillo se topo con un hombre, pero deseaba tanto alejarse que simplemente continúo caminando sin disculparse.

Este hombre misterioso entro a la oficina y miro a Grisha.

-¿Procedo a detenerla?

-No, por ahora déjala tranquila, ya después encontraremos el momento ideal de usarla a nuestro favor junto con su hija. Todo debe realizarse sin violencia.

-Entiendo que no quieras ensuciarte las manos, pero no creo que logres convencer a los Reiss de cooperar.

-Si esa chica Frieda es inteligente también lograra ver que yo veo, un gran cambio para la humanidad, pero si no logro persuadirla entonces podrás actuar como te plazca búho, mientras sigue el plan y por cierto gracias por darme toda la información del celular de mi hijo, ya después hare que entienda la importancia de todo esto.

-Si me lo preguntas esa mocosa es muy astuta.

-Pienso igual. Me pregunto ¿Quién fue Hange Zoe en su otra vida?

**Mil perdones por apenas subir el capitulo, creo que comenzare a meter dinero a un frasco por las veces que pido perdón o me retraso en a publicación JAJA SALUDOS.**


	42. Chapter 42

**No estamos rotos, solo retorcidos y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo**

**Saludos amados lectores, ya lo sé, sé que prometí ya no retrasarme en las publicaciones y les falle, una super mega disculpa, pero es que en la oficina me cuesta mucho sacar inspiración y para este capítulo necesitaba ponerme en modo amor.**

Hange estaba sentada frente a la computadora y no tenía ni idea de que escribir, el trabajo final debía ser entregado al día siguiente y ella seguía pensando ¿Qué frase poner? ¿Con que autor y frase se identificaría y porque? No quería usar nada romántico, su corazón estaba roto y su cabeza no le funcionaba.

-Deberías dormir -le dijo su madre desde la puerta-. Mañana tienes escuela.

-Estoy terminando un trabajo -contesto deprimida-. ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? -pregunto pues los últimos días después de su incidente había estado metida en casa todo el tiempo y pensaba que era debido a que casi la atropellaban-. Mama enserio estoy bien, hoy comí tres veces.

-Se que no estás bien -dijo entrando al cuarto-. ¿Es por ese chico Levi?

-Mama no tendré esa conversación nuevamente contigo -dijo fastidiada-. Ya sé lo que piensas, que no me conviene y que el amor no existe.

-En realidad es más sencillo -dijo tomándola de los hombros-. El mundo es cruel y lleno de horrores, la vida toma y toma y nunca se detiene.

-Yo no lo veo así -dijo agachando la cabeza-. El mundo y la vida están llenos de maravillas y es el deber de cada uno el aprovecharlas al máximo.

-Eres una idealista como tu padre, él solía decir que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la vida "Aire en los pulmones y un corazón que funciona" -dijo la frase y sonrió al recordar-. Solía decir que era mejor despertarse por la mañana sin tener idea de lo que iba a pasar, que eso permitía que cada día fuera especial.

-También decía "La vida es lo que te pasa mientras estas ocupado haciendo otros planes" -dijo al mismo tiempo que su madre y ambas sonrieron-. Mama ¿Qué les paso?

-La vida, eso fue lo que paso, crecimos, maduramos y la gente cambia -contesto y borro su sonrisa-. Tu padre comenzó a hacer planes y pronto esos planes ya no me incluyeron a mí -Dicho esto ambas guardaron silencio un momento-. No te develes -dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y salió.

Ahora Hange ya sabía sobre que escribir.

.

"La vida es lo que te pasa mientras estas ocupado haciendo otros planes." Resulta que John Lennon dijo esta frase años atrás y desde entonces muchos la han usado, pero la primera vez que yo la escuche fue de la boca de mi padre cuando era niña, en ese entonces él decía que la vida no se trataba de hacer planes, solía decirme "Hange solo tienes una vida y es tu deber aprovecharla al máximo." Por su parte la frase favorita de mi madre es "Hange el mundo es cruel y lleno de horrores" Dos extremos de la balanza, pero yo encontré recientemente el equilibrio ideal. Si, la vida es cruel, pero es tu deber el seguir sonriendo y disfrutar de los pequeños regalos que te da, como el amor y la amistad, si bien estamos condenados a que en algún momento podemos llegar a perderlos no significa que vivirás con miedo de tenerlos. Hoy puedo decir que he amado y he sido feliz, incluso llegue a hacer una lista que incluía todos mis planes a futuro, pero esa es otra maravilla de la vida, a veces los planes no salen como uno lo esperaba, supongo que en ocasiones debemos dejar que todo fluya, dejar de preocuparnos por nuestro futuro y disfrutar el presente porque nunca sabremos cuando perderemos aquello que ilumina nuestros días o cuando tu vida dará un gran giro. Yo era Hange Zoe, la chica que siempre estaba con un libro en mano y preocupa por sacar buenas notas, ahora sigo siendo esa chica, pero también soy la chica que canta en una banda, juega journey y que se enamoró perdidamente del chico que le rompió el corazón, demostrando esto último que mi madre tenía razón "la vida es cruel" pero no por ello dejare de vivirla plenamente, después de todo solo tengo una y "es mi deber aprovecharla al máximo." Ahora mi lista continua en pie, sigo queriendo trabajar en el CDC y algún día tener mi familia, junto con muchas otras cosas más, pero quizás eso suceda con otra persona y no con quien pensé que sería porque ya lo dijo John "La vida es lo que te pasa mientras estas ocupado haciendo otros planes."

* * *

Levi continuaba meditando sobre el trabajo final, vaya que Pixis a veces podía dejar las tareas más pesadas y ridículas. Una frase que significara algo para él, pero no sabía cual, demasiadas personas que habían dicho frases célebres, pero que no tenían un significado importante en su vida, solo conocía a una persona que había logrado que sus palabras influyeran en él tanto como para ser feliz como para continuar y esa era Hange, pero la había perdido por tonto y por tener miedo de perderla, esto último le hizo darse cuenta de la ironía de la vida, temía tanto perderla que al final termino perdiéndola, porque si bien Hange no estaba muerta si estaba lejos de él.

Miro a la ventana, Hange seguía despierta quizás estudiando o quizás leyendo por diversión, la tenía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Soltó un suspiro y entonces recordó que todavía tenía una pequeña parte de Hange, tomo la caja y se debatió qué sobre abrir, en el primero se leía "ábrelo cuando necesites un poco de mi" y el segundo decía "ábrelo cuando necesites inspiración." Su primer instinto fue abrir el primero, pero pensó que al hacerlo habría perdido un pedazo más de Hange, así que termino por decidirse a leer el segundo.

Pero en cuanto lo hizo de inmediato se arrepintió, dentro venia una foto de la banda, aparecía Erwin, Mike besando en la mejilla a Nanaba y él abrazando a Hange. Giro la foto y detrás tenía escrito: Cuando me siento frustrada lo primero en lo que pienso es en ti, ciertamente me inspiras, me haces ser capaz de escribir cualquier cosa o de encontrar un motivo para continuar, se podría decir que eres mi musa, así que pensé que quizás yo también podría serlo. Ahora pon tu trasero a trabajar y piensa en mí que de seguro yo estaré pensando en ti. Con amor Hange.

Y ciertamente eso le bastó para inspirarse porque recordó un poema que la describía a la perfección.

.

"Con ella todo es caos y locura, sin ella todo es monotonía y aburrimiento" Motivo VI de Miguel Gane.

La vida se encargó de reunirnos cuando éramos niños, ella no lo sabe, pero aun puedo recordar la primera vez que la vi... Nos acabábamos de mudar, me asome por la ventana y estaba ahí sentada frente a su ventana tan metida en su lectura que ni siquiera noto que la miraba y así pasaron los años, ella sumergida en su mundo de lectura y yo viéndola por la ventana. No lo sabía entonces, pero ella cambiaria mi vida para siempre. Ese día no hablamos, para eso paso mucho tiempo, para ser más específicos en este año escolar cuando entro en la oficina del director, incluso puedo recordar lo que llevaba puesto aquel día. A partir de ese momento entro a mi vida sin pedir permiso y dejo una marca en mi para siempre.

"Con ella todo es caos y locura" puedo enlistar un sinfín de cosas que ha hecho desde que nos conocimos: La tuve que rescatar de unos sujetos porque decidió salir de paseo en plena madrugada por el centro de la ciudad y en vez de mostrar miedo ella estaba emocionada por haber golpeado a un sujeto, después adopto dos perros Dóberman (Sawney y Bean) cuando salía de visitar a un amigo en el hospital y no conforme con eso ella de inmediato me convirtió en el padre de esos dos desastres en cuatro patas y hace unas semanas se metió a escondidas en la casa de una amiga debido a que estaba celosa.

"Sin ella todo es monotonía y aburrimiento" Otra cosa que hizo fue que de alguna manera me convenció de unirme a la banda y desde entonces cada presentación ha sido una locura, como en el Halloween cuando ella se enfermó o como en el concurso de cupido cuando nos robaron la canción y tuvimos que improvisar, solía tocar solo en mi habitación, ahora toco cada sábado en la pizzería local. Solía no festejar navidad ya que para mí era una fecha sin importancia, pero ella me arrastro a un sinfín de actividades navideñas e hizo de esa fecha la más especial de todas.

Si, mi vida solía ser monótona y aburrida hasta que entro en mi mundo y lo puso de cabeza, ahora todo es caos y locura.

Solía no tener idea de lo que haría con mi vida y ella me abrió la puerta a un mundo de infinitas posibilidades y con su sonrisa y locura me enamoro. "Ella es caótica e impredecible y es por eso que hay que amarla, porque en sus idas y venidas puede ofrecértelo todo o dejarte sin nada". Motivo I de Miguel Gane.

.

Cuando Levi termino de escribir de inmediato tuvo un episodio. En este estaba frente a un montón de miembros de la legión de exploración.

-Levi -se presentó y en ese instante sus ojos se toparon con los de Hange.

La imagen cambio y entonces estaba frente a Farlan e Isabel cuando Hange se acercaba.

-Los vi, en el momento crucial -decía alegre…

Ella se presentaba y se mostraba entusiasmada por las habilidades de Levi, después Hange se retiraba. Él la miraba unos segundos más y podía sentir que su corazón estaba agitado. Habia sido amor a primera vista.

* * *

El celular de Hange sonó escandalosamente y esto la despertó debido a que se había quedado dormida sobre la computadora. Ella miro la pantalla y vio que se trataba de la alarma, Levi había tenido un episodio y en cuanto termino decidió marcar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Después de eso pensó que quizás Levi no le contestaria, pero de inmediato lo hizo.

-Sigo vivo -contesto-. Nos vi -dijo y después decidió especificar-. La primera vez que te vi y la primera vez que hablamos.

-Dime que no fue algo cursi ni humillante -dijo Hange y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No, solo te nos acercaste -contesto.

-¿Nos? -pregunto curiosa.

A Farlan, Isabel y a mí. Comenzaste a hablar sin parar. Lucias entusiasmada y yo... fui grosero contigo.

-No muy diferente a como nos conocimos -dijo recordando aquel día en la oficina de Zackly y el incidente en la biblioteca cuando se había retirado sin siquiera hablarle cuando estaba estudiando con Isabel.

-Lamento haber sido grosero aquel día y el día que nos acompañaste al centro y…

-Levi yo no lamento nada -hablo interrumpiéndolo y recordó lo que le había dicho-. Se que tu lamentas muchas cosas, pero yo no.

-Hange, lo que te dije sobre que lamentaba haberte besado… no lo decía en serio.

-Ven y dímelo en la cara -pidió pues deseaba verlo, tenerlo cerca, reconciliarse y dejar todo atrás y Levi deseaba lo mismo, pero recordó los motivos por los que estaba lejos de ella. Frieda tenía razón, Zeke ya había entrado a la vida de Hange y la única forma quizás de mantenerla a salvo seria si él no estaba cerca.

-Es tarde y deberías dormir -dijo conteniendo las ganas de decirle que la amaba-. Descansa Hange -Dicho esto colgó.

Hange sintió una gran tristeza y entonces una gran ira le nublo el juicio, quería que Levi sufriera y sabia como hacerlo así que marco el numero antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Vida dichosa el poder hablar contigo antes de irme a dormir -dijo Zeke en cuanto contesto-. Técnicamente ya estaba dormido, pero…

-Seré breve, sobre la pregunta del baile… -Hange cerró los ojos y se dio valor-. Acepto, seré tu pareja.

-Hange, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo -contesto y su voz indicaba que así era.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hange sabía que tenía que hablar con Erwin y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, tenía que decirle que no podría acompañarlo al baile y que además no podría participar en el show. Se asomo al salón y vio que Erwin ya estaba adentro, tomo aire y se armó de valor, pero antes de poder hablar con él alguien la jalo por la espalda y al girarse noto que se trataba de Marie.

-Quiero que leas esto -dijo extendiéndole una hoja la que Hange tomo y leyó.

-Una mujer de oro no necesita de alguien que la haga trofeo. ¡Ella ya es y se siente trofeo! Y como todos sabemos, los trofeos se ganan no se regalan. Maritere.

-Hoy termine con Nile y es debido a que quiero arriesgarme, quiero estar con Erwin -dijo y Hange noto en su mirada que decía la verdad-, Yo soy valiosa y aquel que me quiera tendrá que ganarme y ciertamente Erwin lo ha hecho, pero si tu sientes algo por él yo me alejare, porque quiero ser mejor persona, quiero que el hombre del cual estoy enamorada y mi amiga sean felices.

-Marie… -Hange la miro y después tomo sus manos-. Ve por él.

Ambas sonrieron y luego Marie entro al salón caminando hacia a Erwin.

Hange tomo su celular y mano un mensaje a Erwin.

-Ve por ella, no seas tonto -seguido de un Emoji guiñando el ojo.

Se volvió a asomar y vio que Erwin guardaba su celular para prestarle atención a Marie.

* * *

Las clases concluyeron y Hange no había podido hablar con Erwin. Ese día tocaba ensayo general y sabía que tenía que comunicarle las malas noticias.

-¿Te enteraste? -pregunto alegre Nanaba-. Marie termino con Nile, yo estaba presente y fue épico, ella le dijo y cito "Se acabo, soy una mujer demasiado valiosa como para seguir saliendo con animal como tú."

Al escuchar esto Hange sonrió, recordó como al regreso de las vacaciones de invierno Marie había intentado terminar con Nile, pero las cosas no habían funcionado conforme a lo planeado.

-Espero que no le digiera a Erwin: Soy grandiosa y por ello deberías de dar gracias a que te estoy dando una oportunidad -dijo riendo al recordar esa parte.

En ese instante Erwin se acercó.

-Hange, escucha yo quería hablar contigo de algo -dijo nervioso, cosa rara en Erwin y después miro a Nanaba-. Nanaba ¿podrías darnos cinco minutos?

-Entiendo, yo me retiro -dijo y decidió alejarse.

-Yo… de seguro ya sabes que Marie termino con Nile y bueno yo… la invite al baile de fin de año y quería pedirte disculpas pues sé que acordamos ir juntos.

-Sin problema -dijo aliviada de que todo saliera bien-. Así que ya es oficial, tu y Marie son novios.

-No, en realidad acordamos primero salir unas citas, ya sabes ir conociéndonos, perdonarnos, sanar heridas y luego ver a donde va todo esto.

-Me alegro por ti Erwin -dijo contenta.

-Escucha, cambiando el tema, Frieda envió el vestido que usaras para la presentación, considere adecuado que lo usaras hoy en el ensayo para que vieras si te funciona.

-Sobre eso, yo quería decirte que…

En ese momento Petra apareció interrumpiéndolos.

-Erwin lamento interrumpir, pero Hange debe apurarse o se nos ira el día -dijo tomándola de la muñeca-. Vamos Hange.

Petra jalo a Hange a los vestidores donde se cambió rápidamente, pero tras mirarse en el espejo se negó a salir.

-Hange ya es tu turno -dijo Nanaba entrando y mirándola sorprendida.

-No voy a salir así -alego sonrojada.

-Eso deja poco a la imaginación -dijo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

El vestido era color blanco demasiado corto de enfrente y largo por detrás, no tenía tela que cubriera su espalda y en su lugar pasaban cintas que formaban parte de los tirantes y que terminaban en un moño justo en la parte baja de la espalda. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas estilo bailarina color doradas con cintas que subían a lo largo de las piernas que hacían juego con el collar de Levi y sobre el atuendo pasaban las cintas del equipo de maniobras.

-Se me vera todo.

-No es así, Frieda mando un short de licra.

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada -dijo tomándola de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera en contra de su voluntad.

Al salir todos se quedaron viendo a Hange y ella se puso sonrojada, sobre todo cuando noto que incluso Levi la miraba. Pero Levi no miraba el atuendo de Hange, él miraba a la altura de su cuello donde pudo ver que ella se había vuelto a colocar el collar.

-Hora del show -dijo Erwin en cuanto su cabeza volvió a funcionar y aparto la vista de Hange.

-Matare a Frieda -dijo Levi enojado al notar que todos veían a Hange.

Ambos subieron a la altura que Erwin les indico, los reflectores los enfocaron y Hange se ajustó el micrófono que llevaba en la oreja temiendo que se callera con las piruetas que estaba a punto de realizar. Ella ya las había ensayado, pero seria la primera vez que lo haría con Levi. La música comenzó a sonar y comenzó a cantar.

LEVI

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

_Traducción: Sabes que te quiero, o es un secreto que trato de ocultar, sé que me quieres así que no sigas diciendo que tus manos están atadas. Afirmas que no está en las cartas, el destino te está empujando miles de kilómetros y fuera de mi alcance, pero tu estas en mi corazón así que ¿quién puede detenerme si decido que tú eres mi destino? _

HANGE

You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through

I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

_Traducción: Piensas que es fácil, piensas que no quisiera correr hacia ti, pero hay montañas y puertas por las que no podemos caminar. Se que te preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no somos capases de ser solo tú y yo en estas paredes? Pero cuando salgamos vas a despertar y veras que no había esperanza después de todo. _

AMBOS

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

It feels impossible

It's not impossible

Is it impossible?

Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find

It's up to you and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

_Traducción: Todo lo que quiero es volar contigo, todo lo que quiero es caer contigo, así que dame todo de ti. Se siente imposible, nada es imposible ¿es imposible? Di que es posible. ¿Cómo reescribimos las estrellas? Di que fuiste hecho para ser mío, nada nos puede mantener separados, porque eras tú el que estaba destinado a encontrar. Depende de ti y de mí, nadie puede decir lo que podemos ser y ¿Por qué no reescribimos las estrellas? cambiando el mundo para ser nuestro._

Hange había realizado a la perfección la coreografía y solo faltaba el gran final donde ella se encontraba en el centro con Levi, él la tomo de la cintura, dieron unos giros y ella tenia que terminar la canción, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo hacerlo porque de haber hablado hubiera llorado, así que fue Levi quien canto lo último.

LEVI

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied

_Traducción: sabes que te quiero, no es un secreto que trate de ocultar, pero no puedo tenerte, estamos destinados a terminar y mis manos están atadas._

La canción termino y ambos continuaron mirándose directamente a los ojos hasta que Hange desvió la mirada, Levi la soltó y ella bajo hasta tocar el suelo, después salió corriendo mientras Levi la miraba alejarse nuevamente de él.

Hange se cambió rápido y salió apresurada debido a que no quería toparse con nadie, pero eso no le funciono y se topó de frente con Erwin.

-Hange -la llamo preocupado al ver sus ojos-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento Erwin, simplemente no puedo -dio conteniendo el llanto-. Simplemente no puedo venir al baile y mucho menos cantar esa canción -dicho esto salió corriendo y Erwin decidió no seguirla.

* * *

Erwin, Frieda y Levi se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la mansión Reiss mientras aguardaban a otro invitado quien apareció en la habitación en ese momento.

-Tarde -dijo de mala gana Levi.

-Vamos Levi, vengo en paz, no me mires con esos ojos -dijo Zeke y tomo asiento.

-Estamos aquí para discutir sobre lo que haremos con Grisa Jaeger, tu padre -dijo Frieda de un modo serio y mirando a Zeke.

-¿Por qué no está aquí Hange y quien es él? -pregunto Zeke al percatarse de la presencia de Erwin.

-Soy el que armo el plan -contesto Erwin.

-¿Y podemos confiar en ti? -pregunto Zeke.

**Siguiente capítulo el baile finalmente y muchas sorpresas.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Baile de fin de año**

**Parte 1**

**Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, se que lo he dicho antes, pero ustedes hacen que mi coreco lata de alegría. Ahora sobre la actitud de Hange de ir con Zeke pues si fue infantil, pero deben recordar algo y es que ya lo dijo Hange, en este mundo no es la comandante patea traseros que conocemos porque ha vivido cosas diferentes, nuestra Hange de este fic no odia Zeke porque él no ha matado a Erwin o a sus demás amigos, ellos no están en guerra con Mare y pues en fin, ella es una mocosa inmadura y como tal toma decisiones precipitadas, al menos es lo que yo en mi adolescencia hubiera hecho por coraje digo si hubiera tenido novio… ok me retiro a llorar jajaja y también debo decir que me encanto la frase Levi celoso es delicioso, coincido al 100% Levi ya es delicioso pero celoso es mucho más.**

Levi dormía o más bien dicho tenía una pesadilla, soñaba con el sonido de un arma, el grito de Hange y él llamando su nombre, esto logro despertarlo y se levantó a dar vueltas sin cesar en su habitación. Se detuvo un momento y vio sus manos, ya no estaban ensangrentadas, pero aun así seguía sintiendo esa sensación a pesar de las infinidades de veces que las había lavado. No podía creer que todo hubiera terminado de esa forma, se suponía que el plan de Erwin funcionaria, pero no lo hizo.

Su celular vibro debido a una notificación y se dio cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida de hace unos días, pero no la había notado por estar evitando su celular. La llamada era Hange y para ser más específicos había sido realizada el día del baile antes de que todo saliera mal y no solo eso, sino que también tenía un mensaje de voz.

-Levi, sé que cometí errores, si los mencionara ahora la lista seria interminable, pero mi mas grande error fue el no haberte dicho la noche anterior que yo también te amaba. Escucha, estaba en el baile y de repente pusieron nuestra canción y entonces me di cuenta de que estoy total, completa e irremediablemente enamorada de ti y creo que nunca dejare de estarlo. Pensé que podía olvidarte y continuar, pero no era más que un engaño y ahora me doy cuenta de que es contigo con quien quiero estar por el resto de mi vida, así que he aquí mis votos para ti, yo Hange Zoe prometo amarte honrarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo próspero y adverso, pero sobre todo prometo no ponerme celosa, cuestionarte o dejarte nunca pase lo que pase, porque yo soy tuya y si la muerte nos llegara a separar prométeme que me buscaras en otra vida y me dirás: No te conozco, pero te he visto antes en mis sueños. Te amo Levi y voy ahora mismo al baile para decírtelo.

Levi dejo caer su celular al terminar de escuchar el mensaje de Hange, saco el sobre de la caja que decía "ábrelo cuando ya no esté más contigo" y lo miro unos segundos, después el conjunto de emociones entre la ira y la tristeza nublaron su juicio y decidió romperla en miles de pedazos. Miro por su ventana hacia el cuarto de Hange, ella no estaba, ya no estaría y su casa estaba en completo silencio. No pudo soportar seguir encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, así que salió apresurado.

Camino sin rumbo y sus pasos lo llevaron al parque donde había pasado infinidad de días y horas al lado de Hange. Miro hacia el lago donde habían patinado en navidad, ahora no estaba congelado, en su lugar la gente paseaba en lanchas y sonreían y por un momento se sintió en paz hasta que tuvo una visión.

En esta aparecía Levi mirando a Hange quien sostenía en brazos a Tomoe

-¡No quiero que le hagan daño a mis papas! -gritaba entre lágrimas la pequeña-. No quiero despedir a mamá, quiero que mamá regrese.

-Oye mi pequeña guerrera -le hablaba Levi y Tomoe dejaba de llorar-. Vamos a regresar, yo me asegurare de traer a la loca de tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Prometes siempre proteger a mama? -preguntaba Tomoe viendo directamente a los ojos de Levi.

-Prometo que siempre la protegeré.

La visión terminaba y ahora Levi se sentía peor.

-Hija, lamento no haber cumplido -dijo en voz baja y siguió mirando el paisaje un momento más hasta que decidió regresar a casa lo cual no resulto ser buena idea porque se topó con Kenny al entrar quien le obstruía el paso a las escaleras y lo miro desafiante.

-Si vas a continuar sermoneándome por lo sucedido…

-últimamente te veo más callado mocoso -dijo tras inspeccionarlo.

-No te incumbe -contesto dispuesto a irse.

-Pues la verdad si me incumbe, tu madre me ha dicho que te ha notado un tanto deprimido y de alguna forma ella ha pensado que te hará bien platicar conmigo.

-¿A ti que más te da? -pregunto molesto

-Supongo que es momento de una charla -dijo resignado-. Te he mentido y ocultado cosas mocoso.

-Que novedad -hablo interrumpiendo a Kenny

-La verdad es que en esa otra vida era un desgraciado, tu madre moría y yo te abandonaba, un mocoso solo en un mundo cruel.

-Ahórrate la historia, no me interesa como inicia si ya se su final, tu me dejaste y luego moriste frente a mi -dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras el enojo aumentaba.

Kennny observo detenidamente esa mirada y sonrió.

-Si, justo así, esa fue la mirada que me lanzaste aquel día de mi muerte, creo que volví a cometer los mismos errores, pero tú no deberías cometerlos. Ven tengo un modo para sacar el coraje acumulado.

-No te acompañare mientras bebes y ves mujeres -se quejó.

-No, en realidad vamos a bajar al sótano y practicaremos un poco tus golpes debiluchos -dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Levi decidió seguirlo, pero no porque le interesara pasar tiempo con su tío, más bien solo le interesaba ver qué información podía obtener de esa charla.

Al bajar al sótano Kenny se colocó frente a Levi.

-Venga mocoso dame tu mejor golpe -dijo sonriente y Levi sin pensarlo dos veces soltó un golpe el cual Kenny logro detener con la palma de su mano sin mostrar esfuerzo.

-Débil, muy débil -dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y soltó el puño de Levi-. Nuevamente mocoso, pero esta vez quiero ver tu verdadera fuerza.

Levi volvió intentar golpear a Kenny, pero este lo esquivo.

-Eres débil y lento -se burló Kenny.

Levi soltó nuevamente otro golpe, esta vez le dio a Kenny en las costillas, pero pareció no verse afectado y en retribución recibió un golpe que lo arrojo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Débil, lento y cero resistente -dijo al ver que le costaba trabajo levantarse.

Así continuo unos cuantos intentos más hasta que vio que Levi no podía levantarse.

-Yo puedo seguir toda la tarde -dijo tranquilo-. ¿Qué esperas? Quiero ver tu verdadera fuerza.

-Si hablas del despertar no lo tengo -dijo levantándose adolorido.

-Eso es mentira, lo tienes, solo que te has pasado holgazaneando y llorando por los rincones ¿Crees que esa vida tuya fue difícil? No sabes nada.

-Pues ilústrame -dijo furioso y trato de golpear nuevamente a Kenny.

-Vi muerta a tu madre -dijo esquivando el golpe-. A mi hermanita y logre que me odiaras.

-Yo también la vi muerta y para mí fue peor ¡era mi madre!

-Vi morir a muchos colegas y amigos.

-Únete al club -contesto Levi.

-Vi morir a la mujer que amaba -contesto sujetando el puño de Levi.

-¿Y acaso tu perdiste a una hija? -dijo sintiendo un gran nudo en el estómago e incluso esto sorprendió a Kenny quien bajo la guardia, pero Levi estaba demasiado destrozado y agotado como para golpearlo y en su lugar se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto.

-Mi familia, mis amigos… todo lo perdí -contesto.

-Pues entones pelea, levántate y sigue peleando.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya no puedo! En este mundo o en otro, no importa, la perdí.

-Solo pierdes si dejas de pelear -contesto Kenny-. ¿Has muerto? -pregunto, aunque no le dio tiempo de contestar-. Claro que no y si es así entonces es tu deber seguir peleando ¡mírame! -grito y Levi lo miro-. Eres un Ackerman y los Ackerman no lanzan la toalla al suelo, nosotros luchamos y continuamos a pesar del dolor y la perdida, es lo que somos. De no ser así nuestra familia hubiera sido aniquilada, de no ser así ese mocoso que encontré casi a las puertas de la muerte no hubiera sobrevivido, de no ser no pasaría todos los días de mi vida cuidando de tu madre. ¿Quieres ser feliz? Pues entonces lucha porque la vida no te va a regalar nada, es tu deber luchar por esa felicidad y si tu no luchas alguien más se llevará tu felicidad, ahora vamos ¡Quiero verte pelear!

Levi se puso de pie y continuo soltando golpes.

-Eso es, continúa luchando -dijo animado Kenny mientras podía sentir como la fuerza de su sobrino aumentaba hasta que esquivo un golpe y este impacto contra la pared haciendo un gran agujero-. Esa es la fuerza del despertar -dijo satisfecho-. La fuerza que nace de tu interior, esa cosa que le grita a tu cuerpo que por más derrotado o destrozado que estés es tu deber continuar vivo.

Levi miro la pared que había destruido y después inspecciono su puño, este estaba sin ninguna herida y no sentía dolor alguno, en realidad, se sentía más vivo y alerta que nunca. Lo más importante, Kenny le había dado no solo la fuerza física, sino que también la fuerza emocional para continuar.

* * *

**Unos días antes…**

Hange estaba leyendo un libro, era de madrugada, pero como no tenía sueño decidió hacer algo provechoso. Estaba por cambiar de página sumida en la historia cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era la alarma de Levi y sabía que estaba en casa, así que decidió salir por la ventana apurada y entro a la habitación. Levi al parecer estaba dormido y se movía como si tuviera una pesadilla, ella paso una mano por su frente y con la otra sostuvo su mano para después susurrarle.

-Estoy aquí Levi.

En ese instante Levi despertó y miro a Hange.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó en voz baja y confundido.

-Tuviste un episodio mientras dormías -contesto y saco su celular con la intención de mirar el resultado final, pero Levi la tomo de la muñeca.

-Estoy bien -dijo para tranquilizarla-. Volví a ver a Tomoe, cuando nació, era hermosa -dijo y sintió como su corazón se agitaba ante aquel recuerdo, aquella sensación de completa felicidad mesclada con un enorme amor y supo que así pasaran muchas vidas jamás olvidaría el momento en el que la mirada de su hija se cruzó con la suya-. Éramos felices -dijo con amargura-. Hange, hemos cometido muchos errores, pero… -él la miro directamente a los ojos-. Nos amábamos.

Hange quería decirle que seguía amándolo, que quizás siempre lo haría, pero no pudo y sabía que tampoco podría mentirle, así que contesto lo mas cercano a la verdad que podía decir.

-Si, lo hacíamos -contesto pensando en el gran amor que esa otra Hange y el otro Levi debieron haber sentido.

-Lo hacíamos -repitió bajando la mirada-. Siento haberte fallado Hange.

-No tienes nada que lamentar y nada por lo cual disculparte -dijo Hange sintiéndose mal por haber actuado a espaldas de Levi, ver a Zeke y ahora por ir al baile con él-. Levi, quiero decirte que hice algo terrible.

-Se que iras al baile con Zeke -contesto-. El me lo dijo cuando lo vi en casa de Frieda.

Hange se quedó sorprendida, no podía creer que Zeke se hubiera atrevido a tal cosa y además se preguntaba ¿Por qué Zeke había ido a casa de Frieda? Estaba por preguntar cuando Levi hablo.

-Te amo y siempre lo hare -dijo-. Pero supongo que si te amo debo dejarte ir.

Hange tenía una segunda oportunidad para decirle que también lo amaba, pero no lo hizo porque el dolor le nublo el juicio, si tanto decía que la amaba ¿Por qué la estaba alejando? ¿Por qué la estaba dejando ir? Ella quería que le recamara por ir al baile con Zeke, que mostrara enojo o alguna emoción, cualquiera menos la resignación.

-¿Eso es todo? -pregunto molesta-. ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

-También puedo decirte que espero te diviertas.

Decir esto le dolió en el alma, él quería pedirle que no fuera con Zeke, que volvieran a estar juntos, que fueran al baile y todo volviera a ser como se suponía que debía de ser, él con ella a su lado eternamente juntos y completamente enamorados hasta que la muerte los separara, pero de haber dicho esto entonces el plan no funcionaria, sabía que tenía que asegurar que Hange permaneceria lejos y a salvo aunque eso significara romperle el corazón y el suyo en el proceso y pensó que ya una vez resuelto el problema con los Jaeger se encargaría de enamorarla nuevamente y de ser necesario vivir suplicándole a Hange su perdón, reconstruir sus corazones pieza por pieza y volver a estar juntos, pero hasta entonces tenía que asegurarse de mantenerla apartada de él.

-Ambos cometimos errores y ahora debemos vivir con las consecuencias –volvió a hablar.

-Entiendo -dijo Hange levantándose para salir por la ventana. Ahora era ella la que se iba y Levi solo se quedaba mirando con un corazón destrozado.

.

Esa tarde Levi acompaño a Kenny a casa de los Reiss, Uri decía que Frieda se sentía triste por perderse el baile y Levi se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía para levantarle el ánimo mientras Kenny y Uri platicaban de asuntos suyos.

Al llegar a la habitación donde Frieda lo esperaba noto que no estaba sola, ella estaba con una chica rubia que lucia mas joven como de la edad de Mikasa y supuso que debía de tratarse de Historia.

-Levi te presento a Historia, Historia él es Levi -presento Frieda.

Levi trato de parecer amigable mientras veía como la chica lucia asustada.

-Hermana, se supone no debo usar mi nombre -dijo en voz baja.

-Pero Levi es amigo -dijo animada Frieda-. Además, ahora que se sabe que soy la coordenada nadie te va a perseguir a ti así que ya puedes usar tu nombre real y mas si todo sale bien después de esta noche.

Un sirviente ingreso a la sala para dejar una bandeja con aperitivos y Frieda hablo.

-No quiero ver a nadie, si necesitamos algo se los hare saber -dijo en su actuación de niña mimada y el sirviente camino a la salida apresurado.

-¿Lista? -pregunto Levi en cuanto un sirviente salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

-Siempre -dijo animada Frieda y miro a Historia-. Ya sabes que hacer.

-Prométeme que después de esto podremos ir juntas a todos esos lados que hemos deseado ir -dijo preocupada.

-Claro que si hermanita -contesto Frieda y mostro su meñique-. Prometo llevarte a un montón de lugares, seremos libres finalmente -Historia tomo el meñique de su hermana con el suyo y ambas sonrieron.

Levi se colocó el equipo de maniobras que había dejado un día antes oculto en casa de Frieda y aguardaron la señal hasta que vieron que la luz se iba en toda la calle. Ambos aprovecharon que las cámaras no funcionaban y que el patio estaba oscuro para salir apresurados por la ventana del segundo nivel y directo hacia la barda que saltaron con la ayuda del equipo de maniobras. Ya en la calle subieron a un auto que los esperaba estacionado no muy lejos de la propiedad.

-No puedo creer que funciono -dijo emocionada Frieda mientras cerraba la puerta del asiento de atrás.

-Aquí tienes el vestido de Hange -dijo Erwin quien estaba en el lado del conductor mientras le pasaba la funda donde estaba guardado el vestido.

-Gracias, no quería ir a mi primer baile luciendo tan mal -dijo inspeccionando su vestimenta-. Una lastima que Hange no lo pueda usar.

-Mejor así -contesto Levi.

-Apuesto a que lucia super hot en el vestido -dijo contenta.

-No te equivocas -contesto Erwin.

-Escapar de casa listo, lucir fenomenal en el baile listo -dijo repasando la lista-. Ahora es momento de ponerle una trampa a Grisha.

-Por cierto ¿Qué le ofreciste a Abel para que ayudara a que la luz se fuera en toda la calle? -pregunto Levi a Erwin.

-Un baile con Frieda -contesto-. Ahora envía el mensaje.

Frieda enfoco la cámara de su celular y comenzó a gravar.

-Saludos Grisha Jaeger, mi nombre es Frieda Reiss la portadora de la coordenada y he decidido que ha llegado la hora de tener una reunión de frente, así que te estaré esperando a las diez en el estacionamiento de la escuela preparatoria Erdia. No olvides venir solo.

Tras decir su mensaje lo envió al celular que le había proporcionado Zeke y aguardo hasta que recibió una contestación.

-Te estaré esperando -leyó.

-Perfeto ahora tenemos que pasar por Marie -dijo Erwin mirando la hora.

-Historia hará lo que pueda para mantener ocupado al tío de Levi.

-Si todo sale bien Grisha ya no será un problema -dijo tranquilo Levi.

-Espero funcione -dijo nerviosa Frieda.

-Tsk debiste practicar antes.

-¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? -pregunto molesta-. No sabemos qué efectos podría llegar a tener, imagina que te dejo en estado de coma o que te pasa algo peor.

-Pero si esto funciona yo seré el siguiente.

-Si esto funciona creme que me encargare de borrar la memoria de todos aquellos que tengan recuerdos de ese mundo -dijo determinada y por un instante Levi pudo ver que su expresión había cambiado, no era la Frieda que conocía.

.

Hange se miraba en el espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido largo negro demasiado sencillo, pero era lo mejor que había podido encontrar en tan poco tiempo. Entonces su celular vibro debido a un mensaje de Zeke donde le avisaba que ya iba en camino. Ella se miró una última vez y su madre entro.

-Te ves linda -dijo orgullosa-. El siguiente año será clave para tus estudios.

-Mama no quiero hablar de eso ahora -dijo un poco molesta.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que quiero tu felicidad y que seas exitosa -dijo entusiasmada y después soltó un suspiro-. Tengo un complemento para tu atuendo. -Ella saco un broche azul que lucía antiguo-. Era de mi madre, la tradición es que te lo dé el día de tu boda, pero… -se quedó pensando-. Quería dártelo ahora. -Se acercó y se lo coloco en el cabello-. Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo -dijo abrazándola y esto se e hizo raro a Hange ya que su madre no era de las que fueran emotivas o afectuosas.

En ese momento se escuchó como un auto se estacionaba y ambas se apartaron.

-Corre Hange -dijo y ambas bajaron las escaleras.

Hange abrió la puerta y vio a Zeke luciendo un traje negro.

-Combinación perfecta -dijo al notar el atuendo de Hange-. ¿Nos vamos? -pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo y Hange miro a su madre.

-Diviértete hija -dijo forzándose a fingir una sonrisa.

Hange noto que algo andaba mal, aunque no terminaba de entender que podía estarle pasando a su medre. Tras mirarla una vez más supuso que eran ideas suyas así que tomo el brazo de Zeke y salieron.

Su madre la miro irse mientras el auto arrancaba, No le agradaba que saliera con Zeke por quien era su padre, pero no importaba mientras se alejara, cerro sus ojos y visualizo el rostro de su hija hasta que escucho un ruido y los abrió nuevamente para mirar al sujeto que aguardaba en la sala.

-Gracias -dijo al verlo.

-Los niños no tienen la culpa por los pecados de los padres -dijo aquel hombre misterioso al que llamaban el búho. Él se puso de pie y con un ligero movimiento hizo su saco hacia atrás para mostrar la pistola-. Por favor no intente escapar, odiaría dispararle a una mujer por la espalda.

La madre de Hange estaba por apartarse de ventana cuando vio que un auto se estacionaba. Era el padre de Hange ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Él estaba por tocar la puerta, pero entonces abrieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto a la defensiva sin abrir más la puerta para permitirle el acceso.

-Hange me llamo y me pidió que viniera, dijo que era importante.

-Pues Hange no está -contesto asustada-. Ella se fue a su baile de fin de año y yo tengo cosas que hacer así que adiós -dijo dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero el padre de Hange puso el pie para evitarlo.

-Ya sé lo que Hange quería hacer, quería que habláramos.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar -dijo intentando cerrar la puerta.

-¿Hasta cuándo continuaras echándome la culpa? Cuando una relación fracasa es por culpa de los dos y no de uno.

-En serio no quiero hablar de eso ahora -dijo asustada al ver que el búho se acercaba a la puerta-. ¡Largo, no quiero verte! -grito como última medida.

-La dama dijo adiós -dijo abriendo la puerta en su totalidad y sujetándola mientras le apuntaba por detrás con la pistola.

-¿Quién es el?

-Eso no te incumbe así que largo -dijo tratando de resultar lo más grosera posible mientras ocultaba su miedo.

-Bien -dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose.

Ella cerró la puerta aliviada y miro a su captor.

-Ahora doctora, vamos al laboratorio, tiene una máquina que arreglar y dejar lista para cuando llegue la coordenada -dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo-. Si hace lo que se le pide nadie la matara.

-Esa es la peor mentira que ha dicho señor Kruger.

.

En la mansión Reiss la luz regreso y Kenny sintió que algo andaba mal.

-Algo anda mal -dijo a su amigo.

-Fue solo un apagón -contesto.

-Me hule a fuga -dijo poniéndose de pie y se dirigió al lugar donde se suponía que debían estar Frieda y Levi. Pero al llegar se topó con la puerta cerrada.

-Abran esta maldita puerta o la derribo -amenazo.

-Kenny no puedes, esa puerta es demasiado cara -dijo preocupado Uri.

-La puerta esta atorada -hablo Historia.

-¿Dónde están los otros mocosos? -pregunto Kenny pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-Todos estamos aquí -contesto Historia intentando no sonar nerviosa y puso la grabación.

-Tsk no fastidies Kenny.

Kenny escuchó la voz de su sobrino, pero algo no le terminaba de convencer.

-Abran esta puerta -volvió a exigir.

.

Hange miraba por la ventana en completo silencio y Zeke la miraba de vez en cuando.

-Adelante, dime lo que te molesta -dijo finalmente mientras miraba el camino.

-No, no es nada -contesto y fingió una sonrisa-. Mejor dime algo sobre tus compañeros y de tu escuela.

-Pues Pieck como ya sabes es mi mejor amiga y también esta Colt… -dijo meditando-. La verdad no soy muy sociable.

-Pensé que eras don popular en la escuela y que todas las chicas babeaban por ti.

-No, en realidad soy muy antisocial -confeso.

-Bueno yo puedo arreglarlo -dijo animada-. Si logre que Levi dejara de ser antisocial también lo hare contigo.

Zeke miro rápidamente a Hange y se sintió feliz, por primera vez era él quien ganaba, era quien se había quedado con la chica. Hange lo había elegido, ella lo estaba acompañando al baile en el cual tenia pensado bailar toda la noche a su lado.

Tenía planeado que esa noche fuera la mejor, si todo salía bien Grisha olvidaría todo, quizás eso lo volvería un mejor padre o en su defecto si todo salía mal y el plan de Erwin fracasaba entonces Grisha abriría el portal y ya nada de lo que pasara después del baile importaría. Por otra parte, también pensó en que si todo salía bien con Hange quizás sería el inicio de una relación y no perdía la esperanza de recibir un beso al concluir la noche, pero si todo salía mal siempre podía continuar intentando conquistarla. Así que podía decir que esa noche se estaba jugando todo su futuro, el cual podía terminar bien o de una manera desastrosa.

Al llegar al baile Hange admiro todo el lugar, la temática era una noche estrellada y habían colgado infinidad de luces en el techo además de decoraciones con estrellas por todos lados.

-Nada mal, aunque nuestra escuela pensó en algo mejor -dijo Hange-. Pensé que me habías dicho que tu escuela se especializaba en hacer fiestas memorables.

-Dale una oportunidad y quedaras deslumbrada -contesto Zeke y vio a lo lejos a sus amigos.

Pieck estaba junto a Colt y había visto entrar a Zeke en compañía de Hange haciéndola enfurecer y debido a eso apretó su vaso tan fuerte que lo rompió.

-Oh ok esos vasos son muy delgados -dijo Colt al ver que el vaso se había roto.

-No entiendo que le ve -dijo molesta-. No es tan linda.

-Tampoco es que tu seas muy linda -hizo el comentario en voz baja y Pieck lo fulmino con la mirada-. Voy por otra bebida -dijo asustado.

.

Erwin, Levi, Frieda y Marie llegaron a la fiesta. Marie no había ocultado su enojo con Frieda desde que la había visto y no era porque luciera mejor que ella o quizás sí, pero también le molestaba que esa chica fuera la cita de Levi ya que ahora su deber como amiga de Hange era cuidar que nadie se metiera con el chico de su amiga.

-Erwin dime ya quien es esa -dijo molesta Marie mientras apretaba el brazo de su pareja.

-Es solo una amiga -contesto asustado-. También es amiga de Hange.

-Dudo mucho que sea amiga de Hange.

Frieda observo todo entusiasmada, el lugar estaba decorado con un sinfín de colores alegres y se podía sentir el ambiente de un circo.

-Es tan lindo todo -dijo emocionada mirando a todos lados.

-Tsk es solo un baile.

-Para ti que ya has asistido a varios quizás solo sea un baile más, pero para mí que es mi primer baile es… -ella busco la palabra adecuada, pero no la encontró ya que tanta ilusión no podía describirla con una palabra.

-No es por el baile -hablo Levi-. Es porque a los dos que he asistido siempre lo hice con Hange.

Frieda miro a Levi y pudo sentir su dolor.

-Lo siento, siento que por mi culpa Hange no pueda estar presente -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Fue mi decisión, mantenerla alejada y segura -contesto-. Ya que tengo que estar aquí supongo que deberías disfrutar y tener toda la experiencia de este baile, así que… -Levi le estiro la mano-. ¿Qué me dices si bailamos? -pregunto y Frieda sonrió-. Al menos hasta que sea hora del espectáculo.

.

**Prometo que actualizare rápido para que sepan que fue lo que salió mal con el plan. Saludos.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Baile de fin de año **

**Parte 2**

**Saludos sé que se preguntan ¿qué paso? ya que los deje con mucho misterio en el cap anterior, así que no los aburriré con mucho palabrerío mío e iremos directo a la historia. **

**Unos días antes del baile…**

Zeke había acudido a la mansión Reiss a petición de Frieda. Al llegar fue recibido por un sirviente quien lo guio hasta una sala donde ya se encontraban Frieda, Erwin y Levi.

-Tarde -dijo Levi mirándolo con odio.

-Vamos Levi, vengo en paz, no me mires con esos ojos -dijo Zeke mientras tomaba asiento.

-Estamos aquí para discutir lo que haremos con Grisha Jaeger, tu padre -hablo Frieda de una manera seria y miro a Zeke.

Zeke noto que Hange no estaba presente en esa reunión lo cual le resultó extraño y decidió averiguar el motivo.

-¿Por qué no está aquí Hange y quien es él? -pregunto mirando a Erwin.

-Soy el que armo el plan -contesto Erwin.

-¿Y podemos confiar en ti? -pregunto Zeke sin estar seguro de poder hacerlo.

-Claro, porque Erwin ha diseñado un plan que hasta un simio como tu podría entender -contesto Levi.

-Entendí esa referencia -dijo Zeke y sonrió-. No pensé que fueras del tipo que hace bromas.

-Tenemos que dejar nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos -interrumpió Frieda-. Después de todo compartimos un mismo enemigo, Grisha Jaeger.

-Mi padre no es mi enemigo -aclaro Zeke.

-Pero tampoco es tu aliado -hablo Frieda.

-Solo no estoy de acuerdo en el proyecto que está haciendo -dijo Zeke.

-Espero que estés consciente de que Grisha nunca se detendrá -comenzó a decir Frieda, pero Zeke la interrumpió.

-Espero que no estés sugiriendo que esté de acuerdo en deshacerme de mi padre porque después de todo él es mi padre.

-Tampoco quiero tener mis manos y conciencia sucias -dijo Frieda-. Pero debemos de acordar que el principal problema fueron las memorias de ese otro mundo.

-Ya hablamos de esto, no permitiré que le borres las memorias a todos -dijo a la defensiva Zeke.

-No a todos, solo a uno -hablo Frieda.

-¿Quieres borrarle las memorias a mi padre? -pregunto mientras su mente comenzaba a pensar en los pros y contras de aquella idea.

-Seria como resetearlo y solo dejarle buenos recuerdos -propuso Frieda.

Zeke lo medito, era verdad, su padre estaba perdiendo la cabeza y si no lo detenía pronto entonces temía que cometiera alguna locura como matar a alguien solo para ver su deseo egoísta cumplido. Él no podía permitir eso, porque sabía que una vez que su padre cruzara esa línea entonces no habría vuelta atrás y si bien él no amaba a su padre no podía permitir que su madre sufriera al ver convertido al hombre que amaba en algo horrible.

-¿Y crees poder hacerlo? -pregunto-. Manipular sus memorias.

-Por supuesto, después de todo soy la coordenada y tú mismo leíste que tengo ese poder -dijo segura de sí misma.

-Si accedo tendrás que prometer que nada malo le pasara -pidió.

-Lo prometo.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? -pregunto tomando una postura más relajada.

-Frieda citara a tu padre en un punto y nada más ideal como el baile, muchas personas y demasiado alboroto -explico Erwin.

-Mi padre no ira, mandara a alguien para secuestrarla.

-Y es por eso que nosotros estaremos preparados ante esa posibilidad. Frieda tendrá un localizador.

-Invento de Hange -explico Levi y mostro su reloj.

-Con modificaciones lo pondremos en una pulsera, un objeto del cual nadie sospechara -aclaro Erwin-. Así sabremos a donde se la llevaran.

-El dispositivo de localización que Hange ideo se activa cuando registra cambios significantes en el ritmo cardiaco -explico Levi-. Pero Abel puede activarlo sin necesidad de eso.

-Así que si buscan un dispositivo de rastreo no lo encontraran -medito Zeke.

-Correcto. Así si Grisha aparece Frieda le borra la memoria y en caso de que la secuestre de todos modos estará a su alance y nosotros podremos seguirla para ayudarla en caso de una eventualidad -termino de explicar el plan.

-Puede funcionar, Frieda entra en contacto con mi padre, le borra la memoria y todos olvidamos este problema -dijo Zeke mientras continuaba pensando en algún error que pudiera surgir del plan.

-Solo existe una cosa más -dijo Levi-. No quiero que tú te involucres porque no confió en ti.

-De acuerdo, no tengo problema porque verás Levi, ese día tengo una cita muy importante -dijo e hizo una breve pausa para mirarlo y sonrió al pensar en la expresión que pondría su gran enemigo cuando le revelara el nombre-. El día del baile de fin de año tengo una cita con Hange.

Levi de inmediato se puso de pie dispuesto a golpear a Zeke, pero Erwin se interpuso entre ambos.

-Levi basta -ordeno-. No pierdas la cabeza.

-Exacto Levi, obedece a tu amo -dijo burlonamente Zeke.

-Tu deberías callarte -dijo Erwin mirándolo furioso-. Porque si no seré yo quien te parta la cara a golpes.

-Adelante, inténtalo -dijo Zeke y Frieda se levantó enojada.

-¡Todos siéntense ahora! -ordeno y los tres tomaron asiento-. Si peleamos entre nosotros el enemigo gana -dijo mirando desafiante a Zeke y luego miro a Levi-. Levi escucha, sé que no te va a agradar, pero -ella cambio su mirada por una amigable-, que Zeke lleve a Hange al baile de la escuela Mare la mantendrá alejada y eso significa que estará segura.

-¿Segua con su asesino? -pregunto mirando a Zeke-. No lo creo.

-Mas segura que con Grisha merodeando -dijo Frieda.

-Yo la mantendré segura y entretenida toda la noche -dijo Zeke y Levi sintió como su sangre hervía de coraje mientras se hacia la pregunta ¿Cómo podía ser que Hange hubiera aceptado salir con él?

-Oye idiota será mejor que guardes silencio -dijo Frieda.

-¿Y en que puede ayudarles este humilde servidor? -pregunto intrigado porque hasta el momento no entendía en donde entraba él en el plan.

-Necesitamos el número de Grisha para poner en marcha el plan y que nos expliques como funciona exactamente esa máquina, porque en caso de que se lleven a Frieda debemos saber que tanto peligra su vida -dijo Erwin.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido no planean matarla -contesto Zeke-, pero les ayudare con algo mejor. Verán tengo acceso al laboratorio y podría estropear un poco la máquina, de ser así aun cuando ustedes lleguen a fracasar no podrán activarla.

-¿Entonces eso significa que tenemos un trato? -pregunto Frieda.

-Déjame pensar. Mi padre queda sin memoria y salgo con Hange mientras ustedes se juegan el pellejo -dicho esto fingió meditarlo unos segundos-. No me parece un mal plan, sea como sea yo gano -dijo extendiendo su mano, pero cuando Frieda la iba a estrechar él la aparto-. Disculpa la grosería, pero es mejor así, no pienso tocarte y arriesgarme a que juegues con mi cabeza -dijo Zeke y Frieda pensó que quizás era lo mejor ya que recordaba la sensación extraña que había tenido cuando lo toco el día de la pelea-. Solo una cosa más, deberán prometer que mi padre no sufrirá ningún daño y lo digo tanto por ti querida como por tu tío -dijo mirando a Levi.

-Te prometemos que tu padre no sufrirá ningún daño -dijo Erwin y extendió su mano-. Descuida, yo no tengo ni poderes ni memorias -aclaro al ver que Zeke se reusaba a tocarlo.

Zeke estrecho la mano de Erwin para cerrar el acuerdo y se retiró.

-Ahora a planear el plan de escape de tu casa y un plan B -dijo Erwin.

* * *

**El día del baile…**

A pesar de la fiesta Hange en realidad seguía pensando en solo una persona y se odiaba por eso, se suponía que tenía que pasarla bien y olvidar a Levi, pero no podía. Se preguntaba como la estarían pasando sus amigos en la fiesta de su escuela y como les había ido con la función, pero sobre todo sus pensamientos estaban en Levi ¿Con quién habría ido? ¿Quién cantaría con él la canción del show?

Ella seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Zeke le hablo.

-Hange quiero presentarte al profesor Tom Xavier -dijo contento Zeke y Hange sonrió mientras saludaba de mano al hombre frente a ella.

-Señorita Zoe, déjeme decirle que soy profundo fan de los trabajos de su madre y que usted me tiene asombrado -dijo contento mientras agitaba su mano-. Me hubiera encantado tenerla como alumna.

-Pues gracias, me alaga profesor -contesto Hange con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora tengo una pregunta sobre la polaridad de…

-Sera después -interrumpió Zeke-. Iremos a bailar -dijo tomando a Hange de la mano para guiarla a la pista de baile.

-Claro, diviértanse tortolos -dijo contento mientras los veía alejarse.

-Has sido grosero -se quejó Hange.

-Si no interrumpía el profesor te hablaría de física toda la noche -dijo Zeke tomando a Hange de la cintura.

-Mi idea de diversión -dijo subiendo la mano de Zeke a la altura de su espalda.

-La verdad es que no quería compartirte con nadie esta noche -dijo sonriente mientras comenzaban a bailar.

-Zeke ya lo hablamos, acepte venir como amiga.

-¿Tan difícil te es pensar que pueda existir algo entre nosotros? -pregunto esperanzado mientras veía directamente los ojos Hange.

-Zeke, un pájaro y un pez pueden enamorarse, pero ¿Dónde vivirían?

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un no, aun cuando no existiera Levi tu y yo no somos compatibles.

-Tú lo amas -hablo con dolor y odio a la vez-. Realmente lo amas.

Hange estaba por contestarle con un gran sí, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción y no cualquier canción, la canción que Levi había elegido para los dos.

-¿How to be brave? ¿How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? -canto esas líneas y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo una gran cobarde, había sido una cobarde al no decirle a Levi que lo amaba y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba actuando de una manera cobarde y solo necesitaban que uno diera el paso y ella estaba cansada de esperar, debía ser valiente, debía ser la Hange que comandaba ejércitos y mataba titanes, la Hange que una vez se había jugado todo por amor.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Zeke al ver la expresión de Hange.

-No -contesto soltando a Zeke y apartándose de él-. Lo siento, pero yo tengo que estar en otra parte -logro decir antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Hange espera! -le grito y la persiguió.

Hange continuo corriendo y tiro un adorno que tenia piedras fosforescentes dentro haciendo que Zeke resbalara dándole la ventaja a ella. Al salir del baile saco las llaves que le había arrebatado a Zeke y subió rápido al auto.

-¿Zeke que paso? -pregunto Pieck y junto con Colt lo ayudaron a pararse.

-Rápido díganme la hora -exigió Zeke.

-Son las nueve -dijo Colt-. ¿Por qué?

-Hange no puede llegar a su escuela antes de las diez, por eso -dijo buscando sus llaves y pensando que debía mantenerla alejada del conflicto que se desataría a las diez o incluso antes.

-A pie dudo que llegue -hablo Pieck.

-El problema es que no va a pie -dijo para después comenzar a reír-. Me robo las llaves. Muy astuta y escurridiza.

Zeke no pudo evitar pensar lo torpe que había sido al subestimar a esa Hange y recordó a la mujer fuerte y astuta que había conocido en ese otro mundo.

Mientras Hange manejaba decidió que no quería esperar, así que llamo a Levi, pero él no le contesto.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué cuando es algo importante nunca me contestas? -se quejó y le mando un mensaje de voz, quizás así cuando llegara Levi ya lo habría escuchado y no perderían más tiempo en discusiones o platicas.

.

-El show está por comenzar -anuncio Erwin a Levi y él asintió para después ver a su amiga.

-Tranquila, si todo fracasa siempre está el plan B -dijo Levi para calmarla al notar su expresión-. Grisha estará presente y será blanco fácil para Kenny.

-Tu tío no lo va a matar ¿cierto? Porque le prometimos a Zeke que no le pasaría nada malo a su padre.

-No puedes sentirte mal -dijo mirándola serio-. Después de todo ya le mentimos desde un inicio. Le dijiste que le borrarías las memorias a su padre.

-No es mentira, voy a intentar hacerlo -rebatió.

-No sabes si podrás hacerlo y si no lo logras al menos tendrás a Kenny protegiendo tu huesudo trasero.

-Mi trasero no está huesudo -rezongo-. Historia hará lo posible por retrasar a Kenny, pero temo que haga bien su trabajo y él llegue demasiado tarde y si no logro borrar sus memorias entonces...

-Kenny no es tan idiota, en cuanto note nuestra ausencia sabrá donde estamos -dijo confiado-. Y si todo sale mal ten en cuenta que yo estaré protegiéndote. Ahora prométeme que te quedaras en tu lugar -dijo serio a su amiga y ella asintió.

-Si, lo prometo, dejare de preocuparte y mejor te deseare suerte -dijo contenta y tomo asiento en la primera fila, un lugar donde Levi no la podría perderla de vista.

Una vez sentados todos, las luces se apagaron hasta que varias luces de colores comenzaron a parpadear.

-Damas y caballeros este es el momento que todos han estado esperando. -Se escucho la voz de Erwin y un reflector lo ilumino. Él estaba en medio de la pista y usaba un traje de presentador de circo con su saco rojo con decorativos dorados, un pantalón negro al igual que su sombrero de copa, botas negras altas y en su mano un bastón-. Donde lo imposible se hará realidad ante sus ojos al contemplar el mejor espectáculo.

Dicho esto, las luces se volvieron a apagar hasta que comenzó a sonar música electrónica y se encendieron nuevamente con miles de colores. Las porristas salieron agitando sus pompones. Realizaron una rutina con un montón de saltos y piruetas para terminar con una pirámide, después de eso del techo cayó una tela larga con estrellas fosforescentes que llegaba hasta el suelo y girando se descolgó Nanaba realizando varias acrobacias con la tela mientras cantaba Faded de Alan Walker. Como tercer acto un espectáculo con Auruo, Erd y Gin disfrazados de bufones haciendo actos de magia y también cantando I´ve got the magic in me. Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que Auruo se mordió la lengua accidentalmente, pero las personas rieron al creer que era parte del show. Como cuarto acto Rico Brzenska una alumna de segundo año con cabellera corta plateada y bajita realizo un acto de la cuerda floja junto con sus compañeros Ian Dietrich y Mitabi Jarnach mientras sonaba la canción Bring me to life de Evanescence, para despues dar paso a un acto de trapecistas con los miembros del journey para después quedar nuevamente en la oscuridad hasta que comenzaron a escuchar la voz de Levi.

LEVI

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied

Comenzó a cantar su parte y realizar las acrobacias hasta que toco la parte que cantaría Hange, solo que él sabía que ella no aparecería y que en su lugar saldría Petra.

PETRA

You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through

Ambos continuaron cantando y realizaron a la perfección la coreografía hasta el final donde quedaron en medio del escenario juntitos. Al concluir la canción estallaron bolsas de confeti cayendo por todos lados junto con globos para después salir a escena todos y realizar una coreografía usando ropa llamativa con antifaces mientras Marie cantaba What I said de Coco Jones.

Todos aplaudieron al finalizar el espectáculo y los participantes se dirigieron a los salones a cambiarse los atuendos. Marie estaba en el pasillo, había salido a discutir con Nile y él se largó furioso, estaba por entrar a cambiarse cuando sintió como alguien la agarraba y cubría la boca.

-No haga ningún ruido señorita Zoe -dijo un hombre y ella sintió pánico pero no pudo liberarse.

Antes de que Marie fuera secuestrada una persona se acercó a Frieda cuando las luces se apagaron al finalizar el espectáculo. Se trataba de Eren Kruger quien hablo para hacerse notar.

-Señorita Reiss, venga conmigo y ninguno de sus amigos saldrá herido -dijo y Frieda no sintió miedo, pues ya habían previsto que Grisha jugaría sucio, así que se puso de pie tranquilamente y camino a la salida mientras tocaba la pulsera que Levi le había dado para darse valor y sentirse segura.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Reiss Kenny había perdido la paciencia tras aguardar unos minutos.

-Apártate -le dijo a Uri decidido.

-No Kenny, no más puertas rotas -pidió Uri, pero Kenny no lo escucho y patio la puerta partiéndola en dos. Solo que la sala estaba vacía.

-¡¿Dónde están?! -grito enojado.

-Usaron la puerta escondida detrás del librero -dijo Uri señalando el mueble.

-¡¿Y porque no me dijiste que había otra entrada?!

-Porque solo se puede abrir de este lado -contesto tranquilo.

-¿Y eso a donde se dirige? -pregunto.

-A la cocina en el primer nivel -indico y Kenny camino a la ventana-. ¿Qué haces?

-Tomo un atajo -dijo antes de saltar del segundo nivel para caer de pie.

Historia salió del pasadizo para terminar en la cocina, miro atrás para asegurarse de que no la siguieran y corrió a la salida, solo que al abrir se topó de frente con Kenny.

-¿Vas a algún lado mocosa? -pregunto sonriente aunque a pesar de su sonrisa no dejaba de verse amenazante-. Ahora dime ¿Dónde están los otros dos mocosos?

-No podría decirle porque no lo sé -contesto nerviosa Historia y fingiendo inocencia.

-Mira mocosa vas a hablar o… -dijo fastidiado Kenny.

-Ah no, no me puedes hacer nada ¿Qué diría mi tío o mi padre?

-Malditos sean los Reiss -se quejó y salió apresurado al encuentro de dos de sus hombres.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto uno.

-Ese mocoso es más astuto de lo que pensé -dijo sonriendo-. Tal parece que iremos a un baile.

.

Levi regreso a buscar a Frieda, pero no estaba, sabía que Frieda nunca se hubiera ido solo porque sí, eso significaba que el enemigo ya la tenía y de inmediato busco a Erwin.

-Se la llevaron -le dijo sin perder tiempo.

-Iré por Abel -dijo Erwin.

-Me iré adelantando, si estamos en lo correcto la llevaran al laboratorio.

-No podemos estar seguros -alego Erwin deteniéndolo-. Por eso le pusimos el rastreador.

-Pero si es así no quiero perder el tiempo porque si algo llega a pasarle será mi culpa.

-Está bien, ten cuidado.

Levi asintió y salió del lugar para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

.

Frieda camino por su propia voluntad hasta el estacionamiento donde aguardaba un auto negro del cual bajo Grisha Jaeger.

-Señorita Reiss, como puede ver yo cumplo y aquí estoy -dijo en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

Frieda estaba tranquila y quería tener fe en que todo saldría bien, pero entonces apareció un segundo hombre que llevaba a una chica amordazada que pataleaba y se resistía.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto alterada-. Déjenla en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-En realidad si -dijo Grisha-. Tal parece que su madre necesita cierta motivación para hacer las cosas así como usted ya que se que es su amiga.

Entonces Frieda entendió el motivo del secuestro de Marie, la habían confundido con Hange pues no sabían que ella estaba en el baile de la escuela de Mare.

-Cometen un error, ella no es Hange Zoe -se apresuró a decir para que dejaran en paz a Marie.

-Mentiras -dijo su captor jalándola del brazo.

-No lo son, digo la verdad, ella es Marie una alumna de la escuela que nada tiene que ver conmigo, hasta el día de hoy no la conocía -dijo poniendo resistencia mientras intentaban meterla al auto.

Eren Kruger medito las cosas y decidió que lo mejor era asegurarse de tener a la chica indicada.

-Deberíamos comprobar -dijo Kruger y Grisha asintió.

-No intentes nada o te disparo -amenazo Kruger sacando la pistola y apuntándole-. Después de todo solo necesitamos tu sangre.

Dicho esto, camino hacia su secuaz y le quito el antifaz a Marie.

-Idiota, esta no es la chica -dijo molesto.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? -alego-. ¿Ahora qué?

-Solo déjame pensar -contesto Kruger y miro a Frieda-. ¿Dónde está la chica Zoe?

-Ella no vino al baile -contesto Frida.

-No te creo.

-Digo la verdad -alego Frieda.

Entonces Marie comenzó a moverse presa del pánico logrando soltarse gracias a que piso a su captor con sus grandes tacones y salió corriendo. El otro hombre le apunto a Marie, pero Kruger lo detuvo.

-Idiota ¿Qué estas haciendo van a escuchar? -regaño-. Síguela.

El segundo hombre salió detrás de Marie y Frieda supo que era su oportunidad pues Grisha no estaba armado y sus matones estaban distraídos. Ella estaba por tocar a Grisha cuando Kruger se dio cuenta y le apunto a Frieda.

-¡Quieta! -le ordeno y ella quedo paralizada, pero en ese instante apareció Levi derribando a Kruger y comenzaron a forcejear.

-¡Sabia que era una trampa! -grito furioso Grisha tomando a Frieda del cabello y ella lo tomo de la muñeca.

.

Marie corría en un intento de escapar de su secuestrador, pero era lenta y estaban por atraparla cuando un auto arrollo al hombre y de este bajo Hange. Marie jamás se sintió tan contenta de verla y sintiéndose segura se dejo caer al suelo.

Hange camino hacia el hombre temerosa, pero no por lo peligroso que pudiera llegar a ser, mas bien por que no soportaría vivir con la culpa de haber matado a alguien, pero había actuado rápido, su primer instinto había sido proteger a Marie y gracias a eso ella estaba bien. Hange se agacho y comprobó pulso no sin antes quitarle la pistola.

-¿Esta muerto? -pregunto asustada Marie.

-No, solo inconsciente -contesto Hange-. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -pregunto, pero Marie estaba demasiado asustada como para contestar-. ¡Dime! -exigió zangoloteándola de los hombros.

-Unos hombre allá -señalo-. secuestraron a una chica... Frieda -logro decir antes de llorar.

-Marie, necesito que llames a la policía de inmediato -dijo Hange y después salió corriendo rumbo a la dirección señalada por Marie.

Ella no sabia que estaba pasando ni porque Frieda estaba en el baile, supuso que Levi la había invitado, pero también sabia los riesgos que corria Frieda con Grisha persiguiéndola para obtener la coordenada, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces en ir a salvar a su amiga y mas porque supuso que quizás Levi también podía estar en peligro.

.

Erwin ahora sabia que Frieda seguía en a escuela y se dirigía hacia el lugar indicado para ayudar a Levi cuando se topo con Marie.

-Erwin -llamo Marie quien lucía asustada.

-¿Marie que te paso? -pregunto Erwin preocupado al verla en ese estado.

-Unos hombres, se llevaron a esa chica -contesto carente de aire.

-Si a Frieda, yo he… ya llamamos a la policía -dijo Erwin en un intento de ocultar la crisis-. Quizás se la llevaron porque ya sabes, su familia es rica.

-No Erwin, el problema es que Hange los fue a buscar.

-¡Que! -grito y entonces se dio cuenta de su grave error, él no había tomado en cuenta un factor y era que Hange era impulsiva- ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?

.

Levi forcejeo con Kruger y logro que soltara el arma deslizándose lejos de ambos. Mientras tanto Frieda aprovecho el contacto y de inmediato sintió como su poder se activaba. Ella estaba teniendo acceso a las memorias de Grisha y estas la llevaron a un lugar que parecía un desierto.

-¿Donde estoy? -se pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-En donde los mundos convergen -le contesto una voz masculina y Frieda se giro para ver a un chico de cabello largo.

-Frieda Reiss, te esperaba -dijo sonriéndole y Frieda retrocedió por instinto debido a que sentía que algo andaba muy mal, pestañeo y regreso a la realidad soltando asustada a Grisha.

Él recobro la conciencia y vio la pistola para después ver a Frieda.

-¡¿Que fue lo que me hiciste?! -le grito y se lanzo para tomar la pistola y le apunto a Frieda.

-¡No te atrevas! -amenazo Hange sosteniendo el arma con dirección a Grisha-. Para que lo sepas tengo buena puntería -amenazo quitándole el seguro a la pistola.

Aún así Grisha continuo apuntando.

-Faye, perdóname, te he fallado -dijo desesperado y estaba por apretar el gatillo, pero Zeke sujeto las manos de su padre.

Levi logro dejar inconsciente a Kruger con un golpe y miro con dirección a Hange, ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-¡No, no lo hagas! -grito Zeke y ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que la pistola se disparo.

-¡Hange! -grito Levi.

**Ahora sobre los reviews me dio risa el comentario de que si Kuchel no lo ha bendecido jaja supongo que mas que eso deberían de llevarlo a una limpia o yo que se porque todo lo que toca Levi muere y lo del acuamugre jaja a mi me encanta la parte del tiburoncin. Prometo subir la ultima parte de el baile lo mas pronto posible, ya esta escrito solo tengo que pulir unas pates.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Baile de fin de año**

**Parte 3**

**Lo sé, los he dejado en suspenso mucho tiempo ¿A quién le dispararon a Hange o a Frieda? Bueno tomémonos un momento para analizar la situación. Zeke y Grisha estaban forcejeando, Grisha en el otro mundo había matado a Frieda, mientras Zeke mato a Hange (en el fic, en el manga nuestra amada Hange sigue viva) así que ambos con el arma y destinados a matar a una de las chicas ¿Quién fue la victima? Pronto lo sabrán. **

**Tiempo presente…**

Levi se detuvo en una cafetería, había estado manejando por algunas horas y necesitaba un descaso. Al ingresar la campanita sobre la puerta sonó. El lugar tenía un estilo retro y por lo que había visto la mayoría de los locales lucían así. Quizás eso era lo que le daba vida a ese pequeño pueblo perdido en las montañas.

Inspecciono el lugar buscando un sitio donde sentarse y entonces la vio, la chica sostenía un libro en sus manos y lo bajo ligeramente para poder tomar de su café dejando al descubierto parte de su rostro y para Levi fue como ver a la mujer más hermosa que podía haber imaginado. Ella tenía ojos cafés detrás de unos lentes, cabellera castaña con un mechón con tres tonalidades: rojo, verde y azul sujeto en una cola de caballo algo despeinada. Era pleno verano así que usaba unos shorts blancos y una blusa de tirantes amarilla debajo de una torera de encaje verde. Su corazón se acelero y no pudo evitar sonreír. En plena modernidad con un montón de tecnología y aquella mujer tenia un libro de papel en sus manos pensando que la mayoría de chicas estarían metidas en su celular o leyendo un libro digital, pero ella no. La chica volvió a levantar su libro sin percatarse de que era observada, ella estaba metida en su lectura y el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía.

Camino hacia la chica y al tenerla de frente se aclaro la garganta para que ella lo mirara.

-Se que sonara atrevido porque no te conozco, pero te he visto en sueños -dijo Levi sin apartar la mirada de la chica castaña.

-Bueno es muy atrevido -dijo bajando su libro para ver directamente a los ojos grises de Levi y sonreír-. Tengo un novio y es muy celoso, pero es una fortuna que no este o lo golpearía.

-Levi.

-Hange.

-Lindo mechón de cabello Hange -dijo y Hange llevo su mano a donde estaba su mechón de varios colores.

-Es para que me distingan de mi hermana Marie, además siempre lo quise tener de varios colores, pero mi madre sufriría un paro cardiaco si lo hiciera.

En ese momento su celular sonó y apareció en la pantalla el nombre de Erwin Smith.

* * *

**El día del baile…**

Una ambulancia llego deprisa al hospital y bajaron una camilla apresurados. Al ingresar corrían por los pasillos del hospital mientras trataban de detener la hemorragia.

-¿Qué tenemos? -pregunto un médico.

-Herida de bala, signos vitales estables por el momento.

-Vamos directo a quirófano -ordeno mientras inspeccionaba al paciente.

-Otra ambulancia esta llegando, igual herida de bala, se trata de una adolescente de diecisiete años -informaron.

* * *

La madre de Hange la despidió en la puerta y la vio marcharse, incluso también logro que su exesposo se alejara para mantenerlo a salvo y se maldijo por no hacerle caso, muchas veces le había dicho que los Jaeger se estaban metiendo en cosas que no entendían y que nada bueno podría salir de todo eso, pero ella no escucho porque su sed de conocimiento era mas grande que su razón y nada la hubiera logrado detener de continuar en el proyecto hasta que se dio cuenta de que por su egoísmo había puesto en peligro a su hija.

-Ahora doctora, vamos al laboratorio, tiene una máquina que arreglar y dejar lista para cuando llegue la coordenada -dijo Eren Kruger tomándola fuertemente del brazo-. Si hace lo que se le pide nadie la matara.

-Esa es la peor mentira que ha dicho señor Kruger.

En ese instante Kruger escucho dos gruñidos, uno provenía de las escaleras y el otro de la habitación de un lado.

-Lindos perritos -dijo tratando de permanecer sereno ante aquellos animales que mostraban su dentadura filosa-. Dígales que se alejen -ordeno.

-No puedo, no me hacen caso, solo al novio de mi hija y en ocasiones a ella -contesto antes de que ambos se lazaran al ataque.

Uno le mordió el brazo y el otro la pierna dándole tiempo a la madre de Hange de salir de la casa, seguida por ellos. Subieron rápido al auto y se alejaron mientras Kruger maldijo su suerte. Saco su celular y marco.

-Escapo -dijo a Grisha y de inmediato aparto el celular de su oreja debido a los gritos-. Pasaremos al plan B, si tenemos a la hija la madre vendrá a nosotros.

* * *

Zeke forcejeaba con su padre pues no quería que cometiera alguna tontería y alguien terminara muerto, pero accidentalmente se disparó el arma con dirección a Frieda.

-¡No! -grito Hange y se interpuso para salvarla.

Ambas cayeron al suelo y en ese instante se escuchó otro disparo que impacto el cuerpo de Grisha cayendo en brazos de Zeke y manchándolo de sangre.

-¡Hange! -grito Levi y corrió hacia ambas-. No por favor -suplico al arrebatar el cuerpo de Hange de los brazos de Frida-. Dime que estas bien -dijo mientras la inspeccionaba.

-Mi hombro -dijo Hange adolorida y Levi hizo presión en la herida con una de sus manos.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien -dijo más con la intención de tranquilizarse que a ella.

-Estaré bien -coincidió para calmarlo.

Por su parte Zeke sostenía a su padre y miro en dirección del disparo para saber quién lo había dañado. De frente estaba Kenny con pistola en mano y se acercaba hacia Frieda sin dejar de apuntar.

-Veo que la fiesta se salió de control -dijo Kenny.

-¡Aléjate o le disparo! -amenazo Zeke apuntando a Frieda que seguía sentada en el suelo al lado de Hange.

-No Zeke, basta -pidió Hange.

-Adelante mocoso, inténtalo y te volare los sesos -dijo Kenny.

Zeke miro a su padre y después a Hange. Ella estaba en el suelo en los brazos de Levi quien lo miraba con furia.

-¡Prometieron que mi padre no saldría herido! -grito.

-Zeke, Frieda -hablo y a ambos les lanzo una rápida mirada suplicante.

Frieda se puso de pie y se interpuso entre Kenny y Zeke.

-Apártate mocosa -regaño Kenny.

-No -contesto firme-. Basta, no existe más peligro.

-Una mocosa no me va a ordenar -dijo Kenny furioso-. ¡Apártate!

-Dije que no.

-Baja el arma Kenny -ordeno Uri y Kenny soltó una maldición por lo bajo antes de guardar su arma, en ese instante Zeke también soltó la suya y Frieda corrió a los brazos de su tío.

-Lo siento mucho, perdóname -pidió mientras lloraba.

-¿Y qué haremos con estos dos? -pregunto Kenny.

Pero su respuesta llego enseguida ya que apareció un auto junto con una patrulla quienes informaron de inmediato por la radio sobre el tiroteo en la escuela.

Del auto bajo la madre de Hange en compañía de Sawney y Bean y corrió hacia donde estaba su hija.

-¡Hange! -grito asustada mientras la inspeccionaba.

-Estaré bien mamá -hablo con voz débil debido al dolor que sentía.

.

Levi no pudo acompañar a Hange al hospital, en su lugar acompaño a su tío junto con Frieda y los perros a la mansión de los Reiss donde su padre Rod la aguardaba en la entrada.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Frieda -dijo en cuanto la vio-. Arriesgarte de esa manera y ¿para qué? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Frieda guardaba silencio mientras sentía como todas las emociones como el enojo, la tristeza y la impotencia se mesclaban. Hange se había arriesgado para salvarla y ella no había podido hacer nada, se suponía que era la protectora de su pueblo, la que traería la paz tal como lo decía el significado de su nombre y mas sin embargo solo había logrado que una amiga saliera herida debido a que era débil.

-¡Lo se! -grito y eso le ayudo a liberar un poco todas las emociones que sentia en ese momento-. Pero no podía quedarme escondida temerosa de enfrentar un adversario, se supone que soy la coordenada, la destinada a ayudar a mi gente ¿Cómo lo hare si continuo siendo una chica débil y temerosa?

Rod la miro incrédulo por el repentino arranque de su hija y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Nunca más saldrás de esta casa!

-Tu no puedes obligarme a nada -contesto firme.

Frieda odiaba la cobardía, debilidad e hipocresía de su familia y ella había decidido no continuar dentro de esos muros. Era hora de ser la líder que se suponía debía ser y se hizo una promesa, la próxima vez que se topara con Grisha Jaeger o con cualquier amenaza ella estaría lista.

Kenny y Levi habían presenciado todo desde adentro del auto en compañía de Urie.

-Esa mocosa tiene valor -dijo Kenny.

-Así parece -contesto satisfecho Uri-. Bueno una nueva anécdota que contar -dijo antes de bajar del auto-. Te veré mañana Kenny.

Kenny miro a Levi por el espejo retrovisor y noto que seguía mirando sus manos anchadas con la sangre seca de Hange.

-Nunca debí confiar en ti -dijo furioso-. Pensé que podía esperar mejores cosas de ti, pero resulta que eres solo un mocoso tonto que actúa sin medir las consecuencias. Pudieron haber muerto y entonces la culpa seria mía. La próxima vez que pienses en hacer algo estúpido será mejor que lo pienses bien dos veces -dijo severamente mientras pensaba en que si Levi hubiera muerto su hermana jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

-¿Así funciona? -pregunto Levi aunque su voz no parecía ser la misma debido a que sonaba débil y asustada-. El despertar, te hace ser el perro fiel de Uri, sigues sus órdenes sin pensar.

Levi había repasado infinidad de veces aquella escena en su cabeza. Kenny parecía muy decidido a dispararle a Zeke, más sin embargo se detuvo y guardo el arma en cuanto se lo ordeno Uri.

-¿Hablas por lo de hace unos momentos? -pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo-. Si no actúe fue por voluntad propia -contesto.

Al llegar a casa Levi se lavó las manos desesperado infinidad de veces mientras repasaba una y otra vez aquella noche. Había sido débil y tonto, por su culpa Hange estaba lastimada, incluso podía haber muerto y esto le hizo darse cuenta de que Hange estaría mejor sin él, pues el único motivo de que ella estuviera presente y recibiera aquel disparo fue debido a que acudió para protegerlo tal como lo había hecho en ese otro mundo donde Zeke la mataba sin que él pudiera protegerla.

* * *

Grisha estaba en el hospital semi consciente, había sobrevivido al disparo y ahora solo tenia que recuperarse y mientras Dina su esposa llegaba Zeke cuidaba de él.

-Tu -dijo Grisha con voz débil y poco audible.

Zeke de inmediato se acercó a su padre preocupado y Grisha volvió a hablar.

-Tu no eres mi hijo, eres solo un traidor.

Estas palabras le hicieron recordar a Zeke algunos recuerdos de su vida anterior, nuevamente había puesto en peligro a su padre debido a su traición, pero lo había hecho por un bien mayor o al menos eso intento decirse porque de no ser así entonces sería el monstruo que temía llegar a ser.

-Grisha Jaeger -hablo una voz femenina y Zeke miro hacia la puerta. Se trataba de Frieda quien usaba un vestido blanco y debido a la luz que se colaba por la ventana podía parecer un ángel o mejor dicho un ángel vengador debido a su mirada seria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Zeke poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-He venido a hacer lo que tenia que hacer y solo así aplicar justicia -contesto Frieda mientras entraba a la habitación y se colocaba a un lado de la cama de Grisha.

-Aguarda -pidió Zeke antes de que Frieda lo tocara-. No sabes si funcionara -dijo preocupado.

-Es eso o la cárcel -contesto mirando a Zeke quien soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Mi padre tiene otra familia -dijo mirando hacia la ventana-. En ese otro mundo él rehacía su vida y trataba de cambiar, ser un mejor hombre. Quiero que nos elimines de sus recuerdos.

Frieda asintió y luego toco a Grisha.

-Yo te libero Grisha Jaeger -dijo amablemente y sus ojos se tornaron purpura.

Miles de imágenes del pasado del que había sido su adversario inundaron su cabeza incluso las de aquel otro mundo donde la mataba y fue cuando nuevamente vio a aquel hombre misterioso.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Frieda.

-Pronto lo sabrás -contesto y estiro su mano para tocarla-. Titan fundador, te he estado esperando.

* * *

Hange salió del hospital, Frieda le había llamado al igual que Erwin, pero Levi nunca había aparecido o llamado y eso le rompió el corazón.

Su padre considero que lo mejor seria que ella se mudara con él para poder permanecer segura ya que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en otra ciudad y debido a la tristeza ella no se negó, solo quería alejarse y olvidar.

-Te va a encantar -dijo su padre entusiasmado mientras subía la ultima caja al auto-. Tendrás piscina, clima soleado todo el tiempo… -comenzó a enlistar mientras Hange miraba hacia la casa de Levi y tocaba su collar el cual era su posesión más valiosa-. Hora de irnos -anuncio su padre cerrando la cajuela y Hange subió al auto.

* * *

**Días después…**

Después de la charla con Kenny Levi salió apresurado, su tío tenia razón en algo y era que era su deber el luchar por su felicidad y su felicidad era Hange. Miro nuevamente hacia la casa de ella y se dio cuenta de que jamás se acostumbraría a ese silencio y mucho menos al hecho de que al mirar por su ventana ya no la vería.

Hange se mudaría a otra ciudad, ya no sería su vecina ruidosa, ya no podría entrar por su ventana como Romeo en busca de su Julieta, pero así tuviera que manejar incontables horas cada fin de semana lo haría, porque una vida sin Hange simplemente no era vida.

Había hablado con Erwin quien continuaba en contacto con Marie y le había dicho que Hange junto con su familia estaban en un poblado de vacaciones y le envió la dirección. No tardo en empacar ligero y ya con un destino fijo emprendió su rumbo mientras continuaba escuchando en su memoria las palabras de Hange que le había enviado aquel fatídico día.

-Levi, sé que cometí errores, si los mencionara ahora la lista sería interminable, pero mi más grande error fue el no haberte dicho la noche anterior que yo también te amaba. Escucha, estaba en el baile y de repente pusieron nuestra canción y entonces me di cuenta de que estoy total, completa e irremediablemente enamorada de ti y creo que nunca dejare de estarlo. Pensé que podía olvidarte y continuar, pero no era más que un engaño y ahora me doy cuenta de que es contigo con quien quiero estar por el resto de mi vida, así que he aquí mis votos para ti, yo Hange Zoe prometo amarte honrarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo próspero y adverso, pero sobre todo prometo no ponerme celosa, cuestionarte o dejarte nunca pase lo que pase, porque yo soy tuya y si la muerte nos llegara a separar prométeme que me buscaras en otra vida y me dirás: No te conozco, pero te he visto antes en mis sueños. Te amo Levi y voy ahora mismo al baile para decírtelo.

Incluso pensó en su visión donde le prometía a Tomoe proteger siempre a Hange. En ese mundo no lo había logrado, pero estaba decidido a protegerla a capa y espada en su mundo pues ya lo había dicho Petra, en el ajedrez la reina era la pieza mas importante y para él Hange era no solo su reina, era el caballero de brillante armadura que había irrumpido en su vida para salvarlo de una vida monótona, la princesa que no necesitaba que la rescataran, si no que era la verdadera heroína en la historia y quien le daba un propósito al héroe para continuar su lucha.

Al llegar al poblado donde estaba Hange de vacaciones tomo la decisión de detenerse en una cafetería para tomar un descanso debido a que había estado manejando por algunas horas y hacer eso fue coso si el destino lo hubiera planeado desde un inicio, pues justo ahí sentada estaba Hange Leyendo un libro, la observo detenidamente y no pudo evitar pensar que era una distraída pues no se había percatado de que la observaba, pero sabia que así era Hange cuando estaba sumergida en sus libros y tomo la decisión de acercarse recordando lo que Hange le había pedido si se encontraban en otra vida, ella no estaba muerta ni el tampoco, seguía siendo su misma vida, pero decidió que seria una forma de reinicio.

-Se que sonara atrevido porque no te conozco, pero te he visto en sueños -bromeo Levi y ella se sintió feliz porque significaba que había escuchado su mensaje.

-Bueno es muy atrevido -dijo bajando su libro para ver directamente a los ojos grises que tanto amaba-. Tengo un novio y es muy celoso, pero es una fortuna que no este o lo golpearía.

-Levi.

-Hange -continuo con la broma.

-Lindo mechón de cabello Hange -dijo y Hange llevo su mano a donde estaba su mechón de varios colores.

-Es para que me distingan de mi hermana Marie, además siempre lo quise tener de varios colores, pero mi madre sufriría un paro cardiaco si lo hiciera.

En ese momento su celular sonó y apareció en la pantalla el nombre de Erwin. Se suponía que ella se reuniría con él y Marie por la tarde para ir al lago.

-Perdóname por todo Hange, por ser un idiota, por alejarte constantemente y por pensar que eras débil y que necesitabas que te protegiera -pidió Levi y le extendió una hoja doblada en tres. Hange la tomo y desdoblo para comenzar a leer.

-Con ella todo es caos y locura, sin ella todo es monotonía y aburrimiento.

-El trabajo final que nos pidió Pixis -explico mientras Hange continuaba leyendo.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar y en su lugar se levantó para saltar a los brazos de Levi en cuanto termino.

-Te amo Hange Zoe y nunca más volveré a alejarme de ti porque tú eres mi mundo -le dijo antes de besarla.

.

Levi y Hange estaban sentados abrazados mientras miraban el lago donde Marie aventaba a Erwin al agua.

-Sabes, creo que se ve bien de rubia -dijo Levi al notar el cambio de look de Marie.

-No me convencerás de quitarme mi mechón de colores Levi -dijo riendo Hange.

-Algo más que tachar de la lista. Por cierto, tu carta, la de "ábrela cuando no esté más a tu lado" … la rompí -confeso avergonzado.

-Que bueno porque estaba en blanco -confeso.

-Tsk torpe cuatro ojos de mierda -dijo enojado mientras Hange reía-. Por cierto ¿Qué es eso de que has andado con dos sujetos durante estos días?

-Marie es una habladora -se quejo Hange-. Pero son solo amigos, no te pongas celoso -dijo y se puso de pie-. Ven, vamos a nadar -pidió extendiendo su mano.

Levi la tomo y se puso de pie. Hange se quito la torera verde y él pudo ver la cicatriz en su hombro. Ella noto que Levi se le quedaba viendo así que se acerco a él y lo rodeo por el cuello.

-Oye estoy bien -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sé, solo… -contesto mirando la herida-. Es una marca que nunca se ira.

-No, pero no por ello tenemos que dejar que nos afecte -dijo y lo beso.

**Saludos amado lectores, mil gracias por sus comentarios y lamento haberlos tenido mordiéndose las uñas, nuestra parejita esta junta nuevamente, el villano controlado y todo es paz ¿o no? Y si se preguntan ¿este es el final? Pueeees no, todavía faltan mas aventuras de nuestra parejita en su tercer año de preparatoria y prometí meter a Flegel y un spoiler…. También aparecerá Onyancopon. Recuerden que Levi menciona que Hange ha estado de amiga con dos sujetos, pero no dare más spoilers.**


	46. Chapter 46

**El verano en el que me enamore**

**Parte 1**

**Saludos amados lectores en este cap vamos a ver lo que hizo Hange mientras Levi se tiraba a la depre sin ella y quiero agradecer a LiylaLynch porque gracias a tu comentario me puse a ver la película eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos y debo decir que la ame, sobre todo el poema que mencionan y un anuncio mas, ya esta el cap 12 de la llave de tus recuerdos.**

La camioneta se estaciono frente a una casa cuya apariencia era la de una cabaña rustica, su fachada era la combinación entre madera y piedra dándole un aspecto clásico. Hange la inspecciono detenidamente mientras Marie bajaba del vehículo quejándose de que la humedad le haría daño a su cabello.

-No tengo señal -se quejó Marie al ver su celular.

-Dale tiempo, ya llegara -dijo el padre de Hange mientras bajaba las maletas-. ¿Alguien podría ayudarme? -pregunto sobándose la espalda después de bajar la tercera maleta de Marie.

-No -contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias chicas, de verdad lo aprecio.

-No puedo creer que nos arrastraras a este lugar olvidado -dijo enojada dando un golpe en el suelo con su pie mientras alzaba su celular y movía por todos lados buscando señal-. Tengo novio y una vida social.

-Vamos Marie, el aire fresco les hará bien, además tu novio llegara en dos días -dijo el padre de Hange animado-. Hange tu deberías invitar también a Levi.

Hange no le había dicho a su padre que había terminado con Levi desde hace tiempo, porque entonces tendría que contestar preguntas o explicar el motivo y lo que menos deseaba hacer era el hablar de él porque el hacerlo le dolía en el alma, ella solo deseaba olvidar.

-En realidad Hange y Levi… -ella estaba por decir la verdad cuando Hange la piso.

-Él va a estar ocupado papá -contesto Hange y le lanzo una mirada suplicante a Marie esperando que guardara silencio.

-Tonterías, llámalo e invítalo -sugirió su padre-. Están jóvenes y tienen todo el verano para disfrutar.

-Lo considerare -contesto y se alejo para entrar a la casa.

-Oye Marie ¿Todo bien con Hange? -pregunto al notar que su hija ahora era mas callada que de costumbre y que tenia mucho tiempo sin verla sonreír.

-Si, solo esta cansada -contesto e ingreso a la casa para evitar más preguntas.

El padre de Hange miro la casa y luego a la madre de Marie.

-Son jóvenes y son adolescentes -contesto bajando su celular para después regresar a él.

Entonces miro las maletas que le faltaba por bajar. Soltó un gran suspiro, esa sería una larga tarde y medito que lo mejor sería que las próximas vacaciones se hospedaran en un hotel donde alguien más tendría que lidiar con las maletas.

.

Marie entro al cuarto el cual tendría que compartir con Hange. Ella estaba sentada en la cama individual mirando con direccion a la ventana con una cara deprimida.

-Cambia tu actitud o tu padre se dará cuenta -dijo Marie acercándose a Hange y sentándose en la cama frente a ella-. No se que es lo que paso con tu novio raro y la verdad no me interesa, pero la depre no le sienta bien al cutis.

Hange miro a Marie e hizo el intento de sonreír.

-Gracias Marie.

-No lo menciones -dijo poniéndose de pie-. En serio no lo menciones. Ahora iré a buscar un lugar con señal, quede de mandarle un mensaje a Erwin en cuanto llegáramos.

Hange se quedo a solas durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que su padre ingreso al cuarto empujando cuatro maletas.

-No te molestes en levantarte, yo puedo solo -dijo sarcásticamente esperando sacarle una sonrisa a Hange, pero no lo logro-. Escucha hija ¿Por qué no tú y Marie bajan al pueblo y van conociendo el lugar? -dijo enseñándole las llaves del auto-. No lo sé, vean tiendas, compren un helado o cualquier cosa que los adolescentes hagan en estos días. Es un pueblo con mucha historia y algo interesante encontraras.

Hange se puso de pie y tomo las llaves saliendo sin decir nada. Busco a Marie y ambas salieron de la casa.

-Yo manejo, una deprimida al volante no es buena idea -dijo arrebatándole las llaves a Hange y ella no objeto, en su lugar entro del lado del copiloto y se limitó a ver por la ventana. En cambio, Marie subió del lado del conductor, conecto su teléfono y aumento el volumen de la música.

Bajaron por un camino hacia la carretera y mientras Marie cantaba alegre Hange solo miraba el paisaje, era hermoso, un montón de pinos y diferentes arboles con distintos colores y tamaños, incluso pudo ver un venado a la lejanía, el cielo estaba despejado y azul con un brillante sol, pero ella no podía ser feliz porque su corazón estaba roto.

Llegaron al pueblo y estacionaron delante de un café internet.

-Justo lo que buscaba -dijo Marie bajando y corriendo al establecimiento lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieron olvidándose de Hange.

Marie había bajado tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de apagar el motor, Hange se encargo de todo y bajo de vehículo, al hacerlo admiro todo a su alrededor y en ese momento vio un pájaro pequeño color verde con amarillo.

-Anteojitos de Paradai -dijo en voz baja.

Ella recordó que había visto esa ave en el parque de la ciudad mientras paseaba a Sawney y Bean en compañía de Levi. Él le había dicho que conocía el nombre del ave debido a un episodio que había tenido, pero recordar esto solo la hizo sentir peor.

-En realidad su nombre es Zosterops de Paradai, pero si comúnmente es conocido como anteojitos de Paradai -hablo la voz de un chico a su espalda y Hange se giro para verlo.

Se trataba de un hombre joven de tez obscura y de cabello negro rapado en las cienes. Él chico le sonrió e inspecciono a Hange.

-Hola, no eres de por aquí ¿o sí? -pregunto.

-No y supongo que tú tampoco.

-No, aunque vengo cada verano con mi familia a visitar al abuelo y he llegado a tenerle un gran cariño a este lugar -explico para después estirar su mano- Soy Onyancopon Faure DuMont -se presentó.

-Hange Zoe -dijo tomando su mano.

-Un verdadero placer el conocerte Hange Zoe -dijo y medito un segundo-. Zoe Vida, pero al verte no creo que tengas mucha, tienes un aura azul de depresión.

-No estoy deprimida -alego ofendida soltando la mano del chico.

-No era mi intención ofenderte ¿podría compensar mi error invitándote a algún lugar o por algo de comer o tomar?

-No te conozco -dijo Hange inspeccionando al chico tratando de averiguar si debía confiar.

-Puede ser, pero ¿acaso un amigo no es al inicio un desconocido?

-Tengo que avisarle a… -dijo señalando a Marie quien estaba frente a una computadora y lucia estresada quizás debido a la lentitud del aparato que lucía viejo.

-¿Tu hermana? -dijo al notar el parecido entre ambas.

-Hermanastra -aclaro Hange-. Pero si, es tan odiosa como una hermana -dijo y soltó una risita lo cual le hizo sentir bien.

-Mira eso, que hermosa sonrisa -dijo sonriendo Onyancopon mientras pensaba que Hange era la chica más linda que jamás había visto y que se le hacía familiar-. ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-No lo creo -contesto-. No te me haces familiar.

-Bueno ya me acordare de donde te conozco, pero ahora Hange Zoe, como forma de expiar mi culpa ¿Qué te parece que te lleve al lugar más grandioso de toda esta zona?

Hange decidió aceptar, pues después de todo jamás había sido una persona que desconfiara.

Ambos caminaron por la calle principal del lugar y durante el recorrido Hange admiraba las tiendas y edificios mientras Onyancopon le daba una breve explicación del lugar.

-Es hermoso y veo que sabes mucho -dijo Hange.

-Quiero ser historiador de grande -contesto admirando el brillo en los ojos de Hange-. Pienso que la historia es importante para todos, nos dicen de donde veníos y ayuda a pensar a donde iremos.

-Yo quiero trabajar en el CDC -dijo animada-. Ayudar a las personas es mi meta.

-Es muy noble, la mayoría piensa en un trabajo solo por el dinero.

-Bueno yo no -contesto.

-Ya llegamos -anuncio deteniéndose-. Este es el mejor lugar del mundo.

Hange miro el edificio que estaba frente a ella, lucia antiguo y abandonado. La fachada estaba deslavada y el letrero casi no tenía letras.

-El teatro Cosmos, donde se llevaron a cabo un montón de obras de renombre o al menos es lo que afirma mi abuelo y mi sitio favorito de todos -dijo y camino hacia el callejón a donde Hange lo siguió-. Las damas primero -dijo quitando una tabla de madera e invitándola a ingresar al lugar.

Cualquier chica no hubiera seguido a un extraño hacia el interior de un lugar abandonado y mucho menos a un callejón, pero Hange no pensó en las consecuencias y decidió entrar.

El lugar estaba sucio, muebles rotos, lleno de polvo y un montón de telarañas, pero a ella no le molesto, en su lugar admiro el enorme recibidor y trato de imaginarse el sitio en sus antiguos días gloriosos.

-Aquí se reunían toda la gente importante del pueblo luciendo sus mejores ropas y brindaban mientras festejaban después de cada función exitosa -dijo y camino a las escaleras.

Hange lo siguió y entraron a la sala donde pudo apreciar que esta estaba mas deteriorada que el resto del lugar.

-Un incendio -medito en voz alta.

-Exacto, un incendio durante una gran función -dijo Onyancopon subiendo al escenario-. Aquí fue donde mi abuelo conoció a mi abuela -explico-. Ella era la mas grande cantante de ópera y él el mejor compositor.

-Un gran dueto -dijo Hange pasando sus dedos por las teclas de lo que había sido un piano.

-Lo eran -coincidió-. Mi abuelo me conto que se mudo a este pueblo escapando del bullicio de la ciudad y de un amor perdido, una mujer que le rompió el corazón, entro al teatro con su corazón roto y lleno de tristeza en el alma y en cuanto la función inicio su vida se ilumino nuevamente, vio a la mujer mas hermosa que jamás se había podido imaginar -narro la historia con pasión y sin dejar de ver a Hange pensando en como su abuelo se había sentido al contemplar a la mujer que unos años después seria su esposa-. De alguna forma el canto de mi abuela logro traerlo a la vida nuevamente y entonces la busco una vez terminada la función. Se dio cuenta de que era una mujer muy solicitada por grandes caballeros de gran fortuna y pensó que tenia que hacer algo para llamar su atención, así que se acercó a ella, le dijo que era compositor y le pidió que cantara la canción que había compuesto. Mi abuela acepto y quedaron de verse el siguiente día durante la mañana aquí mismo.

-Y fue el inicio de un bello romance -dijo Hange interesada por la historia.

-Pues si y no, veras mi abuelo mintió, él no tenía ninguna canción escrita, de hecho tenía más de un año que no escribía nada porque su corazón estaba roto por aquella mujer. Así que se la paso toda la noche intentando componer algo y lo logro, mi abuela quedo tan conmovida por la canción que acepto salir con él y aunque su primera cita fue un desastre, ella continuo saliendo con este chico citadino y poco a poco comenzó a enamorarse.

-Linda historia -dijo Hange borrando su sonrisa pues no estaba de ánimo para cosas románticas.

-Aun no termina -dijo Onyancopon al notar la expresión de Hange-. Mi abuela estaba comprometida con el hijo del alcalde y cuando se casara se mudaría al otro lado del mar. Comprenderás lo destrozado que estaba mi abuelo cuando ella se lo conto y dejo de verla, pero el día de la boda se coló y canto la canción que había compuesto para ella cuando se conocieron.

-Y escaparon de la boda y vivieron felices por siempre.

-Si y no -contesto-. Si, es verdad, ella no se caso ese día y se quedo con mi abuelo, tuvieron un hijo, mi padre y continuaron sus vidas hasta el incendio donde ella murió.

-No entiendo, si aquí murió tu abuela ¿Por qué amas este lugar? -pregunto confundida.

-Porque mi abuelo me enseñó a amarlo, se que cualquiera en su situación odiaría este teatro por lo que representa, la mayoría lo ven y solo recuerdan que aquí murieron personas, han olvidado el esplendor y las miles de historias contadas. Yo lo veo con los mismos ojos que mi abuelo, aquí nació su amor, aquí él encontró una segunda vida.

Hange miro a su alrededor y sonrió.

-Gracias -dijo mirando detenidamente a su acompañante-. Gracias por mostrarle a una desconocida una gran parte de tu mundo.

-No somos desconocidos -dijo Onyancopon con una gran sonrisa-. Después de todo ya nos presentamos Hange Vida.

Ambos salieron del lugar abandonado y caminaron nuevamente por la calle principal mientras Onyancopon le decía más datos sobre la historia de aquel hermoso poblado.

-¡Hange! -grito Marie en cuanto la vio-. ¿Dónde estabas? Me quede esperándote -regaño.

Hange miro a Marie quien llevaba unas bolsas de compras y un café frio así que pensó que quizás Marie estaba exagerando cuando decía que se había quedado esperándola. Por su parte Marie noto que Hange miraba las bolsas y hablo.

-Tenia que hacer algo, no me iba a quedar esperándote aquí en pleno sol, es malo para la piel -alego-. Además, debiste avisarme que te irías, no importa que tan guapo sea el chico, debes avisar antes de desaparecer y por cierto -Marie miro a Onyancopon y se quito los lentes de sol colocándoselos en a cabeza, sonrió y extendió su mano -Marie Carstedt, realmente encantada -dijo inspeccionándolo.

-Un gusto Marie, soy Onyancopon Faure DuMont -saludo tomando su mano y besándosela, esto hizo que ella soltara una risita tonta y Hange miro fastidiada aquella escena.

-¿Segura que no es tu hermana? -pregunto mirando a Hange-. Ambas son muy parecidas.

-Yo soy mas linda -dijo Marie sonrojada.

-Marie es mi hermanastra y para mi fortuna o quizás no tanto lo único que comparto con ella es que asistimos a la misma escuela -dijo Hange molesta por la actitud de Marie frente al chico-. Eso y que su novio es mi amigo.

Hange esperaba que esto la hiciera reaccionar, pero ella siguió viendo embelesada a Onyancopon

-Si, su novio que llegara en dos días ¿Recuerdas Marie?

-Si Irvin -dijo sin mirar a Hange.

-Erwin -corrigió.

-Fue lo que dije.

-Bueno pues fue un placer conocer a dos bellezas -dijo Onyancopon-. Y si no están muy ocupadas yo podría llevarlas y claro a tu novio -aclaro mirando a Marie-. A varios lugares.

-La verdad no creo que…

Hange estaba por rechazar la oferta, lo único que quería era quedarse encerrada en casa leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había empacado para el viaje. No tenia ánimos de salir a ningún lado y mucho menos ver como Erwin se ponía de acaramelado con su hermanastra. Pero antes de que declinara la oferta Marie acepto.

-Sería fantástico -dijo entusiasmada.

-Bueno entonces mañana las veré aquí mismo por la mañana, así como todos los siguientes días ¿Qué opinan?

-Fantástico -dijo Marie.

-Ok nos vamos -hablo Hange y jalo a su hermanastra del brazo hasta el auto-. Yo manejo porque las enamoradas detrás del volante son un peligro -dijo azotando la puerta del conductor, miro a Onyancopon quien se despedía agitando la mano y ella volvió a sonreír.

-Mira eso, una sonrisa -dijo Marie quien al parecer había dejado de soñar despierta-. Te ha gustado ese chico lindo y musculoso.

-No digas tonterías -dijo Hange encendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha.

.

Erwin llego y los siguientes días los cuatro fueron a varios lugares, entre ellos al teleférico donde Hange pudo apreciar la belleza natural del lugar.

-Mira Erwin -señalo emocionada Marie la tirolesa-. Vamos, por favor -suplico jalándolo del brazo.

-Si claro, en cuanto termine el paseo.

-Ah es el parque extremo, tiene de todo -hablo Onyancopon-. Paseo por los rápidos, cuatrimotos, tirolesa, escalada de muro, globos de pintura…

-¡Vamos, vamos! -comenzó a gritar y dar brinquitos Marie.

-Claro, lo que tu quieras -dijo Erwin y beso a Marie en la mejilla.

-¡SI! -grito Marie brincando hacia Erwin quien la cargo y ella rodeo su cuello para después darle un montón de besos-. Mi novio es el mejor.

-Que tiernos -dijo Onyancopon mientras Hange fingía vomitar.

-Trata de soportarlos todo el día y te dará caries -dijo Hange terminando su actuación.

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca actuaste así?

-Llegue a escribir cartas cursis y canciones románticas, incluso tenia una lista donde había planeado una vida a su lado -dijo recargándose en el barandal metálico y viendo hacia el vacío con melancolía al recordar a Levi.

-¿Y qué paso? -pregunto curioso.

-Tenia tanto miedo de perderme que al final me perdió -contesto Hange.

-Quizás no era el indicado. Quizás solo debes salir al mundo y buscar a alguien nuevo, alguien con quien puedas completar esa lista. Eres joven, tienes mucha vida por delante y quien sabe, quizás un día entres a un lugar y conozcas a esa persona que te hará creer de nuevo en el amor, después de todo le paso a mi abuelo y quien sabe, quizás te pase a ti también.

Hange medito estas palabras y sonrió con la esperanza de que su amigo tuviera razón y que algún día ella lograra amar a alguien mas que no fuera Levi.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón y ahora lo que quiero hacer es cumplir una parte de mi lista y esa es teñirme el cabello de varios colores -dijo entusiasmada.

-Yo pensaba en algo menos radical -dijo Onyancopon asustado-. Pero si es lo que quieres conozco un lugar y podría acompañarte.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo -dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Los cuatro bajaron del teleférico y fueron al parque extremo donde realizaron un montón de actividades como lanzarse por la tirolesa y del bungee, trepar un muro y bajar a rapel, recorrer los rápidos en una lancha inflable y pasear en cuatrimoto. La tarde había sido divertida y Onyancopon había prometido llevarlos a un lago con una gran vista al día siguiente.

Al llegar los tres no se decepcionaron y contemplaron maravillados la belleza natural del lugar. Marie no perdió tiempo en entrar al agua tan cristalina y Erwin la siguió.

-Creí que tu hermana era de esas princesas que se la pasan de compras -dijo al ver que se lanzaba al lago sin miedo o aberración.

-La verdad no se que le paso -dijo Hange divertida al ver como interactuaba la pareja en el agua-. Supongo que quiere un nuevo inicio.

-¿Y tu? -pregunto mirándola.

-Yo solo quiero olvidar -dijo llevando su mano al collar que Levi le había regalado.

-El que olvida su pasado esta destinado a cometer el mismo error -dijo mirando hacia el lago-. No importa que tan doloroso sea, del pasado se aprende bastante.

Hange sonrió y contemplo nuevamente el lugar.

-Apuesto a que te gano a llegar -dijo Hange quitándose el short para después salir corriendo al lago.

-¡Eso es trampa! -grito Onyancopon corriendo detrás de Hange.

Hange llego al lago y se quito la playera para quedar en traje de baño y lanzarse al agua. Onyancopon también se lanzo y nado hacia Hange, ambos sonreían y se miraban, él ya no lo podía ocultar, estaba enamorado de esa chica y moría por besarla, así que se acercó con esa intención cuando noto la herida en el hombro de ella.

-¿Qué te paso? -pregunto curioso.

-¿Esto? -dijo mirándose la marca-. Herida de bala de unas semanas atrás-. Me dispararon por accidente en el baile de fin de año, la verdad no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

-Ahora ya se de donde te conozco, del baile en la preparatoria Mare -dijo contento y dejando atrás el tema del disparo-. Ibas acompañada de ese chico… -medito el nombre-. Zeke Jaeger.

-Si, así es -contesto Hange-. Ese día me fui del baile y bueno paso esto -se señaló la herida.

-Así que Zeke te rompió el corazón -medito en voz alta-. Lo siento, no quería... -dijo inmediatamente avergonzado.

-No, el no fue quien lo rompió -dijo Hange y sus ojos se tornaron brillosos amenazando con llorar-. Levi era su nombre, lo ame con todo mi ser y él solo se marchó.

-En serio, no era mi intención -dijo sintiéndose mal al ver la cara de tristeza de Hange.

-Está bien, ya no importa -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-En compensación -volvió a hablar animado-. ¿Has ido a un autocinema? -pregunto y Hange negó con la cabeza-. Eso debe corregirse, no has visto una película hasta que no la has visto en un autocinema.

-Me encantaría -dijo sonriendo, esta vez porque en verdad se sentia feliz.

Los cuatro fueron al autocinema, esa noche se proyectaba El Resplandor y Hange junto con Onyancopon decidieron dejar a la parejita sola y salieron a buscar palomitas.

-Por cierto, gracias -dijo Hange tomando el bote de palomitas.

-¿Porque? -pregunto robándole unas palomitas.

-Por no preguntar mas sobre mi herida o como fue que me la hice -dijo avergonzada, pues Onyancopon el primer día de conocerlo le había contado sobre sus abuelos, una historia que era algo muy personal y mas sin embargo la había compartido con una completa extraña que necesitaba que la animaran.

-No dudo que debe existir una gran historia de fondo -dijo sonriente mientras inspeccionaba a Hange-. pero no preguntare, si algún día quieres contarme yo escuchare, también tengo curiosidad por ese Levi, pero nuevamente te repito, no preguntare.

-No tengo nada que contar de él -dijo enojada-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque fuimos vecinos durante toda nuestra infancia hasta ahora y no fue hasta este ciclo escolar que me hablo y fue debido a que su amiga se volvio mi amiga, despues me beso y dijo que no lo tenia claro pero quera estar conmigo y ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca termino de tenerlo claro porque ademas de andar con sus amiguitas, muy guapas por cierto, decidio ocultarme cosas y enfurecio porque me hice amiga de Zeke y después del disparo no fue ni para llamar preguntando como estaba, no, en su lugar decidió alejarse sin decir adiós -dijo molesta apretando el bote de palomitas.

-Suena como un idiota -dijo Onyancopon asustado por la expresión furiosa de Hange.

-Lo era -dijo enojada, pero sus ojos comenzaron a llorar-. Era un idiota ¡pero era mi enano idiota! Y lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, pero él me arranco el corazón, lo exprimió delante de mi y lo arrojo a la basura ¿Entiendes? Yo no tengo roto el corazón ¡simplemente ya no lo tengo! -grito descontrolada y llorando para después salir corriendo.

-¡Hange espera! -grito Onyancopon y corrió detrás de ella.

Hange corrió un largo tramo y después se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Onyancopon la alcanzo y abrazo.

-Todo ese dolor algún día terminara -le dijo mientras continuaba abrazándola y ella a él-. Volverás a ser feliz y solo conservaras los buenos momentos. El amor duele Hange, pero es la prueba de que era real, lo que sentías era real, así es la vida, es continuar caminando sin saber que paisaje encontraras, puede ser un bosque hermoso, un lugar aterrador y oscuro, un desierto desolado, una tempestad en medio del mar, la montaña más difícil de escalar, pero al final cuando mires atrás pensaras que valió la pena ver tantos paisajes, pues no solo te hicieron mas fuerte, si no que también te dieron memorias ya fueran buenas o malas, pero al final viviste.

Hange dejo de llorar, pero aun así continuo aferrada a Onyancopon y sonrió.

-Por cierto lo de lo paisages era una metáfora para los sentimientos mar... agua... llanto -explico.

.

Hange regreso a casa con Onyancopon y se quedó leyendo mientras esperaba a Marie. Quien regreso tarde en compañía de Erwin.

-Pense que estarías en una cita con Onyancopon o dormida -dijo al entrar y verla sentada con un libro en mano.

-En realidad te estaba esperando -dijo Hange animada-. Quiero que mañana tu y yo vayamos a un salón de belleza.

-¿Tu en un salón de belleza? -pregunto Marie y no pudo evitar reír.

-Quiero teñirme el cabello -dijo decidida.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo haces yo también -dijo Marie y tomo un mechón de su cabello-. ¿Cómo me vería de rubia?

-¿Por qué rubia?

-Estoy harta de que nos confundan -dijo inspeccionándose el mechón y pensando que necesitaba un corte de puntas-. Casi me secuestran por tu culpa y ese lio del otro mundo.

-En primera -dijo Hange sorprendida- No puedo creer que Erwin te contara y en segunda no puedo creer que te lo tomes tan normal y sin importancia.

-Pues se que suena loco, pero prefiero creerle porque de no ser así entonces eso significaría que estoy saliendo con un loco y yo no salgo con locos o raros.

-Tranquila Marie Erwin no esta loco -dijo Hange dejando su libro y acostándose dispuesta a dormir.

-Eso ya lo se -dijo Marie y se quito sus accesorios como un collar y anillo para guardarlo en su alhajero cuando noto el collar de Hange guardado y esto la sorprendió, aunque supuso que eso significaba que su hermanastra quería un nuevo inicio al igual que ella. Estar en una situación de peligro le había hecho darse cuenta de que la vida era muy corta y era su deber aprovecharla al máximo y era justo o que estaba haciendo.

Por la mañana ambas acudieron al salón de belleza, Marie se tiñó de rubia y Hange se hizo un mechón con varios colores, ambas quedaron contentas con su nuevo aspecto y continuaron su tarde juntas paseando por varias tiendas, Marie compro ropa y Hange libros. Ellas reian e intercambiaban anécdotas divertidas mientras caminaban por la calle principal cuando Hange miro a Onyancopon y las risas pararon debido a que ella noto que su amigo lucía triste mientras contemplaba el teatro. Marie entendió y dejo a Hange sola con él.

-Hola -saludo y miro la fachada donde pudo ver los letreros donde se anunciaba su demolición por parte de la compañía Revees.

-Lo demolerán -dijo triste-. Destruirán el teatro Cosmos para construir una tienda moderna, quizás una de esas franquicias o algo peor.

-Pues no lo permitiremos -dijo decidida Hange-. buscaremos la forma de detener esto.

**Saludos a todos, se que me tarde en actualizar y por ello pido perdón, ahora datos sobre el capítulo: el apellido de Onyancopon me lo he inventado y el teatro Cosmos me lo he sacado de el cine Cosmos, el cual abrió sus puertas por la época de 1948 siendo un cine emblemático en la época de oro del cine mexicano, ubicado en la CDMX (mi amada, hermosa y caótica ciudad) y donde se tiene planeado que este año vuelva a abrir sus puertas para convertirse en un centro de cultura. No sé cómo este actualmente y si ya arreglaron su fachada que estaba toda deteriorada con grafitis y basura, pero yo lo conocí cuando una tarde pasaba en auto con mi abuelo y él me hizo el comentario de que fue en donde llevo a una cita a mi abuela, actualmente ellos pelean todo el tiempo jajaja pero se me hizo super romántico cuando me lo dijo a pesar de que no fue la gran historia romántica, pero el hecho de que lo recordara hizo que mi coreco latiera y sobre todo porque a pesar de sus constantes peleas, ellos ya llevan más de 50 años casados. **


	47. Chapter 47

**El verano en el que me enamore**

**Parte 2**

Hange paso por fuera del teatro y lo miro, el cartel seguía ahí, demolerían los recuerdos de Onyancopon y se sintió deprimida, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ella decidió entrar con la idea de que quizás podría recuperar algo significativo y llevárselo para que no sufriera tanto su perdía, pero todo estaba deteriorado, quemado o roto. Tras inspeccionar las áreas accesibles y frustrada por no lograr su objetivo decidió aventurarse a la parte de atrás donde estaban los vestidores, pero las tablas caídas impedían el paso, ella analizo detenidamente buscando un acceso y encontró un espacio reducido por el cual supuso que podría entrar, así que se tiró pecho tierra para arrastrarse por el pequeño espacio hasta que logro pasar entre los escombros levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa. Miro el lugar rápidamente, todo estaba oscuro salvo por una pequeña luz que se divisaba a lo lejos, lo cual se le hizo extraño así que decidió avanzar para investigar y entonces escucho un ruido.

-¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Onyancopon eres tú? -pregunto y vio como un hombre salía corriendo del interior de uno de los vestidores-. ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? -le grito.

El hombre miro hacia atrás y su pie piso una tabla en mal estado que de inmediato se rompió por el peso dejándolo atrapado. Hange corrió a ayudarlo y al llegar a su lado noto que se trataba de un chico robusto, de cabello castaño rojizo y con un montón de pecas en las mejillas.

-Aguarda yo te ayudo -dijo para tranquilizarlo y en cuanto estuvo libre noto que el chico la miraba.

-Pe… per…dona por salir co… co… riendo -dijo tartamudeando probablemente por el susto-. Pe..pe...pense que eras la po...po... licia.

-O podría ser un fantasma -bromeo Hange sonriéndole al chico para que se relajara.

Flegel la miro y se tornó rojo, era una chica y una muy linda, lo más importante, le estaba sonriendo y era amigable con él y eso era nuevo ya que la mayoría de chicas se limitaban a ignorarlo y alejarse rápidamente.

-Podrías serlo -dijo quedándose con la boca abierta. El chico había dejado de tartamudear, pero ahora no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Doy tanto miedo? -pregunto divertida.

-No, de hecho, eres muy bonita -dijo sin pensarlo por estar contemplando a Hange y después se arrepintió por decir eso-. Lo siento, digo… eres muy emmm… amable.

Hange seguía sonriendo y decidió hablar para calmarlo.

-Soy Hange Zoe y como podras notar no soy un fantasma -se presentó.

-Flegel Reeves -contesto tímidamente.

-Un placer conocerte Flegel -dijo animada tomando su mano y sacudiéndola-. Ahora dime ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Vengo muy seguido, amo la soledad y los recuerdos de este lugar -contesto temeroso-. Ven -invito poniéndose de pie y Hange lo siguió.

Flegel retiro una tela gastada y vio que el chico se había creado su propio escondite con un montón de ropa de espectáculo, posters y muchas cosas de teatro mientras que el pequeño lugar era iluminado por una cascada de luces dándole un toque perfecto.

-Es hermoso -dijo entusiasmada y miro un poster donde aparecía una mujer hermosa con el título de la obra y debajo un nombre-. Carmen, Celestina Gali -leyó y volvió a inspeccionar el rostro de la mujer-. Debe ser la abuela de Onyancopon -dedujo y paso su mano por el poster enmarado que seguía conservándose intacto pensando que quizás había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-Es una lastima que lo vaya a demoler -dijo Flegel sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Por qué te gusta este lugar? -pregunto curiosa.

-Por lo que representa -contesto y miro emocionado a Hange-. La oportunidad de crear tu propia historia, en el teatro tu historia cobra vida y puedes darle el final que quieras, uno trágico o un final feliz a diferencia de la vida. Solo que mi padre no lo entiende, para él solo importan los números y la imaginación es un desperdicio de matera gris y tiempo.

-¿Dijiste que tu apellido es Reeves? -pregunto Hange.

-Si, mi padre es quien va a demoler este lugar.

-Pero tú eres su hijo, si hablaras con él… -alego Hange y de inmediato Flegel negó con la cabeza.

-No es posible.

-¿Estás seguro de que nada puede convencerlo?

-Nada, como dije a él no le importan los sentimientos, de nada servirá que intenté explicarle lo mucho q amo este sitio, para él es solamente un terreno con un gran valor comercial por estar en la calle principal.

-Así que solo le importan los números -dijo Hange meditando el asunto-. Creo que tengo un plan, después de todo yo soy buena con los números.

Flegel levanto la vista y miro sorprendido a Hange.

-Por cierto -dijo tocando el poster-. ¿Te molestaría si me lo llevo? Es para una persona que ama tanto este lugar como tú.

-Adelante.

Minutos más tarde Hange se reunió con Onyancopon en la cafetería y le pidió a Flegel que la acompañara, quien termino acudiendo, pero no por voluntad, más bien porque Hange lo arrastro hasta el lugar mientras él seguía alegando que era un caso perdido.

-Simple, conseguimos las firmas y además le presentamos un buen proyecto de inversión, demostrarle que si conserva el teatro podría ganar dinero -termino de explicar.

-No lo sé… -medito Onyancopon-. A nadie le interesa el viejo teatro.

-Lo harán cuando conozcan la historia de tus abuelos, las personas aman las cosas románticas, además el teatro representa parte de la historia del pueblo ¿Qué opinan?

-Pero, aunque juntemos miles de firmas a mi padre no le importara, él es el dueño y ya tiene un proyecto de inversión -alego Flegel.

-Si le importara, porque como dijiste a él solo le importan los números y no querrá verse involucrado en un chisme que le hará quedar mal por la crítica social, eso no ayudaría a su negocio.

-Puede funcionar -dijo Onyancopon.

* * *

Después de la reunión en la cafetería Hange regreso a casa donde se puso a trabajar en dos proyectos: restaurar el poster para dárselo a Onyancopon y elaborar un plan de negocios viable lo cual le costó todo un día, más debido a que por las montañas seguían sin tener señal en el celular y el internet por alguna razón estaba fallando, pero a pesar de todo finalmente logro terminarlo.

Por la mañana ella se levanto al escuchar ruido en el tejado y decidió salir a investigar al igual que Marie, su madre y Erwin. El padre de Hage estaba sobre el tejado intentando arreglar el cable del internet mientras Hange lo miraba desde abajo preocupada.

-¿Señor Zoe está seguro de que no quiere que le ayude? -pregunto Erwin mirando hacia arriba.

-Tranquilo Erwin no tienes que intentar quedar bien -dijo entusiasmado.

-Papá, no eres técnico, eres médico, deja que alguien más se ocupe -dijo Hange.

-Hange soy un exitoso neurocirujano con tres doctorados y cinco maestrías, un cable no resultara un problema -alego.

-Yo apuesto a que se cae y terminamos en emergencias -dijo Marie sin despegar la mirada del celular y despreocupada.

-No digas eso Marie -regaño Erwin.

En ese momento un ave salió volando del tejado atacando al padre de Hange y este resbalo cuando se hizo hacia atrás, afortunadamente su pie se enredó en el cable y quedo colgando evitando caer y romperse algo.

-¡Papá! -grito Hange.

-¡Señor! -grito Erwin.

-¡Amor! -grito la madre de Marie.

Todos acudieron a ayudarlo y Marie se quedó en donde estaba.

-Se los dije -dijo sin despegar la mirada de su celular y después grito alegre-. ¡Tenemos señal!

-¡Les dije que podía arreglarlo! -grito victorioso el padre de Hange que seguía colgado de cabeza.

Hange miro su celular que comenzó a sonar, era la alarma de Levi, él había tenido un episodio, quiso llamarlo, pero entonces noto que este había sido de un día anterior y no pudo evitar sentirse mal ¿Levi había pensado que ella ya n quería saber nada de él y que por ello no le había marcado?

Mas tarde Hange emprendió su camino a casa de Onyancopon quien la recibió casi al instante en el que se estaciono.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto sorprendido pero también alegre de verla.

-La ventaja de vivir en un lugar tan pequeño es que todos se conocen -contesto Hange mientras abría la cajuela de la camioneta-. He traído un obsequio, por si el plan fracasa -dijo bajando el poster enmarcado cubierto con una cobija-. Espero te agrade -dicho esto lo descubrió y él no pudo evitar notar su asombro.

-Es mi…

-Yo espero que si -contesto Hange.

Onyancopon estaba por hablar cuando un hombre mayor de edad salió de la casa y al mirar a Hange y echarle una mirada rápida a la expresión de su nieto sonrió.

-Abuelo ella es Hange -presento de inmediato.

-Un placer conocerlo -dijo entusiasmada Hange.

-El placer es todo mío jovencita ¿té?

Hange no quería tomar té porque le recordaría a Levi, pero no podía negarse o podía arriesgarse a ofender al señor, así que tuvo que aceptar fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

El señor le entrego la tasa y ella la observo detenidamente mientras el aroma de la bebida llegaba a sus memorias.

-¿No te gusta el té? -pregunto tomando asiento tras ver el rostro de Hange.

-No es eso -contesto de inmediato avergonzada-. Es solo que…

-Ya veo, te traen recuerdos -dijo y cerro los ojos, Hange supuso que él también estaba recordando algo y por su expresión parecía ser un buen recuerdo-. El dolor de un corazón roto se va a la larga -comento.

-Abuelo -advirtió Onyancopon pensando como Hange había llorado en el auto cinema al recordar a Levi.

-Esta bien -dijo Hange mirando a su amigo-. Espero que tenga razón.

-Yo mas que nadie se de corazones rotos jovencita, no solo perdí un amor, en realidad perdí dos.

Hange recordó la historia de amor y además del hecho de que la abuela de su amigo había muerto.

-Debió ser difícil -dijo sin despegar la mirada de la bebida en sus manos.

-Siempre es más difícil cuando terminas una relación que cuando la persona parte al otro mundo, porque en la primera siempre te seguirás haciendo miles de preguntas y reprochándote cosas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho esto? ¿fue solo mi culpa? ¿en que falle? Y en cambio cuando el ser amado parte a otro mundo sabes que nada podías haber hecho para evitar ese triste final porque al final todos moriremos de una u otra forma.

-¿Cómo lo supero? -pregunto esperando encontrar una forma de quitarse ese dolor-. Me refiero al desamor.

-Depende, ninguna relación es igual -contesto y luego miro a Onyancopon-. Hijo ¿Por qué no vas por un clavo y un martillo para colgar el cuadro?

Onyancopon se levanto y salió entendiendo que debía dejarlos solos.

-Dime ¿Por qué terminaron tú y tu amado? -pregunto en cuanto quedaron solos.

-Nos ocultábamos cosas y al final fue imposible perdonarnos -contesto.

-¿Se dieron la oportunidad?

-Él se alejó no quiso saber nada de mi por más que le pedí que habláramos.

-Existe una frase muy popular que dice "si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si regresa a ti es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue." Ese jovencito algún día te buscara e implorara tu perdón y si no lo hace también existe una frase popular que dice "existen más peces en el mar." Y da la casualidad que yo conozco a uno muy agradable que esta disponible, es un poco distraído y no sabe como ligar a chicas lindas, pero no le digas que lo dije.

Hange sonrió y medito sobre lo que le había dicho el señor mientras deseaba que tuviera razón, que algún día Levi aparecería buscándola o le llamaría y le diría que la seguía amando, pero ya habían pasado muchos días así que sus esperanzas eran mínimas, quizás finalmente su amor había terminado y pensó en lo que Levi le había dicho en una ocasión y era que la única forma en la que dejaría de amarla seria porque ella le rompiera el corazón y esto le hizo pensar ¿Acaso no lo había traicionado y con ello lastimado al salir con Zeke? quizás ambos tenían su corazón destrozado a esas alturas. De solo pensar eso se sintió mal y se hizo una promesa, si Levi llegaba a buscarla no perdería más tiempo reprochando cosas del pasado, en su lugar buscaría un nuevo inicio a su lado y si por el contrario jamás regresaba, entonces lo recordaría con amor.

-Veo que te has quedado callada -hablo el señor al ver la expresión de Hange.

-Pensando -contesto y bebió de la tasa hasta el fondo-. Esta delicioso este té negro.

-Ah entonces si te gusta el té.

-Conozco a alguien que le encantaría -dijo y sonrió-. Tengo una pregunta más.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo supero el perder a su esposa de una manera tan trágica?

-Con más amor -contesto-. La única manera de superar aquel dolor por la perdida es con el amor de todos los que continúan a tu lado junto con el de las nuevas personas que llegan a formar parte de tu vida. En mi caso yo me centre en el amor de mi hijo y ahora con el de mi nieto.

Hange también medito esto y no pudo evitar pensar en el otro mundo y si en este existieron personas que le brindaron su apoyo y amor a aquel otro Levi tras perderla.

.

Durante el día no solo Flegel y Onyancopon ayudaron a Hange a recaudar firmas, resulto que quienes ayudaron bastante fueron Erwin y Marie, ya que los hombres se acercaban a ella con la esperanza de ligársela o conseguir su número telefónico y lo mismo paso del lado de Erwin con el sexo femenino mientras que Hange consiguió firmas gracias a su habilidad e hacer llorar a la gente hablándoles sobre la historia de los abuelos de Onyancopon y lo mucho que significaba para algunas personas el teatro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer esto? -se quejo Marie-. Un sujeto desagradable intento tocarme.

-No exageres Marie, solo te pregunto donde habías comprado tu blusa -alego Hange.

-Pero a mi si intento tocarme -intervino Erwin-. Incluso me dio su numero y me llamo lindo.

-Porque eres muy lindo amor -dijo Marie tomándolo del brazo-. Pero en serio ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer esto? Me duelen los pies.

-Supongo que con las que tenemos es suficiente -medito Hange y Marie festejo.

-De todos modos, si necesitas más firmas puedes conseguirlas en el festival que se llevara a cabo por el aniversario de fundación del pueblo -dijo Erwin entregándole un volante.

-Supongo -dijo mirando que incluso las personas podían participar aportando alguna función al evento y pensó que de tener a la banda reunida sería una buena oportunidad, pero Mike y Nanaba estaban en otro lugar pasando sus vacaciones con su familia respectiva y Levi jamás le contestaria el celular.

-¿Podemos ir a nadar o hacer algo divertido? -dijo Marie fastidiada.

-Mañana iré a ver al padre de Flegel, pero podemos ir por la tarde después de mi reunión.

* * *

La visita con Onyancopon y su abuelo le había ayudado a superar aquella tristeza y ahora se sentía un poco mas ella nuevamente y mas le valía encontrar toda su fuerza, porque estaba a punto de enfrentarse al padre de Flegel Dimo Reeves quien estaría en la casa de campo de la familia unos días más y después partiría a la ciudad a seguir viendo negocios.

Hange admiro la casa, era la mas grande del lugar y demasiado lujosa como para ser solo una casa veraniega, pero aun así no se dejo intimidar y camino a la entrada donde una niña pequeña le abrió la puerta.

-Hola, soy Hange, amiga de Flegel -saludo alegre.

-¿Mi tonto hermano mayor tiene amigas lindas? -pregunto incrédula la niña.

Hange estaba por contestar cuando apareció Flegel abriendo por completo la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? Fuera de aquí -regaño Flegel-. Mamá te ha dicho infinidad de veces que no puedes abrir la puerta.

-¿Es tu novia? -pregunto con la intención de molestarlo.

-Claro que no -contesto entre enojado y avergonzado.

-¿Quieres con ella? -volvió a preguntar la niña.

-Yo… pues… es amiga -dijo comenzando a sudar por los nervios.

-¿Te parece lindo mi hermano? -pregunto mirando a Hange.

-Suficiente, largo de aquí o le diré a mama que el gato no fue quien rompió el florero -dijo empujándola y Hange se despidió alegre-. Niños, dicen cualquier cosa -dijo sin mirar a Hange y su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-No lo sé, a mí me ha caído ben -dijo Hange e ingreso a la casa-. Hora de hablar con tu padre y para ello necesito que seas valiente ¿crees poder hacerlo? -pregunto mirando a su nuevo amigo quien al parecer siempre había sido un poco cobarde.

-¿Y si lo hacemos después? -pregunto asustado-. La siguiente semana sería mejor.

-Ahora -dijo fastidiada.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, es tu padre no te va a matar y además ¿no quieres luchar por algo que te importa? o quizás prefieres continuar toda tu vida ocultándote.

-Es que yo… mírame, no soy el tipo mas confiado del planeta -dijo señalándose.

-Te veo y veo al digno hijo de tu padre, él es un hombre de negocios, entonces se un hombre de negocios.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi si apenas me conoces?

-Es un don y maldición, confiar en las personas, animarlas y darles el impulso que necesitan para salir a la vida -contesto Hange encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora vamos.

Flegel guio a Hange a la sala donde estaba sentado su padre viendo un partido en una enorme pantalla plana mientras gritaba.

Dimo Reeves era un hombre bajito gordinflón, calvo de arriba con poco cabello castaño a los costados y con un pequeño bigote.

-¡Fabuloso! -grito contento.

-Padre -llamo Flegel.

-En un momento hijo -dijo esperando a que aparecieran los comerciales en donde mencionaron la compañía Revees y después apago el televisor-. Si el equipo hubiera perdido ese comercial no significaría nada, pero han ganado y eso me ha hecho ganar dinero ya que subirán las acciones -dijo con una gran sonrisa y dejando su puro-. Flegel espero que pusieras atención a esta lección, debes tener olfato para los negocios y ahora mismo el olfato me dice que tienes un negocio -dijo mirando a Hange-. Dimo Reeves -se presentó-. Aunque ya me conoces, soy dueño de una compañía de alimentos muy exitosa. Dime ¿Qué haces con mi hijo?

-Ayudándole con un negocio -contesto confiada y extendiéndole la carpeta que llevaba en brazos la cual comenzó a hojear-. Como vera he preparado una gráfica con una aproximación de ganancias y pérdidas… -comenzó a explicar Hange mientras Dimo permanecía en silencio analizando los documentos hasta que finalmente Hange guardo silencio al terminar su explicación.

-Todo me parece muy razonable, pero el problema no es otro, sino que ya tengo un mejor plan -dijo dejando la carpeta en la mesita frente al sillón-. Como dije hijo, debes aprender a olfatear los negocios y este -dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Hange-. Es un mal negocio.

-¿Mal negocio? -pregunto ofendida Hange-. Hice una investigación y cuentas detalladas con un análisis FODA, además de calcular costos para su apertura los cuales serían mínimos comparados con una demolición total junto con lo que implicaría la nueva construcción -alego.

-El plan esta bien, el problema es que cuando llevas a cabo un proyecto no debes involucrarte emocionalmente -alego apartando a Hange.

-Al contrario -dijo persiguiéndolo-. Poner un poco de ti y pasión en tu negocio lo hará más exitoso.

-Esas son solo niñerías, este es el mundo de los adultos donde cada peso vale niña.

-Si tan solo escuchara…

-No escuchare a una niña tonta -dijo y Hange enfureció porque si existía algo que odiara era que la llamaran tonta.

Ella estaba por gritarle todo un florido vocabulario cuando Flegel hablo decidido.

-¿Y la felicidad de tu hijo no vale? -pregunto Flegel harto de la actitud de su padre hacia Hange-. ¿Cuánto significa eso para ti? Adelante ponle precio.

-Ese teatro es solo un edificio viejo -dijo molesto su padre.

-Para ti, pero para algunos significa algo más, solo ve la cantidad de firmas recaudadas -dijo tomando la carpeta y agitándola-. Hange tiene razón en algo y es que para que un negocio sea exitoso debes poner tu corazón y alma en ello.

-Con que eso piensas -dijo rascándose la barbilla e inspeccionando a su hijo sorprendido por el repentino valor de este-. Haremos un trato, pero primero dime ¿Por qué quieres salvar este viejo lugar?

-Porque es lo que amo, quiero ser director o escritor, crear historias que hagan felices a las personas. Se que tu quieres que me haga cargo de la compañía, pero yo no sirvo para eso, lo odio, esto es lo que me gusta y este teatro no es cualquier edificio, tiene historia, pero solo un viejo avaro como tú no lo podría entender.

-Bien, demuéstrame mi error, demuéstrame que puedes sacar adelante este proyecto, si recaudas para dentro de dos semanas la mitad del dinero de la remodelación del lugar, entonces yo pondré la otra parte y no solo eso, sino que también te firmare las escrituras, pero si fracasas no solo demoleré el lugar, sino que también dejaras tus fantasías ridículas y trabajaras en la empresa además de ir a la universidad que te diga y estudiar lo que te diga.

-Hecho -dijo estrechando la mano de su padre para cerrar el trato.

Su padre se fue con una gran sonrisa pensando que si su hijo tenía éxito en aquella tarea imposible no solo demostraría estar listo para los negocios, sino que también significaría que se había equivocado y que después de todo, aquella chica llamada Hange si era una buena inversión del tiempo de su hijo.

En cuanto se retiró su padre toda confianza de Flegel se desplomo.

-¿Es imposible verdad? -pregunto triste-. Por eso mi padre ha aceptado.

-Es mucho dinero, pero, tengo una forma de recaudarlo y además de demostrarle que eres bueno en eso del teatro.

-¿Como?

-Se viene el festival para celebrar la fundación del pueblo -dijo Hange recordando la publicidad que había visto en las calles-. Prepararemos una presentación que tu dirigirás y llamare a alguien que espero que no me odie lo suficiente como para invertir -dijo mirando su celular.

-¿A quién? -pregunto confundido.

-De eso me encargo yo, tu solo piensa que realizar para llamar la atención del publico y que donen dinero.

* * *

Después de aquella reunión Hange había decidido ir a la cafetería para distraerse un poco con algo de lectura y fue cuando el destino nuevamente la reunió con Levi.

Él apareció en el lugar y tuvieron su reconciliación recordando la frase que le había dicho el abuelo de Onyancopon.

Fueron al lago y durante la noche Hange volvió a leer la hoja que Levi le había dado, ella sabia que así pasaran los años jamás se cansaría de leerla y mientras lo hacia Marie se quejaba por la luz.

_"Con ella todo es caos y locura, sin ella todo es monotonía y aburrimiento" Motivo VI de Miguel Gane._

_La vida se encargó de reunirnos cuando éramos niños, no lo sabe, pero aun puedo recordar la primera vez que la vi, nos acabábamos de mudar, me asome por la ventana y estaba ahí sentada frente a su ventana tan metida en su lectura que ni siquiera noto que la miraba y así pasaron los años, ella sumergida en su mundo de lectura y yo viéndola por la ventana. No lo sabía entonces, pero ella cambiaria mi vida para siempre. Ese día no hablamos, para eso paso mucho tiempo, para ser más específicos en este año escolar cuando entro en la oficina del director, incluso puedo recordar lo que llevaba puesto aquel día. A partir de ese momento entro a mi vida sin pedir permiso y dejo una marca en mi para siempre…_

-¿Podrías dormirte ya? -pregunto molesta tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Lo siento, iré a la sala -dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo asegurándose de cerrar la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible.

-¿No puedes dormir? -pregunto Levi haciendo que Hange saltara de la sorpresa.

-Marie estaba a punto de correrme así que he salido por voluntad propia -explico con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba al sofá donde Levi estaba-. ¿Qué me dices de ti? -pregunto sentándose a su lado y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Erwin ronca -explico abrasando a Hange.

-La verdad es que no podía dormir por estar contenta de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado.

-Yo también te extrañe mi torpe cuatro ojos -dijo besando su cabeza.

Así permanecieron juntos hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos y Levi no despertó hasta que escucho que alguien del exterior se acercaba a la casa hacia la puerta principal percatándose de que ya había amanecido.

Onyancopon no había podido ver el día anterior a Hange por tener otras ocupaciones con la familia y quería agradecerle por ayudarlo dándole unas galletas preparadas por su madre y que su abuelo había insistido en que le llevara. Estaba por tocar a la puerta cuando abrió un chico bajito de cabello negro y mirada asesina.

-Hola, se que es temprano, pero quería darle esto a Hange antes de que desayunara -dijo Onyancopon alegre-. Soy Onyancopon ¿y tu eres?...

.

**Saludos amados lectores, aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta Pau de ¿Por qué Hange perdono tan fácilmente a Levi? La charla le ayudo a darse cuenta de que ambos metieron la pata, además de que cuando lee el trabajo de Levi en la cafetería se da cuenta de que siempre estuvo en un error porque él noto a Hange desde el momento en el que se mudaron. Ahora viene lo bueno Onyancopon VS Levi por el corazón de Hange. ¿Levi recordara algo sobre él en la otra vida? Y ¿A quién llamo Hange para pedirle ayuda?**


	48. Chapter 48

**El verano en el que me enamore**

**Parte 3**

Levi había abierto la puerta y se topó con un chico alegre que le llevaba galletas a Hange y por supuesto esto le enfureció.

-Hola, sé que es temprano, pero quería darle esto a Hange antes de que desayunara -dijo Onyancopon mostrando el molde donde venían las galletas-. Soy Onyancopon ¿Y tú eres?

-El novio de Hange -contesto mirándolo amenazantemente-. Y a ella no le gusta que la molesten tan temprano.

-Así que tú eres Levi -dijo dejando su sonrisa atrás y mirando con enojo.

-Correcto, veo que Hange hablo de mí, en cambio nunca te menciono a ti.

-Si, me dijo como salías con tus amiguitas y como le rompiste el corazón en pedazos.

-¿Te conto toda la historia?

-No fue necesario, con lo poco que me dijo y al verte puedo darme cuenta de que eres el típico idiota que no valora lo que tiene.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda ¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así? Yo valoro a Hange, ella lo es todo para mí.

-No me lo pareció cuando derramo lagrimas por tu culpa -dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Puede que digas que la amas y todo eso, pero no se lastima a quien se ama, así que deja de pretender que la valoras y cuidas porque ha quedado demostrado que no es así.

-Los problemas que lleguemos a tener son nuestros ¿entiendes? Porque somos una pareja y tu solo eres otro idiota que ha quedado enamorado de ella -dijo e inspecciono el rostro de su adversario-. Pero quiero que entiendas algo y es en realidad simple, el amor que tenemos es inquebrantable, anda, intenta conquistarla, pero al final ella seguirá amándome a mí de la misma forma en la que yo la amo y tu solo te iras a formar con toda la bola de rechazados -al terminar de decir esto estaba dispuesto a azotarle la puerta en la cara, pero decidió agregar algo más-. Y por cierto Hange ama las galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero detesta el chocolate blanco -dicho esto cerró la puerta satisfecho dispuesto a regresar al lado de Hange, pero al girarse ella lo miraba con desaprobación y con los brazos cruzados.

-Era uno de esos sujetos que te quieren vender galletas con sabor a mierda -dijo desviando la mirada.

-Se que era Onyancopon -dijo Hange.

-Tsk ni siquiera te gustan las galletas de chocolate blanco -alego enojado sin siquiera verla.

-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que has sido grosero -regaño.

-Está enamorado de ti, sé que estas ciega y que eres una torpe cuatro ojos ¿pero cómo es que no lo has notado?

-Porque yo solo te miro a ti -contesto sonriendo finalmente y caminando hacia él-. Te has puesto celoso, pero no tienes por qué estarlo -dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos para después robarle un beso-. Y tienes que disculparte con Onyancopon por esa actitud -regaño Hange al instante en el que dejo sus labios.

-Tsk no pediré disculpas -dijo decidido.

* * *

Horas mas tarde Levi acompaño a Hange porque se reuniría con Onyancopon y Flegel en la fuente del parque. Ella saludo entusiasmada a sus amigos mientras Levi se limitaba a mirarlos furioso, Onyancopon no le dio importancia, pero Flegel comenzó a temblar.

-Flegel, Onyancopon, les presento a Levi -dijo Hange señalando a Levi-. Él es amm... -ella se quedo pensando en como referirse a él ya que no le gustaba la palabra novio.

-El novio de Hange -hablo Levi de inmediato y la rodeo por la cintura.

-¿Tienes novio? -pregunto Flegel sin ocultar su tristeza.

-Ya nos conocimos esta mañana -dijo Onyancopon mientras miraba molesto a Levi y él también lo retaba con una mirada asesina.

-Si, Levi se quiere disculpar por ello, es un poco malhumorado por las mañanas ¿verdad Levi? -dijo mirándolo enojada.

-Tsk sí, eso -hablo molesto.

-Bien, ahora pasando a lo del festival -dijo entusiasmada y miro a Flegel-. Todos llegaran mañana para ayudar y ya tengo quien nos apoyara donando una buena suma de dinero.

-Eres asombrosa Hange -dijo Onyancopon.

-Oye tor… -Levi estaba por decirle torpe cuatro ojos porque así era como se refería a ella, era su forma de demostrarle su cariño, una muy rara, pero ellos eran así de extraños, más sin en cambio se mordió la lengua y corrigió al instante-. Cariño ¿A quién llamaste para pedirle el favor? -pregunto pronunciando la palabra cariño con un poco de aberración.

-¿Cariño? -dijo Hange mirándolo confundida y sin entender que le pasaba a Levi. Primero se había presentado como su novio y ahora la llamaba cariño, una palabra con la que nunca se había referido a ella y mucho menos frente a todos-. Creo que estar en las montañas ya te hizo mas idiota, pobre de mí enanin, no está acostumbrado a la altura -dijo burlona para poner a prueba la paciencia de Levi.

-Que divertida cariño -dijo Levi tratando de conservar la calma.

-De acuerdo… -dijo mas confundida por esa actitud tan rara-. Ahora respecto a tu pregunta pues llame a… -ella murmuro un nombre esperando que Levi no alcanzara a escuchar, pero no le funciono.

-¡Zeke! -grito enojado y perdiendo toda su paciencia-. ¡¿Por qué mierda llamaste a ese maldito simio?! Se que eres idiota, pero nunca pensé que llegaras a ese grado de torpeza ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo torpe cuatro ojos de mierda?

Hange pudo haber enfurecido por la actitud de Levi, mas sin embargo sonrió porque habia actuado tal como era dejando esa falsa interpretación que quería dar. Por su parte Onyancopon y Flegel miraron sorprendidos aquel repentino cambio de actitud y la forma en la que le gritaba a Hange.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Hange? -Intervino molesto Onyancopon dejando su sorpresa atrás.

-Tsk tu no te metas en lo que no te incumbe o te modificare esa cara de idiota -dijo lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

-Levi -regaño Hange.

-Adelante, inténtalo, no permitiré que le hables así a ninguna dama y menos frente a mi -dijo dando un paso al frente decidido, Levi también dio un paso enfrente y Hange lo sujeto del brazo.

-Levi por favor, no más peleas -pidió Hange y Levi apretó sus puños e hizo un intento por calmarse.

Tenía que recordar que ahora tenía más fuerza que un humano común, fuerza que no había logrado aprender a controlar y que por mas que deseara golpear a ese chico molesto no quería matarlo.

-Levi -volvió a llamar Hange decidida y lo apretó más fuerte mientras ambos chicos intercambiaban miradas asesinas.

-Tsk lo mejor será que te vea después -dijo finalmente desviando su mirada de Onyancopon para mirarla a ella.

Hange una vez segura que Levi no atacaría a su amigo lo soltó del brazo y él comenzó a caminar para alejarse.

-Denme un segundo -pidió Hange y se giro para seguir a Levi, pero Onyancopon la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-Hange, no vale la pena, no lo busques -pidió pues él pensaba que Levi era el típico patán violento y temía por la seguridad de ella.

-Solo demorare cinco minutos -dijo Hange y su amigo la soltó pues sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitar que Hange siguiera a Levi.

Hange alanzo a Levi y lo llamo, él se detuvo y tomo aire para calmarse porque lo que menos quería hacer era comenzar a discutir con ella.

-Lamento lo de Zeke, se que lo odias y por ello entiendo tu reacción, solo le llame porque me parecio una buena opción, Zeke tiene dinero y no iba a negarse a ayudar y respecto a lo de Onyancopon no quiero que sigas con esa actitud, es solo un amigo y estaba protegiéndome, él no entiende todo lo que existe detrás.

-Pudiste pedírselo a Frieda en lugar de Zeke -contesto.

-Lo sé, pero pensé en Zeke porque va a la misma escuela que Onyancopon -explico.

-Onyancopon -dijo molesto-. Otro sujeto del cual no confío.

-¿Por qué? Es un buen chico -alego Hange.

-Un chico al que le gustas.

-No Levi, no de nuevo ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Tu no eras celoso y además ¿Que mierda fue todo eso de cariño?

-No tiene importancia, solo quería ser más atento contigo eso es todo y no estoy celoso -dijo mintiendo en eso último, por supuesto que estaba celoso, siempre había estado celoso, primero de Moblit que siempre estaba a su lado y quien la conocía mejor que nadie, después por Erwin con quien había tenido algo que ver en su otra vida, de Zeke quien no dejaba de perseguirla y ahora estaba celoso de ese chico nuevo en la vida de Hange porque había estado para ella cuando él lastimo su corazón, pero Hange nunca se había dado cuenta de los celos de Levi hasta ahora.

-Querías ser alguien que no eres -dijo Hange terminando de eliminar la distancia entre ellos-. Eres romántico a tu manera y de una forma en la que solo nosotros podemos entender, así que nunca más me vuelvas a llamar cariño o alguna cursi palabra de ese estilo, yo soy tu torpe cuatro ojos y tu mi enano idiota.

-Perdona Hange -pidió y ella le sonrió.

Levi estaba por besarla cuando Erwin interrumpió llamándolos desde la distancia.

-¿Por qué no vas con Erwin y yo me quedo con Marie y el resto a planear todo? Y los alcanzaremos por la noche, Onyancopon dice que hoy es noche de karaoke.

Levi accedió a irse con Erwin para darle espacio a Hange y porque no toleraba estar frente a ese chico y mientras tanto Marie a pesar de las quejas acompaño a Hange.

* * *

Erwin y Levi llegaron por la noche al local que les había indicado Hange por mensaje y al llegar enfureció al verla sentada entre Onyancopon y Flegel.

-Amor, que bueno que llegas, estábamos eligiendo canciones -dijo Marie emocionada y se recorrió para que Erwin se sentara junto a ella y a Levi no le quedo más opción que sentarse junto a Erwin mientras miraba furioso a ambos chicos que se desvivían en atenciones para Hange.

Durante la noche todos disfrutaron de la comida mientras se turnaban para pasar a cantar. Onyancopon dejo el micrófono y tras recibir varios aplausos regreso a la mesa.

-Fue fantástico, no sabia que supieras cantar -dijo emocionada Hange.

-No canto muy seguido -contesto avergonzado.

-Flegel deberías animarte -sugirió Hange mirando al chico que de inmediato se ocultó en su postre que era una copa gigante de helado.

-No, yo no tengo buena voz -contesto con miedo.

-Levi ¿tú que dices? -pregunto emocionada Hange-. Vamos por mi y yo elijo la canción -dijo señalando el titulo Can´t help falling in love de Elvis Presley.

-Olvídalo torpe no pienso cantar semejante cursilería -contesto enojado.

-Oh, está bien -dijo desanimada, pero su actitud cambio a una contenta casi al instante-. Bueno yo cantare esta.

En ese instante se levantó de la mesa y después de que la anunciaran comenzó a cantar.

The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by  
It was the same old story  
Too fresh or too shy

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile  
Don't usually swoon  
But I'm over the moon

('Cause he was just too cool for school)

And now I'm  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you

_Traducción: El día comenzó ordinario, los chicos caminando por ahí, era la misa vieja historia demasiado confiado o tímido. No soy del tipo que se enamora de un chico que muestra una sonrisa, por lo general no me desmayo, pero ahora estoy en la luna (porque era demasiado genial para la escuela). Y ahora estoy cayendo por ti, sé que no debería, pero yo simplemente no puedo detenerme de caer por ti. No puedo aguantar mas y ahora estoy enamorada de ti._

Todos aplaudieron enérgicamente menos Levi quien se limitó a mirarla y Onyancopon no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le veía Hange a aquel sujeto que parecía siempre estar con cara de amargado que además era grosero con ella ¿Quién llamaba a su novia cuatro ojos de mierda? Y no podía evitar pensar que en definitiva Hange merecía algo mejor.

-Cantas muy bien -felicito Onyancopon en cuanto Hange tomo asiento.

-Hange es nuestra cantante estrella -dijo Erwin-. Y cuando ella canta con Levi son un dueto increíble.

-Tengo la idea para el festival -interrumpio Flegel-. Un concierto con las canciones de Vaselina, todo mundo ama esa película y va con la temática de la mayoría de locales en el pueblo.

-Es maravilloso -dijo emocionada Hange ya que amaba esa película.

-Y ya tengo a mi Sandy -dijo mirando a Hange-. Y a Danny.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Flegel miro a Levi ya que hubieran esperado que se lo pidiera a Onyancopon tras demostrar su gran voz minutos atrás.

-Tsk, que fastidio -dijo Levi.

-Eso en palabras de Levi es un si -tradujo Hange.

-Me alegra, confiare en Erwin ya que ha dicho que son un dueto increíble.

* * *

Después de terminar con la cena todos regresaron a sus casas para descansar.

Hange estaba dormida cuando sintió una mano que le cubría la boca y al abrir los ojos descubrió que se trataba de Levi quien le hizo la señal de que se mantuviera callada y lo siguiera. Hange se levanto intentando no hacer ruido, aunque sabia que Marie tenia el sueño demasiado pesado y casi nada la levantaba. Siguió a Levi fuera de la casa y fue cuando decidió hablar para saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Levi pero que… -pregunto Hange, pero en ese instante él puso música desde su celular y tomo las manos de Hange para comenzar a bailar mientras le cantaba al oído la canción que le había pedido en el restaurante.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

_Traducción: Los sabios dicen que solo los tontos se precipitan, pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti. ¿debo quedarme? Seria un pecado si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti. Como un rio que fluye seguro hacia el mar. Querida así es algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder. Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti. _

-Ese es el Levi que conozco -dijo Hange con una gran sonrisa en cuanto él termino de cantar-. El que es romántico sin esforzarse. Pero ¿porque me has traído aquí afuera a que nos coman los mosquitos?

-Dijiste que la constelación de Perseo es la constelación del verano -dijo Levi mirando hacia el cielo.

-Así es, mira ahí está ¿notas la diferencia? -dijo señalando hacia el cielo.

Levi seguía sin encontrarle forma a las estrellas, pero estaba contento por proporcionarle felicidad a Hange quien miraba hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa y entonces tuvo un episodio.

En este aparecía Hange y Tomoe a su lado y los tres estaban sentados admirando las estrellas tal como lo habían hecho ellos dos el día de San Valentín.

-Y esa constelación es la de Pegaso -decía Hange mientras señalaba al cielo estrellado y con su dedo índice trazaba una figura.

-Entonces Perseo era como papá -decía Tomoe mientras miraba emocionada hacia el cielo-. ¿Dónde está la constelación de papá?

-Bueno él no tiene ninguna porque las constelaciones se les dan a los héroes cuando mueren -contestaba Hange.

Entonces Tomoe soltaba un bostezo y se acurrucaba en los brazos de Levi mientras cerraba poco a poco sus ojos.

-¿Levi? -pregunto Hange al ver que sus ojos cambiaban de nuevo.

-Estoy bien -contesto-. Vi nuevamente a Tomoe.

-Se que te duele verla -dijo Hange inspeccionando el rostro de Levi donde se reflejaba tristeza.

-Últimamente la he visto mucho. Quizás porque le falle, ese otro Levi le prometió que siempre te mantendría a salvo y no lo logre.

-Puede que en ese mundo no, pero en este si -dijo rodeándolo por el cuello con sus manos para después besarlo y Levi noto tristeza en Hange.

-Lo siento, no quería ponerte triste.

-No es eso, solo que me he quedado pensando... -dijo y recordó lo que le había preguntado al abuelo de Onyancopon-. ¿Qué fue de ti después de mi muerte?

-No lo sé, no he tenido ninguna visión después de eso, supongo que también morí -contesto-. Para ser honestos espero que sí, porque no me imagino un mundo en el que no estés.

* * *

Por la mañana Levi despertó, nuevamente se habían quedado dormidos en la sala y tras observar un momento a Hange dormir en sus brazos decidió despertarla.

-Oye torpe levántate -dijo acariciando la mejilla de Hange quien abrió los ojos con pesar.

-Cinco minutos -pidió cerrándolos nuevamente, pero Levi la empujo fuera del sofá y ella termino en el suelo.

-Enano idiota -se quejo Hange poniéndose de pie y sobándose por el golpe.

-Marie se preguntará porque no estás en cama -dijo también poniéndose de pie.

-No creo que a Marie le moleste -dijo acercándose a Levi para besarlo cuando él escucho pasos y se apartó.

-Buenos días señor Zoe -dijo en cuanto el padre de Hange abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y ella se quedó sorprendida ¿Cómo era que Levi había podido saber que su padre saldría?

-Buenos días -saludo el padre de Hange.

-Hola papá.

-Chicos por favor ya no se duerman tan tarde -pidió inspeccionando a los dos adolescentes para después dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo que comer.

-Papá, no estés espiando -regaño.

-No los estaba espiando.

en ese momento salió también la madre de Marie.

-Solo se asomo por la ventana y los vimos bailar, que romántico -dijo la madre de Marie.

Hange se torno roja de la vergüenza y entonces escucharon ruido afuera como si un auto se estacionara.

-¡Llegaron! -grito emocionada y corrió a la puerta mientras Levi la seguía caminando tranquilamente.

Al salir vieron como Mike bajaba de una camioneta.

-¡Aniki! -saludo emocionada Isabel mientras asomaba casi todo el cuerpo por la ventana.

-¿Isabel que haces aquí? -pregunto Hange alegre de verla.

-El calor esta insoportable -se quejó Nanaba abanicándose mientras bajaba del lado del copiloto.

La puerta corrediza de la camioneta se abrió y Hange pudo ver a Nifa y a Moblit también.

-Todos están aquí -dijo contenta.

Moblit estaba por bajar, pero fue empujado por Isabel quien corrió hacia Levi.

-Aniki, te extrañe mucho -dijo brincando hacia él y abrasándolo fuertemente-. Nadie sabía nada de ti.

-Lo siento Isabel, mi viaje fue repentino.

Erwin salió al escuchar el alboroto de afuera y se acercó a Hange quien lucia contenta de tener a todos sus amigos reunidos.

-También te tenemos otra sorpresa Hange -dijo Erwin y antes de que ella preguntara un auto blanco llego estacionándose detrás y de este bajo apresurada una chica de cabello negro y vestido blanco.

-¡Hange! -grito emocionada Frieda para después correr hacia ella y abrasarla tal como lo había hecho Isabel-. Te he extrañado tanto, Erwin me dijo que iban a cantar en un festival y o necesitaba vacaciones, así que aquí estoy.

-Oye Frieda déjala en paz -dijo molesto Levi.

-Erwin dice que hoy acamparemos. Yo pido compartir tienda contigo -dijo sin soltarla y después le saco la lengua a Levi-. Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

**Hola, lamento apenas actualizar, solo que la inspiración no llegaba a mí. El mandado se le junto a Hange (Flegel, Onyancopon, Levi, Frieda y bueno aunque ya no cuentan porque tienen a sus parejas también están Erwin y Moblit) y aquí un spoiler también aparecerá Zeke, no mas spoilers.**


	49. Chapter 49

**El verano en el que me enamore **

**Parte 4**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, mi coreco late de felicidad y me dio mucha risa el del perfume con feromonas jaja esa Hange es toda una rompe corazones. Levi celoso es delicioso, pero no pienso ponerlo taaaan celoso, no queremos que nuestro maniaco de la limpieza muera de un coraje y sobre Zeke pues comprendo tu sentir, ese Zeke no se puede quedar quieto y no respeta la relación LeviHan, pero eso lo hago a propósito porque en el anime es el rival de Levi y que aquí se vea involucrado el coreco de Hange le da mas poder a esta rivalidad. Debo decir que en el anime yo tampoco tolero mucho a Zeke por matar a los inocentes caballitos y lo peor de todo es que mato a todos menos a Floch puf ese sujeto me cae en la punta del hígado, si tuviera dos balas y enfrente estuvieran Zeke, Eren y Floch le dispararía Floch dos veces en el trasero jajaj ok ya me calme ahora si al capítulo. **

Después de la reunión todos fueron al pueblo a reunirse con ambos amigos de Hange Onyancopon y Flegel y tras las presentaciones comenzaron a practicar para el festival. Después de eso emprendieron su caminata hacia el bosque para acampar.

-No puedo más -se quejó Farlan mientras continuaban caminando-. ¿Cuánto falta?

-Animo, no falta mucho -alentó Nanaba quien lucía fresca y nada cansada.

-Aquí el aroma es fantástico, -dijo Mike deteniéndose para tomar un respiro profundo y apreciar el aroma de los pinos y el resto de la naturaleza.

-Yo también pido un descanso, mis pobres pies -se quejó Frieda quien iba cargaba en la espalda Levi.

-Tsk no te quejes, dejaste de caminar varios kilómetros atrás -alego Levi.

-Tu no te quejes y camina más rápido -dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-No soy tu mula -rezongo Levi.

-Odio acampar -se quejó Marie para después manotear al aire para alejar a los mosquitos.

-Te dije que no usaras perfume -regaño Erwin.

-Me sorprende que la princesita no esté cansada -dijo Isabel burlona.

-Soy porrista, eso exige hacer mucho ejercicio y no solo agitar los pompones -hablo Marie molesta.

-Yo ya no puedo más -dijo Nifa quien también iba cargada en la espalda de Moblit.

-Opino igual -dijo Moblit cansado.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda? -pregunto enojada Nifa.

-Claro que no caramelito, solo que el calor me está matando -contesto Moblit.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? -pregunto Onyancopon a Hange quien cargaba su mochila y la de Frieda.

-No, estoy perfecta -dijo Hange enérgica sin mostrar cansancio-. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Flegel? -pregunto al notar que ya no estaba.

Ambos miraron atrás y no lo vieron.

-Compañía alto -ordeno Erwin-. Tenemos una baja en el grupo.

-Erwin no somos soldados -dijo Levi.

-Apuesto a que se quedó atrás y un oso se lo comió -dijo Isabel.

-Pobre gordito -dijo Farlan y comenzó a reírse con Isabel.

-No sean malos -regaño Nanaba-. Mike ¿crees poder olfatearlo? -pidió y él comenzó a oler en todas direcciones-. Huelo desesperación y repelente de mosquitos -dijo Mike señalando una dirección.

-Yo iré por él -dijo Erwin caminando en la dirección que Mike había señalado.

-Yo te acompaño -dijo Marie.

-Los demás continúen, estamos a 5km del lugar, deben llegar antes del anochecer para poder instalar el campamento -ordeno Erwin.

-¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? -pregunto cansado Farlan.

-Si, aquí luce lindo -apoyo Nifa.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí por la lluvia -explico Hange-. Si llueve el campamento se inundaría, además debe ser un terreno plano, cerca del agua y sin pasto.

-¿Por qué sin pasto? -presunto curiosa Isabel.

-El pasto indica filtración de agua y humedad -dijo Moblit-. Creme no querrás dormir en un lugar húmedo.

-Vamos, ya no falta mucho y lo importante de ese lugar es la vista, los atardeceres y amaneceres son excelentes -dijo Onyancopon animado.

-Contemplar un atardecer, que romántico -hablo animada Nanaba.

-Vamos mi hermosa fresita yo te cargo el resto del camino -dijo Mike y Nanaba brico a su espalda.

-Adelante mi gran salvador -dijo Nanaba besando la mejilla de Mike.

-Que tiernos -dijo Isabel para después mirar a Farlan-. Farlan cárgame en este instante -ordeno saltando a la espalda de su novio, pero Farlan cayo de boca debido a que no esperaba el peso de Isabel-. Que debilucho eres Farfar -se quejó Isabel-. Aniki tu cárgame -pidió inflando sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, ya llevo equipaje pesado -contesto y Frieda le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Yo puedo cargarte si ya estas cansada Isabel -se ofreció Hange y antes de que Isabel hablara Frieda comenzó a patalear.

-Bájame en este instante -ordeno a Levi-. Yo digo que Isabel puede ir con Levi y Hange cargarme a mi -propuso con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Nadie cargara a mi BellaBel más que yo! -grito molesto Farlan-. Demostrare que no soy ningún debilucho.

Isabel brinco a la espalda de Farlan y caminaron unos kilometros más.

-Ya casi llegamos, es pasando este riachuelo -dijo Onyancopon y todos festejaron-. Tengan cuidado porque las piedras pueden estar resbalosas.

Todos cruzaron lentamente. Hange piso una piedra y por poco resbalaba haciendo que Levi girara rápidamente para ayudarla, pero quien la salvo de la caída fue Onyancopon tomándola del brazo y quedando a poca distancia del rostro de Hange. Por su parte quien termino cayendo fue Levi junto con Frieda al haberse girado tan repentinamente.

-¡Levi, Frieda! -llamo Hange preocupada y corrió hacia ellos.

-Estoy bien -dijo Frieda apartándose el cabello mojado del rostro.

-Estamos bien -dijo Levi furioso de haber caído frente a todos e intento pararse de inmediato, pero sintió una punzada en el tobillo que se lo impidió.

-Levi, creo que te has lastimado.

-Tsk por supuesto que no, estoy bien -dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-Fueron afortunados, pudieron haberse lastimado con una roca -dijo Onyancopon ayudando a ponerse de pie a Frieda.

Todos continuaron caminando y Oyancopon permaneció unos momentos estático mirando a su alrededor y analizando la caída, no había forma de que ambos salieran ilesos y fue cuando noto un poco de sangre en una piedra.

-Onyancopon, tu eres el líder, no deberías atrasarte -dijo Hange y él continuo caminando.

Caminaron un poco más y al final llegaron a su destino.

-Hemos llegado -informo y todos se desplomaron en el suelo aliviados.

-Pensé que habías dicho que tenía una linda vista -se quejó Isabel mirando a su alrededor, el lugar estaba sin pasto y rodeado de árboles con grandes rocas cubiertas de vegetación.

-Si, detrás de esos árboles está el rio -señalo en una dirección.

-¿Y porque no nos quedamos ahí? -pregunto Farlan.

-Por el viento -contesto Hange antes que Onyancopon-. Nos congelaríamos durante la noche, en cambio aquí los árboles y las rocas nos protegen del frio y el aire.

-Una cama calientita en una buena recamara nos protegerían más -se quejó Frieda mientras exprimía una parte de su blusa.

-Deberían cambiarse antes de que enfermen -sugirió Onyancopon-. Hora de montar las tiendas.

Todos comenzaron a sacar cosas y a intentar ayudar. Isabel no entendía que iba en qué lugar y Farlan mucho menos. Frieda les daba animos junto a Nanaba quien había terminado desesperada después del primer intento cuando la tienda había colapsado por estar mal armada. Mike continuaba intentando montarla y los únicos que parecían hacer un buen trabajo eran Onyancopon y Levi. mientras Hange ayudaba a Moblit y Nifa.

-Vamos equipo -animaba Hange-. Somos los mejores de la clase, una simple tela no nos va a derrotar.

-Pero las instrucciones vienen en chino -alego Moblit inspeccionando el manual-. Literalmente -dijo mostrándoselo y en efecto venían en otro idioma.

-Guiemos por los dibujitos -sugirió Nifa.

-O por la física junto con la lógica -dijo Hange mirando las varillas.

-Oh entiendo, determinaremos el lugar en el que van de conformidad con su longitud y capacidad de carga por su anchura -dijo Moblit.

-Oh podrían dejar que expertos se hagan cargo -dijo Erwin apareciendo en compañía de Flegel y Marie.

-Dame eso -dijo Marie arrebatándole las cosas a Hange-. No es mi primer campamento -explico al notar la mirada de confusión en su hermanastra.

Mientras los demás se limitaban a platicar y descansar los cuatro Marie, Erwin, Levi y Onyancopon montaban las tiendas.

-Deberías descansar -sugirió Onyancopon acercándose a Levi-. Analice todo, tu actuaste demasiado rápido para que Frieda no saliera lastimada, creo que después de todo te juzgue mal, no eres tan idiota como pensé que eras. Lo que quiero decir es que vi que te preocupabas por Hange y sé que al momento de caer lo primero que te importo fue el evitar que tu amiga saliera herida, no solo eso, también veo que eres muy protector con Isabel.

Onyancopon había pensado que Levi era la típica persona egoísta que menospreciaba a las mujeres por cómo le había hablado a Hange y que además era una persona amargada por tener siempre esa actitud seria, pero después de aquel incidente descubrió que en realidad era una persona diferente a lo esperado.

Levi no dijo nada y se limitó a continuar ensamblando las piezas.

-Pero si has salido lastimado lo mejor sería atenderte porque esa herida podría infectarse, sé que no quieres arruinarle la diversión a Hange o preocuparla, pero que mueras no le hará ningún bien.

-Estoy perfectamente bien -dijo molesto-. La herida no fue grave así que deja de fastidiar, solo fue en la mano -dijo mostrándole la palma con una cortada-. ¿Lo ves?

-¿Y qué me dices del tobillo? porque vi que te costó trabajo levantarte.

-Está bien, ya no me duele.

Onyancopon se levantó para retirarse y Levi lo miro.

-Oye, gracias por ayudar a Hange -dijo mirando al chico quien sonrió-. Cuando dijiste que Hange sufrió debido a mi… siempre he buscado protegerla, cuidarla y mantenerla feliz, pero de alguna manera siempre termino fallándole.

-Yo pienso que has tenido éxito, desde que la conocí jamás la vi tan contenta -dijo mirando a Hange y Levi también hizo lo mismo, ella platicaba con los demás y reía a carcajadas-. Hange es un ser con mucha vida -dijo dejando de verla.

-Es lo que la hace especial -coincidió Levi.

-Tienes suerte de tenerla, como dijiste los demás solo nos limitamos a ver y anhelar -dijo recordando las palabras de Levi cuando lo conoció.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas amigables y luego Erwin hablo.

-Necesitamos leña para la fogata.

-Yo iré -dijo Levi enseguida.

-Yo te acompaño -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiendo a Levi.

Onyancopon los vio retirarse y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Entiendo lo que significa -dijo Erwin dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Onyancopon-. Hange es demasiado especial, ella llega al corazón de cualquier hombre y no es por la belleza, es por su particular forma de ser.

-No me digas que tu…

-Por un tiempo -contesto Erwin-, pero entendí que ella siempre va a amar a una sola persona.

-La misma persona que la llama cuatro ojos -dijo confundido pues seguía sin entender esa parte de su relación.

-Si, exacto, ella es rara y Levi es raro, no podrían ser mejor duo, la cuatro ojos y el enano gruñón. pero a pesar de todo Levi es un ser muy sensible y no necesita expresarlo en su rostro para que las personas que llegamos a conocerlo lo notemos.

.

Levi y Hange caminaban en silencio recolectando madera cuando Levi la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Silencio -indico Levi a Hange y señalo hacia el frente. Hange pensó que podrían estar en peligro y se preocupó, pero después entre el follaje apareció un venado. Hange quedo maravillada y dio un paso haciendo crujir las hojas bajo sus pies y el animal salió huyendo.

-¿Cómo has sabido que aparecería? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Lo escuche acercarse -contesto.

-Confiesa, algo raro te paso durante mi ausencia -dijo Hange inspeccionando a Levi.

-Descubrí que mi genética me hace diferente ¿recuerdas en una ocasión cuando Kenny apareció en el cuarto de sorpresa, pero yo me aparté rápidamente?

-Si, ese día te moviste tan rápido como un gato -contestó al recordar aquel día.

-Bueno no solo soy ahora más rápido, también fuerte y mis reflejos como el oído van mejorando día con día.

-Eres como un super humano -bromeo Hange-. Vamos juguemos a las escondidas -sugirió divertida-. Yo corro y tú me buscas.

-Tsk no pienso jugar algo tan ridículo.

-Ok entonces yo contare -dijo cubriéndose los ojos con sus palamas.

-Dije que no participare en tus juegos.

-Vamos, por mí, anda, es con fines científicos, quiero ver que tan buenos son tus sentidos de una forma divertida.

Levi la miro inspeccionando cada parte del rostro de Hange, ella era única, cualquier otra persona se hubiera apartado de él debido a las visiones y ahora por ser una persona completamente diferente al resto, pero Hange solo lo miraba como un chico cualquiera. Así que decidió complacerla.

-Solo contare hasta diez -dijo y Hange tomo sus manos para guiarlas hasta sus ojos.

-Cuenta hasta veinte y no hagas trampa -dijo divertida y después salió corriendo.

Ella esquivo ramas mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían mientras contaba en su mente hasta el quince y después se ocultó detrás de un tronco caído y aguardo intentando regularizar su respiración para no delatar su escondite.

Hange vio pasar a Levi unos segundos después quien se detuvo mirando a su alrededor mientras ella lo veía detrás del tronco, Levi inspecciono la zona y luego miro en dirección en donde estaba oculta. Ella se levantó revelando su escondite y salió corriendo mientras reía. Decidio ocultarse detrás de un árbol y miro atrás para buscar a Levi, pero ya no lo vio hasta que apareció por detrás de ella derribándola y ambos rodaron en un intento de vencer al otro. Al final Hange termino sobre Levi quien sonrió y tomo un mechón de su cabello castaño que se había salido de la coleta para pasarlo detrás de su oreja. Hange sonrió para después besar a Levi con gran intensidad.

-Te extrañe mucho -dijo en cuanto dejo de besarlo.

-Nunca más me iré de tu lado, te lo prometo -alcanzó a decir antes de que ella nuevamente lo silenciara con un beso.

.

-Aniki y Hange ya tardaron -dijo Isabel después de mirar su reloj.

-Yo digo que se los comió un animal -dijo fastidiada Marie de esperar.

-Si no aparecen en unos minutos iremos a buscarlos -dijo Erwin tranquilo mientras terminaba de instalar la última tienda de acampar.

En ese momento aparecieron Levi y Hange quienes lucían desalineados y despeinados.

-¿Qué les paso? Parece que cayeron y rodaron por el suelo -pregunto Erwin tras inspeccionarlos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -pregunto molesta Marie.

-No encontrábamos leña -dijo Levi.

-¿No encontraban leña en el bosque? -dijo Erwin.

-Exacto -hablo nuevamente Levi dejando la leña para comenzar a hacer la fogata.

-A mí me huele a secreto en la montaña -dijo Mike tras olfatear el ambiente.

-¿Que? -pregunto Frieda confundida.

-Ya sabes, la película donde aparece el sujeto que la hace del Guason en Batman, el que le hace de Misterio en Spiderman lejos de casa y la Gatubela igual de Batman -explico Isabel.

-¿Pero no se supone que eran dos hombres? -pregunto confundido Farlan.

-Mike se refiere a que Levi y Hange pasaron tiempo a solas, ya sabes… -explico Nanaba.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean? -pregunto Hange al notar que sus cinco amigos hablaban en secreto.

-Nada, nada de nada -contestaron al mismo tiempo.

El campamento pronto estuvo listo, prendieron una fogata y asaron bombones mientras cantaban o contaban historias de miedo.

-Y de él nunca se supo nada más -termino de narrar Isabel la historia y luego aprovecho el miedo de Nifa para hacer una broma-. ¡Que es eso! -grito señalando detrás de Nifa quien grito histérica y salió corriendo para irse a refugiar detrás de Levi. Isabel comenzó a reír y Nifa enfureció.

-No fue divertido -dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué te escondiste detrás de Levi? -pregunto Hange conteniendo la risa.

-Si apareciera un loco asesino o un fantasma estoy segura de que Levi lo derrotaría enseguida.

-Eso o saldría corriendo de miedo al verlo -dijo Falan.

Todos rieron después de ese comentario y después de unos minutos más ante la fogata todos decidieron ir a descansar.

Mas noche Levi no podía dormir debido a sus molestos compañeros de tienda que eran Farlan, Mike y Erwin debido a que el primero habla en sueños y los otros dos roncaban en sintonía. Se levanto y vio pasar una sombra así que tomo la linterna y salió de la tienda para toparse con Hange.

-¿Qué estás haciendo afuera torpe? -regaño Levi.

-No podía dormir, Frieda termino abrasándome y prácticamente encima de mi mientras que Nanaba se la pasa roncando, la verdad pobre de Mike, lo compadezco si llega a casarse con Nanaba.

-Harán una excelente pareja entonces porque Mike ronca peor que Erwin -dijo Levi y luego ilumino a la altura de las manos de Hange para ver que era lo que traía en brazos-. ¿Un libro? -pregunto, de todas las cosas que Hange podía haber llevado al campamento por supuesto que debía estar un libro.

-Fallen -dijo mostrando la cubierta-. Un libro que habla de un ángel caído destinado a perder siempre a su amada Luz y reencontrarla cada ciertos años.

-¿Por qué lees eso?

-Lo compre unos días después de que terminamos, no lo sé, me recordó a nosotros -explico acariciando la portada.

-Hange no me vas a perder y yo no te voy a perder -dijo Levi tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé -dijo correspondiendo el abraso y cerrando sus ojos disfrutando el estar cerca de Levi-, sé que yo no te voy a perder.

En ese instante Levi tuvo una visión, estaba frente a alguien, no alcanzaba a percibir su rostro, pero podía escucharlo. Las murallas se cuarteaban revelando que dentro había titanes colosales y todo a su alrededor estaba lleno caos y dolor, escombros de las murallas caían aplastando personas que corrían asustadas y destruyendo casas que estaban cerca mientras que él caminaba decidido hacia aquel hombre misterioso de larga cabellera.

-¡Detente ahora mismo! -le gritaba.

-No logre protegerlos, no tenía el suficiente poder capitán, pero ahora lo tengo -decía la voz de ese chico-. Ambos haremos que paguen por la muerte de nuestros seres queridos.

-Esta no es la forma -decía Levi y sentía como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies mientras que a su alrededor se alzaba la tierra y las casas comenzaban a caer.

-¡Todos nuestros enemigos caerán y desde las cenizas de su mundo levantaremos uno mejor, uno donde nuestra gente pueda ser libre!

-¡No! -gritaba para después cortarle la cabeza a esta persona misteriosa, pero sentía como alguien lo atravesaba por detrás con una cuchilla, se daba la vuelta para ver a su atacante, pero entonces la visión terminaba y ahora notaba que le faltaba el aire.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy -dijo Hange ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo-. Respira. ¿Qué fue lo que viste? -pregunto al ver el estado de alteración en la que se encontraba Levi.

-Mi muerte -contesto.

Ambos se quedaron despiertos junto al rio mientras Hange leía el libro y Levi escuchaba atento hasta que el cansancio venció a Hange y Levi la miro dormir.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el día y él decidió que debía de despertar a Hange para que contemplara aquella belleza que les ofrecía la naturaleza.

-Oye torpe levántate, tienes que ver esto -dijo sacudiéndola levemente y Hange solto un quejido.

-No puedo, tengo sueño -hablo con voz adormilada acomodando su cabeza-. Descríbeme lo que ves.

-Estoy viendo lo mas hermoso que puedas imaginar en este mundo -dijo mirándola a ella.

-Dime mas -pidió sin percatarse de la mirada de Levi.

-Tiene un poco de café, amarillo y verde -describió al ver la ropa de Hange.

-mentiroso, no estas viendo el amanecer -dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca dije que estaba viéndolo, yo dije que estaba mirando lo mas hermoso en este mundo.

Hange abrió los ojos y se topo con la mirada de Levi.

-¿Soy lo mejor de tu mundo?

-De este mundo -dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos que tanto amaba-. También eres lo mas molesto e irritante de este mundo, pero…

-Bueno tu eres lo mas grande en mi mundo -dijo sonriendo-. A pesar de ser tan enano.

-Tsk eres una torpe cuatro ojos.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse y contemplaron el amanecer abrasados. Después aparecieron sus amigos cansados para también contemplar aquel paisaje tan hermoso.

-Valió la pena -dijo Nanaba recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Mike.

-Cada paso fue para ver esto -coincidió Mike.

-Es tan lindo -dijo Isabel con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Desde ahora te llamare mi bello amanecer BellaBel -dijo Farlan abrasando a Isabel por detrás.

-Nuestro primer amanecer -dijo emocionada Marie.

-Nuestro amanecer -dijo Erwin tomándola de la mano.

-Como me gustaría pintar este momento -dijo Moblit mirando asombrado-. Un bello paisaje con el retrato de mi amada Nifa, la combinación perfecta.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea -dijo Nifa sacando su celular y tomando una foto de ellos dos donde aparecía Nifa besando la mejilla de Moblit y de fondo el amanecer-. Siempre recordare este momento -dijo emocionada tras verificar la foto.

Frieda también miro el amanecer y deseo que su hermana estuviera ahí así que le marco con una video llamada y contesto una adormilada Historia.

-Mira esto hermanita-dijo enfocando el celular para que ella viera el amanecer.

-Es hermoso -dijo emocionada Historia del otro lado de la línea.

Por la mañana todos ayudaron con la preparación del desayuno y después se fueron a divertir al rio mientras Hange y Levi observaban a sus amigos desde la orilla.

-Levi, dime que nada malo te va a pasar -dijo preocupada entendiendo ahora a Levi cuando temía perderla.

-Claro que no, tu no me perderás y yo no te perderé -contesto.

-Aun así, me gustaría saber quien te mato -dijo cambiando su expresión preocupada a furiosa-. Porque cuando lo haga le retorceré el cuello.

-Y tu me criticabas por querer matar a Zeke.

.

Levantaron el campamento y regresaron a casa agotados por aquella aventura en el bosque y al llegar notaron que un auto estaba estacionado frente a la cabaña donde se estaba quedando la familia de Hange preguntándose de quien se trataba, pero su respuesta la tuvieron en cuanto Zeke salió del interior.

-Hola Hange -saludo entusiasmado.

-¿Zeke? -pregunto confundida Hange-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte -contesto y luego puso la mirada en Frieda notando que sus ojos ahora ya no eran azules, sino más bien verdes-. Y a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-. Dijo sin despegar la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Frieda y su sonrisa se desvaneció para tomar una actitud seria.

**Calmen, pronto tendrán el festival y por cierto a mi también me encanta la canción de Elvis y mas después de ver el conjuro 2, amo esas pelis de miedo. Ahora sobre el capitulo la parte de Hange y Levi en el bosque me inspire en la serie el decimo reino donde Lobo y Virginia tienen su momentito a solas jeje para después al final de la serie descubrir que Virginia esta esperando un hijo... ok creo que ya di mucho spoiler para aquellos que no han visto la serie, pero es un estilo Once upon a time en donde combinan todos los cuentos aunque el final es medio sad.**


	50. Chapter 50

**El verano en el que me enamore**

**Parte 5**

**Pau mil gracias por tus reviews y que alguien llame al pastor Nick para que exorcice a Frieda jajaj en realidad pronto aparecerá el pastor Nick, todo a su tiempo, puf ahora se porque Isayama los mata, son demasiados personajes y meterlos a todos esta complicado creo que comenzare a matar usando la técnica de Char, ella mete papelitos con los nombres, saca algunos y esos son los que mueren jeje que comiencen los juegos del hambre digo los juegos de la muerte y que la suerte de LeviHan este siempre de su lado. **

-Hola Hange -saludo entusiasmado.

-¿Zeke? -pregunto confundida Hange-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte -contesto y luego puso la mirada en Frieda notando que sus ojos ahora ya no eran azules, sino más bien verdes-. Y a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-. Dijo sin despegar la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Frieda y su sonrisa se desvaneció para tomar una actitud seria.

-Largo, nadie te quiere aquí -dijo molesto Levi.

-Levi -saludo Zeke-. Has crecido mucho este verano.

Hange miro a ambos chicos rápidamente y supo que tenía que intervenir antes de que comenzaran a matarse.

-Aguarda Levi, nada de matanzas -pidió Hange tomándolo de brazo, pero Levi parecía no querer ceder-. Por mi -agrego.

-Tsk no vale la pena que te haga sopa.

En ese momento salió el padre de Hange en compañía de la madre de Marie y todos los presentes actuaron relajados como si todo estuviera bien.

-Te dije que no tardarían -dijo mirando a Zeke-. Hija tu amigo llego de sorpresa hace unos minutos. Iremos de paseo un rato, pórtense bien y nada de fiestas locas.

-Claro papá -dijo Hange.

Ella vio a su padre alejarse unos pasos y luego miro a ambos chicos.

-Ahora dejaremos las cosas y todos conviviremos en perfecta harmonía -dijo Hange-. Levi, acompáñame adentro unos momentos -pidió jalándolo del brazo del cual no había soltado y caminaron unos pasos.

-Un momento jovencitos -detuvo el padre de Hange quien había regresado por las llaves-. Levi camina hacia mi -pidió y todos miraron confundidos ante tal petición tan extraña, aun así, Levi lo hizo-. Justo lo que sospeche, dijo mirando con dirección al pie de Levi-. Podría ser una torcedura, vamos chico rudo, revisaremos que tan grave es la lesión.

.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto preocupada Hange mientras veía como su padre vendaba el tobillo de Levi-. Tuvo suerte, es un esguince de primer grado.

-Eso suena grave -dijo Hange.

-En realidad no, es lo que llamamos comúnmente torcedura de tobillo por pisar mal, cuando eso sucede el ligamento se estira más de lo normal.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no es más grave? ¿no deberíamos sacarle radiografías o llevarlo a un hospital?

-Calma Hange, estoy completamente seguro -dijo sonriente-. Si fuera mas grave para esta hora la pierna estaría tan inflamada que no podría caminar y ya sin mencionar que el dolor que sentiría seria insoportable.

-Pero camino mucha distancia -hablo preocupada sin despegar la mirada del tobillo.

-Y por eso es doblemente afortunado, como me describes el incidente pudo haber sido un esguince de segundo o tercer grado, además no puedo creer que caminara tanto sin hacerse mas daño o incluso soportar las molestias en el tobillo.

-¿Pero estará bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, solo sentirá el tobillo más débil de aquí a que se recupera.

-¿Y eso cuanto tardara? -pregunto Hange mientras se mordía una uña por la preocupación.

-Dos semanas -dijo terminando de vendar.

-No puedo creer que no digieras nada sobre el dolor en el tobillo -comenzó a regañar-. Ya escuchaste, dos semanas de reposo absoluto y nada de protestas.

-En realidad no es necesario el reposo absoluto, generalmente en este tipo de lesiones solo se sugiere al paciente que guarde reposo absoluto las primeras 24 horas, pasado ese tiempo puede caminar pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos o andar con muletas si es demasiado el dolor -explico-. Ahora iré por analgésicos, mientras tanto, enfermera Hange le pido que ponga hielos en el tobillo del paciente y yo iré a dar el comunicado al resto que aguarda en la sala de espera -bromeo señalando la puerta de entrada.

Hange asintió y su padre los dejo solos. Ella miraba severamente a Levi y su preocupación había sido sustituida por el enojo.

-Tsk adelante grita todo lo que quieras -dijo al ver la cara de Hange.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! -comenzó a gritar.

-Ya escuchaste a tu padre, no es tan grave -alego Levi.

-Ese no es el punto -dijo y continuo regañando hasta que el enojo se desvaneció-. De ahora en adelante deveras prometer que cuidaras más de ti.

-Lo prometo enfermera cuatro ojos -dijo fastidiado.

-¡Aniki! -grito Isabel en cuanto entro azotando la puerta-. No mueras por favor aniki -dijo abrasando a Levi para después comenzar a llorar.

-No seas exagerada, no moriré -se quejó Levi.

-Lo terminaras matando si no lo sueltas -dijo Farlan apartando a Isabel.

-Has sido muy irresponsable -regaño Erwin.

-No fastidies Erwin, esta torpe ya me regaño lo suficiente -dijo molesto.

-Ahora tenemos otro dilema -intervino Nanaba-. Porque esta claro que Levi no podrá presentarse en el show.

-Por supuesto que puedo, no es tan grave.

-Papá dijo que nada de movimientos bruscos y subir a un escenario a bailar por todos lados es exactamente lo contrario -regaño Hange poniendo bruscamente la bolsa de hielos sobre el tobillo de Levi.

-¡Torpe! -se quejó al instante Levi.

-Oh lo siento, pensé que no te dolía -dijo molesta.

-Lo has hecho a propósito -regaño Levi.

-Nanaba tiene razón, alguien más deberá de tomar el lugar de Levi -dijo Erwin y medito un momento-. Bueno ya pensaremos en algo, por el momento será mejor dejar a este par solos para que se maten. Ahora todos afuera y rápido -dijo mientras los empujaba pues había notado la ausencia de Frieda y Zeke.

.

Zeke y Frieda miraron alejarse a todos quienes ingresaban a la casa y cuando estuvieron seguros de estar a solas Zeke hablo.

-Pudiste evitar que Frieda tomara la decisión de venir -dijo molesto Zeke a Frieda.

-Al contrario ¿Qué mejor manera de poner a prueba mis habilidades de actuación? -contesto caminando dos pasos hacia la casa hasta que el tobillo se le doblo y había estado a nada de caer al suelo si Zeke no la hubiera sujetado-. Malditos tacones -se quejó frunciendo el ceño y quitándoselos-. Explícame nuevamente porque las mujeres en este mundo usan estos instrumentos de tortura.

-No hagas eso -regaño-. Frieda jamás se quitaría los zapatos y caminaría descalza.

-¿Tú qué sabes? -pregunto molesta-. Además, si alguien no debería estar aquí ese serias tu porque si mi memoria no me falla tienes una maquina que arreglar, recuerda que si no lo haces no te ayudare a recuperar a tu padre.

-También es tu padre Eren.

-Técnicamente eso es incorrecto, mi padre biológico murió en ese otro mundo. Este Grisha no es nada mío.

-¿Como puedes actuar así? -pregunto mirando a Frieda aunque sabia que ella por el momento no tenia conciencia de lo que hacia porque era Eren quien la manipulaba.

-Intenta pasar tantos años en confinamiento -dijo molesta-. La primera vez que me volaron la cabeza no fue tan malo, la segunda… bueno digamos que el capitán Levi y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar. No fue nada divertido estar en ese lugar tanto tiempo. Si nunca más vuelvo a ver arena en mi vida seré feliz.

-Sugiero que lo mejor sería que le des el control nuevamente a Frieda -sugirió Zeke-. Sabes que si pasas mucho tiempo supliéndola podría llegar a darse cuenta.

-Que fastidio, si yo quisiera me terminaría de apoderar de su mente y no tendría problema alguno porque tengo acceso a sus memorias. Pero eso de nada me serviría, necesito mi cuerpo, uno que no esté limitado por la voluntad del primer rey.

-Ya te dije que no te permitiré acercarle daño a mi hermano.

-Medio hermano -aclaro al instante-. Y no me sirve de nada este otro Eren, lo que necesito es el mío con los poderes titan.

Zeke estaba por hablar para ver si podía obtener más información, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió y los ojos de Frieda cambiaron de verde a azul al instante.

-Aquí están -dijo Erwin tranquilo de ver a Frieda a salvo.

-Si -contesto Frieda sin estar segura de lo que estaba pasando ¿acaso no acaban de llegar? Ella incluso recordaba que a su lado estaban Levi y Hange.

-Levi estará bien, se quedara a descansar y el resto iremos de paseo -anuncio Erwin.

Entonces Frieda recordó que Levi había resultado lastimado ¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso si acababa de pasar hace menos de unos minutos?

-Me gustaría ver a Levi -dijo sintiéndose mal Frieda.

-Calma, no fue tu culpa -le dijo Erwin para animarla.

-Pero él salió lastimado y yo no.

-Mejor así, no necesitamos a dos heridos, ahora en marcha -Erwin le sonrió a Frieda y después miro a Zeke-. Eso te incluye porque no pienso apartar mi vista de ti.

-Calma Erwin, Zeke no es enemigo -intervino Frieda-. Iré adentro a ver a Levi, prometo no tardarme.

-Y yo iré adentro a fastidiar un poco a Levi antes de irme -dijo Zeke siguiendo a Frieda, aunque en realidad lo hacia para asegurarse de que Eren no hiciera nada.

Ambos entraron y Frieda se acercó a Levi quien seguía recostado en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto Frieda con una gran sonrisa.

Levi la miro y después puso una mirada asesina en Zeke al verlo detrás de Frieda.

-¿Qué mierda Frieda? ¿Qué haces con este simio? -pregunto Levi.

-Está bien -dijo Frieda-. Zeke es ahora amigo.

-Te apunto con una pistola ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? -pregunto Levi.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero le debo una a Zeke, por mi culpa su padre ha quedado en coma -al decir esto bajo su mirada-. Las cosas no salieron bien y dañe su subconsciente, creo que debí practicar la habilidad de borrar recuerdos antes y es por ello que me alegro de no haberlo probado en ti.

-Al menos algo bueno salió de eso y es que Grisha en coma no causara daños.

-Estás hablando de mi padre -dijo molesto Zeke.

-Si, él que intento secuestrar a Hange para amenazar a su madre, el que puso en riesgo el mundo al crear un aparato para abrir un portal a un mundo plagado de titanes y el que le disparo con tu ayuda a Hange.

-Levi, Zeke, les pido que hagan las paces al menos por este verano -pidió Hange.

-Tsk prometo no matarlo y eso es todo.

-Prometo que hare el intento mi dulce Hange -dijo Zeke sonriéndole y acercándose a ella hasta que recibió un almohadazo.

-Te quiero lejos de ella -dijo molesto Levi-. O lo siguiente que arroje a tu cara de imbécil será mas duro que una almohada.

-Entiendo, bueno hora de irnos -dijo tomando a Frieda de los hombros y guiándola rumbo a la puerta de entrada-. Y ya no hagas tantos corajes, escuche que estos son malos para la salud. Aunque también escuche que las personas de baja estatura tienen tendencia a ser enojonas debido a su pequeño temperamento y mínima paciencia -se burló justo antes de salir.

-Tsk imbécil.

Hange reprimió las ganas de reír por el comentario de Zeke para no enfurecer a Levi.

-Bueno ahora ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película para matar el tiempo? -pregunto animada-. Incluso tú puedes elegirla.

-Dejare que elijas tu.

-Bueno ¿has visto Vaselina? -pregunto mientras buscaba en su dispositivo la película.

Ambos comenzaron a ver la película y Hange trataba de disfrutarla a pesar de las constantes críticas de Levi hasta que finalmente el cansancio hizo que Levi se quedara dormido, Hange decidió quedarse por si llegaba a necesitar algo y mientras lo hacia cantaba en voz baja las canciones para practicarlas.

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head

hopelessly devoted to you

Traducción: Mi cabeza dice tonta olvídalo, mi corazón dice no lo dejes ir, Espera hasta el final, eso es lo que intento hacer, desesperadamente devota a ti. Pero ahora no hay donde esconderse, desde que alejaste mi corazón, estoy fuera de mi cabeza, desesperadamente devota a ti.

-Suenas demasiado triste -dijo Levi abriendo sus ojos.

-Perdona, no quise levantarte -dijo Hange pausando la película.

-¿Qué no habíamos visto ya esa escena? -pregunto mirando la pantalla.

-Si, pero decidí regresarla para practicar las canciones -contesto Hange-. En realidad la regrese porque amo esa parte. Es cuando Sandy esta sufriendo por amor porque ella realmente ama a Danny y él también la ama solo que no quiere admitirlo por miedo a lo que dirán sus amigos.

-Tsk que idiota.

-Algo, pero también hace cosas lindas por Sandy como meterse a practicar un deporte a pesar de ser pésimo en todo y realmente quería hacer las cosas bien, incluso la lleva a una cita, pero llegan sus amigos de metiches a arruinarlo todo.

-Justo como lo que nos paso -dijo al recordar su primera cita con Hange que había sido todo un fracaso.

-Ese día no todo fue malo -dijo Hange riendo-. Nuestra caminata por el parque fue muy linda. En esa época todo parecía más sencillo, no teníamos que lidiar con locos ni nada de eso.

-No existía Zeke -agrego Levi-. Ni tu nuevo amigo.

-Creí que ya te caía bien.

-Nunca me terminara de agradar ese sujeto -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Porque? -pregunto confundida-. Es una buena persona -ella examino el rostro de Levi y luego sonrió-. Es por tus celos. Sinceramente no te entiendo y la verdad me agradaba mas el otro Levi, él que no era celoso -dijo parándose y sentándose en el suelo para estar cerca de Levi-. ¿Por qué ahora eres tan celoso de Onyankopon?

-Desde que me di cuenta de que te puedo perder -contesto.

-Ya hablamos de esto -dijo frustrada-. No voy a morir, Zeke no me va a matar.

-No me refiero a eso -dijo acercándose al rostro de Hange-. Yo hablo de…

-¿De verdad piensas que te dejare por alguien más? -pregunto intentando no reír por aquella absurda idea.

-Te lastime y puede que nunca me lo perdones.

-Amor se escribe con P de perdón -dijo para recordarle su carta-. No me vas a perder nunca.

-Por un instante pude ver como lo mirabas -dijo Levi recordando el incidente en el riachuelo-. Pude ver ese brillo en tus ojos.

-No digas tonterías -interrumpió Hange-. Es solo un buen amigo.

-Es alguien que estuvo a tu lado para curar tu corazón el cual deje destrozado.

-No puedo creer que te digiera eso -dijo molesta.

-Yo me alegro de que lo hiciera, me hizo dar cuenta de que te lastime.

-Yo también te lastime al ir con Zeke al baile -dijo bajando la mirada mientras se reprochaba esa decisión-. Olvidemos todo eso y continuemos ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Levi asintió y Hange sonrió para después compartir un beso el cual fue interrumpido por una visión que tuvo.

Hange aguardo un momento hasta que noto que los ojos de Levi cambiaban nuevamente y se sintió tranquila al ver que él lucia normal.

-¿Qué viste? -pregunto.

-Yo… un viejo recuerdo, es todo -contesto mintiendo a pesar de que sentía un gran dolor en el pecho a la altura del corazón debido a lo que había visto.

* * *

Zeke y Onyankopon parecieron agradarse al instante y los siguientes días Hange practico con Onyankopon quien fue elegido como remplazo de Levi hasta que llego el día del festival al cual todos acudieron y por el momento se la estaban pasando contentos.

-Vamos a la casa de espejos pastelito -pidió Nifa a Moblit.

-Lo que digas caramelito -contesto siguiéndola y apartándose del grupo.

-Qué asco ¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto siempre que estoy comiendo? -se quejo Farlan dejando su banderilla a medio comer.

-Porque a diferencia de otros ellos no temen demostrar su amor -regaño Isabel arrebatándole la comida a Farlan.

-¿Qué más demostración de amor quieres? -pregunto molesto mientras recuperaba su comida-. Recibí una patada de Levi por tu culpa justo en mis…

-Vamos a los juegos mecánicos -propuso Hange interrumpiendo a Farlan.

-No lo sé ¿Qué no piden un mínimo de estatura? -pregunto Zeke.

-Zeke, no empieces -regaño Hange.

-Y es por eso que deberían prohibir el acceso a animales -dijo Levi.

-Tenemos que tomar en consideración que nos queda poco tiempo -interrumpió Erwin antes de que ambos comenzaran a pelear.

-Yo insisto en que es innecesario -alego Frieda-. Vamos Hange solo déjame donar el dinero que falta.

-Ya dije que no, en verdad aprecio que quieras ayudar, pero ya donaste una gran cantidad y esto es para fortalecer la confianza en Flegel -dijo Hange dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo-. Ademas ya no estamos tan lejos de la meta, estoy segura de que hoy reuniremos todo.

-No puedo creer que la mayoría del pueblo donaran dinero -dijo entusiasmado Onyankopon-. Siempre pensé que odiaban el teatro por el incendio.

-Es parte de la historia del pueblo, además muchos quedaron conmovidos con la historia e tus abuelos -dijo Hange contenta.

Todos disfrutaron un momento mas de las atracciones del lugar para después irse a cambiar.

-Te estaré animando -dijo Levi antes de que Hange subiera a escena mientras Erwin decía un discurso motivador a la audiencia.

-Frieda cuidara bien de ti y no discutas con Zeke -pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No necesito que Frieda cuide de mi -alego.

-Cuidara que no mates a Zeke -bromeo y soltó su mano para subir los escalones.

Al llegar al penúltimo Levi pudo ver como Onyankopon le ofrecía la mano a Hange para ayudarla a subir el ultimo escalón y ella aceptaba sonriente.

Erwin estaba terminando de dar su discurso y Hange vio que Marie estaba un poco nerviosa caminando de un lado al otro.

-No creí que te fuera a dar nervios salir a escena -bromeo.

-No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no estoy nerviosa -alego Marie enojada.

-Que bueno, porque es tu primera presentación como miembro oficial de los Troublemakers -dijo mirando la expresión de sorpresa en Marie.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Si, se suponía que Erwin te lo diría.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero formar parte de tu grupito? -dijo dejando la sorpresa atrás y fingiendo estar molesta.

-Esa es la Marie que conozco.

-De todos modos, sigo ofendida porque me toco cantar la canción de Rizzo -dijo indignada.

-Pero si es una de las mejores canciones, se necesita mucho sentimiento y talento para cantar There are worse things I could do -alego Hange.

Las canciones fueron avanzando y el publico estaba emocionado, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y llego el gran final donde Onyankopon canto junto con Hange quien apareció en escena usando una blusa negra pegada, así como unos pantalones ajustados. Zeke no pudo evitar comparar a esa Hange con la del otro mundo, se veía tan peligrosa y sexy como el día que la había conocido ese otro Zeke y por su parte Frieda se emocionó.

-Luce tan linda -dijo aplaudiendo.

Levi estaba por regañar a Frieda y recordarle que Hange era su novia así como reclamarle a Zeke que dejara de babear por Hange cuando escucho que unos chicos frente a ellos chiflaban.

-Oigan imbéciles -llamo y ambos se giraron-. Es mi novia, mas les vale ni siquiera mirarla o les romperé los dientes.

Basto con una simple mirada al rostro de Levi para que ambos salieran corriendo temiendo por su vida y una vez librado que aquellos molestos sujetos volvio a ver el espectáculo.

HANGE

If you're filled  
With affection  
You're to shy to convey  
Better take my direction  
Feel your way

ONYANKOPON

I better shape up  
Cause you need a man

HANGE

I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied

ONYANKOPON

I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove

HANGE

You better prove

ONYANKOPON

That my faith is justified

HANGE

Are you sure

ONYANKOPON

Yes I'm sure down deep inside

AMBOS

You're the one that I want  
Ho, ho, ho honey  
Oh, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

Traducción:

Hange: Si estas lleno de afecto eres demasiado tímido para expresarte, medita tu dirección siente tu camino.

Onyankopon: será mejor que me ponga en forma porque necesitas un hombre.

Hange: Yo necesito a un hombre que pueda mantenerme satisfecha.

Onyankopon: Sera mejor que me ponga en forma si voy a probar.

Hange: Mas vale que pruebes.

Onyankopon: Que mi fe está justificada.

Hange: ¿Estás seguro?

Onyankopon: Si, estoy muy seguro.

Coro: Eres al que yo quiero Ho cariño, al que yo necesito, de verdad.

Onyankopon tomo a Hange de la cintura mientras bailaban conforme a la coreografía de Flegel. La tenía demasiado cerca y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que lucía, así que se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios, pero al final se detuvo y no hizo nada.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir al término de la canción final y después Hange bajo apresurada a buscar a Levi.

-¿Qué te pareció? -pregunto contenta saltando a sus brazos.

-Me gusto casi todo -dijo inspeccionando el atuendo de Hange-. ¿Te quedaras así todo el día?

-Claro que no, no quiero que mates a nadie -dijo divertida.

.

Hange termino usando un vestido verde y el día dio paso a la noche donde la mayoría de las parejas bailaban alrededor de la estatua representativa del lugar ubicada en el centro de la plaza central del pueblo.

-Les tengo buenas noticias -dijo Hange a Flegel y Onyankopon entregándole una hoja al primero-. ¡Lo logramos! -grito entusiasmada-. Se recolecto hasta el ultimo centavo, lo que significa que…

-¡Hange eres maravillosa, salvaste el lugar! -dijo Onyankopon cargándola y girando con ella mientras ambos lucían muy contentos. Después la bajo y ella miro a Flegel.

-Mañana iremos con tu padre a comunicarle las buenas noticias.

-No creo que sean buenas para él -dijo Flegel sonriendo.

-Bueno, hora de bailar y festejar un trabajo bien hecho -dijo animada Nanaba-. Ven Mike vamos a bailar.

-Mi bella dama ¿me permite esta pieza? -pregunto Farlan a Isabel haciendo una reverencia y estirando su mano para que ella la tomara.

-Por supuesto noble caballero -dijo Isabel tomando la mano de Farlan y arrastrándolo hacia la pista.

Erwin y Marie tambien se dirigieron a la pista y Hange se quedó sola con Frieda, Onyankopon, Flegel, Zeke y Levi

-¿Me concederás un baile? -dijo Zeke acercándose a Hange.

-Yo también pido uno -dijo Frieda empujando a Zeke.

-Yo no se bailar, pero me gustaría intentar -dijo Flegel nervioso.

Hange miro a Onyankopon y luego miro a Levi.

-Adelante ve y diviértete -dijo Levi y luego se señaló el tobillo-. Nada de movimientos bruscos ¿recuerdas?

-Ven Levi, vamos a bailar -pidió Hange estirando sus brazos-. Están tocando canciones lentas.

Ella no le dio tiempo de objetar y lo jalo hasta la pista donde ambos comenzaron a balancearse lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-No puedo creer que mañana será nuestro ultimo día aquí -dijo y soltó un suspiro-. El verano se fue tan rápido.

Al decir esto Levi bajo la mirada pues recordó algo que había olvidado por completo, Hange no estaría a su lado al regresar, ella viviría ahora en otra ciudad y no podía terminar de imaginarse como seria su vida con Hange lejos.

-La preparatoria no será lo mismo sin ti -dijo mirándola nuevamente.

-¿No te conté? -pregunto Hange sonriente-. Llame a mamá y tras hablar con mi padre pues... en realidad lo que intento decirte es que no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que regresaras con tu madre? -pregunto y Hange asintió.

-Yo no me imagino estar tan lejos de ti -confeso y entonces tocaron su canción-. ¡Nuestra canción! -grito emocionada.

-Si, que gran coincidencia -dijo mirando hacia el escenario de donde bajaba Isabel y levanto el pulgar a Levi.

-Eres una metiche -regaño Farlan.

-No hice nada, solo sugerí a la cantante que cantara esa canción -contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras tanto Onyankopon en compañía de Zeke y Flegel miraban bailar a Hange con Levi. Levi noto que ellos los miraban, así que aprovecho para mostrarle el dedo medio a Zeke quien sonrió.

-Maldito enano -dijo Zeke.

-Tiene tanta suerte -dijo triste Onyankopon para después soltar un suspiro. Nunca había guardado mucha ilusión en que Hange se fijara en él, pero verla en compañía de otro hombre le rompia el corazón.

Onyankopon examino a sus dos compañeros quienes se limitaban a mirar y anhelar para después pensar en lo que Levi le había dicho, era cierto, todos estaban en una fila de rechazados mientras que él era quien disfrutaba del amor y compañía de esa mujer que cautivaba por su forma tan especial de ser y deseo ser Levi mientras sentía una gran punzada de dolor en el pecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hange asistió a casa de Flegel para reunirse con Dimo Reeves quien no lucia muy contento mientras revisaba la documentación.

-Para ser honesto esperaba que fracasaras -dijo bajando las hojas para ver a su hijo a los ojos-. Pero no lo hiciste, así que -estiro su mano y Flegel la tomo-. Felicidades hijo, eres el orgulloso dueño del teatro Cosmos y por cierto gran presentación.

-¿La viste? -pegunto sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que si -contesto para después mirar a Hange-. Esta jovencita fue muy insistente, creo que después de todo estaba equivocado, era un buen negocio.

Hange sonrió y decidió dejar solos a padre e hijo para que hablaran y crearan lazos afectivos.

Flegel estaba tan emocionado por la actitud de su padre que no noto que Hange se retiraba, pero su padre si lo hizo y agradeció que esa chica entrara a la vida de su hijo quien lucía más confiado en sí mismo y pensó que quizás le daría consejos a su hijo de como invitar a una chica linda a salir, así con un poco de suerte Hange algún día formaría parte de la familia Reeves, ella si que era una mente maestra para los negocios y si tomaba en cuenta su carácter entonces resultaba la combinación perfecta, nadie nunca le diría un no a ella.

* * *

Por su pate Onyankopon estaba en casa y miraba al cielo lanzando suspiros pensando en Hange.

-Ese fue mas largo -dijo su abuelo parándose junto a él.

-Ella se va hoy con su novio -confeso Onyankopon bajando la mirada.

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

-Tiene novio -dijo tristemente.

-¿Ella sabe de tus sentimientos? -pregunto y su nieto negó enseguida-. Lo mínimo que deberías hacer es arriesgarte.

-Pero, eso no es ético, ella tiene novio -alego.

-Tontearías, en el amor no existe impedimentos además no te estoy diciendo que te plantes frente a ella y le robes un beso ni nada por el estilo, solo te estoy diciendo que esa chica merece saber que tu amistad en realidad es otro tipo de afecto -dijo entregándole una hoja de papel.

-Abuelo no me digas que esta es… -dijo sorprendido mientras la tomaba.

-La canción que le compuse a tu abuela -contesto-. Ahora ve por ella hijo.

Onyankopon se puso de pie enseguida y miro la hora en su reloj, tenia poco tiempo, pero debía jugársela.

**Mañana el gran final ¿Hange dejara a Levi? ¿Qué fue lo que Levi vio que no le quiso contar a Hange y que le rompió su coreco? Por cierto, eso de matar a los personajes es broma, aquí todo es amor y mas amor. Por otra parte, querida lectora no te sientas traidora por no dejar comentario, yo entiendo que luego uno no tiene tiempo, aun así, me da gusto saber de ti, Saludos a todos mis amados lectores y nos leemos mañana para el gran final de el verano en el que me enamore. **


	51. Chapter 51

**El verano en el que me enamore**

**Parte 6**

Todos estaban terminando de empacar y alistar todo para su viaje de regreso. Hange salió con su maleta en compañía de Levi, ella estaba contenta y no podía esperar para regresar a su casa y a su vida.

-Ya quiero ver a nuestros bebes y bueno también a mi madre -dijo Hange entusiasmada

Levi estaba por contestar cuando Onyankopon apareció en una moto y bajo deprisa, lucia agitado y también nervioso mientras se acercaba a Hange decidido.

-Hange, tengo que hablar contigo a solas, es muy importante -logro decir a pesar de que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Todo en orden? -pregunto al ver a su amigo.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude esperando alcanzarte -dijo tomando sus manos y ella enseguida miro a Levi esperando verlo furioso, pero él estaba tranquilo.

-Adelante, habla con él -dijo Levi y para Hange esto se le hizo extraño e inusual.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto sin estar completamente segura de lo que pasaba.

-Si, solo… -aguardo unos segundos y la miro detenidamente, quería recordarla para siempre si decidía dejarlo-. Recuerda que siempre te voy a amar.

-No entiendo ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta ya que él se alejo para dejarlos solos-. ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange confundida y Onyankopon le entrego una hoja doblada en cuatro.

-Es para ti, la canción que mi abuelo le dedico a mi abuela -explico y Hange la desdoblo para leerla.

Toda poderosa libertad

Toda poderosa alma libre

Comparte conmigo una vida soñada, encantadora, bella…

Para poder conquistar tu corazón

Ahora estamos lejos, pero tú sabes que estamos unidos espiritualmente

Bajo mi rostro siempre quiero decirte algo

Bajo mi rostro hay una ilusión

Incluso siento un poco de miedo

Bajo mi rostro aun continúo esperándote

Seamos felices ahora, disfrutemos la vida

Toda poderosa libertad

Toda poderosa alma libre

Vuela, despierta y deja tu pasado

Liberemos nuestro futuro

Nadie puede creer cuanto he esperado para poder conquistar tu corazón algún día

Creo que no me he rendido porque me encantas

Y ahora te lo digo, no temas empezar una aventura con alguien mas

Hange termino de leer la canción y miro a su amigo.

-Es muy linda -dijo sonriendo pensando que era un regalo de despedida-. Pero no tenias porque darme algo, después de todo vivimos en la misma ciudad y podremos vernos…

-No Hange, lo que yo quiero decirte con esta canción es que… -Onyancopon soltó un suspiro y sonrió-. Se que eres un poco distraída con las palabras, pero quizás si te canto algo… no esta canción porque no tengo el talento o la voz para hacerlo, pero quizás…

Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Termino de cantar y entonces Hange lo entendió, su amigo estaba confesando sus sentimientos.

-Hange, por favor te pido que dejes a Levi, que me elijas a mi y si tu me das tu corazón prometo cuidarlo mas que nada en este mundo, prometo hacerte feliz día con día y que jamás derramaras una lagrima por mi culpa, si tan solo tú me eligieras.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, mi corazón junto con mi alma le pertenece a Levi.

-Es una persona afortunada -dijo sintiéndose destruido, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no tenía oportunidad, más sin embargo deseaba que ella se hubiera tardado al menos un poco en contestar-. Supongo que de nada sirve que te pida que lo pienses un poco más -dijo y Hange negó con la cabeza-. Es que no te entiendo, él te trata mal, te insulta y es distante contigo, mas sin embargo tu sigues amándolo locamente. Hange yo recuerdo que llegaste aquí con el corazón destruido.

-Si, tenía mi corazón roto, pero era en parte por no estar a su lado y Levi… ambos tenemos nuestra manera de expresar amor tan particularmente que nadie lo entendería, yo soy su torpe cuatro ojos y el mi enano idiota maniático de la limpieza que amo con devoción aun cuando me pidan que lo olvide, aun cuando tenga enfrente a un excelente hombre -dijo tomando las manos de Onyankopon-, yo no podría olvidarlo, porque si lo hiciera significaría que es algo desechable y algo que dejas tan fácilmente no es amor y como ya te lo dije yo lo amo. Amo a Levi mas de lo que cualquier persona jamás amo. En verdad lo lamento, espero algún día tengas la fortuna de encontrar a alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos porque eres una gran persona, solo que no eres el indicado para mí.

-Gracias Hange -dijo juntando todas sus fuerzas-. Te deseo felicidad.

Dicho esto, soltó las manos de Hange y regreso a su moto para alejarse, debía hacerlo, había perdido y tenia que sanar su corazón roto, aun así, sonrió, porque si Hange era feliz entonces eso le daba un poco de felicidad. Solo necesitaba un momento para llorar su perdida y después se recompondría, seguiría adelante y quien sabe, quizás algún día encontraría a otra mujer de la cual se enamoraría y sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría, más sin embargo algo si sabía con certeza y era que ese verano había sido el mejor de toda su vida hasta el momento, porque había sido el verano en el que conoció a Hange y se enamoró perdidamente.

Hange miró alejarse a su amigo y sintió la presencia de Levi detrás de ella.

-Tu lo sabias, sabias que se me declararía -dijo Hange sin mirarlo.

-Tenia derecho de hacerlo, pelear por amor es lo mas noble que alguien puede hacer y si decidías aceptarlo entonces lo único que me quedaría por hacer seria decirte adiós.

-Mentiroso, sabias que le diría que no -contesto girándose para verlo.

-Hange yo entendí algo importante y es que eres libre -dijo acercándose para tomarla entre sus brazos y atraerla a él-. Libre de elegir que camino quieres tomar mi cuatro ojos de Paradai.

-Anteojitos de Paradai -corrigió para después besarlo-. Y el camino que tome será siempre a tu lado porque tú eres mío y yo soy tuya.

-Y nos pertenecemos eternamente.

-Consíganse un cuarto -interrumpió Farlan caminando a su lado.

Ambos se separaron y continuaron subiendo el equipaje.

-Yo iré con Zeke -anuncio Frieda en cuanto salió y luego se tropezó con los zapatos.

-Cuidado -dijo Hange mirando que Frieda traía tacones mas bajos de lo usual.

-¿Segura? -pregunto Levi caminando hacia ella para ayudarla con sus múltiples maletas.

-Claro -dijo Frieda apartándose.

-Preferiría que te fueras con nosotros, para que Levi se quede mas tranquilo -dijo Hange mientras caminaban al auto de Zeke.

-Estaré bien -contesto muy distante-. Además, tengo que hablar de algo importante con Zeke.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hange examinando a Frieda quien lucia enojada y que actuaba de un modo distante con ella- ¿Todo bien Frieda? -pregunto y antes de que pudiera contestar Zeke se acercó.

-Tú también puedes acompañarnos Hange.

-Gracias, pero no -contesto enseguida Hange.

-Como digas -dijo Zeke.

-Todas tus maletas están arriba -anuncio Levi-. No puedo creer que quieras ir sola con Zeke -dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina al aludido quien subió al vehículo al instante.

-Que fastidiosos -hablo Frieda molesta.

-Oye no es mi culpa que estés de loca bipolar por estar en tus días o quizás andes estreñida, lo digo por esa cara.

-Oh no Levi, no debiste decir eso -dijo Hange y de inmediato se puso en medio de ambos porque sabía que si algo podía molestar a una mujer era que les llamaran locas o decirles que estaban de mal carácter debido al periodo-. Lo que Levi quiere decir es que se preocupa por ti ¿lo entiendes verdad? -pregunto y antes de que pudiera hablar decidió agregar algo más para calmarla-. Por cierto, esos pupilentes verdes se te ven divinos.

-Lo que digas -dijo poniéndose los lentes obscuros para cubrir sus ojos y dándose media vuelta dándoles la espalda.

-Frieda esta rara -dijo Levi observándola-. Ella nunca usaría un pantalón y además camina diferente.

-Está en sus días no va a usar su típica vestimenta blanca -alego Hange recordando que a su amiga le gustaba vestir de blanco casi siempre.

.

Frieda subió al auto azotando la puerta y quitándose los lentes de una manera brusca.

-Son unos metiches -dijo Frieda mirando por la ventana.

-Son amigos de Frieda y están preocupados por ella -hablo Zeke y ella lo volteo a verlo-. Si fueras listo hubieras ido con ellos para no levantar sospechas.

-No quería pasar tanto tiempo junto a ellos, tanto amor y paz me dan nauseas -alego Frieda haciendo una mueca mostrando su desagrado.

-Pues entonces déjale a ella el control.

-Como dije, estoy harto de pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar lleno de arena y de un eterno nada -contesto y volvió a mirar por la ventana para ver a Erwin despidiéndose de Marie-. Mira toda esa cursilería, en mi mundo el comandante Erwin jamás habría hecho eso y ya ni hablar del capitán Levi y de la líder Hange -dicho esto soltó un bufido-. Todos son tan ridículos.

-Puede que te parezcan ridículos e incluso débiles, pero ellos no han conocido el miedo y la perdida, ellos jamás han visto un titan o perdido a un ser querido de una manera cruel -explico Zeke e inspecciono la expresión de Frieda-. ¿Qué nunca te enamoraste en ese mundo? ¿Nunca amaste a alguien?

-Por supuesto que sí, mis padres, mis amigos y una chica muy especial -dijo bajando la mirada mientras recordaba el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos-. Pero ellos me traicionaron, mi mejor amigo, mi padre y esa mujer -dijo apretando los puños con fuerza-. Di todo para salvarlos, pero ante ellos solo era un monstruo, un arma a la cual utilizar.

Eren se enfocó en sus recuerdos, podía recordar como el comandante Erwin solo lo había usado para sus planes egoístas y en el proceso no le importo sacrificar a varios reclutas. Recordó como Hange estaba interesada en experimentar día a día con él. En como sus amigos de la 104 lo habían traicionado y a la mínima duda lo rechazaron y tacharon de traidor. Pensó en la traición por parte de su mejor amigo y de la mujer que amaba y finalmente en como el capitán Levi lo había decapitado sin dudar un instante. Cada una de las personas que había querido e intentado salvar en más de una ocasión lo miraron como un monstruo, un experimento, algo que usar y algo desechable.

-No creo que todos pensaran eso de ti -dijo Zeke.

-Lo pude ver en sus ojos -dijo recordando cada una de las miradas de horror o de rechazo a lo largo de su vida hasta que surgió una mirada, unos grandes ojos grises pertenecientes a una niña inocente que se habían acercado a él con cariño acompañado de una gran sonrisa-. Solo una persona me miro como algo más que podía ser, ante ella no era un monstruo, solo era una persona con mucho dolor acumulado -dijo mirando una vez más por la ventana, solo que esta vez miro al cielo-. Una mujercita muy especial-. Frieda sonrió.

-Con que una mujer.

-De cabellera negra y larga como la noche, piel pálida y lisa como la porcelana, sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier día lluvioso y grandes ojos grises como ventanas al alma -describió con las mismas palabras que le habían usado el escuadrón del capitán Levi.

-Suena a que era toda una belleza -dijo Zeke intentando imaginarse a una mujer hermosa.

-Su belleza importaba poco ante su carácter -dijo sonriendo-. Pero si, hubiera sido la mas grande belleza de toso Paradai si su destino no hubiera sido tan trágico, aun así, lucho hasta el ultimo latido de su inocente y bello corazón.

-Una lástima entonces que muriera. -Zeke observo que el rostro furioso de Frieda (o mejor dicho el de Eren) había sido suplantado por una gran sonrisa-. ¿Como se llamaba? -pregunto pensando que quizás si encontraba a esa mujer en este mundo podría ayudar a curar el corazón de su hermano-. Quizás podamos encontrarla aquí.

Frieda dejo de mirar el cielo para mirar a Levi y Hange quienes estaban hablando y tomados de la mano.

-No, ella no existe aquí, al menos no aun y me temo que si mis planes funcionan jamás llegara a existir.

-Podríamos intentar, al menos dime su nombre.

-No puedo decirlo -dijo al instante-. Le jure nunca pronunciar su nombre y es algo en lo que jamás le fallare – dicho esto lanzó un suspiro, cerro sus ojos para visualizar una ultima vez la imagen de ella, de Tomoe, para después abrirlos nuevamente y retomar su mirada furiosa-. Como sea, serán muchas horas así que será mejor que hablemos de cosas con más sentido.

.

Mientras Zeke y Eren tenían su conversación, Erwin se despedía de Marie.

-Prometo que llamare diario -dijo Marie tomando las manos de Erwin negándose a soltarlo.

-Prometo que estaré pensando en ti todo el día -dijo Erwin.

-Ya fue suficiente, solo dale un beso y vámonos que se hace tarde -dijo molesto Farlan e Isabel apresuro haciendo sonar el claxon.

Erwin le dio un beso rápido a Marie y se alejó rumbo al auto.

-Escucha, tengan cuidado en las curvas -advirtió el padre de Hange-. Si llueve o ven mucha neblina lo mejor será que se detengan a descansar, es mejor perder un día que una vida.

-Papá estaremos bien -alego Hange fastidiada desde la parte trasera del auto.

-De acuerdo, que tengan buen viaje -dijo alejándose del auto mientras se despedía agitando su mano.

-Pues en marcha -dijo Erwin encendiendo el auto y después miro una ultima vez a Marie soltando un suspiro.

-Oye deja de suspirar no quiero que nos mates -regaño Levi-. Tsk debí manejar.

-Tu no puedes manejar tantas horas por tu lesión -regaño Hange-. Aunque hubiera estado más segura con Frieda.

-No iba a permitir que te fueras con Zeke y Frieda, de hecho, no puedo creer que ella decidiera irse con ese simio -dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor para ver el auto de atrás.

-Levi, Zeke no le va a hacerle daño a Frieda y ella dijo que tenia que hablar con él.

-Tsk sigue sin agradarme.

Erwin emprendiendo el camino seguido por el auto de Zeke y detrás de este la camioneta donde iban el resto del grupo. Pasaron un par de horas y él iba atento al camino, Levi quien iba de copiloto miraba el GPS para asegurarse de no perderse mientras que Hange estaba en la parte de atrás con sus audífonos puestos e intentaba no cantar tan alto ya que sus dos acompañantes la habían silenciado en más de una ocasión.

-¡In the shadows! -grito Hange.

-Oye cuatro ojos ya cállate y canta en silencio -regaño Levi girándose para mirarla.

-Pero a ti te gusta como canto -dijo quitándose los audífonos y fingiendo inocencia.

-Pero no estabas cantando, estabas gritando y si lo haces distraes a Erwin además de que no escuchara las indicaciones.

-Pues no tendría que cantar si me dejaras leer.

-No te dejo leer porque es malo para la vista -continuo regañando.

-¿Puedo terminar aunque sea esta estrofa de la canción?

-Tsk ya que -dijo regresando la vista al frente.

No sleep until I'm done  
With finding the answer  
Won't stop before I find  
The cure for this cancer

Traducción: No duermas hasta que termine de encontrar la respuesta, no te detengas antes de que encuentre la cura para este cáncer.

I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrow's all my life  
In the shadows

Traducción: He estado mirando, he estado esperando en las sombras por mi tiempo. He estado buscando, he estado viviendo para el mañana toda mi vida en las sombras.

Erwin y Levi escuchaban cantar a Hange hasta que Levi tuvo un recuerdo fugaz y después comenzó a hiperventilarse.

-Detente Erwin -pidió sintiendo que no podía respirar.

-Estamos en medio de la carretera, no creo que sea seguro…

-¡Dije que te detengas! -grito.

-¿Levi que pasa? -pregunto Hange preocupada.

-Solo necesito aire -dijo tratando de calmarse.

Erwin prendió las intermitentes y de inmediato el celular de Hange sonó con una llamada de Nanaba.

-Tranquila, estamos bien, solo que no me siento muy bien del estómago -explico con una pequeña mentira.

-Diles que nos orillaremos en esa gasolinera -dijo Erwin señalando al frente.

Erwin se orilló y así lo hicieron los demás quienes aprovecharon para bajar a estirar las piernas.

-Los dejare solos para que hablen -dijo Erwin quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del vehículo.

-Se que necesitas aire, pero como dijo Erwin, quizás te ayude más hablarlo -sugirió Hange inclinándose hacia enfrente para estar cerca de Levi.

-Fue solo una serie de imágenes -explico mirando sus manos que seguían temblando.

-¿Qué imágenes?

-No tienen sentido -dijo tratando de recordarlas.

-Explícame.

-Porque muchas no eran del otro mundo, eran de este.

-No entiendo.

-En una estabas en un laboratorio y en la otra estabas frente a Tomoe quien estaba… -Levi guardo silencio, no deseaba decir la palabra y mucho menos explicarle aquello a Hange así que decidió continuar omitiendo esa parte-. El punto es que en estas dos imágenes Eren estaba a tu lado y sé que eras tú, la de esta dimensión porque lucias más joven mientras que Eren lucia más grande.

-Eren ¿Te refieres a Eren el novio de tu prima Mikasa? -pregunto sorprendida.

-De alguna forma sé que era Eren.

-Pero si viste estas imágenes fue porque tu estabas también ahí -dedujo.

-Era como si yo estuviera viéndolo detrás de una pantalla -explico sobándose la cabeza debido al dolor que sentía.

-Quizás te has confundido -sugirió-. Porque no existe ninguna manera en que Eren pueda llegar a ser más grande que yo.

-Hange, se como lucias cuando Tomoe vivía, te he visto a su lado -dijo tratando de guardar la calma y no gritarle-. Así que confía en mi cuando te digo que esa Hange que vi lucia mas joven, no tengo duda de que eras tú, me refiero a esta tú de este mundo.

-¿Y cómo iba a estar en ese otro mundo? -pregunto-. Me dirás que ahora ves el futuro.

-No digas tonterías, claro que no.

-Pero lo que realmente te afecto fue verla ¿cierto? -pregunto tomando su mano.

-Le falle, en todos los sentidos le falle -confeso-. Les falle a ambas.

-No, tu no lo hiciste, recuerda, esa no es tu vida, los errores que ese otro Levi cometió, las personas que perdió… ese no fuiste tú, esta es tu vida, aquí estoy y no me pienso ir a ningún lado, creo que ya quedo claro esta mañana.

-Tsk te dije que le gustabas -dijo enojado al recordar la osadía de ese chico.

-Lo se y lo siento, no merecías pasar por eso -admitió-. De haberlo sabido antes quizás no hubiera sido tan amistosa con él.

-No puedes evitarlo, eres del tipo de chica del cual todos se enamoran.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto confundida, pero no recibió respuesta ya que interrumpió Erwin abriendo la puerta del conductor.

-El de la tienda nos informo que la carretera esta bloqueada por un accidente y que esta pronosticada lluvia así que nos quedaremos en un hotel que está cerca -informo-. No queremos manejar de noche y menos en medio de una tormenta, eso sería muy peligroso-. Inspecciono los rostros de ambos y sonrió al ver que Levi volvía a estar tranquilo-. ¿Todo bien?

-Si, estamos listos para continuar -dijo Hange.

Continuaron manejando por unos minutos mas hasta que vieron el pequeño hotel de dos pisos un poco desgastado por el tiempo y todos bajaron.

-No pienso quedarme aquí -dijo Nifa mirando el lugar.

-Luce como el típico lugar donde te asesinan en la ducha -bromeo Farlan.

-¡Oh me encanta esa película! -hablo emocionada Isabel.

-¿Qué película? -pregunto Nifa con miedo.

-Psicosis, ya sabes, donde matan a la chica en la regadera -explico Farlan haciendo como si sujetara un cuchillo y apuñalara a Isabel.

-Toda buena película de miedo ocurre en un hotel -explico Nanaba-. Como en El resplandor.

-Nunca he visto ninguna de esas películas -admitió Nifa temblando.

-¿En serio? que pena -dijo sonriente Isabel y en sus ojos se reflejaba maldad.

-Isabel no te atrevas a hacerle ninguna broma cruel a Nifa -regaño Hange.

-Tranquila Nifa no huelo sangre o muerte en el lugar -dijo Mike.

-Espero que no tenga alimañas -dijo Levi pensando que quizás el lugar carecía de limpieza.

-Vamos, no juzguen un libro por su portada -intervino Hange.

Todos entraron, se registraron y repartieron camas para finalmente disponerse a dormir. Mas noche se soltó una tormenta y uno de los truenos despertó a Hange. A su lado dormía Nanaba y en la otra cama estaban Frieda y Nifa mientras que Isabel dormía en el suelo con una cobija y almohada. Hange salió lentamente de la cama y camino hacia la salida con su libro.

Ella no fue la única en levantarse ya que Levi no podía dormir debido a que ahora sus sentidos parecían estar mas alertas que antes y sus compañeros de cuarto eran muy molestos, así que tomó la decisión de salir a dar un paseo con tal de no tener que pasar ni un minuto mas en esa cama que podría no estar del todo limpia.

Al cerrar la puerta vio a Hange quien también salía de su cuarto.

-Sabia que un maniaco por la limpieza como tú no podría dormir -dijo divertida.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa? -pregunto caminando hacia ella.

-Soy un ser nocturno que casi no duerme -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Y quiero terminar mi saga -explico extendiéndole el libro a Levi-. Luce y Daniel deben evitar que Lucifer borre el pasado porque si lo logra entonces el mal triunfara sobre la tierra. Además, Daniel no está seguro si será capaz de seguir viviendo y perdiendo a Luz una y otra vez, ya sin mencionar la batalla épica.

-¿Cómo sabes que tendrá una batalla épica? -pregunto hojeando el libro.

-Porque todas las buenas historias tienen una batalla entre el bien y el mal donde el héroe debe derrotar a su más grande adversario.

-¿Lucifer no le mostro sus vidas pasadas a Luz en el otro libro? -pregunto Levi mientras su cabeza se ponía en marcha.

-Así es y Daniel la estaba buscando también en el pasado mientras que a Luz la tentaba el diablo mostrándole sus vidas pasadas ¿Por qué?

-Solo quería recordar de que trataba -mintió entregándole nuevamente el libro-. ¿Con que fin hizo eso Lucifer?

-Bueno él quería obtener algo de Luz, no lo diré porque seria arruinarte el libro, pero puedo prestártelos regresando a casa.

-Hange, existe algo que me gustaría contarte -dijo bajando la mirada-. Me temo que te mentí sobre la visión que tuve el día que veíamos Vaselina -confeso y miro a Hange en busca de enojo o decepción, mas sin embargo estaba neutral y atenta-. Te vi besando a Onyankopon.

-¿Yo lo besaba o él me besaba?

-Tu a él, no vi ni escuche nada más, solo sé que estabas en la playa de noche junto a él a un lado de una fogata y entonces te acercabas a besarlo y yo te veía de lejos.

-Quizás no lo viste con claridad, quizás lo mal interpretaste.

-Lo vi con claridad, tus labios tocaban los suyos.

Hange quería encontrar alguna lógica, pero no podía pensar por lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Entonces esa Hange era una libertina, mira que tener un hijo con Erwin, estar contigo y besar a Onyankopon… -dijo soltando una risita-. Descuida, esta Hange planea besarte única y exclusivamente a ti. -dicho esto se acercó con la intención de besarlo, pero él la detuvo.

-Eso no es del todo cierto porque estos labios ya están contaminados por culpa de un simio -alego recordando que Zeke le había robado un beso a Hange.

-No cuenta si es robado -dijo Hange cerrando los ojos a la espera del beso de Levi el cual no tardó en llegar. Todo parecía estar en calma y ser perfecto hasta que escucharon el grito de Nifa quien salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡No fue divertido Isabel! -grito Nifa y se escucharon las risas de la chica que provenían de adentro del cuarto.

.

Por la mañana todos se pusieron nuevamente en marcha y lograron llegar a medio día. Hange tenia mucho que no veía a su madre y estaba ansiosa por contarle todo. Pero en cuanto entro se quedó sin palabras por el gran cambio. El lugar que antes era completamente blanco desde las paredes hasta los muebles, ahora tenía un montón de colores, los muebles seguían siendo blancos, pero una pared era color rosa mientras que otra era verde y los aburridos cuadros ahora habían sido remplazados por alegres pinturas de arte abstracto que eran muy coloridas.

Ese no fue el único cambio ya que de la cocina aparecieron Sawney y Bean con ropa azul y rosa.

-¡Mis niños venga con mamá! -dijo alegre estirando sus brazos, pero los perros la esquivaron y se lanzaron sobre Levi tirándolo.

-Basta, fuera, quítense en este instante -se quejó en un intento de quitárselos de encima y evitar sus lengüetazos-. ¡sentados! -ordeno y ellos siguieron la orden.

-Te han extrañado -dijo Hange contemplando la escena.

-Tsk tu los has mal educado.

-¡Hange, ya estás aquí! -grito su madre corriendo para abrasarla.

-Si, veo que remodelaste.

-Un ligero cambio para alegrar la casa -contesto.

-Y les has puesto vestidos a Sawney y Bean -dijo viendo a los canes.

-No son vestidos, uno es un faldón y el otro una falda escocesa ¿no notas los cuadros?

-Noto que es rosa y Bean es niño -alego.

-No seas extremista, son colores, un hombre puede usar rosa del mismo modo que una mujer puede usar el azul.

-Lucen ridículos.

-Lucen adorables -intervino la madre de Levi.

-¿Mamá que haces aquí? -pregunto sorprendido Levi.

-Kuchel y yo nos reunimos casi todos los días para cocinar y estamos iniciando un club de lectura -explico la madre de Hange.

-Señora Ackerman, que bueno verla -dijo sorprendida Hange.

-Hange ya te dije que me llames mamá o Kuchel.

**Saludos a todos ustedes amados lectores, tengo un anuncio que hacerles y es que no se que este pasando con fanfiction, quizás esta fallando la plataforma y por ello no se visualizan los comentarios y tampoco me dejaba publicar el nuevo cap, pero quiero informarles que si me están llegando al correo sus reviews y espero logre subir el capítulo.**

**Ahora unos datos del cap, deben prestar atención a los libros que leerá Hange durante este nuevo año escolar, quien ya leyó la saga fallen (oscuros) quizás sabe mas o menos por donde va la cosa de la visión rara que tuvo Levi y sobre las canciones usadas en este fic son: Now we are free de Hans Zimmer, No me doy por vencido de Luis Fonsi y por último In the Shadows de The Rasmus.**

**También quería avisarles que mañana subiré un capitulo de la llave de tus recuerdos y el jueves el de calendar girl correspondiente a octubre junto con una nueva parejita en el fic de LOVE. **


	52. Chapter 52

**¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?**

**Saludos amados lectores estoy de regreso, lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero prometo no defraudarlos mas e intentare subir un cap diario.**

Eren tenía un sueño extraño, él se transformaba en un titan y atacaba a otro cuyo nombre ya conocía, se trataba del titan femenino y este era un titan cambiante como lo era él, un humano capas de transformarse a voluntad. No era la primera vez que soñaba con este titan, las primeras veces lo había visto matar a varias personas e incluso en una ocasión había soñado que intentaba devorarlo, pero hasta la fecha nunca había dado con el nombre del portador de esos poderes. Entonces la alarma de su despertador sonó y despertó espantado por el sueño. Estaba empapado de sudor y sentía su garganta seca. Todavía podía recordar una que otra imagen de su sueño que se había sentido tan real, pero se reconforto al ver su habitación y usual tiradero. Estaba en casa, en su mundo donde no existían titanes y sus seres queridos seguían con vida.

Se levanto de la cama y camino descalzo para mirar por la ventana. Era un nuevo día, el sol brillaba brindando su calor y la calle estaba llena de actividad, niños que salían de sus casas rumbo a la escuela y adultos que se dirigían a sus trabajos.

Él vivía en una privada donde todo era aburrido, las casas eran idénticas y sus habitantes seguían la misma rutina todos los días como si fueran robots programados. Para él era como estar dentro de una prisión, todo rodeado de bardas y seguridad, aun así, ese día no era tan malo, pues significaba su primer día como estudiante de preparatoria. Se puso jeans, una playera verde y bajo emocionado.

-¡Primer día! -grito y su madre lo miro.

-Recuerda, primero los estudios, después el journey -dijo su madre Carla sin mirarlo y terminando de poner la mesa para el desayuno-. No quiero ver malas calificaciones Eren. -regaño jalándolo de la oreja.

Carla Jaeger era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos grandes color ámbar, su rostro estaba definido por una larga cabellera negra que llevaba atado en una coleta con un listón y caía sobre la parte frontal del lado derecho de su hombro.

-Auch -se quejó por el dolor-. Lo prometo mamá.

Carla soltó a su hijo y Eren procedió a devorar su comida.

El journey era un deporte muy popular y el juego era emocionante, así como peligroso, más de uno salía lastimado y corría el rumor de que uno que otro había muerto. Es por eso que Carla no oculto su enojo ante la idea de que su hijo jugara y peor aún para un equipo tan malo como lo era alas de libertad que siempre perdían ante la escuela enemiga los Guerreros de Mare, más sin embargo y a pesar de que no estaba convencida, permitió que su hijo jugara porque sabía que su padre Grisha lo hubiera apoyado.

Grisha fue asaltado y sus agresores le dispararon para poder llevarse sus pertenencias o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo la policía. Llego al hospital y lograron salvarle la vida, pero por alguna extraña razón entro en coma y los médicos no terminaban de entender que era lo que había pasado. Desde entonces Eren lo visitaba casi diario y Carla imploraba porque algún día despertara.

El timbre sonó y Eren se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta. Parada en la entrada se encontraba Mikasa Ackerman quien antes había sido su mejor amiga y ahora era su novia. Ella era delgada de cabello negro corto, ojos grises y de finas facciones, llevaba su ropa negra acostumbrada y su bufada roja que él le había regalado.

-Hola -saludo sin mostrar alguna emoción. Esa era siempre su personalidad seria y llena de tranquilidad.

Eren se hizo a un lado y la dejo entrar.

-Mikasa -le sonrió la madre de Eren en cuanto la vio entrar a la cocina-. Al menos Mikasa te cuidara durante los partidos, eso me tranquiliza un poco -dijo y Eren se ofendió.

-Ya soy un hombre mamá, no necesito que mi novia me proteja -se quejó.

Mikasa jalo a Eren de la oreja y lo arrastro rumbo a la salida.

-Vamos Eren, ya es tarde para la escuela.

Ambos caminaron a la parada del autobús mientras Eren refunfuñaba.

-Odio que me trate como un bebe -dijo con el ceño fruncido y pateo una piedrita que estaba en la calle.

-Al menos no es distante –dijo Mikasa recordando lo distantes que eran sus padres con ella, no era que no la amaran, simplemente era que no tenían tiempo para su hija, ellos trabajaban las 24 hrs del día-. El día de hoy solo me ha hablado mi madre para preguntarme como estaba mi primo.

-Es verdad, Levi Ackerman, jugador estrella del equipo de journey -dijo emocionado Eren con un brillo en los ojos-. ¡No puedo creer que lo veremos todos los días!

-No te entiendo -dijo Mikasa inspeccionando a su novio sin poder terminar de entender el motivo de que Eren admirara a su primo Levi.

El autobús llego y ambos subieron mientras Eren continuaba diciendo lo maravilloso que sería ese año escolar.

* * *

Hange babeaba mientras dormía, su cuarto estaba todo regado con libros, ropa y trastes sucios y solo se despertó cuando sus dos perros dóberman Sawney y Bean le lamieron toda la cara.

-Ya, ya mis bebes, ya me levanté -dijo estirándose y bostezando para despues dirigirse a la ventana y abrir la persiana sonriendo en cuanto vio que por la ventana de la casa de a un lado se asomó un chico delgado, de cabello negro y bajo de estatura.

-Buenos días enano -saludo.

-Cuatro ojos, es demasiado temprano como para ver tu rostro tan irritante -dijo mirándola con sus ojos grises que expresaban todos sus sentimientos.

-Por tu mirada se que lo que quisiste decir fue: oh amada Hange ver tu rostro tan temprano hace que mi corazón lata de felicidad -dijo de forma teatral.

-Nunca diría eso.

-Pero lo pensaste.

-Tsk torpe.

-Y tampoco lo has negado -dijo soltando una risita.

Sawney y Bean se asomaron sacando sus lenguas y escurriendo baba.

-No, bebes abajo -regaño Hange, pero los perros no le hicieron caso, seguían babeando y moviendo sus rabitos demostrando su emoción por ver a Levi.

-¡Niños, abajo! -grito con voz de mando y ambos hicieron lo que les ordenaron- ¡A sus camas! -regaño sin siquiera poder verlos. Hange giro su rostro para ver a sus bebes y estos se habían ido a dormir a sus camas que estaban a un lado de la cama de Hange.

-No entiendo como lo logras -dijo sorprendida.

-Existe algo llamado voz de mando torpe cuatro ojos, deberías aprender a usarla -regaño Levi.

-Para eso te tengo a ti.

-Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde -dijo y cerro la ventana.

pero a pesar de haberla apresurado, ella tardo bastante tiempo en salir de su casa.

-Buenos días compañero -saludo a Levi quien ya la esperaba afuera y se acercó con la intención de besarlo, pero entonces se puso a buscar algo-. Lentes… lentes -comenzó a buscar en su mochila y revolver todo dentro de esta.

-En tu cabeza torpe -señalo.

-¡Ah sí! Gracias -ella se quitó los lentes de la cabeza y se los coloco.

-Te has tardado demasiado -continúo regañando mientras la inspeccionaba.

Algo lucia diferente en Hange, ella se había esforzado en arreglarse, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo demasiado femenino para su gusto, botines cafés e incluso se había cepillado el cabello.

-Oye, hoy estas más amargado que de costumbre -fue el turno de ella de inspeccionarlo-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, solo estoy cansado, tuve un sueño raro, es todo -dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Un episodio? -pregunto confundida mirando su celular ya que este no le habia informado ningun incidente en las últimas horas.

-No, solo fue un sueño -contesto.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto incrédula.

-Se distinguir entre uno y otro.

Hange estaba por continuar con su interrogatorio, pero Levi no se lo permitió.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te paso? -pregunto y Hange entendió que se refería a su vestimenta.

-¿No puedo arreglarme para el primer día? -dijo eludiendo dar una contestación concreta.

Levi le lanzo una mirada tratando de descifrar el atuendo de Hange ¿había olvidado alguna fecha importante? y comenzó a pensar ¿cumpleaños? no, ese era el día 5 de septiembre. ¿Primer beso? no, ese había sido a principios de Noviembre. ¿primera cita? esa había sido hasta después.

-Hange me vas a odiar pero debo preguntar ¿He olvidado alguna fecha especial?

-No, solo es un día común y corriente ¿Por qué?

-Tu vestimenta, por ello te has tardado, te estabas arreglando.

-Si, lo hice para ti -dijo alegre tomando su mano-. Quería verme linda en nuestro primer día de nuestro ultimo año.

-Tsk mentirosa -dijo tras inspeccionar el rostro de Hange-. Ya dime ¿Qué fue lo que se me olvido?

-El primer año de preparatoria te vi pasar por el pasillo de la escuela acompañado de Farlan e Isabel y pensé que eras lindo, un chico misterioso y serio, además de que siempre has tenido esa aura de chico malo. Es tonto, solo quería festejar el primer día que te note porque fue el primer día de nuestro primer año y este es nuestro primer día de nuestro ultimo año.

-Pero tu y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes.

-Si pero no pensé que fueras lindo hasta ese día que te vi en el pasillo.

-Bien, festejemos este día, terminando las clases prometo llevarte a cenar y al cine en honor a nuestra primera cita desastrosa -dijo Levi recordado lo mal que había salido esa cita debido a que sus amigos los interrumpieron.

* * *

-Y recuerda mi pequeño Jean tienes que mirar en ambas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle- le decía su madre a Jean mientras intentaba peinar sus cabellos rebeldes hasta que vio pasar a unas chicas y saludo enérgicamente-. ¡Hola chicas! ¿Alguien quiere ser amigo de ni hijo? sé que es grosero, pero…

-Mamá ¡ya basta! -grito exasperado Jean empujando a su madre para que se fuera-. Solo lárgate de una buena vez.

-Esta bien, no tienes porque ponerte así -dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó sonriente.

-No deberías tratar así a tu madre mi pequeño Jean -se burló Eren quien había presenciado el momento de vergüenza de su más grande enemigo.

-Eren pedazo de idiota -dijo entre dientes Jean.

Ambos habían asistido a la misma secundaria, se odiaban y siempre seria así. Entonces Jean miro a Mikasa, había crecido durante el verano y lucia más hermosa que de costumbre.

-Hola Mikasa -saludo sonrojado, pero ella no lo noto, ni siquiera lo saludo.

-Oye deja de babear por mi novia -dijo molesto Eren y después se alejo tomando la mano de Mikasa.

-Maldito -murmuro lleno de coraje mientras contemplaba la escena.

-Buenos días -saludo Marco Bott el mejor amigo de Jean desde secundaria.

Marco era un chico delgado, pecoso de cabello negro, alto y siempre llevaba una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-. Veo que ya te peleaste con Eren.

-Ese idiota -dijo molesto Jean- No entiendo lo que Mikasa ve en él.

* * *

Erwin se estaciono sin fijarse por ir al teléfono y casi atropellando a un estudiante quien se lanzó para evitar la muerte.

-¡Armin! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Eren y Mikasa.

Ambos corrieron hacia Armin ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y levantar sus libros.

Armin era el mejor amigo de Eren, se habían conocido desde la infancia y siempre andaban juntos. El era un chico bajito de ojos azules, cabello rubio, estudioso y temeroso del mundo que lo rodeaba.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Erwin asomándose por la ventana del vehículo.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto Marie del otro lado de la línea.

-Casi mato a un chico -confeso Erwin.

Erwin había comenzado su noviazgo con Marie antes de que acabara el año escolar, pero lamentablemente ella se había mudado a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su padrastro quien era el padre de Hange.

-Te extraño mucho amor -dijo con voz melosa.

-Yo te extraño más -dijo Erwin con el mismo tono de voz.

-No, yo te extraño más -volvió a decir Marie.

Erwin abrió la puerta sin fijarse y le dio un portazo a Armin.

-Lo siento nuevamente Armin -dijo avergonzado.

-Armin ¿Estas bien? ¿Cuantos dedos vez? -dijo Eren preocupado por su amigo.

-Hola Eren veo que creciste durante el verano -saludo Erwin y después se alejo mientras continuaba conversando con Marie.

* * *

Levi y Hange llegaron a la escuela, ella estaba emocionada, Levi no tanto, mas sin embargo le gustaba ver el entusiasmo de Hange, el cual dejo atrás para ver preocupada a Levi.

-¿Me dirás de que se trató este sueño? -pregunto mirándolo.

-No tiene importancia -dijo bajando del vehículo y Hange hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes hablar de lo que quieras conmigo -dijo rodeando el auto y caminando hacia él.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene importancia.

-No importa que no tenga importancia, de todos modos, deberías decirme -dijo terminando de frente a él-. Ya se, ese será nuestra costumbre, cada vez que nos veamos en la mañana nos diremos lo que soñamos, adelante, inicias tu.

-Yo de frente a mi otro yo mientras me decía algo que no alcanzo a recordar -contesto.

-Yo soñé contigo y conmigo en la playa -dijo Hange sonriente-. ¿Estas seguro de que no fue un episodio?

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro ¿Cómo iba a ver a mi otro yo? además la alarma se hubiera disparado.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo Hange meditando.

-Solo fue un sueño raro es todo -dijo Levi acercándose a los labios de Hange cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Hange que bueno que te veo porque tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con el horario ya que se viene el decatlón académico -dijo Moblit Berner un chico rubio antiguamente enamorado de Hange, pero que ahora solo era su mejor amigo.

-Hange -saludaron al mismo tiempo Nifa, Abel y Keiji.

Hange era la líder del club de matemáticas y todos la admiraban por sus notas perfectas además de que bajo su liderazgo ganaban en cada competencia que se presentaban. No solo era inteligente, también tenía una gran voz y cantaba en una banda llamada Toublemacker integrada por Nanaba, Mike, Erwin, Levi y ella y tocaban en la pizzería local cada fin de semana, además era jugadora de journey.

-¡Los maldigo! -grito furiosa Ilse saliendo detrás de un auto guardando su celular-. ¡Han arruinado la foto!

-No puedo creer que sigas con eso Ilse -dijo fastidiada Hange.

Ilse Lagner era una estudiante de cabello negro bajita y pecosa que estaba en el periódico escolar y desde el año anterior estaba obsesionada con sacar una foto perfecta de la pareja.

-¿Cómo esperas ganar para reina de la graduación si no te ven acaramelada con semejante bombón? -dijo frustrada y señalando a Levi.

-No me interesa ser la reina Ilse -dijo molesta Hange para después retirarse en compañía de sus amigos del club.

-¡Aniki! -saludo Isabel contenta mientras sostenía de la mano a su novio Farlan.

Farlan era un chico rubio que siempre lucia alegre, él había conocido a Levi en su etapa de rebeldía al igual que Isabel cuando la defendieron debido a que se metió en un gran problema a causa de un ave herida. Ella había hecho enfadar a unos hombres tras meterse a su propiedad, insultarlos y golpear a uno. Esa era Isabelle, chica rebelde y activista en favor de la naturaleza y los animales.

-¿Huella verde? -pregunto Levi al ver el cartel que cargaba su amiga pelirroja.

-Si, será el nombre de nuestra protesta y el eslogan es "Deja una huella en el mundo" -dijo animada.

-Solo no te metas en problemas pequeña revoltosa -dijo Levi y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Hey, me despeinas -se quejó y trato de acomodarse sus dos coletas.

-Colega ¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto Farlan mirándolo intrigado-. Hoy luces alegre.

-Oh, yo sé -intervino Isabelle-. Es porque Hange no se cambió de escuela -dijo burlona.

-Le tengo preparada una sorpresa a esa torpe cuatro ojos -contesto.

-Hange y Levi sentados en un árbol y se están dando besos -comenzaron a cantar ambos haciendo enfurecer a Levi.

* * *

Erwin contemplaba sonriente la interacción que tenían los tres amigos hasta que una voz familiar le llamo.

-Hola Erwin -saludo Nile quien estaba recargado en su convertible negro último modelo.

Nile Dok era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, había ganado incontables trofeos y los profesores lo idolatraban a pesar de sus malas notas, claro que Nile siempre tenía una buena excusa preparada. Su complexión era alta y delgada, de cabello y ojos color negro.

Nile y Erwin habían sido grandes amigos antes de que Erwin fuera traicionado por Nile quien le pidió que pusiera en un aprieto a Levi y sus dos amigos Farlan e Isabel en venganza para Farlan por burlarse de él porque si algo no toleraba Nile era quedar en ridículo. Levi y sus amigos ingresaron engañados a la oficina del director con la intención de robar las respuestas del examen mientras que Erwin sacaba una foto incriminatoria de ellos, solo que no contaba con que a él le habían sacado un video incriminatorio y con este video quien se suponía era su mejor amigo lo chantajeo para que renunciara a ser el próximo capitán del equipo con la intención de asi también robarse el corazón de Marie por un tiempo hasta que ella se harto de él y lo cambio por Erwin.

Al inicio Erwin había estado furioso porque Nile le arrebato todo su mundo, pero ahora solo podía dar gracias ya que le abrió las puertas a algo distinto, un mundo lleno de amigos reales que se apoyaban entre sí.

-¿Sigues con esa carcacha? -pregunto mirando con dirección al auto de su antiguo amigo- ¿Te gusta? -Nile se apartó y le enseño su nuevo auto-. Es nuevo modelo, mi padre me lo compro para inicio de año.

-Estoy bien con lo que tengo Nile -dijo Erwin dándole de inmediato la espalda.

-Espero este año tu equipo pueda ganar -hablo Nile en un intento de hacer enfadar a Erwin quien se giró para encararlo-. Deberías unirte a nuestro equipo, ya sabes para saber que se siente cargar un trofeo.

Erwin estaba por contestar cuando aparecieron Mike y Nanaba.

Nanaba era una chica rubia, alta y muy hermosa, había sido antigua mejor amiga de Marie hasta que le pego un chicle en su larga cabellera rubia, desde entonces su cabello siempre lo llevaba corto porque le gustaba más como se veía con ese nuevo aspecto, Nanaba también había cambiado su vida llena de cosas superficiales a una mejor con amigos como Hange y un novio que amaba el cual era Mike.

Por su parte Mike era un hombre alto, rubio y de pocas palabras, en su lugar se guiaba por su olfato el cual era excelente.

-A Erwin no le interesa unirse a tu grupito de retrasados -intervino Nanaba.

-Nanaba, que linda te ves hoy -dijo Nile guiñándole el ojo y Nanaba hizo una expresión de asco mientras que Mike enfureció tomando de la playera a Nile y estampándolo contra la pared.

-No vuelvas a hablarle o mirar así a mi novia -amenazo-. ¿Te quedo claro?

Nile asintió y Mike lo soltó regresando al lado de Nanaba.

-Amor eso fue tan…

-Lo sé, fui demasiado agresivo -dijo avergonzado de sus actos.

-Iba a decir sexy -dijo Nanaba parándose de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Mike.

-Como dije Nile, estoy bien con lo que tengo -dijo Erwin y se retiró en compañía de sus dos amigos.

-Por cierto, este año me uniré al club de cocina -informo Nanaba contenta.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? -pregunto frustrado Mike-. Me hubiera unido también.

-Tu eres un desastre en la cocina amor y las inscripciones eran antes de inicio de clases -alego Nanaba-. Además, te divertirás mucho con tus viejos amigos Gerger y Henning mientras que yo estaré con Rene ¿Sabías que esta de novia con Gerger?

Mike ya no pudo contestar porque enseguida Nanaba corrió al encuentro con Hange. Todos se reunieron en la puerta principal, entonces vieron como al colegio llego una enorme limosina y miraron curiosos.

.

Dentro de la limosina una chica bajita, rubia y de ojos azules miraba temerosa.

-Todo estará bien Historia -dijo su hermana mayor Frieda Reiss y le tomo de la mano para darle animo-. Yo también me puse nerviosa en mi primer día de escuela.

Frida tenía un parecido con su hermana menor, su tez también era muy pálida y la forma de sus ojos, así como el color eran muy parecidos, únicamente diferían en que el cabello de Frieda era negro.

Historia tomo una bocanada grade de aire y abrió la puerta, salto fuera del vehículo al igual que su hermana y la limosina emprendió la marcha.

-¡Hange! -saludo Frieda entusiasmada.

-Es Frieda -dijo confundida Hange.

-Maldita sea ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -dijo Levi mostrándose un poco molesto.

Frieda era amiga de la infancia de Levi debido a la amistad que tenían sus tíos de años atrás. Al inicio Hange se puso celosa ya que ella y Levi compartían el mismo secreto y este era que ambos tenían visiones de otro mundo, uno donde existían titanes y podían ver lo que había sido una vida pasada. Sus celos incluso la habían llevado a meterse a escondidas a la casa de los Reiss y desde ese día resulto que Frieda termino enamorada de Hange desatándose una continua pelea entre ella y Levi, aunque Hange sospechaba que lo hacía por el placer de fastidiar a su amigo.

-¡Sorpresa, me cambie de escuela! -grito alegre mientras corría al encuentro de Hange lanzándose sobre ella para abrasarla-. Estaremos juntitas todo el día -dijo abrazándola fuertemente-. Tengo una idea, pasare por ti todas las mañanas.

-Oye aléjate de mi novia -dijo Levi jalando el brazo de Hange.

-Se compartido Levi -dijo Frieda jalando el otro brazo de Hange.

.

Mientras tanto Historia camino abrazando sus cuadernos que llevaba en la mano nerviosa y por no fijarse choco con una chica alta y muy delgada de cabello castaño obscuro amarrado en una pequeña colita de caballo baja, pecas en el rostro y mirada furiosa, la cual cambio en cuanto vio a Historia pues anteriormente había visto su rostro en un sueño.

-Lo siento tanto -se disculpó Historia avergonzada.

-Oye no tienes de que preocuparte -dijo abrazándola de costado-. ¿Eres de primero? Que pregunta, claro que lo eres solo mírate, eres una ternurita, soy Ymir, solo Ymir.

-Yo soy Historia -dijo alegre.

-Historia, pobre criaturita las bromas que no te vas a hacer en clases, los papas pueden ser muy crueles.

Historia sonrió y se sintió feliz, era su primer día, ni siquiera habían iniciado las clases y ya había hecho una amiga que parecía ser muy agradable.

**Lo sé, sé que este cap no es nada emocionante, pero era para recapitular sobre los acontecimientos del año anterior e introducir a nuevos personajes como Ymir. Por cierto, la canción que está sirviendo como inspiración para esta nueva etapa se llama Find my place de Samantha Boscarino de la película The Clique, una peli muy buena estilo chicas pesadas. **


	53. Chapter 53

**¿Qué sorpresa ahora?**

**Hola Pau gracias por tu review y si ya esta en la historia mi amado y dulce Jean quien es el numero uno en mi coreco, lo siento por Levi pero ni él supera a mi cara de caballo jaja. **

-Déjame ver tu horario -pidió Frieda a Hange y se llevo una gran decepción cuando lo vio-. Solo tenemos dos clases juntas -se quejó.

-Bueno es que estamos en áreas diferentes Frieda.

-Ya no me lo recuerdes -dijo triste Nifa-. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos e irte a otra área?

-Porque quiero ser viróloga y trabajar en el CDC -contesto Hange.

-Entiendo tu dolor, aniki tampoco estará conmigo -dijo Isabel abrasando a Nifa-. No es justo aniki, solo has elegido esa área para no alejarte de Hange -reclamo.

-Claro que no, decidí que quiero estudiar medicina y no fue por Hange.

-Chicas ya sabían que pasaría esta inevitable separación -dijo Nanaba-. Cada quien es libre de elegir el área que más le agrade.

-Yo pienso que Levi tiene toda la pinta de doctor -dijo Petra sonriente haciendo su aparición.

-No tendré a Hange y tampoco te tengo a ti, mi vida ha llegado a su fin -dijo Nifa lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga Petra.

Petra Ral era una chica alegre de segundo año que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Nifa y una buena amiga de Levi después de conocerse por un truco sucio que Marie había planeado con el propósito de separar a Levi de Hange y así hacer sufrir a Hange para vengarse por arruinar su cumpleaños y por un momento funcionó ya que Hange se había puesto muy celosa de Petra, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, ahora la veía como amiga y Marie era su muy molesta pero tolerable hermanastra.

-Si Levi se convierte en medico su consultorio será el de mayor demanda -bromeo Farlan-. Tendrá una larga fila de chicas enfermas de amor.

-Nifa no estés triste, tendrás a Keiji, Moblit y Abel -dijo Erwin.

-Si, mientras que el resto de nosotros estaremos en la mejor área del mundo estudiando cosas importantes como administración, contabilidad y derecho -dijo burlona Nanaba.

-¿Qué paso con eso de cada quien es libre de elegir su área? -regaño Hange.

-Claro que son libres de elegir, no es mi culpa que elijan mal -contesto.

-Nanaba no tienes remedio.

-Bueno supongo que nos veremos en clases de literatura y de historia -dijo Frieda triste.

-No estés triste, tendrás de compañero a Erwin, Isabel, Farlan, Nanaba y Mike.

-Supongo -contesto sin ánimos.

-Ya veras que te ajustaras bien a las clases -dijo en otro intento de alegrarla.

-Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde -dijo Levi tomando a Hange de la mano y apartándola de todos.

-Adiós, nos veos después -se despidió agitando su mano alegre mientras era arrastrada por Levi.

* * *

Las clases dieron inicio, Eren y sus dos amigos entraron al salón de clases que parecía un campo de batalla por tanto alboroto y vieron a sus viejos amigos de la secundaria Connie y Sasha.

Connie estaba jugando cartas con Jean quien iba perdiendo y estaba enojado por eso, mientras que Sasha comía y observaba dándole ánimos a su amigo Connie.

-Perdedor una vez, perdedor siempre -se burló Eren de Jean.

-Cállate idiota, no pienso perder -dijo molesto y luego sonrió al ver las cartas en su mano-. Coloco este monstruo en modo de ataque -dijo colocando la carta en el pupitre.

-No creo que sea una buena idea -intervino Marco.

-Tu no sabes nada Marco -dijo Jean y Marco decidió guardar silencio.

-Activaste mi carta trampa Jean y con ella aumento los puntos de ataque de mi monstruo dándole el suficiente poder para acabar con el tuyo y con esta otra carta reduzco tus puntos de vida a cero dándome la victoria.

-¡Hiciste trampa! -reclamo Jean enojado.

-No seas mal perdedor y paga -dijo Connie estirando su mano y Jean de mala gana saco la cartera.

-¡Las apuestas en la escuela están prohibidas! -grito un maestro desde la puerta de entrada-. ¡Sentados! -volvió a gritar el profesor y todos tomaron asiento asustados mientras guardaban silencio-. Mi nombre es profesor Keith Shadis y no tolerare ninguna tontería en mi clase, seré su maestro debido al recorte de personal… -él pudo haber continuado, pero entonces vio que una niña castaña comía una bolsa de frituras- ¿Estas comiendo en clase? -pregunto serio.

La chica se llevó otra papa a la boca y luego hablo.

-Tenía hambre -se lamentó.

-¡De pie! -grito y ella se levantó enseguida-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sasha Blouse -contesto con miedo.

-No voy a permitir que coman en mi salón, ahora al suelo y dame veinte.

-Pero solo tengo un billete de cincuenta -dijo sacando su artera y mirando su interior.

-Me refería a veinte lagartijas.

-Pero mamá dice que hacer ejercicio después de comer no es sano -dijo asustada.

Shadis estaba por comenzar a regañar a Sasha cuando se vio nuevamente interrumpido por un profesor que entro azotando la puerta.

-¡Buenos días! hip alumnos -logro hablar a pesar de lo borracho que estaba.

-Hannes este es el aula de los de primero no la de los de tercero, esa es enfrente -regaño Shadis y Hannes salió.

-Como decía …

Nuevamente fue interrumpido por un anuncio escolar proveniente del director en los parlantes.

-Bienvenidos alumnos al primer día del año escolar, espero que sus metas se cumplan y logren pasar de año. En otros anuncios el día de hoy una de nuestras bardas fue pintada por un grupo de vándalos y habrá un castigo severo para el infractor de nada sirve que intenten culpar a la escuela rival Mare, hablando de eso no olviden que este viernes son las audiciones para los equipo deportivos, recuerden que alas de libertad siempre están buscando nuevos jugadores y el día de hoy en la cafetería servirán pastel de carne, eso es todo -Termino de hablar el director Zackley, pero aparentemente había dejado el micrófono encendido-. ¿Qué idiota se uniría a las alas de libertad? -dijo-. Solo los suicidas.

Muchos comenzaron a reírse mientras Shadis los callaba.

-Por cierto, no coma carne me he comido una rebanada y ahora traigo una diarrea…

-Director el micrófono esta encendido -regaño la asistente.

Los alumnos soltaron más risas.

-Silencio todos -regaño Shadis.

* * *

-Siempre le pasa lo mismo -dijo Nanaba tras escuchar el incidente del director que era muy común que se le olvidara apagar el micrófono.

-¿Recuerdan el anuncio del baile de corazón? -pregunto divertido Farlan.

-Como olvidarlo, nos llamo perdedores a todos los que no teníamos novia -dijo Erwin.

-Por otro lado, ahora sabemos que debemos evitar el pastel de carne -dijo Mike.

* * *

Hange y Levi estaban en clases y ella reprimía la risa por el incidente del director intentando centrarse en el pizarrón, pero no podía siquiera escribir.

-Oye compórtate -regaño Levi al notar la expresión de Hange y sabia que en cualquier momento comenzaría a reírse como loca.

-Lo siento, no puedes negar que ha sido divertido -dijo en voz baja.

-Silencio en el fondo -regaño el profesor quien había dejado de escribir en el pizarrón para mirar a la parejita-. ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

-Hange Zoe -dijo avergonzada porque era la primera ve que la regañaban en clases.

-Señorita Zoe ya que al parecer tiene tiempo para hablar con su compañero entonces podría nombrar por lo menos las partes del cerebro humano -regaño el profesor.

-Claro -contesto ella como si se tratara de deletrear el alfabeto.

-¿Eso piensa? -pregunto pensando que Hange solo fanfarroneaba-. Pase al frente y demuéstrelo.

Hange camino al frente de la clase y comenzó a hablar.

-Lóbulo parietal, lóbulo occipital, cerebelo, bulbo raquídeo, lóbulo temporal, hipotálamo y lóbulo frontal -termino de decir alegre-. ¿Quiere que le diga sus funciones?

-Con que se cree muy lista ¿no es así? Bueno entonces -el profesor camino hacia los estantes y tomo un frasco dejándolo en la mesa-. Póngase los guantes y señáleme en donde se encuentra cada parte.

El profesor esperaba que Hange se negara a tocar el cerebro ya que a la mayoría le daba asco, pero ella sin problema se puso los guantes y abrió el frasco sacando el órgano perteneciente a un animal perfectamente conservado.

-Aquí tenemos el lóbulo frontal y el hipotálamo -señalo sin problema mientras otras chicas hacían el esfuerzo por no vomitar-. Y también tenemos él… -en ese momento Hange percibió el olor del formol y sintió nauseas.

-Adelante, la escucho -dijo el profesor cruzado de brazos y con su mirada desaprobatoria.

-Lo siento, es solo que… -Hange comenzó a ponerse pálida y lucia como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-Si no puede tolerar tocar un órgano no se que hace en esta área señorita Zoe.

-Debe ser por lo que desayune -dijo para después entregarle el cerebro al profesor y salir corriendo rumbo al baño.

* * *

Eren y el resto tenían clases de educación física para colmo este profesor también era Shadis.

-¿Profesor? -pregunto Eren confundido al verlo.

-Soy también profesor de educación física Jaeger -contesto y sonó el silbato dejando casi sordo a Eren-. ¡Quiero que hagan una línea! -grito para después volver a hacer sonar su silbato.

Todos de inmediato se formaron y el profesor recorrió la línea inspeccionando a cada uno de sus alumnos.

-Todos son unos debiluchos con cuerpos de fideo, pero aquí van a sudar y se esforzaran al máximo, ahora quiero que trepen la cuerda hasta el techo.

Uno a uno fueron pasando mientras hacían su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar el techo, aunque solo unos pocos lo lograron, entre ellos un chico rubio, fornido, alto y que lucía serio.

-Tengo miedo de fallar y que se burlen de mi Ymir -confeso Historia al notar que pronto seria su turno.

-Hay cosita, nadie se burlará de ti, eres como un maldito ángel de navidad -dijo Ymir.

-No te entiendo.

-Eres hermosa, nadie se burla de las mujeres hermosas -aclaro-. Al menos no es su cara.

-Perdona interrumpir y haber escuchado -dijo el chico que acababa de pasar y logrado trepar hasta arriba-. Podría darte unos consejos útiles para que se te haga más fácil el trepar por la soga.

-Oye chico metiche -dijo Ymir colocándose entre Historia y el chico-. Nadie pidio tu consejo.

-¡Ymir! -regaño Historia y luego le sonrió a su compañero-. Muchas gracias, por cierto, soy Historia.

-Reiner Braun -se presento sin dejar de mirar a Historia pensando que era la chica mas bella que jamás había visto-. Encantado de conocerte.

-Verte trepar fue un encanto -contesto sonrojada-. Digo, lo que quiero decir es que fue… amm… inspirador, si eso, verte llegar a la cima fue inspirador.

Mientras ellos dos platicaban Ymir fingía vomitar ante tanta cursilería y no era el único que miraba a la parejita, ya que un chico alto y demasiado flaco también los miraba mientras trepaba perdiendo la concentración y cayendo al suelo justo cuando estaba por llegar a la cima.

-Lo harás bien estoy seguro -dijo Reiner a Historia antes de que su amigo cayera al suelo.

-¡Oh por dios! -grito asustada Historia quien había visto caer a su compañero-. ¿Crees que este bien? -pregunto señalando y Reiner se giro notando el escándalo que se había generado.

Todos estaban de mirones haciendo un círculo alrededor del chico esperando que no se hubiera roto ningún hueso.

-Berthold amigo ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Reiner quien había logrado hacerse camino hacia él entre la multitud.

-Si, solo tengo mi orgullo roto -dijo levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba la espalda por el dolor de la caída.

Jean trepo hasta la mitad, así como Sasha, Marco, Connie e incluso Armin junto con Historia y por su parte Mikasa logro llegar hasta arriba en un tiempo récord que el resto de sus compañeros.

Llego el turno de Eren, miro decidido la soga y la tomo fuertemente a pesar de que sus manos sudaban por los nervios, pero apenas estuvo colgado quiso subir y se cayó de sentón.

-Que idiota -dijo Jean para después comenzar a reír como el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

Hange se sentó abatida en la mesa de la cafetería y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Hange, escuche que llenaste de liquido de cerebro al profesor -dijo Nifa sentándose frente a su amiga acompañada de su novio Moblit.

-Yo escuche que vomitaste en clases -dijo Moblit

-No quiero hablar de eso, me siento tan mal ¿Cómo fue que paso? -hablo deprimida-. Ustedes saben que no es la primera vez que veo un cerebro.

-Quizás fue algo que desayunaste -sugirió su amiga, pero Hange enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-No desayune nada.

-Pudo ser eso -dijo Moblit.

-Hange eres mi héroe desde ahora hasta el final de los siglos -dijo Erwin interrumpiendo la plática-. El profesor Nick es el peor profesor del mundo con su cara de amargado todo el tiempo y sus ínfulas de sabiondo, que lo embarraras de liquido de cerebro es el tema de hoy.

-Genial, mi humillación ya es publica, tendré suerte si Ilse no publica esa noticia en la portada del periódico mañana.

-Ya deja de atormentarte torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi poniendo frente a ella una botella y sentándose a su lado.

-No tengo ganas de nada -dijo apartando la botella.

-Bébelo, es jugo de manzana, te hará bien al estómago -dijo tomando su mano disimuladamente debajo de la mesa y Hange sonrió.

-El profesor debe de odiarme.

-El profesor es un cretino -dijo molesto Levi.

-El profesor Nick odia a todos -dijo Erwin.

* * *

En la cafetería Eren y sus amigos se sentaron con otros de sus compañeros de clase como Sasha Blouse, mejor conocida como chica papa por el incidente de la bolsa de papas con el maestro Shadis, Connie Springer, un chico que se la pasaba haciendo bromas y siempre estaba alegre y finalmente para su desgracia se les unió Jean y su amigo Marco Bott.

-Eren ¿Con esos brazos de fideo pretendes unirte a las alas de libertad? -se burló Jean y Eren enfureció.

-El journey es un verdadero deporte, pero a ti no te interesa nada de eso, solo te importa el estar en un equipo que te de popularidad -dijo Eren.

-Prefiero eso a ser un grandísimo perdedor como lo son las alas de la libertad ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ganaron?

Eren se lanzo sobre Jean y ambos comenzaron a forcejear mientras Marco y Armin hacían el intento de separarlos.

-Eren suéltalo -pidió Armin.

-Jean pelear en la escuela esta prohibido -dijo Marco asustado.

.

-Erwin -saludo Nile-. Quería decirte que mi propuesta de esta mañana no era broma, serias una gran adquisición en el equipo.

-Lo siento Nile, pero no -dijo firmemente sin meditarlo un segundo-. Me quedo como capitán de mi equipo que es mucho mejor que el tuyo.

-¿Tan seguro estas de tu equipo? -pregunto burlón.

-Este año ganaremos -afirmo Erwin.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece una apuesta? -dijo sonriente.

-Te escucho.

-Si tu equipo le gana a los guerreros de Mare yo te prestare mi convertible nuevo, pero si pierden entonces tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga por una semana -estiro la mano.

-Yo propongo algo mejor, si ganamos entonces tu tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga durante una semana -propuso Erwin, aunque estaba seguro de que su antiguo amigo se retractaría porque era un cobarde.

-Trato hecho -dijo sorprendiéndolo. Erwin estiro su brazo y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Buena suerte -dijo retirándose con una gran sonrisa seguro de que ganaría la apuesta ya que los guerreros de Mare eran los mejores en ese juego, incluso el equipo de Erwin había perdido el año anterior de una forma miserable.

-No debiste hacer esa apuesta -regaño Hange.

-Yo te apoyo -dijo Levi-. Ya quiero hacerme una sopa de macaco con el idiota de Zeke, aunque sepa a mierda.

-Levi, no seas malo con Zeke -regaño Hange.

Zeke era el capitán del equipo de Journey en la preparatoria Mare, también era el líder de equipo de decatlón por su gran inteligencia y sin mencionar que era el eterno enemigo de Levi porque estaba enamorado de Hange además de que en la otra dimensión él la había matado.

-Tu le tienes mucho afecto a ese simio imbécil -dijo molesto.

-Es solo un buen amigo y no le tengo mas afecto que a ti -dijo tomando de la botella de jugo de manzana que Levi le había llevado.

Erwin se quedó pensando, tenía un buen equipo, pero algo hacía falta para que lograran ganar y entonces escucho el escándalo, que al parecer se había creado en una de las mesas porque dos chicos se estaban peleando. Erwin sintió curiosidad y al acercarse vio que Eren derribaba con facilidad a Jean, al parecer el chico sabia defensa personal y los ojos de Erwin brillaron ¿Acaso había encontrado su arma secreta?

* * *

El pleito de la cafetería había cesado y Eren termino sentado afuera de la dirección a espera de un regaño.

-Metiéndote en problemas desde el primer día -saludo Erwin quien iba acompañado de Levi.

-Erwin, Levi -dijo emocionado como si hubiera visto a una estrella de rock.

-Estas metido en grandes problemas -dijo Erwin mientras analizaba a Eren-. Eren yo abogare por ti, solo contéstame algo ¿sigues queriendo unirte a las alas de libertad?

-Por supuesto que si -hablo enseguida Eren.

-Bueno, entonces no se diga más.

-Eren Jaeger -llamo la asistente del director.

-Nosotros abogaremos por Eren -hablo Erwin y acompaño al aludido hasta el interior de la oficina donde Zackly esperaba.

Darius Zackly era un hombre mayor de edad con su cabello canoso, así como su barba y bigote, usaba lentes en forma de media luna, su rostro tenía unas cuantas arrugas y aun así emanaba autoridad. Junto a él se encontraba su profesor quien los había separado cuando estallo el pleito en la cafetería. Shadis ahora lucia más furioso mirándolo con reproche y las ojeras bajo sus ojos le daban un aspecto más macabro.

-Así que primer día de clases y ya te has peleado muchacho -dijo mientras inspeccionaba a Eren-. Y ¿Joven Smith y joven Ackerman? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto en cuanto noto la presencia de los aludidos.

-Director, estoy consciente que ese comportamiento no se puede permitir en esta honorable institución -comenzó a decir Erwin serio-. Usted más que nadie conoce que mis métodos de adaptación social funcionan -miro rápidamente a Levi-. Pienso que si el chico enfoca esa energía en algún deporte ayudaría y por ello le pido que a modo de castigo se una al equipo de jurney.

-Buena idea Erwin -dijo Zackly tras meditarlo unos segundos-. Levi, asumo que tú te encargaras de mantener a raya al chico.

-Soy el único que puede con esta tarea -contesto.

-Aprobado, Eren Jaeger, tu castigo será el unirte a las alas de libertad la primera temporada además de que limpiaras el equipo y ayudaras en lo que te pidan y lo mismo pasara con los otros involucrados en la pelea, unos chicos llamados Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein y Marco Bott -sentencio Zackly.

Esto sorprendió a Erwin, no había calculado que le dieran a unos chicos revoltosos a su cargo, pero al final necesitaba varios nuevos reclutas así que le resultaba perfecto.

-Y una cosa más -añadió Zackly cuando estaban por retirarse-. Eren es ahora su responsabilidad, si hace algo que este en contra de las normas del colegio no solo lo expulsaremos a él, sino que también a ustedes dos.

Erwin estaba tranquilo, conocía a Eren de tiempo atrás y sabía que podía mantenerlo a raya, pero por el contrario Levi no estaba tan seguro sobre el peso que se acababan de poner encima y comenzó a sentir una especie de deja vu.

Los tres salieron de la oficina del director y Hange esperaba angustiada junto a Mikasa y Armin.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Hange sin dejar de comer de una bolsa de papas.

-No deberías de comer eso si estas enferma del estómago -regaño Levi arrebatándole la bolsa de frituras.

-Eren de castigo se unirá al equipo de journey y también lo harás tu Armin -dijo mirando al chico rubio quien no oculto su miedo-. Ese chico Jean y su amigo Marco, básicamente los que estuvieron en la pelea.

-Pero yo no me pelee -dijo Armin.

-El director y el profesor dicen lo contrario -dijo Erwin.

-Eren mas te vale comportarte no quiero ninguna estupidez tuya o tu boca conocerá mi zapato ¿entendiste? -amenazo Levi y Eren asintió asustado mientras Armin sujetaba a Mikasa impidiendo que golpeara a Levi por atreverse a hablarle así a su novio.

Todos estaban distraídos y a lo lejos Frieda o mas bien dicho Eren de la otra dimensión los miraba.

-Pronto -dijo mirando fijamente a Eren.

* * *

Las clases terminaron finalmente y Levi noto que algo andaba mal en Hange.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto inspeccionándola-. Luces agotada y nada alegre.

-Fue un día pesado para ser el primero -confeso bostezando.

-Si estas cansada lo mejor seria que no salgamos hoy y te duermas.

-No, estoy bien, solo que la verdad preferiría quedarme en casa ¿Te parece pedir la cena y ver una película en casa?

-Me parece bien -contesto Levi.

Levi manejo hasta casa de Hange y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta la madre de Hange salió apresurada.

-Luces bien ¿adonde vas? -pregunto tras inspeccionarla.

-Tengo una reunión importante para ver lo de un trabajo, pidan cualquier cosa para cenar y no incendies la casa -dijo sonriéndoles a ambos para después continuar con su camino apresurada.

-Comida china entonces -dijo Hange sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa.

Ambos vieron una película y después pidieron la comida la cual no tardó en llegar. Hange abrió la puerta y de inmediato Sawney y Bean comenzaron a saltar asustando al repartidor que incluso se llevo una mordida en el tobillo, Hange les lanzo una galleta de la fortuna a cada uno y se retiraron en busca de algo más que morder.

-Este es el tuyo -dijo tras leer la etiqueta del recipiente y entregándoselo a Levi para después tomar la otra cajita china-. Y por lo tanto esto es lo mío.

Hange abrió el recipiente y el recuerdo de la clase llego a su cabeza sintiendo nauseas nuevamente y salió apresurada al baño.

**Sobre el capítulo Jean y Connie estaban jugando Yugioh jaja me hubiera gustado poner a alguno gritando ¡es hora del dudududuelo! Jajaja y también debo admitir que el sentimiento de dolor regreso a mi mientras escribía este cap jaja ya que yo también me tuve que separar de una amiga al momento de elegir áreas en la prepa :( todo porque quería estudiar psicología para al final decidirse por otra carrera arggg que coraje. Saludos.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Porque todo lo que siento es un poco raro**

**¿Que si esta es la introducción de Tomoe a este mundo? mmm no puedo decir jaja lo siento navy si no te arruino la historia, igual pronto tendrán una explicación del porque Hange tuvo ese sueño de ambos en la playa.**

Al final de las clases Eren regreso a su casa con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció cuando entro.

-¡Peleando en la escuela! -le grito su madre.

-Jean me provoco -alego Eren.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de pelearte con Jean? -continuo regañándolo Carla.

-Mamá ya he recibido el regaño correspondiente en la escuela -contesto fastidiado Eren.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ahora dime ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Me he unido a las alas de libertad! -grito entusiasmado y el rostro de Carla mostro horror.

* * *

Mikasa llego a su casa, como de costumbre estaba sola, así que subió a su cuarto, este carecía de encanto personal, no tenía posters pegados en las paredes de algún ídolo pop del momento, tampoco fotos con amigos o algo que indicara que se trataba del cuarto de una adolescente. Ella se recoso en su cama y miro la bufanda roja que siempre llevaba puesta, la olfateo, a pesar de los años seguía oliendo a Eren.

Eren y Mikasa se conocieron a la edad de 10 años cuando el doctor Jaeger había ido de visita social a la residencia de los Ackerman. Eren estaba con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba la idea de tener que jugar y portarse bien con una niña mimada, pero Mikasa resulto ser totalmente diferente a lo que se había imaginado, ella se encontraba en sus clases de boxeo, ya desde niña odiaba la idea de jugar con muñecas. La amistad entre ambos se dio casi al instante y se fortaleció más cuando Eren evito que la secuestraran, desde ese momento ella se enamoro de Eren y la bufanda roja que le había dado aquel fatídico día era su posesión más valiosa.

-¡Mikasa! -llamo su madre desde la planta baja y eso la saco de sus recuerdos.

Ella bajo y el primer rostro que vio fue el de su tía abuela Kiyomi Azumabito.

La mujer siempre vestía ropa elegante y ni un solo cabello se encontraba fuera de lugar en su elaborado chongo, a simple vista la mujer parecería ser una dama de carácter severo, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Ven aquí y dale un gran abrazo a tu tía favorita -dijo extendiendo sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

Mikasa se lanzó a sus brazos para recibir un gran abrazo por parte de Azumabito.

-Te contare todo sobre mis viajes mientras revisas tus obsequios que te traje del extranjero y tomamos una buena taza de té -le dijo acariciando la cabellera negra de Mikasa.

Las tres mujeres caminaron a la cocina y mientras el agua hervía su tía comenzó a hablar.

-He conocido a un joven muy apuesto en mis viajes -comenzó a decir emocionada-. Su nombre es Willy Tybur, es un hombre refinado y guapo.

-Tía no me digas que te has enamorado de un jovencito -intervino la madre de Mikasa.

-Por supuesto que no, yo pensaba en Mikasa -ella miro a la aludida.

Mikasa amaba a su tía abuela, pero odiaba que siempre le estuviera buscando prometido para que continuara con la descendencia. Ella viajaba mucho a diferentes partes del mundo al ser embajadora y en sus viajes conocía a muchas personas, por eso no le sorprendía a Mikasa que cada vez que regresaba le traía recuerdos y un sinfín de currículos de jóvenes.

-Ella ya tiene novio -intervino su madre y su celular sonó-. Debo contestar -informo y salió del lugar para atender la llamada.

-Oh es verdad, ese chico Eren -dijo haciendo una mueca-. No me agrada, me contabas maravillas de él y cuando lo conocí no fue mas que un niño insolente y grosero.

Azumabito había conocido a Eren cuando fue la fiesta de quince años de Mikasa, solo que Eren no había sido amable con ella debido a sus comentarios y su afán de querer compararlo con otros pretendientes.

Mikasa se había hecho novia de Eren poco después del 14 de febrero siguiendo el consejo de Hange de confesa su amor.

-Eren no es grosero, solo demuestra sus emociones de diferente forma -comenzó a decir sonrojada y llevo su mano a la bufanda roja, era un reflejo que tenía cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de él.

-Sigue sin agradarme -dijo de brazos cruzados-. Oh también conocí a este otro chico... -continuo nombrando a diferentes chicos y explicando el porque eran mejores que su novio actual, pero a Mikasa simplemente no le importaban.

* * *

Cuando Amin regreso del colegio se aseguró de tomar todas sus vitaminas y medicinas ya que tenia tendencias a enfermarse. Una vez hecho esto se puso a estudiar.

-¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto su abuelo ingresando a su cuarto con un plato de galletas.

Armin viva con su abuelo y sus padres, pero era su abuelo quien más lo cuidaba.

-Bien -contesto despegando la vista de sus apuntes-. Me he unido al equipo de alas de libertad con Eren y creo que Mikasa también se unirá, hice nuevos amigos, vi a Connie y a Sasha y la relación con Jean ha empeorado bastante.

-¿Jean? ¿El buscapleitos que se la pasa molestándolos? -pregunto y Armin asintió-. ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino?

-Los celos por Mikasa quizás -contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-hablando de eso ¿has conocido a una amiguita? -pregunto.

-Abuelo, no tengo tiempo para eso -dijo jugueteando con su pluma nervioso.

-¡Invita a una chica al cine! -le grito su abuelo-. La juventud se les va pensando en estudios y todas esas tonterías de planes a futuro. A tu dad ya tenia un hogar, un trabajo estable, esposa y dos hijos.

-Los tipos cambian, yo no podría -dijo inmediatamente nervioso-. Además, ninguna de mis compañeras me gusta, bueno esta una chica, ella es mayor que yo, va en tercer año -confeso sonrojado-. Pero tiene novio.

-La edad no importa.

-Solo creo que es linda eso es todo -dijo sonrojado-. Hoy lucia linda con ese vestido amarillo.

-Deberías pedirle consejos a tu amigo Eren, al menos uno de ustedes dos ya tiene novia.

Armin no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada porque su amigo no sabía nada de mujeres.

-En realidad Mikasa fue la que dio el paso -dijo Armin.

-Mejor aún, él no busca a las chicas, ellas lo persiguen a él. -Su abuelo dejo las galletas y después salió mientras continuaba quejándose-. ¡Quiero bisnietos!

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto Levi en cuanto entro al cuarto y le extendió un vaso con agua a Hange.

-Si, la verdad no sé qué pudo hacerme daño.

-Quizás te estas presionando demasiado -dijo mirando el montón de libros que Hange tenía sobre la cama.

-Pero siempre he sido de las que se desvelan estudiando.

-Todos tenemos un límite y explotamos en algún punto.

-¿Me estas sugiriendo descansar?

-Veo que no eres tan torpe.

-De acuerdo, terminare esto y me iré a dormir, lo juro. Pero mañana tengo que llegar a la escuela más temprano.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero hablar con el profesor y además ver a Auruo para convencerlo de que le confiese su amor a Petra.

-Hange no seas una metiche -regaño y luego tomo una hoja con varias tachaduras- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-He estado pensando mucho respecto a tus visiones y va ligado con mi afán de querer encontrar pareja para Petra, veras en ese otro mundo primero existió el EruHan…

-¿El que?

-Es como decidí llamar a la pareja que haría con Erwin.

-¿Que? -pregunto enojado al mismo tiempo que confundido-. ¿Por qué te importa si en esa otra vida estabas con Erwin?

-Alexandre -aclaro-. Al estar contigo me di cuenta de algo, en ese otro mundo tuve un hijo con Erwin y si no estoy con él será como si hubiera asesinado a Alexandre porque jamás llegará a existir y por otra parte, tu estabas con Petra.

-¿Por eso escribiste Rivetra? -pregunto mirando nuevamente la hoja.

-Exacto ¿Entiendes lo complicado que es todo esto?

-Entiendo que se me olvido decirte algo importante -dijo sentándose junto a Hange-. Alexandre es hijo de Marie con Erwin y lo de Petra solo fue un malentendido.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes enano idiota?! -le grito dándole en la cabeza con la almohada.

-Porque estábamos enojados -dijo arrebatándole la almohada para darle con ella en el rostro.

-De todas formas, no desistiré de ayudar a Auruo -dijo decidida-. No solo eso, también tengo que encontrar una chica para Zeke y para Frieda.

-¿Por qué te interesas tanto en esas tonterías?

-Para mi el amor no es una tontería, el amor es fundamental y muchos sufren por eso, creo que hasta tu entiendes esa parte después de todo lo que hemos pasado y entonces imagínate que yo te dejo por Onyankopon o por Zeke ¿Qué hacemos con tu corazón roto?

-¿Estás diciendo que me vas a dejar?

-No claro que no -contesto de inmediato arrebatándole la hoja a Levi-. Solo digo que al final todos merecemos tener un final feliz, una vida llena de amor, que todos los días sean color rosa con días soleados. Todos tenemos derecho al paraíso, la vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad de ser felices en este mundo y debemos aprovecharla al máximo amando a la persona que alegra nuestros días, pero este paraíso no puede ser exclusivo donde solo algunos entran, al contrario, tiene que ser para todos porque todos merecen amor en sus vidas y si no lo resuelvo entonces existirá una gran tragedia.

-¿Estas segura de que todos merecen amor?

-Claro, en este paraíso deben entrar todos -dijo decidida-. Buenos, malos, malos redimidos, buenos que se volvieron malos.

-¿Y dónde encontraras una pareja para Zeke, Frieda y Onyankopon?

-Eso ya lo resolveré con el tiempo -contesto.

-Aun así, cupido debe descansar y dejarse de preocupar por todos.

-Prometo que en cuanto termine de estudiar un capítulo de mi libro me iré a dormir.

-Bien y recuerda que si no duermes yo lo sabre -dijo antes de salir del cuarto de Hange.

Hange continuo leyendo, tomando notas y tratando de memorizar las cosas hasta que llego a un capitulo que llamo su atención.

* * *

Frieda e Historia llegaron a casa, Historia durante el camio le conto a su hermana lo emocionada que estaba porque había hecho varios amigos además de que le gustaba un chico llamado Reiner.

-Por lo que me has contado no me agrada ese chico -dijo Frieda seria.

-Pero ha sido amable conmigo, no entiendo porque no te agrada -dijo Historia viendo a su hermana. Últimamente Frieda parecía tener mal carácter y ella no entendía el porque ese repentino cambio en su hermana mayor.

-No lo conoces Historia, no puedes decir si es un buen chico o no -dijo molesta Frieda.

-Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto, se te ven lindos así tus ojos verdes ¿Por qué te dio por usar pupilentes? -pregunto sonriéndole.

-Moda -contesto nerviosa saliendo del auto en cuanto este estaciono-. Te veré más tarde hermanita.

Frieda entro rápido a su cuarto y cerro con llave la puerta para después marcarle a Zeke.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto ella en cuanto le contestaron.

-Logre abrir el portal solo un momento, pero me temo que se ha descompuesto nuevamente -explico Zeke del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Como paso eso?

-Exceso de energía, no lo sé -contesto.

-Mas te vale que te pongas a trabajar de nuevo -exigió.

-Tenemos un nuevo problema, al parecer la sangre del portador no es lo único que se necesita porque como sabes existen un sinfín de líneas y no me refiero solo al tiempo, también a los múltiples universos…

-¡Al punto! -grito frustrada.

-Vamos a necesitar una forma de triangular una posición exacta ya sabes lugar, fecha y hora, de hecho, experimente con una idea que tuve para triangular el momento y lugar indicados, pero no salió como esperaba.

-Explícate.

-Se abrió en la fecha adecuada pero no en el lugar así que digamos que es un avance -dijo Zeke-. Por cierto no me parece buena idea que estés en la escuela con todos los demás ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que te descubran?

-No te metas en mis cosas y sigue trabajando Zeke, estas a un paso de tu reunión familiar tan ansiada -dijo y colgó el teléfono, borro el registro de llamadas en el celular y le regreso el control de su cuerpo a Frieda.

* * *

En cuanto ella le colgó el celular Zeke continuo mirando las cámaras del laboratorio para analizar lo que había sucedido y entonces llego al momento en el que la maquina había abierto el portal y colapsado. Pauso el video, lo regreso y analizo cuadro por cuadro hasta que vio a una persona en el portal.

-Maldición, lo que temía -dijo molesto.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Pieck dejando su revista y mirando sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Pieck y Zeke eran grandes amigos debido a que ambos compartían un gran secreto y era que tenían recuerdos del otro mundo debido a que ella era portadora de poderes titan mientras que Zeke además de ser portador tenía sangre real.

-Tenemos una fuga -dijo divertida-. Zeke has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-No me parece divertido Piecck -dijo furioso-. No sabemos quien es ni de donde viene ¿Imagínate que es uno de los portadores del poder titan?

-Tendremos un titan caminando por las calles de Paradai.

-Una persona de otro mundo sin saber que rayos paso, que vaga libremente por las calles y que desconoce nuestro mundo ¿Cómo fue que paso? -pregunto frustrado y tratando de mejorar la imagen de la persona misteriosa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que cometiste el error que querías evitar que cometiera tu padre? -dijo riendo-. Ironías de la vida.

Zeke dejo de trabajar para mirar furioso a su amiga.

-No me parece divertido -dijo para después continuar con su investigación.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia -dijo tras inspeccionar la imagen-. La buena noticia es que no es un portador de poder titan lo que tenemos aquí en este mundo.

-La mala noticia es que tenemos una pequeña ratita suelta en nuestro mundo que no dudara en rebanar tu pescuezo Zeke -dijo Pieck tras inspeccionar la imagen con detenimiento.

-Si, ese es un gran problema.

* * *

Por la mañana Hange se apresuro a llegar a la escuela y fue a buscar al profesor Nick.

-Disculpe profesor -llamo Hange que estaba parada debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Ah la jovencita de estómago sensible -dijo dejando su libro y levantando la vista para mirarla-. Señorita Zoe ¿cierto?

-Así es, quería disculparme por el incidente de ayer.

-Todos sus antiguos profesores me han comentado que es una alumna ejemplar con buenas notas y que ese comportamiento fue inusual.

-Nuevamente pido disculpas por hablar en clase y luego por salir corriendo de clases y por lo del cerebro…

-No importa, pero quiero que sepa que estaré vigilándola y no esperare menos que buen comportamiento, así como excelentes notas.

-Estaba estudiando ayer -dijo Hange mostrando su libro que llevaba en las manos-. En el capitulo de embarazo cuando el autor comienza a describir la función del cordón umbilical menciona que es la unión del feto con la madre…

-Si, en efecto ambos se encuentran unidos y comparten nutrientes, sangre, entre otras funciones.

-Así que está de acuerdo con lo que menciona de que lo que le pasa a uno le pasa al otro como digamos las conciencias…

-Bueno algunos piensan que incluso el bebe percibe el animo de la madre, pero eso no está del todo demostrado, la verdad es que existen muchos mitos que a lo largo del tiempo se ha ido desmintiendo y también se han descubierto nuevas cosas.

-Gracias profesor -dijo Hange para después alejarse preocupada.

* * *

-Hoy hablaremos sobre los vikingos y su expansión por Europa -dijo Hannes mientras escribía en el pizarrón-. Era el principal nombre que se le daba a los pueblos nórdicos. Ahora ¿Quién sabe algo sobre ellos?

-Thor y Loki eran sus dioses -dijo Isabel.

-Muy bien señorita Magnolia, aunque se que solo lo sabe por las películas de Marvel.

-Las películas también enseñan cosas -dijo Isabel encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Alguien más? -pregunto y todos se refugiaron en sus libros-. ¿Qué tal tu chica nueva? -dijo mirando a Frieda y todos enseguida hicieron lo mismo.

-Era un pueblo ruin que se dedicaba al saqueo y tomar prisioneros usándolos como esclavos -dijo furiosa.

-Eso es verdad en cierta forma, pero también fueron los primeros en realizar grandes expediciones a lo largo de Europa -dijo Hannes y continuo con la clase hasta que esta llego a su fin-. Ahora de tarea quiero que me traigan información respecto a la expansión de los pueblos nórdicos y reprobare a quien me ponga de bibliografía los libros de Rick Riordan.

Todos salieron y Levi noto lo callada que Hange había estado, ni siquiera había mostrado interés en participar durante la clase y se veía preocupada. Él noto este mismo comportamiento en todas las demás clases e incluso en la cafetería, por lo que cuando llegaron a casa decidió hablar.

-¿No notaste algo extraño en Frieda? -pregunto Levi mientras miraba a Hange fingir estudiar ya que llevaba una hora en la misma página.

-No -contesto sin mirarlo.

-Juraría que sus ojos eran verdes en clase de historia.

-Ella a veces usa pupilentes verdes -dijo Hange sin ánimos.

-Pero al entrar a clases sus ojos eran azules -dijo repasando en sus memorias la imagen de Frieda.

-Quizás fue por la luz.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -pregunto-. Has estado seria todo el día como si algo te molestara.

-Solo estoy cansada -dijo cerrando el libro y recostándose junto a Levi.

-Mentirosa, te preocupa algo.

Hange negó y cerro sus ojos quedándose casi al instante dormida. Levi la miro unos segundos y le quito los lentes dejándolos a un lado. Hizo el intento por ponerse de pie sin despertarla, pero en ese momento ella se despertó de golpe sintiéndose mal nuevamente del estómago.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Levi mirándola.

-Me dieron nauseas, es todo -confeso y llevo su mano a su vientre mientras continuaba pensando en lo que le había dicho el profesor Nick-. Levi ¿recuerdas que te dije que soñé con nosotros en la playa? -pregunto y Levi asintió-. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue un sueño, fue una visión porque yo llevaba un parche en el ojo y tú me has dicho que en ese otro mundo salí lastimada del ojo y además usabas un uniforme y…

-Hange eso no puede ser, tu no puedes tener visiones de ese otro mundo -dijo interrumpiéndola-. Esa otra tu no tenia poderes titan y tampoco tienes sangre real y dioses espero que no tengas sangre Ackerman, seria raro besar a un pariente no importa que tan lejanos en el árbol genealógico estemos.

-Puede que si tenga sangre Ackerman en mi sistema -dijo preocupada-. Levi creo que estoy embarazada.


	55. Chapter 55

**Todo el mundo me mira**

**Saludos primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios me dio mucha risa lo de que se comieron la torta antes del recreo jaja y Pau espero que pudieras dormir, en este cap tendrás la reacción de nuestro amado Heichou con el notición.**

Años después...

-Muy bien, es momento de que pasen al pizarrón a hablar sobre la tarea que de investigar sobre su familia -dijo la maestra y repaso el salón mirando los rostros de todos los niños-. Tomoe Ackerman ¿Por qué no inicias tu querida?

Tomoe soltó un suspiro, amaba ser un Ackerman, su tío Kenny siempre le decía que era un gran apellido lleno de misterios y un linaje que se remontaba a siglos atrás, además le decía que eran especiales debido a sus habilidades que obtenían aquellos que experimentaban el despertar y eso le encantaba, pero ella odiaba que por culpa de este apellido siempre era la primera en pasar. Tomoe se levantó de su asiento, echo su larga cabellera negra hacia atrás y camino decidida al pizarrón mientras todos la miraban. Tomo aire y comenzó a leer su hoja.

-Mi papá solía decir que su vida se dividía en dos partes, la época de paz cuando era soltero y el caos cuando conoció a mamá -comenzó a hablar…

* * *

Tiempo presente...

-Hange tu no puedes estar embarazada, son locuras que se te han metido a tu cabeza -alego en cuanto Hange le dijo que podía estar embarazada.

-No estoy loca -dijo molesta-. Todo concuerda, mis vómitos, el cansancio, los episodios…

-Es muy temprano como para que tengas síntomas de embarazo, además no puedes tener episodios.

-Entonces como explicas lo de mi sueño.

-No lo sé, solo sé que no es debido a Tomoe porque para empezar no estas embarazada y en segundo lugar todos los Ackerman que tienen visiones es debido a que experimentaron el despertar y estoy completamente seguro de que Tomoe no lo hizo -contesto alterado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-¿A si? -pregunto molesta-. Entonces dime ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? Porque según las notas que te dio Frieda no existe edad determinada para…

-¡Porque nuestra hija murió a los cuatro años! -le grito-. ¡¿Qué experiencia podría vivir una niña de su edad como para que experimentara el despertar?!

-Levi entiendo que estés asustado…

-No estoy asustado -dijo de inmediato-. Solo…

-Te entiendo, somos muy jóvenes, no hemos terminado ni siquiera la preparatoria, no tenemos un trabajo estable y mucho menos la economía para mantener un hijo, sin mencionar que esto cambia todos los planes. -Hange soltó un suspiro agobiada por todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que vendría a futuro recostándose en la cama y mirando al techo para pensar mientras admiraba las estrellas de plástico pegadas en este.

-¿Cómo fue que paso? -dijo mas como una pregunta hacia si mimo y se dejó caer en la cama del otro lado quedando su rostro junto al de Hange.

-El día del camping -contesto-. Nuestra reconciliación ¿lo olvidaste?

-Maldición -dijo para después mirar a Hange quien lucia angustiada mientras miraba arriba, Levi hizo lo mismo y entonces recordó la visión que había tenido de ellos tres mirando las estrellas-. Todo estará bien cuatro ojos.

Hange lo miro y extrañamente parecía contento.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto preocupada.

-Claro, piénsalo, si en esa vida rodeados de titanes, trabajo y expresiones suicidas logramos criar a Tomoe entonces en esta vida todo debe resultar más fácil.

-Sigo teniendo miedo -confeso rodeando su abdomen con sus brazos.

-Oye, todo saldrá bien.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en su mochila.

-Levi ¿Qué buscas? -pregunto Hange confundida.

-Esto -dijo sacando un sobre-. Lo tenia reservado para tu cumpleaños, pero después de que me dijiste lo importante que era para ti el primer día de nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria decidí que debía dártelo esa misma tarde, claro que después te sentiste mal y ya no pude dártelo así que quiero hacerlo ahora para conmemorar el inicio de nuestra familia.

Levi se sentó en la cama al lado de Hange y le entrego el sobre, ella lo abrió y dentro venía un tríptico de un viaje a Paris acompañado de dos boletos de avión.

-Levi esto es…

-El viaje sería en diciembre y entonces te daría tu anillo como regalo de navidad.

-Pero… -Hange se había quedado sin palabras.

-Te dije que en cuanto reuniera lo suficiente para llevarte a Paris tu tendrías que decir acepto así tuviéramos dieciocho años.

-Pero pensé que bromeabas ¿Cómo fue que ahorraste tanto?

-Aprendí una cosa de Kenny y fue la importancia de saber invertir bien tu dinero.

-¿Estuviste haciendo apuestas? -pregunto mirándolo enojada y dispuesta a regañarlo.

-Solo apuestas inteligentes -contesto-. No tenia nada que perder y tenía mucho que ganar.

-Espero que Kuchel no se entere o matara a Kenny -bromeo Hange-. ¡Oh por dios! Kuchel, Kenny, mis padres -dijo horrorizada-. ¿Cómo les vamos a decir? Todos te querrán matar.

-No creo que a Kenny le interese y mi madre una vez que supere la sorpresa será el ser mas feliz sobre la tierra, por otro lado, tus padres...

-Mama va a morir de un infarto.

-Hange ¿Estas completamente segura de que estas embarazada? Porque a veces eres algo torpe y distraída, sin mencionar que en ocasiones te dejas guiar bastante por tu imaginación…

-Bueno tengo unos días de retraso y además esta lo del episodio…

-Déjame ver si entendí -dijo tratando de conservar la calma-. ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera te has hecho una maldita prueba?

-Yo nunca afirmé que estaba embarazada, dije creo que estoy embarazada y la palabra clave es el creo.

En ese instante Levi se puso de pie y camino a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto confundida.

-A la farmacia a comprar una maldita prueba de embarazo y será mejor que si lo estés porque si no entonces te retorceré el cuello.

-Espera, yo te acompaño -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie y bajando en compañía de Levi.

-¿A dónde van? -pregunto su madre cuando los vio bajar.

-¡Mama! Nosotros… pues vamos a… -hablo Hange nerviosa.

-Iremos a la farmacia -contesto Levi y Hange lo miro furiosa.

-De acuerdo, hija si mañana continúas sintiéndote mal del estómago te sugiero que le hables a tu padre.

-Si, quizás tenga que hablarle mas tarde -dijo mientras pensaba en un sinfín de cosas respecto al embarazo-. También tendré que hablar contigo más tarde -logro decir.

-¿Es algo grave o es algo bueno?

-Depende de como lo vea -contesto Levi y Hange le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Hablaremos luego mama -dijo Hange abriendo la puerta deseando escapar antes de que su madre sumara el malestar con el comentario de Levi y se enterara de que sería abuela.

Ambos salieron y en cuanto estuvieron en la calle comenzó a regañar a Levi.

-¿Estás loco?

-Tiene que enterarse tarde o temprano.

-Mejor tarde que temprano -dijo molesta-. Además, tengo pensado mejor decírselos a los dos juntos porque así…

-Silencio -interrumpió Levi mirando a todos lados.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto molesta de que la silenciara.

-Alguien nos vigila -contesto alerta mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿De qué hablas?¿Quién?¿Donde? -comenzó a preguntar mirando a su alrededor.

-Torpe deja de ser tan obvia -regaño-. y tu seas quien seas será mejor que te muestres antes de que mi pie rompa todos tus dientes.

-Creo que estas exagerando Levi -dijo Hange porque ella no escuchaba nada y tampoco sentía como si alguien los siguiera hasta que vio bajar con gran agilidad a una persona encapuchada del árbol que estaba en medio de las casas de ellos y el cual Levi generalmente usaba para entrar de fugitivo al cuarto de Hange.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto nerviosa Hange, pero a pesar de ello hizo un esfuerzo por sonar firme.

-¿Hange? -hablo una voz masculina que Hange pudo identificar como la de Levi solo que eso no podía ser ya que él estaba a su lado.

La persona misteriosa continuo acercándose hasta que la luz del alumbrado de la calle revelo que el hombre portaba una capa verde.

-Luces mas joven mi torpe cuatro ojos -dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha y revelando el rostro de Levi solo que lucía de mayor edad.

-¿Levi? -pregunto Hange antes de desmayarse.

-¡Hange! -gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras Levi adolescente la sujetaba.

-¿Qué le paso? -pregunto Levi adulto preocupado.

-¡Esta embarazada y tú le has pegado un gran susto pedazo de idiota! -le grito Levi adolescente.

-¿Embarazada?

-Si, de Tomoe -contesto.

Levi no terminaba de entender como era que había ido a parar a ese mundo tan extraño y tampoco entendía como era que Hange y él lucían más jóvenes, pero quedo petrificado al escuchar el nombre de su hija.

-¿Dijiste Tomoe?

-Si, es la hija que tienes tu y la otra Hange ¿no es así? -contesto cargando en brazos a una inconsciente Hange-. Ahora iré a dejarla a su casa y tu aguarda aquí.

Levi ingreso a la casa asomándose primero para evitar toparse con la madre de Hange, no quería tener que inventar una mentira para explicar por qué su hija se había desmayado. La madre de Hange estaba en la sala viendo la tele, estaba por entrar, pero ambos canes notaron la presencia de Levi. Sawney comenzao a mover el rabo mientras Bean no perdió tiempo en ir a la puerta.

-No Bean fuera -regaño en voz baja-. Ve a la cocina, toma lo que quieras -dijo y el perro pareció entenderle porque de inmediato salió rumbo a la cocina y su hermano lo siguió.

A los pocos segundos se escucharon ruidos en la cocina.

-¿Qué estan haciendo pequeños? -pregunto la madre de Hange levantándose y caminando rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando paso por la puerta y se alejo Levi ingreso apurado intentando no hacer ruido y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Hange dejándola en su cama.

-Te has tardado -dijo el otro Levi quien ingreso por la ventana.

-¿Cómo supiste que este era su cuarto?

-Tsk hasta un tonto lo sabría -dijo inspeccionando la habitación-. Este desastre solo lo podría ocasionar Hange Zoe -dijo levantando varios libros del suelo.

-Levi -se quejo Hange mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos-. Tuve un sueño raro, te vi de adulto. -Hange abrió los ojos y vio a ambos en la habitación-. Y la pesadilla continua.

-No fue un sueño torpe -dijo Levi adolescente.

-¿Estás bien Hange? -pregunto acercándose a ella y tomando su mano.

-Ella esta bien y ahora suéltala -dijo el otro Levi arrebatándole la mano de Hange.

-¿Cómo es que? -pregunto confundida ya que no terminaba de entender que hacia una versión adulta de Levi en ese tiempo-. No me digas que vienes del mundo donde existen los titanes -ella lo miro y él asintió-. Mi cabeza, siento que va a explotar ¿Cómo paso? Se supone que el portal no se puede abrir sin Frieda, ademas Grisha esta en coma en un hospital, nada tiene sentido.

-Pues iniciaremos llamando a Frieda y quizás ella sepa algo -dijo Levi sacando su celular.

-No puedes marcarle a Frieda, solo vas a angustiarla -dijo Hange tratando de razonar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tengo que llamarla por dos motivos, el primero una explicación del porque el portal a las dimensiones se abrió y en segunda porque necesitamos un lugar seguro donde él o mejor dicho yo se pueda quedar, no podemos permitir que un ser de otro mundo vague por las calles de Paradai sin supervisión.

-No soy un niño y tampoco estoy sordo como para que hablen pensando que no escuchare lo que dicen -reclamo el otro Levi.

-Yo te explicare todo mientras Levi habla con Frieda -se ofreció Hange.

-Tendrán tiempo para hablar porque Frieda no contesta su celular así que iremos de visita social.

-Bien, le diré a mamá que saldremos y…

-Tu madre no sabe que hemos regresado así que tendremos que salir por la ventana.

-¿Y arriesgarme a romperme un hueso? No gracias -dijo Hange enseguida.

-Tsk no esta tan alto.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a bajar mi cuatro ojos.

-Oye en primera ella es mi cuatro ojos no la tuya y en segunda si alguien la ayudara seré yo -dijo poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-Levi basta ¿Te das cuenta de que estas celoso de ti? -dijo Hange intentando contener la risa.

-Tsk no recuerdo que fuera tan irritante de mocoso -dijo Levi adulto mientras inspeccionaba a su otra parte.

Los tres decidieron no perder mas tiempo y bajaron por el árbol para emprender su camino hacia la mansión Reiss.

-En este mundo tenemos diecisiete años -comenzó a decir Hange-. Somos estudiantes de preparatoria, eres mi vecino, vivo con mi madre y mis mascotas Sawney y Bean.

-¿Tienes titanes de mascota?

-¿Titanes? No, son perros dóberman -aclaro Hange.

-¿Qué son los perros dóberman?

-Tengo fotos -dijo sacando su celular y pasándoselo-. Solo desliza con tu dedo-. Indico-. En la primera estan cuando los adopte, eran una monada y más adelante estan dormidos con su papá -dijo mirando a Levi quien parecía furioso al mismo tiempo que avergonzado-. Él los quiere mucho, incluso los llama niños.

-Oye torpe deja de decir cosas embarazosas.

-No tiene nada de malo porque estoy hablando contigo, sabes tú podrías preguntarle algo de mi -propuso animada-. Ya se ¿Cómo me conociste en tu mundo? -pregunto y Levi estaba por contestar cuando Hange volvió a hablar-. No ya se ¿Cómo me propusiste matrimonio? No aguarda tengo una mejor ¿Cómo es Tomoe? Oh espera no quise preguntar eso, mejor dime…

-Ya basta torpe -regaño Levi-. Eres tan irritante que vas a terminar logrando que se lance del auto.

-¿Dime Levi te parezco irritante?

-Eres la torpe cuatro ojos fastidiosa que conozco -dijo sin mirarla.

-Eso en palabras tuyas significa te amo tanto como a mi otra Hange -dijo contenta y Levi adulto sonrió en su interior, tal como su Hange esta versión joven podía interpretar todas sus palabras.

-Apuesto a que estas pensando en mi y en lo mucho que me encantaría este mundo.

-Mi Hange siempre sabe lo que pienso, interpreta lo que digo y acierta en como me siento, me alegra ver que eres igual.

Hange sonrió y miro al frente, finalmente habían llegado a casa de Frieda.

-¿Reiss? -pregunto al leer las letras sobre el portón.

-Si, Frieda Reiss, Levi menciono que ambos teníamos el deber de proteger a su hermana Historia.

-Así es, pero hasta donde sabia Frieda estaba muerta.

-No en este mundo -contesto Levi adolescente.

El portón se abrió y el auto ingreso hasta detenerse en la puerta principal donde los recibió un mayordomo.

-Síganme, la señorita Reiss los recibirá-. Pidió educadamente y comenzó a caminar mientras lo seguían hasta la sala de visitas-. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? -pregunto y al ver que todos negaban se retiró. Estaban por sentarse cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

-Levi ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a estas horas de la noche? -regaño Frieda y se sorprendió al notar la presencia del otro Levi soltando un grito.

-Frieda te presento a Levi de la dimensión de titanes -dijo Levi adolescente-. Y antes de que lo preguntes te contesto, no sabemos que mierda paso.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? -pregunto mientras inspeccionaba al otro Levi.

-Esperaba que aceptaras que se quede aquí mientras Hange piensa que hacer.

-Si claro ¿pero que diré si preguntan quién es?

-La verdad, tu familia entenderá.

-Regresaremos mañana -dijo Hange acercandose al otro Levi y tomando su mano para indicarle que todo estaría bien.

Ambos se retiraron y Frieda se quedó sola con Levi.

-Así que otra dimensión -dijo para romper el silencio-. ¿Quieres té?

.

Por su parte Hange y Levi regresaron a sus casas, Levi despidió a Hange, la vio entrar a su casa y luego el hizo lo mismo. Solo que al entrar su madre y su tio lo esperaban.

-Ya estamos todos -dijo Kuchen entusiasmada-. Hora de hablar.

-¿Qué esta pasando? -pregunto Levi confundido.

-A tu madre se le metió la loca idea de que tenemos que pasar tiempo de calidad como familia -contesto Kenny para después continuar bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Esta familia se esta alejando ya casi no nos vemos.

-Hermanita así ha sido siempre -alego Kenny.

-Pues ya no más, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa y vamos a hablar de como nos fue en el día, ademas tengo algo importante que decirles -dijo entusiasmada Kuchel.

-Bueno yo también tengo algo que decirles -dijo Kenny y por su parte Levi pensó que quizás era el momento de darles la noticia del embarazo de Hange.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien -dijo Kuchel.

-Me voy a casar -anuncio Kenny.

-Hange esta embrazada -confeso Levi.

Todos habían hablado al mismo tiempo y por ello se sorprendieron al escuchar las noticias recibidas.

-¡Kenny! -regaño Kuchel.

-¿A mí porque me regañas? -se quejó-. El mocoso salió con domingo siete ¿y es a mí a quien regañas?

-Seré abuela, eso es lindo -dijo sonriéndole a su hijo-. Pero contigo -miro a Kenny y su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Estoy segura de que te casaras con una mujerzuela.

-Traute no es una mujerzuela, es policía -aclaro-. Nos enamoramos cuando me detuvo por manejar alcoholizado. Fue amor a primer golpe, amo que sea ruda.

-Hermanito entiendo, te gusta esta chica, pero ¿Qué te hizo tomar la decisión de casarte?

-Bueno tu no la has visto, pero esa mujer es una bomba sexy con carácter y siento una gran conexión con ella, como si ya la conociera de otra vida -dijo mirando a Levi-. El enano me entiende.

-¿Piensas casarte sin siquiera habérnosla presentado? -pregunto Kuchel ofendida-. Además ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de noviazgo?

-Dos semanas y claro que no pienso casarme sin que la conozcan, la conocerán el día de la boda antes de la ceremonia -bromeo para después comenzar a reír.

-No me parece divertido Kenny -dijo Kuchel dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Solo bromeaba ¿Qué te parece el viernes?

-Perfecto, una cena familiar -dijo entusiasmada-. Invitaras a esa prometida tuya y Levi invitara a Hange con su madre y yo a John y a su hijo.

-¿Así se llama tu novio hermanita?

-Si, John Smith -contesto.

-Ese es el nombre del profesor de matemáticas y padre de Erwin -dijo Levi.

-Exacto, nos conocimos en una pagina para solteros y de inmediato conectamos, solo basto con un par de citas para que nos enamoráramos.

.

-Así que déjame entenderlo -dijo Hange en cuanto bajo el auto-. Tu madre y el padre de Erwin tienen un romance, así que si se casan tu serás hermanastro de Erwin así como yo soy hermanastra de Marie y si a la larga Marie se casa con Erwin tu y yo estaremos emparentados de alguna forma extraña.

-No quiero pensar en eso -dijo molesto Levi-. Mi profesor de matemáticas se besuquea con mi madre.

-Piensa que te ha salvado de que te mate, por estar enamorada no le dio mucha importancia a la noticia de que será abuela.

En ese momento Hange comenzó a sentirse angustiada y Levi lo noto.

-Oye tu madre va a tomarlo bien -dijo para calmarla.

-Explotara, te va a maldecir con un extenso vocabulario de palabrotas y después me negara como hija.

-Eso no va a pasar, explotará, pero después entenderá.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestros amigos? -pregunto mordiéndose una uña.

-No les diremos todavía, menos a Isabel porque a como es de despistada correrá el rumor por la escuela.

-¿Y que? ¿Se los décimos cuando ya tenga nueve meses? -pregunto molesta.

-Oye no te desquites conmigo y no te muerdas las uñas -dijo tomando su mano para evitar que Hange continuara mordiéndose la uña-. Por cierto, estuve pensando y si Tomoe te va a ocasionar estos episodios -dijo mirando su reloj para después quitárselo y ponérselo en la muñeca a Hange-. Tu deberías usarlo mas que yo, así cuando te den y no esté a tu lado yo te llamare y sabrás que todo estará bien.

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a ver, no quiero ver a mis seres queridos muertos -confeso derramando unas lágrimas de solo pensar en esa posibilidad-. No soy tan fuerte.

-Oye torpe cuatro ojos escúchame con atención -dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera directamente-. Eres la mujer mas fuerte, valiente e inteligente que conozco y si alguien puede manejar todo esto esa eres tú. Ademas no estarás sola, yo estaré a tu lado, estaré cada maldito día para ti y para Tomoe porque esta vez no pienso fallarles a ninguna de las dos ¿Entendiste?

Hange asintió, Levi limpio sus lágrimas y ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que el celular de Levi sonó.

-¿Qué quieres Frieda? -pregunto molesto por la interrupción.

-Problemas grandes, tu o mas bien dicho tu otro tú se escapó.

-¡¿Que?! -grito-. Frieda tenías un trabajo.

-No soy niñera -alego del otro lado de la línea-. Piensa estas perdido en otra dimensión ¿A dónde irías?

-No lo se -contesto mientras intentaba dar contestación a esa pregunta ¿A dónde iría si estuviera en otro mundo? Luego miro a Hange y lo supo-. Iría con mi razón de existir -contesto.

-No entiendo -dijo Frieda.

-Vendrá a buscar a Hange -explico y después colgó-. Malas noticias mi otro yo escapo, las buenas es que creo que vendrá a buscarte.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque te ama, bueno a la otra tu y sabe lo del embarazo de Tomoe así que en conjunto son dos personas a las que desea proteger más que nada.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Cuando se acerque a ti trata de convencerlo de que es mejor que se quede en casa de Frieda y que no ocasione problemas hasta que podamos mandarlo a su dimensión.

-Dudo mucho que me haga caso si es igual de cabezota que tu -dijo divertida.

Levi estaba por decirle algo a Hange cuando sintió como si alguien los observara tal como había pasado la noche anterior.

-Aguarda aquí -dijo dando unos pasos y después vio como una persona con una capa verde dejaba su escondite detrás de un auto para salir corriendo-. ¡Regresa aquí! -grito Levi, pero la persona misteriosa continuo corriendo hasta que el otro Levi la derribo sin que lo esperara.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto quitándole la capucha de la capa para ver a una chica de cabellera larga negra y ojos grises.

* * *

Años después…

Tomoe salió de la escuela y miro a todos lados hasta que vio a su tío Kenny.

-¡Kenny! -grito y corrió a los brazos del hombre.

-Aquí esta la mejor guerrera de todo Paradai -dijo abrasándola.

-¿Qué me enseñarasa hoy? -pregunto-. ¿Sostener un arma?

-Hoy te enseñare a emplear tu labia con los vecinos -contesto-. Tengo un vecino en particular molesto, se la pasa tocando la guitarrita toda la maldita noche y he decidido que se le vera linda de sombrero.


	56. Chapter 56

**Pensando en lo genial que debe ser el ser popular**

**Amados lectores he decidido que para no estar escribiendo Levi adolescente y Levi adulto y para evitar caer en la confusión de ahora en adelante Levi adolescente lo escribiré como Levi y para Levi de la otra dimensión lo escribiré como Rivaille que es la otra forma en la que se escribe su nombre ¿Qué les parece? ¿o genera más confusión? Igual ¿qué opinan de Hange adulta Hanji y Hange adolescente Hange?**

El martes por la tarde Eren había decidido ir al gimnasio para así lograr trepar la cuerda la siguiente semana y asi Jean no se burlaría más de él.

-¡Vamos Eren! -animaba Armin.

Eren hacia el intento de levantar las pesas, pero era demasiado el peso y estaban por caerle encima cuando una chica rubia las sostuvo y quito.

Eren se levanto del aparato del gimnasio y la miro.

-Tienes que empezar con poco peso e ir subiendo conforme avances -sugirió ella.

La chica era bajita, de expresión seria, nariz prominente, cabellera rubia amarrada con u chongo despeinado y usaba una sudadera blanca con pants. Ella estaba sudada debido al ejercicio, pero a pesar de eso Eren quedo embelesado.

-Gracias -dijo apenado y se puso rojo, aquella chica era linda-, por el consejo y no reírte de mí. Soy Eren Jaeger.

-Annie Leonhart -contesto seria.

Fue cuando Eren noto que las manos le sudaban y no dejaba de pensar en Annie, se le hacía familiar, pero ¿de dónde?

-¿Te conozco de algún lugar? -se aventuró a preguntar.

-No lo creo, voy a la preparatoria Mare -contesto-. Pero vengo aquí porque mi padre es el dueño del gimnasio -explico, después se giro para ver a Armin y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente-. Adiós -dijo retirándose del lugar mientras Eren la seguía con la mirada.

No solo a Eren se le había hecho conocida la chica, también a Armin quien recordó un sueño que tuvo donde aparecía la imagen de una chica parecida a Annie dentro de un cristal dormida como si fuera Blancanieves a la espera del beso de su príncipe azul que la despertara del eterno sueño.

.

Annie salió del gimnasio y camino a la parada de autobuses mientras trataba de recordar de donde conocía a ese chico rubio cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un chico alto de cabello negro que la alcanzo.

-¡Annie! -le grito emocionado al verla.

-Berthold -saludo seria y mostrando cierto fastidio.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -dijo mientras recuperaba el aire-. ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo de beber o comer? -pregunto esperanzado.

-No tengo tiempo -contesto buscando en los bolsillos de su pants sus audífonos-. ¿Cómo les fue en Erdia?

-Odio esa escuela -confeso Berthold-. Pero Reiner y yo hicimos la broma del siglo.

-Si ya escuché que vandalizaron las paredes de la escuela -dijo sin mostrar interés-. Supongo que crees que eso es una gran proeza.

-Nadie nos atrapo así que si, supongo que sí.

-Fascinante -dijo aburrida-. Bueno me voy -dijo para después ponerse los audífonos y salir corriendo lejos del chico.

Berthold la vio alejarse, Annie siempre lo evitaba desde que se conocían en la secundaria y ahora precia más distante, la miro hasta que se perdió en la lejanía y entonces camino al encuentro de su amigo Reiner quien lo esperaba en la cafetería de la plaza.

-¿La viste? -pregunto Reiner en cuanto su amigo cruzo la puerta y él asintió abatido-. Bert entiende ella no esta interesada en ti, existen mas peces en el mar -dijo confiado hasta que entro al lugar Historia acompañada de Ymir y toda su confianza se desvaneció sonrojándose al ver a la chica de sus sueños.

-Hola Reiner -saludo Historia alegre agitando su mano y camino hacia él-. Y hola emmm…

-Berthold -dijo molesto de que la chica olvidara su nombre.

-Si, lo siento -se disculpó avergonzada.

-Esta bien, es la primera semana así que es lógico que olvidemos los nombres -intervino Reiner sin dejar de sonreírle a Historia. Él recordaba haberla visto en un sueño y pensó que se trataba de un hermoso ángel.

Ymir por su parte solo miraba con furia y con los brazos cruzados, no conocía a Reiner y tampoco a Berthold, pero su cuerpo entero le gritaba que no confiara en ellos y que su deber era el proteger a Historia.

.

Eren y Armin se reunieron con Mikasa en la librería de la plaza y Mikasa en cuanto los vio sonrió y corrió al lado de Eren.

-Eren -dijo contenta abrasándolo.

-Mikasa suéltame, estamos en publico y es vergonzoso -dijo fastidiado intentando alejarse.

-No es vergonzoso, todas las parejas se abrazan, se toman de la mano y se besan en publico -dijo Mikasa dejando de abrasarlo para tomar su mano.

-Si, pero a mi no me gusta hacer públicos nuestros sentimientos -dijo molesto al mismo tiempo que avergonzado-. Y menos frente Armin.

-¿Por qué? a Armin no le molesta.

Eren miro a su amigo y este estaba distraído buscando libros.

-Claro que le molesta ¿verdad Armin?

-No, para nada -contesto sonriéndoles-. La verdad es que era más incómodo la tensión que tenían antes cuando solo eran amigos queriendo ser algo más. Por cierto Eren ¿no te pareció familiar la chica que conocimos en el gimnasio?

-Ahora que lo mencionas si -contesto Eren meditando de donde podía conocerla.

-¿Qué chica? -pregunto Mikasa.

-Annie no sé qué -contesto Armin.

-¿Annie Leonhart? -pregunto Mikasa y de inmediato comenzó a sentir dolor en la cabeza ocasionando que se tambaleara y estuviera a punto de caerse.

-Mikasa -llamo preocupado Eren mientras la sujetaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto un empleado de la librería.

-Mi amiga tiene la presión baja -mintió Eren-. Vamos Armin, tenemos que darle su medicina -dijo mirando a su amigo.

Eren y Armin salieron ayudando a Mikasa a caminar mientras ella se encontraba perdida en otro mundo, un mundo de una vida pasada y tanto Armin como Eren tenían conocimiento de esto que le ocurría a Mikasa porque ambos padecían lo mismo.

.

Estaban Armin, Eren y ella en un lugar oscuro, parecía un subterráneo y entonces Eren comenzaba a morderse la mano mientras derramaba lágrimas de frustración.

-Intento transformarme, pero no puedo -decía Eren.

-¿No estarás dudando de pelear contra Annie? -preguntaba Mikasa mientras sentía una gran furia crecer en su interior-. No me digas que todavía te reúsas a creer que ella es el titan femenino-. Veía a Eren nuevamente y entonces ya no podía contener su enojo-. ¡Ella mato a tus compañeros!

-¡Cállate! -le gritaba Eren con gran dolor.

Y Mikasa también sentía dolor, su corazón se partía en miles de pedacitos porque sabía que era cierto, Eren amaba a Annie y no quería terminar de aceptar que la mujer que amaba fuera su enemiga.

.

Mikasa abrió los ojos y noto como Eren la abrasaba y tomaba de la mano cariñosamente.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado.

-Si, solo tuve otra visión -contesto aferrándose más Eren.

-Todo estará bien -dijo Eren correspondiendo el abraso.

-Eren no confíes en esa Annie -pidió Mikasa.

-¿Tu la has visto? me refiero en tus sueños -dijo Eren y Mikasa asintió.

Eren no pregunto más a pesar de sentir curiosidad. Quizás después Mikasa le contaría, pero sabía que no era el momento, había aprendido a no interrogarla sobre lo que veía porque eso solo le ocasionaba mas dolor, así como también a él.

.

Por la plaza Jean paseaba con Marco y vio desde lejos la escena de Eren y Mikasa sintiendo celos.

-Maldito Eren -dijo molesto Jean-. No lo entiendo él la trata mal, es frio y distante, una diosa como Mikasa merece a un chico que le baje el sol, la luna y las estrellas, alguien dispuesto a venerarla como la diosa que es, alguien como…

-¿Alguien como tú? -pregunto Marco-. Jean supéralo, ella no te quiere, ella quiere a Eren, fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

-No entiendo como puede ser tan popular -dijo mientras pensaba como todos en la clase idolatraban a Eren por sus comentarios graciosos.

Eren era el más popular de primer año todos querían ser como él porque se llevaba con los mas populares de tercer grado, era bien parecido, era un buen deportista y ademas tenia a una novia hermosa. Jean estaba celoso, él quería todo eso, ser el mejor deportista, tener una novia linda y no cualquiera, él quería a Mikasa y que todos lo respetara. ¿Como llegar a ser el mas popular de la escuela? se preguntó y entonces vio pasar frente a él a Reiner acompañado de Historia a su lado mientras reían y detrás caminaban con cara de pocos amigos Ymir y Berthold.

-No es justo, incluso Reiner tiene una novia linda y popularidad -dijo y pensó como todos habían quedado sorprendidos por el desempeño de Reiner en clase se educación física, ademas de que por su físico muchas chicas caían enamoradas de él y tan solo un día se había ganado el respeto de todos los chicos del salón. Además de que todos decían que Historia era la mas hermosa de las chicas de primero.

-Historia no es su novia -dijo Marco.

-Pero lo será, solo míralos caminando juntitos y riendo, dan asco de solo verlos -dijo molesto mientras veía como la mayoría de compradores estaban en pareja.

-Jean yo pienso que eres un buen sujeto -dijo Marco-, a pesar de tener la pinta de ser un chico engerido, pienso que si te relajaras y olvidaras de tu afán de querer ser el mejor entonces las personas te seguirían. No te ofendas, pero no eres el más fuerte y tampoco el más inteligente, aun así, tienes algo y es que tienes claras tus metas. Siempre estas confiado de ti mismo a pesar de que sabes que no eres el mejor y es por eso que yo te admiro al igual que muchos como Connie a pesar de que nunca lo confesaran.

-Gracias amigo -dijo Jean sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo, era algo que solo Marco lograba hacer.

-¡Marco! -grito una chica mientras lo saludaba y quien iba acompañada de otros amigos.

-Hola Hannah, Franz, Mina, Thomas -saludo contento Marco.

-¿Nos acompañan? Iremos a comer algo -propuso Mina.

-Si, vamos todos y así nos conocemos mas como grupo -dijo Thomas.

Marco asintió y luego miro sonriente a Jean.

-Vamos, será divertido -le dijo a su amigo.

-Ya que -acepto fastidiado.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y entonces Hannah tomo del brazo a Marco.

-Oye Marco anímate a invitar a Jean a salir y así saldríamos en una cita tiple ¿Qué opinas? -le dijo en confidencia.

Hannah Diamant era una chica bajita, delgada de cabellera castaña rojiza con pecas en sus mejillas que siempre estaba al lado de su novio de la secundaria Franz Kefka un chico alto de cabello castaño obscuro.

Hannah era la mejor amiga de Mina Carolina desde pequeñas. Mina era una chica también bajita de cabellera negra la cual siempre llevaba peinada con dos coletas y su amiga insistía en quererla emparejar con Thomas Wagner el mejor amigo de su novio Franz.

-Pero si a mi no me gusta Jean -dijo sonrojado mirando hacia enfrente o mejor dicho mirando a Jean.

-No seas tímido, vamos, anímate -dijo Hannah dándole un codazo.

-¿Qué tanto se susurran ustedes? -pregunto Mina girándose para verlos.

-Nada, cosas de citas -contesto Hannah.

-Buena suerte con eso Hannah -dijo Jean-. He intentado que Marco invite a una chica desde hace dos años.

-No existe ninguna chica que me guste -dijo Marco sonrojado y mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué me dices de un chico? -dijo Mina y miro rápidamente a Jean.

-Mina -regaño Hannah.

-A Marco no le interesan los chicos -dijo Jean caminando hacia él y dándole una palmada en la espalda-. ¿Ves porque es importante que tengas novia? Empezaran a preguntarse si te gustan los chicos y eso no es así.

-¿Tendría algo de malo que a tu mejor amigo le gustaran los chicos? -pregunto molesta Mina.

-¿Que locuras dices? -dijo Jean para después comenzar a reírse.

-Si Jean ¿tendría algo de malo? -pregunto Marco.

-Pues… -Jean no sabia que decir y para su fortuna fueron interrumpidos.

-Hola chicos -saludo Eren quien caminaba tomado de la mano de Mikasa-. Vaya todos estan aquí hasta el pequeño Jean -dijo burlón recordando que asi era como lo llamaba su madre.

-Eren pedazo de… -dijo molesto Jean.

-Vamos todos a algún lugar -propuso Hannah antes de que ambos comenzaran a pelearse-. Acabo de ver a Ymir y a Historia con Reiner y Berthold. Solo faltaría una pareja para Armin -medito Hannah al ver que todos iban en pareja.

-¡Oye que tonterías dices! ¿Marco y yo estamos pintados o qué? -le grito Jean.

-Thomas y yo no somos nada -dijo avergonzada Mina.

-Llamare a Connie y a Sasha -propuso Eren contento por la idea de que todos salieran juntos.

-Hagan lo que quieran, ven Marco dejemos a estas parejitas solas -dijo molesto al notar que Eren tomaba la mano de Mikasa.

-Si claro ¿Armin vienes? -pregunto Marco.

-Pues… -Armin miro a todos y decidió que no quería verse como la tercera rueda aunque si iba con Jean y Marco ¿no sería también la tercera rueda?-. Si yo voy con ustedes -contesto y los tres chicos se alejaron.

* * *

Después de que Levi y Hange se fueran y que el otro Levi se quedara en una habitación de huéspedes Frieda llamo a Zeke quien contesto adormilado.

-Son las tres de la madrugada -dijo Zeke.

-Me importa un carajo la hora -dijo molesta, pero tratando de conservar un tono bajo en su voz para evitar que la escucharan-. ¿No se te perdió algo Zeke? ¿Quizás un invitado sorpresa de otro mundo?

En cuanto Zeke escucho esto todo su sueño se desvaneció.

-No se de que hablas -hizo un intento por mentir.

-No me mientas Zeke porque ya lo tuve frente a mí.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Fue a buscar a Hange y a Levi -contestó Frieda.

-Interesante ¿habrá sentido la presencia de su contraparte? -dijo meditando el como ambos se habían podido encontrar en una ciudad tan grande-. O quizás fue por Hange.

-No me interesa como fue que se toparon, lo que me importa es que mañana me interrogaran de como fue posible que el portal se abriera.

-Inventa algo o simplemente diles que no tienes idea -sugirió-. ¿Dónde está nuestra pequeña rata a todo esto?

-Se quedará en la mansión. Levi piensa que es el mejor lugar donde mantener oculto a un ser de otro mundo.

-Bien, mantenlo ahí, yo arreglare todo y lo mandaremos a su casa antes de que pase algo más grave.

-Mas te vale Zeke o le daré tu dirección para que te haga una visita social ya que tengo fe en que él estará interesado en matarte -dijo para después colgar el celular.

.

El miércoles por la mañana Zeke en compañía de Pieck fueron al laboratorio antes de ir a la escuela.

-Tengo que arreglar todo esto -dijo fastidiado revisando el monitor y tecleando códigos.

-Si, antes de que te decapiten o a mi -dijo sobándose el cuello Pieck y entonces Zeke soltó un grito asustándola-. ¿Qué te pasa? -reclamo dándole un golpe en el hombro-. Casi me matas de un susto.

-El susto me lo he llevado yo -dijo girando el monitor un poco para que Pieck lo mirara.

-¡La dejaste encendida! -regaño.

-Yo no la deje encendida -alego mirando aterrado hacia el portal-. Esta cosa se salió de control.

-Zeke creo que es hora de llamar a alguien que podría ayudarte -sugirió Pieck también mirando aterrada.

-Ella no querrá ayudarme -dijo pensando en cómo le explicaría todo a Hange.

-Tu intenta porque si no hacemos algo…

-Nuestro mundo podría llegar a su fin.

* * *

La persona misteriosa que había salido corriendo fue derribada por el otro Levi.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto quitándole la capucha de la capa para ver a una chica de cabellera larga negra y ojos grises dejándolo sorprendido debido al parecido-. Te pareces a…

Ella con un rápido movimiento lo derribo quitándoselo de encima y salió corriendo trepando a los tejados con la ayuda de un equipo de maniobras muy diferente al que conocían.

-¿Quién era? -pregunto Levi.

-No lo sé, pero logre quitarle esto -dijo Rivaille entregándole a Levi un emblema bordado.

-Capitan Ackerman -leyó en voz alta.

-Justo como el mío -dijo mostrándole el emblema bordado en su capa.

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora tenemos tres Levis? -pregunto Hange.

-Era mujer -contesto Rivaille.

-Rivaille escúchame tienes que quedarte en casa de Frieda por tu seguridad -dijo Hange en un intento de convencerlo.

-No sabemos quién es esa persona, te estaba espiando ¿y si estas en peligro? No todos los Ackerman son buenos -contesto.

-¿Cómo que no todos son buenos? -pregunto Hange.

-Mi tío Kenny por ejemplo -contesto.

-¿Kenny es malvado en la otra dimensión?

-Una de sus subordinadas casi te mata y él intento matarme en más de una ocasión.

-Pero Kenny es… bueno el es… -Hange no podía decir que Kenny fuera del todo bueno ya que de seguro tenia uno que otro muerto escondido en su pasado.

-Kenny es solo un idiota borracho apostador y mujeriego -dijo Levi.

-Si, si quisiera muerto a Levi ya lo hubiera hecho -dijo Hange-. Ahora será mejor que regreses a la mansión Reiss porque aquí en la escuela alguien va a notarte y pensaran que estan viendo doble.

-Pero tu y Tomoe necesitan protección -alego.

-Para eso estoy yo -dijo molesto Levi-. Ella es mi pareja y lleva en su vientre a mi hija no son las tuyas.

-Tsk ¿Tú las cuidaras?

-No es mi culpa que tu no supieras protegerlas -dijo molesto y Hange vio como la expresión de Rivaille cambiaba.

-Levi -regaño Hange-. Sabes que no quisiste decir eso, es decir él.

-Me conozco demasiado bien como para saber que lo dijo en serio.

-¿Tu ya perdiste a Tomoe cierto? -pregunto Hange mirándolo compasivamente y tomando sus manos.

-No podía hacer nada -contesto-. No fue un titan lo que me la arrebato -dicho esto soltó a Hange y le dio la espalda para comenzar a alejarse.

-Espera, prométeme que iras a casa de los Reiss -pidió Hange preocupada.

-Solo lo hare por ti -contesto Rvaille.

-Fuiste demasiado grosero -dijo Hange mirando a Levi.

-Tsk ya se -contesto.


	57. Chapter 57

**Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa**

**Saludos amados lectores y en especial a Catgi, Meiko y Pau y lamento mucho el retraso, andaba escasa de imaginación y estaba en un dilema de tomar un camino u otro en cuanto a la historia, pero al final y tras meditarlo con una amiga logre decidirme y estoy contenta con la elección… bueno casi… **

Hange y Levi ingresaron a clases y Hange continuo con su rutina como si todo estuviera bien, mas sin embargo Levi durante el día sintió como si alguien los vigilaba de lejos. Lo cual era así.

La mujer misteriosa miraba desde la altura de un edificio a Hange y a Levi pasear por los pasillos de la escuela. Mientras que Rivaille también los espiaba desde un árbol.

-Ahora vengo -dijo Levi a Hange cuando fue la hora del almuerzo.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta y Levi simplemente se alejó.

Él salió al área verde de la escuela y miro a todos lados.

-Sabes que puedo sentir tu presencia -dijo esperando que Rivaille dejara su escondite.

Rivaille bajo con gran habilidad de la altura de un árbol y miro a Levi.

-Ella necesita protección -dijo Rivaille.

-Ella te pidió que te fueras.

-Esa chica…

-Lo sé, también puedo sentir su presencia, solo que es más leve.

-Tengo una idea que podría funcionar -propuso Rivaille.

* * *

Después de clases Hange y Levi fueron a la librería porque ella insistía en que quería ir a recoger un libro que llevaba meses esperando.

-Aquí tiene señorita -dijo el encargado entregándole el libro.

-Gracias -contesto mientras miraba ilusionada la portada-. Al fin, el tercer libro de la saga -dijo acariciando la cubierta.

-Oye deja de ponerte rara -regaño Levi.

-Lo siento, es solo que es el final y me emociona.

-¿Segura que es eso lo que quieres de regalo? -pregunto tomando el libro e inspeccionándolo.

-Claro ¿sabes cuánto tiempo espere tenerlo?

-Tsk bien, quédate aquí y yo iré a pagar.

Levi se aparto de Hange y ella comenzó a revisar los estantes por si algún otro libro llamaba su atención.

-Yo te recomendaría el arte de la guerra preciosa -le dijo una voz masculina.

-Aburrido, ya lo he leído -contesto girándose para verlo y entonces se llevó un gran susto al ver el rostro de aquel hombre que portaba un uniforme como el de Rivaille, pero parecía ser más joven-. ¿Otro Levi?

-No me llamo así, pero para ti puedo ser quien quieras.

-¿Qué te parece hombre muerto? -dijo Rivaille detrás de aquel extraño.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Hange acercándose a esa extraña versión de Levi.

-Shikishima Jaeger -se presentó sonriéndole a Hange-. Y ya sé de dónde te conozco, eres aquella loca de la legión de exploración, estas en la división de ciencias -dijo y medito el nombre por un momento-. Hange lunática Zoe.

-Oye yo no soy lunática -dijo molesta.

-Que mal, las locas me atraen -dijo guiñándole el ojo-. Aunque también me gustan las intelectuales, las altas, las castañas, las extranjeras… -comenzó a enlistar.

Levi regreso y miro a sus dos versiones.

-No era lo que esperaba -le dijo a Rivaille.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto molesta Hange.

-Esperábamos atrapar a mi versión femenina si te dejábamos sola.

-Así que fui la carnada -dijo molesta.

-Algo así -contesto Levi.

-Las viejitas, las jóvenes… -continuo enlistando Shikishima-. Las santas uf esas son las mejores, no aguarda las locas son las mejores.

-Shikishima -llamo Hange y él guardo silencio-. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a casa de una amiga?

-¿Es linda?

-Si, es modelo de trajes de baño.

-Me apunto.

* * *

Y así terminaron en el auto Rivaille, Levi, Shikishima y Hange.

-Así que déjame entender esto, vienes de una dimensión donde el gobierno fue el culpable de crear a los titanes.

-Si, las ciudades fueron destruidas y solo Paradai se mantuvo de pie, fue cuando el gobierno decidió construir las murallas y vivir como corderitos asustados detrás de ellas o así era hasta que el colosal derribo la muralla Rose -contesto Shikishima.

-Es interesante -dijo Hange meditando la información.

-Adelante dinos lo esta pasando por esa cabeza tuya -dijo Levi.

-Me preguntaba ¿Por qué tienes visiones con un mundo en específico?

-Tsk ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Oye ¿De casualidad no estas emparentado con Zeke Jaeger? -pregunto curiosa por el apellido de Shikishima.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre -contesto Shikishima.

-¿Grisha?

-Mi padre -contesto restándole importancia y entonces Levi freno de golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto Levi girándose para verlo.

-Grisha Jaeger es mi padre -repitió Shikishima.

-¿Y el nombre Eren te es familiar? -pregunto Hange.

-No, claro que no -contesto Shikishima y entonces Rivaille lo golpeo.

-No mientas maldito -dijo Rivaille molesto.

-Ok esta bien, vaya que agresividad -se quejo mientras se sobaba el mentón-. Si lo conozco, es mi hermanito.

Continuaron su camino hasta la casa de Frieda y al llegar ella ya los estaba esperando.

-Tenemos problemas -dijo Frieda sonriente.

-Bueno nosotros te traemos más -dijo Levi y Shikishima bajo del auto.

-Genial otro mas a la colección de Levis -dijo sin moverse y entonces todos notaron que actuaba raro hasta que se asomó una chica bajita de cabellera negra quien estaba amenazando a Frieda con una navaja.

-Levis les presento a Levi versión femenina -dijo Frieda.

Todos permanecieron quietos preocupados porque cualquier movimiento hiciera que aquella mujer extraña hiriera a Frieda, pero Hange no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo.

-¡Es sorprendente! -dijo emocionada y corriendo hacia las chicas-. Mírate Levi, eres hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo…

-Hans -dijo la mujer bajando la navaja sorprendida por ver a Hange.

-Cerca, mi nombre es Hange y es un gusto conocerte, aunque no se tu nombre.

-Riva Ackerman -contesto.

Calmados los ánimos todos entraron y un sirviente llevo té para todos quedando sorprendido por el parecido que tenían los invitados.

-No entiendo como esta pasando todo esto -dijo Hange meditando-. Es obvio que la maquina se activó, pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que necesita de tu sangre.

-No tengo idea de lo que pudo pasar -contesto Frieda-. Últimamente he tenido lagunas mentales, de repente no recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Enfoquémonos en el problema -dijo Levi mirando a sus tres versiones.

-Es verdad, porque no sé qué versión tuya es mas perturbadora -dijo Hange en voz baja para que solo Frieda y Levi la escucharan.

-Escuche eso -hablaron al mismo tiempo Riva, Rivaille y Shikishima.

-No sabía que podía verme tan sexy de mujer -dijo Shikishima inspeccionando a Riva-. ¿Estará mal tener sexo conmigo mismo?

-¿Estará mal si te asesino? -dijo molesta Riva amenazándolo con la navaja y Shikishima dio unos pasos atras.

-Y tenemos un ganador -dijo Hange pensando que la versión lujuriosa de Levi era por mucho la más perturbadora.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi amante, solo que Mikasa tiene la cabellera más corta.

-Asco -dijo Levi al escuchar eso-. ¿Te has metido con tu prima?

-Mikasa no es mi prima -contesto Shikishima.

-Levi recuerda que en esa dimensión tu apellido no es Ackerman, es Jaeger -le dijo Hange.

-Mikasa tampoco es mi prima -hablaron al mismo tiempo Riva y Rivaille.

-Es un pariente lejano -explico Rivaille.

-Yo no tengo primas, pero tengo un hermano menor llamado Milhouse, ese idiota siempre anda como perro faldero detrás de esa Erin Jaeger.

-Mi cabeza va a explotar -dijo Hange sobándose la frente-. De acuerdo de tarea quiero que escriban sobre su vida -pidió Hange-. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo es el mundo del que vienen? Y no olviden lo más importante -dijo entusiasmada-. Escribir sobre mí. Excepto tu Shikishima, la verdad me encantaría que te abstuvieras de ser demasiado especifico en cuanto a tu vida personal. Solo escribe lo más relevante y eso significa que no puedes escribir sobre tus amoríos.

-¿Que pretendes con eso? -pregunto Levi.

-Encontrar algo en común, algún motivo por el cual solo has visto la vida de Rivaille y cómo fue que terminaron aquí.

-¿No me van a dejar aquí con ellos o sí? -pregunto Frieda.

-Estarás bien -dijo Hange.

-Me niego, algunos me dan miedo -dijo mirando a Rivaille-. Siempre me esta viendo con ojos asesinos.

-Esos son siempre los ojos de Levi -bromeo Hange.

-Tsk idiota.

-Descuida regresare mañana -dijo Hange y Fireda asintió.

* * *

Levi y Hange regresaron a casa y él la acompaño hasta la entrada.

-Hange yo pienso que debería quedarme contigo -dijo Levi tomando su mano-. Conocemos la vida de Rivaille, no conocemos a los demás, uno está loco -dijo pensando en Shikishima- y la chica amenazo con una navaja a Frieda, lo mas escalofriante es que ella sabía que iríamos a su casa y llego antes, eso solo significa que nos estuvo siguiendo y escuchando.

-Levi no seas paranoico ¿Te das cuenta de que desconfías de ti mismo? ¿Además porque intentarían hacerme daño? -pregunto conteniendo la risa por las paranoias de Levi, pero decidió darle tranquilidad-. Bien, te veré en mi cuarto en veinte minutos -dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Hange subió a su cuarto, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama a leer el libro que había comprado hasta que Levi entro por la ventana.

-Veo que ya empezaste a leer -dijo Levi mirando el libro por el que Hange había demostrado tanto entusiasmo.

-Esmeralda, la última viajera del tiempo -dijo emocionada.

-¿De qué trata? -pregunto caminado a la cama.

-Gwendolyn tiene 16 años…

-¿Por qué en todas las sagas juveniles siempre tienen que tener 16 años? -interrumpió Levi.

-No lo sé, supongo que es para que la juventud se identifique -aclaro Hange-. Como decia ella tiene 16 años y pertenece a una familia a través de la cual se transmite un gen que le permite viajar en el tiempo.

-¿Algo así como el gen titan?

-Si, algo así -dijo-. Solo que estos viajeros tienen un problema y es que no pueden controlar en que año terminarán o cuando viajarán, pero para eso existe un artefacto llamado el cronógrafo que les permite controlar el año en el que terminaran y ellos deciden cuando harán el viaje. Pero este artefacto esta en manos de la logia de San Germain donde conoce a Gideon de Villiers otro viajero en el tiempo -explico soltando un suspiro al pronunciar el nombre del personaje.

-Oye torpe deja de pensar en personajes ficticios.

-Lo siento, es solo que Gideon es como tú. Las personas piensan que es frio y calculador, pero en realidad es totalmente lo opuesto y ama a Gwendolyn a pesar de ser una atolondrada.

-Igual que tú.

-Yo no soy atolondrada -reclamo.

-Solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué se llama rubí si la protagonista no se llama así?

-Cada viajero es asimilado con una piedra, por ejemplo, Gideon es el diamante fuerte y hermoso, mientras que Gwendolin es el rubí. De hecho, es gracioso ya que el rubí es considerado una de las cuatro gemas preciosas junto con el zafiro, el diamante y la esmeralda.

-¿Quiénes son zafiro y esmeralda? -pregunto interesado ya que Hange siempre lograba despertarle la curiosidad respecto a las cursilerías que leía.

-Tendrás que leerlo para saberlo -dijo riendo.

-No pienso leerlo, ya tengo suficiente de viajes en el tiempo.

Levi se quedó dormido abrasando a Hange quien se giró y le arrebato la cobija despertándolo, fue cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Analizo cada rincón y en cuanto localizo su objetivo lanzo la lampara del buró a una esquina donde golpeo a alguien.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -pregunto Hange despertándose asustada y prendiendo la luz.

-Se metió al closet -contesto Levi percatándose de que la ventana estaba abierta y se levantó para enfrentar lo que fuera que se hubiera refugiado dentro del closet de Hange mientras ella lo seguía detrás.

Levi abrió las puertas y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué mierda? -dijo sorprendido por lo que vio.

-Es tan kawai -dijo Hange al ver una versión caricaturesca de Levi estilo chibi.

* * *

Frieda los esperaba en la entrada adormilada y usando una bata blanca.

-¿Es enserio Levi? -pregunto en cuanto bajo del auto.

-Algo anda muy mal -hablo caminando a la entrada mientras cargaba en brazos a su versión miniatura.

-Te llamaremos chibi -dijo Hange sonriéndole a chibi.

-Mañana iré al laboratorio de la universidad a investigar que mierda esta pasando -dijo Levi fastidiado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Es plena madrugada, deberían quedarse a dormir aquí -sugirió Frieda-. Hange y yo podríamos dormir juntas y hacer una pijamada -dijo tomándola del brazo.

Levi estaba por declinar la oferta, pero entonces el cielo comenzó a tronar y las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron para después intensificarse.

* * *

Levi se despertó un par de horas más tarde y miro a Hange dormir, le escribió una nota avisándole que la vería en la escuela y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

-¿Vas a algún lado Levi? -pregunto Frieda.

-A la universidad para saber que mierda está pasando -contesto.

Frieda había llamado a Zeke para informarle que Levi iría al laboratorio ordenándole que se deshiciera de cualquier prueba y trasladara la maquina a otro sitio, pero esa no era una tarea sencilla y por ello tenía que ganar tiempo.

-Es peligroso por la lluvia y además es plena madrugada -alego.

-Son las cinco, estaré bien y la tormenta ya disminuyo.

-Insisto en que te quedes -dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-No seas exagerada.

Levi bajo las escaleras topándose con Rivaille quien parecía que ya lo esperaba.

-No iras conmigo -dijo Levi.

-Tsk como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso -contesto Rivaille-. Escucha esa amiguita tuya Frieda es peligrosa.

-Tienes mierda en el cerebro.

-He estado observándola ¿Has notado que sus ojos cambian de azul a verde?

-Usa pupilentes -contesto Levi.

-Sus ojos cambian en cuestión de segundos -alego-. Algo extraño esta pasando con ella y tú eres un idiota por no darte cuenta.

Levi medito esa información, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando o si el cambio en los ojos de Frieda significaba algo, pero decidió confiar en Rivaille.

-Quédate y cuida de Hange -pidió y Rivaille asintió.

* * *

Hange se despertó y leyó la nota de Levi, entonces pensó que tendría que pedirle ropa a su amiga porque no podía ir en pijama a la escuela, así que camino a su cuarto donde se escuchaba que ella estaba discutiendo con alguien.

-No me pienso poner esa mierda -dijo Riva saliendo del cuarto de Frieda y chocando con Hange.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Hange.

-No quiere usar una falda -dijo Frieda mostrando una mini falda negra.

-No pienso usar eso -repitió Riva.

-Pero te verías muy linda -dijo entusiasmada.

-Dije que no -contesto Riva cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero… -Frieda puso ojitos tiernos en un intento de convencerla.

-No soy una maldita muñeca a la cual vestir con tus abominaciones.

-¿Abominaciones? -pregunto Frieda ofendida.

-Yo también necesito ropa -intervino Hange antes de que se pusieran a discutir.

-Tengo algo hermoso que te puede servir Hange -dijo Frieda abrazándola.

-Yo creo que con unos pantalones y una playera tengo -contesto pensando que si le dejaba escoger a Frieda su ropa terminaría usando una minifalda y ahora entendía a Riva.

-Mi closet es su closet -dijo Frieda contenta-. Yo me iré a bañar.

Hange y Riva entraron al cuarto y checaron el closet en busca de algo que se acomodara a sus gustos.

-Dime Riva ¿Amas a Hans? -pregunto Hange para hacerle la plática.

-Tsk es un hombre molesto que carece de higiene personal y sentido común -contesto molesta, pero después su rostro cambio de mostrar enojo a mostrar nostalgia-. Si, lo amo a pesar de que sea un maldito cuatro ojos de mierda.

-¿Tienes hijos? -continuo con el interrogatorio Hange.

-Iba a tener -contesto Riva llevando su mano a la altura de su vientre.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar -dijo arrepentida Hange.

-Está bien, Hans y yo no estábamos listos para ser padres, teníamos muchas obligaciones y con los titanes atacando…

Riva guardo silencio ya que la nostalgia regreso a ella y Hange lo noto.

-Yo… estoy esperando un hijo, se llamará Tomoe -dijo haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Riva llevando su mano a su vientre-. Y debo confesar que a pesar de que no tenemos que lidiar con titanes ni nada por el estilo, pues estoy asustada.

-Tomoe ¿Cómo Tom Gozen el guerrero? -pregunto.

-Algo así -contesto Hange.

-Me gusta ese nombre.

Después de esa pequeña platica y tras encontrar algo que les funcionara entre tantos vestidos y faldas Riva y Hange bajaron para encontrarse con los demás.

Frieda los guio hasta unas puertas que daban al exterior y abrió la puerta para dejar ver una terraza de donde se disfrutaba la vista al jardín.

-Ustedes desayunaran en la terraza -dijo Frieda sonriendo-. Tomen lo que quieran.

Hange comenzaba a notar algo extraño en Frieda porque podía jurar que su sonrisa parecía fingida lo cual no era normal, Frieda era una persona alegre a pesar de todo y era el tipo de persona que demostraba sus emociones ya fuera alegría, tristeza o furia. Pensó que quizás algo le estaba pasando a su amiga, así que hizo una nota mental para recordar tener una plática con Frieda.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y Hange sonrió porque a pesar de las diferencias que tenían cada versión de Levi algo continuaba siendo lo mismo y era que todos habían escogido tomar té en lugar de café.

Ella se sirvió una taza de café, pero enseguida Rivaille se la quito y le entrego un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-El café no es saludable para Tomoe -le dijo.

-Supongo que eras de esos padres exagerados con la otra Hange cuando estaba embarazada -medito Hange.

-No -contesto Rivaille-. No estuve a tu lado durante el embarazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estábamos peleados?

-No, solo que era complicado. El nacimiento de nuestra hija tenía que ser secreto.

-¿Por qué?

Rivaille no quería hablar del tema, de hecho, tener a Hange embarazada y cerca de él le hacía recordar a Tomoe y eso le causaba un gran dolor.

-Lo siento, no quise hacer preguntas -dijo al notar la expresión en el rostro de Rivaille y sintiéndose mal, había metido la pata al igual que con Riva hace unos momentos.

-A mi puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras lindura -dijo Shikishima guiñándole el ojo.

-Paso -contesto.

-Tú te lo pierdes -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

-Zeke eres un idiota ¿Algo más de lo que deba enterarme? -regaño Frieda o más bien dicho Eren.

-No, la maquina esta apagada finalmente y ya no tendremos más visitantes de otros mundos -contesto-. Sigo sin entender cómo fue que paso.

-Eso mismo me pregunto -dijo molesta.

-Según los registros tuvimos cinco fugas así que te falta uno más por encontrar.

-Genial ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-¿Dices que todos llegaron a Hange? -pregunto mientras meditaba la información.

-Por lo que me contaron si, Rivaille los encontró en la casa al igual que chibi, Riva la encontró en el estacionamiento de la escuela y Shikishima en una librería.

-Fascinante -hablo Zeke por la otra línea.

-No me resulta fascinante.

-Por otro lado, debes saber que el traslado fue un éxito, cuando Levi llegue no encontrara nada.

* * *

-Soñe que reprobaba un examen -dijo Hange en cuanto vio a Levi en la escuela.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? -pregunto confundido.

-Recuerda que dijimos que esa sería nuestra tradición, decirnos lo que soñamos-. Le recordó Hange.

-No recuerdo lo que soñé -contesto Levi.

-¿Encontraste algo? -pregunto al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Levi.

-Vaciaron el laboratorio ¿Sabes lo que significa? -contestó.

-Alguien está usando la máquina -dijo para después mirar rápidamente a Frieda quien estaba hablando con Erwin y los demás-. Mejor dicho, Frieda está usando la máquina.

-Esa no es Frieda -dijo Levi-. Ella jamás accedería a eso.

-No entiendo ¿Qué significa eso? -pregunto Hange confundida y frustrada porque por primera vez en su vida estaba ante un problema del cual no encontraba solución.

**Ahora una información sobre los otros Levis, sobre Riva existen un sin fin de fanarts de Levi como mujer y Hange como hombre y me encantan jaja de ahí me inspire, en cuanto a Shikishima es el personaje raro que sale en las películas life action de SNK es como una combinación rara entre Zeke (porque se transforma en titan y es hermano de Eren), Pixis (por las frases que dice y ser un mujeriego además de alcoholico jaja) y Levi (por sus habilidades y el apodo del hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad), sobre chibi Levi es el que sale con los ojos de espiral en donde el colosal siempre se los esta comiendo jaja amo esos capítulos. **


	58. Chapter 58

**Estoy tan perdido como tú te sientes**

**Saludos a todos, navy lo lo sé, de hecho, me inspire en la peli de Spidervers, y Pau me dio mucha risa tu comentario de un Levi alto jaja eso pondría a los demás Levis celosos jajaja espero que te sientas mejor. En cuanto a la duda de porque solo Levi pues… lo mismo me pregunto yo jajaja no bromi, pronto les daré una explicación así como el por qué Levi solo puede ver las memorias de Rivaille.**

Eren estaba en clases y el profesor Shadis les hacía preguntas sobre el tema de la clase anterior.

-Springer eres un tonto -le dijo Shadis para después darle un cabezazo-. De tarea pregúntale a tu madre si te tiro de pequeño.

Hasta el momento los únicos que se habían salvado de los golpes del profesor habían sido Armin y Mikasa.

Shadis se paseaba por las filas buscando a su siguiente víctima y puso sus ojos sobre Jean quien también recibió un golpe por contestar erróneamente.

-La ignorancia va ganado -dijo molesto.

Eren estaba listo para contestar si le preguntaba, en realidad quería que le preguntara para humillar a Jean, pero Shadis camino hacia su escritorio ignorando las miradas suplicantes de Eren.

-Ahora pónganse a leer el capítulo siguiente en silencio -les ordeno.

-¿Y porque a mí no me pregunta? -pregunto Eren molesto.

-Ya no se me ocurren más descalificativos -contesto Shadis

Jean no pudo evitar reír y Eren de inmediato lo volteo a ver.

-¿Tu de que te ríes cara de caballo?

-De ti por supuesto -contesto Jean.

-A ti es a quien acaban de dar un cabezazo.

-¡Silencio, nadie les dio permiso de hablar! -les grito Shadis poniéndose de pie y caminando con dirección a los dos revoltosos para darles un golpe a cada uno cuando un aroma a comida le llego.

-¡Blouse, otra vez tú! -regaño mirando a Sasha.

-¡Yo no he sido! -grito asustada mientras sostenía un libro arriba para tapar la comida.

Shadis camino hacia su lugar y le arrebato el libro dejando expuesta la comida y quitándosela para después propinarle un golpe en la cabeza con el toper de comida.

-Aprende a controlarte mujer.

-Mis papas gratinadas -se lamentó Sasha.

-Chica papa ataca de nuevo -dijo burlonamente Jean ya que Sasha siempre estaba comiendo cualquier tipo de papas.

* * *

Por la tarde Rod decidió salir a tomar aire a la terraza. Necesitaba despejarse de todo lo extraño que estaba pasando en su casa. Seres visitantes de otras dimensiones, era lo más loco que jamás había escuchado, pero decidió seguir la orden de Uri y no le quedo más de otra que seguir la corriente esperando que toda esa locura se resolviera pronto.

Al salir a la terraza para fumar noto que la mayoría de la servidumbre femenina estaban asomadas por las ventanas e incluso tres que estaban en la terraza y que todas tenían la vista fija en el jardín por lo que curioso miro para ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención.

-Tanta carne y uno a dieta -dijo una de las mujeres que estaban en la terraza.

-Mira toda esa suculencia -contesto la otra también fascinada por lo que veían o más bien dicho a quién.

Se trataba de Levi quien estaba haciendo flexiones con una sola mano.

-89, 90 -continuo contando la tercera mientras se abanicaba con la mano para quitarse el exceso de calor que estaba sintiendo.

-Que envidia de la mujer que se come a semejante hombre -dijo relamiéndose los labios una de las tres chicas.

-Que ese hombre este casado debería ser un delito -coincidió la otra.

-Muy lindo verlas aquí holgazaneando -regaño Rod Reiss a sus espaldas asustándolas.

-Señor Reiss -contestaron asustadas.

-Nosotras estábamos…

-A trabajar que no les pago para ver hombres.

-Si nos apuramos quizás podremos verlo otro rato -dijo entusiasmada una y sus amigas asintieron contentas mientras salían corriendo.

Rod decidió que salir a la terraza había sido una mala idea, así que opto por ir a la alberca a tomar un poco de sol, pero al llegar se encontró que los miembros masculinos de su servidumbre estaban amontonados frente a las puertas de vidrio mientras se empujaban para poder ver.

-Ya es mi turno -se quejó uno que traía el gorro de chef.

-Yo no he visto -alego el chofer.

-Tanta belleza en un embace tan pequeño -dijo el otro.

-¿Qué estan haciendo? -regaño Rod y los tres se alejaron de la puerta.

-Señor Reiss -hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban asustados.

-La comida no se va a preparar sola y ¿Quién fue por mis hijas a la escuela?

-Ellas ya estan aquí -contesto el chofer.

-¡A trabajar que no les pago para ver lo que sea que estén viendo! -regaño y enseguida se alejaron.

Rod salió a la alberca maldiciendo nuevamente su suerte de tener que lidiar con aquellas personas de otras dimensiones y miro a la alberca de donde salió la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto entendiendo que era lo que tanto miraban sus empleados.

Rod camino hacia Riva con una actitud sonriente mientras la miraba lascivamente de pies a cabeza.

Riva estaba por tomar la toalla del camastro junto a la piscina cuando Rod le hablo.

-Permíteme hermosa -dijo con una sonrisa falsa tomando la toalla.

Riva lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ese hombre, pero no era algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a poner en su lugar a sujetos peores en la ciudad subterránea.

-Sabes, eres muy linda -dijo sin apartar la vista de los pechos de Riva.

-Lo siento, no salgo con cerdos -contesto dispuesta a alejarse.

-Oye lindura esta es mi casa -dijo tomándola de la muñeca-. Ahora se buena invitada y complace a tu anfitrión.

Riva enfureció soltando una patada directa al rostro tirándole un diente.

-Maldita zorra -logro decir Rod a pesar del gran dolor que sentía.

-A la próxima que oses tocarme terminaras castrado -amenazo mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

-Riva ¿Qué paso? -pregunto Hange quien había llegado y estaba al lado de Frieda y Levi.

-Hija, esta mujer me ataco -dijo Rod en un intento de defenderse.

-Sus razones tendría -contesto Frieda porque ya conocía como era de mujeriego su padre y supuso que se le había insinuado a Riva.

-Los quiero de inmediato a todos estos engendros fuera de mi casa -ordeno Rod.

-¿Tu casa? -pregunto Uri quien había aparecido con Kenny-. Tenía entendido que era mi casa, creo que he vivido en un grave error ¿Qué opinas tu Kenny?

-Yo digo que el cerdo recibió su merecido -contesto satisfecho-. Oye mocoso no te ves nada mal de mujer -bromeo mirando a Levi.

-Tsk cállate Kenny eres muy molesto e idiota -contesto Levi.

-Jenny -maldijo Riva inspeccionando a Kenny.

-Vamos Kenny tenemos que irnos antes de que alguno de nuestros invitados quiera cortarte la cabeza -bromeo Uri.

-Nos vemos después mocoso -dijo Kenny mirando a Levi antes de retirarse.

-¿Jenny? -pregunto Hange pensando que podía ser la versión femenina de Kenny en ese mundo.

-Mi madre, una mujer odiosa pero no me puedo quejar, al menos me enseño lo importante como sostener un cuchillo y emplear mi labia con los vecinos.

Un miembro del personal acudió a ayudar a Rod quizás enviado por órdenes de Uri y se lo llevo para que recibiera atención médica.

-Riva lo mejor sería que te cambiaras, tenemos cosas muy importantes de que hablar y no quiero que mates a Shikishima -sugirió Hange al pensar en lo mujeriego que era esa versión de Levi.

-A ese idiota ya le dejé en claro unos puntos -contesto Riva poniéndose una camiseta que le quedaba larga para taparse.

-¿Lo mataste? -pregunto Levi pero no precia preocupado, más bien satisfecho con la noticia.

-No, pero digamos que no despertara en un buen rato -contesto Riva mirando su puño mientras sonreía internamente.

-¿Dónde estan los otros? -pregunto Hange mirando a todos lados.

-No lo sé -contesto Riva-. No soy una maldita niñera.

-Señorita la comida estará lista en breve -interrumpió una mujer acompañada de otra.

-Gracias -contesto Frieda amablemente-. Disculpen ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a mis otros invitados?

-Si -contesto sonrojándose-. Uno de ellos está en el jardín.

-Lo vimos levantar el cuerpo una y otra vez -dijo la otra soltando una risita.

-Riva pensé que no habías matado a Shikishima -dijo Levi mirando a la aludida.

-No lo hice -contesto Riva.

-Iré por Rivaille -dijo Hange para después retirarse.

-Explíquense por favor ¿Cómo que lo vieron levantar el cuerpo?

-Flexiones, abdominales…

-Toda una delicia para la pupila -dijo otra mientras las dos se abanicaban y sonreían emocionadas.

-Entiendo, pero recuerden que es un hombre casado -dijo Frieda-. Por favor recuerden eso y recuérdenles también a sus compañeros que la señorita Riva es una mujer casada.

-Pero ver no es pecado -alego una en voz baja una de las chicas.

-Ya pueden retirarse -dijo Frieda-. Ahora Levi respecto a…

Frieda se quedó callada al ver que Levi ya no estaba.

-Fue a buscar a Hange -dijo Riva.

* * *

Hange fue directo al jardín en busca de Rivaille y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta ella se topó de frente con él sonrojadose al contemplar su torso desnudo.

-Rivaille -dijo avergonzada-. Yo venía a… -trato de buscar las palabras o desviar la vista-. Lindos músculos.

-Oye hermosa yo también estoy bien marcado -dijo Shikishima y Hange se giró para verlo, lo cual fue un grave error ya que este se quitó la playera dejando su torso al descubierto-. ¿Alguien más pidió costillar? -bromeo mientras Hange se cubría los ojos avergonzada.

-Oye imbécil tapate -dijo molesto Levi aventándole a la cara la playera-. Y tu ven conmigo torpe cuatro ojos de mierda.

Levi tomo la mano de Hange y la arrastro lejos mientras ella daba una última vista a Rivaille.

Levi no soltó a Hange hasta que estuvieron lejos y entonces la miro enojado.

-Levi dime ¿Por qué no estas tan marcado como Rivaille? -pregunto levantándole un poco la playera.

-Tsk es como si yo te preguntara ¿Por qué estas mas gorda que la otra Hange? -dijo apartando la mano de Hange.

-Que grosero -dijo ofendida-. Aunque tiene sentido, si consideramos que en ese mundo éramos soldados entonces era lógico que tuviéramos más musculatura -dijo para después comenzar a divagar en otras cosas y temas poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Levi.

-Guarda silencio, eres fastidiosa -dijo y Hange dejo de hablar para después mirar a Levi y sonreír.

-Dime Levi ¿Te has puesto celoso de ti mismo? -pregunto divertida mientras reducía la distancia entre ambos.

-Tsk no digas estupideces -contesto sin mirarla.

-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso -dijo rodeándolo por el cuello para después besarlo.

Entonces Hange tuvo una visión mientras el celular de Levi sonaba para avisarle.

En esta visión ella estaba frente a Levi, Isabel y Farlan quienes se presentaban ante todos, pero Hange no podía apartar la vista de aquel chico de baja estatura y mirada asesina.

-¿Estas bien Hange? -pregunto Levi preocupado.

-Si, no vi nada malo -contesto sonriéndole para indicarle que todo estaba bien mientras llevaba su mano a la altura de su vientre angustiada-. Creo que ya no es necesaria ninguna prueba de embarazo o cuestionarnos si Tomoe experimento o no el despertar -dijo para después soltar un largo suspiro-. Serán los nueve meses más difíciles de toda mi vida.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo estaré a tu lado.

-Lo sé

* * *

Frieda subió a las recamaras en busca de Chibi y lo encontró en el cuarto de sus hermanos menores quienes estaban jugando.

-¿Qué le han hecho? -pregunto al ver que llevaba un moño en la cabeza mientras miraba a los infantes con cara de odio.

-Estamos tomando el té -contesto la hermanita de Frieda.

-Abel, Florian -regaño tomando en brazos a Chibi-. No es su juguete.

-Pero a él le gusta el té -dijo Florian.

-No me interesa, no quiero que convivan con ninguno de nuestros invitados ¿les quedo claro? -regaño y asintieron.

Frieda salió con Chibi mientras pensaba en la suerte que habían corrido de no haber sido asesinadas por esa versión de Levi.

-Gracias por no matar a mis hermanitos -le dijo aliviada mientras le quitaba el moño de la cabeza.

* * *

Una vez todos reunidos en la sala Levi decidió hablar.

-Escuchen bien, hasta que encontremos una forma de mandarlos a sus dimensiones van a tener que quedarse aquí.

-No es justo, estamos en una dimensión diferente y no podemos salir a explorar -se quejó Shikishima-. Es como ir de vacaciones a algún lado y no salir del hotel.

-Se que tienen curiosidad, pero no conocen este mundo y es por eso que podría ser peligroso -alego Hange.

-Tsk a mí me da igual mientras averigüen como mandarnos en una pieza a nuestro mundo -dijo molesta Riva-. No soy como el idiota de Hans, ese torpe moriría por salir a investigar y probablemente terminaría muerto.

-Aw que lindo que pienses en mí y en lo mucho que me encantaría este mundo -dijo Hange sonriéndole a Riva.

-Tsk no te hagas ideas absurdas en esa torpe cabeza -contestó Riva cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-No me engañas -alego Hange-. Es una cualidad que tenemos las Hanges, podemos entenderlos a la perfección.

-Escuchen bien idiotas -intervino Levi.

-Levi no está bien llamarte a ti mismo idiota -sugirió Hange a su oído.

-Creo que otro es el idiota -dijo Rivaille.

-Tsk como sea, si quieren saber algo de nuestro mundo vean las noticias -dijo prendiendo el televisor lo cual fue una buena idea.

-Este hombre fue detenido tras saltar a las vías del tren -dijo un reportero-. Afortunadamente las autoridades lo sacaron justo a tiempo y aquí tenemos el video captado por la amara de seguridad.

-¡Hans! -grito Riva.

* * *

Minutos más tarde estaban de camino a la estación de policía Riva, Hange, Rivaille y Levi.

-Tsk no tenías que venir -dijo molesto Levi a Rivaille.

-Hange necesita protección, no sabemos nada de su otra versión.

-Yo soy el que tiene que protegerla y no tu.

-Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera -dijo molesta Hange-. Además, yo puedo protegerme sola así que paren de fastidiar con eso -los regaño.

-Tsk torpe -dijeron al mismo tiempo Levi y Rivaille.

-¿Por qué me tiraría a las vías? -se preguntó Hange.

-No es lo más raro que ha hecho ese idiota -contesto Riva-. Una vez se metió a la boca de un titan para obtener una muestra de un diente.

-Una vez Hanji toco directamente la piel de un titan terminando con las manos quemadas y en otra ocasión pensó que sería divertido investigar que existía dentro del estómago de un titan abriendo un cuerpo y metiéndose dentro hasta dar con el estómago antes de que terminara de descomponerse el cuerpo del titan.

-Maldición cuatro ojos y yo que pensé que estabas loca por recibir una herida de bala para salvar a Frieda -dijo Levi tras escuchar esas anécdotas.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación de policía Riva fue la primera en bajar deprisa.

Pagaron la multa y después de firmar varios documentos les permitieron pasar a las celdas.

-Hans pedazo de idiota ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto molesta Riva a un hombre de cabello castaño largo amarrado en una cola de caballo baja algo despeinada y sus ropas lucían sucias llenas de manchas.

-Vine a buscarte Riva -contesto emocionado de verla.

-Tsk idiota -dijo Riva para después golpearlo en la cabeza-. ¿Por qué saltaste a las vías?

-No habíamos visto nada de eso más que en los museos y quería saber cómo funcionaba -contesto emocionado-. Descubrí que se impulsan por electricidad ¿no te parece primitivo? -pregunto y continuo hablando si cesar.

-No es justo -se quejo Hange mientras examinaba a su contraparte-. ¿Por qué tu eres sexy de mujer y yo lusco desalineada como hombre?

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste? -pregunto Levi pensando en cómo a veces Hange ni siquiera se cepillaba el cabello o como dejaba todo tirado a su paso.

-Silencio idiota -regaño Riva a Hans quien seguía hablando-. No me has dicho como terminaste aquí.

-Despues e verte desaparecer yo me puse a investigar ¿Recuerdas que me hablaste de esas visiones tuyas? Bueno pues en base a viejos estudios y análisis logre…

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto Levi-. ¿Qué visiones?

Riva le lanzo una mirada de odio a Hans quien lucía arrepentido y entones supo que no le quedaba de otras más que hablar.

-Tuyas -contesto mirando a Rivaille-. Cuando cumplí cierta edad comencé a tener visiones de un mundo más atrasado en tecnología y desarrollo, pero igualmente asediado por los titanes.

-La pregunta es si Shikishima y Chibi también tienen las mismas visiones -medito Hange-. Si es así, entonces eso significaría que el mundo de Rivaille es…

-La raíz de los demás mundos -completo la frase Hans-. Como la teoría nueve de nueve mundos.

-Solo que en realidad no son nueve, son cinco -dijo Hange pasando lista a los Levis que conocía, estaba Chibi, Shikishima, Riva, Rivaille y Levi.

-De los que conozcas -dijo Hans.

* * *

-Habla imbécil -dijo Rivaille golpeando a Shikishima en el rostro.

-Ya les dije que nunca he tenido ninguna visión -contesto Shikishima golpeando a Rivaille en el estómago-. Se sintió bien-. Dijo complacido hasta que recibió otro golpe por parte de Rivaille.

-Nada de peleas -intervino Hange y ambos dejaron de agredirse-. Iré a mi casa y meditare todo lo que han escrito sobre sus vidas y descubriré un punto origen.

-Yo podría ayudar -se ofreció Hans.

-Serias de gran ayuda -dijo Hange-. Estoy segura que cada mundo es una copia de otro que va distorsionándose conforme…

-Claro y de ahí que cada mundo presente sus diferencias como edad y sexo -coincidió Hans.

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos antes de que se pongan a parlotear de nuevo -interrumpió Rivaille-. Hans ¿Dices que puedes mandarnos a nuestros mundos?

-Si, con la máquina que me han mencionado podría -dijo ajustando sus lentes-. Yo logre ingresar a este mundo ya que cuando Riva desapareció quedo un rastro de energía cuántica que pude rastrear hasta su origen y…

-No nos interesan las tonterías científicas -intervino Shikishima.

-En pocas palabras fue como impedir que la puerta se cerrara permitiéndome el acceso, lo único malo es que una vez cerrada debes encontrar otra puerta -termino de explicar.

-¿Así que todos estos días has estado deambulando de un lado a otro? -pregunto Riva mirando enojada a Hans.

-Te estaba buscando, solo que me perdí un poco -contesto Hans.

-Tsk idiota -dijo Riva golpeándolo en la cabeza-. Mas bien te distrajiste torpe cuatro ojos de mierda.

* * *

Hange y Levi se retiraron a sus casas, solo que Rivaille decidió seguirlos para poder hablar con Levi sobre Frieda.

Rivaille ingreso al cuarto de Levi por la ventana y logro escuchar una plática que Levi tenía con su madre.

-Hijo recuerda que mañana es la cena familiar -le dijo Kuchel a Levi.

Rivaille se arriesgó a asomarse por las escaleras y pudo ver la imagen de su madre fallecida de pie y sonriéndole a Levi haciendo que su corazón se agitara en una mescla de alegría al mismo tiempo que tristeza ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no veía a su madre? Desde que era un niño y ella había fallecido.

Levi subió las escaleras y al entrar a su cuarto vio a Rivaille.

-Tenia mucho que no la veía, al grado de casi desaparecer su imagen para siempre de mis memorias -hablo Rivaille.

Levi camino al escritorio y tomo el libro que Hange le había regalado en navidad el cual estaba lleno de fotos y de recuerdos de su vida, lo abrió en una hoja y arranco una foto para después entregársela a Rivaille.

-Es una foto donde aparece mamá y Kenny -dijo din darle mucha importancia-. Se que los perdiste a ambos.

Rivaille miro la foto y sonrió, odiaba a Kenny por muchas cosas que había hecho, entre ellas matar a Nifa además de abandonarlo de pequeño, pero el nivel de odio que le tenía se nivelaba con el nivel de afecto, porque después de todo Kenny había sido su maestro y sin él no sería conocido como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

-¿El idiota de Kenny sigue vivo? -pregunto Rivaille.

-Si y se le metió la absurda idea de quererse casar -contesto Levi.

-¿Kenny se va a casar? -pregunto sorprendido-. Si que es raro este mundo.

-Hange dice que este es nuestro paraíso, que nos lo merecemos después de tanto dolor que vivimos en el tuyo y que todos merecemos encontrar el amor, así que supongo que Kenny también merece un final feliz pese a todo.

-Hange -dijo Rivaille pensando en su Hange-. Sin ella yo estaría perdido.

-Lo sé -dijo Levi-. Sin ella yo también estaba perdido, solía no saber que camino tomaría mi vida y entonces entro a mi mundo, lo puso de cabeza y ahora no sé lo que sería de mí sin ella.

-Sin una Hange en la vida seguiríamos perdidos.

-Quizás es el motivo por el cual Shikishima esta tan mal de la cabeza -bromeo Levi.

-Yo no estoy mal de la cabeza -alego Shikishima entrando por la ventana mientras cargaba a Chibi en brazos-. Mas sin embargo en cuanto regrese llevare a una cita a la Hange de mi mundo, dicen que está loca, pero como dije, a mí me encantan las locas. Hasta entonces ayudare en lo que sea.

-Tsk torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Chibi sorprendiendo a todos porque suponían que no sabía hablar.

-No son los únicos -dijo Riva entrando también por la ventana-. Solía pensar que el mundo era una mierda y que ningún hombre valía la pena, luego llego Hans a mi vida y sigo viendo un montón de mierda en el mundo, pero…

-Es más tolerante a su lado -hablaron Levi y Rivaille.

-Exacto.

-Ahora hablemos sobre el verdadero enemigo -dijo Rivaille-. Aquel que por error nos trajo y quien es nuestra anfitriona.

-Frieda no es el enemigo -alego Levi.

-No, pero juraría que conozco esos ojos de idiota color verde.

-Yo también -contesto Riva.

-¿Verdes han dicho? -pregunto Shikishima pensando en una persona en específico.

-El idiota de Eren -dijo Chibi.

-Como dijo Hange, este mundo es un paraíso, el resto está infestado de titanes y el gran problema con el paraíso es que todos desean acceder a este.

-Debes tener cuidad de que no se cuele una alimaña en el paraíso -advirtió Riva.

**Sobre el capitulo, como muchos saben Isayama se enfoca mucho en la mitología nórdica, en este caso me he basado en los nueve mundos del árbol Yggdrasil, solo que aquí no meteré 9 Levis jaja solo 5, iba a meter al Levi de Chuugakko, pero ya tenemos a su contra parte adolescente, así que me decidí por meter una versión de Hange y ya tenemos al colado numero 5 jaja y no desesperen que pronto apareará Hanji.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Aunque la esperanza es tan real**

**Jaja es verdad navy me falto el Levi conserje y en otros fanarts nos ponen al Levi empresario, vamos un mas y ya tenemos a los 9 Levis (Shikishima, Riva, Rivaille, Chibi, el de Chugakko, Levi adolescente, Levi conserje y Levi empresario), si los juntamos meto a los faltantes jaja. Pau que bueno que ya te sientes mejor, continua recuperándote y me divertí mucho con tu comentario yo también hubiera estado de espionaje. **

-En mi mundo Erin tiene el poder de transformarse en titan y queremos usarlos para que nos ayude a ganarle a nuestro enemigo Mare -narro Riva.

-En mi mundo Eren también tiene poderes titan -dijo Shikishima.

-En mi mundo no sabemos si Eren puede convertirse en titan, pero siempre por su culpa nos está devorando el titan colosal -dijo molesto Chibi recordando la vez que por culpa de Eren y su incesante parloteo había sido devorado por el titan colosal que estaba en medio de la calle-. Aunque siempre logramos salir vivos del interior de su estómago.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto sorprendida Riva.

-Generalmente nos vomita después de un día -dijo Chibi.

-Eren tiene el poder de la coordenada y con ella puede controlar a los titanes, quizás en sus mundos no lo han descubierto todavía -dijo Rivaille.

-Aquí la que tiene el poder de la coordenada es Frieda mientras que Eren es solo un mocoso llorón e inútil -medito Levi.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tiene poderes? -pregunto Rivaille.

-En nuestro mundo no existen los titanes además conozco a Eren, como dije, es solo un mocoso -contesto Levi-. ¿Estan seguros de que se trata de Eren en el cuerpo de Frieda? -pregunto y todos asintieron.

-La pregunta es ¿De qué dimensión es ese Eren? -pregunto Shikishima.

-Mia -contesto Rivaille-. Cuando me fui de mi dimensión Eren ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Él quería usar el poder del retumbar de la tierra despertando a los colosales que estaban dentro de las murallas y así atacar a Mare.

-Eren se salió de control -dijo Levi pensando en la visión que había tenido-. Pero tu fuiste quien lo mato.

-Eso aun no pasa -dijo Rivaille-. En estos momentos estoy cuidando del simio idiota.

-Zeke -dijo Levi y Rivaille asintió.

-¿Quién es Zeke? -preguntaron Riva, Shikishima y Cibi al mismo tiempo.

-Es… -Levi estaba por contarles, pero Rivaille hablo primero.

-No, no es prudente alterar las cosas en nuestros mundos, entre menos sepamos de cosas futuras será mejor -dijo Rivaille-. Ya me has dicho bastante, ahora sé que mi deber es matar a Eren -medito pensando si sería capaz de lograrlo-. Siempre he dicho que era un trabajo que solo yo podía lograr, pero…

-¿No estarás dudando en hacerlo cierto? -pregunto Levi.

-Tendré que romper una promesa -dijo pensando en su hija.

Entonces Levi pensó en la muerte de Hange y que está todavía no sucedía por lo que Rivaille había dicho.

-Rivaille escucha, tengo algo importante que decirte sobre Hanji -dijo Levi con la esperanza de cambiar ese destino.

-No, como dije, no es prudente conocer cosas del futuro de mi mundo porque no sabemos en lo que podría afectar.

-Pero quizás el estar aquí no fue del todo un error, quizás todo esto tiene un propósito -alego Levi.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión -dijo Rivaille.

Levi miro a sus otras versiones, ninguno tenía la intención de advertirle a Rivaille sobre la muerte de Hanji, quizás porque no lo habían visto todavía o porque concordaban con el pensamiento de Rivaille de que era mejor no saber.

-Eren controla a Frieda porque necesitaba la coordenada para activar la máquina -volvió a hablar Rivaille.

-¿Cómo lo hace? -pregunto Riva.

-¿Con que propósito? -medito Shikishima.

-Controlar el paraíso -contesto Chibi.

-Y de las cenizas de su mundo crearemos el nuestro -dijo Levi mientras meditaba.

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto Rivaille.

-Fue lo que Eren dijo en una de mis visiones -contesto Levi-. Él ya no necesita destruir el mundo ni crear uno nuevo. Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita, un mundo sin titanes donde sus seres queridos siguen vivos, pero ¿Qué es lo que necesita de ese otro mundo?

-Su cuerpo -dijo Chibi.

-Es verdad, si Rivaille lo mato quizás su alma o sea lo que sea quedo atrapada en algún lado y eso le permitió llegar aquí -dijo Riva.

-En pocas palabras si estamos hablando de un alma entonces lo que esa chica Frieda necesita es un exorcismo -bromeo Shikishima.

-Entonces evitemos que Eren llegue a este mundo, salvemos el paraíso -dijo determinado Rivaille.

* * *

Hange tenía un sueño, en este ella tenía poco de conocer a Levi y justo en ese momento ella lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado del comedor.

-No la entiendo líder -decía Moblit quien estaba sentado a su lado-. ¿Por qué tanta atracción hacia él?

-No sé de lo que hablas Moblit -decía Hange desviando su mirada y centrándola en su plato de comida.

-La suya por el recluta nuevo -contestaba.

-Pues es fuerte y hábil, es normal que sienta curiosidad, además somos amigos -contestó alegre mirando a Moblit quien la miraba cuestionándola-. Conocidos tirándole a amigos -se corrigió.

-Pero esa es la cosa líder, él no es amistoso con nadie. Si la gente se le acerca demasiado gruñe literalmente.

-A mí no -contestaba.

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque usted es amable y pues… -Moblit lucia nervioso y ella lo inspeccionaba tratando de saber el motivo-. Es linda, debe ser la primera persona linda y amable que le dirige la palabra y por ello esta tan sorprendido como para gruñirle.

-No seas ridículo Moblit -decía Hange levantándose molesta.

-¿Líder a dónde va? -preguntaba su amigo mientras la veía alejarse con dirección a Levi quien estaba centrado en sus pensamientos.

Al parecer no la había visto, así que ella decidió molestarlo.

-¡Hola enano! -saludaba gritándole al oído esperando que se sobresaltara, pero Levi solo giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarla sin mostrar más que una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Eres molesta -decía.

-Quería darte un susto -decía mientras lo inspeccionaba-. Pero ya vi que tienes nervios de acero.

Levi no le contestaba y tenía una mirada asesina dando la apariencia de que se estaba controlando para no matarla en ese momento, pero Hange no le importaba esa mirada agresiva y se sentaba a su lado.

-Por otro lado, es malo que nada te sobresalte, imagínate que me acerco sigilosamente con la intención de matarte -bromeaba.

-Tsk eres tan torpe que dudo mucho que puedas ser sigilosa.

-No lo sabes, podría ser una asesina psicópata.

-Se que ya eres una psicópata.

Hange podía sentir la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía su contraparte, Levi había hecho una broma.

-Además sabía que eras tú la que se acercaba.

-¿Cómo? si estabas centrado en tus pensamientos y ni siquiera me viste.

-No necesitaba verte, tu presencia es muy evidente.

Hange lo miraba confundida intentando llegar a una respuesta y entonces Levi la miraba directamente con sus ojos grises haciendo que su corazón se agitara.

-No me eres indiferente -contestaba Levi.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Tsk claro que no, solo que tu sentido escaso de higiene me molesta -contestaba girándose para no verla.

Esa Hange no lo sabía todavía, pero era la actitud que tomaba Levi cuando sentía vergüenza o intentaba mentir.

Ella estaba por decir algo y entonces Levi miraba, esta vez en otra dirección.

-Tu pareja te busca -le decía y ella miraba al frente para ver a Erwin quien le sonreía instintivamente al verla.

El sueño había terminado y ella se despertó sintiendo un brazo que la envolvía alrededor de su cintura, se giró y vio a Levi quien de inmediato abrió los ojos para mirarla.

-Tuviste un episodio -le dijo calmado de verla sonreír, por lo que supuso que este no había sido malo

-Soñé con Erwin -bromeo para fastidiarlo un poco lo cual logro ya que Levi frunció el ceño-. Y contigo -aclaro-. No entendí mucho, pero por lo que puedo deducir tu estabas loquito por mí de la misa forma en la que yo estaba enamorada de ti.

-Tú eras la pareja de Erwin antes de ser la mía -dijo Levi recordando sus visiones.

-Lo sé, pero ya comenzaba a sentir algo por ti -dijo para después robarle un beso y recostarse nuevamente-. Durmamos un rato más o nos quedaremos dormidos en clases.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta llegó el viernes y al término de las clases los chicos de primer año castigados debían acudir a su primer entrenamiento. Para su sorpresa al equipo se habían unido varios alumnos de primer año sin duda inspirados por Eren quien durante toda la semana no había hecho más que hablar de la importancia de las alas de libertad y lo maravilloso que era ese deporte.

Erwin los inspecciono rápidamente, algunos lucían prometedores y otros no tanto.

-¡Maldita sea Eren, todo es tu culpa! -se quejaba Jean.

-Calma Jean, esto será bueno para que todos nos integremos como grupo -dijo sonriente Marco.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver en la pelea -decía intentando no llorar Armin mientras sus piernas no dejaban de temblar como gelatina.

Mikasa estaba seria y tranquila, a ella le daba igual y mientras tanto Sasha y Connie por su parte estaban practicando o más bien fingían posiciones ridículas de karate.

-Muy bien chicos les presento al resto del equipo -dijo Erwin. -Nanaba, Mike, Moblit, Auruo, Erd, Gunter, Hange… -comenzó a decir los nombres-. Y ahora ustedes son parte del equipo. Durante las siguientes semanas van a entrenar y aprenderán las tácticas, todo con el fin de que estén preparados cuando nos enfrentemos a Mare.

Eren estaba emocionado, pero era el único.

Erwin era paciente con ellos, pero Levi no tanto y lo primero que los habían puesto a hacer fue dar vueltas de calentamiento.

-Odio esto -se quejó Jean mientras corría.

-Bueno eso no me sorprende -dijo Eren-. Tu odias todo lo que sea hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, jamás entenderás la importancia del deporte.

-¿Qué dices? -contesto furioso y se detuvo-. Por supuesto que me importa el deporte, pero uno en donde pueda cargar un trofeo, no este circo.

-Claro, es lo único que te importa, el trofeo, lo haces por la fama y no por el amor a la camiseta -dijo Eren quien también se había detenido al mismo tiempo que Jean.

Ambos estaban a punto de volver a pelear hasta que Levi les soltó un gran golpe a ambos en la cabeza, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Mikasa.

-Cálmate Mikasa -dijo Armin sosteniendo a su amiga para evitar una pelea.

-Eren, nuevamente causando problemas -regaño Levi-. Les dije que corrieran y no que se pusieran a platicar.

-No fue mi culpa, Jean… -comenzó a alegar.

-Cállate, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, entiende que no solo te estas jugando tu futuro, te juegas el futuro de todos, así que deja de ser un niño y actúa conforme a tu edad. Ahora ve a la banca e intenta calmarte antes de que mi pie conozca tus dientes.

Después del regaño Eren camino a la banca sin poder ocultar su enfado.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto una chica que llevaba uniforme de porrista.

-¿Disculpa? -Eren no entendía a que se refería la chica.

-Es que te veo furioso y algo decepcionado -hablo Petra.

-Pues no, es solo que no entiendo porque me regaña tanto, solo a mí, es que nada de lo que hago parece ser suficiente -hablo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Levi es así, si te presiona es porque tiene grandes esperanzas en ti -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Eren, pero él seguía deprimido-. Sabes, antes tenía problemas de conducta igual que tu -dijo Petra con el propósito de animarlo-. Te daré un consejo, conoce más a tus compañeros de equipo, eso los hará más unidos -Petra le sonrió nuevamente y luego se retiró para ir con su equipo de animadoras quienes también practicaban.

Petra ahora era la nueva capitana ya que Marie se había cambiado de escuela dejándole un gran peso sobre los hombros ya que ese año tenían nuevas reclutas en el equipo de animadoras como Ymir, Historia, una chica rubia llamada Hitch, Nifa entre muchas otras y su deber era ponerlas en la condición idónea para ganar el concurso estatal para honrar a Marie.

.

-Hola Historia -saludo Reiner sonrojado-. Te ves muy linda con tu uniforme de porrista.

Reiner y Berthold se habían unido al equipo de journey y Reiner lucia emocionado mientras que Berthold no tanto, de hecho, se ahogaba en su propio sudor, por su parte y a pesar de su seguridad, Reiner no podía evitar ponerse nervioso en presencia de Historia.

-Muchas gracias Reiner -contesto sonriente Historia-. Me encantara animarte en el partido -dijo tímidamente.

-Oye Historia, había pensado que si no tienes nada que hacer este fin de semana -comenzó a decir nervioso mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-Historia y yo iremos de compras, así que cualquier plan que tuvieras olvídalo -intervino Ymir.

Ella se había hecho amiga de Historia desde el primer día de escuela y ambas tenían una amistad un poco rara. Mientras Historia era todo color de rosa y caras sonrientes Ymir era amargura y color negro. Pero para Historia era un aire fresco ya que su amiga no dudaba en decirle sus verdades por muy duras que fueran.

Ymir se retiró arrastrando a Historia mientras se despedía agitando su mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Reiner.

-Nuevamente ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? -pregunto Berthold

-Porque a las porristas les gustan los deportistas -miro a Historia quien practicaba y se sonrojo-. Y por la misión -dijo ahora serio-, no olvides la misión.

.

Erwin y Levi miraban a los nuevos reclutas inspeccionando el potencial de cada uno.

-Lucen prometedores -dijo Erwin satisfecho-. Sasha es muy hábil, Connie tiene energía, Jean tiene fuerza al igual que Reiner, Armin inteligencia, Mikasa es rápida y Eren tiene potencial.

-También tenemos a muchos inútiles -dijo Levi mirando a Berthold-. Es importante que ganemos este partido Erwin.

Erwin miro a su amigo, algo le angustiaba y quería saber que era.

-Hange no podrá jugar más que este encuentro, ella tiene una lista y uno de sus puntos es ganar un partido.

-Levi, pensé que habías superado ese miedo a perderla y ¿Por qué Hange ya no podrá jugar más?

Levi miro a su amigo y decidió que era lo mejor que se enterara primero.

-Hange está embarazada -confeso.

-Entonces debemos ganar este partido -dijo Erein decidido-. Como dije tengo muchas esperanzas en estos nuevos reclutas.

-Tsk me sorprenderá que no mojen sus pantalones.

-¿Debo preocuparme por una inminente masacre en la cena de esta noche?

-Lo mejor será decirle a la madre de Hange después de la cena.

* * *

Por la noche Levi había sido enviado por su madre a hacer compras de último minuto antes de la cena y por su parte Hange estaba enfocada investigando un punto clave en las bibliografías de los otros Levis hasta que Rivaille entro por su ventana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto Hange sorprendida de verlo-. Es peligroso que deambules por un mundo que no conoces.

-Tsk no soy un mocoso idiota -contesto-. Además, solo venía a darte esto -dijo mostrándole una pequeña caja color rosa-. Hans está trabajando para mandarnos a nuestro mundo y no sé cómo son las tradiciones aquí, pero en mi mundo la gente acostumbra a darle un regalo a las embarazadas para conmemorar el nacimiento de su hijo.

Hange se levanto de la cama y tomo la cajita, deshizo el moño y dentro encontró una carta rota.

-Tomoe la escribió para Eren -explico Levi-. Solo que él nunca alcanzo a leerla porque la perdió y Hange la encontró. Cuando Tomoe murió Hange la tiro a la basura debido a la tristeza que sentía, pero yo la rescate.

-Así que has leído correspondencia que no te corresponde -dijo Hange deseosa de poder leerla.

-Esa carta me ha ayudado a salir de mis días más difíciles -confeso-. Era pequeña, pero entendía el mundo mejor que cualquier adulto. Levi me hablo sobre estas visiones y que probablemente Tomoe en este mundo también las tendrá así que pensé que esa carta quizás le ayudaría a salir adelante, entender más a su contraparte.

-Un regalo de su otro padre -medito comenta-. Prometo mantener a salvo a Tomoe.

Levi asintió y miro todo el desastre que Hange tenía en la cama con miles de papeles, libros y entre ellos un calendario.

-Estas en un error -dijo al notar la fecha marcada.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Hange.

-Tomoe no nacerá ese día -contesto tomando el calendario, así como un plumón-. 10 de mayo a las…

-Deja que por lo menos la hora sea sorpresa -interrumpió Hange quitándole el calendario-. 10 de mayo ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Piensas que olvidaría la fecha de cumpleaños de mi hija?

-Sera el mejor regalo para el día de las madres -dijo entusiasmada-. Quizás en tu mundo no festejan ese día, pero aquí es uno muy importante.

-Se festeja, pero Hange y yo no lo festejamos desde… bueno en realidad nunca -contesto Rivaille.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras, que la vieras nacer, recuperar esa parte que tu mundo no te permitió -dijo Hange pensando en lo que Rivaille le había dicho sobre que no había estado al lado de Hanji cuando estuvo embarazada.

-Me conformo con tener la esperanza de que en este mundo ella tendrá una vida larga y plena.

-¿Algún consejo? -pregunto con miedo-. Lo que le gusta, lo que no.

-Te despertara mínimo tres veces en plena madrugada, odia el brócoli y su postre favorito son los macarrones de fresa que preparas.

-No sé hacer macarrones -dijo Hange-. Tendré que aprender en estos nueve meses.

-Pero sobre todo a ella le gustan los caballos, su favorito es tormenta, un caballo negro que es mío.

-¿Por qué es su favorito? -pregunto curiosa.

-Decía que era un sobreviviente al igual que su padre.

-Apuntado, conseguir un caballo negro que se llame tormenta.

-Me tengo que ir o mi contraparte se pondrá celosa de verme aquí -dijo caminando a la ventana dispuesto a irse, pero no sin antes mirar a Hange una última vez.

-Gracias por el regalo Rivaille -dijo Hange sonriéndole.

Rivaille se fue sintiendo esperanza por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. La última vez que la había tenido fue cuando derrocaron al gobierno y tanto él como Hange pensaron que su hija seria libre para después perderla, ese día no solo había muerto su hija, sino que también toda su capacidad de guardar esperanzas, pese a eso se permitió tener fe una vez más.

* * *

Frieda había acudido a donde estaba la maquina y pensaba que pronto su plan estaría completado.

-Pronto -se dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el aparato.

Su plan era simple, traer su cuerpo a este mundo y usar los poderes del titan fundador para que todos recuperaran sus memorias. Había fallado en crear un paraíso para todos sus seres queridos, pero esta vez no fallaría, solo tenía que arreglar un montón de cabos sueltos.

-Señor -hablo Kruger a sus espaldas-. Digo señora o más bien dicho señorita.

-¿Qué quieres Kruger? -pregunto molesto Eren.

-Quería informarle que los blancos que nos ha dado ya estan siendo supervisados. En especial el par que nos encomendó vigilar en específico -dijo mirando las fotos de Levi y de Hange que llevaba en la mano.

-Bien, este es el paraíso que les prometí a mis amigos, pero es un lugar al que no cualquiera puede entrar o entonces el paraíso se verá amenazado.

-En cuanto usted recupere su cuerpo nosotros eliminaremos a los objetivos.

Eren había tenido un gran afecto hacia Hange y Levi, pero ellos jamás entenderían la importancia de derramar sangre para conseguir la libertad, sabía que de nada servía el intentar persuadirlos, ellos simplemente compartían las ideologías de Frieda, ellos pensaban que era mejor que nadie recordara nada sobre el otro mundo, pero si no lo hacían ¿Cómo recuperaría a sus seres queridos y todos los momentos que había pasado con ellos?

Eren tenía la esperanza que sus amigos lo perdonaran, sabía que entenderían el motivo del porque hizo lo que creyó que era correcto y vivirían agradecidos por regresarlos a la vida en un mundo donde no existían titanes.

-Señor tengo una duda ¿Por qué desea matarlos?

-Todos nacemos libres, pero yo eliminare a todo aquel que quiera quitarme mi libertad, así que aquel que se levante en mi contra tras recuperar sus memorias perecerá, si no son mis aliados entonces son mis enemigos.

Kruger se retiró y Eren regreso a Frieda a su casa, se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos mientras su subconsciente viajaba a otra parte, un lugar lleno de arena donde Frieda estaba aguardando.

-Te dejare salir a jugar un rato -dijo Eren-. Te prometo que en cuanto mi plan se complete te dejare en paz y podrás vivir plenamente con tus seres queridos. Yo solo quiero que todos sean felices.

-Imponiendo tus deseos -dijo Frieda.

-El problema con las personas es que viven tanto tiempo temerosas en un mundo que los reprime que después cuando ya no tienen ataduras no saben qué hacer con su libertad.

-Eren, sé que no eres malo, pero has hecho cosas malas -dijo Frieda tomando su mano-. Mas sin embargo estas a tiempo, abandona tu sueño.

-¡Nunca, no renunciare a mi libertad jamás! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo pasé encerrado aquí anhelando ser libre?

-A veces renunciamos a nuestra libertad por nuestros seres queridos.

-Nuestros seres queridos son ataduras que nos impiden ser libres.

Frieda y Eren sonrieron, no importaba cuantas veces tuvieran esa conversación, ninguno cedería, estarían siempre en constante pelea y a pesar de eso ninguno cedía en su esperanza de que el otro entrara en razón.

-Zeke nunca lo lograra, es astuto, pero no tanto -dijo Frieda.

-Ya tengo pensado en un mejor sustituto -dijo Eren.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Hange -ordeno Frieda.

-No le haré daño -prometió.

Frieda se despertó en su cama y se le hizo extraño pues parecía que la tarde se le había ido sin que se diera cuenta. Se puso de pie y se sobo la cabeza por el dolor que tenía y decidió continuar con su rutina.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

Tomoe cabalgaba sobre un caballo negro, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y a lo lejos diviso a su tía Mikasa quien la saludaba agitando su mano y a su lado estaba su tío favorito Eren quien le sonreía.

-Mira Eren, ya puedo cabalgar como una experta -dijo Tomoe en cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos.

-Así es, ahora ven aquí y dale un abraso a tu tío -dijo extendiendo sus brazos para ayudar a la niña a bajar del caballo.

-Tengo seis, no soy una niñita -alego Tomoe.

-Es verdad, eres toda una guerrera.


	60. Chapter 60

**No sé qué viene después**

Tiempo futuro…

-¿Te divertiste hoy con tu tío Eren? -pregunto Hange mientras manejaba.

-Si, amo ir de visita porque puedo montar a tormenta -contesto contenta Tomoe.

Hange se estaciono y miro sonriente a su hija que iba en la parte de atrás del auto.

-Mamá, creo que esa señora que esta en la puerta de entrada es la abuela -dijo Tomoe mirando por la ventana del vehículo.

-No seas ridícula, que haría tu abuela aquí -dijo Hange y se giro para ver-. Ah mierda.

-Mamá no debes decir mierda -regaño Tomoe.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

Hange y su madre fueron las primeras en llegar, seguidas pocos minutos después por Erwin y su padre.

-Kenny viene retrasado como siempre -se quejó Kuchel.

-Tsk maldito Kenny, si no aparece empezaremos a comer sin él -dijo Levi fastidiado de esperar.

-¡Levi! -regañaron al mismo tiempo Kuchel y Hange.

-Levi, Erwin, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre emm… -Hange se quedo pensando en una excusa.

-¿Cosas de la escuela? -dijo Erwin.

-Exacto -dijo Hange tomándolos a ambos de la muñeca y arrastrándolos hasta la cocina-. ¿Quieres que mi madre no te asesine por la noticia? Entonces trata de ser más ¿Como decirlo?

-No esta bien que maldigas enfrente de la madre de Hange -dijo Erwin.

-Tsk que fastidio.

-Ahora prométeme que te comportaras como una persona amable y educada -pidió Hange-. Ya sabes, el tipo de persona que una madre diría quiero que sea el esposo de mi hija.

-Tú quieres que actúe como Erwin -dijo molesto.

-No, quiero que seas tu mismo, solo que menos agresivo.

-Bien, pero ¿Por qué el vestido negro? -pregunto inspeccionando el atuendo de Hange.

-Quería estar lista para tu funeral -contesto bromeando.

-¡Ya llegamos familia! -grito Kenny al entrar a la casa y quien al parecer tenia unas cuantas copas en el sistema.

Hange, Levi y Erwin regresaron con los adultos para finalmente conocer a la prometida de Kenny.

-Les presento a Traute Caven -dijo Kenny abrasando a una mujer.

Traute era una mujer más joven que Kenny, llevaba puesto unos jeans y una blusa blanca, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, tenía una mirada seria y la actitud de ser una mujer fuerte con la cual no te convenia meterte a pesar de su constitución delgada.

-Traute el resto de la familia -presento Kenny-. Mi fastidioso sobrino, su novia… me refiero a la castaña y no al rubio, por cierto ¿Quién carajos eres? -pregunto y antes de que Erwin hablara Kenny volvió a hablar-. Deja, no me importa, al resto tampoco los conozco -dijo repasando los rostros de las demás personas en la habitación-. Y esa mujer de cabello negro con la mirada asesina es mi hermanita Kuchel.

-Kenny, llegas tarde y borracho -regaño Kuchel.

-Menos borracho que el día en que lo conocí -bromeo Caven.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí ¿Por qué no iniciamos con la cena amorcito? -propuso el padre de Erwin en tono meloso.

-Eres tan lindo amorcito -hablo Kuchel mientras Erwin y Levi hacían muecas de asco-, pero no podemos, seguimos esperando a alguien -dijo y en ese momento el timbre sonó.

Kenny, quien estaba mas cerca de la puerta abrió y vio a Uri quien sostenía una botella.

-Lo siento viejo, hoy es día de familia, no parranda, aunque por mí me iría de parranda contigo y los sabes bien -dijo Kenny y recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Traute.

-En realidad fui invitado a la cena y traigo una invitada extra -contesto apartándose y dejando ver a Frieda.

-¡Hange! -saludo emocionada Frieda entrando a la casa y corriendo a abrasarla.

-Frieda ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto extrañada Hange.

-¡Hora de cenar! -grito Kuchel nerviosa.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. En la cabecera se sentó Kenny, a su lado izquierdo Caven y a su lado derecho Levi junto a Hange quedando ella en medio de Levi y Frieda quien insistió en sentarse junto a ella. Erwin se sentó del otro lado de la mesa quedando frente a Frieda y al lado de su padre quien tenia a Kuchel a su lado. La madre de Hange se sentó al lado de Frieda y de frente a su amiga Kuchel y Urie quedo en la otra cabecera de la mesa.

-Kenny ¿Por qué no das unas palabras antes de iniciar la cena? -pregunto Kuchel lanzándole una mirada amenazante a su hermano.

Kenny tomo la copa fastidiado y se puso de pie aclarándose la garganta.

-Por esta familia y que podamos comer de una maldita vez -dijo para después beber de la copa hasta el fondo y sentarse.

-Que lindo hermano, conmovedoras palabras -dijo molesta Kuchel.

Todos comenzaron a servirse la comida y un extraño silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que Kuchel decidió hablar.

-Caven, Kenny nos dijo que eres policía.

-Si, conocí a Kenny cuando lo detuve por manejar en estado de ebriedad, él quiso ligarme y Uri quiso sobornarme, terminé golpeándolos a ambos y encerrándolos.

-¿Hiciste qué? -pregunto la madre de Hange mirando con desaprobación a Uri.

-Elena ya tiene mucho tiempo -dijo Uri.

-¿Elena? -pregunto extrañada Hange-. Querrá decir doctora Zoe.

-Hange -regaño su madre.

-John es profesor de historia -dijo Kenny mientras se servía otra copa.

-Matemáticas -corrigió el padre de Erwin.

-¿Y le pondrás diez al mocoso? -bromeo dándole un golpe en el hombro a Levi quien no lucia complacido.

-Kenny solo esta bromeando -dijo Kuchel soltando una risita.

-No necesito ponerle diez, él es uno de mis alumnos mas aplicados junto con Erwin y Hange, por otro lado, Frieda -dijo mirándola-. Aprovecho que tu padre está aquí para decirle que tienes que mejorar en las hipérbolas.

-Uri no es mi padre, es mi tío -dijo molesta Frieda.

-Frieda, tienes que estudiar, quizás Hange te pueda ayudar -regaño para después mirar a la aludida y sonreírle-. Elena dice que eres muy brillante.

-Es verdad ¿Tú me ayudaras verdad Hange? -dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Oye Frieda ella va a estar muy ocupada -dijo Levi molesto.

Pero Hange no presto atención a ello ya que su mirada estaba fija en su madre y el tío de Frieda.

-Andan raritos ¿No? -pregunto.

-Hange ¿Recuerdas el día que te dije que iría a una nueva oferta de trabajo? -pregunto su madre nerviosa y Hange recordó el día que la había visto salir arreglada-. Mentí, en realidad salí en una cita con Uri -confeso tomando la mano del hombre.

Hange se quedo sorprendida y Frieda escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Frieda y Hange.

-Me enamoré de tu madre desde que leí su libro, después fue a una entrevista de trabajo y me pareció fascinante.

-Eso es… -Hange lucia enojada y trato de calmarse antes de decir algo.

-Bien hecho Uri ¿Le pides que tome apuntes a puerta cerrada en la oficina? -bromeo Kenny y Traute le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Kenny! -regañaron Uri y Kuchel al mismo tiempo.

-Solo era una broma -dijo Kenny-. Elena ¿Sabías que Kuchel también salió en su juventud con Uri?

La madre de Hange miro sorprendida a su amiga quien desvió la mirada rápidamente y fingió que no la veía.

-Éramos jóvenes y no duro mucho -intervino Uri.

-¿Exactamente qué tan jóvenes? -pregunto molesta la madre de Hange.

-Pues fue como… hace 18, 19 años -dijo nervioso.

-¡No importa! -grito Kuchel nerviosa-. Fue una locura y algo pasajero.

-Kuchel tiene razón, eso no importa, lo que importa es que olvidaste decirle a tu hija que estabas saliendo con un hombre mas grande que tu -dijo molesta Hange.

-Hange, no seas tan exagerada, no nos llevamos tantos años -dijo su madre- Si nos lleváramos más de diez…

-¿Lo dices por mi? -pregunto ofendida Caven.

-No, claro que no -contesto de inmediato la madre de Hange.

-Yo digo que para el amor no existe edad -dijo el padre de Erwin tomando la mano de Kuchel en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

-¿Qué sentirías si de pronto descubres que yo te oculto algo importante? -dijo enojada Hange.

-No actuaria de esa forma para empezar -contesto su madre-. Entendería tus motivos para no decírmelo.

-¿Eso piensas? pues bien, Levi y yo vamos a ser padres -dijo Hange-. Estoy embarazada.

-¡Que! -grito su madre poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-Queríamos darte la noticia el día de hoy -dijo Hange.

-¿Tu sabias? -pregunto mirando enojada a Kuchel quien no lucia sorprendida por la noticia.

-Levi nos lo conto -dijo Kuchel.

La madre de Hange miro una ultima vez a su hija y decidió salir del lugar sin decir nada más.

-Que gusto que la familia se reúna para cenar -dijo Kuchel triste de que la cena no saliera bien.

Hange también se puso de pie y la siguió.

-Mamá -llamo Hange siguiéndola por la calle-. Basta, hablemos.

Ella pensó que estaría furiosa, pero cuando se giró la vio llorar.

-¿Mamá? -pregunto sorprendida por esta reacción.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Hange? -reclamo mientras continuaba llorando-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste tirar tu futuro a la basura?!

-¡No lo esto tirando a la basura! -contesto molesta.

-¿Y entonces que pretendes? ¿Estudiar en la universidad mientras eres madre? ¡No se puede todo en la vida!

-¿Por qué no? Tú lo hiciste.

-Eran otros tiempos y tu padre tenia un empleo fijo -alego-. Además, estábamos en nuestro ultimo año de universidad y no de preparatoria. Estas muy pequeña para ser madre.

-No tanto y además todos crecemos ¿no?

-¿Y de que van a vivir?

-Mamá ya lo pensaremos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? -dijo mientras continuaba llorando y había empezado a caminar en círculos.

-Mamá no seas tan exagerada -dijo fastidiada Hange-. Tomate una de esas pastillas tuyas para calmarte.

-Tu debiste tomarte de otro tipo de pastillas -relamo.

-Sabía que no lo aceptarías, no pensé que llorarías, pero sabía que no lo aceptarías porque simplemente que tenga un hijo no entra dentro de los planes que tenías para mí, tu quieres una hija estudiosa y perfecta y lamento mucho no serlo.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda decidida a alejarse porque no quería darle la satisfacción de que la viera llorar

-No es que no lo acepte -dijo y Hange detuvo su andar girándose nuevamente-. Es solo que… estas muy chica, ambos lo estan ¿Cómo fue que paso?

-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?

-¡No! Hange tienes 17 ¿Qué va a pasar con tus planes a futuro?

-Tener un hijo no es impedimento, solo me retrasare, pero a la mayoría de jóvenes les pasa, reprueban un año o se toman un año sabático antes de entrar a la universidad, no es gran cosa.

-Es que no quiero que después mires atrás y pienses en todo lo que te perdiste.

-No lo hare -dijo Hange acercándose a ella-. Mamá sé que es una noticia demasiado fuerte y que no estabas lista para esto, pero por favor ahora más que nada te necesito.

-¿Sabes que tu padre lo va a matar cierto? -pregunto para después compartir un abrazo con su hija.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos como que esto no paso? te digo la noticia y tu finges estar contenta -propuso Hange y su madre asintió-. Mamá estoy embarazada -dijo sonriendo.

-Seré abuela -contesto tratando de fingir emoción y ocultar su terror por esa noticia.

Todos miraban por la ventana preocupados por la situación hasta que vieron que ambas regresaban y todos corrieron a la mesa a tomar asiento y fingir que nada había pasado.

-Pásenme la sal -pidió Kenny.

-Estamos de vuelta -anuncio Hange y ambas tomaron asiento nuevamente.

-Kuchel deliciosa la cena -dijo la madre de Hange para romper la tención

-Gracias -contesto contenta para después mirar a Hange-. Hange hable con Levi y con Kenny y pienso que lo mejor sería que tu vivieras aquí con nosotros.

Hange estaba por contestar cuando su madre hablo.

-Yo creo que sería mejor que Levi se mudara con nosotras ¿Verdad Hange?

Hange quería contestar, pero de inmediato la madre de Levi hablo.

-Eso sería absurdo.

-¿Porque? -pregunto ofendida-. Ah ya entiendo, vives en la prehistoria en donde la hija pasaba a ser propiedad del esposo ¿Es lo que quieres decir?

-Se vería mal que Levi viviera en tu casa.

-No le veo nada de malo.

-Además yo les puedo ayudar con el bebe.

-Yo también podría.

-¡Tu vas a estar ocupada en el trabajo! -grito Kuchel molesta.

-¡Tu también!

-¡Basta! -grito Hange-. Esa decisión la tomaremos Levi y yo, no ustedes.

-¿Entonces donde vivirán? -peguntaron ambas mirándolos.

-Con mamá -contesto Hange.

-Aquí temporalmente -contesto Levi.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Hange mirando molesta a Levi.

-Es lo más razonable.

-¿Razonable en qué sentido?

-Vamos Hange, no empieces -dijo fastidiado.

-¿Por qué no suben y se matan entre ustedes? -intervino Kenny para después tomar la botella con la intención de llenar su copa, pero de la botella solo salieron unas cuantas gotas-. Maldición, que bueno que nos mudaremos Traute, porque sin ofender, pero no quiero tener que escuchar un mocoso llorando en la casa toda la maldita noche.

-¡Kenny! -regaño kuchel.

-Soy honesto -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te estoy regañando por eso -dijo molesta Kuchel-. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que te mudaras?

-Es lo que pasa cuando te casas -dijo Kenny-. Me mudare con Traute a un departamento porque todos los casados necesitan su privacidad. No tengo que explicarte eso ¿o si hermanita?

Mientras Kuchel discutía con Kenny, Hange y Levi decidieron subir para discutir el problema.

-Levi, esto es ridículo -dijo Hange molesta-. Tu te mudaras porque también tienes que pensar en Sawney y Bean.

-No dejare sola a mi madre -alego Levi-. Además, ella puede ayudarte con Tomoe.

-Yo tampoco pienso dejar sola a mi madre -dijo molesta Hange.

-Esto es estúpido, tu te mudaras, fin de la discusión.

-No, tú te mudaras porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

-¿Así funcionara esto? ¿Se impondrá siempre tu voluntad?

-Así funciona el matrimonio.

-Pues me niego.

-Yo voy a cargar a tu hija nueve meses, lo mínimo que merezco es que cedas en cosas tan absurdas como esta.

-¿Si es tan absurda entonces porque no cedes tu?

-Fue tu culpa que quedara embarazada.

-¿Mia? Fueron tus locos impulsos como siempre.

Hange soltó un grito de fastidio para después intentar calmarse.

-Míranos, nuestra primera decisión como pareja y ya estamos peleando -dijo para después soltar un suspiro agobiada por todo.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento y después Levi hablo.

-Está bien, cederé esta vez -dijo Levi tomando la mano de Hange.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Levi.

-Es lo que hacen las parejas, ceden en cosas, pero no pienses que será así siempre.

-No, tu tienes razón, lo mejor será que yo me mude y Sawney y Bean se pueden quedar a hacerle compañía a mi madre.

-¿Ahora volveremos a discutir?

-Somos un desastre -dijo Hange riendo-. Creo que enfrentar a los titanes era preferible.

Para cuando bajaron todo ya estaba en calma, Kuchel no discutía con Kenny y en su lugar estaba repartiendo el postre.

-Tomamos una decisión -hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Que bueno porque nosotras también -dijo la madre de Hange para después mirar a Kuchel y sonreír.

-Kenny tiene razón, estará casado y merece su privacidad, pero la casa genera demasiado gasto como para mantenerla por mi cuenta.

-Yo puedo ayudarte madre -dijo Levi.

-No, tu única responsabilidad será tu hijo y sacar adelante tu universidad -dijo Kuchel.

-Y mientras discutían, he recibido un correo donde aprobaron una gira de mi libro más reciente de física -dijo la madre de Hange-. Por lo que entre mantener una casa y mis gastos de la gira serán casi imposibles.

-Lo que queremos decirles es que decidimos que compartiremos los gastos de una casa mientras que la otra se venderá.

-¿Estan diciendo que van a vivir juntas? -pregunto Hange porque no terminaba de entender a donde se dirigían.

-Exacto, nuestra casa se venderá y nos mudaremos aquí ayudando a Kuchel con los gastos de la casa y una parte del dinero se ira en la boda.

-¿Qué boda? -pregunto Hange.

-Su boda -dijo su madre-. No permitiré que mi nieto nazca con padres separados.

-¿Así que en una casa vivirán ustedes con nosotros dos? -pregunto Hange.

-Correcto -contestaron ambas.

-Listo problema resuelto, salud por nuestra familia -dijo Kenny tomando una nueva botella y bebiendo directo de ella.

-Ya basta -regaño Traute quitándosela.

-Ahora pasemos a algo divertido, la planeación de la boda -dijo emocionada Kuchel.

-Por eso ni te preocupes, llamare al mejor organizador de bodas, él organizo la mía y todo salió perfecto.

-Pero planear tu propia boda es lo más importante -alego Kuchel-. Es algo que los novios recordaran siempre y fortalecerá su matrimonio.

-Como si tú supieras de eso -dijo molesta la madre de Hange.

-¿Solo porque no me he casado lo dices? -pregunto ofendida-. Porque tú tampoco sabes mucho de matrimonios felices.

-Le corresponde a los padres de la novia pagar la boda así que esa decisión es nuestra.

Ambas madres comenzaron a discutir y Hange miro a Levi.

-Creo que debimos escapar cuando podíamos -dijo bromeando.

-¿Piensas que la visita de mañana a tu padre será más fácil? -pregunto Levi tomando la mano de Hange.

-No lo creo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hange, Erwin y Levi emprendieron su camino hacia la ciudad donde vivía el padre de Hange para comunicarle la noticia y tras un par de horas en carretera lograron llegar.

-¡Erwin! -grito Marie saliendo de la casa apresurada y brincando a los brazos extendidos de Erwin para después comenzar a besarlo-. Amor, te extrañe tanto.

-Asco, hagan eso en otro lado -se quejó Hange.

Todos entraron a la casa, saludaron a la madre de Marie y al padre de Hange quien estaba preparando la comida en la parrilla.

-Papá tengo algo importante que decirte -dijo Hange nerviosa y tomo la mano de Levi.

-Claro hija dime -dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras supervisaba la comida.

-Estoy embarazada, sorpresa serás abuelo -dijo sonriendo sin lograr ocultar el miedo.

-Oh ¿Enserio? -hablo la madre de Marie-. ¿Charls no te parece magnifico? -pregunto con la esperanza de el padre de Hange se lo tomara con tranquilidad.

El padre de Hange tomo el trinche y se giro mostrando una cara furiosa.

-Levi, te recibí en mi casa, curé tu tobillo y me pagas tocando a mi niñita.

-Papá, por favor -pidió Hange temerosa de que Levi lo asesinara.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? ¿Pretendes casarte y hacerte responsable?

-Siempre voy a cuidar de Hange y de mi hijo -contesto Levi con su usual seriedad.

-Ok, me parece bien -dijo cambiando su cara amenazante por una feliz-. ¿Quién quiere hamburguesa?

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila y pronto tuvieron que partir de regreso.

-Y recuerda tomar estas pastillas hija -dijo su padre entregándole un frasco y ella lo guardo con el resto de cosas que le había dado-. Son importantes para el pleno desarrollo del bebe y sigue la dieta que te di al pie de la letra, nada de trampas, después te mandare unas terapias que debes tomar y además…

-Papá ya es suficiente -dijo molesta Hange subiendo al auto.

-Y no manejen rápido -advirtió su padre.

-¡Vámonos Erwin! -le grito Levi.

Erwin seguía abrasando a Marie y le dio un beso de despedida.

-Me tengo que ir -le dijo.

-Chao bonito -le dijo Marie

Ambos se miraron a los ojos nuevamente para después compartir otro beso. Al separarse Erwin camino unos pasos y luego se giro a ver a Marie.

-Ya te estoy extrañando.

-Yo también.

Erwin regreso y abraso a Marie.

-Bonito, tienes que soltarme o se les hará tarde -dijo Marie.

-A la cuenta de tres.

Contaron hasta llegar al tres, pero ninguno soltó al otro.

-En serio Erwin ya vete -dijo Marie.

-De acuerdo, pero no tenías que correrme.

-No te estoy corriendo, solo que se te va a hacer tarde -dijo molesta Marie.

-Bien, me voy, pero no tenías que ponerte así.

-¿Así cómo? ¡Porque yo estoy calmada! -le grito.

-¿Calmada? ¿No te escuchas?

-¡Estaba calmada hasta que comenzaste a molestar!

-Entonces me voy.

-¡Pues lárgate!

-¿Es enserio? Pues entonces me voy y no vuelvo más.

-¡Perfecto!

-¡Pues perfecto!

-Espera Erwin -pidió Marie tomando su mano.

-No me puedo enojar contigo -admitió Erwin.

-Ni yo contigo -dijo Marie.

Ambos estaban por besarse nuevamente cuando Levi volvió a gritarle a Erwin para apresurarlo.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

-Madre que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Hange en cuanto bajo del auto-. Pensé que estabas ocupada en el extranjero con un trabajo.

-Lo estaba, pero entonces recibí una llamada de un colega mío.

-Madre no, ya tuvimos esa discucucion -dijo Hange cambiando la sonrisa por una mueca.

-Abuela ¿me trajiste algo? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Caro que sí, un libro nuevo con montones de ejercicios complicados de matemáticas -dijo entregándole una caja de regalo que Tomoe tomo y entro a la casa emocionada.

-Madre -regaño Hange.

-No tiene nada de malo, que reprimas su inteligencia si es malo.

-No la voy a mandar a un lugar rodeada de puros cerebritos -dijo Hange-. Levi fue muy específico, Tomoe merece una vida tranquila como cualquier niña.

-Si, pero él no está aquí ¿o sí?

Hange medito las palabras de su madre e instintivamente llevo su mano al collar que Levi le había regalado pensando en él.


	61. Chapter 61

**Porque todo esto de crecer es un poco extraño**

**Saludos a todos y he aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios: **

**Pau no mueras, pronto tendrás tu respuesta, bueno en realidad no, todavía falta mucho. **

**Zandruky eso es vivir de manera extrema, quisiera ser como tú. **

**Catgi Entendí la referencia jajaja aprendí del capi y puedo entender referencias todo el día.**

**Navy prende tu veladora al igual que Pau que esto todavía falta para que llegue a su punto de explosión (entendieron explosión jaja guiñito de ojo) y Star force ****no me mates pliss.**

El fin de semana de Eren fue tranquilo y cuando llego el lunes él decidió poner en práctica lo que le había sugerido Petra, investigaría más sobre sus compañeros de equipo y sabia por dónde iniciaría, así que decidió ir a un territorio desconocido, donde jamás se imaginó que pondría un pie… el laboratorio, donde se reunían los alumnos más inteligentes de la escuela y tenía planeada su excusa perfecta, él iría con el pretexto de buscar a Armin.

-Hola, ¿Esta Armin? -pregunto Eren mientras asomaba su cabeza.

-Ah Eren, pasa -salud Hange-. No, el salió a conseguirnos unos materiales, estamos terminando un experimento, ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata? -pregunto entusiasmada y se acercó a Eren, tanto que invadió su espacio vital.

Eren quería decir algo estilo: No, yo me largo, pero recordó la razón de estar en ese sitio, así que se quedó.

-Hange -comenzó a hablar nervioso-. Tu eres la novia de Levi, digo sé que se la pasan molestándose, pero creo que es su forma de… ¿demostrarse que se importan?

-Bueno, cada pareja es única y diferente -dijo meditando-. ¿Necesitas consejos con Mikasa?

-¿Qué? No, lo que yo quería era preguntarte sobre él -dijo tímido-. ¿Cómo es su vida? ¿Como es que se unió al equipo?

-Entiendo Eren, estas confundido, pero debes saber que Levi no le tira a ese bando y que yo soy muy celosa.

-¡Yo no me refería a eso! -grito frustrado-. Lo que pasa es que Petra me sugirió conocer más a mis compañeros de equipo y me dijo que Levi tenía problemas de conducta como yo así que sentí curiosidad.

-Ah pues es una historia complicada y fascinante -contesto Hange-. Veras, Levi era… -Hange medito tratando de encontrar la palabra que describiera al antiguo Levi-. Digamos que casi no entraba a clases y se la pasaba de vago paseando por la ciudad en compañía de Isabel y Farlan, debes comprender que tiene una vida complicada la cual por supuesto entenderás que no puedo decirte, lo que si te puedo decir es que no existía problema en el que ese trio no se vieran involucrados de manera directa o indirecta, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Erwin, y claro que esa historia tampoco te la contare, solo te diré que al inicio no quería juntarse con ninguno de nosotros o hacer el esfuerzo de entablar una amistad. Al final él junto con Farlan e Isabel se dieron cuenta de que existía una mejor forma de sacarle provecho a sus dones. Ahora Levi es el jugador estrella del equipo, saca buenas calificaciones y en general es atento con todos en la escuela a pesar de su mal carácter. Farlan es quien ayuda a las personas sin importar quienes sean e Isabel es quien siempre te saca una gran sonrisa. Incluso ellos dos jugaban en el equipo hasta que Farlan se lastimo la espalda e Isabel el cuello, después de eso no les agrado mucho volver al campo. Y fue así como Levi se reformo -concluyo su historia Hange sin entrar en muchos detalles dejando a Eren sorprendido y también confundido porque no había entendido muy bien.

-Me temo que no entendí -dijo Eren.

-Levi era un vago, no entraba a clases, eso lo llevo a la oficina del director y este le asigno como tutor a Erwin quien lo metió a la fuerza al journey, al final Levi descubrió que le gustaba y con la ayuda de Hange se convirtió en la persona que conocemos y queremos -resumió Nifa.

-Eren ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Armin en cuanto ingreso al laboratorio

-¿Qué?¿Yo? -se señaló y comenzó a pensar en una excusa-. Nada, solo buscando a mi amigo.

-¿Pero por qué? -volvió a preguntar Armin.

-Pues, quería apoyarte en tu club, así como tú me apoyas con lo del journey.

-Eren ¿Acaso estas diciendo que te nos unirás? -pregunto entusiasmada Hange.

Eren quería decir que ni muerto se uniría a los cerebritos del colegio, pero Hange no lo dejo hablar, lo sentó junto a Moblit y dio por iniciada la clase.

Ella apuntaba procedimientos y formulas complejas que Eren no entendía nada de lo que le hablaban y rogaba porque no le preguntaran nada. Afortunadamente la tiza se acabó y Hange salió en compañía de Nifa en busca de más para poder continuar.

Eren soltó un suspiro alegrado de tener unos minutos de descanso y entonces miro a un lado suyo, percatándose de que Moblit había hecho un dibujo muy realista de Nifa.

-Fabuloso -dijo animado-. Es muy bueno.

-Moblit es un gran artista -intervino Abel-. Tendría que ir a la universidad más prestigiosa para mostrar su talento y rodearse de otros artistas, pero vamos dile -le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-Iré a la MIT -hablo sonrojado.

-Pero eres un gran artista ¿Qué harías en la MIT? -pregunto Eren asombrado.

-Nifa estará en la MIT -contesto Abel en lugar de Moblit.

-Pensé que estabas enamorado de la líder Hange -dijo Armin sorprendido.

-Lo estaba -fue el turno de Keiji de intervenir-. Estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero cuando confeso su amor lo batearon -se burló-. Quizás por eso quiere ir a la misma universidad que Nifa, para no perderla también.

-No es tan fácil -dijo Moblit y pego su rostro a la banca-. Nifa está entusiasmada porque quiere que estemos en la misma universidad y yo no le puedo decir que no.

-¿Por qué lo batearon? -pregunto Eren.

-Eren -regaño Armin.

-Era de esperarse -dijo Abel-. Pobre de mi amigo, competía contra los mejores y así no se puede.

-¿Mejores? -pregunto Eren pues fuera de Levi no podía imaginar quien más estaría interesado en Hange.

-Erwin Smith alias sugar daddy y Levi Ackerman alias leviciento -dijo burlona Nanaba y Armin no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante los apodos de los chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nanaba? -pregunto Moblit.

-Escondiéndome de Mike -contesto-. Las chicas incluso solíamos llevar una tabla donde marcábamos los avances que cada uno tenía con nuestra amada Hange, es decir, cuando ella mostraba interés.

-No quiero saber cuál era mi apodo -dijo Moblit.

-Moblit Berner alias zonafriend -dijo Nanaba.

-Lo imaginaba.

-Al inicio en la competencia solo estaban Erwin, Levi y Moblit. Nuestro amigo presente la conoce desde muy niños y Erwin mostro interés en Hange en segundo año después de que le rompieran su corazón -dijo esto último dándole un tono dramático-. Claro que quien salió victorioso de esa primera ronda fue Levi.

-Erwin estaba enamorado de Marie, tu no la conoces, pero ella es hermosa y le rompió el corazón a Erwin cuando escogió a su amigo Nile en segundo año -informo Abel-. Pensábamos que se harían pareja de Hange en poco tiempo ya que comenzó a mostrar interés en ella, pero entonces entro Levi en la ecuación quien también quedo enamorado de nuestra amada líder.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer? -dijo Moblit-. Ella fue la única que se portó amable con él, el resto le teníamos miedo.

-Era el más obvio, sabe todo de ella -alego Abel-. Se iban y llegan juntos, además de que se la pasaban molestándose, claro ejemplo de un coqueteo.

-Ahora se han sumado Flegel Reeves alias bolsillos llenos quien quedo enamorado de Hange ya que fue amable con él. Onyancopon alias hot chocolate, quien es el típico chico sexy de las películas y el cual la protagonista conoce durante el verano y Zeke alias simio traidor, el típico idiota que se la pasa de perro tras Hange.

Eren tenía más dudas, pero escucharon por el pasillo las pisadas indicando que alguien se acercaba y decidieron dejar el tema.

-¡Hora de continuar! -entro emocionada Hange.

Minutos as tarde la reunión termino. Hange salió apresurada y detrás de ella salió corriendo Moblit.

-¡Hange olvidaste la mochila! -le grito Moblit.

-Pobre Moblit, siempre cuidando de Hange -dijo Abel meneando la cabeza.

-¿Tú no te pones celosa Nifa? -pregunto Eren.

-Claro que no, Moblit me ama y yo a él y sé que su relación con Hange es de mejores amigos -contesto sonriendo-. Se que para ti sonara extraño, pero es parte de crecer, aprender a confiar en tu pareja y ahora Eren y Armin acompáñenme a hacer un encargo -pidió Nifa y lo jalo a Eren del brazo.

* * *

Ellos caminaron hasta el área de periodismo, donde varios estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro con plumas en las manos, así como celulares listos para gravar o fotografiar un acontecimiento importante.

-Ilse ya tenemos las dos portadas -dijo un chico a la que parecía ser la líder-. Alas de libertad ganan por primera vez en la historia y la de una nueva derrota humillante para las alas de libertad.

-Me gusta, pero seamos realistas, las alas de libertad perderán así que concentrémonos más en esa nota -contesto Ilse.

-Hola Ilse -saludo Nifa.

-¡Nifa, ven entra! -grito emocionada y arrastro hacia su oficina privada-. Dime ¿Qué nuevas me traes? ¿Consideraste mi propuesta? ¿Me has traído fotos? -bombardeo con preguntas-. ¿Quiénes son? -miro a Armin y Eren-. No, deja, yo lo investigo -dijo y saco su celular.

Ella hablaba tan deprisa que Eren apenas y captaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento Ilse solo he traído las fotos para el anuario y ya deja esa obsesión.

-Tu no entiendes Nifa, necesito la foto de la feliz pareja antes de la graduación, entiende que eso alteraría las votaciones para rey y reina.

-No entiendo -hablo confundido Eren.

-Ilse quiere una foto de Levi y Hange en pleno beso -informo Nifa.

-Eren ¿Nuevo recluta? -pregunto Ilse y antes de que él contestara quedo ciego por el flash que le dio directo en los ojos-. Eren ¿victoria o fracaso? -dijo y Ilse y pareció que se imaginara la portada que pondría.

-Hey -reclamo Eren molesto por la situación.

-Veras Eren, la pirámide social en la escuela determina el futuro de cada individuo y aquí se manejan demasiadas variables, muchos posibles futuros y mi trabajo es informar a los alumnos sobre los cambios sociales -dijo ahora más seria-. Quién será coronado rey y reina es asunto serio. Todos saben que Hange y Levi son pareja, pero existen muchas esperanzadas que lo siguen negando, imagina ahora que un día entran a la escuela y ven de foto de portada del periódico un beso de la pareja del momento, eso sería todo un escándalo, las chicas se cortarían las venas, el sex simbol del momento emparejado -ella se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre su asiento-. Una tragedia local como nunca antes vista.

-¿Pero eso en que ayuda a Hange para ser coronada reina? -pregunto Armin confundido.

-Hange seria venerada como la mujer que se robó el corazón de Levi -contesto Ilse.

-Ilse ya deja esa obsesión -regaño Nifa-. Ella incluso ofreció una paga a quien le lleve fotos de Hange y Levi besándose.

-¿De que tanto estamos hablando? -pregunto Eren.

-¡Eren! -regaño Nifa.

* * *

La visita con Ilse había dejado aturdido a Eren quien tenía un montón de información en la cabeza y salió del colegio topándose con Petra.

-Hola Eren ¿día agitado? -pregunto Petra al verlo decaído.

-Seguí tu consejo, investigué sobre Levi y Hange, ellos han cambiado mucho.

-Así es, pero eso significa que han madurado y de la misma forma tu también tienes que madurar tarde o temprano.

-Así que ese era tu objetivo, que me diera cuenta de que debo cambiar -dijo Eren meditando y Petra asintió.

-Tienes mucho talento Eren y me pareces una buena persona, pero debes aprender a controlarte, ya sabes, madurar.

-¿Qué hago si Jean me fastidia? -pregunto Eren.

-Encontrar la manera de que no te afecte lo que diga -sugirió Petra.

-Madurar… suena complicado -medito Eren.

-Lo es, pero estoy segura de que lo lograras -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No, estoy esperando a Armin e iremos al gimnasio un rato.

-De acuerdo, adiós Eren.

Petra se despidió agitando su mano y con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Pido el lado derecho -dijo Hange lanzándose sobre la cama de Levi.

-Ni hablar, ese es mi lado.

-Si, pero yo duermo mejor pegada a la ventana.

-Esto es ridículo, no pienso cederte mi lugar.

-Vamos Levi y prometo que mantendré el cuarto en orden -suplico Hange.

-No hagas promesas que no cumplirás.

-Eres un desgraciado con la madre de tu hija -reclamo.

-Y tú eres una fastidiosa. Siempre has dormido del lado izquierdo.

-Porque es el lado pegado a la ventana -alego Hange.

-Ya dije que no y es mi palabra final. Ahora vámonos que nos citaron mis otras versiones.

-Es verdad ¿Qué será tan importante? -se preguntó Hange.

.

Durante el trayecto Hange y Levi continuaron discutiendo por el lugar de la cama incluso cuando llegaron a casa de Frieda.

-Y esa es la décima razón por la cual yo debo dormir pegada a la ventana -alego Hange mientras entraban a la sala donde todos los esperaban.

-Adivino ¿Problemas con elegir el lugar de la cama? -pregunto Rivaille.

-Rivaille ¿De qué lado dormía cada quién? -pregunto Hange.

-No importaba, siempre le dejaba el lado de la ventana a Hange -contesto.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo sonriente a Levi-. ¿Por qué no aprendes un poco de tu contraparte?

-Tsk idiota -dijo molesto Levi y Hange se alejó complacida por su victoria-. Traidor -le reclamo a Rivaille.

-No importa el lado que escojas, Hange terminara abarcando toda la cama -contesto-. Con el tiempo aprendí que lo mejor es no discutir por esas banalidades.

-Yo te daré un consejo -intervino Riva-. Comprar la cama más jodidamente grande que puedas encontrar no resolverá nada, de todas formas invadirá tu lugar -dijo y Rivaille asintió-. Lo que necesitas es dormir con una cobija aparte para que no te destape en plena madrugada y esperar a que este profundamente dormido y patearlo o en este caso a ella.

-No pateare a Hange, aunque tenga ganas de hacerlo -alego Levi-. Al menos no durante nueve meses.

-Cuando lleves casado con Hange mas de un año se te hará de lo más normal patear a esa torpe para apartarla de tu lugar, porque es la única forma en la que esa cuatro ojos te dejara dormir -dijo Rivaille y Riva asintió.

* * *

Eren fue al gimnasio solo, le había mentido a Petra respeto de que Armin lo acompañaría. Él últimamente acudia porque así podía ver a Annie quien le ayudaba enseñándole técnicas de combate.

-Hola -saludo entusiasmado Eren al ver a Annie.

-Llegas tarde -dijo molesta.

-Lo siento, tuve cosas que hacer en la escuela -contesto.

-Asume posición de defensa -ordeno-. Hoy practicaremos una nueva maniobra.

Eren hizo lo que Annie le ordeno y termino de cara en la colchoneta por una llave que Annie había aplicado.

-Estaba pensando -dijo Eren adolorido por el golpe-. ¿Te gustaría hacer otra cosa?

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Annie.

-Ir a ver una película o comer a algún lugar y platicar -sugirió Eren.

-No me interesa -contesto Annie-. Ahora vuelve a tomar la posición inicial.

-Yo solo lo decía porque somos amigos y podía ser una salida para conocernos mejor -dijo nervioso.

-¿Ira tu amigo rubio? -pregunto Annie pensando en Armin.

-¿Armin? -pregunto Eren confundido-. Claro, irán varios amigos.

-De cuerdo -dijo Annie antes de lanzar por los aires a Eren.

* * *

-¿Hans que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos? -pregunto Hange.

-Con los estudios que me diste pertenecientes a tu madre logre desarrollar un algoritmo -explico Hans-. Con este cada uno de nosotros regresara a su mundo sin ningún problema, pero para ello necesitamos de la máquina.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está -alego Rivaille.

-Es por ello que me pondré a trabajar en alguna forma de rastrearla -contesto Hans.

-Yo tengo una idea -dijo Hange entusiasmada y tomo una hoja blanca mientras escribía deprisa para después pasársela a su contraparte masculina quien la leyó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Eres una genio! O mejor dicho soy un genio.

-Yo también descubrí algo -anuncio Hange-. Ahora sé porque Levi y Riva tienen una conexión con Rivaille mientras los otros no y es simple, todo está en el ADN. Verán si bien Riva no es hija de Kuchel y es en realidad hija de la versión femenina de Kenny eso no implica que no compartan ADN Ackerman, por otro lado, Shikishima tu eres hijo de Grisha, eso significa que no compartes ADN con Rivaille y en cuanto a ti Chibi -dijo mirando con cariño a la versión miniatura de Levi-. Apuesto a que tu ADN está compuesto de otra forma.

-Por supuesto, solo los ADN compatibles pueden acceder a las memorias del primer mundo -dijo Hans.

Frieda escuchaba atentamente y supo que debía actuar antes de que encontraran la máquina o todos sus planes se derrumbarían.

* * *

Mikasa había llamado a Eren, pero él no le contestaba, así que decidió llamar a Armin quien le contesto a los pocos segundos de entrar la llamada.

-Hola Mikasa.

-Armin ¿Eren está contigo? -pregunto Mikasa.

-No, a esta hora siempre va a al gimnasio, él se ha dedicado mucho a entrenar para que Jean ya no se burle de él -contesto Armin del otro lado de la línea.

-No lo sabía -dijo Mikasa.

-¿En serio? Bueno eso es raro.

-¿No es donde conocieron a esa Annie? -pregunto sintiendo como el coraje crecía poco a poco.

-Si, pero sigo sin entender porque la odias -dijo Armin.

-La he visto en mis visiones Armin -confeso Mikasa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas cuando la conocí a mí también se me hizo familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes -confeso Armin-. Sigo preguntándome el por qué yo no tengo visiones tan amplias como ustedes dos.

-Armin sabes que odio hablar del tema -dijo Mikasa.

-Lo siento.

-Intentare comunicarme de nuevo con Eren -dijo para después colgarle a su amigo.

* * *

Eren salía del gimnasio, se despidió de Annie con una gran sonrisa y después esta se desvaneció cuando vio a Mikasa quien lo miraba furiosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto Eren.

-Vine porque me preocupaste -contesto-. No contestabas es celular.

-Estaba ocupado y además ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí? -pregunto, pero de inmediato obtuvo su respuesta-. Armin.

-No tiene nada de malo que Armin me digiera, tenia miedo, la ultima vez casi te atropellan por tener una visión en plana calle -alego Mikasa.

-Tu también las tienes y no por eso ando todo el día sobre ti -alego molesto Eren-. Escucha venir aquí es mi escape de tanta locura, mi tiempo a solas ¿puedes siquiera entender eso?

Mikasa sintió tristeza y decidió salir corriendo para alejarse de Eren quien de inmediato se sintió mal por la actitud que había tenido con su novia pues sabía que Mikasa no tenía la culpa de lo que a él le estaba pasando y decidió que lo mejor sería ser honesto antes de lastimarla más.

* * *

Hange llevo unos cuantos libros a la casa de Levi y en cuanto entro a su recamara ella vio a Levi moviendo la cama de lugar.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto confundida.

-Es simple, el escritorio y la cama cambiaran de lugar, así quedara girada y yo podre dormir de mi lado mientras que tu dormirás pegada a la ventana -explico mientras terminaba de acomodar la cama.

-Otra crisis evitada -dijo Hange-. Creo que esto de ser padres y del matrimonio serán fáciles para nosotros, solo mira a Riva y a Hans, llevan mucho tiempo juntos y se aman. El secreto está en eso, el amar y ser maduros.

-Es secreto es simple -dijo Levi acercándose a Hange-. Darnos cuenta de que existen más opciones.

Hange estaba por besar a Levi, pero entones sintió como estaba a punto de tener un episodio.

En este Hange acababa de besar a Onyankopon y no sabía cómo su contraparte había terminado en esa situación, pero sentía como su corazón se agitaba al tenerlo cerca y verlo sonreír mientras la miraba completamente embelesado. Ella se apartaba y salía corriendo hacia su tienda para meditar las cosas y sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas. Tomaba unas hojas para centrarse en su trabajo y dejar de pensar en ese beso hasta que era interrumpida por Levi quien entraba y lucia enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntaba la otra Hange y por el tono de su voz podía darse cuenta de que no le era grato ver a Levi.

-Te he visto con ese idiota -decía Levi acercándose a Hange.

-No es de tu incumbencia -contestaba ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

Levi entonces la tomaba de la muñeca fuertemente obligándola a verlo. Hange examino su rostro, ella sabía que a pesar de lucir furioso probablemente su corazón estaba destrozado si había presenciado aquel momento con Onyankopon.

-Levi, suéltame -ordenaba Hange mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

-No hasta que me digas ¿Qué pretendes? Dime ¿Siquiera sientes algo por él o lo has hecho solo para destrozarme?

-¿Quieres saber? pues la respuesta es si -contestaba furiosa.

-¿Si que idiota?

La imagen comenzaba a distorsionarse y Hange trataba de aferrarse a ella, quería gritarle a su contraparte que no fuera tonta, pero entonces desaparecía y tras un rápido pestañeo ahora veía a Levi a su lado y no pudo evitar abrasarlo mientras intentaba reprimir el dolor que sentía.

-Hange, todo estará bien.

-No, nada estará bien -dijo intentando calmarse-. Bese a Onyankopon, te lastime ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Hange, una vez me dijiste que recordara que esa no era mi vida. Los errores que cometieron nuestras contrapartes no tienen por qué afectarnos y no significa que tomaremos ese mismo rumbo.

* * *

Eren fue a casa de Mikasa para hablar sobre lo sucedido. Mikasa sonrió en cuanto abrió la puerta y Eren pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos probablemente de tanto llorar. Él entro y tomo la mano de ella.

-Tienes razón Eren -dijo Mikasa-. Merecemos tener un tiempo para nosotros solos y no quiero ser de ese tipo de novia que se la pasa celando a su novio…

-Mikasa escúchame -interrumpió Eren-. Nos conocemos desde los diez años y entre idas y vueltas terminamos juntos y nos amamos, de eso no tengo duda, incluso en ese otro mundo tu y yo nos amábamos, pero tenemos toda una vida por delante y ¿no piensas que es ridículo pasar toda una vida amando solo a una persona?

-No entiendo Eren -contesto Mikasa.

-Yo quiero elegir estar contigo no porque seas mi única opción. Quiero que seas la que elijo de entre muchas opciones.

-El amor no es opción Eren, el amor solo se siente.

-Tú no lo entiendes, tu me elegiste de entre Jean y muchos más que te miraban. Yo necesito saber que te elijo de entre todas las demás y no que estoy contigo por costumbre.

**No me maten por favor, pronto tendrán más EreMika.**


	62. Chapter 62

**De aniversarios y cumpleaños**

Hange y Levi continuaban platicando después del episodio que ella había tenido cuando ella recibió una llamada que contesto de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Mikasa. Hange salió para hablar y tras unos largos minutos regreso con el ánimo decaído.

-¿Paso algo malo? -pregunto Levi.

-Una tragedia nacional -contesto Hange-. Eren termino con Mikasa. Él dice que quiere tener más opciones que solo ella ¿puedes creerlo? Es un idiota, necesito tener una plática seria con él.

-No seas entrometida -regaño Levi.

-Levi ¿tú necesitas más opciones? -pregunto Hange.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo fui tu primera novia y ahora con todo esto del embarazo sé que seré tu única pareja y no quiero que en un futuro pienses que te perdiste de otras flores solo por quedarte con la primera.

-Hange no seas ridícula, opciones tuve, solo que no me interesaron.

-¿Cómo cuáles? -pregunto molesta.

-Petra para empezar, además de un par de amigas de Farlan que también mostraron interés en mí, pero como dije, yo te elegí a ti de la misma forma que tú a mí y creo que esa etapa ya la superamos cuando el idiota de Zeke estuvo detrás de ti y cuando Onyankopon declaro su amor y cuando Erwin…

-Ok es suficiente, entiendo, tuvimos opciones y nos elegimos.

-Incluso en esa otra vida tuvimos opciones.

-Se que yo estuve con Erwin y que besé a Onyankopon ¿pero tú? Me habías dicho que nada paso con Petra -dijo molesta.

-Tenía una vida antes de conocerte.

-Has tenido visiones con otras tipas y no me has contado -reclamo.

-Algunas cosas no merecen la pena ser contadas, pero si tanto insistes en saber pues en una visión una chica me besaba, aunque no recuerdo su nombre ni su rostro, parecía ser un recuerdo demasiado viejo y carente de significado -explico para después acercarse más a Hange-. Algunas veces pienso que mi vida empezó cuando te conocí.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo -dijo Hange-. Qué pasa si tengo visiones donde estoy con Erwin en plan ya sabes… ¿Cuenta como traición? -pregunto avergonzada.

-No, pero prefiero que te las guardes -contesto Levi.

-¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo con Eren sobre buscar opciones?

-No, Eren es idiota, tener opciones no significa que dejaras a la persona que amas por un nuevo modelo, significa que no te interesan esas otras opciones porque ya encontraste a la persona con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe -dijo Hange acercando su rostro al de él con la intención de besarlo.

-La vida es demasiado corta como para amarte solo en una, por ello prometo buscarte en la siguiente -dijo Levi antes de besarla.

-Shakespeare -dijo Hange.

-Fue una frase que dijiste antes de morir, como si supieras que nos íbamos a reencontrar en otra vida o en este caso otro mundo.

-Quizás si lo sabía.

-Hablando de reencuentros, el día de mañana es el día en que nuestras vidas tomaron finalmente un camino, cuando te vi en la oficina del director.

-Es verdad -dijo Hange mientras recordaba-. Fuiste muy grosero aquel día.

-También está próximo tu cumpleaños.

-Y el aniversario de Sawney y Bean y el nuestro -dijo entusiasmada-. Levi, cumpliremos un año ¿Cuántas locuras no hemos vivido?

-Te pusiste celosa de Petra, me terminaste, arruinaste la obra de Romeo y Julieta, te pusiste celosa de Frieda, te hiciste amiga de Zeke, me drogaste, te termine, casi te mata Grisha y terminaste embarazada -enlisto Levi.

-Somos un desastre.

-El mejor desastre -dijo juntando su frente con la de Hange mientras ambos disfrutaban de estar juntos hasta que Hange rompió el momento.

-¿Cuándo les diremos a nuestros amigos? -pregunto Hange-. Porque pronto se me comenzara a notar -dijo levantándose la blusa para poder ver su vientre.

-Propongo que les demos la noticia en tu cumpleaños.

-Oh Ilse se dará un festín cuando todos se enteren -dijo preocupada de solo imaginar lo que no escribiría.

-Ve el lado bueno, olvidara su obsesión con la foto.

-No me dio risa -dijo molesta.

-Ya pensare en algo -dijo Levi mientras pensaba en como librarse de Ilse ¿si la mataba seria delito o caridad para la escuela? Y entonces una idea le surgió.

* * *

Al día siguiente Levi fue en busca de aquella chica que era un fastidio.

-Ilse Lagner -llamo Levi a Ilse quien estaba acomodando sus libros en el casillero.

-Dime Levi -contesto sin mostrar importancia.

-¿Sigues queriendo una foto de Hange y mía? -pregunto e Ilse se giró rápidamente mostrando una cara llena de entusiasmo.

-Te escucho.

-Te daré una foto para tu ridículo periódico siempre y cuando me prometas algo.

-Adelante, tu pídeme lo que quieras.

-No volverás a escribir nada sobre Hange nunca más y tampoco nos volverás a fastidiar.

-No lo sé, mi intuición de reportera me dice que debe existir una noticia más jugosa si has venido aquí -medito Ilse-, pero está bien, acepto con una condición, quiero una entrevista donde hables de tu relación con Hange.

-Solo contestare cinco estúpidas preguntas.

-Trato hecho – dijo satisfecha Ilse y ambos estrecharon manos-. ¿Estas libre para tu entrevista ahora mismo?

* * *

Mientras tanto los amigos de Hange estaban reunidos en un salón a escondidas de ella para poder planear su cumpleaños.

-Como saben se acerca el cumpleaños de Hange, así que pensé que sería lindo reunirnos todos y festejarle -dijo Nanaba frente a todos.

-Aguarden ¿no faltan Eren y Mikasa? -pregunto Erwin al notar la ausencia de ambos chicos.

-Después les avisaremos -dijo Nanaba.

-¿Qué pasa con Zeke, Onyankopon y Flegel? -pregunto Nifa.

-¿Quieres que sea una fiesta o una masacre? -pregunto Nanaba- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es pensar el lugar.

-Algún lugar divertido -propuso Farlan.

-Si, yo estoy de acuerdo en eso -coincidió Isabel.

-Yo pensaba en una reunión en alguna casa y que fuera algo tranquilo -dijo Nifa.

-No seas aburrida Nifa -dijo Isabel.

-Pero es que al día siguiente tenemos escuela -dijo Keiji.

Todos comenzaron a discutir y a proponer ideas de lugares a los que podían ir hasta que Erwin los silencio.

-Tengo el lugar ideal, la pizzería local, a ella le gusta ese lugar -dijo Eriwin.

-Perfecto, además tiene mucho significado para todos -dijo Nifa tomando la mano de Moblit y recordando como él le había pedido que fuera su novia.

-Ahora para su regalo había pensado que deberíamos hacer una cooperación y así comprarle un regalo entre todos -propuso Nanaba.

-¿Y será de mucho la cooperación? -pregunto Farlan.

-No seas tacaño Farfar -regaño Isabel.

-¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos para el fin de semana? -dijo Mike.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con Mike. ¿Qué tal que Levi y Hange quieren festejar a solas? -dijo Isabel.

-Entonces la fecha se pasará para el viernes -dijo Nanaba.

-El viernes tenemos entrenamiento -dijo Mike.

-No podemos festejárselo el fin de semana porque el sábado viajaremos para hacerle un doble festejo a Marie y Hange -dijo Erwin.

-Entonces el domingo -propuso Abel.

-Ella y su madre festejaran ese día -dijo Erwin.

-Pues no queda mas que el viernes -dijo decidida Nanaba.

-Ya se dijo que es día no se puede porque tenemos practica y al día siguiente tendremos que despertar temprano para salir de viaje -recordó Erwin.

-Por un día que no tengamos practicas el equipo no se va a morir -dijo molesta Nanaba.

-Por esa actitud perdemos ante Mare año tras año -dijo Erwin.

-Perdemos año tras año porque nuestro equipo apesta -dijo Nanaba.

-Que crueles palabras amor -dijo Mike.

-¡Concentrémonos! Tenemos mucho que planear para el día cinco -regaño Nifa.

-Pero ese día no se puede -dijo Mike.

-Ya me perdí -hablo Isabel-. Pensé que el viernes no se podía y que lo festejaríamos el jueves.

-¡Ya basta! -grito Nanaba-. Estoy harta, intento organizar una fiesta y ustedes siempre salen con lo mismo, que yo no puedo, que esto, que lo otro. Lo único que les pedía era que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para reunirnos un día para festejarle a Hange, Hange la que te ayudo con tu declaración Moblit -dijo viendo al aludido-. Hange la que hizo entrar en razón a Levi cuando se enteró de lo tuyo con Farlan -dijo mirando a Isabel-. Hange la que día tras día se preocupa por que todos estemos bien brindándonos su apoyo, su sonrisa o un consejo y nosotros tenemos la obligación de retribuirle tanto amor que nos ha dado y de demostrarle que somos unidos porque somos como su segunda familia.

Todos meditaron las palabras de Nanaba y entonces Erwin hablo.

-El viernes estará bien -dijo Erwin.

-Perfecto, ahora les iré asignando a cada quien lo que deberán traer para la fiesta y todos cooperaremos para el pastel ¿Qué opinan?

Todos asintieron y al final todo quedo organizado para el viernes debido a que como Isabel lo había predicho, Levi quería festejar a solas con Hange su cumpleaños.

* * *

El primer festejo que se celebro fue el de Sawney y Bean. Hange les coloco gorritos de fiesta en sus cabezas, además de que les preparo un pastel que devoraron casi al instante y de regalo de cumpleaños ella junto con Levi le regalaron un hueso enorme a cada uno.

-Se ven hermosos -dijo Hange mirando la foto de los dos canes frente al pastel con sus gorros de cumpleaños-. Y eso me recuerda que me hace falta una foto.

Ella se levantó de la cama y subió un poco la blusa para que Levi le tomara una foto ya que ella quería llevar un registro de una foto semanal de su embarazo.

-Una semana menos -dijo Levi.

-Faltan demasiadas -hablo pasando su mano por su vientre-. Muero porque comience a notarse mi pancita.

-No todo es diversión Hange, comenzara a dolerte la espalda, tendrás vómitos, antojos… -comenzó a enlistar.

-Es verdad, pero te tendré a mi lado.

* * *

Era el día cuatro en la noche, Levi había ido a sacar a Sawney y Bean a dar una caminata nocturna y ella estaba terminando de leer su saga cuando Rivaille entro por la ventana.

-Nota a mí misma, tengo que tirar ese árbol -dijo Hange-. No puedes estar entrando así ¿Qué tal que me hubiera estado cambiando?

-Nada que no hubiera visto ya -contesto haciendo sonrojar a Hange.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero… -contesto nerviosa-. Mi cuerpo no es igual al de la Hange que conoces y estaría mal que vieras semidesnuda a una adolescente -dijo poniéndose un suéter largo para cubrir su pijama que consistía en un short demasiado corto y una blusa de tirantes.

-Vaya que sigues siendo torpe ¿Enserio estas avergonzada? Porque literalmente te he visto sin ropa.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Vine a darte un regalo de cumpleaños -dijo Rivaille caminando hacia ella.

-Qué lindo, no tenías por qué.

Rivaille tenía una mano atrás ocultando lo que sostenía, lo cual era una rosa roja que le entrego en cuanto tuvo de frente a Hange con escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Se que no es tu flor favorita, pero fue lo único que pude conseguirte -Rivaille tomo la mano de Hange y miro el reloj, oficialmente eran las doce de la noche-. Feliz cumpleaños Hange. Ahora tengo que irme o causare un gran alboroto -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después soltar la mano de Hange con la intención de irse.

-Rivaille -llamo Hange antes de que se fuera-. Pronto regresaras con Hange -le dijo pensando en lo mucho que de seguro la extrañaba. Rivaille asintió y Hange decidió detenerlo nuevamente-. Espera -pidió-. Tuve una visión y en esta yo besaba a… -ella se quedó callada porque no sabía si ese recuerdo ya lo había vivido Rivaille y de no ser así no quería lastimarlo.

-Hablas de tu beso con Onyankopon -dijo Rivaille y Hange asintió.

-¿Porque lo hice? -pregunto.

-Cuando Tomoe murió comenzamos a discutir y a culparnos, después murió Erwin y terminaste de odiarme.

-Nunca podría odiarte.

-Estabas dolida por tanta perdida, Nifa, Abel, keiji, Tomoe, Moblit y Erwin y me culpaste por ello.

-Estoy segura de que no tuviste la culpa.

-Tu escuadrón murió porque no diseñe una buena estrategia, me confié y Kenny fue más listo, Erwin murió porque elegí salvar a Armin y Tomoe… -Rivaille se giró para que Hange no viera su rostro-. De Moblit tu fuiste la culpable, no tuve nada que ver en eso.

Hange supo que Rivaille en realidad no estaba culpándola y que solo había bromeado con ese humor tan pésimo que tenía.

-Se que no puedo hablar por la otra Hange -dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás-. Pero, lamento mucho todo lo que te hice, lamento haber besado a Onyankopon solo para lastimarte, no puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme después de eso?

Él se giró para poder verla y tomo nuevamente las manos de Hange

-Porque cuando perdí a Farlan e Isabel tu estuviste para ayudarme a levantar de la misma forma que lo hiciste cuando perdí a Petra, Auruo, Gunter y Erd y porque cuando perdimos a nuestra hija fuiste el motivo para continuar vivo, así que no estaba preparado para perderte y por ello continúe luchando por ti, por nosotros.

-Dime que nos encontentamos, dime que volvimos a estar juntos.

-Claro que si -contesto-. ¿Piensas que después de haber vivido tantas cosas lo nuestro se extinguiría así de simple?

Rivaille se fue y cuando Levi regreso noto que ella lucia contenta.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota? -pregunto Levi.

-Vino Rivaille a darme un regalo de cumpleaños -dijo y miro la rosa que estaba en una botella de agua.

-A ti no te gustan las rosas -dijo Levi molesto por aquello.

-Lo sé y él lo sabe, pero fue lo único que pudo conseguirme -contesto Hange.

-Se que él y yo somos la misma persona y que no cuenta como engaño técnicamente, pero eso no impide que no me enoje que te veas por la noche con otro sujeto mientras yo no estoy.

-No paso nada, solo hablamos y me di cuenta de algo y es que te necesito, te admiro, te deseo y te amo. Podemos discutir y enojarnos, pero nada cambiara una verdad y es que siempre voy a estar total y completamente enamorada de ti.

* * *

El amanecer llego. Hange se despertó y lo primero que vio fue un pastelito con una velita encendida que Levi sostenía frente a ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi sorprendiendo a Hange con una sonrisa.

-Mierda, debo estar soñando todavía o quizás mi vista está fallando -dijo Hange y estiro su mano para alcanzar sus lentes y colocárselos.

-Pide un deseo.

Hange medito en lo que podía llegar a pedir y se dio cuenta de que tenía infinidad de deseos, pero no eran para ella, eran para otras personas, quería que Eren regresara con Mikasa quien estaba triste después de verlo en el cine acompañado de una chica la semana pasada. Quería que Rivaille regresara a su mundo y que de ser posible el destino se cambiara, que él y la otra Hange no murieran y que tuvieran una vida larga y plena, quizás con más hijos.

Tantas cosas que quería pedir y entonces encontró una respuesta.

-Deseo que todos mis seres queridos sean felices -pensó y después soplo la vela.

-Cena esta noche, solo los tres -dijo Levi y Hange ladeo la cabeza confundida-. Tú, Tomoe y yo, torpe.

-Ah entiendo -dijo sonriendo-. ¿Esta vez no me dejaras plantada verdad?

-Claro que no.

* * *

Hange llego contenta a la escuela y antes de entrar fue interceptada por Nanaba, Nifa, Isabel y Petra.

-Alto, no entren ninguno de los dos -dijo Nanaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange confundida por la actitud de sus amigas.

-Exploto la bomba -dijo Isabel.

-¿De qué bomba estan hablando? -pregunto Levi.

-No te hagas el que no sabes -regaño Nanaba sacando un periódico y poniéndoselo a Hange a escasos centímetros del rostro.

-No veo nada -dijo para después quitárselo y poder ver lo que decía quedando sorprendida al instante-. ¡Levi!

En la portada del periódico estaba una foto de ambos besándose y esta abarcaba mas de la mitad de la sección.

-El amor en los pasillos de la preparatoria Erdia -leyó Hange.

Hoy en día todos conocen quien es Levi Ackerman, jugador estrella de las alas de libertad y un gran cantante, pero realmente nadie sabe nada de su vida, la cual ha mantenido apartada de las miradas de los alumnos sin contar a su círculo de amigos. Pocos saben que un par de días después de la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado inicio una relación amorosa con Hange Zoe la mujer más inteligente de todo el colegio. Hange era lo suficientemente linda como para tentar al hombre por el cual mas de una chica en la escuela ha suspirado y deseado que fuera suyo, además de que tenía algo que enamoro a nuestro sex simbol del momento y que mejor explicación que las palabras del mismísimo Levi. "Ella me dio mi primer beso, con ella baile por primera vez, se que es extraña y que la mayoría de veces dice o hace cosas raras que no termino de entender, pero algo si se y es que desde el momento en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron ella se convirtió en la única en la que pensaba día y noche y al estar con ella la vida tomaba sentido. De haber imaginado a la mujer perfecta esa definitivamente no sería Hange, pero entonces no sería tan feliz como lo soy actualmente. No sabía si el amor superaría todos los obstáculos, pero ella sí, siempre fue fuerte y segura de que lo lograríamos y quiero que permanezca a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, porque no existe nadie más en el mundo y jamás lo habrá". Por lo que lo único que esta humilde reportera puede decir es que todas desearíamos tener un Levi, alguien que nos profese estas palabras de amor, alguien que sea fuerte, atractivo, amable y que nos ame con locura como él ama a Hange.

Hange termino de leer el artículo y comenzó a llorar.

-Felicidades idiota, la has hecho llorar nuevamente en su cumpleaños -regaño Nanaba.

-Aniki eso no estuvo bien ¿Cómo pudiste darle esa foto a Ilse? -reclamo Isabel.

-Te odio -le dijo Nifa-. Bueno, en realidad no, pero si estoy muy enojada contigo Levi.

-Nunca creí que fueras capaz de eso -dijo Petra molesta.

-Hange no lo hice para lastimarte, yo…

-Te amo Levi -dijo abrazándolo y sonriendo a pesar de que sus ojos seguían llorando-. Decir estas cursilerías a Ilse no debió ser fácil para ti. Es el mejor regalo que me has dado, es decir, sé que me amas, pero nunca lo habías declarado tan públicamente.

El resto del día por donde caminaba Levi las chicas lo miraban y suspiraban causando enojo en más de un chico.

-Creo que ahora voy a ser más celosa contigo -dijo Hange en cuanto noto la actitud de las chicas.

-Tsk no me fastidies más -dijo molesto Levi-. Maldita Ilse.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese regalo de cumpleaños? -pregunto Hange tomando su mano mientras caminaban por el pasillo y sonrió.

-Nuevamente sonríes como idiota.

-Estoy feliz, es la primera vez que caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela como una pareja real -dijo y Levi entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Hange lo miro y noto que Levi estaba avergonzado, aunque intentaba ocultarlo-. En verdad gracias por hacer esto por mí.

-Dentro de poco comenzara a notarse tu embarazo y no quería que Ilse estuviera fastidiando y tampoco quería que las personas divulgaran chismes, mejor que sepan que soy el padre y que le pateare el rostro a todo aquel que se atreva a meterse contigo.

* * *

Por la tarde ella festejo su cumpleaños en compañía de los otros Levis quienes le festejaron al igual que a Hans y por la noche Levi llevo a Hange a un lugar con los ojos vendados.

-Es el último escalón -dijo en cuanto estuvieron en el techo.

-¿Ya puedo ver? -pregunto y Levi le quito la venda.

El lugar era un roof garden donde había un montón de flores y plantas. Estaba iluminado por una cascada de luces que abarcaban el lugar como si fuera un techo y justo en medio una mesa para dos.

-Dime que tu no preparaste la cena -pidió Hange.

-Nifa ayudo en esa parte -contesto-. Aquí quería traerte el año pasado en tu cumpleaños, pero Farlan lo arruino todo encerrándome en el baño de su departamento.

-No culpes a Farlan, después de todo él estaba protegiendo a su BellaBell -dijo Hange recordando como le decía de cariño Farlan a Isabel.

Ambos disfrutaron de una cena y para finalizar bailaron mientras escuchaban su canción A Thousand Years.

.

Una vez de vuelta en casa y encerrados en la habitación Levi se apodero de los labios de Hange sin tregua mientras la sujetaba de la cadera para atraerla más hacia él. Hange se quitó deprisa el suéter que llevaba puesto y las manos de Levi recorrieron sus hombros mientras bajaban los tirantes del vestido rojo que usaba en ese momento. El vestido era ligero, pero ella sentía que pesaba demasiado y que le estorbaba, así como las prendas que llevaba Levi.

Él dejo sus labios para pasar a su cuello y disfrutar del aroma del perfume de Hange, mientras ella tomaba el primer botón de la camisa de Levi apenas consciente de lo que hacia debido a los besos que le proporcionaba.

-Creo que abriré mi regalo ahora -bromeo Hange para después comenzar a desabrochar cada botón de la blanca camisa.

Levi la cargo y llevo a la cama donde continuo su trabajo de desvestirla mientras sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de la piel de Hange haciendo que ella soltara uno que otro suspiro logrando que con estos sus latidos aumentaran mientras pensaba en lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba.

Concluido el acto Hange estaba abrasada a Levi y jugueteaba con su cabello pasando sus dedos entre los mechones negros de él mientras la miraba fijamente con esa mirada intensa tan característica suya.

-Acabas de cometer un delito -dijo Levi y Hange lo miro sin entender-. Tuviste relaciones con un menor de edad, ya eres una vieja de dieciocho años, mientras que yo tengo diecisiete.

-Estoy protegida bajo la ley Romeo y Julieta -alego Hange para después besarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hange disfruto de un festejo con todos sus amigos en su lugar favorito, comieron pizza, cantaron canciones y abrió sus regalos.

Después le cantaron las mañanitas y Farlan recibió una golpiza por parte de Levi por estampar el rostro de Hange en el pastel.

-Amigos, gracias por todo, sus obsequios, planear la fiesta -dijo mirando a Nanaba-. Suspender la practica del journey estando tan cerca del juego -dijo y esta vez miro a Erwin-. En verdad son los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera llegar a tener y Levi y yo queremos darles una noticia -dijo tomando la mano de Levi y tras mirarse unos segundos sonrió-. Estoy embarazada.

-Voy a ser la tía favorita -dijo Nifa abrasando a Hange-. Si es niño lo llenare de libros y si es niña lo llenare de los más lindos vestidos que pueda hacer para ella.

-Yo seré la tía favorita -dijo Petra-. Lo llenare de juguetes ya sea niño o niña.

-Se equivocan yo seré la favorita porque lo llevare a todos lados -dijo Nanaba.

-No, yo lo seré porque seré la tía divertida -dijo Isabel.

-Ingenuas -dijo Frieda-. Todos saben que la tía favorita es la que le compra lo que sea y yo cumpliré todos sus caprichos, un poni, ropa, juguetes, viajes, dulces...

-Podrán llamarse tías, pero la única tía realmente de sangre seré yo -dijo Mikasa.

-Erwin tu no luces sorprendido -dijo Farlan.

-Ya lo sabía desde mucho antes -contesto.

-Levi, mal amigo ¿no se supone que soy tu hermano? -regaño Farlan.

-Oye Eren -le dijo Mike en confidencia a Eren-. ¿Quieres ver como arde el mundo? -pregunto y Eren lo miro confundido, Mike sonrió y entonces hablo-. ¿Quién será el padrino y la madrina? -pregunto y Hange al igual que Levi le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Pronto las chicas comenzaron a pelearse argumentando por qué merecían ese título y por su parte Levi también lidiaba con Moblit, Erwin y Farlan.

* * *

El sábado Erwin, Levi y Hange viajaron para visitar a Marie y los cuatro salieron a festejar el cumpleaños de ambas.

El domingo Hange salió con su madre quien hizo una pausa de su gira para ir con ella a ver al organizador de bodas y el siguiente fin de semana se llevo a cabo la boda de Kenny y Traute, la cual fue una muy simple en el registro civil.

-Y ahora Kenny Ackerman y Traute Caven yo los declaro marido y mujer -dijo el juez en cuanto Kenny termino de firmar a pesar de que le temblaba la mano.

Ambos compartieron un beso frente a los pocos invitados. Del lado de Traute solo acudieron un par de amigos y del lado de Kenny estaba Levi y Hange quienes durante la ceremonia permanecieron tomados de la mano mientras Hange pensaba que pronto ella también estaría casada con Levi. Kuchel no dejaba de llorar y Urie también se lamentaba por la pérdida de su amigo de parrandas.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

Hange se balanceaba al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento hasta que Tomoe la llamo.

-¿Mamá que haces? -pregunto mirándola extrañada porque su madre tenía tendencias a hacer locuras que a veces no lograba entender.

-Bailo -contesto sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo hago para pensar.

-¿Qué cosa? -continuo preguntando.

-En tu padre -contesto Hange.

-¿Pero por qué esa canción?

-Es nuestra canción, fue la que sonó en nuestra boda y la que bailamos por primera vez -explico mientras caminaba hacia ella y tomaba sus pequeñas manos-. Ven, es fácil solo debes seguir mis pasos.

Hange comenzó a bailar lento y Tomoe seguía sus pasos mientras ambas sonreían y de fondo sonaba A Thousand Years.

**Un dato sobre la ley Romeo y Julieta, esta en verdad existe y consiste en lo siguiente: esta ley protege a adolescentes mayores que tienen relaciones con su pareja que es menor de edad, esto debido a que si no existiera, estos jóvenes serian marcados como delincuentes sexuales para toda su vida cuando en realidad no lo son y como ejemplo esta el caso de Levi y Hange jajaja Hange hubiera sido encarcelada y acusada de violar al heichou. Claro que esta ley no es aplicable en todos lados, solo en Texas, Florida y no se en cuales más estados de Estados unidos. Así que ya lo saben si no viven en estos estados y cumplen 18 mientras que su pareja sigue siendo menor mejor espérense a que tenga 18 o podrían ir a dar a la cárcel. Próximo capitulo el encuentro contra Mare ¿podrán ganar?**


	63. Chapter 63

**Se suponía que debía ser conocido como el rey del mundo**

**Saludos amados lectores, hora de ponerse la camiseta y apoyar a nuestro querido equipo Alas de libertad, yo ya tengo mi corneta y todo jajaja y también les advierto que van a llorar, bueno solo un poco. **

Eren estaba junto a Frieda, nuevamente tenían una de sus incontables platicas las cuales Frieda solo podía recordar cuando se encontraba en ese lugar, en el lugar donde se encontraban los caminos.

-Empiezas a dudar Eren -dijo Frieda sonriendo-. Como dije, no es tarde.

-Si tan solo entendieras mis motivos y ayudaras entonces no tendría que seguir adelante con mis planes -contesto Eren.

-Las personas son felices en la ignorancia, recordar no les hará bien.

-Todos merecen ser libres de tomar sus propias decisiones, elegir cambiar como Zeke o continuar por el mismo camino, pero si no conocen su pasado ¿Cómo evitaran tropezar con la misma piedra?

-Estas siendo egoísta, lo único que deseas es que te recuerden.

Eren tomo asiento en la arena y Frieda hizo lo mismo, era algo que habían desarrollado, por instinto imitaban lo que el otro hacia como si fuera un reflejo en el espejo.

-De los dos eres tú la que está siendo egoísta, dime ¿Acaso no sufren más al ver estas visiones del otro mundo? Si mal no recuerdo tu estabas al borde de volverte loca y el capitán Levi y a la larga… -Eren pensó en Tomoe, pero guardo silencio pues no deseaba pronunciar su nombre.

Eren estaba consciente de que su plan ya había tardado demasiado, pero era debido a que estaba indeciso entre continuar o esperar. Que Hange estuviera en ese momento embarazada lo cambiaba todo ¿pero sería suficiente para que desistiera de sus planes? Él no quería un enfrentamiento con Levi y Hange, ya no y era debido a que ahora Tomoe había entrado en la ecuación.

-Es verdad que estas visiones nos causan conflictos, pero ¿En que ayudará el recordar una vida llena de tristeza y dolor?

-La historia nos sirve para que el humano aprenda de sus errores -dijo Eren y Frieda soltó una risita causándole enojo a él.

-Si algo sabemos del ser humano es que jamás aprende de sus errores, tienen la tendencia a cometerlos una y otra vez.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando una fuerza imparable choca contra un objeto inamovible, tu no cambiaras de decisión y yo tampoco -dijo Eren poniéndose de pie y Frieda hizo lo mismo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura -hablo Frieda-. Una vez aquí mismo me dijiste que los seres queridos te impiden ser libre, pero algo ha cambiado en ti y lo puedo sentir. Así que me pregunto ¿Qué ser es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el ancla de Eren Jaeger? El ancla que lo hunde hasta el fondo, el ancla que lo mantiene atado a su lado compasivo, el ancla que lo hará desistir de su plan.

-Soy compasivo, es por mis amigos que hago todo esto -dijo enojado-. Mas sin embargo las personas siempre pensaran que soy un monstruo cuando solamente soy un hombre dispuesto a hacer lo que nadie más tendría las agallas de hacer, pero si es lo que el mundo necesita entonces estoy dispuesto a asumir el papel de demonio que me han impuesto.

-Tu destruiste tu mundo Eren -dijo Frieda viendo una imagen de como las murallas caían y la tierra se abría formando grandes gritas que destruían todo a su paso-. Y ahora piensas destruir el nuestro.

-Yo no lo destruí -dijo sintiendo más furia-. Fueron las personas como tú que lo llevaron a su fin ¡Personas con el poder de hacer un cambio y más sin embargo no hicieron nada! Tu familia y tu simplemente se sentaron a ver como las personas morían mientras disfrutaban de una vida cómoda ¿Quién es el egoísta? ¿Yo que pretendo liberarlos o tú que pretendes retenerlos?

-Ese era el pago que debíamos hacer por nuestros pecados -contesto Frieda mirando firmemente a Eren.

-¿Pecados? -dijo para después comenzar a reír ante tal locura-. Te equivocas. Conocí a Ymir aquí justamente ¿Sabes quién era Ymir realmente? Ella no era una diosa como dicen tus libros, ella era una persona normal como tú y como yo. Una niña que solo ansiaba ser libre, pero las personas decidieron ponerle el papel de diosa de la misma forma que a mí me pusieron el papel de demonio, cuando la triste realidad es que somos simple humanos con una gran voluntad de hacer un cambio. Ahora dime ¿Qué pecados cometió Ymir? -pregunto derramando lagrimas debido a la furia mesclada con tristeza que estaba sintiendo-. Si, mi mundo colapso porque decidí no ser egoísta, decidí liberar a Ymir y su poder regreso a la tierra.

-Su poder no regreso a la tierra, su poder paso a un nuevo mundo -dijo Frieda-. Un poder así no se destruye, solo se transfiere y creo que eso ya lo sabes. Y respecto a Ymir… ella tenía el poder de liberarse y jamás lo hizo. Debido a su debilidad fue que se propagaron los titanes, así que todos pagaron por su culpa y así fue hasta el amargo final.

-Las personas viven asustadas tanto tiempo que al presentarse la oportunidad de libertad tienen miedo de ella, Ymir creció como esclava, no conocía que existía algo mejor.

-Y por su debilidad fue que pagamos todos -sentencio Frieda-. Lo más lamentable de todo es que tuvieron 2 mil años y los desperdiciaron en una absurda guerra contra Mare, cuando lo único que tenían que hacer era darse cuenta que pese a nuestra genética, todos somos humanos, todos somos iguales. No era necesaria una guerra contra el mundo, con que alguien decidiera decir "No más" hubiera bastado.

-Tu mundo también tiene 2 mil años Frieda y no es muy diferente del mío, he visto lo que pasa, guerras, enfermedades, desastres naturales, cambios climáticos, gente en las calles. Es nuestra naturaleza humana, siempre buscamos matarnos los unos a los otros.

-Es verdad, pero por cada diez personas malas existe una buena, lideres que han dado sus vidas por el bien de la humanidad, personas que lograron un cambio y trajeron al mundo paz a base de palabras.

-¿Crees que Mare se hubiera rendido si les daba un discurso motivacional? -pregunto riendo ante tal locura.

-Puede que sí o puede que no, pero tuvieron miedo de dar ese paso, de plantearse la posibilidad de dialogar o incluso de buscar otra alternativa.

-Las opciones eran simples o efectuaba el despertar o Zeke hubiera realizado su sueño enfermo de la eutanasia, que no naciera nunca más un niño con el gen titan.

-¿Y nunca se les ocurrió el pedir a Ymir que alterara nuestra genética para que no pudiéramos transformarnos en titanes?

-Si perdíamos los poderes titanes Mare de todos modos nos hubiera atacado.

-Mare nos quería atacar por ser una amenaza, al perder los poderes… al ser simples humanos…

-Mare quería más, querían ser los reyes del mundo y para ello nos necesitaban y no solo por nuestros poderes de titan, ellos también estaban interesados en nuestra tierra y en todo lo que ofrecía.

-Puede ser, pero si mal no recuerdo Erdia ataco primero pensando en la misma ambición de Mare, ser los reyes del mundo.

Este último comentario despertó la curiosidad en Eren.

-Veo que has estado metiendo tu nariz en mi mundo.

-Como sabrás aquí no se puede hacer nada más que ver memorias así que paso mucho tiempo aprendiendo del pasado y meditando, algo que debiste haber hecho.

-Eso de aprender y meditar no es lo mío.

-No, ya vi que lo tuyo es actuar a lo bestia.

-Hare lo que sea necesario. Además, no soy tan idiota, se lo que realmente buscas, pero nunca lo encontraras.

-Pronto encontrare tu talón de Aquiles Eren -advirtió Frieda-. Lo curioso es que pensé que podía ser tu madre, tu mejor amigo o incluso Mikasa, pero no, ninguna de esas personas es tu ancla así que vuelvo a preguntarme ¿Qué ser es aquel tan poderoso como para arrancarle las alas a nuestro ángel caído? ¿Qué persona está impidiendo que vueles directo a tu libertad?

Eren le dio la espalda, ya había tenido suficiente de esa platica que terminaba igual que las anteriores, ninguno cambiaria sus ideales, ninguno renunciaría a su sueño.

-Aunque puedo hacerme una idea -dijo para detenerlo-. La única persona que jamás te vio como un monstruo.

Al pronunciar estas palabras Eren sintió una gran furia que se apodero de él haciendo que se girara y tomara del cuello a Frieda.

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! -grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Frieda arañaba las muñecas de Eren con la esperanza de que la soltara y poder conseguir aire.

-Eren si yo muero tú también -logro decir a pesar de la falta de aire.

Frieda sentía que perdía la conciencia y su mirada se nublaba hasta que Eren la soltó cayendo al suelo y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para después comenzar a toser.

-Lo siento, me has hecho enfadar -decía Eren sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué harás Eren? -preguntaba con la voz débil-. ¿Qué harás cuando seas al fin el rey del mundo?

-La cosa es que nunca he querido ser el rey del mundo -contesto Eren antes de desaparecer y Frieda nuevamente se quedó sola en aquel mundo rodeada de arena y recuerdos.

* * *

Eren estaba terminando de limpiar los equipos de maniobras, un castigo impuesto por Levi debido a que había llegado tarde por dos minutos a la práctica. Afortunadamente para él Reiner y Berthold se habían ofrecido a ayudarle.

-Gracias de nuevo chicos -dijo Eren sonriéndoles a sus amigos.

-No fue nada -contesto Reiner.

-Creo que se ha acabado el limpiador, iré por más -dijo Eren poniéndose de pie.

-Yo iré -dijo Berthold enseguida.

-No te preocupes, ya me has ayudado bastante -dijo Eren notando nervioso a Berthold.

-Insisto -volvió a decir Berthold.

Eren estaba por decir algo cuando escucharon un ruido y Eren decidió ir a investigar.

Los tres caminaron al almacén donde se guardaban los equipos y fue cuando vieron a una figura encapuchada que no dejaba ver su rostro y que usaba una sudadera negra al igual que guantes.

-Oye ¿Quién eres tú? -le grito Eren y la persona salió corriendo en otra dirección-. ¡Regresa aquí!

-¡Eren espera, es peligroso! -dijo Reiner y en un intento por detenerlo lo tomo del hombro, pero Eren logro soltarse e hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su amigo persiguiendo a aquel desconocido rumbo a la salida hasta que con una gran habilidad trepo una malla y logro escapar.

-Diablos -maldijo porque si Reiner no lo hubiera retrasado estaba seguro de que lo hubiera alcanzado.

Eren saco su celular y llamo a Erwin para avisarle lo sucedido y él junto con Levi llegaron minutos después.

Lo primero que hizo Erwin fue checar que no faltara nada y que los equipos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Levi a Erwin.

-Táctica de Mare, un regalo especial de nuestro simio favorito -determino Erwin-. Solo fueron dañados dos equipos, el tuyo y el de Eren -explico-. El de Eren fue dañado para que no pudiera mantener el equilibrio, así no podría jugar y el tuyo fue dañado con el propósito de que el gas no pasara del todo a través del mecanismo impidiéndote mover rápidamente.

-Volviéndome un blanco fácil -dijo Levi-. Maldito Zeke.

-Pero se puede reparar -dijo Erwin mientras seguía pensando en otras cosas.

-Adelante, dime lo que esta pasando por esa cabeza -dijo Levi.

-Zeke es idiota, pero no tanto, pienso que nuestro intruso tenia un doble motivo de estar aquí -hablo mientras miraba la pizarra donde estaba trazada una jugada.

-¿Piensas que venían a investigar las jugadas?

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el primer partido, jugarían contra Mare y Eren lucia emocionado, no podía creerlo, estaba cumpliendo su sueño, el campo lucía diferente estando abajo.

-Bienvenidos sean todos al primer encuentro de la temporada donde los guerreros de Mare enfrentaran a las Alas de libertad de Erdia -narro Rico por los altavoces-. Existen diferentes campos de juego en los que se puede jugar el journey y este año la escuela ha cambiado su campo, hemos pasado de un bosque con árboles gigantes a un simulador de un pueblo desolado convirtiéndose en un lugar donde la astucia es mas importante ya que el enemigo tiene más lugares donde ocultarse.

-Así es Rico y para complicar mas las cosas el área de meta se encuentra cruzando un muro alto volviendo un blanco fácil a todo aquel que quiera acercarse -narro Anka.

-Y si se preguntan el porque nosotras estamos narrando el partido, es debido a que nuestros queridos compañeros Ilse y Beaure fueron castigados por mostrar el incidente de Moses a los espectadores el año pasado dejando a más de uno traumado.

-Incidente que pueden ver en youtube -dijo alegre Anka-. Para más información acérquense a nosotras y les pasaremos el link.

-Señorita Rheinberger, señorita Brzenka -regaño Pixis.

.

-Hange -saludo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Onyankopon -saludo contenta de verlo.

-Mírate, con ese traje negro luces excelente -dijo admirando el nuevo traje de las Alas de libertad.

-Armin y yo lo diseñamos, nos vuelve más aerodinámicos.

-Sexy y letal -dijo Onyankopon sin poder apartar la vista de Hange.

-Me has robado las palabras -dijo Zeke mirándola también.

-Hola Zeke -saludo Hange sonriéndole.

-Hola hermosa y dulce Hange ¿Dónde está el pequeñín? Y me refiero a su estatura y no al asunto de bajo, aunque yo pienso que en su caso es lo mismo.

-Zeke, no lo hagas enfadar o te arrepentirás -advirtió.

-Quizás deje que hagan unos puntos si me das un beso, dos si es en los labios -propuso Zeke.

-¿Cuántos si te pateo el culo? -dijo Levi detrás de él.

-Ah Levi, justo hablábamos de ti -dijo Zeke.

-Hange esta es la razón por la que no debes de prestarles atención a los animales callejeros, tienen la tendencia a seguirte -dijo Levi.

-Me sorprende que dejen jugar niños -dijo Zeke.

-Bueno, si los animales pueden jugar…

-Es suficiente -intervino Hange-. Zeke, te deseo suerte al igual que a ti Onyankopon.

-Lo mismo Hange -dijo Onyankopon.

-Nos vemos en la cancha hermosa Hange -dijo Zeke guiñándole el ojo.

Después ambos se fueron dejando solos a Levi y a Hange.

-Maldito simio -dijo molesto Levi.

-No le prestes atención -dijo Hange para después ambos reunirse con el resto del equipo.

-Y no olviden entregar sus corazones -dijo entusiasmado Erwin.

.

-¡Vamos equipo a ganar! -gritaban las animadoras mientras realizaban piruetas y agitaban los pompones-. We got spirit, yes we do, we got spirit ¿how about you?

-¡Reiner! -grito Historia emocionada y saludo agitando sus pompones-. Te estaré animando.

-Gracias Historia, anotare por ti -contesto Reiner sonriendole.

-Petra mi amor ¿qué hay de mí? -pregunto Auruo acercándose a la chica-. ¿Mes estarás animando?

-Gana el partido y luego hablamos -dijo apartándolo.

Auruo se alejó y le guiño el ojo mientras que Petra no oculto su desagrado.

.

El partido dio inicio, todos se desplegaron sobre el campo, pero al parecer ninguna estrategia funcionaba y al cabo de 15 minutos varios miembros del equipo habían quedado incapacitados debido a los golpes recibidos o fueron eliminados. Por lo que Erwin tuvo que cambiar de táctica. Los primeros en ser atacados y neutralizados fueron los de la vanguardia.

Armin se había salvado de ser derribado gracias a la intervención de Reiner y de Jean y se dio cuenta de que su atacante era nada mas y nada menos que Annie Leonhart quedando sorprendido por las habilidades de la chica.

Annie derribo a Jean y estaba por arrancarle la banda de vida y así dejarlo fuera del partido cuando intervino Marco salvándolo, pero desafortunadamente para él Annie lo dejo fuera para después salir corriendo y Reiner perseguirla.

-Marco, prometo vengarte amigo -dijo dramáticamente Jean-. Esa rubia narizona me las pagara.

-Jean, es solo un partido -dijo Armin intentando calmar a Jean.

.

Reiner logro alcanzar a Annie sujetándola por detrás y aprovecho para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Las jugadas cambiaron, ataquen a Eren -le dijo.

Annie asintió para después lanzar a Reiner y cambiar de dirección.

.

La posición de Eren se encontraba detrás de Levi, ya habían avanzado más de la mitad del campo sin incidentes, pero un miembro del otro equipo comenzó a perseguirlos. Al parecer conocían la nueva táctica del equipo.

-Auruo, Gunter, Erd, encárguense -ordeno Levi y los tres se quedaron atrás.

Todo paso muy rápido, a los tres los eliminaron sin gran esfuerzo y Auruo salió volando cayendo junto a las animadoras que perdieron el equilibrio tirando a Petra quien estaba en la punta de la pirámide terminando lastimándola también.

El equipo perseguidor los rodeo, estaban por incapacitar a Eren cuando Mikasa apareció para salvarlo y con la ayuda de Levi lograron salir del aprieto ilesos continuando su camino hasta la meta. Donde Zeke los esperaba.

Zeke había eliminado a Nanaba y Mike sin problema y se sorprendió de ver a Eren para después mostrar furia al ver a Levi quien sonrió internamente.

-Hoy me las pagaras todas simio idiota -dijo Levi y derribo a Zeke tan rápido que él no supo cómo había pasado.

Zeke pensó que Levi lo eliminaría arrebatándole la cinta de vida, pero no lo hizo.

-Disfrutare golpearte toda la tarde -dijo Levi.

.

Pieck se topo con Hange y quiso atacarla impulsada por los celos que sentía por Zeke, pero ella fue mas rápida y termino eliminándola.

Eren continuo con Mikasa a su lado, ya podía ver el muro y continuo esperanzado en hacer la primera anotación, pero entonces se topó con Annie.

-¿Annie? -dijo sorprendido de verla.

Ella se lanzo a atacarlo, pero quien lo defendió fue Mikasa.

-¡Corre Eren! -le grito Mikasa, pero él se quedó estático.

-¡Eren! -le grito Erwin distrayéndose y siendo eliminado.

Annie derribo a Mikasa y estaba por arrebatarle la banda de vida y dejarla fuera del partido dejando a Eren con dos opciones, la primera era salvarla y la segunda era llegar al otro extremo y asegurar un punto para su equipo.

Él estaba indeciso y en ese instante apareció Jean derribando a Annie y salvando a Mikasa. Annie lo derribo y se percató que Eren había decidido continuar por lo que salió corriendo y se topó con Armin quien le bloqueo el paso.

-Armin -dijo Annie mirándolo, sabía que podía derribarlo fácilmente sin lastimarlo así que se lanzo al ataque tras meditarlo unos segundos cayendo en la trampa ya que Hange la esperaba oculta apareciendo de la nada y con un rápido movimiento le arranco la banda de vida.

-Lo siento Annie -dijo Armin avergonzado.

-Esta bien -contesto ella-. Buena estrategia.

Al parecer la estrategia de Erwin había funcionado. Eren anoto el primer punto, así como muchos más gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros de clases mientras que los veteranos de tercer año se enfocaban más en eliminar a los jugadores.

-¡Y el partido ha terminado! -grito Rico emocionada.

-¡Las alas de libertad por primera vez en la historia han ganado! -grito Anka.

Miles de globos verdes cayeron sobre las gradas y todos festejaban.

.

-Oh pobre Armin -dijo Historia mientras veía como vendaban la cabeza de Armin.

-Es toda una diosa -pensó Jean.

-Yo si me caso con ella -pensó Reiner.

-Que linda -pensó Armin.

.

-Auruo pedazo de idiota -regaño Petra mientras golpeaba al chico-. Mi pobre cuello -se quejó del dolor.

-Pero ganamos el partido. ¿Eso significa que saldrás conmigo? -pregunto entusiasmado.

Petra miro a Hange quien le hizo señas de suplica y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Una salida por un helado cuando me recupere, eso será todo -dijo Petra y Auruo grito de la emoción.

.

Hange acudió del otro lado de la cancha donde estaban vendando a Zeke.

-Levi fue demasiado rudo -dijo al verlo.

-Estaré bien -contesto-. Jugaron bien.

-Zeke espero que aprendieras que a los tramposos les va mal -dijo Hange y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Ahora te daré un consejo, no desaproveches las oportunidades que te da la vida de encontrar a tu media naranja -sugirió para después mirar a Pieck.

-¿Pieck? -pregunto Zeke mientras consideraba la idea.

-A ella le gustas y es linda. Harían linda pareja.

-¿Tu lo crees? -pregunto y Hange asintió para después retirarse.

Zeke la miro mientras se retiraba. Él hubiera querido decirle sobre Frieda y los planes que tenia aquel Eren de la otra dimensión, pero no podía porque de hacerlo estaría condenando a su padre.

.

-Erwin, la persona que Eren vio…

-Así es Levi, esa persona se robó nuestras jugadas y se las paso al equipo contrario y casi cumple con su objetivo.

-Fue astuto cambiar las jugadas.

-Mare juega sucio, pero nosotros somos más astutos, mas sin embargo esta persona recibió ayuda de alguien de adentro.

-Reiner y Bethold estaban con Eren, quizás ellos fueron los que dejaron entrar a nuestro fugitivo -pensó Levi-. Además alguien debió avisarles sobre el plan ya que después de unos minutos los jugadores de Mare iban tras Eren.

-Las cámaras de seguridad nos lo dirán y de ser así entonces los reportaremos con el director.

-¿Crees que los expulsen? -pregunto y Erwin estaba por contestar cuando llego Hange.

-¡Levi! -grito Hange y salto a sus brazos-. Lo logramos, una cosa más que tachar de la lista -dijo emocionada.

-Nos faltan seis -dijo para después besarla.

Hange se sentía feliz y llena de energía mientras disfrutaba de aquel momento hasta que tuvo un episodio.

En este ella estaba en una fiesta elegante sentada en una mesa rodeada de personas que podía identificar a la perfección como Mike, Nile, Erwin, el profesor Pixis y Levi quien la miraba directamente.

-No necesito pensar a futuro -decía Hange-. Tengo todo lo que necesito, aire en mis pulmones y un corazón que funciona. Es mejor despertarse en la mañana y no tener ni idea de lo que va a pasar, eso permite que cada día sea especial, que las personas que conoces signifiquen algo -al decir esto miraba a Levi instintivamente-. Me di cuenta que la vida es un regalo que no pienso desperdiciar porque nunca sabes lo que vendrá después. La vida es lo que sucede cuando estas ocupado haciendo planes, si es como pienso y por ello hago que cada día sea importante. Si me la pasara planeando entonces me perdería de demasiadas cosas.

Hange podía sentirse alegre y llena de vida a diferencia de las otras veces que había tenido los episodios. Esa Hange aun no perdía a sus seres queridos, esa Hange no había experimentado tanto dolor que vendría a futuro.

-¿Se siente bien? -pregunto Armin quien había notado como Hange se quedaba mirando al vacío y sus ojos cambiaban a un color grisáceo.

-Es la presión baja -mintió Erwin.

-Mentira, está teniendo una visión -dijo Eren quien había reconocido los síntomas sorprendiendo a Erwin y a Levi-. Mikasa y Armin también las tienen -agrego.

En ese momento Hange termino de ver aquella visión y sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza.

-Me duele -se quejó.

-Tranquila, te llevare a casa -dijo Levi y ella asintió.

-Con ustedes tres hablare después -dijo Erwin mirándolos.

Eren quería saber más y estaba dispuesto a seguirlos para obtener respuestas cuando Ilse y Beaure se interpusieron en su camino sacándole un montón de fotos y dejándolo casi ciego.

-Eren la esperanza de Erdia -dijo Ilse-. El mundo del journey tiene un nuevo rey y se llama Eren Jaeger.

* * *

Al llegar Hange le conto a Levi lo que había visto y le confeso lo mal que se sentía debido a que sabia que esa vida y energía que brotaba de aquella Hange pronto se extinguiría.

-Se que te sientes mal por ello -dijo Levi abrasándola-. Pero no podemos cambiar nada de aquel mundo.

Hange sabía que nada podían hacer para modificar el pasado de sus otras versiones, pero eso no borraba el deseo y la necesidad que sentía de poder hacer algo.

-Entiendo tu frustración -dijo Levi inspeccionando el rostro de Hange-. Tienes tendencia a querer arreglar el mundo, que todos encuentren el amor y que vivan felices, pero algunas veces eso no se puede.

* * *

Levi dormía al lado de Hange cuando ella comenzó a moverse más de lo que acostumbraba despertándolo para que unos segundos más tarde la alarma de su celular comenzara a sonar preocupando a Levi ya que él jamás había presentado dos episodios tan seguidos.

-Hange -llamo Levi tomándola entre sus brazos-. Aquí estoy -le susurro al oído.

.

En su visión Hange la policía militar mataba a su padre, después había salido corriendo con su madre hasta que le disparaban por la espalda. Ella podía sentir el miedo que su contraparte estaba sintiendo y veía después más de cerca los rostros de los asesinos de su familia para después ser salpicada de la sangre de uno de los hombres y ver el rostro de Erwin, él la había salvado.

_-También quiero que los demás vuelvan con vida, cientos de nosotros. Una vez que te unes al cuerpo de exploración comienzan las separaciones…_

Escuchaba estas palabras con su propia voz para después sentir como caía mientras veía el rostro de Moblit antes de ser alcanzado por una ráfaga procedente de algún tipo de explosión, Hange estiraba su mano y gritaba su nombre, pero sabía que nada podía hacer por él.

_-No importa quién o cómo, siempre acabaremos separados por la vida y la muerte…_

Continuaba escuchando para después ver a Erwin muerto sobre un tejado.

_-Ninguno de nosotros puede aceptar esto fácilmente, apenas podemos seguir con nuestras mentes limpias…_

Nuevamente esta imagen se desvanecía y ahora ella lloraba mientras sostenía en brazos a una niña pequeña de larga cabellera negra la cual Hange acariciaba mientras su mano temblaba. El cuerpo de la niña esta inerte, su piel era mucho más pálida de lo que había sido y al pasar su mano por su mejilla pudo sentir su piel helada.

_-Es doloroso… es muy doloroso, lo sé, pero aun así debemos seguir adelante…_

Ella miraba ahora el rostro de Levi y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Hange -la llamaba mientras hacía presión en la herida.

Ella sentía que moría. Le costaba respirar y que el frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"La vida es demasiado corta para amarte solo en una" pensaba mientras veía a Levi.

-Ni la misma muerte podrá separarnos -le decía colocando su mano en la mejilla de Levi y poco a poco se sumergía en la oscuridad.

.

-Hange -llamo Levi y ella abrió sus ojos asustada y cubierta de sudor-. Todo está bien -le dijo al notar que estaba asustada.

Hange se levantó rápidamente de la cama, sentía que el aire le faltaba y que su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Respira -pidió Levi levantándose y caminando hacia ella-. Debes calmarte por el bien de nuestra hija.

Hange cerró los ojos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar intentando regularizar su ritmo cardiaco mientras repetía en su cabeza las palabras de Levi, ella debía calmarse.

-Tranquila, olvida todo lo que viste -dijo abrazándola.

Hange sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no deseaba hacerlo, debía ser fuerte y valiente.

-Vi la muerte de mis padres -dijo abrazando con fuerza a Levi mientras su aroma llegaba a su nariz y la calmaba-. Erwin, Moblit y nuestra pequeña.

Ella no dijo más y permaneció abrazada a Levi sintiendo como sus piernas le temblaban y que no podía permanecer más de pie.

-Deberías recostarte -sugirió.

Hange asintió y se acostó en la cama posando su mano instintivamente en su vientre.

-Nuestra pequeña está bien Hange, -dijo Levi colocando su mano sobre la de ella-. Ella va a crecer, ella va a vivir.

-Tengo miedo Levi -confeso-. Creo que jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

-No tienes por qué temer, las visiones no significan que sucederá lo mismo…

-Tengo miedo al dolor -confeso-. No creo ser tan fuerte como para soportar ver más muertes.

-Todo se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo -dijo Levi.

-Necesito agua -pidió Hange.

-Ya regreso -dijo Levi besando la frente de Hange para después dejarla sola.

-Duele ¿no es cierto? -hablo una voz femenina y Hange se giró para ver a la ventana.

-Frieda -dijo sorprendida de ver a su amiga en la ventana.

-Error, Eren -contesto.

Hange se puso de pie, pero en lugar de salir del cuarto o llamar a Levi ella camino hacia Frieda. Levi ya le había hablado de la teoría de que Frieda podía estar siendo controlada por alguien y moría de la curiosidad de saber cómo podía hacerlo.

-Eren de la otra dimensión en el cuerpo de Frieda -dijo sorprendida-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Salvarlos a todos -contesto estirando su mano-. Pero es algo que no puedo hacer solo, necesito de tu inteligencia.


	64. Chapter 64

**¿Sabías que podías simplemente seguir la corriente?**

**Saludos mis amados lectores, me encuentro en un dilema existencial y quería saber su opinión ¿Piensan que Eren tiene razón y que todos merecen recuperar sus recuerdos? O ¿piensan que Frieda tiene razón y recuperar los recuerdos solo ocasionaría una tragedia?**

Levi regreso a la habitación con el vaso de agua que Hange le había solicitado, solo que no vio a Hange, más sin embargo la ventana estaba abierta y él recordaba que al salir estaba cerrada. Levi camino hacia la ventana y antes de que se asomara escucho como alguien ingresaba al cuarto.

-¿Qué haces Levi? -pregunto Hange y Levi se giró para verla.

-¿Abriste la ventana?

-Si, tenía calor -mintió.

El clima está demasiado frio, podrías enfermar -dijo cerrándola.

-No seas tan sobreprotector Levi -regaño Hange.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Al baño -contesto metiéndose en la cama-. ¿Vamos a dormir o seguirás interrogándome?

Levi inspecciono el rostro de Hange, sabía que existía algo que quizás le ocultaba, pero no podía entender que era, por lo que regreso a la cama y abrazo a Hange.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, tienes razón, todo va a estar bien -dijo Hange mientras meditaba las palabras de Eren. Él le había propuesto cambiar el pasado en el otro mundo y ella sabía que era su deber, se lo debía a su contraparte y sobre todo se lo debía a Rivaille.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hange se despertó y mientras se arreglaba no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba por hacer. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Levi quien estaba frente a algo que mantenía cubierto con un trapo de cocina.

-¿Hiciste el desayuno? -pregunto Hange esperando que no fuera así.

-Mi especialidad -dijo quitando el trapo mostrando un tazón con cereal.

-Pensé que tu especialidad eran las sopas instantáneas -bromeo Hange.

-Esa es la especialidad de Mike.

-Todos ustedes me impresionan con sus dotes culinarios -dijo Hange-. Erwin prepara un buen atún de lata y Farlan puede preparar cualquier cosa que solo requiera ser descongelado.

-Hablando de Erwin, ayer descubrimos algo importante, Eren, Mikasa y Armin tienen visiones del otro mundo.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Ayer cuando tuviste un episodio, Eren se dio cuenta y lo confeso -explico-. Hoy voy a verlo con Erwin.

-Gracias por incluirme -dijo molesta.

-No quiero que te sientas agobiada por todo esto, tu único deber ahora es mantenerte calmada.

A pesar de estar indignada porque la habían excluido, ella sentía alivio, no tendría que mentirle a Levi inventando alguna excusa para que no la acompañara a ver a Frieda o mejor dicho a Eren.

-Yo iré a ver a Frieda y a los otros -dijo Hange.

-Pasare a dejarte antes de reunirme con Eren -propuso Levi y Hange asintió para después comenzar a comer el desayuno que Levi le había preparado.

* * *

Eren tenía nuevamente una plática con Frieda en donde se encontraban los caminos. Él estaba complacido, mientras que Frieda lucia decaída.

Su plan había salido a la perfección, las visiones que Hange provocadas por él habían logrado que ella decidiera ayudarle. Él le había mentido prometiéndole que lo que intentaba hacer era alterar el pasado y evitar tantas muertes, pero era algo que no pretendía hacer, era doloroso, pero todas las muertes lo habían guiado hasta ese momento. Él sabia que en su mundo jamás serian libres, pero ese nuevo mundo ofrecía el paraíso que Eren tanto había buscado, ahí todos serian libres.

-Me alegra que al fin accedieras a ayudar -dijo satisfecho Eren.

-Has sido cruel con Hange, mostrarle esos recuerdos -dijo Frieda dejándose caer al suelo lleno de arena pensando en la atrocidad que había cometido-. Prometiste que no la lastimarías.

-Y no lo hice -contesto Eren-. Se que Hange sufrió al ver esos recuerdos, pero necesitaba un incentivo para cooperar por su voluntad. Ella ya tenia la idea, yo solo le di el empujón final.

-¿Y si al alterarla le hubiera pasado algo a su hijo?

-Era un riesgo que me obligaste a tomar, todo lo que esta pasando es porque tú me has obligado por tu terquedad -reclamo-. Si me ayudaras a que todos recuperaran sus recuerdos…

-¡Jamás! -grito con furia Frieda.

-Bien, pero todo lo que le llegue a pasar a tus amigos será tu culpa -dijo molesto-. Cremé, yo ya vi morir a una amiga querida a causa de una decisión que tome -dijo pensando en Sasha y como había muerto en la misión a Mare-. No quieres llevar ese peso.

-Dijiste que si Hange accedía no la lastimarías.

-Y no lo hare gracias a que cooperaste, de no ser así no me hubiera quedado más opción que secuestrarla y obligarla. Ves ¿acaso no es más fácil seguir la corriente que luchar contra ella? -dijo para después desaparecer.

Frieda tenía que continuar pensando alguna forma de advertirles a sus amigos sobre lo que estaba pasando y del inminente peligro en el que estaban, pero ¿Cómo? Entonces pensó en la estrategia de Eren. Si él había manipulado a Hange a base de recuerdos, entonces ella podría hacer lo mimo. Sabía que no podía acceder al subconsciente de Levi por su genética Ackerman, pero si podía comunicarse con Hange y prevenirla de que Eren la engañaba.

* * *

Rivaille junto con los otros Levis habían estado siguiendo a Frieda para poder dar con la maquina tal como lo había planeado Hange cuando le dio el papel a Hans al mencionarle que tenía una idea para rastrearla.

-¿Algo nuevo? -pregunto Rivaille a Shikishima por la mañana.

-No -contesto aburrido-. Frieda durmió como un gatito.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo -dijo molesta Riva-. Esta más que claro que Frieda jamás nos guiara a la máquina, ella todo lo hace por teléfono y su subordinado esta trabajando mientras nosotros continuamos jugando a los detectives.

-Hange y yo ya pensamos en eso -dijo Hans-. Y hemos logrado hackear su celular, la próxima vez que ella haga una llamada triangulare la ubicación y quizás con un poco de suerte lleguemos a la máquina.

-¿Llegamos a la maquina y luego qué? -pregunto Shikishima mientras afilaba su navaja.

-Hans la programa para que cuando nos mande a nuestro mundo esta quede inservible -dijo Riva.

-Un único viaje de ida entonces -dijo Shikishima-. Eso no me reconforta, después de todo pueden volverla a reparar.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? -pregunto Hans.

-Una gran explosión, después de ello solo quedarían pedacitos, nada que reparar -propuso Shikishima.

-Tiene razón -dijo Rivaille tras meditar esa opción y el resto asintió.

Terminada la reunión todos se dispersaron y Riva se encontró con Rivaille en uno de los pasadizos ocultos de la mansión Reiss.

-Shikishima miente -dijo Riva.

-Lo sé -contesto Rivaille-. Frieda salió ayer, la pregunta es ¿A dónde fue?

-Ese desgraciado -maldijo Riva-. Solo nos da por nuestro lado cuando de seguro ya se unió con el enemigo.

-Pero a ese juego nosotros podemos jugar también -dijo Rivaille.

-Demasiados a los que vigilar. Por un lado, tenemos que vigilar a Shikishima para confirmar si es un traidor, por el otro vigilar a Frieda y para rematar nuestro deber es proteger a Hange y Hans, quizás si el otro Levi nos ayudara…

-No, yo prefiero que se mantenga alejado de todo este conflicto -dijo de inmediato Rivaille-. Él no ha vivido lo que nosotros ¿No piensas que merece ser feliz? -pregunto y Riva asintió-. Que chibi vigile a Shikishima, yo me encargo de Frieda, confiemos que Hange está segura por el momento bajo el cuidado de Levi y tu encárgate de que Hans no se termine matando o que él enemigo lo quiera secuestrar o en el por de los casos eliminar.

-Tsk es peor que cuidar de un niño chiquito -se quejo Riva-. Ayer casi muere electrocutado por andar investigando cómo funcionaba el televisor.

-Puedo entenderte -dijo Rivaille pensando en la cantidad de locuras que Hange había hecho por su afán de investigar.

* * *

Levi dejo a Hange en la casa de Frieda quien a la esperaba en la entrada. Eren dio su mejor actuación de Frieda abrazando a Hange y sonriendo hasta que Levi se fue.

-Malditos pupilentes -se quejo Frieda sintiendo dolor en el ojo por los pupilentes azules que llevaba puestos para ocultar los ojos verdes.

-La actuación ha sido lamentable -dijo Hange-. Frieda usualmente es más sonriente.

-He hecho lo que pude -dijo molesta-. No se me da eso de sonreír a lo tonto.

-¿Cómo sabias que tenías que ocultar los ojos verdes? -pregunto curiosa.

-Tengo mis formas de obtener información -contesto pensando en su aliado que le había advertido que Levi ya sabia sobre los ojos verdes-. Ahora andando antes de que algún Levi te vea y decida seguirnos.

* * *

Riva entro a la sala y vio a Hans sentado en el suelo frente a la mesita que tenía un montón de herramientas mientras miraba un celular con detenimiento y tras unos segundos de meditar tomo un desarmador con la intención de abrir el celular.

-Hans ¿Qué haces con ese desarmador? -regaño Riva.

-Mira Riva -hablo emocionado-. Esto según Levi se llama celular y lo usan para comunicarse ¿no te parece extraño?

-Levi te lo dio porque de todos eras el único con la inteligencia para entender como funciona y poder estar en contacto -regaño quitándoselo-. Si lo rompes perderemos la comunicación con él.

-Lo siento -dijo bajando la cabeza-. Es solo que…

-Nada de excusas -continuo regañándolo cuando el celular sonó-. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta cosa?

-Es una llamada, debes deslizar el dibujito verde -dijo Hans y Riva puso su dedo en la pantalla.

-Esta mierda no sirve -se quejó.

-Lo estas haciendo mal -dijo Hans-. Tienes que deslizarlo.

-Lo estoy deslizando -dijo molesta Riva.

-No, lo estas apretando -regaño Hans poniéndose de pie.

Riva continuaba dándole golpesitos a la pantalla, pero parecía no funcionar.

-Dámelo, lo vas a romper -regaño quitándoselo y contestando-. ¿Quién es la torpe ahora? -dijo victorioso.

-Tsk cállate torpe cuatro ojos de mierda.

-Finalmente contestan maldita sea -dijo Levi del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, Riva no me daba el celular -dijo Hans mirando a la aludida quien lo miro furiosa.

-Escuchen, Hange esta con Frieda -explico-. Y por su actitud se que no era ella.

-¿Insinúas que mi yo femenino está en peligro? -pregunto Hans.

-No lo sabemos -contesto esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

-¿Qué dice Levi? -pregunto Riva.

-Dice que Hange está con la poseída -explico.

Riva se asomo por la ventana y vio a Frieda en compañía de Hange y que ambas subían a un auto.

-Nosotros las vigilaremos -le aseguro y colgó.

-Hans ponte tu equipo de maniobras -ordeno Riva-. Tenemos un auto que seguir e infórmale a Levi.

-No puedo -contestó Hans-. Acabo de colgarle y no sé cómo comunicarme con él.

Riva salió corriendo sin hacerle caso a Hans quien la perseguía y se toparon con Shikishima, Rivaille y Chibi quienes se desconcertaron al verlos tan apresurados.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Rivaille y Riva dudo en dar explicaciones pues estaba presente Shikishima, pero lo reconsidero a que estaban hablando de la seguridad de Hange.

-Frieda se llevo a Hange, tenemos que seguirla -dijo Riva.

-Con los equipos de maniobras no la alcanzaremos -medito Hans.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? -pregunto Rivaille.

-Riva amor mío, voy a tener que pedirte algo que jamás creí que podría pedirte -dijo Hans tras ver por la ventana que Rod Reiss llegaba en su auto.

* * *

Rod bajo del auto y al hacerlo vio a Riva en la entrada luciendo arrebatadora en la pose que había tomado.

-Hola señor Reiss -saludo Riva caminando hacia él quien estaba embobado viéndola-. Me preguntaba ¿Qué tan veloz es ese auto?

-Mucho -logro decir para después quedarse nuevamente con la boca abierta-. Podría darte un paseo preciosa -propuso y Riva de inmediato subió al auto.

Rod pensó que su suerte estaba mejorando y repaso la lista de moteles que conocía y a los que podía llevar a Riva tras darle un paseo en su flamante auto. Él subió y en cuanto lo hizo Riva coloco su navaja en el cuello del hombre.

-Tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga -ordenó y él asintió. Riva toco el claxon y todos los demás salieron subiendo a la parte de atrás.

-Bien hecho amor -felicito Hans.

-Ahora quiero que le llames al chofer de tu hija Frieda y que nos lleves lo más rápido posible a donde sea que la llevara y no intentes nada o te mato aquí mismo -amenazo.

Rod asintió asustado y tomo su celular para marcar siguiendo las ordenes de Riva.

-¿Qué dijo? -pregunto Riva en cuanto Rod colgó.

-Ya me mando la dirección -contesto con voz temblorosa.

-Entonces andando.

Rod asintió con miedo y Riva quito la navaja de su cuello.

-No intentes nada o te dejo sin miembro -amenazo-. Si es que puedo encontrarlo.

-Amo cuando te pones agresiva amor -dijo Hans.

-Ahora tenemos que llamar a Levi -dijo Rivaille.

-No sé cómo hacerlo -contesto Hans sacando el celular.

-Dame eso idiota -dijo Shikishima arrebatándoselo y marcando sorprendiendo a todos-. ¿Que? En mi mundo si existan los celulares antes de que los titanes lo mandaran todo al infierno.

* * *

Erwin estaba disfrutando de su vida desde en la mañana cuando Nile había tenido que limpiar su cuarto, tender la cama, lavar la ropa y hacerla de chofer debido a la apuesta que había ganado.

-No olvides que tienes que quedarte esperándome Nile -dijo Erwin contento.

-¿Esta el pleno sol y tu quieres que te espere aquí? -se quejó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-El que sea necesario -contesto Erwin.

-Maldito seas -murmuro enojado.

-Lo siento Nile, una apuesta es una apuesta.

* * *

Erwin se reunió con Eren, Mikasa y Armin en la cafetería y a los pocos segundos de llegar Levi apareció.

-¿Entonces ustedes también tienen esas visiones? -pregunto Eren.

-Solo Levi -contesto Erwin-. Pero no es el único -continuo hablando mientras les explicaba la condición para que los Ackerman las tuvieran y que ellos al ser portadores del poder titan también tenían acceso a esos recuerdos del otro mundo.

Mientras Erwin hablaba Levi veía su celular, no le habían marcado y eso significaba que todo estaba en orden y que Hange estaba bien o eso pensó hasta que su celular sonó.

-Levi -hablo Rivaille-. Frieda se llevo a Hange, estamos de camino a salvarla y Shikishima ya te ha enviado la dirección.

-Entiendo -dijo para después colgar y ponerse de pie enseguida.

-¿Adónde vas Levi? -pregunto Erwin.

-Frieda se llevo a Hange -contesto para después salir corriendo.

Erwin de inmediato hizo lo mismo dejando a los tres adolescentes confundidos, ellos se miraron y rápidamente salieron detrás de Erwin.

-Nosotros también iremos -dijo Eren.

-No, ustedes se quedan -ordeno Erwin.

-Déjalos que vengan -hablo Levi.

Todos subieron a su auto y emprendieron el rumbo, pero no fueron los únicos ya que Nile noto como Erwin había salido corriendo con sus amigos y la curiosidad se apodero de él tomando la decisión de seguirlos.

* * *

Hange llego a las instalaciones donde Zeke aguardaba.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -dijo Hange mirando con desaprobación a su amigo.

-Lo siento Hange, lo hago por mi padre -contesto Zeke.

Hange inspecciono la maquina y camino a la computadora que estaba conectada comenzando a revisar el programa.

-Los algoritmos estan mal -dijo recordando la formula que había diseñado Hans para llevar a los demás a sus dimensiones. Tecleo unos cuantos códigos y después miro satisfecha su trabajo-. Ya está.

Zeke hecho un vistazo sobre el hombro de Hange y analizo la formula.

-Hange eres muy lista -elogio-. Jamás considere usar el rastreo por medio de la sangre.

-No lo hice sola -dijo Hange-. Esto dará más exactitud que solo insertar una fecha y lugar porque al seleccionar el lugar no puedes controlar donde terminaras.

-Admito que no considere lo más obvio -dijo Zeke-. Pero falle por unos metros solamente.

-Y por días -alego Hange.

-Unos días más, unos días menos ¿Es en verdad relevante?

-Si porque por ello trajiste a Rivaille a este mundo idiota -regaño Frieda-. No solo eso, si no que al estar erróneo el algoritmo no trajiste a uno, sino que trajiste a otros más a la fiesta.

-Es gracioso si lo vemos por el lado que tu mas grande enemigo vino a dar a este mundo -dijo Zeke-. Si lo pensamos las posibilidades eran mínimas.

-No le encuentro lo divertido -dio Frieda haciendo una mueca-. ¿Todo listo? -pregunto a Hange.

-¿Por qué ese día? -pregunto Hange.

-Eso no te incumbe, lo único que debe importarte es que después de que tenga éxito ambos viajaremos y la salvaremos -explico Frieda sacando un estuche de su bolsa-. Y tal como te lo prometí aquí tengo la cura -dijo entregándosela-. Vamos a cambiar su destino, ella no morirá, pero solo si tú me ayudas a mí.

Hange no quería ayudar a Eren, sabía que las personas estaban mejor sin sus recuerdos, pero le había seguido la corriente con el único propósito de curar a su hija y así evitar que muriera, quizás eso cambiaria muchas cosas, quizás incluso cambiaria el destino de Eren, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero de todas formas lo intentaría.

-¿De qué estan hablando? -pregunto Zeke confundido.

-No te interesa -contesto Frieda-. Ahora sácale sangre a su majestad Reiss y enciende la maquina de una vez por todas.

Zeke tomo la jeringa y procedió a sacarle sangre a Frieda, una vez la sangre en el tubo lo coloco en el lugar indicado y luego se extrajo sangre colocándolo el tubo al lado del otro.

-Listo, ahora la maquina va a rastrearme en esa fecha y hora abriéndose justo donde este y sin dar lugar a algún error -dijo Zeke.

La máquina constaba de un marco de gran tamaño, el cual tras unos segundos se convirtió en una ventana por la cual Hange pudo ver una ciudad rodeada por imponentes muros sobre los cuales sobrevolaban aeronaves. Todo parecía estar en caos debido a una guerra que se estaba llevando en esos momentos y entonces veía la imagen de Eren quien corría hacia Zeke antes de escuchar un disparo.

En esos momentos Hange comenzó a tener un gran dolor de cabeza y entonces pudo ver como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a caer, casas caían en pedazos matando personas que corrían por las calles despavoridas además de que la tierra temblaba a gran escala y entonces lo entendió a pesar de que siempre lo había sabido, Eren no la ayudaría a salvar a Tomoe porque no existía un futuro en ese mundo, ese mundo había llegado a su final.

El portal arrastro a una versión de Eren a su mundo el cual de inmediato toco Frieda y ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo se liberaba de la injerencia de Eren.

-Funciono -dijo Eren mirando sus manos.

-¡Mentiroso! -reclamo Hange intentando atacarlo, pero Zeke la detuvo-. ¡Suéltame Zeke! -le grito intentando soltarse.

-No es listo enfrentarte a alguien que puede convertirse en titan y dejarte peor que carne rostizada -le dijo Zeke en un intento por calmarla.

-Es hora de poner en práctica mis poderes -dijo Eren mirándolos-. Veamos ¿Quién será el primero en recuperar sus memorias?

-¡No te atrevas! -grito Rivaille entrando tras tumbar la puerta de una patada.

-Capitán Levi, siempre interfiriendo -maldijo Eren.

Levi se preparó para atacarlo, así como los otros que entraron y lo rodearon dispuestos también a eliminarlo.

Eren se mordió la mano para después mostrársela a todos los presentes y que entendieran el peligro en el que estaban.

-Yo no lo haría si no quieren terminar todos muertos.

Rivaille miro instintivamente a Hange y comprendió la situación, él no podría atacar a Eren sin poner en riesgo a Hange.

-Deja a Hange fuera de esto y arreglemos las cosas solo tu y yo -dijo Rivaille sintiéndose impotente.

Y para complicar la situación en ese momento aparecieron Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi y Erwin quienes se sorprendieron al ver la versión de diecinueve años de Eren.

-¿Eren? -se preguntó Armin sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-Amigos, pronto todas sus dudar se disiparán -dijo Eren mirando a Mikasa y Armin-. Dejaremos esta platica para después y si cualquiera de ustedes se atreve a seguirme no dudare en transformarme -amenazo Eren caminando hacia la otra salida.

Levi corrió hacia Hange para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y Zeke la soltó permitiéndole correr hacia Levi.

-Levi perdóname.

-Cabeza hueca, nos has metido en un gran lio -regaño Levi dándole un golpe ligero en la cabeza-. Pero se porque querías hacerlo, tu y tu manía de querer ayudar a todos.

.

Eren salió del edificio y choco con Nile quien había seguido a Erwin.

-Fíjate idiota -reclamo Nile.

-Nile Dok -dijo Eren-. Tú me ayudaras siendo mi conejillo de indias.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Nile antes de sentir un gran dolor de cabeza y ver imágenes que no terminaba de entender.

**Shikishima los traiciono y pronto sabrán el motivo. Por otra parte, ahora ya saben cómo fue posible que Frieda apareciera después de que Hange tuvo su episodio, recordando que la coordenada tiene la capacidad de intervenir en los recuerdos de los Erdianos, Eren le ocaciono el episodio con el propósito de que lo ayudara. Por cierto, espero por la noche estar subiendo otro capitulo de la llave de tus recuerdos. Saludos a todos.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Intenta encontrar tu camino, intenta encontrar tu lugar**

-Tómense un minuto, sé que al inicio les parecerá una locura -les dijo Hange a Mikasa, Eren y Armin quienes estaban petrificados ante tantas noticias recibidas.

-Tengo un hermano -dijo Eren sin poderlo creer todavía y mirando rápidamente a Zeke.

-Así es Eren y tengo demasiadas cosas que explicarte -le dijo Zeke e intento acercarse a su hermano menor, pero Rivaille lo detuvo.

-Quieto simio idiota a menos que quieras que te mate -amenazo Rivaille interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Lo menos sorprendente es que tengas un hermano, para mi lo más relevante y preocupante es que una versión maligna de ti anda deambulando por la ciudad amenazando con traerle recuerdos a todos -dijo Armin asustado.

-Sin mencionar que tu padre es un científico loco con una doble vida -agrego Mikasa.

-Mi cabeza va a explotar -se quejó Eren del dolor causado por la revelación de tantas cosas que había descubierto ese día.

-La pregunta es… -dijo Armin mientras meditaba-. ¿Por qué seguimos sin recordar? Es decir, Eren escapo hace media hora ¿No creen que en ese tiempo ya hubiera activado nuestras memorias?

-A menos que no pueda -intervino Frieda-. Es un poder que jamás ha usado y quizás antes de efectuar su plan quiere asegurarse que todo salga bien.

-Es verdad, porque el principal objetivo de Eren es mantener a salvo a la gente que le importa y no querrá arriesgarse a que queden en coma como Grisha -medito Hange.

-Eren no va a tardar en descubrir cómo usar estos poderes y el tiempo se nos agota -dijo Erwin-. Pensemos ¿A dónde iría Eren?

Todos miraron a Eren esperando una respuesta, pero él no sabía que contestar.

-A casa supongo -dijo finalmente.

-La pregunta esta errada -dijo Levi-. La verdadera pregunta no es a donde, sino con quien.

-Es cierto -coincidió Rivaille-. Al llegar a este mundo solo tenía una persona en la cabeza y supe que debía buscar a Hange.

-Una atracción al instante -hablo Riva-. No sabía a donde iba o a quien buscaba, pero todo se aclaró cuando vi a Hange y me recordó a Hans.

-Entonces ¿A quién buscarías? -pregunto Erwin y las miradas se posaron nuevamente en Eren.

-No lo sé, supongo que a mi familia.

-No interesa a donde vaya, lo que importa es ¿Cómo lo detendremos? -pregunto Riva fastidiada de tanta platica.

-Ambas preguntas se contestan con la misma respuesta -dijo Frieda recordando las conversaciones que ambos habían tenido-. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni una novia -continuo hablando mientras caminaba hacia Hange-. Ella es su conexión y quizás es por ella que está retrasando todo y es la única que quizás logre hacer que Eren desista de sus planes.

-¿Hange? -se preguntaron Zeke y Erwin confundidos.

-¿Tomoe? -se preguntó Hange.

-¿Quién es Tomoe? -pregunto Zeke.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, nunca he tenido visiones con nadie llamado así. Las que he tenido han sido de mi madre, Mikasa, Armin y… -Eren bajo la vista, no deseaba pronunciar ese nombre para no lastimar a Mikasa o al menos no lastimarla más de lo que ya había hecho-. Annie. Al parecer aquel Eren estaba enamorado de Annie.

-¿Es eso cierto Rivaille? -pregunto Hange mirándolo.

-Tsk yo que sé, no me interesaba meterme en sus asuntos de adolescentes, estábamos llenos de demasiados problemas como para agregar dramas juveniles a la lista -contesto y después pensó en la relación que tenia su hija con Eren-. Pero la idea de Frieda no es del todo una locura. Tomoe idolatraba a Eren y para él ella era como una hermanita a la cual debía cuidar.

-La única persona que lo miro como ser humano y no como monstruo -dijo Zeke recordando la conversación que había tenido con Eren al terminar el verano.

-Eren tuvo que cargar con una gran responsabilidad a sus quince años porque le hicieron pensar que era su deber el salvar al mundo, pero el principal problema era que la gente no lo veía como un héroe, lo veían como un arma que podían utilizar y después desechar excepto Tomoe porque era una niña y para ella Eren solo era un chico con demasiado dolor acumulado y una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

-¿Una niña? -pregunto Zeke sorprendido-. Pensé que se trataba de una chica.

\- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Hange en todo esto? ¿Ella sabe dónde encontrarla? -pregunto Armin.

-Tomoe es mi hija -dijo Rivaille-. Ella murió a los cuatro años por una enfermedad y a partir de eso todo se fue complicando a tal grado que comenzamos a exigirle más a Eren reforzando la idea de que era su deber el salvar al mudo y que todas las personas que habían muerto era su culpa.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? -hablo nuevamente Zeke-. ¿Esperar a que Levi tenga hijos? -pregunto y fue cuando lo entendió todo-. Aguarden, me estan diciendo que Hange esta…

-Pero Eren no se arriesgaría a ir con Hange -dijo Mikasa.

-Puede que no, pero quizás si la mantenga vigilada -dijo Levi.

En ese momento escucharon como Nile se quejaba del dolor de cabeza mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-¿Qué me paso? -pregunto Nile levantándose del suelo poco a poco.

-Te encontramos inconsciente afuera mientras perseguíamos a alguien -informo Erwin-. ¿Qué hacías aquí Nile?

-Erwin, pedazo de idiota -dijo molesto Nile terminándose de poner de pie y camino tambaleándose hacia Erwin para después soltarle un golpe en el rostro-. Esto es por ser el amante de Marie.

-Nile, eso ya paso hace mucho -dijo Erwin sin dolor ya que Nile no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para dar un golpe fuerte.

-No hablo de esta vida, hablo de la otra -dijo Nile sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas Nile? -pregunto al instante Erwin.

-Desde que era un niño hasta el día de mi muerte -contesto.

-Eso nos contesta a la pregunta de que si Eren sabe o no manejar sus poderes -dijo Hange preocupada.

-Estará agotado por haberlos usado con su conejillo de indias -medito Armin.

-¿Acaso me llamaste conejillo de indias cabeza de coco? -dijo Nile molesto y Armin enseguida se asustó.

Nile palpo en sus bolsillos y la furia aumento en él.

-Ese desgraciado se robó mi auto, celular y cartera -determino al no encontrar ninguna de sus pertenencias.

-Tengo un plan -dijo Hange enseguida y miro a Erwin-. Necesito el número de Nile.

Erwin lo hizo rápidamente y Hange envió un mensaje esperando que Eren lo recibiera-. Si esto funciona Eren me buscara, sino bueno al menos ya no tendrán episodios que los volverán locos -dijo Hange positiva.

-En su lugar tendremos a un Kenny demente que desea matarme, una guerra entre Marleyanos que odian a los Erdianos y un montón de problemas.

En ese instante la llamada que tanto esperaba entro y Hange contesto de inmediato.

-Nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión -dijo Eren del otro lado de la línea.

-No quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión Eren, quiero entregarte algo que te pertenece, una carta rota de Tomoe que jamás te llego.

-¿Tu porque la tendrías?

-Rivaille me explico que la perdiste y él me la regalo cuando supo sobre mi embarazo.

Hange aguardo unos segundos esperando que Eren accediera a verla y entonces Eren hablo.

-Yo seré el que te busque -dijo para después colgar.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Frieda mirándola así como todos.

-No es tonto, va a esperar un momento adecuado para acercarse a mi -contesto Hange.

* * *

Todos decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas y durante el trayecto Levi no hablo con Hange, ella supuso que era porque seguía molesto por lo que decidió no decir nada hasta quedar a solas en casa.

-Ya dime, te has molestado -dijo Hange mientras caminaban a la puerta.

-Nuevamente me mentiste y ocultaste cosas -reclamo antes de abrir.

-Es verdad, pero pensé que entendías mis motivos.

-Entender no significa que no este furioso -alego ingresando para notar que no estaban solos. En la sala estaba sentado Eren esperando su llegada.

-Buenas noches capitán y comandante -saludo Eren mostrando una cortada en la mano para posteriormente levantarse y caminar hacia ellos-. Ahora esto es lo que haremos, Hange y yo tomaremos un paseo para discutir temas importantes y usted capitán se quedara aquí.

-La cosa es que sé que tus amenazas no son más que eso ya que no te atreverías a convertirte en titan matándola a ella -dijo Levi.

Eren estaba por hablar, pero entonces sintió como alguien lo tomaba por detrás para inyectarle algo en el cuello.

-Descansa idiota -dijo Levi en cuanto Eren se desplomo inconsciente.

-Debemos darnos prisa antes de que se levante -dijo Rivaille.

-La ventaja táctica. Eren no sabía que al llamar rastrearíamos el celular porque no conoce todo sobre la tecnología de este mundo -dijo contenta Hange que el plan ideado entre ella, Erwin y Armin funcionara.

-Una carnada, el uso de una estrategia y chantaje emocional -pensó Levi-. solo ustedes tres podían idear un plan tan descabellado que al final funcionaria.

* * *

Eren recobraba poco a poco el conocimiento y de inmediato sintió que estaba amarrado y que no tenía manos.

-Regenerar tu cuerpo te mantendrá débil y ocupado -dijo Rivaille al notar a Eren despierto.

Eren repaso con su mira a todos los presentes hasta encontrar su objetivo.

-Mikasa ¿permitirás que me lastimen? -pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Mikasa estaba por hablar, pero el otro Eren se lo impidió tomando su mano.

-No, sé que sientes el impulso de ayudarlo, pero recuerda que tú eres más que eso -pidió apretando la mano de Mikasa y ella asintió.

-Armin ¿Qué me dices tu? -pregunto Eren mirando a su amigo.

-Lo siento Eren -contesto agachando la cabeza-. Tenemos que detenerte antes de que traigas un caos a nuestro mundo.

-Era algo que ya esperaba de todos ustedes. Piensan que yo soy el monstruo y el enemigo cuando en realidad solo necesitan verse al espejo ¡Ustedes no son más que un montón de…!

Eren ya no pudo terminar su frase porque enseguida recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Rivaille.

-Sigues siendo alguien fácil de golpear -dijo mirando como Eren comenzaba a reír.

-Capitán, usted es tan básico -dijo sonriendo y escupiendo sangre-. Todos ustedes lo son ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Me lanzaran a mi mundo con la esperanza que deje el suyo?

-Básicamente es la idea -contesto Zeke.

-Pues déjenme decirles algunas palabras de despedida. Empecemos contigo hermano -dijo levantando la vista para mirarlo con sus ojos llenos de furia-. Que pena que tu madre muriera en ese mundo, bueno en realidad no murió, yo la mate al ordenarle a los titanes que la devoraran y en cuanto a Grisha... él tuvo dos hijos, uno con un gran potencial y otro un idiota, así es Zeke ¡Tú eres el idiota! Pero lo más lamentable de todo es que finges ser una mejor persona cuando eres el peor de todos ¿A cuántos no mataste en mi mundo solo por el placer de hacerlo?

Zeke bajo la mirada recordando todo lo que hasta el momento había visto y encontró que Eren tenía razón, no era más que un asesino que incluso termino matando por celos a la mujer de la cual decía estar enamorado.

Eren repaso nuevamente los rostros de los presentes para después mirar a Armin.

-Armin, en este mundo y en cualquiera eres patético, pero al menos encontraste a un grupo de patéticos iguales a ti y en cuanto a ti Mikasa creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero verte frente a mi tomada de la mano de mi contraparte me causa demasiada risa ¿Crees que te ama? No te confundas, él en el fondo te odia porque no eres más que una esclava de él por tu genética, así como el capitán Levi con Erwin, ustedes siempre únicamente una fiel mascota.

-Déjame matarlo o por lo menos silenciarlo -dijo molesto Erwin.

-Adelante, mátenme, pero que lo haga otro que si sea un hombre. Quizás por eso es que Marie se fue con el comandante Nile ¿Quieres saber lo que le paso a Marie y a tu hijo Alexandre en mi mundo?

-Basta ya antes de que te tumbe todos los dientes -dijo Rivaille tomándolo del cabello.

-No sé si son torpes o cobardes -dijo sin mostrar miedo-. ¿Qué me dices de ti Levi? ¿En verdad crees que puedes ser feliz? ¿No quieres descargar ese odio contra la persona que te causo tanta perdida y dolor? Piénsalo detenidamente, por mi culpa tu escuadrón murió, así como muchos más de tus amigo -dicho esto inspecciono su rostro, como podía esperar él se mostraba sereno, pero sabía que en realidad no lo estaba-. El dolor y el sufrimiento nunca se irán y nunca perderás el miedo de perder al ser amado por la marca que te dejo ese mundo.

-No eres más que un ser venenoso -dijo molesta Frieda.

-No Frieda, ustedes son los seres venenosos, ustedes son los que fingen ser aliados cuando en realidad no son más que personas egoístas -le contesto y miro a su contraparte-. No te equivoques, para ellos solo eres un medio para un fin. Zeke no quiere un hermano, solo quiere tener a alguien igual de patético a su lado y que entienda el dolor que sufrió porque su padre era malo con él. En cuanto a ese par, el afecto de Mikasa no es más que una simple ilusión y Armin no es más que un traidor, todos son unos traidores, se dicen ser tus amigos, pero en realidad solo fingen serlo -dijo pensando en Riner, Berthold y Annie-. Porque a la primera duda ellos no confiaran en ti.

-¡Ya basta, solo dices mentiras! -contesto el otro Eren pues a pesar de todo él seguía sintiendo algo por Mikasa además de que no podía imaginarse a Armin traicionándolo.

-Fue por ello que decidí que todos debían recuperar sus memorias perdidas, yo tenía que ser el karma, ese fantasma del pasado que regresa para acosarlos y recordarles sus errores, aquella piedra que tienen que superar una y otra vez. Yo odiaría a la persona que les hizo tanto daño así que ¡¿Qué esperan para vengarse y terminar con aquel que tanto los tortura?! ¡¿Qué esperan para matar a este demonio?!

Todos estaban tensos, deseaban actuar y más porque sabían que Eren solo estaba ganando tiempo mientras se recuperaba.

-Eren ¿Causando un gran escándalo? -dijo Hange entrando al lugar donde lo mantenían preso.

-Comandante, de todos ellos usted se lleva el premio a la hipocresía, fingir tanta amabilidad y bondad, cuando no es más que un monstruo, la he visto manipular hombres a su antojo -dijo mirando a Zeke y a Levi-. Tantas personas que mato y torturo, pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor es que lo disfruto. No es más que un monstruo.

Levi quería golpearlo por atreverse a hablarle así a Hange, pero ella entendió que Eren en realidad solo era un alma en pena con demasiado odio acumulado y no solo a las personas que lo rodeaban, sino también hacia él mismo.

-No lo niego -contesto Hange-. La cosa es que todos somos humanos convirtiéndonos en seres imperfectos que conforme van creciendo van "aprendiendo a descubrir para entender el mundo" -dijo esta frase y Eren enseguida recordó a Tomoe-. Y puedo entenderte, porque cuando te manipularon y te engañaron uno solo quiere venganza por ese dolor que te come el alma y ¿Como reaccionar ante la maldad? Simple, transformar el odio y el rencor en algo más, buscar sanar nuestro karma-. Dijo recordando lo que él había dicho con anterioridad-. Eso que nos persigue como un fantasma y solo así se puede cambiar, crecer como ser humano y superar la piedra con la que tropezamos tantas veces porque gracias a esa piedra llegaste a donde tenías que llegar -dicho esto Hange saco la carta para mostrársela a Eren-. El karma en realidad es simple, te cobra tus malas acciones y se acumulan las buenas. Pero dejare que Tomoe te explique un poco de la vida. Aquí esta la carta que te prometí.

Hange saco la hoja del sobre y procedió a leer:

**_Querido Eren. _**

**_Cada vez que te veo noto una gran tristeza en ti, desconozco el motivo de tu ira combinada con el dolor y es por ello que he decidido compartirte unas cuantas palabras que a lo largo de la vida mis seres queridos me han dicho para animarme cada vez que estaba deprimida. Ellos generalmente empiezan su frase con las palabras "Con el tiempo." Y después agregan la palabra APRENDER, DESCUBRIR O ENTENDER, yo solía confundirme y pensaba esas palabras significaban lo mismo, pero mi madre una vez me dijo "Para poder vivir plenamente es necesario aprender a descubrir para entender el mundo" y como sé que eres un poco despistado te daré una mejor explicación: Aprender significa adquirir el conocimiento de algo, descubrir significa manifestar algo que desconocías y entender significa tener una idea clara, así que en términos generales lo que mi mamá quiso decir fue que debes "Adquirir el conocimiento de algo que desconocías para tener una idea más clara" Así que querido Eren con el tiempo aprenderás a descubrir para entender sobre la amistad, el amor y la vida para llegar a la persona que deseas ser siguiendo estos consejos que mamá y papá junto con mis tíos me han dado:_**

**_Tratándose de amistad _****_aprenderás_****_ la diferencia entre dar una mano y ayudar a una persona (no me preguntes pues sigo sin entenderlo)._**

-Tomoe era muy pequeña para entenderlo -se interrumpió Hange en la lectura-. Dar la mano significa ayudar en una cosa a alguien, pero tenemos la tendencia a pensar que al hacerlo le hemos ayudado cuando en realidad solo le hicimos un favor. Ayudar a alguien significa que estarás para él cuando más te necesite sin importar las veces que lo requiera -dicho esto Hange bajo la mirada-. Lamento haberte fallado en esto Eren. Lamento haberte dado solo una mano y nunca ayudarte realmente.

**Descubrirás ****que tarda años construir la confianza, pero segundos destruirla y que quizás aquella persona que pensabas te patearía cuando estuvieras en el suelo te sorprenderá y será la que te ayudara a levantarte, así ****entenderás**** que incluso las buenas personas pueden llegar a herirte así no sea su intención hacerlo y que las malas personas pueden llegar a demostrar bondad, solo necesitas ****aprender ****a perdonarlas porque tú también llegaras a hacer cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás y con las que puedes llegar a dañar a las personas que significan mucho para ti.**

Eren pensó en la traición de Annie, Reiner y Berthold y como su confianza en ellos se había destruido al instante. En esa época que todo lo vivido no eran más que mentiras y que jamás habían sido realmente sus amigos, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que para Reiner y Annie había sido difícil atacar a aquellos niños con los que crecieron y entrenaron.

Aquel párrafo también lo hizo pensar en Jean, su eterno rival con el que siempre discutía, pero quien a pesar de todo siempre le había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba y él que pensaba que a la primera lo traicionaría.

Tomoe tenía razón, ninguna persona era buena o mala en su totalidad y él también había cometido sus errores al lastimar a Armin y Mikasa en la otra dimensión al decirles cosas hirientes que no sentía en realidad.

**Recuerda ****que con la misma severidad con la que juzgas también serás juzgado y condenado, porque al final no importa que es lo que tienes, sino a quienes tienes en la vida, ****no olvides**** que los buenos amigos se cuentan con los dedos de la mano, que son la familia que elegiste tener y que las nuevas amistades continúan creciendo sin importar la distancia y debes tener siempre presente que no es suficiente con ser perdonado por alguien si no te perdonas primero a ti mismo. (****_así que perdona a Reiner, a Bert y a esa chica titan, quizás no son del todo malos_****). **

Era cierto Eren tantas veces había juzgado a ese trio por traidores para años después él también ser considerado traidor por sus amigos cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era protegerlos, proteger a la familia que le quedaba Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Levi y Hange. podía perdonar ahora, pero ¿podría perdonarse él mismo?

**En cuanto al amor ****aprenderás ****que mucho de algo bueno es malo ****_(como el sol que te quema la piel si te expones demasiado)_****Entenderás**** que solo porque alguien no te ama de la forma que quieres no significa que no te ame porque existen personas que aman, pero que no saben cómo demostrarlo****_ (míralo con mis padres)_**** y ****descubrirás**** que en ocasiones tomas a la ligera a las personas que más te importa, por ello ****nunca debes olvidar ****decirle a esa persona que la amas, porque nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que la veas.****_ (creme, en eso tengo experiencia con tía Petra a quien nunca le pude decir que era mi tía favorita, tía Nanaba, tío Mike, tío Gunt, tío Erd y tío Auruo)_****.**

Eren de inmediato pensó en Mikasa, ella siempre estaba cuidándolo y eso le fastidiaba, pero era su forma de demostrar amor, así como él quien a pesar de parecer frio y distante en realidad la amaba demasiado, solo que no sabía cómo expresarlo, mientras que la última frase le hizo recordar a su madre de quien no se había podido despedir y para colmo aquel día habían peleado ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado regresar y decirle que la amaba?

**Aprender a**** controlar tus impulsos provocados por los sentimientos o ellos te controlaran a ti. Cuando sientas rabia tienes derecho a tenerla, pero eso no significa que tengas el derecho a ser cruel con los demás.**

Eren siempre había dejado que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio y en ocasiones se dejaba guiar por la ira como cuando deseaba matar a todos los titanes solo para descubrir que eran personas inocentes o incluso minutos atrás cuando había deseado lastimar a sus amigos debido al dolor que él sentía.

**Los dolores y miedos que esconde tu alma es mejor hablarlos que callarlos y eso solo lo puedes ****descubrir ****abriéndote con las personas que te rodean y en las que depositas tu confianza.****_ (así que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, bueno de lo que sea aceptable para una niña de cuatro años)_**_._

¿Hubiera cambiado algo de haber hablado con sus amigos? Quizás sí, porque podía recordar una conversación con Tomoe donde ella le había dicho que salvar al mundo no era solamente su carga y que todos tenían un papel que cumplir. Ese día haber hablado con ella le trajo seguridad y calma.

**Entenderás ****que las circunstancias y el lugar que nos rodea influyen en nosotros, pero que nosotros somos los únicos responsables de lo que hacemos ya que héroe no es aquel que es fuerte, sino que son las personas que hicieron lo que era necesario enfrentando las consecuencias (o bueno eso es lo que dice el tío Erwin****_)._**

Eren pensó en el capitán Levi, su historia, de donde venia y todo lo vivido, así como la enseñanza que le había dado sobre tomar las propias decisiones sin dudar, cosa que él siempre tenía tendencia a hacerlo, actuaba, pero a la larga siempre se recriminaba las muertes de sus seres queridos.

**Recuerda ****que la paciencia requiere de mucha práctica y n****o olvides**** que ser flexible no significa ser débil o carecer de personalidad, porque no importa cuán delicada y frágil sea la situación, debes estar consciente de que siempre existirán dos lados en una misma moneda. **

La imagen de Armin apareció y era porque a pesar de tener un gran poder, él siempre deseaba dialogar antes que actuar y eso no lo hacía débil, lo hacía fuerte, el único capaz de entender al enemigo y sus motivos y no para atacarlos y juzgarlos, sino para encontrar soluciones antes de llegar a la guerra como tantas veces le había dicho, solo que ese Eren se impulsaba por el odio y se negó a escuchar a su amigo. Quizás Frieda tenía razón, quizás solo necesitaban de alguien que decidiera que habían tenido suficiente de aquella guerra eterna y entender que todos eran humanos.

**Madurar tiene más que ver con la experiencia que con los años vividos. ****Ten presente**** tus derrotas, pero siempre con la cabeza en alto. Iras ****entendiendo**** que al final no importa llegar a la meta, si no el camino que tomaste y las lecciones que ****aprendiste. **

Eren tenía tendencia a reprocharse las fallas y siempre se repetía que debía ser más fuerte, más listo, más valiente... y ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad había aprendido poco conforme a la marcha por estar siempre con la vista fija en la meta en lugar de detenerse y mirar lo que existía a su alrededor.

**Con el tiempo ****descubrirás ****que hay mucho mas de tus padres en ti de lo que pensabas, pero que no debes compararte con ellos ni con nadie****, recuerda**** cada quien es único e irrepetible, tratar de imitar a alguien es negar lo que eres, está bien si estás perdido y aun no sabes qué camino tomar porque lleva mucho tiempo llegar a ser la persona que quieres ser.**

¿Qué tanto tenía de sus padres? Jamás se había comparado con ellos e intento hacerlo, pero no era tan noble como su madre o tan inteligente como su padre y tras meditar un momento lo supo, su padre había seguido un sueño que lo llevo a perder su familia, pero la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad convirtiéndose en un padre amoroso y buen esposo incluso renunciando a su sueño hasta que la muralla cayó. ¿Podría él renunciar a su sueño de derrotar a Mare y pensar en una familia?

**Y ahora unas palabras mías: **

**Antes de que sea tarde APRENDE a valorar cada pequeña cosa, cada pequeño gesto, cada instante; antes de que sea tarde DESCUBRE todo lo que te hace feliz a tu alrededor; antes de que sea tarde ENTIENDE el significado de la amistad, del amor y de la vida y entonces y solo entonces te darás cuenta que realmente la vida vale cuando tienes el valor de enfrentarla a pesar de sus desgracias. **

**Con amor Tomoe.**

-No es tarde Eren, nunca se es tarde para ser feliz -le dijo Hange al terminar de leer la carta y Eren comenzó a llorar agobiado por tantos errores y lamentos.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hablamos toda la noche acerca del resto de nuestras vidas **

**Saludos amados lectores, una disculpa por el retraso en las publicaciones, como les dije, la semana pasada fue todo un caos además de que me enferme, pero ya estoy de regreso y prometo estar subiendo un capítulo diario y la cuenta regresiva para el esperado final inicia desde este capítulo con la inspiración de la canción Graduación Friends forever de Vitamin C. **

Tiempo futuro…

Una gran tormenta se desato despertando a Hange quien se había quedado dormida entre montones de papeles. Ella se levantó y camino rumbo a la cocina en busca de su vaso con agua cuando su celular comenzó a sonar apresurándose a tomarlo para que el ruido no despertara al resto.

Su intención al tomarlo era contestarlo de inmediato porque debido a la hora ella pensó que podía tratarse de una emergencia, pero al ver en la pantalla el nombre del contacto pensó que era una broma de mal gusto ya que aparecía el nombre de Levi y sabía que eso no podía ser posible.

-¿Levi? -contesto Hange confundida.

-Hange, no cuelgues -pidió una voz que de inmediato reconoció como la de Levi-. Se que te parecerá una locura, pero al parecer viaje siete años al futuro y ahora me encuentro justo en la preparatoria.

-Eso explica por qué estoy hablando contigo -dijo dejando caerse en el sofá por la impresión recibida-. Iré a buscarte y solucionaremos todo esto.

Hange colgó el celular dirigiéndose apresurada a la entrada para tomar su abrigo y las llaves cuando una voz la llamo desde las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas mamá? -pregunto Tomoe quien después de hacer su pregunta soltó un gran bostezo.

-Saldré por unos minutos y tú tienes que regresar a la cama que mañana toca escuela jovencita -contesto Hange.

-Es que escuche que llamaste a papá.

Hange camino hacia su hija mientras maldecía los genes Ackerman y su super oído que poseían.

-Quizás estabas soñando.

-No, yo escuche que pronunciaste el nombre Levi -contesto.

-Tu padre no es el único que se llama Levi -dijo Hange-. Ahora no seas terca y sube a dormir.

-Tsk bien -contesto molesta frunciendo el entrecejo y Hange sonrió ya que cuando hacia esas expresiones ella era muy parecida a su padre.

Tomoe subió las escaleras de mala gana y Hange salió apresurada hacia el auto mientras se mojaba.

Manejo unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la escuela y se estaciono en frente del lugar donde un chico adolescente la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Levi ingreso en el auto empapado sin mirar a Hange mientras que ella por su parte no podía quitar la mirada de él.

-Has puesto tu cara de idiota -dijo Levi tras mirarla rápidamente.

-Es un poco raro el verte aquí -contesto ella sonriendo.

-¿No sabias que vendría? -pregunto pensando que quizás esos acontecimientos ya habían ocurrido y que probablemente en alguna ocasión Levi le había contado a Hange su pequeña excursión al futuro.

-La verdad no -contesto Hange-. Al inicio he pensado que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo regresarme a mi tiempo?

-Una y es sumamente fácil, solo que no te gustara -contesto Hange-. Tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Zeke.

-Maldito simio ¿No puedes encender la máquina y listo?

-Levi… -Hange bajo la mirada y apretó fuertemente el volante-. La máquina ya no existe desde hace siete años, fue destruida con una gran explosión provocada por…

-No, no debo saber cosas del futuro -interrumpió recordando las palabras de Rivaille.

-La cosa es que probablemente tardare tiempo en encontrar una forma de regresarte a casa.

-No puedo, tengo que encontrarte, tengo que estar a tu lado -dijo Levi alterado e intento tranquilizarse-. Tú estas perdida en quien sabe donde, aunque supongo que si estás aquí eso significa que de algún modo lograste regresar.

-Pasaron demasiadas cosas aquel día Levi, todo comenzó a salir mal desde el momento en el que capturamos a Eren porque pensábamos que teníamos al enemigo cuando en realidad nuestro enemigo estaba ente nosotros.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

-Todo está listo -informo Hans mientras tecleaba en la computadora una serie de algoritmos.

-Bien, iré a informarle a Hange -dijo Levi.

Eren había pedido quedarse a solas a hablar con Hange y a pesar de que a nadie le agradaba esa idea, tuvieron que terminar aceptando ya que Hange prácticamente los saco del lugar a patadas.

-Para mí cada persona y cada muerte han tenido un propósito, eran solamente hilos delgados que se entrecruzaban para darle forma a algo más grande. Sin la muerte de mi madre jamás hubiera deseado tanto unirme a la legión de exploración y al caer el muro hubiera desistido de mis planes con tal de quedarme a cuidar de ella. Sin la muerte de los padres de Mikasa ella sería una simple niñita y no la guerrera que me salvo incontables veces y para Armin la muerte de sus padres fue el motivante para ver el mundo y hablarme sobre el mar, sin ese sueño jamás hubiéramos llegado tan lejos. Hannes me ayudo a encontrar que tenía el poder de la coordenada. Marco dejo una marca en Jean convirtiéndolo en un valioso aliado. Sasha motivo a Nicolo a ayudarnos. Ymir de no haberse ido Historia jamás hubiera quedado embarazada. Incluso si nos vamos más atrás la muerte de los padres de Kruger lo convirtieron en un guerrero que salvaría a Grisha quien conoció a Dina y así nació Zeke quien me guio a Ymir. Todos formaron un papel importante con su muerte, incluso la muerte de la madre del capitán Levi ya que gracias a eso Kenny lo entreno. La muerte de tus padres te llevo a la legión… Como dije cada muerte ocurrió con un propósito más grande.

-Pero no la de Tomoe ¿Cierto? -pregunto Hange quien había permanecido escuchando a Eren en completo silencio tratando de entenderlo sin juzgarlo.

-Era una niña -contesto Eren mientras sentía un gran dolor en su pecho-. Si vivía o moría no hubiera afectado el curso del mundo porque de todos modos hubiera buscado obtener la libertad de mi gente y más lo hubiera deseado por ella.

-De nada sirve lamentar el pasado Eren.

-Ella sufrirá por las visiones que tendrá.

-Lo sé, pero tendrá a su padre que la guiará. Mas sin embargo existe algo que quiero hacer -dijo Hange decidida y procedió a desatar a Eren-. Quiero salvar a Tomoe, quiero que Rivaille sea feliz y quiero que cuando regreses a tu mundo evites la muerte de todos ¿Estás conmigo? -pregunto en cuanto lo dejo libre.

-Hagámoslo -dijo Eren asintiendo.

En ese momento Levi ingreso a la habitación y miro a Eren quien estaba libre.

-Eren está listo para regresar a casa -dijo Hange para tranquilizarlo.

Los tres caminaron hacia la máquina donde estaba el resto y Hans procedió a explicarle a Hange algunos detalles técnicos.

-Después de eso solo debes ingresar la fecha y tiempo exactos porque si te equivocas por un minuto entonces en nuestra línea temporal tendríamos dos de nosotros -advirtió Hans.

-Entiendo -asintió Hange y presiono una tecla encendiéndola.

-Tu primero Chibi -informo Hans y él asintió.

-Te extrañare pequeñín -dijo Hange tomándolo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla logrando que se pusiera colorado.

.

En el mundo Drama Pictures…

El portal se abrió y Chibi ingreso a su mundo llegando justo donde estaban todos sus amigos discutiendo sobre donde podía estar Levi.

-El colosal atacara y tenemos que estar listos -dijo emocionada Hange.

-Líder usted hará que nos coman de nuevo -regaño Moblit.

\- ¿Chicos que opinan de este nuevo sombrero para atraer reclutas nuevos? -pregunto Erwin quien recientemente había desarrollado una manía por cambiar su atuendo con el propósito de parecer cool y atraer a la juventud a la legión de exploración, aunque todos sus intentos habían fracasado.

Armin, Mikasa y Eren negaron rápidamente asustados por su comandante.

-Ya veo, quizás el sombrero es el problema -medito Erwin.

-Yo pienso que el capitán Levi está matando titanes -dijo Eren emocionado-. Él es increíble.

-Yo espero que se lo comiera el colosal -dijo Mikasa sin mostrar ninguna expresión y tomo a Eren del brazo-. Así podría estar con Eren.

-Mikasa suéltame, van a pensar que somos algo más -dijo Eren intentando soltarse.

-¿Qué mierda estan haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo? -regaño Levi.

-¡Capitán! -grito emocionado Eren al verlo.

Levi repaso con la mirada a los presentes y enfoco sus ojos en Hange mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-¡El colosal! -grito Armin asustado señalado detrás de Levi.

Todos gritaron e intentaron escapar, pero al final el colosal los alcanzo y comió como siempre pasaba cayendo en el interior de su estómago.

-Maldición, si no me hubiera agarrado impresionado por el capitán seguramente lo hubiera podido eliminar -dijo Eren.

-A mí no me importa mientras estemos juntos -dijo Mikasa.

-Moblit toma muestras de inmediato -pidió Hange emocionada.

-¡Esta loca! -grito Moblit.

-Oye cuatro ojos sal en una cita conmigo cuando salgamos de aquí -pidió Levi.

-¡Lo sabía! -grito Erwin-. Mike me debe dinero por la apuesta.

-¿Acaso a nadie le importa que estemos dentro de un titan? -pregunto Armin asustado.

Todos comenzaron a alegar mientras se hundían poco a poco, pero sabían que tarde o temprano saldrían del titan como pasaba siempre.

.

Tras desaparecer Chibi Hans tecleo nuevamente y se giró en busca de Shikishima.

-Es tu turno amigo -dijo, pero entonces noto que no estaba.

-Shikishima dijo que antes de irse tenía un asunto importante que hacer -dijo Frieda.

-No vamos a estar esperándolo -hablo Riva molesta-. Hora de irnos Hans.

-Hange lo dejo en tus manos -dijo Hans y ella asintió.

-Nos vemos Riva -se despidió Hange dándole un gran abrazo a la chica.

-Adiós Hange -dijo Riva correspondiendo el abraso y luego miro a Levi-. Cuídalas bien -pidió y él asintió.

Ella se apartó de Hange y miro a su vientre mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que su mente se enfocaba en el deseo de un hijo.

-No pierdas las esperanzas Riva -dijo Hange al notar la mirada de su amiga.

-Los soldados también pueden ser madres -dijo Rivaille.

-Eso espero -contesto ella.

-Hora de irnos amor -dijo Hans tomando la mano de su pareja-. Tu primero y yo te seguiré después, recuerda que desaparecí después que tú y témenos que ser exactos.

.

Mundo gender bender…

El portal se abrió apareciendo Riva frente a Hans. Ambos estaban en su laboratorio y ella recordaba que habían desaparecido en plena discusión, aunque ya no podía recordar sobre lo que discutían además de que carecía de importancia.

Riva estaba por hablar cuando Hans se aproximó a ella y la beso.

-¿Qué haces? -regaño ella empujándolo.

-Lo logramos, regresamos -dijo Hans contento mientras la abrasaba.

-Suéltame ahora mismo -ordeno empujándolo en un intento de escapar-. Recuerda que soy tu capitán.

-Lo siento capitán -dijo una voz femenina y la pareja dirigió su mirada a una chica castaña que lucía avergonzada.

-Erin -llamo Riva y Hans la soltó lo cual pensó había sido mala idea ya que ella camino hacia la adolescente de forma amenazante-. Quería decirte que… lamento todas las palizas que te he dado y que no es solo tu deber el terminar esta guerra, es de todos.

-Yo… pues… ¿gracias? -contesto aterrada y confundida la chica-. Venia decirle que la comandante los está buscando.

-Pues dile que todo lo que tenga que hablar que lo haga a Pietro (Petra) y Aura (Auruo) porque el día de hoy yo no estoy para nadie y Hans tampoco.

-Pero…

-Eso es todo Erin y ahora hazme un favor y ve con mi fastidioso hermano y salgan en una cita de una vez por todas.

-¡¿Qué dice?! -grito-. nosotros solo somos amigos y…

-No me vengas con esas estupideces Jaeger. Ahora fuera.

Erin de inmediato se largó asustada de que la repentina bondad de su capitana se esfumara y decidiera golpearla nuevamente como usualmente lo hacía.

-Pero Riva, quizás es algo importante y…

Esta vez fue el turno de Hans de ser silenciado por un beso de parte de su pareja.

-Ya recordé porque estábamos peleando -dijo en cuanto dejo sus labios-. No puedo creer que olvidara nuestro aniversario.

-Ya no importa, para nosotros fue hace demasiados días, aunque solo pasaran segundos.

-Si importa, ahora mueve tu trasero, toma una ducha y saldremos a divertirnos solo los dos.

-Me duche ayer -alego Hans.

-Puede que te ducharas en ese mundo, pero no aquí así que vete a duchar ahora mismo, es una orden de tu capitán -regaño Riva.

-Solo si tú me acompañas -dijo Hans para después cargar a Riva.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo, es una orden! -grito y pataleo-. Sigo siendo la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad y puedo patear tu trasero sin problema.

.

Riva y Hans habían desaparecido y por su parte Shikishima apareció.

Hange tecleo el algoritmo de Hans para enviarlo a su mundo, pero en ese momento la luz se fue en todo el complejo.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Rivaille.

-Supongo que tanto usar la máquina genero un fallo en la electricidad -dijo Zeke alumbrando con su celular-. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

Rivaille y Levi no parecían estar de acuerdo con tener que esperar, pero Eren ya no resultaba una amenaza así que no les quedo otra opción que aceptar dirigiéndose todos a sus hogares.

Al llegar Hange de inmediato comenzó a sentirse agotada, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día así que se tumbó en la cama, aunque sabía que era mala idea ya que tenía que permanecer despierta para llevar a cabo el plan que Eren y ella tenían.

-Frieda dice que todo está tranquilo en su casa y estoy completamente seguro de que Rivaille no se despegara de Eren-. Informo Levi en cuanto entro al cuarto.

-Ya deja de llamar a Frieda, la vas a agobiar -regaño Hange.

-Sigo sin confiar del todo en Eren -admitió.

-Eren solo quería que el mundo recordara para que fueran mejores personas -defendió Hange.

-El mundo no necesita recordar tanto dolor.

-El dolor sigue ahí, quieras o no aceptarlo -alego Hange-. ¿Qué es lo que vera nuestra hija al crecer?

-Frida dice que puede cerrar esa ventana, confiemos en que lo lograra y que Tomoe no tendrá visiones de ese mundo.

Hange asintió y Levi deposito un beso en su frente.

-Deberías dormir -sugirió.

Hange no quería quedarse dormida, pero finalmente el sueño la venció hasta que se despertó notando que Levi no estaba a su lado o siquiera en el cuarto, por lo que se levantó y bajo a buscarlo debido a que vio las luces encendidas.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Nuevamente molestando a Frieda? -pregunto asomándose por encima de sus hombros y viendo la pantalla del celular de Levi-. Revisando becas universitarias. Levi no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo soy la que tendría que hacerlo.

-Debido a mis bajas calificaciones del primer año tendré que sacar sobresaliente en cada materia para elevar mi promedio y aun así permanecerá demasiado abajo.

-Pero eres deportista y uno muy bueno así que deja ya de preocuparte.

-¿Y si no logramos entrar en la misma universidad entonces que haremos?

-Ya encontraremos una solución, tu y yo siempre lo hacemos -contesto Hange-. Nosotros dos podremos con todo, universidad, trabajos y ser padres porque nos tendremos el uno al otro sin importar lo que suceda, bueno en realidad pronto seremos tres.

-¿Y si fallamos? ¿Si no estamos para ella debido a otros compromisos como la escuela y el trabajo?

-Hicimos un buen trabajo criándola la primera vez a pesar de todo, por ello creo que Tomoe estará bien.

-Rivaille dice que era muy inteligente y fuerte.

-Tendremos una niña genio, quizás asista a nuestras clases universitarias -bromeo Hange-. Mi madre será tan feliz mandándola a clases especiales con sus colegas genios y pomposos.

-Yo quiero que tenga una vida como cualquier niña normal -dijo Levi-. No quiero que a pesar de ser un cerebro andante la envíenos a clases especiales con personas que se creen demasiado listas, yo quiero que juegue con niños de su edad, que sea feliz y que sea una buena persona.

-Prometo enfrentarme a mi madre con uñas y dientes con tal de que ella sea una niña normal, aunque tu conoces lo terca que puede llegar a ser.

-Creo que tú eres más terca cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza.

-Levi, tengo algo que confesarte -dijo Hange borrando su sonrisa-. Y no me importa si no estás de acuerdo lo hare de todas formas porque sabes lo terca que puedo llegar a ser.

-Sigues queriendo salva a Tomoe.

-Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo, no solo eso, también quiero evitar nuestras muertes, ser felices los tres en ese mundo como en este.

Hange miro suplicante a Levi quien no parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea, hasta que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero sea lo que sea que intentes hacer yo te apoyare y creo que Rivaille también estará de acuerdo.

-Gracias Levi, gracias -dijo Hange abrasándolo emocionada.

-Así que fuiste tú la que apago todo -dedujo.

-Tenia que ganar tiempo -contesto.

.

Tal como Levi lo había supuesto, Rivaille también accedió ante tal misión arriesgada, así que pronto los cuatro estuvieron reunidos en el laboratorio.

-¿Como la salvaran si no sabemos de que murió? -cuestiono Rivaille.

-Fue debido a la epidemia que surgió dentro de las murallas -alego Eren.

-No lo sabemos, los síntomas no eran los mismos.

-Vale la pena intentar.

-Aguarda, pensé que estabas completamente seguro que esto evitaría su muerte -alego Hange mirando a Eren.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -intervino en la pequeña discusión Levi.

-Viajare antes de que se enferme y la vacunare, así no enfermara -contesto Eren.

-Yo lo hare -alego Rivaille.

-Bien -contesto Eren entregándole un estuche donde venia guardada una jeringa.

-Esto me trae malos recuerdos -dijo Rivaille mirando el estuche y recordando la muerte de Erwin.

Hange tecleo apresurada encendiendo la máquina y en cuanto el portal se abrió ella corrió a su interior seguida casi al instante por Eren quien era el más próximo.

-¡Hange! -gritaron ambos Levis al mismo tiempo antes de que el portal se cerrara.

-Esa torpe -dijo molesto Levi-. ¿Cómo la regresaremos?

-Hange no es tan tonta, debe tener un plan de respaldo -medito Rivaille acercándose a la pantalla de la computadora al igual que Levi-. Ella lo dejo todo listo para que la activáramos -dijo viendo una nota que estaba sobre el teclado en donde solo se leía "presiona esta tecla pasados cinco minutos."

.

El portal dejo a Hange y a Eren frente a una casa. Ella miro a su alrededor y sonrió al ver el lugar donde había crecido Tomoe.

-A ella le gustan los caballos -dijo recordando las palabras de Rivaille-. Ahora entiendo el motivo.

-Era el criadero de los caballos destinados para la legión -informo Eren-. Escondida a plena vista del gobierno y a unos minutos del complejo, así el capitán y la comandante podían ver casi diario a su hija.

-Muy listos -dijo Hange.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-Quería asegurarme de no cometer ningún error, así que le sacaremos sangre a Tomoe y la analizaremos para saber exactamente de que murió.

-Ella está en el segundo nivel -dijo Eren señalando una ventana.

Ambos caminaron agachados a una ventana del primer nivel y se asomaron logrando ver a un hombre desconocido en compañía de Hange, Levi y Eren.

-¿Qué tiene? -pregunto una versión más joven de Eren al doctor.

-Verán, he visto estos síntomas en la reciente epidemia…

-Es el doctor -dijo Eren recordando aquel día-. Les está diciendo que no sabe que es lo que tiene Tomoe.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a ella?

-La parte trasera tiene una puerta, ingresaremos y subiremos rápidamente.

-¿No es arriesgado?

-El capitán y yo nos marcharemos en busca de libros para encontrar una cura, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Hange asintió y siguió a Eren, ingresaron a la casa por la puerta trasera y subieron sin hacer ruido por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Tomoe donde ella estaba dormida.

Hange la miro detenidamente y sintió como su corazón se agitaba, su hija estaba frente a ella y era tan hermosa como aquella visión que había tenido.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo rápido -dijo Eren en susurro haciéndola reaccionar.

Hange se acercó a la cama y toco la frente de su hija, tenía temperatura y respiraba agitadamente, entonces ella movió su pierna quejándose del dolor en sueños.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo -hablo Eren escuchando como su parte pasada y el capitán salían del lugar.

-Aguarda, quiero verificar algo -dijo Hange destapando a Tomoe y comenzó a revisar su pierna hasta llegar a una herida en la rodilla-. Creo que ya se lo que le paso -dijo Hange tomando una muestra y guardándola en una bolsa plástica para después tapar su hija con la cobija nuevamente.

Eren sabía que Hange no tardaría en subir para ver a su hija, por lo que Eren abrió la ventana decidido a que iban a tener que escapar antes de que los atraparan.

Mientras tanto ambos Levis tomaron la decisión de esperar los cinco minutos para presionar la tecla y entonces el portal nuevamente se abrió logrando ver la imagen de Hange al lado de Eren frente a Tomoe quien estaba recostada.

-Esto ya lo vi -dijo Levi recordando su visión y miro a Rivaille-. Hange al lado de Eren intentando salvarla.

-Hange no estaba segura de que enfermedad tenía y quería cerciorarse antes de cometer un error.

Hange regreso cruzando el portal y Eren estaba por seguirla cuando Tomoe despertó entreabriendo sus ojos.

-Eren -llamo ella y Eren se quedó estático.

-Pequeña guerrera, no cierres tus ojos hasta encontrar la cura -pidió mientras Tomoe cerraba nuevamente sus ojos-. Te prometo que estarás bien, yo me encargare de que así sea -dijo antes de desaparecer y que la Hange de ese mundo entrara.

Eren y Levi habían partido a buscar libros e instrumentos que ayudarían a Hange para curar a Tomoe. Mientras tanto Hange subió para cuidar de ella, solo que cuando estaba por entrar escucho voces ingresando rápidamente al cuarto.

Tomoe estaba sola y murmuraba algo en sueños, además de que la ventana estaba abierta y juraba que la había dejado cerrada.

Ella camino a la ventana y la cerró pensando que se estaba volviendo loca por escuchar voces.

-¿Mami? -llamo su hija abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto dulcemente sentándose a su lado y pasando sus dedos por su cabellera negra.

-¿Ya se fue Eren?

-Si, él se fue con tu padre, pero va a regresar.

-Eren me prometió que estaría bien, que no cerrara mis ojos hasta encontrar una cura.

Hange medito lo ocurrido durante el día, Eren no la había visto así que pensó se había tratado de un sueño de su hija.

-Vas a estar bien -le dijo Hange prometiéndose que sería ella la que encontraría la cura para esa enfermedad.

.

En cuanto Hange cruzo el portal Levi corrió a ella.

-¡Torpe cuatro ojos! ¿En que estabas pensando? -la regaño mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo tengo Levi, tengo la muestra y creo saber lo que le paso -dijo Hange contenta.

**Pronto sabrán como es que Levi termina en el futuro y también el esperado viaje de Hange al otro mundo encontrándose con nuestra amada loca de los titanes. Nuevamente una mega disculpa por el retraso.**


	67. Chapter 67

**¿Dónde estaremos cuando cumplamos 25?**

**Meiko lo sé yo también quede impactada con el manga y mas porque finalmente salió mi amado Levi (no estaba muerto estaba de parranda jaja). Pau ya estoy mejor de salud, nada que unas buenas inyecciones no solucionen y no sufran Pau y Navy, pronto tendrán la respuesta a que onda con Levi en el futuro jaja ya entiendo a Isayama y placer de hacer sufrir al fandom jaja no se crean, no me gusta hacerlos sufrir, trato de escribir lo más rápido posible y dejarles algunas pistas y ahora si al fic, para ustedes dentro de 7 años cuando nuestros chicos tienen 25 años excepto los de la 104 que tienen 23 años**.

Mike seguía esperando a Nanaba mientras ella estaba encerrada en el baño alistándose, pero comenzaba a desesperarse ya que llevaba como unos quince minutos dentro.

-Amor, apresúrate o llegare tarde al trabajo -dijo Mike llamando a la puerta del baño.

Nanaba abrió la puerta mostrándole una prueba de embarazo que había dado positiva y Mike de inmediato grito.

-¡No, no, no! -dijo mientras se alejaba aterrado.

-Mike, debes superar tu fobia a los bebes -regaño Nanaba siguiendo a su esposo por toda la casa mientras él continuaba negando y escapando.

* * *

Nifa esperaba en la cafetería a su mejor amiga Petra y mientras tanto había contestado una llamada de su prometido Moblit.

-Yo te amo más -dijo Nifa en tono meloso.

-No, yo te amo mucho más mi terroncito de azúcar -dijo Moblit del otro lado de la línea y esa discusión llena de amor podía haber durado una eternidad si Petra no hubiera llegado a interrumpir.

-¡Manejas como abuela! -le grito a su novio Auruo bajándose del auto y azotando la puerta.

Petra entro al lugar y saludo a su amiga, amabas se abrasaron y gritaron emocionadas como si no se hubieran visto en años cuando en realidad tenían apenas un día de no verse.

-¿No notas algo nuevo Petra? -pregunto Nifa enseñándole la mano de la cual resaltaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-¡No puede ser! -grito Petra emocionada.

* * *

Nile trabajaba frente a la computadora mientras sus tres hijas corrían de un lado al otro molestándose y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Niñas por favor tengo que terminar este capítulo -dijo Nile y de inmediato sus hijas dejaron de jugar.

-No daríamos lata si nos permitieras haber ido con Erwin -dijo una de las niñas y las otras dos asintieron en complicidad.

-Mira April…

-Soy May -alego la niña que usaba un vestido rosa.

-Yo soy April y ella es June -alego otra que usaba el mismo vestido, solo que este era color morado mientras señalaba a su hermana que usaba el color azul.

-Claro que no, recuerdo que a April le gustaba el rosa, a June el morado y May usaba siempre el azul -dijo y sus hijas negaron rápidamente-. Lo que pasa es que les encanta jugar conmigo y confundirme -continuo diciendo mientras la duda crecía en él-. Además, yo no sé porque aman tanto a Erwin si ni siquiera es su padre biológico -dijo en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Pero nos paga nuestras clases de baile -dijo una.

-Y nos compra juguetes -enlisto la otra.

-Y viajes -coincidió la última hermana.

-¿Y eso que importa en comparación con el amor que yo les doy? -pregunto molesto-. El dinero no compra la felicidad y tampoco el amor ¿Ya les conté cuando enfrenté a mi padre para seguir mi sueño de ser escritor en lugar de abogado?

-Papa eres un pésimo escritor -alegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que pasa es que nadie entiende mis obras -se quejó Nile.

* * *

Marie estaba en una reunión importante cuando su celular sonó.

Ella era asistente de una embajadora de la paz y Erwin trabajaba para seguridad nacional y en ese momento estaban en unas negociaciones un poco difíciles con un país vecino.

-Permítanme un segundo -pidió y salió apresurada maldiciendo a Nile-. ¿Qué quieres Nile? estoy en una junta importante -contesto molesta.

-Tus hijas ya se aburrieron y quieren irse con Erwin -dijo Nile.

-También son tus hijas, tu fuiste el que las quería e insistió -dijo Marie-. Ahora hazte cargo. Además, Erwin está ocupado.

Ella colgó y de inmediato Erwin salió para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Estan bien las niñas? -pregunto.

-Nile que es un inútil -contesto Marie fastidiada y sobándose la cien-. Que difícil y eso que no han comenzado con las preguntas ¿Qué les diré? Su padre cuando era adolescente recupero las memorias que tenia de una vida pasada de otro mundo y en este teníamos tres hijas por lo que decidimos optar por la inseminación artificial para no sentirnos culpables por el hecho de que nunca nacerían ya que no tolero a su padre ni en pintura.

-O simplemente podrías decirles que su relación no funciono -sugirió Erwin.

Marie estaba por alegar cuando de inmediato sonó nuevamente su celular y contesto.

-¡Renuncio, existen niños mal portados, pero el suyo es el demonio! -grito la niñera del otro lado de la línea-. Casi me quema viva y solo tiene 6 años -continuo quejándose.

-No por favor no renuncie -suplico Marie, pero la mujer colgó el teléfono.

-¿Alex asusto a otra niñera? -pregunto Erwin y Marie asintió abatida.

-tendré que pedirle nuevamente el favor a Hange -dijo marcando el contacto de su hermanastra.

* * *

Hange manejaba apresurada pues llegaba tarde por Tomoe a la escuela, así que decidió que lo mejo seria llamar a Kenny y pedirle el favor de que pasara por su sobrina.

-NO -dijo Kenny en cuanto contesto.

-Por favor Kenny, prometo pagarte -suplico Hange.

-Solo porque me agrada la mocosa -dijo colgando de inmediato.

Hange soltó un suspiró aliviada y estaba por guardar su celular cuando apretó la pantalla y este mostro una foto de ella y Levi sintiendo una gran nostalgia.

-Maldita seas Levi -dijo a la pantalla y después sonrió-. Justo ahora que te necesito más y tu no estas a mi lado.

En ese momento el celular sonó y Hange pudo ver que se trataba de Marie.

-NO -dijo en cuanto contesto.

* * *

Tomoe salió de la escuela y de inmediato vio a Kenny quien la esperaba, ella corrió a sus brazos y ambos partieron rumbo a la estación de policía a visitar a Traute.

-Le dejaremos la comida a tu tía y después nos iremos -dijo Kenny a Tomoe y la niña sonrió, Kenny se le quedo mirando y no pudo evitar pensar que era idéntica a Levi sonriendo ante este recuerdo.

-¡Atrápenlo! -grito un policía mientras perseguía a un hombre que al parecer se estaba escapando hasta que Traute apareció y soltó un gran golpe en la mandíbula tumbándolo.

-Quieto escoria -dijo poniendo su pie sobre la pansa del hombre-. No me hagas enfadar porque no he comido en todo el día.

-Pero tu hombre trae la salvación -dijo Kenny y Traute de inmediato se giro para ver a su pareja y sonrió.

* * *

Por la tarde Hange paso por Tomoe y al día siguiente volvió a tener problemas para llegar por ella por lo que decidió pedirle ayuda a Mikasa y Eren.

A Tomoe no le molestaba pasar la tarde con ellos dos, ya que Mikasa se había dedicado a la equitación y tenia dos caballos, de los cuales el negro era su favorito y lo llamaba Tormenta.

Hange llego por Tomoe y ambas permanecieron en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a casa y se toparon con su abuela y tras una larga platica de Hange con su madre ella entro a la casa exhausta.

-¿Ya se fue la abuela? -pregunto despegando la vista del libro de matemáticas que le había regalado.

-Si, ya se fue, dijo que iría a ver a tu otra abuela, pero que regresaría a dormir -contesto Hange caminando hacia su hija.

-Eso animaría a la abuela kuchel, siempre la veo triste -dijo Tomoe.

-No esta triste, lo que pasa es que extraña a tu padre.

-¿Tu también extrañas a papá?

-Cada hora de cada día -contesto Hange.

Y entonces escucho el sonido del timbre así que se puso de pie y abrió la puerta viendo a Zeke.

-Hola, te ves hermosa como siempre -dijo Zeke y Hange estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero él coloco su pie impidiéndoselo-. Hange por favor ya te dije que no fue mi culpa ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás odiándome?

-¡El resto de mi vida! -grito poniendo todas sus fuerzas en un intento de cerrar la puerta.

-Es importante, detecte actividad cuántica esta mañana.

-¡No, esta familia ya no quiere saber nada de eso! -grito Hange.

-¿Mamá que pasa? -pregunto Tomoe asomándose.

-Nada amor, solo alimañas que quieren entrar -dijo Hange.

-Hange en verdad quiero hablar contigo, ya pasaron siete años ¿Cuánto tiempo continuaras furiosa? El incidente no fue mi culpa.

-Tu fuiste el único culpable -dijo Hange reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-. Tomoe vete a tu habitación ahora -ordeno.

-¿Quién es? -pegunto Tomoe dispuesta a no irse.

-dije que te fueras a tu habitación -volvió a ordenar.

-¡Te odio, quiero a mi papa! -grito Tomoe subiendo apresurada las escaleras.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Hange y en cuanto escucho el portazo de su puerta de su cuarto, ella se apartó para abrirle a Zeke.

-Tienes un minuto -dijo molesta.

-Hange, la actividad cuántica que se presento fue a gran escala como cuando llegaron las otras versiones de Levi a nuestro mundo ¿Recuerdas? -dijo entregándole un folder.

Hange no contesto y le soltó un gran golpe a Zeke directo en la cara.

-No pronuncies su nombre -dijo molesta-. No tienes el derecho de hacerlo después de lo que hiciste y en cuanto a esto -dijo Hange tomando el folder y rompiéndolo-. No quiero saber nada de esto, de echo maldigo el día en el que me vi involucrada en todo su drama Reiss, Ackerman, Jaeger. No vuelvas a venir aquí y no se te ocurra acercate a mi hija -dijo Hange y por el coraje que sentía derramo unas cuantas lagrimas para después cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Ella vio como Zeke se retiraba en su auto y decidió subir a ver a su hija.

-Tomoe abréveme -pidió.

-No, te odio y quiero a mi papá.

-No eres la única amor -contesto Hange-. Pero debes entender que él no está con nosotras y no por elección propia -Hange espero y al no recibir respuesta decidió intentar algo más-. Si me abres te contare una historia de papá y mía.

-¿Tendrá romanticismo?

-100% garantizado.

Hange necesitaba desestresarse después de haber logrado aplacar la furia de Tomoe con una historia, así que camino a la sala a poner música para tranquilizarse, las canciones estaban en aleatorio y por ello no previno que la siguiente canción terminaría por destruirla porque en ese momento comenzó a sonar A Thousand Years haciendo que ella llorara, pero después ese dolor desapareció sustituyéndolo por buenos recuerdos y comenzó a bailar recordando el día de su boda.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

Hange había analizado la muestra tomada de Tomoe y pudo deducir lo que temía.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Levi quien esperaba impaciente al igual que Eren y Rivaille.

-Lo que temía, Tomoe murió de septicemia -informo mirando a sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué significa eso? -pregunto Eren.

-Es causado cuando tu cuerpo responde ante una infección, en este caso el estreptococo grupo A -explico.

-Bien, ya sabes de que enfermo, consigamos la cura y regresemos -dijo Eren perdiendo la paciencia.

-El CDC por mucho tiempo ha intentado… -hablo Hange, solo que se interrumpió-. No tiene cura, su sangre esta infectada, la única forma seria evitar que suceda aquel accidente donde se lastimo la rodilla y ninguno de ustedes sabe cuándo fue.

-Yo podría por medio de los caminos -dijo Eren.

-Haremos lo que sea para salvarla -coincidió Rivaille.

En ese momento el celular de Levi sonó, se trataba de Frieda.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Levi al momento de contestar.

-Shkishima escapo -informo Frieda- salió y no ha regresado y para ser honesta no creo que lo haga.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange al notar la expresión de Levi.

-Shikishima escapo -informo.

-Era de esperarse, es más que obvio que el no planea regresar a su mundo -dijo Rivaille.

-¿Qué hacemos? Pregunto Hange.

-Ir al laboratorio, porque si mis pensamientos son correctos el…

-Intentara destruir la máquina para que no lo regresemos a su mundo -dijo Levi y luego miro a Hange-. Hange deberías quedarte.

-No por estar embarazada significa que soy un inútil -alego molesta.

.

Al llegar al laboratorio notaron que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, pero no existía señales de Shikishima por ningún lado o de que le hubiera hecho algo a la máquina.

-¿Dónde estará? -se preguntó Levi mirando en todas direcciones al igual que los demás. A pesar de ello ninguno vio cuando él se acercó ya que se distrajeron cuando el portal de se activó y Shikishima apareció empujando a Rivaille, Levi y Hange adentro.

-Buen viaje -dijo burlonamente Shikishima apretando teclas sin fijarse y las luces se apagaron por un corto circuito, pero había logrado su cometido y se había deshecho de sus enemigos, ahora podía ser libre sin complicaciones, pero primero explotaría aquella máquina.

* * *

Hange cayó en la playa para su fortuna ya que la arena amortiguo la caída y al pararse se sacudió la arena de la ropa solo para toparse con lo que menos se imaginaba. Al alzar su vista ella se vio de frente, estaba frente a la Hange de la dimensión de Rivaille y quedo paralizada al igual que su contraparte hasta que ambas gritaron en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por la emoción.

Por otro lado, Rivaille y Eren cayeron en algún lugar que parecía un laboratorio y antes de cuestionarse donde estaban aparecieron Riva y Hans.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto Riva.

-Shikishima nos traiciono y debemos regresar antes de que destruya la máquina -informo Rivaille

Levi termino en el suelo y al levantarse noto que estaba en la entrada de la preparatoria y afortunadamente para el en el suelo estaba un periódico, lo tomo y leyó la fecha quedando sorprendido.

Saco su celular y marco el número que sabía le contestaria además de que le ayudaría.

-Hange no cuelgues -pidió Levi mientras sentía como toda su preocupación se desvanecía al escuchar la voz de Hange.

Hange llego por él y manejo hasta la casa en completo silencio. Cuando se estaciono Levi bajo y admiro el lugar. Era un hogar pequeño, pero con cierto encanto y lo mas importante era que se podía ver un árbol que crecía en el patio trasero y del cual se alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía ser una casita en él.

-Una casa en el árbol -dijo Levi recordando la lista de Hange.

-Técnicamente ese manzano no lo plante, ya existía, pero tenemos un limón que si plantamos -contesto Hange caminando a la puerta-. Vamos, entra.

Ambos ingresaron y Levi no tardo tiempo en encontrar la foto de Tomoe.

-¿Ella está bien? -pregunto de inmediato.

-Tiene siete y es más saludable que cualquier niño -contesto Hange-. Deberías cambiarte o te vas a enfermar -dijo al notar la ropa mojada de Levi.

-Si me enfermo tengo una doctora particular -bromeo al ver el diploma de Hange colgado en la pared.

-Doctora con especialidad en virología y pasante actual en el CDC -dijo orgullosa.

-Cumplimos tu lista.

-No toda -contesto.

Levi continuo su recorrido por la casa y se topó con más fotos.

-Nuestro viaje a parís y nuestra boda -dijo Levi, aunque de inmediato Hange se interpuso.

-No deberías de ver nada de esto -regaño-. Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

-¿Y dónde estoy? -pregunto Levi.

-No estas -contesto Hange y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?

-Levi… pues… es complicado.

-¿Estoy muerto? -pregunto alterado.

* * *

-Esperamos que disfrutara su vuelo -dijo una azafata mientras le sonreía a aquel hombre atractivo y misterioso que descendía del avión.

Él aguardo por su equipaje y después a que llegara su transporte.

-Tarde, siempre tarde -dijo mirando el reloj de su celular.

Entonces decidió esperar viendo un video donde aparecía Hange y Tomoe de pequeña, ella caminaba hacia la persona que estaba filmando y Hange reía.

-Oficialmente nuestra hija sabe caminar -decía Hange.

-Que lindo video -dijo una mujer mayor de edad y el hombre levanto la vista dejando ver su rostro.

-Mi familia lo es todo para mí -contesto Levi.

-Pues tiene suerte de tener a tan linda familia -dijo la mujer antes de subir al taxi.

Aquella noche era lluviosa y Levi saco una foto antigua donde salía Hange a la edad de diecisiete en compañía de Sawney y Bean y que al reverso se leía "cuando me extrañes piensa que yo también estaré pensando siempre en ti, siempre te amare H.Z." Levi podía recordar que esa foto venia dentro del sobre que años atrás Hange le había regalado donde se leía "Cuando necesites un poco de mi" y usualmente solía ver aquella foto cuando la extrañaba demasiado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera? Ya ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en eso.

-¡Mocoso! -grito Kenny en cuanto se estaciono y Levi subió al auto-. Estas mojando mis vestiduras.

-cállate Kenny y maneja -dijo Levi mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y trataba de relajarse.

-Oye ya estas demasiado grande como para seguir con ese trauma -dijo Kenny al notar como Levi parecía incomodo al tener que estar dentro de un auto.

-Critícame cuando estés al borde de la muerte -contesto recordando aquel incidente-. Ahora pon tu maldito pie en el acelerador, ya estuve demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

-Sí, Hange esta histérica, yo que tú le llevaba flores para calmarla -dijo Kenny mientras emprendía la marcha.

-Y estará más histérica porque acabo de recordar que olvide decirle desde hace siete años que recibiríamos un visitante esta noche.

-Al menos dime que esta vez tu búsqueda valió la pena.

-De ser así estaría montando una gran fiesta -contesto Levi maldiciendo su suerte.

-Solo digo que ya han pasado dos años y que deberías dejar de jugar al gato y al raton con ese idiota.

-No hasta tener nuestra venganza.

**Finalmente saben que Levi no está muerto, andaba de parranda jaja bueno no de parranda, pero si de viaje y ya sabrán luego el motivo.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Sigo pensando que no cambiara nada, que las cosas seguirán igual**

**Saludos Pau y Meiko así como a todos mis amados lectores, sé que tienen demasiadas dudas, pero iré resolviéndolas poco a poco, ahora sí, sin más palabrerío a la historia.**

-¿Estoy muerto? -había preguntado Levi pues era la única explicación del porque no se encontraba al lado de las dos mujeres que significaban todo para él.

-No seas ridículo Levi, por supuesto que no -contesto de inmediato Hange-. Pero en cuanto vea a tu versión de 25 años deseara estar muerto. ¿Cómo pudo no decirme nada de esto? ¿Era mucho pedir que en todos estos años me hiciera un comentario? Algo como hey muy buena la comida y por cierto hace siete años viaje al futuro por culpa de Shikishima.

-¿Y tú le contaste a donde fuiste a dar? -pregunto Levi en su defensa.

-Yo, pues… no recuerdo -dijo riendo dando a notar que estaba mintiendo.

-Mentirosa e hipócrita -regaño Levi.

-No fue mi culpa -alego-. Pasaron muchas cosas ese día y nunca más hablamos de ese tema.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No sé si debería decírtelo…

-¡Habla cuatro ojos de mierda! -grito molesto Levi y de inmediato Hange le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano.

-Silencio, Tomoe y mi madre estan arriba durmiendo -dijo asustada mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Entonces habla -dijo después de quitarse la mano de Hange de la boca.

-Yo… pues cuando paso lo de Shikishima…

Hange estaba por hablar cuando una persona entro a la sala.

-Parece ser que llego a tiempo para la explicación-. dijo Levi tranquilo.

-¡Levi! -grito Hange emocionada de verlo frente a ella y de inmediato corrió a su encuentro.

-Estoy aquí -dijo Levi abrazando a Hange fuertemente sin importarle que ambos terminaran mojados.

-Enano idiota, dos años y ni una simple llamada -dijo Hange antes de comenzar a llorar.

-Sabes el motivo del por qué no podía llamarte.

-¿Lo encontraste? -pregunto Hange separándose de él y sus ojos lucían llenos de esperanza la cual se desvaneció cuando Levi meneo la cabeza.

-Lo atrapare Hange, lo prometo.

-Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo -dijo Levi quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

-Esto te ayudara a entender un poco -dijo su versión adulta sacando su celular y en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba se lo mostro.

Levi camino hacia ellos para mirar de cerca la pantalla y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Titanes en Paradai -dijo sorprendido.

El video había sido tomado por una persona que se encontraba en la calle, la cámara enfocaba hacia arriba para gravar la figura de un titan que caminaba por las calles mientras que de fondo muchas personas corrían asustadas y se lograban escuchar los gritos.

-No es Paradai -corrigió su versión adulta-. Es Londres, hace siete años Shikishima escapo y al principio pensamos que era debido a que no quería regresar a su mundo, pero nos equivocamos.

-La teoría de Hans no estaba errada -explico Hange caminando hacia el librero de la sala y tomo un libro que hojeo hasta dar con la hoja-. Este es el árbol Yggdrasil -explico Hange mostrándole el dibujo-. Un árbol que sostiene nueve mundos y la creencia popular es que si un mundo cae el resto de los otros mundos también lo harán muriendo todo en ellos.

-De ser así nada como una guerra para llevar al mundo al infierno.

-Después de la destrucción, una tierra nueva emergerá del mar, verde y justa -leyó este fragmento Hange del libro-. Shikishima pretende ser el rey de ese nuevo mundo porque considera que ningún mundo vale la pena ser salvado ya que en la mayoría existen titanes.

-¿Que tienen los Jaeger con ese afán de destruir el mundo?

-Locura de sangre supongo -dijo Hange encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Así que dejaremos que Shikishima mande nuestro mundo al infierno?

-Por supuesto que no -contesto Levi-. He estado siguiéndolo junto con Farlan e Isabel durante todos estos años.

-¿Farlan e Isabel saben la verdad? ¿Significa que todos recuperaron sus memorias?

-Levi necesitaba ayuda y Frieda se la proporciono -contesto Hange.

-No solo ellos, también Eren, Armin, Mikasa y Erwin -enlisto Levi.

-En cuanto al resto de nuestros amigos preferimos que vivan en la ignorancia y haciendo sus vidas.

-¿Qué pasa con los otros que fueron titanes?

-Algunos no deseaban recuperar sus recuerdos como el caso de Zeke y otros se consideró que sería mejor que no lo hicieran ya que representaban un peligro -dijo Hange.

-Se que tienes demasiadas preguntas, así que lo mejor será decirte todo lo que paso aquel día -dijo Hange y Levi no pudo evitar interrumpir.

-De nada sirve, por más que intentemos cambiar las cosas el resultado siempre será el mismo, la máquina explota, el incidente con el auto y Shikishima escapa.

-Levi cree que nada se puede cambiar y que las cosas seguirán igual hagamos lo que hagamos -dijo Hange fastidiada por la actitud de Levi.

-Lo intentamos con Tomoe ¿no recuerdas?

-¿Nuestra Tomoe o la Tomoe del otro mundo? -pregunto Levi adolescente.

-La del otro mundo -contesto Hange-. No pudimos hacer nada porque la máquina exploto.

-¿Qué paso con Eren y Rivaille?

-Logramos enviarlos a su mundo -contesto Hange.

-Y todo siguió igual -interrumpió Levi molesto-. Eren causo el apocalipsis en ese mundo porque regreso en el momento exacto en el que se fue y ese momento fue cuando activo el retumbar. Eren no logro controlarlo y Rivaille lo decapito esperando detener el avance de los colosales. Eso fue lo que me tocó vivir en nuestro intento de cambiar las cosas y en otra línea temporal Eren y Rivaille son asesinados por Annie Leonhart, mientras que en nuestro mundo la maquina igualmente explota mientras Zeke y yo intentamos retener a Shikishima dentro del laboratorio, pero Shikishima logra escapar ya que tiene la habilidad de transformarse en titan y nosotros apenas y salimos vivos. Como ves, sin importar cuanto intentemos cambiar el curso del destino, este siempre regresa al camino original.

-Shikishima no nos permitió ayudar a Rivaille y casi muere Levi por su culpa además de que mato a Riva -dijo Hange sintiendo un gran dolor porque pensar en su amiga murta había sido como ver a Levi muerto-. Riva y Hans ayudaron a Rivaille y a Eren a regresar, el portal se abrió, pero antes de que ellos pudieran cruzar Shikishima entro a su mundo y en la batalla Riva murió.

-¿Cómo saben que paso eso?

-Tuve una visión de ese momento -explico Levi-. Desde aquel día jure vengarme de Shikishima por todas las vidas que destruyo y que continua haciéndolo.

-¿Cómo regresaste la última ves?

-Zeke -contesto haciendo una mueca al instante en el que pronuncio ese nombre-. Ese simio idiota después de todo sirvió para algo ya que junto con Frieda fueron al laboratorio y entonces…

En ese momento como por arte de magia el portal se abrió y Levi pudo ver a Frieda.

-¿Qué pasa con Hange? -pregunto Levi preocupado por ella.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien -contesto Hange recordando lo que ella había vivido.

-Quizás si me apresuro pueda salvar a Riva -dijo Levi caminando al portal.

-Riva ya está muerta, pero eso lo descubrirás más tarde -contesto su versión adulta.

Levi cruzo el portal decidido en que tenía que detener a Shikishima.

Levi y Hange se quedaron viendo a la nada esperando que quizás el destino podía cambiarse, entonces la alarma los sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la alarma que indicaba otro ataque de titan.

-Ve por Tomoe -le dijo Levi a Hange y ella subió deprisa.

Esa era una de las razones por la que Levi había permanecido tanto tiempo lejos de casa ya que tenía una conexión con Shikishima donde cada uno podía rastrear la presencia del otro, así como le había pasado con Riva y Rivaille. Se habían equivocado al pensar que todas sus versiones aparecieron en busca de Hange. Riva había sentido la presencia de Levi y esto la había conducido al estacionamiento de la escuela, cuando Chibi apareció en el cuarto de Hange fue debido a que él también estaba ahí y lo mismo había pasado con Rivaille y Shikishima que llego a la librería sintiendo la presencia de Levi.

Shikishima lo había seguido hasta Paradai de la misma forma en la que él lo había seguido a Londres.

Un titan caminaba por las calles y Shikishima se limitaba a ver una casa en concreto mientras sonreía.

-Pobre pequeño Levi ¿Has decidido regresar a casa? -dijo burlonamente-. Bueno, esta es mi fiesta de bienvenida.

Hange subió al cuarto rápidamente y tomo en brazos a una adormilada Tomoe sacándola de la cama en la que también estaban dormidos sus fieles acompañantes.

-Vamos amor, debemos bajar al refugio -dijo Hange intentando conservar la calma-. Sawney, Bean -llamo antes de salir del cuarto y los canes de inmediato la siguieron.

-¿Es la alarma de tsunami, tornado, temblor o titanes? -se quejó la madre de Hange mientras salía del cuarto de huéspedes-. Aguarda, deje mi celular en el cuarto.

-Son titanes mamá -contesto Hange molesta tomándola de la muñeca para arrastrarla escaleras abajo-. No puedes darte el lujo de regresar por el celular.

-¡Papá! -grito Tomoe en cuanto vio a Levi quien terminaba de ajustarse el arnés del equipo de maniobras.

Hange se detuvo y Levi se acercó a su hija.

-Mírate, estas demasiado grande -dijo Levi acariciando su mejilla y ahora se odiaba por haber traído al enemigo a la puerta de su hogar-. Debo ir a trabajar.

Levi paso su mano por la frente a su hija para apartar los mechones de cabello que formaban su fleco para poder darle un beso y después miro a Hange.

-Ten cuidado -le dijo.

-Tantos años y sigues preocupándote por mi -contesto dándole un beso rápido en los labios para después salir de la casa a toda prisa.

Al hacerlo pudo ver al titan que estaba destrozando el techo de una casa escuchando como un hombre gritaba en el interior hasta que lo pudo ver cuando el titan logro tomarlo en su mano llevándosela a su boca con la intención de comerlo.

Eliminar al titan no le tardo ni un minuto a Levi y logro salvar al civil quien seguía llorando aterrado por esa experiencia tan cercana a la muerte.

-Gracias, me ha salvado -le dijo a Levi.

-Tsk agradézcame educando a su maldito animal que piensa que la entrada de mi casa es su baño o la próxima dejare que Sawney y Bean persigan a ese gato del infierno unas cuantas cuadras -dijo Levi mirando a su vecino quien desde que se habían mudado era un constante dolor en el trasero al quejarse por todo y cuando el escandaloso y conflictivo era él.

Levi guardo sus cuchillas y vio como una camioneta negra con el logo de seguridad nacional se estacionaba así como un montón de reporteros que llegaban.

-Tsk que fastidiosos -dijo Levi a Erwin en cuanto bajo del vehículo.

-Tenemos más problemas, esto no se vera bien en la reunión de mañana -dijo Erwin sobándose la frente-. Estamos al borde de una guerra y Shikishima lo sabe.

* * *

En otro mundo…

Eren y Rivaille habían terminado frente a Riva y Hans quien de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder -dijo Hans corriendo por todo el laboratorio en busca de cosas-. Hare lo que hice cuando Riva desapareció y abriré el portal en base al leve rastro que ha dejado al momento de abrirse -explico logrando su cometido.

-¿Puedo saber quiénes son ellos? -pregunto Erin mirando a Rivaille y a Eren notando el parecido con este último mientras que aquel hombre se parecía mucho a su capitana.

-No y no hagas preguntas tontas Erin -regaño Riva.

El portal se abrió, solo que en ese instante Shikishima entro a su mundo.

-Hans, eres un dolor en el trasero -dijo molesto apuntando la pistola al aludido.

Rivaille lo detuvo sujetándolo y logrando que soltara el arma, solo que Shikishima entonces se mordió la mano convirtiéndose en un titan y la explosión arrojo al interior del portal a Eren mientras que los otros presentes estaban en el suelo sorprendidos por seguir vivos después de aquella explosión.

Erin fue la primera en ponerse de pie y decidida se mordió la mano en un intento por convertirse en titan, pero no paso absolutamente nada, ella continuo mordiéndose desesperada, pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Que patética -se burló Shikishima estirando su mano con la intención de atacarla, pero esta le fue cortada por Riva quien estaba ya de pie y con cuchilla en mano.

-Aléjate de ella -amenazo Riva.

-Capitana -llamo la adolescente.

-Corre Erin -dijo distrayéndose dándole tiempo a Shikishima de atacarla con su otra mano y aventarla atravesando una pared de cristal.

-¡Riva! -grito Hans y él al igual que Rivaille corrieron a ella.

Erin sintió como su furia aumentaba y esto hizo que lograra convertirse en titan atacando a Shikishima.

-Riva -llamo Hans tomando su mano y mirándola, ella estaba sin vida y con un enorme cristal enterrado en el cuerpo.

Rivaille paso su mano por sus ojos para cerrarlos, después tomo las cuchillas de Riva y corrió hacia Shikishima quien había derrotado a Erin y estaba por morder su nuca probablemente con la intención de comérsela y obtener la coordenada, cosa que Rivaille no permitiría.

Shikishima sintió como Rivaille estaba por atacar y se cubrió la nuca a tiempo antes de que lo matara, él incrusto una cuchilla en el lomo de su adversario y este se lanzó dentro del portal antes de que se cerrara por completo.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto una mujer alta y rubia que iba acompañada de otros miembros de la legión.

-Fuimos atacados comandante -contesto Erin con voz débil.

-Hans, ella esta…

-Wim -llamo Hans levantando la vista para ver a su comandante-. Está muerta -informo.

-Fue mi culpa -dijo Erin-. Ella me protegió, todo porque yo no pude transformarme.

-No te culpes Erin -dijo una chica bajita de cabellos rubios y quien era su mejor amiga mejor conocida como Min.

* * *

Shikishima había atravesado el portal con Rivaille quien continuaba aferrado a su espalda con la ayuda de una cuchilla. Eren se mordió la mano transformándose en titan y también ataco a Shikishima.

Por otro lado, Frieda en compañía de Zeke llegaron al lugar preocupados por sus amigos encontrándose en medio de una pelea.

-El portal -dijo Rivaille-. Hange y Levi.

Ambos entendieron a lo que se refería así que Zeke corrió a la computadora para poder ubicarlos.

-Tengo la ubicación de Levi -dijo Zeke tecleando lo más deprisa que podía.

El portal se abrió y Frieda corrió al frente para poder ver que su amigo realmente estuviera ahí y que estuviera bien.

Levi atravesó el portal topándose con aquella pelea y recordando lo que su parte futura le había dicho, Riva estaba muerta por culpa de Shikishima y si no actuaba pronto entonces todo se repetiría nuevamente.

Zeke tecleo buscando a Hange y logro dar con ella abriendo nuevamente el portal. El cual ella cruzo mientras sostenía unas cuchillas en su mano.

-¿Qué haces con eso? -pregunto Levi.

-Larga historia -dijo Hange sonriéndole.

-Zeke mandemos a ese idiota a su mundo -dijo Levi, aunque justo en ese momento Shikishima escucho e hizo explotar la primera carga explosiva que se encontraba en el lugar.

Una viga de acero que cruzaba arriba en el techo se vino abajo y Eren la sostuvo.

-No tenemos tiempo, esto va a colapsar, tenemos que enviar a Rivaille y a Eren a su mundo -dijo Hange a Zeke.

-¡No, mandar a Shikishima es prioridad! -grito Levi recordando que debía de encontrar una forma de evitar lo que había visto en el futuro-. ¡Hange, Frieda, salgan de aquí ahora! -ordeno justo cuando otra carga hizo explosión.

Hange corrió a la puerta con Frieda.

-No te escaparas de mi -advirtió Shikishima golpeando su espalda contra la pared y logrando deshacerse de Rivaille quien cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Sikishima dejo su cuerpo titan para salir a perseguirlas y Eren soporto la viga de acero del techo que amenazaba con caerse si la soltaba.

-Eren no soportará más tiempo -advirtió Zeke tomando la decisión de abrir el portal en el tiempo en el que Rivaille había desaparecido.

Levi accedió debido a que Shikishima ahora estaba lejos del portal y tal como lo había dicho Zeke, Eren no resistiría más tiempo. Él corrió hacia Rivaille y dio un buen golpe para despertarlo.

-Despierta idiota -dijo Levi.

-Tú también eres idiota -dijo Rivaille.

-Esto está por colapsar.

-No si Eren… -hablo Rivaille aturdido.

-Eren no podrá resistir más tiempo -dijo Levi y prometió vengarse de Shikishima por Riva, por Tomoe y por el destino que le tocaría vivir junto con Hange.

-No, escucha -insistió Rivaille.

Levi no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás si le permitía hablar a Rivaille…

-Te escucho.

-Eren puede usar su poder de endurecimiento.

-Entiendo -asintió Levi poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la forma titan de Eren-. ¡Eren usa el poder de endurecimiento!

Eren recordó como había salvado a sus amigos aquella vez dentro de la cueva, pero había tenido problemas usando esta habilidad cuando había devorado al martillo de guerra, más sin embargo se permitió confiar una sola vez con tal de salvar a Rivaille y la maquina con la que salvarían a Tomoe.

Columnas de cristal emergieron del suelo y le ayudaron creando una estructura resistente como aquella vez.

.

Hange salió del lugar jalando de la mano a Frieda y Shikishima las siguió.

-Quietas -ordeno tomando a Frieda fuertemente de la muñeca y jalándola arrancándosela a Hange-. No me sigas o tu amiga muere -advirtió poniendo una daga en el cuello de Frieda.

-Estoy harta de ser una dama en peligro -dijo molesta Frieda dándole un cabezazo a Shikishima justo en la nariz para después darle un pisotón y que su agresor la soltara.

Shikishima la aventó y salió corriendo hacia su vehículo de escape. Levi y Zeke salieron y de inmediato subieron al auto de Zeke sin pensar hasta que estuvieron dentro.

-Maneja con cuidado simio idiota -dijo Levi poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Zeke piso a fondo y emprendió la persecución hasta entrar a una avenida principal, la cual estaba vacía por la hora. Seguían de cerca de Shikishima y entonces Zeke acelero más dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás al otro vehículo que tras unos segundos perdió el control dando un giro de campana y estrellándose contra un muro dejándolo inservible y a un Shikishima inconsciente.

-¡Zeke! -grito Levi al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Zeke habían cambiado, estaba teniendo un episodio y por ello no podía controlar la velocidad.

El auto cambio de carril y de frente apareció un camión, Levi giro el volante en un intento de evitar el incidente al que se había referido su yo del futuro, solo que el auto salió volando hacia un acantilado al lado de la avenida ya que no pudieron frenar en la curva.

Las bolsas de aire se abrieron en el primer golpe dejando inconsciente a Levi y el auto dio unas vueltas hasta que finalmente se detuvo dejando a Zeke boca abajo dentro del vehículo y a Levi unos metros de distancia.

.

Él no escuchaba más que un zumbido en el oído y después a los médicos.

-Permanece estable, llevémoslo a quirófano -escucho lo que decía un doctor.

-Levi -escucho la voz de Hange que le llamaba y pudo sentir su mano.

Levi entonces medito las palabras que le había dicho.

"De nada sirve, por más que intentemos cambiar las cosas el resultado siempre será el mismo, la máquina explota, el incidente con el auto y Shikishima escapa".

Había fallado y entonces tuvo la visión donde Riva defendía a una chica, quizas se trataba de la versión femenina de Eren y Shikishima la empujaba hacia un muro de cristal rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo muerta.

**No desesperen, pronto tendrán el encuentro de las dos locas juntas y las locuras que hicieron, mientras tanto RIP Riva, por cierto ¿sabían que Riva significa la que une? Así como Levi que es el que une a los suyos y no se preocupen jeje ya saben que nuestro heichou no muere.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Cuando dejemos este año ya no volveremos**

**Hola Pau, espero que mejores pronto, jaja comienzo a creer que lees mi mente ya que muchas veces te anticipas a lo que tengo planeado y Zandruky soy feliz porque actualizaste ya me leí el cap, lamento el retraso y en compensación a todos mis lectores por la semana pasada verme demasiado floja en publicar aquí les traigo otro capítulo en pleno domingo.**

Hange había caído en la arena y al levantarse se llevó la más grande sorpresa jamás imaginada ya que frente a ella estaba Hanji quien lucía igual de confundida, pero después comenzó a gritar como loca, tocarla y mirarla como si fuera un espécimen extraño.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Porque usas esa ropa tan extraña? -bombardeo de preguntas Hanji.

-Soy tú de otra dimensión -contesto Hange quien también comenzó a inspeccionarla.

-Sorprendente, quiero saber todo ahora mismo -dijo Hanji mientras veía a su contraparte con una mirada de psicópata, como si tuviera ganas de diseccionarla.

-Oye no me mires así -reclamo Hange un poco asustada.

-¿Si te haces una cortada esa también me pasara a mí? -se preguntó en voz alta haciendo que Hange retrocediera unos pasos.

-Oye no te atrevas -advirtió.

-Tranquila, jamás me haría daño -dijo mientras reía-. Pero tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo has terminado aquí?

-Es una larga historia -dijo Hange sentándose en la arena y mirando el atardecer.

-Pues… -Hanji se sentó a su lado-. No es que tenga mucho que hacer.

-¿Rivaille no se preguntará donde estas?

-Ah pues nosotros… -Hange bajo la mirada-. Nosotros ya no estamos juntos -contesto.

-Por Tomoe -dijo Hange y su contraparte asintió-. No entiendo, se aman.

-Es complicado.

-Bueno, no es que tenga mucho que hacer -dijo repitiendo las palabras de su contraparte.

-No pude salvarla y ¿Cómo ver a Levi a los ojos después de eso? Yo le prometí que lo lograría y no pude -contesto mientras sentía tristeza al mismo tiempo que furia.

-Conocí a Rivaille, él viajo o viajara a nuestro mundo -confeso Hange-. Él die que comenzaste a culparlo.

-Falta de comunicación, jamás lo culparía -dijo entendiendo ahora como era que esa otra Hange conocía la historia de Tomoe-. Pero si lo culpe injustamente por la muerte de Erwin. Es tu turno ¿Cómo sabes todo esto de mi mundo?

-Bueno por tres motivos, el primero es Levi, él tiene estas visiones con este mundo, después esta Rivaille quien llego a mi mundo por accidente y también esta Tomoe -dijo contenta acariciando su vientre-. Creo que los libros de embarazo no te hablan sobre las visiones de otro mundo que te proporcionara tu hijo.

-Así que estas esperando -dijo contenta-. ¡Que emoción!

-Algo, la verdad tengo demasiado miedo -confeso-. Miedo de no ser buena madre y además pienso en lo difícil que será con la escuela y el trabajo.

-Yo tenía las mismas dudas -dijo Hanji recordando como había reaccionado al enterarse de que estaba embarazada-. Como ser buena madre sin descuidar mis obligaciones dentro de la legión, pero al final lo logre y tú también lo lograras porque eres yo y Hange Zoe es imparable.

-No soy como tú, no comando ejércitos ni he matado titanes -dijo recordando lo que le había dicho a Levi antes de que terminaran la primera vez-. Soy una inútil que no puede ayudar en nada a Levi.

-No creo que seas una inútil, si eres yo o lo eres -dijo mirándola y recordando su juventud-. Sabes yo no siempre fui esta mujer fuerte, antes era una mocosa torpe y débil igual a ti.

-Hey -reclamo Hange.

-Lo que quiero decir es que después de la muerte de mis padres yo decidí convertirme en esto, entrene y me esforcé al máximo.

-Hanji, quiero entrenar, quiero ser fuerte, quiero poder apoyar a Levi y proteger a mi familia -dijo decidida poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno yo puedo ayudarte, aunque no creo que sea buena idea debido a tu condición, quizás te pueda enseñar como usar un equipo de maniobras, algunas y técnicas de defensa.

-Ya se usar un equipo de maniobras, lo uso cuando juego al journey.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Hanji poniéndose de pie.

-Es un deporte, vamos, mientras entrenamos te contare mi vida -dijo alegre Hange tomándola del brazo.

-Eso me agradaría ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Dieciocho ¿y Tú?

-Treinta -contesto y mientras Hange comenzaba a hablar sin cesar tal como ella solía hacerlo y pensó que era divertido, como si estuviera hablando con una hermana menor y que a ella le correspondía darle consejos.

Ambas estaban entrenando mientras platicaban de la vida de Hange y las visiones. A diferencia de Levi Hange considero que era de vital importancia que su contraparte supiera sobre su muerte, solo que omitió la parte donde Levi moría debido a que pensó que era mejor que Hanji muriera en completa paz pensando que Levi se salvaba.

Entonces el portal se abrió frente a ellas.

-Hora de ir a casa -dijo Hange extendiéndole las cuchillas a Hanji.

-Consérvalas, son lo único capaz de eliminar a un titan y no sabemos cuándo llegaras a necesitarlas en tu mundo.

-Gracias y Hanji -Hange la abrazo-. No vale la pena que sigas enojada con Rivaille -le dijo antes de apartarse-. Cuídalo, él tendrá que pasar por mucho como te lo dije.

-Es gracioso, por mucho tiempo pensamos que Eren era la salvación del mundo cuando los verdaderos héroes serían los Ackerman.

-Aun estas a tiempo, escucha a Eren, dale tu apoyo, él los necesita -dijo Hange recordando las penas que había pasado Eren. Él no era un villano, solo tenía demasiado dolor y una pila de malas decisiones.

-Y tú debes de dejar de intentar cambiar el pasado -dijo Hanji recordando su eterno afán de Hange por querer salvar a Tomoe-. De ser así te perderás las alegrías del presente.

Hange asintió y entro al portal desapareciendo y Hanji se quedó sola, aunque sonrió Hange le había dado esperanzas al saber que en otro mundo ambos estarían juntos recordando una frase de su escritor favorito "La vida es demasiado corta para amarte solo en una, prometo buscarte en la siguiente" se dijo tomando el collar que Levi le había regalado, deseaba estar con él y entonces apareció Onyankopon.

-Comandante, aquí esta, todos la hemos estado buscando -dijo su amigo y ella se percató de que ya era de noche.

-Necesitaba tiempo a solas -confeso.

-Todos se han retirado a descansar, pero yo he logrado guardarle algo de comer, incluso me enfrente a Sasha.

-Que valiente -dijo riendo-. Vamos.

Hange miro a su amigo mientras se preguntaba si algún día lograría olvidar a Levi o si simplemente estaban destinados a estar juntos ya fuera en ese mundo o en otro. Ahora sabía que ella moriría salvándolo a él para que cumpliera su destino salvando al mundo entero y de ser así entonces no quería que Levi sufriera su perdida. Lo mejor era que no estuvieran juntos, por ello después de cenar y estando a solas en la fogata con Oyankopon fue que decidió besarlo sabiendo que Levi la miraba, pues ella siempre podía sentir cuando aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba la miraban.

* * *

Mientras Levi y Zeke perseguían a Shikishima Hange entro al lugar en busca de sus dos amigos cuando ocurrió otra explosión que causo grietas en la estructura que Eren había diseñado para mantener de pie el lugar.

-Rivaille, esto no aguantara mucho, debemos mandarlos a su mundo -dijo Hange mientras tecleaba apresurada.

-¿Qué pasa con Shikishima? -pregunto Rivaille.

-Quizás su mundo este mejor sin él y estoy segura de que Zeke y Levi lo atraparan -contesto abriendo el portal.

-Tengo que ayudar a Levi -dijo Rivaille-. Además, no le dije que Riva… -Rivaille guardo silencio debido a que el dolor no le permitía terminar de decir la frase.

-Murió -dijo Eren-. Shikishima la mato cuando Hans nos ayudó a abrir el portal.

-Hans -se lamentó Hange bajando la mirada.

-No lo hagas -dijo Eren-. Nunca te lamentes por nada que no estaba en tus posibilidades cambiar, de ser así estarás tomando el mismo camino que yo. Es gracioso, un Ackerman me enseñó a no lamentarme por mis decisiones -dijo mirando a Rivaille para después pensar en Tomoe-. Y el otro a no lamentarme por cosas que escapaban de mis manos.

-Gracias Eren y lo lamento tanto -dijo Hange abrasándolo.

-Cuídalos a ambos, al capitán y a Tomoe -pidió-. Me encantaría decirle unas cuantas cosas a mi contraparte.

-Pues hazlo, grávalas en mi celular -propuso Hange entregándoselo después de abrir la aplicación-. Solo presiona el botón y cuando termines suelta.

Hange dejo a Eren para darle privacidad y también para poderse despedir de Rivaille.

-Yo lo lamento en verdad -dijo Hange.

-No podías salvarla -contesto.

-Pero te lo prometí y te falle nuevamente.

-No, no fallaste y debes dejar de culparte -dijo Rivaille pensando en cómo Hanji se atormentaba día y noche por no haber hecho nada por su hija.

-Suerte Rivaille -dijo Hange abrasándolo. Ella quería decirle que tuviera cuidado con Zeke, que buscara una forma de alterar lo sucedido, pero no pudo porque sabía que de todos modos Rivaille no escucharía.

Rivaille desapareció y luego fue el turno de Eren. La estructura caía y Hange salió justo a tiempo antes de que todo colapsara.

-Debemos de ir tras Shikishima -dijo Hange a Frieda y ella asintió-. Yo misma rebanare a ese idiota.

Ambas subieron al auto y emprendieron su camino hasta que se toparon con los restos de un accidente. Patrullas bloqueaban el paso, el auto que Shikishima había tomado estaba destruido, pero no se veían rastros de él y Hange bajo sintiendo un impulso que guiaba sus pies.

-Ellos se atravesaron y luego el auto cayó -narro el chofer del camión a un policía.

-Entiendo, ya llamamos a la ambulancia -contesto una mujer que Hange reconoció como Traute.

-Traute -llamo Hange.

-Hange ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunto alterada.

-Un accidente hace apenas un par de minutos, al parecer dos autos venían jugando carreritas y uno cayó en la curva mientras otro se estampo contra el muro, ya llamamos a los paramédicos y alertamos a los hospitales ya que el segundo conductor escapo.

Hange entonces corrió hacia el lugar pensando en Levi, él había tenido un accidente y Traute no estaba enterada.

-Hange espera es peligroso bajar -advirtió Traute.

-¡No estaban jugando, seguían a alguien y en el otro auto estaba Levi! -grito Hange saltándose el cordón de seguridad y bajando por la colina empinada con sumo cuidado.

Un policía estaba terminando de sacar a Zeke del auto y otro estaba agachado frente a otro cuerpo.

-Vamos chico no mueras -pedía mientras aplicaba presión en el pecho de Levi.

-¡Levi! -grito Hange aterrada al verlo, pero no era momento de entrar en pánico, su deber era ser fuerte y valiente como lo había sido su contraparte-. ¡Apártate idiota lo estás haciendo mal! -dijo apartándolo y comenzando a recordar lo que Hanji le enseño sobre técnicas de reanimación y solo se detuvo cuando finalmente Levi comenzó a respirar nuevamente-. Vas a estar bien -dijo pasando su mano por la cabellera negra de él-. Resiste -pidió mientras llamaba a la única persona a la que le confiaba la vida de la persona que más amaba.

-Hola hija -contestó su padre.

-Papá por favor dime que sigues en la ciudad por tu conferencia -logro decir a pesar de que sentía un gran nudo en su garganta-. Te necesito, Levi tuvo un accidente.

La ambulancia llego y de inmediato trasladaron a Levi al hospital.

Al llegar el padre de Hange ya los esperaba listo.

-¿Qué tenemos? -dijo mientras examinaba a Levi.

-Traumatismo craneoencefálico, dos costillas rotas…

-¿Hemorragia interna? -pregunto el padre de Hange y el paramédico de inmediato negó-. Signos vitales estables, llevémoslo al quirófano de inmediato.

Hange soltó la mano de Levi y lo miro marcharse, pero sabía que estaba en las mejores manos.

Kenny junto con Kuchel llegaron poco después gracias a Traute que les había informado y también llegaron el resto de sus amigos. Así que la sala de espera estaba llena a esperas del diagnóstico de Levi y fue cuando Hange pensó en Zeke, él también había estado en el incidente y ni siquiera su madre estaba enterada.

-Disculpe -hablo Hange con la enfermera detrás del mostrador-. Zeke Jaeger…

-Lo siento, solo parientes -contesto de inmediato.

-Soy su hermano -dijo Eren detrás de Hange-. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo la credencial de la escuela para comprobar mi identidad.

-Solo parientes mayores de edad -dijo inspeccionando al chico.

-Temo que mi padre no podrá venir ya que está en coma en este miso hospital, adelante verifique, se llama Grisha Jaeger.

Quizás la mujer sintió pena por Eren o ya no deseaba ser molestada por aquellos niños, fuera lo que fuera decidió hablar.

-Déjame ver -dijo tecleando-. Zeke Jaeger se encuentra estable, salió de quirófano hace poco, las heridas no son graves así que lo más probable es que tu hermano salga caminando de aquí en un par de días o mejor dicho cojeando ya que tiene una pierna rota

Hange sintió alivio, pero por otra parte sintió enojo ¿Por qué Zeke estaba prácticamente ileso mientras que la vida de Levi pendía de un hilo? Zeke manejaba, él tenía la culpa y supo que no le perdonaría eso, jamás lo haría.

-Hange, Kuchel -llamo el padre de ella y todos de inmediato se levantaron rodeándolo-. Esta estable, lo único preocupante es el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, pero logramos actuar a tiempo antes de que pasara a algo más grave como entrar en coma. Fue muy afortunado, las costillas rotas no afectaron sus pulmones así que se salvó de un neumotórax y en cuanto pase la anestesia podrán entrar a verlo -dijo para después mirar a la multitud-. Por turnos.

.

Levi tenía una visión en la que estaba frente a Zeke quien tenía una lanza trueno incrustada en el cuerpo y esta estallaba lanzándolo lejos y cayendo a orillas del rio. Sentía que estaba muriendo y un gran dolor, pero lo único que cruzaba en esos momentos sus pensamientos era el poder ver a Hange, aunque en el fondo sabía que así seria, su destino no era morir ahí, no su destino ya estaba escrito y él tenía que detener a Eren.

Y de repente estaba Levi frente a Rivaille en la nada, todo a su alrededor era negro y se limitaba a verse de frente.

-Estamos muriendo -dijo Levi.

-Creo que sí, aunque sabemos que no será así -contesto Rivaille.

-¡Levi! -escucharon la voz de ambas Hanges.

-Hange siempre nos está salvando -dijo Rivaille sonriendo.

-No seriamos nada sin ella -coincidió Levi.

-No volveremos a vernos o hablar -dijo Rivaille-. Así que aquí va mi último consejo y es "Mi grandeza no reside en no haber caído nunca, sino el haberme levantado siempre." Una frase que siempre me animaba a continuar.

-Déjame adivinar ¿de Hange?

-Como dije, ella siempre está salvando nuestro trasero.

.

Levi abrió los ojos, estaba acostado en una cama de hospital y al girarse vio a Hange quien sostenía su mano.

-Hola -dijo con voz débil.

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabias? -dijo Hange sonriendo e intentando no llorar-. Casi mueres, tienes suerte de haber contado con el mejor medico neurocirujano de todo el mundo.

-Estoy bien, estaré bien y prometo que en cuanto salga de aquí yo mismo matare a Shikishima así me tarde años encontrarlo -dijo recordando todo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Nos impidió salvar a Tomoe y… -Hange se detuvo pues sabía que tenía que darle una noticia fuerte a Levi-. Levi, Riva murió por culpa de Shikishima.

Levi no dijo nada, él ya lo sabía, pero decirle eso a Hange seria contarle todo lo que ocurriría en el futuro ¿podía decirle que no tendrían un futuro excelente como el que había esperado Hange? entonces entendió el motivo por el cual su versión futura jamás le conto sobre su pequeño viaje al futuro. Estaban condenados a estar atrapados en ese bucle de tiempo donde terminaba del mismo modo, pero no deseaba romperle la ilusión a Hange, ella merecía aunque fuera unos años o quizás meses de paz, vivir con la esperanza de que sus vidas serian diferentes y que podrían vivir felices por siempre.

* * *

Eren vio que tenía un mensaje de voz proveniente del celular de Hange, eso se le hizo extraño y no perdió tiempo en escucharlo.

-Escucha Eren, existen muchas cosas que deseaba decirte, pero lamentablemente no podre hacerlo ya que regresare a mi mundo y sabemos cómo termina todo. Es por ello que quiero pedirte que no sigas el mismo camino. Un día me plantee esa posibilidad. Estaba frente a Mikasa mientras estábamos de viaje en el continente de Mare y recuerdo haber pensado en lo mucho que la amaba, pero ¿la amaba tanto como para desistir de mis planes? Mi padre una vez lo hizo, encontró a Carla y su amor lo hizo abandonar el plan que tenía para convertirse en un médico respetado y formar una familia. ¡Por las murallas! hubiera deseado tanto poder hacer eso, continuar al lado de Mikasa y construir juntos una familia, una vida. Yo no puedo hacerlo, pero tu si, no seas tonto, no la pierdas por una falsa ilusión de amor. Entiendo, sé que te sientes atraído a Annie, por mucho tiempo a mí me paso igual y también entiendo que quizás pienses que el amor de Mikasa es solo una ilusión debido a su genética y porque la salvaste de niña. Si, Hange ya me conto todo, ella es demasiado parlanchina, aunque no conoce los detalles de cómo la salvaste. Pero has eso por ambos, permítete ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amamos. Bueno eso es todo. Ten una larga y prospera vida.

Eren termino de escuchar el mensaje y pensó en Mikasa, era cierto, era un tonto por ir tras otra mujer en busca de "opciones" como le había dicho al momento de terminar. Ahora sabía que la amaba y que deseaba estar con ella por lo que fue a su casa apresurado, pero se topó con Jean saliendo y Mikasa despidiéndolo con un beso en los labios.

Jean se retiró y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eren, pero Mikasa sí.

-Sal detrás del árbol Eren -dijo Mikasa y Eren así lo hizo.

-¿Tú quieres estar con él? -pregunto Eren.

-Eso me llevaría a preguntarte si quieres estar con Annie y se cuál será la respuesta, la cual no quiero escuchar -contesto ella-. Además, tampoco quiero lastimarte.

-No me molestaría escucharlo -confeso Eren bajando la mirada.

-Ese es el problema -dijo Mikasa-. Me molesta que no te moleste, pero si tanto quieres saber pues si -logro decir a pesar del dolor que sentía en el pecho-. Quiero tener algo con Jean, quiero ver si me puedo enamorar de otro como me enamore de ti porque quiero ser feliz otra vez.

-Entiendo -dijo Eren dándose la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba en todo lo que deseaba decirle, quería pedirle que no se enamorara de otro y que no lo olvidara, pero hacer eso sería egoísta, ella merecía ser feliz con alguien que no la lastimara tanto.

Mikasa lo veía retirarse y su primer impulso había sido correr hacia él y decirle que era el único al que amaba, que Jean no significaba nada y que el beso fue debido a que quería lastimarlo pues se había dado cuenta de que los miraba.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada y entonces cada quien tomo su rumbo tal y como había pasado en la otra vida cuando Eren decidió alejarse y continuar con sus planes mientras que Mikasa se limitó a verlo partir callando sus sentimientos.

* * *

-Cuando dejemos este año ya no volveremos -medito Hange mientras apuntaba esa frase en una hoja en blanco.

-¿Qué tanta mierda dices? -pregunto Levi acercándose a ella y mirando lo que escribía.

Él había salido del hospital unas semanas más tarde y ahora estaba en casa intentando recuperarse de aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte.

-El director me ha pedido que diga el discurso de graduación -dijo Hange mirando a Levi-. Solo que no sé qué mierda decir.

-Limítate a decir nos graduamos viva -dijo Levi en un intento por hacerla reír.

-Si, eso es demasiado inspirador -dijo Hange riendo.

-Eres buena escribiendo, ya lo lograras y por cierto recuerda que mañana tenemos la primera ecografía y Erwin pasara por nosotros temprano -recordó.

-Sigo sin entender, sé que tuviste ese accidente, pero no deberías de tener miedo a manejar, después de todo no fue tu culpa.

-Nos accidentamos porque Zeke en ese momento tuvo una visión -dijo Levi recordando aquel día-. Yo también soy propenso a tenerlas y Kenny, incluso tú, así que no pienso arriesgarte o a nuestra hija y por ello mis días de ser conductor han terminado al igual que tu mientras sigas embarazada.

-Me pregunto porque Kuchel nunca tuvo episodios -medito Hange.

-Porque Kenny le daba las pastillas -respondió Levi-. Él no se arriesgaría a que mamá descubriera todo lo del otro mundo y sabía que pasaría eso ya que su madre las tuvo y fue por ello que la abuela se volvió loca terminando con su vida. Kenny no quería que eso le pasara a su hermana -explico-. Tú también podrías Hange, no es justo que vivas sufriendo por todas esas cosas que ves y no tienes que preocuparte por la salud de Tomoe.

-No -contesto de inmediato Hange-. No soy tan débil Levi.

-Nunca dije que fueras débil.

-Se que quieres protegerme, pero es una forma en la que puedo entenderte, saber por todo lo que has pasado y por lo que pasara nuestra hija.

Levi no discutió con Hange, él dejaría que tomara sus propias decisiones y jamás la obligaría a nada, de eso ya habían aprendido y hubiera pensado que también habían aprendido a no ocultarse nada recordando que tenía un gran secreto ¿valía la pena decirle? ¿cambiaria algo?

-Hange, cuando caímos dentro del portal yo viaje siete años al futuro -logro decir esperando que quizás cambiara algo-. Shikishima continua libre y está creando titanes ocasionando una inminente guerra entre Paradai y el mundo entero.


	70. Chapter 70

**No más salidas porque estaremos en otros caminos**

-Sentirás frio -advirtió la doctora para después aplicar una clase de gel transparente en la zona del vientre de Hange-. ¿Desean saber el sexo de su hijo?

-No es necesario -contesto automáticamente Hange-. Sabemos que será una niña.

Al decir esto la doctora la miro confundida.

-Presentimiento -mintió Levi.

-Bueno en la pantalla aparecerá su hijo -dijo y tanto Hange como Levi miraron la pantalla sintiendo que su corazón se detenía al ver la pequeña figura que pertenecía al cuerpo de su hija.

-Mira Levi, es Tomoe -dijo Hange intentando no llorar mientras que Levi apenas y podía despegar la mirada de la pantalla y apretaba la mano de Hange.

-Veo que su instinto materno no estaba errado -dijo la doctora tras verificar-. Al parecer será una niña, aunque es muy pronto para saberlo en su totalidad y veo que ya han elegido un nombre.

-Tomoe Ackerman Zoe -contesto Hange.

-Eso es lindo, muchas parejas tardan meses en decidirse -dijo mirando sonriente a la joven pareja-. Bueno eso es todo, su pequeña parece estar perfectamente bien.

* * *

Ambos salieron del hospital y al llegar a casa fueron interceptados desde la entrada por Kuchel.

-Quiero ver la foto -dijo emocionada.

-Aquí esta, será una niña -dijo Hange entregándole la foto tomada del ultrasonido-. Yo digo que se parece a su papá -bromeo, aunque sabía que en efecto su hija se parecería a Levi.

-Por cierto, Frieda vino a dejar unas cajas y también llego la lista de invitados que envió tu madre para la boda, ella quiere que la revises -informo Kuchel.

Al escuchar esto Hange se quejó. Últimamente tenía que estar tomando decisiones sobre la boda, como el color del mantel, la bajilla, el lugar, los adornos de mesa, entre otras cosas y comenzaba a sentirse fatigada por todo eso.

-No te quejes, yo te sugerí que escapáramos -dijo Levi al notar el rostro de frustración de Hange.

-Estamos a tiempo de correr -bromeo Hange mientras caminaba con dirección al comedor donde estaban dos cajas blancas que había dejado Frieda y sintió curiosidad por su contenido-. ¿Sera que Frieda se ha adelantado al regalo de bodas? -se pregunto Hange y estaba por abrir una caja cuando Levi se lo impidió tomando su mano.

-En realidad es una petición mía -dijo Levi-. Este fin de semana es la fiesta de Halloween y Frieda dijo que se encargaría de nuestros disfraces.

-No, no quiero ir, esa fiesta será ridícula -se quejó Hange-. No puedo creer que denigraran de esa forma el Halloween.

El equipo de animadoras ese año habían decidido que la temática de la fiesta seria que todos irían disfrazados de personajes de Disney y Hange estaba negada a asistir ya que consideraba que en esas fiestas lo disfraces debían dar miedo y no ser una gran burla pues ya podía imaginarse a cientos de mujeres disfrazadas de princesas.

-Vamos, a mí tampoco me agrada asistir a esa mierda, pero Erwin insistió ya que tenemos que tocar en la fiesta excepto tu.

-No puedo cantar en un escenario, pero si asistir a esa fiesta. Bien, pero no usare un disfraz ridículo -advirtió recordando los gustos de su amiga.

-¿Piensas que te obligaría a usar algo ridículo? -pregunto Levi.

-Quizás como venganza -contesto-. Además, si no es ridículo entonces ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

-Porque te negaras a usarlo y no quiero estar peleando por esto el resto de la semana -dijo cargando las cajas-. Yo me llevare esto a algún lugar donde no andes de fisgona mientras inicias revisando la lista.

Hange soltó un suspiro resignada y tomo asiento mientras comenzaba a revisar los múltiples bonches de tarjetas que estaban en la mesa.

Pronto Levi regreso para ayudarla y permanecieron sentados un largo rato.

-Veamos, familia Ackerman cuatro lugares reservados -dijo Levi tras leer la ficha-. ¿Por qué cuatro?

-Los padres de Mikasa, tu prima y algún acompañante que quiera llevar -explico Hange.

-Bien -dijo Levi pasando a una nueva ficha-. Familia Jaeger cuatro lugares -leyó-. ¿Qué no Grisha sigue en coma?

-No son para Grisha, son para Eren y Zeke junto con sus acompañantes -dijo Hange quitándole la ficha para después rayar en ella-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, que solo sea para Eren y su acompañante -dijo pasándole la hoja a Levi.

-No puedes seguir enojada con Zeke -dijo Levi.

-Si puedo y seguiré enojada eternamente con él -contesto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno yo también tengo voto y digo que lo invites.

-Tu odias a Zeke.

-Sera divertido ver su cara de idiota durante la ceremonia.

-Pues yo digo que no y fin de la discusión -dijo molesta Hange.

-Hange, esa no eres tú -dijo Levi tomando su mano-. Tu no guardas rencor.

Hange medito las cosas un momento y pensó que Levi tenía razón.

-Bien, Zeke está invitado.

-Sabes que, cambie de idea, no quiero ver al simio idiota ¿Qué tal que él se levanta en plena ceremonia y se opone?

-Seria divertido -dijo Hange riendo.

* * *

Eren caminaba rumbo a la tienda de disfraces en compañía de sus amigos Connie, Sasha y Armin cuando desde el exterior vio a Mikasa dentro en compañía de Jean.

Ella giraba y le mostraba el disfraz a Jean mientras ambos sonreían y entonces Eren sintió un gran dolor en su pecho.

-Saben algo, creo que olvide hacer los deberes de la casa -dijo Eren mientras se alejaba.

-¿Pasa algo con Eren? -pregunto Connie a Armin mientras veían como se alejaba apresuradamente.

Armin estaba por contestar cuando miro a lo lejos a Annie quien paseaba con su usual opa deportiva y los audífonos puestos.

-Yo también tengo que hacer algo -dijo Armin alejándose mientras Sasha y Connie intercambiaban miradas llenas de confusión-. ¡Annie! -grito Armin y puso su mano en el hombre de la chica para llamar su atención, pero ella pensó se trataba de un agresor, así que le tomo la mano y con un rápido movimiento lo lanzo.

-¡Armin! -dijo sorprendida en cuanto vio al chico rubio tumbado en el suelo-. Lo siento -se disculpó quitándose los audífonos y agachándose para verificar que estuviera bien.

-Buen movimiento -dijo Armin adolorido-. Quería hablar contigo, creo que olvide sacar la bandera blanca.

-En verdad lo siento -dijo Annie extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Quería preguntarte… más bien pedirte… -Armin estaba nervioso teniendo a Annie tan cerca y no podía terminar su frase-. ¿Tienes planes para este fin?

-No, bueno Mare va a hacer una fiesta, pero no voy a nada de eso -contesto Annie.

-Que mal, yo quería… bueno no importa.

-¿Querías invitarme a la fiesta de tu escuela?

-Si, pero es una tontería -contesto avergonzado.

-Me gustaría ¿pasas por mí a las seis?

-Si -dijo entusiasmado-. Solo que existe un problema, veras esta fiesta de disfraces es con temática de Disney -explico-. Estas a tiempo de retractarte si quieres.

-A decir verdad, tengo un atuendo que podría funcionar -dijo Annie.

* * *

Hange se había reunido con sus amigas Nanaba, Nifa, Petra, Isabel y Frieda para ir de compras de última hora por los disfraces.

-¿Qué les parece este? -pregunto Petra saliendo del probador con el disfraz.

-No puedes usarlo -alego Nifa-. Yo me disfrazare de eso.

-No es justo, casi no existen personajes pelirrojos -se quejó Petra.

-Que no cunda el pánico, tengo el disfraz ideal -dijo Frieda tomando un vestido y mostrándoselo a Petra quien de inmediato sonrió.

-¿Hange cuál será el tuyo? -pregunto Nanaba.

-No lo sé, Levi no me ha querido decir y Frieda menos.

-Te daré una pista, usa atuendo amarillo y es muy inteligente -dijo Frieda.

-¿Princesa? -preguntó Hange.

-No exactamente -contesto Frieda.

-¿Cual será tu disfraz Nanaba? -pregunto curiosa Hange.

-Digamos que esta chica no planea desaparecer a media noche -contesto.

-¿Frieda? -pregunto mirándola.

-Nunca te diré, pero puedo decirte que mi hermanita ira de Rapuncel.

-¿Isabel? -continuo interrogando.

-Mi apodo lo dice todo, para Farlan soy su BellaBell -contesto, pero al ver que Hange no tenia ni idea quiso explicar.

-Deja que sea sorpresa campanilla -dijo Nanaba.

-Que malas -se quejo Hange.

* * *

Mientras las chicas paseaban, los chicos se habían reunido en la pizzería a esperar y brindarle su apoyo a Farlan quien estaba trabajando disfrazado de una rebanada de pizza.

-Me veo estúpido y me siento ridículo -se quejó Farlan sentándose en la mesa.

-No te quejes -regaño Levi.

-Recuerda que estás haciendo esto por Isabel -alentó Erwin-. ¿No querías llevarla a ese restaurante lindo?

-Si, pero no tendré mi paga hasta que no termine de repartir todas estas muestras -dijo mirando la charola y pensando en las otras cajas de pizza que esperaban a ser repartidas-. Y encima tengo que soportar las burlas de los demás chicos además de a los mocosos molestos que gritan emocionados ¡mira a la rebanada de pizza mamá!.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Tu fuiste el tonto que acepto ese trabajo -dijo Levi.

-Pensé que sería fácil ya que la gente no se niega a la comida gratis, pero resulta que nadie quiere probar y no los culpo porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio comería una pizza con caramelos? -se quejó Farlan.

-Propongo ayudar a este amigo en desgracia -dijo Moblit.

-¿Qué pretendes? -pregunto Mike.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Erwin.

Pronto se escuchó la música hasta la calle y muchas personas que pasaban se quedaban a escuchar, principalmente mujeres llenas de curiosidad por saber a quién le pertenecía aquella voz que les resultaba tan seductora, pero las ventanas estaban tapadas con cartulinas negras.

-¿Intrigadas? -pregunto Farlan.

-¿Está cerrado? -pregunto una chica.

-La banda está ensayando, pero si se comprometen a comen una pizza del nuevo sabor caramelo las dejare pasar -propuso Farlan y las chicas de inmediato asintieron.

Y así poco a poco el local se fue llenando de mujeres dispuestas a comer aquella pizza con tal de ver a la banda de chicos guapos.

-Joven Church -llamo serio su jefe y dueño del lugar quien había llegado-. ¿Qué están pasando?

-Pues la pizzería está llena y he terminado de repartir todas las pizzas de caramelo -contesto contento del éxito que habían tenido.

-¿Y porque el escándalo? -pregunto al escuchar a la banda.

-Estan ensayando -se justificó.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien, la pizzería está llena y no quedan más muestras, felicidades jóven Church, pase a mi oficina en media hora por su paga.

Farlan festejo haciendo un baile ridículo hasta que escucho una voz que lo llamaba y que conocía a la perfección.

-¿Farlan? -pregunto Isabel.

-BellaBell -dijo asustado mientras Isabel lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Yo… -Farlan sintió como comenzaba a sudar-. ¡Mira! -señalo detrás de ella y se metió rápido a la pizzería.

Todas entraron y vieron el lugar lleno de mujeres que miraban embelesadas a los chicos mientras Mike, Erwin y Moblit tocaban los instrumentos y Levi cantaba Call your name.

I'm crying  
Missing my lover  
I don't have the power  
On my side forever

Oh, where is my lover?  
And I got no power  
I'm standing alone, no way  
Calling out your name

Traducción: Estoy llorando extraño a mi amor. Yo no tengo el poder a mi lado para siempre. Oh ¿Dónde está mi amor? Y no tengo ningún poder. Estoy de pie solo. No puede ser. Llamando tu nombre.

-Es tan guapo -decía una chica sin despegar la mirada de Levi.

-El más atractivo es ese rubio en la batería.

-¿Estas ciega? el rubo en la guitarra es sex con todo y sus cejas.

-Si hablamos de rubios el del piano es muy lindo.

-Son lo que receto el doctor -coincidió otra.

-Y son nuestros novios -dijo molesta Hange detrás de ellas mientras Nanaba apagaba la música desenchufando un cable.

Farlan subió al escenario y empujo a Levi para quitarlo del micrófono.

-La banda se tomará un descanso -anuncio nervioso Farlan.

-Amorcito -dijo Mike asustado al ver la cara de Nanaba.

-Que lindos, nosotras nos vamos y ustedes organizan su concierto privado con fans -reclamo Nifa y Moblit bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Espera a que Marie se entere de esto -dijo Hange a Erwin-. En cuanto a ti, muy lindo espectáculo ¿Acaso te gustaría verme cantando frente a un montón de hombres? -regaño a Levi.

-Estábamos ayudando a Farlan -dijo Erwin y todos miraron de inmediato a Farlan.

-Escucha Isabel, acepte ponerme este horrible disfraz porque quería conseguir dinero para invitarte a salir a una cena romántica y ostentosa, pero resulta que es un trabajo demasiado difícil y por ello los chicos me estaban ayudando. No te culparía por burlarte.

-Farfar eres un tonto -dijo Isabel mirándolo con amor-. No necesito una cena lujosa, con unos deliciosos tacos me basta y además jamás me burlaría de ti por estar trabajando. De hecho, has hecho cosas más ridículas, como cuando te dio la moda de usar los pantalones holgados y este se te atoro y…

-¡Juraste no decirlo! -grito avergonzado.

-O la vez que te subiste a la montaña rusa y te orinaste en los pantalones de miedo o la vez que estornudaste y…

-¡Bata Isabel! -grito apenado mientras que sus amigos reían.

-El punto es que eres mi tonto y te amo así de tonto -dijo Isabel.

-BellaBell si en un futuro llego a ganar diez pesos, nueve son tuyos -dijo Farlan abrazando a Isabel.

Hange miro a su alrededor, todos estaban contentos al lado de la persona que más amaban y no pudo evitar sonreír pues a pesar de que su mundo se estaba volviendo caótico aun podían encontrar un tiempo para disfrutar de su adolescencia, aunque fuera un instante, ya después se preocuparían por los problemas a futuro con Shikishima, pero esa tarde la pasarían juntos, así como en la fiesta de Halloween.

* * *

Reiner paseaba por la plaza en compañía de su mejor amigo Berthold, con su primita Gaby y su mejor amigo Falco. Estaban en busca del atuendo perfecto para ir a pedir dulce o truco cuando se toparon con Historia que llevaba varias bolsas de compras y a su lado estaba como siempre Ymir.

-Hola Reiner -saludo Historia contenta-. ¿Quién es esta dulce damita? -pregunto mirando a Gaby.

-Es Gaby mi primita -contesto Reiner.

-No soy una niñita, tengo nueve -contesto enojada- Ven Falco vamos a la tienda.

Gaby tomo a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastro lejos mientras Historia continuaba sonriendo a pesar de todo.

-Lo siento, ella es un poco difícil -dijo Reiner.

-Tranquilo, entiendo que es una niña -contesto Historia.

-¿Encontraste tu atuendo? -pregunto al ver las bolsas que llevaba en la mano.

-Si, Ymir y yo los compramos desde antes, esto es solo ropa -contesto.

Reiner e Historia comenzaron a platicar mientras Ymir y Berthold miraban asqueados por la situación.

-Oye dile a tu noviecito que deje de molestar a Historia -dijo molesta Ymir.

-No es mi novio y creme a mí también me molesta esta situación porque desde que la conoció él actúa como idiota cada vez que la ve.

-Perfecto, entonces pasaremos por ustedes a esa hora -dijo Reiner y ambos amigos que habían estado en su plática aparte de inmediato lo miraron.

-¿De qué hablas Reiner? -pregunto Berthold.

-Pasaremos a casa de Historia por ella e Ymir para ir juntos a la fiesta -contesto Reiner.

-¿Que? Pero… -hablaron Ymir y Berthold al mismo tiempo en un intento de protestar.

-Bueno ahora debo ir a buscar a mi primita y su amigo, adiós Historia -dijo Reiner para después salir corriendo con Berthold siguiéndolo.

-¡Adiós Reiner! -grito Historia agitando su mano y mirándolo partir.

-Deja de ser tan amistosa -regaño Ymir molesta-. Y deja de intentar hacer que salga en una cita con el idiota de su amigo.

-Pero yo no pretendo nada de eso, solo soy amable -contesto Historia.

-A ti te gusta ese rubio lleno de esteroides -reclamo.

-Claro que no, es solo un buen amigo -alego Historia.

-Bueno puede que no, pero tú a él si le gustas.

-No digas esas cosas Ymir.

* * *

Gaby y Falco entraron apresurados a la tienda topándose con el hermano mayor de este y sus amigos.

-Colt ¿Es tu hermanito? -pegunto Pieck mirando al aludido-. Mírate Falco, ya estas demasiado grande ¿No lo crees Zeke?

-Ya lo creo -contesto Zeke.

-Falco ¿No deberías de estar en casa estudiando? Mamá ya me dijo de tus bajas calificaciones -regaño Colt.

-Tú no eres mi padre Colt -dijo molesto Falco.

-Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti y ponerte limites -alego su hermano mayor.

-¡Deja de fastidiar! -grito saliendo de la tienda.

-¡Falco espera! -grito Gaby siguiendo a su amigo.

-Creo que tu hermanito ahora tiene novia -dijo burlona Pieck.

-A decir verdad, si le gusta esa chica Braun -dijo Colt para después soltar un suspiro lleno de frustración-. Ya no sé qué hacer con ese niño.

-Tienes suerte, al menos peleas con tu hermano -dijo Zeke.

-¿Eren sigue sin hablar contigo? -pregunto Pieck.

-Le di mi número y esperaba que hablara conmigo cuando estuviera listo o cuando sintiera curiosidad, pero al parecer Eren simplemente no quiere saber nada de mi -contesto Zeke.

Pieck estaba por darle unas palabras de ánimo a su amigo cuando a la tiendo entraron Reiner y Berthold.

-Ah Reiner, vimos a tu primita, ella salió tras Falco -dijo Colt-. Chicos les presento a Reiner, él es primo de Gaby, aunque actúa como hermano mayor, lo conocí en las prácticas de soccer de Falco.

-Si nos conocemos -dijo Zeke-. Annie dijo que confiáramos en este par, que nos darían las jugadas de Erdia y así les ganaríamos en el partido, pero creo que después de todo decidieron olvidar que venían de la secundaria Mare y ahora son Erdianos.

-No fue nuestra culpa -hablo Berthold-. Descubrieron a Annie y cambiaron las jugadas, Reiner le advirtió.

-Excusas y más excusas -dijo un chico con cara seria entrando al local acompañado de otro chico idéntico a él-. ¿Sigues permitiendo que tu noviecito te defienda Reiner?

-Porco vamos deja de fastidiar -dijo Reiner.

-Creo que Zeke tiene razón y te has pasado del lado de Erdia ¿Qué opinas Marcel? -pregunto a su hermano menor.

-Pues… -Marcel quiso contestar, pero no quería ser malo con su amigo de infancia y tampoco quería discutir con su hermano.

Porco Gallard había asistido a la misa escuela secundaria que Reiner. Se llevaban un año de diferencia y nunca se habían llevado bien ya que estaban constantemente compitiendo por ver quién era el mejor, por otro lado, su hermano menor Marcel era amable y siempre había tenido una relación pacífica. Se podía decir que cada hermano era una cara diferente de una monada, uno pacifista y el otro lleno de ira.

-Bueno, no discutamos, después de todo, todos estamos unidos por algo más y ya saben a qué me refiero -intervino Pieck en un intento por calmarlos a todos.

-Es verdad -dijo Zeke-. Reiner ya no has venido a las clases extracurriculares que da el profesor Tom Xavier.

-De nada sirve tratar de entender aquel mundo -contesto Reiner.

-Si asistieras a las reuniones entonces sabrías que Zeke ahora tiene más información de la que teníamos antes -dijo Porco sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para cruzarse de brazos.

Zeke había trabajado en el diseño de Hange para poder rastrear chicos que presentaran las mismas habilidades que ellos, chicos condenados a tener estos recuerdos de aquel mundo y por ello había dado con Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Porco y Marcel.

Todos asistían a reuniones después de clases para hablar de los problemas que les ocasionaba estos recuerdos y también registrarlos. Era un club donde podían hablar libremente debido a que cada miembro entendía por lo que pasaban, además de ser guiados por el profesor Xavier quien les daba consejos de vida.

-Quizás asistamos después -dijo Reiner saliendo del lugar.

Berthold estaba por seguirlo, pero se detuvo ¿Acaso era verdad y su amigo había cambiado? Quizás ahora tenía metido el espíritu de Erdia y todo por culpa de aquella chica llamada Historia.

-Reiner ha cambiado y es culpa de esa Historia Reiss -dijo Berthold apretando los puños.

-Conque Historia Reiss -dijo Zeke-. Quizás tenga una conversación con Frieda.

En ese momento el celular de Zeke vibro y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Eren por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ahí lo tienes -dijo Pieck contenta-. ¿Qué dice?

-Quiere verme hoy -contesto tras leer el mensaje-. Debo irme.

Zeke salió de la tienda y entonces Porco se acercó a Pieck.

-Honestamente no sé qué le ves Pieck -dijo en un intento por hacerse el galán-. Cuando te hartes de ser solo la amiga incondicional puedes llorar en mi hombro.

-Oh cosita, puedo hacer eso o mejor podría cambiarte el pañal -se burló Pieck.

-Para el amor no existe edad -alego-. ¿Qué es solo un año?

-Deja de decir demencias Porco -dijo Pieck saliendo acompañada de Colt.

**Este cap fue más tranquilo ya que los chicos merecían un momento de respiro, próximo capitulo la fiesta de Halloween ¿De qué personaje se disfrazarán? Si adivinan les daré un premio y este será poder elegir a una parejita que se quede junta en este fic. Esta fácil, solo deben atinarle a estas 5: **

**-Isabel cuya pista esta en el apodo que le puso Farlan.**

**-Mikasa, esa si esta difícil ya que no tienen pista, solo dire que su personaje también es de cabello negro.**

**-Nanaba, ella también les dio la pista de la media noche.**

**-Petra que dijo que se disfrazaría de un personaje pelirrojo.**

**-Nifa también ira de un personaje pelirrojo.**

**Y el bonus por si se equivocan en una es Hange ya que su personaje la verdad esta fácil, piensen usa amarillo y es inteligente.**

**De Frieda no les pido porque no di ninguna pista.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Fiesta de Halloween**

**Parte 1**

**Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por participar. La ganadora es… redoble de tambores… Zandruky ya que le atino a más.**

**Isabel es Campanita, en eso le atinaron tanto Pau, Meiko y Zandruky.**

**Mikasa es Mulán, tambien le atinaron las tres.**

**Nanaba es Cenicienta, en eso le atinaron tambien.**

**Petra es Giselle, una princesa Disney olvidada. La verdad si estaba difícil.**

**Nifa es la sirenita, sumando un punto Zandruky y Meiko.**

**Pero le daremos un bonus a Pau por adivinar el personaje de Frieda, en efecto ella ira de Blancanieves.**

**Y el punto extra se lo lleva Zandruky por adivinar que Hange se disfrazaría de Jane. Frieda dio la pista decisiva cuando le dice que no es una princesa exactamente. Jane es curiosa, exploradora e inteligente, además de que usa los colores de Hange amarillo y verde. Se que muchos pensaron en Bella ya que es bondadosa y ama leer al igual que nuestra loca favorita, pero la decisión final por la que elegí a Jane fue porque deja su vida cómoda por la aventura en la jungla, su padre es científico y cuando conoce a Tarzán lo que la enamora son sus ojos penetrantes ya sin mencionar que Tarzán tenía una madre que lo amaba con todo su coreco. Así que prepárense para ver a nuestro Leviciento en taparrabos jaja no broma, Levi nunca usaría algo así. Él usara un traje idéntico al que saco en el manga reciente.**

**Ahora si a la historia y al final del cap la entrega de premios.**

Hange y el resto de la pandilla habían ido a casa de Frieda a arreglarse para la fiesta, así que estaban en su cuarto mientras los chicos se cambiaban en la habitación contigua.

-Estoy lista -anuncio Petra saliendo del vestidor luciendo un vestido corte sirena con morado en la parte superior y verde en la inferior.

-Ahora ven aquí para que te ponga las extensiones -dijo Nanaba.

-Tambien estoy lista -dijo Petra saliendo unos segundos despues mostrando un vestido largo color rosa y una diadema de flores en el cabello.

-¿Acaso eres una campesina o qué? -pregunto Marie quien terminaba de atarse el cabello en u n elaborado peinado.

-Soy Giselle, ya saben, de la película encantada -aclaro Petra molesta-. Lo que pasa es que no tenía muchas opciones de disfraz porque una amiga me robo la idea.

-Oye yo elegí primero -se defendió Nifa.

-Moblit es rubio -alego Petra cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y eso que?

-El príncipe Erick es de cabello negro -aclaro Petra.

-Auruo tambien es rubio.

-¿Por qué no elegiste a Jessica Rabit? -pregunto Marie-. Es sexy pelirroja.

-Rayos, es cierto ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? -se quejó Petra.

-Hange deja ese libro y apresúrate a cambiarte -regaño Nanaba.

-Pero esto es importante -alego Hange mostrándoles el libro.

-Mil cosas que pueden salir mal en un embarazo -leyó Marie-. De acuerdo ya basta, deja de preocuparte por eso y mueve tu esquelético trasero -regaño arrebatándole el libro a pesar de que Hange puso resistencia.

-No sé porque elegiste ser Bella si tu ni lees -dijo molesta mientras tomaba la caja blanca y caminaba al vestidor.

-Porque Bella es la princesa más hermosa -contesto Marie colocándose el guante largo color amatillo.

-Bella tambien era bondadosa -alego Nanaba.

-Silencio Nanacienta -dijo Marie.

-¡No pienso salir así! -grito Hange desde el interior del enorme vestidor de Frieda.

-Vamos Hange no seas exagerada -regaño Frieda.

Hange apareció con una falda larga color verde y unas botas grises estilo victorianas que hacían juego con la blusa amarilla del mismo estilo de época.

-¿Qué rayos eres? -pregunto Isabel terminando de colocarse las zapatillas bajas color verde al igual que su vestido.

-Jane, ya saben, la de la película Tarzán.

-Yo digo que te ves linda además de que no es algo muy enseñador -dijo Nanaba-. No entiendo de que te quejas.

-Nadie adivinara mi personaje, parece que era Bella antes de ser atacada por una banda de malvadas hermanastras.

-Para nada -dijo Isabel, te ves linda.

-Gracias Isabel -contesto Hange.

-¿Y aniki acaso usara taparrabos? -bromeo Isabel y Hange miro a Frieda.

-Dioses claro que no -contesto Frieda y en un intento de no reír-. Aunque hubiera sido divertido. No, para él mande a diseñar un hermoso traje de 1880, una réplica exacta al de la película debo decir y el vestido de Hange iba a ser completo, solo que Levi considero que estarías más cómoda con esa falda verde que con una falda ampona y estorbosa.

-Yo digo que es lindo, aunque me hubiera gustado verte de Bella -dijo Nanaba para despues mirar a Marie.

-Podemos cambiar si quieres y más si Erwin no tiene que usar solo un taparrabo porque digamos que no tiene lo suficiente.

-Aso, no quiero saber cómo lo tiene mi amigo -dijo Hange fingiendo vomitar.

-Pero yo si tengo curiosidad -dijo Nanaba-. ¿Quién dirías que es mejor Nile o Erwin?

-¡Nanaba! -regaño Hange.

-Bueno Nile bien a deferencia de Erwin -contesto Marie mientras se aplicaba labial-. El pequeño Erwin es algo así -dijo mostrando el labial-. No aguarden, es algo así -dijo enroscando el labial para meter la parte del colorante y todas comenzaron a reírse-. Pero es un amante energético y ya saben lo que dicen, lo importante no es el tamaño sino como lo usen ¿verdad Hange?

-¿Porque me preguntas a mí? Yo no he tenido relaciones con Erwin -dijo poniéndose roja y más despues del episodio que había tenido aquella mañana relacionado con Erwin y ella.

-Me refiero a Levi, así como esta de enano me imagino que lo de abajo no está diferente -dijo Marie.

-Bueno, eso no es de su incumbencia -contesto sonrojada y sentía como comenzaba a sudar.

-Oh vamos Hange no seas amargada dinos -pidió Nanaba.

-Si, dinos -dijo Frieda.

-Que cuente, que cuente -exigieron al unísono Petra y Nifa.

-Bueno, está bien, solo para que dejen de molestar -dijo Hange mientras sentía que moría de pena-. Solo diré que lo que caree altura lo compensa en otras áreas.

-Asco, no quiero saber eso de aniki -se quejó Isabel.

-Si chicas recuerden que tenemos a las amigas de la hermana de Frieda enfrente sin mencionar que a un lado tenemos a los chicos y sería terrible que alguno escuchara -advirtió Petra.

-Y tenemos mentes inocentes -dijo Nifa señalando a Isabel.

-Como si tú ya lo hubieras hecho con Moblit -dijo Isabel molesta.

-Por supuesto que si -contesto ella.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todas las presentes impactadas por aquella noticia.

-Queremos los detalles ya -dijo Nanaba.

-Una dama no tiene memoria -contesto sonrojada-. Solo diré que fue muy romántico, especial y lindo.

-Pero ten cuidado con el exceso de romanticismo -bromeo Hange sobándose su vientre.

-Ella si tiene clase y no como cierta amiga que aprovecho la soledad del bosque -regaño Nanaba.

-Ah picarona, por eso se tardaron en regresar el día del camping -dijo Nifa.

-¡Nanaba! -regaño Hange-. Prometiste no hablar de eso.

Las chicas continuaron hablando del tema de los chicos e Isabel decidió salir del cuarto sofocada por el tema.

.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de a un lado los chicos escuchaban las risas y los gritos de las chicas.

-¿Se estan matando? -pregunto Moblit mientras se terminaba de poner la bota negra. El usaba unos pantalones azules, blusa blanca y botas negras.

-No, apuesto a que estan hablando cosas de chicas -contesto Mike quien vestía un saco blanco con adornos dorados y un pantalón rojo.

-¿Cosas de chicas? -pregunto Moblit.

-Para ser específicos de nosotros -aclaro Farlan colocándose el gorro verde a juego con un pantalón y blusa del mismo color.

-¿Nosotros? -continúo preguntando asustado Moblit.

-Tamaño, duración, desempeño, fetiches, la primera vez… -enlisto Erwin.

-Las mujeres son unas locas -dijo Levi-. Les encanta hablar de eso y piensan que nosotros tambien hacemos eso.

-¿No sería incómodo para nosotros hablar de eso? -pregunto Moblit.

-Un caballero no tiene memoria -dijo Erwin-. Ahora ¿Quién será el valiente que ira a preguntarle a las chicas si ya estan listas?

En cuanto pregunto todos de inmediato miraron a Levi y este simplemente se levantó poniéndose el sombrero y camino a la puerta.

-Tsk conociéndolas tardaran mil siglos -se quejó saliendo de la habitación y en cuanto lo hizo vio a Isabel quien lucía deprimida así que la siguió en silencio a las escaleras donde ella se sentó.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Levi sentándose al lado de su amiga y quitando las alas de tela que le molestaban.

-Ah aniki -dijo sorprendida de ver a su amigo-. Nada, solo… nada.

-Vamos, Bells tu y yo podemos hablar de lo que sea.

-Es solo que las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema de los novios y las relaciones y…

-Y es un tema que has estado evitando con Farlan -interrumpió.

-No es que no ame a Farlan, es solo que… -entonces ella se interrumpió y por primera vez lo miro-. Tu no me entenderías.

-Claro que si -contesto-. Tu y yo hablábamos de todo Bells ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora no puedo entenderte?

-Porque antes estabas soltero -explico-. No me malentiendas, adoro a Hange y me gusta verte feliz, es solo que ya casi no hablamos, sé que me ocultas cosas y eso duele y más porque te necesito.

-Pero sigo aquí, sigo siendo tu amigo.

-Pero ya no soy más tu mejor amiga, esa es Hange. Ella es tu mejor amiga, ángel de la guardia, consejera de vida, pareja, próximamente esposa y la madre de tus hijos.

-Aun así, si necesitas un consejo o hablar sabes que puedes acudir a mí.

-¿Qué hago? -pregunto recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo que tú quieras -contesto-. Nadie puede obligarte a nada y si Farlan lo intenta entonces le daré otra patada en las bolas -dijo abrazándola-. Escucha, hacer el amor es algo que haces con la persona de la cual estas enamorado y no te mentiré, es algo aterrador, sobre todo si no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo.

-Farlan y yo teníamos planeado que el día de hoy…

-No quiero saber -dijo al instante interrumpiéndola-. Existen límites en el conocimiento. Solo recuerden usar protección a menos que tengan planeado tomar ese amor y convertirlo en un ser humano.

-Aniki ¿no crees que es hipócrita de tu parte pedirme que me cuide? -dijo riendo.

-Soy el más indicado, la prueba viviente de las consecuencias del calor del momento -dijo jalándole el cabello-. Aun así, estoy contento, deseo sostener a Tomoe en mis brazos y estar para ella en cada parte de su vida, permanecer a su lado cuando tenga una pesadilla, ayudarla cuando necesite un consejo o matar al desgraciado que le ropa el corazón.

-Pienso que serás un magnifico padre aniki y yo seré una buena tía -dijo animada-. Tambien tienes razón, dejare de preocuparme y que pase cuando tenga que pasar.

-Pero recuerda lo que te dije de las consecuencias -advirtió-. No quiero ser tío tan joven -bromeo recordando como Isabel solía decirle esa frase para bromear con él-. Pensándolo bien, mejor no tengas nada con Farlan, ¿Que tal que en un futuro llegas a tener un hijo? Si es así espero que no sea idiota como su padre. Mejor no, piensa en la humanidad.

-Aniki, que malo -dijo dándole un codazo.

Levi guardo silencio y pensó en lo que ella le dijo, antes compartan todo y ahora era un completo extraño.

-¿Qué ocurre aniki? -pregunto examinando la expresión de su rostro-. Te has quedado pensando.

-Isabel, mañana quiero hablar contigo y Farlan sobre algo importante.

-No, me reusó a que nos des un discurso de educación sexual, ni que fueras nuestro padre -dijo avergonzada.

-No digas tonterías, no es sobre eso, es algo importante sobre mí.

-De acuerdo -dijo poniéndose de pie y él tambien hizo lo mismo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa-. Perfecto, ahora vamos a apresurar a las demás.

.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras en cuanto les comunicaron que estaban listas y aguardaron, así como los demás chicos que llegaron a buscar a Historia y sus amigas.

Todos tenían la mirada atenta en la segunda planta a espera de ellas.

-Atención -hablo Frieda haciendo acto de presencia luciendo un vestido amarillo de abajo y azul de arriba como el de Blancanieves-. Aquí tienen a la más bella de todas Marie -dijo poniendo la canción de amor ancestral mientras Marie bajaba caminando directamente hacia Erwin.

-Luces hermosa -dijo Erwin sosteniendo su mano.

-Mira quien lo dice, eres todo un príncipe -contesto para despues darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Ahora desde la jungla nuestra imparable Hange -anuncio Frieda y ella apareció mientras Frieda cambiaba la canción a la de dos mundos.

-Eres más hermosa cada día que te veo -dijo a su oído en cuanto la tuvo junto a él.

-Es porque el amor es ciego y nosotros estamos locamente enamorados -contesto Hange tomando la tela que llevaba Levi amarrada al cuello recordando que en esa otra vida era algo que usaba diariamente.

-Desde la segunda estrella traemos un hada muy celosa, Isabel -dijo Frieda e intento cambiar la canción, pero Isabel bajo corriendo las escaleras para despues saltar los últimos escalones y caer en brazos de Farlan.

-Nadie hace entradas como mi BellaBell -dijo Farlan.

Frieda se aclaró la garganta y continuo.

-Del mar viene una linda sirenita -dijo apareciendo de inmediato Nifa mientras sonaba la canción Kiss the girl-. Y para Auruo aquí tenemos una princesa olvidada desde la tierra de las historias.

Petra apareció mientras sonaba la canción con un beso de amor soñé.

Auruo llevaba puesto un disfraz de príncipe y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía bajar a Petra.

-Con ustedes la dueña de la pista de baile y con permiso de llegar pasada la medianoche, Nanaba -anuncio Frieda poniendo la canción esto es amor.

-¿Cómo era la canción que cantábamos antes? -pregunto Farlan a Isabel.

-No se atrevan -advirtió Levi, pero la pareja intercambio miradas cómplices y comenzaron a cantar.

-Leviciento, Leviciento lava, plancha Leviciento, le regalaremos cloro a Leviciento.

Todos comenzaron a reír y Levi los silencio dándoles un golpe en la cabeza.

-Es el turno de nuestro público joven -dijo Frieda alzando la voz para que todos dejaran de reír-. Desde un desierto tenemos a Ymir -presento a la chica que usaba un pantalón y top azules bajando molesta mientras sonaba un mundo ideal. Berthold por su parte tampoco lucia contento y menos con la ropa que usaba a juego con el disfraz de Ymir.

-No te atrevas a decir nada o te golpeo -advirtió en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-Y a nuestro rayito de sol Historia -presento Frieda.

Historia bajo con su cabello tranzado y en un vestido morado mientras Reiner la miraba sonriente y sonaba de fondo veo en ti la luz.

-Y para estos dos jóvenes -dijo Frieda mirando a Marco y a Connie quienes iban disfrazados de caballo, Connie era la cola y Marco la cabeza-. Sasha y su habilidad con el arco. -Sasha bajo usando un vestido verde y un arco de juguete a su espalda-. Para finalizar, pero no menos importante aquí tenemos desde China con amor a Mikasa.

Mikasa apareció luciendo un kimono mientras que Jean usaba una armadura. Jean la miraba contento, pero ella por algún motivo no estaba del todo feliz.

Todos entraron a la limosina y emprendieron su viaje a la escuela mientras reían y bromeaban además de sacarse fotos.

* * *

Armin llego a la casa de Annie y toco el timbre con su mano temblorosa. Quien abrió fue el padre de Annie quien de inmediato inspecciono a Armin preguntándose lo que veía su hija en aquel chico debilucho.

-Buenas noches señor Leonhart -saludo con miedo.

-Quiero a mi niñita temprano y más te vale tratarla bien -dijo molesto.

-Prometo que estará a las diez, ni un minuto despues -contestó Armin.

-Papá ya basta -regaño Annie apartando a su padre de la pueta.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido rosa largo y lucia casi igual a la bella durmiente trayéndole recuerdos a Armin de ella en ese otro mundo dormida en completa paz dentro de un cristal, solo que él no podría despertarla con un beso.

-Luces linda. Estas son para ti -dijo entregándole un ramo de rosas-. ¿Nos vamos?

Annie asintió y tomo el brazo de Armin mientras ambos caminaban.

Para ella Armin era su príncipe y no solo por estar disfrazad de eso, sino por las pocas imágenes que recordaba donde él aparecía siempre sonriendo, astuto, valiente y siendo su héroe.

* * *

Eren se había disfrazado de dragón al enterarse de que Mikasa se disfrazaría de Mulán y pensó que ella apreciaría ese gesto. Él aguardaba en compañía de Hanna y Mina además de sus novios que iban disfrazados a juego con ellas. Hannah vestía de Megara y Mina de Esmeralda. Y entonces aparecieron todos dejando con la boca abierta cuando vio a Mikasa, ella lucia más hermosa que de costumbre, pero tambien sintió rabia al verla en compañía de Jean.

Camino decidido a hablar con Mikasa tropezando con Rico quien iba disfrazada de Alicia mientras su acompañante era el sombrerero.

-Lo siento -se disculpó y continuo su camino hasta que se topó con un nuevo obstáculo.

-Todos posen para la foto del anuario -pidió Bearure disfrazado en ropa de los años veinte al igual que lo estaba Ilse en un atuendo verde.

Eren los rodeó y finalmente se topó de frente con Mikasa.

-Eren -dijo Mikasa en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Una lagartija? -se burló Jean.

-¿No deberías ser tú el caballo? -dijo molesto.

-Eren ya basta -regaño Mikasa.

-Mikasa quiero hablar contigo -pido e intento tomar su mano, pero ella la apartó enseguida.

-Olvídalo, vamos Jean -dijo tomando la mano del aludido.

-Mikasa por favor -suplico.

-Oye idiota, ella dijo que no -dijo Jean empujándolo.

-Tú no te metas Jean,

-Oblígame -reto y ambos estaban por pelear cuando Levi apareció poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-Eren, no olvides que sigues a prueba, cualquier pelea significaría no solo tu expulsión sino tambien la de Erwin y la mía -dijo mirándolo seriamente-. Así que compórtate antes de que te deje inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange.

-Solo quiero hablar con mi novia -contesto molesto Eren.

-Querrás decir exnovia -dijo Jean-. Vamos.

Jean camino con Mikasa mientras Eren los veía marcharse y se sentía miserable.

-Eren entiendo, solo que esta no es la forma de hablar con ella -dijo Hange posando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-No, ella es mi novia y voy a hacer que hable conmigo -dijo corriendo nuevamente en su dirección.

-Tsk ese mocoso -se quejó Levi.

-Oye niño -dijo un payaso detrás de Levi-. ¿Qué te parece un delicioso caramelo? Anda estan deliciosos. Tengo en forma de calabaza, de murciélago, de fantasmita…

-¡Yo quiero una de fantasmita! -grito Isabel contenta arrancándole de la mano al hombre el dulce-. Aniki ¿A ti cual te gusta? -pregunto y las ganas que sentía de estrangular al hombre se alejaron.

-La de murciélago estará bien -contesto.

-Yo tambien quiero una -dijo Hange.

-Son solo para los niños -dijo el payaso apartando los dulces que llevaba.

-Pero tengo un hijo en mi vientre ¿Eso cuenta? -pregunto Hange.

-¡¿Que?! -grito Ilse.

.

-Mikasa por favor hablemos -pidió tomándola del brazo en cuanto los alcanzo.

-Oye imbécil ya se te dijo que no -dijo Jean.

-Jean, déjame hablar con él -pidió Mikasa y Jean accedió a pesar de que no estaba contento con esa situación.

Mientras tanto Marco miraba a lo lejos la escena y decidió alejarse, él odiaba ver a Jean detrás de Mikasa quien solo lo estaba usando y al final terminaría con el corazón roto.

-Marco ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Armin en cuanto lo vio.

-De repente no me he sentido bien, será mejor ir a casa -dijo con la cabeza baja.

Continúo caminando por las calles cuando escucho gritar a un chico, aparentemente buscando a alguien.

-¡Falco! -gritaba Colt debido a que su hermano había salido corriendo dejándolo preocupado-. Amos hermanito no es divertido -dijo frustrado y entonces vio a Marco-. Hola oye ¿has visto a un niño disfrazado de pirata acompañado de una chica disfrazada de asesina serial? -pregunto.

-No, pero prometo que si lo veo le diré que lo buscas -dijo inspeccionando al chico él cual le pareció atractivo.

-Si, dile que me espere en la entrada de la escuela -pidió sonriéndole-. Y muchas gracias amm…

-Marco.

-Gracias Marco, yo soy Colt -se presentó y despues de eso cada uno emprendió su camino.

.

-El caramelo esta delicioso -dijo Isabel lamiendo su paleta en forma de calabaza.

-Nada mal -dijo Levi mirando su paleta.

-Ves Levi, tiene sus ventajas ser de baja estatura -dijo Hange quien tambien disfrutaba de una paleta.

-¿Pero era necesario golpearlo? -pregunto Farlan.

-Claro, ese desgraciado no le quería dar un dulce a Hange -contesto Isabel.

-Me dijo vieja -dijo molesta Hange.

-Y por tus impulsos le has soltado la bomba a Ilse -recordó Levi.

-Tarde o temprano iba a saber -contesto restándole importancia-. Vayamos a la casa embrujada que montaron los de primero -propuso y sus dos amigos asintieron mientras caminaban al lugar sin imaginar que eran vigilados por alguien.

En el tejado estaba Shikishima mirando fijamente a Levi y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Halloween noche de sustos donde las bromas se pueden llegar a salir de control.

El deseaba eliminar a Levi ya que era el único que representaba una amenaza para sus planes a futuro, pero nada que un titan no pudiera arreglar.

.

Eren y Mikasa caminaron al montaje de la casa embrujada para poder hablar a solas y en cuanto Eren se dio cuenta de que nadie los interrumpiría intento hablar, aunque Mikasa le gano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Eren?

-Tú lo sabes -contesto sintiendo como sus manos sudaban,

-Ya hemos hablado, así que no entiendo lo que quieres.

-Quiero saber que continúas amándome -dijo desesperado.

-No es justo -hablo girándose para darle la espalda.

-Escucha ayer tuve una visión y en esta estábamos tu y yo, estabas frente a mí y me decías lo importante que era en tu vida…

-¿Y tú que hacías? -interrumpió-. ¿Tambien me decías lo importante que era en tu vida o te limitabas a apartarme? -cuestiono girándose para vero nuevamente y al ver que Eren se quedaba cayado decidió que ya había tenido suficiente-. Nos vemos Eren, Jean me espera.

-Mikasa -logro decir tomándola de la mano-. Espera, déjame decir un montón de cosas que en esa otra vida no pude, déjame pedirte perdón, nunca te cuide como lo merecías y tampoco te valore, me dedique a pensar en la cantidad de chicas que me perdía y recién entiendo que la única que debía preocuparme por perder era a ti. Y si despues de esto me dices que sigues queriendo estar con Jean yo entenderé, dejare de molestarte, puedo vivir sabiendo que te perdí, pero no sin antes haberte pedido perdón -Eren tomo la otra mano de Mikasa y la miro a los ojos-. Perdóname y quería decirte que te amo. Eres y serás siempre lo más importante que me paso en la vida.

-No, tú lo dices solo por decirlo.

-Claro que no, quiero comprometerme a estar contigo, a enamorarte cada día a…

-Comprometerse es pelear en las buenas y en las malas y nosotros tuvimos más malas que buenas ¿Cómo sé que no volverás a dejarme?

-Yo sé que te lastime mucho, pero no quería hacerlo, te lo juro. Yo te amo y quizás te enfurezca escucharme decirlo, pero nosotros no teníamos que terminar así, merecíamos quedarnos juntos, casarnos y jurarnos amor eterno. Y quiero pensar que en algún lugar existe esa realidad, una donde ambos estamos juntos y felices.

Eren pensó que quizás en aquel mundo que veía no estaba juntos, pro ahora saba que no era el único mundo, existían nueve y quizás en alguno de esos una versión suya estaba al lado de Mikasa y tenían una vida feliz, aunque si no era así entones él se encargaría de que en esa vida aquel sueño se hiciera realidad.

-Eren -lo llamo y supo que intentar negar el amor que sentía por él era imposible ya que incluso pronunciar su nombre hacía que su corazón se agitara, fue por ello que tomo en ese momento una decisión-. Sé que entre nosotros existe un amor único, yo te amo con todo lo que soy y espero que tú me ames en la misma magnitud, pero…

-Así es y por ello te pido que luchemos juntos hasta el final, que me ames, que regresemos -dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Hasta el final -coincidió reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

Eren se inclinó para despues besarla mientras su corazón palpitaba agitado y su respiración se alteraba.

-Oh que lindos -dijo Hange quien miraba desde lejos al igual que Levi, Farlan e Isabel.

-Oye deja a los mocosos solos -regaño Levi.

-Tenemos compañía -dijo Mikasa en cuanto dejo los labios de Eren y señalo atrás al público.

Eren se giró y vio a los cuatro fisgones y de inmediato vio como Isabel cambiaba su expresión a una de miedo.

-¡Cuidado Eren! -grito Hange señalando algo a sus espaldas.

Eren y Mikasa se dieron la vuelta y lograron ver algo que pensó que solo vería en sueños. Frente a ellos estaba un titan y no se trataba de Shikishima.

**Zandruky eres la ganadora y por ello te llevas el premio de elegir una pareja que quieres que se quede junta en el fic sin afectar al LeviHan además de un adelanto al viaje a Paris.**

**Meiko y Pau ustedes tambien tendrán premio por participar y este será el siguiente: Meiko podrán elegir quien es el que aparecerá para decir ¡Yo me opongo! Y Pau tu podrás elegir quienes serán las tres chicas que acompañen a Hange en el altar (Mikasa, Nifa, Petra, Frieda, Nanaba o Marie).**


	72. Chapter 72

**Halloween **

**Parte 2**

**Saludos a mis amados lectores y sobre todo a Pau, Zandruky (ya te enviare un mensaje contestándote tus dudas) y por cierto genial discurso y Navy jeje lo sé Marie siempre tendrá su lado malvado y entiendo a mi tambien me hacían burla en la secu, mi apodo era Betty la fea jaja y solo falta Meiko de decidir sobre su premio y tengo que anunciar que la boda está cerca.**

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la entrada principal o en el gimnasio disfrutando del baile. La casa embrujada que habían montado los de primero se encontraba en la cancha de futbol, la cual seguía cerrada al público hasta más noche y esa era una buena noticia porque justo en ese lugar estaba un titan.

-¡Cuidado Eren! -había gritado Hange y él se giró al mismo tiempo que Mikasa para ver a un titan de tres metros a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

-¡Aléjense! -grito Levi.

Eren deseaba hacerlo, pero sus piernas parecían no obedecerle.

-¡Eren! -grito Mikasa apartándolo antes de que el titan lo agarrara.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! -pregunto asustada Isabel.

-A quién le importa ¡corre! -grito Farlan cargándola para comenzar a correr mientras Mikasa tambien se llevaba arrastrando a Eren.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos? -pregunto Hange a Levi.

-Lo único capaz de matarlo es usando unas cuchillas o causando un gran daño en la nuca -contesto Levi-. Pero por ahora sugiero que corramos -dijo cargando a Hange.

-Suéltame Levi -alego pataleando.

-¡No seas terca! -la regaño.

Todos corrieron hacia la escuela, pero la puerta con la que dieron estaba cerrada.

-Apresúrate Bell -dijo Farlan mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta lo cual era su especialidad.

-¡Apártate! -grito Levi.

Isabel se alejó y él pateo la puerta doble abriéndola de par en par logrando ingresar a la escuela y cerrar antes de que el titan los atrapara.

El titan comenzó a golpear en un intento de alcanzarlos mientras Levi y Mikasa mantenían las puertas cerradas. El resto retrocedieron hasta toparse con la pared asustados por lo que acababan de ver.

-Esto no va a resistir mucho tiempo -dijo Levi y escucharon como la puerta crujía.

Hange miro a todos lados intentando encontrar una solución y tomo la decisión de romper el cristal donde se guardaba la manguera en caso de incendios.

Jalo la manguera y con la ayuda de Eren la amarraron a la puerta logrando de momento que esta no dejara entrar al titan.

-Al menos es pequeño -dijo Eren.

-Levi, escúchame -dijo Hange-. Tenemos que detenerlo o va a comerse a alguna persona que pase por la calle, piensa en todos esos niños y sus padres o en nuestros compañeros.

-¿Y qué propones? -pregunto pues él no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Tenemos cuchillas, las que traje del otro mundo -explico Hange-. Estan en la casa.

-Entiendo -dijo mientras pensaba en un plan-. Eren acompaña a Hange a la casa y traigan esas cuchillas -ordeno.

-Si capitán, digo Levi -se corrigió ya que lo había llamado por la costumbre de cómo lo veía en las visiones que tenía.

-Mikasa necesito que vallas por Erwin y consigas un equipo de maniobras, él tiene la llave del almacén -ordeno y ella asintió-. Isabel, Farlan son los mejores improvisando, necesito que desvíen a todas las personas que puedan de esta área para no tener ninguna baja.

-Cuenta con nosotros aniki -dijo Isabel.

-¿Y tú que harás? -pregunto Hange.

-Yo voy a mantener distraída a esta cosa.

-No Levi aguarda es muy peligroso -dijo Hange sosteniéndolo de la manga.

-Confía en mi -dijo mirándola-. Despues de todo recuerda que en un futuro sigo vivo.

-Aniki ha perdido la cabeza -dijo Isabel.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, corran -ordeno.

Todos corrieron por el pasillo rumbo a la otra salida y en cuanto giraron la puerta termino de romperse logrando entrar el titan.

Levi tomo el hacha donde estaba la manguera y corrió en la dirección opuesta que habían tomado los demás mientras que el titan enseguida lo noto y lo siguió.

Los demás salieron de la escuela y Shikishima los vio.

-Una, dos… cuatro ratitas -conto sonriendo al ver que Levi no aparecía y tampoco el titan-. La fiesta acaba de ponerse mejor.

* * *

Hange paro un taxi en la calle y subió junto con Eren.

Por su parte Mikasa entro al baile buscando a Erwin, pero entre la oscuridad y la multitud parecía un caso perdido.

-¡Erwin! -grito, pero la música no lo dejaría escuchar-. Tenía que apresurarse y noto el micrófono sobre el escenario subiendo de inmediato-. Atención -hablo Mikasa por el micrófono-. Se solicita la presencia de Erwin Smith, al parecer su auto está estorbando.

Erwin escucho el mensaje y supo que era mentira ya que todos habían llegado juntos, por lo que pensó que era algo más importante y más debido a que quien había dado el anuncio era Mikasa.

Erwin camino al escenario acompañado de Marie y cuando Mikasa lo vio bajo de este.

Las personas continuaron con lo suyo mientras Mikasa se encontraba con Erwin.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

-Un titan en la escuela -explico-. Levi necesita un equipo de maniobras.

-Pensé que en este mundo no podían existir titanes -dijo Marie mirando a Erwin.

-Que no existan no significa que no puedan existir -dijo Erwin-. Tenemos que darnos prisa, iré por la llave que esta en mi casillero. Marie ve por Frieda, ella tiene la coordenada y con ella puede controlar al titan.

Marie estaba enterada sobre el otro mundo debido a Hange quien le conto algunas cosas despues de lo ocurrido en el baile de fin de año y Erwin tambien le había contado otras cosas que Levi le explico.

Marie asintió y salió en busca de Frieda quien hablaba con Nile, últimamente ambos hablaban mucho ya que él tenía sus recuerdos de ese mundo. En ellos recordaba conocer a Frieda porque él era comandante de la policía militar y uno de sus trabajos consistía en mantenerla protegida, aunque nunca supo el motivo ya que pensaba que era una simple hija de un lord.

-Frieda te necesitamos -dijo Marie interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

-Un titan -explico mirando a Nile-. Tu tambien deberías venir, despues de todo debes saber matarlos.

-No del todo, me gradué como uno de los mejores, pero no fue hasta mucho despues que me enfrenté a un titan cara a cara.

-Genial, eras un idiota e inútil en ese mundo y tambien lo eres en este -dijo molesta Marie alejándose junto con Frieda.

Estas palabras lastimaron el orgullo de Nile, además de que deseaba hacer un gran cambio en su vida, quizás motivado por ver como ese otro Nile la había arruinado con una pila de grandes errores y malas decisiones y no quería seguir esos pasos.

Ese otro Nile había perdido a su mejor amigo Erwin al traicionarlo abandonando el sueño que ambos tenían de unirse a la legión de reconocimiento por pura cobardía, no solo eso, sino que además le había robado a su novia de ese entonces quien era Marie. Despues de eso pronto descubrió que a pesar de estar ambos casados ella no le amaba y quedo muy claro cuando Marie tuvo un hijo con Erwin de nombre Alexandre.

Alexandre, pensar en ese nombre le provocó un gran dolor, ni siquiera tras la muerte de su amigo había cumplido su palabra. Él le prometió que cuidaría de Alexandre si llegaba a faltar, pero no lo hizo.

Fue por estos motivos que tomo la decisión de seguir a Marie y a Frieda.

* * *

-¿Cómo vamos a bloquear la calle? -pregunto Farlan casi sin aire por tanto correr.

-Tengo una idea, pero no te va a gustar -dijo Isabel tras inspeccionar todo a su alrededor.

Había poco tráfico, era una zona escolar y por ende los autos pasaban a baja velocidad, más debido a que muchas personas paseaban o acompañaban a los niños mientras pedían dulces y el lugar era vigilado por una patrulla con dos policías holgazaneando mientras verificaban que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Funcionara? -pregunto mirando a su novia.

-Es un plan muy loco, pero brillante.

-Me gusta, hagámoslo.

-Aguarda -dijo Isabel corriendo hacia dos niños, uno era un pirata y otro parecía asesino que llevaban rollos de papel y un bote de pintura quizás con la intención de hacer alguna maldad-. Niños ¿Cuánto por la pintura?

Ambos se miraron y luego sonrieron.

-Mil -contesto Falco.

-Para cada uno -agrego Gaby.

-Es demasiado -se quejó Isabel, pero recordó que la vida de su mejor amigo estaba en juego así que saco la cartera de Farlan ya que él le había pedido que la guardara pues no tenía bolsillos el pantalón que usaba.

-Fue un gusto hacer negocios -dijeron los niños mientras se iban contentos.

-Mocosos estafadores -se quejó para despues regresar con Farlan.

-¿Acaso vi que sacaste mi cartera? -pregunto Farlan.

-Yo no traigo dinero -alego Isabel.

-Fue lo que gane por disfrazarme de pizza -se quejó.

-No fue tanto, no seas exagerado, solo fueron mil.

-Ah de acuerdo -dijo Farlan.

-Para cada uno -aclaro Isabel.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito Farlan y recibió un cubetazo de pintura roja.

-Antes que nada, lo siento mucho Farfar -dijo empujándolo y un auto que pasaba a poca velocidad lo golpeo deteniéndose al instante.

-¡Policías atropello a mi novio! -grito Isabel.

-Oh por dios, muchacho ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Kyomi Azumabito bajando del auto asustada y más cuando vio a Farlan tirado en el suelo y algo rojo que no se distinguía bien por la oscuridad de la calle.

-Alto ahí señora -ordeno un policía-. Pareja creo que vamos a tener que cerrar la calle y llamar a una ambulancia.

* * *

Levi corría por los pasillos, había intentado matar al titan, pero el hacha apenas y lo había lastimado, si deseaba matarlo entonces tendría que golpearlo con más fuerza y era una labor casi imposible sin el equipo de maniobras, pero al menos estaba logrando mantenerlo ocupado y que no se devorara a nadie.

Entro al salón de química y se escondió detrás de una mesa cuando el titan ingreso rompiendo la puerta. Como no lo vio y estaba por irse cuando el celular sonó.

El titan siguió el sonido y se lanzó sobre la mesa, pero Levi fue rápido y logro alejarse sin un rasguño.

-Tsk maldita sea Erwin -dijo contestando el celular-. Estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

El tintan estiro su mano y Levi logro cortar uno de sus dedos con el hacha soltando el celular haciéndolo retroceder y dándole unos segundos de ventaja para levantar el celular.

-¿Dónde estás? Frieda puede controlarlo -explicó el plan.

-Tercer piso salón de química -contesto.

-Mantenlo ahí.

-Claro, si quieres incluso lo baño -alego colgando.

Frieda, Marie y Nile no tardaron en aparecer y Marie quedo petrificada al ver al titan.

-¡Detente! -ordeno Frieda, pero el titan parecía no hacerle caso-. ¡Dije detente! -volvió a intentar.

El titan perdió interés en Levi y corrió hacia Frieda con la intención de devorarla, pero Nile se interpuso resultando el herido con una mordedura en su brazo, pero afortunadamente no lo perdió.

Nile grito del dolor y Levi intento una vez más matar al titan ahora que este estaba distraído dándole la espalda, pero al momento de dar en la nuca el hacha simplemente se rompió.

El titan soltó a Nile y tomo a Levi apretando con fuerza mientras él intentaba liberarse a pesar de que sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Detente -escucho una voz masculina-. Si lo matas así no será divertido.

La voz era de Shikishima y el titan parecía entenderle ya que dejo de apretar a Levi.

-Tú maldito -logro decir Levi estirando su mano con la intención de agarrarlo.

-¿Como? -pregunto Frieda mientras atendía el brazo de Nile.

-Tú no puedes controlarlos porque este titan y los que voy a crear no son del pueblo de Ymir -contesto-. Como dije, en mi mundo los titanes existieron debido a una fórmula que invento el gobierno ¿Adivina de donde sacaron esa fórmula? ¿Creen que son los únicos que han ido a dar con el mundo raíz? No saben nada, pero descuiden, yo se los explicare. Verán hace unos años en mi mundo científicos comenzaron a jugar con la actividad cuántica y lograron abrir una puerta a este mundo donde las personas podían convertirse en titanes, pero lo más sorprendente era el poder de regeneración. Ellos hicieron lo que Grisha Jaeger quería hacer en su mundo. Ellos trajeron el gen titan al mío y tras varias mejoras lo consiguieron. Pensaron que era maravilloso y que hacían un gran bien, pero se equivocaron, supongo que la frase "las cosas más atroces se cometieron con las mejores intenciones" se puede aplicar perfectamente bien.

-Entonces si tienen gen de Ymir -interrumpió Frieda.

-Un muy leve porcentaje y es por ello que puedes tratar, pero jamás lograras controlarlos, adelante, inténtalo si crees que miento -contesto Shikishima y al ver que Frieda no hacía nada sonrió-. Pronto el gobierno descubrió que esta sustancia era mejor usarla con fines bélicos, así que comenzaron a experimentar y desarrollar lo que llaman la coordenada. Al gobierno ya no le interesaba el poder regenerar miembros amputados, salvar vidas regenerando órganos dañados o curar enfermedades. A ellos lo que les importaba era el poder, soldados capaces de transformarse en titan y regresar a ser humanos, pero tambien temían que estos soldados se revelaran contra ellos, así que como dije ellos desarrollaron algo parecido a la coordenada.

-¿Cómo lo creaste? -pregunto Frieda.

-Un poco de mi medula, un poco de gen de Ymir y una sustancia más que espero entiendas mis motivos para no revelártela.

-¿Por qué ahora? -continúo preguntando.

-Saluden a la cámara -dijo señalando algo que estaba incrustado en la frente del titan y que no habían notado hasta ahora-. Mientras ustedes estaban en el hospital -dijo mirando a Levi para despues mirar a Frieda-. O jugando a ser una chica normal, yo estaba haciendo amigos, varios interesados en este poder para usarlo en las guerras.

-¿Y ya les mencionaste que eso trajo como consecuencia la destrucción de tu mundo?

-Como si les importara, existe el cambio climático, enfermedades y pobreza ¿Les ha interesado acaso estos problemas? -contesto furioso Shikisima-. No lo creo, pero el trato era poner a prueba un titan contra una gran amenaza, y esta es los Ackerman, me pregunto quién ganara -dijo posando su mano en el brazo del titan que sujetaba a Levi-. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad o un pequeño titan.

-¿Por qué no te enfrentas a la mujer más inteligente de la humanidad? -pregunto Hange quien apareció en la ventana usando un equipo de maniobras y sosteniendo dos cuchillas.

-¡No te atrevas o le ordeno que se lo coma! -amenazo y Hange analizo la situación, si atacaba a Shikishima el titan se comería a Levi y si atacaba al titan entonces de todos modos corría el riesgo de no poder salvarlo-. Veo que si eres inteligente, ahora dame esas cuchillas.

-¡Hage no lo hagas! -grito Frieda.

-Torpe cuatro ojos no te pongas en peligro interfiriendo -dijo Levi en otro esfuerzo por liberarse.

-No voy a interferir -dijo Hange-. Le daré a Shikishima lo que quiere.

Shikishima no entendió y miro a Hange, ella lanzo las cuchillas y una se le clavo en el cuerpo mientras que otra la atrapo Levi rebanando la mano del titan y logrando liberarse.

El titan no se movió, posiblemente porque aguardaba ordenes y esto le dio la ventaja a Levi quien brinco ágilmente a su cabeza para despues decapitarlo.

-Que asqueroso -dijo viendo la sangre en sus manos y que esta comenzaba a evaporarse.

El titan tambien parecía estar desintegrándose. Levi pateo la cabeza para que la cámara lo enfocara y miro directamente a esta.

-Escúchenme bien malditos cerdos, no existe titan que pueda vencer a un Ackerman -dijo Levi y la cabeza se desintegro haciendo que la mini cámara comenzara a soltar chispas.

-Este no es el fin -dijo Shikishima quitándose la cuchilla del cuerpo y tomando de rehén a Marie.

-Suéltala ahora -ordeno Levi.

Shikishima camino a la otra ventana del salón y la abrió.

-Ya nos veremos nuevamente Levi -dijo empujando a Marie y saliendo por la ventana con la ayuda de un equipo de maniobras.

Hange estaba por seguirlo cuando Levi la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

-Déjalo, ya lo atraparemos -pidió ya que no quería que ella anduviera persiguiendo a un maniático en su condición.

-Levi idiota -dijo Hange lanzándose a sus brazos-. Me tenías preocupada, lo único que pensaba era en llegar a tiempo.

-La ventaja que tenemos es que Shikishima es un idiota parlanchín -dijo Levi abrazándola con fuerza.

-Nile gracias por salvarme -dijo Frieda-. Te llevare a un hospital.

-Supongo que no eres del todo un idiota -dijo Marie.

-Eso intento -contesto sonriéndole-. Escucha Marie, sé que ahora estas con Erwin, pero en esa otra vida tu y yo teníamos tres hijas hermosas y puedo arrepentirme de muchas cosas, pero ese trio fue quizás lo único bueno que tuve, así que dile a Erwin que no pienso descansar hasta que tu estés de nuevo junto a mí, porque no pienso permitir que ellas no existan.

-Eres un tonto Nile -dijo Marie sonriéndole.

Él se levantó con la ayuda de Frieda y se retiraron.

-Hora de disfrutar un poco -dijo Hange y luego miro al titan o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él-. Lo que no daría por haber podido investigar su cuerpo -se lamentó.

-Yo tambien hubiera deseado que lograras hacerlo porque creo que vamos a necesitar a la loca de los titanes si queremos encontrar una forma en la que Frieda pueda controlarlos.

-Tambien necesitamos encontrar como crear más cuchillas ya que estas no duraran eternamente -dijo al notar como la cuchilla había recibido un ligero daño en el filo.

-Pero por ahora vamos a disfrutar un poco de paz, Shikishima ya no intentara nada el día de hoy, ese cobarde de seguro está escondido en un rincón lamiendo sus heridas.

Todos regresaron a la fiesta y la banda dio su presentación. Levi y Hange ganaron al mejor disfraz y les obsequiaron un vale para una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

* * *

Shikishima regreso al almacén donde estaban varios hombres de traje y estos miraban nuevamente el video pausándolo para analizar el rostro de Levi.

-Un contratiempo menor, les aseguro que es solo un mocoso -dijo Shikishima.

-A mí no me parece un contratiempo menor -dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-La fuerza se gana con la inteligencia -argumento.

-Ella es la inteligencia, él es la fuerza ¿Qué tienes tú? -preguntaron.

-La combinación de ambos y no me refiero a mi -dijo sonriendo-. Señores les voy a preguntar algo ¿Cómo es más fácil matar a un ratón? ¿Usando a un gato o a otro ratón? Verán cuando una casa está llena de esas alimañas se coloca veneno, pero este no puede ser uno que los mate al instante, este debe ser uno que al parecer sea bueno y así los ratones lo llevan a su madriguera para compartir con sus amiguitos sin darse cuenta de que estan muriendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué propones? -preguntaron.

-No que sino a quien, si quieren atrapar a un espía se envía a un espía, si quieren matar un Ackerman se envía un Ackerman -dijo Shikishima-. Solo requiero de la construcción de esa máquina que prometieron y me encargare de matar a cada ratoncito Ackerman porque déjenme decirles que estan rodeados de ellos.

Dicho esto, Shikishima dejo en la mesa varios expedientes en los cuales estaba la foto de Mikasa y Kenny.

* * *

Marco se topó con un niño vestido de Pirata acompañado de una niña y supuso que debía de ser el hermano de aquel chico cuyo nombre era Colt.

-Oye no es justo que los dividamos cuando yo conseguí más -se quejó Gaby mientras su amigo hacia la repartición de dulces.

-Hola ¿Tu eres Falco? -saludo Marco-. Tu hermano Colt te está buscando, me pidió que te digiera que lo vieras en la entrada de la escuela.

-Vamos Falco, tu hermano debe de estar preocupado -dijo Gaby.

-Mejor vamos a la heladería -prepuso Falco.

Gaby y Falco se pusieron de pie y Marco decidió ir a buscar a ese chico Colt a la escuela para avisarle que su hermanito estaba en la heladería.

Al acercarse Marco pudo distinguir a Colt quien estaba reunido con Zeke, Pieck, Porco, Reiner, Berthold y Annie.

Ellos discutían y Marco pudo escuchar una parte de la conversación.

-Un titan en la escuela, no es broma Frieda me lo conto por teléfono -dijo Zeke.

-Pensé que eso no podía ser -dijo Pieck.

-Al parecer si gracias a Shikishima.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a aliar con Erdia? -pregunto Annie.

-No tenemos opción, es eso o que nuestro mundo se vaya al infierno -dijo Zeke.

-De haber sabido no hubiéramos robado las jugadas -bromeo Berthold.

-Ni rayado la barda o arruinado los equipos de maniobras -coincidió Reiner.

-No finhas que lo disfrutaste porque solo eres un traidor Reiner -dijo Porco.

Marco sentía curiosidad y entonces fue delatado por Gaby y Falco quienes lo sorprendieron por detrás.

-Escuchar es de mala educación -dijo Gaby,

-¿Marco? -dijo Reiner al verlo.

-Yo no escuche nada lo juro -dijo nervioso-. Y juro que no diré que son amigos de los estudiantes de Mare -agrego mirando a los chicos pues los había reconocido de la vez del partido-. A fin de cuentas ¿Quién le importa no?

Reiner camino hacia Marco al igual que Berthold, pero él salió corriendo.

-Déjalo -dijo Zeke al ver que estaban dispuestos a corretearlo-. No importa lo que escuchara, él no entenderá de lo que hablábamos.

-Pero escucho sobre las jugadas -alego Reiner.

-Sin importancia, no tiene pruebas -contesto Zeke.

-¿Y si pregunta que hacían los de Mare en la escuela de Erdia? -pregunto Berthold.

-¿No podemos visitar a unos buenos amigos? -dijo Zeke.

-¿Y si habla con Eren o Mikasa? -pregunto Annie.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer que guarde silencio, no quiero que Levi se meta en nuestros asuntos -contesto mientras pensaba en qué hacer con el chico para que guardara silencio.

-¿Hermano de que hablan? -pregunto Falco a Colt.

-Nada, enemistades de escuelas -contesto Colt mirando a su hermanito.

Odiaba mentirle y más porque según Zeke su hermano pronto presentaría episodios por haber sido titan cambiante, pero por ahora solo quería que disfrutara de su infancia.

**Saludos y disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben entre escuela, trabajo y más cosas es difícil a veces escribir. Pero este fin de semana prometo ponerme las pilas.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Y si tienes algo que necesitas decir es mejor que lo digas ahora porque no habrá otro día**

Onyankopon regreso de su escuela y en cuanto entro noto como su madre ocultaba detrás de ella un sobre.

-¿Qué pasa madre? -pregunto notando la actitud extraña de ella.

-Nada, no pasa nada -contesto nerviosa-. ¿Comemos?

-Madre vamos dime ¿Qué ocultas? te conozco muy bien.

-De acuerdo -dijo soltando un suspiro y entregándole el sobre.

Él lo tomo y abrió sacando una elegante invitación color blanca con dorado.

-Esta cordialmente invitado a la boda de… -comenzó a leer.

* * *

-Flegel, existen momentos en los que un padre debe de estar al lado de su hijo cuando este recibe malas noticias -dijo Dimo serio.

-Papá, esto es una videollamada -se quejó Flegel sosteniendo el celular para ver a su padre.

-Bueno es porque estoy lejos y no puedo verte -contesto Dimo-. Lo que quiero decirte es que me he enterado que te ha llegado una invitación, para ser más específicos a una boda.

-Papá enserio no quiero hablar de eso -dijo Flegel bajando la cabeza-. Se casará, no existe nada que pueda hacer.

-Eres un Reeves, no puedes permitir que un chico cualquiera te quite a tu chica.

-Ya le propuso matrimonio ¿Qué más puedo hacer? -pregunto.

-Ese si es un hombre, vio que muchos andaban detrás de su chica y decidió ponerle un anillo antes de que llegara alguien a quitársela.

-Papá -reclamo.

-Bueno, como sea, he estado preocupado por ti y…

-¿Por eso me mandaste a terapia psicológica?

-¿Qué más querías que hiciera? Todo lo hago por tu bien.

* * *

Zeke llego a su casa en compañía de Pieck y tomo la correspondencia que estaba sobre la mesa de entrada.

-Eso no es mío, esto tampoco -decía mientras pasaba sobre tras sobre.

-Vamos Zeke, apresúrate, tenemos que terminar este proyecto -dijo Pieck animada.

-Tranquila Pieck, solo me tomara dos minutos, mira, esto es para mí, trae el nombre de Hange -dijo agitando el sobre frente a Pieck con una gran sonrisa.

-Tendrá un hijo con Levi -dijo rotando los ojos con fastidio.

-Yo puedo ser un buen padrastro -alego mientras abría el sobre.

-Tu odias a los niños.

Entonces vio como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba de alegría a sorpresa en cuanto lo abrió.

-Lo siento Pieck tengo que…

Zeke no termino su frase cuando salió apresurado dejando aquel sobre que Pieck leyó.

-Esta cordialmente invitado a la boda de Hange Zoe y Levi Ackerman… Oh Zeke.

* * *

-Madre no puedo creer que fijaras la fecha de la boda sin consultarnos siquiera -alego molesta Hange mientras perseguía a su madre por toda la casa.

-Cariño tú y Levi estaban ocupados -contesto despreocupada.

-Nosotros teníamos un plan y lo has arruinado -reclamo.

-¿Y cuál era ese? ¿casarse cuando se te notara más el embarazo o acaso planeabas casarte después de que naciera su hijo?

En realidad Hange quería esperar a casarse ya que ni siquiera Levi había tenido ocasión de proponerle matrimonio adecuadamente, además de que ellos habían planeado que seria durante su viaje a Paris, cosa que ya no podría ser porque para entonces ya estarían casados.

-Después de que naciera Tomoe -contesto con la intención de molestarla. Era una pequeña venganza por arruinarle sus planes.

-Eso jamás, nunca hubiera permitido tal cosa.

-Oh vamos, deja de vivir en la prehistoria -dijo Kuchel mientras ponía la mesa para la cena.

-Lamento hacer esto madre, pero estas despedida -dijo firme-. Levi y yo nos encargaremos de todo a partir de ahora.

-¿Eso piensas? Pues bien, tienes que elegir todavía menú, flores, lugar para cada invitado, el pastel y ya sin mencionar que tendrás que elegir todavía el vestido y asistir a clases de baile para practicar su primer vals -enlisto.

-Soy tu hija, puedo hacer todo.

-De acuerdo, su primera tarea será elegir los recuerdos que darán en la boda -dijo tomando una carpeta enorme y dejándola sobre la mesa-. Adelante señorita puedo hacerlo todo sin ayuda de mi madre.

Hange miro insegura la carpeta y tomo asiento frente a ella mientras comenzaba a hojearla.

-Levi trae tu trasero aquí ahora mismo -regaño Hange.

-A mí no me metas en eso -contesto.

-Levi te juro que si no vienes entonces yo misma te rebanare el cuello con el pequeño cuchillo de mantequilla sin filo -amenazo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Tsk bien -contesto Levi sentándose junto a ella por el temor que le había causado esa mirada de psicópata asesina-. Recuérdame nunca hacerte enfadar.

-Veamos, tenemos muñequitos de madera, velas, llaveros, pequeñas plantas, jabones ¿No te gustaría? -dijo divertida deteniéndose en esa sección-. Ya que eres un enano con un trastorno obsesivo con la limpieza podríamos dar jabones.

Ella comenzó a reír hasta que Levi la jalo de la coleta.

-Dices una tontería más y me largo -amenazo.

-Está bien, pero sería algo significativo tuyo -dijo reprimiendo la risa.

-Yo elegiría las mini botellas -sugirió la madre de Hange desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Madre no interfieras -regaño, pero Levi paso directamente a esa sección-. Levi, no le sigas el juego.

-Ella sabe lo que hace a diferencia de los dos -alego.

-Pues yo no quiero botellas con bebida, eso es fomentar un vicio -alego cambiando la sección-. Prefiero que elijamos algo que a los dos nos agrade.

-Tsk bien, ¿Qué opinas de unas velas? -pregunto mirando la sección en la que había quedado abierta la carpeta-. Esta es linda, tiene un copo de nieve de pewter y dado que la boda será en diciembre…

-Me agrada -dijo Hange mirando la foto-. Queremos que este sea el regalo, luce lindo y está dentro del presupuesto.

-¿Estan seguros? -pregunto incrédula y ambos asintieron-. Bien, pero si piensan que el resto de los preparativos será así de fácil pues estan equivocados.

-Madre danos todo lo que falta y habremos acabado para el amanecer -dijo Hange segura.

* * *

Al día siguiente la pareja se reunió con el organizador en su oficina. Al entrar notaron que él ya tenía un montón de carpetas en el escritorio y los veía con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos, me presento, yo soy Frank y ustedes son la señorita Zoe, el joven Ackerman y … ¿Quién es ella? -pregunto mirando a Frieda.

-Yo soy la que supervisara que hagas bien el trabajo pues los novios tienen otras preocupaciones -contesto Frieda.

-Déjenme decirles que tomar una decisión les tarda a los novios días y todo debe de llevar una armonía en cuanto a un concepto…

-No tenemos tiempo que perder en estas tonterías -interrumpió Levi toando asiento.

-¿Tonterías? -pregunto ofendido-. Es el día de tu boda, no es ninguna tontería.

-Escucha bien Frank -hablo Frieda-. Los novios no quieren perder tiempo, así que esto es lo que tienen planeado -dijo dejando una carpeta en el escritorio-. Una boda linda en un salón de la mansión Reiss, luces decorando los árboles de los alrededores, en los centros de mesa quieren rosas blancas y los colores serán blanco con dorado. En pocas palabras que todo parezca un enorme copo de nieve.

-Si ya veo -dijo haciendo muecas mientras revisaba la carpeta-. Veo que todo está aquí, locación, decoraciones, flores, vajilla…

-Solo falta la mesa de regalos, el pastel, el menú y acomodar a los invitados.

-Si, no pudimos elegir el pastel porque mi madre no tenía el catálogo, pero si nos lo muestra ahora mismo entonces tomaremos una decisión rápida -dijo Hange quien estaba sentada al lado de Levi.

-¿Seguros? La mayoría de las parejas…

-No somos como la mayoría -contesto Levi.

-No, ya veo que no -dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el librero mientras buscaba la carpeta que necesitaba-. Aquí tienen.

Hange la tomo, esta era pesada y comenzó a hojearla mientras ambos veían las fotos.

-Este -hablaron al mismo tiempo como si se hubieran leído la mente y señalando una foto que mostraba un pastel blanco con unas rosas decorativas a un cotado.

-¿El sabor vainilla? -pregunto-. Pero es tan simplón, con su presupuesto pueden elegir algo más extravagante, más no lo sé... memorable.

-Queremos algo simple, lindo y que no sea extravagante -contesto Hange-. Y en cuanto a lo "memorable" las personas son lo que hacen memorable una boda, no lo costosa que resulte.

-Como quieran, aunque déjenme sugerirles que en lugar de una boda en interior debería ser en el exterior, aprovechar este hermoso jardín -dijo enseñándoles la foto que Frieda había anexado a la carpeta.

-¿En el exterior en pleno diciembre? -pregunto Levi sin estar de acuerdo.

-Pondríamos una enorme carpa donde meteríamos las mesas y el techo quedaría decorado con luces simulando un cielo estrellado.

-Suena lindo -dijo animada Hange.

-Bien -contesto Levi ya que sabía que a Hange le encantaba mirar las estrellas.

-En cuanto a la mesa de regalos…

-Ya me encargaré de llevarlos hoy a la tienda para seleccionar las cosas -dijo Frieda.

-¿La disposición de los invitados? -pregunto mirándolos intrigado.

-Aquí esta -contesto Hange desenrollando un mapa-. Mesas circulares alrededor de la pista, la mesa de los novios de frente y acomodarlos no fue un lio siendo honestos -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Honestamente no sé porque las novias se estresan por estas cosas.

-Usualmente entran en conflicto con el novio -contesto el asistente entrando a la oficina para entregarle una taza de té a su jefe.

-En efecto, siempre discuten por el dinero o quien lleva los pantalones en la relación -coincidió el organizador.

-Bueno, nosotros no tenemos ese problema -contesto Hange mirando a Levi.

-Ambos somos iguales -coincidió Levi.

-Querido, en una relación siempre existirá un Alpha -dijo incrédulo.

-Entonces eso no es una relación -alego Levi poniéndose de pie-. Ahora nos vamos, cualquier duda aclárela con Frieda.

-Pero el menú…

-Lo siento, pero mi estomago no está para probar comida ahora -dijo Hange controlando las náuseas.

-Frieda lo aprobara, confiamos plenamente en ella -dijo Levi y Frieda sonrió con superioridad.

-Aguarden, existe algo que no hemos hablado -dijo el organizador deteniéndolos antes de que salieran por la puerta-. No tengo el nombre de los padrinos.

* * *

-Farlan, Mike y Erwin -alego Levi mientras caminaban a la entrada de la tienda.

-Moblit, Mike y Erwin -dijo Hange caminando a su lado.

-Farlan -dijo Levi.

-Moblit -dijo Hange.

-Bienvenidos -saludo una empleada-. La señorita Frieda organizo que el día de hoy ambos seleccionarían los artículos para la mesa de regalos…

-Farlan es mi amigo de años.

-Moblit es mi amigo de la infancia, son más años.

-Disculpen… -dijo la mujer al ver que la pareja discutía.

-Esto es absurdo, al menos estamos de acuerdo en que serán Moblit y Mike -dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que necesitan hablar así que… -dijo nuevamente la vendedora y se retiró ya que se sentía incomoda.

-Aguarda ¿Qué pasa con Eren y Mikasa? -pregunto Hange-. Eren era una persona muy especial para nosotros en la otra vida.

-¿Vas a meter a Mikasa en lugar de Nanaba o Marie? -pregunto Levi.

-En lugar de Nifa o Isabel -contesto Hange-. Piénsalo, así no discutimos sobre Farlan o Moblit.

-No lo sé -dijo Levi-. ¿Y si lo dejamos a la suerte?

-Me agrada. Problema resuelto -dijo Hange tomando de la mano a Levi y sonriéndole mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Correrá sangre esta tarde -interrumpió Frieda pensando que esa misma tarde se reunirían todos en su casa para discutir sobre Shikishima y confesarles la verdad tanto a Isabel como a Farlan.

-¿No se suponía que nos recibiría una vendedora? -pregunto Hange mirando en todas direcciones.

-Que pésimo servicio -dijo molesto Levi.

* * *

Eren hablaba con su hermano Zeke en una cafetería sobre su padre y que Frieda le había prometido ayudarlo a despertarlo, pero Zeke parecía estar otro mundo.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Eren guardando silencio y examinando a su hermano.

-Si, lo siento, es solo que… -contesto mirando a su hermano-. ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien y esta mujer se fue con otro?

-Bueno cuando Mikasa y yo terminamos estuvo saliendo con Jean, nada formal, pero… -contesto sintiéndose incomodo con la dirección que había tomado la conversación.

-La cosa es que esta mujer es única, tan inteligente, graciosa... -dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Hermosa? -pregunto una mujer detrás de Zeke que se había acercado sin que él lo notara.

-Muy hermosa -contesto-. Tiene esos ojos que te obligan a… -él pensó en la mirada de Hange ya fuera con o sin sus anteojos-. Y su cabello que es… y su sonrisa -dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Con que sonrisa -dijo la mujer riendo-. Ahora sé que no hablas de Pieck.

Zeke abrió los ojos y se giró para poder ver a una mujer delgada, alta y de una corta cabellera rubia.

-Yelena -saludo-. Te presento a mi hermano menor Eren.

-Y dime Zeke -dijo sonriéndole-. ¿Esta mujer por quien suspiras tiene nombre?

-Hange Zoe -contesto de inmediato y esto borro la sonrisa de Yelena.

-Oh ya veo -dijo ahora seria.

-Yelena es una amiga de segundo año en la preparatoria Mare -explico Zeke a su hermano.

-Así que tú también estas como tonto llorando por los rincones por esa Zoe -dijo apretando los puños-. Onyakopon también está triste. Debo admitir que ver tanto hombre derramando lagrimas me ha despertado curiosidad, ella debe de ser toda una belleza.

-Lo es, es inteligente, divertida…

-Ya lo dijiste -contesto molesta-. Fue lindo verte Zeke a pesar de todo -dijo agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Cuando superes a esa chica llámame -le susurro al oído y salió del local topándose de frente con Pieck-. Saludos Pieck ¿Corriendo nuevamente detrás de Zeke?

-Es mi amigo -contesto ella retando con la mirada a la mujer alta.

-Exacto -dijo recuperando su sonrisa y salió no sin antes darle un golpe en el hombro al pasar.

-Odiosa -dijo sobándose su hombro y caminando hacia Zeke y Eren-. Veo que Yelena Belova no ha perdido interés en ti -dijo en cuanto se sentó.

-Tonterías Pieck, ella es solo una amiga -contesto Zeke-. Menos querida que tu claro está.

-Claro -dijo Pieck decaída-. Amiga.

-Lo lamento, pero debo irme -dijo Eren notando la hora y recordando que tenía una reunión con los demás en casa de Frieda.

Eren salió corriendo y Zeke lo miro.

-¿Lograste que hablara o sigues llorando por Hange? -pregunto Pieck.

-Logre que me contara el incidente con el titan, al parecer Frieda no puede controlarlos.

-¿Seguro que podemos rastrearlo?

-Esa no es la pregunta importante, la cuestión es eliminarlo cuando lo tengamos frente a nosotros o él no dudara en matarnos -dijo Zeke encendiendo un cigarro que Pieck le quito.

-Deja eso antes de que se te haga vicio -regaño apagándolo.

-¿Qué paso con este chico Marco? -pregunto Zeke.

-Colt ya se está ocupando.

-Bien, nada como una cita para mantenerlo ocupado y callado.

-Yo pienso que Colt siente algo por él.

-¿Amor a primera vista? -soltó una risita burlona.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto ofendida-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste tú en enamorarte de Hange Zoe?

-En esta vida me vasto una mirada al igual que en la otra -contesto cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba la primera vez que la vio, una mujer fuerte y hermosa entrando a un lugar peligroso sin mostrar miedo pues sabía que ella era mucho más letal y peligrosa.

Pieck miro a Zeke y frunció el ceño, pues sabia en quien pensaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Sabes algo Zeke -dijo poniéndose de pie y Zeke abrió los ojos para verla-. Para que lo sepas, en esa vida ella no te amaba y en esta menos porque ella siempre estará con Levi así aparezcas en la iglesia y grites yo me opongo.

-Que crueles palabras Pieck -dijo Zeke sonriéndole.

-Ese siempre ha sido tu problema, estas tan endiosado con ella que… -ella reprimió las ganas de gritar-. Estas tan ciego que así Yelena se desnudara frente a ti ni siquiera la notarias.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Yelena en esto? -pegunto sorprendido.

-Olvídalo Zeke, sino puedes notar a Yelena ¿Cómo espero que lo hagas conmigo?

Dicho esto, salió apresurada del lugar, pero Zeke no hizo el intento por seguirla.

* * *

Jean caminaba por la plaza cuando vio a Marco al lado de un chico rubio. Lo único que le pareció extraño de eso fue que no conocía a ese amigo, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto o al menos esa era su intención hasta que vio como ambos se besaban quedando sorprendido.

-¿Marco? -dijo Jean sin borrar su expresión de sorpresa.

-Hola Jean -dijo nervioso-. Te presento a Colt, él es…

-La cita de Marco el día de hoy -dijo Colt estirando su mano.

Jean miro a Marco y luego al chico desconocido para después irse apresurado.

-¿Un ex? -pregunto Colt al ver la reacción que había tenido Jean.

-Un amigo -dijo Marco deprimido.

-Un amigo que te ama en secreto por lo que veo.

-No, nada de eso -negó enseguida Marco-. Lo que pasa es que Jean no sabe que me gustan los hombres.

* * *

-Estas bromeando -dijo Farlan quien había escuchado toda la historia de la boca del mismo Levi.

-Aniki nuca bromea -dijo Isabel a Farlan.

-¿Me estás diciendo que crees toda esa locura?

-Aniki nunca nos ha mentido y tampoco hace bromas -volvió a decir Isabel-. Además, tu viste al titan.

-Que locura -dijo Farlan pasando la mano por su cabellera rubia.

-Puedo tratar de regresarles un recuerdo de ese mundo, quizás para que les sea más fácil aceptar esta verdad -propuso Frieda.

-¿Y que nos chamusques el cerebro como al padre de Eren? Gracias, pero yo paso -contesto Farlan de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no me contaste esto aniki? -pregunto Isabel triste-. Se supone que nos decíamos todo.

-Era complicado Isabel -contesto Levi bajando la mirada-. Si te decía no ibas a creerlo.

-¿Yo no, pero Hange sí? -pregunto molesta.

-Bells…

Levi se acercó a ella pues noto que comenzaba a llorar, pero en cuanto quiso tocarla ella lo aparto.

-¡No! estoy harta de pretender que todo está bien cuando hace mucho que nos cambiaste ¿Cómo fue que Erwin supo antes que nosotros?

-Quería protegerlos -contesto Levi.

-Falso -hablo Farlan abrasando a Isabel-. No nos tenías la confianza suficiente.

-No es verdad -contesto sosteniéndole la mirada a Farlan-. Tienes razón -admitió-. Lo siento mucho amigos y entiendo tu enojo -dijo mirando a Isabel a pesar de que ella le daba la espalda mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Farlan-. Solo espero logres perdonarme.

-Aniki -dijo llorando. Ella soltó a Farlan y corrió a los brazos de Levi-. No quiero que nos guardes más secretos -pidió mientras lloraba.

-Lo prometo -dijo pasando su mano por el cabello rojo de la chica que consideraba su mejor amiga y hermana.

-Supongo que también te perdono, honestamente hubiera pensado que te volviste loco si no hubiera visto al titan con mis propios ojos -dijo Farlan sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Creo que esta conversación la deberíamos dejar para después -dijo Hange mirando por la ventana como llegaban sus demás amigos.

.

Finalmente estaba reunidos Erwin, Marie Petra, Nifa, Moblit, Isabel, Farlan, Nanaba, Mike, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Frieda, Hange y Levi en un mismo lugar y frente a Levi y Hange estaba una cajita de cartón.

-Hemos decidido que la elección de padrinos será al destino -explico Hange palpando la cajita-. Levi sacara un papelito y yo otro.

Terminada la explicación Levi saco el primer papelito en el que venía escrito el nombre de Frieda.

-Frieda al ser la única soltera tu tendrás el privilegio de ser la madrina de ramo -dijo Hange.

-En tu cara Petra -dijo Frieda sacándole la lengua.

Hange saco otro papelito y al desdoblarlo vieron los nombres de Marie y Erwin.

Levi saco el nombre de Nanaba y Mike.

Y para finalizar Hange saco el nombre de Mikasa y Eren.

-No es justo -dijo de inmediato Isabel.

-El concurso estuvo arreglado -coincidió Nifa.

-Calmen, después haremos otro sorteo para ver quiénes serán los padrinos de Tomoe -dijo Hange para calmarlos-. Ahora cada pareja seleccionada tomará un papel y ese será su rol como padrino de boda.

Levi mostro tres papelitos y cada pareja tomo uno.

-¡Anillos! -dijo emocionada Marie.

-Lazo -dijo Mike mostrándole el papel a Nanaba.

-Arras -dijo triste Eren mientras Mikasa lo consolaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ahora los padrinos de Tomoe -anuncio Hange metiendo la mano y sacando un papelito de la caja-. La madrina de bautizo será… Petra.

-Y la de confirmación -dijo Levi sacando otro papelito-. Nifa.

-Petra ni siquiera tiene pareja -argumento Isabel.

-Oye, estoy saliendo con Auruo para tu información -dijo Petra.

-No son nada formal todavía -rebatió Isabel.

-El padrino será Abel, Keiji o en su defecto Armin -dijo Hange.

-Yo me sentiría muy alagado -respondió Armin quien llevaba una gran relación con Hange ya que convivían mucho durante las clases extracurriculares pues ambos estaban en el club que competía cada año en el decatlón académico sin mencionar que la vida en ese otro mundo los vinculaba.

-Bueno eso es todo, ahora es momento de festejar un cumpleaños atrasado y otro el día de hoy -dijo Hange y Frieda quien se había escabullido entro con un pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mike y Armin -felicitaron todos.

Cantaron las mañanitas, comieron pastel y abrieron regalos.

-Armin, Mike, espero que disfrutaran su fiesta -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie-. Nosotros nos retiramos o no nos dará tiempo de cambiarnos pues tenemos un premio que cobrar.

-Otra cosa arreglada -se quejó Farlan.

-Hange y Levi ganaron porque eran una de las pocas parejas que no fueron de princesas o personajes clásicos -defendió Nanaba.

-Isabel y yo no pudimos participar siquiera -alego Farlan-. ¿Saben cuánto tiempo tuve que hacerme el muerto en el suelo?

-Si, nosotros tuvimos que ingeniárnosla mientras ustedes disfrutaban de la fiesta y ninguno fue para recordar decirnos que todo estaba resuelto -se quejó Isabel.

-Lo sentimos mucho Isabel -dijo Hange avergonzada-. Sabes Levi creo que tienen un punto así que lo mejor sería darles nuestro premio a Farlan e Isabel ¿Qué opinas?

-Si piensan que nos compraran con comida elegante pues… estan en lo correcto -dijo Farlan e Isabel asintió.

**Saludos amados lectores, sé que me retrase en publicar este cap y lo siento mucho, Pau no te preocupes, como siempre es un gusto enorme el leer tus comentarios y espero disfrutaras de tus vacaciones. **

**Por cierto, un dato del capitulo es que el nombre del organizador de bodas, así como su personaje fue inspirado en la película el padre de la novia.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Estamos avanzando y no podemos parar**

-Moblit de nuevo me está preguntando a que se refería Farlan con eso de fingir estar muerto en el suelo -dijo Hange mirando agobiada su celular.

-Por eso no debimos decirles nada, los amo, pero son muy boca floja -dijo Levi.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -pregunto Hange.

Un par de días después del desastre de Halloween habían pasado y Levi le había pedido a Hange que lo acompañara a un lugar sin siquiera decirle el motivo o a donde se dirigían en específico.

-Ya lo veras -contesto deteniéndose frente al parque al que solían llevar a pasear a Sawney y Bean.

-¿El parque? -pregunto-. ¿Acaso planeas matarme sin testigos o es una caminata romántica?

Hange sabía que mañana o más bien dicho en un par de horas serían las doce, eso significaba que iniciaría un nuevo día y no cualquiera, ese sería su primer aniversario de noviazgo.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocimos en la oficina del director -dijo Levi tomando la mano de Hange y comenzó a caminar-. Todavía más desde que me mudé a un lado de tu casa y te vi por la ventana.

-Es verdad –coincidió Hange apretando su mano-. Pero ¿no festejamos ya nuestro primer encuentro? Recuerdo que fue cuando te solté la bomba de mi embarazo.

-Y te prometí que viajaríamos a Paris.

-Creo que esa será nuestra luna de miel -dijo animada mientras pensaba en la lista que habían hecho en febrero.

-¿Cómo era el punto de la lista? -pregunto y fingió pensarlo-. Viajar a Paris donde visitaríamos la Torre Eiffel y ahí te propondría matrimonio mientras pirotecnia explotaba en el cielo.

-Si, creo que eso ya no se podrá hacer, pero no importa Levi, mientras este a tu lado nada importa -dijo recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Después de que te conocí te metiste en un montón de problemas como cuando te enfrentaste a esos hombres en el centro -volvió a narrar Levi.

-Fue la primera vez que te mencione que deseaba trabajar en el CDC -dijo recordando aquel día-. Ahora sé que en un futuro tu no estarás en el CDC, supongo que es otra cosa que tachar de la lista, pero como dije eso no importa mientras…

Levi silencio a Hange con un beso ligero en los labios.

-Hablas mucho torpe cuatro ojos -dijo en cuanto dejo de besarla.

-Lo siento, continua -dijo sonriendo y reanudaron su caminata.

-No solo eso, sino que también te las arreglaste para meter a esos líos de cuatro patas en mi vida.

-Tú los amas, acéptalo -dijo Hange divertida.

-Me metiste en una banda y no me dejaste ni siquiera en el journey -continúo enlistando-. Pero de todo lo que vivimos juntos existen dos días en concreto especiales para mi pues fuero cuando mi vida comenzó a tomar su curso. -Levi se detuvo frente al lago y miro a los ojos a Hange-. La noche del Halloween. Te llevé a tu casa porque habías enfermado y permanecí a tu lado porque alguien tenía que cuidarte -dicho esto tomo ambas manos de Hange las cuales una de ellas estaba fría mientras que la otra se conservaba caliente ya que la había estado sosteniendo todo el trayecto.

-Lo siento, esa esta fría -dijo al notar el tacto caliente de Levi.

-Aquella noche fue la primera vez que notaste mi sonrisa por unos instantes, solo que enseguida la oculté y te mentí diciéndote que debido a la fiebre estabas alucinando.

-Recuerdo que ese día usabas un pañuelo en el cuello como solías hacerlo en la otra vida.

-En ese mundo nunca pude pedirte matrimonio de una forma cursi o decente, según Rivaille lo sorprendiste soltándole la bomba del embarazo en plena noche.

-Ahora recuerdo que te dije que a veces sentía que tú y yo nos conocíamos en otra vida -recordó Hange-. Y tú me mentiste a la cara -reclamo, pero en broma.

-No te mentí, te dije que no digieras más tonterías -recordó.

-Ese día dije muchas tonterías, culpo a la fiebre y las pastillas -confeso-. Al menos ese día pude confesarte que me gustabas porque de haber estado con todos mis sentidos no creo que hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo. Ahora puedo decirte que no me gustas, te amo, te amo demasiado y no pretendo negarlo o callarlo -dijo pensando en su confesión de aquel día "podría decirte que me gustas, me gustas mucho y al día siguiente negarlo, pero no lo voy a decir" había dicho antes de que Levi le sonriera-. También recuerdo que te pregunte si acaso me besarías si no estuviera enferma.

-Si ese día no hubieras estado enferma... -dijo acercando su rostro al de Hange mientras tomaba un mechón de su castaña cabellera.

-Ahora sé que tu miedo a los gérmenes te lo impidió, porque yo te gustaba mucho para entonces -dijo inclinándose y juntando su frente con la de Levi.

-Que mala memoria tienes cuatro ojos -dijo tomando el rostro de Hange entre sus manos-. Tu no me gustabas, yo ya te amaba.

Hange beso a Levi, esta vez el beso no fue suave ni ligero, fue uno cargado de sentimiento y pasión, las manos de Levi descendieron del rostro de Hange hasta su cadera donde la rodeo y atrajo más, necesitaba sentirla más cerca mientras los brazos de Hange rodeaban su cuello y sus dedos se enredaban en la negra cabellera de su compañero.

-Aguarda, déjame continuar -pidió Levi dejando los labios de Hange para el disgusto de ella.

-Aquel día recuerdo ser inmensamente feliz -confeso Hange-. Dormí pensando en ti y al despertar tu ostro fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. Desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que eras más de lo que las personas podían ver a simple vista, no eras el chico rebelde y frio que todos pensaban, yo vi al chico amable, inteligente y un poco torpe para demostrar sus sentimientos y ansiaba llegar el día en el que una simple mirada bastara para entender tus pensamientos -dijo mirando sus ojos-. Ahora puedo hacerlo y creo que ya se el motivo por el que me has traído aquí.

-Al menos finge sorpresa -pidió-. Continuando con la narración de los hechos de aquella noche también debo decir que tuve un episodio en cuanto regrese a mi cuarto, en este te veía morir y sentí pánico, mi primer impulso había sido alejarme de ti, después me di cuenta de que no podría hacerlo porque te amaba, realmente te amaba y estar lejos de ti era peor castigo que verte morir.

-¿Por eso fuiste demasiado frio con tus mensajes durante mi enfermedad? -dijo Hange recordando lo triste que se había sentido, aunque por otro lado pensaba que esa era la forma de Levi de expresar sus sentimientos ya que sabía que era demasiado torpe para eso.

-El día que te vi regresar a la escuela sentí felicidad.

-También estabas avergonzado -dijo riendo-. Ahora puedo notarlo, antes no lo hice porque no te conocía a la perfección, pero estabas avergonzado de confesarme tu amor.

-Tsk sigues siendo torpe y molesta -dijo desviando la mirada.

-Oh incluso ahora te ha dado vergüenza, vamos enano no te avergüences, ahora ya sé que eres todo un romanticón. Ahora que lo pienso ese día también me puse muy celosa de Petra.

-¿Tu celosa? Eso casi nunca -bromeo-. No tenías por qué estar celosa, a mí me gustan las altas cuatro ojos.

-Para ti la mayoría son altas -bromeo Hange mientras recordaba la conversación que habían tenido aquel día saliendo de clases, aquel día que parecía tan distante por todo lo que habían pasado, pero aun así sabía que permanecería en su memoria para siempre-. Dime Levi, ya ha pasado un año ¿sigues sin tenerlo claro?

-Seré directo contigo -dijo tomando aire para lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Quiero permanecer a tu lado hasta el día de mi muerte y aun así ni la misma muerte nos separara porque la vida es demasiado corta como para amarte solo en una, por ello prometo buscarte en la siguiente y aunque tu no puedas recordarme, yo lo haré por los dos. -él se interrumpió cuando noto que Hange había comenzado a llorar-. ¿Qué pasa? -pegunto limpiándole una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla.

-No es justo, yo también desearía poderte recordar -confeso deteniendo su llanto.

-Mejor no, de ser así recordarías mi terrible declaración.

-Me dijiste que querías está a mi lado, pero que no lo tenías claro y me pediste tiempo para al final robarme mi primer beso.

-Tu tampoco fuiste muy inteligente -reclamo-. Me propusiste ser amigos.

-Tenía miedo, era mi primera relación, no sabía cómo actuar o siquiera besar -confeso sonrojada.

\- ¿Y yo sí?

-Isabel aquella tarde me lo dijo, yo no sabía que era tu primera novia. Ella me dijo "animo es un modelo nuevo y listo para ser usado" -recordó riendo.

-Ya después le reclamare eso.

-En realidad ella me ayudo bastante, aquel día me sentía confundida y asustada.

-¿Confundida?

-No sabía cómo actuar la siguiente vez que te viera y ella me aconsejo tomarme las cosas con calma, que no esperara que me tomaras de la mano en público o que me llamaras novia.

-Supongo que por ello no esperabas que declarara mi amor por ti frente a toda la escuela -dijo recordando la nota de Ilse.

-Fue mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños -admitió recordando cada palabra escrita en ese periódico-. Aquel día incluso le dije a Nanaba que salir contigo sería raro-. Confeso y noto la mirada interrogante de él-. Pensaba que éramos completamente diferentes y que en el área de las relaciones tenías más experiencia que yo.

-¿Así que pensabas que tenía tipas de una noche? -dijo un poco molesto-. Al final pensabas igual que toda la bola de idiotas.

-Supongo y lo lamento.

-Supongo que en esa cabeza de chorlito también surgió la duda de porque estaba enamorado de ti.

-Así es, no lograba entender ¿Cómo un chico que claramente llamaba la atención de las chicas podía fijarse en una rara y torpe como yo? -admitió y pensó en las muchas veces que se había hecho tal pregunta.

-Yo amo tus rarezas -dijo sonriendo-. Francamente has cometido menos locuras que la otra Hange, al menos tú no te metes en la boca de titanes para obtener una muestra.

-En aquella ocasión también me pregunte ¿Qué haríamos juntos?

-Leer, ver películas, pasear a Sawney y Bean, luchar contra enemigos, amarnos, ponerte celosa, salir en citas desastrosas, pasar noches enteras en vela hablando sobre lo que sea…

-Ese día no podía imaginarme todo eso y luego subí y te vi sentado en tu escritorio centrado en la tarea y supe que quería intentarlo, quería tener un noviazgo contigo fuera largo o corto.

-Me lanzaste una bola de papel -recordó-. Con la letra de una canción ¿Cómo iba? Entregue mi corazón escrito en una canción…

-Si solo somos amigos acepto mi destino pues no pudo vivir sin ti -canto Hange-. voy a seguir a tu lado y siempre iré con cuidado hasta que sientas algo por mí, seguiré en tu camino contigo y el tiempo dirá si seremos solo amigos -Ella termino de cantar y luego hizo la pregunta que siempre había temido ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? -Levi, si ese día no me hubieras besado… crees que, de todos modos, algún día hubiéramos terminado juntos.

-Claro que si ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hubiera logrado resistirme a ti?

-Yo escribí esa canción mientras estaba enferma pensando que siempre seriamos solo amigos.

-Sigues siendo mi amiga, mi confidente, mi novia, mi prometida, mi futura esposa y la madre de mi hija.

-Has dicho prometida, pero no veo ningún anillo en mi dedo -dijo mostrándole la mano.

-No seas impaciente, a eso iba cuando has comenzado a llorar torpe -dijo y miro a Hange-. Como decía, quiero permanecer a tu lado, si bien antes no lo tenía claro ahora puedo decirte que es totalmente lo opuesto, me he decidido que quiero despertar a tu lado cada día de cada año…

-Sabemos que no será así -interrumpió Hange-. Tu estarás siguiendo a Shikishima…

Hange guardo silencio al ver la expresión de cansancio reflejada en el rostro de Levi y sabía que si no se callaba él era capaz de pegarle cinta en la boca.

-Solo cállate torpe -dijo molesto-. Maldición sabía que debí traer una cinta para mantener tu torpe bocota cerrada.

-Es que eres muy hablador tu también -dijo Hange y después se tapó la boca-. Perdona, continua por favor.

Levi tomo la mano de Hange quitándola de su boca y continuo.

-Te amo, quiero estar a tu lado y por ello… -Levi se incoó y Hange sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

En ese momento unas luces se encendieron y detrás de Levi apareció una figura de tamaño considerable, quizás media unos dos metros, la figura estaba hecha de madera y formaba la torre Eiffel decorada con varios foquitos.

-Ya era hora, pensé que nos tendrían aquí toda la noche -se quejó Farlan oculto detrás de una pantalla que permanecía apagada hasta la siguiente señal.

-Cállate Farfar ¿Qué tal que nos escuchan? -regaño Isabel.

-Se que no estamos en Paris ni nada por el estilo, más sin embargo... Hange Zoe ¿Te casarías conmigo? -dijo sacando un estuche y al abrirlo Hange pudo ver un anillo con un pequeño diamante. Era perfecto para ella y tal como lo había imaginado.

-No lo sé, no lo tengo claro, quiero estar a tu lado, pero necesito tiempo -bromeo Hange mientras reía-. Claro que sí, mil veces sí.

Levi se puso de pie, tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de Hange para después besarla mientras la pantalla detrás de la torre se predina y proyectaba una imagen con fuegos artificiales que formaban corazones.

-Algo más de la lista -dijo Hange en cuanto dejo de besarlo.

-Falta publicar un libro, plantar un árbol, casarnos, nuestro viaje pendiente, trabajar en el CDC y celebrar nuestras bodas de oro.

-Eso me recuerda que tienes una carta pendiente de abrir.

-¿Hablas de esta? -dijo Levi sacando el sobre verde, uno de los tantos que Hange le había entregado el día de San Valentín.

-¿La vas a leer ahora mismo? -pregunto avergonzada-. ¿Aquí frente a mí?

-¿Por qué no? -contesto abriendo el sobre y desdoblando la carta-. Ábreme cuando cumplamos un año de noviazgo -leyó-. Bueno, ya son pasadas las doce así que oficialmente quiero decirte feliz año de estar juntos amor -dijo dándole un beso rápido.

-¿Me has llamado amor?

-Porque lo eres -contesto y procedió a leer.

.

Q_uerido Levi._

_Feliz aniversario ¿Puedes creer que seguimos juntos? Es todo un milagro que lográramos llegar hasta aquí sin matarnos. ¿Me pregunto en donde festejaremos nuestro aniversario? La verdad es que esta pregunta carece de significado porque no importa donde estemos mientras este a tu lado._

_Aun puedo recordar el primer día de nuestro noviazgo, estaba asustada y nerviosa mientras caminábamos uno al lado del otro ¿sigues necesitando tiempo y sin tener las cosas claras? Espero que no, pero algo en esa declaración fue muy cierta y fue que coincidimos en que a pesar de todo sabíamos algo, que queríamos permanecer juntos, tu a mi lado sin importar nada._

_Debo decir que al ingresar a casa sentí pánico ¿Qué habías visto en una chica tan rara y sin gracia? Probablemente incluso mi beso fue pésimo, no juzgues pues fuiste el primero y espero que seas el ultimo porque a partir de ese momento mis labios pasaron a pertenecerte, así como mi alma, mi corazón y mis pensamientos. Todo eso te entrego en conjunto con mi amor incalculable y a cambio no te pido nada, no te pido que me entregues tu corazón ni tus pensamientos o sueños, todo lo que soy te lo entrego a ti sin pensarlo porque te amo, dioses te amo tanto y espero que no entres en pánico y salgas corriendo debido a esta gran confesión._

_También me ha surgido una gran duda mientras escribo y es el eterno ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquella noche no me enfermaba? Probablemente habríamos cantado, partido a la fiesta y regresado a casa antes de que mis padres se enteraran y entonces seríamos solo amigos o ¿alguna vez te hubieras armado de valor y confesado tu amor? ¿Alguna vez lo habría hecho yo? Supongo nunca lo sabremos porque ahora eso no importa, estas aquí y yo a tu lado. Espero que seamos inmensamente felices y que continuemos celebrando más años juntos, quien sabe, quizás algún día dejar de contar los de noviazgo para comenzar a contar los de matrimonio (sin presiones) por ahora soy feliz de tenerte en mi vida._

_Y en palabras del maestro del amor solo espero que: nuestro amor sea como ese faro siempre fijo que soporta rudas tempestades sin nunca estremecerse y que nuestro amor no sea bufón del tiempo. Porque mi amor por ti es una fiebre que incesante ansia lo que su virus alimenta._

_Siempre tuya Hange._

.

Levi termino de leer la carta y miro a Hange, la rodeo por la cintura y se acercó a su boca.

-¿Te comparo con un día de verano? Vos sos más templado y placentero -dijo para después acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle la siguiente línea-. A veces quema el sol con su destello… -Levi continúo diciendo el poema trazando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta los labios de Hange mientras ella se sentía derretir en sus brazos y que las piernas no le obedecían-. Mientras los hombres respiren y los ojos vean, vas a vivir en aquellos que me lean.

-¿Sabes que ese poema lo escribió para un hombre? -pregunto Hange soltando una risita mientras recordaba la primera ocasión en la que él le había recitado ese poema.

-No lograras arruinar este momento torpe cuatro ojos de mierda, loca amante de los titanes.

-Enano idiota maniático de la limpieza -dijo Hange antes de besarlo.

* * *

Después de la propuesta de matrimonio decidieron regresar a casa debido al frio y ahora Hange no podía dejar de mirar el anillo y sentirse contenta hasta que tuvo un episodio haciendo que la alarma del celular sonara y hubiera logrado despertar a Levi si él no hubiera estado teniendo también uno en ese momento.

.

Levi leía un libro de poemas y salía en busca de té solo que al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a Hange…

Hange había estado leyendo un libro y salió a la cocina para prepararse café y lograr mantenerse despierta…

Ella calentaba el agua y sentía los ojos de Levi sobre ella, siempre había sido capaz de sentirlos y eso la ponía nerviosa logrando que la tetera resbalara y se quemara la mano.

-¡Quema! -gritaba y podía sentir el ardor de la quemadura.

Levi se aproximaba a ella sujetándola para después llevarla al lavabo donde dejo correr el agua fría en un intento de calmar su dolor.

-Tsk eres muy torpe -le decía mientras se contenía al estar tan cerca de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado.

Levi tocaba su mano y miraba mientras ella sentía una corriente eléctrica que la atravesaba, era ese sentimiento por Levi que no podía aceptar en voz alta, pero que estaba aferrado a su ser.

-Estaré bien -le decía para después darle una explicación de la piel y sus capas tratando de no pensar en la piel de Levi.

Caminaron a la habitación de Hange, ella hablaba sin parar y el guardaba silencio, ambos lo hacían por los nervios que sentían el estar solos y juntos.

Levi le ayudaba a vendar su mano y nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica apareció

-Ya está, debes cambiarte la venda diario -le decía al concluir su trabajo.

-Gracias, no tenías porque, no estamos en el exterior para que cuides de mí.

-Eres torpe y un día terminaras matándote -contestaba mirándola y Hange miraba al suelo, pues sabía que de mirarlo a los ojos no podría resistirse.

-Supongo que cuando llegue ese día tu bailaras de la felicidad, ya no tendrás que ser la niñera de esta torpe.

-Eres torpe -decía nuevamente y Hange sonreía.

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

Entonces cometía el error de levantar la mirada y quedarse viendo a esos ojos grises que gritaban cuanto la deseaban ese momento.

Levi tomaba a Hange de una enmarañada coleta y la atraía a él, a sus labios.

Hange no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el deseo reprimido desde tiempo atrás respondiendo a cada caricia y beso a pesar de saber que estaba mal.

Los besos y caricias subían de intensidad y Levi había rasgado su blusa.

-¿Qué haces? -lograba preguntar Hange.

-Eres torpe al pensar que festejare tu muerte -le contestaba.

Ambos se trasladaban a la cama donde continuaban con las caricias y besos hasta que Levi se apartaba sintiendo culpa por la traición que estaba cometiendo ya que Erwin era la pareja de Hange y su amigo.

Hange lo tomo desprevenido, lo abrazo por la espalda y entonces susurro a su oído.

-Te deseo Levi, no solo eso, creo que siento algo por ti más que amistad -decía Hange abrasándolo y evitando así que se fuera.

.

-Levi -llamaba Hange en sueños mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y despertó sintiendo gran calor en su cuerpo.

Levi había salido del episodio antes que ella y la había estado vigilando hasta que regresara en sí.

-Llamabas mi nombre -explico en cuanto Hange lo miro-. ¿Todo bien? Te has puesto roja como jitomate -dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de Hange-. Aunque si has tenido otra visión con Erwin mejor abstente de decirme, con una vez me ha bastado.

-No seas exagerado, cuando te conté no fui muy descriptiva, solo te dije que me vi con Erwin y nos besábamos, la visión incluso termino antes de que pasáramos a algo más.

-Esta vez debió pasar a algo más -dijo mirando el resultado final que arrojo el celular-. Ya que tu escala ha sido alta, no tan alta como las que yo he llegado a tener, pero…

-Nos vi -contesto arrojándose sobre Levi tomándolo desprevenido-. Hacíamos el amor a pesar de saber que estaba mal, yo era la pareja de Erwin y aun así mi amor por ti era tan intenso que al final no pude controlarlo.

-Entonces hemos tenido el mismo episodio -dijo mirándola a los ojos que tanto amaba-. Te quemabas por torpe.

-Tú me curabas -continuo la narración Hange sintiendo como el deseo aumentaba en ella.

-Entonces nos besábamos -dijo Levi antes de besar a Hange mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

-Justo así -dijo ella carente de aire.

* * *

Los siguientes días avanzaron rápido y parecía que no se podía poner freno.

Levi y Hange asistieron a clases de baile, una insistencia de Frank (el organizador) para poder aprender un vals y Hange iría a comprar su vestido de novia aquella semana.

Fuera de los preparativos para boda también tenían otros problemas de los cuales ocuparse ya que Shikishima seguía suelto, pero al menos Frieda había conseguido el material del cual estaban hechas las cuchillas. La próxima vez que Levi se enfrentara a Shikishima estaría preparado.

**¿Les gusto la propuesta? Espero que si y la cuenta regresiva para la boda inicia.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Estas memorias estan pasando como una película muda**

**Primero los saludos para todos mis amados lectores. Meiko no te preocupes, yo entiendo. Pau también te entiendo, algunas veces tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer y pues no te preocupes porque no duerma jaja tengo tendencia a no poder dormir, así que luego me pongo a escribir para desestresarme y dormir como roca. Zandruky lo sé, soy una mala persona, los hago sufrir y por cierto me encanto el #PrayForTomoe así que haremos esto, dado que se cumplió un año de haber publicado mi primer LeviHan voy a hacer algo especial, necesito 5 comentarios con el #PrayForTomoe y yo busco como revivirla ¿Qué dicen?**

-¡Basta, lo estas matando! -grito Mikasa pues no podía resistir ver sufrir a Eren.

Eren gritaba de dolor mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula en un intento de suprimir los gritos y poder continuar.

Frieda enseguida retiro las manos de la cien de Eren y él abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto molesto-. Yo puedo continuar.

-Me temo que no Eren -dijo Hange al ver sus pulsaciones-. Si Frieda hubiera continuado te habría provocado un paro cardiaco.

Eren bajo la cabeza desanimado y Mikasa lo abraso para darle su apoyo.

-Está bien Eren, al menos duraste más que yo -dijo Armin con la intención de animarlo.

-¿Quién será nuestra próxima rata blanca? -pregunto burlón Farlan-. ¿Qué me dices hermano? ¿Te animas a una segunda ronda? -pregunto mirando a Levi quien continuaba sosteniendo un pañuelo a la altura de su nariz en un intento de detener su hemorragia nasal.

-Tsk idiota -contesto Levi.

-No es gracioso -regaño Erwin.

-Es verdad -coincidió Hange-. Pero debo decir que fuiste un idiota e insensato, casi mueres por querer seguir adelante.

-Es caso perdido -se lamentó Frieda-. ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo Eren?

Al hacer esta pregunta todos miraron a Nile quien se encogió de hombros.

-Yo que voy a saber, solo recuerdo sentir bastante dolor mientras imágenes aparecían y al final termine desmayándome.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos -dijo Zeke molesto.

-¿Quieres intentarlo tú? -pregunto Levi-. Anímate, prometo monitorear tus signos.

-A decir verdad, sería bueno intentar -dijo Frieda-. Ya probamos con alguien con poderes titanes -dijo mirando a Armin para después mirar a Eren-. Con el antiguo portador de la coordenada y con un Ackerman, quizás tu sangre real nos ayude.

-Yo creo que no, no soy suicida -contesto Zeke mirando los rostros de todos los presentes-. La mayoría en esta habitación me quiere muerto y a la otra mitad no le importaría que muriera.

-No hemos intentado algo -dijo Erwin sentándose frente a Frieda-. No has intentado con una persona normal, sin gen Ackerman, sin ser un portador de poder titan y sin sangre real, un simple hombre del pueblo de Ymir.

-Erwin no lo hagas -pidió Hange-. ¿Qué pasa si te pasa algo?

-El motivo de todo esto es para saber más sobre los titanes y ¿Quién con más experiencia que el comandante de la legión de exploración? -dijo Erwin.

-Erwin tiene razón -dijo Frieda-. Lo vamos a necesitar junto con sus estrategias si queremos vencer a Shikishima.

-¿Pero si no resulta? -pregunto preocupada Hange.

-Al carajo, lo hare yo -dijo Farlan apartando a Erwin-. Vamos has lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿Estás seguro? -pregunto Hange mientras le colocaba una banda alrededor del antebrazo la cual ayudaría a medir su frecuencia cardiaca.

-No, pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien -contesto-. Después de todo según Levi en un futuro tengo algunos recuerdos así que algo debió salir bien.

-Pues esperemos -contesto Hange.

-¿Listo? -pregunto Frieda y Farlan asintió.

Farlan cerró sus ojos y los apretó, todavía no habían iniciado y ya sentía como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba e incluso más cuando sintió las manos frías de Frieda haciendo contacto en su cabeza.

-Espera un segundo -pidió apartándose.

-Farlan no seas chillón, si te ibas a echar para atrás mejor no te hubieras ofrecido -regaño Isabel.

-No es eso, es solo que… -dijo mirándola-. Isabel si algo me pasa recuerda que te amo.

-Que cursi -dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Ahora si estoy listo -dijo Farlan. Frieda volvió a poner sus manos en su cabeza y Farlan nuevamente grito-. ¡Aguarda!

-¿Ahora qué? -pregunto molesto Levi.

-Hermano dile a mi madre que la amo.

-Farlan deja de ser un cobarde, ten bolas -regaño Isabel.

-Ya, estoy listo -dijo Farlan y Frieda esta vez se apresuró a sujetarlo de la cabeza.

Miles de imágenes comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de Farlan, desde su niñez y juventud, podía ver como conoció a Levi y a Isabel, cuando vio por primera vez a Hange y a Erwin…

Todos observaban sin poder creerlo, Farlan permanecía tranquilo a diferencia de los demás que se habían propuesto como voluntarios quienes al poco de iniciar con los recuerdos comenzaban a sufrir y sentir como si los mataran lentamente.

-Está funcionando -dijo Hange.

-Supongo que es debido a su genética -dijo Zeke mirando atónito.

Frieda continuaba con su trabajo hasta que Farlan comenzó a mostrar signos de dolor y su frecuencia cardiaca se disparó en segundos.

-¡Frieda suéltalo! -grito Hange.

Frieda escucho la voz de Hange en medio de la oscuridad y de inmediato regreso en si soltando a Farlan quien perdió la conciencia.

Farlan abrió los ojos lentamente y noto como todos estaban a su alrededor mirándolo esperando saber si recordaba algo.

-¿Recuerdas algo? -pregunto Hange enseguida.

-¿Quiénes son? -pregunto incorporándose para quedar sentado en el sillón.

-Lo has dejado sin memoria -lloro Isabel lanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo-. Farlan debes recordarme, no quiero que nos pase como en la película eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos o la película votos de amor o como en la libreta.

-Eterno resplandor la chica olvida a su ex porque así lo quiere -dijo Farlan-. Aunque te verías muy linda con el cabello azul.

-Tsk idiota no estamos para bromas -regaño Levi dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Levi ya no le pegues -defendió Isabel-. Lo dejaras más tonto de lo que ya está.

-Oye -reclamo Farlan mientras se sobaba por el golpe.

-Farlan déjate de bromas y dinos ¿Recuerdas algo? -dijo Hange.

-Recuerdo a mis padres en ese mundo, también cuando conocí a Levi y a ti mi hermosa Isabel -dijo mirándola-. Yo te defendí de un grupo de maleantes, eran como diez hombres armados y tú eras una joven indefensa.

-Si como no -dijo incrédula-. Seguramente fue aniki quien me defendió mientras tu temblabas de miedo.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que eran cinco? -pregunto e Isabel se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Dos sujetos armados? -volvió a preguntar y su novia le lanzo una mirada incrédula-. Bien, Levi fue el que te defendió de esos dos hombres, pero yo también pude haber intervenido para que lo sepas.

-¿Qué más recuerdas Farlan? -pregunto Erwin.

-Te vi y a Hange -contesto-. También a Mike, por cierto, fuiste un desgraciado Erwin.

-¿Qué más? -pregunto Hange.

-Fuimos reclutados en la legión para salvarnos de ir a la cárcel, aunque en realidad eso era mentira ya que nuestra misión era matar a Erwin -narro Farlan-. Salimos de expedición, recuerdo que matamos un titan y después…

Farlan guardo silencio y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Tranquilo Farfar estamos aquí, recuerda que esa no es tu vida.

-Necesito aire -dijo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y camino a la puerta.

-No vas a tomar aire hasta que nos digas -dijo Levi sosteniéndolo del cuello de la chamarra.

-¡Suéltame! -grito furioso-. ¡Fue tu culpa!

Levi soltó a su amigo sorprendido por su actitud.

-¡Por tu culpa Isabel murió! -continuo gritando molesto hasta que recibió una cachetada por parte de Hange-. Lo siento hermano -dijo Farlan sobándose la mejilla-. Me he dejado llevar, gracias Hange.

-Podemos concluir que Farlan recuerda todo -dijo Frieda para romper el momento de tensión que se había generado.

-No todo, no recuerdo mi muerte, porque en cuanto vi morir a Isabel yo simplemente… el dolor comenzó.

-Eso explica todo -dijo Frieda-. Armin solo pudo recordar una parte de su niñez porque quizás su mente lo estaba protegiendo de algo doloroso, lo mismo con todos.

-Que fastidio. Así que como nuestra niñez fue una mierda no podemos recordar ya que quedamos traumados -dijo Levi.

-Quizás si lograran superar ese dolor… -medito Frieda.

-Ya hemos hecho un gran avance el día de hoy -interrumpió Hange-. Lo mejor sería recopilar toda la información que Farlan pueda darnos e iniciar desde ese punto.

-Los equipos de maniobras que usamos son idénticos a los de ese mundo -dijo Farlan-. La única forma de matarlos es causando un grave daño en la nuca, existen varios tipos de titanes y es lo único que puedo recordar.

-La verdad eso no ayuda -hablo Erwin-. Frieda yo deseo intentarlo.

Frieda asintió y Hange hizo lo mismo que con Farlan para prepararlo.

-Erwin no sabemos qué tan difícil pudo haber sido tu vida en ese mundo -dijo preocupada Hange-. Si no logras recordar entenderemos.

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo? -pregunto sonriéndole.

-Perder a tus padres o a la persona que amas -contesto pensando en todas las muertes que había visto en un episodio y todas las que Levi también había tenido que presenciar.

-No temas -contesto.

-¿Listo? -pregunto Frieda y Erwin asintió.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar y poco a poco Erwin parecía aumentar en su frecuencia cardiaca, aun así, permaneció sereno hasta que pronto comenzó a apretar los puños y así continuo hasta que Frieda lo soltó.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Hange preocupada por sus dos amigos.

-He terminado -contesto y Erwin abrió los ojos.

-¿Erwin? -pregunto Hange acercándose y al instante él la beso en los labios unos segundos antes de recibir una bofetada seguida de un golpe por parte de Levi.

-¡¿Qué mierda Erwin?! -grito Levi.

-Si ¿Qué mierda? -dijo Hange avergonzada.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar -contesto.

Se puso de pie y de inmediato se sintió mareado.

-Creo que deberías descansar -sugirió Frieda y tanto Levi como Hange ayudaron a su amigo guiándolo al sillón.

-Puedo recordar todo -contesto sobándose la cabeza por el dolor que sentía-. La muerte de mis padres, de nuestros amigos e incluso la mía.

Nile se acercó y Erwin lo miro.

-Tienes razón en odiarme, me metí con Marie cuando era tu esposa y lo lamento mucho.

-Esos no fuimos nosotros -contesto Nile.

-¿Qué fue de mi hijo tras mi muerte?

-Lo siento, no pude protegerlos, te falle -contesto Nile bajando la mirada.

-Nile dime -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Necesito saber ¿Qué fue de Alex? -pregunto esta vez lleno de furia y tomo a su amigo del cuello-. ¡Dímelo! -grito.

-Erwin, suéltalo -pidió Hange.

-Yo… no puedo, no puedo decírtelo -contesto Nile y la ira de Erwin aumento.

-¡Erwin ya basta! -grito Hange poniendo su mano en uno de sus brazos.

Erwin soltó a Nile y luego miro a Levi.

-En cuanto a ti falso amigo -dijo caminando hacia Levi-. Confié en ti, te di más de lo que una rata de la ciudad subterránea se merecía y ¿Cómo me pagaste? Te metiste a la cama de la mujer que amaba.

-Erwin, debes calmarte -dijo Hange interponiéndose entre Levi y Erwin mientras retaba con la mirada a su amigo.

-Y es por eso que no deseaba regresarles las memorias a todos -dijo Frieda antes de salir azotando la puerta.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar -hablo Erwin-. Levi eres mi amigo y no debí decirte eso.

-Pues qué bueno que Frieda ya no nos ayudara con las memorias porque no soportaría que alguien más me digiera lo mierda de persona que fui -dijo Levi caminando a la puerta.

-Levi espera -pidió Hange corriendo tras él.

Al inicio ella pensó que la rechazaría, que probablemente deseaba estar solo, pero no fue así, Levi la espero y ambos salieron tomados de la mano.

-Y yo que pensé que era el más odiado en esta habitación -dijo Zeke y de inmediato todos lo miraron.

-Tu tampoco te salvas -dijo Erwin-. Me mataste con una piedra.

-Si, recuerdo ya haber tenido ese episodio -contesto Zeke sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

-No solo eso, sino que también mataste a Mike y Nanaba -continuo diciendo Erwin mientras recordaba.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que la lista es extensa, pero has olvidado un detalle y es que yo no fui quien los mato, esa persona ya está muerta, Levi lo decapito después de matar a Hange.

-Sugiero que todos tomemos un descanso -intervino Armin.

Los presentes poco a poco se fueron retirando y Erwin sujeto a Nile del brazo.

-Por favor Nile, necesito que me lo digas, necesito saber que fue de mi hijo.

-No es tu hijo Erwin -dijo Nile y soltó un suspiro-. Pero si tanto insistes… tras tu muerte Marie entro en depresión, el gobierno se preparaba para una guerra y la edad para enlistarse disminuyo por órdenes de Zackley así que cuando Alex cumplió nueve años se enlisto siguiendo tus deseos en la carta que le dejaste en el libro.

-El arte de la guerra -dijo recordando como había obligado a su hijo a leer aquel libro unas mil veces y que siempre le había expresado su deseo de que se enlistara en la legión de exploración y continuara con su legado.

-Una facción de rebeldes llamados los Jageristas lidereados por Eren se rebelaron contra el gobierno, mataron a Zackley y a los altos mandos nos encerraron. Para entonces tu hijo estaba en entrenamiento cuando llegaron por los reclutas. Les dieron dos opciones, unirse a ellos o morir ¿adivina cual eligió tu hijo?

-¿Quién lo mato? -pregunto mientras contenía todos los sentimientos que surgían en ese momento. Erwin sentía odio, tristeza y necesidad de venganza.

-Un chico llamado Floch -contesto Nile-. Tu hijo era una amenaza, estaba volviendo a todos los reclutas en su contra y matarlo frente a todos haría que lo pensaran dos veces.

-Estuviste presente y no hiciste nada -reclamo.

-No estuve presente -contesto-. Me entere mucho después por el entrenador Shadis quien recibió una golpiza para después ser arrastrado al calabozo con los demás.

-Dijiste que encerraron a los altos mandos, eso incluye a Hange -dijo pensando en que tras su muerte Hange debió asumir el puesto de comandante.

-No sé qué hicieron con ella para ser honesto -contesto-. Ese chico pelirrojo se la llevo para ir en busca de Zeke y cuando regreso lo hizo sin ella, solo recuerdo que en la conversación que tenían frente a mi celda él se burló de ella y la expresión que tenia al momento de… bueno de que pasara lo de tu hijo.

-¿Y Marie? -pregunto tomando asiento.

-Marie y las niñas estaban en Shiganshina cuando todos nos convertimos en titanes debido a un vino contaminado, así morí y ya no puedo decirte lo que paso con ella.

* * *

Armin, Eren y Mikasa caminaban juntos rumbo a sus casas cuando un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de Armin, era de Annie, pero él no deseaba contestarle pues según las visiones de sus dos amigos ella era el enemigo, había causado muchas muertes y no sabía si sería capaz de verla después de saber todo eso.

-Deberías contestar Armin -dijo Mikasa al ver que su amigo contemplaba su celular.

-Se que te hemos dicho que Annie mato a muchos amigos, pero eso fue en ese mundo, esta Annie no es una asesina -dijo Eren.

-Tú tienes prohibido pronunciar ese nombre -regaño Mikasa apretando fuertemente la mano de Eren.

-Lo siento -contesto sintiendo como la circulación le faltaba en la mano que su novia tomaba.

-Yo solo necesito meditar todo lo que hemos hablado y hecho el día de hoy -dijo Armin sintiéndose mentalmente cansado por tantas cosas que habían ocurrido aquel día.

-¿Crees que el capitán, digo tu primo Levi este bien? -pregunto Eren a Mikasa.

-Hange esta con él y esperemos que para mañana todo se resuelva -contesto ella.

* * *

-¿Quieres hablar? -pregunto Hange mientras permanecía acostada junto a Levi.

-No -contesto tomando la mano que Hange tenía en su pecho-. He decidido que seguiré el consejo de Tomoe -dijo y Hange lo miro interrogante-. Tus amigos pueden llegar a herirte así no sea su intención -contesto recordando las palabras de la carta-. Solo necesitas aprender a perdonarlas porque también puedes llegar a hacer cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás y con las que puedes llegar a dañar a las personas que significan mucho para ti.

-¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de lo nuestro en esa vida?

-No, pero si lamento haber lastimado a Erwin. -contesto-. Por eso entiendo sus motivos para decir lo que dijo y no lo juzgo, yo habría actuado peor ante un amigo que me quita a la mujer que amo.

-Con la misma severidad que juzgas serás juzgado y condenado -dijo Hange recordando la frase de la carta-. ¿Es por eso que no juzgas las acciones de Erwin?

-Tiene derecho a estar enfadado.

-Nuestra pequeña era muy especial -dijo Hange pasando su mano por su vientre-. Era pequeña, pero entendía el mundo mejor que cualquier adulto. Aunque si lo piensas con detenimiento ella ya era especial por el simple hecho de haber nacido.

-Nuestra pequeña -dijo Levi colocando la mano sobre la de Hange que tenía en su vientre-. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que pueda sentir sus patadas?

-Unas semanas más, no seas ansioso, ni siquiera he aumentado mi barriguita -contesto sonriente.

-¿Cómo es que para algunas cosas el tiempo se va rápido y para otras no? -pregunto-. Me siento como mocoso antes de navidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el pequeño Levi esperaba a Santa? -pregunto riendo.

-No, lo que esperaba era bajar y ver a mi madre preparar un pastel.

-Así que eras un amante de los postres.

-En realidad lo que me gustaba era verla feliz y cantar mientras lo hacía.

-¿Continúa haciéndolo?

-Cada año.

* * *

-Levi -llamo Erwin en cuanto vio a su amigo llegar al colegio-. Quiero disculparme por lo que dije, no fue justo y Farlan también se siente pésimo.

-Está bien -contesto Levi mirando a Hange-. No dejemos que los errores pasados nos afecten. Ahora más que nada debemos de permanecer unidos ante una amenaza como Shikishima así que odio preguntar esto, pero ¿podemos contar con el comandante de la legión Erwin Smith y sus locos, pero brillantes planes?

-Nunca te dejaría solo -contesto enseguida con su habitual sonrisa hasta que desapareció en cuanto vio a un chico pelirrojo en compañía de otros chicos de primero-. Floch.

Verlo le hizo sentir rabia más que dolor. Tenía frente a él al asesino de su hijo y no podía hacer nada ya que ese en realidad no había sido aquel adolescente, ese Floch era inocente, pero decidió que se desquitaría haciéndolo sufrir en el campo de entrenamiento pues él era uno de los chicos que se habían unido al equipo.

-¿Qué pasa con Floch Foster? -pregunto Hange mirándolo.

-Nada, solo…

-¿Un recuerdo de la otra vida? -pregunto ella temiendo que Erwin explotara como el día anterior a juzgar por su expresión.

-Si, pero lo mejor sería recordar que esa no es mi vida -contesto relajándose y luego mirando a Hange.

-Coincido, sobre todo debes recordar algo y es que en esta vida ella es mi prometida y trae en su vientre a mi hija -dijo Levi apartando a Hange.

-No seas celoso Levi -dijo Hange riendo-. Erwin esta con Marie y recuerda que en esa vida tenían un hijo.

-Alexandre -dijo Erwin sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón y ahora podía entender a Levi.

* * *

En la cafetería Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Connie, Historia, Ymir y Marco estaban sentados en la misma mesa y se les hacía extraño que Reiner y Berthold hubieran decidido sentarse aparte.

-¿Todo bien con ellos dos? -pregunto Eren mirándolos.

-Quieren tiempo a solas -contesto Ymir para después rodear a Historia con un brazo-. ¿Historia que te parece si tú y yo también tenemos nuestro tiempo a solas?

-Ymir -dijo Historia ruborizándose.

Marco quería contarles sobre lo que había visto en Halloween, pero no podía decir nada a petición de Colt, así que guardo silencio y más cuando vio a Jean.

-¿Qué pasa con Jean? -pregunto Armin al notar que pasaba de largo y se sentaba en otra mesa.

-Si Marco ¿Qué pasa con tu novio? -pregunto Ymir.

-Ymir -regaño Historia.

-Jean se enteró que… pues…

-No me digas que Jean no sabía que te gustan los hombres -dijo Connie.

-¿Te le declaraste? -pregunto Sasha quien había dejado de comer la comida de Marco por la sorpresa.

-No, nada de eso, pero me vio besándome con otro chico -contesto Marco.

-Ya se le pasara -dijo Eren para después ser silenciado con una manzana en la boca que Mikasa le dio.

-Come Eren -regaño Mikasa para después darle un beso en la mejilla logrando que se pusiera rojo.

-Mikasa no hagas eso, estamos en público -dijo avergonzado.

-Eren es tímido y no le gusta demostrar afecto frente a los demás -dijo Armin sonriendo y después miro a Jean-. Creo que iré a hablar con él.

Armin se puso de pie tomando su bandeja y camino a la mesa donde Jean estaba sentado.

-Marco ponte las pilas porque Armin te lo está bajando -dijo Ymir mirando como ambos amigos platicaban-. ¿Sera que tengamos Jearmin?

-Ymir -volvió a regañar Historia.

-Hay cosita, eres muy exagerada -dijo Ymir apretándole la mejilla-. Aunque furiosa te ves linda.

-Marco deberías de comer algo y animarte -sugirió Connie.

-Tienes razón -contesto Marco y bajo la mirada a su bandeja solo para descubrirla vacía-. ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo?

-Sasha -regañaron todos.

-No le veía intenciones a Marco de comer y es pecado desperdiciar la comida -contesto Sasha.

.

Armin se había ido a sentar con Jean para hablar sobre su situación con Marco ya que llevaban días sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Vamos Jean, deberías apoyar a tu amigo -dijo Armin-. Pienso que te hará bien tener un amigo que le gusten los hombres para que dejes de ser tan homofóbico.

-Yo no soy homofóbico y Marco no es gay -contesto molesto-. Lo conozco desde siempre, cuando éramos más chicos vimos nuestra primera película triple x temiendo que mi madre nos atrapara.

-Jean no existe nada más homosexual que ver ese tipo de películas, piénsalo, estás viendo a otro chico desnudo.

-Gracias Armin, me has dejado traumado -dijo Jean mientras mordía su sándwich molesto-. Pero he decidido que ayudare a Marco.

-¿Con Colt? -pregunto Armin.

-No, yo voy a ayudarlo a que entre en razón y tú me vas a ayudar.

-¿Yo? -pregunto asustado Armin.

**Hora de odiar más a Floch, yo me retiro lenta y disimuladamente mientras el fandom lo golpea.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Y yo sigo pensando en esa noche**

**Saludos Zandruky Jean y Marco no lo sé… eso tú lo puedes decidir jaja recuerda que tienes un premio. Puedes elegir JeanxMarco o poner a alguien más con Jean o poner otra parejita junta, por ejemplo: Zeke puede elegir entre Yelena o Pieck, Sasha entre Connie o Nicolo, Historia entre Ymir o Reiner, Annie entre Armin o Bert, o puede ser una al azar, eso te lo dejo a tu criterio. Por otro lado, estamos a una semana de la boda mientras que nuestro LeviHan está a nada ¿No es emocionante?**

-Dos semanas para el gran evento y no has conseguido el vestido -regaño Nanaba a Hange mientras ella en conjunto con sus amigas la arrastraban a una tienda de vestidos de novia.

-Es solo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer -se quejó Hange.

-¡Es lo más importante de una boda! -alego su amiga.

-Pensé que lo más importante eran los novios -dijo Hange.

-Claro que no, cuando las personas comentan sobre una boda lo primero que hacen es criticar el vestido de la novia -dijo Nanaba.

-¿Qué pasa con el novio? -pregunto Hange.

-Aniki ya tiene el traje desde principios de la semana -contesto Isabel.

-Así es, yo se lo elegí -contesto Frieda.

-Y no es tan importante, a nadie le importa, todos los trajes son iguales -dijo Marie-. Más sin embargo el vestido de la novia debe ser espectacular.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas el vestido de las damas de honor y no el tuyo? -regaño Nanaba.

-Denme gracias a mi -dijo Frieda-. Yo fui quien la estuvo presionando.

Todas las chicas entraron a la tienda donde de inmediato fueron recibidas por la vendedora que no perdió tiempo en mostrarle una infinidad de vestidos.

-Este es lindo -dijo Marie mirando un vestido blanco con listones amarillos.

-Si, la ventaja es que si te crece el asunto se podrá ajustar -coincidió Nanaba.

-Oye no llames el asunto a Tomoe -regaño Hange.

-Ya, lo siento -dijo Nanaba-. Como decía, si a Tomoe le da por dar el estirón entonces el vestido se podrá ajustar y no tendremos problemas.

-No me gusta -mintió Hange ya que el vestido era de su agrado, pero tenía dos grandes defectos. El primer defecto era que dejaría a la vista la cicatriz que tenía en el hombro consecuencia de una bala recibida al proteger a Frieda y la segunda era que Levi le había comentado que pudo ver una foto de ellos en su boda y que ella usaba un vestido con cintas amarillas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es lindo -dijo Nanaba inspeccionándolo.

-A Hange no le gusta usar ropa que deje muy descubierto su hombro -dijo Marie mientras revisaba más vestidos.

-¿Por la cicatriz? -pregunto Nanaba-. Es ridículo, podríamos maquillarla y nadie la notaria, además creo que el tirante es demasiado grueso y puede taparla.

-No es por mí, es solo que… no quiero que Levi la vea y menos en nuestra boda.

-Ya la ha visto ¿eso que? -continúo insistiendo Nanaba.

Hange trataba de mantener la calma pues no podía enfadarse con su mejor amiga, ella no tenía la culpa de no saber todo lo que existía detrás de esa cicatriz, un eterno recordatorio para Levi de que estuvo a punto de perder a Hange y un eterno recordatorio para ella de los meses que pasaron separados por su pelea a causa de Zeke.

-Podrías usar un chal encima -propuso Marie mostrándole uno-. Quedaría perfecto ya que probablemente hará frio.

-No quiero ese vestido -dijo firme Hange.

-Esa bien entonces ¿Cuál te gusto? -pregunto Nanaba.

-Estoy entre el negro y el blanco con encaje en toda la espalda -dijo meditando mientras inspeccionaba ambos vestidos que Mikasa sostenía.

-Negro no, no vas a un funeral -se quejó Nanaba.

-Es que considerando mi estado ¿No sería hipócrita usar blanco?

-A nadie le importa, ya no estamos en la época antigua -dijo Nanaba.

-Entonces elijo el de encaje en toda la espalda -dijo tomándolo-. Lo mejor es que tiene manga larga.

-Pero tiene cierre y Tomoe podría dar el estirón -recordó Nanaba preocupada de que no le fuera a quedar el vestido.

-No lo creo -dijo Hange mirándose en el espejo.

-Quizás será igual de enana que el padre y por eso no crece -dijo Mikasa y Hange comenzó a reír.

-Sabes creo que existe un 100% de posibilidad de que se parezca a Levi -dijo Hange-. Misma estatura, cabello negro, ojos grises…

-¿Acaso tienes una bola de cristal? -dijo Nanaba.

-Yo confiaría en lo que Hange dice -intervino Marie.

-No puede estar del todo segura -alego Nanaba.

-¿Apostamos?

-Adelante Marie, apostemos -dijo Nanaba segura-. Pienso que será una hermosa combinación entre Levi y Hange, tendrá el cabello de Levi, los ojos de Hange al igual que su estatura y una linda nariz diminuta.

-Hey ¿Estás diciendo que mi nariz es fea? -reclamo Hange divertida.

-Pues yo digo que Tomoe será idéntica al padre, diminuta, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel pálida -dijo Marie.

-Si yo gano tendrás que usar ropa deportiva todo lo que queda del año, nada de faldas ni vestidos -dijo Nanaba sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Marie.

-Y si yo gano tendrás que decir "Marie es la mejor" mientras haces una porra.

-Ya no soy porrista -dijo Nanaba haciendo mueca de asco.

-Hey respeto a las porristas -regaño Petra al notar la mueca de su amiga.

-No lo sé Nanaba, yo que tú no apostaría -advirtió Hange.

-La ciencia indica que Tomoe tiene un gran porcentaje de parecerse al padre dado los genes dominantes -dijo Nifa.

-¿Qué dices Nanaba? -pregunto sonriente Marie como si fuera el demonio ofreciéndole un trato en el cual terminaría perdiendo.

Nanaba la conocía muy bien, sabía que esa sonrisa escondía algo más de fondo, así que, aunque le hubiera gustado apostar le basto con una mirada a Hange que negaba angustiada y decidió que no valía la pena correr el riesgo.

-Por mucho que me gustaría ganarte supongo que escuchare a Nifa y a Hange -dijo Nanaba.

-Lastima, una buena porra me hubiera animado, últimamente no me he sentido bien -dijo Marie bostezando-. Siento que me falta energía y tengo falta de apetito.

-Ya somos dos -dijo Hange.

-Si, pero yo no estoy embarazada -alego molesta.

-No lo sé, fatiga, falta de apetito y cambios drásticos de humor -enlisto Petra y todas rieron.

-Yo no me quedaría embarazada porque a diferencia de cierta hermanastra yo si me cuido -regaño a Hange mientras le pellizcaba el cachete.

-Hay mi cachetito -se quejó sobándose la mejilla.

-Ahora que ya quedo elegido el vestido necesitamos planear algo más importante -dijo Nifa mirando con complicidad a sus amigas.

-¡La despedida de soltera! -gritaron todas entusiasmadas.

-Bien, pero tengo mis limitaciones -dijo Hange-. Nada de alcohol, ni nudistas, ni fiesta loca, solo quiero una simple noche de chicas.

-Que aburrida -se quejó Nanaba.

-Es eso o nada -dijo firme y las demás tuvieron que aceptar.

* * *

-¡Despedida de soltero! -grito Farlan emocionado.

-No -contesto Levi serio.

-Piénsalo, fiesta loca con bebidas y mujeres -dijo Erwin.

-No -volvió a decir.

-Pero es tu última noche como hombre libre -alego Farlan.

-Tengo una propuesta -intervino Mike-. Fiesta en casa de Erwin, sin mujeres, solo buenos amigos bebiendo como si no existiera un mañana.

-No bebo -aclaro Levi.

-Bueno té para ti y bebida para nosotros ¿Qué dices? -prepuso Farlan.

-Yo tampoco considero que sea buena idea beber -dijo Moblit nervioso.

-Son unos aburridos, ya ni Eren es tan aburrido -dijo Farlan dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Eren-. Apuesto a que ni siquiera Armin es tan aburrido, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

* * *

Armin había acompañado a Jean y a Marco a unos establos a petición de Jean. Marco incluso se había sorprendido cuando su amigo le había propuesto esta salida y pensó que quizás Jean lo estaba aceptando así que gustoso decidió ir.

-¿No son lindos los caballos? -pregunto Jean-. Vamos Marco acarícialo, tú también Armin por si las dudas.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Armin confundido.

-Buenos días -saludo un hombre-. Veo que estan aquí para el tratamiento de la homosexualidad, veras Marco -dijo mirando a Armin- he desarrollado este tratamiento a base de la equinoterapia en el cual los chicos confundidos como tu pueden llegar a darse cuenta de lo que estan sintiendo es solo eso, confusión -explico.

-Yo no soy Marco -alego Armin.

-Ah, lo siento es que yo pensé… bueno no importa ¿Quién de los tres es Marco?

-¿Es enserio Jean? -pregunto Marco molesto-. ¡Que te guste un hombre no es enfermedad!

-Marco, yo te conozco desde siempre y nunca me dijiste nada, así que debo suponer que estas confundido -contesto Jean.

-¡No estoy confundido! -grito-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si no te conté fue precisamente por esto? Sabía que no lo aceptarías.

-Así que tú siempre… ósea que cuando me hacías segunda hablando de chicas…

-Si Jean yo fingía que me interesaban o que se me hacían atractivas -contesto tratando de calmarse-. Ahora tengo que irme, quede de ver a Colt.

-Ese es el problema -dijo molesto Jean-. Desde que saliste del closet todo el santo día te la pasas hablando de ese chico de Mare, Colt esto, Colt aquello.

-Jean, suena como si estuvieras celoso -dijo Armin.

-¡Ni que fuera gay! -grito lastimando a su amigo a pesar de que no fuera su intención.

-Bueno, lamento mucho ser algo que te desagrada tanto -dijo Marco dándole la espalda.

-No, Marco, espera, yo no quería decir eso -dijo Jean en un intento de disculparse con su amigo, pero Marco continuo su camino sin mirarlo.

Armin entonces escucho como su celular sonaba, tenía otro mensaje de Annie, pero decidió que no lo leería.

* * *

Annie guardo su celular triste pues no había recibido contestación de Armin.

-Hola Annie -saludo Berthold-. ¿Todo bien?

-No y tampoco quiero que me estén fastidiando -contesto molesta.

-Lo siento, solo que te vi y…

-¿Qué pretendes Bert? -pregunto-. ¿Por qué siempre estas tras de mí? Dime ¿Acaso te gusto o qué?

-Yo… -Berthold comenzó a sudar, pero a pesar de eso decidió armarse de valor-. Si, me gustas, me gustas mucho Annie, pero tú no me notas por fijarte en ese rubio.

-Exacto, porque Armin me gusta y tu no -contesto sin pensar.

-Bien, espero que sean muy felices juntos, pero cuando recuerde lo que hiciste ¿Crees que seguirá queriéndote? -dijo antes de alejarse de Annie.

Si bien ninguno de ellos tenía mucha idea de cómo habían sido sus vidas estaba segura de que no había sido una buena persona ya que en las imágenes que veía podía apreciar a personas muertas y por alguna extraña razón sabía que era debido a ella, que era ella quien las había matado y quizás Berthold tenía razón y Armin no querría estar con una mujer asesina.

* * *

Armin llego a su casa despues de twner una larga platica consolando a Jean y al entrar vio a su abuelo hablando en la sala con Annie quien bebía de una taza de té.

-Te dije que no tardaría en regresar -hablo contento el abuelo de Armin- Yo me retiro, pero pórtense bien, recuerda que estas paredes son muy delgadas -dijo guiñándole el ojo a Armin haciendo que él se pusiera colorado.

-Annie ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Armin en cuanto escucho que su abuelo cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-Armin ¿Crees que soy una buena persona? -pregunto mirando su bebida para evitar mirarlo a él.

-No me gusta ese término -contesto caminando hacia ella-. Porque depende del punto de vista de cada persona.

-Yo sé que tú eres una buena persona.

-No del todo -confeso-. Annie te he estado ocultando algo y creo que quizás tú también lo has estado haciendo, veras yo tengo visiones, imágenes que aparecen en mi cerebro como una fotografía, pero son de una vida distinta a esta, te he visto convertida en titan y me he visto también convertido.

-Armin yo no sé…

-No me mientas Annie -pidió tomando la taza para quitársela de las manos y así poder tomarlas-. No te voy a juzgar por lo que hiciste en esa vida.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que hice o no? -pregunto Annie sin verlo a la cara.

-Porque Eren y Mikasa me lo ha dicho -confeso-. Veras mientras yo solo veo imágenes ellos pueden ver como si estuvieran reviviendo ese recuerdo y en esos recuerdos te han visto matar personas, traicionar a tus amigos y mentir.

-¿Por ello me has estado evitando? -pregunto.

-Lo que pasa es que no puedo confiar en ti ya que nunca me contaste nada de esto.

-No podía, Zeke nos lo prohibió -confeso Annie mirándolo por primera vez.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Armin.

-No puedo decirlo.

-Annie dime -pidió.

-Zeke está reuniendo a todos los que tenemos recuerdos de ese mundo -confeso-. Nos reunimos después de clases y hablamos, es solo un club de ayuda.

-Annie no me mientas, si fuera solo eso entonces no tendría nada de malo que supiera, es más Zeke le hubiera comentado algo a Hange o a Frieda, incluso a Eren.

-Ya no importa mucho -confeso-. Zeke tenía el objetivo de cambiar las cosas en ese mundo a favor de Mare, decía que así evitaría tantas muertes innecesarias. Solo que no tenemos todos los recuerdos, no sabríamos como alterar el destino y además ya no tenemos la máquina.

-Por eso Zeke insistía tanto en que Frieda le regresara sus recuerdos -medito Armin.

-Pero eso era antes, ahora Zeke no quiere que las personas recuerden -alego Annie-. Él se dio cuenta de lo catastrófico que era el abrir el portal a otro mundo porque eso solo trajo una gran amenaza.

-Puede que Zeke cambiara de idea, pero los demás no lo han hecho ¿o sí? -pregunto Armin mientras meditaba todo lo que Annie le decía.

-Así es, pero ellos nunca lograran su propósito, no sin Zeke y él lo que quiere es olvidar, lo decidió después del incidente ya que esa chica Hange termino odiándolo.

-Puede que Zeke tenga lo que necesitamos Annie -dijo Armin y al ver la confusión en la chica decidió explicarse-. Shikishima está suelto, no podemos encontrarlo y nos limitamos a esperar su ataque, pero si Zeke desarrollo la forma en la cual puede rastrear aquellos con recuerdos, quizás podríamos modificarlo para encontrar a Shikishima. Tu podrías hablar con él y convencerlo de cooperar, así como al resto. Annie no tenemos por qué ser enemigos. Mare y Erdia ahora viven en un miso país y deberíamos aprender a dejar atrás el odio.

-Armin, si los ayudo ¿seré una buena persona para ti? -pregunto Annie.

-Tu ya eres una buena persona para mí -contesto y ambos continuaron tomados de las manos por un largo rato.

* * *

Era la madrugada y Hange continuaba estudiando a pesar de que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse del cansancio.

-Aquí tienes -dijo Levi entregándole una taza de té.

-Yo quería café -alego.

-El café es malo para Tomoe -contesto Levi.

-Pero es lo único que me mantendrá despierta.

-Lo que deberías hacer es dormir -regaño.

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar, después de diciembre solo regresare a la escuela a presentar los exámenes por adelantado.

-Es una suerte que lograras convencer al director.

-En realidad no fue difícil convencerlo, él dijo que si los profesores aceptaban no tendría problema y la mayoría fue fácil de convencer a excepción de ese cretino -dijo arrugando una hoja del cuaderno debido a que estaba molesta.

-El profesor Nick es un idiota, aunque creo que le agradas -dijo Levi para calmarla.

-¿Bromeas? Él me odia.

-Nadie puede odiarte, eres una torpe cuatro ojos que se roba el corazón de todos.

-Gracias Levi, por decir eso y estar apoyándome -contestó tomando la taza.

-Ten cuidado, está caliente -advirtió-. ¿Cómo te fue en la elección de vestido?

-Bien, ya tengo mi vestido y Frieda logro que el padre aceptara casarnos en el jardín de la casa.

-Nada de iglesias ni vestidos negros.

-Exacto, odiaría tener que repetir patrones de esa vida y gracias a tu visita al futuro también decidí evitar a toda costa este vestido -dijo tomando su celular y mostrándole una foto.

-Si, ese es justamente el vestido que llevabas puesto en la foto -dijo tras mirarlo brevemente.

-Lo supuse y es por ello que elegí otro muy diferente.

-Sabes, en ese vestido lucias muy linda.

-Si, pero queremos cambiar las cosas así que por ello lo he descartado -contesto-. Y también por eso no nos casaremos en una iglesia.

-Es solo un vestido.

-No lo es -rebatió-. Y lo que tampoco me convencido fue que se me vería la cicatriz -explico tocándose por impulso el hombro.

-A mí no me molesta tu cicatriz -dijo Levi bajando el suéter para dejar al descubierto el hombro de Hange y besarlo-. Considérala una cicatriz de guerra.

-Apuesto a que la otra Hange estaba llena de cicatrices por tanta imprudencia.

-No hablemos de eso -contesto Levi mientras besaba el cuello de Hange.

-Oye tengo que terminar y no estas ayudando -reclamo subiéndose el suéter para cubrirse del frio que sentía.

-Deberías usar algo más abrigador o podrías enfermar -sugirió ya que debajo del suéter llevaba puesto como piyama una blusa de tirantes y un short.

-Estoy bien así, no seas exagerado.

Hange continúo estudiando mientras Levi le hacía compañía leyendo un libro. Al final ella quedo dormida sobre el escritorio. Levi se levantó y la cargo para recostarla en la cama. Hange durmió un largo rato hasta que despertó sintiéndose agripada y maldiciendo su suerte ya que ahora escucharía a Levi decir te lo dije.

Justo en ese instante Levi apareció llevándole el desayuno.

-Antes de que preguntes es cereal y fruta así que no corren peligro Tomoe y tu e morir por mi comida -dijo al instante-. Considere que ya era hora de despertarte porque no es sano que pases tantas horas sin comer.

-Creo que me siento mal -confeso para después estornudar.

-Déjame ver -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente-. Tienes temperatura, iré por un termómetro para ver qué tan elevada esta y no deberías taparte o solo empeoraras.

Levi le tomo la temperatura a Hange además de subirle un té de miel.

-Bébelo mientras esta caliente, te ayudara bastante, casi no tienes temperatura -dijo mirando el termómetro-. Déjame ver la garganta.

Hange abrió la boca y no pudo evitar reír cuando la cerro.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Levi al notar que lo miraba son una gran sonrisa.

-Serás un magnifico doctor algún día -contesto.

-No, tú serás una magnifica doctora e investigadora en el CDC mientras que yo me dedico a lo que soy bueno y eso es exterminar titanes -contesto sentándose a su lado.

-No es justo, tú también deberías seguir tu sueño.

-No mientras Shikishima este libre.

-Ahora que lo pienso, la noche que hicimos la lista tu aceptaste, pero ¿siquiera te gusta la medicina? -pregunto pensando que quizás aquella noche había impuesto su voluntad respecto al futuro de ambos pues había decidido prácticamente todo respecto a sus vidas.

-Si, me agrada y me hubiera encantado desempeñarme como doctor, estar para Tomoe por si llega a necesitarme del mismo modo en el que tu padre estuvo para ti -contesto-. El día del accidente cuando desperté note en tu rostro preocupación, pero aun así estabas tranquila y era porque sabias que todo estaría bien gracias a la intervención de tu padre.

-Lo primero que hice fue llamarlo porque sabía que él haría todo lo posible por mantenerte con vida debido a lo que significas para mí -contesto pensando en aquel fatídico día-. No es justo que tu no puedas realizar tu sueño.

-Es lo que nos tocó vivir -dijo tomando la mano de Hange-. Y mientras tú y Tomoe estén bien yo no necesito nada más. Así que yo cuidare de su seguridad y dejare el asunto de la salud de nuestra hija en tus manos.

-Prometo que nada le pasará, no mientras yo la cuide y lamento haberme enfermado por terca, juro que no volverá a pasar.

-Tu terquedad es una de las tantas cosas que amo.

**Ahora un dato curioso sobre el capitulo, la parte de Jean, Marco y Armin me inspire en una escena de la película Hazlo como hombre. Y se me olvido decirte Pau q en efecto, el cap donde Zeke describe a Hange es de Aladdin cuando esta hablando de Jazmín.**


	77. Chapter 77

**No sabía mucho de amor, pero vino muy pronto**

**Saludos a todos, en especial a Pau (siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios) y a Zandruky (no te sientas presionada, tienes tiempo todavía para elegir pareja) la que si voy a presionar es a Meiko ya que el próximo fin de semana para ser más específicos el viernes a las 10:00 a.m. se estrena el triple capítulo de la boda y solo falta un pequeño detalle jeje ahora si al capítulo.**

Hange salió de la tienda en compañía de Nanaba y Frieda. Había aprovechado que Levi estaba ocupado ese día en una entrevista de trabajo de medio tiempo para poder ir a comprar su regalo tanto de cumpleaños como el de navidad.

-Yo digo que le va a encantar -dijo Nanaba alegre.

-Eso espero -dijo Hange mirando el interior de la bolsa.

-Vamos a comer algo -propuso Frieda-. ¿Qué se le antoja a Tomoe?

-Déjame pensar -contesto Hange mirando a todos lados y entonces vio salir de la librería a Pieck, ella lucia furiosa al mismo tiempo que triste-. Chicas ya regreso -dijo Hange entregándole la bolsa de su compra a Nanaba.

.

Pieck camino a su auto rápidamente, deseaba conservar la compostura y no llorar a pesar que sus ojos parecían estar dándose por vencidos.

Saco sus llaves y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía en las manos el boleto de estacionamiento.

-Rayos -maldijo al pensar que lo había tirado o quizás dejado olvidado en la maquina al momento de hacer el pago.

-¿Buscas esto? -pregunto Hange a sus espaldas.

Pieck se dio media vuelta y entonces vio a Hange de pie mostrando el boleto con una gran sonrisa.

-Dame eso -dijo arrebatándoselo.

Después subió al auto y entonces las lágrimas salieron.

Hange pudo notarlo y toco el vidrio de la puerta del conductor.

Pieck bajo el vidrio e intento parecer serena.

-¿Qué? -pregunto molesta-. ¿Qué quieres? Solo déjame sola.

-No creo que sea prudente que manejes -contesto Hange-. Según mis estudios cuando estas más vulnerable sentimentalmente hablando es cuando más se tiene tendencia a padecer episodios y siendo así sería muy peligroso que manejaras.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Eres amiga de Zeke y a pesar de que no nos conocemos no me gustaría que te pasara algo.

-Así que no quieres llevar un incidente en tu conciencia.

-Eso y porque tengo la tendencia a preocuparme por las personas.

-Eres una tonta. La verdad no entiendo que fue lo que te vio Zeke.

-Supongo que si soy algo torpe -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Al menos Levi me lo dice todo el tiempo, pero no puedo evitar querer ayudar así sea una persona malvada conmigo. Tengo una hermanastra que antes me hacia la vida imposible, una vez ella…

-Solo cállate, hablas demasiado, maldición incluso me ha dado dolor de cabeza -se quejó Pieck para después bajar del auto.

-Bueno eso también me lo dice muy seguido Levi -contesto riendo-. Ven vamos por un rico pastel, tengo antojo de fresas, no sé por qué, pero a Tomoe parecen encantarle, lo cual es un problema ya que no es la temporada, así que me las arreglo comiendo cualquier cosa sabor fresa, leche sabor fresa, helado de fresa, agua de fresa, pastel de fresa…

-Te acompañare si prometes dejar de hablar -dijo tapándole la boca.

Hange asintió y Pieck comenzó a caminar de regreso a la plaza.

-Si no quieres que hable tendrás que contarme ¿Por qué llorabas? -pregunto mientras caminaban.

-No te incumbe.

-Oh vamos dime.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo discutí con Zeke -contesto deteniendo el paso-. Él dijo que invitaría a la boda a Yelena.

-No la conozco -dijo Hange tras meditar el nombre.

-No tendrías porque, va a nuestra escuela. Es una chica de segundo año, alta, rubia y siempre ha estado enamorada de Zeke.

-Y a ti te gusta Zeke, entiendo.

-Pensé que me invitaría a mí, pero no, para él soy y seré siempre una simple amiga.

-Entonces busca alguien más, existen demasiados peces en el mar -sugirió.

Pieck quiso contestarle, pero en ese momento llegaron las amigas de Hange.

-¿Quién es ella? -pregunto Frieda.

-Es una Marleana -contesto molesta Nanaba-. ¿Qué haces con compañía tan desagradable?

-Está bien, Pieck es linda -dijo Hange abrasándola de costado.

-Son unos tramposos, estoy segura de que robaron nuestras jugadas -alego Nanaba.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hange -interrumpió Frieda-. Es linda.

-Me refería a que Pieck es amable, buena onda, alguien con quien se puede hablar -explico Hange.

Frieda se acercó a Pieck dejando pocos centímetros de distancia e inspecciono detenidamente su rostro para después sonreír

-Hola, yo soy Frieda Reiss.

Las cuatro pasaron la tarde juntas, Nanaba tuvo que fingir una gran sonrisa y al final del día tanto Hange como Frieda terminaron invitando a Pieck a la despedida de soltera.

* * *

En esa semana comenzaron a llegar un montón de regalos de boda tanto de amigos como de familiares y la sala pronto estuvo llena.

Hange se encontraba haciendo una lista para comenzar a escribir las cartas de agradecimiento cuando el timbre sonó.

Sawney y Bean de inmediato corrieron a ladrar a la puerta y Hange los aparto para poder abrir topándose con un viejo amigo.

-Onyankopon -saludo contenta, aunque los dos canes comenzaron a gruñir y mostrar los dientes.

-Oh lindos perritos -dijo asustado.

-Son unos celosos y los que cuidan de mi cuando Levi no está -contesto Hange riendo-. Pasa, no te van a morder, solo evita tocarme porque como dije, son muy celosos.

-Recuerdo que durante el verano me hablaste de ellos -dijo mientras ingresaba a la casa.

-Por la caja de regalo que llevas en las manos supongo que has decidido traer el regalo de bodas en persona -dijo mientras caminaban a la sala-. Te diría que tomaras asiento, pero…

-Oh vaya, son demasiados -dijo sorprendido al notar que el lugar estaba lleno de regalos que invadían incluso los sillones.

-No son tantos -contesto-. Solo que las cajas ocupan demasiado espacio.

-Bueno, esto es para ti y claro también para Levi -dijo entregándole el regalo mientras sentía nervios y no precisamente por estar frente a Hange, más bien por los cuatro ojos que lo asechaban de cerca.

-Lo abriré enseguida -dijo Hange deshaciendo el nudo del moño y retirando la tapa.

-¿No se supone que debes esperar al novio?

-No, Levi ha quedado excluido de eso después de la broma de Farlan -contesto Hange con una gran sonrisa-. Una cafetera.

-Sé que te encanta el café, recuerdo que durante el verano me dijiste "Nada como leer un buen libro en compañía de una taza de café."

-Es verdad, muchas gracias.

-¿Y cuál fue la broma que hizo Farlan?

-Ha estado mandando cajas broma -contesto Hange-. En una venia lencería muy atrevida debo decir.

-Que idiota -dijo de inmediato su amigo mostrando una actitud molesta.

-Claro que no es un idiota -defendió-. Yo lo tome como lo que era, una simple broma, pero Levi casi lo deja sin descendencia-. Dicho esto, comenzó a reír-. Después mando otra caja que contenía una cubeta, trapos y una botella de cloro.

-Que ofensivo, ese chico es un misógino, ropa y artículos de limpieza para ti.

-En realidad los artículos de limpieza eran para Levi -aclaro-. Y bueno, estan otros regalos, pero todos son broma, Farlan siempre ha sido así, pero decidí que Levi quedaría fuera de abrir los regalos como castigo de casi matar a su amigo y por haber enloquecido cuando recibimos el regalo de Flegel.

-Conociéndolo debió ser algo muy ostentoso.

-No te equivocas -contesto Hange y señalo el librero que abarcaba toda la pared-. Nos regaló un librero.

Onyankopon se acercó al librero saltando entre cajas de regalos y lo inspecciono.

-Bueno es lindo, pero no tan ostentoso como supuse.

-No, literal me regalo el librero, cada libro que vez ahí, algunos son primera edición, otros son sagas que deseaba leer, libros extranjeros, libros de medicina, libros de teatro y la mayoría traen el autógrafo de su autor.

-Han de ser como más de cien libros -dijo asombrado.

-Son trecientos sesenta y cinco libros en total, uno por cada día del año.

-Entiendo el enojo de Levi.

-En realidad su enojo fue porque el regalo venia una nota que decía "No te cases, piensa en todas las aventuras que te estarás perdiendo." Yo le dije a Levi que era una broma, pero eso solo lo calmo un poco.

-Paso la línea, pero debes entenderlo, tú le gustas.

-Ya después hablé con él y ofreció disculpas.

-Hange, sé que Flegel cometió un error y que cruzo la línea, pero en algo tiene razón -dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella-. Eres muy joven para casarte, tienes una vida por delante y si en unos siete años continúas queriéndote casar entonces lo harás, pero al menos habrás vivido. Y lo entiendo, quieren casarse después de todo lo que vivieron el año pasado, pero es… demasiado pronto.

-La cosa es que… supongo que no te has enterado -dijo Hange tocando su vientre-. Estoy embarazada.

La noticia le cayó como bomba a Onyankopon y miro a Hange quien lucía contenta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuántos meses?

-Diecisiete semanas -contesto Hange-. Estoy terminando mi cuarto mes y bueno, no se me nota mucho, pero espero que pronto comience a notarse.

-Oh, vaya, bueno yo…

Onyankopon busco las palabras adecuadas, supuso que una felicitación seria lo adecuado y más sin embargo no podía.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando -dijo Hange al mirar la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su amigo-. Soy muy joven, fui muy irresponsable y sé que también tendrás un sin fin de preguntas, pero estoy contenta, en verdad lo estoy y Levi también lo está. No era algo que no tuviéramos planeado, claro que esos planes eran después de terminar la carrera y todo eso, pero…

Hange guardo silencio al ver como su amigo se había quedado pasmado quizás por la noticia del embarazo y luego recordó su declaración de amor haciendo que pensara en que no había sido buena idea invitarlo a la boda porque nunca se había puesto en el lugar de él ¿Qué habría sentido Onyankopon al recibir aquellas noticias de la boda y el embarazo?

-Onyankopon discúlpame -pidió bajando la mirada-. Lamento haber sido tan insensible contigo y más tomando en cuenta que no ha pasado tanto desde que tu declaraste tus sentimientos por mí.

-Yo… -Onyankopon cerro la boca y tomo aire-. No sabía mucho del amor cuando apareciste en mi vida, pero sucedió demasiado rápido. Una chica bella, amable e inteligente que tenía el corazón roto por un idiota que no supo valorarla.

-Levi no es ningún idiota, solo se muestra frio, pero en realidad es todo lo opuesto -dijo Hange en defensa del hombre que amaba.

-Lo sé, tuve tiempo de conocerlo y analizarlo porque… seré honesto y diré que lo hacía ya que lo veía como un rival a vencer -admitió bajando también la mirada-. Quería que fuera el patán idiota que imaginaba porque tenía la esperanza que quizás así tu lograrías verlo y lo dejarías, supongo que me hice toda una novela en mi cabeza. Pero resulto que en realidad Levi es más complejo que eso y que en realidad es un buen sujeto. Ahora imagina mi sorpresa cando llegue a casa y vi la invitación a la boda.

-En verdad no quería lastimarte, te invite pensando en ti como un amigo, un amigo con el que quería compartir mi felicidad en ese gran día.

-Estoy bien, en realidad estoy bien -contesto mirándola, pero Hange continuo sin hacerlo-. Y ya que me estoy sincerando debo admitir que decidí traer el regalo en persona porque me sentía muy confundido, quería ver si era capaz de mirarte y no sentir nada, entender que lo nuestro nunca podría ser porque simplemente no soy el extremo de tu hilo rojo, ese es Levi y debo admitir que estoy listo, listo para dejarte ir con aquel que decidiste amar y no podía hacerlo tan feliz de no ser porque me toco competir con tan buen adversario.

-¿Entonces?...

-Claro que gustoso iré a la boda, de hecho, quizás le pida a una buena amiga que me acompañe, así que apunta a Yelena como mi acompañante.

-¿No es acaso una chica rubia y alta de segundo año? -pregunto Hange recordando la descripción de Pieck.

-Si, Yelena y yo somos grandes amigos -contesto-. ¿Acaso la conoces?

-No, pero una amiga si, a ella le gusta Zeke, pero al parecer esta chica Yelena también esta tras él.

-Si, Yelena siempre ha estado enamorada de Zeke y supongo que la amiga a la que te refieres es Pieck.

-¿Es tan obvia? -pregunto sintiéndose mal por delatarla.

-Si, pero Zeke está bastante ciego, literalmente hablando, ahora entiendo porque usa lentes.

-¿Piensas que Pieck tiene una oportunidad?

-No lo sé, como dije, no se mucho del amor -contesto sonriéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos y supo que era momento de dejarla ir.

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme a esto Sasha -dijo Mikasa mientras ingresaban al restaurante-. Frieda no podía y Hange no tolera mucho la comida a menos que sea algo con fresas.

-No tengo problema en probar miles de platillos de boda -contesto Sasha mientras pensaba en todas las delicias que comería.

-¡Ah aquí estan! -grito emocionado Frank-. Mi querida dama de honor, tengo problemas con el menú, el problema es que nuestro chef dice que no preparara pollo y no es por otra cosa, sino que es alérgico al pollo.

-¿Un chef alérgico al pollo? -pregunto Sasha.

-Como sea, Frieda ha dado autorización para que se cambie por pescado y el chef ha preparado varias opciones -explico apartándose para que vieran una mesa llena de varios platillos.

Sasha de inmediato corrió a la mesa y comenzó a devorar.

-Todo esta tan delicioso -dijo con la boca llena.

En ese momento las puertas dobles de la cocina se abrieron y un chico salió mientras sostenía un vino en las manos.

-Oh veo que ya casi terminan y yo que quería sugerir que lo probaran con este vino -dijo el chico sin despegar la vista de Sasha.

-Son menores, no pueden beber -dijo Frank-. Pero a mí no me caería mal una copa.

-Soy Nikolo, hijo del chef guion dueño de este restaurante -se presentó.

-¿Tu padre preparo estas delicias? -pregunto emocionada.

-Si y yo le ayude -contesto.

-Tú y tu padre son grandiosos, he ido al cielo y regresado.

-Muchas gracias emm…

-Ella es Sasha y yo soy Mikasa.

-Sasha, lindo nombre.

* * *

Levi llego a la casa y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un gran desastre, pues en todos lados estaba disperso un hilo rojo que parecía cruzar todas las habitaciones. El hilo bajaba del segundo nivel enrollado al barandal, después pasaba a la sala, daba vueltas por varios lados y cruzaba el comedor y la cocina.

-Esa torpe -dijo sin entender de qué se trataba todo eso y entonces recibió un mensaje. Era de Hange y decía "Encuéntrame siguiendo el hilo. Inicia por el extremo amarrado a la perilla de la puerta."

Levi se giró y desamarro el hijo, además de que tomo una nota que decía: "Cuenta la leyenda que desde que nacemos estamos atados a alguien por medio de un hilo rojo."

Levi comenzó a enrollar el hilo y luego se topó pon otra nota pegada a una lampara de la sala. "Dos almas predestinadas a unirse."

El hilo continuaba y luego una nota más "Se dice que una bruja poderosa podía ver este hilo rojo"

Levi finalmente abandono la sala y continuo al comedor donde encontró una nota en la silla "Un emperador le pidió a la bruja que buscara el otro extremo y ella comenzó a seguir el hilo."

El hilo enredado en las sillas y a lo largo de la mesa llevo a Levi a la cocina donde encontró otra nota "La búsqueda lo llevo hasta donde estaba una pobre campesina que llevaba una hija en brazos"

Levi salió al patio trasero y continúo quitándolo de los arbustos y del pasto encontrando otra nota. "El emperador enfureció y empujo a la mujer haciendo que su hija se hiciera una herida de media luna en la frente, mando a decapitar a la bruja y olvido el tema."

El hilo lo llevo adentro nuevamente, atravesó la cocina y el comedor para terminar en el vestíbulo donde encontró otra nota que juraba no estaba ahí antes. "Muchos años después llego el día en el que el emperador debía casarse con la hija de un general."

Levi subió las escaleras y en el barandal encontró otro papel "Llego el día de la boda y el momento de ver por primera vez el rostro de su esposa."

El hilo lo guio por el pasillo y rumbo al baño donde una nota estaba pegada al espejo "Al quitarle el velo vio su hermoso rostro y la cicatriz de media luna en su frente."

El hilo lo guio a la puerta del cuarto y tomo la nota "Cicatriz que él mismo provoco al rechazar su destino años atrás."

Levi abrió la puerta esperando que dentro estuviera Hange, pero no fue así, en su lugar estaba más hilo y encontró otras notas "La leyenda del hilo rojo nos enseña sobre la comprensión del destino." "Y el amor también tiene un papel importante."

El hilo salía por la ventana, pero algo le hizo girar hacia el closet, podía sentir la presencia de alguien en su interior, quizás Hange que estaba oculta. Camino hacia el closet, pero después escucho ruido afuera además de que le llego el aroma del perfume de Hange procedente de otra dirección la cual era la ventana.

Levi camino a la ventana y el aroma fue más evidente, en efecto ella había salido por la ventana, así que hizo lo mismo y en una rama encontró otra nota "Muestra como no podemos escapar de la persona que nació para amarnos."

Bajo del árbol y en su tronco encontró otra nota "Sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias."

El hilo lo guio nuevamente a la entrada, así que supuso que Hange andaba de un lado al otro enredándolo. En la puerta encontró otra nota "El hilo se puede enredar, contraer o estirar, pero nunca romper"

Levi entro nuevamente a la casa solo para encontrar más hilo rojo y supuso que sería una larga tarde enredando ese maldito hilo sintiendo tentación de dejar todo ese disparate y subir directamente ya que podía escuchar las pisadas de Hange en el segundo nivel.

Para su fortuna el hilo no estaba tan enredado como la primera vez, solo daba una que otra vuelta por la sala y subía por las escaleras para entrar debajo de la puerta del cuarto.

En cuanto entro pudo ver a Hange que estaba rodeada de cajas y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, en sus manos una pequeña caja con papel blanco y moño plateado y en su meñique permanecía amarrado el final del hilo rojo.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -pregunto Levi mientras se acercaba a Hange.

-Son las cajas con los adornos navideños -explico Hange-. Estaremos muy ocupados con la boda y el viaje, así que pensé ¿Por qué no comenzar a decorar?

-¿Y has cargado todo tu sola? -pregunto listo para reclamarle por ser tan imprudente.

-No en realidad, Eren, Armin y Mikasa han ayudado -explico-. Digamos que estuviste a punto de encontrarme en el closet, pero seguiste el aroma de mi perfume el cual traía Mikasa.

-Así que he estado siguiendo a Mikasa por toda la maldita casa.

-Así es ¿Acaso pensaste que arriesgaría a Tomoe bajando por un árbol?

-Algunas veces eres un tanto imprudente -contesto.

-Toma, ábrelo -dijo extendiéndole el regalo-. No es por navidad ni por tu cumpleaños, es por nuestro aniversario, estuve tan ocupada que apenas me di cuenta de algo y es que no te di nada de regalo cuando cumplimos un año.

Levi abrió la caja y pudo ver que dentro venían macarrones dulces que seguramente Hange había hecho.

-Estuve practicando ya que Rivaille dijo que a Tomoe le encantaban. Adelante, come uno.

Levi comió uno y tal como lo esperaba estaban deliciosos.

-¿Por qué todo esto de la leyenda de hilo? -pregunto.

-Solo me pareció muy divertido verte recorrer la casa como tonto -contesto riendo.

-Tsk torpe.

-Puede ser, pero soy tu torpe, tu otro extremo del hilo -dijo mostrándole su meñique.


	78. Chapter 78

**Estábamos tu y yo y luego nos pusimos tristes**

**Saludos a Pau (tienes razón Levi puede usar los regalos de Farlan jaja) Zandruky, Meiko y todos mis amados lectores. Ya tienen muchas ideas para cuando tengan pareja jeje aunque déjenme decirles que muchas de las cosas que he puesto en el fic yo una vez las hice para mi novio, era joven, inocente y cursiromantica al mil por ciento, peeeero… el muy canijo me puso el cuerno con mi mejor amiga, desde entonces nel, no vuelvo a hacer nada romanticon, ahora mejor me dedico a escribir el romance. **

Las vacaciones de navidad habían iniciado tiempo atrás y a pesar de que Hange pensó que eso le daría más tiempo para los preparativos de la boda, tal parecía que era todo lo contrario y que el tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido.

-Y uno, dos, paso derecho, luego juntos, paso izquierdo, luego juntos -decía Frank mientras Hange caminaba al ritmo de la marcha nupcial hacia dónde estaría el altar-. ¡No, no, no! -grito enseguida cuando Hange se equivoco en el paso-. ¿Mujer que no sabes coordinar?

-La verdad no -contesto Hange.

-Te casaras en cinco días, todo debe salir perfecto. Ahora desde el inicio.

Todas regresaron al inicio y la música nuevamente volvió a comenzar.

-Ahora entran las damas, la novia esperas a que cambien la música, cuentas hasta tres y comienzas a caminar -indico Frank y Hange dio un paso con el pie equivocado-. ¡El izquierdo no mujer! ¿Quieres que tu boda tenga mala suerte?

-Lo siento, prometo hacerlo bien -contesto agobiada.

Hange requirió más de una practica para poder recordar el pie correcto y después ensayaron la ceremonia donde más incidentes ocurrieron como cuando Eren tiro las arras o Mike olvidaba cuando era su momento de poner el lazo y Nanaba tenía que recordárselo.

Al final Frank solicito un descanso para poder calmarse y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Isabel, espero que ya tengas el discurso -dijo Levi a su amiga-. Tranquilo aniki, prometo que será emocionante, romántico y divertido.

-Mantén la diversión por lo bajo, recuerda que debes comportarte -pidió pensando en lo peor.

-Tranquilo, hare un buen trabajo y gracias por otorgarme el honor de dar el discurso en nombre de todos los amigos.

-Solo a ti te podía confiar esa tarea -dijo alborotando el cabello de su amiga.

-Yo quería dar el discurso -se quejó Farlan-. Diría algo así como Levi es un enano gruñón amante de la limpieza y la tranquilidad, Hange es lo opuesto, son Yin y yang, agua y aceite.

-Eso se escucha bien, lo apuntare -dijo Isabel sacando su celular para escribir.

-Maldición, estoy harto de practicar -se quejó Kenny mientras bebía de una botella-. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos haciendo esto?

-Cállate Kenny y no te quejes -regaño Kuchel.

-Solo es caminar por el maldito pasillo, a nadie le importa que pie va primero, el chiste es que la novia logre llegar -alego.

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué elegimos a Kenny como padrino de velación? -pregunto Levi a Hange.

-Por Traute -contesto Hange-. Y porque los padrinos de velación deben ser un matrimonio estable ¿Existe alguien más casado dentro de nuestros amigos, conocidos o familia?

-No, supongo que no.

-Queridos, una calamidad -dijo Frank en cuanto colgó el celular-. El baby shower no podrá ser en abril.

-¿De qué habla? -pregunto Levi mirando a Hange.

-Sorpresa, es el regalo de Frieda para Tomoe, ella organizara con Frank el baby shower.

-No necesitamos una fiesta -alego Levi.

-Jamás quiere divertirse -se quejó Frank-. El aguafiestas de la fiesta siempre has sido tú -canto y Hange solo reía.

Pronto y para fastidio de Levi a la cancioncita se le unieron Farlan, Isabel y el asistente dejándolo sin opciones más que aceptar para que se callaran.

* * *

Al final del ensayo Frieda secuestro a Levi para que revisara los últimos detalles de la boda ya que Hange se negó rotundamente porque no deseaba perder la última clase de baile. Sería su última oportunidad de aprenderse a la perfección los pasos y uso a Erwin como pareja de baile.

-Y eso es todo -dijo la maestra en cuanto termino la canción-. Lo han hecho bien, una que otra falla, pero nada puede ser perfecto.

-Pero yo necesito que sea perfecto -alego Hange preocupada.

-Querida lo harás bien.

-Un último ensayo por favor -pidió comenzando a sentir estrés.

-Hange, deberías calmarte, es solo el estrés de la boda.

-¿Y si olvido los pasos? ¿Y si en medio de la canción tropiezo con el vestido? ¿Qué pasa si piso a Levi? No he practicado con el vestido, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero Levi no puede verlo…

-De acuerdo, debes tranquilizarte -pidió Erwin sujetándola de los hombros-. Tengo una idea, ve por el vestido y practicare contigo todas las veces que quieras.

-¿Harías eso? -pregunto más calmada y Erwin asintió.

Ambos regresaron a la casa de Frieda. Hange tomo el vestido y una vez lista se encontró con Erwin en la sala.

-Mírate, serás la novia más hermosa que ha existido -dijo en cuanto la vio parada frente a la puerta.

-Se que lo dices por decir -dijo sonriendo.

-No, lo digo en serio.

Hange camino hacia Erwin y él puso la canción. Tomo la cintura de Hange y con su otra mano sujeto la de Hange para comenzar a bailar.

Mientras lo hacían Erwin no pudo evitar pensar en los recuerdos de esa otra vida y como aquella versión suya siempre había amado a Hange.

-¿Que? -pregunto Hange.

-Nada.

-Te me has quedado viendo.

-Solo recordaba -admitió-. Aquel otro Erwin hubiera dado todo por casarse contigo.

-Mentiroso -dijo Hange-. Ese otro Erwin solo vivía para la legión.

-Puede ser, pero recuerdo que te propuse matrimonio, bueno yo no, más bien ese otro Erwin -se corrigió.

-¿Es en serio? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Así es, temía tanto perderte que decidió que era lo lógico.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Levi -contesto-. Tú te enamoraste de él, iniciaste un amorío y al final me dejaste.

-Querrás decir esa Hange lo dejo a él.

-Lo siento, es solo que para mí es como si lo hubiera vivido en persona, a veces es demasiado difícil dividir la vida de ese otro yo.

-Marie me ha dicho que has comenzado a actuar distante ¿es por tus recuerdos de esa vida?

-La amo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en cómo ella se fue con Nile, aunque debo decir que no todo fue malo, de nuestra relación nació Alexandre -dijo y una gran punzada en su pecho apareció-. Ese Erwin fue un idiota, desperdicio tanto tiempo, pero amaba a Alex más que nada en el mundo y estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

-Bueno, quien sabe, quizás puedas remediar las cosas con Alex en este mundo, la vida está llena de sorpresas, yo nunca imagine que vería a Tomoe tan pronto.

-Nada me encantaría más que poder estar presente cuando mi hijo nazca, sostenerlo en mis brazos y enmendar las cosas -admitió-. Pero esta otra situación y es que Nile tenía tres hijas con Marie.

-Bueno, no siempre se puede tener todo, Nile tendrá que aceptar que eso no será.

-Marie y yo hemos discutido mucho eso. No queremos sentirnos culpables por evitar el nacimiento de esas niñas, sería como matarlas.

-¿Entonces dejaras a Marie?

-No, claro que no, pero es complicado.

-Si, suena complicado, yo estaba en esa interrogante cuando pensaba que Alex era mi hijo -dijo pensando en la cantidad de noches que paso en vela pensando que si estaba con Levi eso significaría que Alex jamás existiría y que para ella seria como matarlo.

-Hange ¿has tenido alguna visión de nosotros como pareja? -pregunto Erwin.

-Un par -admitió avergonzada y más porque ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento si para ella había sido vergonzoso ver a Erwin después de una visión suya subida de tono ¿Cómo podía sentirse Erwin al respecto siendo que él recordaba absolutamente todo?

-Como dije, para mi es difícil separar ambas vidas y… Hange voy a ser honesto -dijo nervioso, cosa que sorprendió a Hange ya que jamás había viso a su amigo en esa situación-. El año pasado te confesé que me gustabas, quizás lo recuerdes, quizás no, pero ahora que he recordado lo de esa vida temo que ese sentimiento ha comenzado a crecer nuevamente y no deseo traicionar a mi amigo o a Marie, solo que…

-¿Te preguntas si yo podría amarte y no a Levi? -pregunto y Erwin asintió.

-Dejando de lado el hecho de que Levi es mi amigo y que Marie es tu hermana además de amiga ¿Tu podrías verme como algo más?

-No -contesto al instante-. No en esa vida y definitivamente no en esta -dicho esto Hange coloco una mano en la mejilla de su amigo y lo miro con cariño-. La cosa es que no eres el primero en preguntarme eso, Flegel y Onyankopon ya lo han hecho y han recibido la misma respuesta, incluso si Zeke me preguntara la respuesta seguiría siendo negativa, bueno en su caso doblemente negativa.

-Levi tiene suerte.

-Tú también la tienes, tienes a Marie y la oportunidad de ser feliz -dijo recordando la llamada telefónica que había tenido con su hermana-. Ella de hecho quiere hablar contigo.

-Si, sé que he estado distante con ella y planeo remediarlo…

-No es sobre eso, pero sería bueno que cuando la veas no hables, solo déjala hablar a ella ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, por cierto, hiciste los pasos a la perfección -dijo Erwin y Hange noto que la música había terminado.

-Es porque tuve un buen amigo que me ayudo a distraerme y quitarme los nervios.

-Cuando quieras, siempre seré tu amigo.

Hange sonrió y se retiró mientras Erwin la veía irse de su lado en su vestido de novia, el vestido que usaría para la boda con Levi. Nuevamente la perdía y las palabras que dijo resonaron en su cabeza como eco "siempre seré tu amigo." Así sería siempre.

Entonces su celular sonó y al ver la pantalla vio el nombre del contacto, el cual era amor, nombre que significaba que Marie le estaba llamando. Hange tenía razón, tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz con Marie y de formar su familia. Marie, Alexandre y él, así que sonrió y contesto.

-Hola amor -saludo de inmediato.

-Te has tardado en contestar -reclamo Marie.

-Yo también te amo -dijo para calmarla-. ¿A qué hora sales mañana?

-Lo más temprano posible para estar por la mañana con Hange -respondió.

-Bien, ya quiero verte.

-Yo a ti más -dijo en tono meloso.

-No, yo a ti más -contesto Erwin.

* * *

Levi tomaba de su té mientras veía furioso el reloj. Tarde, ese idiota llegaba tarde.

Mientras Levi miraba con cara de pocos amigos, Erwin permanecía sereno tomando café y Eren rompia una servilleta para calmar sus nervios.

-No llegan -dijo Erwin.

-Quizás esta constipado -hablo Levi.

En ese momento aparecieron Zeke acompañado de Reiner y Berthold.

Eren al inicio enfureció al verlos y la palabra traidores cruzo su mente, pero después se relajó, estaban ahí para hacer las paces y trabajar codo a codo contra un enemigo en común cuyo nombre era Shikishima.

.

Horas antes…

Annie había hablado con Reiner y Berthold después de hablar con Armin y en algo tenía razón y era que debían dejar las diferencias de lado y unirse.

-¿Entonces propones una tegua? -pregunto Reiner.

-Ellos no son nuestros enemigos y solo necesito su apoyo para convencer a Zeke -explico Annie.

-Que ingenua eres al pensar que ellos querrán ser aliados, en esta y otra vida siempre hemos sido enemigos y eso jamás cambiara -dijo Berthold molesto.

-No creo que sea así -dijo Annie.

-Yo pienso que si -rebatió Berthold.

-Ya lo veremos -dijo Annie y en ese momento apareció Eren acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos Armin y Mikasa.

-Armin dijo que ustedes dos tenían algo importante que decir -dijo Eren mirando a Reiner y a Berthold.

-Así es Eren -dijo Reiner-. Creo que deberíamos sincerarnos. Yo soy el acorazado y Bert es el colosal, bueno lo éramos en otra vida.

-Lo sé, creo que esto es como un deja vu -dijo Eren-. Solo que en esta ocasión no comenzaremos a pelearnos y tenemos menos público.

-Eren diles lo que Levi vio en un futuro -pidió Armin.

-Shikishima, un ser que viene de otro mundo, creara titanes llevando a Paradai a una guerra contra todo el mundo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros podemos ayudar? -pregunto Reiner.

-Intente convencer a Zeke de ayudar, pero él dice que todo debe seguir su curso, que no podemos continuar jugando con el tiempo y el destino -contesto Eren.

-Hange le pidió a Pieck que lo convenciera, pero ni ella lo logro -hablo Mikasa.

-El único que puede convencerlo de cooperar es el profesor Tom Xavier -dijo Annie-. Y él solo aceptara si todos estamos de acuerdo -explico Annie.

.

Durante la reunión todos discutieron el tema de Shikishima y así como algunos estaban a favor de una alianza otros como Porko y Berthold no estaban convencidos.

-¿Qué dices Zeke? -pregunto Pieck mirando a su amigo.

-Shikishima puede convertirse en titan -contesto-. ¿Qué podemos hacer ante un poder como ese?

-Eren dice que Erwin tiene un plan…

.

-Mi hermanito dice que tienen un plan -dijo Zeke tomando asiento.

-Así es -hablo Erwin-. En ese mundo usábamos una técnica cuando salíamos fuera de los muros y así evitar titanes, la técnica se llama maniobra de expansión -explico sacando una hoja y colocándola en la mesa-. Básicamente haremos lo mismo, rodearemos al enemigo principal y evitaremos posibles amenazas desplegándonos en grupos.

-Como en el journey -dijo Reiner tras examinar el mapa.

-Exacto -asintió Erwin-. Para mantenernos en contacto usábamos véngalas, pero aquí contamos con tecnología más discreta.

-¿Cómo planeas eliminarlo? -pregunto Zeke.

-Frieda nos consiguió un metal idéntico al de las cuchillas y Hange hizo ajustes en el equipo de maniobras para poder usarlas -explico Levi.

-Entonces ¿para qué nos necesitan? Hange fue la que me ayudo a construir una forma de rastrear portadores de memorias -dijo Zeke.

-Necesitamos personas, somos pocos y la unión siempre ha hecho la diferencia -dijo Erwin mirando a Zeke-. ¿Podemos contar con ustedes?

-Tengo entendido que Annie les paso una lista -dijo Zeke mirando serio a Erwin-. Pero recientemente tuvimos una nueva adquisición a nuestras filas, su nombre es Ymir, una compañera suya -explico mirando a Eren.

-Entre más mejor -dijo Erwin.

-Tengo entendido que tenías tendencia a desarrollar planes suicidas comandante Smith y yo no quiero poner en riesgo a mis amigos -Dicho esto Zeke se puso de pie-. La reunión ha terminado, les deseo suerte en su misión suicida.

-Maldito simio cobarde -dijo Levi y eso basto para que Zeke se detuviera-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que continuaremos vivos si Shikishima logra desatar la tercera guerra mundial? ¿Podrás proteger a tus amigos de los titanes que ataquen la ciudad?

Zeke se giró para ver a Levi y sonrió.

-Eres bueno para convencer a las personas ¿seguro que quieres ser doctor? Porque podrías ser un buen empresario -dijo regresando a su lugar-. Bien Levi, Mare apoyara, mandaremos al infierno a ese idiota. -Zeke estiro su mano y Levi la estrecho-. Que él mejor hombre lo decapite.

-Bien, nos veremos en el campo de gotcha mañana a las siete -dijo Erwin poniéndose de pie.

-¿Disculpa? -pregunto Zeke.

-Tenemos que practicar, no saben cómo decapitar un titan ni usar las cuchillas, además debemos ensayar la formación y pensar en eventualidades que puedan surgir.

* * *

Al día siguiente se reunieron todos. Los primeros en llegar fueron los de la escuela Erdia. Estaba Erwin, Hange, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Farlan, Isabel y Frieda.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron los de Mare Zeke, Pieck, Colt, Porco, Annie, Berthold, Reiner, Marcel e Ymir.

Una vez reunidos Erwin fue el primero en hablar.

-Ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí podemos comenzar.

-Nosotros no aceptamos ordenes más que de Zeke -contesto de inmediato Porco.

-Porco Galliard ¿Cierto? -dijo Erwin mirando al chico-. Por la información que pude obtener de ti puedo determinar que eres muy impulsivo y te dejas llevar por tus emociones, así que lo mejor sería dejarte en un equipo diferente al de Eren, porque poner dos bombas de tiempo juntas no es buena idea.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí? -pregunto Porco molesto-. No me conoces.

-Calma Porco -pidió Zeke.

-El plan requiere de seis equipos integrados por tres personas, estos equipos deben estar balanceados perfectamente entre sabiduría, habilidad y fuerza.

-Nosotros no tenemos problema en eso -dijo Berthold.

-Creo que nuestros equipos son más que obvios -coincidió Pieck.

Y no estaba errada porque a plena vista se podían notar como estaban conformados los equipos. Zeke, Pieck y Colt hacían uno, Reiner, Berthold y Annie estaban reunidos en otro y finalmente era lógico que Porco no se separaría de su hermano y hacían equipo con Ymir ya que era la más nueva en el grupo.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros también tenemos ya nuestros equipos -dijo Isabel inspeccionando a sus amigos.

Como era de esperarse Erwin hacia equipo con Levi y Hange, en otro estaban Eren, Armin y Mikasa y lógicamente Farlan no dejaría a Isabel sola quedando con Frieda.

No eran malos los equipos, de hecho, estaban perfectamente balanceados, pero existía un grave problema y era que estaban divididos entre Marleyanos y Erdianos y Erwin de inmediato lo noto.

-Pieck, tu deberías cambiar con Hange -dijo Erwin.

-¿Qué mierda Erwin? -pregunto molesto Levi.

-Zeke es inteligente, pero Pieck también lo es y Hange puede lidiar con Zeke -aclaro Erwin.

-Yo no tengo problema -dijo Zeke al instante.

Levi miro a Hange y ella le sonrió así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

-Si le pasa algo te rebanare en pedazos simio idiota -amenazo Levi mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Zeke.

-Tranquilo, cuidare a Hange como si fuera mi prometida -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hange.

-No te pases de listo Zeke -regaño Hange al instante.

-Frieda ¿Qué te parece si intercambias con Marcel? -dijo Zeke.

-Ni hablar, no dejare a mi hermanito con ese par -dijo Porco de inmediato.

-No me importa lo que quieras -regaño Zeke-. Si estas al pendiente de tu hermano no estarás al pendiente de la misión.

Erwin y Zeke analizaron a los dos equipos restantes y supieron de inmediato que no sería tan fácil balancearlos por viejas enemistades como la de Berthold con Armin por el corazón de Annie, o la de Mikasa con Annie.

-Ceo que ustedes causaran menos desastre quedándose tal como estan -dijo Erwin y Zeke asintió-. Ahora cada quien se le designara un área. El plan es simple rodeamos a Shikishima dejándolo acorralado y quien lo encuentre primero lo decapita, prepárense.

Todos se dispersaron en el área asignada por Erwin y Levi de inmediato se acercó a su amigo.

-No me agrada, ellos tienen a Frieda y a Hange.

-No les pasara nada, ellas son muy inteligentes y fuertes.

Las prácticas comenzaron y todo parecía ir perfectamente con los equipos formados.

Entrenaron como eliminar titanes a excepción de Hange debido a su condición, pero eso no afectaba demasiado ya que al equipo de Zeke se le encargo la tarea de mantener rastreado a Shikishima así como de enviar indicaciones a los demás equipos.

Erwin estaba dándoles unas últimas instrucciones a los demás mientras Hange estaba con Frieda hablando.

-El día de hoy hicimos un buen equipo ¿No lo crees Hange? -dijo Zeke quien había dejado las pláticas para poder acercarse a Hange-. ¿No seguirás molesta o sí?

-Solo te diré que si algo le hubiera pasado a Levi yo misma te habría matado -contesto Hange tratando de contener su furia.

-Yo iré con el resto -dijo Frieda dejándolos a ambos solos.

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa, los episodios son cosas que no se pueden controlar -alego Zeke.

-Mas sin embargo te culpo por saber que Frieda estaba siendo controlada por Eren del mal y no decir nada, también te culpo por haber arreglado la maquina y traer a Shikishima a este mundo y te culpo por casi matar a Rivaille en aquella explosión del otro mundo -al decir esto vio la cara de confusión en Zeke-. En ese otro mundo tu contraparte causo una explosión que casi causa la muerte de Rivaille.

-Me estas culpando por algo que no he hecho -alego en su defensa Zeke-. Y en cuanto a Eren tomando el control de Frieda no tenía opción, lo hice por ayudar a mi padre ¿sabes cuánto tiempo lleva en el hospital? ¿Acaso les ha interesado encontrar alguna solución?

Estas palabras le cayeron a Hange como un balde de agua fría, era verdad, estaban centrados en sus problemas y no se habían detenido a pensar en el padre que no solo era de Zeke sino también de Eren.

-Tienes razón Zeke, somos muy egoístas -dijo Hange-. Prometo arrastrar al hospital a Frieda de ser necesario y encontrar alguna forma de despertarlo.

-Gracias, sabía que entenderías.

Zeke intento abrazar a Hange y ella se aparto.

-Eso no implica que te perdone tu traición y mentiras -dijo de inmediato-. Pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte con dos condiciones.

-Adelante, dime, tus palabras son mis leyes.

-No más intentos de ligue conmigo, pronto seré una mujer casada con una hija y la segunda es que quiero que lleves a Pieck a la boda como tu pareja.

-La primera condición la intentare cumplir aunque no doy del todo mi palabra y la segunda a decir verdad en la mañana le pedí a Pieck que fuera mi acompañante en la boda -dijo Zeke y su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Necesitare el apoyo de mi mejor amiga si voy a tener que ver a la mujer que amo caminar al altar donde la espera el hombre que ella ama.

-Zeke, lo nuestro nunca podría haber sido, Levi y yo tenemos un vínculo inquebrantable.

-Tengo envidia de él, porque además de tenerte pudo hablar con su contraparte, a mí me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué le hubieras dicho? -pregunto Hange.

-Que no fuera un tonto, que si te amaba te dejara ser feliz con aquel al que elegiste.

-Gracias Zeke.

-No olvido lo que me dijiste en la fiesta de fin de año, me dijiste que así no existiera Levi no podrías amarme, pero nunca me dijiste el motivo.

-Porque eres mi amigo y siempre te querré como eso -contesto acercándose para abrasarlo rápidamente.

Después de eso lo soltó y camino a donde estaba Levi. Lo tomo de la mano y se alejaron.

-¿Estarás bien? -pregunto Pieck preocupada.

-Sabes, creo que sí, aunque no importa las veces que la vea irse con él, eso siempre se siente como un golpe en el estómago -confeso Zeke.

**Un dato curioso de este cap es que decidí que fueran 9 chicos de cada bando en honor a los 9 poderes titan.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Despedida de soltera**

**Saludos a todos, primero que nada, lamento mucho no haber podido publicar ayer, una mega disculpa, ahora ¿Qué podría salir mal en esa alianza?... todo o quizás no, todo puede pasar.**

Quedaban tres días para la boda y Levi seguía a Hange mientras discutían.

-Es ridículo Hange, hablemos -pidió Levi mientras Hange metía una blusa en una maleta pequeña.

-No y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión -dijo firme.

-Te prometo cualquier cosa.

Hange negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de reunir fuerzas para salir por la puerta y no acceder a las peticiones de Levi.

-Levi, lo lamento tanto -dijo girándose para verlo.

-¿No me amas? -pregunto tomando su mano y así evitar que saliera del cuarto.

-Sabes que esa no es la cuestión.

Levi miro la mano de Hange que sostenía y se enfocó en el anillo de compromiso que ella llevaba puesto.

-Hange…

-Levi, te amo, pero…

En ese momento apareció Erwin.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la maleta? -pregunto incomodo por haber interrumpido ese momento.

-Si gracias Erwin -contestó entregándosela.

Erwin salió de lugar y Hange miro a Levi, quería decirle algo, pero entonces su celular sonó, era Marie, más si embargo decidió no contestarle porque seguramente volvería a reclamarle.

-Adiós Levi.

Hange bajo apresurada las escaleras y se detuvo en la puerta.

-Sawney, Bean -llamo y ambos perros caminaron un poco deprimidos hasta llegar a su lado.

-Ni siquiera me dejas a los niños -dijo Levi mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Oh mis bebes -dijo Hange al notar la tristeza en ellos.

-Solo míralos, estan tristes por tu decisión tonta y precipitada.

Hange miro a Levi y las lágrimas brotaron. Quería decirle unas últimas palabras antes de salir por esa puerta y ya no verlo, pero en ese momento entro Marie furiosa.

-¡Te odio! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? -le grito a Hange.

-Marie -la regaño Erwin.

-No interfieras Erwin y tu…

-Marie no exageres, es solo un vestido.

-¡Es horrendo! -grito-. Pensé que Frieda tendría mejor gusto para los vestidos de las damas de honor, pero no ¿amarillo es en serio?

-Me estoy despidiendo de Levi -alego Hange.

-Ya lo veras en la boda.

-Hange, es ridículo, quédate aquí -volvió a pedir Levi.

-No puedo, la tradición dice que debemos estar separados 24 horas antes de la boda -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Me estas dejando antes.

-Porque hoy es la despedida y mañana lo de… ya sabes Shikishima.

-Entonces déjame a Sawney y a Bean al menos.

-No, es mejor que de una vez me los lleve a casa de Frieda, sino el día de la boda será muy difícil trasladarlos -explico.

-Míralos, ellos no quieren que sus padres estén separados.

-Aww mis amores -dijo acariciando sus cabezas-. Quizás piensan que sus papas estan enojados.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos -interrumpió Erwin.

-Claro -contesto Hange-. Adiós Levi.

Hange corrió hacia él quien extendió sus brazos y compartieron un abrazo.

-La próxima vez que te vea serás toda mía.

-Ya soy tuya, ¿Recuerdas? Tu eres mío y yo soy tuya.

-Serás mi esposa y nunca más dejare que pases una noche lejos de mí.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después, todo depende de lo que pase mañana.

-Si todo sale bien Shikishima ya no será un problema a futuro.

-Cuídate mucho -pidió antes de darle un beso rápido para luego apartarse-. Adiós, nos veremos en 24 horas para lo de Shikishima y nada de fiesta loca en la despedida.

Hange salió de la casa y Levi la vio marcharse mientras pensaba que esos días serian interminables**.**

Marie y Hange partieron mientras Erwin también se despedía agitando su mano.

-Bueno que la misión comience -dijo Erwin mirando a su amigo.

-Tsk que fastidio.

-Vamos Levi, son solo un montón de amigos pasándola bien ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Considerando que Farlan planeo la despedida… todo.

* * *

La lista de invitadas a la fiesta era extensa, no solo incluía a las amigas de Hange como Nanaba, Marie, Isabel, Petra, Nifa, Mikasa, Frieda y Pieck, sino que también estaban compañeras de escuela y del equipo como Sasha, Historia, Ymir, Rico, Ilse entre otras.

Frieda había decorado el lugar, organizado un montón de actividades y pedido al padre de Nicolo varios aperitivos para la fiesta.

-Espera a que pruebes toda la comida -le dijo Frieda a Hange mientras la arrastraba a la mesa donde estaba la comida-. La mayoría es de fresa porque sé que a Tomoe le encanta.

Solo que al llegar vieron varios platos vacíos.

-Sasha -regaño Mikasa mientras se metía dos pastelitos a la boca.

-Tenía hambre y esto esta delicioso -dijo para después tomar otro pastelito.

-Claro que esta delicioso, los preparo el mismo chef que preparara la comida para la boda -dijo Hange contenta-. Un pajarito me dijo que te gusto mucho esa degustación culinaria.

Hange conocía a Sasha del equipo de journey, además de que era la mejor amiga de Mikasa por lo que en ocasiones le había tocado convivir con ella llegando a considerarla una buena amiga.

-Espero entusiasmada la boda -dijo entre lágrimas Sasha-. Ya quiero comer nuevamente toda esa comida, estoy enamorada.

-¿De Nicolo? -pregunto Hange.

-No, de su comida -contesto Sasha.

-Eso está bien, pero deja algo para que Hange lo pruebe -regaño Mikasa-. Además, no deberías comer tantas fresas, creí que eras alérgica.

-¡¿Fresas?! -grito Sasha y uno esperaría que dejara de comer, pero más sin embargo inspecciono el otro pastelito que tenía en su mano mientras se debatía internamente entre comérselo o no.

-¡Suelta eso! -le grito Hange-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo…

Sasha estaba por contestar, pero no fue necesario porque en ese momento vieron que los cachetes de la chica estaban más inflados que de costumbre, cosa que no habían notado antes porque ella tenía la boca llena de comida.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital! -grito Hange.

-No tu deber es disfrutar del resto de la despedida -dijo Frieda-. Mikasa, le pediré a mi chofer que las lleve a emergencias rápido.

Mikasa asintió y se llevó a Sasha quien tomo una brocheta de fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

-¡Sasha! -regañaron Hange y Mikasa al mismo tiempo.

-Ya tengo alergia, unas cuantas más no harán daño -contesto para después tomar toda la bandeja de brochetas-. Por si me da hambre en el camino.

-¿Estará bien? -pregunto Hange a Frieda preocupada.

-Claro, esa chica podría comerse una piedra y no le pasaría nada siempre y cuando la piedra estuviera cubierta de algo como chocolate -bromeo Frieda.

* * *

Por su parte los chicos también invitaron a varios compañeros del equipo y de escuela como Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner, Berthold, Auruo, Gunter, Erd, Abel y Keiji entre otros.

-Farlan ¿Qué estás haciendo? -regaño Erwin quien noto la actitud sospechosa de su amigo.

-Nada, solo le llevo un buen té a mi querido amigo -contesto fingiendo inocencia.

-Levi no es idiota, va a notar el sabor del alcohol en la bebida -dijo mirándolo severamente para después sonreír-. Emborrachémoslo durante el postre, el pastel esta envinado y no lo notara -sugirió y choco puños con su amigo.

En la fiesta los chicos se limitaban a hacer juegos de apuestas, tener la música a un nivel bastante alto y a beber.

-Erwin prometiste que nada de bebidas -regaño Levi al ver como Gunter y Erd hacían que Eren bebiera a la fuerza.

-¡Fondo, fondo! -gritaban los presentes.

-No, dijimos que nada de bebida para ti, nunca dijimos que no habría bebida -aclaro Farlan para después mirar la taza-. ¿Té?

Más avanzada la fiesta la mayoría de invitados tenían bastante alcohol en su sistema y envalentonados comenzaron a jugar unas cuantas rondas de retos que eran demasiado peligrosos.

* * *

Del lado de las chicas. Historia e Ymir reían por un video que les habían enviado los chicos donde Connie bailaba sobre la mesa antes de que se rompiera y de fondo se veía a Eren vomitando encima de Jean.

-¿De qué tanto se ríen? -pregunto Nanaba acompañada de Hange y las chicas le enseñaron el video.

-Los chicos han estado mandando videos de su fiesta -dijo Ymir-. La verdad estoy tentada a ir, esto es demasiado aburrido ¿Acaso somos una bola de ancianas?

-Sabes Ymir, creo que un poco de fiesta no caería mal -coincidió Hange.

-Hange tu estas embarazada y no puedes tomar -regaño Nanaba.

-No se necesita tomar para divertirse -alego Hange.

-¿Entonces que planeas?

-Una salida por la ciudad -dijo sonriente-. Que cada equipo cumpla ciertos retos.

-Me agrada y me apunto -dijo Ymir.

-No lo sé, Frieda se esforzó mucho con esta fiesta -dijo Historia.

-¿Hablaban de mí? -pregunto Frieda acercándose a las chicas.

* * *

Armin cuidaba de Eren quien sentía que el lugar daba vueltas cuando su celular sonó.

-No le digas a Mikasa -pidió Eren bebiendo de una botella de agua.

-Son las chicas, nos estan retando a una noche de búsqueda -dijo Armin.

-Si a mí también me llego -dijo Farlan- y al parecer también a Mike y Erwin.

-Es simple, chicos vs chicas -dijo Erwin viendo su celular-. Completar varias pruebas.

Dicho esto, les mostro la lista.

.

Equipos: No más de cinco personas y cada miembro del equipo deberá cumplir un reto de la lista.

1\. Lograr que una chica les invite una bebida y beberla.

2\. Vestir a un miembro del equipo de mujer (en el caso de las mujeres deberá ser ropa atrevida) y que recorra la avenida principal.

3\. Duelo de baile con alguno de los equipos y ganar.

4\. Robar una prenda que lleve puesta el novio o la novia.

5\. Robar un trofeo de la escuela Mare.

Punto de reunión: Mansión Reiss.

Nota: deberán llevar video que compruebe que lograron cada punto de la lista.

Premio: Podrán pedirle cualquier cosa (que sea accesible) a la novia o novio.

.

-Suena divertido, hagámoslo -dijo emocionado Moblit para después caer desmayado por toda la bebida que había consumido.

-Bien, lo haremos, pero primero alguien debe llevar a Moblit al hospital -dijo Erwin.

* * *

Las chicas recibieron respuesta y se dividieron en equipos.

Hange hizo equipo con Nanaba, Pieck, Isabel, y Nifa, mientras que Levi hizo equipo con Erwin, Farlan, Eren y Armin ya que Mike tuvo que quedarse a cuidar de Moblit.

Ellas llevaban ventaja debido a que los chicos en su mayoría estaban alcoholizados y por ello algunos equipos quedaron fuera al ser detenidos por las patrullas.

Los chicos lograron colarse a un antro gracias a la ayuda externa de Nile.

\- ¿Cómo vamos con el punto uno? -pregunto Erwin a Levi.

Levi miro hacia la barra y ambos vieron como Farlan era cacheteado por decima vez.

-Creo que ya tienes la respuesta -contesto Levi.

Farlan camino hacia ellos derrotado mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Ya no quiero seguir intentándolo, que lo haga Erwin -se quejó Farlan.

Erwin camino a la barra y se topó con Marie.

-Marie ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Erwin.

-Divirtiéndome, oye, me pides un refresco por favor -pidió tiernamente.

-Claro -dijo Erwin cumpliendo el capricho de su novia.

-Gracias amorcito -dijo Marie tomando su bebida en cuanto se la entrego-. Gracias por ayudarme con la lista -aclaro riendo.

-No cuenta -alego de inmediato sorprendido por el engaño de su novia.

-La lista dice bebida, nunca especifica que sea alcohólica -dijo sonriente-. Era para no dejar en desventaja a Hange. Adiós amorcito.

Marie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Erwin y salió corriendo a donde estaban Petra (quien había estado grabando) Frieda, Historia e Ymir.

-Adivino, te engañaron -dijo Farlan.

-Te doy dinero si nunca hablamos de esto -dijo Erwin sacando su cartera.

-Lo logramos, tenemos que irnos -dijo Armin mientras Eren se apoyaba en él.

-¿Como? -pregunto Farlan y Armin señalo a Levi quien estaba al lado de una chica que le coqueteaba y sostenía una bebida.

-¿Lo tienen en video? -pregunto Erwin.

-Claro -contesto Armin.

-Pero debemos demostrar que se la tomo -alego Farlan mientras sacaba su celular para comenzar a grabar.

Levi se termino la bebida de un solo trago, estaba por retirarse y entonces la chica le robo un beso en los labios. Él solo se alejó y camino hasta sus amigos.

-Más te vale que borres esa parte del video antes de que lo vea Hange -advirtió.

-Claro, sin problema -dijo Farlan.

* * *

El punto dos fue el más fácil ya que decidieron que vestirían a Armin de mujer por unanimidad de votos.

Armin tuvo que caminar por la avenida metido en un vestido que Farlan tomo prestado de su madre y tuvo que soportar que los chicos le chiflaran y le gritaran piropos subidos de tono.

En ese momento un auto disminuyo la velocidad y bajo el vidrio de la ventana.

-Historia ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Reiner quien había hecho equipo con Jean y Berthold.

-¡No soy Historia! -grito Armin dándose la vuelta.

-Nunca hablaremos de esto -dijo Reiner sonrojado.

-Oye Armin a decir verdad no te ves mal -dijo burlón Jean mientras le sacaba foto.

-¡Jean! -grito sonrojado Armin mientras se cubría el escote-. Ya me burlare del que se vista de mujer.

-En realidad vamos a ir a casa a jugar videojuegos -dijo Jean.

-Arrestaron a Berthold pensando que era… bueno ya sabes, de las que dan alegría a hombres solitarios.

* * *

Los chicos pasaron al tercer punto de la lista.

Este también resulto fácil debido a que hicieron una parada en el lugar donde muchos acudían a jugar videojuegos y comer comida chatarra para pensar.

-Debimos de retar a Marie cuando nos la topamos en el antro -se quejó Farlan mientras comía sus papas fritas.

-¿Dónde está Eren? -pregunto Erwin notando que había desaparecido.

-En el baño vomitando sus entrañas -contesto Armin agobiado.

-Hola linda -dijo un chico guiñándole el ojo a Armin mientras pasaba y le lanzaba un beso logrando que Armin se sonrojara.

-Nuevamente me disculpo por olvidar tu ropa Armin -dijo Farlan pesando en como la ropa se había quedado en la casa cuando Armin se cambio-. ¿Tienes algún plan Levi?

Todos miraron al aludido que estaba dormido en la mesa.

-Cabeza de pollo, ya ni Eren -dijo burlón Erwin sacándole foto.

-Técnicamente soporto bastante, teniendo en consideración que durante la noche le estuvimos dando té con un poco de alcohol.

-Y la bebida que se tomó de golpe -agrego Armin.

-Al menos teniendo al novio podemos asegurarnos de que ningún equipo le robara alguna prenda -dijo Erwin-. Eso es estrategia.

En ese momento apareció Marie con las chicas y Erwin pensó que estaban salvados.

-¡Marie! -le grito poniéndose de pie-. Te reto a un duelo de baile.

-Acepto -dijo al instante-. Si yo gano me llevo una prenda de Levi.

* * *

El auto paso un gran bache haciendo que Levi despertara con un gran dolor de cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba únicamente en opa interior.

-¿Qué mierda paso? -pregunto furioso.

-Bueno rete a Marie a un duelo de baile -dijo Erwin.

-¿Quién diría que Frieda sabría bailar tan bien? -dijo Farlan-. El trato era una prenda del novio, así que se llevaron tu camisa.

-Eso no explica porque me faltan los pantalones y zapatos.

-Mientras las retábamos por segunda vez te dejamos en la mesa dormido -continúo narrando Erwin.

-Cuando regresamos ya estabas encuerado -dijo Farlan riendo-. Pero podría ser peor, podrían haberse llevado también la ropa interior. Ademas ganamos en la segunda ronda.

Levi le dio un golpe a Farlan en la cabeza.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo le robaremos una prenda a Hange? -pregunto Falan mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Primero tenemos que ubicarla -dijo Armin.

-No es necesario -dijo Erwin tras meditar el engaño de Marie-. El punto dice de la novia o novio.

-Erwin, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ¡me dejaron en ropa interior! -le grito Levi.

-Pero es una prenda ¿no? -alego su amigo y Farlan volvió a reír-. Yo que tu no me reiría Farlan -dijo Erwin-. De todos eres el más próximo a la medida de Levi.

Farlan quedo en ropa interior mientras que Levi lucia ridículo usando las ropas de su amigo que le quedaban holgadas, el pantalón era demasiado largo y le sobraba demasiado de las mangas de la camisa, así como del suéter.

* * *

Erwin se estaciono frente a la escuela de Mare donde Annie los esperaba.

-Eren, esta es tu misión -dijo Erwin girándose para velo-. Levi cumplió el reto de las bebidas, Farlan el del baile, Armin se vistió de mujer y ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Tu que has hecho? -alego Farlan-. Recuerda que cada miembro del equipo debe cumplir un reto.

-Yo cuidare de los boxers de Levi y esa es una gran responsabilidad -dijo Erwin.

-Tomando en cuenta que se metió en este lio de la boda por no mantenerlos puestos -se burló Farlan y recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Tsk idiota quizás Isabel tiene razón y debería dejar de darte golpes en el cerebro o quedaras más tonto.

Eren bajo del auto y se reunió con Annie. Ella había encontrado un punto de acceso por una ventana que al parecer el conserje había olvidado cerrar y entraron.

Annie ingreso en silencio a la escuela mientras que Eren cayo de boca al entrar por la ventana, luego se levantó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre un pupitre y tirándolo.

-Silencio -regaño en voz baja Annie.

-¿Así entraste a nuestra escuela Annie? -reclamo Eren mientras la seguía.

-Hueles a baño de cantina -regaño-. Y a tu respuesta no, creo que a estas alturas ya sabes que Reiner y Berthold me ayudaron dejando la puerta abierta.

-Traidora -dijo molesto-. T, R, I, otra R y A.

-¿Trira? -pregunto burlona.

-No me corrijas.

-Mira Eren, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? Pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando? Porque vamos eran solo unas jugadas.

-Traidora antes y traidora ahora -reclamo mientras la seguía por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que se detuvo frente a una vitrina.

-Aquí estan los trofeos, pero ¿Cómo lo sacaremos? -pregunto mientras meditaba una forma de no disparar la alarma-. Aguarda falta uno -dijo notando un espacio vacío.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Eren sujetar un extintor para después lanzarlo y que impactara en la vitrina logrando que la alarma sonara.

-¡Alto! -grito el guardia que se acercaba corriendo por el largo pasillo.

-¡Corre! -dijo Annie tomando un trofeo y jalando a Eren de la manga.

Los demás que estaban afuera aguardando en la camioneta escucharon la alarma.

-Algo salió mal -dijo Farlan-. Novatos.

-Iré por Eren -dijo Armin bajando de la camioneta.

Armin corrió hacia la ventana por donde habían entrado sus amigos al mismo tiempo que ellos llegaban.

-Toma el trofeo y a Eren -dijo Annie empujando a Eren por la ventana-. Yo me quedare a distraerlos o sino enviaran patullas a seguirlos.

-Annie no, no tienes por qué sacrificarte por algo tan ridículo -pidió Armin tomándola del brazo.

-Descuida no pasara nada -dijo Annie sonriéndole-. Por cierto, no vuelvas a usar vestido.

Amin la soltó y ella salió del salón mientras Armin corría sujetando el trofeo y a Eren.

-Vámonos -dijo Armin subiendo al auto.

Erwin arranco deprisa y para su mala fortuna a unas calles una patrulla los detuvo.

-Debiste bajar la velocidad -reclamo Farlan mientras Erwin se orillaba.

Apago el motor y aguardo al policía quien resultó ser Traute.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí -dijo sonriente mientras alumbraba el interior del auto llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Farlan sin ropa, Eren dormido por el alcohol en su sistema, Armin vestido de mujer y Levi sosteniendo el trofeo además de que Erwin estaba manejando con aliento alcohólico-. Supongo que de tal palo tal astilla, veamos exceso de velocidad, manejar con alcohol en el sistema, además muchos de ustedes no tienen la edad suficiente para beber, sin mencionar que andar desnudo por la calle es delito y sobre todo pagarle a una sexoservidora que además es menor de edad -enlisto mientras apuntaba en la libreta-. Y juraría que ese trofeo es de la escuela Mare que fue vandalizada hace unos minutos.

-Podemos explicar -alego Erwin.

-Pero ya que es tu noche de soltero los dejare ir con una advertencia -dijo Traute mirando a Levi.

-Gracias Traute -dijo Levi.

Traute estaba por decirles algo cuando otro auto se estaciono delante del de Erwin y se sorprendieron al ver asomada por la ventana a Nanaba, todavía más cuando Hange bajo.

-Hola Traute -dijo Hange alegre y la aludida se acercó a ella.

-¿No tienen un mal presentimiento? -pregunto Erwin.

-Las mujeres son diabólicas -dijo Farlan temblando tanto por el frio como por el miedo.

Traute se giró para ver a los chicos, Hange subió al auto y este arranco mientras Traute regresaba con ellos.

-¿Algún problema Traute? -pregunto Erwin sonriéndole.

-Ninguno, los dejare ir -contesto y vio como todos suspiraban aliviados-. Pero primero tendré que catearlos -dijo sonriendo con malicia-. ¡Ahora todos abajo y no me hagan perder la paciencia mocosos! -grito sacando la pistola eléctrica.

-Eso es traición -alego Farlan y recibió una descarga eléctrica.

-Lo siento, estas cosas se disparan a veces solas -dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

Después de que Traute les hiciera perder el tiempo los chicos lograron llegar a casa de Frieda donde el equipo de Hange los esperaba triunfante.

-No tan rápido, debemos de ver la evidencia -dijo Erwin.

**¿Quién gano y como se la paso Hange durante el reto? Eso lo sabrán pronto.**


	80. Chapter 80

**En casa hablabas por teléfono conmigo**

**Saludos jeje lo sé me vi muy mala al inicio. Pau la peli que dices es pijamada y me encanta, de echo me inspire en ella. Ahora si ¿Quién gano? Ya lo sabrán.**

-Los chicos aceptaron -dijo Marie en cuanto recibió un mensaje de parte de los chicos aceptando el reto y de inmediato todas buscaron con quien hacer quipo para salir a cumplir la lista.

-Vamos Isabel ¿Qué esperas? -regaño Nanaba al ver que Isabel se quedaba parada mientras el resto salían apresuradas.

-Solo nos doy ventaja -dijo Isabel mientras hacia una llamada.

-Departamento de policía ¿En qué podemos ayudar?

-Buenas noches, quería levantar una denuncia -contesto Isabel resistiendo la risa.

-Adelante, la escucho.

-Al parecer uno de mis vecinos tiene la música demasiado alta y muchos adolescentes estan en la calle bebiendo. La dirección es…

Una vez que paso la dirección y dio un nombre falso Isabel colgó y sonrió a sus amigas.

-No irán muy lejos -dijo confiada.

-Isabel, eres el demonio -dijo Nanaba-. Ahora andando. La primera cosa es lograr que nos inviten una bebida.

* * *

Traute los había hecho perder el tiempo y así el equipo de Hange había logrado llegar antes que ellos. Al llegar las chicas lucían contentas por su victoria, pero ellos no se dejarían derrotar tan fácilmente.

-No tan rápido, debemos ver la evidencia -dijo Erwin antes de que el equipo de Hange se declarara ganador.

-Yo también exijo eso -exigió Marie entrando junto con las otras chicas.

Entonces ambos equipos femeninos se dieron cuenta de cómo iban los chicos. Levi usaba ropa holgada, Armin ropa de mujer y Farlan iba en ropa interior.

-Farfar tapate en este instante -regaño Isabel.

-Le di mi ropa a Levi, no es mi culpa -dijo Farlan.

-Ten esto -dijo Frieda dándole un abrigo que estaba en la entrada.

-Ahora queremos ver la evidencia -exigió Marie.

-Como quieran -hablaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Nanaba proyecto el video de su celular a la televisión de la sala y todos se sorprendieron al ver la primera imagen.

-¡Isabel! -grito Farlan.

-¿Ese es mi vestido? -pregunto Frieda.

Marie le tapo los ojos a Erwin enseguida, Eren se desmayó, Armin se quedó con la boca abierta y Levi quedo sorprendido.

.

En el video se mostraba a una Isabel en un mini vestido que apenas y le cubría la retaguardia, era sin espalda y con un gran escote. Le soltaron el cabello y así paseo unos metros por la avenida principal donde unos chicos universitarios se detuvieron.

En otras escenas se les veía disfrutando de una fiesta pequeña e improvisada a orillas de la avenida donde todas a excepción de Hange bebían mientras reían y escuchaban música a todo volumen.

La fiesta terminaba cuando a lo lejos escuchaban una patrulla y cada quien subía a su auto.

.

-¿Cómo pudiste? -le reclamo Farlan a su novia-. Lo más importante ¿Dónde dejaste el vestido?

-Debajo del abrigo -dijo desabotonándoselo para mostrarlo.

-Bells tapate -dijo Levi enseguida.

-Continuemos con las pruebas -dijo Nanaba poniendo otro video. Marie, tu estuviste presente ¿Quieres revivir la humillación?

.

El video iniciaba con las chicas entrando al antro sin ningún problema, al hacerlo veían a Marie a lo lejos y ella las retaba a un duelo de baile a cambio de una prenda de Hange. Ambos equipos aceptaban, Marie y Petra bailaban una canción y entonces en ese momento sonaba Crazy in Love de Beyoncé la cual Hange junto con Nanaba bailaban al más puro estilo de ¿Dónde estan las rubias? sobre la barra mientras muchos chicos se amontonaban y gritaban declarándolas las ganadoras.

.

-Eso no es sano para Tomoe -dijo Erwin con la boca abierta.

-Es lo más jodidamente sexy que he visto -dijo Farlan igual con la boca abierta.

-Levi puedo explicarlo -dijo avergonzada Hange.

-¿Como fue que lograron entrar sin problemas? -pregunto Armin.

-Somos chicas jóvenes y guapas -contestó Isabel encogiéndose de hombros-. Y sobornamos al guardia. Ahora este video te hará enfurecer aniki.

.

Después de salir del antro, las cinco subían al auto y hacían unas cuantas tomas dentro para después escuchar de fondo la voz de Hange.

-Es la camioneta de Erwin -decía Hange y la camarógrafa enfocaba al auto que las pasaba de largo para detenerse en el arcade.

-Chicas, tengo una idea para asegurar nuestra ventaja -decía Isabel apagando la cámara.

El video se reanudaba con las chicas sentadas alrededor de Levi quien estaba dormido.

-Levi, te amo, perdóname -decía en voz baja Hange mientras reprimía la risa.

Hange terminaba de desvestir a un Levi inconsciente, tomaban varias fotos y enfoques a los chicos quienes estaban entretenidos en el duelo de baile de Farlan contra Frieda.

Después de eso salían apresuradas y muertas de la risa con la ropa robada.

.

-Levi por favor perdóname -volvió a suplicar Hange mientras veía como Levi continuaba con su cara furiosa.

-Abusivas, se aprovecharon de que estaba dormido -dijo Farlan.

-Técnicamente nosotras lo pusimos a dormir -dijo Isabel-. ¿Recuerdas las pastillas que toma mi mama para dormir?

-Isabel, eso fue imprudente, no debes mezclarlas con alcohol -regaño Farlan.

-Pero Levi no toma -alego Isabel-. Y fue muy fácil sobornar al mesero.

-Esta noche si, digamos que le estuve poniendo un saborizante extra a su té -confeso asustado y en cuanto lo hizo se colocó detrás de Isabel temeroso de Levi.

Pero Levi continuaba con su rostro serio.

-Y el último video -dijo Nifa.

.

El video mostraba a Pieck junto a la vitrina y balanceando la llave que tenía en sus manos mientras todas reían.

-Esto es traición -decía Pieck mientras reía y abría la vitrina.

-Oficialmente eres traidora a Mare Pieck -decía Nanaba.

-Robémonos el trofeo de journey -proponía Hange y todas parecían estar de acuerdo.

Pieck sacaba el trofeo, cerraba la vitrina y luego lo sostenía frente a la cámara.

-¿Algo que decir?

-Esto es por mandarme a la zona de amigos Zeke -decía Pieck y todas salían corriendo y haciendo un gran escándalo.

.

-¿Cómo fue que no las detuvieron? -pregunto Erwin.

-Porque Pieck se lleva bien con el conserje y lo sobornamos -explico Hange tranquila y como si fuera lo más obvio-. ¿De dónde crees que sacamos la llave?

-¿Y el conserje se iba a arriesgar así como así? -volvió a cuestionar Erwin.

-Claro que no, le dijimos que estuviera atento porque más chicos intentarían entrar a la escuela a robarse un trofeo y que los culpara a ellos -contesto Nanaba.

-Son diabólicas -dijo Farlan.

-Como ven cumplimos todo lo de la lista -dijo Nanaba-. Isabel paseo en poca ropa por la avenida, Nifa logro que unos universitarios le invitaran una cerveza, Hange y yo le ganamos a Marie en un duelo de baile, Pieck robo un trofeo de Mare y tenemos ropa tanto de la novia como del novio gracias a Hange.

-Pero existe una pequeña cosa y es que la lista dice y cito "Lograr que una chica les invite una bebida y beberla" -dijo Erwin confiado-. Y la palabra clave es chica, yo no vi ninguna chica en el video que les invitara una bebida ¿y ustedes? -pregunto a sus amigos quienes negaron-. Por ende, quedan descalificadas.

-No es justo -alegaron al mismo tiempo Nifa e Isabel.

-Fue error mío, escribí apresurada y no aclare que podía ser chico o chica -dijo Nanaba.

-Calmen -pidió Hange-. Analizaremos la evidencia de ellos y ya veremos.

-Y cuando Erwin fracase nosotras habremos ganado -dijo Frieda.

-Bien aquí está el video.

.

El video iniciaba con los chicos llegando al antro, al parecer Farlan era el camarógrafo hasta que le delegaba la responsabilidad a Armin para ir a ligar con alguna chica de la barra. En este video también aparecía una toma de una chica cacheteándolo. Después Armin enfocaba a unas chicas que se le acercaban a Levi, él hablaba con ellas y le cedían una bebida la cual se tomaba enseguida para poder salir de ahí hasta que ocurría el beso.

.

-Farlan -regaño Erwin.

-No me dio tiempo de editarlo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hange y después a Levi, ambos permanecían callados, sin mirarse y la sonrisa de Hange se había borrado para ser remplazada por una mirada seria a la pantalla.

-Este… bueno, continuemos -dijo Farlan para eliminar el momento de tensión.

.

El siguiente video mostraba a Armin caminando con ropa de mujer, se detenía y se reanudaba en otra toma donde Farlan bailaba contra Frieda quien le daba una paliza en el juego de baile.

Al perder le quitaban la camisa a Levi y colocaban encima el suéter que llevaba puesto. Retaban a las chicas por segunda vez y en esta ocasión ganaban. Regresaban para continuar con la lista y veían a Levi semidesnudo.

Otro video mostraba a Armin corriendo con Eren y sujetando el trofeo de Mare. Ingresaban al auto y arrancaban a toda velocidad terminando así la odisea.

.

-Por ende, somos los ganadores ya que todos cumplimos una parte de la lista -dijo satisfecho Erwin.

-No tan rápido Erwin -alego Nifa-. ¿Qué hiciste tú y donde esta alguna prenda del novio o novia?

-Yo tengo la prenda del novio -dijo Erwin colocando en la mesa el trofeo y los boxers de Levi-. Nunca hablemos de esto otra vez -pidió.

-Amor ¿Debo ponerme celosa de tu amorío con Levi? -pregunto Marie aguantando la risa.

-Bien, ganaron -dijo derrotada Nanaba-. Felicidades pueden pedirle algo al novio o novia.

-Yo tengo una petición -hablo Levi por primera vez desde que había visto los videos-. Déjenos solos ahora -exigió molesto.

-Aniki lo de la ropa fue mi idea -dijo Isabel.

-Si y lo del baile fue solo eso -dijo Nanaba.

-Chicas déjenos solos -pidió también Hange.

-Hange lo del beso… esa chica… -quiso defender Farlan.

-Fuera todos ahora -volvió a exigir Levi y nadie lo dudo dos veces en salir apresurados azotando la puerta.

-Levi, entiendo que estés furioso, pero yo no fui quien se besó con otro o en tu caso otra -dijo molesta Hange.

-¿Te molesta? -pregunto Levi-. Adelante, grítame y reclámame lo que quieras.

-No, porque no quiero pelear -dijo Hange sentándose en el sofá-. Adelante, grítame y reclámame lo que quieras -dijo utilizando las mismas palabras que Levi.

-No, porque tampoco quiero pelear -dijo Levi sentándose a su lado-. Y no tengo nada que reclamar pues sé que no hiciste nada malo.

-¿Significa que me perdonas por drogarte por segunda vez y dejarte encuerado? -pregunto recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

-Estarás perdonada con una condición -dijo abrasándola-. Quiero mi ropa de regreso.

-Si, luces muy ridículo en ropa de Farlan -dijo riendo.

.

Mientras tanto afuera todos intentaban escuchar pegados a la puerta preocupados de un inminente pleito entre la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa adentro? -pegunto Farlan.

-No escucho nada -dijo Isabel con la oreja pegada a la puerta, así como Frieda y Marie.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salieron Levi y Hange.

-Se me cayó el arete y lo estábamos buscando -dijo Marie.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto con miedo Farlan.

Levi y Hange intercambiaron miradas cómplices y después hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-La boda se cancela.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos y Hange comenzó a reír tras ver sus caras.

-Lo siento, no he resistido al ver sus expresiones -confeso mientras reía a carcajadas.

.

Unos minutos más tarde todos jugaron una ronde de "yo nunca nunca" donde preguntaban cosas generalmente para molestar a Hange o Levi.

-Bien Nanaba es tu turno -dijo Hange.

-Ya tengo una. Yo nunca nunca me he embarazado -dijo y todos de inmediato bajaron el pulgar a excepción de Hange y para sorpresa de todos Marie tampoco lo hizo.

-Estas jugando -dijo Erwin sorprendido y Marie negó mientras sonreía.

-Sorpresa, quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo -dijo Marie.

-De acuerdo todos afuera -dijo Erwin.

Nuevamente todos salieron de la sala para que la pareja hablara en privado, intentaron escuchar por la puerta y fueron descubiertos cuando Erwin y Marie la abrieron.

-Perdí mi pupilente -mintió Hange de una forma tan terrible ya que llevaba puestos lentes y todos sabían que ella no usaba pupilentes.

-Está bien, todo está en orden, ya pueden comenzar a burlarse, abrazarme o lo que quieran -dijo Marie.

-Exijo ser la madrina -pidió Petra enseguida.

-No yo lo seré -dijo Hange.

.

El juego de nunca nunca fue dejado atrás para después jugar a MASH.

En la primera pregunta los amigos apuntaron el número de hijos que pensaban Levi y Hange podían llegar a tener poniendo como opciones: 1, 6 y 12

La segunda pregunta era ¿Dónde iban a vivir? Dejando como opciones: departamento, casa o choza.

La tercera pregunta era ¿Dónde será la luna de miel? Apuntando: Playa, desierto, Paris.

La cuarta ¿De qué color sería el vestido de la novia? Apuntando: Blanco, negó, fosforescente y la última era ¿En que viajaran a la luna de miel? Siendo las opciones: avión, bote o carcahomovil.

Después los novios eligieron el nuero 5 y comenzaron a eliminar las opciones contando y eliminando la palabra donde se detenían.

-Su futuro es prometedor -dijo Nifa-. Al parecer tendrán 6 hijos, pero descuiden porque vivirán en una casa. Su luna de miel si será en Paris como lo habían planeado, pero tendrán que hacer el recorrido en un carcachomovil y el vestido de novia de Hange será negro.

* * *

Los invitados se fueron antes de que amaneciera a excepción de Marie y Nanaba quienes se quedarían en la casa de Frieda por los preparativos de la boda.

Hange se retiró a dormir a su cuarto asignado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado a dormir junto a Levi y ahora la cama le parecía enorme.

Ella se levantó intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sawney y Bean quienes dormían en la misma habitación. Camino a la ventana y se sentó en la banca bajo esta mientras veía el amanecer recordando el día del campamento.

.

Hange no era la única que no podía dormir, Levi también se encontraba en la misma situación y a pesar de que ahora tenía toda la cama para él sin que nadie lo pateara, pusiera un brazo sobre él o arrebatara toda la cobija, no podía disfrutarlo pues incluso la almohada todavía olía al perfume de Hange.

Se levanto y camino a la caja donde guardaba las últimas cartas que Hange le había dado el día de San Valentín y se decidió a abrir el sobre que decía "Ábrelo cuando necesites un poco de mí." Eso hizo y dentro encontró una foto de ella en compañía de Sawney y Bean.

Levi sonrió y supo que esa foto la guardaría por siempre, quizás si no lograban derrotar a Shikishima entonces esa foto le ayudaría a soportar todas las noches que pasaría lejos de Hange.

Miro el reverso y vio que tenía algo escrito: "Cuando me extrañes piensa que yo también estaré pensando en ti. Siempre te amare H. Z."

.

Hange se retiró a su cama y entonces su celular sonó contestando de inmediato.

-¿Pensabas en mí? -pregunto Levi.

-¿Ahora eres psíquico? -pregunto bromeando.

-La foto dice que cuando te extrañe tú también vas a estar pensando en mí y tenía curiosidad de comprobarlo.

-A decir verdad, si estaba pensando en ti -admitió-. Pensaba en lo incomoda que me resulta esta cama y lo espaciosa que es, pero sobre todo en como extraño tu aroma y sentirte a lado mío.

-También te extraño -confeso-. Temo que no podré dormir sin ti a mi lado ¿Cómo pasare mis noches?

-Bueno técnicamente ya no es de noche -contesto Hange-. Además, será como un motivante para ti, piensa que si mañana no derrotamos a Shikishima entonces tendrás que pasar muchas noches sin mí.

-Mañana cambiaremos nuestro destino Hange -dijo Levi-. Y entonces tendrás que ayudarme a cuidar de seis mocosos -bromeo recordando el juego.

-Seis son demasiados -dijo pasando su mano por su vientre-. Con Tomoe tendremos suficiente ¿Acaso tú quieres tener más hijos?

-Tu lista decía que querías una niña parecida a ti y un niño parecido a mí.

-Si, pero la lista se puede modificar, solo un poco -dijo Hange-. Es como la propuesta de matrimonio, técnicamente no fue en Paris. Y ya sin mencionar que en esa otra vida tu y yo no tuvimos más hijos, solo Tomoe.

-Ella va a querer un hermano con el cual jugar.

-Para eso tendrá a Alexandre -alego recordando la noticia bomba de Marie.

-No es lo mismo Hange.

-¿Cómo saberlo? Tu y yo somos hijos únicos.

-A mí me hubiera gustado tener un hermano ya fuera mayor o menor.

-Bueno yo nunca pedí una hermana y termine teniendo a Marie -bromeo ella-. Pero hablando en serio ¿seis?

-Claro que no quiero seis hijos, ni que fuéramos conejos -dijo mientras sentía un escalofrió en su cuerpo de solo pensar en ese número.

-Dos -dijo Hange.

-Tres -dijo Levi.

-Bien ¿Cómo los nombrarías? -pregunto tratando de imaginarse a su familia.

-No lo sé, Hazel, Hanz, Han… -comenzó a decir un montón de nombres a los cuales Hange decía que no.

-Yo tengo más opciones, ¿Qué te parece Liv o Riva?

-Y es por eso que no podemos tener más hijos. Jamás nos pondríamos de acuerdo en el nombre.

-Supongo que fue una suerte que en ese momento tu pensaras en el nombre -dijo Hange y entonces ella tuvo un episodio.

.

En este Hange entraba al cuarto agobiada.

-Todos estan dormidos y finalmente reina el silencio -decía dejándose caer en la cama-. Jamás pensé que disfrutaría del silencio.

-Malditos mocosos con sus hormonas -se quejaba Levi quien ya estaba recostado de su lado de la cama y luego la miraba.

-Solo espero que Tomoe no sea tan insolente cuando crezca.

-Yo me preocuparía más por Alex -decía Levi.

-Alex será el demonio cuando crezca -coincidía riendo-. ¿Cuántas niñeras espanto con apenas unos meses de vida?

-Incluso Mike salió corriendo después de que le orino la cara.

-Ni siquiera Petra lo soporto un día entero.

-Petra exagero demasiado, su cabello volvió a crecer.

-Por eso es importante tener dos hijos, si arruinas al primero entonces por lo menos te queda el segundo.

Hange había estado bromeando durante la conversación, aunque ella podía sentir como una pequeña parte de esas bromas eran reales.

-No suena mal -contestaba en ese momento Levi.

-Levi solo bromeaba.

-¿Por qué no? Piénsalo, si Eren logra perfeccionar la técnica del endurecimiento entonces el muro Rose quedaría sellado en un solo día y si el plan de Erwin sale bien y derrotamos a la monarquía…

Hange se incorporaba y se acercaba al rostro de Levi.

-Tomoe seria libre.

Levi terminaba de disminuir la distancia entre ambos para poder besarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella lo detenía con una pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntaba-. Tener más hijos suena complicado.

-¿Tu estas segura?

Él ya no recibía una respuesta pues sus labios se juntaron con los de ella y entonces el episodio cambiaba.

Ellos vestían ropa extraña y anticuada, bajaban del barco y se reunían con Onyankopon.

-Bienvenidos al continente de Mare -decía Onyankopon y Hange se sentía demasiado entusiasmada con todo lo que veía-. Mira Levi ¿No es hermoso? -preguntaba sosteniendo su mano.

-Lo es -coincidía él mirándola y por un momento el bullicio de la calle, personas y locales desaparecía, solo estaban ambos disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de felicidad y libertad.

-Capitán -hablaba Eren interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Qué? -preguntaba Levi molesto.

-La perdí -confesaba avergonzado.

-¿Cómo pudiste perder a Mirai? -preguntaba Hange.

-Es que estaba distraído y…

Hange levantaba la vista y miraba al gentío en busca de algo mientras que su angustia aumentaba hasta que su mirada se quedaba fija en una niña de cabello castaño corto que iba recogido en una media cola y quien estaba parada frente a un puesto de helados.

-Aquí estas, no nos asustes así -decía Levi a la niña.

-Quería un helado -decía.

-Aquí tienes Mirai -decía Mikasa entregándole un cono de helado el cual se lo arrebataba Alexandre quien ahora lucia mucho más grande.

-¡Devuélvemelo Alexandre! -gritaba molesta.

-Yo no le hago caso a sapos como tu Mirai -decía burlón Alexandre para después salir corriendo y Mirai perseguirlo al igual que Mikasa para asegurarse de que ambos niños no se metieran en problemas.

.

-Estoy bien -dijo Hange en cuanto recupero la conciencia.

-¿Estas segura? -pregunto Levi desde la otra línea.

-Si, estoy bien -repitió estas palabras-. Levi… Me gusta el nombre Mirai ¿Qué significara?

-Futuro o milagro -contesto Levi tras unos segundos-. Bueno es lo que dice el internet.

-Pues que en un futuro Mirai sea nuestro pequeño milagro.

-Viste algo, lo sé por tu tono de voz.

-Una niña llamada Mirai.

-Hange tu y yo no tuvimos más hijos, de ser así Rivaille nos lo hubiera dicho.

-O puede que no supiera que tendría más.

-Lo dudo. Cuando Rivaille regreso a su mundo Eren estaba por desatar el retumbar de la tierra.

-En mi visión Alex se veía como de unos nueve años -medito Hange tratando de recordar cada detalle-. Erwin me dijo que su hijo tenía esa edad cuando…

-No pienses en eso torpe -regaño ya que no quería que ella se pusiera triste al pensar en la muerte de aquel niño-. ¿Así que piensas que en esos cuatro años tuvimos otra hija?

-No, bueno no lo sé, es muy confuso porque esa niña lucia de la misma edad que Alex.

-Entonces no puede ser nuestra, quizás es otro mal entendido como el de Alex, deja de pensar en esas cosas cuatro ojos.

-¿Tan difícil te es imaginar que tuvimos más hijos después de Tomoe?

-Imposible seria la palabra adecuada, pero eso no significa que en este mundo no podamos tener más hijos.

Hange cerro sus ojos y se imaginó una linda imagen de ellos dos caminando en la playa, Sawney y Bean a su lado. Tomoe tomada de la mano de ambos, Levi cargando en brazos a una niña parecida a Hange y ella cargando a un pequeño parecido a Levi.

-Mirai, Han y Tomoe -dijo Hange.

-¿De qué mierda hablas cuatro ojos?

-Los nombres de los hijos que tendremos -aclaro-. Solo tres, un niño parecido a ti, una niña parecida a mí y Tomoe.

Continuaron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que ella comenzó a bostezar y Levi decidió que debían hacer el esfuerzo por dormir algo ya que en unas horas se jugarían no solo el futuro de Paradai, sino que también su futuro.

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo misterio ¿Quién es Mirai? Pronto lo descubrirán en el sig capítulo de la llave, solo recuerden que nada es lo que parece jeje saludos.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Nos emocionamos tanto, estábamos tan asustados**

**Un día para la boda ¿Estan emocionados? Recuerden que el viernes a las 10:00 a.m. se estrena el triple capitulo. Tendremos acción, suspenso, drama, romance, diversión y lemon ¿dije lemon? Quise decir lime jaja lo siento, no tuve tiempo para terminarlo o quizás sí, todo depende. **

Connie fue de visita al hospital para visitar a Sasha quien ya se sentía mejor después de lo de su alergia.

-Hija entiendo que ames la comida, pero debes recordar que las fresas son malas para ti -regaño su padre mientras salían del hospital-. Iré por el auto, ustedes quédense aquí.

-Sasha fuiste una imprudente -regaño Connie.

-Estaba delicioso y lo preparo Nicolo -dijo triste.

-¿Quién rayos es Nicolo? -pregunto Connie mostrándose un poco molesto.

-Es el hijo de un chef -contesto Mikasa mientras le mandaba un Whats a Eren para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a platicar y ella estaba metida en su celular cuando una figura masculina se paró frente a ella.

-¿Mikasa Ackerman? -pregunto.

Ella levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre que lucía desalineado.

-Me envía el señor Shikishima Jaeger -dijo posando su mano en el hombro de ella.

Connie y Sasha notaron al hombre pensando que era un asaltante.

Mikasa tomo la mano de su atacante y aplico una llave de defensa para librarse de él tumbándolo en el suelo.

El hombre se quejó del dolor y Mikasa miro a su alrededor en busca de posibles amenazas notando como dos sujetos armados corrían hacia ella.

-¡Corran! -les grito a sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunto Sasha.

-Te explico luego -dijo tomándolos de las manos y jalándolos dentro del hospital.

Los hombres siguieron a los tres adolescentes al interior.

-No pueden correr aquí -regaño una enfermera cuando los tres pasaron corriendo a su lado.

Segundos después visualizo a los dos hombres que los perseguían y uno de ellos empujo a la mujer.

-Llamen a seguridad -exigió la enfermera.

Los tres adolescentes se detuvieron frente al elevador. Sasha presiono el botón, pero este no bajaba.

-Por aquí -dijo Mikasa abriendo la puerta de las escaleras e ingresaron rápidamente.

Subieron varios pisos y cuando Mikasa se asomó logro ver que sus perseguidores continuaban siguiéndolos.

Salieron al pasillo del quinto nivel agotados por tantas escaleras y para su fortuna las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Ellos ingresaron y las puertas se cerraron.

Para cuando los dos hombres salieron al pasillo no los encontraron y uno tomo su celular para marcarle a su jefe.

-La perdimos -dijo en cuanto contestaron del otro lado de la línea-. ¿Señor? -aguardo una respuesta furiosa, pero solo recibió silencio.

-Incompetentes -dijo Shikishima-. Por suerte para mí ya tengo a mi cazadora estrella.

.

Mikasa, Sasha y Connie volvieron a salir del edificio del lado que daba a un callejón cerrado por una malla de un lado.

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? -pregunto Sasha a Mikasa.

-Es difícil de explicar -dijo Mikasa mientras caminaba hacia la calle hasta que una figura femenina se paró frente a ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

El rostro de la mujer permanecía oculto tras una tela negra que le cubría la boca y solo dejaba ver sus ojos grisáceos, era delgada y de larga cabellera negra como su ropa que consistía en un traje ajustado que delineaba su figura, botas altas a la rodilla, guantes que cubrían sus manos y sostenía dos cuchillas en cada una.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Mikasa, pero la mujer permaneció callada y en su lugar levanto la cuchilla para desafiarla-. Bien, no me digas, aunque me gustaría conocer el nombre de la mujer a la que derrotare -dijo confiada, aunque en su cabeza analizaba como saldría de ese aprieto pues estaba desarmada.

Su respuesta la obtuvo cuando la mujer dio un paso hacia ellos y dejo caer una cuchilla para después patearla hacia los pies de Mikasa.

-Meiyo -dijo la mujer misteriosa.

-Creo que no habla nuestro idioma -susurro Sasha a sus amigos.

Mikasa asintió y tomo la cuchilla.

-¿Le has entendido? -pregunto Sasha.

-No existe honor si enfrentas a un oponente desarmado -contesto Mikasa.

-¿Eso dijo? -pregunto confundida Sasha

-Meiyo significa honor -aclaro Mikasa.

-Así que tú le entiendes.

-¿Ves esa flor en su guante? -pregunto mientras asumía posición de defensa y Sasha asintió, aunque en realidad no podía ver nada porque su vista no era tan buena como la de Mikasa-. Es un Ackerman.

-¡Damare! -grito la chica.

-Mikasa no estoy segura, pero creo que te insulto -dijo Sasha.

Mikasa sintió como una gran energía emanaba de su cuerpo y fluía a través de este hasta la mano que sostenía la cuchilla. Era como en aquella ocasión cuando era niña y había sido salvada por Eren.

Ambas hicieron reverencia y después la mujer corrió hacia Mikasa, ella intento detenerla con su cuchilla, pero la mujer brinco logrando darle una patada y haciendo que Mikasa se estampara contra el muro.

-Osoi (lenta).

-Oye -reclamo Sasha-. ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?

-Sasha no hagas enojar a la asesina entrenada -sugirió Connie quien había permanecido petrificado hasta el momento.

La mujer alzo su cuchilla dispuesta rebanar en pedazos a Sasha.

-¡Yamete Kudasai! -grito Mikasa poniéndose de pie.

-Oh es japonesa -dijo Sasha recuperada del susto por su casi muerte.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Connie.

-Yamete Kudasai significa detente por favor -explico Sasha-. Connie debes ver más anime.

-¿Entonces como se dice no nos mates? -pregunto Connie temblando detrás de Sasha.

Mikasa hizo otro intento por atacarla, pero la mujer hizo un doble mortal con triple giro hacia atrás dejando sorprendida a Mikasa.

-Koroshite kudasai -suplico Sasha.

-Acabas de decirle que te mate por favor -dijo Mikasa.

-Tonta -le dijo Connie a su amiga.

-No, no koroshite, no koroshite kudasai -dijo Sasha asustada mientras negaba con la cabeza y con sus manos.

La mujer ataco a Mikasa con unos movimientos elaborados y logro hacerle una cortada en el brazo para después derribarla de una patada.

-Totemo osoi (muy lenta) -dijo mirando a Mikasa en el suelo.

-Mikasa creo que nuevamente te insulto -dijo Sasha.

Mikasa hizo el intento por ponerse de pie, pero la mujer le dio otra patada en las costillas haciendo que soltara la cuchilla. Intento tomarla y su atacante piso su mano.

-¡Vamos Mikasa levántate! -grito Sasha para animarla.

Mikasa cerro sus ojos y pensó en Eren. En el día que la había salvado…

.

Eran muy pequeños cuando estaban en el parque jugando. Ese día los cuidaba una niñera que se distrajo leyendo.

Mikasa lanzo la pelota lejos y Eren salió en su búsqueda, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un hombre que cargaba a Mikasa con la intención de secuestrarla y que otro sujetaba a la niñera.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Ayuda! -grito Eren mientras intentaba derribar al hombre.

Este se hartó de la molestia del niño y lo empujo.

Eren cayó junto a una rama pequeña y la tomo para con ella golpear al hombre en la pierna.

El golpe lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que cayera de rodillas y soltando a Mikasa.

-¡Maldito mocoso! -grito el hombre sacando su pistola.

-¡Detente, el jefe dijo que no lastimáramos al niño! -grito su compañero.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo y guardo el arma, después empujo a Eren nuevamente y tomo la mano de una asustada Mikasa.

-¡Mikasa lucha! -grito Eren sorprendido de que su amiga no hiciera nada y que se limitara a permitir que se la llevaran-. ¡Tienes que luchar! -continuaba gritando mientras le pegaba al hombre, aunque sus golpes débiles no le hacían ningún daño.

-Cállate mocoso -dijo el hombre harto del escándalo y lo empujo para después patearlo repetidas veces.

-¡Detente! -regaño el otro hombre pensando en la advertencia de su jefe que era Grisha Jaeger.

En ese tiempo Grisha comenzaba a obsesionarse con su proyecto y había detectado energía cuántica que emanaba de Mikasa pensando que ella podía ser la coordenada por lo que había leído en el libro robado de la biblioteca de los Reiss.

Mikasa veía la sangre de la nariz de Eren y en ese instante sintió una gran fuerza que la armo de coraje para soltarse y tomar el arma del hombre.

-¡Detente! -le grito disparándole en la pierna-. ¡Déjenos en paz!

El cómplice se detuvo mientras analizaba la situación y su amigo se quejaba del dolor.

-¡Suelta el arma niña, no sabes siquiera usarla! -le grito.

Las sirenas de las patrullas sonaron cerca y el cómplice salió corriendo. Una patrulla se estaciono y de inmediato bajaron dos policías.

-¡Manos arriba y tírate al suelo! -grito un policía.

La pesadilla había terminado y ella estaba a salvo gracias al valor de Eren.

-Eren -dijo Mikasa agachándose para ver a su amigo-. Me salvaste, gracias.

-No -contesto Eren levantándose adolorido-. Tu nos salvaste -le dijo y entonces comenzó a nevar.

-Tú me diste valor -dijo Mikasa-. Tu siempre me darás valor.

Eren noto que su amiga temblaba del frio y recapacito las palabras de ella ¿Qué pasaría cuando no estuviera él presente? Así que entonces miro su bufanda y tuvo una idea.

-Siempre estaré contigo -dijo quitándose la bufanda y colocándosela a Mikasa-. Solo recuerda…

.

-Lo siento Eren -dijo en voz baja-. No me rendiré nunca, si muero no se si en mi siguiente vida seré capas de recordarte.

La mujer misteriosa levanto su cuchilla dispuesta a matar a Mikasa.

-¡Voy a ganar no importa como! -grito Mikasa y con su otra mano tomo la chilla levantándola para bloquear el ataque y salvar su vida.

Estaba por continuar con la pelea cuando una voz grito.

-¡Yamete! -grito Eren quien traía manchada de tierra la ropa y carecía de aliento como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia hasta ese lugar.

-Eren -hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-No permitiré que la lastimes -dijo Eren-. Antes tendrás que matarme a mí.

-Eren, no -pidió Mikasa.

-Mata ne (nos veremos pronto)-dijo la mujer para después correr hacia Connie y Sasha, pero paso de largo y brinco con gran agilidad la malla.

Eren corrió hacia Mikasa y la abraso.

-Temía que fuera tarde -dijo Eren en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos.

-Eren ella te conocía -dijo Mikasa abrazándolo.

-Tortolos, no es por interrumpir, pero ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! -grito Sasha-. Una asesina serial nos sigue, le da una paliza a Mikasa, llega Eren y sale corriendo.

-Ese efecto lo tiene Eren en las chicas -dijo Jean haciendo acto de presencia y también lucia desalineado.

-¿Qué les paso? -pregunto Connie.

-Un titan -dijo Jean-. Una cosa gigantesca nos atacó.

-¿Eren? -dijo Mikasa viendo a su novio sin entender nada-. ¿Cómo sabias que la chica hablaba japones? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

-Pues paso esta mañana…

* * *

En cuanto Eren llego a su casa cayó rendido en su cama apenas logrando quitarse los zapatos cuando se quedó dormido.

En sus sueños él estaba en un lugar parecido a un desierto y no existía nada a su alrededor.

-Hola Eren -saludaba su contraparte de diecinueve años de edad.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntaba confundido.

-Estas en los caminos -contestaba su contraparte.

-Pensé que habías muerto -dijo sorprendido.

-No fue así -contesto y alzo la mirada a un cristal gigante que estaba sobre ellos.

En este comenzaban a verse imágenes tanto del mundo de los titanes como del otro.

-Los caminos estan constantemente cambiando -explico-. Cuando regrese a mi mundo las cosas fueron diferentes.

-Si el capitán Levi, digo Levi me conto que alteramos esa línea, pero que el resultado fue el mismo, el mundo colapso y nosotros o más bien dicho tu fuiste el culpable.

-Nuestro mundo no colapso Eren -explico su contraparte-. Nuestro mundo sigue de pie, claro que para eso muchas vidas se perdieron.

-¿Por eso Shikishima intenta destruir nuestro mundo? -pregunto confundido.

-Si un mundo colapsa entonces colapsaran los otros, así es y ahora él tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero temo que no es el deseo de Shikishima -contesto y entonces el cristal mostro la imagen de una niña rubia con ropas blancas.

-¿Ymir? -pregunto sorprendido incluso de reconocerla.

-Ymir ha jurado vengarse del mundo entero pues decidió que la humanidad no vale la pena.

-¿Cómo luchamos contra ella?

-No lo sé y temo que no soy de mucha ayuda -confeso bajando la mirada-. Veras todos pensaron que morí aquel día, cuando en realidad solo me cristalicé y mi conciencia ahora permanece atapada en este mundo.

-Nuevamente has quedado atrapado -dijo Eren.

-Algo así y poco a poco yo -dijo sacando su mano del bolsillo de su pantalón o más bien lo que quedaba de su mano pues parecía desvanecerse.

-Estas muriendo -dijo Eren sorprendido-. ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a Frieda? Debe de existir algo que podamos hacer.

-Solo una cosa Eren -dijo tomando los hombros de su versión joven-. Cuando se presente la oportunidad entonces no la salves.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Salvar a quién? ¿A Ymir?

-No la salves -volvió a decir mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía-. Un ángel convertido en el peor de los demonios.

Varias imágenes pasaron en su cabeza y entones vio a Mikasa atrapada en un callejón en compañía de Sasha y Connie mientras eran atacados por una mujer.

-¡Yamete kudasai! -gritaba Mikasa.

Eren se despertó asustado y entonces salió de su cuarto apresurado. Tenía que darse prisa, tenía que llegar con Mikasa y al abrir la puerta de entrada de su casa se topó de frente con Jean.

-Ahora no -dijo Eren apartándolo.

-Ahora si -dijo siguiéndolo envalentonado quizás por el alcohol en su sistema-. Me he callado mucho tiempo, pero no más, tu eres un idiota y estoy dispuesto a pelear contigo por Mikasa.

-Jean, tu eres el idiota ¿siquiera la amas o es solo una obsesión?

-Como te atreves -contesto molesto.

-Estas tan empeñado en querer demostrar que eres el mejor y para eso me has convertido en tu peor enemigo y Mikasa es solo un premio que deseas ganar.

-Eso no es verdad -alego Jean.

-Sabes, tu y yo fuimos grandes amigos -dijo al recordar las visiones que había tenido de ese mundo donde aparecía Jean y al parecer se llevaban bien.

-Tu y yo jamás seriamos amigos -contesto Jean y entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar-. ¿Qué pasa?

Ambos miraron en todas direcciones hasta que vieron a un titan que sobresalía de las casas.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! -grito Jean alarmado.

-Un titan -aclaro Eren.

-Nuevamente pregunto ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Jean.

-No existe tiempo para explicar -dijo Eren.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-¡Corre! -grito mientras corría y Jean lo siguió.

Era la madrugada y por ello todos en la calle seguían dormidos en la comodidad de sus casas sin percatarse que un titan recorría su calle y afortunadamente para ellos parecía que al titan no le interesaba demasiado el comer a alguien más que no fueran los dos adolescentes que corrían por sus vidas.

Eren bajo por las escaleras del metro y Jean lo siguió. El titan estiro su mano e intento agarrarlos, pero era demasiado grande como para entrar.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto recargándose en la reja que mantenía cerrado el acceso a las otras escaleras y al metro.

-Estoy llamando a alguien que nos ayudara -dijo Eren.

-Más vale que llegue pronto -dijo Jean asustado cuando la mano del titan quedo a centímetros de él.

Como no podía atraparlos comenzó a golpear el piso haciendo que polvo de los escombros cayera sobre sus cabezas.

-Si salimos nos come y si nos quedamos moriremos aplastados -dijo Eren.

Zeke contesto la llamada de Eren y enseguida salió apresurado con el equipo necesario para eliminar al titan.

Cuando llego de inmediato lo elimino con una gran agilidad y ambos chicos salieron de su escondite llenos de polvo por los daños que había causado el titan en la entrada al metro.

-¿Estas bien hermanito? -pregunto Zeke.

-Si, pero temo que Mikasa no -contesto Eren y recordó que ella le había dicho que estaría en el hospital cuidando de Sasha por su alergia-. Tengo que ir al hospital, ella podría estar en peligro.

Eren salió corriendo y Zeke estaba por seguirlo cuando una nueva llamada lo detuvo.

-Zeke tenemos problemas -dijo Hange.

-Adivino, titanes -dijo Zeke.

-No, han secuestrado a Frieda -contesto Hange-. Shikishima quizás se enteró de nuestros planes.

-Eso o tenemos un espía en nuestro grupo -comento.

-¿Porque pensaste que se trataban de titanes?

-Larga historia.

.

Jean seguía a Eren. Él había escuchado decir que Mikasa estaba en peligro y solo eso le basto para seguirlo.

-Dime que está pasando -exigió Jean.

-Es una larga historia y no perderé mi tiempo hablando contigo, Mikasa me necesita -contesto Eren mientras continuaba corriendo y recordó como era atacada por alguien desconocido-. Jean ¿Qué significa Yamete?

-Es japones -contesto él-. Significa detente.

-Creo que Mikasa será atacada por una asesina japonesa en algún callejón cercano al hospital.

-Estás loco, pero conozco una ruta más rápida -dijo Jean desviándose y Eren lo siguió.

Atravesaron el parque y una parte de este era muy frondosa por lo que además de polvo terminaron con tierra en la ropa y llenos de sudor. Pero Jean tenía razón y llegaron en menos tiempo además de que eso había salvado la vida de Mikasa y los demás al espantar a aquella mujer extraña.

* * *

-Hange dice que la hora de la misión se ha adelantado -dijo Mikasa viendo su celular.

-Andando, excepto ustedes -dijo Eren a sus amigos-. Lo mejor sería que se quedaran.

-Yo no tengo objeción -dijo Connie.

-Pues yo si -alego Sasha.

-Yo también -coincidió Jean-. Merecemos una explicación y también queremos ayudar.

-En otro momento será -dijo Eren y salió corriendo junto con Mikasa.

-¿Entonces esperamos? -pregunto Sasha.

-Nada de eso, nosotros vamos a ir con ellos -dijo Jean.

Sasha y Jean corrieron siguiendo a Eren y Mikasa y Connie decidió también seguirlos para o quedarse solo.

* * *

Historia se había quedado a dormir con su hermana y durante la madrugada se levantó para ir al baño.

Frieda dormía profundamente cuando un trapo húmedo le cubrió la boca levantándola.

-Silencio linda, no queremos despertar a todos -dijo Shikishima sonriéndole mientras cubría la boca de ella con un trapo-. Es lo malo de dejar que el enemigo entre a tu casa. Fue muy fácil colarme pues ahora conozco los puntos de acceso y la seguridad.

Frieda comenzó a sentirse mareada y al final perdió la conciencia.

Shikishima la sacó de la cama y se la llevo cargada mientras salían por la ventana sin imaginarse que Historia los había visto por lo que corrió a buscar ayuda topándose con Hange en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? -pregunto Hange.

-Se han secuestrado a Frieda -dijo Historia y Hange de inmediato llamo a Levi.

-Cuatro ojos, te dije que debías dormir o sino no tendrás energía para…

-Shikishima se nos ha adelantado y secuestro a Frieda -dijo Hange.

-¿Para qué necesitaría a Frieda?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Hange.

Ella colgó y llamo a Zeke.

-Un titan ataco a Eren -Explico Zeke después de enterarse del secuestro de Frieda.

-Esa no es una larga historia -dijo Hange.

-Por ahora me preocupa lo de Frieda

-¿Acaso estás pensando en que…?

-Solo existe un motivo por el cual necesita a Frieda -dijo Zeke.

-Pero él destruyo la máquina -alego Hange.

-Y ahora la ha vuelto a construir por alguna razón.

-De acuerdo, entonces no debemos perder más tiempo. Nos reuniremos antes en el punto acordado y rastrearemos a Shikishima -dijo Hange firme antes de colgar y después miro a Historia-. Todo estará bien, tu hermana regresará sana y salva.

Estaba por irse cuando la puerta de un cuarto se abrió y Marie se asomó.

-Hange -llamo Marie-. Cuida de Erwin por favor -pidió preocupada y también cuídate.

-Todos estaremos bien Marie -dijo Hange para calmarla y también a ella misma.

-Estaré esperándolos -dijo Marie.

Hange asintió y después se retiró.

* * *

Todos se reunieron y tras rastrear a Shikishima llegaron hasta un lugar donde había un sinfín de bodegas.

Tomaron un radio por equipo y se dispersaron conforme al plan para tenderle la emboscada a su enemigo.

en ese momento no contaban con Frieda ni con Berthold ya que la primera había sido secuestrada y el segundo continuaba detenido en consecuencia de la fiesta. pero tuvieron tres aliados más, Jean, Connie y Sasha. Jean se fue con Reiner y Annie mientras que Connie y Sasha ocuparon el lugar de Frieda.

Por su parte Shikishima noto como las alarmas que había colocado estratégicamente se activaban y vio por las cámaras de seguridad a varios de ellos.

-Veo que los ratones se han dignado a venir a jugar -dijo sonriendo-. Bueno que empiece el show.

Todos escucharon una explosión y pronto ante ellos se encontraban dos titanes de tamaño considerable.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto con miedo Armin.

-Lo matamos -contesto Eren decidido y Mikasa asintió.

Levi y su equipo se dirigieron de inmediato hacia uno de los titanes. Pieck ayudo a distraerlo mientras que Erwin y Levi intentaban eliminarlo.

Lo mismo hicieron el equipo de Reiner con el otro titan ya que Eren, Mikasa y Armin se toparon con la misteriosa mujer que había atacado a Mikasa por la mañana.

Shikishima ataco al equipo de Ymir, Porco, Sasha y Connie dejando a los dos primeros inconscientes en batalla mientras que Connie y Sasha se habían quedado petrificados por el miedo. Entonces Shikishima se dirigió en busca del de Zeke, Colt y Hange.

-Chicos, tenemos un grave problema -logro decir Armin por radio y Hange enseguida se preocupó.

-Tengo que ir -dijo Hange, pero afortunadamente Zeke la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame Zeke -exigió.

-No puedo, prometí que te mantendría fuera del peligro -contesto Zeke.

-Pero tu odias a Levi -dijo jalando su brazo para soltarse del agarre.

-Puede ser, pero intento cumplir mis promesas -contesto.

**La pelea contra Shikishima ha iniciado, todos estan en problemas ¿podrán salir del aprieto? Bueno no tienen que esperar ya que hoy les traigo doble capitulo.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Riéndonos de nosotros pensando que la vida no es justa**

El equipo de Reiner estaba incompleto pues faltaba Berthold, aun así, contaron con Jean y entre los tres lograron derribar al titan.

Mientras que el equipo de Levi, Erwin y Pieck lo lograron también partiendo a ayudar a Eren, Mikasa y Armin.

Por su parte Isabel, Farlan y Marcel eliminaron a los atacantes contratados por Shikishima sin ningún problema.

-Isabel ¿Me escuchan? -llamo por la radio Hange.

-Claro -contesto Isabel.

-Perdimos comunicación con Ymir, Sasha, Connie y Porco -dijo Hange.

-Mi hermano -dijo Marcel preocupándose al instante en el que escucho su nombre.

-Entendido, iremos por ellos -dijo Isabel.

.

Hange perdía la paciencia e intento escapar al peligro por segunda vez, pero Zeke la detuvo. Ya había experimentado las consecuencias de no detenerla a tiempo cuando paso lo de su padre el día del baile de fin de año y ahora no lo permitiría nuevamente.

Hange se sentía frustrada, pero sabía que todo era por el bien de su hija, así que tras gritarle algunas palabrotas a Zeke decidió continuar con su trabajo.

Hasta que Shikishima apareció en su forma titan atacándolos.

.

Levi, Erwin y Pieck corrían a ayudar a Eren y los demás con aquella extraña mujer, hasta que su radio sonó.

-Shikishima nos encontró -hablo Zeke.

-Hange -dijo preocupado Levi.

-Nuevo plan -dijo Erwin-. Levi ve con Hange, Pieck busca a Frieda y yo iré a ayudar a Eren y el resto.

-No, yo debo ir a ayudar a Eren y tu ve con Hange -dijo Levi reuniendo las fuerzas para no salir tras Shikishima-. Mikasa dijo que la mujer era del clan Ackerman y si tiene el despertar no existe nada que puedas hacer. Ahora corre y más te vale que ayudes a Hange.

Erwin asintió y los tres se separaron.

.

El equipo de Reiner, Jean y Annie llegaron a un laboratorio y comenzaron a buscar documentos que les sirvieran para descubrir los planes de Shikishima.

.

Pieck recorrió el lugar abriendo varias bodegas y en una vio a Frieda inconsciente en el suelo.

-Si alguien me escucha, encontré a Frieda -informo por la radio y se agacho para revisarla.

Frieda estaba pálida y su pulso era débil como si se estuviera desangrando o más bien como si Shikishima le hubiera querido arrancar hasta la última gota de sangre.

-Tranquila Frieda, todo estará bien -dijo Pieck cargándola y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

.

Farlan, Isabel y Marcel llegaron a donde estaba Ymir y Porco inconscientes mientras eran atendidos por Sasha y Connie.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Marcel dejándose caer de rodillas junto a su hermano.

-Nos ataco una cosa gigante -dijo Connie.

-Titan -corrigió Sasha.

-Al menos estaban vivos -dijo Ymir.

Tomaron a sus amigos y salieron del lugar.

.

Hange, Zeke y Colt luchaban contra Shikishima intentando llegar a su nuca, pero él la protegía cubriéndola con su mano.

Hange le hizo señas a Zeke para decirle que atacaran los ojos y él asintió.

Colt cumplió el papel de distracción y entonces dos cuchillas se incrustaron en cada ojo de Shikishima sin que se diera cuenta antes de este movimiento.

Él comenzó a agitar sus manos intentando atraparlos y dejando la nuca expuesta. Hange vio su oportunidad y quiso atacar, peo al hacerlo Shikishima endureció esa parte haciendo que las cuchillas se rompieran.

-¡Cuidado Hange! -grito Zeke y ella se dio cuenta de que su enemigo estaba por agarrarla.

Ella cambio las cuchillas rápidamente y rebano la mano de Shikishima antes de que pudiera hacerle algo.

Se aparto e intento hacer un descenso suave, pero antes de tocar el suelo sintió un gran dolor.

-¡Hange! -grito Erwin y acudió a ella preocupado.

-No me siento bien -admitió preocupada llevando su mano al vientre-. Tomoe.

-Ella estará bien.

-No algo no está bien -dijo Hange sintiendo nuevamente dolor.

-¡Colt! -grito Zeke cuando su amigo cayó al suelo por un golpe de Shikishima.

-No podremos derrotarlo -dijo Hange.

Shikishima miro a sus dos objetivos, podía ir tras Zeke que estaba ocupado ayudando a Colt o ir por Hange y sin dudarlo tomo la segunda opción.

.

Armin y Eren hacían todo por distraer a la mujer misteriosa, pero esta parecía no darle importancia y lo único que le importaba era el atacara a Mikasa.

Mikasa retrocedía para evitar que la lastimara con las cuchillas hasta que se topó con la pared. Estaban por matarla y entonces apareció Levi apartándola.

La cuchilla impacto en la pared rompiéndose. Ella cambio su cuchilla rápidamente y bloqueo el ataque de Mikasa y Levi que intentaron hacer por la espalda.

-Imposible -dijo Levi al notar la fuerza de su oponente.

Los tres retrocedieron y cuando Levi intento atacarla ella dio un triple salto hacia atrás con gran facilidad y Levi reconoció ese movimiento de una de sus visiones.

-No puede ser -dijo mientras la miraba.

Los tres luchaban y la pelea lucia muy reñida hasta que Erwin se puso en comunicación por el radio.

-Levi, te necesitamos.

Levi escucho esto y pensó en Hange quien estaba vulnerable por su condición además de que estaban enfrentando a Shikishima y sintió como su fuerza fluía sin control.

La mujer ataco nuevamente atinando un golpe en la cabeza a Mikasa que la dejo inconsciente, después se dirigió a atacar a Levi, solo que esta vez Levi reacciono más rápido de lo esperado esquivándola y tomándola por detrás.

Ella forcejeaba y logro liberarse, pero había perdido sus últimas cuchillas.

Levi dejo caer las suyas y comenzó a luchar mano a mano contra ella en una batalla muy pareja donde no se veía quien podría ser el ganador. Levi entonces se dio cuenta que en fuerza no podrían derrotarla por lo que analizo todo a su alrededor como lo haría Hange para poder encontrar una salida de ese aprieto y vio unos contenedores.

-Eren -llamo Levi y señalo los contenedores.

Eren podía no haber entendido, pero Armin si lo hizo. Así que mientras su amigo se quedaba junto a Mikasa, Armin los derribo y de estos salió agua logrando que resbalara la mujer y se golpeara en la cabeza quedando un poco aturdida.

-Otosan -dijo mirando a Levi y después se desmayó.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -pregunto Armin.

-Dijo padre -contesto Levi agachándose frente a la chica y le quito la tela que cubría gran parte del rostro.

Armin y Eren miraron a Levi quien permaneció quieto.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿la conoce? -pregunto Eren.

-Armin, Eren, llévense a Mikasa y a la chica -ordeno Levi.

-Pero es peligrosa -argumento Eren.

-Y es por eso que debemos mantenerla vigilada -dijo para después ponerse en movimiento con su equipo de maniobras y poder llegar a tiempo con Hange.

.

Erwin y Zeke se habían quedado sin gas y Shikishima estaba por aplastar a Erwin con su mano cuando esta fue cortada en pedacitos.

-¿Qué es esto? -alcanzo a decir sorprendido Shikishima.

Levi corto el brazo del titan, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que no podían alcanzar a verlo en su totalidad hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos, los cuales fueron atravesados por las cuchillas. Levi cambio rápido de cuchillas y dio un salto para después caer en la nuca de Shikishima. Él no pudo endurecer la piel y al final Levi logro sacarlo del interior del cuerpo del titan.

-Te llego la hora -dijo Levi alzando las cuchillas dispuesto a decapitarlo mientras pensaba que con ese movimiento pondría fin a aquel futuro, que con esa acción serian libres de ir con miedo de un inminente ataque, una vida a cambio de muchas más, parecía fácil y entonces escucho la voz de Hange.

-¡Levi no! -grito ella.

-La muerte es solo el principio -dijo Shikishima riendo.

Levi dudo en hacerlo y más cuando Hange volvió a gritarle suplicando que no lo hiciera, más sin embargo lo hizo y la cabeza de Shikishima rodo a los pies de Zeke.

-Te entiendo amigo -dijo Zeke mirando la cabeza.

Hange desvió la mirada y sintió nauseas además del dolor y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Hange -la llamo preocupado y corrió hacia ella-. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te hizo daño?

-Estoy… estoy… -ella miro a Levi y entonces todo a su alrededor dio vueltas hasta que se oscureció.

* * *

Frieda despertó en un hospital y a su lado estaba Pieck leyendo un libro.

-Hola -saludo Frieda y sonrió.

-Tienes suerte de que ese loco no te dejara seca -dijo Pieck dejando su lectura.

-¿Los demás? -pregunto ella.

-Bien, excepto Hange -contesto.

-¿Qué paso con ella? -pregunto Frieda e intento pararse, pero su amiga la detuvo.

-Esta con Levi, creo que lo mejor sería que los dejes solos -dijo Pieck y Frieda se calmó.

-Es solo que tengo algo importante que decirle a Levi -dijo Frieda.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Pieck.

-Shikishima… él reconstruyo la máquina -contesto-. Por eso tomo mi sangre.

-Pero él fue derrotado así que no importa ya.

-Mientras estuve en el laboratorio pude ver y escuchar, aunque estaba un poco inconsciente -dijo cerrando sus ojos-. Shikishima ha estado robando cabello mío para poder usarla.

-Pensé que necesitaba tu sangre -dijo Pieck sorprendida por esa información.

-Solo necesita mi ADN -contesto Frieda.

-Bueno, como dije, no importa ya porque Shikishima está muerto, finalmente hemos terminado con esa pesadilla.

Frieda miro a la ventana admirando el paisaje y sonrió, mañana no solo Levi y Hange iniciarían una nueva vida y aventura juntos como marido y mujer, sino que todos también lo harían. Un futuro libre de Shikishima.

.

Hange estaba recostada en la cama del hospital y discutía con Levi cuando el doctor entro.

-Muy bien Hange, según los estudios y pruebas realizadas todo está en orden -dijo mirando los documentos que traía en la mano.

-Pero sentí un gran dolor -alego preocupada.

-Fue porque estuviste sometida a mucho estrés, quizás por la boda -aclaro-. Pero todo indica que tu pequeña continua sana, así que te sugiero que te tomes el resto de la tarde para calmarte.

-¿Podre viajar y casarme mañana? -pregunto aun preocupada.

-Claro, como dije, estas bien, ambas estan bien.

El doctor salió del cuarto y Hange sonrió mientras las lágrimas brotaban.

-Oye torpe relájate, el doctor dijo que estas bien -dijo Levi en su intento por consolarla.

-Lo sé, son lágrimas de felicidad -explico Hange-. Levi al fin somos libres de Shikishima y todo está bien.

-Y tú que me suplicabas que no lo matara.

-N oqueria que tus manos quedaran manchadas de sangre -admitió-. Además piénsalo, es como si te hubieras decapitado tu solo ¿No sientes remordimiento?

-Ese loco no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

-En realidad si -dijo Armin entrando al cuarto con unas hojas-. Lamento la interrupción -se disculpó.

-No te preocupes Armin -dijo Hange y le sonrió.

-Como decía, puede que Shikishima tuviera sangre Jaeger, pero también tenía sangre real y sangre Ackerman según los documentos recuperados por Reiner, Jean y Annie y eso explica porque podía controlar a los titanes.

-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Grisha era su padre y portador de la sangre real, lo que nos deja con la idea de que su madre era Ackerman.

-Es tan extraño -dijo Levi.

-Bueno, son mundos diferentes, recuerda que en otro mundo existía una versión femenina tuya -dijo y recordar a Riva le hizo sentirse triste-. Me gustaría poder decirle a Hans que vengamos la muerte de Riva.

-No todo se puede -dijo Levi tomando su mano.

-En fin, al parecer Shikishima reconstruyo la máquina, pero no tenemos forma de saber si esta fue usada -dijo Armin.

-Levi -dijo Hange mirándolo-. Tenemos una nueva oportunidad, podemos salvar a Tomoe.

-Seguimos sin saber cuándo se contagió y tú has dicho que no existe cura, además es peligroso, esa cosa debe ser destruida, ya basta de estar jugando con el destino y el tiempo -Levi coloco su mano en el vientre de Hange-. Aquí esta Tomoe y lo demás es cosa pasada de otro mundo.

-Tienes razón -dijo Hange.

-Entonces supongo que debí detener a Zeke, Eren y Mikasa -dijo Armin.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntaron Levi y Hange al mismo tiempo.

-Eren quería salvar a Tomoe y Zeke sentía que te lo debía por todo y ya saben que Mikasa no iba a dejarlo solo -explico Armin.

-Armin ¿Qu hicieron? -preguntaron nuevamente.

-Ellos estan ahora intentando salvarla. Se les ocurrió que en el mundo de Shikishima tenían la cura que regeneraba tejidos, órganos dañados y miembros amputados por lo que…

-Es la cura de Tomoe -dijo Hange-. Pero es peligroso, no sabemos cómo es ese mundo.

-Lo saben, ellos tomaron en cuenta el peligro y es por eso que Mikasa fue con él.

-Pero no tienen los datos importantes como fecha y además el rastreo de ADN.

-Zeke tomo ADN de Shikishima cuando murió y lo de la fecha la eligieron en base a los documentos recuperados. Ellos aparecerán cuando Shikishima era un bebe y el mundo todavía no se iba a la ruina por los titanes.

Hange y Levi intercambiaron miradas y ambos entendieron algo y era que estaba mal que intentaran salvar a Tomoe, pero ya no podían hacer nada.

* * *

Mikasa y Eren primero viajaron al mundo de Shikishima, este era muy parecido al de ellos, una ciudad como cualquiera y afortunadamente aparecieron en el hospital quizás porque en algún lugar estaba la madre de Shikishima trayéndolo al mundo.

-¿Cómo encontraremos la medicina regenerativa? -pregunto Mikasa.

-¿En la sala de emergencias? -pregunto Eren-. Podrían tenerla ahí en caso de que llegue un paciente con un miembro amputado por alguna imprudencia.

-Buena idea -dijo Mikasa.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala siguiendo los letreros y entonces Mikasa se detuvo en la puerta de una recamara.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Eren tomando su mano y fue silenciado por ella.

Dentro del cuarto estaba un doctor y enfermera mientras hablaban sobre un paciente.

-El cáncer se ha extendido, no queda más opción que usar la medicina experimental -dijo el doctor.

-Pero doctor ¿Qué pasa con esos rumores?

-No sea ridícula, personas que se convierten en titanes por favor, ya habría un video en internet.

-De acuerdo doctor -dijo la enfermera y salió del cuarto.

Mikasa y Eren se habían quitado antes de que los vieran y siguieron a la mujer hasta una puerta. Ella tecleo un código y entro, dos minutos después salió y fue noqueada por Mikasa sin que se diera cuenta.

Tomaron la medicina y entonces Eren reviso su reloj.

-Tenemos 20 segundos -dijo Eren.

Mikasa asintió y caminaron deprisa a las escaleras donde el portal se abrió y lo cruzaron.

.

-¿La tienen? -pregunto Zeke y ambos asintieron.

-Bien, entonces hora de viajar al mundo origen -dijo tecleando nuevas coordenadas.

Eren miro la medicina y luego pensó en su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa Eren? -pregunto Mikasa.

-Mi contraparte dijo "No la salves, un ángel convertido en el peor de los demonios."

-Estoy segura de que hablaba de Ymir porque esta es la primera línea temporal en la que podremos salvar a Tomoe.

-Pero con la coordenada se pueden ver múltiples líneas -dijo Eren.

-Eren ¿Cres que Tomoe sería el peor de los demonios? -pregunto sonriendo ante tal idea.

-No lo sé, no la conozco, nunca he tenido ningún episodio de ella ¿no te parece raro? Es decir, para el otro Eren Tomoe era alguien especial, tu viste como se desmorono por su carta.

-Quizás era tanto el dolor de su perdida que aun en esta vida reprimes su recuerdo.

-Todo listo -anuncio Zeke.

Mikasa y Eren asintieron para entrar al portal que los llevo afuera de una casa.

El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento, todo era lindo y varios caballos estaban en la propiedad.

-¿Dónde estará Tomoe? -se preguntó Mikasa mirando alrededor.

-Sigámoslos a ellos o mejor dicho a mi -dijo Eren señalando a dos personas que se acercaban sigilosamente a la propiedad y quienes Eren sabía que se trataba de Hange y Eren de 19 años en su intento de salvar a Tomoe.

Eren y Mikasa se acercaron lentamente y se escondieron detrás de un montículo de paja cuando Eren y Levi salieron para subir a sus caballos y alejarse deprisa.

Se asomaron por la ventana y vieron como Hange subía las escaleras.

-Debemos esperar a que baje -dijo Mikasa.

Afortunadamente no esperaron mucho ya que Hange volvió a bajar a la cocina y entonces ambos entraron por la puerta trasera, subieron sigilosamente y recorrieron el pasillo hasta dar con una habitación abierta donde Tomoe estaba dormida.

Eren se acercó a la cama y miro a la pequeña y por alguna razón sintió una gran punzada de dolor en su corazón.

-Eren -llamo ella entreabriendo los ojos-. Tú no eres mi Eren -dijo tras una rápida mirada.

-No, pero quiero ayudarte en nombre de tu Eren -contesto él y destapo la inyección-. Esto no te dolerá lo prometo y vas a estar bien, vas a vivir, pero debes prometer no hablar de esto con nadie.

Tomoe ya no contesto porque nuevamente se quedó dormida y Eren se quedó pensando.

-Eren apresúrate -dijo Mikasa.

-Es solo que…

-Sigues dudando -dijo ella.

-No, solo que no sé cómo inyectar.

-Yo lo hago -dijo Mikasa tomando la jeringa, luego el brazo de la niña, inyecto deprisa y aguardaron.

-¿Cómo sabremos que funciono? -pegunto Eren arrepentido de lo que acababan de hacer-. ¿Qué pasa si se convierte en titan? Mikasa creo que cometimos un terrible error, después de todo en unos años sus padres morirán.

-No podemos arrepentirnos de nuestras decisiones -dijo Mikasa y luego sonrió-. Mírala, ya no respira con dificultad, ella estará bien.

.

Mikasa y Eren regresaron. En cuanto lo hicieron Eren tuvo un episodio.

En este Jean, Mikasa, Connie y Sasha estaban sentados en una mesa mientras que Eren estaba de pie junto a una niña de cabello negro y a su otro lado estaba un niño castaño.

Él no sabía que pasaba, hasta que Hange aparecía con Levi y ella cargaba un pastel el cual tenía incrustadas cinco velas.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Tomoe, feliz cumpleaños a ti -cantaban todos mientras Hange colocaba el pastel frente a Tomoe.

-Pide un deseo ángel -decía Eren.

-Yo sé lo que quiero -decía Tomoe mirándolo-. Quiero que Eren supere la maldición de Ymir y pueda vivir más años para que se case conmigo.

-Pero si lo dices ya no se hará realidad -decía divertido.

-Entonces pediré otra cosa -contestaba y después soplaba las velas.

Tomoe se inclinaba para morder el pastel y el niño castaño la empujaba de la nuca para que se embarrara toda la cara.

-¡Alex! -gritaba furiosa Tomoe y Eren podía sentir como la tierra vibraba.

-Ten mi angelito -decía Eren extendiéndole una servilleta y ella la tomaba sonriente.

-Gracias Eren.

.

Eren termino su episodio y miro a Mikasa que lo veía preocupada.

-¿Eren? -pregunto Mikasa

-Cometimos un terrible error -dijo Eren.

* * *

Levi y Hange caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la entrada de la casa de Frieda.

-Deberíamos cancelar la boda -sugirió Hange un poco triste de pensar en eso.

-Hange no digas tonterías.

-Pero Frieda está en el hospital.

-Estaba -grito Frieda mientras bajaba del auto-. Nada en el mundo impedirá esta boda -sentencio.

-Entonces debo irme -dijo Levi acercándose a los labios de Hange hasta que Frieda lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para apartarlo.

-Nada de besos hasta la boda -regaño.

-Que te puedo decir Levi, la vida a veces no es justa -dijo riendo Hange.

* * *

**I never thought of myself as mean****  
****And there's no in between****  
****'Cause if I can't have that****  
****Then I would be the leader of the dark****  
****And the bad****  
****Now there's a devil on my shoulder****  
****Where the angels used to be****  
****And he's calling me the queen of mean**

**Traducción: **Nunca me considere malvada y no hay punto medio porque si no puedo tener eso entonces seré la líder de la oscuridad y el mal. Ahora tengo un demonio en el hombro donde antes había un ángel y el me está llamando la reina del mal.

Ella tenía una gran pesadilla y entonces despertaba en un cuarto extraño que en su vida había visto. Miro hacia la ventana y noto que ya era de noche. Se puso de pie, busco sus botas y una vez colocadas camino a la puerta. Sabía que estaría cerrada, pero por alguna extraña razón decidió intentar y por alguna otra extraña razón esta puerta estaba abierta.

Ella bajo las escaleras sigilosamente y cuando estaba por irse una voz masculina le hablo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto Tomoe? -pregunto Levi saliendo de la sala para encararla-. Reconocería a mi hija donde fuera -dijo suavizando la mirada-. Así solo te haya visto en mis visiones-. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Quince -contesto.

-Ahora la siguiente pregunta es ¿De qué mundo vienes?

**Sihkishima fue derrotado y el futuro cambiara ¿o no? bueno eso lo sabran más adelante. Saludos.**


	83. Chapter 83

**La Boda**

**Parte 1**

El día de la boda había llegado. Hange dormía perdidamente hasta que las chicas entraron al cuarto azotando la puerta.

-¡Vamos Hange levántate! -gritaron todas.

Isabel brinco a la cama y Nanaba le arrebató la cobija ocasionando que Hange se hiciera bolita debido al frio.

-Andando, no seas floja -regaño Nanaba.

-Cinco minutos más -pidió estirando su brazo en busca de una cobija.

-Nada de cinco minutos, por esos cinco minutos puedes llegar tarde y eso sería una catástrofe -regaño Frieda quitándole la almohada.

-Bien, ya estoy despierta -dijo levantándose y soltando un gran bostezo.

-Tienes que bañarte, alistarte, ir al salón de belleza, regresar y meterte en ese vestido -enlisto Frieda.

-Ya voy, ya voy -dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y caminando perezosamente.

-Apresúrate Hange -regaño Nanaba.

-No me apresuren, llevo semanas sin poder dormir bien -se quejó mientras entraba al baño.

* * *

En cuanto ella estuvo lista todas salieron deprisa haciendo primero una escala en la tienda ropa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? -pregunto Nanaba preocupada.

-Seis horas y diez segundos para el gran evento -dijo Frieda mirando el reloj.

-¿Pero cuanto para la boda? -bromeo Marie.

-Espera a ver el negligé que te mande a pedir -dijo Nanaba contenta mientras caminaba a la caja donde la atendió una empleada quien después desapareció para ir por una caja que dejo sobre el mostrador a su regreso-. Es tan… ¡Negro! -grito sorprendida en cuanto la destapo y vio la prenda-. Pero yo lo ordene en blanco -alego.

-No lo creo, el pedido decía negro -contesto la empleada.

-No, no puede ser, yo lo pedí blanco -dijo Nanaba.

-Nanaba, no importa, negro, rojo, blanco, da lo mismo -dijo Hange.

-¿Cree que sea posible que nos lo cambie? -pregunto.

-No es posible -contesto la vendedora.

-¡Pues haga que sea posible o yo la mato! -grito enojada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el negro? -pregunto la vendedora.

-No puede usar negro, es su noche de bodas, ¡Es tradición usar blanco! El blanco debe simbolizar pureza.

La vendedora examino a Hange quien se había retirado a leer un libro de embarazo ya que todo eso no le interesaba.

-Dije simbolizar -aclaro Nanaba.

-Cuanto lo siento, pero no existe nada que pueda hacer.

-Y es por eso que yo debí encargarme de esa parte -dijo Marie sonriente.

-¿Por qué tienes experiencia encargando negligés? -bromeo Isabel con la intención de molestarla.

-¿Quieres pelear enana? -dijo Marie.

-Adelante huesito, no te tengo miedo -dijo Isabel.

-Chicas ya basta, dejen de pelear -intervino Petra.

-Si háganlo por Hange -coincidió Nifa.

Frieda se metió a buscar en su celular una posible solución y cuando levanto la vista miro el panorama. Hange continuaba sentada leyendo, Nanaba discutía con la vendedora y Nifa sostenía a Isabel mientras que Petra sostenía a Marie para evitar que pelearan.

-Chicas ya lo conseguí por internet -informo Frieda alzando la voz y todas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo-. Y es por eso que yo debí ser la dama de honor -dijo satisfecha.

Después de lograr conseguir el negligé, las chicas se dirigieron al salón de belleza para alistarla. La peinaron, maquillaron e hicieron las uñas, todo con una apariencia natural tal y como lo había pedido.

* * *

Mientras tanto el organizador de bodas Frank se la pasaba de un lado al otro en el jardín verificando que todo estuviera perfectamente bien.

-Tanta locura para una simple ceremonia -se quejó Kenny al ver como tantas personas corrían por todos lados.

-No es solo una ceremonia Kenny -regaño su hermana para después arrebatarle la botella-. Es la boda de tu sobrino y más te vale no pasarte de tragos.

-¿Si veo borroso cuenta como pasarse de tragos? -bromeo, pero al ver la expresión seria de su hermana su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Bien, contare los tragos.

-¡Una calamidad! -grito Frank mientras caminaba hacia Kuchel.

-¿Ahora qué? -pregunto fastidiado Kenny.

-Los manteles llegaron y no son blancos -explico mostrándoles la tela blanca.

-¿Acaso eres idiota y no conoces el color blanco? -regaño Kenny.

-Querido, tu eres el idiota, este mantel es color perla, no blanco.

-La misma tontería, solo colócalos, a nadie le importa el color del maldito mantel, pasada media hora más de la mitad de los invitados estarán tan ebrios que no recordaran ni su nombre -dijo Kenny.

-¡Kenny! -regaño nuevamente su hermana-. Pero tiene razón, ya no tenemos tiempo de cambiarlos y nadie lo notara.

-Estoy rodeado de personas sin sentido del gusto -dijo indignado mientras se alejaba.

-Kenny llama a Levi, más le vale no llegar tarde a su propia boda.

-El mocoso estará aquí, solo cálmate -dijo Kenny mirando el reloj y esperando que así fuera ya que sabía que primero Levi tendría que encargarse de un problema.

* * *

-¿Té? -pregunto Levi a Tomoe quien estaba sentada en completo silencio. Ella no contesto y él dejo la taza frente a ella-. Escucha, en algún momento tendrás que hablar y la verdad preferiría que lo hicieras en estos cinco minutos porque tengo que llegar a la boda con tu madre.

-No tengo nada que decirte -contesto tomando la taza de té como Levi solía hacerlo-. Tu no eres mi padre.

-Tienes razón, no soy tu padre, no directamente, más sin embargo eso no implica que no me importes y que me cuestione ¿Por qué nos atacaste? ¿Por qué estabas con Shikishima?

-Sabes hubo momentos en los que lo único que tenías que hacer era ser mi padre, pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando al mundo que no... Estaba tan perdida al punto de volverme loca y nunca lo notaste.

-Yo no logro comprender mucho -dijo Levi mirando a su hija-. No se de donde vienes o porque estás aquí, demasiados interrogantes.

-Te diré algo, no deberías tener hijos si vas a abandonarlos, porque van a pensar que fue su culpa, que hicieron algo mal, que no fueron lo suficientemente buenos.

-Entiendo, alguna de mi contratarte te abandono -dijo y Tomoe sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no fuiste tu? Que no soy la Tomoe de este mundo.

-Nunca abandonaría a mi hija -contesto enseguida-. Porque se lo que es crecer sin un padre.

-Ya no deseo hablar, ahora tienes dos opciones, la primera es mantenerme encerrada esperando que hable o la segunda es dejarme ir -dicho esto bebió de la taza y aguardo la respuesta.

-Ya nos encontraremos nuevamente -dijo Levi poniéndose de pie-. Eres libre de quedarte o de irte.

-Tal como lo esperaba, siempre habrá algo más importante -dijo también poniéndose de pie-. No importa de qué mundo venga porque siempre será lo mismo, yo jamás seré tu prioridad.

-Te equivocas, todo lo que hice para matar a Shikishima fue por ti.

-No tu eres el equivocado, no lo hiciste por mí, lo hiciste para salvar a Paradai -contesto Tomoe caminando a la entrada para después mirar a Levi quien pudo notar como sus ojos cambiaban de ser compasivos y mostrar tristeza a demostrar una gran furia-. Y es por eso que voy a disfrutar ver como arde hasta las cenizas -dijo para después salir de la casa.

* * *

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y las chicas ayudaban a Hange con el vestido.

-Tenemos un problema -dijo Nanaba quien lidiaba con el cierre.

-¿Cuál? -pregunto Hange mientras comía un bocadillo de la bandeja que se había robado al regresar del salón de belleza.

-¡No cierra! -grito.

-¡Hange te dije que no eligieras el de cierre, que tenía que ser el de cintas para poderlo ajustar! -regaño Frieda.

-Pero no ha aumentado mi barriguita -dijo mirándose en el espejo.

Estaban en pleno diciembre y a ella a penas y se le notaba el embarazo.

-Puede que la barriga no, pero has aumentado de arriba -dijo Isabel-. Pasaste de ser copa B a una C.

-Oye, no es mi culpa -reclamo Hange comiendo otro bocadillo.

-Deja eso -regaño Frieda quitándole la bandeja de las manos-. Estas viendo que no entras y sigues comiendo.

-Soy una ballena -dijo Hange comenzando a llorar-. Levi se casará con una gorda.

-¿Qué le pasa? -pregunto Petra en confidencia con Nifa.

-Las hormonas -contesto Hange-. Lloro todo el tiempo y si no estoy llorando entonces estoy comiendo o de mal humor, parezco una bipolar y es un asco.

-Deja de llorar o arruinaras el maquillaje -dijo Nanaba.

-¡No me digas que hacer! -le grito Hange.

-Es como tener al Dr. Jekill y a Mr. Hyde -dijo divertida Isabel.

En ese instante Mikasa y Eren entraron al cuarto cargando unas fundas donde venían guardados los vestidos de las damas de honor.

-Trajimos los vestidos -informo Mikasa.

-¡Largo de aquí Eren! -grito Petra lanzándole una almohada que lo golpeo directo en la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin tocar? -reclamo Nanaba.

-Es que yo estaba ayudando a Mikasa -explico avergonzado.

-¡Fuera! -le gritaron todas y Eren salió apresurado.

-Bueno hora de cambiarnos -dijo Nanaba sacando de inmediato su vestido.

Este estaba confeccionado de seda, era largo con encaje en toda el área de la espalda y de color amarillo dándole una apariencia similar al vestido de la novia.

-Si, pero después tenemos que hacer algo con el vestido de Hange -dijo nerviosa Petra y todas miraron a la aludida quien se sonó con el pañuelo que le paso Mikasa.

Mikasa también le dio una barra de chocolate y Hange se sentó en la cama mientras ella le daba palmaditas en la cabeza en un intento de calmarla.

-De acuerdo no perdamos la cabeza -dijo Frieda dando vueltas por la habitación-. Iremos a la tienda de novias y compraremos otro vestido -propuso.

-Tenemos que hacerlo y rápido -coincidió Nanaba.

* * *

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y entonces se toparon de frente con Levi quien subía las escaleras.

-¡No! -grito Frieda asustada y Mikasa de inmediato se quitó el suéter para ponérselo encima a Hange.

-No veo nada -se quejó agitando los brazos.

-¡Aniki no veas! -grito Isabel.

Un empleado de la banquetera bajaba las escaleras con un enorme florero y como Hange agitaba las manos lo golpeo por accidente haciendo que tropezara y cayera llevándose consigo a Levi quien se había dado la media vuelta para no ver a Hange.

-¡Levi! -gritaron todas mientras bajaban apresuradas.

-¡¿Qué le paso?! -grito Hange-. Escuche un golpe.

-Tiraste a aniki por las escaleras.

-¡Yo no hice nada! -grito Hange asustada-. No me digan que he quedado viuda antes de la boda.

-Estoy bien ¿Qué mierda estan haciendo? -se quejó poniéndose de pie empapado.

-A Hange no le queda el vestido -le susurro Nifa.

-¡Mikasa me estas asfixiando! -se quejó Hange.

-¿Por qué le tapan la cara? -pregunto Levi.

-No debes ver a la novia antes de la boda -contesto Mikasa.

-Estoy viéndola.

-Solo el vestido y no cuenta porque no usara ese -aclaro Petra.

En ese momento Erwin entro y vio todo el desastre haciendo la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto Erwin.

-Larga historia -dijo Frieda.

-Nuevo plan, nosotras iremos con Hange por otro vestido y tu ayuda a Levi a secarse -dijo Frieda intentando guardar la calma-. Tenemos media hora así que andando.

Todas corrieron lo más rápido que los tacones y los vestidos les permitían mientras Mikasa continuaba cubriéndole la cabeza a Hange y la guiaba.

-Adiós Levi -dijo Hange animada.

-Cuidado con el escalón -advirtió Mikasa, pero fue demasiado tarde y Hange tropezó rompiendo el tacón del zapato.

-Nuevo plan, tenemos que conseguir zapatos y un vestido -dijo alterada Frieda.

Todas ingresaron al auto y finalmente Mikasa le quito el suéter a Hange.

-Ay mierda -dijo al ver lo despeinada que había quedado además de que tenía todo el maquillaje arruinado por las lágrimas dejándola con apariencia de mapache.

-Puedo arreglarlo -dijo Frieda nerviosa.

* * *

Al llegar a la tienda Hange se probó el primer vestido que encontró, pero para su desgracia ninguno le quedaba a excepción del vestido que había visto con anterioridad y el cual no deseaba usar para no repetir patrones.

-No, ese no -se negó al instante en el que Nanaba se lo enseño.

-Hange, tenemos diez minutos, es este o nada -regaño Nanaba.

-Usare el negro que habíamos visto -dijo decidida.

Hange tomo el vestido y en cuanto comprobó que le quedaba salieron deprisa.

Mientras hacían las pruebas del vestido Nifa y Petra habían salido a conseguir los zapatos y durante el trayecto Frieda y Petra arreglaron el peinado y maquillaje de Hange dejándola lista en cuanto llegaron.

-Rápido, tenemos cinco minutos -apresuro Frieda pasándole el ramo a Hange quien corrió a la entrada.

-Cuidado con el escalón -recordó Mikasa.

Hange subió el escalón, pero olvido levantar el vestido y lo piso causando una expresión de terror en las demás al escuchar el sonido de la tela rasgándose.

* * *

Levi había terminado de secar su ropa y estaba a tiempo. Salió al patio y esquivo exitosamente a varios de los meseros que corrían de un lado al otro con comida. Ese día parecía que todos estaban actuando como locos.

La madre de Hange sostenía las correas de Sawney y Bean, pero cuando pasaron dos meseros con una enorme bandeja de comida ambos canes se soltaron y salieron corriendo. Los hombres los vieron y sintieron pánico al pensar que los querían atacar, pero pudieron reaccionar a tiempo apartándose cuando los canes brincaron salvando así la comida, pero como consecuencia los perros cayeron encima de Levi.

-Sawney, Bean apártense -regaño Levi.

Erwin los aparto y miro a su amigo que parecía que lo habían asaltado.

-Aniki paso algo malo -dijo Isabel apareciendo y guardo silencio en cuanto vio a Levi en el suelo lleno de marcas de huellas de perro por toda la ropa.

-¿Ahora qué? -pregunto molesto.

-Hange rompió el vestido, así que tendremos que retrasar la ceremonia -explico.

-Dile a Farlan que lo haga mientras yo me limpio nuevamente -contesto poniéndose de pie y entrando a la casa malhumorado.

* * *

Isabel busco a Farlan encontrándolo en la cocina comiendo bocadillos al igual que Sasha.

-Sasha no te los acabes -dijo Isabel y ella asintió, aun así, continúo comiendo-. Y tu deberías estar con aniki -regaño a Farlan e intento arreglar su corbata que estaba chueca.

-De acuerdo, iré enseguida -contesto Farlan-. ¿Ya te dije que luces hermosa Bellabel?

-Tu tampoco luces nada mal -contesto sonriéndole-. Por cierto, Levi necesita de tu ayuda, el quiere que retrases la ceremonia.

-¿Cómo rayos lo voy a hacer? -pregunto Farlan y la respuesta cayó del cielo.

-Disculpen -hablo el padre entrando a la cocina-. ¿Me podrían decir dónde está el baño?

-Claro padre, yo lo llevo -dijo Farlan guiándolo-. No queremos que le dé ganas de ir al baño en plena ceremonia-. sonrió y en cuanto el hombre entro al baño cerro con llave-. Un problema menos -dijo orgulloso Farlan.

-Farlan que bueno que te veo, necesito los anillos -pidió Erwin.

Erwin le había encargado los anillos a Farlan momentáneamente mientras ayudaba a Levi ya que la caja era demasiado grande y no cabía en sus bolsillos.

-¡Los anillos! -grito Farlan.

-¡¿Dónde dejaste la caja Farlan?! -grito Isabel zangoloteándolo.

-Veamos, estaba en la mesa de aperitivos cuando Erwin me los entrego… -medito.

-¿Dices que la dejaste ahí? -pregunto Erwin alterado.

-No, después fui al baño y luego me dio sed -contesto mientras continuaba repasando los hechos-. Aguarden, creo que primero me dio sed y luego fui al baño.

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos -dijo Erwin serio-. Isabel busca en la mesa de aperitivos, yo buscare en el área del bar y tú en el baño.

-No puedo, el padre Valentín está en el baño -alego señalando la puerta.

-Pues pregúntale -dijo molesto Erwin.

-Oiga padre -llamo a la puerta Farlan-. ¿No ve una caja adentro?

-¡Ábranme ahora mismo! -grito.

* * *

Un repartidor en moto llego a la entrada donde Frieda aguardaba y le entrego una funda donde venia un vestido, ella lo inspecciono y sonrió al ver que todo estaba en orden, después subió al cuarto y Hange se lo coloco deprisa.

-Luces hermosa -dijo Nanaba mirándola.

Hange llevaba puesto un vestido blanco. La parte superior tenía decoraciones de encaje, el escote era en forma de v y los tirantes eran de la misma tela y color que los listones que ajustaban el vestido con cintas en la espalda color amarillo que terminaban en un gran moño del cual caía lo que sobraba de las cintas hasta el suelo. La parte de abajo era de seda que caía desde su cintura marcada por una cinta que se unía al moño de atrás. El vestido era largo y cubría los zapatos bajos estilo bailarina color blanco que también estaban sujetos por cintas amarradas a su tobillo.

Como complemento usaba el collar de Levi y su cabello estaba amarrado en una media cola que a su vez sujetaba el largo velo que hacía juego con la parte de encaje en el área superior del vestido.

-No rompas este por favor -pidió Frieda.

-Lo prometo -dijo Hange admirándose en el espejo y dando una vuelta-. Solo necesito algo más -dijo Hange tomando del mueble el pasador azul que le había regalado su madre y se lo coloco en el cabello. El pasador era una herencia familiar y se heredada de madre a hija generación tras generación. La tradición era que lo cedieran en la boda, pero la madre de Hange se lo habia dado el día del baile de fin de año porque en esa época pensaba que Grisha la mataría y que no volvería a ver a Hange-. Algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti ya que necesitas algo viejo -dijo Marie colocándole una pulsera tejida la cual Hange recordó. Era su pulsera de la amistad que habían hecho de niñas y en la época cuando eran las mejores amigas.

-Marie la conservaste -dijo Hange mirando la pulsera.

-Si bueno, se quedó rezagada en el joyero, no le des mucha importancia -dijo Marie.

-A decir verdad, todas tus damas tenemos algo para ti -dijo Nanaba dándole una caja que contenía unos aretes pequeños dorados-. Algo nuevo.

-Algo prestado -dijo Mikasa enseñándole una peineta que tenía una flor hecha de pedrería color rosa y blanca-. Es del clan Ackerman-. Explico-. Veras el clan Azumabito tiene un símbolo que son tres espadas que al unirse forman un triángulo -dijo enseñando su tatuaje en el brazo-. Mientras que el de los Ackerman es la flor de loto ya que dicen que son como esta flor que es capaz de sobrevivir en los entornos más difíciles -Mikasa se la coloco de forma que sujetara el velo, así como su peinado-. Las piedras rosas simbolizan el amor y las blancas la pureza. Es mi forma de darte la bienvenida a nuestro clan, pero ten cuidado, es una reliquia así que tómala como algo prestado.

-Gracias -dijo Hange emocionada mientras abrazaba a Mikasa.

-Es hora -dijo Nanaba sumándose al abrazo y también lo hicieron el resto de las chicas.

* * *

-Los anillos, los anillos -decía Farlan mientras caminaba de rodillas buscando bajo la mesa de los aperitivos hasta que se topó con unos zapatos.

-Isabel ya me dijo que perdiste los anillos idiota -regaño Levi quien lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo.

-No los perdí, estos estan…

-¡Aquí! -grito Erwin alzando su brazo del otro lado de la mesa y agitando la caja.

-Justo ahí -dijo Farlan aliviado.

-Bien ahora no olvides liberar al padre y no quiero más sorpresas.

-Claro que no las tendrás -dijo confiado Farlan y palpo su bolsillo, solo que cuando lo hizo su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Ahora qué? -pregunto Levi al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-Perdí la llave del baño donde dejamos al padre Valentín encerrado.

* * *

Tras romper la chapa de la puerta y liberar al padre, este camino al altar donde aguardo que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Levi y el resto de los padrinos aguardaban impacientes a la novia y las damas de honor cuando apareció corriendo Mikasa y le susurro algo a Levi en el oído.

Levi salió corriendo de inmediato y ella miro a todos los presentes.

Eren camino hacia su novia y le hablo en voz baja.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Eren.

-Hange.

-¿Se fugo?

-Claro que no -contesto de inmediato.

-¿Le dio una crisis?

-Algo así.

-¿Pero si tendremos boda? -pregunto Eren y Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-Hange ábreme -pidió Levi llamando a la puerta.

-Solo necesito unos minutos Levi, es todo -contesto del otro lado y pudo escuchar que lloraba.

-Si continúas llorando arruinaras nuevamente el maquillaje -dijo Frieda que estaba al lado de Levi.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Erwin a Marie.

-Hange tuvo un episodio -explico Marie.

-¿Sobre?

-Z, E, K, E -deletreo.

-¿Zeke? -pregunto Erwin y recibió un pisotón por parte de su novia.

-Cállate -regaño.

-Auch, amor eso si dolió -se quejó sintiendo un gran dolor en el pie-. No vuelvas a usar tacón de aguja y menos ahora que estas embarazada, podrías tropezar, caer y perder a nuestro hijo.

-Silencio, no menciones esa palabra, mi madre no se ha enterado todavía -regaño Marie.

-Oye torpe será mejor que me abras antes de que derribe esta puerta, me importa una mierda todo eso de la mala suerte y ver a la novia -dijo Levi y al no recibir respuesta se aparto de la puerta-. Te lo advertí -dijo dispuesto a patearla para tirarla abajo.

-¡No Levi es madera fina! -grito Frieda cubriéndose los ojos y pensando seriamente en hablar con su tío respecto a cambiar las puertas de la casa ya que al parecer tanto Levi como Kenny disfrutaban derribándolas.

Levi estaba por patearla cuando escucho como Hange quitaba el seguro y luego le quito la mascada a Frieda que llevaba en su cuello.

-La necesito -dijo amarrándosela para cubrirse los ojos e ingreso.

Frieda de inmediato pego la oreja a la puerta y esta se abrió al instante.

-Largo -dijo molesto Levi-. No quiero metiches.

-Está bien, vaya carácter ya cásense -bromeo, aunque su broma no fue bien recibida-. Entiendo, publico difícil.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente y todos decidieron bajar a esperar.

-Dime lo que pasa, Mikasa solo me dijo que habías tenido un episodio -dijo Levi en cuanto entro.

-No es por el episodio Levi -contesto-. Bueno en parte.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? -pregunto.

-Zeke me besaba y antes de que pienses que yo le correspondí déjame decirte que de inmediato le di un gran golpe -se apresuró a decir temerosa de que Levi se enfadara, pero al ver su rostro se percató de que este seguía tranquilo-. La cosa es que… -Hange se interrumpió y miro a Levi-. Levi, quítate esa cosa de los ojos, parece que hablo con la pared.

-Tsk bien, solo lo hice porque tu estabas muy insistente con eso de ver a la novia -dijo llevándose las manos al nudo, pero enseguida sintió las manos de Hange que lo detenían y percibió el olor de su perfume.

-Pensándolo bien mejor no, ya estamos demasiado salados como para seguir tentando al destino -dijo Hange y después volvió a alejarse-. Y es eso lo que me preocupa, el destino, no la parte del beso.

-Sigo sin entender porque después de tener este episodio ya no deseas casarte. Quizás si me lo explicaras…

-¡Si quiero casarme! -le grito al instante-. Es solo que me he puesto llorona porque al verme en el espejo…

-Déjame adivinar, estas usando el vestido que te dije que llevabas puesto en la foto que vi -dijo e interpreto el silencio de Hange como un si-. ¿Ya puedo quitarme esta mierda?

-Supongo, después de todo ya viste como luzco así que…

Levi se quitó la mascada de los ojos y pudo ver a Hange frente a él. Ya la había visto en la foto cuando hizo su pequeño viaje al futuro, pero aun así verla justo ahí provoco que su corazón se agitara al igual que su respiración.

-Suficiente, deja de mirarme así -dijo Hange.

Levi camino hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla y se detuvo hasta que estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia para después tomar la mano de Hange.

-Levi basta, ya te dije que dejes de mirarme así.

-¿Así como?

-Como si yo pudiera decir cualquier mierda y tu estarías de acuerdo conmigo solo por estar tan enlelado.

-Es que sigo sin entenderte, no encuentro relación entre el episodio y el destino. Ya te dije que estamos juntos y que nuestra hija está bien. Tu no vas a morir y yo tampoco y además ya lo hemos cambiado porque derrotamos a Shikishima.

-Pero está más que claro que el destino siempre está encontrando la manera de regresar. Mírame, por más que evite usar este vestido al final termine usándolo y no quiero perder a mi familia -admitió sintiendo ganas nuevamente de llorar-. No quiero perder a mis amigos, a mis padres, a mi hija o a ti.

-No lo harás y no casarnos no es la solución quizás lo del vestido fue una coincidencia o mala suerte.

-Ya te dije que si quiero casarme, solo que quería continuar cambiando este círculo en el que estamos encerrados, tu fuiste honesto conmigo sobre los titanes y Shikishima y yo quería ser honesta contigo sobre mis preocupaciones y mi episodio porque digamos que me sentí un poco infiel.

Levi entonces se cuestiono sobre contarle de Tomoe. Era algo de lo que no habían hablado y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, mas bien porque con tantas cosas que pasaron el da anterior él no tuvo tiempo de decírselo y ahora no quería hacerlo porque quería que disfrutara el día sin preocupaciones.

-Oye un día una torpe cuatro ojos me dijo que la Hange de ese mundo no tiene nada que ver con la de este, por lo que a mí respecta esa mujer puede haber besado a Onyankopon, Erwin y Zeke, pero a mí me importa una mierda porque estos labios son solo míos -dijo acercándose a la boca de Hange, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que la besara.

-Alto ahí Romeo, es de mala suerte besar a la novia antes de la boda -dijo Hange sonriéndole.

-Boda que no tendremos si sigues haciendo locuras.

-Dame dos minutos y te prometo que estaré abajo lista para caminar por ese pasillo alfombrado.

-Querrás decir ese pasillo cubierto de nieve -corrigió al notar por la ventana como copos de nieve caían.

-Al parecer tendremos una boda blanca -dijo Hange contenta.

-¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de que la boda fuera en un jardín en pleno diciembre?

-No molestes a Frank, la carpa quedo hermosa -defendió Hange.

* * *

-De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico -dijo Frank, aunque él era quien parecía estar a punto de tener una crisis.

-Calma, no es gran cosa -dijo Frieda calmada entregándole un vaso con agua para que se tranquilizara-. Solo tenemos que poner tela alrededor de la carpa donde estan las mesas, traer más calentadores y la ceremonia…

-Y la ceremonia será en la iglesia -dijo tranquilo el padre.

-Crisis resuelta -dijo Frank justo antes de desmayarse y su asistente comenzó a abanicarlo en un intento de reanimarlo.

-Y es por eso que yo debí encargarme de todo -se quejó Frieda.


	84. Chapter 84

**La boda**

**Parte 2**

**Saludos a todos, al parecer FF ha estado teniendo problemas y no me habían llegado los mensajes personales por lo que Meiko no pude poner tu sugerencia del yo me opongo y pido una enorme disculpa, ya veré la forma en la que te pueda recompensar, tu solo pide y te lo concederé, por otra parte como no tenía algún nombre use la sugerencia de Pau. **

Todos subieron a los autos para dirigirse a la iglesia y una vez acomodados los invitados, anunciaron que la ceremonia comenzaría en cinco minutos.

-¿Listo aniki? -pregunto Isabel sonriente.

Levi estaba leyendo una carta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Claro, solo… Isabel necesito que le entregues esto a Hange -dijo dándole una hoja de papel doblada.

-Yo me encargo -dijo Isabel tomando la nota y saliendo apresurada mientras Levi continuaba leyendo la carta que Hange le había regalado entre muchas otras el día de San Valentín, esta estaba en un sobre que decía "Ábrelo el día de tu boda".

_A mi futuro esposo._

_Hola Levi, sé que quizás te parezca una locura esta carta ya que ni siquiera sé si soy yo la que caminara vestida de blanco rumbo al altar donde estarás esperando, pero quiero creer que sí, que nuestro amor ha logrado superar nuestras diferencias y que después de unos años de un romántico e intenso amor hemos finalmente decidido unir nuestras vidas de forma legal porque considero que nuestras vidas ya se encuentran unidad en un modo espiritual, un amor que trasciende el tiempo y otras vidas. _

_Ahora si ese no es el caso y estas por casarte con otra mujer quiero que sepas que posiblemente en cualquier momento apareceré en plena ceremonia a gritar ¡Yo me opongo! y no es broma, no existe forma en la que permita que te cases con otra que no sea yo y es porque nadie en el mundo te amara tanto como lo hace esta torpe cuatro ojos. Porque ¿Quién más entendería tus malos chistes o las mierdas que dices? ¿Quién más sabría interpretar cada gesto tuyo y mirada?_

_Ahora, en el caso de que sea el día de nuestra boda quiero decirte que, aunque me encuentre histérica por los preparativos (cosa muy probable) o demuestre miedo, ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que no quiero casarme contigo, porque no existe persona en esta tierra con la que dese estar salvo tú y si en un futuro estoy con alguien más quiero que sepas que quizás es por torpe, no existe otra explicación._

_En nuestro día quiero decirte que eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y que estoy feliz de haberte conocido, aquel chico serio y misterioso que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y el que me robo el corazón con una sola mirada._

_Prometo hacerte feliz cada día de tu vida del mismo modo en el que tu iluminas los míos, quiero ser la pareja que necesitas y que luchemos juntos contra cada obstáculo que la vida nos ponga enfrente._

_Quiero prometerte que nunca me iré a dormir enojada contigo y que siempre intentare una forma de solucionar cada discusión que tengamos, que te besare cada vez que te vea y que nunca faltara el amor en nuestro hogar._

_Gracias por existir, por aparecer en mi vida y por elegirme como tu eterna compañera en esta vida y quizás en la que sigue. _

_Te amo y no puedo esperar a comenzar esta nueva aventura juntos._

_Atentamente _

_Tu futura esposa._

* * *

-Todo listo y aniki manda esto -dijo Isabel entregándole un papel doblado a la mitad.

Hange lo tomo y desdoblo para proceder a leer su contenido.

_Torpe cuatro ojos, me niego a escribirte una cursilería como amor mío o algo así porque para mí siempre serás Hange mi loca, torpe y cuatro ojos. Sé que este es otro contratiempo que querías evitar. No deseabas una boda en una iglesia, pero mira el lado positivo, al menos no estas usando un vestido negro como en aquel mundo. También sé que piensas que el destino no se puede cambiar y por mucho tiempo yo también pensé así, pero resulta que si podemos y lo lograremos porque juntos no existe nada que no podamos lograr. Te amare por siempre L._

-Qué lindo que intercambien cartas -dijo Isabel recordando que había visto a Levi leyendo una carta.

-¿Lista? -pregunto su padre y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

La ceremonia inicio y recorrieron el pasillo Levi acompañado de Kuchel, seguidos por Kenny escoltando a la madre de Hange y para sorpresa de todos Kenny todavía no estaba borracho. Erwin entro al lado de Marie, seguidos por Nanaba junto con Mike y Mikasa con Eren. Como madrina de ramo entro Frieda sola. Justo detrás aparecieron Sawney y Bean en su título de pajes y en cuanto llegaron al altar a asumir sus lugares entonces la música cambio a la marcha nupcial.

-Es tu momento querida -dijo Frank sonriente-. Recuerda pie derecho.

Hange asintió y comenzó a caminar sin equivocarse. Ella recorrió el pasillo mientras todos sus seres queridos la miraban o sacaban fotos, en especial Beaure a quien Ilse golpeaba y ordenaba que sacara desde otro ángulo. Pero ella solo tenía la vista fija en una única persona y esa era Levi quien la miraba con aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba.

Finalmente llegaron donde los pequeños escalones iniciaban para subir al altar y su padre entrego la mano de Hange a Levi.

-Papá no llores -dijo su hija al notar sus ojos.

-Claro que no y en cuanto a ti Levi -dijo mirándolo-. Más te vale que la cuides.

-Siempre -contesto Levi.

El padre de Hange asintió contento mientras veía como su hija caminaba alejándose de él para iniciar una vida al lado de aquel que amaba y pensó en que pronto seria abuelo.

Tomo asiento y la madre de Marie lo consoló.

-Charls no llores.

-Mi pequeña, ese bandido me la quito y arrebato su inocencia -dijo llorando.

Hange subió los tres pequeños escalones tomada de la mano de Levi y pronto estuvieron frente al padre Valentin.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, estamos hoy aquí reunidos a pesar de todo, para celebrar la unión de Hange Zoe y Levi Ackerman.

El padre comenzó a dar un discurso sobre el amor mientras los presentes miraban, unos contentos y otros tristes como el caso de Flegel y Onyankopon al ver que la mujer que amaban se casaba.

Pieck tomo la mano de Zeke por dos motivos, darle fuerzas y para mantenerlo a raya por si se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería. Entonces noto como Frieda la veia y sonreía y ella le sonrió tambien.

-Y ahora los novios han decidido decir sus votos -dijo el padre y Hange le entrego el ramo a Frieda para poder tomar las manos de Levi.

-Levi, sé que hablo demasiado y tú hablas poco, así que resulta gracioso que días antes de la boda careciera de palabras para poder escribir mis votos ¿Qué más puedo prometerte además de amor incondicional y eterno? Quizás prometerte que honrare nuestra vieja promesa durante toda mi vida, por ello Levi aquí ante todos te prometo que no te celare y lo digo muy en serio, aunque nadie lo crea -dicho esto todos sus amigos rieron ya que sabían que posiblemente esa promesa se rompería ya que sabían lo celosa que podía llegar a ser-. No te cuestionare… bueno casi, pero sobre todo yo nunca te dejare porque tú eres mío y yo soy tuya, en esta y en la otra vida, porque un amor tan grande como el nuestro ni la misma muerte lo puede separar y en palabras de William Shakespeare solo diré que la vida es demasiado corta para amarte solo en una, por eso prometo buscarte en la siguiente.

-Hange Zoe ¿Tomas a Levi Ackerman como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo próspero y lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto -dijo Hange y Marie se acercó con los anillos, así como Erwin ya que ellos eran los padrinos encargados de esa labor-. Recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad -dijo tomando el anillo para después colocárselo en el dedo anular izquierdo.

-Hange tú eres la razón de mi vida. Eres mi fuerza para luchar y hacer planes pensando solo en tenerte. Mi inspiración. Por quien recorrería kilómetros sin cansarme solo para tener una mirada tuya o un beso. No sales nunca de mis pensamientos y desde que te conocí te mudaste permanentemente a mis sueños. No sé de qué manera te abriste paso y te metiste dentro de mi corazón y en mi vida, pero ahora significas todo para mí. Eres lo único, lo primero y lo último. Eres a quien necesito en mis mañanas, en mis días y en mis noches. Podre no tener mucha idea de lo que pasara a futuro, pero si se algo y es que eres tú la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado por siempre en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

-Levi Ackerman ¿Tomas a Hange Zoe como tu legitima esposa para amarla, honrarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo próspero y lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto -dijo tomando el anillo y colocándolo en el dedo de Hange-. Recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi amor incondicional y fidelidad eterna.

Las arras fueron entregadas por Mikasa y Eren y después fue el turno de Nanaba y Mike de colocarles el lazo.

-Pidamos porque esta joven pareja que se une hoy en matrimonio alcance la felicidad en esta vida como en la otra y que su amor les sirva de apoyo en todas las etapas de su vida. Ahora si existe alguien que tenga algún motivo para que esta boda no se celebre que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, Levi miro a Flegel, Onyankopon y a Zeke.

Zeke sonrió, pero permaneció callado. A él le hubiera encantado gritar que se oponía a la boda y profesar una vez más su amor por Hange quien lucía hermosa aquel día. Pero entonces miro a Pieck quien lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano a pesar de que no lo veía y decidió colocar su mano libre sobre la de Pieck tomándola por sorpresa.

Hange por su parte miro a Erwin pues recordó la conversación que habían tenido el día que practicaron los pasos de baile, pero lucia tranquilo.

-¡Yo me opongo! -grito Farlan tomándolos por sorpresa-. Yo me opongo a que se opongan -aclaro riendo y Levi lo miro con ojos asesinos.

-No Levi no lo mates por favor -pidió Hange sosteniéndolo del brazo.

todos los presentes lo tomaron como broma y rieron.

-Entonces podemos continuar -dijo el padre Valentín.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de unos tacones al hacer contacto con el suelo. Hange no lo tomo encuentra, pero Levi miro al igual que algunos presentes como Mikasa quien se puso tensa al ver de quien se trataba.

Por un pasillo lateral caminaba hacia el altar Tomoe quien llevaba puesto un vestido corto color negro, el cabello recogido en una coleta y para sorpresa de Levi llevaba un collar dorado idéntico al de Hange.

Padre e hija intercambiaron miradas hasta que ella dejo de verlo para mirar a Eren a quien le sonrió y guiño el ojo haciendo enfurecer a Mikasa.

Tomoe paso de largo hacia un altar donde estaban colocadas varias velas y prendió una para después salir por la puerta que estaba a un lado.

-Jean, Sasha -llamo Connie en voz baja-. ¿Acaso no era la chica que ataco a Mikasa?

-Lo era -contesto Sasha nerviosa.

-Pero lucia hermosa en ese vestido -dijo Jean ruborizado.

-Levi -llamo Hange y él noto como Hange sostenía una pluma y un documento.

-Lo siento, me distraje -dijo tomando la pluma.

Al parecer solo algunos de los presentes se habían percatado de la presencia de Tomoe y mientras eso pasaba la ceremonia habia continuado.

Hange y Levi firmaron el acta de matrimonio, así como los padrinos de velación quienes fueron Traute y Kenny.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia -dijo el padre.

Hange se inclinó levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía el contacto con los labios de Levi, aquel al que amaba, el único que podía hacer que su corazón se detuviera y al mismo tiempo se agitara y mientras se besaban de fondo todos los invitados aplaudían, aunque ellos no lo notaron hasta que finalmente se separaron.

Después de eso fue el turno de Frieda de entregarle el segundo ramo a Hange y Levi el cual por tradición se ofrecía terminada la ceremonia religiosa.

Levi y Hange caminaron al altar donde habia estado Tomoe.

Levi noto un papel y lo tomo antes de que Hange lo viera. Prendieron una vela y ambos realizaron una petición en silencio.

Hange pidió que encontraran finalmente la tranquilidad y que todos sus seres amados fueran felices.

Levi miro a Hange quien tenia los ojos cerrados y sonrió para después hacer lo mismo mientras pensaba en una única cosa, el tener la fuerza necesaria para proteger siempre a su familia y estar para ellas.

Dejaron el ramo y se pusieron de pie para caminar por el pasillo tomados de la mano seguidos por los padrinos y padres del novio y novia.

Salieron de la iglesia y los presentes lanzaron pétalos en lugar de arroz. Solo que en ese momento Farlan le aventó de broma a Isabel un puñado.

-Farlan -regaño Isabel y lanzo toda la bolsa que tenía, solo que Hange se atravesó y todo termino encima de ella-. Lo siento tanto Hange -se disculpó avergonzada y Hange escupió unos cuantos pétalos que se le metieron a la boca-. Fue culpa de Farlan -dijo señalando al aludido.

-Farlan -regaño Levi.

-Yo no fui, mis manos estan limpias -dijo asustado y temiendo que continuara furioso por la broma en la ceremonia.

Levi miro a su alrededor y vio a Sawney y Bean llegando una idea a su cabeza.

-Sawney, Bean ataquen -ordeno señalando a Farlan y ambos canes gruñeron mostrando los dientes.

-Hange, has algo -pidió Farlan asustado.

-No puedo, no me obedecen a mi, solo a Levi -dijo Hange y Farlan se coloco detrás de ella haciéndolos enfadar más.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? -pregunto.

-Solo una -contesto Hange-. ¡Corre por tu vida Farlan! -grito apartándose y Farlan corrió mientras era perseguido por los perros que no tardaron en atraparlo y derribarlo.

-Sawney, Bean basta -ordeno Levi y ambos soltaron a Farlan mientras regresaban con sus dueños moviendo los rabos.

-Bellabel ayuda -pidió Farlan quien continuaba en el suelo.

* * *

Hange entro al auto junto con Levi para dirigirse a la recepción y comenzó a quitarse varios pétalos de encima mientras Levi le ayudaba.

-Tengo en todo mi cuerpo ¿Cómo es posible? -se preguntó sacándose unos pétalos del escote.

-Y no has visto tu cabello -dijo Levi quitándole algunos y notando la peineta-. Una flor de loto.

-Mikasa me dijo que es el símbolo de los Ackerman -explico-. Fue la forma de darme la bienvenida a su clan, cosa rara, eligió esa palabra en lugar de familia.

-Es porque antiguamente decir clan era lo mismo que decir familia. Ya sabes que nuestro apellido se remonta a varias generaciones atrás y que provenimos de la región de Hizuru, aunque a mí me importa una mierda todo eso -contesto antes de reclamar sus labios con un largo e intenso beso sintiendo la piel fría de Hange al momento de que sus manos recorrieron los brazos de ella-. Estas fría, deberías cubrirte, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Es porque este vestido no fue diseñado para este clima -dijo notando apenas el frio del aire en su cuerpo debido a que durante todo el día había estado corriendo de un lado al otro o llena de preocupaciones como para notarlo-. Dame tu saco.

-O yo podría hacerte entrar en calor -bromeo antes de besarla nuevamente.

-Tranquilo, espera a la noche de bodas -dijo riendo hasta que el auto brinco y escucharon un ruido-. ¿Qué paso?

-Se poncho la llanta -informo el chofer bajando el vidrio de división.

-Pero la cambiara rápido ¿verdad? -pregunto Hange.

-Me temo que no tenemos una refacción, así que llamare solicitando ayuda -contesto el hombre.

-Nuestro día no podría estar más salado -dijo Hange antes de comenzar a reír-. Por cierto fuiste muy malo con Farlan.

-Tsk me lo debía por su bromita en la ceremonia.

* * *

Para su fortuna el auto en el que venían las damas y los padrinos venia justo detrás y lograron cambiar la llanta rápidamente llegando finalmente a la recepción de la boda la cual sería en una carpa gigante decorada con tela azul con brillos y tiras de luces en el techo para darle un efecto de cielo estrellado.

Todos tomaron sus lugares designados y Frank tuvo que enfrentar otra crisis causado por los calentadores colocados para mantener calientes a los invitados ya que debido a la temperatura estaban comenzando a derretir las esculturas de hielo dejando charcos de agua en varios lados donde más de uno tropezó dándose un gran golpe.

-Presentando por primera vez al Sr. y la Sra. Ackerman-Zoe -anuncio el presentador haciendo su entrada triunfal Hange y Levi mientras eran recibidos por aplausos.

Los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena, la cual Hange no pudo comer ya que el olor del marisco le provoco náuseas y Levi tampoco comió nada por solidaridad.

De hecho, tuvieron que iniciar con el plato principal ya que Sawney y Bean se habían colado a la cocina y lamido la sopa entre otros platillos.

* * *

En la mesa designada como la de los padrinos y amigos más cercanos una gran discusión se llevaba a cabo.

En esta estaban sentados Nanaba, Marie, Petra, Nifa, Frieda, Erwin, Mike, Moblit y Farlan junto con Isabel quienes les habían cambiado los lugares a Mikasa y Eren. En esa mesa también estaban Auruo y Onyankopon como acompañantes de Petra y Frieda.

-Yo debí ser la dama de honor -dijo molesta Isabel-. Soy más cercana que Mikasa e hice un excelente trabajo ayudando a Hange el día de hoy.

-Puede que sí, pero Farlan hubiera perdido las arras como lo hizo con los anillos -dijo Erwin.

-Hey los anillos eran tu responsabilidad -se quejó Farlan-. Y nosotros debimos llevar los anillos ya que conocemos a Levi desde antes que tu cejotas.

-Pero Levi y yo somos como hermanos -alego Erwin.

-Y yo soy la hermana de Hange -hablo Marie apoyando a Erwin.

-Hermanastra -aclaro Nanaba.

-Pensé que yo era como tu hermano -dijo Mike.

-Petra mi amor ¿Qué me dices? ¿Ver esta boda no te da ganas de casarte? -pregunto Auruo invadiendo el espacio vital de Petra.

-Bájale dos rayas al paso Auruo, ni siquiera somos nada -dijo Petra empujándolo-. El que te invitara como mi pareja no quiere decir que lo seas.

-Ya caerás -dijo confiado en sí mismo y Petra solo roto los ojos.

-Cuando nos casemos quiero mi boda igual -dijo Nifa ilusionada.

-¿Casarnos? -pregunto asustado Moblit.

-No ahora, pero si en un par de años -contesto Nifa.

-¿Un par? -pregunto repitiendo las palabras.

-Y Frieda la organizara -dijo Nifa.

-Claro, yo debí organizar esta -hablo Frieda-. Y a diferencia de todos ustedes yo si cumplí con mi deber de madrina de ramo a la perfección.

-¿Eso piensas? -pregunto Farlan-. Entonces dime madrina de ramo ¿Dónde está el ramo?

-Justo aquí -dijo estirando su mano ya que estaba segura de que traía ambos en la mano cuando llegaron a la fiesta, solo que su expresión serena cambio a una asustada cuando no lo vio -. ¡¿Dónde está el ramo?!

-Lo dejaste en el auto seguramente -dijo divertida Isabel.

Frieda se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo mientras que Farlan e Isabel chocaron los cinco.

-No es divertido, entreguen el ramo -regaño Erwin.

-Tu eres el que no es divertido -dijo Isabel sacandole la lengua.

-No soltaremos al rehén hasta que sean escuchadas nuestras exigencias -dijo Farlan.

-Una boda no es para competir -hablo Onyankopon-. Es para acompañar a los novios en su día más feliz y…

-Cállate, a nadie le interesan esas cosas, lo importante son los regalos -dijo Isabel-. Y el nuestro es el mejor.

-Ya quisieras -alego de inmediato Nanaba.

Y una nueva discusión sobre el mejor regalo inicio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los novios las cosas no eran diferentes, los padres de Hange habían comenzado a discutir sobre quien tenía la culpa del divorcio.

-Tu fuiste quien me engaño con esta -dijo la madre de Hange.

-¿Esta? -hablo ofendida la madre de Marie.

-Oye más respeto que estamos en público -dijo el padre de Hange.

-Creo que la discusión la deberían dejar para después -sugirió Uri.

-Mamá -dijo fastidiada Hange.

Mientras esa discusión se llevaba a cabo, Kuchel por su parte cuidaba de Kenny contándole los tragos y Traute ayudaba manteniendo tranquilo.

-¿Qué me dices si nos fugamos de esta fiesta amor? -dijo Kenny poniendo su mano en la pierna de Traute y besando su hombro.

-Compórtate, esta no es nuestra boda, tú y yo ya tuvimos nuestra luna de miel -dijo Traute.

-Si Kenny compórtate -regaño Levi.

-Eres el menos indicado para decirme que me comporte mocoso -se burló Kenny-. ¿No fueron tus hormonas las que te llevaron aquí?

-Tsk idiota.

-Mesero más vino -dijo Kenny levantando su copa.

-No creo que sea buena idea -dijo el padre de Erwin-. ¿No tienes que dar un discurso más tarde?

-John las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida las hice con más alcohol en mis venas que sangre y las más escupidas que he hecho fueron estando sobrio -contesto Kenny y de inmediato fue golpeado por Traute.

-Te casaste conmigo sobrio.

* * *

En la mesa de la clase 104 todos hablaban contentos. En esta estaban Jean, Mikasa, Eren, Historia, Ymir, Armin, Annie, Sasha y Connie además del asiento vacío el cual había estado reservado para Marco, pero él decidió no asistir por Jean.

Jean como siempre discutía con Eren por el amor de Mikasa mientras Connie los alentaba a pelear. Armin estaba acaramelado con Annie e Historia hablaba con Ymir sobre como imaginaba la boda de sus sueños. Por su parte Sasha se dedicaba a robar la comida de sus amigos distraídos y todo era paz o mejor dicho lo que ellos consideraban paz.

La cena fue tranquila a pesar de todo y después vino el brindis. El cual inicio el padre de Hange.

-Levi quiero contarte una historia. Cuando era joven y me enteré de que sería padre me desmaye y justo cuando estaba naciendo Hange también me desmaye, cosa que fue muy vergonzosa siendo doctor. Cuando finalmente estuvo en casa la mire dormir en su cuna y recuerdo haber pensado: espero no sea tan tímida como su padre y ahora tu ya sabrás que no existe poder humano que la haga callar -al decir esto muchos rieron-. Con forme crecía recuerdo que un día la vi dormir en su cama, tenía como cinco años y pensé: espero que no sea tan seria como su madre, pero resulto lo contrario y ahora sabes que no existe poder sobre la tierra que la mantenga seria por más de cinco minutos ¿Te das cuenta de con quién te casaste? Una chica terca, cabeza dura parlanchina y emotiva -todos continuaron riendo y también lo hizo Hange-. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Pero, también ella es bondadosa, ama ayudar a las personas así la lastimaran. El año pasado recuerdo haber entrado a su habitación y verla leyendo en pleno viernes por la noche y pedí que encontrara la felicidad, entonces te conoció y a partir de ese momento no estuvo sola nunca más y espero que así continúe siendo, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte salvado la vida -bromeo-. Hija quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con tu padre, estaré presente el día que me convierta en abuelo y prometo no desmayarme, incluso prometo ayudar a Levi si se desmaya.

El padre de Hange tomo asiento y fue el turno de Kenny de hablar.

-Veamos, ¿por dónde iniciar mocoso? Supongo que debería de dejar de llamarte así, eres enano, pero ya tienes bastante edad y pronto serás padre. Recuerdo pensar que Kuchel estaba loca cuando me dijo que planeaba tenerte, ella era muy joven y ninguno de los dos tenía el dinero suficiente para mantener a un mocoso. Supongo que no lo sabes, pero yo estuve presente en la sala de parto el día en que naciste y recuerdo que ese día te sostuve mientras llorabas y pataleabas, ya desde entones eras un enano molesto, pero ya sabes que con el tiempo se le acaba teniendo cariño a cualquier cosa. Existe la frase de que padre no es quien engendra sino quien cría, bueno yo no te engendre, eso sería raro considerando que mi hermana es tu madre, pero espero no haber sido tan mala figura paterna. Hice lo mejor que pude durante tu crianza, aunque lo mejor de ti se lo debes a tu madre -dijo mirando a Kuchel quien había comenzado a llorar-. No tengo idea de porque tú y Hange decidieron convertirnos a Traute y a mí en sus padrinos de velación, se supone que estos son un matrimonio fuerte que los acompañara y brindara consejos durante su vida juntos, así que mi primer consejo es: No escuchen mis consejos y en su lugar acudan con Traute.

Kenny termino su discurso sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Levi y fue el turno de Isabel.

-Primero que nada, quiero decir que me honra haber sido elegida para al menos dar el discurso en representación de todos los amigos. Hace mucho que te conozco Levi y siempre has sido un hermano mayor para mi más que un amigo. Hace un tiempo cuando hablábamos recuerdo que me dijiste que quizás te estabas enamorando de una chica hermosa y bondadosa, una chica con una gran sonrisa que enamoraba, unos ojos radiantes, inteligente y divertida, ya unos meses después conociste a Hange -bromeo-. Pero ya hablando enserio, por la forma en la que aniki hablaba de Hange Farlan y yo lo supimos de inmediato, el trio de amigos habia terminado ya que estaba más que claro que te habías enamorado de Hange. Y mientras conocía a Hange me di cuenta de que en efecto era todo lo que aniki me había dicho, pero una duda me surgió, así que un día le pregunté a Hange ¿Tu que eres tan inteligente como es que te fuiste a fijar en aniki si ambos son talmente lo opuesto? pero es precisamente estas diferencias que los convierten el uno para el otro.

Al terminar los discursos fue el momento del vals y Levi junto con Hange caminaron al centro de la pista mientras sonaba la canción A Thousand Years.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

Empezaron bailando lento mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, aquellos con los que se transmitían lo mucho que se amaban a pesar de que Hange tambien estaba concentrada en contar los pasos ya que estaba tan nerviosa que temía los olvidara.

Ambos estiraron sus brazos separándose para que Hange diera un giro y continuar bailando mientras se desplazaban alrededor de la pista.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

Las personas miraban emocionadas, pero para ambos el mundo había dejado de existir y solo estaban ellos dos mientras recordaban todo el camino que habían recorrido hasta llegar a ese punto, desde el momento en el que Levi la vio por la ventana cuando niños; cuando sus caminos se juntaron al entrar a la oficina del director; todo lo vivido en ese otro mundo; sus continuas peleas y enfrentar aquellos que amenazaban con romper su felicidad. Habían vivido demasiado y les faltaba todavía más por recorrer, pero no importaba mientras se mantuvieran juntos.

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Levi inclino a Hange y el baile termino en un beso mientras caía confeti sobre ellos y el público aplaudía.

Después de eso fue el turno de Levi de bailar con su madre la canción En mi corazón vivirás de Phil Collins.

Ambos bailaban mientras Kuchel continuaba llorando como lo había hecho desde que inicio el día, solo que eran lágrimas de felicidad y Levi tambien estaba contento de tener a su madre a su lado bailando, más porque recordó que ni él o Hange pudieron tener a sus padres el día en que se casaron porque los habían perdido.

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Traducción: Para alguien tan pequeño pareces muy fuerte. Mis brazos te sostendrán y mantendrán a salvo y caliente. Este lazo entre nosotros no puede romperse. Estoy aquí no llores. Porque tu estarás en mi corazón desde el día de hoy y para siempre. Tu estarás en mi corazón, no importa lo que dirán, tu estarás aquí en mi corazón siempre.

Hange bailo con su padre la canción I loved her first.

I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

Traducción: Yo la ame primero, yo la cargue primero y un lugar en mi corazón siempre será de ella. Desde el primer respiro que dio, cuando me sonrió por primera vez supe que el amor de un padre se vuelve profundo y oré para que ella te encontrara un día, pero aun así es difícil dejarla ir. Yo la ame primero.


	85. Chapter 85

**La boda**

**Parte 3**

**Ahora una nota antes de iniciar el capítulo, la parte de todos bailando la canción Lupin de Kara me inspire en el video AOT MMD Lupin donde sale la mayoría de los personajes de SNK. Ahora si a continuar con la pachanga.**

Después del vals todos bailaron hasta que la música se vio interrumpida por Nanaba, Erwin, Mike acompañando a los novios con un baile con la canción Lupin de Kara. Todos se habían cambiado de ropa y las dos chicas usaban shot y blusa negra con botas largas a la rodilla mientras los chicos llevaban pantalón y blusa negra con chaleco y corbata blanca.

A la coreografía se unieron varios amigos finalizando con todos en escenario bailando.

Después de eso vinieron más bailes populares de fiesta y Levi se negó rotundamente a que se llevara a cabo la tradición de la víbora de la mar por temor a que algún torpe (más específico Farlan) tirara a Hange de la silla.

Levi y Hange tuvieron su sesión fotográfica con familiares y amigos. Y llego el momento de cortar el pastel.

-Oye cuatro ojos no te atrevas a embarrarme de pastel o te juro que te matare con este mismo cuchillo- advirtió mientras hacían el corte.

Hange tomo un pedazo de pastel y su primer instinto fue el querer hacer justo lo que le había prohibido, pero supuso que ya estaba sufriendo demasiado primero al bailar frente a todos para después tambien tener que sonreír durante una hora para las fotos de la boda, así que decidió comportarse solo por esa vez.

Tras comer pastel continuaron bailando los invitados y Erwin se acercó a Hange.

-¿Bailamos? -pregunto y ella accedió.

En ese momento sonó la canción Te desean de Luis Miguel haciendo que Hange pensara que en definitiva no era su día de suerte.

-¿Ya no sigues teniendo ideas locas en tu cabeza? -pregunto Hange mientras bailaban.

-No y lamento haberte puesto en una situación incomoda -contesto Erwin.

-Nuestra situación es…

-Extraña -completo la frase su amigo-. Tenemos estos recuerdos pasados y eso hizo que me confundiera, pero ahora estas casada y yo tengo a Marie con quien espero pasar el resto de mis días porque ella me hace feliz.

-Y ya sin mencionar que esta esperando a tu hijo -dijo Hange.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito el padre de Hange quien habia pasado bailando cerca.

-Oh Charls ¿no es grandioso? -dijo la madre de Marie para calmarlo.

-Erwin, te abrí las puertas de mi casa, deposité en ti mi confianza y ¿así me pagas?

-¿Sirve si le digo que mis intenciones con Marie son honorables y planeo casarme con ella, así como hacerme responsable de mi hijo? -pregunto Erwin nervioso.

-¿Qué hice mal? -se lamentó-. ¿Acaso no hable contigo sobre educación sexual? -pregunto mirando a Hange.

-Son cosas que pasan -dijo Hange nerviosa y más cuando vio que Marie se acercaba-. Yo me retiro, suerte.

Hange se alejo del lugar y vio como Marie y Erwin hablaban con sus padres, pensando que se armaría en grande en cuanto el padre de Erwin se enterara.

Ella estaba distraída y se topó con Onyankopon.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Hange.

-Sin problema ¿Has visto a mi novia? -pregunto su amigo sonriendo y Hange salto del entusiasmo.

-¿Me dices que estas saliendo con Yelena? -pregunto contenta.

-Si, es algo reciente la verdad -confeso avergonzado.

-Cuéntamelo todo -exigió invadiendo su espacio vital.

-Pues…

En ese momento sonó la canción Youre the only that I want.

-Te lo cuento después de bailar, vamos, es por los viejos tiempos -propuso y Hange tomo su mano.

Ambos bailaron mientras su amigo le contaba como habia consolado a Yelena después de que Zeke la rechazara y que entonces una cosa habia llevado a la otra hasta que se besaron y salieron en una cita para al final terminar siendo novios.

Onyankopon dejo a Hange ya que vio a Yelena y ella estaba por abandonar la pista para buscar a Levi cuando Flegel se pudo delante de ella.

-Hange yo… -dijo tímidamente.

-Ven, bailemos una canción -dijo sonriéndole a su amigo y lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

Flegel no era bueno bailando y piso en más de una ocasión a Hange, pero ella no mostro mucha importancia y agradeció llevar zapatos bajos pues desde hace horas no habia tenido tiempo de tomar un descanso.

Hange tambien bailo con Moblit su mejor amigo y recordaron viejas anécdotas. Después ella lo dejo bailar con Nifa para ser robada por Frieda quien insistió en bailar algo lento.

-Frieda, deberías de separarte un poco -dijo avergonzada Hange ya que Frieda estaba sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente y con su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-Oh Hange ¿Cómo sobreviviré ahora que Levi te ha arrebatado de mí? -dijo dramáticamente.

-Siempre seremos amigas -contesto Hange-. Ya veras que pronto encontraras una chica linda que se enamore de ti.

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con Pieck? -pidió-. Me he enamorado de ella después de que me salvo de la muerte.

-Creo que ese pez ya lo capturo alguien más -dijo mirando de lejos como Zeke balaba con Pieck.

-No es justo -se quejó-. Ya se, tu distrae al simio idiota -propuso Frieda y arrastro a Hange hasta donde estaba la otra parejita-. Cambio de parejas -dijo dejando a Hange con Zeke y ella llevándose a Pieck.

-Así que… -dijo nervioso Zeke-. Sabes, luces hermosa.

-Zeke…

-Es en serio, estas hermosa y hubiera dado todo mi dinero por ser el afortunado que se casara contigo -dijo mientras la miraba en su vestido de novia.

-Zeke, lo nuestro nunca hubiera podido ser -contesto Hange-. Yo amo a Levi y solo a él.

-Lo sé, solo que veras estaba listo para dejarte ir y entonces tuve este episodio donde tu y yo bailábamos en una fiesta, después escapábamos de esta y tomábamos una caminata por las calles para detenernos frente al puerto y besarnos.

-Mentiroso -dijo riendo-. Tu me besabas a mi y yo te soltaba una cachetada-. Aclaro al recordar su episodio.

-Ah entonces si has soñado conmigo -dijo sonriéndole.

-Zeke compórtate -regaño Hange.

-Lo siento, ahora me retiro, debo recuperar a mi pareja, esa Frieda esta loca si cree que le dejare el camino libre.

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Me di cuenta de que en este y en otro mundo Pieck siempre está protegiéndome y salvando mi trasero y que no seria nada sin ella a mi lado ¿algún consejo?

-Dile justamente eso -sugirió.

Zeke la soltó y camino lejos, Hange sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba avanzando, que todos lo hacían en realidad.

Nanaba estaba con Mike, Isabel con Farlan, Petra con Auruo, Nifa con Moblit, Sasha estaba hablando con Nicolo, Eren bailaba lento con Mikasa mientras compartían un beso, Erwin estaba con Marie, Zeke habia recuperado a su pareja de baile, Onyanopon salía con Yelena y sorprendentemente Flegel habia sacado a bailar a Frieda, incluso se habían formado parejas en las que no habia intervenido como el caso de Armin y Annie o Historia con Ymir.

Se respiraba amor y ella quería estar al lado de su otra mitad así que busco a Levi logrando ver que caminaba afuera de la carpa.

Hange salió sintiendo de inmediato el frio en sus bazos.

Levi habia salido para poder leer la nota que Tomoe le habia dejado y en esta solo se leía "nos veremos pronto." Él miro al cielo y espero jamás tener que enfrentar a su hija quien al parecer lo habia terminado odiando por alguna extraña razón.

Entonces recibió un golpe con una bola de nieve directo en el hombro.

-Esta es por abandonarme en la fiesta de nuestra boda enano idiota -dijo Hange riendo y le lanzo otra bola que impacto en su rostro.

-Tsk ya lo pagaras torpe cuatro ojos de mierda -dijo tomando nieve entre sus manos y aplastándola para formar una bola.

-No te atrevas -advirtió, pero no le funciono ya que recibió el golpe en el pecho.

Hange y Levi comenzaron a jugar con la nieve y a corretearse hasta que él la atrapo.

-Tengo que llevarte adentro antes de que te congeles -le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y la levantaba unos centímetros del suelo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo -dijo Hange mientras salía vapor de su boca por el frío y sentía el calor del cuerpo de Levi.

* * *

La fiesta fue todo un éxito y finalmente llegaba a su fin.

Era el momento de lanzar el ramo para que después despidieran a los novios y Frida seguía buscándolo desesperada.

-Isabel, no es divertido, entrégalo ya antes de que muera de los nervios -regaño Levi quien se había enterado de la broma gracias a Erwin.

-Está bien -dijo Isabel caminando a la mesa y agachándose para tomar el ramo-. ¡No esta! -grito asustada metiendo prácticamente todo el cuerpo debajo de la mesa dejando únicamente las piernas de fuera.

El mesero que pasaba no se dio cuenta y tropezó, Levi se hizo a un lado al instante pues estaba harto de tener que limpiarse por tantos descuidos y al quitarse el mesero cayó encima de Hange quien estaba detrás de Levi.

-Quítate idiota -dijo Levi apartando al mesero y ayudando a Hange a levantarse.

-Al menos el vestido no se manchó -dijo aliviada Hange mientras inspeccionaba su ropa-. ¿Dónde está Frieda? Ya va a ser hora del ramo.

-Hange -dijo Frieda apareciendo de inmediato y se lanzó a abrasarla mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué le pasa? -pregunto Hange a Levi.

-No esta, no está -decía desesperada Isabel.

-Exacto, no está -dijo Frieda soltando a Hange para abrazar a Isabel mientras repetían una y otra vez que no estaba.

-Isabel le hizo una broma pesada a Frieda escondiéndole el ramo y ahora lo ha perdido -explico Levi.

-¿Hablas de este ramo? -pregunto Nanaba enseñándolo mientras sonreía.

-¡Ahí está! -grito Frieda corriendo hacia Nanaba y arrebatándoselo.

-Cuando tú y Farlan se levantaron de la mesa a bailar Mike y yo lo tomamos -explicó Nanaba-. Espero aprendieras la lección de que una broma pesada se puede salir de control.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste? -pregunto Isabel pues supuso que el lugar que habían designado para esconderlo era perfecto, nadie lo buscaría debajo de la mesa.

-Tengo un gran olfato -dijo Mike.

-Damas y caballeros, antes de que los novios partan llego el momento del lanzamiento del ramo y recuerden que quien lo agarre tendrá que invitar a todos a su boda -anuncio el presentador.

-Frieda, es tu ultima tarea como madrina -dijo Hange sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Aquí tienes Hange -dijo entregándole el ramo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Fuiste la mejor -dijo Hange abrasándola para después ver a todos sus amigos reunidos-. Todos y cada uno hicieron un trabajo excelente y estoy segura de que Nifa será una grandiosa madrina en la ceremonia de bautizo de Tomoe y que Petra estará grandiosa como madrina de confirmación.

-No es justo -se quejó Isabel.

-Ya tendrás tu oportunidad Bells -dijo Levi abrasando a su amiga quien consideraba como una hermana menor.

-Mikasa ponte atenta -bromeo Hange guiñándole el ojo y ella se puso roja mientras miraba a Eren.

Quien se estremeció ya que sabía que era muy probable que Mikasa por sus habilidades les arrebatara el ramo.

-Tú serás el siguiente en casarte Eren -bromeo Connie dándole un codazo a su amigo.

-Tú puedes Annie -dijo Armin y ella lanzo una mirada desafiante a Mikasa como si se enfrentaran en un combate decisivo.

-El combate final -dijo Sasha mirándolas-. ¿Quién ganara?

-Usualmente apoyaría a Mikasa, pero… ¡Tú puedes Annie el ramo es tuyo! -grito Jean.

-Suerte querida amiga -dijo Petra fingiendo sonreírle a Nifa-. Pero no te sientas mal si yo lo gano.

-Oh no lo creo, ese ramo es mío amiga -dijo decidida.

-Hange, te doy dinero si lo lanzas lo más lejos posible de Isabel -le susurro Farlan a Hange.

-Si llego a atraparlo te lo daré a ti -dijo Ymir abrasando a Historia.

-El premio es tuyo amor, ve por el -alentó Erwin a Marie.

-Yo no subestimaría a Nanaba -dijo confiado Mike.

-¿Listas chicas? -pregunto Hange girándose.

Las chicas se amontonaron en la pista mientras se empujaban.

-A la una… a las dos -comenzó a contar, ella no tenía pensado ningún objetivo, en su lugar quería dejarlo a la suerte-. Y a las ¡Tres!

Hange lanzo el ramo y los gritos aumentaron mientras todas alzaban las manos desesperadas por alcanzar tan valioso premio el cual atrapo Nifa.

Después de eso fue el turno de Levi de quitarle la liga a Hange cosa que no le agrado ya que todos estaban amontonados casi a milímetros de ellos.

-Apártense o los mato -amenazo mientras se agachaba para subir el vestido de Hange solo unos centímetros.

-Levi no seas exagerado -dijo riendo Hange-. Si no subes el vestido no podrás quitar la liga.

Hange se subió el vestido a medio muslo dejando expuesta su pierna la cual muchos observaron embobados y Levi bajo torpemente la liga.

-Bueno ya, se acabó la función -dijo molesto al notar la cara de todos-. Y tú torpe bájate ese vestido.

Levi lanzo la liga y quien la atrapo fue Moblit, pero se asustó y la lanzo atrapándola Farlan.

-Ya tenemos a la siguiente pareja que se va a casar -dijo Hange contesta.

-¡Se nos casan, se nos casan! -comenzaron a gritar todos los amigos y compañeros de la escuela mientras rodeaban a Moblit y Nifa.

-¿Cuánto me darán por la liga de Hange? -se preguntó Farlan mientras inspeccionaba la prenda.

-Te daré la cantidad que quieras -ofreció de inmediato Flegel- Apuesto a que todavía conserva su aroma -dijo triste.

-Dame eso idiota -regaño Levi arrebatándole la liga para después darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Levi, eso le pertenece a Moblit -regaño Hange quitándosela.

-No permitiré que ningún idiota tenga algo que estuvo en tu pierna -alego Levi arrebatándosela.

-Levi, dame eso -dijo Hange.

Ella estaba por quitársela cuando vio pasar a Sawney y lo llamo.

-Atrapa esto pequeño -dijo Levi lanzándosela.

Sawney brinco atrapando la liga con su hocico y de inmediato Bean tomo el otro extremo.

-¡No! -gritaron Farlan y Flegel al ver que la liga se rompia en dos.

-Fuiste muy malo -regaño Hange.

-Maletas en el auto y chofer esperando -anuncio Marie.

-Hange y Levi salieron para subir al auto que los llevaría al hotel donde celebrarían su luna de miel mientras los invitados los despedían energéticamente.

* * *

-Finalmente tu y yo a solas -dijo Hange recargándose en el hombro de Levi y cerrando sus ojos.

-Tú, yo, el chofer y Tomoe -bromeo Levi tomando la mano de Hange y permaneció en silencio hasta que escucho un leve ronquido de Hange-. Oye torpe será mejor que no te duermas -dijo agitándola levemente.

-No estoy dormida -contesto soñolienta-. Además, no es mi culpa, tu hija hace que me de sueño.

-¿Mia? Querrás decir nuestra -dijo quitándose el saco y colocándoselo a Hange para cubrirla del frio.

-No, he decidido que será tuya el primer año en compensación por estos nueve meses.

-Me parece justo -dijo Levi abrasándola y ella volvió a acomodar su cabeza.

-Despiértame cuando lleguemos -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

Cuando llegaron Hange seguía dormida, así que Levi tuvo que ingeniárselas para bajarla del auto ya que el vestido era demasiado estorboso. La cargo en brazos hasta el lobby y la dejo recostada en un sillón mientras hacia el registro.

-Aquí tiene su llave señor Ackerman y felicidades por la boda -dijo el empleado amablemente, aunque no recibió ninguna contestación amable o una sonría por parte de Levi.

Levi se dio media vuelta para ir por Hange y ella se giró debido a que siempre había sido inquieta para dormir cayendo al suelo.

-Hange -llamo Levi mientras corría a Levantarla, pero se calmó al verla que seguía totalmente dormida.

-¿Necesita ayuda? -ofreció el botones mientras cargaba el equipaje.

-No, ya estoy acostumbrado a cargar con esta torpe -contesto Levi levantándola del suelo y cargándola nuevamente en brazos.

Ambos entraron al ascensor y después caminaron por el pasillo hasta el cuarto.

Hange se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del ascensor y abrió los ojos en cuanto entraron a la habitación.

-Te dije que me despertaras al llegar -reclamo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Levi.

-Tsk torpe ¿Crees que no lo intente? Duermes como muerto -dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama-. Deberías dormir.

-Claro que no, es nuestra noche -contesto Hange recuperando sus energías y poniéndose de pie de inmediato-. Vamos, ayúdame con los listones de la espalda -pidió dándole la espalda a Levi y aguardo.

Levi se acercó a ella e intento deshacer el nudo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería nada fácil.

.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta todos los amigos se despedían.

-Para estas horas Levi ya debe de estar contento de mi elección de negligé -dijo Frieda satisfecha y Nanaba no pudo seguir reprimiendo la risa.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? -pregunto Mike.

-Bueno, digamos que a Levi le va a costar un poco de trabajo el desenvolver el regalo navideño -contesto.

-¿Qué hiciste? -pregunto Isabel.

-Un doble nudo ajustado en el moño del vestido -contesto Nanaba.

-Oh eres perversa amor -dijo Mike sonriendo.

.

-Maldita seas Nanaba -maldijo Hange por lo bajo.

-Esta mierda -se quejó Levi mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo.

-Vamos Levi esfuérzate -alentó Hange intentando no reír.

-Tsk cállate idiota -dijo y fastidiado de la situación decidió romper el listón.

-Levi eres un bruto -regaño Hange girándose de inmediato-. Pero te perdonare porque era la única opción -dijo tomándolo de la corbata para atraerlo a ella y besarlo.

Un beso cargado de fuerza y pasión mientras sus manos jugueteaban intentando deshacer el nudo de la corbata negra.

Al lograrlo sus manos se deslizaron por su torso y mientras lo hacía desabrochaba cada botón de la blanca camisa que encontraba en su camino deseando sentir la piel debajo de la ropa.

-Alguien ha estado yendo al gimnasio -dijo Hange para después sonreír.

Levi no dijo nada y en su lugar beso el cuello de Hange mientras guardaba en su memoria el aroma de su perfume.

Las manos de Hange continuaron descendiendo hasta la hebilla del cinturón mientras pensaba en lo mucho que lo amaba y deseaba.

Nuevamente Levi reclamo sus labios sin tregua y el vestido de Hange se deslizo hacia el suelo.

Ambos caminaron unos pasos y cayeron en la cama mientras continuaban besándose hasta que Hange se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Levi incorporándose.

-Ya vuelvo, no me tardo -dijo caminando a la maleta y sacando una pequeña caja de regalo.

-¿Qué mierda haces cuatro ojos? -pregunto antes de que Hange se encerrada en el baño.

Hange no tardo demasiado en cambiarse por el negligé blanco que Frieda le habia conseguido. Este era de una tela casi transparente y muy ligera que consistía en una camisola de tirantes delgados con gran escote decorado con encaje que hacía juego con las bragas y medias las cuales no pudo usar porque no lograba quitarse los zapatos debido al nudo de las cintas.

Ella se inspecciono en el espejo del baño e indecisa salió.

-¿Qué opinas? -pregunto Hange recargándose en el arco de la puerta, solo que resbalo y fue rescatada por Levi antes de que tocada el suelo.

-¿Qué mierda te has puesto? -pregunto mirándola.

-¿No te gusta? -pregunto decepcionada-. Quería lucir sexy en nuestra noche de bodas.

-Dime que no estas usando el regalo broma de Farlan.

-Claro que no -contesto-. ¿Entonces no te gusta?

-Luces hermosa -contesto cargándola.

-No quiero lucir hermosa, quiero lucir sexy -se quejo Hange en cuanto su cuerpo toco la cama-. Ahora ayúdame a quitarme estos zapatos del infierno -pidió alzando su pierna.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar tijeras -bromeo Levi mientras recorría con su mano la pierna de Hange.

.

Deshacer las cintas de las zapatillas no causo tanto problema como las cintas del vestido y la ropa que llevaba Hange no duro puesta demasiado tiempo.

En ese momento eran dos corazones que se fundían en uno y a pesar del clima frio ellos en ese momento no lo sentían debido a la temperatura elevada de sus cuerpos que permanecían alerta en cada sensación que cada nervio de su piel transmitía por cada roce o tacto de su pareja.

Hange se quedo dormida entre sus brazos mientras la observaba permanecer tranquila por primera vez desde que compartían cama.

-Te amo mi torpe cuatro ojos -le dijo quitándole los lentes y colocándolos en la mesita de noche.

.

Hange se despertó debido al frio que sintió dándose cuenta de que Levi no estaba en la cama, tomo los lentes de la mesita de su lado y se pudo de pie tomando la camisa de Levi del suelo.

Ella camino hacia el balcón que estaba abierto mientras se abotonaba la camisa y lo miro observando a la distancia.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto en cuanto estuvo a su lado y coloco su mano encima de la de él.

-Dormía y… nada solo… -contesto sin mirarla y en lugar de eso observaba la ciudad.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

-Es complicado, no pienses que no deseo decirte, es solo que…

-Es complicado -dijo Hange sonriéndole-. Y lo entiendo, cuando estés listo me lo duras, después de todo sé que hemos aprendido a no guardarnos secretos.

Levi la miro y pudo notar que temblaba de frio.

-Vamos adentro antes de que te resfríes -dijo abrasándola e ingresando al cuarto.

**Lamento la demora, al final no pude meter lemon, próximo capitulo nuestra parejita se va a Paris.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Viaje a Paris**

**Parte 1**

-Apresúrate cuatro ojos o perderemos el vuelo -le dijo Levi a Hange mientras caminaban al interior del aeropuerto.

-No fue mi culpa -alego y Levi la miro seriamente-. De acuerdo si fue mi culpa, me quede dormida, pero también tardaron en llegar por el paquete.

-Hablando de eso ¿Qué fue lo que enviaste?

-Mi vestido de novia, no lo iba a llevar hasta Paris -contesto.

-¿Lista para pasar tantas horas de vuelo?

-Sin mencionar esperar el equipaje, pasar por los centros de control, esperar un transporte del aeropuerto al hotel… -comenzó a enlistar Hange.

-Tu fuiste la que quiso ir a Paris -dijo Levi mientras colocaba las maletas en la banda trasportadora.

-Si, pero cuando me imagine el viaje no tome en cuenta nada de eso ni las horas de diferencia, he escuchado que a las personas les cuesta adaptarse a los diferentes horarios.

-La ventaja que tenemos es que ninguno de los dos duerme mucho -dijo Levi mientras hacían fila para pasar por el detector de metales.

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea ¿Qué tal que nos necesitan? -pregunto Hange mientras esperaban el abordaje.

-¿Por qué nos necesitarían?

-Pues Shikishima podrá estar muerto, pero Mikasa dijo que un Ackerman la ataco y no sabemos que tantas cosas hizo Shikishima -contesto preocupada.

-El mundo puede sobrevivir sin nosotros -dijo Levi.

-Sawney y Bean van a extrañarnos -dijo Hange con tristeza pensando en ellos.

-Tu madre los está cuidando, estarán bien -dijo fastidiado Levi mientras buscaban sus lugares en el avión-. Elige ¿ventana o pasillo?

-Ventana -dijo de inmediato-. No espera pasillo.

Levi estaba por sentarse cuando Hange lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Mejor ventana, quiero ver cuando aterricemos.

-Tsk como quieras -contesto dejándola pasar.

-Ah estoy tan emocionada -dijo Hange mirando por la ventana la pista de despegue y el resto de los aviones para al final soltar un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Levi al ver como su sonrisa se había borrado.

-Nada, solo pensaba -contesto y fingió sonreír, aunque sabía que era caso perdido pues Levi podía diferenciar una sonrisa verdadera de una fingida-. ¿No piensas que derrotar a Shikishima fue muy sencillo?

-¿Sencillo? Ese idiota estuvo a punto de matarnos.

-Aun así…

-Basta cuatro ojos, deja de pensar en eso, es nuestra luna de miel así que tienes prohibido pensar en titanes y todo lo demás.

Hange guardo silencio y Levi observo que ella seguía reflejando preocupación en su rostro.

-Bien, dime ¿Qué más te preocupa?

-Acabo de recordar que me da miedo volar -confeso riendo-. ¿Y si se cae el avión?

-Maldita sea Hange solo no pienses en eso ¿Esta bien?

-Está bien -contesto ella tomándolo de la mano.

La azafata dio instrucciones de vuelo y entonces el avión despego.

-Ves, no fue tan malo -le dijo notando como Hange continuaba apretando su mano.

-Tienes razón -dijo soltando la mano de Levi y sonriendo-. Veamos una película -propuso mientras miraba la pequeña pantalla frente a ella-. ¿Qué te parece entrenando a papá? Es de comedia y una de mis favoritas.

-No -contesto Levi de inmediato.

-Bueno si no quieres comedia puede ser algo lindo -dijo mientras continuaba la búsqueda-. ¿Qué te parece Una chica de New Jersey?

-¿Es donde la madre muere y el padre debe criar solo a su hija?

-Si -contesto ella.

-Entonces no.

-Estas muy selectivo hoy con las películas -dijo Hange inspeccionando el rostro de Levi-. Vamos, dime lo que pasa por esa torpe cabeza tuya.

-En primer lugar, tu eres la torpe y en segundo no pasa nada -contestó malhumorado-. Pon la película que quieras siempre y cuando no sea de muertes o hable de hijos. No quiero pensar en nada de eso.

-Entiendo -contesto bajando la mirada.

-Hange no me refiero a que no quiero saber nada de nuestra hija -aclaro al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido mal interpretadas.

-Levi algo te está molestando y me molesta que no quieras decirme.

-Te lo diré después, te lo prometo.

-Bien, entonces veamos un musical. Oh ¿Qué te parece Mamma mia?

-No.

-¿Un paseo para recordar? -sugirió y Levi negó con la cabeza-. Entonces elige tu -dijo rendida.

-Veamos esa película que no pudiste ver, la de accion, autos y explosiones.

-¿Rápidos y Furiosos? Pero no te gusto la siete.

-La ocho no puede ser tan mala.

Pero resulto no ser de su agrado.

-En mi defensa no sabía que Toreto tenía un hijo -dijo Hange en cuanto comenzaron los créditos.

-No importa ya -contesto Levi mientras pensaba en Tomoe.

-Creo que lo mejor será escuchar música -sugirió Hange conectando el adaptador para dos audífonos a su celular y pasándole un par a Levi.

-Sera lo mejor -dijo y cuando estaba por ponerse los audífonos Hange lo detuvo.

-Espera, esta canción no -dijo cambiándola-. Es que era la de Butterfly fly away.

-Creo que mejor voy a leer.

-De acuerdo leamos algo -coincidió Hange sacando el libro de su mochila y lo guardo enseguida-. O mejor durmamos.

-¿Cuál has traído? -pregunto curioso.

-El último libro de la saga que me compraste -contesto sacándolo y Levi lo tomo para inspeccionarlo.

-Esmeralda ¿No es el libro en el que los padres dejan a su hija?

-Si, pero lo hicieron para protegerla -contesto Hange quitándole el libro.

-No, lo hicieron porque querían salvar al mundo -alego-. No les intereso su hija porque no existe razón suficiente para abandonar a un hijo.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta? -pregunto-. ¿Temes no ser un buen padre para Tomoe?

-No lo entenderías -contesto desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué piensas que no lo entendería?

-Por que tu tuviste a tu padre, él te ama por sobre todas las cosas -contesto.

-Si, tuve un padre y no dudo de su amor, pero durante mi infancia él vivía para su trabajo al igual que mi madre y tu más que nadie se daba cuenta de los múltiples viajes que realizaban dejándome a mi sola.

-Hange…

-Pero eso no tiene por qué afectarnos, no somos nuestros padres y no vamos a cometer sus errores, nosotros cometeremos nuestros propios errores, pero tengo fe en que nuestra hija va a crecer rodeada de mucho amor y que así no resultemos ser los mejores tampoco seremos los peores.

Levi medito y tomo el libro.

-Si voy a leerlo tendrás que contarme que paso después del libro uno -dijo abriéndolo en el primer capítulo.

-Pues veras, en el libro dos…

Hange se quedó dormida tras leer unos cuantos capítulos y cuando menos se lo imagino ya estaban llegando.

-Oye torpe -dijo Levi sacudiéndola para que se despertara.

-¿Que? -pregunto adormilada sin abrir los ojos-. Ya estamos llegando, mira por la ventana.

Hange enseguida se despertó y miro por la ventana, al principio solo vio nubes y un hermoso cielo azul, para después aparecer la ciudad conforme descendía el avión.

-Mira Levi, es hermoso -dijo Hange tomando foto con su celular para después sacar una foto de ambos.

El avión aterrizo y en cuanto tuvieron sus maletas esperaron transporte que los llevara al hotel.

-Buena estrategia, un hotel cerca del metro -dijo Hange mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Es en lo único que piensas? -pregunto Levi-. Pensé que actuarias como una niña y gritarías algo así como mira la fachada y el parque y el rio.

-Bueno si es linda la fachada antigua -admitió sonriendo.

-Y espera a ver la vista.

Levi se encargó del registro y después siguieron al botones hasta su habitación.

-Todo es tan lindo -dijo contenta mientras dejaba su abrigo tirado y caminaba al balcón.

-Oye no hagas un tiradero -regaño Levi levantando la prenda.

Hange no lo escucho y abrió las puertas para salir al pequeño balcón que tenía un barandal de herrería.

-Tenías razón, la vista es magnífica -dijo mirando todo a su alrededor-. Estamos junto al Rio Sena y desde aquí puedo ver el Arco del Triunfo y mira, por ahí está la Plaza de la Concordia -dijo señalando cada punto.

-Y estamos justo al lado del Museo de Orsay -dijo abrasándola por detrás.

-Debo admitir que elegiste bien -dijo contenta y ambos miraron por unos instantes el paisaje.

-Bueno no perdamos tiempo, tenemos mucho que ver y pocos días.

Hange asintió y salieron del hotel.

-Sabes, ninguna ciudad provoca tantos suspiros como esta, sus calles han sido testigos de tantas historias tanto reales como de la ficción -dijo Hange tomando la mano de Levi mientras caminaban hasta llegar al Arco del Triunfo el cual ambos vieron con emoción.

-Adelante ilústrame, sé que tienes ganas de soltar el montón de cosas que sabes sobre esta construcción.

-El Arco del Triunfo requirió de 28 años para su completa construcción y fue mandado a construir por Napoleón un hombre bajito como tu -dijo soltando una risita-. Tenía un grave complejo con su estatura, tanto que por eso quería este monumento en su honor, pero él nunca logro verlo terminado.

Hange tomo fotos y luego arrastro a Levi hacia una lápida en el suelo.

-Esta es la tumba del soldado desconocido, en memoria de todos los que perdieron la vida en la Primera Guerra Mundial y esa flama es llamada la flama eterna que no fue tan eterna porque un hombre decidió que sería buena idea orinar en ella -dijo riendo y luego leyó la inscripción-. "_Ici repose un soldat français mort pour la patrie 1914-1918" _

-Aquí yace un soldado francés muerto por la patria -tradujo Levi mientras veía la placa.

-No sabía que supieras francés -dijo Hange-. Eso me gusta, que a pesar de todo continuemos desconociendo cosas el uno del otro.

-Estuve aprendiendo un poco de francés.

-¿Acaso temías que nos perdiéramos y no pudiéramos entender instrucciones? -pregunto riendo.

-Siempre es bueno saber un poco del idioma del lugar al que viajas torpe -contesto.

-Cuando regresemos tu tendrás que enseñarme -dijo tomando su mano.

-Ya sé que sabes francés, no volverás a engañarme como con las clases de guitarra.

-Oh vamos solo quería escucharte hablar francés, es tan romántico.

-No insistas.

-Bien, entremos al museo -dijo resignada.

Ella solo pudo dar un par de pasos ya que Levi continuaba sin moverse y luego la jalo para tenerla cerca.

-Il y a longtemps que je t'aime -le dijo en voz baja.

-Yo también "te amo desde hace mucho tiempo" -contesto.

-Tsk lo sabía, sabía que hablabas francés.

-Tengo algo de sangre francesa ¿Qué esperabas?

Ambos entraron al museo y después tras subir varios escalones pudieron admirar la vista desde el mirador y pasaron a su siguiente parada que era la Plaza de la Concordia.

-Aquí decapitaron al rey Luis XVI y a María Antonieta -dijo mientras sacaba fotos-. A Isabel le hubiera encantado, ya sabes por la película María Antonieta, pero afortunadamente ya no está la guillotina, solo este hermoso obelisco traído desde Egipto.

Después de eso hicieron una parada para disfrutar de una taza de café con macarrones en una pequeña pastelería donde ambos se sentaron en una mesita afuera para disfrutar del paisaje, aunque no tanto del clima frio.

-Siento mi rostro congelado y eso que no ha nevado -dijo Hange tocándose las mejillas-. Por otro lado, también me pregunto cómo lograron esta textura suave pero crujiente -se preguntó mientras inspeccionaba el macarrón que tenía entre sus dedos.

-Los tuyos también son deliciosos.

-Pero no son perfectos y tienen que ser perfectos.

Levi estaba por contestarle, pero entonces sintió como si alguien los vigilara, la misma sensación que había tenido cuando llegaron sus otras versiones de los otros mundos.

-Debemos irnos -dijo y miro el reloj enorme que estaba en una fachada-. O no llegaremos al hotel a cambiarnos.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Hange.

-Es una sorpresa -contesto.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron mientras una chica ingresaba al lugar.

-Bienvenida -saludo el empleado-. Hace demasiado frio ¿Puedo ofrecerle un delicioso café?

-En realidad me gustaría comprar unos macarrones -contesto la chica.

-Claro, tenemos de chocolate, de pistache…

-De fresa -dijo de inmediato.

.

Ambos regresaron al hotel a cambiarse y Levi aguardaba mientras veía impaciente la hora.

-Torpe apresúrate -regaño tocando la puerta del baño.

-Ya voy, solo un segundo -pidió.

-Llegaremos tarde.

-Ya estoy lista -dijo Hange abriendo la puerta y dejando a Levi sin habla. Ella llevaba un vestido largo azul marino y el cabello suelto además del collar que le había regalado la navidad anterior.

-Te ves hermosa -logro decir.

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal, déjame adivinar Frieda fue la que eligió el vestido.

Levi asintió y salieron del hotel para tomar un auto que los llevo a la Opera Garnier donde Hange quedo sorprendida al momento de cruzar la puerta y ver la majestuosa escalera, así como los candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo.

-A Onyankopon le encantaría -dijo Hange sacando fotos-. Este lugar fue la inspiración para el fantasma de la ópera.

-Curioso que lo menciones porque es la obra que veremos hoy -dijo Levi.

Ambos tomaron asiento y durante toda la obra Hange sostuvo la mano de Levi mientras el veía como ella cambiaba sus expresiones faciales de felicidad a tristeza con forme avanzaba la historia.

-Fue hermoso -dijo Hange en el elevador del hotel, amo esa historia, es tan triste.

-Sabía que te gustaría -dijo mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban a su cuarto.

.

Al día siguiente dieron una caminata por las calles de Paris mientras admiraban las tiendas, los parques y casas antiguas además de pasar al mercado de las flores para después tomar el metro y dirigirse al cementerio Pere la Chaise.

-No sé cómo me convenciste de venir a un cementerio -dijo Levi mientras miraba a todos lados rodeado de tumbas-. ¿Que no sabes que en los cementerios te puedes contagiar de algo?

-No seas tan exagerado -regaño-. Quiero ver la tumba de Oscar Wilde y dejar una rosa -dijo mientras sostenía la rosa blanca que había cargado desde el mercado de flores.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conociste.

-No, pero amo sus libros, sobre todo el retrato de Dorian Grey.

Levi no hizo más preguntas y continuaron su caminata hasta que finalmente la vio.

-Mira Levi ahí está, detrás de esa protección de vidrio -dijo señalando la tumba. Hange dejo la rosa blanca en el suelo y después sonrió-. Misión cumplida -dijo mirando a Levi-. Ahora veremos otra tumba, la de Napoleón

Tomaron nuevamente el metro y llegaron al Palacio Nacional de los Inválidos.

-Dime que no iremos al museo del ejército -pidió Levi fastidiado de ver tumbas y cosas que le recordaban a la otra vida.

-Calma, solo iremos a ver la tumba de Napoleón -contesto Hange-. Se que tienes una aberración por la muerte, pero sería un crimen haber estado en Paris y no pasar a mostrar nuestros respetos a Napoleón.

Al llegar observaron desde el segundo piso el enorme ataúd donde estaban los restos de Napoleón.

-Si que tenía complejo de inferioridad -dijo Levi mirando hacia abajo.

-Es enorme porque son seis ataúdes -explico-. Estan uno dentro del otro, pero si, él quería que todos lo veneraran y vieran como el más grande hombre sobre la tierra.

Por la tarde comieron crepas y en la noche acudieron a un cabaré en Monmartre para ver bailes de cancán donde Hange subió como voluntaria para aprender a bailar y Levi la bajo a los pocos minutos de iniciado el baile alegando que no era seguro para la salud de Tomoe.

.

El tercer día visitaron por fuera la Catedral de Notre Dame.

-Es hermosa -dijo Hange mirando la estructura-. En español es conocida como la catedral de nuestra dama.

-Tsk es solo conocida por esa tonta película infantil -alego Levi logrando que Hange sonriera.

-Una pena lo del incendio.

Ese mismo día visitaron la Plaza de la Bastilla y finalizaron visitando el Palacio de Versalles después de una larga fila para entrar.

-¿Sabías que el palacio Vaux Levicomte fue el que inspiro la construcción de Versalles? -le dijo mientras recorrían los jardines.

-Apuesto que Isabel estaría fascinada por la película -dijo Levi mirando discretamente a todos lados pues nuevamente había sentido que eran vigilados.

-Por eso he tomado varias fotos -dijo Hange dándose cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Levi, pero no hizo preguntas esperando a que tarde o temprano el le contara.

Ese día por la noche cayó una nevada y por la mañana Hange admiro Paris cubierto de nieve.

-Tu celular sigue sonando como poseído -informo Levi saliendo al balcón con Hange.

-Es 24 y de seguro mamá sigue fastidiando diciendo que la abandone.

-Ellos probablemente ya estan preparándose para la cena.

-Sawney y Bean ya se comieron el pavo de navidad -dijo Hange mientras lo imaginaba.

-Kenny esta borracho -continuo con el juego Levi.

-Marie esta histérica porque no termina de arreglarse.

-Y Erwin esta abajo apresurándola.

-Todo es caos y locura en la familia Ackerman-Zoe -dijo riendo.

-Ackerman-Zoe-Jaeger-Reiss-Smith -corrigió Levi-. ¿Te hubiera gustado pasar navidad con la familia?

-Los amo a todos, pero prefiero estar contigo –contesto-. ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? Porque todo será un caos y mañana todo estará cerrado.

-Bueno hoy visitaremos las catacumbas cosa que no me agrada demasiado, para después tomar una caminata por el rio Sena, regresar, cambiarnos e ir a una cena a la Torre Eiffel.

-Así que tenías planeado pedirme matrimonio antes de tu cumpleaños ¿Querías que ese fuera tu regalo?

-Tsk solo coincidió, es todo.

-Si claro -dijo Hange riendo.

-Como sea, deberíamos apresurarnos o no nos dará tiempo.

-Levi -lo llamo y él se detuvo-. Estuve pensando y…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hemos hecho todo lo que yo he querido y eso no está bien porque te he arrastrado a lugares que te causan recuerdos de esa otra vida.

-Hange…

-Déjame terminar -lo interrumpió-. Puede que no lo digas, pero lo veo en tu mirada y por ello he decidido que no quiero ir a las catacumbas hoy porque sé que eso podría traerte recuerdos dolorosos.

-¿Entonces que propones? -pregunto.

-Un paseo por la ciudad y disfrutar de las decoraciones navideñas ¿Qué dices?

-Me agrada, quizás podamos ir a patinar.

-Tú no sabes patinar -le recordó.

-Pero tengo una buena maestra.

Durante el día ambos caminaron disfrutando del ambiente navideño de las calles. Los árboles estaban decorados con luces, guirnaldas colgaban en las fachadas de los edificios y un grupo comenzó a tocar una canción que Hange enseguida reconoció.

-Eternal snow -dijo contenta jalando a Levi de la manga para estar más cerca-. Vamos Levi, sé que la conoces -dijo y comenzó a cantar para después ser acompañada por Levi.

Me enamoré de ti, me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello?  
Mis sentimientos solo se han ido incrementando  
Me pregunto: ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo me siento?  
Aunque nunca haya dicho una palabra

Son como copos de nieve cayendo, apilándose gentilmente  
Siguen apilándose más y más alto

Abrázame fuerte, si es así que se siente  
El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien  
Desearía no haber conocido nunca ese sentimiento  
Te amo, no puedo evitar que caigan mis lágrimas  
En ese caso entonces  
No debiste haber entrado a mi vida

Me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo voy a seguir pensando en ti?  
Mi respiración está empañando el cristal de la ventana

Mi corazón, tembloroso, está cerca de la vela encendida  
Que ahora se está derritiendo, me pregunto: ¿Sobrevivirá?

Abrázame fuerte, tan fuerte que podría romper  
Para que cuando nos veamos en el viento gélido de la tormenta de nieve  
Yo no vuelva a estar fría  
Te extraño, pienso en ti, en lo lejos que estás  
Con este silenciador tejido a mano  
Estoy aquí sola, abrazándome de nuevo esta noche

Si la nieve sigue cayendo eternamente  
¿Cubrirá mis sentimientos por ti?

Abrázame fuerte, si es así que se siente  
El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien  
Desearía no haber conocido nunca ese sentimiento  
Te quiero, está rellenando mi corazón  
Quiero gritarle al cielo invernal  
Quiero conocerte ahora mismo

Abrázame fuerte. Te amo.

Al terminar de cantar Hange se dio cuenta de que tenían público y que aplaudían.

Después de eso patinaron en la pista de hielo donde Levi mejoro mucho sus habilidades.

Tras ello caminaron a lo largo del rio Sena y llegaron al Puente de las Artes.

-Una lástima que ya no se puedan colocar los candados del amor -dijo Hange mientras tocaba los paneles de vidrio.

-Bueno, generaba mucha contaminación -dijo Levi mirando el atardecer-. ¿Cuántas llaves no eran lanzadas?

-Pero era una tradición linda, me hubiera gustado colocar un candado simbolizando nuestro amor eterno.

-No necesitas hacer eso para que lo nuestro sea eterno.

Hange coloco su mano sobre la de Levi y miraron el atardecer.

Después regresaron a cambiarse para poder ir al restaurante en la Torre Eiffel en donde disfrutaron de una agradable cena con música en vivo, bailaron la canción la vida en rosa y salieron a disfrutar de la vista mientras fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo.

-Sabes es lindo -dijo Hange mientras miraba a Levi-, pero no cambiaría la forma en la que me pediste matrimonio por nada del mundo y más tomando en cuenta de que dijiste un montón de cursilerías sabiendo que Farlan e Isabel escuchaban.

-Tsk no importa -contesto-. Yo podría gritar mi amor por ti al mundo entero.

-Si claro -dijo incrédula.

Levi la rodeo por la cintura para acercarla a él y entonces le susurro.

-Je suis totalement, completement et desesperement amoureux de toi Hange.

-Eso no es gritarlo al mundo -dijo acercándose a sus labios.

-Es porque tú eres mi mundo -contesto antes de besarla.

.

A su regreso la ropa había quedado atrás y regada por todo el piso. Ambos se encontraban en la cama inmersos entre besos y caricias hasta que la alarma del celular de Hange sonó.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa a tu celular? -pregunto en cuanto sus labios dejaron los de ella.

-Son las doce -explicó tomándolo para silenciarlo-. Oficialmente eres mayor de edad. Feliz cumpleaños mi enano maniático de la limpieza.

Ambos volvieron a besarse envueltos el uno con el otro y disfrutando del placer hasta finalmente llegar al clímax.

Hange carecía de aire y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Levi mientras sentía como respiraba agitadamente, así como su corazón que palpitaba acelerado.

-Deberíamos dormir algo o mañana no podremos levantarnos temprano -dijo mientras cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Hange con la cobija.

-Pero no has abierto tus regalos.

-¿Regalos?

-Navidad y cumpleaños ¿Pensaste que no te daría nada?

-Si y es porque yo no te he podido traer tu regalo.

-No importa, sé que has estado ocupado y no necesito que me des nada, este viaje ha sido el mejor regalo que podías darme.

-Tsk torpe te dije que no he podido traerlo, no que no te compre uno.

-Entonces lo abriré cuando regresemos, pero por ahora… -Hange se puso de pie envuelta en la cobija y de la maleta saco una caja roja con un gran moño plateado-. Feliz Navidad y Feliz cumpleaños -dijo mientras regresaba a la cama.

Levi tomo el regalo y comenzó a desenvolverlo sacando una playera en la que se leía "Amo a mi loca."

-Es…

-Es para que lo uses casi diario -dijo Hange sonriente.

-Te amo, pero no usaría esto fuera de la casa -contesto de inmediato.

-Pero me romperás el corazón -alego divertida.

-Entonces comprare pegamento para repararlo.

-De acuerdo, bien, es un regalo broma -confeso.

-Ya se te pego lo tonta de Farlan -dijo mientras la volvía a doblar y sacaba otro paquete envuelto-. ¿Un libro?

-Algo así, solo ábrelo.

Levi lo desenvolvió y pudo ver que se trataban de varias hojas amarradas entre ellas por un listón.

-Física Cuántica. La puerta de los nueve cerrojos. Por la doctora Zoe -leyó la primera hoja-. Me agrada tu madre, pero no pienso leer su libro.

-Ella va a publicar un nuevo libro el próximo año y estas hojas son una parte del libro original ya que entero son como unas mil hojas.

-¿Por qué estas hojas son tan importantes? -pregunto ojeándolas.

-Ve lo que dice al final de la segunda página -contesto señalando una línea al final de la introducción que estaba con letra pequeña.

-En colaboración con su hija Hange Zoe.

-Dijiste que leerías mi libro así hablara de lo que fuera. Bueno, yo ayude a mi madre con un capítulo y son solo 50 hojas sobre la física cuántica.

-Por supuesto que lo leeré, así no entienda más de la mitad -contesto mientras pasaba a la tercera página-. La teoría del tiempo y la materia… creo que tendré que tomar unas cuantas clases de física cuántica básica.

-Yo puedo dártelas -propuso-. Ahora pasa a la última página.

Levi lo hizo y vio que se trataba de la sección de los agradecimientos.

-Muchas son las personas que entran en tu vida y tienen un gran impacto, pero en esta ocasión deseo agradecer a mis padres quienes me dieron gran parte de sus conocimientos y despertaron en mí el interés por la ciencia, así como a Levi, el hombre al que amo y quien me da la fuerza para hacer todo lo que me proponga -Levi termino de leer y miro a Hange quien lucía un poco avergonzada.

-Ya que tu hiciste tu declaración de amor frente a toda la escuela, supuse que entonces yo debía de hacerlo ante el mundo entero -explico-. Ahora dejemos la lectura para después -dijo quitándole las hojas-. Ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero no has abierto tu regalo de navidad.

Por último, dentro de la caja venia una corbata en una caja transparente. Él la saco y al momento de hacerlo cayó un pequeño ramo de muérdago y vio que dentro venia un sobre.

-¿Más cartas? -pregunto tomándolo y abriéndolo llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Llegaron hace unos días -dijo Hange sonriendo-. En realidad, llegaron varias cartas de admisión a la universidad con beca, pero en esta fue en la que nos aceptaron a ambos. Ya no está Shikishima, puedes estudiar medicina conmigo, ir a la misma universidad y a futuro trabajar juntos en el CDC o donde tú quieras. Lo que trato de decir es que tenemos un nuevo futuro por delante y si esa universidad no te convence, entonces podemos esperar a que lleguen más cartas de aceptación porque estoy segura de que así será -Hange miro a Levi quien se había quedado mirando la carta-. Di algo.

-No me importa a que universidad vayamos mientras estemos los tres juntos -logro decir-. Pero fue un buen regalo tomando en cuenta que yo no metí ninguna solicitud para esta escuela.

-Tu no, pero yo si -contestó ella tomando el muérdago y levantando su brazo para que colgara sobre su cabeza-. Vamos Levi es navidad y la tradición dice que debes besarme.

Levi se inclinó para acercarse a sus labios y entonces ella soltó un grito.

-¡Levi dame rápido tu mano! -pidió tomándola y guiándola a su vientre donde sintió un leve movimiento.

-Es… -nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras y más cuando un segundo movimiento se sintió.

-Los bebes comienzan a moverse a partir de la semana veinte -explico Hange-. Y tal parece que a nuestra pequeña le gusta ser puntual.

Hange miro la expresión de Levi y sonrió, él sonreía y sus ojos brillaban mientras tocaba el vientre de Hange hasta que repentinamente la abrazo.

-¿Levi estas llorando? -pregunto mientras también lo abrasaba.

-Cállate torpe -contesto aun sonriendo a pesar de que Hange no podía notarlo.

Hange se quedó dormida y Levi estaba sentado en una silla del cuarto mientras leía la carta de Hange que decía "Ábreme el día de tu cumpleaños."

_Querido Levi._

_Para muchos el 25 de diciembre es importante porque en este día se festeja la Navidad, pero para mí es importante porque en este día nació mi otra mitad. Así es, tuve que esperar meses para que llegaras a este mundo y años para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, incluso un poco más para que nuestros corazones latieran como uno mismo. Pero ahora que finalmente te tengo a mi lado quiero que sepas que no te dejare ir jamás. _

_Y mientras pensaba en esto entonces me di a la tarea de investigar donde estaba yo el día que llegaste a este mundo y no lo vas a creer, pero ya desde un inicio nuestras almas parecían atraerse la una a la otra. Aquel día mis padres salieron a una fiesta dejándome con una niñera quien noto que tosía demasiado, así que temerosa me llevo al hospital a que me revisaran y supongo que ya has adivinado que ese hospital resulto ser el mismo en el que tu naciste. Qué locura ¿No te parece?_

_Aunque a mí me resulta más divertido el hecho de que Navidad siempre ha sido mi fecha favorita pese a todo. Amo la comida, las decoraciones, la nieve blanca que cae y cubre las calles, pero sobre todo el amor que estas fechas transmiten en las personas y ahora tengo un motivo más para amar esta fecha y ese eres tú._

_Yo no festejo ahora la Navidad, festejo tu nacimiento. Para mí el olor de la Navidad ya no es el de un pino, ahora es el de un té. Sus colores ya no son rojo, verde y blanco, son el gris de tus ojos y el negro de tu cabello. Los sabores de la más exquisita cena navideña no son nada comparados con el sabor de tus labios y el más bello villancico no es dulce a mis oídos si no viene de tu voz. _

_Pretendo pasar todas las navidades que quedan de mi vida a tu lado, disfrutar de una taza de chocolate caliente mientras vemos una película, patinar tomados de la mano, hacer ángeles y muñecos de nieve, comer galletas navideñas que yo preparare porque tú no sabes cocinar, cantar villancicos y besarnos cada vez que estemos debajo del muérdago. Porque sin ti mis navidades carecerían de significado, has entrado a mi vida y a mi corazón de una forma que jamás imagine y me temo que ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. _

Feliz Cumpleaños y Feliz Navidad.

Siempre tuya

Hange.


	87. Chapter 87

**Viaje a Paris**

**Parte 2**

**Saludos a todos mis amados lectores, estamos en diciembre y recuerdo que en este mes el cumple de Pau, así que ¡Felicidades! y muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios que me animan a continuar, de echo cuando comencé a escribir la historia solo tenía pensado que serían 10 capítulos y ahora estamos cerca de los 100 y eso es todo un logro. Ahora como va a ser tu cumple Pau quiero darte un regalo, un adelanto o alguna pareja que quieras en el fic, lo que quieras se te será concedido. Aclaro que no es por discriminar a mis otros amados lectores, solo que no se sus fechas de cumple.**

Tras leer la carta de Hange él salió al balcón pues tenía esa sensación nuevamente. Al hacerlo admiro el Paris nocturno y nevado. Algunas luces continuaban encendidas y la nieve continuaba cayendo.

Entonces miro abajo y vio a una mujer que caminaba por la calle solitaria. Ella levanto la vista hacia donde estaba Levi y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Levi salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Hange y bajo hasta el vestíbulo donde ya lo esperaba Tomoe sentada en uno de los sillones.

-¿Té? -le pregunto señalando dos tazas.

-¿Como?

-¿Cómo llegue desde Paradai a Paris? Por favor, me enseñaron eso y más.

-¿Quienes? -pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-El clan Ackerman -contesto-. Sabes, estuve pensando y tienes razón, no es justo culparte a ti por los errores de ese otro Levi -dijo mientras tomaba su taza, dio un trago y luego continuo-. Adelante has cualquier pregunta -dijo y antes de que Levi hablara ella lo interrumpió-. Espera ya la has hecho ¿De qué mundo vengo? Bueno es simple y creo que tú ya lo dedujiste, vengo del mundo raíz ¿Cómo es posible? Bueno Eren y Mikasa de tu mundo me salvaron ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Shikishima me trajo ¿Cómo sabia de mi existencia? Por Ymir y todo esto nos conduce a la pregunta crucial ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Destruir Paradai, eso ya lo dijiste.

-Es verdad. Veras de niña no entendía por qué Eren deseaba tanto destruir al mundo, pero después me di cuenta del motivo y es porque el mundo desprecia todo lo que es diferente.

-No todos.

-Tú me despreciaste por ser diferente, deseabas que fuera la dulce Tomoe, esa niña inocente y débil, pero cambie y entonces me abandonaste.

-Mentira, conocí a Rivaille, él estaba destrozado por tu muerte, jamás te abandonaría.

-Pero lo hizo, Kyomi Azumabito viajo a Paradai junto con lo que quedaba del clan Akerman, aquellos que no escaparon al interior de las murallas con el rey Fritz. Era una niña con mucho poder para mi edad y demasiada inteligencia. Entonces me abandonaron con ellos para que entrenara y aprendiera a controlarme ¿Sabes cuándo volví a verlos?

-Nunca, porque morimos ¿No es así?

-Me quede sola, sin Alex, sin Eren, sin mis padres y todo ser que había amado murió ¿Por qué me salvaron si me iban a dejar sola?

-Eren y Mikasa no lo pensaron, solo querían salvarte, pensábamos que podíamos cambiar el destino, que podíamos sobrevivir y ser una familia.

-El mundo no llego a su fin y me dedique a entrenar para calmar mi dolor hasta que Ymir llego a mí y me mostro que nunca fui ni seré prioridad para ustedes. Siempre terminaran abandonándome porque siempre van a preferir ser héroes.

-Todos necesitamos embriagarnos de algo -dijo Levi recordando las últimas palabras de Kenny en aquel mundo. Ser un héroe, eso era lo que le había dicho-. Puedo cambiar eso. Prometo nunca abandonarte desde el momento en que nazcas hasta que yo muera, prometo que nunca estarás sola.

-Pero ya lo has hecho -contesto poniéndose de pie-. En un futuro te iras y me dejaras por dos años mientras persigues a Shikishima.

-Shikishima está muerto-. Alego poniéndose también de pie.

-Algo que me enseño mi sensei fue que cuando mates al enemigo debes asegurarte de que no quede nada de su cadáver -contesto y camino a la puerta.

-Entonces ayúdame a derrotarlo -dijo y Tomoe detuvo su andar-. Me niego a creer que la pequeña que veo en mis visiones se ha convertido en una asesina.

-Lucifer también era un ángel antes de convertirse en un demonio -dijo para después salir por la puerta de vidrio.

.

Tomoe caminaba por las solitarias calles de Paris y un hombre la tomo del hombro. Cualquier mujer se hubiera asustado pensando que era un atacante, pero ella no pues sabia defenderse perfectamente bien, además de que sus instintos le habían revelado la identidad del hombre.

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme con tus manos sucias -advirtió y el hombre la soltó.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con él? -pregunto Shikishima.

Tomoe se giró para mirarlo con odio.

-Nada que te incumba -contesto.

-Escúchame bien niñita, recuerda con quien estás hablando.

Tomoe con un rápido movimiento desenfundo su navaja y la coloco en la garganta de Shikishima.

-Tu tampoco olvides con quien estás hablando -amenazo-. Y lo que hable con mi padre no es asunto tuyo.

-No es tu padre y yo tampoco lo soy -contesto sonriente-. No tenemos tiempo para tus dramas adolescentes -dijo e inspecciono el rostro de la chica-. Oh pobre Tomoe ¿Estas triste porque papi no te quiso?

-No tan triste como tu si te corto la lengua.

Tomoe alejo la navaja de la garganta de Shikishima y la guardo.

-Honestamente deberías de darle gracias a tu padre. Te dieron todo al no darte nada ¿Cómo crees que tu padre se convirtió en el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad? Aprendió de estar solo al igual que yo, piénsalo, eres más fuerte con tus problemas paternales, su atención te hubiera vuelto débil.

-Tsk idiota -contesto dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si pasamos un tiempo de calidad padre e hija? Nada como matar a unos cuantos mientras recorremos las calles de Paris.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor te quedas aquí porque estás loco?

-Como quieras, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que superar tus traumas infantiles.

-Yo ya los superé, ahora solo deseo venganza y por cierto Ymir no está contenta con tu desempeño tan mediocre.

.

Levi regreso al cuarto y se acostó junto a Hange rodeándola por detrás colocando una mano en su vientre mientras se prometía que jamás dejaría a Tomoe sola.

-Nadie te amara más de lo que yo te amo -dijo cerrando sus ojos para después tener un episodio.

.

Hange estaba en el suelo de su laboratorio y él ingresaba para sentase junto a ella.

-Pensé que encontraría todo esto hecho un asco -decía mirando a su alrededor.

-Los corajes y el esfuerzo no son buenos para el bebe -Contestaba Hange para después limpiarse las lágrimas y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él-. Levi no sirvo para ser madre.

-¿Es por la expedición? -pregunto tomando la mano de Hange.

-¿Cómo ver a mis colegas sabiendo que muchos han muerto mientras yo estaba dentro de las murallas segura?

-Pero no puedes ir y lo sabes.

-Lo sé y por ello me siento miserable y al sentirme así me siento culpable. Miserable por no poder ir y culpable porque no debería importarme más que la salud de mi hijo.

-Es porque esa no eres tú, no eres madre. Eres científica y también eres como esa ave que encontraste, deseas libertad y esa la encuentras fuera de estas murallas. Ser madre se contrapone con tu ideal ¿Cómo sentirte libre fuera sabiendo que dejas lo más preciado dentro?

-Lo siento, siento decepcionarte, siento no ser una buena madre y siento…

-A decir verdad, ambos estamos bastante jodidos -decía mirando a la nada mientras trataba de imaginarse como sería ser padre.

-Es verdad, no te he preguntado lo que sientes tu sobre ser padre.

-Estoy asustado -confesaba-. No sé cómo serlo, no sé si serviré para ello.

-Estamos jodidos, somos miembros de la legión, no padres -decía Hange apretando más la mano de Levi-. Pero sabes, nadie nace sabiendo ser padre. Eso lo aprendes y si resultamos ser terribles siempre podemos tener un segundo hijo con el que no cometamos los mismos errores.

-¿Qué tan malo puede resultar?

Hange soltaba una risita ante tal pregunta y se levantaba no sin antes tomar un libro tirado en el suelo y del cual caía una hoja doblada que recogía y observaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué es? -preguntaba intrigado Levi.

-La lista oficial de Hange Zoe -contestaba entregándosela-. La hice cuando tenía trece años y necesitaba varios propósitos para continuar mi vida.

-Número uno graduarme como la primera de la clase -leyó Levi-. Dos unirme a la legión de exploración. Tres matar un titan. Cuatro regresar con vida después de mi primera misión. Cinco besar un chico. Seis desarrollar un invento que ayude a la humanidad. Siete tener mi propio laboratorio donde pueda llevar a cabo mis investigaciones. Ocho enamorarme. Nueve casarme. Diez ser madre. Once erradicar a los titanes y Doce vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo.

-A como lo veo solo me falta un punto por cumplir -decía Hange.

-Una vez que cumplas ese punto de tu lista podríamos iniciar una ambos -sugería.

-Yo creo que ya no necesito listas -decía mientras rompia la hoja-. Tengo todo lo que quiero, te tengo a ti, tendremos un hijo y mis inventos cambiaran al mundo y salvaran vidas. Lo más importante es que esta lista me ha hecho recordar algo, esa Hange estaba segura de que podía hacer todo, ya sabes científica, madre, esposa y soldado y si yo puedo tú también. ¿Qué me dices?

-Tsk como dices siempre podemos echar a perder el primero -contestaba.

.

El 25 se levantaron, desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel, tomaron sus maletas y salieron hacia el tren que los llevaría al valle de Loira donde visitarían la fortaleza de Chinon.

-Aquí dice que Juana de Arco estuvo en Chinon -dijo Hange mientras leía un tríptico que había tomado de la estación de trenes mientras aguardaban- Demasiados lugares que ver y tan poco tiempo -se quejó para finalmente ver a Levi quien permanecía mirando a la ventana y su rostro reflejaba preocupación- Levi ¿Qué pasa?

Él se giró para verla y contesto.

-Nada, solo…

-Es complicado y ya me lo dirás después -contestaba Hange-. Si sabes que en otra vida fui una guerrera imparable y una gran comandante ¿cierto?

-No dudo de tu fuerza física ni espiritual -contesto Levi tomando su mano-. Solo es complicado.

-¿Pero me lo dirás?

-Claro -contesto.

Al llegar bajaron y tal como lo había predicho el juego de MASH tuvieron que viajar hasta la villa en un auto que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

-Tranquilos -les dijo el chofer-. Este bebe ha soportado bastantes años.

-Si, se nota -contesto Hange.

La pequeña villa lucia como si permaneciera atrapada en el tiempo, en la época de los castillos, héroes y princesas, pero además era alegre con un montón de personas festejando en las calles la Navidad.

Llegaron al pequeño hotel y subieron por las escaleras de madera que crujían con cada paso hasta su habitación la cual era muy sencilla pero funcional para ellos.

-¿Es mi imaginación o hace demasiado frio? -pregunto Hange mientras temblaba.

-La ventana no cierra por completo y eso hace que se cuele el aire frio -contesto Levi tras inspeccionar el marco de madera.

-Bueno, nada como hacer un poco de turismo para quitarnos el frio -dijo animada Hange mientras se cubría la cabeza con el gorro.

Visitaron la capilla de Saint Radegonde y el castillo donde además de un recorrido por este, tomaron una degustación de quesos, frutas y pan pasando de los vinos debido a la condición de Hange.

Debido al día festivo no pudieron visitar los museos como el de Juana de Arco y el de Arte y Tradiciones. Pero pudieron disfrutar de la pequeña fiesta que se organizó en la plaza central por la noche donde comieron comida típica acompañada de la música.

Por la noche ambos estaban acostados e intentaban dormir, pero el frio no se los permitía.

-Sabes, cuando imaginé mi muerte nunca pensé que sería congelada -bromeo Hange mientras abrasaba a Levi-. Mis pies estan fríos y siento que podría caerse mi nariz.

-No te quejes torpe y deja de moverte tanto o me terminaras de destapar y terminare como el idiota de Jack del Titanic -dijo Levi y Hange soltó una risita.

-Deberíamos quitarnos la ropa -sugirió en cuanto dejo de reír.

-Nunca rechazaría hacer el amor contigo, pero en estos momentos dudo que eso sea una buena idea por el frio, las paredes delgadas y la cama que rechina con cada maldito movimiento así sea el más leve.

-No hablaba de eso, me refiero a que esta científicamente demostrado que el calor corporal directo puede salvarte de morir congelado.

.

Al día siguiente el tren sufrió demoras por la nieve en las vías, pero finalmente se puso en marcha y pudieron regresar a Paris justo a tiempo para poder hacer el registro en el nuevo hotel.

-Este lugar te encantara -le dijo Levi a Hange cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada-. Se llama L´hotel, lugar donde Oscar Wilde paso sus últimos días de vida y donde nos quedaremos en nuestra última noche en parís.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta Levi vendo los ojos de Hange y se la quito cuando ingresaron.

-¡Es maravilloso! -grito emocionada.

La recamara estaba decorada al estilo de la época en la que había vivido Oscar Wilde y Hange admiro cada detalle.

-De todo lo que hemos visto en Paris y es la primera vez que explotas como loca -dijo mirando como Hange se paseaba por un lado al otro maravillada y recordando que eran las mismas expresiones que hacia la otra Hange al ver un titan-. Ahora vamos o no nos dará tiempo de visitar el museo de Louvre.

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo, pero valió la pena cuando Hange se volvió a emocionar al ver la Mona Lisa de Leonardo Da Vinci.

Al regreso ambos estaban tan cansados del viaje y de recorrer el enorme museo que después de una cena en el restaurante cayeron rendidos.

.

Por la mañana desayunaron algo rápido en el restaurante del aeropuerto y finalmente abordaron el avión.

Hange miro por la ventana y soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Levi.

-Todo fue grandioso -dijo sonriendo-. Solo nos faltan tres cosas de la lista.

-Plantar un árbol, trabajar en el CDC y celebrar nuestras bodas de oro -recordó.

-Siendo honesta jamás creí que llegaría a cumplir mi lista.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Quitando lo del miedo a morir por culpa de Zeke la verdad es que sabía que en el fondo no deseabas tener hijos -confeso mientras recordaba aquel San Valentín-. No lo dijiste en ese momento, pero tu mirada me lo dijo y entendí el motivo. Tomoe va a nacer y tarde o temprano tendremos que explicarle lo del otro mundo porque va a tener visiones y en ellas ¿Qué es lo que vera? Muerte y dolor.

-No todo es malo Hange, puedo recordar y decirte un sinfín de cosas buenas que he visto.

-Lo sé, lo sé porque yo también lo he visto -dicho esto ella sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre-. Aun no nace y ya tengo un montón de cosas por las cuales agradecerle. Gracias a ella ahora puedo entenderte más y debo confesar que extrañare el poder tener estas visiones cuando ella llegue al mundo.

-Yo recordare por ambos -dijo Levi poniendo su mano sobre la de Hange.

-Levi se movió nuevamente -dijo mientras quitaba su mano para que Levi pudiera sentirla-. Creo que le agrada tu voz, aun no nace y ya te ama.

Él pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Tomoe y en lo que vio en el futuro mientras se hacia la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde que inicio todo ¿Cómo decirle a Hange en lo que su hija se había convertido?

Durante el vuelo Levi leyó las hojas que Hange le había regalado, ella le fue explicando mientras avanzaba en la lectura y al final durmieron un par de horas para despertarse y llegar a casa finalmente.

Ambos esperaban las maletas y entonces el sonido de la muchedumbre llamo su atención. Todos miraban hacia la enorme pantalla que colgaba y en donde estaban transmitiendo las noticias.

-Este video broma fue subido a internet donde se muestra a un monstruo caminando por las calles de Paris derribando edificios y comiendo personas. Un video que puede verse a simple vista que es falso, más sin embargo ha causado un gran revuelo en internet y el gobierno de Paris tras lograr quitarlo ha pedido a sus ciudadanos, así como al resto del mundo que dejen de viralizar este video ofensivo y de mal gusto. En otras noticias…

Levi y Hange se quedaron mirando la pantalla y luego él saco su celular para encenderlo. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas por parte de Frieda, Erwin y Kenny, quizás para informarle sobre el ataque del titan en Paris o asegurarse de que siguieran vivos.

-Levi, esto no debería de ser así -dijo Hange mientras miraba las pocas imágenes que no habían censurado todavía en internet-. Se supone que Shikishima murió.

-No mires eso torpe -regaño quitándole el celular-. Ya hablare con Frieda sobre esto, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Qué no podemos hacer nada? Estábamos ahí, nosotros pudimos salvar vidas inocentes -alego molesta.

-¡No! -contesto alzando la voz y en cuanto vio que algunas personas los veían recupero la compostura-. Nuestro único deber es cuidar de nuestra hija.

-No es así Levi, nuestro deber es lograr que el mundo en el que nacerá nuestra hija sea seguro -rebatió.

-Y si llegamos a morir ¿Entonces quien permanecerá a su lado? Habremos dejado a nuestra hija sola en este mundo.

Levi tomo las maletas y camino a la salida mientras era seguido por Hange quien insistía en lo mismo.

-Pero Levi es nuestra responsabilidad.

-No lo es, el mundo tiene armamento y se la pueden arreglar solos -dijo abriendo la puerta del taxi-. Mi único deber es cuidar de ti y de Tomoe. Ahora mete tu trasero al auto.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? -pregunto antes de subir.

Levi ya no contesto y viajaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa donde Kenny ya lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

-No contestabas -dijo al verlo.

-El celular estaba apagado -contesto Levi mientras caminaba al lado de Hange hacia la casa.

-Supongo que ya se enteraron -dijo tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo y aplastándola con la bota.

-Si, pero por ahora lo único que quiero es entrar, desempacar, ver a mi madre y dormir un poco.

-Pues yo si quiero discutir eso -dijo Hange mirando molesta a Levi.

-Pues yo no -contesto él-. No es nuestra guerra, ya dimos nuestra vida por esa causa en ese mundo ¡y no voy a permitir que un idiota me aleje de mi familia! -le grito a Hange y ella pudo percibir desesperación en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?

-A perderte y a no estar para mi hija -contesto desviando la mirada.

-Levi…

-Ya no quiero discutir -dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Mocoso -llamo Kenny para detenerlo-. No puedes escapar de tus batallas por miedo.

-Mírame hacerlo -dijo girando el picaporte e ingresando a la casa donde fue recibido por Sawney, Bean y su madre quien lo abraso.

-Yo hablare con él Kenny -dijo Hange para después fingir una sonrisa ante Kuchel.

-Levi, enséñale el regalo de navidad a Hange -pidió Kuchel.

-En realidad estoy cansada y…

-Solo ven torpe cuatro ojos -pidió estirando su mano esperando que Hange aceptara.

Ella sin dudarlo la tomo, podía estar molesta con Levi por su actitud ante el problema de los titanes, pero no por ello se apartaría de él.

Los tres subieron y Levi abrió el cuarto dejando ver su interior decorado y listo para recibir a un bebe. La pared era color rosa al igual que las cobijas de la cuna, un sillón blanco, muebles funcionales y repisas decoradas con juguetes logrando que Hange llorara de la emoción.

-Ven Kenny, dejémoslos solos -dijo Kuchel jalando a Kenny de la ropa.

-Levi, es… ¿Cuándo? -logro decir a pesar de que se había quedado sin palabras.

-El día de la despedida -contesto-. Erwin y los chicos me ayudaron.

-Es muy lindo -dijo caminando hacia él para después abrasarlo.

Ambos compartieron ese momento hasta que el celular de Hange sonó y ella se separó para verlo.

-Es un mensaje de Erwin, dice que todos se reunirán en casa de Frieda -dijo mirando a Levi quien no lucia contento con la idea-. Levi, sé que es doloroso y no es justo, pero no podemos darle la espalda al mundo.

-No entenderías.

-¿Qué no entendería?

-Nada, solo…

-Entiendo, es complicado -dijo saliendo del cuarto y él la siguió esperando que no estuviera furiosa. Hange entro al cuarto de ambos y tomo la caja donde solo quedaban dos cartas de las que le había entregado extendiendo el sobre a Levi-. Ten, lee la carta y después de eso yo te apoyare en cualquiera que sea tu decisión.

Levi la tomo y Hange salió para dejarlo meditar.

El sobre decía "Ábrelo cuando no puedas decirme algo." Y se preguntó ¿cómo era posible que aquel regalo siempre tenía algún consejo que darle? así que no perdió tiempo en leer su contenido.

.

_Querido Levi._

_No vengo a darte sermones con esta carta, tampoco reclamarte el hecho de que me estas guardando información, con el tiempo he aprendido que a veces haces cosas o no dices cosas para mantenerme feliz o segura. Como cuando me ocultaste sobre tus episodios. Lo hiciste porque en ese momento temías que no te entendiera o que te tomara como un loco y en consecuencia perderme, debo confesar que desde un inicio te creí por completo, jamás dude y es porque tú no eres del tipo bromista y por lo que se tampoco estás loco, ya después entendí que detrás de todo eso ocultabas un gran dolor y era el hecho de que me habías visto morir y desde entonces te volviste paranoico intentando evitar esto, pero entiendo tus motivos para no decirme nada, tenías miedo y el miedo es de humanos, pero debes entender algo y es que cualquier cosa que me estés ocultando, así sea la más terrible de todas ten por seguro que no te juzgare. No me importa tu pasado ni los errores cometidos, no me importa el problema en el que estas metido o el miedo que te impide hablar, ten por seguro que nada de esto hará que cambie el amor que siento por ti o la forma en la que te miro. Habla conmigo y enfrentemos este problema juntos porque solo así nuestra relación sobrevivirá._

_Siempre tuya _

_Hange._

.

Hange estaba sentada en las escaleras con la cabeza de Bean recargada en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba. Kuchel se había llevado a Kenny para dejarlos solos y ella aguardaba la decisión de Levi.

Entonces Levi salió de la habitación y bajo los escalones hasta estar junto a Hange y tomar asiento.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto.

-Shikishima está vivo -dijo mirándola a los ojos esperando tener valor para decir lo siguiente-. Y Tomoe lo está ayudando.

-¿Nuestra Tomoe? -dijo Hange mientras sentía como algo en ella se rompia en pedazos.

-Ella me odia por abandonarla.

-Querrás decir que nos odia.

-No creo que te odie, de ser así no cargaría tu collar. Ella dice que la abandone.

-Ahora entiendo -dijo tras escuchar esto-. Tus miedos de no ser un buen padre y el hecho de que no quieres meterte en esta guerra, temes alejarte de nuestra hija, dejarla y que deje de ser tu prioridad.

-Quiero estar presente para ella, cuando de su primer paso, cuando diga su primera palabra, cuando necesite ayuda con su tarea o tenga miedo por una pesadilla, asegurarle que si algún idiota le rompe el corazón yo le romperé todos los huesos.

-Y lo harás -dijo tomando su mano-. Levi yo te voy a ayudar, no estás solo, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por derrotar a Shikishima y vamos a criar a nuestros hijos. Este es nuestro paraíso y nadie nos lo arrebatara -aseguró decidida.


	88. Chapter 88

**Cuando miremos atrás ¿Nuestras bromas seguirán siendo graciosas?**

**Saludos amados lectores, antes de iniciar el capítulo debo pedir una disculpa, así que perdón si los capítulos de la boda y del viaje a Paris no fueron de su agrado, quizás falto romanticismo o no era lo que esperaban, asumo esto debido a la falta de comentarios :( aun así, me gustaría que me mandaran algún mensaje con alguna crítica constructiva. Nuevamente lamento haberlos decepcionado y espero me perdonen ahora si al capítulo.**

Tiempo futuro…

-Levi por favor dime que ya estás en el aeropuerto -pidió Hange estresada y Levi podía notarlo por su tono de voz.

-Calma cuatro ojos, estaré en casa antes de lo que te imaginas.

-Mamá mira mi dibujo -escucho decir a un niño.

-Muy lindo. Pero, ¿Dónde está papá? -pregunto ella.

-En el avión como siempre -contesto.

-Eso me dolió -dijo Levi quien había escuchado todo por el teléfono y también escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo-. ¿Todo bien?

-Algo así -contesto Hange.

-Adivino, te ha tocado cuidar de la pandilla.

-Alex espanto otra niñera, Nile necesitaba tiempo para terminar su novela así que ha traído a las trillizas y…

En ese momento se escucharon gritos al igual que algo que se caía y rompia.

-Y el hijo de Zeke también está en la casa -dijo adivinando.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Creo haber escuchado que alguien gritaba simio idiota jr.

-No solo eso, sino que también tengo al bebe de Isabel y… Levi estoy considerando encerrarlos a todos en el sótano.

-Oye cálmate, además es tu culpa, tu accediste a cuidarlos.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme cuando se tata de mis hijos, los hijos de otros y perros.

-No me digas que…

-Si, Mikasa me pidió que pasara por Aren a la veterinaria.

-Odio a ese perro cobardica, solo sabe ladrar y cuando no lo está haciendo entonces está llorando y temblando.

-Yo creo que tiene valor, enfrento a Sawney y Bean en más de una ocasión.

-Ese perro miniaturizado solo busca la muerte, pero al final todo se parece a su dueño, es idéntico a Eren.

-No seas malo con Eren -regaño Hange-. ¿Cómo le fue en su primer día?

-¿Además de llorar y mojar sus pantalones? -contesto mirándolo.

Mientras Levi hablaba por teléfono Eren se había apartado seguramente para hablar con Mikasa.

-Si, además de eso -contesto Hange riendo.

-No lo hizo tan mal, en fin, llegaremos en la noche.

-Kenny pasara por ustedes.

-No gracias, siempre llega tarde y además no pienso subir a un auto con un conductor propenso a episodios.

-Levi debes superar ese trauma.

-Pediremos un taxi al llegar.

-Como quieras, solo por favor regresa porque me estoy volviendo loca.

-No es justo que culpes a los niños, tu ya estabas loca cuando te conocí.

-No es verdad -alego ella.

-¿Qué persona en su sano juicio apuñala una almohada? -pregunto recordando esa ocasión cuando tenía poco de conocerla-. Y no olvides que hoy tendremos un visitante del pasado.

-No lo hare, estaré puntual en la escuela, lo prometo.

Hange colgó y Levi busco a Farlan con la mirada.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Farlan detrás de él intentando tomarlo por sorpresa.

-Si, un caos como siempre -contesto Levi tranquilo mientras guardaba su celular.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Ni una mínima pisca de sorpresa? Admiro tus nervios de acero.

-No tienes cinco años para andar jugando a sorprender a las personas -regaño a su amigo.

-Jamás se es demasiado viejo para divertirse -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Hablando de divertirse. Estuve pesando y ya que se acerca la boda de Eren con Mikasa reconsidere el volver a gritar yo me opongo.

-Farlan, no fue divertido en esa ocasión -contesto lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres un amargado. Bueno entonces ¿Qué opinas de una fiesta de soltero? Pero mejor que la que tu tuviste.

-Dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso.

-Vamos, fue divertido, más cuando las chicas te dejaron en ropa interior.

-Farlan compórtate.

-¿Cómo festejaran las despedidas de solteros los jóvenes de hoy? -se preguntó.

-No estamos tan viejos.

-Al contrario, yo creo que sí, estuve platicando con Alex sobre las bromas que hacen en la escuela ¿Sabías que ya no es divertido pegar chicle en el cabello? Ahora se mandan memes y esas cosas.

-Farlan solo han pasado siete años desde que salimos de la preparatoria, no eres un viejo.

-Tienes razón y mis bromas siempre serán legendarias -dijo entusiasmado-. Como la broma en el baile de graduación.

-No hablemos de eso.

.

Levi termino frente a la preparatoria y afortunadamente para él estaba un periódico en el suelo, lo tomo y leyó la fecha quedando sorprendido, más todavía porque en ese momento un auto se estaciono frente a él y de este bajo una mujer castaña con lentes.

-Hola enano ¿Alguien llamo al servicio de rescate de Hange? -pregunto divertida-. Yo que tu entraría al auto a menos que quieras empaparte.

En ese momento comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia y Levi al igual que Hange ingresaron al vehículo.

Él no miro a Hange mientras que ella por su parte no podía apartar la vista y sonreía.

-Has puesto tu cara de idiota -dijo Levi tras mirarla rápidamente.

-Es porque, aunque me contaste que esto pasaría de todas formas me ha sorprendido verte -contesto.

-¿Alguna forma de regresarme a mi tiempo?

-Oh yo no me preocuparía por eso -dijo despreocupada para después encender el auto-. Vamos a casa.

Al llegar a la casa la tormenta continuaba, pero Hange ya iba preparada con sombrillas.

-Veo que ya estabas preparada -dijo tomando una.

-Claro, ahora vamos adentro.

Levi bajo del auto y admiro la casa pensando que dentro de siete años ese sería su hogar. Este era pequeño, pero tenía cierto encanto en la fachada, lo más importante era que se podía ver un árbol que crecía en el patio trasero y que en este estaba una casita de madera.

-Una casa en el árbol -dijo recordando la lista de Hange.

-El manzano no lo plantamos -contestó mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta-, pero si plantamos un limón, aunque no ha dado nada, yo digo que es porque no soy buena con las plantas, pero tú dices que le deberíamos dar tiempo y que las mejores cosas tardan en pasar-. Vamos, entra.

Ambos ingresaron y lo primero que vio Levi fue una foto familiar llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¿Tres? -dijo inspeccionando el retrato.

En este aparecía Hange usando un vestido rojo y el cabello suelto, Levi un traje negro y corbata roja. Tomoe se encontraba en medio y usaba un vestido ampón color blanco con un enorme moño rojo ajustado a su espalda que sobresalía. Del lado izquierdo donde estaba Hange de pie, un niño que tenía sus facciones parecidas al padre, él llevaba un traje negro y corbata verde. Del lado derecho y tomada de la mano de su hermana estaba una niña que usaba un vestido verde, su cabello era castaño corto arriba de sus hombros y lo llevaba agarrado en una media cola justo como Tomoe y finalmente a cada lado estaban dos perros dóberman sentados usando un moño rojo y el otro verde.

En la foto solo Hange y la niña desconocida sonreían mientras que los otros tres permanecían serios, pero con un gran brillo en los ojos con el que daban a entender que estaban sonriendo.

Más fotos familiares estaban colgadas en aquella pared que parecía ser un monumento a la familia. En otra foto estaba Erwin, Marie, tres niñas idénticas y un niño al que reconoció como Alexandre.

En otra aparecía Kenny, Traute, Kuchel y los padres de Hange.

Continuo con el recorrido y vio una foto de todos los amigos en una mesa de algún restaurante.

Y finalmente una foto de Mikasa con Eren y su familia donde aparecía Zeke, Pieck, el padre de Eren, su madre Carla y junto a ella ¿El maestro Hannes?.

mas sin embargo la foto que continuaba atrayéndolo era la de su familia.

-Tomoe, Sawney, Bean y…

-Han de cuatro años y Mirai de siete al igual que Tomoe.

-¿Siete?

-Mirai es adoptada Levi -aclaro Hange-. Queríamos un hermano para Tomoe, pero tras intentarlo y no lograrlo decidimos adoptar y Mirai apareció en uno de nuestros viajes del CDC. Una pequeña guerrera que había sobrevivido a una terrible epidemia. Ese viaje también trajo otra cosa buena porque poco después descubrí que estaba embarazada.

-Tomoe tiene siete -dijo sin creérselo mientras miraba la foto.

-Si y es mas saludable que cualquier niño.

-Y Erwin tiene cuatro hijos -dijo señalando la foto.

-Alex quien es el terror de las niñeras y de Mike -aclaro riendo al recordar como Mike había quedado traumado después de que le orinara el rostro cuando era bebe-. Y las trillizas April, Mai y June quienes son hijas de Nile con Marie. Nile quería que nacieran sus hijas que había tenido en el otro mundo con Marie y ella no quería ser responsable de que no existieran, así que optaron por la inseminación artificial.

-Que raros -dijo Levi.

-Isabel y Farlan también tienen un hijo, solo que en la foto no se alcanza a ver porque ella estaba embarazada en ese momento. Es un pequeño idéntico al padre lamentablemente -dijo riendo-. Acaba de nacer y ya causa líos.

Levi camino a la sala y se topó con varias fotos pequeñas en la repisa de la chimenea. En una estaban ellos cinco en Paris, así como en otras partes del mundo, pero la más importante para él fue la foto del día de su boda. Continuo con su recorrido y vio dos títulos de medicina.

-Así que lo logramos, cumplimos con tu lista.

-Si, algo así, veras algunas veces las cosas no salen como lo planeas porque la vida…

-Es eso que sucede mientras estas ocupado haciendo otros planes -completo la frase recordando que era algo que ella siempre decía-. John Lennon y frase muy común de los Zoe.

-Si, mi padre solía decirlo mucho -dijo Hange.

-¿Y dónde estoy?

-Trabajando o mejor dicho en un vuelo regresando del trabajo. Veras yo trabajo como pasante en el CDC mientras termino mi segunda especialidad ya que actualmente soy doctora con especialidad en virología y tú doctor Ackerman ¿O debería llamarte capitán Ackerman? Como sea, tu trabajas en el Centro de Prevención de Desastres.

-¿Capitán?

-Si, tú, Farlan y Erwin se enlistaron en el ejército y fue donde estudiaste medicina mientras que yo estudie en la universidad de Paradai.

-Así que no estuve a tu lado.

-Por supuesto que sí -contesto de inmediato-. Y coincidió que nuestros trabajos se unieron para un fin en común. Veras mientras yo viajo a varios lados para recuperar muestras tu viajas también para bueno… digamos controlar al desastre. Shikishima nos traiciono y escapo, lo peor de todo es que se ha dedicado a crear titanes.

-Así que mi trabajo consiste en eliminar a esos titanes -dijo pensando que su vida no había cambiado mucho a comparación de la anterior donde servía a la legión de exploracion.

-Por un tiempo si -contesto-. Veras, ahora contamos con tecnología y es una gran ayuda a diferencia de ese otro mundo donde estábamos ciegos. El CDC encontró una forma de regresarlos a la normalidad a base de un suero compuesto por el líquido cefalorraquídeo que…

-No quiero escucharte hablar de fluidos y cosas desagradables durante horas -dijo Levi interrumpiéndola.

-Como sea, el caso es que este líquido se debe inyectar en la nuca del titan cosa que no es nada fácil y tras esto lógico quedan desastres, casas destruidas, personas heridas, en fin, cosas con las que debes lidiar.

-Entiendo. Así que debo derrotar a Shikishima.

-No te agobies por eso -contesto Hange-. Esa rata cobarde esta oculta en algún lugar y ya lo encontraran.

-¿Quiénes?

-Kenny, Urie, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Erwin, Marie, Mike, Nanaba, Isabel, Farlan, mi viejo escuadrón y el tuyo, Frieda, Historia, Ymir y el resto de los Guerreros de Mare -enlisto-. ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos solo? Esta batalla es de todos y nos corresponde a todos ayudar a salvar nuestro mundo.

Levi tenia más preguntas, pero no pudo hacerlas porque en ese momento se escuchó un auto estacionarse.

-Llegaste -dijo Hange con gran emoción reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Papá está aquí! -grito un niño desde el segundo piso y pronto escucharon varias pisadas provenientes del segundo nivel.

-¿Debo ocultarme? -pregunto Levi mirando a Hange y preocupado de que los niños lo vieran.

-No, ellos lo saben todo -contesto Hange.

Han bajo las escaleras brincando varios escalones, Mirai bajo lo más deprisa que pudo y Tomoe dio un gran salto aterrizando en la planta baja con gran facilidad.

-No es justo Tomoe -reclamo Han y ella le enseño la lengua.

En ese momento entro Levi dejando la maleta para poder abrasar a su hija quien se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Papá! -gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

El segundo en llegar fue Han al mismo tiempo que Sawney y Bean y la última fue Mirai.

-¿Cuántos titanes fueron esta vez? -pregunto Han emocionado.

-Eso no importa-regaño Tomoe-. Dime que no existieron bajas, que no fueron tantos daños y que la torre de Londres sigue de pie -suplico.

-Cuéntanos todo -suplico Mirai.

-Les contare todo, pero primero déjenme ver a su madre -dijo cargando a Han y tomo la mano de Mirai mientras que Tomoe lo sujetaba de la ropa.

Todos caminaron a la sala y vieron a otro Levi en compañía de Hange.

-Te lo dije, ahora paga -dijo Mirai a Han.

-Mierda -se quejó Han.

-Oye mierda es una palabrota que no te enseñamos -regaño Hange.

-Pero si tú y papá la dicen todo el tiempo -alego Han.

-A dormir, los adultos tenemos que hablar -dijo Levi bajando a su hijo.

-Pero… -alegaron los tres.

-Sin peros -contesto firme y los tres caminaron a las escaleras con la cabeza baja, Levi los miro y soltó un suspiro resignado-. Subiré en un momento y les contare todo, pero quiero ver los cuartos limpios y a ustedes en la cama.

Los tres niños festejaron y subieron apresurados al igual que los perros.

En ese momento Hange se aproximó a Levi y compartieron un abraso.

-Me alegra que estés aquí -dijo alegre y aferrándose a él.

-Oye torpe solo fueron un par de días -contesto.

-Días que se me hicieron eternos.

Hange lo soltó y ambos Levis intercambiaron miradas.

-Ahora tu y yo tendremos una no muy larga conversación e iniciare por decirte que Shikishima es el menor de tus problemas.

Levi le conto rápidamente que Shikishima escaparía, que seguía ordenes de Ymir, que deseaba destruir el mundo y la muerte de Riva antes de que el portal se abriera en la sala.

-Se que tienes dudas y miedo de perder todo lo que has visto el día de hoy -dijo Levi-, pero te daré un consejo, confía en Hange y escúchala, sé que es una torpe, pero…

-Sin ella estaríamos perdidos -completo la frase y su versión de veinticinco años asintió.

-Me tomo mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero ahora sé que no es solo nuestra responsabilidad, debemos aprender a superar nuestro defecto fatídico, después de todo Kenny tenía razón, todos necesitamos embriagarnos de algo y lamentablemente tenemos la tendencia a querer se héroes.

Levi ingreso al portal y este se cerró dejando a la pareja sola.

-¿Por qué no le contaste lo de Tomoe? -pregunto Hange.

-Ya tenía demasiada información y si todo sale bien su futuro será este, si todo sale mal su futuro tampoco será tan malo.

-No lo sé, pasar dos años lejos de tu familia…

-Oye, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora tengo que subir a cumplir una promesa.

Levi subió a los cuartos, pero Han ya se había quedado dormido al igual que sus hijas o fue lo que pensó hasta que una voz lo llamo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-Papá -lo llamo Tomoe abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa amor? -pregunto y la pequeña se puso de pie para caminar hacia él.

-Tuve un episodio en la tarde -confeso y él pudo ver su miedo en el rostro.

-Ven, vamos abajo y hablemos -sugirió Levi y padre e hija bajaron.

Hange estaba en cama leyendo, bajo el libro y miro el reloj notando que era tarde, así que salió de la cama y bajo las escaleras preocupada por Levi. Ella vio las luces de la sala encendidas y al asomarse vio a padre e hija platicando en el sillón mientras bebían té y comían macarrones.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte mi pequeña guerrera -contesto Levi abrasándola.

-Pero asuste a mamá -contesto para después soltar un bostezo.

-Claro que no, ella está acostumbrada a eso.

Tomoe se quedó dormida y Levi la miro sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Se que nos estás viendo torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi y Hange termino de ingresar.

-Es solo que lucen tan lindos juntos, que no puedo evitar quedarme mirándolos.

-¿Qué tan grave fue? -pregunto mientras miraba a su hija dormir.

-Más alto que el ultimo que tuviste -contesto Hange mirando el reloj digital en la muñeca de su hija-. Frieda continúa intentando cerrar la ventana, pero no ha tenido éxito -tras decir esto miro preocupada a Levi-. Oye, todo estará bien.

-Lo sé, ella es una guerrera y sé que saldrá adelante.

-Además te tiene a ti para guiarla, a decir verdad, siento celos, es un vínculo que comparten solo ustedes dos.

Levi cargo a su hija y los tres caminaron a las escaleras.

-Sabes mamá estuvo hoy aquí e insistió mucho en que Tomoe debía ir a clases especiales -dijo entusiasmada-. Le regalo un libro de matemáticas que resolvió en cuestión de minutos.

-No quiero que mi hija este rodeada de cerebritos -dijo Levi molesto-. Quiero que asista a clases normales, que haga amigos y que le enseñen a ser una buena persona.

-Levi, mírala -pidió Hange y ambos la miraron-. Ella ya es buena y no puedes vivir con miedo a que se convierta en aquella otra Tomoe y tampoco puedes vivir negando que nuestra pequeña es especial.

-Ella ya es especial por el simple hecho de haber nacido -contestó Levi-. Y no habrá persona sobre la tierra que la ame más que su padre.

-Oye ¿y yo que? -reclamo Hange-. sabes, yo la cargue nueve meses.

**Cortito lo sé, solo que no estaba con mucha inspiración, saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	89. Chapter 89

**¿Recordaremos todo lo que aprendimos en el colegio?**

**Saludos y lamento mis arranques sentimentales, una disculpa a todos y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Retomando desde donde nos quedamos y es que todos se reunirán para planear como vencer a Tomoe y a Shikishima. **

-Creo que ya todo vimos las noticias -dijo Frieda caminando en círculos-. No entiendo cómo fue que paso, es decir ¿no se supone que derrotamos a Shikishima?

-Al parecer no -contesto Erwin mientras pensaba en algún plan-. Y ahora necesitamos un nuevo plan.

-Quizás si lo cortamos en trozos -sugirió Zeke mientras miraba la pizarra blanca frente a él.

-Sera difícil -intervino Armin- y más considerando que ahora tiene una amiga nueva.

-No sabemos nada de ella -dijo Eren sosteniendo la mano de Mikasa.

-Es Tomoe -dijo Levi entrando a la sala acompañado de Hange.

-¿Su hija? -pregunto sorprendido Farlan.

-No lo creo, más bien de otra dimensión ¿cierto aniki? -dijo Isabel contenta de verlo.

-Exacto -dijo Hange caminando a la pizarra y borrando lo escrito.

-Hey era un plan -alegaron Zeke y Erwin al mismo tiempo.

-Uno que no servirá porque no entienden la gravedad del asunto -contesto Hange destapando el plumón y trazando dos líneas-. Esta es nuestra línea -explico señalando una-. Y esta es la línea del mundo raíz con el que tenemos conexión, pero al intervenir y cambiar el destino de Tomoe han creado una nueva línea derivada de la que ya conocemos -dijo rayando una línea que salía de la otra como si fuera una rama-. ocasionando que estemos ciegos pues no tenemos conexión con esta otra línea temporal.

-Tengo una duda -dijo Sasha levantando la mano.

-Adelante -dijo Hange mirándola.

-Bueno la verdad tengo bastantes -confeso apenada-. En realidad, no entiendo nada.

-Yo si tengo una duda en concreto -dijo Connie-. ¿Por qué no pueden ver esa nueva línea que se creó?

-Alterar el pasado de esa línea temporal no altera nuestro futuro -explico Hange-. Nosotros tenemos recuerdos de una línea ya escrita, algo que ya paso y ahora esta nueva línea la verán otros que no somos nosotros.

-¡Ah mi cabeza va a explotar! -grito Farlan.

-Coincido, esto no nos lo enseñan en la escuela -dijo Connie.

-¡Concentrense! -les grito Hange-. Nosotros estamos ligados a esta línea en el mundo raíz -dijo encerrando en un círculo las dos líneas trazadas al inicio-. Mientras que en otra línea de nuestro mundo nosotros estamos ligados a esta nueva línea donde Tomoe no muere -dijo encerrando en un cuadrado las otras líneas-. ¿Entendieron?

-Significa que no podemos saber lo que paso con Tomoe -medito Eren.

-Es lo que dijo desde que inicio la explicación -regaño Jean-. No entiendo como puedes tener buenas calificaciones en la escuela y a todo esto, me pregunto ¿Quién salvo a esa loca? -pregunto y todos miraron a Eren, Zeke y a Mikasa-. Fabuloso, gracias Eren.

-Tu no lo entenderías -alego Eren.

-Ya no importa, el punto es que debemos encontrar una forma de hacerla entrar en razón -dijo Hange.

-Y una forma de aniquilar a Shikishima -agrego Zeke.

-Eso ya me lo dijo Tomoe -contesto Levi-. Ella e dijo que debemos asegurarnos de que no quede nada que regenerar.

-Hacerlo cenicitas y esparcirlas por el mundo -prpuso Frieda-. Por otro lado, creo que quizás yo podría saber lo que paso en esa línea temporal si logro entrar en contacto con Tomoe ya que he estado practicando mis habilidades.

-¿Cómo nos acercamos a Tomoe? -pregunto Eren.

-Ese es el plan que vamos a diseñar -explico Hange borrando las líneas del pizarrón-. Ahora existe algo más grave que discutir y es que Tomoe no solo le dijo a Levi como eliminar a Shikishima, sino que nos revelo la verdadera identidad del enemigo y este es Ymir, ella controlo a Eren lavándole el cerebro y metiéndole ideas para que eliminara a la población causando la destrucción del mundo.

-Como no lo logro Eren utilizo a mi padre lavándole el cerebro prometiéndole un mundo libre de enfermedades y muerte aprovechándose del dolor que sentía por la muerte de mi tía Faye -dijo Zeke.

-Pero Grisha no lo logro y Eren cambio de idea al escuchar la carta de Tomoe -recordó Mikasa.

-Así que busco a un nuevo aliado, Shikishima -medito Frieda.

-Solo que se dio cuenta de que era un idiota y decidió usar a alguien más -medito Armin.

-Un ángel convertido en demonio -dijo en voz baja Eren recordando las palabras de su otra versión-. ¿Eso quiere decir que le lavo el cerebro a Tomoe?

-Ella dice que nuestras otras versiones la abandonaron lo cual dudo demasiado -dijo Hange sintiendo dolor en su corazón.

-Supongamos que es verdad y que Levi resulto ser un mal padre -dijo Zeke poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Hange-. Piénsalo, en este mundo también podría serlo, pero existe otro hombre, digamos rubio que estaría dispuesto a asumir ese papel y cumplirlo a la perfección.

-Zeke compórtate o le diré a Pieck -dijo molesta Hange-. A todo esto ¿Done esta Pieck?

-Esta con los demás de Mare en clases extra -explico Zeke-. Quizás estan hablando ahora mismo con el profesor Xavier y pensando en algún plan.

* * *

Mientras ellos estaban reunidos Shikishima festejaba en su lujoso departamento.

-Vamos festeja conmigo -dijo Shikishima abriendo una botella y sentándose relajadamente en el sofá-. Nuestra fórmula para cocinar titanes fue vendida a varios países interesados en iniciar una guerra con otros países así que veremos el mundo arder desde la comodidad de este sillón.

-Aun no -dijo Tomoe mirando por el gran ventanal que tenía una vista de la ciudad-. Tenemos enemigos a los que vencer.

-Un montón de mocosos ¿Qué podrían hacer? -pregunto despreocupado.

-Bastante y más ahora que estan unidos -dijo molesta-. Tu provocaste que Mare y Erdia se unieran al darles un enemigo en común -reclamo girándose para verlo.

-No son un problema -dijo Shikishima bebiendo de su copa.

-Yo pienso que si porque ellos no descansaran hasta que tu cabeza ruede.

-Ya lo hizo, cortesía de tu padre -contesto sonriendo.

-No discutiré la importancia de las estrategias con un simio que nunca ha ido a la escuela y es por eso que sin mi todo tu plan fracasaría porque no sabes de estratgias -dijo Tomoe caminando hacia él-. Dime ¿Te es familiar la frase el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo?

-Claro, pero es un dicho y solo eso.

-No lo es -dijo Tomoe arrebatándole la copa-. Es la clave para ganar esta guerra y por ello vamos a invertir los papeles -explico para después tomar de un solo trago todo el vino dentro de la copa.

-No entiendo -dijo Shikishima confundido.

-Haremos que Mare sea nuestro aliado -explico quitándole la botella de vino antes de que Shikishima la tomara-. Después de todo, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo -dijo para después beber directamente de la botella.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes eso no es agua -dijo al verla beber.

-Y yo no soy una humana -dijo Tomoe en cuanto dejo de beber, coloco la botella en la mesita y camino a la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Shikishima.

-Voy a recordarles por qué se odian tanto -explico y después azoto la puerta.

-Como quieras -dijo Shikishima tomando la copa de la mesa frente a él y la botella-. Yo brindare por mi victoria -dijo sonriendo e inclinando la botella solo para que cayeran unas cuantas gotas-. Malditos genes Ackerman -maldijo al recordar que tenían alto grado de tolerancia al alcohol y al ver que su vino se lo había acabado aquella adolescente-. Lástima, era una buena cosecha.

* * *

Pieck al igual que los de Mare estaban reunidos discutiendo sobre el titan en Paris.

-Entiendo, pero debemos esperar a Zeke -pidió el profesor para calmarlos-. Él está ahora con la portadora de la coordenada y encontraran una forma de detener a nuestros enemigos.

-O yo podría proponerles algo -dijo Tomoe que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta-. Ustedes no me conocen…

-Eres la aliada de Shikishima -interrumpió Pieck reconociéndola del ataque y de la vez en la iglesia.

-Punto para la mujer de mal gusto -se burló mientras miraba la ropa que vestía.

-¿A qué has venido? -pregunto Pieck poniéndose alerta mientras Tomoe caminaba al interior del salón

-Entregar una amenaza -explico Tomoe-. Verán, algo que me encanta de los humanos es que tienen esa cosa llamada sentimientos -dicho esto sonrío con malicia-. Todos tienen a alguien que les importa ¿No es verdad Porco? -al decir su nombre ella miro a su hermano Marcel-. Un hermano menor -dijo ahora mirando a Colt-. Una primita a la que se le quiere como hermana-. Amenazo a Reiner-. Una familia -miro al profesor-. O un amor -miro a Ymir, Bert, Annie y Pieck-. Todos tan frágiles, todos tan humanos -ella paso su mano por la pared acariciándola para después golpearla con su puño logrando crear un gran agujero en la columna de cemento.

-¿Qué quieres? -exigió Pieck.

-Quiero que me traigan a Frieda Reiss o uno de sus familiares pagara las consecuencias -amenazo caminando a la puerta, se giró para mirarlos y lanzo una tarjeta que se incrusto en el poster pegado a la pared-. Ahí tienen mi dirección, los estaré viendo a las diez en punto y por favor no lleguen tarde, odio la impuntualidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto el grupo de Erdia continuaba pensando en un plan cuando Levi recibió una llamada de un teléfono desconocido y contesto al instante quedando sorprendido al descubrir quién era la persona que llamaba.

-Cállense -ordeno y todos guardaron silencio, entonces puso el alta voz.

-Saludos Erdianos -dijo Tomoe del otro lado de la línea-. El motivo de esta llamada es simple, ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de vuelta -exigió y todos se miraron confundidos-. Quiero que me entreguen a Eren.

-¡Jamás! -grito Mikasa.

-Ah Michoza, veo que sigues igual de lenta -dijo burlona.

-Oye no le llames michoza -reclamo Jean.

-Cara de caballo ¿eres tú? Apenas y recuerdo tu odiosa voz.

-Entregarte a Eren esta fuera de toda discusión -dijo Erwin firmemente a pesar de que en cuanto lo dijo se escuchó la risa de Tomoe.

-Es divertido, creen que tienen opción.

-¿Qué pretendes? -pregunto Hange con tono amoroso pues no podía olvidar que esa chica era su hija.

-No es de tu incumbencia madre -contesto Tomoe escuchando como su voz había cambiado y Frieda fue la primera en notarlo así que escribió rápidamente en el pizarrón "continúa hablando con ella"-. Cariño, si pudiéramos hablar a solas los tre… -antes de terminar la frase Levi negó y Hange entendió, quizás Levi tenía razón y Tomoe solo lo odiaba a él-. Digo las dos -se corrigió-. Por favor solo quiero hablar.

-Lo siento madre, ya no hay nada de qué hablar -dijo Tomoe firme-. Así que o traen a Eren o un titan atacara las calles de Paradai -amenazo-. La dirección ya fue enviada y los veré a las diez en punto, no lleguen tarde porque si algo me hace enfadar es la impuntualidad.

Tomoe colgó y el silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que Eren hablo.

-Iré -dijo Eren-. Yo cause esto y además mi otra versión se salvó gracias a ella así que es mi deber ayudarla a encontrar su camino nuevamente.

-No, es peligroso -dijo Mikasa asustada y Zeke asintió.

-No permitiré eso hermanito.

-Ella no me lastimara -alego Eren.

-Tiene razón -dijo Frieda tras mediarlo-. No debemos de olvidar que Tomoe es un Ackerman y que ya tuvo su despertar, por lo que podemos deducir que ella esta vinculada a Eren porque por lo que sabemos ambos tenían una relación muy unida.

-Y si es verdad entonces la unión le impedirá hacerle daño -medito Armin.

Mientras todos discutían Zeke recibió una llamada de Pieck y contesto al instante apartándose para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Zeke.

-La aliada de Shikishima estuvo aquí -contesto Pieck.

-¿Todos estan bien? -pregunto Zeke preocupado.

-Algo así -contesto-. Ella nos amenazó, o le entregamos a Frieda o ella matara a alguien importante para nosotros.

-Ella también nos amenazó -explico Zeke-. Solo que exigió que entreguemos a Eren.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto ella confundida.

-Nos quiere echar a pelear, si Mare secuestra a Frieda y se la entrega a Tomoe entonces puedes asegurar que la alianza se ira al drenaje.

-Pero tanto Eren como Frieda son de Erdia.

-Eren es mi hermano -dijo Zeke-. Ella supone que hare lo que sea con tal de protegerlo y la forma de hacerlo es llevándole a Frieda para negociar.

-¿Qué harás? porque aquí las cosas estan tensas.

-Lo que Tomoe espera que haga -dijo Zeke mirando a Frieda-. Nos vemos a las diez Pieck.

Dicho esto, colgó y regreso a la reunión.

-Tenemos un problema -dijo Zeke.

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las diez de la noche y un auto se estaciono bajo el puente en la dirección indicada por Tomoe.

-No entiendo porque tengo que fingir ser Eren -se quejó Jean-. Él y yo ni siquiera nos parecemos.

-Al menos estas vestido de hombre -dijo Armin temblando y avergonzado.

-Deja de temblar como gallina -regaño Jean.

-Es que este vestido me da frio y además la peluca me pica -dijo Armin rascándose debajo de la peluca negra-. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla de Frieda?

-Eres bajito y pálido como ella -explico Jean.

-Las diez -dijo Zeke mirando el reloj-. Es hora.

Zeke salió del auto y miro a su alrededor con la escasa luz que había tratando de ver a Tomoe.

-Estoy aquí y he traído a Frieda a cambio de que dejes en paz a mi hermano -dijo alzando su voz para que escuchara.

-¿Y porque veo dos personas en la parte trasera del auto Zeke? -pregunto Tomoe apareciendo a sus espaldas sosteniendo dos cuchillas.

-Porque tenía que asegurarme de que nadie te entregara a mi hermano -contesto Zeke calmado-. Ahora toma a Frieda y vete.

-Zeke -dijo Tomoe meneando su cabeza y sonriendo-. ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy? -al decir esto ella rebano la cajuela del auto con una de sus cuchillas con gran facilidad.

-Vamos a morir -dijo Jean en cuando vio esto.

-Este no es Eren, pero sé que estas aquí Eren -dijo Tomoe mirando a su alrededor-. Puedo sentirte -. Al decir esto abrió la puerta y jalo a Armin tomándolo como rehén y amenazándolo-. Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para aparecer o dile adiós a Armin, por cierto, hola Armin, tiempo sin verte.

-Hola emmm ¿Tomoe? -saludo Armin amablemente al mismo tiempo que asustado.

Eren salió de su escondite a pesar de que Mikasa intento detenerlo y Tomoe sonrío al verlo.

-Eren -dijo contenta Tomoe-. Acércate.

-Tome nadie tiene porque salir lastimado -dijo Eren mientras detenía su andar.

-Eren no estoy para negociar, ve la cara de Armin y pregúntate cuanto más seguiré siendo paciente.

Eren camino hacia Tomoe y en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella Armin fue liberado.

-¡Eren no! -grito Mikasa corriendo hacia ellos rápidamente y chocando cuchillas con Tomoe.

-Sigues siendo muy lenta -dijo burlona logrando empujarla lejos, aun así, Mikasa se puso de pie dispuesta a atacar de nuevo.

-¡Mikasa detente! -grito Eren-. Es la única opción o sino alguien saldrá herido, Tomoe ¿Por qué haces esto? Debe existir una solución.

-Yo pienso que no -contesto Tomoe y de inmediato se vio rodeada por varias personas tanto de Mare como de Erdia.

-Hija, baja las cuchillas y hablemos -pidió Hange acercándose a paso lento-. Por favor.

-Mamá -dijo Tomoe mirándola mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

En ese momento apareció Shikishima convertido en titan quien tomo a Frieda y Tomoe estaba por escapar usando su equipo de maniobras cuando Eren la sostuvo del brazo.

-Tomoe, no vayas, únete a nosotros, sé que eres buena -pidió Eren como último medio.

-Lo siento Eren, pero esa Tomoe ya no existe -dijo soltándose del agarre de Eren y escapando gracias a su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

-Magnifico -dijo Pieck-. Han vuelto a secuestrar a Frieda.

-El plan da inicio -dijo Zeke esperando que Frieda no fallara en su deber.

-Si algo le pasa a Frieda yo misma te matare Zeke -regaño Pieck.

-Oye tu estas últimamente muy amiguita de ella -reclamo Zeke.

-¿Celoso? -se burlo ella.

-Esto en definitiva no te lo enseñan en la escuela -dijo Sasha muerta de miedo.

* * *

Eren regreso a su casa deprimido por lo que acababa de pasar y esperando que Frieda estuviera bien, subió las escaleras e ingreso a su recamara prendiendo la luz y encontró a Tomoe en su cuarto llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto asustado y sorprendido.

-Vine a verte Eren -dijo Tomoe sonriéndole mientras permanecía sentada en la cama notando que llevaba puesto un vestido corto color negro de lentejuelas

Eren retrocedió chocando contra la pared y Tome se puso de pie.

-Veo que eres tímido -dijo Tomoe caminado hacia él-. O quizás quieres jugara a algo, yo soy la leona y tú la indefensa gacela.

Eren se alejó de ella antes de que lo agarrara, pero Tomoe lo derribo al instante cayendo sobre él en la cama.

-Tomoe detente -pidió mientras se movía intentado escapar a pesar de que ella lo había sujetado de las muñecas-. Esto no está bien, es raro, tú tienes cuatro años -dijo recordando una de las visiones que había tenido de él en compañía de Tomoe mientras paseaban por un jardín.

-En ese mundo, pero en este solo nos llevamos un año de diferencia -alego acercando su rostro al de él-. Además, eres tú, tu eres el Eren que salvo mi vida.

-Si lo hice, pero…

-Eren ahora podemos estar juntos, la diferencia de años ya no importa -dijo Tomoe e intento besarlo, pero Eren volvió a girar su cabeza evitándolo.

-No lo entiendes lo nuestro no puede ser -dijo haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo por quitársela de encima, pero fallo.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto molesta-. ¿Es por Mikasa?

Eren quería decirle que Mikasa era su novia, pero no quería enfadarla o probablemente iría a casa de Mikasa a matarla.

-No, solo que, es raro -mintió.

-Dime ¿No te parezco linda Eren?

-Bueno, si eres muy linda -dijo mirando detenidamente sus facciones y pensando que en verdad era hermosa-, pero…

Tomoe soltó una muñeca de Eren y con ambas manos tomo una de las de él para llevarla a su pecho.

-¿Sientes esto Eren? -pregunto ella y Eren sentía como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba por la vergüenza-. Es mi corazón que late agitado por ti.

-Bueno, sí, yo… puedo sentir algo más que tu corazón -dijo sonrojado.

-Pero tú no me quieres y es porque te gusta Mikasa.

-Si... quiero decir ¡no!

-Está bien, dile a tu noviecita que te mantenga vigilado porque yo no descansare hasta que seas mio -dicho esto se puso de pie, dejo un papelito en el escritorio mientras caminaba a la ventana por la cual salió cayendo desde el segundo nivel y camino sin ningún problema por la desolada calle.

* * *

Tomoe llego al departamento y entro a la cocina donde estaba Frieda amarrada y amordazada. Dejo una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa y empujo la silla de ruedas en la que estaba Frieda.

-Escúchame bien -dijo agachándose y mirándola a los ojos mientras le mostraba una navaja-. Voy a liberarte para que comas algo y no vas a intentar escapar o te voy a clavar este cuchillo en uno de tus lindos ojitos azules ¿Entendiste? -pregunto y Frieda asintió mientras intentaba decir algo.

Tomoe le quito con cuidado la cinta de la boca y Frieda soltó una risita.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido? -pregunto molesta Tomoe.

-Lo siento, es solo que te pareces a Levi, pero esos ojos son los de tu madre, los cuales son muy lindos, así que me he divertido cuando has elogiado mis ojos porque ha sido como si Hange lo digiera.

-Tsk no digas tonterías, no elogie tus ojos -dijo cortando la soga.

-Has dicho que tengo unos lindos ojos azules -rebatió Frieda sobándose las muñecas adoloridas por la soga.

-Come -ordeno Tomoe sentándose en la silla de enfrente-. Y para que lo sepas a mí me gustan los ojos verdes.

-Yo una temporada traje ojos verdes -dijo Frieda sacando la comida de la bolsa-. Supongo que necesitan más de mi sangre, de lo contrario no se para que me tienen aquí secuestrada.

-Así es, además de que tengo otros planes para ti.

-¿Dónde está Sikishima? -pregunto ya que desde su secuestro él no había dado signos de vivir ahí.

-De viaje -contesto Tomoe y decidió que era tiempo de que ella hiciera las preguntas-. ¿Por qué te dejaste capturar tan fácilmente? -pregunto inspeccionando cada centímetro del rostro de Frieda.

-Bueno eso nunca lo sabrás, pero tienes un punto por notarlo ¿Acaso eso te lo enseñan en tu escuela de asesinos?

-No era una escuela -dijo Tomoe pensando en el templo en el que había entrenado trayéndole malos recuerdos y algunos muy dolorosos por lo que se puso de pie enseguida-. Eres libre de caminar por el departamento, pero no intentes escapar o de lo contrario…

-Me clavaras esa navaja en uno de mis lindos ojos azules -dijo Frieda haciendo ojos coquetos.

-Tsk idiota -dijo Tomoe antes y antes de salir de la cocina Frieda hablo.

-Por cierto, lindo vestido -alago Frieda-. Es un gran cambio considerando que siempre andas metida en ese traje ajustado de combate el cual por cierto también es lindo.

Tomoe no dijo nada y salió del lugar.

Frieda comió y trato de pensar un plan que le ayudaría a acercarse a Tomoe para poder acceder a sus memorias y esperando que el plan funcionara.

* * *

Mientras tanto a la mañana siguiente Eren y los demás se reunieron en la pizzería para poder discutir el avance de Frieda.

-No hemos tenido contacto con ella -dijo Levi.

-Me preocupa que no lo logre y la maten, jamás debimos dejarla ir -dijo Hange y mientras discutían ella al igual que Levi notaron que Eren permanecía distraído.

Al final todos acordaron esperar y Hange animo a Levi para que hablara con Eren y averiguara lo que le pasaba.

-¿Estas bien Eren? -pregunto Levi.

-Si, solo que… anoche… -Eren se sonrojo de solo pensar en la noche anterior y prefirió guardar silencio.

-Vamos dime.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando una mujer tiene una segunda intención? -pregunto-. Es decir, cuándo quiere algo más.

Jean que estaba a unos centímetros escucho y de inmediato se puso histérico.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto sujetándolo de la chamarra-. ¿Dices que Mikasa se te insinuó?

-Ah ya veo, no pienso hablar de eso contigo -dijo Levi.

-No yo no… -dio avergonzado Eren.

-Pero mi consejo es que si ella y tu estan de acuerdo adelante, solo recuerda que es mi primita -amenazo Levi y después se alejó.

-Pero es que yo no me refería a eso -dijo Eren mientras Jean continuaba reclamándole hasta que Erwin intervino.

-Eren ¿has leído el arte de la guerra? -pregunto y Eren lo miro confundido.

-Si, fue tarea de Pixis -contesto.

-¿Entendiste la parte de los espías? -volvió a preguntar.

* * *

Tomoe se encontraba limpiando mientras Frieda miraba tele y entonces se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

-Más te vale que te quedes callada -advirtió Tomoe a Frieda y luego abrió a puerta llevándose una sorpresa.

-Hola Tomoe -saludo Eren entregándole un ramo de rosas.

-Eren -hablaron tanto Tomoe como Frieda.


	90. Chapter 90

**¿Seguiremos intentando romper cada simple regla?**

**Saludos, primero que nada, quiero pedir una gran disculpa y es que no había podido escribir debido a que diciembre es de locos entre las compras, las posadas, el trabajo etc… pero ya estoy de vuelta, ahora sobre los comentarios Zandruky lo sé, Armin ya merece un poco de amor de su Annie y Pau, no te preocupes, yo sé que a veces no se puede dejar comentario por estar ocupado. Ahora si al capítulo.**

Tomoe se encontraba limpiando el lugar sin dejar un solo rincón y mientras lo hacía Frieda miraba la televisión o mejor dicho fingía verla mientras pensaba en una forma de acercarse a Tomoe y así tener acceso a sus memorias.

-Oye si no vas a verla entonces no gastes la luz -regaño Tomoe.

-No sé de lo que hablas, claro que la estoy viendo -mintió enseguida Frieda.

-De acuerdo -dijo Tomoe caminando hasta detenerse frente al televisor-. Adelante dime ¿De qué trata la película?

-Pues es una chica y… es navidad -dijo tratando de recordar algunas imágenes que había alcanzado a ver.

Tomoe se dio la vuelta y tomo el control mientras que Frieda pensó que era su oportunidad, pero apenas puso un pie abajo Tomoe lo noto.

-Si piensas correr puedes estar segura de que te alcanzare y si planeas atacar entones eres más tonta de lo que pensé -dijo aun dándole la espalda.

-No soy tonta -alego molesta Frieda volviendo a subir su pie al sillón-. Solo estiraba mi pierna, no me has dejado levantarme desde que empezaste con la limpieza.

Tomoe apago el televisor y se alejó de Frieda sin decirle nada.

-Me aburro, al menos dime que planes tienes para mí -dijo girándose para verla-. Quiero saber si mi muerte será rápida o si este es tu plan, matarme de aburrimiento.

-Lee algo -dijo quitando un libro del librero y lanzándoselo-. Cultiva algo en esa cabeza hueca.

-Así que te gusta leer -dijo Frieda quien había logrado atrapar el libro.

-Soy la hija de mi madre -contesto mientras sacudía el librero-. Ella me hacía leer un libro cada semana y al final hablábamos por horas intercambiando nuestras opiniones -al recordar esto Tomoe llevo su mano al collar que anteriormente le había pertenecido a Hange.

-¿Y qué hacías con Levi? -pregunto sonriente.

-Nada -dijo fríamente.

-Oh vamos, todos los padres por malos que sean te enseñan algo -alego Frieda pensando en su padre-. El mío por ejemplo me llevaba a todas mis clases extracurriculares como danza, equitación, idiomas, arte, música y natación, claro está que lo hacía porque quería ligarse a mis profesoras, pero durante el tiempo en el auto me preguntaba sobre mis clases.

-Adivino, las preguntas no eran sobre ti, eran sobre tu maestras -dijo Tomoe girándose para verla.

-Algo así -contesto Frieda.

-Pues tu padre es una mierda.

-Dime algo que no sepa -dijo riendo-. Pero tuve a tío Uri y él es lo máximo, me cuido y enseño un montón de cosas, recuerdo que los fines de semana escapábamos e íbamos al cine, compraba un montón de golosinas y aunque no habláramos por esas dos horas yo realmente sentía que me amaba.

-Pero ya no es así ¿cierto?

-No, yo crecí y me aburria ir al cine -contesto sintiendo nostalgia y pensando si su tío sentía lo mismo-, pero sería bueno un día de estos volver a hacerlo, claro si no me matas.

Tomoe se sentó junto a Frieda y soltó un suspiro.

-Yo entrenaba con papá -contesto-. Yo no era su niñita, era su pequeña guerrera y tenía que aprender que aquel mundo era cruel y que solo los fuertes sobrevivían.

-Ah ya veo, Levi fue de esos padres que exigen a sus hijos -medito Frieda.

-Se enfoco en enseñarme equitación, defensa, tácticas y uso de equipo de maniobras, pero no me enseño lo más importante, jamás me enseñó a eliminar un titan y tanto entrenamiento no me sirvió de nada cuando estos atacaron la muralla.

\- ¿Por eso lo odias?

-No, lo odio por dejarme -contesto sintiendo una gran ira combinada con tristeza-. Y lo odio por nunca cumplir sus promesas.

-Pero no odias a Hange -dijo mirando el collar.

-Por un tiempo lo hice -contesto poniéndose de pie para comenzar a barrer nuevamente hasta que se escuchó que tocaban la puerta llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

-Más te vale que te quedes callada -advirtió Tomoe a Frieda y luego abrió la puerta llevándose una sorpresa.

-Hola Tomoe -saludo Eren cargando un ramo de rosas.

-Eren -hablaron tanto Tomoe como Frieda-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oye te dije que te quedaras callada -regaño Tomoe.

-Tú me dejaste la dirección cuando me visitaste -contesto Eren estirando sus brazos para entregarle el ramo.

Tomoe las tomo y entonces sintió vergüenza al recordar que tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y otro en el cuello debido a que estaba en sus deberes de limpieza.

-Dame un minuto -pidió cerrando la puerta en la cara de Eren y de inmediato se quitó ambos pañuelos arrojándolos a Frieda.

-Oye -reclamo Frieda.

-Cállate o te mato -advirtió antes de volver a abrir la puerta-. Lo siento.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto dando un paso al frente.

-No -contesto Tomoe cerrando un poco más la puerta-. A decir verdad, me extraña que vinieras solo, yo esperaba un intento de rescate para la querida Frieda.

-Bueno ten por seguro que ya estamos planeando uno -dijo Eren nervioso-. Pero el día de hoy he venido aquí como otra intención y es la de… -Eren sintió como toda la confianza que había practicado se escapaba y que comenzaba a sudar por los nervios-. Invitarte a salir -logro decir.

-¿A mí? -pregunto sorprendida-. Soy tu enemiga.

-Rompamos las reglas -dijo nervioso y fingió una enorme sonrisa.

-Pensé que tenías algo con Mikasa -dijo Tomoe desconfiando de Eren, aunque una parte de ella deseara que fuera verdad, aun así, mantuvo todos sus sentidos alerta.

-Una tregua momentánea entre enemigos ¿Qué dices? -insistió Eren-. Deja a Frieda con la niñera Shikishima y sal conmigo.

-No puedo -contesto-, pero fue lindo verte ahora sal de aquí antes de que recuerde que debo matarte.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta nuevamente en la cara de Eren y después camino alegre rumbo a la cocina mientras tarareaba.

-Veo que a alguien le gusta Eren -dijo Frieda.

-No es de tu incumbencia -contesto Tomoe desde la otra habitación.

-¿Ya me dirás que planes tienes para mí?

-Pronto lo sabrás -dijo Tomoe y Frieda se puso de pie para ir a ver a su secuestradora pues pensó que quizás debido a la visita de Eren ella estaría demasiado distraída, pero no fue así ya que apenas dio unos pasos cuando Tomoe le grito-. Si me ensucias te sacare las entrañas.

Frieda enseguida regreso al sillón, levanto sus pies del suelo y miro asustada en busca de una mancha pensando que sería más difícil de lo anticipado.

* * *

Eren estaba dormido cuando se despertó sintiendo la presencia de alguien y ese alguien era Tomoe sentada en la cama mirándolo dormir.

-Hola Eren -saludo ella.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso, entrar a las casas a escondidas es un delito -dijo asustado y nervioso.

-Tu dijiste que rompiéramos las reglas -contesto Tomoe acercándose a su rostro-. Te has sonrojado. Eres lindo sonrojado.

-Escucha Tomoe yo pienso que deberíamos ir lento -pidió deteniendo su avance al colocar sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Vamos Eren ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-Si, claro -mintió evitando mirarla.

-Entonces no le encuentro ningún inconveniente -dijo sujetando su cabeza e inclinándose para besarlo.

Eren quería eludir aquel beso, pero tenía una misión, era el espía y tenía que fingir ser el enamorado de Tomoe para informarle a Erwin.

Él pensaba en todo eso cuando sintió los labios de Tomoe en contacto con los suyos dejándolo sorprendido y sin habla aun cuando Tomoe dejo de besarlo.

-Descansa mi amado Eren -dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la ventana.

-¿Y ahora que le digo a Mikasa? -se preguntó Eren nervioso.

* * *

Por la mañana Eren vio a Mikasa para salir a correr como lo hacían diario y mientras lo hacían él seguía cuestionándose si debía decirle o no a su novia sobre aquel beso ¿Era engaño? No estaba seguro, al final él no había deseado besarla, más bien había sido un beso robado y además estaba en una misión impuesta por Erwin.

-¿Todo bien Eren? -pregunto Mikasa deteniéndose y podía sentir que algo estaba diferente en Eren.

-Yo… Mikasa, existen ciertas reglas en el noviazgo ¿cierto? Entre ellas está el no mentir y no engañar…

-Eren yo no te he mentido ni engañado nunca -interrumpió Mikasa.

-No me refiero a ti -contesto Eren bajando la mirada.

-Eren no entiendo, además no es el momento de hablar -dijo en cuanto vio que se acercaba Jean y Armin a espaldas de su novio y que no los había notado.

-Pero es importante. yo… veras, ayer por la noche recibí una visita -comenzó a explicar antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡¿Cómo que una visita nocturna?! -grito Jean-. ¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a Mikasa?

-¡No engañe a Mikasa! -le grito Eren a Jean y comenzaron a discutir.

-Disculpen -hablo Armin, pero ninguno de los dos les hacía caso-. Escuchen -volvió a hablar tímidamente y como era de esperarse sus dos amigos seguían enfrascados en la pelea.

-Bata Eren -dijo Mikasa interponiéndose entre ambos-. No podemos estar discutiendo y ahora démonos prisa ya que en unos minutos nos tenemos que reunir con los demás.

* * *

Un nuevo video se había subido a internet, en este ahora un titan atacaba China y las noticias parecían estar divididas en dos, aquellas que hablaban con la verdad y otras que trataban de encubrir el incidente como lo habían hecho con los acontecimientos en Paris.

Todos discutían cual seria el siguiente paso para detener todo eso y Erwin aprovecho para apartarse con Eren y hablar.

-Vamos Eren, debes de recordar algo de tu pequeña visita de ayer -dijo Erwin y Eren medito.

-Shikishima no estaba y ahora sabemos el motivo -dijo Eren y medito unos instantes más-. Frieda esta entera y deambula libre, Tomoe espera que intentemos rescatarla y ya tiene un plan para ese evento -termino de decir Eren recordando todo lo visto y escuchado.

-Bien hecho Eren, has resultado ser muy eficiente y eso que solo estuviste con ella unos minutos, como lo esperaba, Tomoe será una adversaria fuerte en combate, de eso no tengo duda y también es buena haciendo planes, pero tiene una debilidad y es que en el fondo es solo una niña asustada pidiendo amor. Amor que tú le darás a cambio de información.

-¿Yo? -pregunto asustado-. Pero tengo novia ¿Qué le diré a Mikasa?

-Eren el futuro de todos está en tus manos, ya después te pagare la terapia de pareja con Mikasa.

-No, ya me siento sucio, anoche Tomoe entro a mi cuarto tomándome desprevenido.

-¡Aja, lo sabía! sabía que engañabas a Mikasa con la loca -dijo Jean-. Eres un maldito Eren.

-Jean no es lo que piensas -dijo Eren al instante.

-¿Qué quieres que piense si escucho que esa loca estuvo en tu habitación por la noche? -pregunto molesto Jean-. Además, ya deberías dejar de acumular mujeres, déjale algo a los demás.

Connie escucho esto y de inmediato le dio un codazo a Eren como símbolo de camaradería.

-Eso es Eren -dijo animado-. Vas a pasar a la historia como el primer chico de nuestro grupo en no irse a dormir solito.

-Connie, basta, baja la voz, además las cosas no fueron así -pidió Eren nerviosos de que Mikasa o Levi escucharan lo cual así fue.

Levi había escuchado solo una parte debido a que estaba centrado en la discusión.

-Así que tú y mi prima -dijo Levi.

-No, él y su hija -corrigio Jean como venganza.

-¿Tomoe? -pregunto Connie-. Ah Eren picaron, la verdad es que no está nada mal esa chica.

-No, yo no…

Eren estaba tan asustado que no pudo decir nada en su defensa y Jean continúo echando más tierra.

-Jaeger, tuviste relaciones con mi hija -dijo molesto Levi sujetándolo del cuello de la ropa.

-Capitán, no entiende -dijo Eren asustado-. Ella entro a mi cuarto por la noche.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunto Hange y todos enseguida se centraron en el escándalo que tenían.

-Eren se acostó con la hija de Levi -dijo Connie y continúo repitiéndolo.

-Cada vez que lo diga será un golpe para ti -dijo Levi furioso.

Eren miro a Mikasa quien lucía sorprendida.

-Levi suelta a Eren enseguida -regaño Hange.

-Las cosas no fueron así, yo nunca me metí con Tomoe -alego Eren.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi hija? -pregunto Levi molesto.

-Nada, es muy linda, pero no es mi tipo -dijo Eren.

-Así que te crees mejor que ella.

-No, solo que no me gusta -contesto Eren.

-Entonces dices que es fea.

Levi estaba por golpear a Eren cuando Hange lo detuvo jalándolo de la ropa.

-Levi, ya basta -regaño Hange.

Mikasa salió de casa de Erwin y Eren la siguió mientras que Hange arrastraba a Levi para estar apartados y discutir.

-¿No te importa que Eren se aprovechara de Tomoe? -pregunto molesto a Hange.

-Eren dijo que no fue así -alego Hange-. Y aunque lo fuera, ambos son adolescentes y tienen el derecho de elegir cuando y con quien.

-¡Es nuestra hija!

-Vamos Levi ¿acaso olvidaste nuestra primera vez? Y ya sin mencionar que seremos padres a los dieciocho años.

-Exacto, no quiero también tener que ser abuelo a los dieciocho años. Además, el maldito me hizo animarlo a meterse con nuestra hija pensando que hablaba de Mikasa -dijo recordando aquella conversación.

.

-¡Mikasa regresa! -pidió Eren persiguiéndola.

-Dime que no es cierto dime que no me engañaste, no con ella -dijo Mikasa girándose para verlo y Eren pudo ver que lloraba.

-No, claro que no, yo te amo a ti, eres la única para mí -contesto acercándose y tomando su mano.

-¿Entonces porque Jean y Connie dicen eso? -pregunto apartando su mano.

-Jean es un idiota y Connie también -contesto-. Veras es cierto, Tomoe fue a visitarme anoche y me beso, pero yo no quería, ella no me gusta y no quería decirte porque temía que te pusieras en este estado y que no me creyeras.

-¿Juras que nada paso? -dijo secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo juro -dijo Eren antes de besarla sin imaginar que era observado.

Ambos regresaron y mientras Hange sostenía a Levi para evitar que lo golpeara, Eren explico todo y entonces Hange tuvo que sostenerlo nuevamente para evitar que golpeara a Erwin.

-Era para un bien mayor -alego Erwin.

-Erwin maldito -dijo Levi furioso-. Suerte que en este mundo no eres mi comandante y así puedo partirte la cara sin romper ninguna regla ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de mi hija?

* * *

Después de aquella loca tarde y tras evitar la muerte de Erwin, Hange y Levi regresaron a casa y más noche Levi le ayudo a Hange sacando la foto semanal del embarazo ya que ella quería llevar un registro de crecimiento de semana tras semana.

-Mi pancita comienza a notarse más -dijo alegre Hange mirando la foto-. Tomoe dio el estirón en esta semana, el día de hoy me pese y resulta que he aumentado y no solo eso, sino que me costó trabajo abotonarme mis pantalones, pronto tendré que usar solo pants o vestidos…

Hange continuaba hablando sin parar mientras Levi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Me estas escuchando? -pregunto Hange mirándolo confundida.

-Lo siento ¿Qué decías? -pregunto en cuanto noto la mirada de Hange.

-Que he aumentado -dijo subiendo su blusa para mostrarle su panza.

-Claro -dijo para después volver a pensar en silencio.

Hange sonrío y soltó un suspiro para después abrasar a Levi por la espalda.

-Ya sé que estás pensando en Tomoe.

-También en Shikishima y todos los problemas -contesto Levi.

-Ten fe en nuestros amigos, Frieda va a lograr acceder a sus memorias y encontraremos el punto clave para poder hablar con ella y regresarla al camino del bien, después todos lucharemos contra Shikishima.

-¿Y si ya no queda nada que salvar de Tomoe? -pregunto angustiado.

-Es nuestra hija, sé que en el fondo es buena, solo esta confundida porque seguramente alguien le mintió y lleno su cabeza de ideas ridículas ¿En verdad crees que seriamos capases de abandonarla? -pregunto y enseguida Levi negó-. Ahora temo que a tu hija le ha dado el antojo de fresas con crema.

-Es casi media noche ¿Dónde voy a conseguir las fresas? -pregunto mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a recorrer media ciudad para encontrarlas.

-Gracias, te amo -logro decir antes de que Levi saliera.

Varios minutos después, Levi regreso triunfante al haber encontrado las fresas con crema después de haber recorrido varios lugares, solo que cuando ingreso al cuarto encontró a una Hange dormida.

-Descansa torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi tapándola.

.

Levi y Hange dormían cuando ella se estiro golpeándolo en la nariz.

-Torpe deja de moverte -dijo adormilado Levi e intento abrazar de nuevo a Hange, pero ella se giró enrollándose en toda la cobija destapándolo-. Tsk torpe -bajo su brazo para alcanzar la cobija que dejaba aparte como se lo habían recomendado Riva y Rivaille y una vez que se tapó se dispuso a continuar durmiendo hasta que Hange se giró nuevamente quedando encima de él dejando su cabellera estorbándole en el rostro-. Maldición Hange, quédate en tu lugar -se quejó empujándola para que se girara y regresara a su parte de la cama. Recuperado su espacio se dispuso a dormir cuando el celular sonó debido a una llamada y estiro adormilado el brazo para alcanzarlo.

-Levi, es temprano, apaga eso -se quejó Hange.

-Tu deja dormir -dijo Levi a Hange antes de contestar-. Erwin, son las siete de la mañana y anoche estuve afuera buscando unas malditas fresas, así que si no es el fin del mundo…

-Eren desapareció -dijo Erwin interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Cómo sabes? -pregunto Levi saliendo de la cama al instante.

-Mikasa y Eren quedaron de verse a las seis para correr como es su costumbre y él nunca regreso, fue a buscarlo y no estaba en casa por lo que podemos concluir que Tomoe lo ha secuestrado.

-¿Qué hacemos? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde comenzar a buscarlo.

-En realidad si sabemos.

* * *

Frieda se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza e intento recordar lo que había pasado, Tomoe le dio un té y ella lo tomo tras una amenaza de muerte, después de eso no tenía ningún recuerdo, así que por lo que podía deducir era que la había puesto a dormir con la bebida.

Salió del cuarto y se asustó en cuanto sus pies sintieron un mechón largo de cabello notando que era color negro y que había más.

Frieda supo de inmediato que esos mechones pertenecían al cabello de Tomoe y al levantar la vista la vio con escoba en mano recogiendo el desastre mientras lucía un nuevo corte que era corto de atrás y largo de enfrente.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto asustada.

-Me lo he cortado -contesto sin ánimos.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, no se te ve mal pero no entiendo.

-Mikasa lo tiene corto -respondió.

-¿Te lo has cortado por Eren? Es una locura -dijo sorprendida y entendiendo que quizás la fuente de todos los problemas que tenía Tomoe eran debido a su obsesión con Eren, aunque ella no podía evitarlo debido a que estaba ligada a él por culpa de su genética Ackerman.

-No fue por Eren -dijo molesta-. Cometí un error y he cumplido mi palabra.

-No entiendo.

-Cuando mis padres me abandonaron tuve un maestro -comenzó a narrar-. El maestro Wan solía decir "cabellos largos ideas cortas." Y por ello tenía la norma de que todos debían traer el cabello corto incluso las mujeres, pero el gran maestro Pai me permitió saltarme esta norma absurda dejándome conservar mi larga cabellera negra. Esto fastidiaba demasiado al maestro Wan quien también le hacía enfurecer el hecho de que fuera una sabelotodo porque eso demostraba lo equivocado que estaba su dicho.

-Era un misógino -dijo molesta Frieda y Tomoe negó.

-No, simplemente me odiaba porque parte de mi tenía genética de Ymir y eso, según él, me convertía en un demonio -explico-. En fin, yo solía decirle que el día que cometiera un terrible error en mi juicio entonces me cortaría el cabello y nunca lo hice hasta anoche -dicho esto miro a Frieda con furia-. Me deje llevar pensando que Eren podía llegar a amarme, ahora veo que no, él nunca me va a querer y es por eso que mi error me llevo a cortarme el cabello.

-Dicen que tras una ruptura es bueno hacerse un cambio de aspecto -dijo Frieda nerviosa.

-Mi padre solía decir que sentía pena por el pobre bastardo que llegara a romperme el corazón ¿Sabes por qué? -pregunto acercándose a Frieda amenazante y ella negó-. Porque corazón tenemos solo uno, pero tenemos 206 huesos.

-No sabía cuántos huesos tiene el cuerpo humano -dijo Frieda con miedo.

-Eren me rompió el corazón -dijo Tomoe disfrutando de la cara de susto de Frieda-. Así que yo le romperé los huesos. Tú me peguntaste para que te quiero, bueno, mi primer plan fallo, pero el segundo plan no lo hará.

-¿Qué plan? -pregunto asustada.

-Digamos que el año nuevo será explosivo.


	91. Chapter 91

**Sigo pensando que no es un adiós, que es hora de volar**

**Saludos, primero que nada, quiero pedirles una mega disculpa por apenas actualizar, en verdad perdonen, pero diciembre me ha traído de arriba a abajo sin parar, pero no los quería dejar sin cap de año nuevo y aquí lo tienen así que ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS DE LEVI Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

Erwin y Levi irrumpieron en el departamento preparados para enfrentar a Tomoe mientras el resto de cubría las posibles salidas. Pero al ingresar notaron que este estaba deshabitado.

-Busquemos posibles pistas -dijo Erwin mientras miraba a todos lados.

-No es necesario -dijo Levi caminando al estante y tomando la esquina de una carta que sobresalía-. Ven a buscarlos -leyó Levi y vio que debajo venia una dirección así como una hora marcada.

-Tomoe los ha llevado a un terreno donde tiene más control o quizás pretende que caigamos en una trampa -dedujo Erwin.

-No, la trampa no es para ustedes -dijo Levi tras inspeccionar la dirección-. Es para mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La carta dice ven, si quisiera que fuéramos todos diría vengan, además tiene dibujada una flor de loto -explico-. El símbolo de mi familia.

-¿Crees que quiere una conversación padre hija?

-No, lo que quiere es mostrarme algo.

-Pues no iras solo -determino-. Ten por seguro de que ella no estará sola. Estará con Shikishima y posiblemente titanes. Ahora tenemos unas horas para rescatar a Eren y Frieda, matar a Shikishima, que tú le des sus buenas nalgadas a esa mocosa caprichosa y poder celebrar año nuevo.

-Creo que el espíritu del comandante Erwin ya te invadió -dijo Levi mirando a su amigo-. Porque de otra forma no creo que tengas las pelotas como para hablar así de mi hija esperando que no te mate.

-Si me matas ¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Se me ocurren demasiadas cosas, pero por el momento te dejare vivo.

-¿Dónde es la dirección? -pregunto.

-Justo en el centro -dijo Levi.

-Eso no nos da mucho tiempo para planear algo ya que no conocemos el lugar -medito pensando que el centro estaría lleno por el tráfico y las multitudes apenas dándoles tiempo de llegar a la hora señalada-. Incluso tenemos poco tiempo para llegar.

-Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tomoe estaba sentada tranquilamente frente a un juego de ajedrez y observaba las piezas.

-No existe nada más patético y egocéntrico que jugar sola -reclamo Frieda quien colgaba por fuera de un edificio sostenida solamente por una cuerda que la sujetaba de sus muñecas amarradas.

-No estoy jugando sola -contesto sonriéndole y tirando la pieza de la reina-. Poco a poco uno de ustedes irá cayendo.

-Oye entiendo, rompieron tu corazón, todos los que amaste alguna vez te dejaron sola, pero no es motivo para que quieras matarnos a todos.

-¡Basta, solo porque alcanzaste a ver una parte de mis recuerdos eso no implica que sepas toda la verdad! -le grito caminando hasta la ventana de donde colgaba Frieda.

Esa mañana Frieda habia intentado acceder a las memorias de Tomoe y por un momento funciono hasta que Tomoe logro apartarla y eso al parecer la había enfurecido más.

Eren comenzó a quejarse pues estaba recuperando el conocimiento y al abrir los ojos noto que colgaba desde una gran altura al igual que Frieda.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! -pregunto asustado y comenzó a moverse.

-¡Eren debes calarte o harás que terminemos ambos como pure en el suelo! -regaño Frieda y Eren pudo notar como la cuerda que amarraba sus manos corría unos metros sujetando a Frieda de la misma manera.

-Así es, eso solo los dejara con una opción, o salvan a su querida reina o a aquel que destruyo el otro mundo, la verdad será divertido verlo.

-Alardeas -dijo Frieda-. Tu eres un Ackerman, tu deber es proteger aquel con quien tienes la unión y ese es Eren, por eso no le hiciste daño.

-Yo no seré quien le haga daño -dijo Tomoe-. Querido Eren es momento de que aprendas algo de mi y es que yo soy como el vidrio, si me tiras me rompo, pero ten cuidado porque aun en pedazos puedo cortarte.

-Tomoe escucha, sé que quizás piensas que me amas, pero es solo por tu vinculo conmigo -dijo Eren.

-Te equivocas Eren -hablo Tomoe furiosa-. Yo quise a Eren porque fue el único que siempre cumplió sus promesas. Cuando enferme me prometió que encontraría una cura y así fue, no solo eso, sino que en más de una ocasión me salvo y fue el único que me entendía, yo no era un monstruo para él así como él tampoco me lo parecía a mi -dijo cerrando sus ojos y pensando en aquel recuerdo.

.

Ella era una niña, estaba jugando con los de la 104 una guerra de bolas de nieve y por accidente cayo al lago congelado. Eren sin dudarlo se había metido al agua helada para salvarla, pero Tomoe uso sus poderes de titan para sacarlos del aprieto, solo que todos pensaron que había sido Eren pues nadie sabia de estos poderes adquiridos gracias a la medicina que le habían inyectado para salvarla.

Aquella noche Hange la regañaba por su imprudencia, pero Eren entro para salvarla del castigo y fue cuando noto como el cuerpo de Tomoe emanaba calor como un titan.

-¡No me mires así! -le grito al ver la mirada fija de Eren en ella.

-¿Así cómo? -pregunto Eren.

-¡Como si fuera un monstruo! -le grito antes de llorar.

-Oye mi pequeña guerrera tu no eres un monstruo -dijo Eren abrazándola-. Nunca serás un monstruo para mí.

-Tu tampoco lo eres para mi Eren -dijo Tomoe intentando dejar de llorar.

-Escucha, te voy a prometer cinco cosas a cambio de que tu me prometas otras -dijo soltándola para mirarla a los ojos y limpiarle las lágrimas-. Numero uno yo siempre voy a cuidarte y no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, numero dos prometo escucharte, número tres hare lo que sea por mantenerte a salvo, numero cuatro prometo que mientras viva nunca te dejare sola y la última, pero no menos importante es que yo siempre te voy a querer. Todo esto a cambio de estas condiciones y son que confíes en mí a pesar de que las demás personas no lo hagan o digan cosas malas, pero sobre todo que nunca me olvides si llego a morir y que siempre recuerdes lo mucho que te quiero.

.

-Pero como dije, ese era el otro Eren y mi error fue pensar que tu y él eran lo mismo -dijo al terminar de recordar.

-Tienes razón, yo no me parezco en nada a ese loco asesino -reclamo Eren-. Yo nunca traicionaría a mis amigos y mucho menos mataría personas inocentes.

-Yo pienso que todos tenemos un lado malvado -dijo y luego sintió una presencia detrás de ella-. ¿Qué opinan padres?

Frieda levanto la vista y vio a Levi y Hange acompañados de Historia y Zeke.

-Historia ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto temerosa Frieda.

-Vine por mi hermana -contesto Historia decidida.

-Tomoe hablemos, te lo ruego -pidió Hange.

-¡No! A lo largo de mi vida solo he sabido una cosa y es que ustedes me abandonaron y se perfectamente por qué lo hicieron.

-Pero nosotros no -dijo Hange-. Vamos, habla conmigo, dime el porque te alejamos.

-Prefirieron quedarse en Paradai a morir por los demás por su eterno afán de ser héroes y líderes.

-Quizás lo hicimos para protegerte, una guerra estallaría en Paradai y corrías el riesgo de morir -dijo Hange intentando encontrarle algún sentido al motivo por el cual Levi y Hange apartaran a Tomoe.

-Pero al menos no estaría sola, dime ¿Qué destino es peor? -reclamo su hija.

-Tomoe, sé que eres buena -continúo hablando Hange mientras miraba el rostro de su hija que reflejaba odio al mismo tiempo que un profundo dolor.

-Yo creo que en eso te equivocas madre -contesto Tomoe y de inmediato se giró para poder ver que a su espalda estaba Mikasa intentando acercarse a Eren-. Bienvenida Mikasa.

-Y también sean bienvenidos todos los demás -dijo Shikishima ingresando al lugar mientras apuntaba con un arma a Erwin quien caminaba frente a él y sujetaba del brazo a Pieck.

-¡Suéltala! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Frieda y Zeke.

-Verán mamá y papá, este año nuevo les tengo una sorpresa explosiva y creo que estan familiarizados con ella -explico Tomoe-. Hemos contaminado con medula ósea de Titan varias botellas de agua y las repartimos por la ciudad.

Zeke y Levi de inmediato quedaron aterrados por aquella noticia pues en una visión habían podido ver lo que eso provocaba.

-Ellos dos entienden -dijo señalándolos-. Pero para aquellos que no solo diré que solo hace falta un grito y la ciudad se verá rodeada de titanes. Ahora Historia y Zeke, me alegra que recibieran mi invitación y ya saben las reglas del juego. Tienen cinco minutos para decidir a quién salvar y para hacerlo más emocionante si no deciden entonces ambos mueren, de hecho todos morirán -dicho esto miro a Frieda-. Como te prometí, este año será explosivo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Zeke.

-Uno de los presentes también ha sido contaminado -aclaro Tomoe y todos intercambiaron miradas-. Para derrotar al enemigo debes de estar enterado de todos sus movimientos y sobre todo de lo que comen. Como por ejemplo la adicción al cigarro -dijo mirando a Zeke.

-Zeke dijiste que ya no fumabas -lo regaño Pieck.

-Hablaremos de eso en otro momento -dijo Zeke.

-El usual café de las mañanas -interrumpió Tomoe mirando a Pieck.

-Pieck -regaño Zeke-. Prometiste dejar la cafeína, sabes que te hace daño.

-En otro momento hablaremos -dijo Pieck repitiendo las palabras de Zeke.

-Quizás un té -sugirió mirando a Levi-. Incluso las fresas. -dijo y tanto Tomoe como Levi miraron a Hange-. Nunca sabes lo que podrá llegar a estar contaminado. Yo les sugiero que se den prisa porque es un espacio reducido y no querrán estar todos aquí cuando el titan aparezca.

-Adiós amado Eren -dijo caminando hacia las puertas del ascensor que tenía a un lado-. Frieda, me has caído bien, espero no lo tomes como algo personal y disfruten de los fuegos artificiales, desde esta altura se verán magníficos.

Shikishima también ingreso al elevador y cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse Mikasa logro abrirlas nuevamente.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado -dijo decidida.

Tomoe estaba por atacarla cuando Shikishima la sostuvo de brazo.

-No, tenemos un plan -recordó, pero Tomoe se zafo del agarre.

-Querrás decir tu plan -dijo Tomoe y pateo en el estómago a Mikasa lanzándola lejos.

-Maldita sea -se quejó Shikishima saliendo también del ascensor.

Tomoe camino hacia Mikasa y ninguno de los presentes terminaba de entender porque Mikasa se había dirigido a atacar a Tomoe estando Eren en peligro.

-Tomoe detente -pidió Levi caminando hacia ella para defender a su prima, pero Shikishima se interpuso.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -pregunto bloqueándole el camino-. Deja que las damas arreglen sus cuentas pendientes.

-¡Mikasa no lo hagas! -grito Eren temeroso de lo que Tomoe pudiera hacerle daño.

-No pueden evitarlo Eren -aclaro Frieda recordando lo que había leído en los múltiples libros de la biblioteca que tenía su familia donde hablaban sobre los titanes, la familia real y los Ackerman-. Tomoe tiene un vínculo contigo al mismo tiempo que Mikasa y es por ello que ellas solo pueden verse como enemigas.

-Algo tenemos que hacer -dijo asustado.

-Ellas solo se detendrán hasta que la otra muera o el vínculo se rompa.

-¿Cómo lo rompemos?

-Nadie lo sabe y dudo mucho que se logre romper.

-Luego nos preocupamos por eso -regaño Hange analizando la situación-. Ahora tenemos que sacarlos de aquí antes de que terminemos todos fritos.

-Bueno Frieda, creo que hasta aquí llego nuestra sociedad socia -dijo Zeke caminando hacia la ventana de la que colgaba Eren.

-¡No te atrevas! -amenazo Historia.

-Mira niña no te metas en esto porque de todos modos perderás -la amenazo Zeke.

-Zeke no podemos -pidió Pieck deteniéndolo del brazo.

-Tu estas demasiado apegada a Frieda -reclamo Zeke.

-¡Y tu estas celoso! -le grito Pieck.

-Nadie va a moverse hasta que encontremos una forma de salvarlos a todos -sentencio Hange.

-Hange, no, solo déjenme caer y salven a Frieda -pidió Eren-. Ella es la coordenada y la necesitan.

-No digas tonterías Eren -dijo Erwin.

-Podríamos descender con los equipos de maniobras... -propuso Historia, pero antes de que terminara su explicación Zeke la interrumpió.

-No podemos tonta, los equipos necesitan un lugar donde incrustar los arpones y toda la fachada es de vidrio -regaño Zeke.

-Sin mencionar que así lo clavemos en una pared esta es de plafón así que no soportaría el peso de dos personas -medito Hange.

-Nos queda un minuto -informo Pieck mirando su reloj.

-Apártate -ordeno Zeke empujando a Pieck.

-No, no lo permitiré -dijo firme sorprendiendo a Zeke.

-¿No ves que esto es lo que quiere? -dijo Hange-. Ella quiere que Mare y Erdia entren en conflicto y si dejas caer a Frieda es lo que sucederá.

-¿Entonces debo sacrificar a mi hermano? -pregunto molesto.

-Nadie va a ser sacrificado -contesto Hange-. Solo ten fe en que salvaremos a ambos.

Zeke miro su reloj, faltaban solo unos segundos antes de que ambos cayeran y alguien de ellos se transformara en titan.

-¿Qué pasa con lo del titan? -pregunto.

-No creo que ninguno de nosotros lo sea, de ser así Shikishima ya hubiera intentado escapar -contesto mirando al aludido quien luchaba contra Levi.

-Confiare en ti Hange -dijo Zeke.

Historia por su parte había permanecido en silencio analizando la situación y su entorno encontrando una solución, pero para eso ambos debían caer y no sabía si funcionaria.

El tiempo se agotó y Tomoe miro furiosa mientras mantenía contra la pared a Mikasa quien forcejeaba evitando ser degollada por la cuchilla que estaba a milímetros de su garganta.

-Tsk todo lo tengo que hacer yo -dijo molesta.

-¿Pensaste que todos serian igual de retorcidos que tú? -pregunto Mikasa-. Somos amigos, más que eso, somos familia y nadie deja a nadie.

-Ya lo veremos -contesto soltándola-. Verán no mentí respeto a lo del titan en la habitación -dicho esto se hizo un corte en la mano y todos quedaron sorprendidos-. Elijan o mueran.

-¡Tomoe no lo hagas! -pidió Levi para después mirar a Hange.

-¡Yo ya elegí! -grito Historia cortando ambos cables.

Hange de inmediato y sin pensarlo se lanzó para salvar a Frieda y Zeke para salvar a Eren.

Historia también salto por la ventana y Erwin tras asomarse por la ventana entendió el plan de Historia.

-¡Salta Pieck! -grito Erwin.

Dejando solos en la habitación a Levi y Mikasa enfrentando a Shikishima y Tomoe.

-¡Alto, no lo hagas! -grito Shkishima aterrado en cuanto vio como varios pequeños destellos amarillos salían del cuerpo de Tomoe.

Mikasa quería degollarla en ese momento aprovechando su aparente distracción, pero Levi la sujeto y se lanzó desde la ventana con ella.

Ambos caían desde una gran altura y entonces logro ver los árboles que se elevaban dos pisos, debía ser preciso o el cable quedaría largo trayendo como resultado que ambos se estamparan en el suelo, más sin embargo lo logro y al parecer todos lo habían hecho.

-Les dije que tenía un plan, no soy una tonta -relamo Historia a Zeke.

Tomoe salto por la ventana, no permitiría que eso terminara así y antes de caer se transformó en titan.

-Tenemos que detenerla o va a transformar a todos en titanes -advirtió Frieda.

-Ella no puede hacerlo, ella no tiene sangre real -rebatió Zeke.

-El simio tiene razón -dijo Levi.

-Claro que puede -alego Frieda-. Levi ¿nunca te preguntaste quien podría ser tu padre? -inquirió y Levi entendió enseguida.

-¿Un Reiss? Imposible -dijo enseguida mientras todos seguían petrificados por la noticia.

Mientras tanto el resto de los guerreros de Mare y de sus amigos se habían reunido y Pieck les explicaba que debían derrotar a Tomoe antes de que transformara a varios en titanes.

* * *

-No llegan -dijo Nanaba a Mike y los demás como Marie, Moblit, Nifa, Petra y Auruo.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido Erwin y Levi? -se preguntó Mike.

-No solo ellos, tampoco han llegado Farlan e Isabel -dijo Petra.

-Troublemackers al escenario -pidió una persona miembro de los organizadores del evento que era un concierto de año nuevo al cual se habían inscrito.

-Tendrás que cantar amor -dijo Mike mirando a Nanaba.

-Últimamente no sé qué les pasa a Erwin, Hange y Levi -se quejó mirando a Marie quien lucía preocupada-. Marie ¿tú sabes algo?

-No, claro que no -contesto.

* * *

Tomoe y Shikishima convertidos en titan eludían con gran facilidad a los guerreros y a los de la 104 además de a Farlan, Isabel y Erwin mientras Historia, Hange y Levi escuchaban atentamente la narración de Frieda.

-No cualquier Reiss -contesto Frieda-. Yo logre adentrarme en los caminos y pude ver como Kenny mataba a la madre de Historia y varias otras imágenes de tu infancia cuyo significado al inicio no entendí hasta que finalmente una memoria de mi tío Uri y de Kenny hizo que me diera cuenta -narro mientras recordaba aquella extraña conversación.

.

-Vaya que la has cagado -decía Kenny tomando asiento tras servirse un trago-. ¿Quieres que me encargue de la madre y ese niño antes de que nazca?

-No Kenny, lo que quiero es que los cuides -contestaba Uri.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? -preguntaba Kenny mirando a su amigo quien cada día lucia más demacrado quizás por la maldición titan.

-Lo he escuchado.

-Pues sí que eres tonto, mira que meterte con una mujerzuela del mundo subterráneo -decía burlón y tomando hasta el fondo.

-No la contrate si es lo que piensas, yo nunca me había enamorado, pero al verla simplemente no pude evitarlo.

-Si me dices que ella también te ama entonces moriré de risa pues pensare que estoy leyendo una novela.

-Por supuesto que ella no me ama, para ella solo fui un hombre más.

-Entonces si pagaste, Uri picaron, te gusto y no quisiste perder el tiempo cortejándola -bromeaba Kenny.

-Ese no es el asunto.

-Tienes razón, el asunto es que nada tonta se ha quedado embarazada esperando sacarte más dinero pues se dio cuenta de que eras una persona importante.

-Ella no sabe quién soy, de hecho, fui disfrazado como un trabajador más porque quería asegurarme de que los alimentos les fueran entregados a los necesitados y todo iba de maravilla hasta que me metí en problema. Unos hombres que querían asaltarme y ella me salvo. Intente pagarle por aquel gesto, pero ella me dijo que no lo aceptaría, así que caminamos por la ciudad, ella me mostro su mundo y paso lo que tenía que pasar. Al día siguiente me fui y le deje dinero para que tuviera con que comer, creo que ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento pudo haber pensado que…

-¿Qué fue el pago por sus servicios? -preguntaba Kenny divertido.

-Quise saber de ella y entonces me enteré -concluía Uri su historia.

-Entiendo, ¿nombre? -preguntaba sacando su cuchillo y mirándolo.

-No permitiré que la mates -regañaba Uri.

-Bien, pero ten conciencia que tu sobrina se enterara de esto cuando herede tus memorias.

-Frieda no mataría a una mujer y niño inocentes.

-Como quieras, no es mi problema -decía Kenny resignado.

-Olimpia, su nombre es Olimpia o al menos fue el que me dijo.

-¿Y confiaste en la palabra de una prostituta? -se burlaba su amigo-. Bien, mantendré mi boca callada y esperemos que tu sobrina no los mande a matar porque como sabes ya te he prometido que seguiré las ordenes de esa mocosa, aunque su padre sea un idiota.

-No negare que Rod es un idiota -contestaba Uri sonriendo y bebiendo de su vaso.

La imagen que Frieda después habia visto era de Kenny entrando a un prostíbulo preguntando por una persona. Kuchel decía y el encargado contestaba.

-Ah Olimpia, ha estado enferma últimamente…

.

-Piénsalo ¿Por qué en ese mundo Kenny deseaba matar a Historia a pesar de que obedecía a mi padre? Es simple, Historia y mi padre eran los últimos Reiss y Kenny deseaba protegerte pues al devorar al portador entonces recuperarían las memorias de Uri y lo sabrían.

-Mierda Levi, si eso es verdad eso te convierte en…

-No lo digas torpe -advirtió Levi.

-El verdadero Rey.

-Maldita sea Kenny -dijo furioso.

-Eso solo hace más peligrosa a Tomoe pues al morir tu técnicamente ella era la reina verdadera y heredera de la coordenada en caso de ser la última con sangre Fritz.

Hange enseguida soltó una carcajada y todos la miraron.

-No le veo la gracia -regaño Levi.

-Yo sí y más porque Eren tuvo todo el tiempo a un portador de sangre real que además le era incondicional debido al lazo por su sangre Ackerman.

-Chicos lamento interrumpir -dijo Erwin apareciendo de repente-, pero tenemos una crisis, son dos titanes cambiantes y no podemos olvidar que si alguno de ellos grita entonces se acabó.

-Tenemos que impedir que Tomoe transforme a la población en titan -dijo Frieda preocupada.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Le ponemos cinta en la boca? -pregunto Hange también preocupada y miro rápidamente al titan.

Levi también lo hizo y entonces preparo las cuchillas.

-Erwin llévate a Hange -pidió dándole la espalda.

-¡Levi no! -grito enseguida-. ¡Es nuestra hija!

-Perdóname Hange -dijo antes de alejarse.

Hange quiso seguir a Levi, pero Erwin la detuvo sujetándola.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! -pedía a gritos.

.

Mientras tanto en el festival de año nuevo Nanaba subió al escenario y sintió como su viejo pánico regresaba la ver a tantas personas reunidas.

-Auld Lang Syne es una canción escocesa de 1788 -explico Nanaba tomando el micrófono-. Se suele utilizar en un funeral o en año nuevo como es nuestro caso -dijo y la música comenzó a sonar.

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?

TRADUCCION: ¿Deberíamos olvidar a nuestros conocidos y nunca traerlos a nuestra mente? ¿Deberíamos olvidar a nuestros conocidos y los viejos tiempos?

.

Hange dejo de forcejear y fue debido a que en ese momento estaba teniendo un episodio en el que veía el nacimiento de su hija.

Mientras tanto los de Mare atacaban a Shikishima y Erdia a Tomoe.

-¡Esto fue lo que me hicieron! -grito Tomoe furiosa a Mikasa y Eren.

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

TRADUCCION: Por los viejos tiempos cariño, por los viejos tiempos. Tomaremos una taza de bondad todavía por los viejos tiempos.

-Tomoe por favor -pidió Eren-. Se que aún existe bondad en ti, piensa en todas las familias que estan reunidas y que morirán si un familiar suyo se transforma.

-_No los escuches _-escucho la voz femenina en su cabeza-._ Tomoe has lo que te ordeno, destruye ese mundo, no olvides que lo merecen._

We twa hae run about the braes,  
and pu'd the gowans fine  
But we've wander'd mony a weary foot,  
sin auld lang syne.

TRADUCCION: Los dos hemos corrido por las laderas y recogido margaritas, pero hemos vagado mucho y nuestros pies estan cansados por los viejos tiempos.

Tomoe se distrajo y por ello no sintió cuando el arpón del equipo de Levi se incrusto en su espalda.

Levi realizo el corte en el cuello y dejo expuesto el cuerpo de Tomoe quien se giró para verlo cruzando sus miradas.

-Hazlo, no soy tu hija -le dijo fríamente, pero Levi no pudo hacerlo a pesar que sabía que por su debilidad muchas personas morirían.

We twa hae paidl'd i' the burn,  
frae morning sun till dine;  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
sin auld lang syne.

TRADUCCION: Los dos hemos remado en la corriente desde el sol de la mañana hasta la noche, pero los mares entre nosotros han rugido ampliamente desde los viejos tiempos.

El cuerpo de Tomoe comenzó a cristalizarse rápidamente y antes de caer en un sueño profundo ella dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Salva a Mirai -pidió derramando una lágrima y el cristal termino de cubrirla.

-¡No, Tomoe! -grito Levi golpeando el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada logro que este se rompiera o quebrara un poco.

Shikishima al ver esto decidió escapar desprendiendo vapor se su cuerpo y para cuando pudieron acercarse él ya se habia ido.

Hange salió de su episodio y vio como el cuerpo del titan de Tomoe se deshacía entrando en pánico y como vio que Erwin estaba distraído ella aprovecho para zafarse y correr hasta Levi quien continuaba golpeando el cristal.

-Levi -llamo Hange abrasándolo.

-No podía -dijo intentando controlar sus emociones.

Frieda miro triste aquella escena y bajo la mirada mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter encontrando un papelito que saco y examino. En este venía escrita una coordenada y el nombre Mirai, pero no supo lo que significaba.

-Erwin ¿Qué es esto? -pregunto mostrándole el papel.

-Coordenadas -explico y supo cuál era el siguiente movimiento, tenían que ir a averiguar qué habia en ese lugar.

.

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

Termino de cantar Nanaba y la multitud aplaudió para después comenzar con el conteo hasta llegar a cero.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! -gritaron y los fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo mientras confeti caía.

.

Dos hombres jugaban cartas mientras aguardaban la llamada de su jefe la cual no tardo en llegar.

-Diga -contesto uno de ellos y escucho lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea-. Entiendo jefe -dijo y colgó.

-¿Que dijo? -pregunto su cómplice.

-La chica fallo -contesto poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta un cuarto.

-Yo no quiero enfrentarme a la loca, hazlo tu -dijo el otro deteniéndose antes de que entraran.

El otro hombre solo abrió la puerta y vio que dentro estaba una chica de quince años castaña que murmuraba cosas mientras estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Te tengo noticias linda, tu querida hermana fallo -informo uno de los hombres.

-Tomoe... no... ella no... -comenzó a murmurar y jalar de su despeinado cabello mientras miraba a la nada-. Ella no puede estar muerta... ella no... ¡No Tomoe no me dejes sola!

-¿Que habrá vivido en ese mundo como para quedar así de loca? -murmuro uno de los hombres y el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

**¿Qué tal? Esta teoría loca me surgió en la cabeza un día mientras desayunaba y dije ¿Por qué no sabemos quién es el padre de Levi? y luego me puse a pensar ¿y si fuera Uri? Jaja son cosas que uno piensa cuando no ha dormido en días, aunque al principio tenía planeado que fuera Hange la de sangre real ya que por eso desde un inicio hacia la referencia de ella como reina en el ajedrez aprovechando que tampoco sabemos nada de sus padres, pero llegando al capítulo de la cena familiar donde todos se enteran del embarazo de Hange fue que decidí que Levi fuera el portador ¿Recuerdan que Kenny le dijo a la madre de Hange que Kuchel era la ex de Uri? **


	92. Chapter 92

**¿Pensaremos en el mañana como pensamos ahora?**

**Estoy de regreso y espero que disfrutaran de la Navidad. **

**Pau espero que recibieras tu regalo de cumple que te mande por mensaje.**

**Saludos a todos y ahora si al cap.**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -pregunto Hange viendo el gigante cristal en el que se encontraba encerrada Tomoe.

Levi no contesto y permaneció en silencio pues su cabeza en esos momentos ni siquiera le serbia para pensar.

-Tenemos una dirección -anuncio Erwin acercándose a ellos.

-Tomoe debió poner el papel en mi bolsillo -explico Frieda entregándoselo a Hange.

-¡Mirai! -exclamo Hange sorprendida pues ese nombre lo conocía gracias a una de sus visiones.

-¿La conoces? -pregunto Frieda.

-Si, bueno no -contestó-. Tuve un episodio donde ella aparecía.

-Tomoe la menciono -recordó Levi.

-¿Y si es nuestra enemiga? -pregunto Erwin-. Recordemos que salvar a Tomoe no salió tan bien.

-Creo que eso no importa, es una vida y podía estar en riesgo -alego Frieda mirando con desaprobación a Erwin.

-Frieda tiene razón -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie y enseguida sintió dolor.

-Hange -llamo Levi preocupado.

-Me duele -logro decir mientras apretaba sus ojos por el dolor y tocaba su apenas notoria panza de embarazo.

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital -dijo enseguida Levi cargándola-. Todo estará bien torpe -le dijo para intentar calmarla, pero Hange pudo notar el miedo en su voz.

* * *

Llegaron a urgencias y tras varios análisis y revisiones el doctor regreso.

-Tengo noticias -dijo el doctor inspeccionando los documentos.

-No me gusta cómo suena -dijo Hange preocupada-. Generalmente son buenas o malas noticias, no solo noticias.

-Hange estas estresada y ese estrés está afectando a tu bebe -dijo el doctor-. ¿Practicas algún deporte?

-Journey -contesto pensando en todas las veces que había tenido que usar el equipo de maniobras.

-Esa es una negligencia, es un deporte demasiado arriesgado y más en tu estado -regaño-. Temo que tendremos que enviarte vitaminas, medicamentos altos en hierro, una dieta que deberás seguir al pie de la letra y además vas a tener que guardar reposo, de no hacer eso entonces podrías perder a tu hijo y no quienes eso ¿o sí? -pregunto mirándola severamente y Hange negó sintiéndose triste, el doctor tenía razón había sido muy tonta al estar poniéndose en riesgo sin pensar en su hija-. Bien, ahora los dejare a solas mientras firmo el alta para que puedas ir a casa a descansar.

El doctor salió dejándolos solos y Levi enseguida tomo la mano de Hange.

-Lo lamento, lamento ponerte en peligro siempre y no poder protegerte…

-Levi basta, deja de decir tonterías -reclamo Hange levantando su mirada para poder verlo-. No soy de cristal.

-Lo sé.

-Y no necesito que me protejas.

-Lo sé.

-Solo necesito que estés a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago.

-Lo sé -volvió a decir, esta vez apretando fuertemente su mano.

Levi sabía que Hange no era débil, más sin embargo eso no evitaba que deseara desesperadamente protegerla del mismo modo en el que ella también siempre quería hacerlo y esa era su maldición, por eso Hange había muerto en aquel otro mundo y quizás era la razón por la cual su yo futuro decidió esconderle la verdad sobre Shikishima junto con su pequeño viaje al futuro, pero él ya se lo había contado sin saber si esto alteraría de algún modo y era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Además tenemos otro tea que discutir -dijo Hange y Levi la miro interrogante-. ¿No quieres hablar de tu padre?

-Uri Reiss no es mi padre -contesto de inmediato.

-Según Frieda eso no es del todo correcto.

-Hange en verdad no deseo hablar de eso y tampoco es que me importe. Por lo que entiendo Uri no sabe que es mi padre y prefiero que siga siendo así.

-Entiendo.

* * *

Todos aguardaron en la sala de espera para escuchar noticias de Hange las cuales no tardaron en llegar y finalmente regresaron a sus casas después de aquel inicio de año desastroso.

Historia y Frieda entraron a la casa sin hacer ruido, pero Uri ya las esperaba en la escalera.

-¿Se divirtieron? -pregunto Uri.

-No estábamos de fiesta -contesto Frieda enseguida.

-Hubiera sido bueno una llamada -dijo Uri en un intento de regaño.

-Vamos tío, no somos tus hijas -dijo Historia.

-Es verdad, pero en vista de que Rod no ha llegado entonces es mi deber el esperar a que lleguen a casa -contesto Uri.

-¿Si decimos que lo lamentamos entonces podremos ir a dormir? Estoy agotada -pidió Historia y Uri asintió subiendo enseguida rumbo a su cuarto dejando a Frieda y Uri solos.

-¿No tienes sueño? -pregunto Uri a Frieda.

-Pensaba en que hace tiempo que ambos no vamos al cine -dijo Frieda pensando en su plática con Tomoe.

-Es verdad, pero es porque ya no eres una niña -contesto con cierta melancolía.

-Si, pero he pensado que la vida es demasiado corta y en realidad me gustaría poder ir juntos.

-Entonces mañana checare la cartelera -dijo Uri sonriéndole y Frieda corrió hasta él para abrasarlo.

-Tío Uri ¿Te hubiera gustado tener hijos? -pregunto pensando en Levi.

-No lo sé, nunca lo pensé -contesto soltándola y mirándola interrogante-. ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentina?

-Curiosidad -mintió-. ¿Nunca tuviste alguna visión en la cual eras padre?

-No en realidad.

-¿Alguna novia?

-Si, pero un caballero no tiene memoria.

-Vamos tío, dime -suplico.

-Kuchel -contesto-. La hermana de Kenny, al parecer la llegue a conocer en esa otra vida y en esta fuimos novios un tiempo.

-¿Luego que paso? -pregunto intrigada.

-Pues tu abuelo no aprobaba ese noviazgo y yo era muy joven, tonto y además para ella no significaba nada serio.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-Está bien, no importa. Fue algo fugas, ya sabes, locuras que hicimos en nuestra faceta de rebeldes.

-¿Crees que si el abuelo lo hubiera aprobado seguirías con ella?

-Probablemente no. Como dije fue algo fugas -contesto-. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Frieda se debatió entre hablar o no, pero pensó que su tío merecía saber la verdad.

-Porque tuve una visión y en esta tú le confesabas a Kenny que una mujer había quedado embarazada de ti y…

-Ah Kuchel -interrumpió Uri-. Si, tuve esa visión tiempo atrás, pero ¿Cómo pudiste tener esa visión?

-Soy la coordenada ¿Recuerdas? tengo acceso a las memorias de todos mis antepasados.

-Es verdad, lo siento, no termino de acostumbrarme a todo esto -dijo mirando a su sobrina y pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado pasando de ser una chica solitaria y triste a una mujer fuerte y valiente-. En fin, como decía recuerdo a la perfección esta visión, pero después tuve otra en donde Kenny me aseguraba que Levi no era mi hijo y en esta vida Kuchel también me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Nunca se te ocurrió hacer una prueba de sangre o algo así?

-No, no le veía el sentido, como dije, Kuchel me aseguro que no era mío.

-Pues te mintieron -dijo Frieda molesta, pero no con su tío sino con la familia de Levi por ocultarle aquella información a Uri.

-¿Por qué me mentirían?

-Para proteger a Levi -contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Cómo puedes tu estar tan segura?

-Porque la hija que tuvo Levi en ese otro mundo poseía poderes titanes que solo alguien con sangre real tendría -explico.

-Frieda, temo que podrías estar equivocada…

-Adelante, has una prueba de ADN -dijo molesta de que su tío no le creyera.

-No voy a someter a tu amigo a eso -dijo enseguida- y tampoco voy a dudar de la palabra de mi amigo.

-Ya veo, tienes miedo -determino tras ver su expresión.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo?

-Porque te culparas por no haber estado para Levi mientras crecía y porque temes que de ser realmente su padre él te rechace.

-Esta conversación termino jovencita -dijo Uri serio.

-Bien -contesto Frieda enojada-, pero existe algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo -dijo sacando el papelito que Tomoe le había dejado-. Quiero que le pidas a Kenny que revise este lugar -pidió entregándoselo-. No quiero que mis amigos continúen poniéndose en peligro.

-Hablare con Kenny mañana -dijo Uri tomando el papel.

-Es importante que encuentren a esta chica Mirai porque podría estar en peligro.

-Entiendo.

Frieda asintió y le sonrió a su tío para después subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto mientras que Uri se quedaba pensando en aquella posibilidad de ser padre.

-Maldición Kenny -dijo pensando en que posiblemente Frieda tuviera razón.

* * *

Por la mañana Uri se reunió con Kenny en su oficina y en cuanto su amigo tomo asiento él hablo inmediatamente.

-Ya sé que me has estado mintiendo a la cara -dijo molesto Uri.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? -pregunto Kenny sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Levi es mi hijo -dijo sin rodeos.

-Levi no es tu hijo, ya te lo dije y te lo dijo Kuchel -contesto Kenny evitando mirarlo.

-Kenny, mírame y repíteme esas palabras -exigió viéndolo fijamente.

-Levi no es tu hijo -dijo Kenny mirándolo a los ojos. Odiaba mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero lo hacia para proteger a su sobrino.

-Qué vergüenza, sigues mintiéndome a la cara -dijo molesto Uri.

-Vamos amigo, ya te conté lo que vi en esta visión y que al final el mocoso no era tu hijo, era de alguien más.

-Si, pero pensaste eso porque ella te lo dijo -alego.

-Exacto -contesto-. Ya no le des más vueltas a ese asunto.

Kenny recordaba a la perfección ese episodio.

Después de enterarse del posible hijo de Uri había tomado la decisión de investigar encontrando a su hermana en esta búsqueda y enterándose de su embarazo.

Kenny había intentado persuadirla de no tenerlo y al parecer no era el único ya que más de una persona le había dicho que era una locura, más sin embargo ella no le hizo caso terminando en pleito y dejándose nuevamente de hablar.

Años después Kenny ya había ahorrado lo suficiente gracias a la ayuda de Uri y estaba decidido a llevar a la superficie a su hermana y su mocoso. Fue al burdel a buscarla y el encargado le dijo su nombre falso el cual era Olimpia.

Una gran sorpresa para él pues recordaba la descripción física y el nombre que le había proporcionado Uri sobre esta chica con la que había estado dándose cuenta de que su hermana era esa mujer y eso significaba que su sobrino podía ser un heredero de la sangre real.

Todo empeoro cuando encontró a su hermana muerta y ahora él debía cuidar del niño. Tenía dos opciones, podía entregarle el niño a Uri y entonces este crecería rodeado de lujos además de una maldición donde tendría que transformarse en titan para devorar a su padre y que a la larga algún familiar suyo hiciera lo mismo o simplemente podía elegir callar para siempre y criarlo él protegiéndolo de todo ese lio honrando así la memoria de su hermana.

Kenny eligió la segunda opción e incluso hablo con Uri diciéndole que había encontrado a la mujer y que estaba completamente seguro de que ese niño no era su hijo dejando ese asunto cerrado para siempre.

Pero todo eso se había enterado después de que Uri del presente se involucrara con su hermana quien al final lo dejo escapando de casa y al poco tiempo dándole la noticia de que estaba embarazada, aunque Kuchel le aseguro que no era el hijo de Uri.

-En ese mundo no sabía que esa mujer era tu hermana, pero tu si -reclamo su amigo.

-Me entere mucho después -alego en su defensa.

-Sabias que estaba embarazada y que era mi hijo.

-No lo sabía, lo sospechaba, pero no lo sabia -contesto-. No es como si en ese mundo se pudieran hacer pruebas de ADN.

-¿Y que escusas darás para nuestro mundo? -pregunto molesto.

-Las mismas ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Kuchel me afirmo que no era tuyo y tu también le creíste y no me reclames porque tu parecías muy contento de no ser el padre.

-Era un idiota en esa época.

-Sigues siendo un idiota -dijo Kenny encendiendo su cigarro-. Ambos sabemos que no te importa tanto la mentira o si el mocoso no te acepta como padre, lo que realmente te molesta es que en esa época preferiste aceptar esa mentira que hacerte responsable porque seamos honestos las fiestas eran grandiosas.

-¿Que me sugieres? -pregunto agobiado por el tema-. ¿Hablo con Kuchel o acaso debería hablar primero con Levi?

-¿Porque me preguntas a mi?

-Porque eres como su padre -contesto-. Dime ¿le hare bien a Levi?

-El mocoso es simple en realidad -dijo Kenny-. A estas alturas a él le importa una mierda si eres o no su padre. Tiene una pila repleta de problemas como para agregarle uno más. Así que si esperas pasar tiempo de calidad padre e hijo intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido o creando memorias entonces te digo desde ahora que vas a perder tu tiempo.

-Hablando de esos problemas ¿No crees que es tiempo de involucrarnos?

-Ya me conoces Uri, yo no me meto a menos que tenga una paga.

-Claro que tendrás una paga -contesto entregándole un cheque junto con una dirección-. Necesito que acudas a esta dirección en la brevedad posible y me traigas a la chica cuyo nombre sea Mirai.

-¿Que pasa con el resto? -pregunto Kenny observando el cheque con una gran sonrisa.

-Mátalos, déjalos, entrégalos a la policía, lo que tu quieras.

-En otra época disfrutaría matarlos, pero temo que si lo hago mi querida se enfadara y estoy harto de dormir en el sillón -dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Saluda a Traute de mi parte -pidió Uri antes de que Kenny saliera del lugar.

Uri se quedo solo meditando su dilema y estaba decidido a encontrar la verdad poniéndose de pie y acudiendo a la casa de Kuchel.

* * *

-Uri -saludo Kuchel en cuanto lo vio al momento de abrir la pueta-. ¿Buscas a Tina? -pregunto recordando que él tenía una relación con la madre de Hange.

-En realidad te buscaba a ti -confeso-. Kuchel exijo una prueba de ADN de Levi y mía para comprobar mi paternidad.

-Uri, no de nuevo, es una locura, ya te dije que Levi no es tu hijo.

-Entonces no tendrá nada de malo una prueba de ADN -dijo decidido.

-La cosa es que Levi ya no es un niño ¿Cómo le explico esto? Olvídalo.

-Tengo la impresión de que él ya lo sabe de alguna manera -alego Uri.

Kuchel medito un sinfín de excusas y motivos para que Uri desistiera de hacer aquella prueba, pero enseguida Levi apareció bajando las escaleras.

-Adelante, no tengo problema alguno -dijo decidido Levi.

-Hijo ¿No tienes preguntas? -pregunto Kuchel pensando que aquella noticia podía caerle como una bomba y más sin embargo él lucia como si ya sospechara el hecho de que Uri podía ser su padre.

-Ninguna -dijo mirando a su madre con afecto pues sabía que ella todo lo había hecho por su bien tanto en ese mundo como en el otro-. De hecho, puedo adivinar cual será el resultado.

-¿Que te parece ahora? -pregunto Uri.

-Ahora no puedo.

-Entiendo -contesto desanimado-. También deseo hablar contigo Kuchel.

Kuchel miro a Uri y luego a Levi indecisa, pero entonces decidió hablar.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, no fuiste el único en esa época -confeso sintiendo vergüenza-. Y no quería hacerte responsable de un bebe que al final no resultara ser tuyo, a decir verdad tenia miedo de que fuera tuyo porque sabía que si resultaba serlo entonces buscarías un buen abogado y harías lo posible por arrebatarme a Levi.

Uri no hizo el intento por negar esa verdad. En esa época Kuchel iba por el mundo sin un rumbo, dinero o trabajo. Su vida era fiestas y ligues de una noche.

-Tu padre te hubiera insistido en quitármelo temiendo que yo te pidiera dinero o causara un escandalo en los medios de comunicación y por como llevaba mi vida en ese tiempo hasta un abogado novato hubiera ganado el caso con los ojos cerrados.

-No negare que muy probablemente eso hubiera ocurrido -confeso Uri recordando lo exigente y terrible que era su padre.

-Creo que deberías irte ahora -sugirió Kuchel y Uri asintió dándose media vuelta emprendiendo su camino al auto.

Kuchel cerro la puerta y bajo la cabeza pues no tenia el valor de ver a Levi a la cara.

-Perdóname hijo -pidió y al instante ella recibió un abrazo por parte de Levi.

-Eres mi madre y siempre te voy a amar.

* * *

Hange permanecía acostada leyendo un libro o mejor dicho intentando leerlo pues sus pensamientos seguían en Tomoe y no solo la del otro mundo, sino también los de su hija pues le preocupaba fallarle en un futuro.

Entonces decidió ponerle música y pensó en el episodio de la noche de año nuevo…

.

Hange escribía una carta y Moblit entraba al cuarto.

-Líder -llamaba quizás para informarle algo, pero se había detenido al ver que ella estaba ocupada-. ¿Una carta para el comandante o para el capitán?

-Para ninguno -contestaba Hange-. Es algo más personal.

-Bien, entonces la dejare sola para que continúe en lo suyo.

-Gracias -contestaba ella y Moblit desaparecía permitiéndole regresar a su trabajo-. Querida hija… -escribía, pero después de meditarlo un momento cambiaba la hoja y continuaba-. Mi amada Tomoe…

_Debo confesar que estoy nerviosa, me preocupa ser una mala madre y es que yo no tuve un buen ejemplo, mi madre a pesar de su infinito amor siempre parecía estar ocupada ayudando a mi padre con sus inventos ganándose algunos enemigos en el camino y esto provoco que los perdiera a ambos cuando tenía trece años. _

_Mas sin embargo y a pesar del miedo que sentimos quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo estamos ansiosos por el día en que finalmente lleguemos a conocerte, poder sostenerte en mis brazos y darte tres cosas que nosotros no pudimos tener y que desde este momento te prometo que tendrás: Un lugar seguro donde crecerás, alguien que te recuerde cada día lo especial y amada que eres y que lucharemos por ti siempre sin importar nada, en otras palabras UNA FAMILIA. _

_La familia no son los lazos sanguíneos que compartes con las personas, familia son aquellos que permanecen a tu lado a pesar de todo y quienes siempre te querrán. La legión de reconocimiento es nuestra familia y será tuya también si decides aceptarla. _

Eso es todo, el resto lo iremos aprendiendo en el camino. Te ama. Tu madre.

.

Hange termino de pensar en aquel recuerdo y acaricio con cariño su panza.

I'll carry you all the way  
And you will choose the day  
When you're prepared to greet me  
I'll be a good mum, I swear  
You'll see how much I care  
When you meet me

TRADUCCION: Te llevare todo el camino y tu escogerás el día cuando estés preparada para saludarme. Seré una buena madre, lo juro. Tú veras lo mucho que me importas cuando me conozcas.

Levi subió después de aquella visita de Uri para asegurarse de que Hange siguiera bien y entonces se quedó parado escuchándola cantar.

You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You're all that  
I'd been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more

And finally it seems  
My lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you  
Ohhhh  
I've been waiting  
For you

TRADUCCION: Me emocionas, me deleitas. Me complaces, me emocionas. Eres todo lo que he estado esperando. Te amo, te adoro. Antepongo tu vida a la mía. Solo te quiero más y más. Y finalmente parece que mis días solitarios han terminado. Te he estado esperando.

-Suenas triste -dijo Levi entrando a la habitación en cuanto ella dejo de cantar.

-Jamás pensé en como seria de madre, ahora sé que seré pésima en ello -contesto con tristeza.

-Claro que no -dijo Levi caminando hacia ella para abrazarla-. Aquella vida no tiene por qué tener influencia en nuestro futuro y…

En ese momento su conversación fue interrumpida por el celular de Levi debido a una llamada de Kenny.

-Maldita sea Kenny -dijo molesto y colgó enseguida solo para que nuevamente volviera a sonar.

-Quizás es algo importante -dijo Hange al ver la insistencia del tío de Levi.

Levi asintió pues sabia que Hange tenia razón, Kenny no lo llamaría a menos que fuera importante.

-¿Qué quieres? -contesto de mala gana debido a que no terminaba de perdonarle el hecho de que le ocultara la verdad sobre su padre.

-Necesito que vengas enseguida mocoso, te he enviado la dirección y deberías traer a ese par de cuatro patas que tiene Hange -dijo Kenny y colgó.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Hange.

-Kenny quiere verme en algún lugar y que lleve a Sawney y Bean -contesto mirando la dirección de su celular.

-Entonces vamos -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie enseguida.

-Tú no iras, tú necesitas reposo absoluto -regaño saliendo de inmediato del cuarto y llamando a ambos canes que enseguida corrieron rumbo a la puerta al ver las correas pensando que era hora del paseo.

-¡No es justo! -le grito Hange bajando las escaleras mientras lo perseguía.

-La vida no es justa -dijo Levi poniéndole a cada uno su correa y saliendo de la casa enseguida.

* * *

Levi llego al lugar indicado el cual era el puerto lleno de un sinfín de contenedores y se sorprendió de ver a Erwin y Frieda en compañía de Kenny.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kenny? -pregunto molesto.

-Pues hoy fui a visitar una dirección -contesto Kenny.

-Tu tío fue a las coordenadas que dejo Tomoe -aclaro Frieda.

-Y no encontré a esa tal Mirai, pero después de una larga tortura el hombre hablo y dijo que ella estaba aquí en un contenedor.

-¿Dijo cuál? -pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-Estaba tan ebrio que solo recuerda que era color azul -contesto Kenny mirando también a su alrededor.

-Genial, solo nos tardara años encontrarla.

-El problema no es ese -dijo Erwin.

-El problema es que se nos agota el tiempo -dijo Frieda preocupada-. En un par de horas ese contenedor estará en un barco y nunca más la encontraremos, además de que esta herida según lo que le dijo el hombre a Kenny.

-Por ello necesitamos a los perros -dijo Kenny mostrándole un listón blanco.

-Pues tenemos un problema porque ellos lo único que saben rastrear es la comida y a menos que la encerraran con un kilo de carne ellos nos llevaran a cualquier otro contenedor -dijo Levi.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? -pregunto Frieda.

-Tenemos lo equivalente a un perro rastreador -dijo Erwin y miro a Levi.

-No, no vamos a involucrarlos.

-No queda otra opción -sentencio y tanto Kenny como Frieda intercambiaron miradas porque no entendían a que se referían.

Erwin llamo a Mike y le pidió que fuera enseguida llegando en compañía de Nanaba.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -pregunto Nanaba-. Primero nos dejan plantados en el concierto de año nuevo y ya sin mencionar que últimamente actúan raro.

-Prometo que les explicaremos después, solo que ahora es importante encontrar a una persona -dijo Erwin entregándole el listón blanco a Mike quien enseguida lo olfateo.

-Huele a shampoo con un poco de suciedad y sangre -determino Mike y después olfateo el ambiente-. De acuerdo, síganme, creo que tengo el olor.

Todos corrieron siguiendo a Mike hasta que se detuvo frente a un contenedor color azul.

-Es este -dijo señalando el contenedor y Kenny pego su oreja para ver si lograba escuchar algo.

-Escucho una persona dentro -aseguro Kenny.

Levi asintió y le paso las correas de Sawney y Bean a Nanaba para poder ayudar a Erwin con la puerta del contenedor.

En cuanto estuvo abierta el olor a sangre le llego a Mike directo a la nariz y Levi alumbro con su celular pudieron ver a una chica tirada en el suelo que seguía consciente ya que estiro su mano al ver a Levi.

-Papá -logro decir y Levi enseguida corrió hacia ella.

-¿Mirai? -dijo tomándola entre sus brazos e inspeccionando su rostro.

A simple vista podrían asegurar que era idéntica a Hange, pero Levi conocía cada centímetro de su rostro y Mirai no se parecía en nada a ella.

Mirai se desmayó y la cargo sacándola dispuesto a llevarla a un hospital al ver sus manos ensangrentadas, aunque no parecía tener ninguna herida en el cuerpo salvo moretones y raspones.

-Aguarda mocoso no podemos llevarla a un hospital, van a hacer preguntas -advirtió Kenny interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? -pregunto molesto-. Ya perdí a una y no permitiré que algo malo le pase a la otra.

-No parece estar herida de gravedad -contesto Kenny inspeccionándola-. Tengo un médico que tras un soborno guardara silencio.

* * *

Hange aguardo impaciente la llamada de Levi esperando que le contara para que lo quería Kenny y contesto enseguida cuando finalmente se comunicó contándole todo lo que paso.

-El medico dijo que no tenia heridas graves y que tras un descanso estaría bien -dijo Levi por teléfono mientras hablaba con Hange por la otra línea.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es nuestra hija? -pregunto Hange.

-Completamente seguro -contesto.

-¿Qué paso con Mike y Nanaba?

-Frieda les explico, Mike se mostró comprensivo, Nanaba pensó que estábamos locos hasta que Frieda le mostro un recuerdo de ese mundo.

-Genial ahora Nanaba está loca -dijo Hange preocupada.

-Descuida, Frieda dice que fue un lindo recuerdo -dijo y Hange comenzó a morderse una uña debido a la preocupación-. Deja de morderte las uñas torpe -regaño Levi enseguida sorprendiéndola.

-Lo siento -dijo dejando de hacerlo-. ¿Entonces nos cree?

-Si y está manejándolo bien, creo que está más furiosa por el hecho de que su mejor amiga le ocultara esta información.

Luego de decir esto Hange pudo escuchar como forcejeaba Levi con alguien por el control del celular y finalmente escucho la voz de Nanaba.

-¡No puedo creer que le contaras a Marie y no a mí! -reclamo Nanaba.

-Lo siento, quería mantenerte protegida y fuera de tanta locura -se disculpó.

-Tu y yo necesitamos una larga charla de esto -dijo Nanaba más tranquila-. Por ahora descansa, Levi me dijo que necesitas reposar.

-Levi exagera, ya sabes cómo es -dijo Hange harta de quedar fuera de todo.

-Lo sé, pero también se cómo eres -contesto y Hange podía jurar que había escuchado una pequeña risa por parte de su amiga-. Ahora te pasare con Levi.

-Estaré en casa después de hablar con Mirai -dijo Levi en cuanto tuvo el celular en sus manos.

-Yo también quiero verla y hablar con ella.

-No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, pero espero que sea aliada, si es así entonces quizás finalmente podamos saber qué fue lo que paso con Tomoe.


	93. Chapter 93

**¿Sobreviviremos afuera? ¿Lo lograremos de alguna forma?**

**Saludos a todos, los quiero mucho y deseo que este nuevo año logren cumplir sus propósitos ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

**Pau perdona por contestarte a las 3 de la mañana, no tengo perdón de dios, pero es que si duermo tres horas es ganancia, en esa parte soy como Levi, pero mi cuarto es un chiquero como Hange.**

**Vaquerita Swan también perdóname luego tardo siglos en contestar tus mensajes, soy una atolondrada. **

Mirai de quince años se encontraba mirando el tablero frente a ella analizando sus opciones dentro del juego mientras que Tomoe analizaba un mapa donde aparecía todo el continente de Mare y otros más.

Mirai finalmente movió una pieza insegura de su decisión y miro a su hermana.

-Tu turno.

-Para que me molesto -dijo Tomoe alzando la vista para verla-. Siempre ganas hermana.

-Tu siempre me dejas ganar -reclamo.

-Supongo que tú eres mi debilidad -dijo caminando y tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Una calamidad, que el mundo no se entere que Tomoe Reiss tiene una debilidad -bromeo Mirai.

-Ackerman -corrigió enseguida Tomoe-. Puede que odie a quien me dio el apellido, pero no por ello debo olvidar de dónde vengo.

-Hablemos de papá -pidió Mirai en otro intento de quizás salvar la poca luz que quedaba de su hermana.

-Reina a torre -dijo Tomoe y la sonrisa de Mirai se desvaneció-. Jaque Mate.

-Olvide que cuando te enfureces no existe oponente que te derrote en batalla -dijo alegre Mirai tomando las piezas de ajedrez para acomodarlas nuevamente y comenzar quizás otra jugada.

-Aprende de la derrota y llegara tu victoria, cuando lo hagas serás imparable…

-Ambas sabemos que no será así -interrumpió Mirai.

-Eres fuerte -alego enseguida.

-No como tu -contesto-. De ser así no me mantendrías encerrada.

Dicho esto, se levantó y camino hacia su ventana atravesando la habitación. Esta estaba llena de lujos y era de un gran tamaño, pero no dejaba de ser una prisión.

-Mirai, no estoy siendo cruel -dijo Tomoe también poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella-. Solamente quiero protegerte.

-Tu piensas que no sobreviviré afuera -reclamo.

-El mundo es cruel y lleno de horrores -dijo Tomoe pensando en todas las cosas que había visto y hecho-. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¡Esto no es lo mejor para mí! -grito intentando sacar su desesperación y furia.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para ti! -dijo Tomoe perdiendo toda su calma y tomando a su hermana-. ¿No entiendes que eres lo único que me queda? Somos las hermanas Akerman, imparables e indestructibles.

-No, no soy un Ackerman ni un Reiss ni Zoe. Tu y yo no compartimos la misma sangre -reclamo soltándose y mirando los mapas-. ¡En algún lugar esta tu verdadero hermano!

-¡Mentira! -grito arrojando los mapas al suelo-. Yo soy la última Reiss, esta maldición muere conmigo y no permitiré que vuelvas a pronunciar siquiera su existencia.

-Tomoe, es tu hermano, es mi hermano -suplico mirando a su hermana a los ojos los cuales solo reflejaban ira, aunque ella la conocía y sabía que muy en el fondo la raíz de esa ira en verdad era tristeza.

Tomoe se dio la media vuelta, estaba furiosa y sentía como sus manos comenzaban a emanar un intenso calor.

-No queda un solo rincón en el que no haya buscado -dijo triste antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste o solo me estas mintiendo? -pregunto Mirai desafiante.

-¿Dudas de mí? -pregunto Tomoe girándose para encararla-. Tu, mi hermana, a la que le he confiado todo ¿Dudas de mí?

-Después de lo que le hiciste a Historia y a su hija -contesto sintiendo miedo de Tomoe y aun así se mantuvo firme.

-Eran amenazas -contesto analizando el rostro de su hermana-. Me tienes miedo.

-No -contesto Mirai.

-¿No? -pregunto dando unos pasos adelante y Mirai retrocedió-. Que mal, deberías tenerlo -dijo estirando su mano-. Porque tú no eres un Reiss ni un Ackerman y eso te vuelve vulnerable.

Mirai se topó contra la ventana ya que había estado caminado atrás conforme Tomoe avanzaba.

-Tomoe, no por favor -pidió cerrando sus ojos al momento en el que sintió la mano de su hermana en su cabeza.

Pero ella no le hizo daño, simplemente la abrazo y susurro a su oído.

-Tu eres mi hermana, eres un Ackerman y matare a todo aquel que diga lo contrario -dicho esto se apartó un poco para ver la expresión de su hermana e hizo un intento por sonreír-. Soy lo único que te queda y tú eres lo único que me queda.

-No me dejes sola Tomoe -pidió Mirai abrazándola.

-Nunca -contesto acariciándola de la cabeza para después meterse en su subconsciente intentando eliminar las memorias de ella.

-¡Tomoe detente! -pidió sintiendo un gran dolor.

Muchas de las memorias eran de Hange, Levi y Tomoe. Los tres estaban con ella y cada uno de esos recuerdos era hermoso lleno de alegría y amor. Pero ese era su pasado y Tomoe pensaba que la ayudaba eliminándolos.

* * *

-¡Tomoe detente! -grito Mirai despertándose y despertando a Frieda quien la cuidaba.

Mirai miro a su alrededor y sintió pánico intentando ponerse de pie enseguida, solo que sus manos y pies los mantenía amarrados a la cama.

-Mirai debes calmarte -pidió Frieda sujetándola.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tomoe! -continúo gritando y moviéndose causando un gran alboroto que escucharon todos y por ello ingresaron a la habitación al instante.

Levi corrió a la cama y decidió hablarle para tranquilizarla.

-Mirai, calma, estoy aquí -le dijo y por un momento funciono pues Mirai se calmó y giro su rostro para verlo.

-¡No! ¡Tomoe déjame por favor! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Levi creo que deberías salir -sugirió Erwin, pero su amigo estaba estático mirando a aquella chica que lo había llamado padre.

Frieda se sintió mal por aquella chica e intento hacer algo para calmarla pensando en varios beneficios que tenía al ser la portadora de la coordenada. Así que toco la mente de Mirai y cerro sus ojos intentando concentrarse.

-Frieda ¿Qué haces? -pregunto Erwin al ver como la chica se había calmado y ahora permanecía serena mientras que Frieda lloraba.

-Fascinante -dijo Zeke inspeccionando el acontecimiento-. Está entrando a sus memorias.

-¿Puede hacer eso? -pregunto Erwin.

-Si, si eres la coordenada -contesto Zeke y continuaron viendo hasta que Frieda abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Mirai quien nuevamente miro a Levi.

-Papá -volvió a llamar.

-Aquí estoy Mirai -dijo Levi tomando su mano mientras se la desataba.

-Levi no creo que esa sea buena idea -sugirió Erwin pensando que no conocían nada de aquella chica y por lo que sabían podía ser enemigo.

-Está bien -contesto Frida ayudando a soltarla-. Ella está de momento bien.

-¿Cómo que de momento? -pregunto preocupado Zeke.

-Salgamos y les explico -dijo Frieda poniéndose de pie y empujando hacia la puerta a ambos chicos.

-Pero… -quiso alegar Erwin más sin embargo Frieda no le permitió decir nada más y termino por sacarlos mirando a Levi quien consolaba a Tomoe.

Las puertas se cerraron y entonces Frieda hablo.

-Tenemos un problema -dijo cambiando su expresión serena a una preocupada.

-¿Cuál? -pregunto Erwin pensando que esa noticia no era novedad pues últimamente tenían un montón de problemas.

-Tomoe es la coordenada -dijo Frieda enseguida.

-Qué bueno que esta cristalizada -dijo Zeke-. De lo contrario tendríamos dos enemigos con el poder de la coordenada.

-Yo pienso que Tomoe es más peligrosa que Shikishima -dijo Erwin-. Ella es una estratega mientras que él solo sabe actuar a lo bestia.

-Pues no lo parece ya que todos sus planes han fracasado -dijo Zeke confiado.

-Han fracasado porque la unión hace la fuerza -dijo Frieda.

-Sigo sin ver el problema de que Tomoe tenga la coordenada.

-Mirai está muy dañada y es porque Tomoe se metió a su cabeza para borrar algo importante en su memoria.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo logro? -pregunto Zeke.

-Porque encontré un gran vacío en ella, algo que falta y que quizás sea algo clave.

-Ya no importa, Tomoe esta encerrada en ese sarcófago de cristal -alego Zeke-. Tomémosla y arrojémosla al fondo del mar y pensemos en cómo hacerle lo mismo a Shikishima.

-Nadie va a arrojar a la hija de Levi al mar -regaño Frieda.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Esperamos a que la bella durmiente despierte? ¿Traemos a Eren y que bese el cristal?

-No es mala idea -dijo Erwin.

-¿Si entiendes que era broma verdad? -pregunto Zeke mirando a Erwin quien lucía como si meditara un plan.

-Tomoe es un Ackerman y tiene el vínculo con Eren, eso significa que debe obedecerlo involuntariamente. Así que si Eren le pide que salga…

-El Ackerbond no nos vuelve unos perros -dijo Kenny interrumpiendo la conversación de los adolescentes.

-Si fuera así hubiera hecho que Kenny pagara siempre -bromeo Uri.

-Que tacaño -se quejó Kenny.

-¿Ackerbond? -pregunto Frieda.

-Así le llamaban nuestros ancestros -contesto Uri mostrándole un diario algo viejo y con la cubierta degastada.

-¿Otro diario? -pregunto Frieda recordando el que le había entregado a Levi y que hablaba sobre los Ackerman.

-No cualquiera -contesto Uri-. Veras ahora sabemos que este mundo es un espejo del aquel otro lleno de titanes y por ende muchas cosas estan destinadas a pasar como el hecho de que todos ustedes se conocieran o que incluso yo conociera a Kenny y es por eso que Karl Fritz conoció también en este mundo a un Ackerman quien dejo sus memorias -Explicado esto Uri hojeo con cuidado aquella libreta hasta encontrar lo que deseaba-. El Ackerbond básicamente funciona así: "Una persona con experiencia de vida que toma la decisión de seguir a la persona que consideran superior a ellos." -termino de leer esta frase y miro a su sobrina-. La palabra clave es experiencia de vida, quizás en ese mundo los Ackerman tomaban sus precauciones para que esta unión no se diera hasta que alcanzaran cierta edad, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando lo presenta un niño? Este no tiene todavía un juicio propio y eso los hace más peligrosos.

-Mikasa en aquel mundo deseaba desesperadamente proteger a Eren -recordó Erwin-. Se podría decir que ella simplemente no podía pensar en una vida sin Eren.

-¿Y este Ackerman menciona como se rompe el Ackerbond? -pregunto Erwin.

-Si y no -contesto Uri-. Ella escribió una adivinanza.

_"Hay quienes me buscan toda una vida, pero no nos encontramos y quienes reciben mi beso y me rechazan desagradecidos, desdichados. A veces, parece que prefiero a los inteligentes, a los bellos, a los altos, pero bendigo a todos los que tienen el coraje de intentarlo. En general, cuando actúo soy de mano suave, dulce, de miel, pero si me desprecian, me convierto en una bestia difícil de vencer. Porque, aunque mis golpes todos dan siempre en el blanco, cuando mato, lo hago muy despacio."_

-Suena a Tomoe -dijo burlón Zeke

-Por como la describe Karl podría decirse que Amarantha era un pan en comparación de Tomoe -hablo Frieda recordando como a causa del desprecio y dolor que sentía aquella Ackerman había dado la espalda a su rey y causado una guerra que los Ackerman perdieron terminando en la persecución de su clan hasta casi la extinción-. Todo estaba en contra de Tomoe desde un inicio -dijo triste-. Era un Ackerman que tuvo el despertar a corta edad, para colmo su unión era con una persona que ya tenía un Ackerbond con alguien más y ya sin mencionar la sangre real en sus venas. Además, Eren murió, lo que significa que Tomoe no solo adquirió la coordenada, también las memorias de Eren quien amaba a Mikasa.

-Una bomba de tiempo que explotaría tarde o temprano -concluyo Erwin.

-Siento que nadie me escucha -se quejó Zeke-. ¡Ella está dentro de un cristal!

-No vamos a mantenerla ahí -regaño Frieda y en ese momento salió Levi.

-No va a ser necesario -dijo Levi-. Ella ya no está en el cristal, Tomoe nos usó.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntaron Frieda, Erwin y Zeke al mismo tiempo.

-Mirai les explicara.

* * *

En el sótano de la mansión Reiss se encontraba Tomoe cristalizada hasta que este comenzó a fragmentarse poco a poco explotando y convirtiéndose en simples fragmentos quedando en libertad Tomoe quien simplemente se sacudió de la ropa los trozos así como el polvo generado por el cristal.

-Es hora de mi venganza -se dijo caminando rumbo a las escaleras.

* * *

-Tomoe odia compartir el poder -dijo Mirai mientras veía por la ventana-. Cuando Paradai cayó ambas viajamos sin rumbo por el mundo. Yo pensé que no lo lograríamos, éramos tan solo dos niñas sin dinero ni padres en un vasto mundo que parecía destruirse entre guerras y odio, pero sobrevivimos gracias a Tomoe, ella demostró que era una guerrera feroz y muchos líderes se peleaban por tener a las hermanas Ackerman en sus ejércitos. Solo que Tomoe se ganaba la confianza del líder y al final lo mataba robándose así su puesto, dinero y hombres.

-Impresionante para una mocosa de quince -interrumpió Kenny-. Sabes enano creo que tu hija me agrada.

-Tsk cállate Kenny -dijo Levi y Mirai continuo con la narración de su historia.

-Todo esto lo hizo para un día poder regresar a Paradai y cumplir su venganza.

-¿Qué hizo con Historia? -pregunto preocupado Erwin ya que recordaba que Historia era la reina.

-Historia murió tiempo atrás, quien en ese entonces gobernaban eran los del consejo y la niña era un mero títere ¿Qué podía hacer una niña de siete años?

-Tomoe se hizo del poder de Paradai al final, pero eso no le vasto, ella quería gobernar el mundo.

-¿Qué hizo con la hija de Historia? -pegunto Levi preocupado de que su hija hubiera matado a una niña inocente.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo -contesto Mirai sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza-. Una de las tácticas favoritas de Tomoe era engañar al enemigo, ella se cristalizaba y el enemigo pensaba que la tenía, la llevaban ante su líder para regodearse y sin que se dieran cuenta ella solo salía y los mataba.

-Un caballo de Troya -dijo Zeke-. Impresionante ¿Eso quiere decir que ella está merodeando por el lugar e intenta matarnos?

-No, Tomoe también disfrutaba engañando y manipulando a las personas para que hicieran lo que ella quería.

-Nos usó para salvar a Mirai -explico Levi-. Así tendría a Shikishima confiado pensando que Tomoe está en el cristal y ahora que hemos salvado a Mirai no tiene nada con que extorsionarla.

-No entiendo ¿Tomoe esa de nuestro lado? -pregunto Frieda.

-Tomoe no toma bandos, ella toma lo que necesita para cumplir su propósito.

-El fin del mundo -dijo Erwin.

-¿Matar a Levi? -pregunto Zeke.

-Ver Paradai arder hasta las cenizas -dijo Levi recordando que era lo que ella había dicho-. Arder y no destruir -aclaro.

-Tomoe es el tipo de mujer que deja la mejor parte para el final porque le gusta seleccionar las cosas -dijo Mirai recordando que esa frase la usaba tanto su hermana como su padre, entonces comenzó a reír y miro a Levi-. Supongo que es parecida a ti.

-Pues a mí me parece perfecto, que los monstruos se maten entre ellos y al final lidiamos con quien quede vivo -dijo Zeke.

-No es mala idea -coincidió Erwin-. Aunque siendo honestos espero que gane Shikishima.

Levi enseguida se puso de pie y tomo a Erwin de la ropa furioso por aquel comentario.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más -advirtió-. Estas hablando de mi hija.

-No es tu hija -alego Erwin mientras sentía como Levi apretaba más fuerte-. Levi, detente.

-Levi, te prometo que buscaremos una forma en la que ayudaremos a Tomoe -dijo Frieda en un intento de calmar a su amigo y Levi lo soltó.

-Pensé que el perro no podía morder la mano de su amo -dijo Zeke tras mirar el acontecimiento.

-El Ackerbond no nos vuelve perros -volvió a decir Kenny molesto.

-¿Cuántas veces no me diste un buen derechazo? -pregunto Uri.

-Perdí la cuenta, pero la primera vez fue cuando intentaste golpearme porque pensaste que me había metido con tu novia…

-Si, ya sabemos esa historia -dijo molesto Levi-. Rod fue quien se metió con ella y tú lo golpeaste solo que al final terminaste metiéndote con ella de todas formas, que gracioso ¿podemos continuar?

-Estas muy amargado mocoso -dijo Kenny.

-Por favor, tienen que ayudar a Tomoe -pidió Mirai mirando a Frieda en lugar de a Levi-. Se que todavía existe bondad en ella.

-Se metió en tu cabeza -dijo Erwin.

-Y ha matado a varias personas -agrego Zeke.

-Ella quería mantenerme protegida -contesto mientras jugaba con su cabello comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-No, ella quería protegerse -alego Zeke.

-No, ella no… ella me quiere… soy su debilidad, ella no me dejaría sola…

Mirai comenzó a balbucear y Frieda intento calmarla mientras pedía a todos que salieran del lugar incluso a Levi.

* * *

Hange lo esperaba ansiosa viendo por la ventana y se puso contenta en cuanto lo vio llegar, solo que al ver su rostro hizo que su sonrisa se borrara.

-Tengo algo que te animara un poco -dijo Hange en cuanto tuvo en frente a Levi.

-Pensé que me bombardearías de preguntas -dijo agradecido de que no tuviera que hablar sobre las cosas terribles que había escuchado sobre su hija.

-Me dirás cuando pienses que es el momento indicado -contesto Hange.

-Gracias Hange -dijo sentándose a su lado sintiéndose agotado y como si algo se hubiera derrumbado en su interior-. Por cierto, traigo algo para que te entretengas un rato -dijo entregándole una hoja en la que venía la adivinanza-. Estoy seguro de que tú en tu infinito conocimiento vas a descubrir la respuesta.

Hange lo tomo, leyó y después sonrió.

-Que dulce Levi -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¿No sabes la respuesta? -pregunto y Levi negó-. Vamos, piensa ¿qué es lo que la gente más busca?

-Dinero, poder…

-Bueno entonces dime ¿Qué cosa en la vida necesita de un montón de coraje?

-Enfrentar tus miedos -contesto.

-Ultima oportunidad, contéstame ¿Qué es lo que te mataría lentamente?

-Perderte -dijo acercándose lentamente a su rostro con dirección a sus labios hasta que ella lo detuvo.

-¿Ye eso es por qué?

-Porque te amo -contesto Levi antes de besarla.

-Exacto -dijo Hange en cuanto pudo hablar-. La respuesta es el amor.

Levi medito aquella respuesta, para romper el Ackerbond se requería del amor lo cual significaba que Tomoe estaba perdida ya que ella amaba a Eren.

-Dijiste que tenías algo para mí -dijo en un intento de no pensar en esa cruel verdad.

-Bueno, esto te lo iba a dar el día de San Valentín, pero creo que te ayudara a sentirte mejor o quizás peor -explico poniéndose de pie y tomando un libro de entre el montón que tenía apilados en el escritorio.

-Tienes que limpiar ese desastre -regaño Levi al ver el desastre en el cuarto, ropa dispersa por el suelo, libros apilados y tazas por todos lados.

-No puedo hacer esfuerzos -alego divertida pensando que gracias a eso se salvaría de limpiar-. Ten, es tuyo.

Levi tomo el libro y lo examino. Era demasiado grueso, pesado y no traía nada escrito más que un título "La llave de tus recuerdos". Curioso por su contenido lo abrió y noto una letra que conocía a la perfección ya que era suya.

-Son tus memorias -explico Hange-. Las de Riva, Rivaille, Chibi e incluso Shikishima escribió unas cuantas cosas las cuales no sabemos si son verdad. Solo quedan hojas vacías en la parte de atrás y esas son todas tuyas para que escribas tu historia.

Levi no podía despegar la mirada del libro y solo lo logro ya que Hange puso un estuche delgado enfrente de él.

-Adelante, ábrelo -dijo y él lo hizo sacando una pluma gravada que decía "Recuérdanos siempre."- por supuesto que no estan completas pues solo escribieron lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento y déjame decirte que no he leído absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto mirándola.

-Son tus memorias, no las mías, no era lo correcto o seria como si invadiera tu cabeza.

-En realidad también son tuyas -dijo tomando su mano-. Tu aparees en ellas y eso significa que esta historia no me pertenece exclusivamente a mí, pero dejaremos eso para después. Tengo que contarte que hable con Mirai.

-¿Cómo es? -pregunto Hange deseosa de saber algo sobre esta chica misteriosa.

-Para empezar, no es nuestra hija, al menos no directamente ya que no tiene nuestra sangre.

-Significa que no es un Reiss, Ackerman, Zoe, Pikale…

-¿Pikale? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, es mi apellido o bueno el de mi papá. Él es Charls Pikale y mi madre se apellida Zoe.

-¿Por qué no se esto?

-Porque mi papá renuncio a su apellido después de un drama familiar y tomo el de mi madre -explico Hange-. Por eso soy Hange Zoe.

-Así que nuestra hija técnicamente no es Tomoe Ackerman Zoe, es Tomoe Reiss Pikale.

-¿Significa que aceptaras a Uri como tu padre?

-No, yo siempre seré un Ackerman.

-Y yo siempre seré Zoe y mejor así porque si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que mi madre está saliendo con tu padre eso nos vuelve hermanastros -dijo riendo-. Es un lio, porque por un lado eres mi hermanastro y por el otro Marie es mi hermanastra que sale con tu hermanastro.

-No quiero pensar en eso ahora -dijo serio más no molesto y era porque así su día hubiera sido caótico y lleno de un montón de problemas Hange siempre lograba que este mejorara con su alegría y ruidosa risa-. Ahora limpiare tu desastre y después juntos vamos a leer esta cosa extensa.

-Nos llevara días terminarlo -dijo Hange hojeando el libro.

-Nos saltaremos las partes aburridas.

**Saludos y ahora un dato sobre este capítulo y es que las memorias que escribió Rivaille solo llegan hasta antes de que ocurra la explosión por culpa de Zeke osease hasta donde nos quedamos en el fic de la llave.**

**La adivinanza la saque del libro Una corte de rosas y espinas de Sarah J. Maas que es un retale de La Bella y la Bestia donde la villana le pone esta adivinanza a la protagonista ¿Cuántos de ustedes adivinaron la respuesta?**

**Otra cosa que quiero aclarar ya que no se si les surgió duda es sobre la línea de tiempo. Cuando Levi adolescente viaja al futuro Levi adulto no le dice nada de Tomoe ya que no sabía nada pues a él no le toco este dramón sin mencionar que no le conto a Hange sobre Shikishima, ahora cuando regreso cambio unas cosas como contarle a Hange quien poco a poco ha ido logrando que todos se unan contra Shikishima como el caso de los de Mare haciendo que él tomara la decisión de traer refuerzos y es por eso que en esta línea aparece Tomoe creándose dos ramas, en la primera Levi está lejos de su familia intentando encontrar a Shikishima y con una guerra a punto de explotar y en la otra Levi esta con su familia además de que nació su otro hijo y adoptaron a Mirai. En una Tomoe murió y en otra Tomoe continuo viva.**

**Bueno, espero que esto les ayudara un poco más y despejara sus dudas. Saludos a todos y nos vemos el próximo año quizás el dí de Enero.**


	94. Chapter 94

**No me dejes la llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 1**

**Saludos a todos, aquí estoy de regreso de unas mini vacaciones. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este cap estará dedicado a la historia de La llave de tus recuerdos, pero en el siguiente podrán saber un poco más de la historia de Riva y Hans y Pau mi detective estrella le has atinado, aquí encontrarán una debilidad de Shikishima y ahora si a la historia.**

Tras explicarle los acontecimientos del día a Hange y sobre el Ackerbond Levi tomo el libro y ambos comenzaron a leerlo…

_._

_Nací en la noche del 25 de diciembre en la ciudad subterránea, el peor lugar y época en la que se puede llegar al mundo. Hijo de una mujer que se dedicaba a la prostitución y de un hombre que había ido a buscar pasar un rato agradable. Dudo mucho que mi madre supiera quien fue mi progenitor, ya que ella era muy solicitada por los hombres debido a su gran belleza…_

.

-Bueno ahora sabemos que no es así -interrumpió la lectura Hange-. Sabemos que tu padre es Uri Reiss y eso te convierte en una especie de príncipe, un príncipe amargado -dijo burlona y noto como Levi se quedaba viendo la página-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Rivaille jamás sabrá quién era su padre -contesto Levi.

-Dudo que eso le importe mucho -dijo Hange tomando su mano-. Para él Kenny fue como su padre y fue quien le enseño a sobrevivir.

-Supongo que tienes razón, por otra parte, me sorprende el cómo varias cosas coinciden.

-Levi tu madre no es prostituta y no vives en una ciudad subterránea.

-No, pero antes de mudarnos vivíamos en la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad y sabes que el antiguo oficio de mi madre era el de bailar semi desnuda frente a un montón de idiotas.

-Levi, no es necesario que leas esto -dijo cerrando el libro.

-No, en verdad deseo hacerlo, me canse de intentar encontrar significado a las visiones que tengo -dijo abriéndolo-. Quiero saber lo que está pasando cuando tenga un episodio y así evitar malos entendidos como el supuesto beso de Petra y lo de Alexandre.

-De acuerdo, entonces continúa leyendo.

La parte que hablaba de la niñez de Levi no era extensa, se reducía a una hoja y luego mencionaba que Kuchel había enfermado y muerto frente a él sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Llegando a esta parte Levi cerro el libro.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Hange preocupada.

-Rivaille no solo perdió a su madre por una enfermedad, él también perdió a Tomoe.

-Ambos la perdieron -dijo Hange.

-Lo sé y sé que también debió ser doloroso para ti perderla, pero ¿puedes imaginar la impotencia que sintió? Al final de nada le servía ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad si ni siquiera podía salvar a los que amaba.

-No fue tu culpa, fue la naturaleza y no existía nada que pudiéramos hacer en ese mundo. La tecnología nos limitaba y es por eso que trabajaremos en el CDC encontrando la cura de las enfermedades para que ningún padre tenga que ver morir a su hijo o un hijo ver morir a su padre.

Levi guardo silencio y pensó en las palabras de Hange, el CDC, su sueño de estudiar medicina y ayudar a los demás, tener una familia… todo eso parecía esfumarse con Shikishima rondando libremente y causando desastres.

-Creo que deberíamos saltarnos cosas malas y pasar a cosas lindas, a menos que quieras leer tu vida con Kenny -sugirió Hange al ver la expresión llena de preocupación de Levi.

-No gracias, suficiente tengo con tenerlo en este mundo como para saber que en ese también era un idiota apostador, borracho, mujeriego, asesino a sangre fría, perro lamebotas de Uri Reiss.

-Levi no digas esas cosas, sabes que a pesar de todo Kenny te quiere.

-Lo sé y yo también digamos que le tengo afecto -confeso pensando en las veces que Kenny había estado apoyándolo.

-Dame eso -pidió arrebatándole el libro y leyendo rápidamente en busca de algo que pudiera agradarle-. Encontraremos algo que te guste -Ella paso algunas hojas y se detuvo en una parte-. Hey mira, aquí conociste a Farlan -dijo emocionada pasándole el libro y parándose de la cama-. Tú lee esa parte mientras yo voy por algo de comer.

-Yo puedo traerte algo -dijo de inmediato saliendo de la cama.

-Oye ¿Qué te dije?

-No eres de cristal -contesto-. Eso lo sé, pero el doctor dijo reposo.

-Reposo más no reposo absoluto -aclaro-. Puedo bajar perfectamente las escaleras sin matarme en el intento.

-¿En verdad crees poder hacer eso? Recuerda que eres un poco torpe.

-Jaja que gracioso -dijo fingiendo estar molesta-. No me tardo y después me cuentas como conociste a Farlan.

-¿En este mundo o en el otro?

-En ambos -contesto saliendo del cuarto y Levi comenzó a leer esa parte.

Para cuando Hange regreso Levi estaba muy centrado en la lectura y ella sonrió pues su rostro reflejaba interés y no tristeza.

-¿En qué parte estas? -pregunto para que Levi notara su presencia.

-En nada, nada interesante -dijo de inmediato cerrando el libro.

-Vamos, dime -pidió acostándose junto a él.

-Solo buscaba cosas interesantes -dijo evitando mirarla.

-Maldito mentiroso -reclamo quitándole el libro y dándole en la cabeza con este-. ¿Qué mierda estabas leyendo?

Levi se sobo la cabeza y miro furioso a Hange.

-Idiota eso ha dolido -se quejó.

-Y te dolerá más cuando te parta esa cabeza a golpes si no me dices lo que leías.

-No lo sé, quizás me partas la cabeza de todas formas.

Hange furiosa abrió el libro en la parte en la que Levi se había quedado encontrándola gracias al separador y comenzó a leer a pesar de que Levi hacia el intento de quitárselo sin ser demasiado agresivo.

-¡Hijo de…! -ella se interrumpió en la frase-. ¿Quién carajo es esa Rose?

-Oye tú eras la pareja de Erwin y yo no te digo nada -reclamo.

-¿La conoces? -pregunto mirándolo con ojos asesinos-. Dime ¿en este mundo la conoces?

-No te lo diré, eres capaz de ir a matarla -contesto Levi.

-Bien, no me digas -dijo tomando su celular y marcándole a Farlan.

-Hange ¿Qué haces? -pregunto preocupado Levi.

Farlan contesto y ella de inmediato hablo.

-¿Quién es esa tal Rose? -pregunto enseguida.

-¿Levi te conto de Rose? -pregunto Farlan sorprendido.

-Habla Farlan o el siguiente en morir serás tú -amenazo.

-Una amiga que se reunía con nosotros y el resto de la banda -contesto asustado Farlan-. Ella tenía mucho interés en Levi y no se preocupaba por ocultarlo, pero él nunca le hizo caso.

Hange colgó todavía enojada y miro a Levi intentando eliminar las ganas de asesinarlo.

-Hange, Rose no es nadie para mí -explico Levi-. Puede que fuera la amante de Rivaille, pero fue antes de conocerte.

-Lo sé, es solo que… algunas cosas coinciden con esta vida -dijo soltando un suspiro-. Y no me hago a la idea de que existiera alguien en tu corazón antes de mí.

-Oye torpe ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te he dicho? -pregunto abrazándola-. Tu eres la única para mí en este mundo.

-Entiendo, perdona que me pusiera loca, es solo que te vi muy centrado en la lectura y pensé que estabas pensando en esa Rose -explico aun molesta.

-Es porque leí la parte de Isabel -explico Levi-. ¿Sabías que Isabel odiaba a Rose con toda su alma? Me pareció gracioso ya que en este mundo Isabel también odiaba a Rose por meterse con Farlan.

-Ahora adoro más a Isabel -dijo Hange contenta.

-¿Porque no pasamos a la parte en la que te conozco? -pregunto y Hange sonrió emocionada.

-Eso si me interesa, apuesto a que cuando me viste pensaste demonios es la mujer más bella que he visto.

-O quizás pensé mierda, esos lentes necesitan limpiarse con urgencia -bromeo y Hange no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-Probablemente paso así.

.

_Nunca supe exactamente lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero esta cambio cuando entré a la legión de exploración siendo la parte más importante de mi vida porque fue donde conocí a Hange._

_Se que cuando me presente ante el cuerpo de exploración ella estaba presente entre la multitud, pero jamás la note, sé que cuando salimos de expedición estaba entre los miembros de la legión, pero nunca la vi, ni cuando entrenaba o cuando comíamos en el comedor, pero ahora sé que todas esas veces ella si me vio._

_La primera vez que note su existencia fue cuando ella se acercó a hablarme, estaba en compañía de Farlan e Isabel. Teníamos la misión de matar a Erwin Smith además de robar unos documentos y aquella mujer molesta solo fastidiaba bombardeándonos con un montón de preguntas y lo único que pensaba era ¿Es que acaso nunca guardara silencio?…_

.

-Que desgraciado -dijo molesta Hange cuando terminaron de leer esa parte.

-No es mi culpa que fueras tan habladora en esa vida como en esta -dijo Levi recordando la primera vez que la vio desde su ventana cuando eran niños o cuando acompaño a Isabel a la biblioteca para su primera clase con Hange-. Le diste dulces -dijo y Hange lo miro interrogante-. A Isabel -aclaro-. En ese mundo y en este le diste una bolsa de dulces el día que la conociste. Incluso fuiste amable conmigo y Farlan a pesar de que nosotros no lo fuimos contigo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y Hange le sonrió para después recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tienes un gran corazón cuatro ojos -dijo tomando su mano.

-Tú también lo tienes -dijo Hange y guardo silencio unos cuantos segundos para disfrutar del momento hasta que volvió a hablar_-. _Quiero leer cuando lo nuestro comenzó -dijo hojeando el libro esperando encontrarlo rápidamente, pero entre más hojeaba más comenzaba a desesperarse-. No lo entiendo, hablas de mí, de mis experimentos, de las misiones, de tu escuadrón y de otras cosas, pero nunca de lo nuestro.

-Estabas con Erwin en esa época -explico arrebatándole el libro-. Dame eso, yo lo busco, quizás te has pasado.

-Claro que no, en esa parte sigo con Erwin -aclaro al ver que se detenía en una hoja que había pasado.

-Torpe, recuerda que yo era tu affaire -dijo pasándole el libro-. Listo, aquí tienes, comienza a leer desde el tercer párrafo.

Hange leyó sobre la reunión con los altos mandos y la expedición notando que Rivaille desde entonces ya estaba enamorado de ella, pero no hacía ningún movimiento debido a que sabía a la perfección que era la novia de Erwin.

-Tu ya estabas loquito por mi -dijo contenta.

-Es verdad, pero supongo que el Ackerbond no me permitía traicionar a mi amigo -contesto besando el hombro de Hange cubierto únicamente por la delgada tira de la blusa que llevaba puesta.

.

_Encerrado en mi habitación me maldije por pensar en Hange, sabía que al hacerlo estaba traicionando a mi amigo. Erwin confiaba en mí, me había puesto de niñero de esa torpe para mantenerla viva debido a que él la amaba y quería mantenerla viva conociendo lo imprudente que era y aunque la mayoría del tiempo Hange era molesta, también debía admitir que me resultaba intrigante, una mujer con demasiados atributos que no podía dejar de ver._

_Comencé a leer un libro de poesía que Hange me había prestado esperando eliminar aquellos pensamientos mientras sentía como un gran dolor de cabeza me carcomía el cerebro y la imagen de Hange no dejaba de aparecer. _

_Cansado decidí ir a la cocina por una taza de té y resulto que ella tuvo la misma idea…_

.

-Esta escena ya la he visto -dijo sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas-. Fue nuestra primera vez. Me pregunto qué tan bueno eres escribiendo lemon.

-Torpe, no sería capaz de escribir eso -dijo serio.

-Es verdad, eres demasiado tímido para eso -dijo riendo-. Además ¿para qué leer si ya lo has visto? recuerdo que una vez te pregunte si habías tenido episodios fogosos sobre nosotros y descaradamente me mentiste a la cara.

-No te mentí, simplemente no te conteste -alego.

-Bueno, veamos lo que escribiste sobre ese momento.

.

_Tenerla tan cerca y a solas era peligroso. Yo la miraba y suplicaba que no levantara su mirada o no podría resistirme al ver aquellos ojos que tanto amaba y sobre todo porque sostenía su mano herida por el agua hirviendo._

_Mis suplicas fueron en vano. Ella levanto la mirada y en ese preciso instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me sentí atraído ante el deseo y el sentimiento. Por segunda vez en la noche me maldije por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía contenerme, simplemente ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad, había soportado dos años infernales a su lado viendo como amaba a otro hombre y ahora mi cuerpo y mente no me obedecían. Tomé a Hange del cabello y la atraje a mis labios. Esperaba que ella se resistiera o me apartara, en su lugar ella decidió continuar besándome._

_La primera vez que nos besamos supe que jamás querría besar otros labios que no fueran los de ella y sentí como si un hilo que me atara se rompiera, ya no me importaba lo que pudiera pensar Erwin o lo que pudiera pasarme, yo amaba a Hange y pelearía por ella sin importarme nada. _

.

-Levi, esto lo confirma -dijo Hange interrumpiendo la lectura-. El amor rompe el Ackerbond. Tu estabas ligado a Erwin, pero cuando dejaste de negar lo que sentías por mí y compartimos esa noche entonces tu rompiste tu unión.

-El problema es que Tomoe ama a Eren -explico Levi sintiéndose mal por su hija.

-Pero el amor existe de diferentes formas -dijo Hange esperanzada-. Existe el amor de pareja, pero pienso que existe un amor mucho más fuerte y es el de un padre por su hijo o viceversa.

-Ella nos odia -dijo aun pensando en que no terminaba de entender el motivo por el cual su hija lo odiaba-. Ella dice que la dejamos, también dijo que no cumplí mis promesas, pero no se cuales fueron y este libro no nos dará las respuestas que necesitamos porque en esa línea Rivaille perdió a Tomoe a los cuatro años y tampoco podemos ver la respuesta en nuestros episodios porque las únicas memorias a las que tenemos acceso son a las de esa línea.

-No desesperes -dijo Hange calmada-. Pronto encontraremos una solución, después de todo es nuestra hija y sé que existe bondad en ella.

-¿Y si no es así? -pregunto sintiendo pánico y una gran presión que aumentaba en su pecho-. ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? Dime Hange ¿Entonces que hacemos con nuestra hija?

-Lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte -sugirió Hange preocupada-. No podrás hacer nada si te vuelven los ataques de pánico.

-¡Yo no tengo ataques de pánico! -grito sacando así la frustración que sentía, pero de inmediato se sintió mal por gritarle a Hange aun cuando ella continuara mirándolo tranquila indicándole que todo estaba bien-. Lo siento.

-Está bien, puedo entenderte, ambos queremos que Tomoe encuentre el camino de regreso al bien y ya verás que lo lograremos -dijo posando su mano fría en la mejilla de Levi quien la tomo para después besar su palma.

-¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Supongo que demasiadas cosas -contesto riendo.

Ellos continuaron leyendo y llegaron a la parte de Petra.

-Te lo dije, no nos besamos -dijo Levi tras terminar de leerlo.

-Pero ella intento besarte -dijo molesta-. ¿En este mundo alguna vez intento besarte?

-No -contesto de inmediato-. Petra es y será siempre una amiga.

-Pero eso no borra el hecho de que tú le gustabas -alego Hange sintiéndose mal por estar celosa de su amiga y sentir un poco de odio hacia ella.

-Es bajita -dijo Levi logrando que Hange sonriera.

-El enano criticando enanos -dijo burlona-. ¿Esa Rose es alta? -pregunto borrando su sonrisa-. ¿Cómo es físicamente?

-Alta, delgada, de larga cabellera pelirroja, ojos color esmeralda y un lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos, de buena figura con grandes curvas y astuta.

-Pensé que tenías un tipo, ya sabes castañas cuatro ojos -dijo mirándose rápidamente en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana-. Suena a que es muy hermosa.

-Sabes que el físico no me interesa -dijo tomando la mano de Hange y jugueteando con el anillo de bodas-. Pero, aunque así fuera déjame decirte que no existe ninguna mujer que te gane en belleza.

-Ahora sé que estas mintiendo -dijo Hange sonriendo-. Soy narizona cuatro ojos y más plana que un celular.

-Yo no te veo plana últimamente -dijo mirando su escote.

-Es por el embarazo, pero después temo que regresare a mi anterior físico -dijo mirando su pecho-. ¿Te gusto más así? Ya sabes, con más volumen en esta área, quizás Rose tiene más incluso que Petra.

-Hange olvida a esa chica, honestamente no he hablado con ella desde hace más de un año y para serte franco me fastidiaba que estuviera detrás mío siempre.

-Lo dices solo para calmarme.

-Lo digo muy en serio.

Terminada la discusión continuaron leyendo la parte del compromiso de Hange con Erwin y la fiesta en la cual ambos escapaban tomando Hange finalmente la decisión de dejar a Erwin, cosa que hizo a la mañana siguiente en cuanto regreso al cuartel y por un momento todo parecía estar en orden hasta el ataque a Shiganshina.

-El collar -dijo Hange al leer la parte en la que Levi le entregaba aquel objeto también en ese mundo y lo sujeto con su mano fuertemente-. Demasiadas coincidencias.

-Tomoe ahora lo tiene, no sé el motivo, pero parece que es un objeto muy preciado para ella, quizás lo último que le queda de ti.

Continuaron con la historia pasando la parte en la que hablaba de Alexandre y que este era el hijo ilegitimo de Marie con Erwin. Leyeron sobre el plan de Zackly, su boda y el embarazo de Hange.

-Pobre Tomoe, aun no nacía y nuestro director ya quería usarla para la guerra.

-No tuvieron más opción que mantener oculta a Tomoe -coincidió Levi pensando en que jamás podría volver a ver con los mismos ojos al director de la escuela.

-Levi, por favor jamás te he pedido nada, pero prométeme que estarás el día del nacimiento de nuestra hija -pidió Hange preocupada mordiéndose una uña-. Aquella Hange era fuerte y valiente, yo la verdad no creo poder hacerlo sin ti.

-Prometo que estaré a tu lado -dijo Levi mientas tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Hange.

-Sabes, tuve una visión donde Hange escribía algo muy lindo para Tomoe mientras estaba embarazada y justo después de terminar de escribir ella entraba en labor de parto ¿Me pregunto si alguna vez Tomoe escucho esas palabras de su madre?

-¿Qué decía la carta?

Hange cerró los ojos y recordó cada palabra, para ella no era difícil, estaba acostumbrada a memorizar cosas más extensas.

-Temo que jamás cumplimos nada de eso -dijo Levi con el ánimo decaído.

-Claro que sí, durante cuatro años tuvo un lugar seguro donde creció -dijo Hange recordando el lugar que había visto cuando viajo a ese mundo-. Y puede que nos perdiera, pero tuvo a Mirai a su lado y apuesto a que ella le recordó cada día lo especial y amada que era sin mencionar que hasta la fecha continuamos luchando por ella sin importar nada.

-Somos su familia.

Hange asintió y su mirada volvió al libro.

-Quiero leer la parte del nacimiento de nuestra hija.

.

_Nadie puede prepararte para lo que pasa cuando tienes un hijo. Nadie te dice sobre el amor y el miedo que sientes cuando tienes a ese bebe en tus brazos y sabes que es tu deber protegerlo. No estoy particularmente orgulloso de muchas cosas que hice en mi vida, pero estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido su padre. Tomoe era maravillosa, una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad…_

.

El libro era muy extenso como para que lo terminaran aquel día, por lo que durante la semana encontraron momentos libres para continuar con la lectura.

Leyeron sobre Eren, Mikasa, Armin y el resto de sus amigos. La vida y pasado de esos adolescentes eran complicados, pero no tanto como la de Hange y Levi. Eran soldados que arriesgaban sus vidas cada que salían de las murallas con el conocimiento de que si morían entonces Tomoe se quedaría sola y la cosa se complicó más cuando el secreto de su nacimiento salió a la luz temiendo que Zackly se enterara y mostrara interés en su hija debido a sus habilidades tanto físicas como intelectuales.

Zacky veía en Levi un gran soldado con grandes habilidades al momento de matar titanes y quería soldados con las habilidades para terminar con esa guerra de años, pero claro está, Levi se había negado a procrear hijos solo para darle un ejército a Paradai, por lo que al nacer Tomoe la mantuvieron oculta y con esto rompieron las leyes, más no les importaba si con esto le daban libertad a su hija la cual obtuvieron cuando derrocaron a la monarquía e Historia fue coronada reina.

-Me siento mal -dijo Hange-. Frieda no aparece en esta historia, nuestras contrapartes nunca la conocieron.

-Grisha logro su cometido en ese mundo -medito en voz alta Levi recordando que Grisha había sido su primer enemigo-. Se comió a Frieda y Eren se comió a su padre. Una maldición interminable.

-Por otro lado, ahora odio más al profesor Kitz Weilman, por su culpa el secreto de Tomoe salió a la luz -dijo molesta Hange-. Puso en peligro a nuestra hija y me disparo en la pierna.

-Coincido, yo odio a nuestro director, pero Pixis ahora me cae mejor -dijo y noto la tristeza en el rostro de Hange-. Es por la muerte de nuestros amigos ¿cierto?

-Petra, Nanaba, Mike, todos ellos murieron por culpa de Annie y Zeke.

-No olvides a Erwin e indirectamente Moblit.

-Y a mí -dijo Hange pensando en que Zeke la había matado-. Ahora entiendo tu odio hacia Zeke.

-Nunca creí llegar a decir esto, pero… No odies a Zeke, este es solo un idiota, no se le puede culpar por los errores que hizo su contraparte.

-Es verdad si así fuera deberíamos odiar a Kenny por matar a Nifa, Abel y Keiji -dijo Hange y pensó en Levi y lo que podía sentir respecto a su tío ahora que sabía este pasado-. Levi, tu…

-Estoy bien, Kenny era un idiota asesino en aquel mundo, pero dentro de todo creo que al final realmente quería a Rivaille y tampoco odio a Traute a pesar de que te disparo en el hombro.

-Rayos, creo que debería hacer una lista de todos los que alguna vez atentaron contra mi vida -pensó Hange y miro su hombro donde estaba la cicatriz por la herida de bala cortesía de Grisha-. Esa Hange debió estar llena de cicatrices por tanta imprudencia.

-Incluso perdiste un ojo por idiota -regaño Levi.

-Prometo ser menos imprudente -dijo para después subirse en la silla con rueditas y poder bajar un libro de la estantería de arriba del escritorio mientras hacía equilibrio.

-Maldita sea Hange -regaño Levi sujetando la silla antes de que esta por las rueditas se moviera.

-Lo siento, prometo ahora si ya no ser imprudente.

Su lectura continuo, pero ambos se detuvieron cuando leyeron la parte en la que Tomoe caía enferma.

-No tienes por qué leerlo -dijo Hange mirando a Levi preocupada.

-Ya lo he visto, he sentido el dolor que padecía Rivaille -contesto con la mirada fija en esa hoja-. Creme leerlo no me lastimara tanto.

.

_Jamás sufrí tanto en mi vida y jamás vi llorar tanto a Hange como aquella noche. Sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Hange. Para mí fue espantoso que la vida de nuestra hija se extinguiera tan repentinamente, pero por cuatro años la tuvimos y durante esos cuatro años fuimos completamente felices..._

.

Hange se puso de pie de inmediato dándole la espalda a Levi para que no la viera llorar.

-Hange…

-Estoy bien, lo prometo -dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No, no lo estas. Se que es doloroso.

-No me duele su muerte, me duele el hecho de que ella nunca ha tenido paz -dijo mientras sentía como Levi la abrazaba y posaba sus manos en su ahora notoria panza de embarazo-. En una línea enfermo mientras nosotros estábamos ocupados en nuestros deberes de soldados, ella murió y no pudimos hacer nada y en la otra línea temporal ella sobrevivió, pero ¿para qué? De todas formas nos perdió y ya ni hablar de Mirai, una pobre niña que dejamos sola en aquel mundo horrible.

-Es verdad, no sabemos que fue de ella ya que en esa línea Tomoe no estaba para protegerla y sabemos que Alex murió.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder verla? -pregunto Hange tratando de calmarse.

-Frieda dice que sigue alterada y no quiero que tú también te alteres -contesto soltándola y tomando el libro para después caminar a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Hange.

-A continuar con la lectura mientras descansas -informo.

-Pensé que lo leeríamos juntos.

-Lo siguiente que pasa no es algo lindo que quieras saber -dijo recordando sus visiones y pláticas con su contraparte.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Después de la muerte de Tomoe todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a derrumbarse al grado en que tú y yo nos separamos y no volvimos a estar juntos hasta mucho tiempo después.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo caminando hacia él-. Pero esta es nuestra historia y sin importar cuan triste sea quiero que la leamos juntos.

-No quiero que te alteres y poner en riesgo a Tomoe -dijo Levi pensando en que Hange estaba delicada de salud debido al montón de veces que su vida había corrido peligro estando embarazada.

-Prometo que estaré bien y además quiero saber sobre Mirai ¿No piensas que es raro que Rivaille nunca la mencionara?

-Quizás pensó que no valía la pena, él no deseaba saber nada sobre lo que le esperaba a futuro, incluso no me dejo advertirle sobre tu muerte y pienso que por ello él tampoco quería contarnos mucho de su vida.

La lectura continuo y Hange no podía creer que hubiera sido tan egoísta con respecto a Levi, él sufría y más porque no solo había perdido a sus amigos e hija, sino que en el proceso también la perdió a ella.

Llegaron a la parte donde adoptaron a Mirai, una niña sobreviviente de la enfermedad que había atacado las murallas y con la que tanto Hange como Levi podían sentirse identificados.

Y también leyeron la parte en la que Onyankopon besaba a Hange.

-Creo que fue mi culpa que eso pasara -dijo Hange avergonzada-. Cuando Shikishima nos arrojó al portal yo conocí a mi contraparte de ese mundo y le dije todo.

-Cuando hablas de todo…

-Si, le dije que Zeke la mataba y que tú te encargabas de matar a Eren quien había perdido el control desatando el retumbar de la tierra -confeso-. Supongo que esa Hange pensó que quizás si nunca regresaban y lograba que la odiaras entonces no sufrirías por su muerte y por ello beso a Onyankopon.

-Supongo que ahora sé el origen de la frase de Shakespeare.

-La vida es demasiado corta para amarte solo en una, prometo buscarte en la siguiente -recito Hange-. Y cumpliste, aquí estamos -ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi mientras él la abrazaba-. Se que terminando la vida de Rivaille deberíamos enfocarnos en la de Shikishima, pero ¿podríamos leer la de Riva?

-La extrañas ¿cierto?

-Ella quería ser madre, pero el destino no fue bueno con ella ni con Hans -contesto tristemente-. Riva murió por culpa de Shikishima, tenemos la máquina y no hemos intentado alterar este acontecimiento.

-Hemos aprendido de Tomoe que las cosas deben seguir su curso.

-No puedo evitar sentir lastima por Hans porque yo no puedo imaginar una vida donde tu no estés a mi lado.

-Pues que mal, yo espero en esta vida morir antes que tú, la verdad no quiero pasar por el dolor de perderte una vez más.

-Ese fue un chiste muy cruel. ¿No podríamos irnos al mismo tiempo? Estilo La Libreta.

-Sabes que la vida no es así de misericordiosa y tarde o temprano uno de nosotros perderá al otro -dijo y sintió como Hange se aferraba más a él-. Lo sé, la vida puede ser a veces una completa mierda, pero es parte de su encanto.


	95. Chapter 95

**No me dejes la llave de tus recuerdos **

**PARTE 2**

Levi y Hange continuaron leyendo las aventuras de sus contrapartes tanto en Paradai como en Hizuru hasta llegar al inminente final donde se separaban.

.

_Gracias a nuestro viaje a Hizuru comprendimos que para el mundo éramos una amenaza, aunque Hange sigue sin entender por qué nos odian tanto a pesar de que ha sido testigo del horror que provocan los titanes y yo no puedo evitar pensar en mi hija y lo aliviado que me siento de que no esté más en este mundo, siendo honesto no me gustaría que viera en lo que Eren se ha convertido._

_Debido a las acciones de Eren en Liberio la llama de la guerra se encendió e inminentemente nos tendremos que enfrentar a Mare en el campo de batalla por la victoria final._

_Ahora me encuentro cuidando de Zeke en el bosque mientras Hange está lidiando con todo el caos en la ciudad. Se que ella es astuta y lograra imponer el orden, aun así, deseo poder verla tanto a ella como Alex y también a Mirai._

_PD. Lamento mucho jamás habértela mencionado, pero supongo que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar mucho._

_Y esa es mi vida hasta ahora, es rara, caótica, complicada, triste, maravillosa, increíble, pero sobre todo épica y se lo debo a Hange. Cuando la conocí había perdido a mis amigos y estaba muerto por dentro, pero ella me volvió a traer a la vida y voy a vivirla lo mejor que pueda por el tiempo que pueda._

_Se que algún día moriré, pero mis memorias se conservaran en tus recuerdos y en este libro que le entrego a Hange. Espero que en su mundo encuentren la paz que el nuestro nos negó, que puedas ver crecer a Tomoe, pero lo que más deseo es que ella entienda que a pesar de no conocerla y aunque jamás llegue a verla, a consolar su llanto, estar a su lado o verla reír; incluso cuando jamás llegue a cargarla en mis brazos o darle un beso de buenas noches… yo no puedo evitar amarla con todo mi corazón porque representa la vida que a mi pequeña le fue negada._

_Cuídalas a ambas y nunca olvides demostrarles a diario lo mucho que las amas. Levi A. _

_._

-Él no sabía que las cosas en la ciudad estaban muy mal -dijo Hange cerrando el libro y pensando en lo que Nile les había contado.

-Después de eso sabemos que Zeke escapa, Eren efectúa el despertar y todo se va a la mierda.

-Una cadena de eventos desafortunados. Zeke me mata a mí, tú matas a Zeke. Tú matas a Eren y… ¿Quién te mata a ti?

-No lo sé, nunca he logrado saberlo, solo veo que se trata de una mujer de cabellera negra corta que me atraviesa el pecho con una cuchilla -dijo recordando aquel episodio.

Hange lo medito un instante y luego sintió horror.

-Levi solo conozco a una chica de cabello negro corto que te mataría por matar a Eren -dijo y después pronuncio el nombre-. Mikasa.

-No, Mikasa siempre carga con esa ridícula bufanda y si hubiera sido ella hubiera notado la bufanda.

-¿Entonces quién?

-¿Realmente importa?

-No, supongo que no -contesto Hange-. En fin, nos tomó una semana terminar de leer la vida de Rivaille ¿Cuánto nos tomara leer la vida de Riva?

.

_Nací en la noche del 25 de diciembre hija de una mujer que dedicaba su vida a matar en nombre de la corona, bueno en realidad solo lo hacía por dinero. Jamás supe quien fue mi padre, Jenny solo me dijo que fue un hombre con el que había pasado un rato agradable. Años después nació mi hermano y ambos fuimos entrenados con un solo propósito, el de servir al gobierno sin chistar, pero yo quería algo más, quería libertad y por ello escapé de casa aliándome con una pandilla donde conocí a mis dos mejores amigos…_

_La vida era sencilla, robábamos y estafábamos para poder sobrevivir, aunque todo cambio cuando conocí a Edwina Smith. Capitana de las alas de libertad y quien me dio un propósito para vivir. _

Hange no pudo evitar reír en cada ocasión que aparecía alguno de sus conocidos con nombres femeninos y trataba de imaginarlos como en el caso de Mika (Mike), Nan (Nanaba), Pietro (Petra), Aura (Auruo), Jenny (Kenny). Erin (Eren), Jenifer (Jean), Milhouse (Mikasa), Armi (Armin), Chris (Crista/ Historia), Satch (Sasha), Bonnie (Connie) entre otros.

_Conocí a Hans un año después de unirme a las alas de libertad, yo me aseguraba de que todo estuviera preparado para la expedición y Edwina me dijo que mi deber al igual que el de mi escuadrón era el de cuidar de una persona sumamente importante y a la que conocería ese día en el cuartel. Se trataba de un doctor llamado Hans Zoe quien era el líder de la división de investigación de genética titan y quien creía haber encontrado algo sumamente importante para la plaga titan..._

-Un placer finalmente conocer a la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad -dijo Hans estrechando la mano de Aura quien estaba al frente del resto del escuadrón de Riva.

Hans llevaba montones de libros y papeles que caían de sus brazos y detrás de ella estaban tres personas quienes formaban parte de su escuadrón.

-Lo siento, esa no soy yo -contesto la chica rubia-. La capitana Riva Ackerman esta…

-¿Ha dicho Riva Ackerman? -pregunto Nif entusiasmado.

Riva descendió con gran agilidad desde el tejado con el uso únicamente de sus habilidades a pesar de que llevaba su equipo de maniobras y termino al lado de Aura.

-Capitana -saludo nerviosa la chica al verla.

-Aura he registrado el complejo de arriba abajo y déjame felicitarte, está perfectamente limpio como siempre.

-Me alaga mucho capitana -contesto Aura.

Riva fijo su mirada en los desconocidos y no pudo apartar la vista de aquel hombre desalineado de cabello castaño que pedía con urgencia un baño y muda de ropa limpia.

-Supongo que usted debe ser el doctor Zoe -dijo caminando hacia él.

-Dígame Hans, no me gusta que me llamen doctor -dijo estirando su mano la cual Riva se negó a tocar.

-La capitana desaprueba la mugre -informo Aura.

-Ah entiendo, pero como científico pienso que para llegar a la verdad a veces debes ensuciarte las manos.

-Es un placer finalmente conocerla -dijo una chica rubia apartando a Hans y mirando a Riva con emoción pues para ella era como conocer a su artista favorito-. No puedo creerlo, usted es la capitana Ackerman, la que salvo a todo un pelotón en la batalla fuera del muro Rose.

-Cosa de niños -dijo restándole importancia-. No pretendo aburrirte con cosas tan absurdas.

-¿Absurdas? Esa batalla costó la vida de miles de personas -dijo molesto Hans.

-Yo no fui quien inicio la batalla doctor, pero si fui quien la termino.

-Pero no se ha extirpado desde la raíz el problema -alego Hans-. Más sin embargo estoy seguro de que esos titanes siguen las ordenes de un ser superior, en pocas palabras un titan inteligente y cuando lleguemos a la región de…

En ese momento Riva le tapó la boca furiosa y miro en todas direcciones.

-Doctor, hablemos en un lugar más privado -dijo Riva y en canto estuvieron encerrados en su oficina ella camino con seguridad inspeccionando a las personas frente a ella.-. Doctor…

-Ya me dije que no me llame doctor -alego Hans.

-Como sea, hablar sin pensar sobre sus descubrimientos tan públicamente demuestra un nivel de ineptitud que raya en la imbecilidad.

-¿Acaso me llamo imbécil? -pregunto Hans ofendido.

-Me alegra que entendiera -dijo Riva-. Ahora escuche no puedo asegurarle que regresara con vida, pero si puedo asegurar traer lo que encuentre ahí -explico Riva sin demostrar alguna emoción.

-No necesito niñera -alego Hans molesto por la actitud de aquella diminuta mujer que lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-Hans -llamo Riva-. Déjeme decirle algo, esta misión es secreta y por ello solo unos pocos miembros de la legión nos asistirán y para colmo son… ¿Cómo los describí esta mañana mientras tomábamos té? -pregunto mirando a su asistente Aura.

-Un grupo de retrasados inútiles -contesto Aura.

-Escuche bien capitana, no es más que una mujer bajita con un pésimo carácter -dijo Hans molesto.

-Cuanto lo siento, pero así son las cosas -dijo sin parecer que le afectara las palabras de Hans-. Ahora, me gustaría quedarme a platicar mientras tomamos té, pero tengo una misión que planear y usted una ducha que tomar -Dicho esto camino a la salida dejándolos solos con Aura.

-Lo sé, la capitana es de trato difícil, pero se terminarán acostumbrando a ella -comento Aura un poco más relajada que cuando estaba en presencia de Riva-. Doctor Zoe, cualquier cosa que vea durante la expedición no dude en decirnos, nosotros lo protegeremos del peligro, después de todo sus descubrimientos han ayudado bastante.

-Como dije, no necesito niñeras -dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Me he internado en territorio hostil por mis propios medios y he regresado vivo todo este tiempo.

_El día que lo conocí jamás pensé que me enamoraría de él. Lucia desalineado y pedía a gritos un baño con urgencia, no soportaba verlo o escuchar su continuo palabrerío. Pensaba que era débil y torpe, pero me demostró cuan equivocada estaba. Hans no solo era listo, también era fuerte y poco a poco se robó mi corazón. Llego a mi vida sin pedir permiso y se quedó para siempre…_

En la expedición se habían topado con un titan que Hans intento capturar y Riva junto con su escuadrón tuvieron que actuar.

-Capitana respire -pidió Pietro viendo como la mujer caminaba furiosa con dirección a Hans.

-Escúchame bien imbécil, si quieres ser mierda de titan adelante, pero no pongas en peligro a mi escuadrón -le dijo sujetándolo de la ropa dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Según mis investigaciones los titanes no defecan -contesto Hans con una sonrisa y esto altero más a Riva.

-¡Lo mato, no me importa lo que diga la comandante, yo lo mato!

El escuadrón de Riva hizo lo posible por sujetarla e intentar calmarla por el bien del doctor Hans y mientras tanto Mika y Edwina miraban el escandalo.

-Nunca vi a Riva perder el control -dijo riendo Mika.

_._

Hange y Levi continuaron leyendo sus aventuras hasta que llegaron al final, no había nada más y nunca sabrían como aquel mundo sobreviviría sin la capitana Riva Ackerman.

Terminada la vida de Riva pasaron con la de Chibi la cual era demasiado corta porque básicamente su vida era siempre lo mismo, eran devorados por el colosal y escupidos horas después, nadie moría realmente y ese mundo no parecía tan malo.

Y finalmente pasaron a la vida de Shikishima.

Hijo del doctor Grisha Jaeger quien experimento en el para poder erradicar el virus que transformaba a la población en titanes dando como resultado que su hijo fuera un titan cambiante. Un humano capaz de transformarse en titan, pero poder regresar a ser humano.

Shikishima se había dedicado a trabajar para el gobierno mientras planeaba derrumbar las murallas que los aislaban del mundo exterior.

La historia de él no era compleja y la verdad prefirieron saltarse varias cosas como el hecho de que su amante era Mikasa Ackerman a quien conoció tras salvarle la vida después de que la muralla Rose cayera.

-Levi no seas exagerado, en ese mundo ella no era su prima -dijo Hange riendo al ver la cara de repulsión de Levi-. En verdad es gracioso como algunas cosas cambian, por ejemplo, en el mundo raíz solo son familiares lejanos, mientras que en el de Riva son hermanos, en el de Shikishima no son parientes de ninguna forma y en este ella es tu prima.

-Aun así, es raro y creo que tampoco quiero leer la parte en la que te conoce.

-No creo que me mencione, Shikishima menciono que sabía de mi existencia, pero jamás menciono que me conociera realmente -contesto Hange mientras Levi hojeaba el libro hasta detenerse en una página.

-Aquí estas -dijo pasándole el libro a Hange quien no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-Levi esto no puede ser verdad ¿Por qué Shikishima lo escribiría de ser cierto?

-Porque no lo escribió para mí -contesto-. Es decir, sabía que lo leería tarde o temprano, pero también sabía que yo se lo haría llegar a la persona destinada.

* * *

Enero paso deprisa y sin darse cuenta estaban a nada de la boda de Erwin con Marie y Hange como dama de honor tenía que estar pendiente de que todo saliera a la perfección, pero para colmo ella no sabía nada de bodas y Frieda está ocupada ayudando a Mirai e intentando despertar a Grisha.

-Levi iré a ver a Frank para lo del baby shower y la boda de Marie -anuncio Hange a Levi quien estaba escribiendo en el libro-. ¿Cómo vas? -pregunto asomándose.

-He llegado casi al final -contesto dejando la pluma-. Estoy en la parte donde enfrentamos a Tomoe y Shikishima en año nuevo.

Levi se puso de pie y tomo su saco.

-En verdad lamento no poder acompañarte para ver lo de la fiesta -se disculpó por decima vez en el día.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, entiendo que estés ocupado entre la escuela y el trabajo ¿pero si iras a las clases maternales cierto? -pregunto cambiando su expresión alegre por una mirada amenazante.

-Claro, lo tengo apuntado -contesto Levi sabiendo que no podía faltar o Hange lo mataría.

-Bien -dijo satisfecha antes de que Levi la besara en los labios rápidamente.

-Tengo que irme.

-Levi aguarda -pidió Hange deteniéndolo-. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Hange se sentó y Levi le ayudo colocándole los tenis ya que ahora con el crecimiento de Tomoe esta actividad se le hacía imposible a ella.

-Torpe, deberías comprar zapatos bajos, ya sabes de esos que solo metes el pie.

-Odio esos zapatos -alego-. Mis tenis son más cómodos y no te atrevas a regañarme, tú no sabes lo que es estar embarazada -le dijo molesta para después comenzar a llorar-. Tengo calor todo el tiempo, me siento como pelota, no puedo hacer todo lo que antes hacía, todo el tiempo estoy cansada y mis pies duelen además de las náuseas y las constantes ganas de ir al baño.

-Sin mencionar tus arranques de bipolaridad -dijo Levi sin tacto alguno.

-¡Idiota es tu culpa! -le grito-. Tú me hiciste esto.

-Tsk loca me vas a dejar sordo un día de estos -se quejó poniéndose de pie-. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, solo eso -contesto contenta.

-Bien -dijo dispuesto a salir, pero Hange lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Levi aguarda -pidió intentando ponerse de pie con un poco de trabajo.

-Déjame ayudarte -dijo tomándola de un brazo.

-¡Yo puedo sola, no soy ninguna inútil idiota! -le grito nuevamente enojada.

-Sabes que, después de Tomoe no pienso tener más hijos -dijo fastidiado de soportar esa montaña rusa de emociones.

-Lo dices porque estoy gorda -dijo llorando Hange-. He perdido mi poco atractivo y en mi cara me dices que jamás volverás a tocarme.

-No dije tal cosa, solo mencione que no quiero más hijos, es diferente -alego soltándola.

-Claro, porque ya no te resulto atractiva.

-No, porque te pones como loca.

-¡Yo no estoy loca!

Levi tomo aire y trato de calmarse.

-Dime lo que necesitabas.

-Se me ha olvidado -confeso avergonzada.

-Te veré en la noche torpe -dijo Levi antes de bajar y despedirse de Sawney y Bean-. Cuiden de Hange y si un hombre intenta acercarse a ella quiero que lo dejen sin posibilidades de dejar descendencia -les dijo a los canes antes de salir de la casa.

* * *

Pieck abrió los ojos lentamente, no podía recordar mucho de lo que había pasado, solo sabía que estaba con Zeke cuando Tomoe los ataco sin darles alguna oportunidad de defenderse y ahora su cabeza le dolía demasiado.

Estaba en el suelo e intento incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado magullado.

-Buenos días o debería decir buenas noches -dijo Tomoe parándose frente a ella-. Apuesto a que tienes muchas preguntas, tratare de ser breve pues veo que tu cerebro sigue revuelto y tratando de asimilarlo todo-. Veras me di cuenta de que mis planes fracasaban porque ciertamente no son las mismas personas que eran en ese mundo, así que decidí darles una ayuda, recordarles por qué se odian tanto.

Pieck comenzó a recordar su niñez en ese mundo, sus padres, como fue elegida para heredar al titan carreta, sus años de amistad con Zeke e incluso su traición, así como la de Hange y sintió como el odio hacia el chico que amaba incrementaba cada vez más.

-Eso Pieck -dijo satisfecha Tomoe al ver como nacía el odio en los ojos de la chica-. Recuerda quien te traiciono, recuerda quien te mato.

Zeke por su parte también comenzó a despertarse y sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza. Intento hacer lo mismo que Pieck, tratar de ponerse de pie, pero también fallo.

-Van dos y me faltan más -dijo Tomoe-. Por cierto, gracias por compartir tus memorias conmigo Zeke, ahora sé lo que le hicieron a mi querido Eren -dijo pateándolo molesta al ver como lo habían capturado y mantenido en contra de su voluntad esperando regresarlo a su mundo.

* * *

Mirai dormía tranquilamente cuando el sonido de un trueno la despertó y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana parándose de la cama y caminando a la ventana.

-Tomoe -dijo triste mientras miraba al exterior.

-¿Me llamaste hermanita? -dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella y Mirai se dio la vuelta asustada, pero siendo silenciada de inmediato por Tomoe-. No intentes gritar -pidió en cuanto la soltó-. Vine para asegurarme de que estés bien.

-Tomoe, debes detenerte ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que has ido demasiado lejos?

-Mirai, siempre tan amable y ciega a la verdad, dime ¿Papá y mamá han venido a verte?

-Yo le he pedido a Frieda que les mienta para que no vengan a verme.

-¿Lo haces por ti o por ellos? Porque creo que debes recordar algo y es que ellos no son nuestros padres.

-Lo sé, los nuestros estan muertos -contesto sintiendo tristeza-. Tomoe, solo vallamos a casa y tratemos de encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar, solo tu y yo como antes.

-No hasta obtener mi venganza -dijo dándole la espalda a su hermana.

-En eso te pareces a papá ¿Acaso puede más tu venganza que tu amor a la familia?

-No oses compararme -dijo controlándose y evitando gritarle para que no la descubrieran-. Lo único que comparto con él es la similitud en el físico y no más.

-¿Qué paso con la Tomoe que temía convertirse en monstruo? ¿Recuerdas? Te sumabas un punto si hacías una buena acción y te restabas dos si tenías un mal pensamiento o si hacías una mala acción.

-Ya no vale la pena seguir contando los puntos -dijo mirando sus manos con las cuales hacia arrebatado más vidas de las que podía recordar-. Actualmente mis números son negativos, es más, yo diría que estan manchados con un gran rojo sangre.

-Siempre se puede volver -dijo Mirai e intento acercarse a su hermana, pero ella de inmediato la esquivo y salto con gran agilidad por la ventana cayendo de pie como si fuera un gato y escapo sin que nadie supiera que había estado en ese lugar.

Mirai miro nuevamente por la ventana hacia el cielo esperando ver estrellas, pero al parecer no era posible en ese mundo, así que se conformó con contemplar la luna y recordar que en el fondo su hermana bondadosa seguía existiendo, aquella quien años atrás cuando eran muy niñas y vivía en la calle con su madre biológica Tomoe se acercó a ella dándole su abrigo en pleno invierno sin importarle que al hacer esto ella padecería de frio.

.

Tomoe también miraba la luna y pensaba en lo que le había dicho Mirai. Su hermana siempre recordaría a la dulce Tomoe, pero esa no existía más, esa había muerto el día que regreso a Paradai, ingreso a la oficina de Zackly y lo despellejo vivo para obtener las ubicaciones de Historia y Zeke para dárselas a Eren tal como se lo había ordenado.

Desde ese día su sed de venganza había salido a la superficie y disfruto cada momento pensando que se lo merecía porque por su culpa sus padres siempre la mantuvieron oculta, por su culpa habían lastimado a su madre al enterarse de su existencia y por su culpa la habían mandado lejos.

Ella cerro sus ojos e intento recordar que era un monstruo y que estaba bien ser un monstruo.

.

Tomoe recordó las injusticias que sufría el pueblo de Ymir cando recorrió el continente de Mare en compañía de Eren y como había tenido que defender en una ocasión a un pobre chico esclavo que estaba siendo azotado por su amo.

Jamás había sentido tanto odio por un ser humano y a pesar de eso se controló y solo le rompió el brazo, pero Eren la regaño por aquel acto.

-Escucha, eso ha sido amable, pero has llamado mucho la atención -la regaño Eren.

-Lo siento -contesto bajando la cabeza.

-Entiendo tu dolor mi pequeña guerrera, yo también quiero liberar a mi pueblo y ahora has visto el motivo -dijo calmado y sonriéndole-. Como dije lo que hiciste fue algo bueno, insensato, pero noble.

-Genial, me anotare un punto -dijo deprimida tomando asiento en la jardinera de piedra.

-¿Qué es eso de un punto?

-Algo que comencé hace años -explico-. cuando hago una buena acción me sumo un punto, pero si pierdo el control o tengo algún mal pensamiento me resto dos.

-No debes presionarte de ese modo -dijo Eren sentándose a su lado.

-Mis padres arriesgaron sus vidas por tenerme, se supone que valgo la pena -dijo triste-. Mi padre piensa que estoy rota y para ser honesta no creo que siga amándome.

-Oye, eso no es verdad, tu padre siempre te amara, incluso la peor parte de ti -dijo abrazándola-. Y déjame decirte otra cosa, tú vales cada sacrificio y eres buena.

-Gracias Eren, lo necesitaba. Creo que debo de estar demasiado mal si tengo que escuchar tus consejos.

.

Tomoe sacudió su cabeza, tenía que dejar de llorar el pasado y concentrarse en su misión que consistía en matar a Shikishima y ver arder Paradai.

Tenía mucho que no pensaba en esa cuenta y ahora lo hacía por culpa de Mirai, aunque después de meditarlo, la culpable realmente era Frieda Reiss que le metía ideas absurdas en la cabeza y supo que tenía que deshacerse de ella pues después de todo era su enemiga.


	96. Chapter 96

**¿Sera el pasado una sombra que nos seguirá?**

Hange leía las memorias de Rivaille intentando encontrar una forma de regresar a Tomoe al camino del bien ocurriéndosele un plan perfecto, solo necesitaba sacar unas copias y encontrar la forma de hacérselas llegar a Tomoe.

.

Levi por su parte fue a casa de los Reiss. Estaba harto de esperar y no quería que Mirai pensara que no le importaba. Así que llamo a la puerta dispuesto a verla sin importar lo que Frieda le digiera.

Una mujer de a servidumbre abrió la puerta y antes de que preguntara Uri Reiss hablo desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Levi, que sorpresa tenerte aquí ¿Has pensado sobre lo de la prueba? -dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta y la mujer que había abierto se retiró.

-En realidad no vengo por eso -contesto algo incómodo.

Para Levi Uri Reiss siempre había sido el amigo de Kenny sin tener nunca una plática entre ambos y ahora estaba frente a él sabiendo que era su padre y sin saber que decir.

-¿La amabas? -pregunto sin entender el motivo-. Me refiero a mi madre.

-Si, por un tiempo, pero después… las cosas cambian y ahora ella ama a alguien más y yo también. Temo que no todos podemos tener un amor épico -contesto y luego sonrió-. ¿Cómo esta Hange? ¿Cuándo nace mi nieta? Digo tu hija.

-No vengo de visita social -dijo Levi en tono serio-. Vengo a ver a Mirai.

-¿Frieda lo sabe?

-Frieda no es nadie como para decirme si puedo o no ver a mi hija -contesto molesto.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Uri guio a Levi hasta el salón de música donde Frieda y Mirai tocaban el piano mientras reían hasta que ambas chicas notaron la presencia de los dos hombres.

-Levi -dijo Frieda sorprendida de verlo-. Debiste llamar antes.

-Frieda, cariño ¿Por qué no los dejas a solas? -Pidió Uri y Frieda miró rápidamente hacia Mirai y luego a Levi.

Ella asintió, aunque no parecía estar de acuerdo en esto y al parecer Mirai tampoco ya que la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano.

-Está bien, ya es hora de que hablen -dijo Frieda cariñosamente para después dejar impactado a Levi cuando ambas se besaron.

-¿Son…? -Él no pudo terminar la pregunta y más porque no le importaba, Frieda era su amiga y Mirai su hija, adoptiva, pero al final hija y una parte de él le agradaba que encontraran ese tipo de felicidad.

Frieda paso al lado de Levi, ambos se miraron como amigos y luego ella salió dejando a padre e hija solos.

-Hola Mirai -dijo Levi tomando asiento en el banquito donde había estado Frieda sentada.

-Frieda me estaba enseñando a tocar -dijo Mirai sin verlo y fijando su vista en las teclas-. Cuando éramos niños Alex tocaba el piano para Tomoe mientras ella cantaba.

-¿Tu que hacías?

-Leía un libro y los miraba pensando en el futuro -contesto tocando unas notas-. Alex amaba a Tomoe, pobre enamorado de una persona que amaba a alguien más.

Levi tomo la mano de Mirai corrigiéndola en una nota.

-Es sol -dijo logrando que finalmente Mirai lo mirara-. Lamento que apenas podamos hablar.

-Está bien, no eres mi padre.

-No está bien dejar a un hijo -dijo y continúo hablando mientras escuchaba el sonido de las teclas que tocaban una canción muy básica-. No puedo hablar en nombre de tu padre, pero he leído algunas de sus memorias y puedo decirte que te amaba, en realidad a los tres, Alex, Tomoe y tú.

-Han -dijo Mirai-. No lo olvides.

-Lo siento, es que en esa línea temporal él nunca existió.

-No sé si siga vivo -dijo con tristeza-. La última vez que lo vi era muy pequeño. Iba a cumplir los dos años y después todo en Paradai fue un caos. Mamá dijo que ustedes irían por Tomoe y Han mientras Alex y yo escapábamos, pero él no quiso irse sin su madre y hermanas.

-Ellas estaban en Shiganshina -dijo Levi recordando la narración de Nile y Mirai asintió.

-De la nada aparecieron titanes y uno intento comerme, pero Alex me salvo al igual que a un grupo de personas sacrificándose, supongo que al final cumplió con las expectativas de su padre ya que este le metió en la cabeza la idea de que debía ser un líder y honrar el significado de su nombre Alexandre "El protector del hombre"

-Nile nos dijo que Alexandre había sido asesinado por poner a los reclutas en contra de Eren, supongo que la presencia de Tomoe de alguna forma altero este hecho -dijo Levi interrumpiendo la narración de Mirai.

-Tomoe nos encerró para mantenernos a salvo, yo estaba con Historia cuando ella llego en compañía de Eren y nos llevaron, pero mamá nos sacó de la celda y se fue a buscarte ya que los seguidores de Eren estaban tras de ti.

-Porque estaba custodiando a Zeke -pensó Levi.

-La última vez que vi a mamá ella estaba muriendo y la última vez que te vi nos dejaste en el ferri, no nos dijiste a donde irías, pero sabía que querías detener a Eren porque la tierra comenzaba a fragmentarse y de continuar Eren con el retumbar esta se hubiera hundido, la última medida del rey Fritz, si el mundo debía caer entonces Paradai también lo haría "De continuar el odio hasta el final ambos bandos perecerán." Tomoe y yo bajamos del ferri, ella siguiéndote a ti y yo siguiéndola a ella, pero entre el caos nos perdimos y para cuando la encontré ella estaba petrificada como si hubiera presenciado algo horrible. Un soldado nos encontró y llevo a un refugio del cual ambas escapamos, subimos a un barco de la nación de Hizuru y nos fuimos de Paradai. Aquel día perdí a mi familia y Tomoe su corazón.

Levi se preguntó si acaso después de ese día Mirai había perdido la cordura, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y en su lugar pregunto algo importante.

-¿Y cómo fue que Shikishima te secuestro?

-Nunca supe cómo fue que Tomoe lo conoció, solo puedo decir que un día sus hombres entraron en la habitación donde estaba encerrada y me sedaron, después desperté en este mundo encerrada en un cuarto y ocasionalmente me dejaban ver a Tomoe a través de lo que llamaban una pantalla.

-Lo lamento mucho, de no haberme ido quizás las cosas serian diferentes.

Está bien, era tu deber de soldado, tu tenías que proteger Paradai o no hubiéramos tenido un mundo en el cual vivir -contesto con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Tocas el piano? -pregunto bajando las manos y dejando de tocar la melodía de apenas unos minutos.

-No, pero toco bien la guitarra -dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el instrumento que estaba junto a la ventana para después sentarse en la banca debajo de esta.

Mirai se levantó y se sentó al lado de Levi recordando la nota que él había comenzado a tocar.

-Yo conozco esta canción -dijo Mirai cerrando sus ojos y recordando como su madre se la cantaba para dormirlas.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
_Kept me safe and sound at night_  
_Little girls depend on things like that_

TRADUCCION: Me arropabas, apagabas las luces. Me mantuviste a salvo por las noches. Las niñas pequeñas dependen de cosas así.

Mirai jamás olvidaría a su madre biológica, pero para ella Hange también era su madre y Levi su padre a pesar de que por mucho tiempo le costó trabajo llamar a Hange por el nombre de mamá.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_Had to drive me everywhere_  
_You were always there when I looked back_

TRADUCCION: Me cepillabas los dientes y peinabas el cabello. Tuviste que llevarme a todos lados. Siempre estuviste ahí cuando miraba atrás.

Después de la epidemia ella se sintió completamente sola en el mundo hasta que sus padres adoptivos aparecieron y brindaron su amor al igual que una familia.

Hange cada noche le cepillaba el cabello mientras Tomoe se lo cepillaba a Hange, después ambas eran arropadas por sus padres y Hange les cantaba o contaba una historia despidiéndose siempre con un beso para cada una.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

TRADUCCION: Y cuando no podía dormir por las noches asustada de cosas que no eran ciertas tu tomabas mi mano y me cantabas.

De vez en cuando alguna tenía una pesadilla, pero tanto Levi como Hange siempre acudían para calmarlas como cuando ocurrió lo de Tomoe.

Ella tenía una pesadilla y se movía inquieta en su cama asustando a Mirai quien grito y a los pocos instantes aparecieron Levi y Hange.

Ninguno de los dos sabía el cómo había pasado, solo sabían que Tomoe se había curado milagrosamente y ahora presentaba indicios de poder transformarse en un titan. Su piel ardía como la de un titan común, pero permanecía en su forma humana.

Levi intento despertarla para calmarla, pero debido al calor que emanaba su cuerpo sus manos se quemaron, afortunadamente Eren ingreso al cuarto logrando despertarla y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Tomoe corría el riesgo de transformarse en titan si perdía la calma por lo que la mandaron a Hizuru con un hombre que decía podía ayudarla ocasionando que dejara de verla durante dos años hasta el día en el que regreso a Paradai al lado de Eren.

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_  
_Can't go far but you can always dream_  
_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry hold on tight_  
_I promise you that there will come a day_  
_Butterfly fly away_

TRADUCCION: Oruga en el árbol ¿Te preguntas quien serás? No puedes ir lejos, pero siempre puedes soñar. Deseo que puedas y ojalá pudieras. No te preocupes, sujétate fuerte. Te prometo que llegara el día. Mariposa vuela lejos.

La canción termino y Mirai miro con cariño a Levi pensando en momentos felices con su familia y deseando que estos regresaran.

Estaba por decir algo, pero entonces escucharon como un vidrio se rompia y salieron de inmediato logrando ver como Tomoe sujetaba del cuello a Frieda.

-Suéltala Tomoe -ordeno Mirai.

-¡No! -grito furiosa-. No hasta que me diga donde tienen la máquina.

-Tomoe no tiene caso que intentes cambiar el tiempo -dijo Levi-. A veces las cosas solo deben suceder.

-¿Dices que hubiera sido mejor que muriera? -pregunto Tomoe dolida por esto, pero no lo demostró.

-Por supuesto que no -contesto Levi.

-Dime lo que necesito saber o le romperé el cuello -amenazo haciendo presión sobre el cuello de Frieda haciendo que le costara trabajo respirar.

-No lo hagas -suplico-. Se porque lo haces, continúas buscando venganza por lo que paso, pero esto no cambiara nada.

-Creía que tú me entenderías Mirai, a ti también te dejaron sola.

-No es así. Me dejaron lo mejor de ellos -contesto mirando a su hermana-. Tú, mi hermana. No estás sola, aun me tienes a mí.

-Tienes razón -contesto Tomoe-. Pero es precisamente por eso debo protegerte librándome de ellos.

-Se que estas enojada, pero esto no es lo que nuestros padres hubieran querido.

-No, tu eres la que no lo entiende -dijo soltando a Frieda y señalando a Levi-. Él eligió salvar a un montón de desconocidos por encima de nosotras -dijo mirando a Levi con odio.

-Eso no es verdad -intervino Mirai antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo.

-¡Él nos abandonó!

-¡Él nos amaba!

-¿Entonces porque se fue? Dime, si nos amaba tanto ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¡se fue! -grito desesperada-. Él no me amaba. Él no te amaba a ti. Y es por eso que voy a destruir Paradai abriendo el portal en el momento justo del retumbar para dejar pasar unos cuantos colosales a este mundo.

-No Tomoe por favor no lo hagas -pidió Frieda mientras trataba de recuperar aire-. Piensa en los demás.

-Una buena reina hace lo mejor para ella.

-No, una gran reina hace lo mejor para su pueblo -dijo Historia detrás de Tomoe notando que sujetaba una cuchilla-. No se usarla bien, pero no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana.

-Y yo no permitiré que lastimes a la mía -dijo Mirai dando unos pasos al frente antes de ser sujetada por Levi.

-Hazlo y los mato a todos -amenazo Tomoe y todos estaban conscientes de que podía transformarse en titan.

-No te creo, nunca pondrías en peligro a Mirai -hablo Historia.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero debes saber que así me decapites yo regresare y te hare pagar caro tu atrevimiento tal como te hice pagar en la otra vida al igual que a tu hija.

Historia quedo sorprendida con esta noticia y Tomoe aprovecho para actuar tomando con su mano la cuchilla por el filo y logrando quitársela tras darle una patada y hacer que se estampara contra la ventana rompiéndose esta y cayendo Historia desde ese nivel.

-¡Hermanita! -grito Frieda y después miro furiosa a Tomoe.

-¿Qué hiciste Tomoe? -reclamo Mirai.

-Ellas se interponen en nuestro destino -contesto Tomoe tomando la cuchilla del suelo.

-¿Y con su hija? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la hija de historia? -pregunto mientras sentía aparecer nuevamente un dolor de cabeza dándose cuenta de algo que Frieda le había mantenido oculto y sintiendo rencor hacia su hermana-. Tu jugaste con mi mente -reclamo- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Lo hice por tu bien -alego.

-No, solo lo hiciste por el tuyo.

-Siempre has sido una sentimentalista y esa niña tonta se interponía en nuestros sueños.

Frieda sujeto la cuchilla de la empuñadura aprovechando la distracción de Tomoe, acción algo tonta, pero lo hizo llevada por el enojo de que lastimara a su hermana.

.

Para empeorar la situación a la casa Reiss llego Hange quien vio como Historia caía desde el segundo piso y corrió hacia ella.

-Historia -llamo Hange posando su oído a la altura de su pecho para asegurarse de escuchar sus latidos y respiración sintiendo alivio de escucharla viva.

-Tomoe -logro decir Historia adolorida.

-Llamare a emergencias -dijo sacando su celular dispuesta a marcar, pero Historia tomo su mano.

-Frieda -pidió y Hange supo que debía estar en peligro así que se puso de pie y corrió al interior.

.

Hange llego distrayendo a Levi lográndose así liberar Mirai usando una técnica que su padre le enseño cuando era niña y corrió a interponerse entre ambas chicas cuando Tomoe logro empujar a Frieda para que soltara la cuchilla.

Tomoe estaba por matarla, alzo la cuchilla y cuando estaba por atravesar el cuerpo de Frieda Mirai se interpuso deteniéndose enseguida gracias a sus reflejos.

-Si la quieres matar tendrás que matarme antes -amenazo Mirai mirando con furia a Tomoe quien retrocedió agobiada por el hecho de que había estado a punto de matar a su hermana.

-Así que es eso, mi hermanita enamorada del enemigo -dijo inspeccionando a ambas.

-Así es, pero no creo que lo entiendas -contesto Mirai.

-¿Crees que yo no quería amor? -pregunto molesta Tomoe-. Claro que sí, pero esas cosas jamás fueron para mi ¡Yo tengo un destino más importante!

-Tomoe -llamo Hange corriendo hacia ella y abrasándola-. Por favor, basta.

En ese momento Hange tuvo la visión donde escribía la carta para su hija.

Tomoe logro también ver esta visión por el contacto que tuvo con Hange quizás por ser ella la coordenada.

Esto era algo nuevo, jamás se había imaginado que podía hacer eso y se preguntó si ella podía transmitirle algunas memorias.

.

.

En esta aparecía Tomoe de niña y jugaba con Alexandre a las escondidas mientras Mike contaba para después comenzar a buscar a los niños con el uso de su nariz. En otra Hange perseguía a su hija intentando abrazarla para despedirse, pero Tomoe se libraba con una pirueta hacia atrás dejándola sorprendida.

-Estas sucia mamá -se quejaba escondiéndose detrás de Levi.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! -gritaba Hange mostrando un gran entusiasmo-. Hiciste un doble mortal hacia atrás con triple giro. Quiero verlo. ¡Vamos mamá quiere verlo de nuevo!

-Cuatro ojos la asustas -decía Levi al ver que su hija se aferraba a él.

-Mamá tiene esa mirada otra vez.

-Tu madre está loca, ya deberías estar acostumbrada -hablaba Levi agachándose y tomando entre sus brazos a Tome.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Quiero saberlo.

-Oye cuatro ojos.

-Quizás fue debido al peso o la velocidad…

-¡Hange! -le gritaba Levi y ella finalmente guardaba silencio.

-Oh, es verdad. Lo siento amor, es solo que día a día sorprendes a mamá -dicho esto estiraba sus brazos-. Ven dame un abraso -volvía a pedir, pero Tomoe se aferraba a Levi y negaba con la cabeza-. ¿No quieres darle un abrazo a mamá antes de irme? Vamos a salir y enfrentaremos titanes ¿Qué tal que no regreso?

Entonces Tomoe comenzaba a llorar.

**-¡No quiero que les hagan daño a mis papás! -gritaba entre lágrimas-. No quiero despedir a mamá, quiero que mamá regrese.**

-No amor, no llores ¿por eso no quieres abrazarme? -preguntaba en tono dulce-. ¿Temes que muera si te despides?

Ella limpiaba las lágrimas de su hija quien dejaba de llorar y asentía con la cabeza.

-Oye mi pequeña guerrera vamos a regresar y yo me asegurare de traer a la loca de tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

**-¿Prometes siempre proteger a mamá? -preguntaba Tomoe viendo directamente a los ojos de Levi.**

**-Prometo que siempre la protegeré -contestaba.**

.

-¡Mira lo que te traje! -le decía Nifa entusiasmada mostrándole a Tomoe un vestido blanco.

-¿Ropa otra ves Nifa? -decía Petra para después mostrarle un peluche a Tomoe-. Mira lo que te trajo tu tía favorita.

-¿Otro feo peluche Petra?

-No es mi culpa que estés celosa.

-No estoy celosa porque Tomoe me quiere más.

-No, yo soy la tía favorita -alegaba Petra.

-No, yo lo soy -decía Nifa y tras intercambiar miradas furiosas ambas miraban a la pequeña.

-¿A quién quieres más? -preguntaban al mismo tiempo.

-A tía banana -contestaba Tomoe.

-¡Que! -gritaban Petra y Nifa para después abrazarse y llorar.

-Lo siento Petra no siempre se puede ganar -decía Auruo y después se agachaba para ver a Tomoe-. Y dime pequeña princesa ¿Quién es tu tío favorito?

-Yo no soy princesa, soy guerrera.

-Lo siento Auruo, pero esa categoría yo la gano -decía Moblit-. ¿Verdad mi guerrera?

Moblit extendía sus brazos mientras se agachaba y Tomoe corría hacia él

-¡Viva Moblit! Cuando crezca me casare con Moblit porque el dejara a tía Nifa -decía mirando a Nifa y sacándole la lengua.

-Eso significa que me quiere más a mi -decía victoriosa Petra y Nifa le daba la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Vamos Tomoe dime porque quieres más a Nanaba.

-Bueno tía banana me prometió un primito -contestaba-. Quizás si tía Petra me diera un primito con tío Auruo…

.

La siguiente memoria ocurría después del ataque del titan femenino durante la expedición.

-Tía Petra murió y nunca le dije que era mi tía consentida -decía abrasando uno de los tantos peluches que le había dado Petra.

-Lo sé, pero tu papá también se siente triste -hablaba Hange-. Eran sus amigos ¿Crees que puedas bajar, darle un abrazo a papá y sonreír?...

Tomoe hacia caso a Hange y bajaba para ver a Levi quien lucía abatido por la excursión en la cual había muerto su escuadrón.

-Mamá dijo que te lastimaron -decía abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Estaré bien -contestaba aferrándose a ella.

**-Cuando crezca seré la mejor asesina de titanes.**

**-Cuando crezcas ya no existirán los titanes -**decía Levi y permanecían abrazados un largo rato hasta que llegaba el momento de la despedida-. Tenemos que irnos mi pequeña guerrera.

-¿Irán a combatir titanes? -preguntaba Tomoe-. ¡No quiero que le hagan daño a mis papas! -gritaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

**-Te prometo que estaremos bien -decía Levi besando la mejilla de su hija-. Mientras vivas tu padre siempre buscara la manera de regresar a ti.**

.

Tomoe caminaba hacia Eren sonriéndole, era la primera vez que lo veía.

**-Eres lindo, cárgame en este instante -ordenaba firmemente y Eren la cargaba quedando más cerca de ella logrando observar sus grandes ojos grises que lo miraban de diferente forma, no como un titan y no como una amenaza, sino como un chico normal-. Moblit lo siento, pero lo nuestro ha terminado, él será mi nuevo esposo.**

-Oye, pero si ni siquiera lo conoces -alegaba Alexandre cruzándose de brazos indignado.

-Tú te llamas Eren ¿No es así? -preguntaba-. Encantada de conocerte Eren, **yo soy Tomoe Zoe.**

-¡Tú eres Tomoe! -gritaba sorprendido pues ya había escuchado ese nombre antes-. Tu eres la hija del capitán Levi y la líder Hange.

-Así es Eren, Tomoe es mi hija -decía Levi detrás de él.

.

El capitán Weilman le apuntaba a Hange a la cabeza en un intento de mantener a raya a Levi y poder llevárselos arrestados por haber quebrantado las normas teniendo a Tomoe.

**-¡No lastimen a mis papas! -gritaba llorando Tomoe atravesando el conflicto para llegar a los brazos de su madre.**

El resto de los soldados bajaban sus armas y solo contemplaban sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué estan haciendo?! -gritaba Weilman-. ¡Apunten a estos bastardos!

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien, debes entrar -pedía Hange tratando de convencer a su hija que entra y se pusiera a salvo, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo.

-¡Weilman baja esa maldita arma! -ordenaba Nile.

-Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas.

-Sera mejor que hagas caso -sugería Levi.

-¡Obedéceme, tengo un rango superior! -volvía a gritar Nile

**-No lastimen a mis papas -repetía una y otra vez Tomoe en voz baja mientras todos discutían y sentía como una fuerza crecía sin control en su interior.**

-No eres más que un cobarde Nile -le decía Weilman

Weilman estaba por apretar el gatillo confiado en que sus subordinados matarían a Levi antes de que Levi lo matara a él y entonces ocurrió…

**-¡Dije que no lastimen a mis papas! -gritaba Tomoe con todas sus fuerzas quitándole a Hange una navaja que siempre llevaba oculta en su cinturón y clavándosela en el muslo a Weilman quien se agacho por el dolor y Tomoe aprovecho para golpearlo.**

**Weilman soltaba la pistola y Hange la tomaba**.

El tiroteo se iniciaba y se ponían a cubierto.

-¡Alto al fuego! -gritaba Pixis apareciendo repentinamente en el momento más oportuno y los disparos cesaban.

-Señorita Zoe, capitán Levi -saludaba Pixis para después mirar a Tomoe-. Y no tengo el placer de conocer a esta señorita.

Tomoe miraba a sus padres y Hange le sonreía indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Tomoe -contestaba seria.

**-Un placer conocerla señorita Tomoe Zoe.**

.

Trost estaba sumergida en una gran depresión económica tras el ataque de los titanes. Varias personas vagaban por las calles pues lo habían perdido todo.

Tomoe miraba y veía tristeza a su alrededor y entre la multitud con caras decaídas vio a una mujer con su hijo que estaba sentada en el suelo pidiendo dinero. La gente pasaba sin prestarle atención e incluso parecía que la repudiaban, así que ella tomo la decisión de acerarse, le dedico una sonrisa y procedió a quitarse la capa rosa que su tía Nifa le había regalado extendiéndosela.

-Está bien -decía sonriéndole a esa extraña-. Tengo más ropa en casa.

La mujer indecisa extendía su mano y la tomaba para después colocarle la prenda a su pequeña quien sonreía al sentir la tela suave y caliente, además del aroma que desprendía y para Tomoe eso fue gratificante, el ver a aquella niña asustada sonreír.

Esta pequeña se ponía de pie y camino hacia Tomoe. La niña desconocida se trataba de Mirai.

.

Tomoe jugaba con Eren hasta que su padre la llamaba.

**-Guerrera ¿A quién quieres más a Eren o a mí? -preguntaba y Tomoe de inmediato lo abrazaba.**

**-A papá -decía agarrada de su cuello.**

**-Lo ves cuatro ojos -decía triunfante.**

**-¿Y a quien quieres más a mamá o a papá? -preguntaba Hange.**

**-A papá -decía Tomoe nuevamente-. Porque es quien protege a Eren quien siempre está siendo secuestrado.**

**-Oye guerrera yo no siempre estoy siendo secuestrado -alegaba Eren avergonzado.**

**-Papá prométeme que siempre cuidaras de Eren pase lo que pase.**

**-Pase lo que pase prometo mantenerlo vivo.**

**Eren continuaba jugando con Tomoe por un rato más antes de despedirse y la pareja se quedaba para acostar a su hija.**

**-Papi ¿Tu a quien más quieres? ¿A mamá o a mí? -preguntaba Tomoe mientras su padre la tapaba.**

**-Claro que a ti -decía Levi para después darle un beso en la frente a su hija-. No existirá ninguna persona que te ame más de lo que yo te amo.**

.

**-Temen que me utilicen como soldado -decía Tomoe-. Pero yo no soy de cristal, yo podría ser un soldado.**

Tomoe lucia furiosa y discutía con su padre.

-Solo quiero que lleves una vida normal, quiero protegerte.

-¿Una vida normal? Gracias a eso nos atacaron los titanes a tía Nifa y a mí y no pude hacer nada.

-Tienes cuatro años, eres muy joven y si tanto quieres morir entonces enlístate, pero no podrás hacerlo hasta los doce, hasta entonces debes conformarte con crecer como una niña normal.

**-¡No soy normal!**

**-Lo eres, eres como cualquier persona -alegaba calmado-. Solo mírate al espejo y lo veras, aunque ¿Sabes lo que veo? -preguntaba viendo el reflejo de su hija-. Veo a un pequeño ángel muy especial que le da luz a este mundo.**

-Puede que en el exterior parezca una niña normal, pero no lo soy en el interior.

Levi miraba a los ojos a su hija y luego le decía.

-Ser diferente no es malo. Ser diferente significa que aspiras a algo más y déjame decirte que las personas diferentes son las mejores porque ellas son las que pueden hacer un cambio y para ello no necesitas usar un arma.

.

-¡No iré! -gritaba Tomoe mientras Hange la arrastraba hasta el barco donde Azumabito y el resto de diplomáticos aguardaban.

-Es por tu bien -decía Hange sin mirarla.

-¡No! Quiero quedarme con Mirai, Alex, Eren y ustedes -alegaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar-. Quiero quedarme y ver nacer a mi hermano.

-Por favor Tomoe es solo hasta que encontremos una cura.

Tomoe lograba soltarse y corría hacia donde estaba Levi abrazándolo.

-Papá por favor no.

**-Mi guerrera -decía con gran dolor-. Tu madre y yo te amamos profundamente y prometemos que pronto iremos por ti, esto no es un adiós.**

.

Hange estaba tumbada en el suelo y moría lentamente por la herida causada por Zeke.

**-Tomoe mi pequeño ángel, perdóname ya no podré verte crecer.**

La luz en los ojos de Hange se apagaban y Tomoe se ponía de pie alejándose de su familia pues sentía una gran furia que le recorría la piel y le quemaba hasta el punto de explotar y transformarse en titan.

.

-Papá, no me dejes -pedía Tomoe entreabriendo sus ojos y viendo el rostro de Levi.

-No puedo -contestaba abatido por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Grandes grietas se formaban en la tierra y si la situación continuaba era probable que la isla fuera destruida.

Levi dejaba a ambas a orillas del rio para que abordaran el ferri que las sacaría de la ciudad caótica y se alejaba, pero Tomoe decidió seguirlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -preguntaba Levi.

-Voy contigo.

-Necesito que entiendas que es peligroso -decía agachándose y sujetándola de los hombros-. Detendré esta locura y después regresare con ustedes, lo prometo.

**-No hagas promesas que no pretendes cumplir -decía molesta-. ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Me enviaste lejos! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? -tras esa explosión de emociones ella comenzaba a llorar-. Prometiste que irías por mí.**

**-¿Y tú cómo pudiste traicionarnos? -decía molesto y Tomoe podía ver en sus ojos la decepción.**

**-Estas decepcionado de mi ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ya no soy una niñita? ¿Por qué cometí un error? ¿Quizás es porque ahora soy un monstruo?**

**-Ya no te reconozco.**

**-Soy tu hija, la que te ama.**

**-Quédate con Mirai -decía poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.**

.

.

Las memorias de Tomoe terminaban y ella se sentía agobiada por todos esos viejos recuerdos de las personas que había amado y que tras aquella batalla en Paradai decidió olvidar.

-Tomoe, esa presión en tu pecho, esa tristeza, por como actuaste cuando te diste cuenta de que estuviste a punto de matar a tu hermana… son sentimientos, es tu humanidad y mientras esta exista sé que aún existe algo de bondad en tu interior -le dijo Hange a su hija que abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella sentía como algo que la había sostenido durante tantos años se rompia-. Tomoe -llamo Hange con amor-. ¿A quién quieres más a Eren o a tu papá?

-A papá -contesto antes de desmayarse.

**Lo sé, muy largo, por cierto, en las memorias de Tomoe lo marcado con negritas es de suma importancia. **


	97. Chapter 97

**Hijo y padre**

**Estamos por llegar al capítulo 100 y como a 10 de terminar la historia, aun no lo sé, luego me emociono y escribo de más como cuando inicie HighSchool pensando en que serían pocos capítulos y miren hasta donde hemos llegado, claro, con algunas complicaciones en el proceso como cuando no tengo inspiración o como Pau con su salud (espero te sientas mejor) y Zandruky con su trabajo, pero aquí continuamos siguiendo la historia de estos pobres adolescentes. En verdad no sé cómo expresarles mi agradecimiento por su continuo apoyo y esto también va para mis amados lectores que actúan desde las sombras. Los amo con todo mi coreco. **

-Sabes, debería asesinarla por lo que le hizo a mi hermana -dijo Frieda a Levi mientras ambos esperaban en el pasillo.

-No le paso nada, unos cuantos moretones, eso es todo -contesto Levi.

-¿Es todo? ¿Qué me harías si arrojo a Tomoe por la ventana? -dijo molesta.

-Probablemente serias la siguiente en ser arrojada -contesto Levi-. No me tientes, después de todo estas saliendo con una de mis hijas.

-Se que debe parecerte raro, pero la cosa es que...

-No me parece raro, solo me preocupa -dijo y Frieda lo miro sin comprender-. Me preocupa que no sea amor, que solo sea un capricho.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Mirai… ella es muy parecida a Hange.

-¿Piensas que estoy con Mirai por el recuerdo de Hange? -pregunto ahora indignada.

-Supongamos que es verdad, que realmente es amor ¿Luego qué? Ella no es de este mundo y tarde o temprano regresara al suyo. Cuando eso pase ¿Qué harás? -pregunto y aguardo unos instantes la respuesta, pero Frieda no contesto, ella simplemente guardo silencio y miro al suelo pensando en las palabras de Levi-. Hagas lo que hagas al final tendrás que decir adiós.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y después la puerta se abrió.

-Esta despierta y quiere hablar contigo -dijo Hange notando que existía cierta tensión entre ambos amigos.

Levi no dijo nada y solo ingreso.

Mirai estaba sentada al lado de Tomoe en un sillón. Ella tomaba su mano y le sonreía. Tomoe por su parte lucia seria, pero de momento estaba tranquila.

Levi camino hacia Tomoe y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente al igual que Hange quedando ambos frente a sus hijas.

-Escucha Tomoe tu madre… bueno en realidad no es tu madre, lo que quiero decirte es… Hange, ella me dijo lo que le mostraste.

-Y yo leí lo que mi padre escribió sobre mi -dijo mirando el enorme libro que estaba sobre la mesa frente a ambos.

-Debes entender que Rivaille en verdad te amaba.

-No, él amaba a Tomoe Zoe y dejo de amarme cuando adopte el nombre de Tomoe Ackerman. Deje de ser su guerrera porque quería ser una reina como lo era mamá para ti y como yo quería serlo para Eren.

-Tomoe, lo que sentías por Eren no era amor, tan solo era el Ackerbond -dijo Hange.

-Tuve el despertar porque intentaba protegerlos y al final no lo logre, confié en Eren, él me dijo que estarían a salvo y que solo despertaría unos cuantos titanes para amenazar a Mare, pero no fue así.

-¿Erren fue quien te dijo que tenías sangre Reiss? -pregunto Levi.

-Eren quería que fuera la reina y yo accedí, lo ayude en todo lo que me pidió -dijo con cierto dolor mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho obligada por Eren-. Puse a los reclutas en contra del gobierno, torture a Zackly para que me revelara la ubicación de Historia y de Zeke y por ello me odiaste, lo último que me dijiste fue que ya no me conocías al mismo tiempo que me reclamaste por traicionarlos.

Ahora Tomoe podía ver con claridad como a pesar de que Eren le había dicho que jamás la usaría en realidad había sido lo opuesto sintiendo odio hacia él y maldiciendo la carga de su apellido.

Desde antes de su nacimiento ella ya estaba destinada a ser usada como un arma. Zackly quería niños con las mismas habilidades que Levi para usarlos contra los titanes, su maestro durante el entrenamiento en Hizuru también había querido usarla como arma contra Mare, Eren la necesitaba por su sangre Reiss y Shikishima quien indirectamente era su padre en otra dimensión solo la había utilizado para matar a sus enemigos.

-Tu no hiciste nada malo, eras solo una pequeña niña y yo era quien era y no hay nada que pudieras hacer para cambiarme o impedir que cumpliera con mi deber y lo lamento -dijo Levi sacando de sus pensamientos a Tomoe-. Lamento no haber estado para ustedes dos, lamento tanto no haber cumplido ninguna promesa que te hice, lamento haberte alejado de Paradai, en fin, existen demasiadas cosas que lamento.

-Tu trabajo era quedarte y no necesariamente de manera literal porque podía entender que tenías un deber como soldado, pero el que no estés con nosotras es tu culpa y no mía, yo no controlo tus acciones, pero eso no evita que recuerde el hecho de que te fuiste y nos abandonaste por completo, no estuviste cuando más te necesitábamos y ahora es tarde. Tu único trabajo era amarme así fuera un titan, pero no lo hiciste. Al menos esa niña merecía crecer con un padre después de ver morir a su madre. No tienes idea de cuantas noches pase llorando sus muertes anhelando su cariño o escuchar su voz una sola vez más.

-Tomoe… -pronuncio el nombre de su hija con voz quebrada sintiendo como un gran nudo en su garganta crecía. Se levanto e hincó frente a sus hijas tomando la mano de Mirai y con la otra la de Tomoe-. Entiendo, en verdad lo hago, no existe justificación para dejar a un hijo, por ello no pido su perdón -dicho esto miro a su hija, ella tenía el mismo color de ojos que él, pero podía ver que poseía la misma luz que Hange, esa chispa que significaba vida.-. Solo quiero saber si puedes encontrar en tu corazón un poco de amor a tus padres.

Tomoe se tomo unos segundos para meditar y después hablo.

-Te odio, pero no más de lo que te amo, eres mi papá -contesto dejando que las lágrimas brotaran sorprendiendo a su hermana quien tenía demasiado tiempo que no la veía llorar y mucho menos sonreír cosa que hizo cuando padre e hijas compartieron un abrazo.

Hange se sumó al abrazo familiar. Todo parecía estar en orden y la bebe Tomoe desde el vientre de Hange se movió.

-Creo que anda un poco inquieta- dijo Hange.

-No puedo creer que esta seas tu hermana -dijo Mirai acariciando la panza de Hange recibiendo otra patadita en respuesta-. Ya eres toda una guerrera.

Mirai y Hange rieron mientras que Tomoe y Levi sonrieron levemente y ambos padres continuaron conversando con sus hijas por un largo rato.

-Tengo otra pregunta -dijo Hange quien estaba sentada en medio de ambas chicas-. ¿Cuál es la comida que más odian y cual es la que más aman? Quiero saberlo para no sufrir intentando que coman.

-Brócoli -contestaron al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una mueca de asco.

-Si quieres que nos terminemos todo lo del plato tendrás que darnos pasta -dijo Mirai.

-Amábamos tu pasta -coincidió Tomoe-. Pocas veces la comiamos, pero cuando lo hacíamos siempre queríamos más -dijo y sintió cierta nostalgia-. Daría todo por probarla nuevamente.

-Podría preparar mañana -dijo Hange emocionada-. Y de postre macarrones de...

-¡Chocolate! -dijo emocionada Mirai.

-Fresa -dijo Tomoe.

-Pueden ser ambos -resolvió Hange-. Entonces es un hecho, mañana cena familiar.

-¿Los cuatro? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Claro ¿Por qué la pregunta? -pregunto Hange.

-Pensé que podría conocer a mis abuelos -contesto-. Después de todo ellos están vivos en este mundo.

-¡Si! -dijo Mirai-. Papá tu hablabas mucho de la abuela Kuchel y de tío Kenny, además Frieda dijo que su tío Uri es tu padre y eso lo convierte en nuestro abuelo.

-Cuando era niña visitamos la ciudad subterránea y me hablaste del pasado de mi padre y en ese momento quise haber conocido a mi abuela -narro Tomoe.

Levi y Hange intercambiaron miradas, deseaban que ellas conocieran a su familia, pero era dificil de explicar.

-Escuchen, nada nos gustaría más, pero el problema es que sus abuelas no saben nada de estos problemas temporales y dimensionales -dijo Hange.

Y Levi al ver la decepción en el rostro de sus hijas decidió hablar.

-Hange supongo que tu madre podría entender -dijo Levi pensando que después de todo la madre de Hange había ayudado con el diseño de la maquina.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con tu madre? -pregunto Hange preocupada de que Kuchel muriera por la impresión.

-Mamá es un ser comprensible y supongo que Kenny podría ayudar explicando -resolvió aunque no del todo seguro.

* * *

Kuchel permanecía sentada sin moverse al igual que la madre de Hange tras aquella loca historia que su hijo y hermano le habían narrado.

-Que gracioso, ya entiendo, Kenny, Uri y tu se pusieron de acuerdo para bromearnos ¿No es divertido Elena? -pregunto Kuchel mirando a su amiga.

-Maldición y yo que pensé que Grisha estaba loco -dijo la madre de Hange-. Necesito saberlo todo, es decir ¿sabes lo que esto implica para la ciencia? -la cara de sorpresa se borro por la de emoción y se puso de pie al instante-. Necesito pluma y hojas además de mi computadora, quiero saber cada detalle y registrarlo, quizas también necesite muestras...

-Ahora se de donde sacaste tu rareza -dijo Levi en voz baja a Hange.

-Mamá, Mirai y Tomoe no son experimentos, son personas -dijo Hange en un intento por calmar a su madre-. Personas que han sufrido mucho y que quieren conocer a sus abuelas ya que aquel mundo no se los permitio.

-¿Estas bien mamá? -pregunto Levi preocupado.

-Si, es solo que...

-Se que te es difícil entender.

-Siempre pensé que Kenny estaba loco al igual que papá y resulta que no es así -dijo sintiendo pesar-. ¡Oh mi pobre niño! -exclamo poniéndose de pie al instante y abraso a Levi fuertemente-. Todo lo que has tenido que pasar tu solo -entonces miro a Kenny y Uri furiosa-. Y ustedes dos idiotas lo sabían y no dijeron nada.

* * *

Por su parte Frieda, Mirai y Tomoe visitaban el hispital donde estaba internado Grisha.

-¿Tu le hiciste eso? -pregunto Tomoe al verlo postrado en la cama con un sin fin de aparatos conectados para mantenerlo con vida.

-He intentado despertarlo desde entonces, pero nada ha pasado, temo que quizás le fundi el cerebro -dijo avergonzada Frieda.

-Como la coordenada tenemos el poder de alcanzar las mentes de cada persona con la genética de Ymir -explico Tomoe-. Despue de todo todos somos una rama del mismo árbol.

-¿Algo así como el profesor x? -pregunto Frieda y ambas acompañantes la miraron confundida-. Lo siento, olvido que ustedes no saben quienes son los x men.

-Solo debes concentrarte y así podrás alcanzar los caminos, una vez ahí tienes que encontrar el hilo de Grisha, después podrás ver sus memorias y activarlas para que despierte -explico Tomoe como si fuera algo sumamente sensillo.

-¿Porque no lo haces tu? -pregunto asustada.

-Porque debes aprender ¿crees que yo tuve un maestro? -regaño a Frieda-. La practica hace al maestro.

-Si, ella practico en mi -reclamo Mirai lanzándole una mirada furiosa a su hermana-. Pudiste haberme fundido el cerebro.

-Solo quería ahorrarte dolor, pensé que si eliminaba los recuerdos de mamá y papá tu no sufrirías.

-También me borraste los recuerdos de la hija de Historia, dime ¿Acaso fue tan malo lo que le hiciste como para que quisieras que lo olvidara?

-No tienes ni idea -contesto Tomoe recordando a aquella niña rubia de siete años.

Frieda tomo aire y se armo de valor, toco la mano fría de Grisha, cerro sus ojos y se enfoco en despertarlo.

-Nada, no pasa nada -dijo decepcionada después de unos segundos abriendo sus ojos y Grisha hizo lo mismo ocasionando que se asustara.

Grisha cerro sus ojos, pero el monitor que vigilaba sus signos pareció cambiar y al parecer él ahora estaba fuera del coma.

-¡Lo lograste cariño! -grito Mirai contenta y abrazandola.

-Lo hice, lo hice -festejo Frieda correspondiendo el abrazo de Mirai-. Y todo te lo debo a ti Tomoe -dijo mirando donde había estado la chica antes, pero ella ya no estaba.

.

Mirai salió del hospital siguiendo a su hermana y la llamo para que se detuviera.

-¡Tomoe, espera! -grito logrando detenerla-. ¿A donde vas?

-Ya no me necesitaban y no quería estorbar -contesto.

-Con este acto acabas de sumarte varios puntos -dijo su hermana para levantarle los animos-. Yo pienso que tu cuenta ya no están en rojo.

-Acabo de despertar al enemigo de tu novia y de nuestros padres -alego Tomoe.

-Yo no lo veo así, después de todo salvaste una vida humana.

-Un hombre que golpeaba a su hijo y lo llamaba monstruo -dijo sintiendo ira-. Un hombre que engaño a su mujer teniendo otra familia y quien no dudo en atacar a unos adolescentes. Eso fue lo que desperté.

Dicho esto Tomoe se dio media vuelta y continuo su andar notando que era seguida poe Shikishima y pensando en lo idiota que era aquel hombre.

* * *

Unas horas después de que Grisha despertara fue visitado por Zeke y Eren.

Padre e hijos estaban en el cuarto del hospital frente a Grisha y él solo los veía hasta que finalmente hablo.

-Así que ahora lo sabes -dijo mirando a Eren-. ¿Tu madre...?

-No, no sabría como explicarle que el hombre que tanto ama es un traidor y casi asesino -dijo Eren mirando molesto a su padre.

-¿Dina? -pregunto a Zeke.

-Tampoco lo sabe. No quiero ser quien le rompa el corazón -contesto Zeke.

-Eren, entiendo que me odies, pero debes saber algo y es que yo amo a tu madre al igual que a ti.

-Yo, necesito tiempo para pensar -dijo Eren saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Zeke solo con su padre.

-Espero que una vez que salgas del hospital tengas la decencia de irte de la casa y no continuar lastimando a mi madre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hare tal cosa?

-Lo haras porque de lo contrario yo te sacare a patadas -amenazo Zeke tratando de conservar la calma.

-¿Que te hace pensar que seguiré ordenes tuyas? -dijo Grisha con cierto odio en su voz-. Veo que sigues siendo ese niño idiota.

-En eso te equivocas -dijo Zeke mirándolo con furia-. Ya no soy un niño.

Dicho esto Zeke se fue pensando en como él y su madre solo habían sido un objeto para los fines de su padre y lo odio màs de lo que antes había hecho.

.

-Yo te entiendo más de lo que crees -dijo Shikishima mirando a lo lejos a Zeke y pensando en como había sido su relacion con su padre.

Grisha había experimentado en su propio hijo sin importarle nada, quería desesperadamente un arma contra el gobierno así eso implicara sacrificar a su propio hijo.

Al crecer y tener a Hope pensó que podría ser un buen padre, el la amaba con todo su corazón, pero se la arrebataron y desde entonces había decidido que si el no podía tener un final feliz entonces nadie lo tendría.

Shikishima abrió su relicario que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y admiro la foto de una niña pequeña muy parecida a él.

-Hange, Hope -pronuncio estos nombres con tristeza.

.

Shikishima entro al cuarto de Grisha y este se sorprendio al verlo.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Grisha.

-Saludos Grisha, me presento, soy Shikisha Jaeger -dijo sonriendo y he venido en nombre de Ymir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto Grisha.

-Recordarte que aun trabajas para ella -contesto Shikishima.

* * *

Tomoe permanecía en la biblioteca leyendo hasta que Hange y Levi ingresaron sin decir nada sentándose cada uno a su lado.

-Mirai nos contó -dijo Hange rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien, ahora saben que deben cuidarse de él.

-No creo que Grisha sea un problema -dijo Levi pensando que después de lidiar con Eren, Shikishima, Tomoe e incluso ahora Ymir Grisha no parecía ser una gran amenaza.

-¿Lista para cena familiar? -pregunto Hange animando a su hija-. Pase toda la tarde en la cocina.

Tomoe asintió y al lugar entraron Frieda y Mirai.

-Tío Uri nos espera -anuncio Frieda.

La paz no duro mucho ya que de la nada la ventana estallo debido al brazo de titan que la atravesó.

Todos fueron empujados por el impacto y la mano del titan tomo a Tomoe.

-¡Suéltame Shikishima! -Ordeno Tomoe intentando soltarse o liberar su mano para herirse y transformarse en titan.

-Pequeña traidora -dijo Shikishima en su forma titan-. ¿Creíste que podías permanecer oculta de mí? Ymir me lo dice todo.

-Tu e Ymir pueden irse al infierno.

-Lo haremos, pero te arrastraremos a ti también junto con todo lo que amas.

Shikishima estiro su otra mano para atrapar a Mirai quien se había quedado petrificada.

-¡Mirai! -grito Levi poniéndose de pie, pero sabía que no tenía forma de llegar hasta ella a tiempo.

Frieda empujo a Mirai y Shikishima la tomo.

-No es lo que buscaba, pero es mucho mejor que una simple humana.

Shikishima comenzó a caminar alejándose de la residencia y causando pánico en la calle además de accidentes automovilísticos debido a que los conductores se quedaban viendo a aquel titan sin poder creérselo.

-Tsk maldito -dijo Levi saliendo apresurado-. Hange quédate -le pidió deteniéndose y girándose para verla pues sabía que ella lo seguía.

-¡No! Se llevo a nuestra hija -dijo Hange decidida y molesta.

-Y tienes a nuestra hija en tu vientre ¿Acaso quieres perderla? -dijo molesto.

Hange enseguida recordó a Riva y como en su narración decía que había tenido un aborto espontaneo por no cuidarse y continuar luchando. Ella tenía que cuidar a Tomoe, por Levi, por Rivaille, pero sobre todo porque se lo debía a Riva.

-Ten cuidado -pidió y Levi asintió.

* * *

-Suéltanos Shikishima -exigió Tomoe-. ¿A dónde nos llevas?

-Ymir me conto tu plan, soltar titanes colosales en Paradai y a ambos nos pareció brillante.

-Entonces es verdad, Ymir es malvada -dijo Frieda.

-Es una loca vengativa -dijo Tomoe-. Uno pensaría que me tendría más consideración, después de todo yo la convertí en lo que es.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ymir es la hija de Historia con Eren -aclaro.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito Frieda sorprendida por aquella noticia.

-Ymir fue el verdadero amor de Historia y al nacer su hija decidió ponerle ese nombre -aclaro-. La mantuve prisionera mientras me hacía del poder en Paradai y cuando conocí a Shikishima yo la arroje a otra línea temporal. El mismo mundo solo que otro tiempo, en ese momento me pareció divertido, una princesa siendo una pordiosera si familia ni hogar, una linda venganza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una niña?

-Esa mocosa era el eterno recordatorio de que Eren había estado con otra mujer -confeso molesta-. Al final Ymir termino encontrando el árbol Yggdrasil ¿No te parece gracioso?

-Me sorprende que no te matara -dijo Frieda analizando toda la información.

-Eso es lo más gracioso, ella no me mato porque sintió simpatía por mi. Despues de todo nuestras historias se parecían demasiado. Veras ella estaba enferma cuando cayó en el agua debajo del árbol Yggdrasil convirtiéndose en la primera titan y en cambio yo me enfermé cuando tropecé con el mismo árbol, pero Eren después me salvo inyectándome ADN titan. ¿Entiendes porque me resulta divertido? A ella le dio vida mientras que a mí me la arrebato. Cuando ella obtuvo sus poderes el rey la desposo y tuvo a sus tres hijas Rose, María y Shina…

-Tú no tienes tres hijas -interrumpió molesta Frieda.

-No, en eso diferenciamos, cuando quedamos huérfanas un rey idiota vio en mi potencial como guerrera y por un tiempo me uso solo como soldado en su ridícula batalla, pero después yo crecí y ya no le parecía una niña así que…

-Ahí por dios, voy a vomitar -dijo Frieda.

-Ese viejo fue a buscarme a mi cuarto y me propuso matrimonio, yo me negué, intento hacerme suya a la fuerza y yo lo castre.

-Sigo queriendo vomitar. Déjame ver si entendí. Ymir creo nuestra raza, pero Ymir es hija de Historia con Eren, la misma niña a la que tu arrojaste a otro tiempo y esto no hubiera pasado si Eren no te hubiera salvado.

-Paradoja temporal.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa con la otra línea en la que mueres?

-Ese es el pasado. Si alguien viaja al pasado se vuelve su futuro y así el presente se vuelve el pasado que no se puede alterar por su nuevo futuro.

-No sé qué me duele más, mi estomago o mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo escucha. Yo muero, mi padre viaja a tu tiempo, Eren me salva, yo envió a Ymir al pasado, nace el poder titan, pasan los años, yo nazco, enfermo y muero y todo vuelve a empezar, con ciertas variantes, pero todo es lo mismo. Ymir se crea gracias a mí de la misa forma en la que Ymir me crea a mí. Ninguna puede existir si no existe la otra. De ahí viene el poder del titan de ataque. No es que el titan de ataque pueda ver el futuro, simplemente tiene acceso a las diferentes líneas temporales.

-Tanta palabrería entre ustedes me aburre -interrumpió Shikishima.

-Escúchame bien Shikishima, en cuanto me bajes será mejor que corras porque te voy a decapitar y hacer cenizas -amenazo, aunque a Shikishima pareció no importarle.

En ese momento Tomoe escucho como algo se aproximaba y sonrió.

El arpón se incrusto en la espalda de Shikishima recibiendo casi al instante el primer corte seguido de otro y otro más.

-Deja a mi hija bastardo -dijo Levi molesto.

Shikishima agito los brazos en un intento de deshacerse de su enemigo.

-¡Creo que ahora si voy a vomitar! -grito Frieda mientras era agitada en diferentes direcciones por Shikishima.

-Ayuda a Frieda -dijo enseguida Tomoe.

Levi asintió y procedió a liberar a Frieda cortando la mano de Shikishima.

-Levi, sabía que vendrías -dijo abrazándolo sintiéndose aliviada de ver a su amigo.

-Sujétate Frieda -pidió descendiendo a gran velocidad mientras ella gritaba hasta que finalmente toco tierra-. Quédate aquí -ordeno antes de alejarse con su equipo de maniobras.

Levi se movía demasiado rápido haciendo cortes e hizo unos profundos en los tobillos del titan para que este cayera abriendo su palma y liberando a Tomoe.

Levi estaba por rebanar en el área de la nuca de Shikishima, pero el cuerpo del titan desprendió vapor cubriéndolo todo y evitando que él pudiera acercarse debido al intenso calor.

-Mierda -se quejó e intento buscar a Tomoe con la vista desde una distancia prudente sin tener éxito-. ¡Tomoe! -grito, pero no recibió contestación y para cuando el humo se hizo menos denso no vio ni a Shikishima ni a Tomoe.

* * *

Levi no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al lugar donde tenían oculta la maquina pues sabía que ahí era donde estaría Shikishima con Tomoe y Frieda lo acompaño alegando que no dejaría ir solo a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron entraron al lugar abandonado sin hacer ruido para poder tomar por sorpresa a Shikishima, solo que ellos fueron los sorprendidos al ver solamente a Tomoe frente al teclado de la máquina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Tomoe? -dijo Levi caminando hacia ella con cautela.

-Voy a usarla para salvarlos -contesto Tomoe-. Se que piensas que el destino no debería alterarse, pero deseo intentarlo, me di cuenta de que es la única forma de evitar tantas muertes y tristezas, si yo no soy mala Ymir jamás existirá y seremos libres, tal como Eren lo hubiera deseado.

-Tomoe, deja de pensar en Eren, sé que es por tu vínculo con él, pero…

-No, este ya está roto, mamá logro que me diera cuenta que los amo demasiado, mi despertar surgió porque deseaba protegerlos y aun cuando el Ackerbond me obligaba a obedecer a Eren yo deseaba mantenerlos a salvo, pero falle y ahora voy a solucionarlo.

Dicho esto, encendió la maquina e ingreso seguida por Levi y Frieda.

-¡Frieda, no! -grito Mirai quien iba llegando acompañada de Hange.

Hange había tomado la decisión de que si bien no podía luchar contra Shikishima tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y por ello los había seguido, pero habían llegado tarde viendo solo como desaparecían sin entender el motivo.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Mirai preocupada.

-Nada, solo esperar a que regresen -contesto Hange.

-Y cuando regresen tendrán una grata sorpresa -dijo detrás de ellas Shikishima quien les apuntaba con una pistola-. Ahora quédense quietas a menos que quieran que las mate.

Mirai de inmediato se quedó quieta, pero Hange camino hacia el teclado como si no ocurriera nada.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta! -le grito Shikisha.

-Sé que no lo harás.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-En primer lugar, porque de ser así ya lo hubieras hecho y no estarías preguntando y en segundo lugar porque jamás le harías daño a ninguna Hange.

-¡Tú no eres ella! -grito furioso-. Y si piensas que no te haría daño entonces déjame decirte que estas equivocada.

-Bien, entonces adelante, dispara, mátame como la mataste a ella -lo reto segura de que estas palabras lo desequilibrarían dándole tiempo de activar la maquina nuevamente abriéndose el portal del cual salió Tomoe en su forma titan con dirección a Shikishima quien de inmediato se transformó.

Levi regreso pocos segundos después en compañía de Frieda y ambos lucían devastados.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto Hange al notar la expresión de Levi.

-Tomoe, ella… -Levi no pudo terminar la frase y se limitó a mirar a su hija quien luchaba a muerte contra Shikishima.

Ella lo derribó ayudada por la furia que sentía en ese momento y mordió a la altura de su nuca arrancando y escupiendo el pedazo de piel.

-No voy a permitir que lastimes a mis padres -dijo Tomoe dispuesta a comérselo, pero entonces Levi llamo su atención.

-¡Tomoe no lo hagas! -grito sorprendiendo incluso a Hange.

Tomoe se detuvo y salió de su cuerpo titan para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-Te voy a regresar al lugar del que saliste -lo amenazo con una cuchilla la cual Hange no sabía de donde la había sacado ya que cuando ingreso al portal ella iba desarmada.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti -dijo Shikishima sujetando la muñeca de Tomoe y ella sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a cristalizarse.

-¡Suéltame! -grito y forcejeo logrando soltarse, pero a pesar de eso el cristal seguía cubriéndola tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes pudo hacer nada.

-¡Tomoe! -gritaron Hange, Mirai y Levi al ver que había quedado cristalizada.

-Una menos, faltan los demás -dijo Shikishima poniéndose de pie victorioso-. Un truco que aprendí de mis tantos años de titan ¿No se ve linda?

-Ella se liberará y te pateara el trasero -dijo Mirai confiada en que así sería pues era el truco favorito de su hermana para tomar por sorpresa al enemigo.

-No lo hará, esta vez es diferente, ella no se cristalizo a voluntad, yo lo hice -dijo Shikishima-. Digamos que Blancanieves no saldrá a menos que yo lo permita. Fue divertido, pero me tengo que ir -dijo haciéndose un corte en la mano mientras su vista estaba en Hange-. Y Hange, te he perdonado la vida debido a tu condición, pero no pienses que no te mataría de interponerte en mi camino, después de todo mate a la otra Hange y eso que la amaba, así que ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te hare lo mismo?

Shikishima bajo del cuerpo del titan que se desintegraba transformándose nuevamente creando una explosión que los cegó momentáneamente y cuando pudieron ver Shikishima se alejaba en su forma titan.

Hange pensó que Levi lo seguiría, pero èl solo corrió hacia el cristal de Tomoe preocupado porque la explosión le afectara, pero estaba intacta.

* * *

-Nos informan que esta tarde fue visto otro titan recorriendo esta vez las calles de Paradai, los que presenciaron este evento no tardaron en subir las fotos y videos a la red causando pánico en la población de todo el mundo y logrando que finalmente los líderes mundiales se reúnan para discutir sobre este acontecimiento que…

Levi apago la televisión y se dejó caer en el sillón derrotado. Hange se sentó junto a él y tomo su mano.

-Encontraremos como liberarla -dijo Hange para animarlo.

-Aun cuando lo lográramos, a ella le quedan siete años de vida y temo que ella ya no desea continuar viviendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en su pequeño viaje? -pregunto Hange.

-No puedo decírtelo -contesto Levi poniéndose de pie soltando la mano de Hange y alejándose de ella.

**Pronto sabrán lo que paso en la vida de Shikishima y lo que paso en el pequeño viaje de Levi, Frieda y Tomoe. Ahora si se preguntan ¿Volveremos a ver a Tomoe? … quizás****. **


	98. Chapter 98

**¿Se borrarán estos recuerdos cuando deje la ciudad?**

Tenía tiempo que Erwin no podía sentarse a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que no podía creérselo y miro su celular pensando en que en cualquier momento sonaría por alguna llamada de emergencia, pero no lo hizo, Entones continúo escribiendo hasta que su padre entro interrumpiéndolo.

-Mi hijo el casi graduado -dijo con orgullo-. Mira lo que ha llegado, otra carta de aceptación ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

-Aún no lo discuto con Marie -contesto Erwin.

-Bueno, pues sería bueno que lo fueran planeando -advirtió acercándose a su hijo-. Tenía mucho que no componías y ahora que lo pienso ya no te he visto practicar con la banda.

-Hemos estado ocupados -contesto Erwin pensando que ahora todo eso de la música le resultaba inútil y quizás era debido a la personalidad del comandante cuyo único interés era el de luchar contra los titanes-. Pero debo terminar las canciones para antes de la graduación.

-¿Tocaran nuevamente? -pregunto su padre y Erwin asintió-. Bien, entonces te dejo para que trabajes.

Su padre se retiró y Erwin termino de escribir el coro de la canción "Vuelvo a casa"

Donde hay esperanza  
está mi casa  
donde hay amor  
está mi casa  
donde estas vos  
está mi casa  
y al final yo

Vuelvo a casa

* * *

Mirai miraba la luna en compañía de Frieda desde un balcón centradas en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Mirai hablo.

-Escucha, sé que es difícil, decir adiós. En verdad, creme cuando te digo que esto me destroza el corazón, pero no puedo quedarme.

-¿Por qué? En ese mundo no te queda nada y aquí podrías tener una familia.

-Tengo un hermano al cual necesito encontrar -dijo tomando la mano de Frieda-. Te quiero y siempre tendrás una parte de mi corazón, pero nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que cambie de opinión.

-Sabes que nunca lo haría, eres libre de ir a donde quieras -dijo mientras recordaba las advertencias de Levi-. Te amo como nunca creí poder llegar a hacerlo y sé que te echaré de menos.

-No será así -dijo riendo-. Siempre podrás verme en los caminos, una de las ventajas de ser la coordenada y sabiendo esto nunca me sentiré sola en donde sea que esté.

-¿Aun cuando estemos en mundos diferentes? -pregunto Frieda y Mirai negó.

.

Me fui sintiendo  
un gran dolor  
me fui llorando  
por este amor

Me fui buscando  
algo mejor  
volví a mi mundo  
y volví a vos

-¿No existe nada que pueda decir para que te quedes? -pregunto Hange a Mirai mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo siento, pero es un viaje que tengo que hacer -dijo en cuanto la soltó y fijo su mirada en el vientre de Hange-. Cuídala mucho. Pese a todo lo que hizo ella siempre fue buena conmigo y me demostraba que me amaba a su manera.

-Tomoe estará bien, ambas lo estarán -aseguro Hange pensando en su hija cristalizada.

-Buena suerte y en verdad deseo que puedas encontrar a tu hermano -dijo Levi abrazándola.

Mirai asintió y Hange preparo todo.

-Mirai -llamo Frieda quien lucía agitada quizás por haber corrido-. No te dejare ir sola -logro decir después de tomar un poco de aire.

-Frieda, es un viaje de ida sin retorno -dijo Hange-. Tenemos que destruir la máquina antes de que Shikishima haga algo malo con ella.

-Sin mencionar que te necesitamos aquí -intervino Levi.

-Ellos tienen razón -dijo Mirai-. Nada me gustaría más que me acompañaras porque estoy perdiéndote a ti y a mi hermana al mismo tiempo, pero no puedo pedirte que dejes todo lo que te importa y mucho menos puedo permitir que tu mundo se quede sin una coordenada.

-Descuida, confió en que Hange y Levi encontraran una forma de sacar a Tomoe del cristal y siendo así entonces no se quedaran sin ninguna coordenada, además, siempre he querido saber cómo es ese mundo.

Hange y Levi no hablaron, Frieda era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero pudieron entender que eso significaba decirle adiós a una buena amiga así que Hange fue la primera en abrazarla.

-Te extrañare demasiado Frieda -dijo Hange llorando.

-Yo también Hange, nunca olvidare cuando te conocí -dijo llorando al mismo tiempo que reía-. Una loca que se metió a mi casa por no confiar en su novio y que término en la alberca.

-Frieda más te vale que no le rompas el corazón a mi hija o yo te romperé todos tus huesos -amenazo Levi y Frieda soltó una risita pues recordó que esa frase la había utilizado Tomoe cuando fue secuestrada.

-Adiós y cuídense entre todos -dijo tomando la mano de Mirai y caminado hasta el portal.

-Frieda aguarda -pidió Hange-. ¿Qué pasa con los demás?

-Ya me he encargado de eso -contesto Frieda-. He dejado una despedida para todos ustedes con tío Uri.

-Así que lo estuviste pensando toda la noche -dijo Mirai y Frieda asintió.

Frieda y Mirai ingresaron al portal y desaparecieron. Después de eso Hange junto con Levi salieron del lugar antes de que todo explotara logrando ponerse a distancia cuando ocurrió la explosión.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que explotara todo? -pregunto Levi mirando a Hange.

-Provoque una sobrecarga -contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

* * *

Me fui tan lejos  
buscándome  
y estaba en casa  
lo que soñé  
me fui corriendo  
tras un tal vez  
y no te hallé

-Pieck por favor, hablemos -pidió Zeke mientras la seguía por toda la escuela.

-Olvídalo, considérate afortunado de que no te asesino -dijo azotando la puerta de su casillero.

-No puedes odiarme por lo que paso en ese mundo -alego Zeke.

-Si puedo -dijo furiosa-. Traicionaste a Mare, lo peor es que sabias que probablemente moriría y no te importo ¿Sabes lo que paso después de que te fuiste con los demonios de Paradai? -pregunto, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar-. Tuve que matar a tus abuelos por alta traición.

-Se que lo hiciste porque era tu deber.

-No tienes idea de lo que sufrí mientras me recuperaba después del ataque en Liberio -dijo dándole en el hombro con el libro-. Te odio más de lo que alguna vez llegue a amarte Zeke Jaeger.

Pieck le dio la espalda y se alejó mientras Zeke sentía dolor al ver que la mujer que amaba se alejaba y todo por no valorarla antes.

Mientras que Pieck solo deseaba que el resto del curso se fuera rápido para así irse de la ciudad rumbo a su nueva universidad y nunca más saber nada de Zeke esperando que aquellas memorias con el tiempo dolieran menos y pensó que quizás podía pedirle a Frieda que eliminara aquellos recuerdos y de paso quizás los sentimientos por Zeke.

Pieck al igual que los demás recibieron un mensaje en el grupo de Whatsapp donde estaban todos. Se trataba de Hange y pedía que se reunieran después de clases con urgencia pues tenía que decirles algo importante.

Pieck no quería asistir, no quería ver a Zeke y mucho menos a Hange, pero no podía dejar plantada a Frieda.

.

En cuanto llego vio que todos estaban ya presentes a excepción de Frieda y entonces Hange hablo.

-Frieda se fue -dijo y comenzó a explicar los acontecimientos sobre Shikishima, Ymir y el hecho de que Grisha había despertado.

Esto último hizo que involuntariamente Pieck mirara a Zeke pues a pesar de todo una parte de ella lo continuaba queriendo.

Hange coloco el video que Frida había dejado y todos miraron atentamente.

-Saludos mis queridos amigos, para cuando vean este video yo ya no estaré con ustedes, lamento no haberme despedido, pero de haberlo hecho no hubiera tenido la fuerza para decir adiós. Quizás me he visto egoísta al irme, pero ¿está mal ser egoísta? ¿Está mal querer ser feliz? Quizás sí, pero también quiero creer que no es un adiós, que nos veremos pronto y de no ser así solo recuerden que poder verlos siempre en donde los caminos se encuentran, así que: Pieck quiero verte feliz. Marie nada me agradara más que verte usar ese hermoso vestido de novia que elegí para ti. Lo único que lamento es no poder despedirme de Nifa y Petra, pero ellas no saben nada sobre el otro mundo así que tendrán que decirles que me fui de viaje o algo así -al decir esto Frieda no pudo evitar mostrar su pesar-. Al menos puedo despedirme de Mike y de ti Nanaba y te pido que cuides de las chicas. Isabel trata de portarte bien. Sasha quiero que des el paso e invites a ese chico Nicolo al baile de San Valentín, en cuanto a ti Mikasa, sé que te muestras fuerte, pero también sé que es solo una ilusión, que a veces necesitas de alguien que te rescate y lo sé porque ya estuve en tus zapatos, por lo que lo único que te puedo decir es que escuches a Hange, puede que siempre la veas feliz, pero es porque su pasión viene de su dolor. Oh Hange, nada me gustaría más que poder ver tu sueño cumplido y que trabajes en el CDC y para terminar con mi banda de chicas quiero pedirles que cuiden de Historia y si, ya sé lo que vas a decir hermanita, que tu bondad no es debilidad y que tu inocencia no es ignorancia, pero ten en cuenta que siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita.

Todas las chicas se tomaron de la mano y pensaron en lo mucho que extrañarían a su amiga.

-Chicos no sé por quién empezar, supongo que debería comenzar por decirles que si lastiman a una de mis chicas soy capaz de enviarles a un colosal para que se los devore, así que Zeke pórtate bien y todos pórtense bien con él sobre todo tu Levi, después de todo ambos tienen la cualidad de que su confianza esconde inseguridades. Eren no olvides que todas tus debilidades también son tus fortalezas, solo tienes que aprender a enfocarlas en el camino correcto. Armin, sé que detrás de toda esa calma se esconde una tormenta así que deja de ser ese chico miedoso y toma fuertemente las riendas de tu destino, por lo que como primer paso quiero que invites a Annie a salir -Armin se sonrojo y dio gracias a que de los guerreros de Mare solo estaban presentes Zeke y Pieck quienes eran lo que más habían convivido con Frieda-. Levi, recuerda que nuestro pasado no nos define y no tiene por qué ser una carga en nuestro futuro, olvida lo que vimos en ese viaje y concéntrate en ser el mejor padre que Tomoe podría tener. Farlan, si le rompes el corazón a Isabel yo te rompo los huesos. Jean y Connie solo no se metan en problemas y no molesten a Nicolo y a Eren. Me voy, pero tranquila sabiendo que se quedan bajo el mando de nuestro amado comandante Erwin Smith quien tiene la sabiduría gracias a sus experiencias de esa otra vida. Los amo a cada uno de ustedes mi equipo maravilla y recuerden que nuestra unión no se puede romper.

El video termino y cada uno se puso de pie para continuar con su camino sabiendo que al menos Frieda estaba bien y que sería feliz.

* * *

Cada uno se retiró y el trio de amigos informado por Eren, Mikasa y Armin caminaron primero a la casa de Armin para después continuar su camino a la de Mikasa.

Eren noto que desde que habían salido su novia estaba más callada que lo usual y entonces se animó a preguntar a pesar de su miedo de meter la pata como era la costumbre en él.

-Mikasa -la llamo y tomo su mano, la cual ella aparto al instante en el que sintió el tacto de Eren-. ¿Estas triste? -pregunto y ella movió su cabeza como negación-. ¿Enojada? -volvió a preguntar y esta vez recibió una respuesta afirmativa-. No tienes por qué estar enojada con Frieda, es decir, claro, nos abandonó dejándonos sin el poder de la coordenada e indefensos contra los titanes, la verdad ahora que lo pienso si se vio un poco egoísta, pero…

-Eren estoy enojada contigo no con Frieda -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Conmigo? -pregunto sorprendido-. ¿Por qué? ¿Olvide algo importante? -Eren medito ¿cumpleaños? ¿aniversario?...

-Tuviste un hijo con Historia y estabas enamorado de Annie en esa vida.

-Bueno sí, pero lo de Historia fue un desliz y lo de Annie fue tontería temporal -contesto-. Además, Historia esta con Ymir.

-Supongo -dijo Mikasa tomando la mano de Eren para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla-. Te amo, pero si en esta vida se te ocurre tener una hija con Historia yo antes te dejo estéril -amenazo mientras lo veía con esa mirada de psicópata y Eren trago saliva asustado.

* * *

Por su parte Jean y Connie habían ido a comer a la plaza para lamentarse por sus amores perdidos.

-Ese chefcito me la robo ¿Cómo puedo competir contra él? Sasha ama la comida y él es hijo de un chef -se quejó Connie.

-Dímelo a mí, Eren, ese bastardo me robo a Mikasa -dijo enojado Jean-. No solo eso, sino que ahora ya no tengo a mi amigo porque ese chico de Mare me lo quito.

-Técnicamente tu alejaste a Marco con tanta idiotez que hiciste y dijiste -dijo Connie-. La cosa se arreglaría solo si te tragas ese orgullo y vas a pedirle perdón.

Jean estaba por decirle que era una locura, pero tras meditarlo pensó que quizás Connie tenía razón así que se levantó apresurado.

-Tienes razón, iré a pedirle perdón a Marco -dijo Jean saliendo deprisa y dejando a Connie solo con sus lamentos y la cara pegada a la mesa.

-Disculpa ¿puedo tomar esta silla? -pregunto una chica y Connie alzo la vista notando una chica muy linda.

-Aguarda, yo te conozco, tú vas a Erdia y juegas journey ¿cierto? -pregunto y Connie asintió-. Yo soy Anka, narradora de los partidos y suelo quedarme por las tardes ayudando al maestro Pixis.

-Yo soy Connie -se presentó sonriendo.

-Que buena jugada hiciste en el partido anterior -alago sentándose frente a él y comenzaron a hablar.

* * *

Me fui siguiendo  
una ilusión  
me fui dejando  
mi último adiós  
me fui creyendo  
en otro amor  
me fui perdiendo mi corazón

Pieck continuo toda la tarde pensando en lo que le había dicho Frieda sobre su felicidad, pero ¿Cómo ser feliz cuando su corazón estaba roto? Por más que deseaba apartar esos recuerdos de su mente no lo lograba y menos si pensaba en la infinidad de veces que Zeke la había dejado de lado mientras perseguía a Hange.

Entonces escucho un ruido en su ventana y al asomarse vio que se trataba de Zeke quien arrojaba piedritas para llamar su atención.

-Largo -dijo en cuanto abrió su ventana.

-Pieck, hablemos por favor -pidió y ella edito unos instantes mientras veía al chico del que había estado enamorada y al final cerro la ventana.

Zeke se quedó viendo la ventana unos segundos y después comenzó a caminar derrotado hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Él levanto la vista y vio a Pieck en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-Solo voy a escucharte porque se lo de tu padre -dijo y Zeke sonrió-. Ven adentro antes de que me arrepienta.

-¿Tus padres no tendrán inconvenientes? -pregunto Zeke pensando que ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Bromeas? Mamá y papá son capaces de salirse en plena madrugada con la esperanza de que pase algo entre nosotros -dijo pensando en la infinidad de veces que su madre había molestado a Pieck para que diera el primer paso y confesara su amor a Zeke.

Zeke y Pieck hablaron por horas en la sala acompañados de café y una rebanada de tarta de cereza preparada por su madre y la cual era la favorita de Zeke.

-Se lo que era en esa vida -dijo Zeke-. Aun así, no alcanzo a comprender el desprecio de mi padre. Es decir, Eren no era una blanca paloma y aun así él lo ama, incluso Levi perdono a Tomoe por todo lo que hizo.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso Zeke -dijo Pieck-. Que se largue al infierno.

-Lo dice la persona que no puede perdonarme -dijo sonriendo por la ironía.

-Es diferente -se justificó Pieck y dio un trago a su taza.

-¿En qué sentido? -pregunto Zeke.

-En el que en este mundo y el otro yo te amaba -confeso con vergüenza y por ello evito mirar directamente a los ojos a Zeke y por ello no pudo ver cuando él se acercó para robarle un beso.

-Perdóname Pieck, fui un tonto -pidió en cuanto dejo sus labios.

Zeke no obtuvo una respuesta y en su lugar recibió un beso por parte de Pieck.

* * *

Levi recordó que el libro con las memorias de sus otros yo se había quedado en casa de los Reiss por lo que regreso y al entrar a la sala vio a Uri sentado viendo una película.

-Frieda amaba las películas de Disney -dijo Uri poniéndole pausa a la película-. Coco era su favorita ¿La has visto?

-Temo que no me van las películas con temática de muerte -confeso Levi-. Lamento que se fuera.

-No lo lamentes, no está muerta -dijo Uri-. Por otra parte, Coco habla sobre la familia, un padre que desea ver por última vez a su hija, pero supongo que ese tema tampoco te agradara.

Levi tomo el libro y pensó en retirarse, pero entonces hablo.

-Yo lo pese y acepto -dijo mirando al que era su padre-. Acepto hacer la prueba de ADN -aclaro.

-Gracias, pero supongo que a estas alturas sería ridículo, es decir tu ya sabes tan bien como yo cual será el resultado.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos sin saber que decir hasta que Uri hablo.

-Lamento lo de Tomoe -dijo pensando en el gigante trozo de cristal que estaba resguardado en la casa.

-Fue mi culpa -dijo Levi con pesar-. Ella termino así porque yo…

-En mi experiencia los padres causan dolor, ya sea por su ausencia o presencia, hay cierto daño que solo los padres pueden lograr -intervino Uri pensando en lo terrible que había sido su padre y en lo terrible que era Rod-. No somos perfectos, no es nuestra intención lastimar a nuestros hijos, pero al final terminamos haciéndolo. Siempre fui como un padre para Frieda e intenté hacer lo mejor que pude del mismo modo que lo hizo Kenny contigo. Aún recuerdo cuando era niña y la llevaba al cine, lo hacía porque amaba verla sonreír.

Levi tomo asiento al lado de Uri pensando en su amiga.

-Supongo que me puedo quedar a verla -dijo serio.

Uri sonrió y puso play a la película.

**Zandruky ya tienes a tu pareja escogida Zeke y Pieck y espero no haberte decepcionado por el poco romanticismo. Ahora si se preguntan ¿Volveremos a ver a Frieda? Mmm… quizás. **

**Por cierto, yo amo Coco y lloro cada que escucho la canción Recuérdame ahhh me duele mi coreco y hablando de canciones, la canción que use fue la de Vuelvo a casa del grupo Casi Ángeles, por otro lado, la despedida de Frieda me inspire en una imagen, solo que cambie algunos personajes que a mi consideración se adaptaban más a la frase.**

**Zeke - Mi confianza esconde inseguridades.**

**Hange - Mi pasión viene por mi dolor.**

**Erwin - Mi sabiduría es por experiencia.**

**Levi - Mi pasado no me define.**

**Eren - Mi debilidad es mi fortaleza.**

**Mikasa - Mi fuerza es una ilusión.**

**Armin - Mi calma esconde una tormenta.**

**Historia - Mi inocencia no es ignorancia.**

**Frieda - Nuestra unión no se puede romper.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Cuando avancemos recordaremos todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos**

**Saludos, Meiko no te preocupes de hecho me da gusto que estés estudiando, recuerda la escuela es primero, Pau espero que estés mejorando y Zandruky mil gracias por tu comentario me reí mucho con lo de Pieck y Zeke.**

Tiempo futuro...

Tomoe tenía seis años y estaba en el jardín en compañía de todos sus demás primos como solían llamarse ya que en realidad no lo eran, pero al crecer todos juntos ya se consideraban como una familia y como buena familia a veces los niños peleaban como aquel día.

Hange estaba adentro de la casa platicando con Pieck y Nanaba cuando de repente escucharon los gritos provenientes del jardín.

-Hey sepárense en este momento -regaño Hange cargando a su hija para alejarla del hijo de Zeke a quien estaba golpeando en el suelo.

-Hare sopa de macaco contigo Damian -amenazo Tomoe.

-Inténtalo enana -dijo molesto mientras su nariz sangraba.

-Damian -regaño Pieck.

-Yo no fui mamá, Tomoe empezó -alego el niño rubio que se parecía mucho a su padre y quien tenía cinco años de edad.

-Tomoe -regaño Hange al escuchar esto.

-No me dejaban jugar -reclamo Tomoe sacándole la lengua al niño.

-Las niñas juegan ridiculeces como a las princesas -dijo Alexandre quien hasta el momento había estado oculto temiendo ser el siguiente en ser golpeado.

-Yo soy guerrera, no princesa -dijo Tomoe sacándoles la lengua.

-Hange no puedes evitar que discutan -dijo Pieck riendo-. Después de todo son parecidos a sus padres. Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que Zeke y Levi discuten ya seria rica.

-Mamá nosotros ya somos ricos -alego Damian.

-Tomoe no debería usar la violencia -dijo Hange bajando a su hija.

-Tío Kenny me dijo que debía aprender a darme a respetar a base de mis puños.

-Nunca más dejare que Kenny te cuide.

En ese momento Tomoe se quedó paralizada y el color de sus ojos cambio como solía pasarle a su padre.

-Es que no es posible que Kenny te diga esas cosas… -continuaba hablando Hange sin darse cuenta.

-Hange -llamo Pieck y señalo con un leve movimiento de cabeza a Tomoe.

-Hija -dijo Hange dejándose caer de rodillas y tomándola de los hombros.

-Mamá ¿Qué le pasa a Tomoe? -pregunto Damian.

.

Levi regreso enseguida tras recibir la llamada de Hange contándole lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunto en cuanto entro por la puerta principal.

-Arriba -contesto Hange impidiéndole el paso. -Hange déjame ir a verla.

-Levi, primero debes calmarte o vas a alterarla más.

-Es demasiado pronto como para que presente estos episodios.

-Lo sé y no sé qué vamos a hacer.

-Yo pienso que es hora de hablar con ella -dijo Levi más calmado.

-No lo sé, es que es muy pequeña todavía.

-Sé que lo es, pero ella es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender -dijo Levi tomando sus manos-. Salió idéntica a ti.

.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Tomoe y la miraron leer en su cama. Levi soltó un suspiro y cuando estaba por avanzar Hange lo detuvo.

-Sé que estas preocupada, pero solo mírala, ella esta angustiada y creo que es mejor que lo sepa -dijo en voz baja y Hange asintió.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero inicia tu -pidió Hange.

Ambos padres ingresaron al cuarto y caminaron hasta la cama donde Tomoe leía y acariciaba a Sawney quien estaba sobre la cama al igual que Bean y quienes les gruñeron a Hange y Levi en cuanto se sentaron cada uno al lado de Tomoe.

-Calmen pequeños, no vamos a hacerle nada -dijo Hange con amor.

-Sawney, Bean abajo -regaño Levi y ambos obedecieron-. Tsk costales de pulgas, mira que atreverse a gruñirme.

-Pequeña guerrera, escucha, mamá y papá te van a contar una historia -dijo Hange-. Y necesito que prestes atención porque es muy importante. Es tu turno Levi.

-Supongo que debo decirte que esta no será la primera vez que presentaras estos episodios, pero no estás sola, tu tío Kenny, Eren, Mikasa, Zeke e incluso yo los tenemos y es debido a que tenemos una conexión con otro mundo a causa de nuestra genética.

-Mi amor, genética es lo que…

-Mamá, se lo que es genética -dijo aburrida Tomoe.

-Nosotros sabemos esto ya que años atrás Grisha Jaeger construyó un portal para poder llegar a ese mundo…

-Este portal fue construido gracias a la física cuántica basado en la hipótesis de…

-Mamá, ya sé lo que es física cuántica y que esta dice que existen diversas líneas temporales.

-Ah mira que lista me saliste -dijo sorprendida y Levi sonrió levemente.

-Este portal te puede llevar a otro mundo donde existen otras versiones de todos los habitantes de Paradai incluso de ti, por ejemplo, en ese mundo Kenny no es el tío amable que conoces.

-Mas bien es un asesino a sangre fría -dijo Hange.

-¿Y yo como soy en ese mundo? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Pues… hábil con la espada -dijo Hange recordando la otra versión de su hija, una llena de odio y rencor-. Una persona complicada -termino de decir.

-El problema comenzó cuando comenzamos a intervenir en otros mundos usando este portal, ya que en aquel mundo tu morías de edad muy joven -dijo Levi sintiendo como parte de su corazón se detenía al recordar eso.

-Pero la visión que yo tuve fue de donde yo era mayor -dijo Tomoe interrumpiéndolo.

-Si, lo que pasa es que años atrás Eren y Mikasa viajaron para salvarte evitando que enfermaras -explico Levi.

-Y así se alteró el espacio tiempo creándose una nueva línea temporal -dijo Hange.

-Mamá ya se cómo funciona la teoría espacio-tiempo

-Bueno pues ya que sabes todo mamá no te va a explicar nada más, Levi, habla tu con tu hija.

-La verdad es que entender la vida de ese mundo no es importante -dijo Levi-. Lo que debes entender es que no estás sola y que a pesar de lo que llegues a ver nunca debes olvidar que esa no es tu vida.

-¿Continuare viendo muertes?

-Temo que si -contesto Levi abrazándola-. Se que es terrible, tu mamá y yo entendemos ese dolor.

-¿Mamá también tiene visiones?

-Las tenía. Cuando te llevaba en el vientre ella estaba conectada contigo, es por eso que podía tener episodios gracias a tu genética Ackerman.

Levi y Hange le explicaron a Tomoe sobre los Ackerman, los Reiss y que junto con aquellos que habían sido titanes cambiantes podían tener esos recuerdos además de algunas personas a las cuales Frieda les ayudo a recordar.

-¿Significa que soy la reina?

-No mi amor, tú tienes otro destino -dijo Hange abrazándola pensando en todo lo que habían vivido durante esos años y las cosas que habían visto-. Y cuando llegue su momento lo vas a conocer.

Ambos padres continuaron abrazando a Tomoe e intercambiaron miradas interrogantes llegando a la conclusión que quizás su hija no debía saber todo por ahora.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

Hange le había pedido a su amigo Moblit que se vieran, ella estaba harta de los secretos y mentiras y quería contarle todo. A pesar de esa decisión ella estaba nerviosa y se ponía todavía más cada segundo que esperaba por su amigo.

-Lo siento, llego tarde -dijo Moblit en cuanto atravesó las puertas de la cafetería-. Tiempo sin vernos, ya eres casi como una extraña -bromeo en cuanto se sentó.

-Temo que si lo soy -dijo con pesar-. A estas alturas sabes muy poco.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Moblit confundido.

-Moblit, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo desde niños ¿cierto? -dijo tomando sus manos-. Y como buen amigo debes saber todo lo que pasa en mi vida.

-No todo -dijo analizando el rostro de su amiga llegando a la conclusión de que estaba triste, pero también asustada-. ¿Paso algo con Levi?

-No, bueno él tiene que ver, pero no nos enojamos ni nada de eso -contesto Hange-. Lo que quiero decirte es algo delicado.

-Adelante, te escucho.

Hange comenzó a narrar con inseguridad sobre Grisha, el experimento de su madre, el otro mundo y sobre sus hijas. Para cuando termino vio que Moblit no se movía y en su lugar se limitaba a verla con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Adelante, dime que estoy loca.

-No creo que estés loca -hablo finalmente-. Y aunque lo estuvieras, es el deber del mejor amigo el confiar en tu palabra.

-Gracias Moblit -dijo aliviada.

-Pero Nifa y Petra merecen también saberlo.

Hange estaba de acuerdo en eso, así que más tarde se reunieron con ellas y esta vez Nanaba acudió como testigo de que era verdad lo que decían. Al principio se mostraron escépticas y pensaron era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad de sus amigas comprendieron que no era a así y para colmo Auruo por accidente también había escuchado.

* * *

Los días pasaron y sin darse cuenta llego el 14 de febrero.

-Solo a Marie podía ocurrírsele casarse el día de San Valentín -dijo Nanaba mientras terminaba de peinar a Hange-. Es tan ridículo.

-Yo pienso que es romántico -dijo Petra.

-Coincido y además no será todo el día, ella eligió una boda sencilla en el registro civil y después una fiesta grande en la playa pasando el nacimiento de Alexandre -dijo Hange.

-¿Para qué dos bodas? -pregunto Isabel.

-Locuras de ambos supongo -contesto Hange poniéndose de pie con dificultad y mirándose al espejo sintiéndose contenta de ver cómo semana tras semana su panza amentaba de volumen.

-Al menos este vestido si te quedo -dijo Isabel. -Hablando de eso. Marie apresúrate o llegaremos tarde al registro civil -llamo Hange y Marie salió del baño luciendo un vestido corto color blanco con falda de tul y la parte de arriba cubierta con pedrería.

-Frieda se lució escogiendo el vestido -dijo Petra.

-Al menos una parte de ella estará presente -hablo Nifa-. Sigo sin poder creer todo lo que nos contaron.

-Te entiendo, sigo esperando a que digan que era una broma -dijo Petra.

-Ninguna broma y ahora vámonos antes de que Erwin piense que Marie lo dejo plantado.

.

-¿Qué pasa con Gunter, Erd, Abel y Keiji? -pregunto Moblit-. ¿No merecen también saber la verdad?

-Auruo se enteró por andar de metiche y apenas nos creyó ¿crees que los demás lo harán? -dijo Nile.

-Supongo que no.

En ese instante llegaron las chicas acompañadas de la novia.

-¿Dónde está Levi y Erwin? -pregunto Hange al notar la ausencia de ambos chicos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Quizás se demoraron por algún motivo -sugirió Nanaba.

.

-¿Listo Erwin? -pregunto Levi al momento de ingresar al cuarto de su amigo. -No -confeso-. Estuve pensando en esa vida y me di cuenta de que puede que Marie amara a ese Erwin, pero él siempre amo a Hange -en ese momento miro a Levi-. Lo siento, no debí decir eso, es tu esposa y espera un hijo tuyo, he sido un idiota por decirlo. La cosa es que por un tiempo Erwin la quiso y sé que ella era maravillosa, pero ¿y si fracaso como esposo y padre? Ya ocurrió una vez, no fui el padre que Alex necesitaba, nunca estuve para él y…

-Te voy a detener porque estás diciendo puras tonterías -dijo Levi interrumpiendo a su amigo-. En primera puede ser que lo recuerdes todo, pero eso no te convierte en ese comandante y en segunda eso de un buen padre no existe, solo somos nosotros intentando hacerlo mejor por nuestros hijos y eso implica que no estamos exentos de meter la pata al fondo.

-Sabias palabras.

-Las dijo Uri -confeso.

-Querrás decir tu padre -corrigió Erwin.

-No estoy todavía preparado para llamarlo así -dijo Levi-. La pregunta aquí es ¿la amas o no?

.

Todos llevaban minutos esperando a Erwin junto con Levi y Hange decidió llamar solo para confirmar que estuvieran bien y que su demora fuera solo un improvisto, pero antes de marcar la llamada de Levi entro a su celular.

-Mierda enano ¿Dónde estan?

-Tenemos un problema cuatro ojos -dijo Levi del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Es Levi? -pregunto Nanaba.

-Un segundo -dijo Hange alejándose de todos-. ¿Cómo que un problema? ¿Tendremos boda sí o no?

-Hange escucha...

-Pásame al idiota de Erwin en este momento -dijo furiosa.

-Hange primero deberías escuchar.

-Dile que tiene dos minutos para llegar o yo misma lo arrastrare hasta el altar.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Marie detrás de Hange.

-Marie…

-Erwin no vendrá ¿cierto? -pregunto y Hange no supo que contestar.

-Erwin, él…

-Está aquí -interrumpió Petra y Hange suspiro aliviada.

La ceremonia continuo y tras una comida en familia todos se despidieron de los novios.

* * *

-Por un segundo pensé que Erwin no llegaba -dijo Hange mientras se deshacía del peinado de Nanaba.

-Al inicio estaba indeciso, después pensó en todos sus momentos con Marie tanto en esta vida como en la otra y tomo una decisión -contesto Levi.

-Me asustaste cuando dijiste que existía un problema.

-No encontrábamos un lugar en el estacionamiento -contesto-. No es mi culpa que siempre hagas un escándalo y por tu culpa Marie pensó que Erwin la había dejado plantada, por cierto, tu regalo esta abajo.

-Es verdad, con tantas cosas olvide entregarte tu regalo -dijo Hange.

-Me lo entregaste con semanas de anticipación -dijo recordando el libro.

-Si, pero no quería quedarme sin darte nada, así que prepare unos chocolates para ti.

-Entonces bajemos -dijo Levi tomándola de la mano y ambos bajaron hasta la sala donde estaba una caja alargada forrada y con un gran moño.

-¿Un cuadro? -pregunto mirando a Levi.

-Algo así -contesto.

Hange comenzó a abrirlo notando que se trataba de un cuadro con constelaciones en el dentro de un corazón y abajo unas letras.

-Las estrellas en Paradai -leyó notando que también había una fecha y no cualquiera sino la de cuando se casaron.

-Es la alineación que tenían las estrellas el día que nos casamos -dijo Levi-. Existe una empresa que se dedica a esto y ya que te encanta todo eso de las constelaciones…

-Es hermoso Levi -interrumpio Hange abrazándolo-. Tiene que ir colgado junto a la rosa del año anterior -dijo mirando la rosa dentro del cristal que estaba sobre la chimenea y sintió cierta nostalgia pues esto le recordó a su hija.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto Levi al notar que la sonrisa se borraba del rostro de Hange.

-Esta rosa durara siete años, los mismos que le quedan a Tomoe y no he podido pensar que tienen demasiado en común. Una bella flor atrapada en ese cristal hasta su inminente muerte.

-Tomoe no va a morir, vamos a encontrar una solución para la maldicion titan y la sacaremos del cristal -dijo Levi mientras miraba la flor.

-¿Lo prometes?

-No pienso hacer promesas que no se si podre cumplir -dijo pensando en Tomoe-. Pero si puedo decirte que hare todo lo que pueda.

-Yo sé que existe una cura -dijo Hange decidida-. Piénsalo, por lo que leímos Shikishima obtuvo el poder titan a los diez años, lo que significa que debió morir a los veinticuatro años, pero aquí sigue.

-Si existe una forma de salvar a Tomoe sé que tú en tu infinita sabiduría la encontraras.

-Lo intentare -dijo y ambos se quedaron viendo la rosa unos instantes.

-Feliz San Valentín torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi abrazando a Hange.

-Feliz San Valentín enano idiota maniático de la limpieza -dijo Hange antes de besarlo.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

El cristal comenzó a cuartearse poco a poco hasta que finalmente estallo en miles de pedazos que volaron por toda la habitación cayendo Tomoe a los brazos de una persona que se encontraba ahí. Tomoe tomo una gran bocanada de aire y después comenzó a toser. Estaba libre, después de siete años podía nuevamente moverse.

-Tranquila hija, estoy aquí -dijo Hange con afecto quitándole el cabello del rostro-. Todo estará bien -aseguro mientras colocaba el estetoscopio en su pecho para escuchar su ritmo cardiaco.

-Mamá -dijo Tomoe con voz débil-. Estoy muriendo.


	100. Chapter 100

**Mientras nuestras vidas cambian sea como sea seguiremos siendo amigos para siempre**

**Gritemos juntos ¡Que viva el capítulo 100! Y como especial por haber llegado al capítulo 100 vamos a hacer un concurso, solo tienen que contestar estas tres preguntas.**

**1.****Menciona 3 canciones que inspiraron los títulos del fanfic.**

**2.****Dime una película mencionada en la clase de Pixis.**

**3.****¿Cuál es la canción de Hange y Levi?**

**El premio será poder escoger entre estas parejitas: **

**1.****SashaxNicolo o SashaxConnie**

**2.****ErenxMikasa o MikasaxJean**

**3.****HistoriaxReiner o HistoriaxYmir**

**4.****ArminxAnnie o BertholdxAnnie**

**5.****TomoexAlexandre o TomoexEren? Jaja ok no, esta pareja no entra en el concurso.**

**Tienen hasta el jueves a media noche para participar y en caso de existir más de un ganador cada ganador tendrá que elegir solo una pareja y los participantes también tendrán un premio de consolación en caso de fallar.**

Mi amado Levi.

Un año se ha cumplido desde que te entregue las cartas ¿Las has leído todas? De ser así espero te ayudaran cuando más lo necesitabas. Me pregunto ¿Que tan avanzados vamos en los puntos de mi lista? ¿Tenemos planes de boda? Si es así entonces pronto estarás leyendo la carta que dice "ábrelo el día de tu boda" pero para ser honesta preferiría tener unos cuantos años de noviazgo antes.

¿Habrás leído la carta que dice ábrelo cuando estemos enojados? Espero que no, aunque no soy ingenua, sé que tarde o temprano por mucho amor que nos tengamos vamos a enfadarnos, pero también sé que gracias a ese amor volveremos a rencontentarnos y quizás la carta "ábrelo cuando necesites saber porque te amo" pueda ser un motivante.

De lo que estoy totalmente segura es que ya has abierto la carta "Cuando cumplamos un año de noviazgo" "Cuando necesites inspiración" "Si necesitas un poco de mi" "En tu cumpleaños" y "Cuando te sientas impaciente por abrir las demás cartas." Si es así ya debes saber lo mucho que te amo y que jamás dejare de hacerlo así nuestras vidas tomen un rumbo diferente. Lo único que espero es que nunca tengas que abrir la que dice "Cuando no puedas decirme algo" y la de "Cuando no esté más a tu lado."

San Valentín fue creado a partir de una historia trágica, un hombre que escribió una carta de despedida para su enamorada antes de morir por haber ido en contra de las leyes y casar a las personas. Puede que muchos pensaran que era tonto, pero yo no lo veo así, yo pienso que el amor es algo por lo que vale la pena morir y es que muchos pasan su vida entera buscándolo sin encontrarlo y por ello soy afortunada pues entre tantos millones de personas pude encontrarte.

Gracias Levi, gracias por existir y llenar mis días de alegría y mis noches de sueños, por darme aventuras y porque gracias a ti he podido conocer lo que realmente es el amor.

Juan Escobar una vez dijo: "El amor es decidirse y no un sentimiento" y no podría estar más de acuerdo ya que los sentimientos son cambiantes, no podemos estar contentos todos los días y si el amor fuera un sentimiento entonces sería algo así como hoy te amo y mañana no. El amor es decidirse por esa persona que escogiste, el amor cuesta y el amor se sufre, porque cuando realmente se ama se hace conociendo los defectos de esa persona y se hace sabiendo que en el camino tendrán que esquivar obstáculos.

Yo te amo, estoy consciente de tus defectos, eres una persona poco expresiva tanto en tus facciones como en tus palabras, tienes un grave problema de Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo y sé que tendremos problemas por eso ya que yo suelo ser demasiado desordenada, además no puedes preparar la receta más simple porque terminas incendiando la cocina, pero a pesar de todo eso y de las posibles peleas que tengamos por nuestras personalidades tan opuestas yo no puedo evitar amarte.

Amar es una decisión que no cambia, la promesa de que perdurara eternamente, porque lo que lo que no es eterno simplemente no es amor.

Siempre tuya Hange Zoe.

**.**

Después de leer la última carta de Hange Levi la guardo junto con el resto y se puso a estudiar antes de que el cansancio le ganara quedadose dormido, pero su sueño no era uno feliz, era un recuerdo que lo atormentaba…

Levi había entrado al portal siguiendo a Tomoe y en un instante se encontraba en un mundo que se venía abajo, el suelo temblaba y las casas a su alrededor caían, las personas corrían asustadas además de que gritaban y algunos incluso lloraban o imploraban.

Levi tomo la mano de Frieda y miro a su alrededor buscando a su hija.

-¡Tomoe! -grito a pesar de que sabía que no recibiría respuesta.

-Tomoe debió ir tras Eren -dijo Frieda.

-Entonces debe estar ahí -dijo Levi señalando el enorme titan.

-¿Ese es Eren? -pregunto Frieda sorprendida y Levi asintió-. ¿Cómo llegamos hasta ahí?

Levi se agacho y comenzó a quitarle el equipo de maniobras a un cuerpo sin vida.

-¿Qué haces?

-La forma más rápida de llegar hasta Eren es con el uso de un equipo de maniobras -dijo Levi terminando de ajustarse el equipo-. Quédate aquí.

-Yo iré contigo, creo que así estaré más segura -dijo Frieda. En ese momento un titan apareció en la calle y en cuanto noto la presencia de ambos adolescentes corrió hacia ellos haciendo que Frieda gritara aterrada.

Levi se preparó con cuchillas en mano para matarlo, pero entonces Frieda grito.

-¡Detente! -dijo alzando su mano presa del miedo esperando que funcionara y así sucedió, el titan se detuvo.

-Frieda, lo hiciste -dijo Levi mirando al titan parado inmóvil frente a ellos.

-Lo hice -festejo y luego miro a los colosales que avanzaban-. Puedo detenerlos -dijo determinada.

-No, creo que te voy a necesitar si quiero llegar en una pieza -dijo Levi.

-Aguarda Levi -lo detuvo Frieda-. Nadie puede verte y tu ropa destaca.

-No tenemos tiempo.

Frieda miro a todos lados y toko una capa tirada.

-Ten, usa esto.

-No me pondré esa cosa sucia.

-Levi -regaño Frieda y a él no le quedo de otra.

Frieda se subió a la espalda de Levi y salieron volando ambos con el uso del equipo de maniobras. En su trayecto se toparon con algunos titanes los cuales los dejaron solos gracias al poder de Frieda y finalmente descendieron en un lugar cercano a donde estaba Eren.

-Quédate aquí Frieda, es lo más lejos que puedo llevarte -dijo preocupado por la vida de su amiga ya que sabía que enfrentar a Eren sería peligroso-. En caso de que no regrese…

-Levi no digas tonterías, por supuesto que vas a regresar -dijo Frieda.

-Solo dile a Hange que la amo ¿de acuerdo?

Frieda asintió y Levi se alejó.

Ella miro a su alrededor y entonces vio algo que le helo la sangre. Camino hacia el cuerpo recostado en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre y se dejó caer tomando su mano fría.

-Hange -dijo Frieda mirando el cuerpo sin poder creérselo.

Ella sabía que Hange en ese mundo había muerto, pero verla tumbada y sin vida la destruyo, a pesar de eso no podía llorar, era más la furia que sentía que la tristeza y sabía perfectamente a quien culpar.

-No odies a Zeke -se repitió varias veces y corrió tras Levi pues cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer ahí.

.

Escombros de las murallas caían aplastando personas que corrían asustadas y destruyendo casas que estaban cerca mientras que Rivaille caminaba decidido hacia el enorme titan.

-¡Detente ahora mismo! -le grito a Eren quien salió del cuerpo del titan.

-No logre protegerlos, no tenía el suficiente poder capitán, pero ahora lo tengo -dijo Eren y en su mirada se veía la locura-. Ambos haremos que paguen por la muerte de nuestros seres queridos.

-Esta no es la forma -dijo Rivaille.

Su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso, la batalla contra Zeke le había abierto las heridas y podía sentir como la sangre fluía, sabía que de continuar así probablemente moriría desangrado y el intenso calor que se sentía al estar tan cerca de aquel titan no ayudaba.

Saba lo que tenía que hacer, Annie le había dicho que tenía que rebanarle la columna vertebral para que así no se pudiera regenerar, así que agarro con fuerza las cuchillas y cerró los ojos un instante.

-Perdóname Tomoe -dijo en voz baja.

-¡Todos nuestros enemigos caerán y desde las cenizas de su mundo levantaremos uno mejor, uno donde nuestra gente pueda ser libre! -grito Eren.

Mikasa desde un tejado cercano había visto como Rivaille se acercaba peligrosamente a Eren y decidió acudir a su rescate, Eren podía haberle dicho que la odiaba, pero sabía que en el fondo eso era mentira además de que ella siempre lo protegería sin importar nada. Instintivamente llevo su mano a donde debía estar su bufanda, pero recordó que ya no la tenía.

Llego unos metros detrás de Rivaille y alzo la cuchilla dispuesta a atacarlo por la espalda, pero entonces una mujer de cabello negro corto la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

-Así que fuiste tu maldita -dijo Tomoe apretando con fuerza la muñeca de Mikasa.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Mikasa soportando el dolor de su muñeca probablemente rota.

-Tu verdugo -contesto Tomoe sacando una daga dispuesta a matar a Mikasa, pero ella la subestimo pensando que estaba luchando con la versión del otro mundo, con la versión que era fácil de vencer y entonces se sorprendió cuando Mikasa con un rápido movimiento la tumbo en el suelo.

-No permitiré que te interpongas en mi camino -dijo Mikasa mirando atrás preocupada por Eren.

-Y yo no permitiré que mates a mi padre -dijo Tomoe pateándola para podérsela quitar de encima.

Ambas se pararon con gran agilidad y rapidez.

Mikasa miro nuevamente con dirección a Eren y Tomoe pensó que era su oportunidad para atacarla, pero fue sujetada por detrás.

-Mikasa ayuda a Eren -dijo Floch sujetando a Tomoe.

Mikasa corrió hacia Rivaille.

Levi vio como alguien sujetaba a Tomoe, como Mikasa corría hacia Rivaille y como Tomoe mataba a Floch haciéndole un corte en la garganta.

Tomoe no lo pensó y desesperada por proteger a su padre tomo la cuchilla y la lanzo esperando atravesar a Mikasa, pero ella escucho el sonido de la cuchilla acercándose y se dejó caer en el último segundo esquivando así la muerte teniendo como consecuencia que la cuchilla se incrustara en el cuerpo de Rivaille quien acababa de decapitar a Eren y estaba por atacar su columna.

Rivaille se dio la vuelta para ver a su atacante y se llevó una terrible sorpresa al ver a Tomoe a unos metros de distancia preguntándose como era posible.

Rivaille cayó de rodillas al suelo, se sacó la cuchilla de su cuerpo, reunió sus últimas fuerzas y partió a la mitad a Eren mientras se regeneraba convirtiéndose su cuerpo en arena que al final se derribó quedando solo un montículo.

-¡Eren! -grito Mikasa desesperada y corrió hacia él, pero Tomoe la derribo-. ¡Suéltame!

Tomoe la miro con furia, era su culpa, por ella su padre había muerto o al menos deseaba culparla, porque de no hacerlo significaría que la verdadera culpable era ella.

-¡Tomoe detente! -grito Levi.

-Te veré en el infierno Mikasa -amenazo haciéndose un corte rápidamente en la mano.

Mikasa contemplo horrorizada. Armin corrió hacia ellas y entonces ocurrió la explosión al mismo tiempo que el titan comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Levi logro salir de ahí con el uso del equipo de maniobras sujetando el cuerpo de Rivaille.

Lo recostó en el tejado donde estaban y escucho como su corazón aun palpitaba levemente.

-Oye idiota no mueras, tienes tres hijos que te necesitan -dijo Levi haciendo presión en la herida con la capa para detener la hemorragia.

-Levi -llamo Frieda y uso torpemente un equipo de maniobras para subir al tejado.

-Está muriendo -dijo desesperado.

-Levi, no hay nada que puedas hacer -dijo Frieda apartándolo y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Tomoe… ella…

Levi guardo silencio y levanto la vista ya que había escuchado como alguien se acercaba. Se trataba de Armin quien miraba a ambos Levis sin poder creerlo.

Aun así, no pregunto y solo se dejó caer al lado de Rivaille quien lo miro mientras esperaba su inminente muerte.

-Capitán, perdoneme -pidió Armin y saco una jeringa. Él estaba dispuesto a morir si eso significaba salvar a su capitán pensando que el mundo todavía necesitaba al capitán Levi más de lo que podía necesitarlo a él y no quería que el mismo error se cometiera cuando lo eligieron sobre el comandante Erwin.

-No -logro decir Rivaille y sujeto sin fuerzas la muñeca de Armin.

Frieda toco a Rivaille al mismo tiempo que toco a Levi y los dos se encontraron en un lugar rodeados de arena.

-Nos encontramos nuevamente -dijo Rivaille notando que sus heridas habían desaparecido.

-Supongo que Frieda ha traído aquí nuestro subconsciente para que nos despidamos -dijo Levi.

-O más bien para tener tiempo de hablar -dijo Rivaille.

-Tomoe… ella… -volvió a decir estas palabras, aunque no pudo terminar de decir la frase.

-Fue un accidente, pero eso no borra el hecho de que Tomoe, mi hija, ella me mato -dijo Rivaille extrañamente tranquilo.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo puedo estar tan tranquilo? -dijo Rivaille-. Estaba muriendo de todas formas -confeso- por las heridas causadas cortesía de Zeke y además recuerdo que me dijiste que mi destino seria morir.

-Temo que ese debió ser otro Levi de otra línea, el Rivaille que conocí perdió a su hija a los cuatro años.

-Así que fueron ustedes -dijo Rivaille-. Tu transformaste a mi hija en un titan.

-En realidad fue culpa de Eren y Mikasa -confeso Levi-. Intenté detenerlos, pero no pude.

En ese momento Levi vio como su contraparte comenzaba a desaparecer.

-No puedo quejarme, tuve una maravillosa vida y pude ver como seria Tomoe al crecer. Marie no se equivocó al decir que sería la más grande belleza dentro de las murallas.

-¿Si sabias que ibas a morir porque enfrentaste a Eren?

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que dejaste a tus tres hijos sin ningún padre?

-Lo sé, pero al menos tendrán un mundo donde vivir, de haber continuado con el retumbar toda la isla se hubiera sumergido al fondo del océano y el resto de la tierra hubiera sucumbido por los colosales, además sé que Tomoe es fuerte como Hange y saldrá adelante.

-Te equivocas, ella va a sufrir demasiado y se convertirá en un demonio vengativo -dijo Levi.

-Al final sé que encontrara la luz. Solo hazme un favor y dile que la amo…

-Mas de lo que cualquiera podría amarla -completo la frase Levi y Rivaille asintió.

Al parpadear ambos estaban de regreso sobre el tejado y ahora Tomoe estaba al lado de Rivaille.

-Papá, por favor perdóname -dijo entre lágrimas y Frieda noto como la vida de Rivaille se extinguía en sus ojos-. ¡Yo lo mate! -dijo desesperada-. Yo mate a mi papá, soy la culpable de que no regresara por nosotras, todo este tiempo lo culpe cuando en realidad fui yo.

-Tomoe, todo estará bien -dijo Levi abrazándola-. Él me pidió que te digiera que te amaba más de lo que cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Tomoe continúo llorando deseando retroceder y evitar aquel acontecimiento.

-Soy la culpable de todo, debí haber muerto.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso! -le grito Levi tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Nunca más digas eso -dijo más calmado.

En ese momento el portal se abrió y pudieron ver como Hange estaba en peligro por culpa de Shikishima.

Tomoe se apartó y transformo en titan siendo la primera en entrar al portal.

-Mierda, necesitare esto -dijo Levi tomando las cuchillas de Armin-. Temo que quiera cometer suicidio.

-Olvidas algo importante Levi -dijo Frieda deshaciéndose del equipo de maniobras-. Tomoe ya mato a un Levi, si mata a Shikishima indirectamente estará volviendo a matar a su padre.

Ambos entraron al portal y este se cerró dejando a Armin aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. En un día había perdido a todos sus amigos y ahora veía esto.

.

-Levi -llamo Hange al notar que él parecía tener una pesadilla y lo sacudió ligeramente logrando despertarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto alterado y miro a Hange pensando que ocurría algo malo.

-Tenías una pesadilla cuatro ojos -dijo Hange burlona.

-Mierda -se quejó Levi quitándose los lentes enseguida y los guardo en el cajón del escritorio.

-Ahora ya se tu más grande secreto, eres un cuatro ojos como yo -dijo riendo.

-TSk no digas tonterías, solo los uso cuando tengo la vista cansada -dijo Levi.

-Yo pienso que te ves lindo con ellos.

-No me convencerás de usarlos -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Ven vamos a dormir.

Hange pronto se quedó dormida y Levi continúo pensando en lo que había pasado en ese viaje y en que jamás se lo contaría a Hange, ese era un secreto que tendría con su amiga y entonces pensó en Frieda y deseo que estuviera bien.

* * *

-Lo estoy viejo amigo -dijo Frieda mientras veía a Levi dormir al lado de Hange y después abrió los ojos mirando con una gran sonrisa a Mirai-. Ellos estan bien -dijo antes de que la interrogara-. Marie se casó con Erwin. Sasha fue al baile de corazón con Nicolo. Nanaba y Mike siguen igual de acaramelados. Petra y Nifa fueron a una doble cita con Moblit y Auruo donde Petra se la paso discutiendo con Auruo mientras Nifa y Moblit actuaban igual de acaramelados que siempre. Historia vio unas películas con Ymir. Zeke es el novio oficial de Pieck. Armin está considerando pedirle a Annie que sea su novia y Eren fue al baile acompañado de Mikasa y digamos que después de eso Eren ya es todo un hombrecito.

-Son cosas que no quiero saber -dijo Mirai-. Deja de espiarlos, es desagradable y si me dices que viste a mis padres teniendo sexo vomitare.

-Ellos estan bien, Hange está a doce semanas del nacimiento de Tomoe y Levi se está volviendo loco por la espera, aunque también sufre por Tomoe en el cristal, pero su relación con tío Uri ha mejorado bastante.

-Los extrañas -lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Siempre lo hare, porque a pesar de que pasen los años y con ellos nuestras vidas cambien, nosotros seguiremos siendo siempre amigos y nada puede cambiar eso.

-Aun así, es una violación a su privacidad -dijo Mirai.

-No seas exagerada cariño -dijo Frieda riendo y entonces se levantó para ver lo que ella veía con detenimiento.

-Buscamos en Mare y Hizuru -dijo Mirai mientras tachaba estos lugares en el mapa-. ¿Qué más has visto de Han?

-Lo vi cerca del mar y Onyankopon lo acompañaba.

-No nos ayuda a saber dónde está -dijo frustrada.

-Oh ahora que lo pienso vi una bandera de las alas de libertad rasgada y sucia que colgaba en una de las paredes del lugar donde estaban.

-¡Eso es! -grito emocionada-. El viejo cuartel en la playa.

-Debemos partir antes de que se marchen -sugirió Frieda enrollando el mapa y guardándolo en una mochila.

**Finalmente, la última carta de Hange ¿Cuál les gusto más? Ahora una noticia y es que temo decirles que debido al trabajo tendré que tomarme unos días de descanso del fin, pero no teman que yo estaré de regreso a más tardar el viernes. **


	101. Chapter 101

**ESPECIAL 100 CAPITULOS**

**Hola, primero que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar, estuve con muchas cosas.**

**La indiscutible ganadora es Zandruky así que miles de aplausos para ella y aquí les comparto este homenaje que escribió como ganadora. A mí me encanto y quise mostrárselos porque el talento se debe reconocer. Zandruky eres lo máximo y tus historias me encantan.**

**Pau, que bueno saber que estas bien, me quede con la angustia y ya te imaginaba en una cama de hospital, cuídate mucho que este clima esta de locos, desde aquí te mando buenas vibras para que te cures.**

**Meiko continua estudiando, animo, si se puede.**

**Ahora si, nos vamos con lo que escribió Zandruky :)**

**.**

**La cobertura especial de la "Alfombra roja por la celebración de los 100 capítulos de "High School Story."**

Ilse: Buenas noches amados lectores, es un honor cubrir el tan esperado evento de los 100 capítulos, se dice fácil pero es toda una proeza haber llegado hasta aquí, a lo largo de la esta historia hemos pasado por mucho hemos reído y llorado juntos. Créanme cuando les digo que es un verdadero honor cubrir esta alfombra roja, ya vemos arribar a los protagonistas a la alfombra roja, vamos a acercarnos para pedir sus impresiones.

*Se acerca a la pasarela de la alfombra roja, para entrevistar a Isabel y Farlan que están arribando*

Ilse: Isabel, Farlan unas palabras para Paradai News

* Isabel se acerca a Ilse jalando a Farlan*

Ilse: Amigos lectores, estamos con Isabel y Farlan, quienes el año pasado fueron seleccionados como la pareja más divertida en la encuesta anual de la revista Young Titan, díganme ¿Que sienten al llegar al evento de los 100 capítulos?

Isabel: Estoy muy emocionada, no pensé que llegaríamos hasta aquí, tomando en cuenta que en la historia original morimos muy rápido.

Farlan: Yo también estoy feliz y agradecido de no haber muerto a manos de Levi después de oponerme a que alguien se opusiera en su boda.

Ilse: Chicos, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que todos amamos sus ocurrencias y que definitivamente los extrañaremos cuando se gradúen de la preparatoria, díganme ¿Van a extrañar la Preparatoria?

Farlan: Extrañare a mis amigos, pero las tareas definitivamente no, la verdad es que tampoco voy a extrañar el Jorney, la última vez casi me parten a la mitad *Contesta animado y sonriente el rubio*

Isabel: Además de los amigos y de poder estar cerca de Aniki voy a extrañar mucho las clases del maestro Pixis, me encantaba cuando hablábamos de películas, como cuando hablamos de Romeo y Julieta protagonizada por Douglas Booth, ¡Dios, ese hombre es un bombón! Aunque DiCaprio no se queda atrás pero lo prefiero en su papel de Jack en Titanic, si, como te decía, me encantan las películas juveniles de amor y si el protagonista es guapo mucho mejor.

*Farlan la mira un poco enojado, Ilse lo nota y trata de cambiar el tema*

Ilse: Bueno, y dime Farlan, ¿Qué te ha impactado más en la historia?

Farlan: Bueno creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo que lo que más me ha impactado ha sido la pierna de Levi en la entrepierna, del impacto me mando al hospital *Contesta Farlan sonriente una incómoda Ilse aventura a terminar la entrevista*

Ilse: Bueno chicos me encanto hablar con ustedes, dejo que sigan a la gala, antes de irse ¿Algún mensaje para sus fans?

Isabel y Farlan: Muchas gracias por dejarnos llegar a sus corazones

*Isabel sube a la espalda de Farlan y entran juntos a la gala*

Ilse: Lectores, ellos fueron Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church, sin duda una de las parejas más entrañables de esta historia, arribando a la alfombra roja vienen Sasha Blouse y Nikolo, intentaremos que compartan sus impresiones con nosotros.

Ilse: Sasha, Nikolo, una entrevista para Paradai News

*Sasha y Nikolo voltean para saludar a Ilse y acercarse a responder sus preguntas pero los fotógrafos no dejan que Sasha deje la alfombra roja, Nikolo se acerca a conceder la entrevista en lo que Sasha sigue posando para los fotógrafos*

Ilse: Nikolo, te vemos muy bien acompañado el día de hoy, dime ¿Ya son oficiales?

Nikolo: Hola buenas noches, lo cierto es que hemos venido como amigos, pero te confieso que aún no pierdo la esperanza

Ilse: Ahí lo tienen amados lectores, Nikolo acaba de confesarnos en exclusiva que aún no pierde la esperanza de conquistar a Sasha, bueno y pasando a otros temas, nos enteramos que la cena de la gala fue preparada por tu padre, ¿Cuál será el menú de la gala?

Nikolo: Bueno mi padre ha optado por un menú basado principalmente en mariscos, no te voy a decir en que consiste porque tienes que probarlo, pero te aseguro que te va a encantar, Sasha nos ayudó en la degustación y casi se termina todas las muestras

Ilse: Típico de Sasha, Bueno Nikolo dejamos que te unas a Sasha en la alfombra roja

Nikolo: Antes de irme quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para mandarle un mensaje a Connie, "No voy a renunciar a Sasha, así que estoy listo para pelear por ella si es necesario"

*Nikolo se va junto a Sasha para posar para los camarógrafos"

Ilse: Vaya, fuertes declaraciones por parte de Nikolo, no sé ustedes pero me he quedado en shock, mientras esperamos que lleguen más invitados posemos escuchar que empieza a sonar First Day de Laura Shigihara, que como todos recordaremos fue la canción que dio pie al primer arco de la historia, hermosa melodía si me lo preguntan, arribando a la alfombra roja viene otra de las parejas más queridas por los lectores Kenny y Traute Ackerman, vamos a pedirles sus impresiones, ¡Traute, una entrevista para el Paradai News!

*Traute se acerca cortésmente tomada del brazo de Kenny*

Ilse: Traute, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos sorprendiste en tu primera aparición, sobre todo porque llegaste a poner en cintura a Kenny Ackerman, uno de los solteros más cotizados del medio, cuéntanos ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Traute: Hola, un placer saludarte, bueno lo único que Kenny necesita es mano dura *Voltea a ver a Kenny con una mirada asesina*

Ilse: Fuertes declaraciones, algo que decir al respecto Kenny

Kenny: Que no estoy demente como para contradecir a mi mujer

Ilse: Ahí lo tienen amigos lectores, Kenny Ackerman como nunca antes lo habíamos visto, y cuéntenme ¿han pensado hacer más grande la familia?

Kenny: Jamás, suficiente tengo con el enano

Traute: Es un tema que está pendiente de revisar, pero nadie puede decir que no lo intentamos todas las noches *guiña el ojo y Kenny se pone rojo, manda un beso a la cámara y se aleja aun tomada del brazo de Kenny*

Ilse: Definitivamente Traute nos dejó sin palabras, es una mujer increíble, además me encanta la química de esta pareja, ahora escuchamos de fondo el éxito Solo amigos del grupo Casi ángeles, me encantaría recordarle a los lectores que esta fue la canción que inspiro los títulos del segundo arco de la historia, todos recordamos con angustia cuando aún no sabíamos que iba a pasar con la pareja favorita de todos, me reportan que hay un alboroto en la entrada a la alfombra roja, acompáñenme a ver qué pasa.

*Se acerca a la entrada de la alfombra roja en donde se encuentran Mikasa, Eren y Armin frente a Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner

Eren: Nosotros llegamos primero, nosotros desfilaremos primero en la alfombra roja

Reiner: No, nosotros llegamos primero, lo justo es que pasemos primero nosotros

Eren: ¿Quieres arreglar esto a golpes?

Mikasa: Eren

Bertholdt: Tratemos de hacer esto de forma civilizada

Armin: Si, estoy de acuerdo, solo por esta noche

Annie: Por esta noche

Mikasa: Por esta noche

*Ilse después de ver que todo se ha solucionado*

Ilse: Bueno amigos, en un hecho nunca antes visto nuestros tríos favoritos han acordado una tregua por hoy y estan entrando juntos a la alfombra roja, Annie, unas palabras para el Paradai News por favor

*Annie se acerca a la valla en la que se encuentra Ilse*

Ilse: Todos creímos que te veríamos llegar con Armin, ¿Cuéntanos como va todo con el rubio que muchas quieren?

Annie:*Con un sonrojo* Solo somos amigos por el momento

Ilse: ¿Berth tiene alguna oportunidad contigo?

Annie: Aun no hay nada escrito

*Annie se aleja tranquilamente sin concluir la entrevista*

Ilse: ¿Qué nos deparara el futuro con estas parejitas? Bueno, vamos a tener que seguir con la historia para averiguarlo, Eren, Mikasa, unas palabras por favor.

Eren: Estoy muy feliz de haberme incorporado a este proyecto, indiscutiblemente me he divertido trabajando con mis compañeros aunque preferiría no trabajar con algunos traidores *Voltea a ver al trio de Mare*

Mikasa: Eren *Se lo lleva jalándolo del brazo, mientras Eren se queja y le dice que no es un niño pequeño*

Ilse: Eren tan energético como siempre. Bueno cambiando un poco de giro escuchamos ahora para engalanar la noche el tema Graduation Friends forever de Vitamin C que también forma parte del sountrack de la historia.

*El recorrido de la alfombra roja continua, mientras llegan cada uno de los que han formado parte de la historia, al evento llegan Zeke acompañado de Pieck, ambos lucen muy enamorados, Onyankopon llega acompañado de Yelena luciendo realmente felices, Jean llega con Connie y declara que por el momento no está buscando una relación y que dejara que las cosas fluyan, pero que aún no se da por vencido con Mikasa*

Ilse: Bueno, un ha llegado un momento especial, tenemos una transmisión especial cortesía de "Los Caminos, la empresa de telecomunicaciones que te conecta a donde quieras", Los Caminos, gracias por patrocinarnos y como ya se imaginaran nuestras invitadas especiales son Mirai Ackerman y Frieda Reiss, Buenas noches chicas, déjenme decirles que lucen espectaculares

Frieda: Bueno el hecho de que no podamos estar en la gala no significa que no nos arreglemos para la ocasión

Mirai: Mi amor Frieda se encargó personalmente de confeccionar los vestidos, creo que lucen preciosos *se acerca más a Frieda para darle un tierno beso*

Frieda: Tu eres preciosa amor *le dice Frieda a Mirai mientras la mira apasionadamente* Bueno Ilse, hagamos esto rápido, porque se me ha ocurrido que tenemos cosas que hacer *Habla Frieda sin dejar de ver a Mirai*

Ilse: Bueno, sin duda fueron una gran sorpresa, ¿Cómo se ven a futuro?

Mirai: Juntas y amándonos *contesta sin dejar de ver a Frieda*

Ilse: ¿Y sobre Han?

Frieda: Tenemos buenas pistas, tengo la esperanza de que no tardaremos en encontrarlo *Contesta sin dejar de mirar a Mirai*

Ilse: Bueno chicas, ya no las interrumpo, gracias por la entrevista

*Ilse corta la transmisión pero el recuadro desde el que se ve a Mirai y Frieda sigue grabando mientras ellas empiezan a besarse apasionadamente y desaparecen de la pantalla, Ilse pide disimuladamente que se corte la transmisión*

*Empieza a sonar A Thousand Years de Christina Perri y todas las cámaras enfocan el inicio de la alfombra roja*

Ilse: Amigos lectores, el momento que estábamos esperando ha llegado, esta música no puede significar otra cosa que el arribo de nuestro amado Levihan

Hange: Levi, está sonando nuestra canción

Levi: Te amo torpe cuatro ojos

Hange: Y yo a ti enano maniático de la limpieza

*Se acercan a para que los fotografíen los camarógrafos y para darle una entrevista a Ilse:

Ilse: Hange déjame decirte que luces preciosa, el embarazo ha realzado tu belleza

Hange: Gracias, aunque la verdad estoy ansiosa de que nazca Tomoe, me muero por tenerla entre mis brazos

Ilse: Que dulce la futura mamá, y cuéntanos futuro papá ¿Cómo te sientes?, digo por los 100 capítulos y el futuro nacimiento de tu hija

Levi: Estoy muy feliz de pronto poder tener a mi hija en mis brazos *habla con su cara seria de siempre* a lo largo de esta historia he aprendido mucho y considero que también he crecido como personaje estoy muy feliz.

Ilse: Levi, Hange de verdad me hicieron sufrí para confirmar que eran oficiales ¿No se sienten mal por hacerme sufrir tanto?

Levi: No

Hange: En absoluto

Ilse: No sé para qué pregunte si ya sé que son crueles conmigo, bueno algo más que deseen decir para los lectores

Hange: Bueno, más que a los lectores, me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad para decir algo para la Autora *Voltea a ver a Levi para comunicarse telepáticamente*

Levi: Si, estoy de acuerdo

Hange y Levi: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PERMITIRNOS TENER NUESTRO FINAL FELIZ EN ESTA DIMENSIÓN *Hacen una reverencia y se alejan tomados de las manos*

Ilse: Bueno ahí tienen las impresiones de nuestros protagonistas, amigos lectores ahora mismo está reportera los deja porque también se unirá a la gala.

*Se quita el micrófono y sale corriendo para entrar a la fiesta que está en lo mejor de la noche*

Y Fin =D

**Y ahora aquí les dejo mi discurso:**

**Amados lectores, sin ustedes esto no podría ser posible, me ha encantado poder llegar a conocerlos a todos de alguna forma. Fanfiction es una plataforma donde no solo las personas suben sus historias, es el lugar donde todos los fans nos reunimos para escapar de los finales amargos, donde nuestros shipps favoritos pueden quedarse juntos, donde creamos universos alternos, donde nuestros personajes reviven y donde nuestros sueños o pensamientos cobran vida. **

**Hoy quiero decirles que aunque no los conozca en persona los amo con todo mi coreco, todos ustedes son grandiosos y con un gran talento.**

**No me queda más que darles las gracias por tomarse el tempo para leer mis locuras, por hacerme ver mis errores, las criticas constructivas, por comentar y por todo esto y mucho más ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí les dejo**** varias plataformas donde pueden también encontrar contenido mío. **

**1\. ****Wattpad: Donde encontraran una historia original mía titulada "Eclipse Lunar." **

**NOMBRE DE USUARIO: KellyInLove.**

**.**

**2\. WEBTOON (si soy dibujante en mis ratos libres) mala, pero ya este año inicie mis clases para mejorar aunque todavía no subo nada, quiero subir mi comic LeviHan.**

**NOMBRE DE USUARIO: LoveKP**

**.**

**3****. Videojuego**** Episode: Es un videojuego en el cual tu creas tus propias historias y el jugador va escogiendo opciones que tendrán impacto a lo largo del juego. Solo he publicado un capitulo, pero es que a veces no me da tiempo de mucho. **

**NOMBRE DE USUARIO: KP#Love**

**.**

**4\. Canal de YouTube tengo, pero con contenido de los Sims jaja por eso no lo dejo ya que no reo que les interese.**

**Y bueno eso es todo. **

**También este año estaré subiendo nuevo contenido porque tengo varios fanfic de series, películas y animes ¿De que anime les gustaría leer?**


	102. Chapter 102

**Tengo un ticket sin regreso****  
y un montón de sueños  
dentro de un veliz**

**Se que dije que con la canción Friends forever de Vitamin C seria la etapa final de esta historia, pero se alargó más de lo que esperaba, por eso ahora sí, con esta canción Tras de mi de RBD (gusto culposo jaja) nos acercamos al final.**

**Por cierto, contestando tu pregunta Zandruky, en efecto, existe esta empresa llamada Under Lucky Stars y se dedica a hacer cuadros con mapas donde tú eliges el diseño, el lugar y la fecha especial y ellos verifican como estaban alineadas las estrellas. **

Tiempo futuro…

Tomoe se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro mientras empacaba las cosas de la habitación.

-A esta caja deberíamos ponerle un letreo indicando que lleva cosas frágiles -dijo mirando la caja.

-¿Frágiles? -pregunto Mirai bajando su libro-. Son solo cosas y ninguna es de cristal.

-Pero dentro vienen cosas importantes -alego Tomoe.

-Solo mételo todo en una caja, cuando este llena mete el resto en otra y así sucesivamente.

-Hermana, todo debe llevar un orden o para cuando lleguemos a la habitación del campus será un caos -regaño Tomoe.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo -alego Mirai.

-Es ahorrarnos tiempo a futuro -rebatió Tomoe.

-En realidad no es así, estas perdiendo el tiempo que se supone ahorras.

-Mis cálculos dicen lo contrario.

-Mis cálculos dicen que te equivocas -dijo Mirai sacándole la lengua.

-¿Eso crees? -dijo Tomoe decidida y saco su celular abriendo la aplicación de la calculadora.

-Niñas ¿Qué estan haciendo? -pregunto Levi al ver que ambas hijas estaban metidas en su celular tecleando furiosas.

-Calculando -contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Levi miro el tiradero de la habitación y trato de conservar la calma.

-¿No han terminado?

-Le quiero demostrar a Mirai que tener orden nos ahorrara tiempo a la hora de desempacar al llegar al campus -contesto Tomoe.

-Y yo le voy a demostrar a Tomoe que se equivoca y que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo que se supone está ahorrando -dijo decidida Mirai.

-¿Y si dejan de perder el tiempo calculando el tiempo y simplemente se apresuran? -sugirió recibiendo en ese momento una mirada de furia por parte de sus hijas.

-¡Un minuto! -le gritaron y regresaron a lo suyo.

-Tsk si me dieran una moneda por todas las veces que escuche eso de un minuto -dijo fastidiado Levi recordando la infinidad de veces que había tenido que esperarlas por largos minutos a que estuvieran listas.

En ese momento ambas chicas mostraron el resultado final victoriosas.

-¡Lo sabía! -gritaron al mismo tiempo y miraron el resultado de cada una-. Tus cálculos estan equivocados -alegaron igualmente al mismo tiempo.

-Niñas no importa, terminaran de empacar después. Solo sé que si no se apresuran no llegaremos a su ceremonia de graduación -dijo Levi.

-Papá ¿Quién tiene la razón? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No importa, solo apresúrense -contesto.

-Entonces dinos como fue tu graduación -pidió Mirai.

-Caótica -contesto recordando como todos habían entrado en crisis existencial antes de la graduación.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

Erwin y Levi miraban la puerta preguntándose como era que habían terminado en aquella situación.

-Vamos, no puede ser peor que los titanes -dijo Erwin, aunque en su tono de voz se notaba la inseguridad.

-Creo que prefiero enfrentarme a los titanes -dijo Levi.

Ambos soldados se miraron y vieron miedo en sus rostros pues sabían que en cuanto entraran enfrentarían al peor de los enemigos.

-¿Nos enfrentamos a los titanes, pero no a la rabia de nuestras esposas? -pregunto Erwin.

Levi ya no dijo nada, no tenían opción, entre más tardaran en entrar por la puerta peor seria, vio su reloj, cinco minutos de retraso, no era tan grave, quizás Hange seria comprensiva y después recordó que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de ella y lo mucho que odiaba que no le contestara el celular.

-Bueno entra tu primero -dijo Erwin.

-Tú eras el comandante, entra tu primero -dijo Levi.

-Como tú superior en esa otra vida te ordeno entrar primero.

-Aquí no tienes poder Erwin -alego Levi.

Erwin soltó un suspiro y resignado entro seguido por Levi.

En el lugar abundaban las parejas quienes dejaron de prestarle atención a la maestra en cuanto ambos adolescentes entraron por la puerta.

Hange y Marie habían tomado la decisión de asistir a clases especiales de maternidad para padres adolescentes dejando a ambos chicos sin poder opinar al respecto y para colmo aquel día se les había hecho tarde.

-Lamento el retardo -dijo Erwin y busco entre la multitud a su esposa quien lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación con ojos asesinos-. Por favor continuen.

Levi y Erwin caminaron hasta donde estaban Hange y Marie mientras la maestra continuaba con su explicación.

Hange estaba sentada en una enorme pelota al lado de Marie y miro furiosa a Levi.

-Llegas tarde enano idiota -regaño Hange en voz baja.

-¿Ayuda si te digo que note tu corte de cabello? -pregunto Levi notando que Hange ahora traía el cabello corto.

-Con el embarazo el cabello pierde su estructura, se cae, queda opaco y le sale orzuela, por eso es recomendable que se lo corten -explico Marie-. No muy diferente a como lo tenía antes, pero estoy segura de que el corte le ayudara a que su cabello crezca mejor.

-Oye -reclamo Hange.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí finalmente vamos a empezar la clase -dijo la mujer que estaba frente a los demás-. La mayoría de los padres primerizos entran en pánico al momento del parto, por eso aquí les enseñaremos como respirar y a los futuros padres como calmar a su pareja.

-¿Eso funcionara también después del parto? -pregunto Erwin a Levi en confidencia.

-Smith no me hagas enfadar o te arrepentirás -amenazo Marie.

Durante la clase les enseñaron cosas básicas sobre el parto y el cuidado del bebe después del embarazo, como cambiarlo, bañarlo y alimentarlo.

A Levi se le dio natural, pero Erwin tuvo algunas dificultades.

-Estas ahogando al muñeco -regaño Marie.

-No es un muñeco, es nuestro hijo -contesto Erwin sacando el muñeco de plástico de la tina y notando que en efecto lo había ahogado.

-Pobre Alex -dijo Hange mientras veía horrorizada.

-Lo cuidara Mike -determino Erwin pensando en cómo en aquella otra vida Mike había tenido que cuidar de Alexandre una temporada.

-No dejare que nadie cuide de nuestro hijo y mucho menos Mike -regaño Marie.

-Créeme, será un pequeño demonio, seremos afortunados si alguien acepta cuidarlo -dijo Erwin recordando como a su hijo le encantaba portarse mal desde bebe.

Y en ese momento la cabeza del muñeco se desprendió.

-Creo que el nuestro estaba defectuoso -se justificó Marie.

-O quizás fue porque Erwin lo ahorco cuando le estaba quitando la ropa -dijo Hange.

.

Terminada la clase cada pareja tomo caminos separados.

-Dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo como para que no contestaras y no llegaras antes? -pregunto Hange tranquila.

-Estaba con Erwin elaborando un plan para atrapar a Shikishima -contesto Levi.

-Es verdad, vi las noticias -dijo Hange recordando los videos mostrados-. El ejercito tardo en poder derribar al titan de quince metros. Ellos no saben cuál es su punto débil y tampoco que armas son las que pueden perforar la piel del titan.

-A mí me preocupa lo que pasara después de que descubran que solamente los de Paradai nos podemos convertir -dijo Levi apretando fuertemente la mano de Hange-. Cuando eso pase…

-No pasara, nosotros derrotaremos a Shikishima antes -dijo determinada Hange.

* * *

Nanaba veía la carta de admisión mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza y entonces apareció Nifa acompañada de Petra.

-¿Qué tanto miras Nanaba? -pregunto Nifa.

-Por tu cara se ve que son malas noticias -dijo petra.

-Nada de eso, son buenas, solo que no para mí -confeso entregándoles la carta.

-Señorita Inocencio, nos complace anunciarle que debido a su impecable expediente ha sido admitida en la universidad Shina para el siguiente curso, por favor no olvide dar contestación en la brevedad posible, así como ingresar sus documentos y el pago de sus cuotas antes de la fecha límite. Saludos cordiales -leyó Nifa-. Nanaba, esto es excelente -felicito entusiasmada-. Shina es una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Paradai.

-Lo sé -dijo fastidiada quitándole la carta-, pero Mike y yo tenemos un plan, ir a la universidad local y en el segundo año de universidad mudarnos a un departamento cerca del campus.

-Mike va a entender -dijo Petra-. A menos que no quieras ir.

-Quiero ir, pero no quiero dejar a Mike.

-No lo estas dejando, solo que los planes han cambiado -dijo Nifa.

-Chicas, por favor no le digan nada -pidió al ver que el rubio alto que era su novio se acercaba y las chicas accedieron.

-¿Cómo está la más linda de la escuela? -pregunto Mike entregándole una pequeña flor blanca-. Huele bien, pero no mejor que tú.

-Qué lindo -dijo Petra con una gran sonrisa-. Quisiera que Auruo fuera así de detallista.

-Moblit me hizo un retrato -presumio Nifa feliz.

-Porque eres mi musa -dijo Moblit detrás de Nifa sorprendiéndola y abrazándola por detrás.

-Y tú eres mi vida -contesto Nifa besando su mejilla.

-Podría vivir sin aire, pero no sin ti mi terrón de azúcar -dijo Moblit.

-Basta, son tan acaramelados que me dan caries -regaño Farlan haciendo acto de presencia acompañado de Isabel.

-Ellos no temen demostrar sus emociones farfar -regaño Isabel-. Aunque coincido, tanta miel me da asco.

-¿No sienten pena por el pobre de Erwin y Levi que no tienen a sus waifus? -dijo Farlan.

-Bueno no es nuestra culpa que Marie estudie en otra escuela y que Hange tenga que estar en casa guardando reposo -alego Nanaba.

-¿De qué platicaban antes de que llegara? -pregunto Mike a las tres y ellas intercambiaron miradas inseguras.

-La universidad -contesto Nifa a quien se le daba pésimo mentir y Nanaba la miro rápidamente enojada.

-Eso me recuerda -dijo Isabel abriendo su mochila y buscando entre sus cosas-. Fui aceptada en la universidad Rose -dijo mostrándoles la carta de aceptación-. Estudiare Leyes en la segunda escuela más prestigiosa de Pradai.

-Felicidades Isabel -dijo Petra abrazándola.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a Isabel e incluso Farlan, aunque en parte estaba decaído pues sabía que significaba separarse de Isabel.

-Moblit y yo ya ingresamos nuestra contestación en el MIT -dijo Nifa entusiasmada-. Y hoy veremos lo de la mudanza y los boletos de avión, así como lo del equipaje y todo lo demas, la verdad estudiar en el extranjero es un lio.

-Te extrañare tanto el siguiente año amiga -dijo Petra abrazando a Nifa.

-Lo sé, yo también -contesto ella abrazando a Petra y ambas comenzaron a llorar.

Moblit soltó un suspiro, él no deseaba ir al MIT, queria ir a la Universidad de las Artes en Londres, pero de decirle a Nifa se arriesgaba a romperle su corazón.

* * *

Las clases dieron inicio y antes de que el profesor Weilman hablara el director hablo por los altavoces.

-Saludos alumnos, aquí los dejo con la alumna Anka para que les dé un comunicado -dijo Zackley

-Quizás ya no quiere seguir quemándose con los estudiantes y profesores -dijo en voz baja Isabel a Farlan.

-Recuerdo cuando dijo que los profesores eran unos quejumbrosos -dijo Farlan riendo.

-Saludos compañeros de la preparatoria Erdia -hablo Anka-. Los boletos para el baile de fin de año estarán a la venta el día 20 de marzo, así que vayan planeando como invitar a esa persona especial y en otras noticias sobre el baile les informo que la votación para los candidatos para reina y rey serán anunciados la próxima semana, así que si no ha elegido a algún candidato no pierdan tiempo.

El anuncio termino y todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el vestido que usarían, con quien irían y a quien apoyarían para rey y reina.

-Yo voy a nominar a aniki -dijo Isabel contenta.

-Oye no me involucres en esas tonterías -se quejó Levi.

-Yo nominare a Erwin -dijo Nanaba.

-Yo tampoco quiero saber nada de eso -dijo Erwin-. Marie esta de mal genio porque no podrá ser nominada como reina por tercer año consecutivo al no ser alumna de Erdia, así que por favor no me nominen.

-Bueno alguien tiene que ser nominado ¿Qué tal tu Nile? -pregunto Nanaba mirando al chico que antes había sido su enemigo, pero que ahora era agradable.

-No me interesa -contesto pensando que era una tontería.

-¿Moblit? -pregunto Nanaba mirando a su amigo quien negó asustado de inmediato.

-Yo digo que seas tú y Mike -propuso Nifa.

-No, yo no -dijo Nanaba asustada.

-¡Silencio o dejare tarea extra! -grito el profesor Weilman malhumorado.

**NOTA DE AUTORA: ¿Ustedes a quien nominan?**

* * *

Después de clases todos los del equipo de journey se reunieron en el campo.

-Chicos el profesor Shadis ha decidido que debo elegir al próximo capitán del equipo para el siguiente año -anuncio Erwin frente a su equipo-. Cada uno ha demostrado una gran habilidad en el campo y gracias a ustedes hemos llegado a la final la cual tendremos contra Mare y que estoy seguro ganaremos. Ahora mi elección todavía no ha sido tomada, pero tengo a tres candidatos -dicho esto repaso a su equipo rápidamente con la mirada-. Eren Jaeger.

-¡Si! -grito Eren entusiasmado.

-Jean Kirschtein y Armin Arlert.

Este último nombre sorprendió al rubio.

-¿Yo? -pregunto Armin confundido.

-Eres bueno elaborando estrategias -dijo Erwin-. Jean pose un liderazgo nato y Eren tiene potencial. Ahora quiero que los tres den lo mejor de cada uno en el último partido -pidió Erwin y los tres asintieron.

.

Al salir Eren se topó con Zeke en la entrada que lo esperaba recargado en su auto.

-¿Zeke? -pregunto Eren sorprendido.

-Hola hermanito, vine por ti -saludo sonriéndole-. Espero no molestar, quizás tenías planes con tu novia -dijo mirando a Mikasa quien sostenía la mano de Eren.

-Bueno en realidad no tengo planes -confeso Eren-, pero siempre llevo a Mikasa a su casa.

-Que sea cita doble -dijo Pieck asomándose por la ventana del copiloto y les sonrió a ambos adolescentes.

-Es que…

Si bien Eren había hablado con Zeke en incontables ocasiones aun le costaba trabajo verlo como su hermano e incluso algunas veces se sentía incomodo o que traicionaba a su madre.

-Vamos Eren, será divertido -animo Mikasa y Eren asintió.

-De acuerdo -dijo y la joven pareja camino hacia el auto-. Así que tú y Pieck -dijo Eren a Zeke en cuanto lo tuvo a poca distancia.

-Si, queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido -contesto Zeke y Eren podía entenderlo ya que también se sentía así cuando estaba con Mikasa.

Aquel otro Eren había sido un tonto que desperdicio mucho tiempo buscando la venganza sin pensar en un futuro al lado de Mikasa la mujer que amaba, por ello este Eren no deseaba cometer los mismos errores.

* * *

Levi llego a la mansión Reiss de noche y abrió la puerta principal con la llave que le había dado Uri. Camino por los pasillos y la servidumbre le saludaba amablemente con una gran sonrisa pues sabían que era el hijo de su jefe, aunque eso solo incomodaba a Levi pues seguía sin sentirse un Reiss.

-Buenas tardes joven Reiss -saludo la ama de llaves-. Si busca a su padre está en el estudio en compañía de su tío Kenny Ackerman -informo la mujer y Levi le dio las gracias.

Levi decidió que dejaría que Kenny y Uri platicaran sobre sus negocios y mientras tanto haría otra visita especial.

Bajo al sótano y entro al cuarto donde estaba un enorme cristal y dentro de este su hija Tomoe.

Levi toco el cristal y cerro sus ojos.

-Tomoe -saludo-. Armin y Annie dicen que puedes escucharme a pesar de estar encerrada, por ello quiero que sepas que seguimos buscando la forma de liberarte, Nunca me daré por vencido contigo.

Después de una breve platica salió con dirección al estudio.

Llamo a la puerta y Uri hablo.

-Adelante -dijo Uri viendo a Levi entrar.

-Hola mocoso -saludo Kenny.

-Kenny -saludo Levi seriamente, aunque el odio a su tío había desaparecido, Levi lo queria y sabía que era reciproco-. Sigues aquí ¿No temes que Traute te de una paliza por llegar tarde?

-No voy tarde -contesto Kenny y miro su reloj sorprendiéndose-. ¡Es tarde! -grito poniéndose de pie enseguida y salió corriendo.

-Nunca lo vi así de asustado ni cuando enfrento a diez hombres armados -dijo Uri sonriendo-. Pero Caven es especial. Me alegra verte hijo.

-Tú me llamaste -contesto Levi sentándose frente al enorme escritorio y donde antes había estado Kenny.

-El baby shower será en unos días y queria darles mi regalo adelantado -dijo Uri sin borrar su sonrisa, se puso de pie y camino hasta Levi entregándole una pequeña caja color rosa.

Levi se sintió aliviado de que no fuera un regalo extravagante.

-Se lo daré a Hange -dijo serio.

-Adelante, ábrelo, no creo que a Hange le moleste.

Levi abrió la caja y vio que en su interior se encontraba una llave.

-Ya tengo una ¿recuerdas?

-No es de esta casa -explico Uri-. Les he comprado una casa.

-Lo siento, pero…

-Vamos, no es una casa enorme, es pequeña y las escrituras ya estan con sus nombres -dicho esto tomo un folder del escritorio-. Solo tienen que firmar ambos.

-Es demasiado.

-No lo es considerando que eres mi hijo y que de hecho todo mi dinero algún día será tuyo.

Levi se quedó petrificado al escuchar esto, era verdad, Frieda no estaba y por ello era lógico que Uri deseara heredarle su fortuna a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa con Frieda, Historia y sus hermanos? -logro preguntar.

-Bueno claro que también tendrán una parte, pero lo que quiero es que tú te hagas cargo de todo, de la empresa, de mis propiedades, mis cuentas, todo -contesto-. Claro que es tu decisión, siempre la ha sido y por cierto tu jefe me dijo que has hecho un excelente trabajo en la oficina.

Levi había entrado a trabajar como auxiliar en la empresa de los Reiss por la insistencia de Frieda mucho antes de que supiera que era hijo de Uri y daba gracias de que nadie supiera que era en realidad el hijo del dueño.

-Espero no le contaras sobre nuestro parentesco -dijo Levi.

-Claro que no, sé que le pediste a Frieda que no te ayudara a conseguir el empleo y supuse que no querías que supieran que eres el hijo del dueño. Es lo que me gusta de ti, quieres abrirte camino por tus propios medios, saber que lo que tienes es gracias a tu trabajo y mérito propio. La verdad me encantaría que los hijos de Rod fueran así y es por eso que a ninguno les confiaría mi empresa salvo a Frieda, pero ella no está aquí. Solo medítalo, no tienes que tomar la decisión ahora porque no planeo morirme pronto, aunque uno no tiene la vida comprada, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No soy empresario -contesto Levi.

-Solo piensa que no se trata solo de ti, se trata de miles de trabajadores que ahora se encuentran bajo mi protección, pero el día que llegue a faltar la junta será la que tome las riendas y bueno tú los has visto, no son más que unos vampiros chupa almas.

El tiempo que Levi llevaba trabajando en la oficina había notado como eran aquellos socios, no veían a sus trabajadores como personas, para ellos eran solo una fuente de dinero que podía ser remplazada, en cambio, Uri era amable con todos, conocía a cada persona sin importarle su puesto y siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba.

-Lo pensare -dijo dejando la cajita sobre el escritorio y poniéndose de pie.

-Levi -llamo Uri y al girarse él le lanzo la caja la cual atrapo-. Es un regalo y es descortés rechazarlo. No olvides las escrituras.

* * *

Durante el trayecto a casa Levi pensó en las palabras de Uri y al llegar fue recibido por Sawney y Bean quienes brincaron contentos de ver a Levi en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

-Abajo -ordeno firmemente y ellos se sentaron-. Buenos niños -dijo acariciando su cabeza-. Ahora díganme donde esta mamá.

Ambos canes se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la cocina donde Levi vio a Hange quien sacaba algo del horno.

-Hola enano, la cena esta lista -dijo sonriente y luego noto que algo le pasaba a Levi-. ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

-Uri -contesto y de su bolsillo del pantalón saco la pequeña caja rosa-. Nos ha dado el regalo adelantado por el nacimiento de Tomoe.

-Es pequeño, eso es bueno, odio los regalos ostentosos.

-Bueno Uri dijo que era pequeña -contesto Levi.

-¿De qué hablas?

.

Al terminar la cena Kuchel y Elena decidieron quedarse mientras Levi y Hange iban a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Por favor que no sea grande -pidió Hange mientras miraba por la ventana del taxi el vecindario y después miro a Levi-. Respecto a lo que te dijo Uri ¿Qué piensas?

-No lo sé -contesto y en ese momento el taxi se detuvo.

-Es linda -dijo Hange contenta tras ver por la ventana.

Ambos bajaron y miraron la fachada la cual Levi reconoció.

-Supongo que Uri la eligió porque está cerca del campus universitario -dedujo Hange y miro a Levi-. ¿No te gusta?

-Se que es lo que quiero hacer primero antes de mudarnos -hablo pensando en su viaje-. Tiene un patio trasero donde quedara perfecto un limón.

-Plantar un árbol -dijo Hange penando en su lista-. También veo que tiene un gran árbol en el cual puede entrar a la perfección una casita.

-Una casa en el árbol -dijo Levi pensando también en la lista.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

Levi subió por la escalera de madera y cuerdas algo desgastada, recordaba que la había hecho cuando Tomoe era muy pequeña y tras subir logro llegar a la casa vieja del árbol donde Tomoe estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas.

-Sabía que estarías aquí -dijo Levi sentándose al lado de su hija-. Siempre venias aquí cuando deseabas pensar las cosas.

-No quiero irme -confeso triste su hija-. No quiero dejarlos solos y tampoco a Han.

-Oye guerrera, tu abuela también sufrió cuando me fui de casa, pero es parte de la vida, los hijos crecen y dejan el nido tarde o temprano y para ser honestos esa cuatro ojos y yo queremos nuestra soledad nuevamente.

-Papá -regaño Tomoe.

-Es verdad, estamos pensando en mandar a Han a un internado lo más lejos posible.

-Gracias -dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi-, por todo.

Levi rodeo a su hija con su brazo y ambos se quedaron un breve tiempo en silencio compartiendo ese momento padre e hija.


	103. Chapter 103

**Un adiós para mis viejos**  
**mucho miedo**  
**y muchas ganas de poder vivir**

**Saludos, este capítulo estará centrado un poco más en la vida de los padres de nuestros protagonistas y poco a poco nos deslizamos al final.**

Era nochebuena y la familia Jaeger/Ackerman se había reunido para celebrar. Incluso sus hijos que estaban en la universidad habían anunciado que llegarían para pasar esa fiesta en familia.

-¡Ya están aquí! -dijo emocionada Marie y junto con Hange y Pieck salieron a recibir a sus hijos.

Tomoe soltó la mano de Alexandre y corrió hacia Hange, aunque apenas dio unos pasos y tropezó ya que Damian le metió el pie ocasionando que cayera en el montículo de nieve.

-¡Damian, eres simio muerto! -amenazo Tomoe tomando una bola de nieve y lanzándosela directo al rostro, pero impacto en el de Alexandre ya que Damian se había agachado para evitar el golpe-. Lo siento amor.

-Apenas llegas Alex y ya te estan atacando -se burló Damian de su mejor amigo-. Y tú que tenías miedo de que tío Levi te fusilara.

-¡Damian! -regaño la joven pareja.

-Eres un idiota inconsciente -regaño Alexandre.

-¿Porque te fusilarían? -pregunto Levi y enseguida le dio un golpe a Damian en la cabeza por atreverse a tirar a su hija.

-Auch tío Levi, eso duele -se quejó Damian mientras se sobaba.

-Es para que se te quite lo idiota, algo que heredaste de tu padre lamentablemente -dijo Levi.

-Oh mi pobre niño -dijo Pieck abrazándolo.

-No te preocupes hijo, tu sacaste lo mejor de tus padres, eres atractivo como tu padre e inteligente como tu madre.

-O solo atractivo e inteligente por tu madre -bromeo Pieck.

-Por otro lado, Tomoe se quedó como un pequeño pitufo.

-¿Quieres pelear simio? -dijo Levi amenazante.

-Adelante chiquitín -dijo Zeke.

Levi y Zeke se retaron con la mirada y en eso una niña de cabello castaño muy parecida a Eren salió corriendo del interior de la casa.

-¡Tomoe! -grito Emma empujando a ambos padres para poder abrirse paso y llegar a la aludida.

-¡Emma! -grito Tomoe extendiendo sus brazos.

Tomoe y ella compartieron un gran abrazo y luego comenzaron a platicar. Emma tenía doce años a diferencia de Tomoe que tenía veintiuno y ya la había superado en estatura.

-Mírate, estas enorme.

-Y tú te cortaste el cabello -dijo Emma y tras mirarse el suyo giro su cabeza para ver a su madre que aguardaba en la entrada junto a su padre-. Mamá quiero un corte como el de Tomoe.

-¿Que sigue? ¿También te perforaras la oreja como Tomoe? -dijo Mirai celosa de que Emma quisiera más a Tomoe.

-¡¿Qué tú que?! -hablaron sorprendidos Levi y Hange.

-Traidora -reclamo Tomoe mirando seriamente a su hermana.

-¡Yo quiero una! -dijo entusiasmada Emma.

-Emma Jaeger no permitiré que hagas tal cosa -regaño Mikasa-. Y tú Tomoe Ackerman no pongas el mal ejemplo.

-Hey es solo una perforación.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Perforarte el ombligo? ¿salir de fiesta toda la noche? -regaño Levi.

-No creo que pueda -dijo Damian y entonces Mirai le dio un codazo seguido de una mirada seria y un cállate simio idiota.

-Padre sabes que te amo, pero odio tu apodo y por tu culpa a mi también me lo pusieron -dijo Damian sonriéndole Zeke.

-Solo puedo decirte que existen peores apodos hijo, así que solo vete acostumbrado -dijo Zeke dándole unas palmadas a su hijo-. Como cuatro ojos.

-No te metas con mi cuatro ojos barbudo -dijo Levi.

-O chica papa como tía Sasha -dijo Alexandre en un intento de que ambos padres no comenzaran a discutir.

-Hablando de eso vamos adentro que muero de hambre -dijo Tomoe.

-No me sorprende enana -se burló Damian y ella lo piso en el pie.

-Algo nos estan ocultando desde que llegaron, actúan raro -dijo Hange evaluando las conversaciones de los cuatro chicos.

-¿Podemos hablarlo adentro donde está caliente y tenemos muchos testigos potenciales? -pregunto Alexandre.

-Si por favor, estoy a punto de convertirme en una paleta congelada -pidió Damian.

-No hasta que nos digan que está pasando -dijo firme Hange.

Alex miro a su madre en busca de ayuda y ella se puso del lado de Hange al igual que Pieck y Marie.

-Mami, papi... -hablo Tomoe y busco las palabras exactas para dar la noticia.

-¡Van a ser abuelos! -grito Damian cansado de permanecer afuera congelándose.

-¡Corre Alex, corre por tu vida! -grito Mirai y el chico castaño no lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Te voy a romper las piernas Alexandre Smith! -grito Levi saliendo en persecución del chico.

-El trabajo lo tiene estresado -justifico Hange y todos vieron como Levi lo lograba alcanzar y derribaba.

Erwin salió debido a que escucho el escandalo en la puerta y vio que Levi derribaba a su hijo.

-Erwin, has algo o nos matan a nuestro niño -regaño Marie golpeando a Erwin en el hombro.

Erwin soltó un suspiro resignado y camino a una muerte segura.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Nanaba saliendo en compañía de Mike.

-Levi se enteró de que será abuelo -contesto Hange.

-Madre mía pobre Alex -dijo Nanaba horrorizada.

-Yo huelo muerte -bromeo Mike olfateando.

-Embustero, no puedes olfatear nada desde que Alex te orino en el rostro cuando era un bebe.

-Puedo oler que se está orinando en los pantalones -argumento- Eso y sangre. Al fin, justicia divina.

Todos miraron con dirección a Levi quien le soltaba una patada a Alexandre mientras este suplicaba por su vida. Erwin entonces interrumpía en la pelea y apartaba a su amigo de su hijo mientras Levi continuaba amenazándolo, maldiciendo y luchando para soltarse del agarre de Erwin.

-Mi sobrino jamás conocerá a su padre -se lamentó Mirai.

-Suficiente -dijo Tomoe molesta y camino hacia la pelea decidida-. Papá basta -regaño en cuanto estuvo frente a Levi.

Erwin lo soltó y Levi quiso continuar golpeando a Alex, pero Tomoe lo bloqueo y derribo fácilmente-. No me hagas ponerme ruda papá -amenazo y estiro su mano para ayudar a su padre a levantarse.

-El único ser más fuerte que Levi -bromeo Hange.

-No sé porque se enfada -dijo Pieck-. Al menos Tomoe es más grande que nosotras cuando los tuvimos.

-¿Estás diciendo que fui un accidente? -pregunto ofendido Damian.

-El más lindo accidente -contesto Zeke

-Qué bueno que soy adoptada, eso significa que al menos a mi si me querían -bromeo Mirai.

-Tomoe fue sorpresa, tu fuiste planeada y Han fue mala suerte -bromeo Hange.

* * *

Tiempo presente...

Pieck estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Zeke quien la rodeaba con su brazo para mantenerla cerca mientras compartían la lectura de un libro de física. Ambos amaban ese tipo de lecturas y desde antes de ser novios se reunían para hacerlo, ahora que eran pareja Pieck disfrutaba de estar de esa forma tan cerca de Zeke a pesar del mal habito de su compañero le causara tos.

-Has vuelto a fumar -regaño Pieck después de toser.

-Lo siento, un vicio que es difícil dejar.

-Si continuas así me vas a matar.

-Tu hueles a cafeína y juraste dejarla -reclamo sonriente Zeke.

-Si dejabas el cigarro -alego Pieck acercándose a los labios de él.

-Prometo que continuare intentándolo -dijo Zeke antes de besar a Pieck y en ese momento escucharon como alguien entraba.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -dijo Grisha sorprendiendo a Zeke.

-¿tú que haces aquí? -reclamo Zeke mientras lo miraba furioso.

-Es mi casa -alego Grisha caminando a la cantina de la sala- ¿Es tu novia? -pregunto y miro a Pieck con desprecio.

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero si, así es -contesto Zeke.

-Ya lo veía venir – dijo sirviéndose un vaso con coñac-. Una arribista es lo único que podías conseguirte -dijo tomando su bebida.

-No permitiré que le hables así -dijo Zeke e intento ponerse de pie, pero Pieck lo detuvo.

-¿Cres que en verdad te quiere? Por favor, solo mírala, lo único que quiere es tu dinero.

-¿Y tú eres experto en eso no es verdad? -reclamo Zeke pues sabía que solo estaba con su madre Dina por el dinero.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas furiosas hasta que en ese instante Dina apareció.

-Amor, no deberías beber, acabas de salir del hospital -dijo dulcemente quitándole el vaso y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No me digas que hacer Dina -dijo molesto recuperando su vaso de forma muy agresiva.

-No permitiré que trates mal a mi madre -dijo Zeke soltándose del agarre de Pieck y camino amenazante hasta su padre-. Y creo haberte dicho que no te queria ver en la casa nunca más.

-Zeke -regaño Dina-. No le hables así a tu padre.

-Él no es mi padre, es una basura -dijo molesto-. Dile, dile o lo hare yo.

-Grisha ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Dina confundida.

Grisha miro los ojos de su hijo y sonrió burlonamente.

-Creo que Zeke no ha tomado sus medicinas hoy querida, eso o se está metiendo algo más.

-¡Eres un cobarde! -le grito mientras lo tomaba del saco.

-Zeke suelta a tu padre -regaño Dina.

-Tiene otra familia -logro decir mirando a su madre y por ello no vio venir el golpe que Grisha le dio en el rostro haciendo que lo soltara y se tambaleara hacia atrás.

-¡Zeke! -grito aterrada Dina. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verlos discutir, pero jamás a que se agarraran a golpes-. Grisha, es tu hijo -reclamo.

Zeke estaba por golpearlo, pero Pieck lo detuvo.

-No Zeke -pidió-. Piensa en tu madre.

-Él no es mi hijo, es un monstruo que nos vendió al enemigo Dina -dijo Grisha tomándola de los hombros-. No es más que un traidor y asesino.

Las palabras de Grisha se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Zeke, antes no le habían dolido, pero ahora que sabía todo eran verdad no pudo evitar sentir como si miles de navajas afiladas lo atravesaran. Era verdad, era un asesino.

-No digas eso -pidió Dina con los ojos vidriosos- Grisha no entiendo porque estás diciendo esas cosas de tu hijo. Tu o eres así.

-Eso no es del todo cierto madre, solo estas viendo al verdadero monstruo que ha perdido su máscara -confeso Zeke arremangándose las mangas de su camisa y dejando ver las marcas en sus brazos de los continuos golpes que recibía por parte de Grisha.

-Zeke -pronuncio mientras miraba horrorizada-. ¿Grisha, por qué?

Desde que Dina se había casado con Grisha sabia que él no queria tener hijos, se lo había dicho una enorme cantidad de veces y si bien al quedar embarazada Grisha no fue el esposo más amoroso tampoco fue negligente en los cuidados de su hijo.

-Largo -pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dina, no es verdad, yo no trataría así a nuestro hijo, Zeke miente.

-¿Crees que no sabía sobre tu otra familia? -pregunto Dina-. Pensé que tras despertar cambiarias y ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así.

-Dina -dijo Grisha e intento tocarla, pero ella se apartó.

-¡Largo de mi casa! -grito.

-Ya escuchaste a mi madre -dijo Zeke-. Lárgate.

Grisha miro a los tres presentes. Dina lloraba y tanto Zeke como Pieck lo miraban con odio.

-Un niño como tú no me dirá que hacer y tú tampoco dina -dijo furioso-. Esta es mi casa.

-Ya no soy un niño padre y si no te vas yo te sacare -amenazo Zeke.

Grisha arrojo el vaso de cristal contra la pared y este se hizo añicos.

-Eres una tonta Dina -dijo antes de salir y solo entonces Dina corrió a los brazos de su hijo.

* * *

Carla preparaba la cena alegre mientras cantaba y entonces su celular sonó. Era un numero desconocido, pero aun así contesto.

-¿Diga? -dijo Carla.

-Hola -hablo la voz de una mujer-. Quizás no me conoces, pero mi nombre es Dina Jaeger.

-¿Eres familiar de Grisha?

-Soy su esposa y creo que tu también lo eres. Veras unos años atrás mientras buscaba un documento en el portafolios de mi esposo encontré una foto tuya con un bebe, no le comenté nada a Grisha y mucho menos a mi hijo Zeke, pensé que estaba viendo cosas que no eran verdad y que había otra explicación de fondo.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices es verdad? ¿Como conseguiste mi telefono?

-Del celular de Grisha, él lo dejo en la casa -contesto-. Respecto a sobre si digo la verdas bueno Zeke, mi hijo, me dijo que tu hijo Eren ya lo sabía.

Carla se sentó de golpe y sentía como si su mundo giraba al mismo tiempo que se derrumbaba.

-Yo sospechaba que tenía una amante, no una esposa -confeso Carla mientras lloraba-. Era lógico, demasiados viajes.

-y si lo cuestionabas te hacía sentir mal, como si fueras una paranoica -dijo Dina.

-Nunca dejo que lo acompañáramos a ninguno de esos supuestos viajes... Dina ¿Podríamos vernos?

* * *

Carla llego al restaurante, era un lugar lujoso, de esos en los que ni como mesera hubiera entrado y pensó que debía ser un error. Dina la había citado en el restaurante Cipriani y en la fachad con grandes letras decía que ese era el restaurante.

-Buenas tardes -saludo Carla al hombre de la entrada.

-¿Vine a la entrevista de trabajo? -pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo.

-No, vengo a ver a alguien, Dina Jaeger -dijo y sintió malestar en su estómago, Dina Jaeger, Dina la otra esposa o mejor dicho la verdadera esposa.

-Mil disculpes -dijo el hombre-. Por favor sígame -dijo y carla camino detras del hombre hasta la terraza deteniéndose frente a una mesa donde estaba sentada una elegante y distinguida mujer rubia.

-Carla supongo -dijo Dina en cuanto la aludida tomo asiento.

-Lamento venir así -dijo Carla ya que llevaba el uniforme de masera del lugar donde trabajaba-. Pensé que aquí trabajabas.

-Pues soy la dueña, de este y muchos otros más -contesto y el mesero sirvió el vino.

-¿Desea ordenar madame Jaeger? -pregunto amablemente.

-Denos unos minutos -contesto Dina y el mesero se retiró. Dina miro a Carla que lucía incomoda y hablo-. Descuida, yo tampoco vengo del todo bien -Ella se quitó los lentes obscuros y dejo ver como sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar.

Carla se movió incomoda en el asiento y pensó en lo que podía decirle a esa mujer, pero no encontró palabras. Dina parecía pasar por lo mismo, pero entonces dejo su celular en la mesa para que la mujer viera una foto familiar

-Él es Zeke, mi hijo de 18 años -dijo Dina.

-Se parece bastante a Grisha -dijo Carla tras ver la foto y de su bolsa saco su celular para mostrarle una foto-. Él es Eren.

-Se parece mucho a ti -confeso Dina.

En ese momento carla comenzó a llorar

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo creer esto.

Dina le ofreció un pañuelo y después hablo.

-Carla, quise hablar contigo para que no estuvieras ciega a la verdad.

-No puedo creer que Eren lo supiera todo este tiempo. No me imagino el dolor por el que paso.

-Si te hace sentir mejor Grisha solo estaba conmigo por el dinero -dijo Dina desviando la mirada-. En cambio, a ti te ama.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

-En la universidad ¿y tú?

-Fui su mesera, cuando lo vi entado en el restaurante leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de café pensé que nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan guapo, inteligente y que además era amable -contesto pensando en aquel día-. Esa mañana cuando salió de la cafetería pensé en que probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver, luego mi padre enfermo y Grisha lo atendió esa misma tarde. Yo lo veía a diario cuando iba a visitar a mi padre al hospital y hablábamos, incluso Grisha estuvo a mi lado cuando mi padre falleció.

-Si, Grisha siempre ha sabido actuar como el caballero de la blanca armadura -dijo Dina pensando en el día que lo vio en el campus y en como la apoyaba en todos sus proyectos y marchas ya fuera por un gobierno o luchar por alguna injusticia. Grisha era un luchador de la libertad y eso la había enamorado pues compartían el mismo deseo de lograr que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor-. Pero en realidad no es ningún príncipe o héroe, la verdad es que me avergüenza decirlo, pero… -Dina jugueteo con el anillo de bodas en su dedo-. Resulta que Grisha golpeaba a mi hijo ¿Cómo pude nunca darme cuenta?

Una lagrima se escapó del ojo de dina y ella rápidamente se la limpio y tomo de su copa hasta el fondo de un solo trago.

Carla no podía creer que el hombre que amaba, el hombre que consentía en exceso a Eren y que siempre era atento con ellos fuera capaz de eso, pero ¿Por qué Dina mentiría sobre algo así?

-¿En qué clase de madre me convierte? -volvió a hablar Dina-. Apuesto que contigo y Eren fue muy diferente.

-Grisha siempre nos dijo que no había mucho dinero y por ello siempre trabaje, viendo tu ropa, la foto y este restaurante no puedo evitar pensar en las veces en que tuve que trabajar turnos extra para pagar los gastos o a todo lo que Eren tuvo que renunciar porque no había dinero suficiente -dijo Carla, a ella no le molestaba trabajar, pero eso no evitaba que maldijera a Grisha por todos los años de sacrificio

-Grisha no era tonto, sabía que me daría cuenta si gastaba de más -comento Dina y fue el turno de Carla de dejar su copa vacía.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar algo más fuerte que vino si vamos a continuar hablando -dijo y Dina asintió.

* * *

Dina y Carla fueron al bar donde solía ir en su juventud Carla.

Dina tomo su tercera copa y luego miro a Carla quien iba por su quinta cerveza.

-Lo peor de todo es que nuestros hijos tuvieron que pasar por esto solos -se lamentó Dina.

-Zeke parece ser un buen chico -dijo Carla-. Lo he visto varias veces en la pizzería en la que trabajo, se lleva bien con la banda que toca ahí y sobre todo con Hange. -Carla le mostro una foto en la que los amigos habían celebrado el baby shower de Hange y Marie. Todos parecían felices y Dina sonrió al ver a su hijo rodeado de amigos a diferencia de como era antes que siempre estaba solo.

-Hange, la hija de Elena -dijo sorprendida Dina-. El mundo es tan pequeño.

-Ya lo creo, Hange es la esposa de Levi quien es el primo de Mikasa, la novia de mi hijo -contesto Carla-. Tú como la conoces.

-Los padres de Hange trabajaban con Grisha y conmigo en un proyecto -dijo Dina.

Carla estaba por hablar y entonces alguien la llamo.

-¿Carla? -pregunto Shadis sin poder creerlo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Keith -saludo Carla y una sonrisa verdadera se dibujó en su rostro-. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin vernos y eso que eres el profesor de Eren.

-Hablando de Eren ha mejorado sus notas, pero si no entrega el proyecto lo reprobare.

Shadis miro a Dina y luego a Carla esperando los presentara.

-Dina, te presento a Keith Shadis, un amigo de mi adolescencia -dijo y Dina le sonrió al hombre seguido por un leve sonrojo

-Mucho gusto, dijo estirando su mano y tirando la cerveza-. Lo siento.

-Déjame ayudar -dijo poniendo servilletas y tratando de limpiar la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto carla a su viejo amigo-. No me digas, has venido por Hannes.

-Y otro amigo llamado Dot Pixis.

-Keith Shadis siempre el conductor designado -dijo Carla.

-Así es -contesto mirando a Carla-. Bueno fue un placer, pero si no me los llevo rápido van a pedir otra ronda -dijo señalando a Pixis y Hannes quienes bebían y cantaban alegremente.

-Cuando Hannes este sobrio dile que le mando saludos -pidió Carla.

-Así lo hare, fue lindo volver a verte y fue un placer conocerte Dina -dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza.

Shadis se retiró y Dina no aparto su vista de aquel hombre.

-Es lindo y todo un caballero -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Y eso que no lo conociste de joven y con cabello -dijo Carla.

-¿Eran buenos amigos?

-Hannes, Keith y yo éramos inseparables, bebíamos hasta casi perder la conciencia y luego Kait nos llevaba a casa, incluso algunas veces tenía que pelear con algún cretino que se queria propasar conmigo -ella soltó un suspiro-. Es un hombre decente.

-Así que si no hubieras conocido a Grisha tu...

-No, nunca me gusto -contesto enseguida-. Era muy serio y formal, si hubiera tenido que elegir entre ambos me hubiera quedado con Hannes, pero eso no hubiera resultado porque nunca tuvo el valor de luchar por mí.

-Bueno quizás lo haga cuando estés soltera -sugirió Dina quitándose el anillo-. Eso si decides dejar a Grisha o continua con él, la verdad a mí no me importa.

Carla miro su anillo, era falso, no podía ni siquiera divorciarse de Grisha ya que en realidad había sido la otra todo ese tiempo.

-Creo que deberíamos arrojarlos al pozo más profundo que encontremos -sugirió Carla quitándose el anillo.

-O enterrarlos en la zanja más profunda, aunque pensándolo bien ya sé que es lo que realmente quiero hacer.

* * *

Dina condujo hasta el mirador y al llegar recordó buenos tiempos que paso en aquel lugar con Grisha.

-Grisha solía traerme aquí, hablaba de nuestro y su visión de un mundo mejor entre otras cosas -confeso apretando el volante por la ira que sentía hacia aquel hombre que alguna vez amo.

-Lo sé, Grisha también solía traerme aquí a platicar, beber y pasarla bien, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Aquí? ¿Es en serio? -pregunto sorprendida-. Oye muchos vienen con su familia.

-Éramos jóvenes y alocados -dijo Carla antes de reír tan fuerte que incluso Dina comenzó a reír.

Ambas bajaron del vehículo, contemplaron el paisaje y contaron hasta tres para después arrojar sus anillos al precipicio. Ambas se sintieron libres y después cada una regresó a su hogar.

* * *

Zeke estaba con Pieck en su habitación, permanecían en silencio hasta que él hablo.

-Es tarde -dijo pensando en que su madre no regresaba.

-Ya es adulta, sabe lo que hace -dijo Pieck.

-Esta dolida desde que paso todo esto.

-Dina es fuerte, a mí me preocupas más tu.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella -confeso Zeke-. Mi madre, ella siempre ha visto por mí, mi padre... bueno nunca estuvo orgulloso de mi y mucho menos estuvo a mi lado para celebrar mis triunfos y aun así no puedo evitar estar agradecido con él.

Pieck lo miro confundida.

-No me digas que crees en la frase "Lo que ni te mata te hace más fuerte."

-Algo así, sabes, iré a la universidad, me graduare, me hare cargo de la compañía, me casare, tendré hijos y juro que seré el mejor padre que podrían tener porque jamás pienso ser como él.

-Un drástico giro de pensamiento -dijo Pieck-. Zeke Jaeger el hombre que decía que haría su contribución al mundo no teniendo hijos. Pero dime ¿Con quién piensas tener a tus hijos? Ya sabes cuál es mi postura sobre ese tema.

-Puedo convencerte -contesto Zeke para después besarla en los labios.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? -pregunto Pieck mientras Zeke besaba su cuello.

-Tengo mus métodos -contesto sujetándola de la cintura para atraerla más a él.

-Creo que me gustan tus métodos.

* * *

-No le veo sentido a que se muden -dijo Kuchel en un último intento por convencer a Levi.

Levi, Hange y ambas madres estaban en la casa que Uri les había regalado y la que parecía sufrir más con la idea de la mudanza era Kuchel quien examino en ese momento una pared la cual necesitaba una nueva capa de pintura.

-Apuesto a que esta pintura tiene plomo y esas escaleras lucen peligrosas para un niño.

-Mamá -dijo Levi sujetando las manos de Kuchel y la miro con cariño-. Se que no quieres que nos mudemos, pero inevitablemente sucederá.

-Es solo que siempre hemos vivido juntos -confeso con melancolía-. Tu abuelo murió, Kenny se casó y mudo y ahora tu también, pensé que se quedarían en casa y que cuidaría de Tomoe mientras se van a trabajar y estudiar -dijo bajando la mirada-. La verdad pensé que no me quedaría sola.

-Mamá nunca estarás sola, no es como si me fuera a ir y nunca más visitarte

-Ya no vivirás conmigo.

-Vamos Kuchel no seas melancólica además ¿acaso yo estoy pintada o qué? -animo la madre de Hange-.

-No es lo mismo Elena -dijo abrazando a Levi.

-Se valiente, además estoy completamente segura de que tarde o temprano te casaras con John y serás la señora Smith, Pero hasta que eso pase las cuatro saldremos de fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? -pregunto Hange confundida pues su madre no era de las de salir a divertirse.

-Dina finalmente se está divorciando de Grisha y para festejar vamos a salir Kuchel, Dina, una amiga suya llamada Carla y yo.

-¿Y Traute? -pregunto Kuchel animada.

-Si, supongo que podemos invitarla, aunque no entre en el club de las madres solteras.

**Ahora ya saben porque aparece Hannes en el retrato familiar de los Jaeger jaja al inicio queria dejarla con Shadis porque su historia me recuerda mucho a la de Snape con Lili Potter, pero después pensé ¿Qué pasa con Dina? y dije esta Pixis, pero en el manga el sugar daddy está casado así que mejor la puse con Shadis y a Carla con Hannes porque insisto en que él también estaba enamorado de ella y fue mejor padre de Eren que Grisha. **


	104. Chapter 104

**Las memorias de Shikishima**

**Hola a todos es momento de que conozcan la historia de nuestro loco favorito jaja como saben el personaje de Shikishima está inspirado en la película liveaction de snk, pero lamentablemente ese personaje como la película dejo mucho que desear. Aun así, creo que fue un gran villano y ahora tendremos que esperar a ver que nos entrega Warner (tengo miedo) mi dream cast sería que Chris Evans fuera nuestro guapo comandante y que Dane DeHaan fuera Levi porque siento que el look que le dieron en la película Valerian se acerca mucho a nuestro amado Heichou ¿ustedes que piensan?**

**sobre los comentarios me dio mucha risa lo de el club de las madres rebeldes jaja justo estaba viendo esa peli cuando estaba escribiendo y si, en efecto Pau, tener a Levi como suegro es deporte extremo.**

Antes de que naciera Shikishima el mundo había llegado a su fin, personas que se transformaban en titanes por culpa del gobierno que había experimentado en el área médica con fines bélicos. Muchos científicos y médicos destacados buscaron una solución logrando dar con la coordenada, un poder capaz de controlar a los titanes. Solo que Grisha Jaeger vio que este poder era demasiado peligroso si caía en manos del enemigo por lo que lo escondió en su hijo Shikishima antes de escapar y dejar a su hijo a manos del gobierno.

Shikishima crecido como soldado hasta llegar al rango de capitán y recibía ordenes directas del General Kubal o en su caso del comandante Smith.

-Hoy visitaremos el centro de investigación -anuncio Smith. Un tonto que tenía ideales de libertad y al cual Shikishima no toleraba.

El muro había caído y todos trabajaban como locos buscando una solución.

Al entrar por la puerta de cristal del laboratorio vio a un montón de personas caminando de un lado a otro con sus batas blancas y en el centro de ese caos estaba una mujer de cabello castaño amarrado a una coleta algo despeinada. Su bata también estaba sucia y más sin embargo por alguna razón eso careció de significado cuando levanto la vista y miro aquellos ojos color avellana.

-Comandante Smith no sabía que vendría -dijo sonriente y luego miro a Shikishima-. ¿Y usted es?

-El capitán Shikishima Jaeger -presento Smith.

-Para ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad no eres la gran cosa -dijo burlona por la estatura del hombre.

Shikishima solo la miro furioso, el podía llamarla por sus apodos como cuatro ojos o lunática Zoe como muchos la conocían por su amor a los titanes, pero prefirió permanecer firme y en silencio.

-Capitán, la mayor Zoe y su equipo han desarrollado un nuevo invento tras descubrir algunas cosas sobre los titanes -dijo Smith sonriente.

-¿Ya ha sido probado en campo o pretende que sea la rata de laboratorio? -pregunto Shikishima cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que esta arma ya fue probada por mi -contesto Hange-. Contemplen el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales -dijo sujetando una lona que cubría un bulto que fue revelado en cuanto quito la tela-. Verán, ahora que sabemos que la nuca es el punto débil nos topamos con un problema. ¿Como alcanzar ese punto? Y aquí está la solución.

Ambos hombres miraron con detenimiento.

-El equipo va alrededor del cuerpo haciendo presión en ciertos puntos para mantenerlo estable, los cables guías se incrustan gracias al arpón y el gas es liberado propulsando el cuerpo hacia arriba con la dirección que le dan los mandos y de los cuales salen estas hermosas cuchillas hechas con el más resistente acero.

-¿Dices que esto nos elevara hasta la nuca? -pregunto Shikishima.

-Así es, si antes podías eliminar titanes sin esto imagine las posibilidades ahora -contesto Hange.

Shikishima cambio su mirada de odio a una seria. Hange podía estar loca, pero era muy brillante, fuerte y valiente.

.

La siguiente ves que vio a Hange fue cuando luchaba contra Eren y su grupo de reclutas de la 104.

Él a último momento había explotado la bomba para salvar a su hermano y derrotar así al colosal. Cuando sintió el calor de la ráfaga pensó que era el final, su vida sin sentido terminaba, pero al menos había logrado salvar a su hermano Eren y todo se sumergió en tinieblas.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en la oscuridad y recordando memorias pasadas, pero lo que lo trajo a la vida fue aquel constante sonido de una máquina que persistía en su subconsciente y que había terminado de fastidiarlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sus pupilas vieron la luz blanca segadora. Al inicio pensó que era esa luz a la que todos hacían mención, pero después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron levanto el brazo, tenía una manguera delgada que iba a su vena principal y varios parches pegados en su pecho que conectaban a una máquina que media su ritmo y frecuencia cardiaca la cual hacia ese pitido infernal.

Giro su cabeza y entonces pudo verla. Aquella científica loca de cabellera castaña cuyo nombre ya no recordaba y quien dormía con un libro en su regazo que se resbalaba hasta que cayó al suelo despertándola.

-¡Estas despierto! -grito emocionada al ver a Shikishima con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú y que hago aquí? -pregunto enseguida Shikishima-. ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?

-Eso mismo me pregunte al ver tu cuerpo -dijo Hange mientras miraba algo en la pantalla-. Debiste haber muerto en la explosión, pero no fue así, incluso cuando te llevaba al hospital pensé que morirías tarde o temprano, pero comenzaste a curarte.

-Así que estoy vivo gracias a mis poderes de regeneración titan -dijo analizando cada rincón de la habitación en caso de que tuviera que escapar.

-Si estás pensando en escapar te digo desde ahora que no eres un prisionero -dijo Hange quien había estado observando sus expresiones-. Puedes irte en el momento que quieras, pero te será difícil pues aún no se terminan de regenerar tus piernas. Por cierto, tú y yo ya nos conocíamos.

-Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo -dijo recordando aquella ocasión en el laboratorio-. Hange lunática Zoe.

-Oye -reclamo enseguida pues odiaba ese apodo-. No me llames así.

-Como quieras cuatro ojos -dijo sintiendo un ligero dolor en todo su cuerpo-. ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto-. Esto no es un maldito hospital.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-He estado en hospitales antes -contesto Shikishima-. Son ruidosos y huelen a limpieza no como esta pocilga.

-¿Tus sentidos desarrollados son debido a que eres titan? -pregunto Hange curiosa mientras miraba esos ojos grises.

-Mi madre pertenecía a un clan, el clan Ackerman, ella decía que mis sentidos tan despiertos eran debido a esa genética -contesto sorprendiendo a Hange, pero también a él mismo pues jamás había hablado de su familia o infancia con nadie.

-Así que eso es lo que te hacia destacar tanto en el campo de batalla. Es interesante -dijo Hange mientras meditaba aquella información.

-Desde ahora te digo que si intentas algo raro para saber más sobre mi genética antes de que me toques terminaras con una gran rajada en la garganta -amenazo Shikishima recordando las historias que había escuchado sobre la mujer.

-Descuida, no pienso hacerlo -contesto Hange-. En fin, tengo hambre y puede que tu también así que iré por algo.

Hange camino a la puerta y entonces Shikishima volvió a hablar.

-Aguarda, no me has dicho dónde estamos.

-Un edificio abandonado -dijo deteniéndose junto a la puerta-. Veras cuando te lleve al hospital descubrí que unos miembros de la policía militar querían verte muerto, así que te saque de ahí e improvise.

-¿Tantas molestias por un asesino? -pregunto Shikishima mirando a Hange sin entender que la había impulsado a hacer tal cosa, ahora era perseguida por la policía militar y todo por salvar a un extraño que había intentado matarlos.

-¿Un asesino? No, jamás haría nada por alguien así -contesto Hange-. Por un humano y el salvador de Paradai sí.

-Yo no soy ningún salvador.

-¿No? Analicemos la evidencia -contesto Hange regresando al lado de Shikishima-. Años atrás salvaste a esa chica Mikasa de un titan.

-Era guapa -dijo mirando los ojos avellana de Hange que se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas-. No haría lo mismo por ti ¿Es que nunca te bañas?

-Peleaste por la humanidad infinidad de veces -continúo enlistando Hange sin darle importancia al comentario de Shikishima.

-Lo hacía por la paga, comprar especias de té exótico es caro -contesto.

-Mataste al colosal -agrego.

-Lo hice porque tenía cuentas pendientes con ese idiota, no por ustedes.

-Lo hiciste porque tu hermano estaba en peligro y porque querías ayudar a la humanidad, a mí no me engañas, puede que tu boca diga todas esas cosas egoístas y que seas un gran mentiroso, pero tu mirada lo dice todo.

-O quizás eres como todos esos tontos que ven bondad en todo lo malo -dijo Shikishima mirando nuevamente al techo sin poder creer la cantidad de tontearías que escuchaba.

Si algo sabia era que él no era una persona discente, era un asesino y egoísta. Su lista de malas acciones y cadáveres enterrados era infinita y aquella mujer solo decía que era bueno porque no lo conocía.

-Conoces el significado del Yin y Yang? -pregunto Hange mirando su colgante que traía ese símbolo-. Este existe para recordarnos que en todo lo bueno existe algo malo y en todo lo malo existe algo bueno. ¿Jamás te preguntaste que era lo que significaba el símbolo que llevabas en tus espaldas todo este tiempo?

-¿Hablas de las tontas alas de libertad? -pregunto molesto-. No creo en esa basura, como dije, lo hacía por la paga.

-Son dos alas entrecruzadas, una blanca y la otra azul, porque no todo es negro y blanco, pero el significado es el mismo.

-Pues gracias por tus clases tan aburridas, pero a mí no me interesa -dijo nuevamente mirándola a los ojos-. El mundo está plagado de humanos que son la misma mierda. Son egoístas, mentirosos y con tendencia a la autodestrucción. Eso fue lo que salve.

-Si, el mundo es cruel y los humanos tenemos la capacidad de ser el ser más perverso y cruel sobre la tierra -confeso Hange-. Pero también existen cosas hermosas por lo que vale la pena luchar y vivir.

-¿Como qué? ¿El amor? -pregunto burlón-. Yo no sé qué mierda sea eso y francamente es algo que no me interesa experimentar.

-Todo ser humano tiene la capacidad de amar.

-El amor es la peor de las enfermedades -alego furioso-. El amor es solo una ilusión, es como el medicamento, te hace sentir bien, pero si tomas mucho te vuelve un adicto y te hace peligroso.

-Quizás odias tanto ese concepto porque temes experimentarlo.

-Tsk por favor, no seas ingenua.

-¿Me dices que has experimentado lo que es realmente amar?

-No, te digo que no todos los humanos pueden amar -dijo pensando en él mismo.

-¿Conoces a Ted Bundy? -pregunto Hange-. Era un asesino serial, psicópata y sádico. Conocido por matar a las mujeres de la manera más cruel que te podrías imaginar, pero existió una mujer que no mato porque la amaba. Elizabeth, así que por las noches Ted salía, elegía a su víctima femenina, abusaba de ellas, las torturaba y mataba para después regresar con Elizabeth y su hija.

-Déjame adivinar al final la mato -dijo Shikishima.

-Pues en realidad no -contesto Hange-. Elizabeth lo traiciono entregándolo a las autoridades. Lo que quiero decir es que ya fuera cierto o falso que la amara, la verdad es que en todos esos años de noviazgo Ted nunca mato a Elizabeth y quizás nunca nadie sepa el motivo.

Hange se retiró y Shikishima pensó que en verdad esa mujer estaba loca.

.

Pasaron algunos días para que la regeneración de Shikishima estuviera completa y pensó que eso no era normal, generalmente no tardaba tanto en curarse, pero cuando estuvo listo se dio cuenta de que extrañaría a aquella loca.

-Así que te vas -dijo Hange interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Shikishima ya tenía lista una pequeña mochila para su viaje. Las murallas habían caído y el mundo era basto, quizás encontraría un lugar con más humanos o quizás viviría vagando por el mundo, aun no lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

-Mi cuerpo ha sanado en su totalidad -contesto Shikishima cerrando su mochila y echándosela al hombro.

-Bien, pues -Hange extendió su mano y le sonrió-. Espero que disfrutes esta segunda oportunidad que te ha dado la vida Shikishima.

Durante sus días en cama había estado escuchando hablar a Hange ya que él no queria hablar y ella se aburría del silencio. Hange le contaba sobre sus experimentos, libros que amaba y su pasado el cual había sido demasiado trágico sorprendiendo a Shikishima pues ella siempre estaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Ten por seguro que no extrañare tus platicas torpe cuatro ojos -dijo tomando su mano y mirando aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado.

Era la mujer más molesta, loca y habladora con la que se había topado, no era ni siquiera la más linda si consideraba a todos sus amoríos pasados, pero ella tenía algo que le atraía, era vida, tal como su apellido significaba.

Shikishima y Hange se soltaron. Ella pensó que se iría, pero en su lugar él se aproximó, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso tomándola por sorpresa.

Y entonces la derribo tirándola al suelo antes de que comenzaran a disparar desde afuera.

-Nos encontraron -dijo Hange mientras avanzaba pecho tierra a un estante.

Shikishima recordó entonces que tenía demasiados enemigos en el gobierno por no haber cumplido y que ahora querían cobrarle matándolo.

Hange saco del estante dos pistolas y le entrego una a Shikishima.

-No lograremos salir usando estas cosas -regaño pensando que en definitiva Hange estaba loca.

-No, pero nos ayudara a llegar a la otra habitación.

-¿Para qué?

-Saldremos de aquí usando los equipos de maniobras.

Shikishima asintió y salieron del cuarto al pasillo donde vieron dos soldados que les apuntaron, solo que Hange fue más rápida y con una gran puntería los derribo sorprendiendo a Shikishima.

-¿Qué? Yo también tuve entrenamiento militar -dijo sonriéndole.

-Cuatro ojos ¿sabes lo que quiero hacer si logramos salir con vida? -le pregunto mientras corrían por el pasillo logrando llegar al otro cuarto.

-¿Que? -pregunto ella tomando un equipo de maniobras.

-Quiero llevarte a una cita.

-No seas ridículo -dijo Hange terminando de ajustar las correas-. Yo tengo otros planes mejores -dijo acercándose a él.

-¿Cuales? -pregunto tomándola de la cintura.

-Tú, yo y una larga noche -contesto besándolo.

-Cada noche si es lo que necesito para mantenerte a mi lado -dijo Shikishima tras besarla.

Ambos lograron salir del aprieto luchando en conjunto y escapando tras una intensa persecución.

Después de eso continuaron viajando para escapar de la autoridad y lograron permanecer ocultos por un largo tiempo.

.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana le dio directo a los ojos justo cuando se estaba despertando.

-Tsk maldita cuatro ojos -se quejó pensando en que Hange había dejado abierta la cortina con el propósito de levantarlo.

Shikishima se tapó el rostro con la almohada en un intento de dormir más tiempo hasta que alguien entro de puntitas a la habitación y salto a la cama.

-Papá vamos, despierta -pidió la voz de una niña y Shikishima se quitó la almohada del rostro para verla.

La niña era parecida a él, su cabello era negro, piel pálida y de ojos grises, pero tenia la sonrisa de Hange y sus grandes ojos que iluminaban sus días.

-Hope, dame unos minutos, es demasiado temprano -dijo colocándose nuevamente la almohada.

Hope, cuyo nombre significaba esperanza, era el nombre que había escogido para su hija cuando se enteró que Hange estaba embarazada.

-Mamá dijo que te levantes o ella vendrá a sacar tu perezoso trasero de la cama -dijo Hope y Shikishima sonrió.

-Tu madre es la culpable de que quiera permanecer en la cama y de que tenga sueño.

Shikishima se puso de pie, tomo un baño rápido y bajo viendo a Hange cocinar y a Hope disfrutar de un desayuno.

-Buenos días enano -saludo Hange cuando sintió el abraso de Shikishima por detrás-. Ya era hora de que te despertaras.

-Si porque de no ser así tu dejarías la casa hecha un lio -contesto mirando la pila de trastes sucios y libros regados por todos lados-. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? parece que tu librero exploto.

-Buscaba posibles soluciones para tu condición -contesto casi en un susurro.

-Hange...

-Antes de que me regañes déjame decirte que lo hice, lo encontré -dijo mostrándole una servilleta con varias fórmulas y palabras en ella de las cuales Shikishima apenas y entendía.

-Mierda -exclamo Shikishima y recibió un golpe en el hombro.

-No digas mierda frente a tu hija -regaño divertida Hange.

-He dicho cosas peores frente a Hope.

-Papá dijo que era tu culpa porque no lo dejaste dormir anoche -dijo Hope y Hange le dio otro golpe a Shikishima.

-No deberías decir esas cosas. Si crees que tu hija no entiende...

-Furiosa luces hermosa -dijo interrumpiéndola-. Además, tengo razón, tú no eres la que tiene que escuchar tus ronquidos o soportar que te acapares todas las cobijas o que te muevas como poseída mientras duermes.

-Eres un cretino -dijo sonriéndole.

-Y tu una loca -respondió antes de besarla.

Antes de Hange había pensado que el amor no existía y que la humanidad entera no valía nada, pero en esos años Hange le había demostrado cuan equivocado estaba.

Shikishima entonces escucho algo que se aproximaba delatado por el sonido de las hojas secas siendo pisadas por botas y no cualquier calzado, sino botas militares.

-¿Shikishima? -pregunto Hange al ver que estaba atento a algo.

-Saca a Hope por la puerta de atrás -le dijo.

Hange asintió y cargo a Hope.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hope.

-Nada, solo...

En ese momento comenzaron los disparos y Hange se ocultó tras un muro para evítalos y proteger a su hija. La puerta fue derribada. Shikishima elimino a los dos primeros en ingresar y luego miro a las dos personas que significaban todo para él.

-Vete ahora torpe -regaño a Hange quien lo mimaba preocupada.

Shikishima necesitaba que estuviera lejos para poder convertirse en titan y eliminar al resto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió un disparo que lo dejo inmóvil en el suelo.

-¡Shikishima! -grito Hange preocupada y miro con dirección al hombre que le había disparado.

-Hange, tan bella como te recordaba -dijo Smith mirándola-. Veo que interrumpo el desayuno familiar.

Dos soldados sujetaron a Hange y la llevaron ante su comandante.

-Tengo que ofrecerte disculpas. Lamento no haber protegido Paradai como te lo prometí, lamento que jamás logre hacer que me amaras y lamento que tendré que dejarte sin esposo -dicho esto miro a Shikishima divertido y vio el odio en sus ojos así como la desesperación-. ¿Esto? A pues es un paralizante, te deja petrificado unos minutos y así no puedes transformarte, lo diseñamos años atrás cuando escapaste usando tus poderes titan. Veras el gobierno invirtió mucho en ti y no les gusto que su coordenada escapara, la quieren de vuelta -sonrió y luego miro a sus subordinados-. ¡Llévenselos! -ordeno pensando en que aun necesitaba el cerebro de Hange y que tener de rehén a su hija sería un gran motivante para la madre.

Fueron llevados contra su voluntad a la salida. Shikishima podía sentir como el efecto paralizante se perdía de su cuerpo.

Hange forcejeaba y recibió un golpe de su captor en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-¡Suelten a mis papas! ¡No les hagan daño! -grito Hope mientras lloraba y en ese momento Shikishima logro moverse derribando a Smith. Hange también aprovecho la distracción para derribar a su captor y luego recibió un disparo en el hombro por parte de un subordinado.

-¡Hange! -grito Shikishima.

Su hija comenzó a sentir una gran rabia crecer en su interior y el hombre que la sujetaba la soltó debido a que sus manos sufrieron quemaduras.

Smith saco la pistola que tenía guardada como medida extra y apunto a la espalda de Shikishima. Entonces vio a la niña, estaba por transformarse en titan quizás por herencia de su padre y disparo sabiendo que si lo hacia todos morirían calcinados.

Hope cayó al suelo y tanto Shikishima como Hange corrieron a ella dándole tiempo a Smith de recargar su pistola para dejar inmóvil a Shikishima nuevamente.

-Hope -llamaban histéricos ambos padres, pero sus ojos ya no tenían vida. Hange la abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

-Mátalos -pidió Hange llena de rabia e hizo un corte en la mano de Shikishima-. Mata a toda la maldita humanidad.

Hange sabía que no podrían salir ambos con vida de esa situación, estaban rodeados, pero Shikishima era titan y podía transformarse matando a todos y vivir un día más para vengarse por su hija, solo había algo que lo ataba y era ella.

-No, si lo hago morirás -dijo Shikishima.

-Hazlo -insistió-. Hazlo por nosotras, yo ya estoy muerta de todas formas.

-Te amo -le dijo por última vez.

Smith apunto y cuando estaba por apretar el gatillo Shikishima de transformo matándolos a todos.

.

Durante unas semanas se dedicó a matar a cada perseguidor o miembro de la policía militar tratando de dar con quien había emitido la orden de capturarlo y quien o había delatado. Al final logro dar con un nombre. Se vistió con el uniforme que jamás pensó en volver a usar para poderse infiltrar en el complejo y entonces se topó con una niña rubia y vestido blanco.

-Hola Shikishima -dijo la niña y él la miro inseguro, había sido descubierto y por una mocosa.

-Lárgate antes de que te mate -amenazo.

-No podrías aunque quisieras porque veras yo solo estoy en tu cabeza -explico la niña y Shikishima miro a la ventana donde solo aparecía su reflejo-. Se que ahora te preguntaras lo que está pasando. Bueno eres la coordenada y tienes sangre real, eso me permite comunicarme contigo a través de los caminos y lo que quiero es lo mismo que tú. La extinción de la humanidad.

-Yo solo quiero venganza.

-Pensé que querrías cumplir con la última petición de Hange -dijo la niña e hizo aparecer el recuerdo de ese fatídico día, Hange con su hija en brazos y lágrimas en los ojos pronunciando su última petición-. Mátalos, mátalos a todos -dijo la niña misteriosa.

-¿Cómo lo hago? -pregunto Shikishima.

-Cruzando ese portal -señalo y Shikishima vio como algo se abría en ese instante-. Recibirás ordenes más adelante.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Ymir e igual que tu pienso que la humanidad debería extinguirse.

Shikishima cruzo el portal y se topó con una ciudad que no estaba en ruinas y deambulo hasta que a lo lejos vio a una chica parecida a Hange. Él no lo podía creer así que decidió acercarse. La observo por largo rato mientras revisaba los títulos de los libros y se dio cuenta de que hacia los mismos gestos de la mujer que amaba.

Poco después se enteró que no era el único que había pasado por el portal y su más grande sorpresa fue que Hange estaba embarazada recordando a Hope. Pero debía recordar algo y era que esa Hange no era la que conocía y que esa niña que nacería no era su hija. Él tenía una misión. Él tenía que cumplir la última petición de su esposa y vengar a su hija.

* * *

Shikishima estaba en el techo pensando en su pasado. En los buenos años al lado de su familia. "La mate a ella" le había dicho a esa Hange y era cierto, porque podría haber encontrado otra solución y ambos salir de ese predicamento como años atrás, pero eligió matarla. "Mátame como la mataste a ella" le había dicho esa versión adolescente y Shikishima sonrió, quizás no era su Hange, pero estaba igual de loca además de ser impulsiva y valiente.

Shikishima continúo mirando a Hange desde lejos. Faltaba poco para que naciera su hija y él tenía una misión. Vio que Levi llegaba a casa y era recibido por Hange con entusiasmo, luego él ponía su mano en la panza de Hange para sentir como se movía su hija y Shikishima recordó que solía hacer lo mismo.

-Cuanto lo siento Levi, pero no vas a poder verla crecer -dijo Shikishima pensando en la última orden que le había dado Ymir y esta era robar a Tomoe en cuanto naciera ¿Para que la queria? Eso a él no le importaba, al final no era Hope.

.

Hange continúo leyendo las memorias de Shikishima, un padre al que le habían matado a su hija y una esposa muerta por su culpa y no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él.

\- ¿Continuas con eso? -pregunto Levi.

-Shikishima fingió que no me conocía cuando nos topamos en la librería y después escribió esto, sigo sin entender el motivo.

-Está loco -dijo Levi pensando que el nunca sería capaz de hacer lo que él.

-No pienso que este loco -alego Hange-. Quizás nos ocultó la información o nos dio pistas de sus planes.

-Dijo que cuando regresara a su mundo te invitaría a salir ¿Cómo lo haría si estabas muerta? -cuestiono Levi.

-Quizás su idea inicial era alterar su pasado, así como lo hicimos con Tomoe -sugirió Hange.

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo intento cuando tuvo la máquina en sus manos?

-Quizás se dio cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera no recuperaría a Hange ni a Hope y que algo malo podría resultar como lo aprendimos de Tomoe. Quizás Ymir le mostro un posible futuro si tomaba esa decisión o yo que se.

-Ymir, nuestra villana estrella -dijo Levi mirando el ajedrez ya que a Hange le encantaba jugarlo y Levi lo detestaba por siempre perder ante ella-. Hasta ahora hemos estado defendiéndonos de puros peones ¿Qué pasara cuando enfrentemos a la reina?

-Creo que el único capaz de derrotarla es Eren -sugirió Hange pensando en que Eren era su padre.

-No lo creo, ya vimos como lo manipulo y uso para sus fines -pensó en voz alta Levi recordando a ese Eren vengativo.

-¿Entonces quién? -pregunto Hange-. ¿Quién es el rival adecuado para Ymir?

-Otra reina -contesto Levi tomando la pieza de la reina.

-¿Frieda o Historia? -se preguntó Hange.

-Tomoe -contesto Levi-. Por eso Shikishima la cristalizo, ella nunca trabajo con ellos por voluntad propia, lo hizo porque la estaban amenazando con Mirai y siempre que pudo intento detenerlos ya sin mencionar que nos dio pistas y si tomamos en cuenta que ella causo la creación de Ymir...

-Tomoe es el único ser al que Ymir le teme, no solo tiene la coordenada, también es única en su clase, es mitad Ackerman y mitad Reiss -dijo Hange.

-En realidad Shikishima también es mitad sangre real y mitad Ackerman -medito Levi-. Pero si lo vemos por este lado Tomoe es la única de todas las demás de los mundos que conocemos que continua viva. En el mundo de Chibi ella no existe, en el de Shikishima Hope murió, en el de Riva ni siquiera llego a nacer.

-Te equivocas, existe otra versión de Tomoe viva -dijo Hange preocupada por el futuro de su hija.

-No tienes nada que temer Hange -dijo Levi tomando sus manos-. Nuestra hija crecerá y tendrá una infancia normal rodeada de amor y un mundo seguro.

-No lo sabes.

-Si lo sé -contesto firmemente.

**Ahora un dato curioso que tiene muy poco que ver con este capítulo, pero que me dejo con la duda y es que en muchas traducciones el cargo que le dan a Hange es de mayor y no solo líder de escuadrón, yo no lo sabía, pero en el ejercito los rangos son de esta forma: Almirante (marina), vicealmirante (marina), general, coronel, teniente, mayor, capitán, sargento, cabo y soldado. Esto significa que Hange tiene mayor rango que Levi, lo cual no es malo, pero ahora de solo pensarlo me da risa ya que técnicamente hablando entonces Levi tenía que hacer lo que Hange decía y por eso cuando le pregunta ¿Qué hará Eren mañana? y ella decide cambiar los planes él no dice nada, cosa graciosa ya que minutos antes Petra le había dicho a Eren que lo que decía Levi era la ley, pero sigo teniendo dudas respecto al verdadero cargo de Hange. **


	105. Chapter 105

**Tengo un nudo en la garganta****  
tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país**

**Hola, primero que nada, quiero ofrecer unas disculpas, sé que este año comencé un poco floja y que los tenía acostumbrados al capítulo diario, pero he tenido en verdad demasiadas cosas que hacer, entre trabajo, cuidar de mis perrihijos, el trabajo, las clases de idiomas y dibujo, salidas con amigos, mis otros proyectos y el fic, pero en compensación les traigo triple capitulo.**

**Pau mil gracias por tu review y pues que te digo? A veces eres demasiado acertada.**

**Ahora si al cap.**

Un niño de cabello negro y ojos cafés se encontraba practicando en la playa mientras seguía las instrucciones de Onyankopon.

Para Han Onyankopon había sido como su padre, pues tras el caos de Paradai el soldado escapo con el niño de apenas dos años de edad para mantenerlo protegido debido al afecto que le tenía a Hange.

Han no conocía a sus padres ni a sus hermanas salvo por historias que le contaba Onyankopon, pero deseaba profundamente algún día conocer a Tomoe y Mirai pues él sentía que seguían vivas a pesar de que su cuidador no le creía.

-Tuve un sueño anoche -dijo Han esquivando el ataque de Onyankopon-. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules me estaba buscando.

-Tu hermana tenía ojos grises -dijo Onyankopon logrando derribarlo de espaldas con un golpe a sus tobillos-. Deja de distraerte con eso, fue solo un sueño.

-Yo sé que estan vivas -alego Han parándose de un salto-. Y esa guerrera de la que tanto hemos oído hablar podría ser Tomoe -dicho esto derribo a Onyankopon con un mismo movimiento que él había hecho.

-Si sigues así pronto no me necesitaras -bromeo y luego ambos tomaron un descanso contemplando el mar-. Escucha, nada me agradaría que encontraras a tu familia, en verdad y no pierdo las esperanzas, por eso estamos aquí en Paradai, un lugar al que prometí nunca más regresar.

-Gracias -dijo Han bajando la mirada-. Se que venir te trae malos recuerdos, pero te prometo que si no encontramos nada tu elegirás el siguiente destino.

Onyankopon tenía un juego con Han desde pequeño, él colocaba un mapa y Han seleccionaba al azar el nuevo destino ya que a donde fueran solo se quedaban una temporada y luego continuaban. Onyankopon solía decirle que el mundo era su hogar y que debía conocerlo para seguir con el sueño de sus padres.

-En realidad el viaje no ha sido del todo malo -dijo sacando una pequeña foto algo dañada y se la entregó al niño-. La encontré en el viejo cuartel -explico-. Esta foto fue tomada el día que Azumabito llego a Paradai inaugurando el puerto.

Han miro la foto, en ella salían dos niñas las cuales supuso se trataba de sus hermanas, pero identificar a sus padres le fue imposible.

-Ella es tu madre, estaba embarazada de ti -dijo señalando la imagen de Hange-. Y el hombre bajito a su lado es tu padre.

-Era hermosa -dijo Han y Onyankopon asintió.

-Bella e inteligente, muchos la pretendieron, pero solo tu padre fue el suertudo que logro conquistarla.

-Papá debió ser un tipo genial si logro vencerte a ti Onyankopon -dijo Han pues le tenía demasiado afecto al hombre.

-Si, era un gran soldado y hombre -dijo riendo.

Han no aparto la vista de la foto hasta que escucho pisadas de dos personas acercándose.

-Prepárate por si son enemigos -dijo Onyankopon poniéndose de pie y en guardia.

Han hizo lo mismo y miro severamente a las figuras femeninas encapuchadas hasta que ambas mujeres dejaron ver su rostro a lo lejos.

-¿Tomoe y Mirai? -se preguntó Onyankopon bajando la guardia.

-¡Han! -grito Mirai corriendo hacia el niño.

-Amor, espera puede ser peligroso -dijo Frieda corriendo tras Mirai pensando que no era buena idea.

Han también corrió hacia Mirai y en cuanto chocaron ambos se abrasaron.

-Mírate, estas enorme, eres tan parecido a papá, pero con los ojos de mamá.

Onyankopon miro contento la reunión familiar y entonces su vista se centró en Frieda.

-Tu no eres Tomoe -dijo a la chica de cabello negro.

-No, Tomoe ella…

-Entiendo -dijo Onyankopon pensando que Tomoe había muerto.

-Tengo tanto que contarte, pero primero -dijo Mirai y tomo la mano de Frieda-. Quiero presentarte a Frieda Reiss mi pareja.

* * *

El invierno llego a su fin y pronto llego la primavera trayendo con ella el anuncio de los candidatos a rey y reina del baile además de la venta de los boletos para el baile de graduación, lo que significaba una sola cosa y era que todos tenían que comenzar a planear con quien ir y como pedirlo.

-No olviden que deben estudiar para los finales -decía Pixis mirando a la clase-. Farlan espero que estés prestando atención.

-¿Por qué tiene que exponerme de esa manera profesor? -pregunto Farlan deprimido.

-Porque has estado metido en tu celular desde que inicio la clase -regaño Pixis-. Y porque a pesar de que les tengo afecto ya no los quiero ver el siguiente año, menos a usted señorita Magnolia y por cierto la película que me recomendó fue un deleite para mis pupilas.

-Le dije que "La gran muralla" era la mejor película de acción de todos los tiempos -dijo contenta Isabel.

-¿Es esa donde luchan en la Gran Muralla China? -pregunto Nanaba.

-No esa es Mulán y es animada -dijo Farlan.

-Claro que no -objeto Nifa-. Y hablando de eso ya la van a sacar el live action.

-Esa versión será un asco -se quejó Moblit.

-Aun así, me tendrás que llevar -regaño Nifa ilusionada.

-Mulán y La Gran Muralla son dos películas muy diferentes -intervino Isabel-. Para empezar en una sale el guapo Matt Damon.

-Oye -reclamo Farlan-. Empiezo a pensar que solo ves las películas por los actores.

-Claro que no y no te pongas celoso farfar, después de todo te lleve a ver La mujer maravilla.

-Porque salía Chris Evans -alego.

-Error, el que sale es el papucho Chris Pine.

-Es lo mismo.

-Técnicamente si, todos los Chris son guapos -dijo Nanaba.

La discusión cambio sobre que Chris era más guapo, aunque se vio interrumpida.

-Buenos días estudiantes -hablo Ilse por los altavoces-. Las votaciones para los candidatos para rey y reina han concluido dejando a estas cuatro parejas como finalistas. Nanaba Inocencio y Mike Zacharius -este anuncio sorprendió a Nanaba-. Nifa Sweatheart y Moblit Berner.

_Nota de autora: El apellido de Nifa y Nanaba es inventado ya que no son mencionados en SNK, ósea sabemos el de Ian Dietrich quien solo apareció unos segundos en dos capítulos y no el de Nifa ni el de Nanaba ¿Qué pasa con Isayama? Jajaja._

-Moblit, es fantástico -dijo emocionada Nifa zangoloteando a su novio quien estaba petrificado del miedo de pararse en el escenario frente a una multitud sin mencionar el bailar.

-Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church -dijo Ilse y la parejita comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

-Hicieron trampa ¿no es cierto? -pregunto Levi mirando con desaprobación a sus amigos.

-Oh vamos aniki, será divertido.

-Y finalmente ¡Hange Zoe y Levi Ackerman!

-Tsk ¿Quién fue el gracioso? -pregunto molesto Levi y todos sus amigos evitaron mirarlo mientras silbaban.

-No olviden que los boletos ya estan a la venta y que el partido final del journey está próximo ¡vamos alas!

El anuncio concluyo y todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el baile por lo que Pixis dio la clase por terminada.

.

La mayoría de peticiones eran simples, pero los chicos deseaban que fuera memorable.

El primero en hacer su invitación al baile fue Auruo quien les pidió ayuda a las porristas y mientras estaban en prácticas una chica comenzó la porra.

-¡Dame una P! -grito emocionada mostrando un cartel con esta letra.

Así continuaron formando la palabra ¿PROM? mientras hacían una pirámide y Auruo apareció pidiéndole a Petra ser su pareja y tuvo que aguardar unos segundos mientras su preocupación aumentaba.

-¡Si! -grito Petra finalmente y Auruo pudo respirar.

.

Cuando Nifa iba llegando a la escuela Moblit dejo caer desde el techo un enorme letrero que cubría la fachada de la escuela pidiéndole ser su pareja para el baile con un hermoso dibujo.

-Amorcito, eso debió tomarte días pintarlo -dijo Nifa sorprendida y un poco avergonzada por la petición tan publica de Moblit.

-Nada es suficiente para mi terrón de azúcar -contesto Moblit y ambos compartieron un beso esquimal.

.

Nicolo había planeado pedirle a Sasha que fuera con él al baile de fin de curso invitándola a comer y colocando una nota en medio de un mini pastel, pero nunca se imaginó que ella se comiera el pastel con todo y nota, así que tuvo que pedírselo sin ningún plan de respaldo, afortunadamente para él Sasha accedió robándole un beso a Nicolo.

.

Armin dejo en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Annie dos rocas una pequeña y la otra grande, la primera traía escrito un sí y la grande un no y en el suelo estaba pintada la pregunta ¿Irías conmigo al baile? Seguida de la nota "llévame tu respuesta."

Al día siguiente Annie espero a Armin en la entrada de la escuela dejándolo sorprendido pues iba demasiado arreglada. Annie se acercó a Armin, tomo su mano y le dejo en la palma una pequeña roca que traía la misma pregunta ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

-Temo que no entiendo -dijo Armin inspeccionando la roca-. Y eso que tengo el mejor promedio de la clase.

-Fui al Halloween contigo y ahora quiero que tú me acompañes al baile de la escuela Mare -aclaro Annie-. Hitch no deja de fastidiarme preguntándome cuando ella y su novio Marlow podrán conocerte.

-¿Hitch es tu amiga?

-Lamentablemente si, solo recuerda ser amable con ella cuando la conozcas porque ella puede ser...

-¿De trato difícil? -pregunto Armin y Annie asintió.

.

Erwin planeo una cena romántica con Marie, solo que el mesero se equivocó y en lugar de llevarle la nota pidiéndole ir al baile este llevo una copa con un anillo dentro.

-Erwin que dulce, pero ¿olvidas que ya estamos casados? -dijo Marie conteniendo la risa.

-Temo que se equivocaron y además por tu condición no podrías siquiera tomar esto -dijo sonrojado Erwin-, pero ya que no salió según el plan ¿Irías al baile de graduación conmigo? -pregunto y recibió un gran sí.

.

Eren lleno el casillero de Mikasa con pétalos de rosa y dentro un letrero preguntándole sobre el baile. Justo estaba terminando de cerrar el casillero de su novia cuando ella llego.

-¿Qué haces Eren? -pregunto Mikasa.

-Yo pues… -contesto nervioso-. Solo abre tu casillero.

Mikasa abrió el de a un lado y noto que no había nada adentro. Eren se había equivocado por los nervios colocando las cosas en el casillero de Sasha.

-Ya se me hacía raro que tuvieras comida guardada en el casillero en lugar de libros -dijo deprimido Eren.

Mikasa abrió el casillero de su amiga pues era la misma combinación que el de ella porque Sasha decía que de no ser así se olvidaría de la suya y pudo ver la sorpresa.

.

A Pieck Zeke decoro todo el salón con rosas y en el pizarrón escribió la petición seguida de un poema.

.

Mike arrastro a Nanaba hasta el auditorio donde el escenario fue iluminado mostrando grandes letras que formaban la palabra PROM.

-P es por el primer día que te vi -dijo Mike-. Tu cabellera rubia con olor a fresas me cautivo desde ese momento-. R es porque tuve que rogarte para que salieras conmigo. O es por las incontables horas que he pasado a tu lado en las cuales me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

-Mi amor, la palabra horas lleva H -dijo Nanaba.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no sabía que decir -confeso logrando sacarle una risita a Nanaba-. M es por la Universidad María a la cual asistiremos y continuaremos con nuestra historia de amor…

En ese momento Nanaba se sintió mal porque no le había dicho a Mike que asistiría a la Universidad Shina.

-Pero antes de eso primero tenemos que ir al baile así que Nanaba, amor mío, mi dulce con olor a fresa ¿Irías conmigo al baile?

-Si -contesto fingiendo una sonrisa y no porque no quisiera ir con él, sino porque se sentía mal de esconderle las cosas.

Mike la abrazo cargándola y haciéndola girar.

.

-¿Listo? -pregunto Levi a Farlan.

-Eso creo -contesto con miedo.

Farlan no sabía cómo invitar a Isabel y queria que fuera memorable. Intento con una carta, peo se dio cuenta de que era muy malo para eso después viendo la tele se le vino una idea, solo que necesitaba ayuda de varias personas para lograrlo.

Todos estaban reunidos en el campo para practicar las nuevas jugadas y estar listos para el partido y entonces se escuchó la música que salía de las bocinas.

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

_TRADUCCION: Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti. Debes ser como tocar el cielo. Quiero abrazarte tanto. Por fin el amor ha llegado y doy gracias a Dios por estar vivo. Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad. No puedo quitar los ojos de ti_.

Farlan apareció cantando o mejor dicho haciendo como que cantaba ya que era pésimo en eso y en ese instante la banda escolar comenzó a tocar recordándole a Isabel la escena de la película Diez cosas que odio de ti.

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

_TRADUCCION: Te amo nena y eso está bastante bien. Te necesito nena para calentar mis noches solitarias, te amo nena. Confía en mi cuando te lo digo oh nena hermosa no me abandones te lo suplico oh hermosa nena ahora que te he encontrado quédate y déjame amarte nena déjame amarte._

Farlan bajo de las gradas y luego le mostro una hoja con la pregunta ¿PROM? mientras le sonreía a Isabel.

-¿Qué dices mi Bellabel?

-¡Oh Farfar claro que acepto! -contesto lanzándose a sus brazos y tirándolo.

.

-No puedo creer que Fralan hiciera eso -dijo Hange contenta mientras hablaba con su amiga por teléfono.

-¿Qué te digo? Después de todo es un romántico -dijo Isabel-. Por cierto ¿Cómo te lo pidió aniki?

-Pues todavía queda tiempo y francamente no es que necesite que me lo pida -contesto Hange-. Es decir, es más que claro que iremos juntos ¿con quién iría si no? -pregunto divertida.

-Pero es importante, es nuestro último baile -alego Isabel-. Hablare con aniki.

-No, por favor, supongo que tarde o temprano hablaremos de eso, por ahora ha estado con un montón de cosas en la cabeza.

-Bien, pero si no lo hace de una forma romántica yo misma pateare su trasero.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hange y entonces Bean entro al cuarto dándole unos golpecitos en la mano con su hocico-. Tengo que colgar, creo que Bean quiere salir al baño.

Hange colgó y miro a Bean-. Hola Bean ¿Quieres dar un paseo? -pregunto con voz chillona mientras lo rascaba en la cabeza y noto que traía una nota en su collar-. ¿Qué traes ahí Bean? -pregunto Hange y tomo el papelito que decía "baja"-. Vaya, ese enano se ha vuelto un flojo, luego solo me llamara pidiéndome que baje.

Hange salió del cuarto y bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta que se topó con la sala iluminada con velas, pétalos de rosas en el suelo formando corazones, estrellas de papel colgando del techo y una gran lona que cubría la pared la cual comenzó a proyectar un video musical con la canción Te amo de Alexander Acha.

Amo toda tu figura, modelo de lo increíble  
Belleza y virtud en una, tu soltura al perdonar  
No dejas morir a nadie y vas sembrándonos ilusiones  
Tú no sabes lo que causas  
Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta  
Haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia.

El video contenía fotos de Hange y de ella con Levi.

Te amo, más que a un nuevo mundo  
Más que a un día perfecto  
Más que a un suave vino  
Más que a un largo sueño  
Más que a la balada de un niño cantando  
Más que a mi música, más que a mis años  
Más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres  
Más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres  
Más que a nuestro juego preferido  
Más aún que esto te amo.

Hange miraba y contenía la risa además del llanto.

Más que un largo viaje  
Más que a un rubio campo  
Más que a un viejo amigo  
Más que a cualquier santo  
Más que a tu pureza adornada de errores  
Más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe.  
Más que a tu alegría, más que a tus colores  
Más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

En ese momento sintió como Levi la abrazaba por detrás y le cantaba.

Más que a nuestro beso primero  
Más aún que esto, te amo más  
Que a nuestra mágica noche de bodas  
Más aún que esto te amo.

-Levi -dijo contenta girándose para poder verlo-. ¿Cómo planeaste todo esto?

-Aún falta algo -dijo y en ese momento Sawney se acercó a Hange brincándole y ella le quito la nota del collar.

-Sawney así no lo practicamos -regaño Levi.

-Claro que si iré al baile contigo enano idiota ¿con quién más iría? -pregunto divertida Hange.

-Tsk idiota la próxima no me voy a esforzar tanto -se quejó Levi.

-Mentira, no puedes evitar ser un romántico.

* * *

Frieda estaba en el suelo sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras veía a través de los caminos hasta que su concentración se interrumpió al abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

-No me digas que nuevamente estas espiándolos -regaño Mirai.

-No, en realidad estaba intentando cerrar la ventana, pero no puedo hacerlo -contesto fastidiada Frieda y luego ese fastidio cambio a tristeza-. Puede que viera un poco.

-Amor ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Pronto será el baile de fin de año y no estaré para ayudarles a las chicas con sus vestidos, tampoco podre ir y despedirme de todos.

Mirai guardo silencio un momento y luego se le ocurrió una idea. Se puso de pie y estiro la mano.

-Frieda Reiss ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi pareja en el baile?

-¿Cual baile?

-Pues el nuestro, pondré música y bailaremos toda la noche si quieres, es más, usare un ridículo vestido si eso te complace.

Frieda sonrió y tomo la mano de Mirai para después abrazarla.

-Gracias -dijo contenta.

**La graduación esta próxima ¿Qué desastres ocurrirán? ¿Qué broma fue la que hizo Farlan en el baile? Y ahora una pregunta directa para ustedes ¿Cuál fue la invitación que más les gusto?**


	106. Chapter 106

**El intento de una carta****  
una historia y muchas ganas de poder vivir**

-Vamos Marco, por favor perdóname- pidió Jean mientras perseguía a su amigo por la escuela.

-Intente hacerlo y tu simplemente fuiste grosero con mi novio -regaño Marco molesto deteniéndose de golpe.

-¿Grosero? Solo le pregunte si no había otros chicos en Mare.

-Le dijiste que dejara de fastidiar en Erdia -dijo Marco.

-Puede ser, pero fue porque… vamos Marco, Colt es de Mare, son nuestros enemigos.

-Colt no es el enemigo Jean, es mi novio y tu mi mejor amigo, solo quiero que se lleven bien ¿Podrías poner de tu parte?

-¿Por qué solo me regañas a mí? El rubio no es completamente inocente.

-Colt fue amable, incluso pago la comida.

-¿Qué pasa Jean nuevamente peleando? -pregunto Eren interrumpiendo la discusión de Jean y Marco.

-¿Qué insinúas idiota? -pregunto molesto Jean tomando a Eren de la playera.

-¡Oye cara de caballo suéltame! -le grito Eren-. Si tienes problemas con Marco no te desquites con los demás.

La pelea en el pasillo llamo la atención de varios estudiantes que se reunieron creando un círculo alrededor de estos dos adversarios.

-Mi problema eres tú, odio tu cara de tonto y sobre todo odio que te quedaras con Mikasa -dijo molesto Jean.

-Connie has algo -pidió Sasha empujando a su mejor amigo.

-Jean, ya basta -dijo Connie temeroso de verse en medio del pleito de ambos compañeros.

Jean soltó a Eren empujándolo y este trastabillo, pero logro mantener el equilibrio.

-No vales la pena -dijo Jean dándole la espalda a Eren.

Eren lo miro con furia y dio unos pasos dispuesto a golpear a Jean, pero Mikasa lo detuvo.

-No Eren -pidió Mikasa, aunque sabía que no existía nada que detuviera a Eren cuando estaba furioso.

Eren miro a todos los presentes y después tomo aire.

-¡No he terminado contigo jean! -grito Eren y Jean se giró para verlo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -pregunto burlón-. ¿Golpearme?

Los chicos de tercer año pasaban por el segundo nivel y Erwin fue el primero en ver por la entreplanta que Jean y Eren estaban peleando.

-Tsk, ese mocoso idiota -maldijo Levi recordando la advertencia del director Zackly.

Levi estaba dispuesto a interrumpir la pelea, pero Erwin lo detuvo.

-Aguarda, a veces se debe tener un voto de confianza -dijo Erwin mirando la escena.

-¿Estas tonto? -pregunto Levi mirando furioso a su amigo.

-Tuve un voto de confianza contigo cuando te recluté en esa otra vida y todo salió bien ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

-Tsk por tu bien más te vale que no se agarren a golpes.

-Sabes Jean me das lastima -dijo Eren confundiendo a Jean-. Quieres una vida que simplemente no puedes tener, quieres salir con chicas lindas, ser el rey de la escuela, el capitán del equipo y eso solo te convierte en un idiota y bueno solo pueden existir dos explicaciones para que seas tan idiota. La primera es que debajo de toda esa fachada existe otra personalidad guardada en el closet que no dejas salir -esto causo que los reunidos rieran-. Y la segunda es que no eres feliz con tu vida por lo que descargas tu ira en la persona que piensas que tiene la vida que deseas, eso es, tú me tienes envidia Jean, pero sabes, mi vida no es tan grandiosa, en realidad ninguna vida lo es y debes aprender a vivir con lo que te toca y superar tus dificultades, de otra forma jamás vas a ser feliz.

-Eres un idiota Eren y después de tanto palabrerío me has aburrido -dijo Jean para después alejarse mientras la multitud reunida se apartaba.

-A veces olvido darte un voto de confianza Erwin -confeso Levi mientras miraba como todos se dispersaban.

-¿Entonces confiaras en mi cuando te diga quién será el nuevo capitán del equipo de journey? -pregunto y Levi lo miro.

-No me digas que…

-Así es, Jean será el nuevo capitán.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Nanaba sorprendida.

-Eren demostró madurez al no seguirle el juego a Jean -alego Isabel ofendida.

-Es verdad, pero Jean demostró autocontrol al no golpear a Eren y creo que las palabras de Eren se incrustaron en su persona. Ahora Jean está consciente de que debe trabajar para quererse y así querer a los demás.

-¿Hablas de la frase para amar a alguien más debes amarte a ti mismo? -pregunto Nifa.

-Justamente -contesto Erwin.

* * *

-Es que no puedo creer que Erwin decidiera eso -dijo molesta Hange-. No tengo nada en contra de Jean, pero ¿Por qué no Eren?

Levi le había contado lo sucedido a Hange y ella al igual que la mayoría no estaba segura de que Erwin tomara la mejor decisión.

-No lo cuestiones, después de todo tiene el espíritu del comandante Smith metido en su trasero -dijo Levi fastidiado del tema.

-Armin era todavía una mejor opción -alego Hange.

-Oye si mal no lo recuerdo fuiste tú la que eligió a Jean para ser tu sustituto en caso de morir cuando eras comandante en esa vida.

-Es verdad, pero…

-¿Y acaso no fue Jean el que lucho contra los Jaegeristas cuando el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda?

-Si, pero…

-Entonces solo confía -pidió Levi y Hange se calmó.

-Bien, pero sigue sin agradarme la idea.

* * *

Marco llego a la plaza al área de comida donde su novio Colt lo había citado, pero no se esperó encontrarse con Jean hablando con el rubio.

-¿Jean? -dio Marco en cuanto estuvo frente a ambos chicos.

-Hola cariño -saludo Colt-. Jean y yo estuvimos platicando y me dio unos buenos consejos de cosas que te gustan, por ejemplo, no sabía que eras fan de Pokémon

-Jean -regaño avergonzado Marco.

-A mí me parece lindo -dijo Colt sonriéndole a Marco-. Además, Jean se ofreció a cuidar de Gaby, Falco, Udo y Sophia mientras tu y yo entramos al cine.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Marco eres mi mejor amigo y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta, solo no queria perder lo único bueno en mi vida, pero al hacerlo de todas formas te estaba perdiendo -confeso avergonzado Jean-. Yo solo no queria que tuvieras novio porque entonces me dejarías de lado.

-Jean eso no sucederá, tu eres mi mejor amigo -dijo Marco estirando su puño y Jean lo choco-. Colt te amo, pero Jean siempre será mi otra mitad, mi lado izquierdo.

-¿Debo ponerme celoso? -pregunto de broma Colt.

-Para nada -contesto Marco-. ¿Seguro que puedes con los niños?

-Estarán ocupados con los videojuegos -dijo Jean tranquilo y miro rápidamente a los cuatro niños que estaban con la atención fija en las pantallas-. Y además Reiner quedo de venir después por Gaby, algo así sobre ayudarla a comprar un vestido para el baile.

-Mi hermanito invito a Gaby y yo no te he invitado a ti -dijo avergonzado Colt.

-Descuida, no es que necesite una invitación pública ni nada de eso -dijo Marco.

-Claro que lo hare ¿Por qué crees que le estaba pidiendo consejos a Jean? Ya quiero que sea el baile y presumirte con mis amigos de Mare.

-Aguarda -interrumpió Jean-. ¿Iras al baile de Mare?

-Si, ese fue el trato, Colt iría al baile del corazón a Erdia y yo al de graduación a Mare -contesto Marco-. ¿Todo bien con eso?

-Supongo -dijo triste Jean.

-Bueno andando o no podremos comprar palomitas -dijo animado Colt y ambos se alejaron tomados de la mano.

* * *

Ymir fue a la mansión Reiss acompañando a Historia. Ella subiría rápido por un suéter y a dejar la mochila para después ir a la plaza donde Ymir le tenía una sorpresa para pedirle ir juntas al baile.

Así que aguardo en la puerta pacientemente y entonces se topó con Rod Reiss quien iba saliendo de la sala tras discutir con Uri.

-No voy a permitir que ese bastardo sea nombrado tu heredero, te lo advierto hermano -dijo Rod antes de toparse con Ymir-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿vienes por la paga?

La verdad sobre Ymir era que era una chica huérfana que vivía en un hogar temporal y Rod la había contratado para que fuera la amiga de su hija y así levantarle el ánimo además de mantenerla vigilada.

Ymir había cumplido con su papel de espía y le contaba a Rod todo lo que pasaba en la vida de su hija y ahora del hijo de Uri.

-No yo…

-Bien, pero más te vale que me digas algo interesante -dijo Rod sacando su billetera.

-Ya no quiero que me pague nada -alego Ymir-. Puede quedarse con su dinero, sabe, su hija es un ser amable y lleno de bondad a diferencia de usted o su madre y lo único lamentable es que no pueda verlo.

-¿Qué dices? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Digo que Historia no necesita que les pague a las personas para que sean sus amigos -dijo Ymir.

-¿De qué hablas Ymir? -pregunto Historia y tanto su padre como amiga giraron la cabeza notando a la rubia en el pie de las escaleras-. ¿Mi padre te pago para que fueras mi amiga?

-No -dijo Rod enseguida.

-Si -dijo Ymir-. También para contarle todo lo que hacías y con quien te juntabas.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Eso fue al inicio, después ya no queria seguir haciéndolo, pero necesitaba el dinero, no todos tenemos una gran casa en la cual vivir -confeso avergonzada Ymir.

-Me mentiste -dijo Historia con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si -dijo Ymir bajando la cabeza.

-Fuera, no quiero verte ¡a ninguno de los dos! -exclamo llorando.

-Historia por favor perdóname -pidió Ymir.

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué se supone que soy buena? Quizás me he cansado de pretender ser la pequeña niña buena.

Historia subió las escaleras apresurada e Ymir se retiró triste.

.

Al día siguiente Ymir se sorprendió al ver llegar a Historia acompañada de Reiner al igual que Berthold y ambos se miraron confundidos.

-Historia hablemos -pidió Ymir persiguiéndola.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo falsa amiga.

-Así que yo soy traidora, pero Reiner no -dijo molesta al recordar tanto los errores del chico en esa vida como en la otra-. Les vendió las jugadas a Mare, pinto la barda y en esa otra vida intento secuestrar a Eren sin mencionar que derribo la muralla.

-Reiner es mi amigo y tu no lo entenderías porque no sabes lo que es eso -dijo furiosa y continuo su camino sin mirar a Ymir.

* * *

Era de noche y Hange dormía mientras Levi intentaba hacerlo debido a que Hange no dejaba de moverse en la cama, entonces sonó su celular y lo contesto enseguida temiendo despertar a Hange.

-Isabel ¿Qué pasa? Es más de media noche -dijo Levi en cuanto contestó.

-Lo sé, pero la madre de Farlan me llamo preocupada porque él no ha regresado a casa.

Levi enseguida se levantó.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Levi fue mi culpa -dijo triste Isabel-. Yo lo presione para que decidiera a que universidad ir y él se enfadó, luego salió de mi casa y nunca regreso a la suya.

-Tranquila Bells no fue tu culpa, Farlan a veces es un tonto.

-Llame a todos nuestros conocidos y Yam me dijo que estaba de fiesta con la vieja banda, mi primer impulso fue irlo a buscar, pero él no me va a hacer caso.

-Descuida yo iré -dijo Levi tomando la chamarra y bajando apresurado mientras maldecía a Farlan y sus impulsos egoístas.

.

Levi hizo algo que juró jamás volvería a hacer y manejo hasta el centro de la ciudad deteniéndose en la estación de trenes abandonada donde camino hasta el viejo anden donde la banda solía reunirse antes de que Isabel, Farlan y él dejaran las calles y se centraran en los estudios.

Incluso un día Hange los había acompañado y puesto en peligro su vida. Ese lugar le recordaba a Levi su vida despreocupada y era algo a lo que no queria regresar.

En cuanto entro sintió de golpe el aire contaminado del humo del cigarro y el olor a alcohol encontrando de inmediato a Farlan con una cerveza y dos chicas en cada brazo.

-Hora de irnos a casa -regaño Levi jalándolo de la ropa.

-Miren quien está aquí -dijo Farlan y por el tono de su voz Levi pudo darse cuenta de que la cerveza en su mano no era la primera de la noche-. El rey del submundo, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y el más cotizado por las chicas, el señor limpieza en persona.

-Hola Levi -saludaron las chicas de una forma coqueta-. Tiene tiempo que ya no te veíamos.

-No chicas, no deben coquetear con él, ahora es un hombre casado que tendrá a un hijo.

-Y tú tienes una novia -le recordó molesto.

-No soy suficiente para Isabel -confeso tomando lo que le quedaba en la botella-. Ella ira a la universidad y conocerá a otros sujetos, sujetos interesados en estudiar que serán abogados exitosos mientras yo tengo un empleo mediocre en algún lugar.

-Eso no es verdad Farlan, Isabel me conto que te admitieron en María -dijo Levi entendiendo a su amigo y su frustración por un futuro incierto.

-Tu simplemente no lo entenderías.

-¿Crees que no?

-Claro que no -dijo molesto-. ¡Tienes tu vida arreglada! Felicidades, eres el hijo de un hombre millonario, tienes tu casa propia con tu linda esposa y tendrás hijos adorables.

-¿Crees que mi vida es fácil?

-Se que tu vida es fácil.

-No sabes nada pedazo de idiota -regaño y tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Suéltame! -grito Farlan molesto.

-No, nos vamos ahora -dijo determinado Levi y arrastro a Farlan a la salida topándose con Yam un viejo amigo.

-Hola, veo que Isabel te informo -dijo Yam y Levi asintió.

-Gracias por decirle.

-Si quieres un consejo, creo que Farlan lo que necesita es una plática y no un sermón.

-Sigo aquí y los escucho -regaño Fralan.

Levi soltó a Farlan y lo empujo contra el auto.

-Sube al auto antes de que mi puño conozca tus dientes -regaño y Farlan se metió mientras soltaba imperios-. Nuevamente gracias Yam -dijo despidiéndose de su vejo amigo y se metió del lado del conductor.

-Pensé que ya no manejabas -dijo Farlan.

-No lo hago, así que si nos matamos será por tu culpa -contesto encendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha.

Farlan miraba por la ventana sin decirle nada a Levi y entonces noto que no conocía el rumbo.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto Farlan, pero Levi no le contesto hasta que se detuvo frente al viejo restaurante que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día y al que solían ir los tres-. ¿Quieres revivir viejas memorias? -dijo burlón.

-Tienes dos opciones, la primera, hablas conmigo o la segunda, te golpeo hasta que el dolor te haga entrar en razón -contesto y Farlan salió del vehículo molesto azotando la puerta.

Ambos amigos entraron al lugar y tomaron su asiento usual.

-Levi Ackerman -saludo una mujer y cuando la miro vio que se trataba de una pelirroja-. Y Farlan, solo falta Isabel, bueno yo podría hacerla de Isabel -dijo en tono coqueto-. Aunque soy más linda ¿Qué piensas Farlan?

-Rose ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto molesto Levi.

-Aquí trabajo tontito y esta noche o mejor dicho madrugada seré su mesera así que díganme ¿Qué les traigo? Yo sugiero un café cargado para Farlan -dijo notando el estado en el que se encontraba el aludido.

-Café, té y lo que quieras traernos -dijo Levi-. Solo déjanos a solas.

-Que amargado ¿El matrimonio no te hace feliz? -dijo inclinándose hacia Levi sabiendo que llevaba un gran escote-. Yo podría hacerte feliz un rato.

Levi ni siquiera la volteo a ver y entonces Rose se molestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Debe ser toda una belleza la que te logro conquistar -dijo y luego se acercó a Farlan-. Querido Farlan dime ¿Cómo es esa mujer?

Farlan la miro embobado y luego contesto.

-La verdad es fea, bueno en comparación a ti -contesto y de inmediato recibió una patada por parte de Levi-. ¡Auch!

-Eso fue por decirle fea a Hange y si sigues viendo a otras pelirrojas que no sean Isabel te volveré a dar una patada en la entrepierna.

-Con que Hange, bueno al menos tengo un nombre -dijo Rose-. En fin, iré por su orden, pero regresare, quien sabe quizás los convenza de ir de fiesta conmigo -dijo para después alejarse no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Farlan.

Farlan se sonrojo y entonces miro a Levi y su rostro furioso.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón, eres un idiota, no mereces a Isabel.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por portarme amable con una ex?

-Por mirar de esa manera a tu ex teniendo novia -aclaro.

-Es solo que Rose… ella es…

-Si quieres seguir vivo no vas a completar la frase.

-Ahí por favor no te hagas el santo, recuerda que tengo las memorias de ese mundo y si mal no recuerdo tú y Rose solían divertirse bastante -alego Farlan recordando que en ese mundo Rose y Levi eran amantes antes de que a ella la mataran.

-Fui un idiota en esa vida -contesto Levi-. Después conocí a Hange y cambie, solo me alegra no haber cometido el mismo error dos veces cosa que tú estás haciendo ¿Qué paso con ese Farlan que queria salir de la ciudad subterránea, quedarse en el ejército e ir escalando poco a poco hasta llegar al más alto rango?

-Murió, tú nos dejaste morir -dijo con cierto odio.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué me dices del Farlan que queria superarse? No solo eso, el que queria demostrarle a Isabel que había cambiado, que valía la pena.

-Se topó con la realidad.

-Eso no es verdad, solo tienes miedo. Jamás habías tenido algo que significara tanto para ti en tu vida y ahora te da miedo perderlo -dijo y Fralan desvió la mirada-. Me dijiste que no te entendía y que mi vida era perfecta, bueno pues te diré que no es así. Mis sueños de ser médico se fueron por el drenaje porque tengo que enfrentar a Shikishima y evitar el maldito apocalipsis. Si hago las cosas bien estaré con mi familia, si me equivoco entonces no veré a mi hija durante dos años -dijo recordando lo que había visto-. Para colmo Uri quiere que me haga cargo de su empresa cuando muera y ya sin mencionar que tengo a mi hija de otra dimensión congelada y con siete años de vida, ademas de que seré padre a mis dieciocho años y no tengo ni una idea de cómo serlo porque jamás conté con una figura paterna así que vamos ¿Dime que parte de mi vida es perfecta?

-Mierda, creo que quien necesitaba los tragos eras tu -contesto Farlan.

-Son las cartas que me tocaron y no me quejo -argumento Levi-. Tengo una familia que amo, buenos amigos con los que cuento y la posibilidad de un futuro y tú tienes lo mismo. Isabel te ama y tu madre también, puedes decidir estudiar en la Universidad María o trabajar de lo que quieras. El punto es que tengas el valor para elegir que camino quieres tomar y yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote y cuidando tu trasero porque como te dije no pienso cometer los mismos errores.

-Sabes algo hermano, creo que estas listo para ser padre porque acabas de darme un sermón de un señor de cuarenta años.

-Suficiente, te hare entrar en razón a golpes -dijo molesto Levi.

-No aguarda, en verdad entendí -dijo con miedo-. Debo dejar de ser un cobarde, tomar una decisión y dar gracias por la suerte que tengo de que Isabel me ame. Gracias hermano.

Ambos amigos hicieron su saludo único y entonces Rose llego con el pedido.

-Entonces Farlan -dijo coquetamente-. Salgo en una hora.

-Lo siento, pero debo regresar a casa para dormir y pararme temprano a estudiar antes de llevar a mi novia al cine.

-Idiota -dijo molesta Rose y le derramo el café caliente encima-. Y en cuanto a ti -dijo mirando a Levi-. para que te lo sepas escupí en tu té.

-Muy madura Rose -dijo Levi serio.

-Apuesto a que esa Hange es muy madura, eso o no fue nada tonta y se embarazo a propósito.

-Sabes algo, no permitiré que insultes a Hange -dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero en la mesa-. No pretendo seguir aquí ni un minuto más y tienes suerte de que no presente una queja a tu jefe. Deberías madurar Rose porque si continuas por este camino terminaras muy mal.

-¿Fue una amenaza? -pregunto indignada.

-No, fue un consejo y aquí te va otro, podrás ser hermosa por fuera, pero eres desagradable por dentro, quizás deberías cambiar y algo más, así no existiera Hange yo jamás te tocaría o miraría.

Rose en ese momento le soltó una cachetada a Levi y se retiró furiosa.

-¿Estas bien hermano? -pregunto Fralan sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Creo que me lo merezco, quizás fui demasiado grosero -contesto como si no hubiera pasado nada y el dolor que sentía en su mejilla era mínimo-. Vamos, te llevare a casa.

.

Ambos subieron al auto y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Farlan hablo.

-¿Recuerdas que al ingresar a las alas de libertad nos pedían escribir una carta para algún ser querido en caso de muerte? -dijo Farlan.

-Ya lo sabía -contesto-. Me pregunto ¿A quién se la habrá dejado a Rivaille?

-Bueno pues yo te la escribí a ti.

Esta confesión no tomó por sorpresa a Levi pues ya lo sabía por las memorias que había escrito Rivaille.

-Lo sé, aunque no sé qué es lo que traía escrito, por cierto, Isabel la dejo para ti, aunque tampoco leí su contenido.

-Bueno ese Farlan la dejo para ti porque sabía que era probable que moriría antes que tú y básicamente decía esto.

_Querido hermano._

_Te escribo esta carta en el supuesto caso de que ya no esté aquí, ¿No son ridículos y cursis los de la legión de exploración? ¿Acaso no estan ya acostumbrados a pensar que un día las personas que más queremos ya no estarán aquí? En fin, supongo que con estas cartas pretenden que uno saque todos sus sentimientos, así que aquí voy: Odio tu manía por la limpieza y puede que nuestra relación iniciara por negocios, pero se tornó en algo más que amistad, en una hermandad, la trinidad más fuerte de todo el submundo. Isabel, Tu y yo. _

_Si estas leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy, quizás fui comido por un titan o yo que se. No puedo creer que ya no vaya a ver a Isabel otra vez, promete que la cuidaras... ¿Qué tontería escribo? por supuesto que la cuidaras como siempre. Isabel jamás me ha necesitado, pero a ti si, así que solo promete que continuaras vivo por ella._

_Si pudiera, me gustaría estar cinco minutos más contigo. Me gustaría abrazarte por última vez y agradecerte por la amistad que tuvimos. Lo sé es cursi, perdona he bebido demasiado y ya no se ni lo que escribo. Me gustaría escucharte decir que todo estará bien, tal y como me decías siempre antes de un atraco. _

_Gracias por haber estado ahí para nosotros y por habernos escuchado cuando lo necesitábamos. Hoy ya no estoy a tu lado, pero espero al menos haberte hecho reír con alguna tontería. Lo sé, dejare un vacío terrible que jamás podrás llenar, pero no me esfumo del todo pues estaré en tus recuerdos._

_Hasta pronto, socio, amigo, HERMANO._

-Eres un cursi Farlan ¿Lo memorizaste todo? -se burló Levi.

-Eres un desgraciado ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tarde en escribirla?

.

Levi regreso a la casa después de dejar a Farlan y al momento de abrir la puerta se topó con Hange despierta quien lo miraba enojada y con los brazos cruzados.

-Fui a buscar a Farlan -explico enseguida.

-Lo sé -contesto Hange sonriéndole-. Solo no me gusto despertarme y no saber nada de ti.

-Deje una nota -contesto Levi.

-Quizás alguno de los niños se la comió -dedujo Hange.

-¿Cómo supiste que fui por Farlan?

-Llame histérica a Isabel y ella me lo conto -confeso-. ¿Todo bien?

-No -contesto y soltó un suspiro-. Hange te he estado mintiendo y ocultando cosas.

¿De qué hablas?

-No iré a la Universidad contigo, yo…

-Sé que ingresaste tu solicitud al ejercito -lo interrumpió Hange-. Llego la carta de admisión esta mañana.

-¿Estas decepcionada?

-No, tenía fe en que tarde o temprano me lo dirías por tu cuenta y el campo de entrenamiento militar no esta tan lejos de aquí, es decir sé que tendrás que quedarte ahí con permiso de salir solo los fines de semana, pero ya nos la ingeniarnos.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-Cada día -contesto Hange.

Pronto Hange volvió a quedarse dormida y Levi entonces se puso de pie inquieto y bajo. Podía ser que jamás supiera a quien o que era lo que contenía la carta que había dejado en ese mundo en caso de morir en cumplimiento del deber, pero era algo que solucionaría esa noche y se dispuso a escribir. No era para Hange, ni para sus amigos, ni siquiera para su madre, era para sus hijos, una forma de promesa de que en un futuro no solo existiría Tomoe viviendo en esa casa, también estaría Han y Mirai, así que comenzó.

_Cuando era joven tenía lo más parecido a la LIBERTAD que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero no la VALORABA; tenía AMOR, pero no lo SENTÍA y tenía AMIGOS, pero no me IMPORTABA._

_Pasarían un par de años para aprender a valorar estos tres y ahora la comprensión de su importancia llena de alegría mi vida. _

_LIBERTAD, AMOR Y AMISTAD, antes totalmente desechables para mí, pero que ahora me impulsan a continuar, en especial el amor. El amor a mi amada Hange, a ustedes nuestros hijos y mis amigos que son para mí como hermanos y hermanas._

_Este mundo es vasto, maravillo y nos da vida. Ciertamente he sido afortunado pues me permitió que me encontrara con Hange entre tantas personas y pudiera tenerlos._

_Así que salgan VIVAN, EXPLOREN, ENAMORENSE Y HAGAN AMIGOS A DONDE SEA QUE EL DESTINO LOS LLEVE. La vida es maravillosa y vale la pena vivirla plenamente a pesar de sus desgracias._

_No sé cuándo llegue mi muerte o si tendré suficiente tiempo para pasarla a su lado, pero deseo que sepan que aun cuando fuera poco para mi es el más valioso de todos._

_Con amor su padre._

**Ahora un dato curioso que me lo hizo saber hace tiempo vaquerita swan y es que los de la legión de exploración dejan una carta en caso de muerte (cosa que casi nunca pasa jaja ok que sad) y pues siempre me ha dado curiosidad de a quien se la deja cada personaje como en el caso de Levi, Hange y Erwin. **


	107. Chapter 107

**TOMOE HOPE ACKERMAN ZOE**

**La espera ha terminado, finalmente llega el nacimiento de Tomoe.**

Tiempo futuro…

-Vamos Tomoe, es tarde -dijo Levi tocando la puerta y Tomoe abrió luciendo un vestido de novia, él pensó que su hija lucia hermosa y recordó a Hange, pero por alguna razón su hija no estaba contenta, en realidad ella lucia nerviosa-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Es solo que… -ella camino a la cama donde se sentó-. No sé si…

-Oye guerrera ¿No tendrás miedo o sí? Te has enfrentado a peores cosas -dijo recordando que desde bebe había demostrado ser valiente-. ¿Lo amas?

-Lo amo, realmente lo hago, pero ¿Qué pasa si no es suficiente? -dijo bajando la mirada-. Yo crecí viendo el amor que se tienen tú y mamá y ¿Cómo competir contra eso? Ser un Ackerman y un Reiss implica demasiadas cosas y ¿Qué pasa si Alex simplemente un día se harta de seguir por ese camino tan complicado?

-Oye -Levi tomo las manos de su hija-. Olvídate de tu madre y de mi por un momento. ¿Sabes lo que yo veo cuando estan juntos? -pregunto y Tomoe negó con la cabeza-. Ese brillo en tus ojos y la felicidad que demuestras cuando estas a solas cantando y bailando porque ese día lo viste. Sonare cursi, pero el amor es pasión, la promesa de que es eterno, es no poder vivir sin esa otra persona, perder la cabeza y sé que es difícil salir al mundo y encontrar a alguien que te ame de la misma manera, pero tienes que intentarlo, porque si no lo haces entonces un día cuando seas grande te darás cuenta de que no viviste realmente.

Ambos guardaron silencio un instante y entonces Levi volvió a hablar.

-Pero si no quieres cásate lo entenderé, bajare y les diré a todos que la boda se cancela, aunque eso sería un error porque pese a todo Alex es un buen chico, me agrada bastante a pesar del hecho de que terminaras embarazada y te esté alejando de mí.

-¿En verdad piensas que funcionara?

-El futuro es ciertamente incierto -contestó Levi-. Algunas veces la vida puede ser una gran mierda, pero es parte de su encanto y si no bajas y te das la oportunidad entonces quizás nunca sepas si pudo haber funcionado o no.

-Te amo papá -dijo Tomoe abrazando a Levi.

-Y yo a ti guerrera -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

.

Después de esa platica padre e hija, Levi bajo mientras Tomoe se terminaba de arreglar y eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas.

La boda se realizaría en el jardín y todos aguardaban, incluso Erwin quien intercepto a Levi en cuanto bajo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el retraso? -pregunto Erwin siguiendo a Levi.

-Estaba nerviosa, es todo -contesto Levi.

-¿Pero si tendremos boda cierto? Porque no quiero tener a un hijo con el corazón roto y la billetera vacía, sabes, la boda no fue barata.

-Lo sé porque yo pague por ella -contesto Levi.

-Pero yo pague la bebida -alego Erwin- y considerando la forma en la que tu familia bebe…

-Oye ya te dije que bajara en unos minutos.

Erwin suspiro y luego miro a su amigo.

-¿Cuándo nacieron te imaginaste que alguna vez tu y yo emparentaríamos?

-Lo supuse cuando Mirai me dijo que a tu hijo le gustaba mi hija en ese mundo -contesto Levi.

.

Levi entrego a Tomoe en el altar y pensó en que quizás así se había sentido el padre de Hange el día de la boda. Su hija se casaba, ya no era él bebe que había sostenido en brazos al momento de nacer, la niña que llevo a su primer día de escuela o que apoyaba en sus competencias de gimnasia, era una mujer que pronto terminaría sus estudios universitarios y que sería madre.

-Vamos enano, no llores -dijo Hange tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-Tsk no digas tonterías -dijo Levi mirando a Hange pensando en lo hermosa que le parecía. Llevaban veintiún años casados y para él eran los más dichosos de toda su vida.

Terminada la ceremonia Tomoe bailo con Alex la canción de sus padres y con Levi la canción Como tú sangre en mi cuerpo.

Cada día que amanece yo quiero verte  
Con tu sonrisa de niña y tu mirada transparente  
Ya que Dios me ha concedido el orgullo de tenerte  
Quiero decirte hija mía que estaré contigo siempre

Yo no sé cómo explicarte con palabras lo que siento  
Pero aparte de adorarte yo te admiro y te respeto  
El mejor padre yo tengo y a Dios gracias doy por eso  
Quisiera seguir tus pasos porque tú eres mi ejemplo

Toma mi mano con fuerza, no me sueltes te lo ruego  
Caminemos siempre juntos que a donde vaya te llevo  
Si la vida nos separa, yo te juro y te prometo  
Que en mi corazón existes como tu sangre en mi cuerpo

...

-¿Qué haremos ahora que Mirai y Han estan en la universidad y Tomoe casada? -pregunto Hange mientras veían irse a su hija y la despedían los invitados.

-Tenemos casi cuarenta años, disfrutemos de la paz por un momento -contesto Levi.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

-Y oficialmente podemos tachar un punto más de la lista -dijo Hange emocionada. Levi y Hange habían terminado de plantar el limón en el jardín y ambos miraron el pequeño árbol-. Ponto crecerá y dará muchos limones.

-No lo sé, creo que podría ser peligroso -dijo Levi inspeccionando la planta de cerca-. Tiene espinas.

-Levi, basta con tus paranoias -reclamo Hange recordando como había mandado a instalar puertas seguras, rejas en las escaleras e incluso un broche de seguridad para el baño sin mencionar las cámaras de seguridad y micrófonos en la recamara de Tomoe.

-Hablando de eso, estuve checando las cámaras y está un punto ciego en una parte de la cuna y…

-Levi, basta, tu hija será una persona insegura si no la dejas crecer como cualquier bebe -regaño Hange-. Así que quiero que quites todas esas cosas del cuarto ¿He sido clara?

-Tsk no estoy siendo paranoico, solo quiero que mi hija esté segura y sea sana -alego Levi-. Hablando de eso note que no tomaste las vitaminas.

-Basta, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la clase.

Hange dio unos pasos y luego sintió dolor.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado Levi.

-He sentido como si fuera una contracción -contesto tomando aire e intentando relajarse-. Supongo que es normal siendo que es día nueve y Tomoe enacera mañana -Ella miro a Levi-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí?

-Estaré a tu lado no temas -dijo Levi toando su mano.

* * *

Ese día la clase la estaban tomando en la alberca como método de relajación para las madres y en cuanto llegaron vieron a Marie y Erwin.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella luzca tan bien y yo parezca una ballena? -pregunto indignada Hange.

-Ella tiene menos semanas de embarazo que tu -contesto Levi sin darle importancia.

-Yo he tenido que lidiar con los granos en el rostro y ella tiene su cutis como si fuera de porcelana.

-Tsk basta torpe cuatro ojos, luces bien, aunque me hubiera agradado que usaras otra cosa más tapada -dijo colocándole una toalla encima para cubrirla.

-Levi basta -regaño Hange-. Yo no te molesto porque no trajiste tu flotador enano ¿Qué tal que te ahogas? la alberca es demasiado profunda.

-Eres molesta.

Hange comenzó a reír y Levi se mostró molesto.

Todas las parejas se metieron al agua y escuchaban atentamente los consejos que les daba la maestra.

-Algunos optan por un parto en el agua ya que es menos doloroso -decía la maestra-. Ahora ¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen pensado en tomar medicamentos tóxicos que podrían afectar a su bebe solo para su egoísta comodidad? -pregunto y Marie junto con Hange Levantaron la mano ganándose unas miradas de odio y sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ella pregunto -alego Marie.

-No permitiré que le hagas eso a Alex -dijo Erwin frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Entonces tengo una idea ¿Qué tal que ya en el parto cada vez que tenga una contracción dolorosa te pateo las bolas?

-Marie tiene un punto -defendió Hange.

Después disfrutaron de música relajante mientras flotaban en el agua con Hange recargada en Levi.

-Esto es lindo -dijo en voz baja Hange mientras sonreía-. Tu y yo en medio de tanta tranquilidad.

-Supongo que lo merecíamos después de todo -dijo Levi besando la cabeza de Hange.

En ese momento su tranquilidad se terminó.

-¡Levi, Erwin! -entraron gritando Eren, Farlan y Zeke. Luego Eren los señalo y corrieron hacia amabas parejas quienes salían de la alberca.

-¿Qué mierda quieren? -pregunto Levi furioso.

-Tenemos un problema con los T, I, T… -comenzó a deletrear Farlan-. I, N…

-Idiota, cambiante la letra A por la I -regaño Levi dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Está atacando uno en el centro, bastante alejado de aquí, pero sabemos que Shikishima debe estar cerca -explico Zeke y luego miro a Hange notando el traje de baño que llevaba.

-Ojos fuera de mi esposa simio idiota -regaño Levi lanzándole una mirada de odio y luego miro a Hange-. Tengo que ir, tu ve con Farlan y Marie a la casa.

-Odio esto, sentirme como una inútil -dijo Hange cansada de no poder hacer nada por su estado.

-Lo sé -contesto Levi y después junto con Erwin se fueron.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Hange y con la ayuda de Marie preparo la maleta que tenía que llevar al hospital.

-No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila -dijo Marie-. Yo moriría de los nervios, por eso le he pedido a Erwin que no me revele la fecha de nacimiento de Alex. Aunque no se esta va acambiar ya que en el otro mundo nuestro hijo nacía antes que Tomoe y ahora ella nacerá antes.

-Bueno muchas cosas varían de un mundo a otro -dijo Hange y en ese momento sintió un gran dolor que la hizo encorvarse.

-¿Hange estas bien? -pregunto su hermanastra preocupada.

-No, no lo estoy -contesto Hange asustada-. Estoy en labor de parto -dijo finalmente.

-No, se supone que Tomoe nacerá mañana.

-Creo que los planes han cambiado.

Marie soltó un gran grito y en ese momento Farlan apareció.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto preocupado.

-¡Necesitamos ir al hospital o Tomoe nacerá aquí! -dijo histérica Marie y Farlan también soltó un grito aterrado.

-Hange no me puedes hacer esto, yo no soy Levi, no sé qué hacer -dijo nervioso y saco su celular para marcarle a Levi quien afortunadamente para él contesto.

-¿Qué quieres Farlan? -pregunto Levi y de fondo se escuchaba un gran caos.

-¿Todo bien?

-NO, tenían razón y Shikishima estaba presente ¿Con quién crees que estoy luchando en este momento? Ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Hange entro en labor de parto -dijo asustado.

-Escucha Farlan, tienes que llevarla al hospital…

-¡Ni siquiera sé dónde queda el hospital! -grito Farlan y comenzó a sentirse mareado-. ¡No soy padre ni esposo, no tengo el valor para enfrentar una emergencia!

-¡Farlan! -grito Levi- Escúchame bien debes calmarte, manejaras y Marie te ira dando instrucciones. Ahora pásame con ella.

Farlan le entrego el celular a Marie y se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Levi? -hablo Marie.

-Marie, nunca creí llegar a decir esto, pero cuida de Hange, llévala al hospital y yo llegare en cuanto pueda.

-¿Qué pasa con Farlan?

-Solo recuerda sobre las respiraciones para guardar la calma y dile que respire.

-Levi dice que respires -le dijo a Hange.

-¡Estoy respirando! -grito Hange por el dolor.

-Yo decía que se lo digieras a Farlan -explico Levi.

Marie colgó y se agacho para ver a Farlan.

-Farlan escucha, necesito que nos lleves al hospital, tienes que ser valiente, piensa en que Isabel estará sorprendida por tu valor -animo Marie y Farlan asintió.

Los tres salieron y subieron al auto. Farlan manejo deprisa y al llegar casi se estampa con la mesa de recepción.

-Tengo una embarazada que está a punto de dar a luz y si algo malo les pasa... ¡mi vida está en juego! -grito histérico a la mujer.

-Cálmese por favor, dígame ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?

-Pueees…

-Ha presentado contracciones cada cinco minutos -dijo Marie ayudando a Hange a sentarse.

-Bueno, necesito que llene esta hoja con los datos de la paciente -explico entregándole el papel a Farlan quien leyó deprisa.

-¡Yo no sé ni la mitad de esto! -dijo agobiado.

-Pues entonces es un esposo muy torpe -regaño la mujer.

-Yo no soy su esposo -contesto Farlan.

-Dame eso -regaño Marie-. Yo llenare el formato, tu mientras habla con los demás y avísales.

Marie vacío los datos con rapidez, Hange a respirar calmada y Farlan a darle la noticia todos los amigos.

-Muy bien, ahora señora Zoe la enfermera la llevará al área de partos donde se valorará el grado de dilatación. Solo familiares la pueden acompañar -explico y miro a ambos adolescentes.

-Soy el mejor amigo casi hermano -dijo Farlan.

-Soy la hermanastra por parte de su padre -explico Marie.

-Supongo que la hermanastra puede entrar -dijo la mujer y una enfermera se llevó en la silla de ruedas a Hange acompañada de Marie.

-Yo estaré aquí -dijo Farlan y en cuanto las perdió de vista se desmayó.

.

-Muy bien, vamos Hange solo respira, ya casi pasa -dijo Marie viendo el monitor y tomando la mano de Hange-. Listo, bien hecho.

Hange soltó un suspiro y Marie noto a tristeza en ella.

-Vamos, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Levi no está -contesto-. Se que está jugándose la vida y eso, pero… me encantaría que estuviera aquí -confeso logrando que una lágrima escapara de su ojo.

Marie estaba por decirle algunas palabras de aliento, pero en ese momento entro a la habitación Levi.

-Aquí estoy -dijo casi sin aliento y lucía agotado como si hubiera llegado corriendo-. Solo tu podías salir con estas sorpresas torpe cuatro ojos.

Marie soltó a Hange y salió no sin antes mirar a la pareja. Levi tomo la mano de Hange y lo que más le sorprendió fue que juraría haber visto una sonrisa dibujada en el rosto de él.

Ella camino a la sala de espera que estaba llena de todos los amigos y fue recibida por un abrazo de parte de Erwin.

-Bonito mío, estas bien -dijo Marie abrazándolo fuertemente- Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Estoy bien y orgulloso de ti, Farlan dice que salvaste el día -dijo Erwin soltando a Marie para poder mirar su rostro el cual tomo entre sus manos.

Él pensó que en definitiva esa Marie era muy diferente a la versión del otro mundo, la otra Marie era egoísta, caprichosa y jamás hubiera ayudado a Hange. Entonces la beso tras decirle que la amaba.

.

El tiempo avanzó, Hange por un rato permaneció acostada, pero cuando las contracciones se hicieron más intensas decidió pararse a dar una vuelta por el cuarto, después intento aminorar el dolor con el uso de la gigante pelota de plástico e incluso Levi la masajeo en la zona lumbar.

-Creo que quiero los medicamentos -dijo agobiada después de pasar una contracción.

-Bien, entonces iré por el doctor.

Levi se puso de pie y Hange lo detuvo tomando su mano.

-No Levi aguarda, ya lo pensé, no los quiero, no quiero que algo malo le pase a Tomoe.

-Los medicamentos son seguros.

Hange negó con la cabeza.

-No tome siquiera las medicinas para evitar los episodios así que no pienso comenzar ahora -dicho esto no pudo evitar sentir tristeza-. Levi ya no podré ver esa otra vida.

-Yo recordare por ambos -contesto mientras la miraba y sonreía.

-No has borrado esa sonrisa desde que llegaste -dijo Hange.

-Es verdad -contesto sentándose en el filo de la cama y colocando una mano en el vientre de Hange mientras que con la otra sostenía su mano jugueteando con el anillo de bodas-. Sabes, cuando te conocí jamás me imagine que terminaría aquí.

-No, supongo que pensaste en que era un fastidio -bromeo Hange.

-Algo parecido, pero desde un inicio llamaste mi atención y… ¿recuerdas el discurso de Isabel en la boda? -pregunto y Hange asintió-. Bueno después del parto te contare a historia detrás de ese discurso.

Hange sonrió y enseguida apretó fuertemente la mano de Levi mientras reprimía un grito de dolor.

-Torpe me la vas a romper -se quejó.

-¡Cállate y no te quejes! -grito histérica-. ¡Es tu culpa!

-Si, recuerdo ese dolor -bromeo el padre de Hange quien estaba parado en la puerta.

-Papá -dijo Hange contenta de verlo.

-¿Creíste que no estaría presente en el nacimiento de mi nieta? -pregunto entrando y revisando la tabla medica-. Si todo sale bien Tomoe estará naciendo antes de medianoche. Por cierto, tienes todo un público afuera aguardando impacientemente.

.

Más tiempo paso y finalmente fue el momento de trasladarla para comenzar el parto.

Levi sostenía la mano de Hange y la animaba mientras sentía como su mano se entumía por la presión y fuerza que ejercía Hange.

-Muy bien hija, lo estás haciendo bien, ahora quiero que pujes una vez más -pidió su padre.

Hange sentía un terrible dolor, sudaba y estaba agotada. Entonces escucho el llanto de su hija finalmente.

-Felicidades cariño, es una niña -dijo su padre sosteniendo al bebe en brazos y miro a Levi-. Levi, ¿Quieres ser medico no es así? Porque no cortas el cordón.

Levi tomo a Tomoe entre sus brazos y realizo el corte. Una enfermera le proporciono unas toallas con las cuales limpio la sangre sobre el cuerpo de Tomoe y la admiro mientras lo hacía.

Era pequeña y delicada. Sus mejillas eran redondas, piel pálida y suave. Ahora ya no lloraba, estaba en completa tranquilidad en los brazos de su progenitor quien no apartaba la vista de esos ojos grises como los suyos y pensó que era la bebe más perfecta que hubiera nacido convirtiéndose en su todo.

Para Levi todo su mundo se redujo a la persona que tenía en sus brazos y juro protegerla hasta su último aliento.

Él dejo a Tomoe en brazos de Hange quien al igual que Levi no aparto la vista de ella.

-Mira Levi, es perfecta -dijo Hange.

-Tomoe Ackerman Zoe nacida a las doce con tres minutos del día diez de mayo -dijo el padre de Hange.

-En realidad -interrumpió Hange-. Quiero que tenga dos nombres.

Esta noticia sorprendió a Levi.

-Tomoe Hope Ackerman Zoe -dijo y Levi estuvo de acuerdo.

La enfermera apunto enseguida y luego el padre de Hange volvió a hablar.

-Ahora lo siento, pero deben llevarla a cuneros y tu hija debes descansar.

La enfermera tomo a Tomoe y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a llorar.

-Tiene buenos pulmones -bromeo Hange, aunque con una ligera tristeza-. Apenas nace y no quiero dejarla ir.

-En dos horas te la llevaran al área de maternidad -dijo su padre.

.

Mientras la joven pareja permanecía en el área de maternidad al resto de los chicos y familiares les avisaron que ya había nacido Tomoe y con la ayuda del padre de Hange en grupos reducidos se colaron al área de los cuneros.

-¿Cuál de todas será? -pregunto Farlan pegado al cristal.

-Ella -señalo Eren a Tomoe entre tantos bebes.

-¿Cómo sabes? -cuestiono Erwin.

-Es enana igual que el padre y tiene cara de odio -bromeo Mikasa.

-Yo digo que es hermosa -dijo animada Isabel.

.

El cansancio finalmente le cobro factura a Hange quien después de una ducha que la relajo se quedó dormida y al despertar pudo ver a Levi arrullando a Tomoe.

-Hola enano -dijo Hange y estiro sus brazos para que Levi le cediera a su hija.

-Ten cuidado, debes sujetarla de la cabeza y…

-Levi, solo dámela -dijo riendo Hange ante la paranoia de Levi.

Ella la abrazo y contemplo por unos instantes y luego miro a Levi.

-Tu dijiste que después de que naciera Tomoe me contarías la historia detrás del discurso de Isabel.

Levi miro a Hange y coloco su mano sobre la de ella y la otra sobre la cabeza de Tomoe.

-¿Recuerdas la parte sobre que le conté que me estaba enamorando de una chica?

-Si, pensé que lo decía de broma.

-Al día siguiente después de la fiesta de Halloween le confesé a Isabel que me había enamorado de ti, de la chica más hermosa y bondadosa que hubiera conocido, con una gran sonrisa y ojos radiantes, inteligente y divertida.

-Apuesto a que estallo de felicidad.

-Ella me convenció de que declarara mi amor por ti la siguiente vez que te viera, así que llegue a la escuela ese lunes dispuesto a confesarte mi amor, pero tú no fuiste porque seguías enferma. Pensé que era el destino que no deseaba que estuviéramos juntos y que era lo mejor ya que estaba el tema de tu muerte y sentía culpa, pero después tu regresaste a la escuela y no perdiste tiempo en recordarme mi confesión de esa noche cuando estabas enferma, pediste que habláramos después de clases y durante esas horas yo estaba ansioso y nervioso. El resto ya lo conoces.

-Pienso que es lo más dulce que he escuchado y mira que he escuchado demasiadas cursilerías de tu parte.

-Tsk cuatro ojos -dijo evitando la palabra torpe o mierda pensando en que Tomoe estaba presente.

-Enano -hizo una pausa para evitar decir la palabra idiota-. Maniático del orden.

Ambos compartieron un beso y luego miraron a su hija.

En ese momento Levi tuvo un breve episodio.

Levi miraba a Tomoe a quien sostenía entre sus brazos y estaba envuelta en una manta azul. Su hija era pequeña y la tomaba con delicadeza temiendo que le pasara algo. Sus miradas se encontraron, ella tenía grandes ojos grisáceos, sus mejillas eran redondas y su piel pálida.

-Hola Tomoe -dijo sin despegar la mirada de su hija-. Tu no lo sabes todavía, pero vas a ser el secreto mejor guardado dentro de estas murallas. Tu padre te va a proteger de todo.

**Bueno al fin ha nacido Tomoe, fue un largo camino, pero ahora papá Levi puede tener a su retoño en brazos. Agradezco a Char (aunque no lee este fic porque ella es 100% EruHan jaja) por haberme soportado con el montón de interrogatorios sobre el embarazo ya que ella está embarazada y su peque nacerá en este mes ahhh estoy super emocionada, pronto seré tía y ya quiero que cresca y ponerle el anime de SNK para decirle ¿ves a ese apuesto comandante rubio? Pues era el crush de tu madre y como no existe se tuvo que conformar con tu padre jajaja por cierto será nena y estan entre ponerle: Mira o Zulema, yo les digo que pobre niña el bullying que le van a hacer, de eso a eso que le pongan mi cabaña, digo mi hogarcito jaja ósea la casa Mikasa. Aunque si por el padre fuera le pone Bulma (Dragon Ball).**


	108. Chapter 108

**Abrir las alas****  
para escapar sin fin  
para encontrar libertad  
lejos de aquí**

**Hola, una mega disculpa por apenas actualizar, estoy enferma y para colmo la medicina que me mandaron me da un montón de sueño y como saben yo soy ser nocturno y mi inspiración suele llegar en la madrugada que es cuando tengo tiempo libre para escribir :(**

**Ahora si a los comentarios.**

**Zandruky no te preocupes, yo sé que a veces el trabajo nos tiene como locas.**

**Meiko, coincido contigo Levi es delicioso y mira que a mí no me van los muy marcados, pero si me andaba quedando con ese manjar de dioses jajaja.**

**Pau, creo que tienes razón, no he puesto ninguna escena donde Levi o Hange interactúen con sus otros dos hijos, así que aquí al final he puesto algo de Han y Levi. **

Levi fue el primero en entrar a la casa y fue recibido por ambos canes de una forma entusiasta.

-Abajo -ordenó y ambos se sentaron-. Escuchen bien, pronto Hange entrara con Tomoe y me encantaría que no brincaran ni se la comieran -dijo y luego pensó que ya había perdido la cabeza por hablar con los perros.

Hange entro a la casa cargando a Tomoe y ambos canes comenzaron a mover enérgicamente sus rabos, pero permanecieron sentados por la mirada seria que les lanzaba Levi.

-Calmen pequeños -dijo Hange agachándose para enseñarles a Tomoe-. Ella es Tomoe y su deber ahora será cuidarla.

Hange les mostro al bebe y ambos perros comenzaron a olfatear.

-No es comida -dijo Levi preocupado, pero afortunadamente todo salió perfectamente.

-Lo ves Levi, te dije que no se la comerían -bromeo Hange.

* * *

-Es tan linda -decía Kuchel mientras arrullaba a Tomoe en sus brazos-. ¿No te parece linda Kenny?

-Tsk -fue lo único que dijo.

Kenny permanecía sentado al otro extremo de la habitación y había ido solo porque Kuchel lo amenazo.

Ella escucho un ruido afuera y al ver por la ventana vio que se trataban de la madre de Hange y Uri.

-Iré a abrirles -dijo caminando hacia Kenny y se la dejo rápidamente en los brazos-. Toma Kenny cuídala mientras yo bajo.

-¿Qué? No… Kuchel… -pidió, pero su hermana no le hizo caso y se fue.

Kenny miro a Tomoe y noto que ella también lo miraba.

-Escúchame bien mocosa, podrás tener a todos en la palma de tu mano, pero conmigo eso no funcionara -dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas-. ¿Te crees muy linda he? Bueno, ciertamente lo eres -Kenny soltó un suspiro resignado y sonrió-. Supongo que podría enseñarte algunas cosas como lo hice con el enano.

Kuchel subió y vio a Kenny hablando con Tomoe así que también sonrió. Kenny podía dárselas de ser un hombre con corazón de piedra, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Te enseñare técnicas de defensa, emplear tu labia, beber grandes cantidades de alcohol sin embriagarte y apostar en los casinos.

-Yo pienso que deberías evitar esa parte viejo amigo -interrumpió Uri-. Si consideramos que siempre pierdes no creo que sea buena idea o de lo contrario perderá toda la fortuna Reiss.

Uri se acerco y Kenny le dio a Tomoe.

-Tomoe él es tu abuelo no importa que el enano de tu padre diga lo contrario.

-Es tan linda, se parece a Frieda cuando nació -dijo Uri tras inspeccionarla.

-Estas ciego, es parecida al enano en todos los sentidos -alego Kenny.

-Yo pienso que tiene un poco de Hange -interrumpió Elena la madre de Hange.

-Pero heredo más de mi querido Levi -dijo Kuchel.

Pronto los adultos comenzaron una discusión y esta fue detenida por Levi y Hange quienes habían quedado dormidos.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? -pregunto molesto Levi.

-Tengo la llave que me diste -contesto Kuchel.

-Madre era para emergencias.

-Quizás no sea una emergencia, pero considere que necesitarían ayuda, además queria ver a mi nieta.

-Tu madre me trajo -dijo Kenny.

-Yo vine con Uri -hablo Elena.

-Kuchel nos abrió -dijo Uri.

-Solo queremos ayudarlos con Tomoe -dijo Elena.

-Madre aprecio tu ayuda, pero Levi y yo tenemos todo controlado.

-Pero… -alego Kuchel-. Bien, una madre entiende cuando no es bien recibida y ya no la necesitan -dijo fingiendo estar ofendida y salió de la habitación.

-Mamá vamos -dijo Levi siguiéndola.

Después de un rato finalmente lograron que Elena, Kuchel, Uri y Kenny se fueran solo para entonces recibir la visita de Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie y Sasha.

-Oh miren que hermosa -dijo Connie y todos asintieron.

-Eren, préstamela -pidió Sasha estirando sus brazos.

-No lo creo, podrías tirarla -alego Eren apartándose un poco y luego miro a Tomoe-. Eres tan linda.

-Eren -lo llamo Mikasa molesta al mismo tiempo que celosa.

-¿Mikasa porque luces molesta? -pregunto Eren al verla.

-Quizás porque tienes en brazos a la que intento matarla -dijo Jean-. ¿Ya olvidaste a la loca obsesionada?

-Pero esa era otra Tomoe -dijo Eren y le sonrió a Tomoe-. Tu eres un angelito ¿cierto Tomoe? ¿Quién es la bebe más hermosa? Apuesto a que el otro Eren hubiera sido feliz al verte.

-Me pregunto cómo será esta Tomoe -dijo animado Armin-. ¿Inteligente como su madre o fuerte como su padre?

Por la noche cuando pensaron que las visitas habían terminado tuvieron que recibir a Nanaba, Isabel, Petra, Nifa, Marie, Mike, Farlan, Moblit y Erwin.

-Yo seré la tía favorita -dijo Petra.

-Yo lo seré -alego Nifa.

-Mike vamos solo cárgala un instante -pedía Nanaba a su novio.

-No, que tal que se me cae -dijo asustado.

-Vamos Mike no tengas miedo -insistió dejándola en sus brazos.

-Hey no está mal -dijo Mike mirando dormir a Tomoe-. Siempre creí que los bebes solo lloraban, pero viéndola tan tranquila creo que estaba equivocado.

-Porque no has conocido a Alexandre todavía -dijo Erwin recordando como Alex era demasiado activo y el terror de las niñeras desde bebe.

-Oh pobre Alex ya lo estan juzgando sin conocerlo -dijo Petra y puso su mano en la panza de Marie.

-Petra en ese otro mundo Alex con apenas cuatro meses de vida te dejo casi calva cuando te jalo del cabello -dijo recordando aquel incidente ya sin mencionar que a Mike lo había orinado en la cara y Auruo golpeado en la cabeza con la sonaja.

-Creo que se movio -dijo animada-. Fue leve, pero en definitiva sentí algo

-Top diez cosas que dijo Marie en su noche de bodas -se burló Hange y las chicas rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué les causa tanta risa? -pregunto Erwin.

-Nada, solo algo pequeño que nos contó Marie -dijo riendo Nanaba.

-Yo también quiero sentir al pequeño Alex -dijo Isabel colocando su mano y aguardo unos minutos sin existo.

-Supongo que está cansado -dijo Marie.

-Es duro para el pequeño trabajar bajo presión -alego Erwin.

-Top diez cosas que dijo Erwin en su noche de bodas -dijo Isabel y todas volvieron a reír.

-Marie -regaño Erwin entendiendo cual era la broma-. Deja de reírte, no es divertido.

-¡Top diez cosas que dijo Erwin en su noche de bodas! -gritaron todas.

.

Shikishima continuaba de guardia esperando el momento oportuno, desde que habían salido del hospital la casa estaba repleta de personas y pensó que era un fastidio. Entonces vio como finalmente todos se retiraban y aguardo hasta que las luces se apagaron. Todos estaban dormidos y era el momento de actuar.

Su entrenamiento militar le había enseñado a abrir las puertas y ventanas con sigilo, por lo que abrir la ventana a pesar de la alarma que había instalado Levi no le fue un problema.

Shikishima ingreso a la habitación únicamente iluminada por una lampara que proyectaba estrellas y se acercó a la cuna sigilosamente solo para encontrarla vacía.

Pensó que seguramente Tomoe dormía con Levi y Hange en su cama tal como é lo había hecho con Hope, así que decidió que tenía que elaborar un nuevo plan.

En ese momento escucho el llanto de Tomoe procedente de la otra habitación y las voces de los padres.

-Yo la cambio -dijo Hange y Shikishima se escondió a tiempo antes de que Hange entrara a la habitación con Tomoe en brazos.

Ella cambio a su hija y después tarareo una canción para calmarla recordándole a Shikishima que su Hange hacia lo mismo con Hope.

Hange salió de la habitación y Shikishima aprovecho para irse.

Rivaille les había dicho que Tomoe los despertaría mínimo tres veces por la noche, pero jamás se imaginaron que sería tan pesado y para la segunda semana ya estaban agotados.

Hange estaba meciendo la mecedora de Tomoe y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-Oye cuatro ojos ¿Qué haces?

-Meciendo a Tomoe -contesto cansada.

-Yo tengo a Tomoe -dijo y Hange miro a Levi notando que en efecto él la tenía en brazos.

.

Shikishima había esperado su oportunidad pacientemente, sabía que pronto estarían cansados y no se darían cuenta al momento de entrar a la habitación. Así que esa noche se coló nuevamente a la casa. Levi se había quedado en la sala dormido horas antes que Hange quien ahora estaba arriba en el cuarto dormida junto a la cuna.

Shikishima se acerco lentamente a la cuna y miro al bebe que dormía. Era la viva imagen de Hope, pero sacudió su cabeza mentalizándose que no era ella y en cuanto tomo a Tomoe de la cuna escucho un gruñido girándose para ver a dos perros dóberman mostrando sus dientes y con el pelaje erizado.

-Lindos perritos -dijo un poco asustado-. No se atrevan…

En ese momento ladraron despertando a Hange y Levi quien subió deprisa pensando que algo iba mal, de lo contrario Sawney y Bean jamás ladrarían.

Entro a la habitación y vio a Hange en el suelo.

-Hange -llamo preocupado.

-Shikishima -dijo Hange y su vista se fijó en la cuna donde no estaba Tomoe.

Sawney y Bean ladraban por la ventana y Levi se asomó.

-Maldito -dijo con furia.

-Sawney alcanzo a morderlo -dijo Hange intentando ponerse de pie-. Dejará rastros de sangre.

Levi asintió y salió deprisa de la casa notando que, en efecto, estaban gotas de sangre en la calle que después se desvanecían porque seguramente Shikishima había usado un equipo de maniobras o subido a un auto. En ese momento se sintió frustrado, tenía que darse prisa y miro a su alrededor, en algún lugar estaba su hija y posiblemente corría peligro ¿para que la queria? Eso no lo sabía, lo único que podía pensar era en encontrarla rápidamente y matarlo con sus propias manos cuando lo viera.

Hange también salió en persecución de Shikishima mientras terminaba de ajustarse las correas del equipo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No permitiré que persigas a Shikishima tu sola -regaño al verla con el equipo y cuchillas listas.

-Ya no estoy embarazada -dijo furiosa y su mirada desprendía odio-. Se metió con lo más preciado para mí y yo misma lo rebanare en pedazos.

Dicho esto, activo el equipo y Levi no pudo detenerla.

-¡Hange, espera!

Levi la vio alejarse rápidamente, estaba usando más gas de lo que debía y eso le permitiría alcanzar a Shikishima. A veces olvidaba que ella era muy buena en el uso del equipo y que había sido un gran soldado en ese otro mundo además de que cuando Hange se enfurecía todo el mundo debía de temer.

Shikishima se detuvo en una calle desolada y camino hacia un coche con Tomoe en brazos, aún seguía llorando y debía callarla antes de que lo encontraran. Entonces miro detrás suyo y pensó que eso era imposible pues ya les llevaba una gran ventaja y pronto desaparecería.

Él arrullo a Tomoe y tarareo como solía hacerlo con Hope, la miro un instante y recordó a su hija. Entregársela a Ymir no sería fácil, pero era algo que tenía que hacer para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Hange. Él eliminaría a todos en el mundo e Ymir crearía uno mejor, uno donde no existiera más dolor, un mundo donde realmente existiría el paraíso y donde pequeñas niñas como Hope podrían crecer sin miedo a nada.

Con esto en mente dejo a Tomoe en una silla para bebe dentro del coche, cerro la puerta y camino apresurado hacia la puerta del conductor hasta que una cuchilla se incrusto en esta.

Shikishima había estado tan centrado en Tomoe y sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Hange se acercó.

Ella lo había seguido apresurada y se le estaba acabando el gas de su equipo cuando finalmente lo vio y sonrió, si se acercaba rápido podría decapitarlo sin problema y recuperar a su hija, pero en el último momento dudo porque a pesar de todo se trataba de otra versión de Levi, la persona a quien amaba.

Shikishima se giró y vio a Hange descender con facilidad.

-Si no me entregas a mi hija la próxima cuchilla te dará en el rostro -amenazo apuntándolo con la cuchilla.

-Creo que te subestime -dijo Shikishima.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Ymir me ordeno llevársela -contesto Shikishima sin demostrar alguna compasión por Hange.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Hange por un instante, después adopto una posición para atacar.

-Matare a todo aquel que quiera hacerle daño a mi hija -sentencio.

-Si te acercas la matare -amenazo, pero Hange sonrió al ver una leve duda en las facciones de Shikishima porque podía ser que no fuera Levi, pero tenía actitudes y expresiones similares.

-No lo harás porque Ymir te ordeno que se la llevaras.

Hange noto que Shikishima no tenía ningún arma en la mano, estaba indefenso y no podía transformarse en titan arriesgando la vida de Tomoe y a la ira de Ymir por no seguir sus órdenes. Así que lanzo con dirección a él la otra cuchilla para distraerlo. Como era de esperarse Shikishima la evito ágilmente, pero Hange fue más rápida y para cuando levanto la vista buscándola ella lo estrello contra el auto y coloco la cuchilla en su garganta.

-Entrégame a mi hija -ordeno furiosa. Intercambiaron miradas y después su furia cambio a una suplicante-. Por favor, no le hagas daño a Hope.

Ella la llamo por su otro nombre sabiendo que eso distraería a Shikishima cosa que funciono.

-¿Hope? -pronuncio aquel nombre que le dolía en el alma.

Levi aterrizo sobre el techo del auto y golpeo a Shikishima en la cabeza logrando dejarlo inconsciente.

-Tenemos que decapitarlo y dañar la columna -dijo recordando que era lo que Rivaille había hecho para matar a Eren.

-No -dijo firme Hange.

-Hange, secuestro a nuestra hija, amenazó con matarla y provocara una guerra -reclamo Levi.

-Y es el único que puede sacar a Tomoe del cristal además de que tiene la cura para ella -aclaro.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Mantenerlo encerrado hasta obtener lo que queremos, después buscar una forma de mandarlo a su mundo.

-Pero…

-Levi, él es tu, bueno no exactamente tú, pero…

-¡Yo jamás sería como él!

-Lo serias si hubieran matado a tu familia -alego-. ¿No lo ves? Aquí no existen buenos y malos, solo personas con un pasado y dolor que se ha convertido en odio y tenemos que recordarlo, solo así derrotaremos a Ymir.

-Tsk ¿Pretendes darle a Ymir una charla motivacional?

-¿Porque no? Funciono con Eren y Tomoe -dijo Hange.

-Estas loca -le dijo muy convencido de que era lo mejor, pero tomo aire y pensó en lo que le había dicho Rivaille, que confiara en Hange por lo que asintió-. Hare lo que digas, solo que te lo advierto, si esa platica no funciona entonces yo mismo lo degollare -sentencio-. Por ahora solo quiero llevar a mi hija a casa y lejos de él antes de que cambie de parecer.

* * *

Shikishima se despertó y noto que estaba sentado en una silla amarrado y sus manos cubiertas con cinta para evitar que se hiciera algún daño y transformara en titan. El lugar parecía ser un cuarto normal y frente a él sentada en otra silla estaba Hange mirándolo furiosa.

-Así que me has mantenido vivo -hablo Shikishima-. Creo recordar que dijiste que matarías a todo aquel que intentara hacerle daño a tu hija.

-Bueno, me di cuenta de que es demasiado piadoso el solo matarte -contesto Hange-. ¿Por qué matarte cuando puedo torturarte? Después de todo no es la primera vez que le haces daño a una de mis hijas.

-Solo alardeas, eres demasiado dulce y buena como para… -él ya no pudo terminar de hablar pues Hange le clavó un cuchillo en la pierna.

-No me subestimes -amenazo mirándolo con ira-. Como dije, matare a todo aquel que intente hacerle daño a mi hija así se trate de una versión de Levi o del mismísimo Levi.

-Creo que después de todo tienes a la psicópata de la cual me enamore adentro -dijo Shikishima sonriendo sin aparatar la mirada de Hange.

Esto la hizo recordar algunos episodios que había tenido donde ella aparecía matando o torturando personas. ¿Qué le había dicho aquel hombre tras la tortura? Ella lo recordaría siempre pues había sentido el dolor de esa otra Hange. Un monstruo, eso era lo que le había dicho.

-Si para mantener a mi familia con vida debo ser un monstruo entones gustosa tomare ese papel -dijo Hange determinada, aunque de inmediato pensó en que estaba actuando igual que ese otro Eren quien para mantener a todos los que amaba con vida había tomado el papel del demonio.

Shikishima vio esta duda en su rostro así que se aprovechó de eso, quizás si lograba distraerla lo suficiente podría escapar.

-Sabes, a veces olvido lo malvada que puedes llegar a ser -dijo llamando nuevamente la atención de Hange-. Por eso la llamaste Hope ¿cierto?

-Era mi forma de protegerla -admitió Hange.

-¿Por qué me mantienes vivo? Se que no es para torturarme, aunque te anotare un punto ya que enterraste el cuchillo sin dudar, pero se te resta porque sabias que me curaría.

-Tomoe -dijo-. Tú la encerraste en ese cristal.

-Y ahí se quedará.

-¿Por orden de Ymir?

Shikishima solo asintió.

-Y no pretendo contradecirla, pero no es lo único que quieres saber.

-¿Cómo superaste la maldición de Ymir?

-Lo siento, en eso te voy a decepcionar, corrí con la suerte de que nuestros poderes titanes fueran creados y no heredados, eso significa que no tenemos ninguna maldición, la verdad es un alivio ¿No piensas que es feo vivir solo catorce años? pero hare un trato contigo Hange, libérame en este momento y prometo darte la cura que descubrió tu otra versión.

-Dijiste que no tenían la maldición.

-La cura no es para eso, es para que deje de ser un titan -explico-. Como sabes en nuestro mundo al gobierno se le fue de las manos su pequeño proyecto y más de la mitad de la población se transformó en titan y nadie pensó que esta genética titan se podía heredar pero yo lamentablemente se la herede a Hope, por ello Hange trabajo años desarrollando una cura y la consiguió el día que la mataron. Quizás si Tomoe la toma dejara de ser titan ya que originalmente se creó con la medicina sacada de mi mundo.

-Y si deja de ser titan no nos preocuparemos por la maldición de Ymir -medito Hange en voz alta-. ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?

-Tendrás que confiar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Kenny.

-Deberías ir a descansar -dijo Kenny acercándose a Shikishima mostrando una navaja-. Yo me encargare de sacarle la información a esta basura.

-Lo siento destripador, llegas tarde, ya le he hecho una oferta a Hange.

Kenny miro a Hange quien lucía furiosa al mismo tiempo que meditaba.

-Ya descubrí una vez la cura -dijo finalmente-. Lo hare nuevamente y cuando logre tenerla te la voy a dar, dejaras de tener tus poderes titan, quizás con eso logre liberar a Tomoe del cristal y luego pensare en una forma divertida de deshacerme de ti y solo así dejaras de ser un problema -dicho esto camino con paso firme a la salida-. Disfruta tu estadía Shikishima, será larga -dijo girándose para verlo.

-No estaré para siempre encerrado y si piensas que mantenerme aquí evitara una guerra te has equivocado -estas palabras sorprendieron a Hange-. Dale las gracias a Tomoe de mi parte por su maravilloso plan. Hace un par de días atrás la carga fue entregada a grupos rebeldes y gobiernos interesados en una nueva arma. Pronto veras ciudades destruidas por el egoísmo y maldad de la propia humanidad. Creo que mi Hange no estaba equivocada cuando me pidió que eliminara a todos, el humano es el único capaz de destruirse a sí mismo y hasta la persona más pura y buena llega a corromperse ¿Piensas que tu Tomoe será buena? No te engañes, ella crecerá, su luz se extinguirá y se volverá otro ser con capacidad para la destrucción ¿Acaso piensas que me equivoco Hange? -dijo mirando el arma incrustada en su pierna.

.

Quiero invitarte a conocer  
La vida que imagine  
Donde no existe el dolor  
Y cabe un rio de amor

Si me ayudas a aprender a mirar  
Yo te prometo enseñarte a soñar  
Quisiera mostrarte el corazón que buscas  
Veni conmigo

Hange le cantaba a Tomoe mientras la arrullaba en un intento de distraerse de las palabras venenosas de Shikishima, pero no tenía existo.

No podía evitar pensar en todas las memorias que tenía de su hija. Tomoe, la niña que había sido amable con todos, la que le enseño a Yam (un amigo de Rivaille en la ciudad subterránea) a contar, la Tomoe amable que le cedió su capa a Mirai para que no muriera de frio a pesar de que eso significara que ella pasara frio y la Tomoe que escribió esa carta llena de palabras de perdón y amor para Eren.

Pero también tenía que reconocer que esa Tomoe había confesado haber hecho cosas malas como matar personas y el tema de Ymir.

Para vos este amor  
Si me das un mundo mejor  
Todos mis sueños te doy, te doy

Para vos este amor  
Y yo escribo en tu corazón  
La letra de esta canción  
Nuestra canción

-Tomoe, no importa lo que llegues a ser en un futuro -dijo Hange mirando a su hija dormir-. Tu padre y yo te seguiremos amando sin importar nada. Yo cumpliré con las promesas que en otro mundo no logramos. Tendrás un hogar seguro y alguien que siempre que te recuerde lo amada que eres. Una familia, eso es lo que siempre tendrás.

Levi miraba a Hange desde el marco de la puerta. No sabía lo que ocurría con Hange porque tras su plática con Shikishima ella había regresado con el ánimo decaído, pero le basto estar con Tomoe unos minutos para que finalmente una sonrisa ocupara su rostro.

-Se que me estas observando Levi -dijo Hange recordando lo que solía decirle en aquel mundo cuando sentía la mirada de Levi sobre ella.

-Solo me preocupa que un día tires a Tomoe -contesto Levi entrando al cuarto finalmente.

-Tú vas a ser de esos padres que mimen a sus hijos en un futuro -se burló Hange.

-Tsk por supuesto que no, seré mano firme con ellos, de lo contrario harán lo que quieran.

-¿Eso significa que estás pensando en que deberíamos tener a Han?

-El Rivaille que conocimos no pudo tener más que a Tomoe y bueno adopto a Mirai, pero ella no creció con Tomoe -dijo mientras Hange le cedía con cuidado a Tomoe-. El futuro que vi solo existía Tomoe y era porque yo estaba lejos de casa, pero yo deseo cambiar eso, quiero no solo llegar a casa y ver a Tomoe, también quiero ver a Han y a Mirai, incluso a nuestro par de cuatro patas ¿Piensas que es posible?

-Claro que si -contesto animada-. Es más, yo creo que ya cambiaron algunas cosas porque decidiste contarme todo y no dejarme de lado al igual que a tus amigos pensando que esa carga la deberías llevar tu solo, supongo que ya has superado tu defecto fatídico.

-¿Qué dices? -pregunto apartando la vista de Tomoe y mirando a Hange.

-En la mitología griega dicen que cada héroe tiene un defecto fatídico, el tuyo por ejemplo seria que siempre has querido cargar con todo el peso tu solo, pero -Hange tomo su mano-. Tú no estás solo.

Levi se quedó meditando un momento y después hablo.

-Cuatro ojos, lo que dijiste sobre Tomoe ¿En verdad piensas así?

-No importa si mi hija se transforma de un tierno ángel a un demonio como esa otra Tomoe -contesto y acaricio la mejilla redonda de Tomoe con delicadeza-. Ella siempre será la persona que más ame por sobre todas las cosas.

-Ya sé quién mato a Rivaille -confeso sintiendo una punzada en el pecho-. Fue Tomoe.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

Hange regreso del trabajo agotada dejando el portafolio, zapatos y saco tirados en el suelo.

-Recoge tu tiradero -regaño Levi mientras bajaba por las escaleras con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su tablet.

-Vamos Levi estoy agotada -dijo caminando a la sala y dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Yo también, tuve un vuelo de doce horas ayer, me desperté temprano esta mañana limpie la casa de arriba abajo y aun así no dejo las cosas tiradas.

-Bien, solo dame cinco minutos -se quejó tapándose los ojos con su brazo dispuesta a tomar una reparadora siesta.

-Y no te duermas en el sillón -volvió a regañar-. Vamos muévete, hazme un lugar.

Hange encogió las piernas y Levi se sentó junto a ella.

-Levi, deja el trabajo para mañana y hagamos algo que no hemos podido hacer en mucho tiempo porque los niños estan en casa.

-No pienso dormir hasta terminar de leer esto -contesto.

-Bueno yo sí quiero aprovechar que salí del trabajo temprano para dormir -dijo Hange cerrando sus ojos-. Tú puedes seguir trabajando, pero no hagas ruido.

-No estoy viendo cosas del trabajo, estoy leyendo un correo del profesor de Han -contesto-. Dice que hizo plagio en el ensayo final y además su maestro de matemáticas dice que copio en el examen.

-No creo que tu hijo sea capaz de esas cosas -dijo Hange enseguida.

-Eso ya lo sé y es por eso que le he pedido al profesor que me enviara el trabajo de Han el cual estoy leyendo en este momento.

-¿Entonces sí hizo plagio? -pregunto preocupada e incorporándose de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que no -contesto Levi-. Han es demasiado listo, si hubiera hecho algún tipo de trampa o plagio el profesor ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Es verdad, es un chico listo -dijo riendo al recordar todas las veces que había escapado de Levi y sus castigos por no hacer sus deberes o llegar tarde a la casa.

-No tan listo -contesto Levi-. Ayer note que salió de la casa en plena noche.

-Es joven y quiere divertirse -defendió Hange.

-Tsk y tu decías que yo los mimaría en exceso -dijo acercándose al rostro de Hange-. Sabes acabo de pensar en algo que podríamos hacer antes de que los mocosos lleguen y no me refiero a dormir.

Hange sonrió y beso a Levi, pero ese momento se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-Ya llegué -anuncio Han dejando su mochila y chamarra en su lugar.

-Han Frey Ackerman Zoe -llamo su padre desde la sala-. Ven aquí en este instante.

-¿Es por salirme en la noche, por reprobar el examen o por otra cosa? -pregunto Han nervioso pues su padre era demasiado estricto con él.

-Tu y yo tendremos una larga charla jovencito -dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su hijo.

-¿Estoy en problemas? -pregunto mirando a su padre.

-Todo depende -contesto Levi suavizando su tono-. Ven, demos una larga caminata.

Han asintió y camino a la puerta.

Hange sonrió al ver a padre e hijo juntos pues Han se parecía demasiado a Levi y no solo en el físico, aunque también había heredado algunas cosas de ella.

-En cuanto a ti cuatro ojos -dijo Levi mirando a Hange-. Aprende de tus hijos, ellos si son ordenados.

-¡Oye, tú también eres cuatro ojos! -reclamo Hange antes de que ambos Ackerman salieran.

C**omo nota del capitulo la canción que canta Hange se llama Para vos del grupo Casi Angeles jeje se nota que amo este grupo aunque ya no exista.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Una Guitarra en mi niñez****  
la escuela y mi primera vez  
amigos que no he vuelto a ver  
se van quedando tras de mi**

**Saludos, estoy de regreso y curada de la enfermedad Pau como siempre aprecio tu comentario, en este cap no he puesto la reacción de Hange al enterarse de lo de Tomoe, pero ya en otro abordare el cómo se siente al respecto, espero te sientas bien de salud y por las dudas te mando energía sanadora como dice Zandruky. **

**Meiko, sobre Rose… tendrá otras apariciones jeje y solo puedo decir que es una víbora, creo que me hubiera gustado escribir un poco más sobre ella en la llave, pero ya no se puede :( **

**Zandruky, si, probablemente Kenny pensó eso de Hange y algo estilo "será mejor que el enano nunca la haga enojar" jaja y déjame decirte que en mi caso tampoco se da eso de que el padre es más blando con las hijas, al contrario, mi padre siempre fue más estricto, supongo que era su forma de decir que me queria y sobre tu historia pues como maestra y abogada (sí, soy abogada aunque solo de oficina tipo godin jaja) debo decir que tu profesora actuó muy mal y recuerda que en cuanto amigos se refiere a veces es mejor la calidad que la cantidad y yo pienso que eres grandiosa. **

Tiempo futuro…

-Aquí tienes -dijo Levi entregándole un vaso con una bola de helado a su hijo.

-Papá ya no soy un niño -alego Han.

-Pero te sigue gustando la vainilla ¿no es así? -dijo tomando asiento frente a su hijo.

-Si -contesto tomando la pequeña cuchara y dándole una probada al helado.

-La ventaja que tuve con ustedes tres es que cuando eran niños solo tenía que comprar helado napolitano -dijo recordando que a Tomoe le gustaba la fresa, a Mirai el chocolate y a Han la vainilla-. Bien, dime ¿Qué está pasando?

-Me gusta una chica -admitió Han poniéndose colorado y evitando contacto visual con su padre-. Es… ya sabes, chica problemática.

-Así que por eso te sales en plena noche. Te reúnes con ella.

-No solo con ella, tambien con sus amigos -contesto Han.

-Hijo, copiar, reprobar y hacer trampa no te ayudara a conquistarla -regaño Levi.

-Papá no te ofendas, pero eres el menos indicado para decirme como conquistar a una chica -dijo Han-. Es que tu solo has tenido a mamá.

-¿Y crees que fue fácil conquistar a la loca de tu madre?

-Se que lo fue -dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada-. Mira aprecio tu preocupación y que quieras ayudarme dándome consejos, pero la verdad es que no todos podemos tener una historia de cuento de hadas que trasciende vidas y mundos como tú y mamá.

-Así que piensas que nuestro matrimonio ha sido color rosa -dijo Levi mirando a su hijo seriamente-. Pues no es así, lamento romper tu burbuja, pero no siempre estuvimos juntos.

Aquella información casi provoco que Han se ahogara con su helado por la sorpresa y por primera vez levanto la vista.

-No juegues ¿Hubo otras? -pregunto sorprendido y mirando finalmente a su padre.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

La preparatoria, todos tienen que pasar por ella y durante tres años todos convivimos y antes de decir adiós existe una noche que nos une por última vez, el baile de graduación. La noche en la que quizás ese chico que tanto te gustaba te invite a salir y todos deseamos que sea inolvidable…

-Por eso he trabajado todos estos meses para que sea perfecto -dijo Marie terminando de dar su discurso mientras todos continuaba montando las luces y telas en el gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

-Marie tu ni siquiera estas en esta escuela -alego Isabel antes de que le callera en la cabeza brillos provenientes de la lampara en forma de estrella que Farlan estaba intentando poner.

-Lo sé, pero tengo demasiado tiempo libre así que queria hacer algo -dijo antes de sentir una leve patadita-. Auch, Alexandre Smith te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando tu madre está regañando a los plebeyos.

-¿Le das órdenes a un bebe que aun no nace? -cuestiono Farlan.

-¿Nos dijo plebeyos? -pregunto Isabel.

-Lo son, todos ustedes a excepción de Nanaba, Nifa, Hange y bueno tu Isabel. Alguna de ustedes cuatro tendrá el honor de usar esta corona -dijo entusiasmada subiendo los tres escalones hasta donde estaba la corona colocada en una almohada azul en un pedestal.

-Es plástico, no es como si nos fuéramos a convertir realmente en la reina de Paradai -dijo Isabel.

-Es más que un simple plástico -dijo Petra colocando unos adornos.

-Exacto -aprobó Marie señalando a Petra antes de tomar la corona con delicadeza-. Este plástico te da poder, el poder de mangonear a quien quieras.

-Marie me da miedo -dijo Farlan.

-Esta corona estuvo en mi cabeza dos años seguidos y ahora caerá sobre alguna de sus torpes cabezas de algodón así que podría decirse que... -ella se interrumpió unos segundos y luego grito-. ¡Es una calamidad!

-No es para tanto -dijo Isabel.

-No me refiero a ustedes -aclaro Marie-. ¡Esas estrellas estan mal colocadas! -señalo molesta-. ¡Arréglenlas ahora mismo!

-No va en esta escuela y aun sigue siendo la reina abeja -bromeo Nanaba.

-Como decía, esta corona es importante, el reflejo de nuestra equilibrada sociedad en la escuela -termino de decir Marie.

-Si, el reflejo de la vanidad en todo su esplendor -bromeo Nanaba.

-Disculpa, pero tu eres una candidata -argumento Marie.

-Yo no me postule -alego Nanaba.

-Vamos amor, solo suelta la corona -dijo Erwin tomándola a pesar de que Marie no la queria soltar-. Suéltala…

Erwin y Marie jalonearon la corona y finalmente Erwin resulto como vencedor colocándola nuevamente en su sitio.

-Era mía -dijo triste.

-Lo sé, prometo darte una si te comportas durante la coronación.

-¡No quiero cualquier corona! -le grito molesta dejando la tristeza de lado-. ¡Dos años consecutivos! -grito para entonces comenzar a llorar.

-Levi, dime que yo no era así -dijo Hange al notar los cambios drásticos de personalidad de su hermanastra.

Levi solo la miro serio.

-Finalmente ¿Dónde estaban? -los regaño Marie en cuanto los vio en la entrada.

-Buscando una niñera para Tomoe -contesto Hange-. No hemos tenido más opción que dejarla con Kenny y Traute.

-Hange, Levi al escenario -ordeno Erwin al mismo tiempo que les entregaba una hoja-. Esta es su canción. Tendremos solo hoy para practicar…

-Olvida las prácticas, existe algo más urgente y es el escoger el vestido de Hange -interrumpió Marie.

-Usare cualquiera que encuentre -dijo Hange sin darle importancia.

-Eso sí que no -dijo Nanaba-. Odio estar de acuerdo con Marie, pero tienes que usar un lindo vestido y más porque todos sabemos que tú y Levi van a ganar.

-Eso no es verdad -alego Hange-. Todos tienen oportunidad y…

-Nanaba tiene razón ¡son la pareja más linda! -dijo Petra emocionada.

-Pero Nanaba y Mike llevan más tiempo juntos -dijo Hange-. y Nifa y Moblit son la pareja tierna, además Isabel lucirá arrolladora con su vestido.

-No seas ingenua -regaño Marie-. Después de mi amado Erwin Levi es el chico más cotizado en la preparatoria y por ende todas las mujeres votaran por él.

-Y si gana él tu por defecto también ganas -dijo Petra.

-Pero es absurdo -dijo fastidiada-. ¡Es plástico!

-Yo también dije lo mismo -murmuro Isabel.

-¡No es solo plástico! -gritaron Petra y Marie al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Como Marie y el resto salieron a buscar vestidos Erwin aprovecho para reunirse con Eren en la cancha. Ese día Eren había recibido la misión más importante de todas… ser la mascota del equipo.

-¿Por qué? -se quejó Eren mientras miraba el traje que le había entregado Erwin.

-Porque la persona debajo del traje se fracturo la pierna -explico Erwin.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué yo?

-Es de tu talla y quieres apoyar al equipo ¿cierto? -Erwin miro a Eren quien continuaba quejándose-. Mira este año logramos un avance, llegamos a las finales y estamos a un partido de traer a la escuela ese lindo trofeo de campeonato, pero Mare siempre juega sucio y corre el rumor de que algunas veces secuestra a la mascota del equipo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una vieja broma de escuelas -contesto pensando que era muy infantil aquel acto.

-¿Acaso seré la carnada?

-No… bueno si -contesto y luego miro serio a Eren-. ¿No decías que ser parte de las alas era tu gran sueño?

-Si, pero…

-¡Entonces entrega tu corazón! -le dijo haciendo el saludo de la legión-. Perdona, vieja costumbre.

* * *

-Vamos Hange sal ya -pidió Nanaba a su amiga.

Todas aguardaban afuera de los probadores para ver el vestido de Hange y entonces salió del probador causando la aprobación de todas.

-¡Te ves muy linda! -dijo Nifa aplaudiendo.

-No lo sé chicas -dijo Petra inspeccionando el vestido de Hange-. El blanco es aburrido, yo digo que se quede con el amarillo.

-No, de ninguna forma -dijo al instante Nanaba-. Mi vestido es dorado.

-Dorado y amarillo son colores diferentes -dijo Isabel fastidiada porque llevaban horas en ese tema.

-Pero son muy parecidos -alego Nanaba.

-Pruébate el rojo Hange -pidió Petra tomando el vestido.

-¿No es el mismo que usara Isabel? -pregunto Hange al verlo de cerca.

-Da igual -contesto Isabel.

-No da igual -alego Marie-. No puedes aparecer con el mismo vestido y en definitiva tampoco se pueden repetir los colores entre nosotras.

-¿Entonces que colores ya no puedo usar? -pregunto Hange fastidiada.

-Petra usara rosa, Nanaba dorado, Nifa morado, Isabel rojo, Mikasa verde, Sasha amarillo y yo azul -contesto Marie.

-Aguarden creo que Hange no puede usar blanco porque Historia va a usar uno blanco -dijo enseguida Petra-. Y creo que Ymir usara negro.

-Entonces me queda como opción gris, plateado, café y naranja -enlisto Hange.

-En realidad Rico usara plateado -dijo Petra- y como ella estará entregando la corona no creo que sea bueno que uses el mismo color.

-Y el plateado es para segundonas -dijo Marie-. ¿Eres segundona? -pregunto con una mirada desafiante y Hange negó asustada-. Las ganadoras usan dorado, Nanaba por eso eligió ese color y es por eso que tú tienes que elegir un vestido que te haga destacar eliminando a la competencia.

-Marie me das miedo -dijo Hange asustada-. Iré a ver que encuentro. -Y enseguida comenzó a buscar tomando un vestido gris al mismo tiempo que una chica-. Ah perdona -contesto Hange sonriéndole.

-Descuida, este no es de mi talla -contesto la chica inspeccionando a Hange-. Soy como dos tallas menos.

-Si, supongo que subí unos cuantos kilos por el embarazo -contesto amigablemente Hange-. Pero no todo es malo porque obtuve estos dos pechos.

-Hange tenemos el vestido ideal -dijo Isabel y enseguida su sonrisa se borró al ver a la chica con la que hablaba-. Rose.

-Isabel, que sorpresa -dijo con su falsa sonrisa.

-Rose… Rose… -medito el nombre Hange-. ¡Ah ya sé! Eras compañera de Levi.

-No me sorprende que Levi hablara de mi -dijo echándose el cabello hacia atrás-. Después de todo tiene poco que nos vimos -Rose entonces miro a Hange para poder regodearse de la expresión que haría después de lo que estaba por decirle-. Era muy noche cuando nos encontramos en el restaurante, pero descuida, solo charlamos, aunque en todo ese tiempo él solo te menciono una vez cuando le pregunte como eras y dijo que no tan linda como yo.

-Aniki no diría eso -dijo molesta Isabel y miro a Hange.

-Si, Levi te menciono en dos ocasiones -dijo Hange tranquila-. La primera cuando le pregunte por ti y te describió, veo que en verdad eres hermosa -admitió sin perder su sonrisa-. También te menciono cuando regreso a casa en la madrugada, me dijo que jamás fuera al restaurante donde trabajas porque eras una pésima mesera, yo le dije que quizás estabas agotada y que por eso le tiraste la bebida a Farlan, ese turno no debe ser fácil y el cansancio quizás te hace entender cosas que son totalmente lo opuesto, en fin, no le dimos más vueltas al asunto y nos retiramos a dormir, porque sabes, Levi es mi esposo y dormimos juntos cada noche además de que nos contamos todo, quizás no lo sepas porque no asististe a la boda, pero es porque solo se invitó a amigos cercanos.

La sonrisa de Rose se borró y en su lugar ella parecía molesta.

-Fue bueno conocerte Rose -dijo Hange pensando que en verdad le había agradado conocerla porque esa mujer formaba parte del pasado tanto de Levi como del de Rivaille.

-No digo lo mismo Hange -contesto para después darse la media vuelta y caminar a la salida, pero entonces se detuvo y miro a Hange una última vez sin entender el motivo del por qué Levi prefería a aquella mujer cuando era más que claro que ella era mucho más bonita que esa Hange.

-Hange, eres oficialmente mi ídolo -dijo Isabel abrazándola en cuanto Rose se fue.

-Que susto -dijo Nanaba soltando un suspiro-. Pensé que Hange estallaría de celos.

-Esa era la antigua Hange -contesto ya que había logrado escuchar lo que Nanaba había dicho-. La nueva Hange confía plenamente en Levi y sé que jamás me engañaría. Ahora sobre el vestido creo que ya se cual usare -dijo tomando uno y mostrándoselos.

Todas de inmediato dieron su visto bueno.

.

Después del vestido las chicas continuaron sus compras pasando a los zapatos.

-No lo sé, no me convencen los zapatos -dijo Hange mirando el calzado indecisa-. Es que el tacón es demasiado alto y no quiero verme más alta que Levi.

-Es verdad, de por sí ya eres más alta que el -dijo burlona Nanaba.

-Por eso yo usare botas altas -dijo Isabel-. La comodidad es antes que cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto que no te dejaremos hacer tal cosa -regaño Nanaba-. Ahora ve y pruébate unos lindos zapatos.

Isabel se levantó fastidiada y se alejó, entonces Nanaba borro su sonrisa y Hange lo noto.

-¿Qué te dijo Mike cuando le dijiste lo de irte a otra universidad? -pregunto Hange.

-No le he dicho -admitió.

-Tienes que decirle, Mike está entusiasmado porque piensa que irán a la misma universidad.

-Lo sé, es solo que…

-Mira no eres la única con ese problema, Moblit va a ir a la escuela de artes en Londres y no se lo ha dicho a Nifa -dijo Hange sin pensar y para su desgracia Nifa escucho.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Nifa dejando caer los zapatos que llevaba en la mano.

-Nifa… -Hange trato de encontrar una forma de remediar su indiscreción, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas-. Creo que eso lo deberías hablar con Moblit.

En ese momento su celular sonó y al ver que era una llamada de Kenny contesto enseguida pensando que había pasado algo malo con Tomoe.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

-Shikishima escapo -dijo Kenny.

-¿Tomoe? -pregunto asustada.

-Ella está conmigo.

Al escuchar esta respuesta Hange soltó un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Levi también recibió la noticia y llego apresurado a la casa subiendo sin detenerse hasta el cuarto de Tomoe.

-Ella estará bien Levi -dijo Hange quien en ese momento la tenía en brazos.

-Por supuesto que si porque su padre no va a permitir que le pase nada -dijo Levi tomando a Tomoe.

-Todos ayudaremos a encontrar a Shikishima -dijo Hange decidida-. Ya lo atrapamos una vez y lo haremos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo escapo?

-Recibió ayuda, supongo que de Grisha o de alguien más, después de todo ni Zeke o Eren han sabido nada de su padre -explico Hange y luego soltó un suspiro-. Cuídala mientras llamo a Nanaba -pidió tomando la funda donde estaba guardado el vestido que había comprado.

-¿Es tu vestido? -pregunto Levi.

-Si, pero no quiero descuidar a Tomoe así que le pediré a Nanaba que lo regrese.

-Hange…

-No, no puedes pedirme que anteponga una tontería a mi hija -dijo enseguida.

-No será así porque vamos a atrapar a Shikishima antes -dijo Levi-. Lo que trato de decirte torpe es que no regreses ese vestido.

-Pero Levi…

-Nada de peros.

* * *

Erwin acababa de recibir la noticia sobre Shikishima cuando escucho el grito de Marie proveniente de arriba y subió deprisa azotando la puerta del cuarto cuando entro.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto al verla en bata de pie frente al espejo y sosteniendo un vestido.

-¡No me queda! -contesto Marie lanzándolo a la cama-. Alex ha crecido y ahora no tengo vestido para el baile.

Erwin reunió toda la paciencia que tenía y hablo.

-Vamos Marie es solo un baile, existen cosas más importantes que estan pasando en el mundo -dijo fastidiado Erwin.

-No es solo un baile -alego Marie molesta-. Es una noche especial, la gente guarda sus fotos de graduación por siempre.

-¡En una caja olvidada! -le grito y enseguida se sintió mal por ello-. Oye lo lamento, obviamente el baile es importante para ti, pero simplemente no entiendo toda esta locura por una noche -entonces recordó que Marie no estaba enterada de los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar-. Shikishima escapo, estamos al borde de una guerra y tu solo te preocupas por tonterías como… -entonces perdió la paciencia y exploto-. ¡Un vestido y una ridícula corona de plástico!

-Si, tienes razón -dijo Marie seria-. Puede que existan cosas mas importantes como la hambruna, la guerra o el maldito fin del mundo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto sobre esos temas.

-Marie…

-Y aun cuando no estuviera esperando a tu hijo no podría hacer nada, así que perdona que no me involucre en toda esta situación de las líneas y mundos porque solo sería un estorbo -hablo molesta y entonces cambio su gesto a uno triste-. Mas sin embargo existe algo que puedo hacer por ustedes y es recordarles que aun entre tanta mierda podemos disfrutar de la vida -dicho camino hacia él y lo miro a los ojos que tanto amaba-. Lamento que para ti sea una tontería, pero para mí es una gran noche porque por esa única noche quienes fuimos por estos tres años no importa. Es nuestra última oportunidad de estar todos reunidos y yo quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado disfrutando esa pequeña felicidad.

-Marie, se que no puedes hacer nada, pero yo si y es mi responsabilidad -dijo Erwin tomándola de las manos.

-No es verdad -contesto sintiendo como sus ojos amenazaban con llorar-. Solo decidiste que tenia que ser tu responsabilidad cuando en realidad tu deber es cuidar de tu familia.

-Y lo hago -alego Erwin-. Lucho por un futuro para Alexandre. -Al decir esto fue como recordar esa otra vida, la misma discusión, los mismos problemas-. Escucha hablaremos de esto cuando regrese.

Erwin queria arreglar las cosas con Marie, pero recordó que tenía una reunión con los demás para planear que hacer con Shikishima. Debian atraparlo antes de que fuera tarde. Así que se fue y Marie solo lo miro desde la ventana como se alejaba.

Ella comenzó a llorar por un momento, luego se calmó, escribió deprisa y dejo en la cama de su habitación una carta de admisión al ejercito, Erwin ni siquiera le había dicho sobre esa decisión, pero decidió que ya no valía la pena discutir sobre eso, así que la dejo junto con la nota que decía:

_Erwin perdóname, pero no puedo continuar viendo cómo te lanzas a la muerte. La Marie de ese mundo no era lo suficientemente valiente para esperar tu regreso cada vez que salías a enfrentar a los titanes y lamento decirte que esta Marie no es diferente. Siempre te amare, de eso no puedes dudar, solo que no soy tu pareja ideal, tu mereces a una mujer que esté decidida a recorrer este duro camino que elegiste y yo lamentablemente no soy la indicada. _

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

-Cuando me hice novio de tu madre tuvimos varios pleitos, principalmente porque tu madre era muy celosa -narro Levi y su hijo escuchaba atentamente-. En noviembre comenzamos nuestro noviazgo y para antes de las vacaciones de diciembre ya habíamos terminado, después nos reconciliamos y volvimos a separarnos antes de que terminara el curso.

-¿Por qué? -interrumpió Han.

-La primera vez fue porque tu madre estaba celosa de tu tía Petra.

-Pensé que de tía Nanaba -dijo Han-. Ella es linda.

-Y la segunda vez que terminamos fue porque no me agradaba que fuera amiga del simio idiota.

-Pero tío Zeke es buena onda -alego Han pensado en las incontables horas que pasaba en el laboratorio al lado de Zeke estudiando física.

-Tsk es un imbécil -dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos un poco molesto.

-Perdona papá, continua.

-En fin, basta decir que no me agradaba porque el simio andaba tras tu madre.

-¿A tío Zeke le gustaba mamá?

-No solo a él, a tu tío Erwin, Moblit, Onyankopon, un idiota millonario llamado Flegel Reeves e incluso cache en unas ocasiones a tu tío Armin mirándola con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Me es difícil pensar en mamá como toda una rompe corazones -admitió Han-. ¿Aguarda dijiste Onyankopon? -pregunto repasando la lista de pretendientes-. ¿Te refieres a mi maestro de guitarra Onyankopon Du Mont?

-Si ese mismo ¿Y porque tomas clases de guitara con ese idiota si yo puedo enseñarte? -pregunto molesto Levi y Han se encogió de hombros.

-No sabía que tocaras guitarra -contesto.

-Lo hacía en mi juventud, tu madre, Erwin, Nanaba y Mike teníamos una banda llamada los Troublemackers.

-¿Por qué no sabía de eso?

-Existen muchas cosas de nosotros que ignoras -contesto Levi.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tambien hablaste de Flegel Reeves… -Han medito-. El famoso director ¿Te refieres a ese?

-Si -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Ahora si me interesa saber cómo fue que conquistaste a mamá.

-Siendo simplemente yo -contesto Levi-. Existieron dos ocasiones en las que pensé que la perdería y una de ellas fue en la preparatoria, aquel verano cuando seguíamos separados y cuando conoció a tu profesor de música. Ese idiota incluso se le declaro en mi cara.

-¿Entonces que paso? -pregunto intrigado.

-Ella me escogió.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermana fue la reconciliación? -bromeo después de hacer unas cuentas rápidas.

Levi no contesto y solo hizo su habitual sonido.

-Vamos papá, cuéntame ¿Cuál fue la segunda vez que casi la pierdes?

-Es más complicado -contesto-. Yo en ese momento estaba más centrado en mi trabajo que en la familia entre otros problemas de pareja que se fueron acumulando y finalmente exploto, nos separamos durante un tiempo e incluso pensamos en el divorcio.

-¡Qué! -grito Han-. Pero… tú y mamá… ¡Su amor es épico!

-Te dije que te rompería la burbuja.

-¿Por qué no supe nunca nada? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-Tu todavía no nacías -contesto Levi desvió la mirada de su hijo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo fui la reconciliación? -pregunto burlón.

-Después de eso decidimos nunca más pelear porque de ser así nos llenaríamos de hijos -contesto poniéndose de pie-. Ahora vámonos a casa.

-Sabes -hablo Han quien seguía sentado-. Sobre el tema de hacer trampa y copiar, en realidad nunca hice plagio y en el examen estaba dejando que ella me copiara.

-Han, eres un chico listo, lo bastante para darte cuenta si esa chica vale no la pena -dijo Levi colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Gracias papá -contesto poniéndose de pie-. Esta platica fue reveladora, aunque necesitare terapia después.

-Creo que estas más dañado de lo que pensé -bromeo Levi.

.

Al llegar a casa Han subió a su cuarto y Levi fue directo al librero en busca de algo

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto Hange.

-Buscando el anuario -dijo Levi encontrándolo en ese momento.

-¿Y eso?

-Recién le dije a mi hijo que existían cosas que ignoraba sobre nosotros y cuando veníamos de regreso me pregunto si podía ver nuestro anuario -contesto.

-Tantos recuerdos en un simple libro -dijo Hange contenta caminando hacia Levi y tomando el anuario abriéndolo al azar-. Mira, las fotos de nuestro baile de graduación -señalo entusiasmada-. Y las fotos del rey y reina.

-Sabes, ya lo pensé, existen cosas vergonzosas que no quiero que Han vea -dijo Levi quitándole el anuario.

-Ven aquí enano, no te avergüences -dijo Hange divertida siguiendo a Levi para recuperar el anuario.

-Olvídalo, lo quemare -amenazo alejándose de ella.

-Levi, son nuestros recuerdos -dijo riendo mientras lo perseguía hasta derribarlo y quedar sobre él-. Esto me trae viejos recuerdos -dijo antes de besarlo y entonces escucharon pasos.

-Ah que horror -dijo Mirai tapándose los ojos-. Vamos, hay menores en la casa.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Han bajando las escaleras.

-No veas -dijo Mirai descubriéndose los ojos para cubrir los de Han.

-Hey mocosos fuera de aquí -regaño Levi a sus hijos.


	110. Chapter 110

**Un cigarrillo, una canción****  
las fotos del primer amor  
recuerdos en mi habitación  
se van quedando tras de mi**

**Saludos, estoy de regreso y déjenme decirles que finalmente soy tía por tercera vez, una nenita que nació el martes y ahora si a los comentarios.**

**Vaquerita, yo también en algunas ocasiones soy Hange e Isabel, no me importa mucho la vestimenta, pero en otras soy como Marie, como por ejemplo con mis perrhijas, a mí me encanta que usen su ropa toda hermosa y cada una tiene un color asignado así que me molesta cuando mi hermana se equivoca y les pone un suéter que es de la otra y así, jaja lo sé estoy loca.**

**Zandruky, que nunca se pierda la costumbre de sacrificar reclutas jaja y pienso que no solo Hange ha madurado en la historia, sino que todos de cierta forma como por ejemplo Nile que dejo de ser un fastidioso, Frieda una chica miedosa, Marie una presumida, Levi el lobo solitario, Nanaba cantando frente al público y Hange dejando de ser celosa. **

**Pau, espero estés bien de salud y no te sientas mal como lectora, algunas veces no se puede y yo lo entiendo, sobre el rey y reina… mmm… no lo sé, muchas cosas pueden pasar.**

Erwin caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de espera mientras aguardaba impaciente escuchar noticias sobre su hijo y Marie ¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación? Se pregunto. Un momento estaban bien y después había leído la nota de Marie donde le decía que lo dejaba y ahora pasaba esto.

-Debes calmarte -lo regaño Levi harto de verlo ir y venir.

-Para ti fue fácil, estuviste al lado de Hange durante el parto, yo estoy aquí y no sé lo que está pasando adentro.

-Marie es fuerte y también lo es Alex, además quien está llevando a cabo la cirugía es el padre de Hange, así que deja ya de preocuparte.

Erwin entonces vio salir una enfermera.

-¿Familiares de Marie Smith? -pregunto y Erwin enseguida hablo.

-Yo, soy su esposo ¿Ella está bien? ¿Mi hijo? -comenzó a preguntar.

-La cirugía presento complicaciones -hablo la mujer-, pero puede acompañarme a ver a su hijo.

-¿Pero y Marie? -insistió Erwin.

-Como dije, la cirugía presento complicaciones y lo mejor sería que aguarde para hablar con el doctor.

* * *

Semanas atrás…

-Y cuando alguien intente atacarte lo que debes hacer es darle en la entrepierna y clavarle una pluma en la garganta -dijo Kenny a Tomoe mientras la arrullaba.

En ese momento apareció Traute con una mamila y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Kenny en modo paternal.

-No deberías decirle eso a la niña -dijo riendo.

-Ella debe saber defenderse -dijo Kenny levantando la vista para ver a Traute y tomo la mamila que ella le extendió.

-Ella va a tenernos a nosotros quienes no permitirán que nadie le haga daño -dijo Traute mirándola con alegría y Kenny lo noto.

-Oye linda jamás hemos tocado el tema de los hijos -dijo nervioso por hablar sobre ello temiendo a la respuesta.

-Tranquilo vaquero, no pienso ser madre -dijo Traute y noto como Kenny volvió a respirar-. Tu y yo no fuimos hechos para eso y está bien, soy feliz siendo solo nosotros dos por siempre.

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que quiero ser padre? -pregunto pensando que era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que queria, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba fastidiar a Traute.

-Diría que has perdido la cabeza -contesto ella-. Y si tantas ganas tienes de ser padre ahí tienes a Levi o a Tomoe -dio acariciando con cariño la cabeza de la bebe.

-Buen punto linda -dijo Kenny terminando de darle de comer a Tomoe e instintivamente eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando Levi era un bebe-. Es igual de tranquila que su padre.

-Y tú que decías que te mudabas porque no querías escucharla llorar -se burló de él Traute.

-Cuidarla unas horas está bien, soportarla en la noche no -dijo Kenny-. Tengo mejores actividades que hacer durante las noches.

-¿Beber y apostar? -bromeo Traute.

-Vamos tú sabes bien lo que tengo en mente -dijo Kenny antes de besar la mejilla de Traute.

-No lo sé, quizás cuando estemos solos puedas refrescarme la memoria -dijo ella y ambos intercambiaron una mirada hasta que Tomoe comenzó a llorar-. Creo que tiene cólicos o necesita una muda.

* * *

Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Isabel, Farlan, Zeke, Pieck, Hange y Levi se reunieron en el punto al cual los hacia guiado el paradero de Shikishima.

-Según las cámaras de vigilancia en la ciudad cuando Shikishima escapo se dirigió aquí, pero no lo entiendo, este es un parque ¿Qué podría querer Shikishima aquí? -dijo Levi mirando a su alrededor.

-Está cerca de la casa -medito Erwin.

-Como en este vecindario casi no existen cámaras estamos ciegos, no sabemos que rumbo agarro Shikishima después -hablo Hange maldiciendo su suerte y enseguida recibió un mensaje-. Abel dice que logro dar con su paradero, que salió por esta calle para llegar a la avenida -dijo enseñándoles el mapa.

-Es la calle detrás de la casa -dijo Erwin preocupado-. Nunca debí dejar sola a Marie.

.

Erwin corrió deprisa seguido por los demás y sus miedos se incrementaron cuando al llegar noto la puerta de entrada abierta.

Entro deprisa y al no escuchar ni un solo ruido decidió llamarla.

-¡Marie! -grito Erwin subiendo en su búsqueda y al entrar al cuarto noto la carta en la cama tomándola para leerla después.

Erwin bajo nuevamente y se reunió con todos.

-No esta -dijo Hange y enseguida marco a su número el cual le anuncio que estaba fuera de línea-. No entran las llamadas, debe estar apagado.

-Eso o Shikishima se la ha llevado -dijo Levi.

-Marie no estaba -aclaro Erwin.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Hange preocupada.

-Ella se fue, de no ser así no hubiera dejado una carta con su firma en el cuarto.

-¿La carta dice a dónde fue? -pregunto Levi.

-No lo sé, no la he leído -dijo y la saco para poderla leer rápidamente-. Ella se fue, significa que Shikishima no la encontró, pero no menciona ningún lugar al que decidiera ir.

-Erwin ¿Todo bien? -pregunto Hange notando como la mirada de Erwin había cambiado en cuanto leyó la carta.

-Marie me dejo -dijo dándole la carta a Hange quien se debatió unos instantes entre leerla o no.

Al final la tomo y leyó deprisa.

-Lo lamento mucho Erwin -dijo enseguida sin poder creer que Marie hubiera decidido dejar a Erwin siendo que sabía cuánto Marie lo amaba al grado de incluso haber compuesto una canción para él en el festival de invierno del año pasado cuando pensó que lo había perdido para siempre.

-Al menos eso la salvo, de no ser así ahora Shikishima la tendría -dijo Erwin tomando la carta de las manos de Hange.

-¿Para que la quiere Shikishima? -pregunto Levi.

-Ni idea, quizás como una forma de amenazarnos -sugirió Erwin.

-¿Significa que ningún familiar está a salvo? -pregunto Zeke-. Primero Tomoe y ahora Marie.

-No, con Tomoe Shikishima dijo que lo hizo porque Ymir se lo ordeno -dijo Hange pensando en ese día-. Quizás queria a Marie para amenazarnos.

-Sea como sea tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que le haga daño.

Todos se quedaron meditando y enseguida Hange recibió una llamada.

-Moblit dime que tienes algo -pidió Hange.

.

Su persecución los llevo a una plaza y el celular de Hange volvió a sonar.

-¿Alguna señal de Shikishima? -pregunto Hange.

-Soy un genio, eso es lo que soy -dijo Abel desde la otra línea mientras su atención estaba en la computadora y tecleaba a gran velocidad-. Me he metido a la red de cámaras de la plaza y puedo ver que está en el tercer nivel.

-Abel te debo un gran favor -dijo Hange.

-Podrías comenzar diciéndome en lo que estas metida líder -dijo Abel curioso.

-Una larga y complicada historia la cual quizás algún día te cuente -contesto Hange antes de colgar-. Abel dice que está en el tercer nivel.

Erwin miro a su alrededor, el lugar estaba repleto de personas, amigos que paseaban, parejas y familias.

-Si Shikishima se convierte aquí sería una calamidad -determino Erwin-. Debemos ser discretos.

-¿Qué hace Shikishima en un lugar así? -pregunto Levi pensando que debía existir un motivo.

-Lo seguimos a la casa de Erwin y ahora ha venido aquí, eso no tiene sentido -dijo Hange meditando también la situación-. ¿Y si ha venido a ver a alguien?

-O siguiendo a alguien -dijo Erwin esperando no estar en lo cierto-. ¿Crees que Abel pueda rastrear el celular de Marie estando apagado?

-¿Piensas que Marie está aquí? -pregunto Hange.

-Ella dijo que el vestido no le quedaba -aclaro Erwin recordando que al regresar a la casa el vestido al igual que Marie habían desaparecido.

-La tienda está en el tercer piso -recordó Hange preocupada.

.

Marie había salido de la tienda tras regresar el vestido, pasado por algo de comer y camino rumbo al estacionamiento pensando en que iría a casa de Hange para contarle su inminente separación de Erwin.

Ella dejo la plaza y camino hacia el estacionamiento sintiendo que alguien la seguía y aun cuando al inicio pensó que eran paranoias suyas esa presencia se hizo evidente para ella cuando dejo el bullicio de la plaza.

Marie metió su mano en la bolsa fingiendo buscar las llaves del auto y enseguida fue sujetada por la espalda.

-No hagas ningún movimiento o te mato -la amenazo Shikishima.

-Suéltame -ordeno Marie y aplico las técnicas para defenderse de un agresor, piso el pie, dio un golpe con su codo en el pecho de Shikishima seguido de un cabezazo y cuando la soltó ella lo pateo en la entrepierna.

Marie corrió deprisa, pero enseguida Shikishima la alcanzo.

-Si no te estas quieta juro que te matare -volvió a amenaza ahora molesto.

-¡Suéltala! -grito Erwin quien corría acompañado de los demás.

Shikishima se distrajo y Marie tuvo su oportunidad sacando en ese momento la pistola electica atacando con ella a Shikishima quien al recibir la descarga aventando a Marie.

Marie se puso de pie y corrió nuevamente, solo que esta vez cuando Shikishima estaba por atraparla ella se giró rápidamente y le dio con el bolso.

-¡Dije que me sueltes! -grito asustada y aun así con valor.

Este golpe que al parecer había sido fuerte le permitió llegar hasta los brazos de Erwin y enseguida todos se pusieron alertas.

-Ya me vengare -dijo Shikishima.

Enseguida una camioneta se interpuso frenando de golpe y todos subieron apresurados emprendiendo el escape.

La camioneta era manejada por Farlan quein manejo deprisa para alejarse y todos se relajaron cuando vieron que Shikishima no los seguía.

-¿Todo bien Hange? -pregunto Levi al ver que ella estaba meditando.

-Shikishima pareció debilitado y aturdido cuando Marie lo ataco con la pistola eléctrica y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿acaso no aparecía un rayo cuando Eren se transformaba en titan?

-¿Qué piensas en esa torpe cabeza tuya?

-Una forma de derrotarlo o dejarlo débil -dijo Hange y después dejo esos pensamientos para ver a Marie y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Ella permanecía en silencio mientras Erwin la abrasaba.

-Yo digo que lo que lo aturdió más fue ese golpe con el bolso -dijo Isabel-. ¿Acaso llevas piedras?

-Un ladrillo -contesto Marie sacando el objeto de su bolsa.

Esto le trajo a Erwin el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron en ese otro mundo.

.

Él estaba en entrenamiento con Nile, eran mejores amigos y siempre los veían juntos, incluso tenían el mismo sueño, unirse a la legión de exploración.

Cierto día acudieron a un cabaré en compañía de otros amigos. Disfrutaron de cerveza, ver a las hermosas meseras y de una plática con risas mientras veían varios actos que no entretenían y solo los abucheaban.

-Distinguidos caballeros, con ustedes la joya de la noche -anuncio el hombre sobre el escenario-. Démosle un gran aplauso a nuestro trio dorado Shira, Rosa y Marie.

Los hombres de inmediato comenzaron a chiflar emocionados y esto llamo la atención de Erwin.

El telón subió mostrando a Marie en un atuendo provocativo y comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba de una manera sensual.

My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads twirl  
They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"  
What? I am a good girl

Traducción: mis anillos son de Webser y hacen girar sus cabezas, todos dicen: Querida ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para tener esas perlas? ¿Qué? Yo soy una niña buena.

Los hombres gritaban y actuaban como animales mientras veían bailar a las tres chicas, pero la que se robaba más miradas era Marie.

Ellas bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban Erwin y Nile junto con otros amigos. De inmediato Marie fue directo a Erwin y sus otras dos amigas le bailaron a Nile. Marie se sentó en las piernas de Erwin mirándolo a los ojos fijamente de una manera seductora, mientras que sus manos descendían en busca de su billetera hasta que Erwin la tomo de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, pero le has venido a robar al tipo equivocado -le dijo Erwin a Marie y ella sonrió, nadie se había nunca resistido a ella, todos los hombres generalmente caían rendidos a sus pies y ella aprovechaba su distracción para robarles, pero aquel chico rubio de cejas pobladas era diferente.

Al final de la noche Nile quedo tan alcoholizado que apenas y podía ponerse de pie, por lo que Erwin tuvo que ayudarlo a caminar mientras continuaba diciendo lo hermosa que le había parecido Marie.

-Si era linda y su voz era espectacular -coincidió mientras sonreía por el recuerdo de los ojos de aquella castaña en conjunto con su dulce voz.

-¿A quién le importa su voz? -dijo Nile-. Tenía unos pechos...

-Creo que ya fue demasiada bebida por una noche -dijo Erwin saliendo del lugar y entonces escucho que dos personas discutían con una voz femenina en la calle.

-Vamos dulzura, acompáñanos un momento -dijo un hombre acercándose a Marie mientras la miraba de una manera desagradable.

-No me toques -dijo Marie con seguridad y sin mostrar una pisca de miedo.

-Caballeros, dejen a esta dama -dijo Erwin interviniendo para protegerla.

Las tres personas lo miraron y la primera en hablar fue Marie.

-Escucha bien lindo -hablo Marie molesta-. No necesito que nadie me defienda.

-Si, piérdete idiota -dijo el otro hombre caminando hacia Erwin y empujándolo.

Erwin miro a Marie, no pensaba dejarla a merced de esos hombres que tenían segundas intenciones y por ello golpeo al hombre que lo había empujado, pero este no pareció adolorido y golpeo a Erwin tumbándolo debido a que era mucho más musculoso que él.

-No te entrometas niño bonito -hablo el segundo hombre-. En cuanto a ti dulzura -dijo recorriendo lascivamente el cuerpo de Marie con su mirada.

-Idiotas -dijo molesta Marie golpeando al hombre con su bolso en la cabeza tumbándolo en el suelo. El primer hombre acudió a atacar a Marie, Erwin se puso de pie de inmediato para protegerla, pero se detuvo al ver como Marie le propinaba una patada en los bajos con su tacón para después sujetar la muñeca de su agresor.

-Suéltala -pidió el hombre.

-Esto te enseñara a tratar bien a las mujeres -dijo para después rompérsela.

El agresor soltó un gran grito de dolor y fue silenciado con un golpe del bolso de Marie directo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

El segundo hombre se levantó sobándose la cabeza, un hilo de sangre corrió desde su frente y soltó un golpe que Marie esquivo. El hombre la tomo por detrás y ella le dio un cabezazo dándole justo en la nariz y con un rápido movimiento lo lanzo por los aires cayendo sobre un montón de bolsas de basura.

-Imbécil, me he roto el tacón -dijo molesta-. Entérense que me deben unos zapaos nuevos.

-Eso fue sorprendente -dijo Erwin con la boca abierta-. ¿Cómo es que lo has lanzado?

-Técnicas de combate, incluso el más débil puede derribar al adversario más fuerte -dijo tomando del suelo su bolso.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? -pregunto mirando el bolso sorprendido de cómo había lastimado a los atacantes.

-Un ladrillo -dijo abriendo el bolso para mostrar un gran ladrillo rojo-. Una debe aprender de técnicas para quitarse a estos cerdos de encima -ella comenzó a caminar y luego se giró para ver a los dos sujetos quienes se quejaban del dolor mientras recuperaban la conciencia-. Gracias por la donación -dijo Marie satisfecha mostrando el dinero que les había robado para después continuar su camino.

-Aguarda -le pidió mientras la alcanzaba y Marie detuvo su andar-. Perdona, supuse que estabas en peligro y lo correcto era que ayudara.

-No te disculpes, después de todo intente robarte -dijo sonriéndole para después pasar su mano cariñosamente por la mejilla de Erwin donde había sido golpeado-. Se va a inflamar, una pena en tan lindo rostro.

.

Erwin continuo al lado de Marie hasta que llegaron a casa y bajaron del vehículo dándole espacio para que hablara con Hange.

-Marie, si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo y hablar -dijo Hange recordando la carta.

-No, está bien, creo que debo hablar con Erwin -dijo mirando al aludido.

-Sabes, esa Marie era toda una patea traseros y tú eres igual -dijo Hange antes de irse recordando como en una ocasión ambas habían luchado y Marie se había sabido defender muy bien de los golpes de ella.

El vehículo se puso en marcha y la joven pareja entro a la casa.

-Marie, sé que debes estar aturdida, pero debemos hablar -pidió Erwin tomando su mano-. Sobre la carta y…

-Me sentía débil -hablo interrumpiéndolo-. Pensé que te hacia un favor dejándote.

-Marie, en esta y la otra vida tu fuiste muchas cosas, pero jamás débil, en ese mundo incluso ibas a verme partir escondida entre la multitud para que no te notara, pero jamás podría no encontrarte en un mar de gente y cuando ese otro Erwin te conoció fue porque intento protegerte de dos sujetos a los cuales venciste tu sola.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Marie sin podérselo creer y Erwin asintió-. Es solo que aun cuando sea fuerte y valiente no puedo ayudarte contra los titanes y eso me hace sentir que… -Marie guardo silencio-. Me gustaría ser como Hange, ya sabes, saber usar un equipo de maniobras y matar titanes.

-Marie no necesito que sepas hacer todo eso, tu carta decía que no te considerabas mi pareja ideal, pero yo no puedo estar en mayor desacuerdo -dijo abrazándola y Marie correspondió el abrazo.

-Te amo bonito -dijo Marie reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

.

Mientras tanto el resto continuaba en la camioneta.

-Bueno ahora tenemos otra misión que realizar -dijo Hange y todos la miraron confundidos-. El partido de Journey, todos los de tercero estamos aquí así que no puedo evitar preguntarme como les va a los novatos.

-Seguramente van perdiendo -se burló Zeke-. Lamento que Erwin nunca sabrá lo que es cargar ese bonito trofeo.

-No si puedo evitarlo simio idiota -dijo Levi.

* * *

Erwin no estaba equivocado y mientras Eren se terminaba de poner el disfraz Reiner y Bert aprovecharon para cubrirle la cabeza con una bolsa y llevárselo soltándolo y dejándolo ver cuando estuvieron en un cuarto que parecía un almacén para cosas de limpieza.

Eren se sorprendió cuando vio que sus secuestradores eran Reiner y Berthold.

-Traidores antes y traidores después -dijo Eren furioso.

-Vamos Eren, solo te dejaremos aquí encerrado, no es como si te estuviéramos secuestrando -dijo Reiner.

-Erdia es su escuela -dijo Eren molesto.

-Si, pero Mare también lo fue -contesto Berthold-. Además, lo hago por Annie y bajo órdenes de Zeke.

-Así que mi hermano sigue siendo un tramposo.

-Es solo un partido -hablo Reiner- Bueno, adiós, el partido está por iniciar y queremos tener buen lugar en las gradas para ver como pierden después de que reciban la nota de rescate.

-¿Nota?

-Claro, esta le será entregada a Mikasa "Si no quieren que Eren se meta en problemas pierdan el partido".

-¿Por qué me metería en problemas?

-Si Erdia gana te dejaremos aquí toda la noche y por la mañana cuando llegue el conserje te llevaran a dirección por permanecer en la escuela.

-Le diré que fueron ustedes los que me dejaron encerrado.

-No tienes pruebas, bueno, adiós -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Reiner, Bert, abran esta puerta ahora! -grito Eren pateando con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Traidores!

Tras varios gritos y golpes Eren se sentó en el suelo agotado. No lo encontrarían y por su culpa perderían el partido. Estaba casi por perder la esperanza cuando escucho un ruido y abrieron la puerta viendo que se trataba de Armin y Annie.

-¿Armin? -pregunto confundido.

-¿Eren? -pregunto Armin un poco avergonzado-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo fui secuestrado -aclaro-. ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo he… buscaba un lugar para…

-No te incumbe -contesto Annie.

-Annie, tu fuiste la que planeo todo -reclamo Eren.

-Yo no planee nada -dijo molesta Annie.

-Eren Mikasa te ha estado buscando como loca.

-¿Cómo vamos? -pregunto con miedo.

-Perdiendo y por mucho -dijo Armin.

-Bueno eso va a cambiar -sentencio Eren.

.

El partido estaba demasiado cerrado, con Eren y sin Mikassa preocupada lograron recuperarse y estaban empatados con una última jugada decisiva por delante.

-Me pregunto porque los demás no estan aquí -dijo Eren pensando en que era extraño y que posiblemente estuvieran en peligro.

-Eren solo concéntrate en el partido -regaño Jean.

-Yo digo que Armin debería ir y pedirle a su novia que nos deje ganar -propuso Sasha.

-Annie no es mi novia -regaño Armin.

-Solo concéntrense en la jugada. Todos vamos a jugar ofensiva para abrirle paso a Eren quien estará respaldado por Armin y Mikasa -dijo Jean y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, juntaron sus manos en el centro y luego salieron al campo.

Casi llegando a la meta se toparon con Annie y Mikasa se enfrentó a ella y Armin a otro jugador. Eren continuo su camino y en ese momento dos jugadores le cerraron el camino. Estaba por perder cuando de la nada apareció Levi y Eren continúo corriendo hasta la meta llevándose así el punto decisivo y la victoria.

-¿Me perdí de algo mocosos? -pregunto Levi mirando a Armin y Mikasa quienes estaban aliviados de que él apareciera en el último instante.

.

Zeke miro como su hermano festejaba, estaba feliz por él, pero aun así le molestaba el perder y encendió un cigarro el cual de inmediato Pieck le quito.

-Vamos amor -se quejó-. Acabo de perder mi racha.

-Es un habito horrible -lo regaño Pieck-. Hazlo por mí, sabes que no tolero el olor a cigarro.

-Zeke -llamo una voz masculina y enseguida el aludido voltio a ver al reconocerla-. Hijo necesitamos hablar -dijo Grisha.

* * *

Erwin estaba con Marie sentado en el sillón platicando cuando su celular sonó y al mirarlo vio la foto de Eren cargando el trofeo.

-Apuesto a que esa foto será tu favorita, podrás presumir a Zeke y Nile -dijo Marie tras ver la pantalla.

-En realidad mi favorita es esta -dijo mostrándole una muy vieja donde salía Marie sonriendo a la cámara-. Te la tome el primer año ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que sí, pero no pensé que la conservaras.

-Claro que la conservo, desde ese día yo ya estaba enamorado de ti y queria que fueras mi novia además de ser el capitán y ganar un lindo trofeo -dicho esto soltó un suspiro- Todo parecía más simple antes.

-Se puede decir entonces que cumpliste todas tus metas, eres mi esposo y lograste llevar un trofeo de journey a Erdia.

-En realidad lo hizo Eren -dijo Erwin-. Quizás tienes razón y para algunas cosas no soy del todo necesario.

-Bueno de algo estoy segura -dijo Marie colocando sus manos sintiendo una patadita de su hijo-. Alexandre siempre te va a necesitar.

-Nos va a necesitar -aclaro Erwin-. Ya una vez fui padre soltero y no pretendo volver a serlo.

**Bueno espero el siguiente capítulo comenzar con lo del baile de graduación y como siempre les he dicho: lo piden, lo tienen. Espero les gustara la mini escena de Traute con Kenny cuidando de Tomoe. Saludos y nos continuamos leyendo.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Últimos días.**

**Saludos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

Erwin sostuvo a Alexandre y lo miró fijamente. Era tal como lo recordaba cuando en aquella otra vida Marie entro a su oficina con un bebe en brazos dejándole a su hijo para que lo cuidara. Al inicio no había sabido que hacer, pero para su suerte conto con Hange. Aun así, tenía demasiadas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía como padre y continuaba preguntándose si ahora haría las cosas bien.

Hange y Levi dormían cuando el celular de ella sonó en plena madrugada.

-Torpe apaga eso antes de que despierte a Tomoe -regaño Levi pateándola.

-Ya voy -dijo una soñolienta Hange y contesto enseguida-. ¿Hola?

-No recuerdo cuanto tiempo tengo que dejar la leche calentándose -dijo Erwin y de fondo se escuchaban los llantos de Alexandre-. Lamento mucho despertarte Hange, juraría que deje las instrucciones en algún lado.

-Descuida, el cansancio te hace olvidar cosas, recuerdo que una vez pensé que estaba arrullando a Tomoe cuando en realidad Levi la tenía en brazos.

-Espero que no me pase eso o no sabría donde deje a Alexandre.

Hange sonrió ante este comentario y le dio las instrucciones colgando finalmente para regresar a dormir.

-Todo sería más simple si el tonto nos hubiera permitido cuidar de Alex -dijo Levi en cuanto Hange se acostó.

-Él quiere estar para su hijo y enmendar sus errores de esa otra vida -dijo Hange.

* * *

Semanas atrás…

I'm falling in  
I'm falling down  
I wanna begin but I don't know how  
To let you know how I'm feeling  
I'm high on hope, i'm winning

And I won't let you go  
Now you know  
I've been crazy for you all this time  
I've kept it close  
Always hoping

With a heart on fire  
A heart on fire

Traducción: Estoy cayendo. Quiero empezar, pero no sé cómo hacerte saber cómo me siento. Estoy lleno de esperanzas, estoy ganando. No te dejare ir, ahora lo sabes, he estado loco por ti todo este tiempo, me mantendré cerca siempre esperando con el corazón en llamas.

-Y esas serían las canciones que tocaría la banda en el baile -dijo Nanaba apagando la música.

-Perfecto -dijo Marie tachando algo más de la lista que cargaba-. Aunque me hubiera gustado que al menos un día se presentaran para practicar.

-Hange y Levi estan cuidando de Tomoe -le recordó Nanaba.

-Si, ya lo sé, solo quiero que todo salga perfecto -contesto Marie-. Hablando de eso necesito ver los detalles de la coronación con Nifa.

Marie busco con la mirada a Nifa y la encontró platicando con Moblit.

-Yo te amo más pastelito -dijo Nifa mientras tomaba de las manos a su novio.

-No, yo te amo más mi terrón de azúcar -dijo Moblit y ambos compartieron un beso esquimal.

-Nifa -regaño Marie.

-Déjalos, estan desparramando miel antes de la inminente separación -le dijo Nanaba y eso le recordó que no había hablado con Mike sobre ese tema.

-Y tu deberías estar descansando -le dijo Erwin quitándole la libreta.

-No necesito descansar bonito -alego Marie recuperando su libreta.

-Claro que sí, en tu estado no deberías andar por todos lados y menos con ese calzado -dijo mirando los tacones de Marie-. Déjame hacerme cargo de todo.

-Pensé que no te importaba lo del baile.

-Sigo pensando que es una tontería, pero tú me importas y si esto es importante para ti entonces yo te ayudare, además me gusta cuando las personas demuestran pasión por algo -contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Qué lindo bonito, pero jamás te dejaría la organización del baile, además ya está todo terminado, solo falta comprobar que las luces funcionen y habremos acabado.

Una vez que dio una última revisión y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden sonrió complacida.

-Ya está todo listo, en verdad no sé cómo agradecerles todo su trabajo, pero cuando esas parejas crucen la puerta y vean el baile perfecto habrá valido la pena -dijo Marie emocionada a todos los que la había ayudado a planear el baile quienes también lucían satisfechos al ver el trabajo terminado.

-Ha quedado hermoso -dijo Nifa entusiasmada-. No puedo esperar a que llegue la siguiente semana.

-Yo no puedo esperar a que llegue el fin de semana -dijo Farlan-. Estoy agotado de cargar cajas y colgar adornos.

-Sin mencionar quedarnos en la tarde y llegar temprano -añadió Isabel.

-Hablando de eso ya es casi inician las clases -dijo Nanaba mirando su reloj y todos salieron del lugar para ir a sus respetivos salones.

* * *

-Aniki -saludo Isabel en cuanto lo vio.

-Tienes cara de muerto -se burló Farlan al ver las ojeras de su amigo.

-Tomoe nos despertó tres veces en la madrugada -dijo Levi mientras sacaba los libros del casillero.

-Trabajo, escuela, hijos y salvar al mundo, recuérdame jamás mesclar esas cosas o terminaría muerto -dijo Farlan.

Levi estaba por decirle algo cuando llego Nifa.

-Aquí tienes tus boletos Farlan -dijo Nifa entregándoselos-. Su pago por haber ayudado en las decoraciones y Marie me pidió que les recordara que no deben llegar tarde el día del baile.

-Si, si, lo que digas -dijo Farlan fastidiado por el tema.

Nifa sonrió y miro a Levi.

-Ustedes si pueden llegar más tarde, pero recuerden que no pueden irse temprano porque a los reyes se les coronara antes de medianoche.

-Su alteza -se burló Farlan haciendo una reverencia-. Aunque alteza significa que es alto, sería mejor decir su majestad.

-Tsk idiota -dijo Levi golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Ah, casi me lo dislocas -se quejó Farlan sobándose.

-Farfar aun no esta decidido que aniki ganara -le dijo Isabel.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que así será.

* * *

Nanaba estaba en su casillero cuando llego Mike dándole una pequeña flor.

-Oh gracias amor -dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-Amor había pensado en que deberíamos ir este fin de semana a un recorrido por la universidad para irnos familiarizando y no perdernos en los primeros días -propuso Mike mientras caminaba de la mano de Nanaba por el pasillo.

Nanaba entonces soltó un suspiro y pensó que era el momento de decirle la verdad.

-Mike -dijo deteniéndose-. Perdóname, pero no iré a la universidad María.

-¿Qué?

-Fui admitida en Shina y…

-Pero… -Mike estaba demasiado sorprendido, aunque esa sorpresa fue sustituida por enojo-. Teníamos planes Nanaba -dijo soltándola-. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme?

-No es que seas mi dueño como para decirte todo lo que pasa en mi vida -dijo molesta.

-Es verdad, pero soy tu novio y me gustaría que me tomaras en consideración dentro de tus planes de vida.

-Mike no hables como si te estuviera dejando de lado solo porque te estoy contando que no iré contigo a la misma universidad.

-Me lo estás diciendo, pero ¿Después de cuánto tiempo? ahora pienso que incluso si fuera por ti me hubieras dicho un día antes de entrar a clases en la universidad.

-No queria decirte porque sabía que te pondrías así.

-No me pondría así si me hubieras dicho antes -reclamo subiendo la intensidad de su voz.

-Aun cuando te lo hubiera dicho antes tú no te lo hubieras tomado bien esta noticia -dijo Nanaba también subiendo la voz-. ¿Por qué no puedes actuar como Nifa y sentirte bien por mí?

-Bien, estoy feliz Nanaba, estoy contento de que te iras lejos de mi lado -dijo molesto.

-¿Acaso estas terminando conmigo?

Mike dudo unos segundos y después trato de calmarse.

-No lo sé, solo… no lo sé -contesto para después retirarse dejando a Nanaba quien lo miro triste.

Nifa había escuchado la pelea y no perdió tiempo en ir a consolar a su amiga quien hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse en calma y no llorar.

* * *

Eren llego a la escuela acompañado de Mikasa y todos lo vitorearon por haber ganado el partido.

-Felicidades super estrella -dijo Floch cuando paso a su lado.

-Hola Eren -saludaron coquetamente unas chicas causando que Mikasa se enojara y sujetara con más fuerza la mano de su novio.

-Eres toda una celebridad -dijo Armin con una gran sonrisa en cuanto los vio.

-Jamás me acostumbrare a esto -admitió Eren un poco avergonzado.

-Algún día lo harás, después de todo el siguiente año los ojos estarán puestos en ti ya que Levi y el capitán Erwin no estarán.

-Es verdad, todo será tan diferente -dijo Eren sintiéndose extraño.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Mikasa al ver el rostro de Eren.

-Después del partido mi padre quiso hablar con Zeke -confeso Eren-. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque algo lo asusto.

-¿Estas preocupado por él?

-En parte y por otro lado me preocupa lo que pasara cuando los demás se vallan, es decir muchos ni siquiera estarán en Paradai y ¿Entonces quién será el escudo que proteja nuestro paraíso?

-Nosotros -dijo Armin-. Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Historia, tú y yo -enlisto-. Y también tendremos el apoyo de Mare.

-Supongo -dijo Eren aun pensando en todo cuando llego Connie acompañado de Sasha.

-Aquí esta nuestro campeón -dijo Connie dándole una palmadita-. Gracias a ti hemos derrotado a Mare.

-Hablando de Mare ¿Ya le pediste a Annie que sea tu novia? -pregunto Sasha a Armin.

-Yo… pues -hablo sintiéndose avergonzado-. Estaba por pedírselo cuando encontramos a Eren.

-Armin solo díselo -dijo Eren-. Solo es una simple pregunta.

-Claro, lo dice el chico que desde los quince no ha invitado a salir a nadie más -alego Armin-. Sin mencionar que fue ella la que te lo pidió.

-Pero yo invite a salir a Mikasa -se defendió Eren sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

-Técnicamente fue Hange quien organizo nuestra primera cita -dijo Mikasa.

-Yo digo que aproveches el día del baile para pedirle que sea tu novia -propuso Sasha.

-Los extrañare en el baile chicos -dijo Connie abrasando a Sasha y Armin.

* * *

Auruo, Gunter y Erd caminaban cerca y escucharon el tema del baile.

-Estoy tan feliz de ir con Petra -admitió Auruo.

-Yo iré con las gemelas de segundo año -dijo Gunter-. Pero podría cederle una a mi buen amigo Erd.

-Yo iré con mi novia -alego Erd.

-¿Cuál novia? -preguntaron ambos amigos sorprendidos pues desde que lo conocían nunca habían escuchado que mencionara que tenía novia.

-Es muy reciente, por eso no sabían nada de ella -aclaro.

-¿La conocemos?

-No, ella va en otra escuela.

-¿Tiene facebook? -pregunto Auruo sacando su celular.

-No -contesto enseguida Erd.

-¿Quién en la actualidad no tiene facebook? -cuestiono Gunter.

-Ella y muchas otras personas en el mundo -dijo Erd molesto por el interrogatorio-. Escuchen olvide algo en el casillero, adelántense y los veo en clases.

Ambos amigos vieron cómo se alejaba su amigo e intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-Pobre de nuestro amigo -dijo Auruo-. Tiene que mentir para no admitir que ira solo al baile.

* * *

Pieck se encontraba en su casa acompañada de sus padres y acomodaba la mesa para la cena cuando el timbre sonó.

Su madre fue a abrir y se topó con Zeke.

-Hola Zeke, adelante, pasa -la escucharon decir.

-Invítalo a cenar y mientras tanto yo pongo otro plato -propuso el padre de Pieck.

-Buena idea papá -admitió ella contenta de que sus padres quisieran a Zeke y camino a la puerta de entrada para verlo e invitarlo a cenar.

Zeke hablaba con la madre de Pieck y en cuanto la vio la abrazo y cargo para darle una vuelta en el aire con tanta facilidad como si ella no pesara nada.

-Entre a Shina -dijo emocionado y Pieck también grito de la emoción.

-¡Es grandioso!

-No está lejos de tu universidad y podremos vernos cada fin de semana -dijo Zeke con una gran sonrisa-. El problema es que tengo que ir a firmar unos documentos en dos semanas.

-Pero en dos semanas es el baile.

-Lo sé Pieck, pero…

Zeke recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Simio idiota! -le grito Pieck.

-Pieck eso dolió.

-¡No más de lo que me dolió a mí! -dijo para después golpearlo nuevamente.

-Pieck detente -pidió mientras era golpeado.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso? -reclamo-. En verdad eres un idiota, venir a decirme que me dejaras plantada en el baile.

-Yo pensaba en llevarte conmigo y que así te alegrarías de no ir -dijo y Pieck enseguida dejo de golpearlo.

-Pero es nuestro baile de graduación -alego.

-Pero todo este tiempo te la pasaste quejándote por haber sido nominada a reina del baile y decías que era una tontería.

-Zeke Jaeger escúchame con atención, no planeo faltar al baile -dijo firmemente-. Compre un vestido y mis padres estan entusiasmados por la idea.

-Pero yo tengo que ir a la universidad -alego-. Escucha prometo apresurarme y regresar para poder llevarte ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que más te vale que llegues a tiempo porque si me dejas plantada hare que te arrepientas ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Si señora -dijo Zeke sonriéndole y sujetándola de la cintura.

-Ahora ven a cenar.

-Si señora -repitió Zeke mientras era jalado por Pieck al comedor.

* * *

Erwin estaba por disfrutar de una taza de café tras un día largo cuando escucho gritar a Marie haciendo que casi derramara su bebida y quemara.

-¡Es una calamidad! -grito Marie entrando a la cocina.

-¿Pasa algo amor? -pregunto esperando que solo fueran exageraciones de su esposa.

-Mare tiene el mismo tema para su baile -dijo molesta mostrándole el celular donde aparecía una imagen anunciando el baile de Mare-. Noche estrellada -leyó Erwin-. No le veo gran importancia.

-¡Claro que es importante! -alego molesta arrebatándole la taza.

-Eso es café y no deberías o nuestro hijo saldrá hiperactivo -dijo Erwin, pero Marie no hizo caso y debió antes de quemarse la lengua.

-¡Esta caliente!

-Por supuesto que está caliente, es café.

-Como sea, el caso es que ¿Cómo puede ser una noche especial si a unos kilómetros existe una fiesta idéntica? -dijo desanimada.

-Bueno ya no existe nada que podamos hacer -dijo Erwin abrazándola-. Además, soy de la opinión que son las personas las que hacen que una fiesta sea memorable y no los adornos y esas cosas.

-Tienes razón bonito -dijo Marie más calmada-. Aun así, odio a Mare.

-Todos odiamos a Mare -coincidió antes de que ambos comenzaran a reír.

* * *

Nanaba había platicado con Hange sobre lo que paso con Mike y en cuanto colgó se sintió menos triste. Ella puso música para poder distraerse cuando escucho que su celular sonaba. Ella miro la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Mike quien la llamaba, pero en ese momento no queria contestar porque entonces comenzarían a discutir nuevamente así que dejo que sonara.

Mike hizo un segundo intento de comunicarse con ella y nuevamente Nanaba no contesto por lo que comenzó a mandarle mensajes.

Nanaba miro su celular, al parecer Mike no se daría por vencido así que lo apago y entonces escucho golpecitos en su ventana.

Ella se asomó y vio a Mike abajo así que abrió la ventana.

-Amor hablemos por favor -pidió Mike.

-Bien -accedió aun cuando no estaba del todo convencida y salió al encuentro.

-Escucha, lo lamento -dijo Mike en cuanto la vio-. Actúe como un tonto y lo lamento. Es solo que…

-Te entiendo -interrumpió Nanaba-. Sabes, siempre pese que íbamos a ser una pareja inseparable.

-Tuvimos una pelea, nuestra primera pelea, eso es todo.

-Y en lugar de arreglar las cosas tú te fuiste -reclamo Nanaba.

-Estaba enojado y no queria seguir discutiendo -admitió avergonzado por sus actos-. Escucha lamento mucho mi comportamiento, solo no me imagino una vida sin ti, María queda muy lejos de Shina.

-No significa que ya no nos vamos a ver, podemos llamarnos y vernos algunos fines de semana y en vacaciones.

-Lo sé. Solo que voy a extrañar tenerte a mi lado.

-Lo sé -dijo Nanaba reduciendo la distancia entre ambos-. Nadie sabe lo que pasara a futuro, pero sí sé una cosa y es que te amo y nada ni siquiera la distancia hará que cambie esa verdad ¿entiendes?

-¿Y si eso no es suficiente?

-Solo debes tener fe y confiar en nuestro amor -contesto ella antes de besarlo.

-Te amo mi fresita -dijo Mike.

* * *

Hange colgó el celular y fue a la habitación contigua para ver a Levi y Tomoe.

-Nanaba discutió con Mike -dijo en cuanto entro.

-Todas las parejas discuten -dijo Levi sin mostrar mucho interés dejando a Tomoe en la cuna.

-Lo sé, pero ella dijo que terminaron.

-Estás hablando de Mike y Nanaba, apuesto a que ahora mismo estan reconciliándose.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto -contesto caminando hacia ella-. Mira si tú y yo seguimos juntos pese a todas las dificultades esos dos también lo harán.

-Oye no somos tan caóticos en nuestra relación.

-Hange duramos apenas un mes antes de que me terminaras la primera vez e incluso antes de esa separación ya teníamos nuestras peleas.

-Es verdad, supongo que si hemos pasado por mucho.

-No puedo decir que nuestras vidas han sido fáciles, pero aun así no me arrepiento de ir por este camino a tu lado.

-Eres demasiado cursi -dijo Hange sonriendo- Deberías dormir un poco porque a este paso vas a morir de cansancio. Ve, yo me hago cargo de Tomoe.

* * *

Hand in hand  
Sparkling eyes

The days are bright  
And so are the nights

Cause when i'm with you I'm grinning  
Once I was screwed now i'm winning

No, I won't let you go  
Now you know

I've been crazy for you all this time  
I've kept it close  
Always hoping  
With a heart on fire  
A heart on fire

Traducción: De la mano, ojos chispeantes. Los días son brillantes y también lo son las noches. Porque cuando estoy contigo estoy sonriendo, una vez estuve jodido ahora estoy ganando. No, no te dejare ir ahora lo sabes he estado loco por ti todo este tiempo, me mantendré cerca siempre esperando con un corazón en llamas.

Una vez que Erwin logro dormir a Alexandre se tomó unos segundos para admirarlo. Quien lo viera dormir así de tranquilo no pensaría que en verdad era un pequeño demonio y sonrió al recordar cómo había orinado a Mike en el rostro aquel día que había ido de visita.

Continúo mirándolo unos instantes más pese a que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento debido al cansancio y entonces escucho una voz femenina.

-Se ve tan lindo cuando esta tan tranquilo -dijo Marie.

-Es verdad -coincidió Erwin y luego la miro con amor-. Tu no deberías estar aquí.

-Sabes bien que siempre voy a cuidar de mi hijo.

-El doctor dijo reposo absoluto -regaño-. Marie no es un juego, estuviste a punto de morir.

-No seas tan exagerado -regaño recargando su cabeza.

-No estoy siendo exagerado, al menos por unos días debes continuar en cama y yo me hare cargo de Alex y de ti.

-Si continuas así morirás de cansancio y en el proceso mataras a Hange -regaño.

-No es como si pudiera despertarte a ti y preguntarte las cosas -dijo sonriéndole pensando que si él era despistado Marie era peor.

-No soy tan mala madre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se debe dejar calentando la leche? -pregunto para ponerla a prueba.

-¿10 minutos? -pregunto sin estar segura y al ver que Erwin negaba entonces suspiro derrotada-. Pobre Alex, tendrá suerte si sobrevive con unos padres como nosotros.

-No somos tan malos padres -alego Erwin abrasando a Marie.

**Lo sé, sé que prometí que empezaría con el baile de graduación, pero existen tantas cosas que no he puesto que se convierten en capítulos, pero prometo ya no divagar tanto, se los prometo, por otro lado la cancion que aparece aquí es la de Heart on fire de Jonathan Clay, una canción que fue usada para inspirar los títulos de los capítulos 11 al 19 y el titulo últimos días hace referencia ala canción First day (primer dia) de Laura Shiguihara que inspiro el primer arco de esta historia.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Es nuestra última oportunidad**

**Estoy de regreso, perdonen si me retraso, he andado en otros proyectos y temo que he descuidado mucho High School. La siguiente semana tendrán los capítulos del baile y graduación. **

**Zandruky jaja pobre Armin todo mundo pensando mal hasta Eren cuando él solo buscaba un lugar para hablar con Annie, pedirle que fuera su novia y si acaso robarle un beso jaja y si, Levi es un padre luchón sin mencionar que es el amo de casa ideal que todas quisiéramos tener, sobre la pregunta para cuando es el baile Alexandre aun no nace, eso sucede unas semanas después y quien cuidara de Tomoe será su niñera con la capacidad de asesinar a quien quiera hacerle daño mejor conocido como Kenny. **

**Pau espero te encuentres bien de salud, sé que te encantan las escenas del futuro, pero temo que esta no te gustara.**

**Y sobre los capítulos anteriores debo decir que la escena donde Levi llega al partido de journey me inspire en el capitulo 13 de la primera temporada cuando Levi llega a salvar a Eren, Mikasa y Armin de ser devorados por un titan, ahh ese capitulo junto con el 9 me hacen gritar de la emoción y que mi coreco se agite cada que lo veo jaja.**

Tiempo futuro...

Los titanes estaban sueltos en Paradai y las personas en las calles corrían a los refugios mientras las alarmas sonaban.

Eren, Armin y Mikasa se encontraban lidiando con los titanes y Levi luchaba contra Shikishima convertido en titan.

Él logro derribarlo haciendo varios cortes de una forma tan rápida que no podía curarse y tampoco endurecerse, entonces Shikishima salió del titan dispuesto a atacar a Levi, pero estaba débil, así que no pudo hacer nada cuando Levi lo derribo y coloco la cuchilla en la garganta.

-Hoy vas a pagar por todo -dijo Levi furioso mientras lo miraba.

-¿Qué esperas, vamos mátame? -dijo Shikishima-. ¿No es lo que has planeado desde hace siete años?

Matarlo significaría que Tomoe finalmente seria libre de su encierro en el cristal, finalmente terminarían con esa guerra y el interminable juego del gato y el ratón, ¿Entonces porque no simplemente lo hacía?

-Libera a Tomoe y te dejare ir -dijo Levi.

-¿Temes que si me matas aquella traidora continúe encerrada? -pregunto burlonamente.

-Tu mas que nadie debería entenderlo, tuviste a tu hija, ella es como si fuera Hope, indirectamente es tu hija, así como lo es para mí.

-A mí me mataron a mi familia, la humanidad no merece continuar existiendo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses sobre la humanidad -dijo haciendo más presión sobre la garganta de Shikishima-. Hazlo por Hange, hazlo por Hope.

Hange caminaba de un lado al otro por la habitacion mientras miraba el cristal donde estaba Tomoe, siete años habian pasado, su tiempo se agotaba y por ello no podía evitar preocuparse llevándola a morderse la uña de su dedo pulgar cuando de repente este comenzó a fracturarse. Fuera lo que Levi hubiera hecho había funcionado y sonrió cuando el cristal termino explotando y Tomoe cayendo a sus brazos tirándola por el peso.

Tomoe comenzó a toser y escupir liquido mientras intentaba respirar y Hange la miraba asustada pues al parecer se encontraba demasiado débil.

-Mamá -hablo mirando a Hange-. Estoy muriendo.

-Claro que no, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo -dijo Hange antes de que Tomoe perdiera la conciencia.

Hange sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ahora que tenían la cura para suprimir los poderes titan podría salvar a su hija. Así que saco la jeringa de llevaba guardada y estaba por inyectarla cuando Eren entro lanzándose sobre ella para detenerla.

-¡No! -grito quitándole la jeringa.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces Eren?! -reclamo Hange-. ¡Esto salvara a Tomoe!

-¡Eso matara a Tomoe! -grito Eren y Hange se quedó petrificada-. Al quitarle los poderes la enfermedad que la mato en otra línea regresará y morirá.

Hange miro a su hija, había estado a punto de cometer un terrible error y ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared o Tomoe moría por la maldición de Ymir o por su enfermedad.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

Era de noche y Eren estaba hablando por teléfono con Mikasa cuando se asomó y vio que su madre regresaba acompañada de su profesor de historia Hannes.

-Mikasa estoy alucinando o mi madre tuvo una cita con nuestro profesor de historia -dijo sorprendido.

-No veo nada de malo, tu madre es joven y hermosa además de que esta soltera -dijo Mikasa desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé, es solo que… es tan extraño -dijo Eren sorprendido.

.

-Mi madre sale con mi profesor, todo el mundo se ha puesto boca abajo -dijo Eren a su amigo Armin al día siguiente en la cafetería.

-Bienvenido al mundo de Levi -dijo burlón Farlan quien pasaba cerca acompañado de Levi.

-Preferiría mil veces que mi madre saliera con el profesor Smith que con el profesor Hannes -dijo Eren.

-Míralo por este lado, al menos tu padre no sale con tu suegra -animo Farlan-. Eso convierte a Hange en tu hermanastra. ¿No te sientes mal por tener relaciones con tu hermanastra?

Levi no contesto y solo golpeo a Farlan en el hombro.

-Auch, este pobre hombro no te ha hecho nada.

.

-Y así nos vengaremos de Mare -alanzaron a escuchar cuando llegaron a la mesa.

-¿Qué planean contra Mare? -pregunto Farlan tomando asiento junto a Isabel.

-Una venganza por haber secuestrado a Eren y por copiarnos el tema del baile -contesto Isabel contenta.

-Me apunto ¿Qué planean? -dijo Farlan entusiasmado.

-Entraremos a la escuela y robaremos las coronas -explico Nanaba y el ánimo de Farlan decayó.

-Yo le dije que era algo muy tonto -dijo Isabel al notar la expresión de Farlan.

-Propongo poner una broma el día del baile arruinándoselos -dijo Farlan-. Como por ejemplo inundar el gimnasio.

-O podríamos inundarlo antes para que no tengan baile -propuso Isabel.

-Eso es perverso -regaño Nanaba-. Queremos vengarnos, no arruinarles su día.

-Ellos siempre se estan metiendo con nosotros, es hora de contraatacar -alego Isabel.

-No lastimando los sentimientos de las personas en el proceso -regaño Nifa-. Piensa en Pieck y en Annie.

-Son demasiado aburridas -se quejó Isabel.

* * *

Aun cuando sus amigos les habían dicho que no Farlan e Isabel esa noche se colaron en la escuela Mare para poder hacer su broma.

-¿Está todo listo? -pregunto Isabel a Farlan mientras terminaban de alterar las tuberías para que estas reventaran e inundaran todo el lugar.

-Solo una vuelta más -dijo Farlan aflojando una tuerca-. ¿Estas completamente segura de querer hacerlo?

-¿De qué hablas Farlan?

-Bueno pensé en lo que dijo Nifa y si lo hacemos les estaremos arruinando su graduación.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No, solo es esta punzada en el pecho que me dice que estamos haciendo mal.

Isabel medito unos segundos y luego asintió, odiaba admitirlo, pero Farlan tenía razón.

-Es verdad, supongo que Pieck merece su baile a pesar de que odie a Zeke.

-Entonces vámonos BellaBell.

Farlan e Isabel salieron sin ser vistos, solo que no se imaginaron que alguien más los había seguido y terminaron que ellos habian iniciado logrando que el agua comenzara a llenar el gimnasio de la preparatoria Mare.

* * *

Al día siguiente en cuanto Isabel llego a la escuela fue interceptada por Nanaba.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieran -regaño mostrándole la noticia desde su teléfono.

-Baile cancelado por el agua -leyó Isabel sorprendida-. Nosotros no fuimos.

-Oh, bueno yo pensé que… como lo habían propuesto…

-Al inicio intentamos hacerlo, pero después no arrepentimos.

-Entonces sí lo hicieron.

-No, Farlan no termino el trabajo, las tuberías no tenían por qué haber explotado.

-La noticia dice que encontraron una sudadera con el escudo de Erdia.

-Eso demuestra que fue alguien más porque ni Farlan o yo llevábamos sudadera ayer -dijo Isabel en su defensa.

-Bien, te creo -dijo Nanaba-. Aun así, siento pena por Pieck.

* * *

La noticia recorrió toda Erdia e incluso llego a oídos de Hange quien decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto a pesar de que Levi le pido que no se metiera.

-Solo siento lastima por todos los alumnos de Mare, ellos no van a poder disfrutar de un baile como el nuestro -dijo Petra a sus amigas.

-No tienes por qué sentirla -dijo Hange detrás de ellas.

-Hange ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías presentado exámenes adelantados para graduarte antes -dijo Nanaba.

-Lo hice, vine por mis calificaciones y a proponerle algo al director.

-¿Por qué siento que tiene algo que ver con Mare y no nos va a agradar? -dijo Isabel.

-Escuchen, esta enemistad con Mare ha durado generaciones y es tiempo de dejarlas atrás. Así que propuse al director que ya que al parecer un alumno de Erdia había causado todo este dilema lo justo seria que ayudáramos a que los alumnos de Mare tuvieran su fiesta.

-No, me niego a hacer más adornos y colocarlos -dijo enseguida Isabel.

-Hange es muy noble, pero aun cuando tuviéramos muchos ayudando jamás tendríamos el baile listo para este fin de semana -dijo Petra.

-No me refería a eso, me refería a que…

-Buenos días estudiantes -hablo Zackly por los parlantes-. Supongo que todos ya se han enterado de que uno de los alumnos de Erdia ataco la escuela preparatoria Mare inundando el gimnasio sonde se llevaría a cabo el baile. Hasta el momento no se tiene pistas de quien fue el atacante y si actuó solo, pero dicho comportamiento no será aceptado por lo que en solidaridad con nuestra escuela vecina hemos decidido que festejaran su baile de graduación en conjunto con Erdia.

Muchos en los pasillos comenzaron a quejarse enseguida mientras el director continuaba diciendo un discurso sobre la cooperación y convivencia.

-Eso sería todo -dijo y después se escuchó su voz- ¿Segura que esta apagado?... bien. Solo espero que durante el baile no se maten, aunque será entretenido ver la pelea, por otro lado, quisiera saber quién fue el de la broma para felicitarlo, malditos los de Mare.

-Director el micrófono si estaba encendido -se escuchó que le decía su secretaria.

-¡Diablos! -grito Zackly.

-Típico del director -dijo Hange mientras todas reian-. En fin, yo pienso que es una buena oportunidad para que todos convivamos en armonía.

-Pero es Mare -dijo Petra no tan convencida.

-Vamos, será divertido -dijo Hange.

.

-No puedo creer que pasara esto -dijo Armin a Eren.

-Si, que mal -dijo Eren pensando en que finalmente se había vengado de Mare.

-Si Annie se entera de que participe en eso me va a matar.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse. Tu no hablaras, Jean tampoco y yo menos.

-¿Qué pasa con Connie? Él también estaba presente y fue quien olvido la sudadera -pregunto Armin nervioso.

-Deja de preocuparte, Mare se lo merecía por tramposos y en venganza a lo que nos hicieron en ese otro mundo.

-Supongo que si merecíamos venganza además de que nadie salió herido -medito Armin.

-Incluso deberías estar feliz, podrás venir con Annie al baile -agrego Eren-. Todos conviviendo en una única noche.

-Bueno si lo pones así no suena mal -admitió.

* * *

Aquel día Levi salió del trabajo temprano y fue a la mansión Reiss como era su costumbre para ver a Tomoe y ocasionalmente tener una plática con Uri a quien no terminaba de ver como su padre.

Ese día él camino al estudio de Uri, llamo a la puerta e ingreso en el momento justo que veía salir a un hombre con bata blanca.

-Hola Levi -saludo Uri alegre.

-¿Un doctor? -pregunto mirándolo.

-Tranquilo, no estoy muriendo -dijo con la intención de tranquilizarlo y sintiéndose feliz por la preocupación de su hijo-. Es solo rutina y la verdad odio ir al hospital a perder mi tiempo, Así que no debes de preocuparte, gozo de impecable salud.

-Me alegro -dijo Levi caminando hasta el escritorio.

-Por otro lado, queria hablar contigo respecto al asunto de Shikishima, no tolero que intentara hacerle daño a mi nieta… digo tu hija.

-Supongo que si es tu nieta -dijo Levi sin mirarlo y Uri sonrió.

-He hablado con algunos contactos y lo mantienen vigilado, supongo que eso te ayudara a dormir con más tranquilidad.

-Que un grupo de idiotas lo vigilen no garantiza nada, Shkishima no es tonto y apuesto que sabe que lo vigilan, créeme cuando quiera actuar se escapara de su vista sin que se den cuenta o los matara sin darles una oportunidad de defenderse.

-Lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer de momento hasta encontrar una forma de matarlo.

-¿También tienen vigilado a Grisha Jaeger?

-Así es, uno de los hombres de Kenny lo vio cerca de Zeke en el partido -contesto-. ¿Alguna idea de para que lo fue a buscar?

-Ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido eso.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos por tu amigo?

-No es mi amigo -aclaro-. Pero de todas las personas en el mundo Zeke es quien más odia a Grisha.

-¿Dices que podemos confiar en él?

-Supongo.

-Entonces no te entretengo más, sé que querrás ir a ver a Tomoe.

.

Levi salió de la oficina y camino hasta el sótano donde estaba su hija cristalizada solo que al llegar vio a Hange así que se quedó parado sin hacer ruido.

Hange miraba a Tomoe, llevaba ahí varios meses en esa condición y no sabía cuándo podrían liberarla mientras el reloj continuaba avanzando, siete años, solo le quedaban siete años.

Cuando Levi le había contado sobre la muerte de Rivaille había quedado sorprendida al mismo tiempo que su corazón parecía detenerse. No podía terminar de imaginar el dolor que tanto él como Tomoe habian pasado. Rivaille sin tener idea de lo que pasaba y Tomoe dándose cuenta que había pasado todos esos años odiando a su padre injustamente.

-Tomoe -dijo tocando el cristal-. Aun tienes una familia que va a luchar por ti, no te rindas mi pequeña, sigo teniendo fe en que puedes hacer muchas cosas buenas, el pasado no importa, este no define quién eres -Hange dejo escapar unas lágrimas y recargo su frente en el cristal-. Solo por favor no te rindas. -Pidió y continúo llorando unos segundos más-. Levi, sé que estas mirándome.

En ese momento él se acercó a Hange abrasándola y con este simple acto le transmitió una sensación de que todo estaría bien.

-No debes preocuparte cuatro ojos, yo voy a matar a Shikishima y liberaremos a Tomoe.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa -confeso-. Temo que…

-No -interrumpió Levi-. Armin dice que ella puede escuchar.

Levi tomo de la mano a Hange y guio afuera para entonces volverla a abrasar.

-Adelante, dime.

-Temo que Tomoe no tenga más deseos de vivir después de que mato a su padre -confeso entre sollozos.

-Tomoe es fuerte y le recordaremos que debe vivir por Mirai y Han.

Hange negó con su cabeza al escuchar eso.

-Levi, cuando me contaste lo que paso yo no pude evitar sentir un poco de rencor -confeso sintiéndose terrible-. Se supone que soy su madre indirectamente hablando y aun así me costó trabajo perdonarla.

-Hange fue un accidente.

-Un accidente que pudo haberse evitado si ella… -entonces se interrumpió, ya no valía la pena pensar en el pasado-. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que ella lograra perdonarse?

-Porque es fuerte y nos tendrá para ayudarla -dijo y Hange asintió-. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, pero si podemos cuidar de nuestra hija la cual por cierto ¿Quién la está cuidando?

-Su niñera estrella Kenny Ackerman -dijo Hange.

-Entonces debemos irnos. Temo que si nuestra hija continúa pasando tanto tiempo con Kenny se convertirá en una fumadora y apostadora en cuanto aprenda a hablar.

-Quizás tengas razón y es por ello que continúo pensando que eso del baile es una locura.

-Odio decirlo, además de que lo negare si me lo preguntan, pero estoy de acuerdo con Marie, este baile es nuestra última oportunidad de estar todos reunidos y no quiero que te pierdas esa experiencia única en la vida así que temo que no podrás escapar de eso.

-¿Y quién cuidara de Tomoe?

-Kenny nuestra niñera estrella además de dos perros dóberman dispuestos a matar a quien quiera llevársela.

* * *

Zeke regreso de noche tras haber salido en una cita con Pieck y al prender la luz de su cuarto se topo con su padre quien al parecer lo esperaba.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto molesto de verlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo hijo -contesto Grisha-. Quiero ayudarlos a salvar Paradai.

-Tú no quieres salvar Paradai -dijo Zeke-. Tu solo quieres salvarte a ti mismo.

-No, en verdad quiero ayudar, quiero protegerte a ti y a Eren. Es lo único que me importa.

-Entonces comienza por decirme el porque tanto interés en la hija de Levi y Hange.

-Ymir puede ver todos los mundos y las líneas temporales -explico-. Y por lo que Shikishima dijo existe una única línea en donde Ymir es derrotada.

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo que Tomoe Ackerman es la única capaz de destruir a Ymir?

-Por supuesto que no, pero su muerte significaría derrotar el espíritu de la única persona capaz de derrotarla.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

Tomoe se encontraba acostada en una cama de hospital y en el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar Hange junto con Levi y un grupo de cuatro personas habian estado entrando y saliendo mientras le sacaban muestras de sangre o le inyectaban medicamentos.

Tenía un montón de cables por todo el cuerpo y una mascarilla que le suministraba oxígeno. Apenas podía moverse, su conciencia iba y venía y sentía un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento ella miraba sin decir ni una palabra a Levi quien estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de ella revisando algunas hojas que contenían sus últimos estudios. Estos no eran favorables y Levi frustrado dejo escapar un sonido indicando su estado de ánimo.

-Solo déjame morir -dijo Tomoe dejándolo de ver y mirando al techo-. Sería el karma pasándome factura.

-No voy a permitir tal cosa -contesto Levi revisando nuevamente las hojas.

En un plazo demasiado corto parecía que el cuerpo de Tomoe envejecía a gran velocidad ocasionando que este fallara.

-Ya estuvimos en esta situación antes -dijo Tomoe recordando cuando cayó enferma.

Levi recordó cómo los padres de Tomoe habian intentado salvarla y fracasado en una línea temporal y cómo en otra la habian logrado salvar convirtiéndola en el proceso en titan. Ahora se encontraban en la misma situación, ellos dos intentando salvar a su hija buscando alguna cura ya fuera para la maldición o para la enfermedad que la había matado.

-Escúchame bien Tomoe -dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Tomoe-. No pienso renunciar nunca ¿Escuchaste? Prometo que voy a salvarte.

Tomoe giro su cabeza para verlo nuevamente.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y de que la alarma se disparara indicando que su corazón se había detenido.

-¡Tomoe! -grito Levi poniéndose de pie y comenzó a aplicarle RCP.

Hange de inmediato entro asustada, pero enseguida se calmó y analizo la situación. Un grupo de doctores entro con el equipo desfibrilador y comenzaron a actuar, pero no parecía tener resultado.

Hange comenzó a buscar entre las medicinas desesperadamente y Levi lo noto.

-¿Qué necesitas? -pregunto Levi sabiendo que Hange tenía una idea.

-Epinefrina -dijo y enseguida Levi salió en busca del medicamento el cual recordaba justo en donde se encontraba.

Abrió el cajón y lo tomo al igual que una jeringa y en su camino de regreso la fue preparando. Al ingresar nuevamente a la habitacion aparto a todos y sin perder tiempo inyecto a Tomoe.

-Vamos -pidió viendo el monitor y logro respirar cuando este mostro nuevamente signos vitales.

Los demás doctores despejaron el lugar dejando a Hange y Levi a solas y fue entonces cuando finalmente Levi pudo sentir como toda la adrenalina que había generado su cuerpo lo abandonaba y era sustituida por el miedo. Habian estado a punto de perder a Tomoe y entonces paso su mano por la cabellera de ella.

-No te rindas guerrera -pidió-. No cierres tus ojos hasta que encontremos una cura.

Hange miro aquella escena y se sentó en el suelo al borde de la derrotada. Nuevamente era su trabajo el encontrar una cura para su hija y estaba fallando.

**Ahora un poco de cuestiones médicas:**

**La epinefrina se utiliza cuando se presenta un paro cardiaco o anafilaxia y es comúnmente conocida como adrenalina.**

**Otra cosa es que el equipo de respuesta a un paro cardiaco se organiza de la siguiente forma:**

**El médico que se encarga de la máscara de oxígeno además de revisar el pulso. El primer enfermero (o enfermera) encargado del desfibrilador y de administrar los medicamentos. El enfermero a su lado que cumple el papel de su asistente y está encargado de preparar la medicación. El segundo enfermero que hace las compresiones y un supervisor que monitorea el evento y toma nota.**

**Próximos capítulos el baile, la graduación y la conclusión ¿Tomoe se salvará? ¿Shikishima está muerto? ¿Qué pasa con Ymir? **


	113. Chapter 113

**Antes de ir por caminos separados**

**Hola amados lectores, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por todo y a Zandruky por tus comentarios y en cuanto al baile solo diré que Mare y Erdia juntos en un lugar causara muchos conflictos, pero a la vez estos serán divertidos jaja a Hange una vez más se le va a juntar el mandado. Pau espero te encuentres bien de salud que cada vez que te me desapareces me quedo preocupada, pero si no te encuentras bien te mando mucha energía sanadora.**

**Ahora como segundo punto quiero pedir una mega disculpa por el retraso en las publicaciones. Espero puedan entender. Realmente estoy demasiado apenada con ustedes y si es necesario que me ponga de rodillas y suplique perdón estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Saben que tienen un lugar en mi coreco y me gusta pensar que con mis ocurrencias les hago aunque sea un poco mas amena la semana.**

**Encontré un tiempo libre para poder publicar este capítulo y espero les guste.**

Tiempo futuro…

Hange se encontraba mirando la pantalla de su tableta, con un montón de hojas regadas por todos lados, algunas de ellas hechas bola y pilas de libros en el suelo.

Tomoe se despertó y miro aquel desastre.

-Deberías levantar tu desastre -hablo con voz débil llamando así la atención de Hange.

Ella levanto la vista y le sonrió a Tomoe.

-Levi se encargará de eso -le dijo con voz dulce.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y ambas mujeres fijaron su vista en esa dirección notando que se trataba de Eren.

-Mira Tomoe, tienes visitas -dijo Hange animada, aunque en realidad se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía Eren en ese lugar pues si bien amaba a la pequeña Tomoe de siete años, la historia era muy diferente con la Tomoe del otro mundo-. Yo los dejare solos -anuncio poniéndose de pie y salió lo más deprisa posible dejándolos solos, aunque después pensó que quizás no había sido la mejor idea.

Tomoe y Eren se quedaron en silencio y ella evito mirarlo.

-Yo… ¿Cómo estás? -pregunto mientras caminaba con dirección a ella-. Lo siento, fue una pregunta muy tonta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Veras ayer tuve un recuerdo, en este aparecías tu -narro Eren-. Estabas enferma y… ese Eren en verdad te queria, eras como una hermana menor para él -Eren tomo asiento y tomo la mano de Tomoe-. Tus padres en ese mundo no pudieron salvarte, la tecnología no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada, pero debes confiar en ellos porque ninguno de los dos se dará por vencido.

Tomoe guardo silencio unos instantes y luego hablo.

-Yo quiero que se den por vencidos -confeso-. Desde el momento en el que herede los poderes fui consciente de que inevitablemente moriría y por ello no tengo miedo, pero Hange y Levi se niegan a aceptarlo y yo… solo quiero descansar, todos estos procedimientos son horribles -dicho esto miro por primera vez a Eren-. Por favor Eren, tú más que nadie debe entenderme. Lo único que quiero hacer es ver el mar una última vez y dejar este mundo como una persona libre y no postrada en una cama.

.

-Quiero que estén vigilándola cada hora del día y tendremos que aumentar la dosis -ordeno Levi mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Tomoe deteniéndose en cuanto vio a Hange afuera esperando.

Los médicos que lo seguían se retiraron para cada uno continuar con su trabajo dejando a solas a la pareja.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Levi.

-Tomoe está hablando con Eren, supuse que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos -contesto Hange.

-Pues la visita termino, tenemos muchos estudios que hacer y…

-Levi ¿Es que no lo ves? Ya intentamos de todo -lo interrumpió Hange.

-No es así, podemos anular los poderes titan y lidiar con la enfermedad.

-Sabes que es igual de peligroso.

-Es lo único que nos queda -dijo entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo la plática-. Las horas de visita terminaron.

-Entiendo -dijo Eren poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta, después se giró para ver a Tomoe y le sonrió-. Te veré mañana.

-Si sigo viva -contesto Tomoe.

Eren asintió y salió del cuarto siendo seguido por Levi.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Jaeger? -pregunto molesto.

-Seré honesto, al inicio mi intención era venir a visitarla para quizás así darle ánimos, pero ella ya no quiere continuar así…

-Ese tema no te incumbe -lo interrumpió Levi-. Tomoe no es nada tuyo ¿Por qué piensas que puedes opinar al respecto?

-¡Porque a diferencia de ustedes yo si la he escuchado! -grito sorprendiendo tanto a Hange como a Levi-. Ella solo quiere disfrutar de lo que le queda de vida, quieres ser libre y para dos personas que luchan por la libertad resulta contradictorio que se la estén negando a ella solo porque se niegan a dejarla ir.

Levi entonces golpeo en el rostro a Eren.

-¡Levi! -regaño Hange y se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablar! -le grito Levi a Eren quien se sobaba la mandíbula y un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

-¡Levi, basta! -grito Hange-. Quizás Eren tiene razón -admitió derrotada-. Quizás solo deberíamos concentrarnos en estar a su lado…

-¡Yo jamás me voy a rendir con ella! -sentencio Levi y comenzó a caminar lejos furioso.

-Levi ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto preocupada, pero él no contesto y solo se fue.

.

Levi entro a un cuarto donde tenían a Shikishima amarrado y este sonrió en cuanto lo vio.

-Hola ¿Qué milagro que recibo una visita tuya? -dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate, necesito tu ayuda -dijo Levi-. Necesito saber si matando a Ymir podre eliminar la maldición titan.

-Para llegar a Ymir tienes que entrar por los caminos -contesto Shikishima-. Algo que no puedes hacer si no cuentas con el poder de la coordenada.

-Por suerte para mi tengo un portador y suero titan -dijo Levi sacando un estuche negro y abriéndolo para revelar la jeringa que contenía un líquido-. Para mala suerte tuya temo que tendré que cenarte.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? -dijo Shikishima sin mostrar miedo-. Sé que no lo harás porque no sabes cómo reaccionara tu sangre Ackerman.

-Si fuera un simple Ackerman estoy seguro de que no funcionaría -dijo Levi arremangándose la camisa-. Pero tengo sangre Reiss en mi sistema.

-Antes de que lo hagas debes recordar que tienes una hija, tu verdadera hija y ¿Qué pasa con ella cuando su padre muera? Supongo que debe ser terrible perder a un padre a la edad de veintiún años y ¿Cuántos tiene el menor? ¿Cuatro?

Levi pensó en sus hijos, pero también en las vidas que salvaría si finalmente se deshacía de Ymir y de los titanes.

-Mis hijos tendrán a su madre y un mundo donde crecerán libres -contesto Levi decidido.

* * *

Tiempo presente...

-¿Por qué ver por separadas esta vida de la siguiente? Si una proviene de la anterior. El tiempo siempre es escaso para los que lo necesitan, pero para los que aman dura para siempre -leyó Hange sosteniendo con una mano el libro y con la otra a Tomoe mientras la mecía-. Rumi no esta tan mal, pero nadie supera al maestro Shakespeare -dijo dejando el libro para después mirar a su hija-. Tu aun no lo sabes, pero amo tanto a tu padre que nuestro amor trasciende a otras vidas.

Los ojos de Tomoe se centraron en los de su madre y sonrió al igual que Hange.

-Oye torpe deberías estar arreglándote -regaño Levi en cuanto entro al cuarto.

-No lo sé Levi, no quiero dejar a Tomoe.

-Ella estará bien, creme -dijo Levi y Hange supo que así sería pues no había ninguna forma de que Levi dejara a su hija si pensaba que estaba en peligro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -pregunto pasándole a Tomoe.

-Porque Grisha finalmente está sirviendo para algo y prometió avisarle a Zeke de cada plan que tenga Shikishima.

-¿Y podemos confiar en Grisha?

-No tenemos opción, ahora ve a ponerte un vestido, desenredarte el cabello y quiero verte abajo en veinte minutos.

-No creo estar lista en veinte -dijo Hange antes de salir.

Ella se arregló lo más deprisa que pudo, se recogió el cabello y coloco el vestido que era largo hasta el suelo, estraple, ajustado en la parte de arriba que después caía libremente. Su color era entre una tonalidad azul marino y negro dependiendo de la luz mientras que una segunda tela transparente y con brillos lo cubría por encima. Hange lo había escogido porque los colores le recordaban el cielo nocturno y los brillos le daban el toque como si fueran las estrellas.

Bajo las escaleras donde Levi la esperaba con una caja transparente en la cual estaba guardado un corsage.

-Luces hermosa -le dijo Levi tomando la mano de Hange y colocando la pulsera en la mano de ella-. ¿Lista para irnos?

-Aguarda, en algún lado deje el botonier -dijo Hange buscándolo con la mirada por todos lados.

-Y faltan las fotos -interrumpió Kuchel sorprendiendo a Hange con su presencia.

-Ah es vedad, mi madre y la tuya llegaron de sorpresa -dijo Levi quien no lucia muy feliz.

-Por cierto, aquí esta lo que buscas -dijo Kuchel pasándole la caja a Hange.

-Gracias Kuchel.

-Mamá, dime mamá cariño -pidió Kuchel.

-Hange tiene una madre y esa soy yo -interrumpió Elena.

Ambas madres comenzaron a discutir y Hange aprovecho para colocarle el adorno en la solapa del traje negro a Levi.

-Hora de correr ahora que estan distraídas -sugirió Hange y caminaron a la salida, pero al abrir la puerta fueron detenidos por ambas madres.

-¿A dónde van? -regañaron.

-Madre, se nos hace tarde -alego Hange.

-Hange Zoe, más te vale que muevas tu trasero a la sala y te dejes tomar fotos -regaño su madre y la pareja resignada tuvo que caminar hasta la sala.

-Ahora quiero una enorme sonrisa Levi -pidió Kuchel.

-Madre -se quejó Levi.

-¡Dije que quiero una gran sonrisa! -regaño mientras enfocaba su celular hacia ambos adolescentes.

-Has lo que dice mocoso -sugirió Kenny quien estaba sentado despreocupadamente en el sillón-. Entre más rápido lo hagas más rápido te dejara ir.

Kuchel saco varias fotos y finalmente Levi y Hange pudieron irse.

* * *

Eren llego a la casa de Mikasa justo a tiempo y toco el timbre nervioso sin entender el motivo. Muchas veces había estado en casa de Mikasa y conocía a sus padres además de varios miembros de su familia como su tía abuela Kiyomi sin mencionar a Levi, su madre y tío ¿entonces porque estaba nervioso?

El padre de Mikasa abrió la puerta, saludo a Eren amablemente como siempre y Eren se quedó mudo cuando la vio bajar en su vestido color esmeralda. Mikasa lo había escogido porque combinaba perfecto con los ojos de Eren.

-Luces… -Eren balbuceo sin saber que decir y a Mikasa eso le pareció adorable.

-Tú también luces muy apuesto Eren.

Sus padres tomaron un par de fotos de la joven pareja y luego caminaron a la salida.

-Y no olvides traerla temprano -dijo el padre de Mikasa mientras los despedía en la entrada.

-Así lo hare señor -dijo Eren.

* * *

Reiner se estaba arreglando para el baile cuando su prima entro al cuarto.

-¡Es injusto! -se quejó dejándose caer en la cama-. Mamá no me deja ir a la fiesta de fin de año de mi escuela.

-Es porque estas castigada -le recordó Reiner-. Tuviste malas notas y te la pasas saliendo con tus amigos.

-Tengo diez, soy joven ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quedarme en casa? -alego Gaby

-Justamente eso -dijo Reiner.

-Vamos Reiner ayúdame, por favor -pidió haciendo una cara tierna la cual sabía que su primo no podría resistirse.

-Bien, hablare con mi tía, pero no permitiré que vayas así vestida.

Gaby miro su atuendo y para ella no estaba mal. Era un vestido rojo corto de tirantes, y debajo de este una blusa blanca de manga larga y cuello alto con botines negros.

-Tengo tapados los brazos y el cuello ¿Qué más quieres?

-Un vestido más largo para empezar.

-Vamos Reiner no seas exagerado.

-¿Qué pasa con el vestido que te dio la abuela?

-¿Hablas del rosa con holanes y moños? -dijo haciendo una mueca de asco-. Mejor ponme un letrero de perdedora en la frente.

-Gaby eres una niña y deberías vestirte como una niña -regaño Reiner-. Y no me hagas perder más tiempo, tengo que ir por Historia.

-¿Qué pasa con esa chica? ¿Acaso te gusta?

-Es solo una amiga -contesto enseguida Reiner.

Al final Gaby logro ir a su fiesta y Reiner recogió a Historia quien lucía un vestido corto de tul color blanco.

* * *

Por su parte Ymir asistió al baile acompañada de Berthold con el propósito de darle celos a Historia y Bert a Annie quien entro con un vestido amarillo largo y sin espalda dejándolo sorprendido.

-Bien ahí esta Annie -dijo Ymir-. Y también llego Historia con Reiner, vamos a ir con la excusa de que quieres saldar a tu amigo ¿entendiste?

-Si, pero ¿tenías que usar un traje? Pensé que usarías un vestido -dijo Berthold.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que una chica use pantalón? -regaño Ymir.

.

Annie iba acompañada de Armin quien había logrado sobrevivir a la exhaustiva entrevista por parte del padre de la rubia y ahora podía relajarse. Camino hasta Eren y Mikasa quienes tenían poco de haber llegado y saludaron contentos a su amigo mientras que Mikasa y Annie intercambiaron miradas serias.

-Lindo vestido Annie -dijo Mikasa con tono neutral.

-Lo mismo digo Mikasa -contesto Annie de la misma forma.

-Nosotros vamos por algo para ustedes -dijo Armin empujando a Eren y en cuanto los perdieron de vista entre la multitud Mikasa frunció en entrecejo.

-Déjame ser clara Annie, le rompes el corazón a mi amigo y yo te arranco el tuyo -la amenazo.

-Lo creas o no yo si amo a Armin -contesto Annie.

.

Jean llego en compañía de Connie junto a Anka y una amiga mientras que Marco y Colt llegaron un poco tarde por pasar a dejar a Gaby y Falco a su respectiva fiesta de fin de curso.

Sasha llego en un vestido naranja acompañada de Nicolo y de inmediato se dirigió a la mesa de la comida.

.

Auruo y Gunter llegaron juntos con su respectiva pareja, Petra y una chica de segundo año.

-¿Alguna noticia de nuestro amigo? -pregunto Gunter refiriéndose a Erd.

-No, francamente no creo que llegue, el pobre debe estar en casa por no tener pareja.

-Claro que tiene, a su novia falsa.

-No sean malos -regaño Petra-. ¿Cómo saben que es falsa?

-Porque nadie nunca la vio -contesto Auruo.

-Bueno, la noche apenas inicia -dijo Petra riendo y más cuando vio a su amigo llegar acompañado de una chica sumamente atractiva-. Miren -señalo y ambos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la chica.

-No puede ser -dijo Auruo-. ¿No es acaso la famosa actriz de esa película juvenil?

-Les dije que Erd podría salirles con una sorpresa -dijo Petra.

.

Por su parte Nanaba llego al baile y se sorprendió cuando vio a Annie con el mismo vestido que ella.

-Amor podemos si quieres regresar para que te cambies -sugirió Mike temiendo que se armara un gran drama.

-No, esta bien, a mi no me molesta en lo más mínimo -contesto Nanaba riendo.

-Nanaba -llamo Nifa y corrió a ella en cuanto la vio-. Ya casi es hora de que la banda suba a tocar.

-Lo sé, lamento llegar tarde -se disculpó Nanaba y miro a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde estan los demás?

-Nadie ha visto a Isabel y Farlan, Hange y Levi ya estan aquí y tampoco ha llegado Erwin y Marie.

-Eso es raro, Marie no llegaría tarde ¿Crees que estén bien? -pregunto Nanaba preocupada.

-Intentare llamarlos.

.

La música se interrumpió y al escenario subió Rico luciendo un vestido plateado con pedrería.

-Saludos alumnos de la preparatoria Mare y Erdia, a continuación, tenemos a la banda Troublemaker.

Las luces se apagaron y luego un reflector ilumino el centro del escenario donde estaba Hange.

It's our last chance, to share the stage  
Before we go our separate ways  
High school wasn't meant to last forever  
It's our last chance for us to shine  
To bring you music one more time  
So come on, come on, come on

Traducción: Es nuestra última oportunidad de compartir escenario antes de ir por caminos separados. La escuela secundaria no estaba destinada a durar por siempre. Es nuestra última oportunidad para que brillemos, para traerte música una vez más. Así que vamos, vamos, vamos.

El escenario se ilumino rebelando a los demás miembros de la banda además de la escenografía y bailarines sobre el escenario y sonó una diferente canción con una melodía un poco más movida animando al público.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

Era de noche y Levi se encontraba mirando una hoja algo desgastada por el tiempo mientras todos dormían o al menos eso pensaba pues su hijo bajo a la cocina intentando no hacer ruido y sorprendiéndose de ver a su padre despierto a esas horas.

-¿Trabajo? -pregunto Han.

-Algo así -contesto Levi.

Han tomo asiento frente a Levi y miro el libro que estaba sobre la barra.

-Tu madre me regalo este libro en la preparatoria -explico Levi-. En el he guardado toda clase de recuerdos y estaba agregando la foto de la boda de tu hermana.

Levi deslizo el libro con dirección a Han y él lo paso a la primera página.

-Mira, aquí estan Sawney y Bean -dijo Han mientras miraba la foto donde aparecían ambos canes en compañía de Hange y de Levi-. Recuerdo lo tristes que nos pusimos cuando murieron.

-Es el ciclo de la vida Han, todos morimos tarde o temprano -dio Levi recordando el día que Hange decidió adoptarlos.

Han continúo pasando las hojas en donde vio más fotos, imágenes y dio con las cartas de Hange.

-¿Cartas?

-De tu madre -dijo Levi-. Un San Valentín me dio doce cartas.

-Aquí solo veo diez -dijo mientras pasaba las hojas buscando las faltantes.

-Una la llevo siempre conmigo -aclaro sacando de su cartera la foto de Hange con la dedicatoria al reverso.

-Eres demasiado cursi papá -dijo Han sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-La otra que falta es esta -Levi le paso la hoja desgastada que estaba mirando momentos atrás y Han leyó.

-La lista oficial de Hange Zoe.

-Hemos cumplido todo menos un punto y cada día que me levanto no se si podre lograr cumplirlo.

-Sus bodas de oro -dijo Han-. Bueno ustedes estan muy sanos papá, no creo que mueras pronto, aunque la vida no la tenemos contada.

-Algunas veces si -dijo Levi-. Y eso lo aprendí a los dieciocho.

Han tenía el conocimiento de todo lo que habían vivido sus padres cuando tenían su edad, viajes temporales, luchar contra titanes y arriesgar sus vidas mientras trataban de derrotar a sus enemigos, aunque existía una laguna en la historia.

-Sabes nunca me has contado que paso con esa otra Tomoe, Shikishima e Ymir.

-Comenzare por decirte que muchas veces debes de lidiar con las decisiones que tomas y hace catorce años jamás pensé que a estas alturas estaría a unos meses de ser abuelo -dijo pensando en que le encantaría sostener a su nieto en brazos.

Han miro a su padre pensando en que algo en definitiva le pasaba y estaba por preguntar cuando la voz de su madre los interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacen ambos despiertos tan tarde? -pregunto Hange-. Han son las tres de la mañana y tienes escuela en unas horas así que ve a dormir.

-Si mamá -dijo poniéndose de pie y retirándose no sin antes recibir un mino en la cabeza por parte de Hange.

-Descansa cariño -le dijo dulcemente y miro como su hijo subía perezosamente las escaleras. Después miro a Levi y el libro-. ¿Todo bien?

-Algo -contesto Levi sin mirarla.

-¿Le contaste? -pregunto y Levi negó con la cabeza. Hange camino hacia él y abraso por la espalda-. Ya superaremos esto, tú y yo siempre logramos salir de las situaciones más complicadas.

-Tienes razón -dijo para tranquilizarla-. Vamos a dormir.

-En seguida subo, solo necesito un pequeño bocadillo nocturno.

-¿Desde cuándo te da por comer de noche?

-Desde unas semanas atrás -contesto Hange-. No recuerdo que con Tomoe me diera tanta hambre, pero con Han si ¿lo recuerdas?

-Tsk yo solo sé que los mocosos sufrirán un ataque cuando se enteren.

-Espero que no, no quiero que se desmayen como tu cuando recibiste la noticia -dijo Hange riendo al recordar aquel acontecimiento-. Francamente jamás pensé que te fuera a pasar eso. -ella reviso el refrigerador y sintió decepción-. No existe nada que tenga limón.

-Iré a buscar alguna tienda abierta.

-Eres el mejor -dijo alegre Hange-, pero no hace falta que salgas tan tarde ¿Qué haría yo si te pasa algo?

-Continuar -contesto Levi abrazándola-. Vivir por los dos.

-No podría -contesto Hange aferrándose a él-. No sabría vivir sin ti y sé que inevitablemente la vida nos va a separar, pero…

-No pienses en eso torpe -regaño Levi.

-Tienes razón, para eso falta mucho, somos jóvenes, saludables y seremos padres por tercera vez.

-Sigo preguntándome cómo fue que sucedió.

-Pues yo no fui quien inicio la discusión -dijo riendo Hange.

**Ahora unos datos sobre los vestidos de las chicas. El de Hange me lo imagino algo como el que usa Anastasia cuando va al teatro para conocer a su abuela, el de Annie (y el de Nanaba) algo estilo el que usa Kate Hudson en la película cómo perder a un hombre en diez días, el de Historia algo estilo bailarina, el de Mikasa como el que usa Keira Knightley en la película Expiación mientras que del resto de las chicas pueden escoger el vestido que más les agrade.**

**Sobre la música y el show había pensado en algo estilo High School Musical3. **


	114. Chapter 114

**Solo dame una razón**

**Estoy de regreso y a poco de terminar, ténganme paciencia plis, por cierto, modifique el cap 113, retire el aviso y ahora ya está el cap. Saludos especiales a Meiko, Zandruky y Pau y ahora sin más palabrerío vamos directo al capítulo.**

Tiempo futuro…

Tomoe de apenas siete años llego al hospital y se coló hasta el piso deseado sin que nadie la detuviera pues quienes la conocían estaban acostumbrados a verla y quienes osaban interponerse en su camino solo bastaba con decir su apellido para que la dejaran tranquila pues no deseaban quedar en malos términos con Levi.

Ella entro a la habitación aprovechando que vio salir a su madre y sintió curiosidad cuando frente a ella vio su versión de otro mundo, aquella chica de veintidós años dormida y la cual veía en sus episodios.

La niña se acercó sigilosamente y pensó en lo extraños que debieron sentirse sus padres al ver a sus contrapartes.

Se acerco más e intento tocar el collar que era idéntico al de su madre, pero antes de hacerlo Tomoe la sujetó de la muñeca y abrió sus ojos.

-Muy ruidosa y lenta -dijo Tomoe a la niña soltándola de inmediato-. Pero te daré un punto por conservar la calma cuando te sorprendí.

-Hola, soy Tomoe Hope Ackerman-Zoe -se presentó la niña.

-Así que eres mi contraparte en este mundo, sabes, cuando conocía tu madre apenas estaba embarazada.

-También es tu madre.

-No, mis padres estan muertos -dijo enseguida y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho que le hizo comenzar a llorar-. Yo…

Tomoe ni siquiera podía pronunciar aquellas palabras dolorosas. Ella no podía decir que había matado a su padre.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Llamo a mamá? -pregunto Tomoe Hope preocupada.

-Estoy bien -dijo tratando de controlarse.

-Claro que lo estarás, papá y mamá son los mejores médicos. En realidad, ellos son buenos en todo.

Tomoe le sonrió a la niña y recordó como había sido su niñez, llena de felicidad, rodeada por personas que la amaban y en cómo ante sus ojos sus padres eran maravillosos, todo eso hasta el día que enfermo y todo cambio.

-¿Cómo es tu vida Tomoe? -pregunto intrigada.

-Pues… -la niña medito-. Tengo dos hermanos, Han y Mirai. Mamá es doctora en el CDC y papá se retiró del ejército y ahora se hace cargo de las empresas Reiss. Tengo un caballo negro llamado Tormenta y tía Mikasa lo cuida, fue el regalo de cumpleaños del abuelo Uri. También tengo dos perros, uno se llama Sawney y otro Bean. Soy lo que llaman niña prodigio con un CI elevado y además he ganado varias medallas de oro en la categoría gimnasia con rueda.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Tomoe intrigada.

-Es una enorme rueda, tú vas adentro y realizas varias acrobacias -explico-. Es como ser un hámster dentro de una rueda.

Tomoe-Hope saco su celular y le mostro un video.

-Se ve divertido -admitió Tomoe.

Ambas continuaron hablando y Hange las miro desde lejos mientras sonreía.

* * *

Tiempo presente…

Todos los alumnos de Erdia y Mare se encontraban bailando o disfrutando del espectáculo y de la música.

It's the night of our nightmares  
It's the night of our dreams  
It's too late to back out of it  
Hey, makeovers, massages  
Don't know what a corsage is  
Been waiting all our lives for this

It's gonna be a night (can't wait)  
To remember (oh, man)  
Come on now, big fun (alright)  
It's gonna be the night (I guess)  
To last forever (lucky us)  
We'll never, ever, ever, forget

Traducción: Es la noche de nuestras pesadillas. Es la noche de nuestros sueños. Es demasiado tarde para retroceder. Hey, maquillaje, masajes. No sé lo que es un ramillete. Hemos estado esperando toda nuestra vida por esto. Va a ser una noche (no puedo esperar) Para recordar (oh, hombre) Vamos, gran diversión. Va a ser la noche (supongo) Para durar para siempre (suertudos) Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, olvidaremos.

Terminada esa canción la banda tomo un descanso y la música grabada comenzó a sonar.

-Dime que ya has encontrado a Erwin y Marie -pidió Hange preocupada y sacudiendo a Nifa quien negó-. Levi algo debió pasarles porque no hay forma alguna de que la Marie que conozco faltara al baile.

-También me preocupa Isabel y Farlan ¿Dónde estan esos dos? -se preguntó Levi e intento llamarlos, pero ambos celulares lo mandaban directo a buzón de voz.

-Algo no anda bien.

-Iré a casa de Erwin para asegurarme de que todo está bien y después intentaremos encontrar a Isabel al igual que a Farlan -dijo Levi dispuesto a irse cuando finalmente en la puerta aparecieron Marie y Erwin.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! -los regaño al instante Hange.

-Tuvimos problemas con el auto porque cierta persona choco -dijo Marie mirando a Erwin-. Así que tuvimos que esperar al seguro.

-No fue mi culpa -alego Erwin-. Tu fuiste la que tardo en arreglarse y luego andabas presionando para que me apresurara.

-Erwin el ámbar significa detenerse -reclamo Marie.

-Es naranja y cuando está en el semáforo todavía se puede cruzar.

-Creme es color ámbar -dijo Marie.

-Ella sabe de colores -intervino Hange.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí y es lo importante -dijo Erwin en un intento de dejar la pelea atrás.

-Idiota, pensábamos que te había pasado algo -regaño Levi.

-Es que deje el celular en casa y Marie agoto la pila del suyo por estar jugando -aclaro.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera mientras esperábamos al seguro?

-No lo sé, quizás llamar a alguno de nuestros amigos para que no pensaran que habíamos muerto o que estábamos en peligro -dijo Erwin.

-Chicos, vamos, no vale la pena discutir -dijo Nifa preocupada.

-No estamos discutiendo -hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno ahora solo falta encontrar a Isabel y Farlan -dijo Hange.

-¿No han llegado? Esa es una irresponsabilidad, ella es una de las candidatas a reina, debería estar presente para la coronación, le dije que fuera puntual -dijo molesta Marie.

.

Historia bailaba con Reiner y cuando la canción termino ambos buscaron un lugar donde sentarse.

-Iré por algo de tomar -dijo Reiner alejándose e Ymir aprovecho esta oportunidad.

-Historia -la llamo y la aludida giro su cabeza indignada.

-No pienso hablar contigo Ymir -dijo Historia cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo déjame decirte como fue todo -pidió y al ver que su amiga no se movía o decía nada decidió comenzar a hablar-. Es verdad, tu padre me pago para que fuera tu amiga y le contara todo, no sé si lo hizo porque está loco o porque en verdad te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Al inicio pensé que sería dinero fácil y es que en verdad lo necesitaba, pero después te fui conociendo y me di cuenta de que eras una gran persona, pero no por ser dulce y amable, porque sé que esa es solo una cubierta que le muestras a todos porque supones que así es como debes ser, yo en verdad pude ver a la verdadera Historia, una chica que no teme ensuciarse las manos, que es fuerte y que en verdad es amable, pero solo con las personas que realmente aprecia y por eso y muchas cosas más yo… Me enamore de ti Historia y la verdad no puedo entender el motivo por el cual sales con el idiota de Reiner.

-Ymir, no salgo con Reiner -dijo Historia mirándola por primera vez.

-Te trajo al baile.

-Como amigos.

-Pero siempre lo veo tras de ti.

-En realidad él y yo somos amigos porque pasamos por lo mismo, veras mi hermana salió del closet sin problema alguno, pero yo aún no se lo dio a mi padre y Reiner…

-Aguarda, me estás diciendo que Reiner…

Historia asintió.

-De Bert -confeso-. Por favor no le digas a nadie, sé que lo odias, pero…

-Sabes, ya no me cae tan mal el rubio musculoso y tonto -confeso Ymir sintiéndose como tonta por tener celos de él.

-Bailemos Ymir -pidió Historia estirando su mano y le sonrió.

-¿Significa que ya no estas enojada? -pregunto sonriéndole.

-Yo no podría estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo.

.

I got a lot of things I have to do  
All these distractions  
Our future is coming soon

Traducción: Tengo muchas cosas que tengo que hacer. Todas estas distracciones. Nuestro futuro se acerca pronto.

Marie arrastro a la pista de baile a Erwin y comenzaron a bailar lento mientras se miraban.

-Erwin, sé que últimamente hemos discutido mucho -dijo Marie-. Pero sabes que en el fondo te amo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé -contesto Erwin-. Es solo que a veces temo que el destino nos separe como en esa otra vida.

-No pienses eso, esa Marie era egoísta e inmadura, pero yo soy diferente y no pretendo cometer los mismos errores.

-Y yo tampoco voy a cometer los mismos errores -juro Erwin-. Siempre estaré para ti y para nuestro hijo.

Marie recargo su cabeza en el cuerpo de Erwin y sonrió por la paz que disfrutaban en ese momento.

-Te amo -dijo Marie.

-Y yo más -contesto Erwin.

Y continuaron bailando mientras Nile los miraba resignado. En esa y la otra vida no había podido impedir que Marie escogiera a Erwin, ella siempre lo haría.

We're been pulled  
A hundred different directions  
But whatever happens  
I know I've got you

Traducción: Nos iremos en cien direcciones diferentes, ero pase lo que pase sé que te tengo a ti.

Mike bailaba con Nanaba lentamente, habían pasado toda la mañana hablando y planeando como serian sus vidas ahora que irían a diferentes universidades para al final no llegar a ningún acuerdo. La universidad de Nanaba quedaba muy lejos de la de Mike y ambos sabían que serían muy pocas las veces que se verían.

-Mike -dijo Nanaba-. Ya lo pensé y aun puedo meter mi solicitud en tu universidad y… -comenzó a decir, pero de inmediato Mike negó con la cabeza.

-Nanaba no puedo pedirte que renuncies a algo que mereces y que te entusiasma.

-Pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti o que pienses que prefiero un diploma de una escuela reconocida antes que a ti.

-Yo no pienso eso y jamás lo pensare -dijo Mike abrasándola y olfateo el perfume de Nanaba-. Voy a extrañar tu perfume.

You're on my mind  
You're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart

Traducción: Tú estás en mi mente, tú estás en mi corazón. No importa donde estemos. Estaremos bien, aunque estemos lejos.

Nifa bailaba abrazada de Moblit y pensaba en lo afortunada que era de tenerlo a su lado y él pensaba exactamente lo mismo y si bien el destino los estaba alejando el uno del otro, ambos se habían prometido el luchar porque lo suyo funcionara.

-Te hice un dibujo mi pastelito -dijo Moblit apartándose un poco para poder sacarlo de su bolsillo y entregárselo.

-Es hermoso mi amorcito -dijo Nifa tras mirarlo y sintió nostalgia, ya no tendría los dibujos de Moblit.

Desde que él era su novio en ocasiones se las arreglaba para meter notas o dibujos a su casillero, en los bolsillos de su opa, en su mochila o entre las páginas de un libro y sabía que después de la preparatoria todo eso cambiaria, pero lo que se conservaría seria su amor.

You know how life can be  
It changes overnight  
It's sunny then raining  
But it's alright

Traducción: Sabes cómo puede ser la vida. Cambia de la noche a la mañana. Esta soleado, luego llueve, pero está bien.

Sasha había dejado de comer para poder bailar con Nicolo porque si algo amaba más que la comida era el chef que la preparaba y estaban disfrutando de un baile lento mientras Connie la miraba en compañía de Jean quien veía con dirección a Eren y Mikasa.

-Somos los grandes perdedores -dijo Connie deprimido.

-¿No se supone que debemos ser felices porque ellas son felices?

-¿Tu eres feliz viendo a Mikasa en brazos de Eren? -pregunto Connie.

-Por supuesto que no -confeso Jean-. Pero así es la vida, a veces se gana y otras se pierde -dijo levantando su vaso con soda y lo choco con el de Connie.

-Estamos de regreso -dijo Anka con una gran sonrisa y tomo a Connie del brazo para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile al igual que su amiga quien jalo a Jean.

A friend like you  
Always makes it easy  
I know that you get me  
Everytime

Traducción: Un amigo como tú siempre lo hace fácil. Sé que me atrapas cada vez.

Todos los del salón 104 disfrutaban del baile Ymir con Historia, Mina con Thomas, Franz con Hannah y Marco con Colt quien seguía esperando que llegaran sus dos amigos Zeke y Pieck. Incluso Floch había conseguido una pareja y se encontraba bailando. Mientras Bert con Reiner platicaban y reían.

Through every up  
Through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through anything  
You can count on me

Traducción: A través de las buenas y a través de las malas. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí. Sobre todo, puedes contar conmigo.

En el bando de Mare Annie le presento a Armin su mejor amiga Hitch y a su novio Marlow. Él parecía ser un chico agradable y un poco inseguro, mientras que su novia era mandona y de gran carácter, pero lo importante fue que a ambos les agrado Armin y después se retiraron a bailar mientras que Armin tomo a Annie de la mano y llevo afuera.

-¿Qué pasa Armin? -pregunto Annie confundida-. ¿Quieres hablar de algo? Sé que Hitch puede ser un poco intensa, pero…

-En realidad yo queria… -dijo Armin con miedo y luego tomo aire para calmarse-. Annie, al parecer el destino siempre nos ha puesto del lado contrario de la balanza, somos como Romeo y Julieta, tú de Mare y yo de Erdia, pero eso no disminuye mi afecto por ti -estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Annie-. Aunque temo que si quiero dar este paso primero debo ser honesto y decirte que… -Armin supo que se arrepentiría de decirlo, pero no podía guardarle secretos a la chica que amaba-. Junto con Eren y otros amigos fuimos los responsables de inundar el gimnasio de Mare -confeso bajando la mirada y esperando algún regaño de Annie, pero en su lugar ella comenzó a reírse.

-Lo siento, es solo que… -dijo mientras reía-. Por lo serio que estabas pensaba que sería algo más importante que una simple broma.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Armin -dijo Annie parando de reír-. Pero lo mejor sería que no le digas a Hitch o ella si te matara porque tardo varios días decorándolo todo.

-Entonces Annie, yo queria preguntarte si tu…

-¿Me estas pidiendo ser tu novia? -pregunto-. ¿Es lo que querías preguntarme el día del partido?

Armin asintió avergonzado y Annie se acercó a él para robarle un beso.

-Si -dijo en cuanto se separó de Armin-. Mil veces si, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, así seamos enemigos nunca debes olvidar lo que siento por ti Armin.

All I wanna do is be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you, only you

Traducción: Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar ahí junto a ti. No hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo quiero estar contigo, sólo tú.

Eren bailaba con Mikasa, aquel día había tenido un episodio y aunque en este vio muertes en cierta forma el estar al lado de Mikasa siempre le ayudaba a superar aquel trago amargo. Ella siempre estaría con él sin importar nada, estaban destinados a estar juntos y solo sabía que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le daba la vida recordando el mensaje que le había dejado su contraparte del otro mundo.

-Eren ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Mikasa mirándolo y notando que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Eren dejo de pensar y miro a Mikasa.

-Es solo que… luces hermosa, pero no estoy acostumbrado a verte sin la bufanda -dijo recordando que aquella prenda era la favorita de su novia porque se la había dado cuando eran niños.

-Es solo que no iba con el vestido -dijo Mikasa-. No es que no te ame o algo así.

-Lo sé, es solo que…

-¿Que?

-En ese mundo cuando te la quitaste fue porque te diste por vencida en lo nuestro, fue cuando todo el mundo se sumergió en el caos y dejaste de confiar en mí, bueno en mi otro yo.

-Porque ese Eren queria matar personas inocentes -alego Mikasa.

-Lo sé, es solo que… -repitió intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Eren no siempre voy a usar la bufanda -dijo Mikasa sonriéndole-. Eso no significa que no te ame.

-Lo sé -dijo inclinándose para poder besarla-. Mikasa, siempre voy a amarte, pase lo que pase, solo nunca me dejes porque sin ti yo estaría perdido.

Dicho esto, ambos compartieron un beso mientras Eren sabía que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro y no por la genética Ackerman de Mikasa, sino porque realmente se amaban.

No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart (you know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you

Traducción: No importa donde la vida nos lleve, nada nos podrá separar (Sabes que es verdad) Yo solamente quiero estar contigo.

Hange miraba a su alrededor y sonreía, todos conviviendo en perfecta armonía por una sola noche y deseo que esa paz se conservara, solo que seguía preocupada por Isabel y Farlan, aunque esta preocupación pronto se desvaneció cuando los vio entrar.

-¿Dónde estaban? -los regaño enseguida y Levi también les dedico una mirada seria como un padre que esta por regañar a sus hijos.

-Pues nosotros… -dijo Isabel nerviosa.

-Ya lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento -interrumpió Farlan.

-Se los advierto, si ha planeado una broma pesada será mejor que desistan de esta -regaño Levi pues conocía a la perfección a Isabel y sabía que aquella sonrisa que traía dibujada en el rostro solo podían significar problemas.

-Es una broma inocente y será en compensación por lo que paso con Mare.

-Farlan, Isabel ¿Qué hicieron? -regaño Hange.

.

.

Pieck aguardaba mirando el reloj y caminando en círculos. Era tarde y Zeke no llegaba por lo que supuso que había sido una tonta en confiar en que él cumpliría su palabra. Trataba de no molestarse con él pues sabía que la universidad estaba lejos y que por los bailes el tráfico sería una locura, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada. Pero entonces el timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta vio a Zeke quien le sonreía.

-Luces hermosa, magnifica, divina, la mujer más bella que jamás he visto -dijo Zeke tras mirar rápidamente a Pieck.

-Ni creas que esos halagos harán que olvide mi enojo -dijo Pieck intentando no sonreír.

-La noche es joven y tal como lo prometí aquí estoy -dijo tomando su mano y colocándole el corsage a Pieck-. ¿Me haría el honor de ir al baile conmigo hermosa dama?

Entonces Pieck ya no pudo evitarlo y sonrió, tomo el brazo de Zeke y ambos caminaron al auto. Finalmente iría al baile acompañada de la persona que amaba en lugar de limitarse a verlo con alguien más.

* * *

Tiempo futuro…

Levi ingreso deprisa, había recibido la llamada de Hange y se apresuro a llegar lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar al piso donde estaba el cuarto de Tomoe fue interceptado por Hange.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué paso? -pregunto histérico cosa que sorprendió a muchos presentes ya que estaban acostumbrados a la seriedad y carencia de expresiones de Levi.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos -explico Hange mientras lo seguía al cuarto y en cuanto entraron cerro la puerta para que nadie entrara o escuchara-. Levi ella está en coma.

Levi miro petrificado a Tomoe quien dormía.

-Levi -llamo Hange.

-Le falle.

-No es verdad.

-No estuve a su lado.

Él camino hacia Tomoe y tomo su mano. Cerro sus ojos e intento relajarse, despejar su mente y pensar en que deseaba hablar una última vez con ella recordando que Frieda había hecho lo mismo con él y Rivaille antes de que muriera y entonces cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a ella en medio de un desierto.

-Papá -lo llamo Tomoe.

-Debes despertar, aun puedo salvarte -dijo enseguida Levi, pero Tomoe negó con la cabeza.

-Todos tenemos un tiempo -dijo Tomoe.

-Puedo darte miles de razones para quedarte, piensa en Han ¿No te gustaría volver a verlo? Piensa en Mirai y en que, si bien no somos tus padres, una parte de nosotros lo es.

Tomoe sonrío y entonces escucharon una voz de una persona que pronto se hizo presente. Se trataba de Ymir.

-Que tierno, un padre y su hija -dijo Ymir y miro a Tomoe-. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando invadiste Paradai? Los sentimientos de amor te hacen débil y tenías razón, me hiciste un gran favor al extirparlos de mi interior.

**La batalla final contra Ymir esta cerca, más aparte la broma de Farlan e Isabel en el baile ¿Qué parejita será coronada? todo esto y mucho más antes del gran final.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Encontrar tu lugar**

**Finalmente, después de dos semanas de estrés ¡soy libre! y tengo unos días de descanso para poder traerles capitulos. Sé que les he dicho muchas veces esto, pero ya casi estamos en el final y sé que tienen un montón de preguntas como ¿Qué paso con Ymir, Tomoe y Shikishima? Entre algunas más que pudieron surgir durante el fic y eso me lleva a preguntarles ¿Cuáles asuntos consideran que tengo sin resolver? Lo que pasa es que algunas veces se me va la onda y quizás he dejado uno que otro agujero negro en la trama así que déjenme sus comentarios si existe algo ¿vale? ****Ahora si al capítulo.**

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much

Traducción: Eres la luz, tú eres la noche. Eres el color de mi sangre. Eres el cura, eres el dolor. Tú eres la única cosa que quiero tocar. No sabía que podía significar tanto.

Pieck y Zeke finalmente lograron llegar al baile y de inmediato Colt fue a recibirlos.

-Finalmente -dijo Colt a sus amigos-. Tardaron tanto que pensé que no vendrían.

-Jamás faltaría a una promesa -dijo Zeke mirando a Pieck con una gran sonrisa para después besar la mano de ella que sostenía.

Pieck miro a Zeke unos instantes pues no podía terminar de creer que finalmente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y después miro a su amigo.

-¿Nos hemos perdido de algo importante? -pregunto Pieck a Colt.

-Nada, la banda de Levi y Hange terminaron de tocar, las canciones fueron realmente buenas -contesto Colt.

-Por supuesto que lo fueron, Hange tiene una hermosa voz -dijo Zeke y de inmediato recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Pieck.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste simio idiota? -pregunto Pieck molesta.

-Pues solo dije la verdad -dijo Zeke sobándose el hombro.

-Bueno, es verdad que Hange tiene buena voz -confeso Pieck sintiéndose un poco mal por ser tan celosa y más de una de sus amigas quien ya había dejado en claro que no le interesaba Zeke en lo más mínimo-. Perdona amor.

-¿Te has puesto celosa amor? -pregunto Zeke con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Te crees tan encantador Zeke Jaeger, pero no lo eres tanto -dijo Pieck antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Puag que asco, no hagan eso frente a mi -se quejó Colt-. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a ser el mal tercio.

Tras ese comentario los tres rieron y después Zeke llevo a Pieck a la pista de baile donde se topó con Hange.

-¡Pieck! -saludo entusiasmada Hange abrasándola mientras Levi y Zeke solo se miraron con el odio acostumbrado-. Pensé que no vendrías, me alegra verte.

-No faltaría por nada del mundo -dijo Pieck y comenzó a explicarle la causa de su demora-. Pero ya estamos aquí y ahora iremos a bailar un poco antes de ir a sacarnos la foto.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos después -se despidió Hange y Pieck tomo de la corbata a Zeke para llévaselo deprisa.

.

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life

Traducción: Eres el miedo, no me importa porque nunca he estado tan alto. Sígueme a través de la oscuridad. Déjame llevarte más allá de nuestros satélites. Puedes ver el mundo que trajiste a la vida.

Mientras los chicos disfrutaban del baile, Traute había acudido a la casa para ayudar a Kenny con el cuidado de Tomoe a quien dejo durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna.

Ella bajo al primer piso y al hacerlo escucho música proveniente de la sala.

-Kenny, despertaras a Tomoe -regaño en voz baja Traute.

-La música apenas y se escucha, créeme, no despertaremos a la mocosa -dijo Kenny caminando hacia Traute.

-¿Por qué la música?

-Pensé que tú y yo podríamos tener nuestro propio baile -contesto Kenny tomándola de la cintura y con su otra mano sujetó la de su esposa.

Traute sonrió y ambos comenzaron a bailar lentamente mientras Kenny pensaba que en aquel otro mundo no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer eso con Traute o siquiera de poder imaginar un futuro juntos.

-¿Sabes que te amo? -dijo en voz baja arrepintiéndose después de haber demostrado ese lado cursi.

-Por supuesto que si -contesto ella alzando la vista para mirarlo-. Y yo también te amo a pesar de todo.

-¿A pesar de todo? ¿De qué hablas dulzura? Yo soy perfecto.

Esto último hizo que ella soltara una pequeña risa y continuaron bailando lentamente.

.

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've gotta find  
Only you can set my heart on fire

Traducción: Desvaneciendo por dentro, desvaneciendo por fuera. Al borde del paraíso. Cada centímetro de tu piel es un santo grial tengo que encontrar. Sólo tú puedes poner mi corazón en llamas.

Levi salió en busca de Isabel y Farlan quienes nuevamente habían desaparecido seguramente para completar su broma la cual no sabían de qué se trataba y mientras tanto Hange aguardo disfrutando de ver a sus amigos contentos.

-Es una linda vista -dijo Onyankopon detrás de Hange.

-Lo es -contesto ella y su amigo camino hasta estar frente a ella.

-¿Me concederías el honor de un baile? -pregunto estirando su mano.

-¿Qué pasa con Yelena? -pregunto ella.

-No le va a molestar -contesto-. Yelena podrá ser muchas cosas, pero nunca ha sido una mujer celosa, yo más bien me preocuparía por Levi.

Hange sonrió y tomo la mano de Onyankopon.

-Levi no es tan celoso -dijo Hange-. Él sabe que solo somos amigos.

Onyankopon y Hange caminaron a la pista de baile y llamaron de inmediato la atención de Marie.

-¿Acaso esa es Hange bailando con Onyankopon? -pregunto sorprendida a Erwin.

-Marie son solo amigos -dijo Erwin.

-Ella lo es, pero él tiene otras intenciones, solo hay que ver esos ojos que pone al estar cerca de ella -dijo molesta-. Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que Levi enfurezca y se arruine la noche.

-Marie, no, solo… lo que tengas planeado, simplemente no -pidió Erwin, pero Marie no hizo caso y arrastro a Erwin hasta donde estaba la pareja de amigos bailando.

Hange sonreía y Onyankopon no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que lucía así tan alegre, una gran diferencia de la Hange que había conocido en el verano, la Hange que tenía roto el corazón y que al final había elegido al hombre responsable de ese sufrimiento, pero quien ahora era el responsable de esa enorme sonrisa.

-Onyankopon, que sorpresa -dijo Marie fingiendo una gran sonrisa-. Tiene mucho que no te veo, desde… -ella fingió pensar-. La boda de Levi con mi hermana ¿la acuerdas?

-Claro -dijo Onyankopon-. Hange lucia hermosa, aunque en este vestido también luce encantadora.

Hange estaba por agradecer el cumplido de su amigo, pero Marie hablo primero.

-Ven Onyankopon, pongámonos al día -dijo tomándolo fuertemente de la mano y apartándolo de Hange de un tirón.

-Te veré después Hange -se despidió Onyankopon agitando su mano mientras era alejado por Marie.

-A veces olvido lo terca y fuerte que puede llegar a ser Marie -dijo Hange mientras seguía sin poder creer como tan fácilmente Marie se había llevado al chico que era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella.

-Disculpa Hange -dijo Erwin-. Ya sabes cómo es ella, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no existe poder humano que la haga cambiar de idea o desistir.

-Lo sé, Marie tiene un carácter terrible.

-Y eso que no estas casada con ella -bromeo Erwin-. Temo que algún día que olvide doblar adecuadamente la ropa ella me mate con un cuchillo.

-Marie jamás haría tal cosa -dijo Hange-. Si usa un cuchillo corre el riesgo de ensuciar la alfombra o su ropa, ella más bien te estrangularía.

Después de esta broma ambos rieron.

-¿Me concederías este baile? -pregunto Erwin y Hange tomo su mano como símbolo de afirmación-. Sabes, esto me recuerda mucho a…

Entonces Erwin fue interrumpido por Moblit.

-Disculpen, pero creo que alguien debería ir a salvar al pobre de Onyankopon -dijo Moblit señalando hacia donde estaba Marie hablando sin parar con el pobre chico que lucía abatido.

-Sera mejor que vallas antes de que Yelena lo malinterprete -sugirió Hange y Erwin asintió dejándolos y Hange noto la ausencia de Nifa-. ¿Dónde está tu pastelito? -bromeo.

-En el baño arreglándose para la foto -dijo Moblit.

-Es verdad, Levi y yo no nos hemos sacado la foto -dijo dándose un golpecito en la frente-. Debo recordar arrastrarlo a la fila en cuanto regrese, mientras tanto ¿bailarías conmigo Moblit?

Moblit asintió y tomo la mano de Hange. Años atrás él hubiera dado todo por estar en esa situación, pero ahora solo podía pensar en Nifa quien apareció a los pocos minutos.

Hange dejo de bailar con su amigo y él se retiró tomando la mano de Nifa mientras Hange sonreía al ver que sus dos amigos desde hace años al fin estaban juntos y felices.

-¿Me permites este baile? -escucho esta pregunta nuevamente y al girarse vio a Zeke.

-¿Dónde está Pieck? -pregunto Hange.

-Ella menciono algo de ir a votar por ti para reina del baile y que solo así se libraría de cargar sobre su cabeza una ridícula corona.

-Es verdad, Pieck es una de las nominadas para reina por parte de Mare. Eso me recuerda que también tengo que ir a votar, creo que en verdad tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

-Nada que un baile no te ayude a despejar la mente -contesto Zeke tomando la mano de Hange y tras bailar unos segundos él hablo-. Esto me trae viejos recuerdos.

-¿Hablas del baile desastroso del año pasado? -pregunto Hange recordando que en ese tiempo ella en un ataque de enojo contra Levi había aceptado ir al baile de fin de año con Zeke a Mare y que al final había terminado con una bala en su hombro dejándole una cicatriz como recuerdo y la cual miro fijamente Zeke.

-Yo pensaba en otro baile -dijo Zeke-. Uno que tuvimos en ese otro mundo. Lucias despampanante en aquel vestido.

Zeke cerro sus ojos y pensó en aquel recuerdo…

Se encontraba en un baile lleno de personas que se creían más importantes que el resto, estaba aburrido mirando a su alrededor y de pronto la visión de una mujer hermosa entrando a aquel lugar llamo su atención.

Hange llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado que delineaba su figura con una abertura en la pierna, un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello, el cabello suelto que cubría su ojo lastimado, labial rojo que resaltaban sus labios y una navaja oculta en su atuendo para defenderse si era necesario.

-Debo admitir que su presencia me es tolerable, pero no es lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme -le decía a sus espaldas.

-Le perdonaría su orgullo si no hubiera ofendido el mío -contestaba dándose media vuelta para verlo-. Jane Austen ¿Enserio?

-Tenía que intentarlo -le decía sonriendo-. ¿Qué mujer no sueña con tener a un señor Darcy?

-¿Rico y engreído?

-Callado, caballeroso y romántico.

Zeke miraba a su alrededor y notaba como varios hombres tenían puestas sus miradas sobre Hange y no podía culparlos pues esa noche ella lucia hermosa.

-Bailemos y mientras lo hacemos discutiremos sobre mi familia.

Zeke no podía apartar la vista de Hange. Ella era hermosa e inteligente.

-Nos miran porque formamos una pareja adorable -le decía Zeke al notar como Hange se había percatado de que llamaban la atención.

-Zeke no estoy aquí para bailar ni para recibir tus mediocres intentos de seducción-le decía molesta Hange.

-Ah que lamentable porque a mí me encanta bailar, pero veras, rumores dicen que mi hermanito hará una aparición en el festival de mañana.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hange de inmediato.

-¿Ves a ese hombre? -señalaba discretamente.

-¿Cabello largo y rubio?

-Justamente. Él es Willy Tybur y mañana dará un discurso de porque el mundo entero debe invadir Paradai.

-Algo no muy bueno para nosotros.

-Una guerra es inminente, lo único que desalentaría al mundo de ir a la guerra seria si la más grande potencia militar se viera derrotada en su propio territorio, pero ¿Quiénes serían lo suficientemente locos como para desafiar a Mare?

-Acompáñeme a una caminata nocturna comandante Jaeger -le pedía apartándose y caminando a la salida seguida por Zeke.

Después de eso Zeke podía recordar que habían hablado del plan para sacar a Eren de Liberio además de que besaba a Hange recibiendo un golpe por tal atrevimiento.

Zeke no podía evitar pesar en que esa otra versión suya era un completo idiota porque Hange aquella noche le había salvado la vida y él solo podía pensar en que debía tenerla así fuera a la fuerza además de que estaba consciente de que al final la terminaría traicionando y matando pues eran enemigos.

-¿Todo bien Zeke? -pregunto ella al ver que su amigo se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Si, solo… aquel otro Zeke en verdad era un idiota -contesto lamentando todas las muertes causadas-. Quizás mi padre no estaba equivocado al llamarme demonio.

-Ese otro Zeke no eres tú -le dijo Hange levantándole el ánimo-. Es como si comparáramos a Shikishima con Levi.

-Hange, en verdad eres estupenda -dijo Zeke mirándola a los ojos-. Una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Hange estaba por contestar algo, pero en ese momento llego Levi.

-Ah Levi, aquí estas, lo ves Hange, te dije que no necesitaríamos lupa para encontrarlo -bromeo Zeke

-¿Acaso no leíste el letrero simio? -dijo Levi serio-. No se permiten animales en la escuela.

-Tampoco niños -contesto Zeke y Levi lo miro furioso.

-Ven Levi, vamos a la foto -intervino Hange tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo mientras Zeke veía nuevamente como Hange se iba con él, pero eso ya no le molestaba, ahora se daba cuenta de que Hange había sido solo un capricho y que por estar aferrado a ella no había notado a Pieck.

-Ya regresé -dijo Pieck-. No me digas que te estabas peleando con Levi otra vez.

-Claro que no -contestó Zeke-. Solo me gusta fastidiarlo un poco, pero sabes, ese enano no me cae tan mal después de todo.

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around,  
I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Traducción: Voy a dejarte establecer el ritmo porque yo no pienso bien. Mi cabeza dando vueltas, ya no veo claramente. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Farlan miraba con atención el reloj de su celular mientras bailaba una canción lenta con Isabel.

-FarFar deja de pensar en eso y disfruta, aunque sea solo un momento este baile conmigo -pidió Isabel al ver que su novio estaba centrado en otra parte.

-Lo siento BellaBell -dijo dejando de ver el reloj para poder centrarse en los pasos de baile provocando en Isabel una sonrisa.

-Olvide que no eres muy bueno en esto -dijo Isabel-. ¿Cómo es que puedes bailar cualquier otro tipo de música menos la lenta?

-No es mi estilo -contesto-. Lo lento me es aburrido.

Estas palabras le provocaron un gran dolor a Isabel y de inmediato Farlan noto que la sonrisa de su novia se desvanecía.

-Bells no me refería a lo nuestro.

-No necesitas mentir, entendí perfectamente bien -dijo Isabel evitando mirarlo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que te aburras de mí?

-Bells eso jamás pasara, yo te amo ¿Cómo dice la canción de Levi y Hange? Yo te esperare por mil años.

-Farfar ya se te está pegando lo cursi de Levi -bromeo Isabel despeinándolo un poco.

-Hey ¿De dónde crees que aprendió Levi a ser cursi? -bromeo.

-De ti no, eso estoy segura -dijo Isabel riendo-. Pero quien sabe, quizás si continuas así de cursi me convenzas de ir a un lugar más privado.

-¿Más cursi? ¿Acaso quieres que te lea un poema?

Isabel soltó una risita y luego se paró de puntitas para poder susurrarle algo al oído a Farlan.

-Señorita Magnolia, jamás me lo espere de usted -dijo Farlan riendo.

Ambos salieron del gimnasio a escondidas, aunque Levi alcanzo a ver que desaparecían probablemente para continuar con la broma que tenían planeada así que dejo a Hange para seguirlos.

Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Traducción: Ámame como lo haces. Tócame como lo haces. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Todos se formaron para la foto del baile.

Onyankopon salió muy bien con Yelena sin problemas y después de ellos paso Pieck con Zeke. Yelena seguía teniéndole un poco de rencor, así que piso a propósito su vestido haciéndola tropezar, afortunadamente para ella Zeke la atrapo cayendo en sus brazos al momento justo de que tomaban la foto quedando en una pose muy linda.

-Magnifico, siguiente -dijo el fotógrafo quien no siquiera se molestaba en mirar y se limitaba a sacar una foto cada determinados segundos tomando desprevenidas a las parejas como el caso de Auruo y Petra-. Siguiente.

-Pero no estábamos listos -se quejó Petra.

-Que lastima -contesto el fotógrafo sin mostrar ninguna compasión-. Ahora ¡siguiente!

Uno a uno fueron pasando, algunos hacían la típica pose para la foto donde el chico salía detrás de la chica sujetándola por la cintura, otros inventaban poses divertidas como cargando a su pareja y otros menos afortunados apenas y les daba tiempo de posar como el caso de Ilse con Beaure.

-Soy fotógrafo y le digo que lo está haciendo mal -dijo indignado Beaure.

-Mira mocoso, si crees poder hacer un mejor trabajo que yo entonces adelante, halo, no me pagan lo suficiente como para escuchar reclamos de adolescentes.

Fue el turno de Hange y Levi para pasar, él abraso a Hange y miraron a la cámara a espera de que Beaure (el nuevo fotógrafo) les diera la señal.

-Ahora sonrían a la cuenta de tres -dijo Beaure-. Uno… dos…

En ese momento Zeke se atravesó solo para fastidiar a Levi.

-Maldito simio -dijo molesto Levi e intento ir tras de él, pero Hange lo detuvo.

-Levi, está bien, estoy segura de que Beaure nos tomara otra foto ¿verdad? -dijo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes y Beaure accedió sin ningún problema.

-Claro -contesto-. Nuevamente a la cuenta de tres, una… dos…

Beaure tomo una nueva foto, pero esta vez todos los amigos se colaron en ella solo para molestarlos un poco y lo mismo hicieron en la foto de Eren y Mikasa.

.

Tras las fotos exitosas regresaron a la pista de baile mientras Hange, Nanaba, Levi, Erwin y Mike subían al escenario a cantar una última canción.

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together

And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever

Terminada la canción del techo lo que parecían ser reflectores apagados en realidad terminaron siendo máquinas de espuma la cual tiraron sobre todos los presentes cubriéndolo todo.

Algunos disfrutaron de este acontecimiento y se pusieron a jugar con la espuma, mientras que a otros no les agrado terminar con su maquillaje y peinado destruidos, pero al final la mayoría termino pasándola excelente con la pequeña broma de Isabel y Farlan hasta que tuvieron que desalojar el lugar porque la espuma comenzaba a salirse de control.

-Excelente broma -felicito Hange a Isabel y Farlan.

-Al menos nadie salió herido -dijo Levi.

-Claro que si -alego Marie molesta quien tenía el contorno de los ojos negro por culpa del delineador corrido y su cabello estaba mojado-. Sepan que me deben un par de zapatos nuevos.

-Vamos Marie -dijo Erwin sujetándola para evitar que matara a alguno de los chicos-. Te divertiste con la espuma.

-Además el look mapache está de moda -dijo burlona Isabel.

-Ven aquí enana, te ha llegado la hora de tu muerte -dijo Marie y Erwin intervino sujetándola con más fuerza.

-Tómalo como el pago por la broma de hace un año a mi querida Hange -dijo Isabel sacándole la lengua a Marie recordando como había tirado a Hange a la alberca.

-Ya verás, en cuanto Erwin me suelte correrá sangre -amenazo Marie-. Arruinaron el baile.

-Es verdad, fue divertido y todo, pero nos hemos quedado sin baile -admitió Petra desanimada-. Y ni siquiera pudimos coronar al rey y reina del baile.

-Yo tengo un plan -dijo Hange animada.

.

Con la ayuda de varios alumnos tanto de Erdia como de Mare lograron hacer algunas conexiones e improvisaron un escenario en el cual la banda toco mientras todos bailaban a pesar de estar empapados. Todos juntos Mare y Erdia conviviendo en paz hasta que finalmente dio la media noche.

-¡Atención todos! -llamo Rico con micrófono en mano haciendo que todos la miraran-. Es media noche y eso significa que es momento de nombrar a los reyes y reinas.

Todos miraron al escenario, sonó música de suspenso mientras Rico abría el sobre y tras una rápida leída ella sonrió.

-Nuestro rey y reina de este año son… ¡Levi Ackerman y Hange Zoe!

Todos de inmediato festejaron e incluso Erwin tuvo que pasarle dinero a Farlan por perder la apuesta.

-¿Levi y Hange? -volvió a llamar Rico al ver que ninguno subía-. ¿Alguien los ha visto?

Todos miraron por todas partes, pero no los vieron.

-En vista de que no estan entonces pasaremos a nuestros segundos ganadores -dijo Rico y su pareja Ian le paso un segundo sobre que abrió de inmediato-. Bien, el rey y reina de este año es… ¡Nanaba Inocencio y Mike Zacharius!

Nanaba y Mike subieron al escenario y les colocaron las coronas. Ella no tenía ningún discurso planeado, así que solo recibieron los aplausos y luego bailaron el vals del rey y la reina.

-Creo que esto te pertenece -dijo Nanaba a Marie extendiéndole la corona-. Después de todo has sido la reina por dos años seguidos.

Marie la miro y sonrió.

-Es solo un simple plástico -dijo sonriéndole a Nanaba.

-Es más que eso -dijo Nanaba-. Sabes, cuando paso lo de mi cabello y todas las demás cosas atroces que hiciste debo confesar que jamás pensé que te perdonaría, pero me di cuenta de que en verdad no eres tan mala Marie.

Marie tomo la corona y la miro.

-Creo que debemos dársela a quien le pertenece ¿No te parece? -dijo Marie.

Tras esto la fiesta continuo y pasado un rato se descontrolo al grado de que Moblit y Colt terminaron borrachos.

Mientras que Marie, Erwin, Nana y Mike llegaron a la casa de Levi y Hange, subieron sin hacer ruido y los encontraron dormidos con la bebe Tomoe.

Le colocaron a cada uno las coronas respectivas y luego sacaron unas fotos ya que la escena era demasiado tierna al mismo tiempo que graciosa por la pijama de ositos de Hange y la playera de Levi que era el regalo que le dio Hange en Navidad.

-Esto va directo al anuario -dijo Nanaba mirando la foto de su celular.

**El baile llego a su fin ¿Les gusto la broma de Farlan e Isabel? ¿Qué pareja aparte de nuestro LeviHan es su favorita? **

**Y ahora ya saben que era lo que Levi no queria que viera su hijo Han en el anuario, recuerden que la playera que le dio Hange dice "amo a mi loca" jajaja **

**Por otra parte, ya todos sabemos que Moblit tiene problemas con la bebida, pero ¿Sabían que Colt también? Jaja por eso lo he mencionado.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Para ti dentro de siete años.**

**La batalla contra Ymir ha llegado ¿Quién saldrá victorioso? Y también tendremos una amarga despedida ¿De quién? Tendrán que leer para saber. **

Hange miraba sin entender nada. Levi se había quedado inmóvil sosteniendo la mano de Tomoe y al acercarse pudo notar que su conciencia se encontraba en otra parte.

-¿Levi? -lo llamo y sacudió ligeramente sin obtener respuesta.

-Está en los caminos -informo Frieda tomando por sorpresa a Hange.

-Frieda no me hagas eso -la regaño Hange girándose para verla-. ¿Y cómo es posible que Levi este en los caminos?

-Posiblemente Tomoe lo ha arrastrado hasta ahí al momento de tener el contacto físico con él -contesto mirando la mano de Levi que sostenía la de Tomoe-. Hace algunos años hice lo mismo para permitirle un momento extra y así pudiera hablar con Rivaille.

-Entonces no debo preocuparme -dijo Hange sintiendo un gran alivio.

-Al contrario -dijo Frieda-. Al ingresar a los caminos deber ser consciente de que no eres el único ser ahí. Cualquiera con el poder de la coordenada puede entrar e incluso puedes llegar a toparte con la mismísima Ymir. De hecho, si no tienes cuidado tu mente puede llegar a perderse en tus recuerdos.

Frieda camino hacia una inconsciente Tomoe y se quedó mirándola mientras que Hange miraba a su amiga.

Frieda había cambiado bastante. Cuando la había conocido era una chica tímida llena de tristeza y miedo, pero había cambiado bastante al darse cuenta de que no era la única con esos recuerdos del pasado que la atormentaban. Incluso había encontrado el amor y viajado a otro mundo siguiéndolo, pero años atrás Hans (la versión masculina de Hange en otro mundo) había cometido un grave error en su desesperación por recuperar a Riva (la versión femenina de Levi) y este error seguido por otros acontecimientos habían llevado a Frieda de vuelta a su mundo. Ahora Frieda pocas veces sonreía y con el única que conversaba era con Levi, ni siquiera con Hange.

Hange muchas veces había interrogado a Levi sobre lo que platicaba con Frieda, pero él se negaba a contestar y al cabo de un tiempo había dejado de insistir para evitar peleas. Lo único que sabía era que Frieda continuaba intentando cerrar la ventana a esos otros mundos pues decía que era lo mejor, que ningún mundo tuviera interacción con otro porque ese había sido el principio del fin.

Todo estaba conectado de una u otra forma.

El padre de Shikishima había encontrado como viajar al mundo raíz y de este viaje había traído el suero titan en su afán de ayudar a la humanidad. Los poderes de un titan cambiante provocaban regeneraciones en el cuerpo humano y él deseaba usar esta habilidad para salvar vidas, pero este descubrimiento había terminado saliéndose de control, el gobierno lo había usado como medio para la guerra y como consecuencia más de la mitad de la población mundial termino convirtiéndose en titan llevando el mundo prácticamente a su final.

Aquel medicamento proveniente del mundo de Shikishima había sido usado por Eren y Mikasa en un intento por salvar a la Tomoe del mundo raíz sin imaginar que esto la convertiría en titan, que cambiaría los acontecimientos y que sería ella quien mandara a Ymir (la hija de Historia con Eren) a otro tiempo en el pasado en donde se convertiría en el primer titan portador de los nueve poderes.

Pero esta no sería la única vez en la que su mundo tendría interacción con el resto de los ocho mundos.

La madre de Hange junto con el padre de Eren y Dina la primera esposa de Grisha, diseñaron una máquina que abría portales no solo a su mundo sino también a otros mundos y épocas. Dina lo había hecho movida por el interés de ayudar a la humanidad, mientras que Grisha estaba más interesado en salvar a su hermana menor Faye.

Durante ese tiempo Eren del mundo raíz había estado manipulando a Grisha mentalmente con el propósito de así ingresar a su mundo, a lo que él llamaba el paraíso, donde todos sus seres queridos estaban vivos, no existía una guerra contra Mare y no tenían que luchar contra titanes.

Pero el experimento fallo y se abrió una puerta dejando entrar a cuatro versiones distintas de Levi: Chibi, Rivaille, Shikishima y Riva, siendo esta última asesinada por Shikishima al regresar a su mundo.

Shikishima había resultado ser un traidor y aliado de Ymir desde un inicio, pero al no poder derrotar a Hange y Levi junto con el resto de sus amigos, Shikishima había llevado refuerzos del mundo raíz, la única persona capaz de provocarle un daño a Levi sin el menor esfuerzo, su hija Tomoe.

En el mundo raíz Tomoe había perdido a sus padres tras la guerra y lo único que deseaba era una venganza movida por el odio que sentía hacia sus progenitores por abandonarla y esto la llevo a cometer n terrible error ya que en un viaje al mundo raíz ella en su intento por vengarse de Mikasa termino matando a su propio padre para después ser cristalizada por Shikishima. Cristal que se rompió siete años después, justo antes de que la maldición de los catorce años de Ymir le pasara factura y llevara su alma.

Mientras estos siete años pasaban Hans había trabajado en la construcción de la máquina para poder viajar al pasado y salvar a Riva de la muerte causando una serie de problemas que los llevo a conocer más versiones no solo de Levi y teniendo como consecuencia que Frieda terminara de regreso en su mundo.

-¿Puedes traerlos de regreso? -pregunto preocupada Hange-. Se que no es justo pedirte que arriesgues tu vida una vez más por nosotros, pero…

-Levi haría lo mismo por mi -contesto Frieda tomando la otra mano de Tomoe. Se concentro cerrando sus ojos y respirando lentamente hasta que sintió cómo el suelo se volvía inestable, se trataba de la arena bajo sus zapatos y al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en los caminos.

-¡Tomoe, Levi! -grito Frieda y de inmediato vio una gran explosión a lo lejos corriendo en esa dirección.

Ymir había creado un gigante de arena que ataco a Tomoe y a Levi quienes no podían defenderse ni siquiera con los poderes titan.

-Es inútil, tu estas en mi mundo -dijo Ymir sonriendo mientras caminaba rumbo a Tomoe quien estaba en el suelo.

Tomoe hizo el intento por levantarse, pero Ymir la sujetó del cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que eras la mejor guerrera de los nueve mundos -dijo Ymir burlona-. Sabes, cometí un error al pensar que pidamos ser iguales -dicho esto la lanzo-. Ambas huérfanas -dijo pateándola en las costillas-. Ambas tuvimos que enfrentarnos al mundo desde niñas y pudimos ver su crueldad.

Levi logro ponerse de pie e intento llegar a Tomoe, pero Ymir levanto un gran muro de arena que de inmediato se solidifico en piedra.

-Esto es entre tu y yo -dijo Ymir dejando de ver en dirección a Levi para ver a Tomoe en el suelo.

-Tu y yo no somos iguales -dijo Tomoe apoyándose sobre sus manos para poder levantarse.

-Es verdad, yo soy fuerte -dijo Ymir sonriendo por su victoria-. Y una vez que mueras iré tras tu última versión en estos nueve mundos y así el mundo habrá perdido el escudo que lo protege, la última luz.

Era de cierta forma cierto, tras la muerte de Tomoe en el mundo raíz todos habían perdido su rumbo. Un claro ejemplo eran sus padres al estar encerrados en su dolor no habían ayudado a quienes los rodeaban como el caso de Marie. Marie había entrado en depresión tras la muerte de Erwin y sin tener a nadie que le levantara el ánimo se había consumido lentamente hasta su muerte, más sin embargo en la línea temporal donde Tomoe vivía Marie había recibido la ayuda que necesitaba por parte de Hange para superar su depresión y continuar con su vida.

Tomoe había ayudado a demasiadas personas en vida: Yam, Mirai, Alex, Eren, etc… y ahora pretendía ayudar a la humanidad antes de morir.

-¿Quieres saber en qué diferimos? -pregunto Tomoe poniéndose de pie y mirando determinada a Ymir.

-Adelante -contesto Ymir segura de su victoria.

-A pesar de no ser planeada yo nací del amor que se tenían mis padres, en cambio tu fuiste planeada, pero solo por un propósito egoísta.

.

Tomoe podía recordar que cuando era niña había escuchado una plática de Eren con Historia. Tenía apenas dos días que los miembros importantes de la nación de Hizuru habían llegado al puerto de Paradai para discutir sobre una alianza y ese día todos estaban en el gran salón disfrutando de la fiesta de bienvenida. Tomoe había visto salir a Eren por lo que decidió seguirlo. Eren se encontró con Historia en un pasillo desolado y comenzó a hablarle sobre ver el futuro…

-Una guerra es inminente -le había dicho Eren a Historia.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Ya he visto el futuro -le explicaba-. En este tenemos una hija…

-¿Significa que seguiremos con el plan de Azumabito?

-No tenemos opción. Si no lo hacemos estaremos alterando el destino y de ser así nuestra nación no se salvará.

Tras esto ambos se quedaban en silencio por unos instantes y entonces Historia era la primera en hablar resignada.

-Te veré esta noche en mi habitación Eren y continuaremos con la plática.

Tomoe era muy pequeña e inocente para entender ciertos temas de adultos a pesar de su gran inteligencia, pero lo que si había logrado entender era que Eren tendría una hija en el futuro con Historia y eso no le agradaba pues en esa época ella estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de su príncipe de ojos verdes quien le había salvado la vida.

.

A Ymir no le había agradado aquello que le dijo Tomoe por lo que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies creando agujeros los cuales Tomoe esquivo con varios saltos y piruetas que al inicio le parecieron sencillos, pero debido a las heridas estos al final le cobraron factura haciendo que callera de rodillas abrasando su torso a la altura de sus costillas.

-Tú no eres más que un perro, eso es lo que son los Ackerman -dijo molesta Ymir caminando hacia Tomoe.

-¡Prefiero ser un Ackerman que un Reiss! -le grito-. Al menos los Ackerman sabemos lo que es el amor mientras que a los Reiss solo les importa el poder.

Varios fragmentos de cristales aparecieron sobre sus cabezas y reflejaron memorias del pasado como a Kuchel tomando la decisión de tener a Levi a pesar de ser pobre y cuidándolo durante su infancia a pesar de estar enferma. Cosa contraria a Alma (la madre de Historia) quien antes de morir le decía que se arrepentía de haberla tenido y quien durante la infancia de Historia jamás la había abrasado o dicho un te quiero.

También estos cristales mostraron a Levi enterándose de que sería padre sabiendo que Zackly tenía planes para su descendencia, él queria usarlos como arma contra los titanes y Levi solo podía pensar en proteger a su futuro hijo llevándolos a esconder a Tomoe aun sabiendo que si llegaban a enterarse los altos mandos esto significaría su muerte, mientras que Historia y Eren solo habían tenido a Ymir pensando en que sería el arma que usarían contra Mare.

-Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotras -dijo Tomoe-. Tu solo existes en el mundo raíz porque nunca fuiste realmente deseada, mientras que yo continuare existiendo porque mis padres siempre van a amarse y amarme a pesar de todo.

-¿Y de que te sirve todo eso? -pregunto burlona-. Al final morirás sola y lejos de tu hogar.

.

Cuando el muro se había alzado interponiéndose entre Levi y Tomoe, él había buscado rodearlo topándose con Frieda.

-Frieda -dijo sorprendido de verla ahí.

-Ya hablaremos luego -dijo Frieda seria-. Por ahora tenemos que derribar el muro para llegar a Ymir.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Una coordenada no puede hacer todo el trabajo, se necesita al menos de dos coordenadas -dijo Frieda estirando su mano en dirección a Levi.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

-Levi, vamos, no soy tonta, sé que has llegado aquí por tus propios medios y no porque Tomoe te ha arrastrado.

-No le digas a Hange -dijo tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Has cometido un terrible error -le dijo apretando la mano de su amigo.

.

-Yo no estoy sola -dijo Tomoe poniéndose de pie-. Yo siempre tendré un hogar -dicho esto evito un golpe por parte de un enorme martillo que Ymir había creado con la arena-. Siempre tendré a alguien que luche por mi -dijo y soporto una fuerte ráfaga de viento-. Y alguien que me diga cuan amada soy -dijo decidida y levanto la mirada firmemente-. En pocas palabras una familia.

De entre la arena surgieron dos cadenas que sujetaron de las muñecas a Ymir sorprendiendo a ambas hasta que vieron a Frieda y Levi.

-¡Ustedes no pueden detenerme! -grito Ymir molesta.

-Puede que una coordenada no sea suficiente, pero quizás con tres lo logremos -dijo Frieda mientras Levi corría hacia Tomoe.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto y ella asintió.

Ymir miro la escena de ambos y comenzó a reír.

-Así que no pudieron vivir con el fracaso de unos años atrás y ahora estamos nuevamente aquí -dijo Ymir.

-Tú me arrebataste lo que más amaba -dijo Frieda sintiendo odio al mismo tiempo que tristeza-. Y te hare pagar por eso.

-Adelante, destrúyanme, pero se los advierto, una vez que me maten todo esto caerá conmigo y les recuerdo que estamos en la raíz de todos los mundos.

Un torbellino de arena y aire comenzó a formarse alrededor de Ymir. Frieda, Tomoe y Levi se tomaron de las manos he hicieron lo mismo. Ambos torbellinos comenzaron a crecer e intensificar su poder mientras chocaban entre ellos hasta que ocurrió una explosión que los lanzo a todos impactando contra la arena.

Tomoe miro a Levi en el suelo y entonces tomo una decisión en cuanto vio que Ymir se aproximaba.

-¡Bata Ymir! -grito Tomoe-. Abandona esta necesidad de vengarte y haz lo que realmente deseas ¡se libre!

-No puedo, mi cuerpo humano ya no existe -contesto ella mientras continuaba su marcha-. Y en los caminos siempre debe existir una coordenada. Lamentablemente para ti, tu tiempo se ha agotado.

La imagen de un reloj gigante apareció detrás de Ymir y este corría hacia atrás.

Tomoe supo de inmediato que en cuanto este llegara a las doce ella entones habría muerto.

Frieda y Levi también llegaron a esa conclusión y ella miro a su amigo asustada, no deseaba que presenciara ese momento.

Los tres miraron a Ymir intentando pensar en cómo la derrotarían, pero entonces escucharon una voz que corría a través del aire del lugar. Se trataba de Hange.

-Ymir, no se siquiera si puedes escucharme, pero te pido de madre a madre que perdones la vida de Tomoe. Tu una vez fuiste madre de tres hijas y sé que diste hasta tu vida por ellas. Quizás te resulte extraño esta petición porque no soy realmente la madre de Tomoe, pero para mí ella en verdad es mi hija, así como las demás Tomoe en otros mundos porque cada una de ellas lleva mi sangre. Veras las madres cometemos errores, ninguna es perfecta, pero existe algo que solo una madre puede entender y es el dolor que te causa un hijo. Deseas estar ahí para curar sus heridas, parar su llanto, eliminar el dolor y darle todo tu amor incondicional. Ningún hijo es perfecto, pero no existe nada en el mundo que pueda igualarlo, para una madre su hijo es el más grande tesoro que puede existir sobre la tierra y así como puede provocar la mayor alegría, también puede provocar el más grande dolor. Una madre no debería enterrar a su hijo. Por favor, te pido de madre a madre, no me hagas pasar por ese dolor una vez más. Te pido que busques dentro de ti la compasión que solo una madre puede tener y que nació desde el momento en el que tuviste en brazos a tu primera hija. Aun puedo recordar el día en el que me enteré que Tomoe venia en camino, sentí miedo, pero al mismo tiempo alegría y durante nueve meses aguardé impacientemente poder verla al fin. Es curioso cómo puedes sentirte enamorada de alguien a quien aún no conoces, pero así es la maternidad. Tu quizás puedas entenderme ya que ambas fuimos madres desde muy jóvenes, cuando tu hijo nace no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo y solo deseas hacer lo mejor para ese pequeño que depende de ti. Es increíble lo mucho que cambia tu forma de ver y pensar cuando te conviertes en madre ¿no lo crees? Mis prioridades y metas son muy distintas ahora y aun cuando pasen los años y con estos las cosas cambien existirá algo que continuara igual y es el amor que sientes por tus hijos, ese amor que te impulsa a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, porque, así como no existe nada que se iguale al amor incondicional de una madre, tampoco existe nada como la ira que despierta cuando lastiman a tu hijo. Ymir por favor busca dentro de ti un poco de bondad.

-Rose, María, Shina… -pronuncio Ymir el nombre de sus hijas mientras pensaba en las palabras de Tomoe. Si bien su abuela y su madre no habían sabido lo que era el amor de una madre a su hija, ella en verdad había amado a sus tres hijas al grado de que su subconsciente se había quedado ahí atrapado en los caminos. Las había visto crecer, tener a sus hijos y morir, por ese lado podía entender a Hange, una madre no debería ver morir a sus hijos y lo que más le dolía era que estaba atrapada sin opciones de poder reunirse con sus hijas en lo que los humanos llamaban la otra vida-. Solo deseo verlas nuevamente -admitió llorando.

-Entonces hazlo -dijo Tomoe-. ¡Se libre Ymir!

-Tomoe, no -advirtió Levi-. Nuestro mundo llegara a su fin si ocurre eso.

-No si existe una coordenada -le recordó Frieda mirando al suelo y luego miro a Levi-. Es hora de irte amigo mío.

-Frieda no -dijo Levi, pero al parpadear ya estaba de regreso en su realidad.

-Levi -llamo Hange al ver que reaccionaba.

-Tu mensaje llego a Ymir -dijo Levi mirando a Tomoe-. Solo nos queda esperar.

Hange miro también a Tomoe y aguardo mientras tomaba la mano de Levi.

Mientras tanto en los caminos Ymir había desaparecido y una gran ráfaga de viento se había creado.

-Todo se va a destruir ¿No es así? -dijo Frieda.

-Así es -contesto Tomoe y luego miro a Frieda-. Seguro existen un montón de personas con las que preferiríamos estar ahora, pero ¿Podrías darles un mensaje a mis padres?

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Frieda sorprendida.

-Es una forma de pagar por mis errores pasados -dijo Tomoe bajando la vista-. Yo fui la que creo a Ymir, soy la causante de todo esto. Se lo debo a mucha gente.

-No voy a dejar que mueras aquí Tomoe.

-No te estoy dando opción.

-Mis otras contrapartes e incluso yo hemos cometido muchos errores -alego Frieda.

-¿En verdad vamos a quedarnos a discutir quien necesita más esta redención? ¡No eres responsable por lo que le paso a Mirai!

-¡Estas equivocada! -grito para después comenzar a llorar-. Todos somos responsables de nuestras acciones.

-Bien, si ese es el caso yo soy responsable de cada sangre derramada durante las guerras en las que participe y soy responsable de todo esto.

-No lo hagas -le pidió Frieda-. Si lo haces nunca podrás reencontrarte con tu verdadera familia.

-La cosa es que mis padres sacrificaron su vida por mí, se supone que valgo la pena.

Frieda abrió los ojos y miro a sus dos amigos quienes aguardaban impacientemente ver como Tomoe hacia lo mismo

-Ya es tarde -dijo Frieda.

-No -dijo Hange reprimiendo el llanto mientras sentía como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta, como la respiración le faltaba y un dolor en el estómago con el que apenas podía permanecer de pie-. No -volvió a repetir abrazando a Levi.

Y entonces el corazón de Tomoe dejo de latir.

-Ella no está muerta cuatro ojos -dijo Levi mientras la abrazaba-. Siempre estará mirándonos donde se encuentran los caminos.

Hange continúo llorando por un rato más hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida y Levi pudo hablar con Frieda en el pasillo.

-Dime lo que paso -pidió Levi.

-Cuando te fuiste Ymir vio algo que nosotras no pudimos ver debido al viento y la arena -explico-. Fuera lo que fuera que vio Ymir eso la hizo tomar la decisión de finalmente ser libre y reunirse con sus hijas, ya sabes, encontrar la paz.

Levi miro a Frieda. Ambos conservaban un gran secreto y ella deseaba hablar sobre eso.

-Levi deberías de tomar la cura -dijo Frieda-. Sabemos que Shikishima no tenía el problema de los catorce años, pero tú te transformaste en titan a base del suero así que no sabemos si la maldición se aplicara a ti.

-Tomoe murió en este mundo y sabemos que cuando el portador muere sin heredarlos, entonces los poderes brincan a un miembro de la familia real.

-No entiendo.

-No solo reside en mi la coordenada de Shikishima -dijo Levi mirando la palma de su mano-. También la de Tomoe y esto incluye los nueve poderes titan.

-Bien, toma la cura y eliminemos este mal de una vez por todas -dijo Frieda-. Esos poderes causaron un sin fin de muertes y guerras.

-Y no sabemos el daño que ocasionara si desaparecen del mundo.

-Pero algo tenemos que hacer, no puedes esperar a que me quede callada y aguarde tu muerte.

-No quiero que Hange sufra más -alego Levi y miro al techo-. Temo que después de todo no cumpliré toda la lista -dijo pensando en que de todos los puntos de la lista de Hange solo le faltaba uno y era celebrar las bodas de oro.

-Si no quieres que Hange sufra entonces toma la cura -lo regaño Frieda-. Escucha, se que lo haces por Tomoe, pero ella no querría que desperdiciaras así tu vida.

-Si las coordenadas son eliminadas entonces ella estará sola -dijo Levi-. Al menos con este poder podré verla y…

-Levi tu tienes otra responsabilidad y es con tu verdadera hija, la pequeña de siete años que esta en casa esperando a sus padres.

Levi asintió y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco dos ampolletas.

-¿Lista para ser una persona normal? -le pregunto.

-Es algo que espere toda mi vida -contesto Frieda estirando su brazo-. Finalmente seré libre.

**Seguramente se estarán preguntando lo que paso con Mirai y que hizo Hans o bueno quizás no. Solo les diré que esta parte se las dejare a su imaginación si es que no llego a publicar la segunda parte de esta historia y no es por ser mala, solo que necesito unas buenas vacaciones del trabajo y tiempo para concluir con otros proyectos, espero puedan entender, saben que no me gusta dejar las historias incompletas y que hago mi máximo esfuerzo por traerles un capitulo en la brevedad posible, pero debido a eso he tenido que dejar otras actividades de lado.**


	117. Chapter 117

**Friends Forever**

**Ok debo decir que los calendarios escolares son una locura, en algunas escuelas el año escolar termina a finales de mayo mientras que junio y julio solo asisten los alumnos que se fueron a extraordinarios y en otras escuelas los obligan a ir hasta mediados de julio (Eso sí, los profes trabajamos todo el año). Ahora sin más que decir vamos directo al capítulo.**

Hange dormía hasta que sintió cuando Levi se sentó en la cama.

-Vamos torpe levántate -dijo sacudiéndola levemente.

-Cinco minutos más -pidió adormilada y cubriéndose el rostro con las cobijas.

-Si no te levantas no llegaras a la repartición de anuarios.

Hange salió de la cama a toda prisa y corrió hacia el baño azotando la pueta.

Levi se puso de pie con Tomoe en brazos y entonces Hange salió caminando hacia ellos.

-Oh Tomoe perdona a tu madre, soy una despistada -dijo mientras la cargaba-. Ni siquiera te he saludado.

Hange comenzó a besar las mejillas de Tomoe.

-Oye torpe, acabo de bañarla y la ensuciaras con tu baba -regaño Levi arrebatándosela cuidadosamente.

-Lo que pasa es que tu solo la quieres para ti -regaño Hange-. Pero cuando tengamos a Han no te lo prestare -dijo sacándole la lengua y entonces noto que la actitud de Levi cambiaba-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas?

-En Han -contesto-. Hange en un futuro tu y yo no teníamos más hijos y era porque yo me la pasaba persiguiendo a Shikishima del cual no hemos sabido nada ¿No piensas que es raro?

-Bueno es verdad que es extraño -contesto Hange-. No es bueno no saber nada de tu enemigo porque nos podría tomar por sorpresa, pero supongo que Zeke puede hablar con Grisha…

-Ese es otro tema -interrumpió Levi-. No sabemos si realmente Grisha es aliado.

* * *

Mientras tanto Zeke y Eren se encontraban en un estacionamiento a espera de Grisha.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que vinieras -dijo Zeke mirando a su hermano-. Padre puede ser muy manipulador y…

-Zeke ya no soy el niño tonto que pensaba que su padre era lo máximo -contesto molesto Eren-. Esa burbuja se rompió en el momento en el que me entere de lo que le hizo a mamá.

-Escuche que tu madre está saliendo con un profesor tuyo ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Escuche que mi profesor Shadis está saliendo con tu madre ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -pregunto enfadado.

-Creo que no -contesto riendo Zeke.

-Es raro -confeso Eren bajando la mirada-. Hannes me agrada, lo conozco desde niño porque siempre fue amigo de mamá, pero verlo ahora en plan romance con ella es…

-Porque una parte de ti desearía que todo siguiera igual -dijo Zeke-. Despertarte, ver a tus padres juntos jugando a la familia feliz y después ver a tu linda novia Mikasa al igual que a tu mejor amigo Armin. Pero esa burbuja ya no existe y ahora tienes a tus padres divorciados, pronto tendrás una que otra discusión con Mikasa y tu mejor amigo ahora tiene novia lo que significa que no pasara tanto tiempo con ustedes a partir de ahora.

-Mikasa y yo no tenemos problemas -alego Eren.

-Hermanito no soy sordo, los escuche discutir en el baile.

-Fue una discusión corta y tonta que se resolvió en ese momento -dijo Eren pensado en lo tonto que había sido discutir por la bufanda y que afortunadamente lo habían podido solucionar al instante-. Y sé que Armin siempre será mi mejor amigo aun cuando ambos tengamos novias o ya no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos.

-Me alegra que pienses así.

-Basta de mi ¿Qué pasa contigo? También es tu padre, tienes novia y muchos más problemas que yo.

-Bueno con Pieck me encuentro de maravilla, aunque también tengamos una que otra discusión, respecto a mi madre no me molesta que salga con alguien más y Colt sigue siendo mi amigo aun cuando se la pase pegado todo el tiempo en el celular con ese amigo tuyo Marco, sin mencionar que ahora tengo que lidiar con sus arrebatos de melancolía porque se ira a la universidad mientras que Marco se quedara en la preparatoria.

Zeke miro a Eren y sonrió, le agradaba poder tener una charla entre hermanos, pero esa charla se vio terminada cuando llego Grisha.

-Mis niños -saludo en cuanto bajo del auto y camino hacia ellos.

-Hola papá -saludo Eren sin mirarlo y con cierta tristeza.

-Veo que aún no me has perdonado -dijo Grisha-. Eren todo lo que hice fue por ti y para salvar miles de vidas ¿Cómo podría imaginar que pasaría todo esto?

-¿Hablas de tratar de matar a la madre de Hange, intentar secuestrar a Hange junto con Frieda y aliarte con un loco que solo desea matarnos a todos? -reclamo Zeke-. Es verdad, no sabias que nada malo sucedería.

-Quiero enmendar mis errores.

-Lo que quieres es tu beneficio propio como siempre. Ahórrate ese discurso del padre arrepentido porque no te creo nada, lo único que quieres es salvarte ahora que sabes que Ymir planea matar a toda la humanidad.

-Zeke -lo llamo Eren-. Quizás deberíamos escuchar lo que papá tiene que decirnos.

Zeke intento calmarse y miro serio a Grisha.

-Shikishima ha estado viajando -confeso.

-Si ya hemos visto las noticias, titanes atacando en diferentes ciudades del mundo, eso no es algo que no sepamos -dijo Zeke pensando que después de todo aquella reunión era un desperdicio de tiempo.

-No me refiero a esos viajes, me refiero a que ha estado viajando entre dimensiones -aclaro Grisha.

-No es posible, destruimos la máquina.

-¿En verdad pensaste que no podría construir otra?

-O más bien tu ayudaste en eso.

-No tenía opción -dijo Grisha-. Intenté aplazarlo lo más que pude, pero entonces me amenazó con ustedes y…

-¿Esperas que piense que en verdad te preocupas por mí? Tu hijo al cual no te importaba llamarlo monstruo.

-Zeke sugiero que olvides el pasado o no podremos…

-¡Claro, porque para ti es demasiado simple solo olvidar! -grito furioso y Eren se interpuso entre los dos.

-Zeke, yo más que nadie entiendo el daño que te causo papá -dijo Eren-. No te pido que olvides o lo perdones, solo que trabajemos juntos para poder salvar Paradai y a las personas que amamos.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? -pregunto Zeke.

-Bueno el problema radica en que todo lo que hagamos o pensemos Ymir lo sabrá con anticipación puesto que ella lo ve todo -contesto Grisha.

-Así que ya sabe que eres un traidor.

-Si, pero me necesitaba hasta ahora y por eso me mantuvo vivo.

-Lo sabía, sabía que habías acudido a nosotros solo porque querías salvar tu pellejo.

-Basta de peleas -intervino Eren-. ¿Cómo derrotamos a alguien que puede ver con anticipación nuestros movimientos?

-Ymir esta encerrada en los caminos, ella no puede salir así que solo necesitamos deshacernos de Shikishima y el problema estará solucionado -contesto Zeke.

-Es verdad, sin alguien vivo que le ayude con sus planes Ymir no podrá hacer nada -coincidió Grisha.

-Bien entonces debemos informarle a los demás y…

-No -interrumpió Zeke a Eren-. Levi no va a querer matar a Shikishima, no hasta que Tomoe esté libre de ese cristal y los demás lo apoyaran.

-Quizás si lo hacemos entrar en razón, es decir quizás el cristal se rompa si Shikishima muere -propuso Eren.

-Eso no servirá.

-No puedo ocultarle cosas a mis amigos y novia -alego Eren.

-Por ahora me preocupa más lo que Shikishima está haciendo en sus viajes -dijo Grisha.

\- ¿No lo sabes? -pregunto Zeke y su padre negó con la cabeza.

-Él no confía en mí.

-Hombre listo.

-Zeke -regaño Eren.

-Sea lo que esté haciendo no nos afecta, principio número uno de la ley de la física cuántica respecto al espacio tiempo el cual implica que… -En ese momento Zeke guardo silencio al ver la cara de confusión de Eren-. Olvídalo, creo que las únicas que me entenderían serian Pieck y Hange.

-Yo también se algo -alego Grisha.

-Eres medico no científico -dijo Zeke.

-Pues se lo suficiente como para entender que si un objeto de cualquier mundo llega al nuestro eso si nos puede afectar -dijo Grisha.

-Yo tampoco se mucho, pero si entiendo que si cualquiera de los mundos colapsa eso implicaría que todos los demás también le seguirían -dijo Eren preocupado.

-Entonces lo primero que tenemos que hacer es saber lo que está haciendo Shikishima porque no podemos hacer nada contra él mientras continuemos ciegos.

-¿Y qué hacemos con los demás? -cuestiono Eren-. No podemos no decirles.

Eren pensó en como su otra versión había decidido actuar sola provocando el retumbar en su intento por salvar a sus seres queridos, pero que eso solo había traído el principio del fin y no queria cometer el mismo error.

-Lo siento, no podemos decirles nada hasta que no sepamos más -contesto Zeke.

* * *

Todos los de tercer año hacían fila para recoger los anuarios o se los pasaban a sus amigos para que les escribieran una dedicatoria.

-Hange -llamo Moblit en cuanto la vio y corrió hacia ella-. Como mi mejor amiga es tu deber el ser la primera en escribir algo -dijo extendiéndole el pequeño libro cuya portada era el escudo de la escuela.

-Claro que si -contesto Hange emocionada tomándolo-. Veamos… -ella hojeo el libro y se detuvo en una foto donde aparecían con el trofeo del decatlón académico.

En la foto Hange sostenía el trofeo de un lado y Moblit del otro mientras la abrasaba. Entonces escribió "No importa dónde o hacia donde vayamos. Aun cuando nuestros caminos se alejen yo encontrare la forma de que tarde o temprano se reencuentren porque siempre serás mi mejor amigo Moblit Berner con amor Hange Zoe."

Hange cerro el libro y se lo entrego a su amigo.

-Listo.

-Gracias Hange -dijo Moblit y entonces se alejó.

-No pienso escribir cursilerías en los anuarios de los demás -alego Levi.

-Pero es una tradición muy bella -dijo Hange entusiasmada.

-Y no tienes opción -dijo Nanaba detrás de la pareja-. Así que será mejor que escribas algo lindo en el mío.

-Tsk

-Vamos Levi, por nuestra amistad -pidió Nanaba enseñando su anuario y poniendo cara triste.

-Bien -dijo tomándolo y Nanaba se retiró alegre-. Oye cuatro ojos ¿tu podrías escribir algo por mí?

-¿En verdad quieres que escriba algo fingiendo ser tu? -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pensándolo bien mejor no -contesto Levi y hojeo el libro buscando en donde escribir parándose en una foto donde salía la banda Troublemaker escribiendo una estrofa de una de las canciones compuestas por él.

"Todo está cambiando, pero algo es cierto, siempre seremos más que una banda."

Hange leyó sobre el hombro de Levi y soltó un gran aww.

-Es una frase tan linda -dijo Hange.

-No seas fisgona cuatro ojos -regaño cerrando enseguida el anuario.

-De todos modos lo iba a leer porque yo también voy a escribirle algo a Nanaba -dijo Hange quitándole el anuario-. Yo y un montón de personas más.

-Mierda. A partir de ahora exigiré ser el último en escribir en el anuario de todos.

* * *

Durante la tarde Hange firmo anuarios de sus amigos y fue dándole el suyo a todos, incluso a los del salón 104 y los de segundo año como Petra y al finalizar el día Levi tuvo que llevarse todos los anuarios para ser el último en escribir, así que era más de media noche y el continuaba escribiendo.

-¿Cómo vas? -pregunto Hange dejando una taza de té frente a él y miro la pila de anuarios.

-Odio esta tradición -contesto despegando la vista del anuario de Mike y lo cerro tomando otro-. Veamos, este es de… -reviso y dio con el nombre-. Erwin.

-Más te vale escribirle algo bonito -dijo Hange-. Por cierto ¿Que le escribiste a Farlan e Isabel?

-No te incumbe -contesto Levi-. Por eso pedí ser el último.

-Bien, no me digas, siempre puedo pedirle a Isabel que me lo muestre más tarde -dijo Hange riendo.

-¿No se supone que debe ser algo privado?

-Pues en cierta forma si -contesto Hange-. Yo lo veo como tus últimas palabras que le dirás a esa persona especial que te acompaño a lo largo de tu etapa de adolescencia.

-Si es tan especial no tendrían por qué ser tus últimas palabras, al menos yo planeo continuar viendo a Isabel y lamentablemente a Farlan.

-Es verdad, pero si algo sabemos es que el futuro es incierto y amigos que teníamos pueden alejarse de tu vida de repente -dijo Hange quien había estado hojeando un anuario y se detuvo en una foto donde salía Frieda-. Frieda siempre será mi amiga aun cuando nunca más la vuelva a ver -dijo con tristeza.

-No lo sabes, la vida da muchas vueltas.

-Es verdad -coincidió cambiando su actitud triste por una animada-. Ahora será mejor que te deje para que escribas algo lindo para Erwin.

Hange se puso de pie y entonces Levi la detuvo sujetándola de la mano.

-Sabes, en la legión de exploración tenían la costumbre de escribir una carta para que se la entregaran a una persona especial si llegaban a morir en una expedición.

-Eso es lindo -dijo Hange tomando asiento nuevamente.

-Farlan escribió la carta para mí -confeso-. No para Isabel, no para algún familiar suyo o para una de sus múltiples novias, sino para mí.

-Eso no es raro, Farlan te aprecia demasiado -dijo Hange-. ¿Me pregunto a quien le deje mí carta? Seguramente a ti o a Tomoe.

-No lo sé, tampoco se a quien se la deje yo -contesto Levi.

-Dejar solo una carta suena complicado -confeso Hange-. Te amo y a nuestra hija, pero si fueran mis últimas palabras me gustaría decirles a todos lo mucho que significan para mí.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos la oportunidad -dijo Levi-. Supongo que viéndolo desde este punto de vista la idea de firmar anuarios no es tan tonta.

-¿Aun cuando algunas fotos sean vergonzosas? -pregunto Hange recordando que en una foto aparecían dormidos con las coronas y que en una sección aparecía la declaración de amor de Levi que Ilse había publicado en el periódico escolar.

-No sé tú, pero yo no permitiré que nadie vea esto -confeso Levi.

Hange soltó una risita y comenzó a buscar entre la pila de anuarios.

-¿Qué haces torpe?

-Busco el mío -contesto-. ¿Ya has escrito algo en él?

-No, planeo dejarte hasta el final.

-Que malo, pensé que sería la primera -dijo desanimada-. ¿Acaso quieres pensar en las perfectas palabras con las cuales plasmar todo el amor que sientes por mí?

-Si te hace feliz pensar eso está bien -contesto sin mirarla debido a que estaba escribiendo en el anuario de Erwin.

-Eres malo -dijo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para poder leer, pero Levi la descubrió fisgoneando y cerro el anuario enseguida.

-Descansa cuatro ojos.

-Malo -volvió a decir Hange poniéndose de pie y alejándose, pero se detuvo antes de salir de la sala y lo miro sonriendo.

Ella sabía que Levi en verdad apreciaba a todos sus amigos y que de seguro fuera lo que tuviera escribiendo era algo personal y único y que precisamente por ello no deseaba que nadie más lo leyera ya que también era una persona reservada cuando se trataba de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Ella subió, entro a la habitación de Tomoe de forma sigilosa y la miro dormir al igual que a Sawney y Bean quienes estaban echados al lado de la cuna y quienes despertaron de inmediato al escuchar que Hange entraba.

-Tranquilos pequeños, no pienso hacerle nada a Tomoe -dijo Hange a ambos canes quienes dejaron atrás su postura de ataque y volvieron a echarse.

Hange noto que su hija se había destapado, así que la tapo nuevamente y tras mirarla unos instantes salió sin hacer ruido.

Entro a su cuarto y se sentó en el escritorio mientras repasaba nuevamente su discurso que daría el día de la graduación y el cual estaba cada vez más próximo.

Para cuando Levi subió vio que Hange se había quedado dormida en el escritorio y la cargo recostándola en la cama.

-Descansa mi torpe cuatro ojos -dijo quitándole los lentes y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Levi -llamo Hange adormilada-. ¿Ya terminaste? -pregunto sin abrir sus ojos.

-Si, solo me tarde en escribir el último y más importante -dijo mirando el anuario que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

-¿El mío?

-En realidad el de Erwin -bromeo.

-Jaja que gracioso.

-Está bien, fue el tuyo, no podía escribir cualquier mierda -dijo metiéndose en la cama y abrasando por detrás a Hange-. A Erwin solo le escribí que era un idiota.

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que en verdad lo aprecias.

-Bueno él me permitió pasar más tiempo a tu lado cuando me obligo a participar en el journey y creo la banda.

-Sin mencionar que en esa otra vida fue quien te saco de la ciudad subterránea y llevo a la legión donde me conociste.

-Yo más bien estoy agradecido con ese otro Erwin por salvar tu trasero cuando eras una torpe mocosa.

* * *

La semana se fue de prisa y un día antes de la ceremonia de graduación todos se reunieron por última vez en la pizzería donde comieron, rieron y disfrutaron de sus últimos momentos juntos.

Erwin entonces se puso de pie y todos lo miraron aguardando algún discurso inspirador típico de Erwin Smith.

-Amigos míos, nos acercamos al inminente final, mañana será momento de decir adiós a muchas personas y aun cuando continuemos viéndonos la verdad es que nuestros caminos se separarán ligeramente, escuela, familia y trabajos nos mantendrán ocupados y lamentablemente apartados, aun así, espero poder continuar viéndolos -Erwin alzo su vaso y todos hicieron lo mismo-. Por nuestra amistad que trasciende mundos.

-¡Por la amistad! -gritaron todos.

-Es verdad, ya no veré tan seguido a aniki -dijo Isabel abrasando a Levi-. No quiero que aniki ingrese al ejército.

-No te preocupes mi Bellabell yo lo cuidare -dijo Farlan sorprendiendo tanto a Levi como Isabel.

-Farlan…

-¿Que? ¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría solo hermano?

-No quiero que te involucres más en la lucha contra los titanes y esas cosas, recuerda lo que te paso en esa otra vida -alego Levi preocupado por su amigo.

-No planeo morir una segunda vez, además como dije, alguien tiene que cuidar tu trasero y no creo que don cejas sea el más indicado -dicho esto se acercó a Levi para decirle algo en confidencia-. Temo que le gusta mandar carnadas a morir.

-Bien ustedes seguirán juntos, pero yo tendré que decirle adiós a mi fresita -dijo Mike abrasando a Nanaba-. Voy a extrañar tu aroma.

-No lo harás -confeso Nanaba.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto sorprendido.

-No pienso alejarme de ti Mike -contesto Nanaba-. Rechacé mi beca en Shina y me inscribí en la universidad María.

Hange soltó un gran grito emocionada al escuchar esto.

-Significa que estamos juntas en la universidad, bueno no juntas juntas, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, estudiare administración en la misma universidad que tu Hange y resulta que mi edificio no esta tan lejos de la facultad de medicina así que podremos vernos para almorzar.

-Nanaba soy tan feliz.

-Nosotros prometemos verlos cada que tengamos vacaciones -prometió Nifa y Moblit asintió.

-¿No estas triste por no ver más a tu pastelito? -pregunto Farlan.

-Nifa y yo hablamos y hemos encontrado una buena opción -confeso Moblit.

-Iré a una universidad en Inglaterra que no esta tan lejos de la de Moblit. Así él estudiara dibujo que es su pasión y no tendrá lejos a su musa -explico Nifa y ambos compartieron un beso esquimal.

-Asco ¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto cada vez que como? -se quejó Farlan dejando su rebanada de pizza.

**Próximo capitulo el gran final ¿Les emociona?**


	118. Chapter 118

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

**ES HORA DE DECIR ADIOS A FF**

**Quiero agradecerles a mis amados lectores que continuaron conmigo hasta el final y por sus múltiples comentarios, así que muchas gracias a Pau (espero que te encuentres bien) Zandruky, Maisis, Meiko, Navy, vaquerita y muchos más quienes hicieron que continuara con esta historia. En verdad cada uno se ha ganado un espacio en mi coreco y ahí los conservare siempre como Averdia quien fue mi primera lectora y la primera en dejar su review. **

**Ahora es tiempo de darles una mala noticia. Verán últimamente he andado mala de salud y he decidido hacer un retiro espiritual de un mes y esto implica: **

***No internet ni dispositivos electrónicos. **

***Puedo continuar escribiendo, pero a la antigua, es decir solo tinta y papel.**

***Tengo prohibida cierto tipo de escritura y lectura.**

***Podre pintar y tomar clases de música.**

***Horario de ejercicio y tratamientos.**

***Comida sana, etc…**

**El propósito de esto es desintoxicarme del estrés que tengo en mi vida y el cual me ha llevado a tener ataques en los cuales no puedo respirar y siento presión en el pecho, no puedo dormir (eso ustedes ya lo han notado) y me ha comenzado a salir alergia en la piel por el miso estrés. **

**Así que me retirare un mes entero, pero a mi regreso prometo traerles la segunda parte de esta historia, además de varias historias en fanfiction porque** **verán este año he decidido cumplir varios propósitos, entre ellos terminar la saga de James Potter y el Circulo Escarlata y publicar fics de otros animes, series, películas y libros. Tengo una USB con más de 100 historias que nunca han visto la luz y creo que ya llego la hora. ¿Qué fics se les antojaría leer? Aquí les dejo la lista:**

**1.****YUGIOH GX – Jaden x Alexis**

**2.****Angels Friends – Sulfus x Raf**

**3.****Percy Jackson – Percy x Clarisse**

**4.****Sailor Moon – Molly x Neflyte**

**5.****SHANARA – Will x Eretria**

**6.****GOT – Brienne x Jamie**

**7.****INUYASHA – Kagome x Inuyasha**

**8.****Chibi Vampire – Karin x Winner**

**9.****Vampire Knight – Yuki x Zero**

**10\. AVATAR – ZUTARA**

**11\. Ranma ½ - Ranma x Shampoo**

**12\. Vampire Diaries – Damon x Bonnie**

**13\. Owari no Seraph – Yuichiro x Shinoa**

**14\. Harry Potter – Rose x Scorpious**

**15\. Star VS Las Fuerzas del Mal – Star x Tom**

**16\. AVENGERS – ROMANOGERS**

**17\. Corrector Yui – Yui x Syncro**

**18\. Dragon Ball – Vegeta x Bulma**

**19\. Ladybug – Marichat**

**20\. One Piece – Zoro x Tashigi**

**21\. Ouran High School Host Club – Haruhi x Kyouya**

**22\. Piratas del Caribe - Elizabeth x Jack**

**23\. Resident Evil – Leon x Claire**

**24\. Batman – Batman x Catwoman**

**25\. Tokyo Mew Mew – Kishu x Ichigo**

**Entre otros que no son de pareja, simplemente historias como el caso de Assassins Creed con Ezio, la gran muralla, batalla por Skyark, etc… algunos ya son super viejos, quizás muchos de ustedes no conozcan la mayoría de animes o series, pero si alguna pareja les interesa coméntenmelo. **

**Y bueno eso es todo, aquí les dejo el capitulo final de esta historia. Espero verlos pronto. **

**Zandruky me encantaría leer un nuevo cap de tus historias (Quien no ha leído sus historias son muy divertidas y buenas) **

**Pau me encantaría saber que te encuentras mejor de salud, animo. **

**Y por cierto vaquerita swan ha decidido unirse a la comunidad de Fanfiction, actualmente tiene dos historias, una de caballeros del zodiaco y un Drabble de los juegos del hambre Finnick x Annie.**


	119. Chapter 119

**¿THE END?**

**TODOS GRITEMOS ¡QUE VIVA EL CAPITULO FINAL!**

Tiempo futuro…

Hange bajo del auto.

Llevaba un montón de documentos en una mano y su celular que sujetaba con la otra mientras caminaba a la entrada de su casa.

-Lo sé, solo debo recoger un documento que olvide, pero aún tengo tiempo -dijo Hange deteniéndose en la puerta para buscar sus llaves-. Debo colgar, adiós.

Hange colgó y continúo buscando en el interior de la bolsa hasta que finalmente las encontró abriendo la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo uno de los documentos salió volando y cayó no muy lejos de ella.

Hange se agacho para recogerlo y noto que alguien caminaba hacia ella deteniendo justo a unos centímetros. Levanto la visa y vio que se trataba de Zeke.

-Hola Zeke -saludo alegre en cuanto se puso de pie-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto analizando el rostro serio de su amigo y noto algo extraño-. Bueno, estoy ocupada así que…

-Hange Zoe -dijo Zeke sonriendo y Hange entonces confirmo sus sospechas pues esa sonrisa y mirada no correspondían a la de su amigo.

Hange estaba por actuar para atacarlo, pero Zeke fue más rápido logrando empujarla al interior de la casa y colocando un trapo que le cubrió boca y nariz.

Este trapo estaba mojado y ella podía distinguir un olor muy característico que pronto comenzó a causar efectos en su cuerpo.

Dejo de luchar y Zeke la dejo caer al suelo al momento que la soltó para cerrar la puerta.

Ella estaba semi inconsciente y a pesar de que lo intento no pudo moverse, algo que ya esperaba que le pasara pues esa droga paralizaba el cuerpo.

-No sé cómo sea el Zeke que conoces Hange -dijo agachándose para poder cárgala en brazos-. Pero es un tonto si te dejo ir todos estos años. -Zeke repaso el cuerpo de Hange con la mirada-. A pesar de que luces más joven que la versión que conozco debo admitir que continúas siendo hermosa.

Hange hacia su esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta e intentaba pensar en un plan para salir de aquel predicamento.

-Debo admitir que te pedí como paga por mis servicios que pretendo prestarle a Ymir.

Zeke miro la pared que estaba decorada con un montón de fotos de amigos y familia, pero se centró en la foto más grande en la cual aparecían Hange, Levi y Tomoe de tres años.

-Por cierto, linda familia.

* * *

Llego el día de la graduación y todo era caos y locura en las casas de todos los chicos.

-Mi niño hermoso se gradúa -dijo emocionada Dina abrasando a Zeke.

-¿Estas segura de que estarás bien sola? -pregunto preocupado por ella-. Podría perder un año y…

-Estaré bien -contesto Tina alegre-. Este fin de semana saldré con Carla, Elena y Kuchel a un casino.

-¿Un casino?

-¿Por qué no? Somos jóvenes y mereceos divertirnos -dijo Dina-. Era eso o ir a un solo para mujeres.

-Demasiada información madre -dijo Zeke enseguida-. Solo tomate las cosas con calma, no quiero que termines perdiendo el rumbo y siendo una alcohólica.

-Zeke Jaeger no seas exagerado, además esta salida es para festejar el compromiso de Kuchel -dijo riendo Dina.

-¿La madre de Levi se va a casar?

-Pues claro, ella no quiere que su segundo hijo también nazca fuera del matrimonio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ups, no debí decirlo, bueno no se lo digas a Levi hasta que ella lo haga.

-Claro, porque Levi y yo somos tan amigos -comento Zeke.

-Ahora apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde por Pieck y a tu ceremonia de graduación.

* * *

Por su parte Erwin estaba terminando de ajustar el nudo de su corbata cuando escucho el grito de Marie, soltó un suspiro y luego pregunto.

-¿Todo bien amor?

-No, todo mal -contesto entrando al cuarto-. No encuentro mis tacones por ningún lado.

-Usa otros o mejor los zapatos bajos.

-Escúchame bien Smith primero muerta antes que dejar de usar mis tacones y si no me dices donde los has escondido harre que te comas tus tripas que yo misma te sacare ¿has entendido? -amenazo y Erwin pensó que en verdad Marie daba demasiado miedo furiosa.

-Estan debajo de la cama -dijo enseguida-. Aunque pienso que no deberías usarlos, estas a pocos días del nacimiento de Alex y podrías tropezar y caer.

_Nota de autora: recuerden que Alex todavía no nace_

-Eso jamás pasaría -contestó Marie mientras se colocaba los zapatos-. Lista, es hora de irnos.

Erwin la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

-Luces hermosa.

-Dime algo que no sepa -contesto dándose una mirada rápida en el espejo.

-Lamento que te pierdas tu graduación.

-Oye prefiero mil veces estar en la tuya -contesto Marie caminando hacia Erwin y abrasándolo-. No me has dicho lo que quieres de regalo de graduación.

Erwin medito un momento y luego hablo temeroso de la reacción de Marie.

-Quiero que seas comprensiva cuando te diga que me enliste en el ejército.

Marie guardo silencio unos instantes e incluso se aferró más a Erwin.

-No me agrada -contesto finalmente-. Pero planeo continuar a tu lado.

Erwin sonrió y beso la cabeza de Marie quien oculto el hecho de que estaba llorando.

-Te amo bonita.

-Dime algo que no sepa bonito -contesto Marie.

* * *

Levi se estaba terminando de arreglar mientras que Hange le ponía a Tomoe un vestido rosa.

-Debes estar linda para la graduación de tus padres -dijo Hange alzándola en cuanto termino-. ¿Quién es la más bella de todas las bebes? -pregunto con voz chillona-. Esa eres tú mi amor.

-Mierda cuatro ojos no le hables a tu hija de esa forma -interrumpió Levi.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre, la gente tiende a hablar así a un bebe, mascota o niño -dijo riendo y luego escucharon que la puerta principal se abría-. Supongo que ya llegaron.

Hange y Levi bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Kuchel, Elena, Traute, Kenny y Uri.

-Madre ¿Qué te he dicho de usar la llave? -le do Levi a Kuchel.

-Que es para cuando quiera verte y a mi nieta -contesto arrebatándole de los brazos a Tomoe.

-Que es para emergencias.

-Pero era más practico que entráramos que estar afuera tocando el timbre -alego su madre.

-Intente detenerla -dijo Uri mirando con alegría a Levi-. Pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre de testaruda. Por cierto, gracias por la invitación a la ceremonia.

-Se supone que los padres deben estar presentes en ese tipo de eventos -contesto Levi.

-Solo espero que al termino al menos tengamos algo que beber -dijo Kenny.

-No engañas a nadie Kenny -dijo Traute y se acercó a Levi-. Anoche estuvo llorando porque te graduabas.

-Eso no es verdad -alego enseguida Kenny.

-Hablando de padres -hablo Elena y miro a su hija-. Tu padre debe estar esperándonos ya en la escuela.

-Entonces es hora de irnos -dijo Uri abriendo la puerta y todos salieron.

.

Al llegar a la escuela Hange saludo a su padre mientras Levi y Kuchel se reunían con el padre de Erwin.

-¿Ya le dijiste? -preguntó en voz baja John.

-No, aun no -confeso preocupada Kuchel.

-¿Decirme que? -pregunto Levi quien había logrado escuchar.

-Nada -contesto enseguida su madre sin poder ocultar sus nervios.

Lev decidió no continuar con el interrogatorio y más porque en ese momento fue abrasado por Isabel.

-¡Aniki! -grito alegre.

.

Todos los amigos se reunieron, sacaron fotos y luego escucharon el anuncio del profesor Shadis.

-Atención alumnos, quiero que formen una fila, tomen una toga y birrete y luego aguarden afuera del auditorio, a los padres y familiares les pedimos que ingresen al auditorio y tomen asiento.

Todos hicieron fila y entonces el celular de Hange sonó.

-Es Zeke -explico a Levi y procedió a leer el mensaje que le habían enviado-. Dice: Dile a Levi que suerte encontrando una toga de su talla.

-Ese simio idiota -dijo Levi mientras Hange contenía la risa-. Dame eso.

Levi tomo el celular de Hange y escribió rápidamente, luego se lo regreso y Hange miro lo que le había enviado.

-Lamentablemente para ti no existen togas para animales. -Leyó y no pudo evitar reír- ¿Cuándo dejaran esta guerra? -pregunto Hange guardando su celular.

-Nunca -contesto Levi.

.

Una vez que todos estuvieron con toga y birrete colocados les pidieron que hicieran una fila por orden de apellido, esto significaba que Levi estaría al inicio y para su desgracia Hange hasta el final.

-Te veré terminada la ceremonia enanin -dijo Hange con una gran sonrisa y lanzándole un beso antes de irse.

Las puertas se abrieron y los chicos desfilaron por el pasillo principal mientras los familiares sacaban fotos.

Tomaron asiento en las filas de enfrente y luego Zackly subió al escenario. Dio unas palabras inspiradoras y luego procedió a la entrega de diplomas.

Uno tras otro subió para recibir aquel documento y cuando todos estuvieron sentados nuevamente el director hablo.

-Ahora como últimas palabras tenemos a la alumna Hange Zoe quien se graduó como primera de la clase con excelencia académica.

Hange se puso de pie mientras aplaudían y camino intentando controlar sus nervios.

Subió al podio y miro a la multitud, tomo aire y hablo.

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando entramos por primera vez a este colegio, algo despistados sin saber lo que pasaría en nuestras vidas y pronto estaremos repitiendo esa misma sensación cuando pasemos por las puertas de la universidad. Es fácil sentir esperanza en un día como este, pero no debemos olvidar que existirán días oscuros en el futuro y es cuando más esperanza necesitaremos, aun cuando sientan que está ya no existe o si estan perdidos deben recordar que esta siempre existirá -Hange centro su mirada en Kuchel quien sostenía a Tomoe-. La vida no siempre estará llena de alegrías, también existirán los fracasos y es de estos de los que debemos aprender. Jamás debemos olvidar que en este camino no estamos solos, basta con estar aquí y ver a todos aquellos que nos ayudaron a llegar a ser lo que somos -ella miro a todos sus amigos quienes sonreían-. Se que esto parece una despedida, pero llevaremos un fragmento de todos nuestros amigos mientras continuamos por la vida y estas memorias nos ayudaran a recordar quienes fuimos, quienes somos y lo que aspiramos a ser. Pase tres años en esta escuela, a muchos los conozco desde tiempo atrás y otros los fui conociendo con el tiempo, pero sé que a cada uno los extrañare mucho -ella hizo una breve pausa-. Es tiempo de celebrar. Celebremos por esos exámenes aprobados, las tardes con amigos, nuestros éxitos y fracasos, cada partido ganado y por cada persona que encontró el amor en los pasillos de la preparatoria Erdia. La vida no está para ser vivida, esta para ser celebrada, así que celebremos y gritemos todos juntos ¡Lo hicimos! -grito esto último enérgicamente quitándose el birrete y lanzándolo mientras todos hacían lo mismo.

Hange bajo aliviada de que saliera bien su discurso mientras los aplausos y los festejos continuaban.

La ceremonia llego a su fin y tras varios abrazos acompañados de lágrimas llego la inminente despedida.

* * *

Unas semanas después y tras un gran susto, nació Alexandre, pero lamentablemente para Erwin no pudo pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo recién nacido ya que pronto tuvo que partir para su servicio militar.

Hange se encontraba despidiendo a Levi o más bien dicho haciendo su esfuerzo por no quebrarse frente a él.

-Hange tienes que soltarme -dijo Levi mientras Hange lo abrazaba.

-Lo siento, es solo que… -ella se interrumpió pues de continuar hablando entonces comenzaría a llorar.

-Oye torpe no actúes como si no me fueras a ver en dos años -le dijo y ella finalmente se apartó-. Intentare llamarte todas las noches.

-Promete que sin importar si es de madrugada llamaras -pidió Hange.

-Lo prometo -dijo Levi-. No debes preocuparte, solo existe una cosa que debo hacer y finalmente toda esta locura terminara.

-Matar a Shikishima, pero no sin antes encontrar la forma de liberar a Tomoe -dijo Hange mirando rápidamente hacia atrás donde estaba Mikasa y Eren cargando en brazos a Tomoe y quienes aguardaban parados debajo del umbral de la puerta de entrada. La joven pareja al notar que sus amigos los veían fingieron que no los veían aun cuando esta actitud los delatara más.

-Cuida de Tomoe y de todos los mocosos -dijo Levi acariciando la mejilla de Hange-. Estaré pensando en ti cada momento.

Hange asintió y entonces compartió un último beso con Levi a quien no le importo tener como público a su prima y novio.

-¡Ah se estan besando! pronto Mikasa date la vuelta -dijo Eren girándose-. No debes de ver esas cosas Tomoe.

-Eren no seas exagerado -dijo riendo Mikasa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mikasa no en frente de Tomoe.

-A Tomoe no le importa ¿verdad pulga? -pregunto Mikasa a la bebe y ella solo le sonrió.

-Puede que ahora no, pero cuando crezca no podrá evitar amarme.

-No lo sé, muchas cosas pueden cambiar ¿Qué tal que te cambia por Armin o por Jean? Recuerda que según Hange a ella le gustan los caballos -dijo riendo.

-Supongo -dijo Eren mirando a Tomoe-. En realidad, no me importaría mientras a ti no te dé por cambiarme por un cara de caballo.

-Eso nunca -contesto tomando su mano-. Yo siempre te amare Eren.

.

Hange y Levi miraron a ambos adolescentes que compartían un momento y Hange no pudo evitar recordar el poema que había leído recientemente.

-¿Por qué ver por separadas esta vida y la siguiente si una proviene de la anterior? -dijo y miro a Levi-. Habla del anhelo, un alma que clama por otra.

-Me quedo con nuestra frase -dijo Levi-. La vida es demasiado corta para amarte solo en una, prometo buscarte en la siguiente.

Hange miro a Levi, a aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba y supo que cualquier dificultad que el futuro les presentara ambos lo superarían. Entonces se inclinó y cerro sus ojos mientras pensaba en su primer beso.

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron finalmente fundidos en un beso de despedida cargado de todo el amor que se tenían, aquel beso que debía durarle hasta su próximo encuentro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro mundo…

Tras la muerte de Riva Hans se había encerrado en su laboratorio deseando encontrar una forma de recuperarla.

Sabía que el hiciera lo que hiciera ya no podría verla así alterara su pasado, pero aun así deseaba desesperadamente intentarlo.

Tener la esperanza de que la vería una vez más era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y si se dejaba derrotar entonces su vida ya no tendría sentido.

Por eso había dedicado semanas en la construcción de la máquina que había visto tras su pequeño viaje a ese otro mundo.

Hizo unos cuantos ajustes y finalmente contemplo su obra ansioso por encenderla y esperar que funcionara, lo cual así fue, solo que en vez de provocarle alegría esto le provoco un terrible recuerdo, el de Shikishima atacándolos, Riva protegiendo a Erin para después ser arrojada y morir por un cristal enterrado en el pecho mientras él la sostenía y miraba sus ojos grises sin vida.

-Riva -pronuncio derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y entonces antes de que cruzara la alarma se disparó, la maquina no estaba funcionando tan bien como lo había esperado y fue cuando comprendido que había cometido un terrible error.

.

.

.

**Epilogo**

En otro mundo…

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises se despertaba de golpe tras un sueño que había tenido. Miro a su alrededor y noto que se encontraba en su habitación. Un sueño, solo había sido un sueño. Tomo aire intentando controlar su frecuencia cardiaca y entonces la puerta se deslizo permitiendo el acceso a una chica de castaña cabellera amarada en una coleta.

-Ya estas despierto -dijo la mujer sonriéndole-. Abrir persianas -ordeno a la nada.

-Abriendo persianas -contesto una voz computarizada-. ¿Algún paisaje en específico que dese ver?

-No, solo el espacio -contesto Hange caminando a la enorme ventana que abarcaba casi toda una pared y contemplo las estrellas del inmenso espacio donde se encontraban.

Levi la miro, ella llevaba puesta únicamente una camisa blanca probablemente de él y se repitió que lo que había visto era un simple sueño. Hange estaba viva, se amaban y todo era tal como debía ser.

-Hange, tuve un sueño extraño -dijo Levi y ella se giró para verlo.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño? -pregunto intrigada.

-Uno donde morías.

-¿Apenas llevamos una semana de relación seria y ya quieres matarme? -pregunto divertida y camino rumbo a la cama.

-No en verdad tuve un sueño y este parecía muy real -contesto.

-Bueno entonces olvídalo porque solo ha sido un sueño -dijo subiendo a la cama y acercando su rostro al de Levi-. Deberías preocuparte por la misión pues pronto llegaremos al planeta Mare.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer -dijo antes de besarla hasta que la voz de la computadora interrumpió.

-Capitán, tiene un mensaje del comandante en el que solicita su presencia en el puente dentro de cinco minutos.

-Erwin siempre tan inoportuno -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie al instante.

.

**¿FIN?**

**Bueno eso fue todo, yo me despido hasta la próxima aventura.**

**Con todo mi amor **

**Love KP**


End file.
